Spirit Legends
by Digidramon
Summary: The sequel to my fic Seven Spirits, as the actions picks up 2 years later and Julian enters his home city once again just in time to witness a war 5000 years in the making...
1. Chapter 1: Heart of the Underdog

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Spirit Legends

Hello everyone! I'm Digidramon and this is 5D's Spirit Legends, the sequel to my previous fic Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Seven Spirits. I strongly advise you to read Seven Spirits before reading this, as the storyline will become much clearer.

This fiction is a rewrite of the 5D's anime to fit in with the events of Seven Spirits, however, the essential plotline is the same. New characters and events will happen, and certain events shown in 5D's will play out differently.

This fiction will cover the first season of 5D's only, from Episode 1 to Episode 64, though it will also overlap the six-month gap between Season 1 and Season 2. A note on the dates involved, my reasoning on the timeline is that 5D's takes place roughly thirty years after GX. For the purposes of this fiction, the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime takes place in 1995, GX takes place from 2005-2008 and this fiction takes place in 2038.

On the whole, I will use dub terms and names in this, unless a dub name is completely ridiculous and I can't stand it. As for cards, I will use the TCG names normally, unless for some reason I prefer the original name. When I use an anime, manga, OCG-only or fan-made card, I will detail it at the end of the chapter, and when I use an anime, manga or OCG card, I will use the most-agreed on name for it unless I prefer another name.

All the Duels in this fanfic will use the real life rules, and the Traditional format will apply, meaning that all Forbidden cards are treated as Limited to 1. Turbo Duels will take place and all of them will use the original Speed World, the rules of which I will display now:

55555

Speed World

Field Spell Card

Image: A section of racetrack shrouded in purple energy.

When you activate a Spell Card, other than a "Speed Spell", you take 2000 damage. During each player's Standby Phase, place 1 Speed Counter on this card (max 12). When you take damage, remove Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage taken.

(Speed World was first used in Episode 1 of 5D's by Yusei Fudo and Trudge/Tetsu Ushio. Speed World is a virtual card integrated into the mainframe of all Duel Runners, although Rex Goodwin has used a real copy of this card. Speed World cannot be removed from the field at all until the end of the Turbo Duel, as proven in Episode 17 by Yusei's Speed Spell – Gap Storm which did not destroy Speed World.)

55555

So without further ado, let's get into the action and kick this fic into Hyper Drive!

Chapter 1: Heart of the Underdog

The island sat in the middle of the ocean, a filthy, industrial city-state, the very air poison, the earth black with soot and ash, the heavens pitch-dark from smog and smoke. The whole island was a ruin, ruined buildings all across its surface where the factories did not choke the earth. This was the Satellite.

Cracks ran through deserted roads and bared the abandoned subway system, which was shrouded in shadow. An engine roared in the tunnels as a fiery crimson Duel Runner rushed through them, its bodywork streamlined, a curved seat rising over its rider as he leaned back into the rough leather, gloved hands tight around the handlebars.

The rider wore a dark blue jacket decorated with amber gems over a black shirt and dark blue jeans. His lower legs were sheathed by dark brown boots and his hands coated by gloves of the same material. His head was covered by a streamlined crimson helmet, the visor translucent and covering his face from the nose upwards. His sapphire eyes were fixed on the path ahead as he swerved the Duel Runner around a corner, effortlessly evading several piles of rubble. A slight smile graced his lips as he revved the Runner's engine and rode over another pile of rubble.

Yusei Fudo rode the Duel Runner along the tunnels for another ten minutes before finally turning a corner and skidding to a halt beside a tattered light blue curtain slung across an old subway platform. As he dismounted the Runner and pulled off his helmet to reveal his black hair, gold streaks running through it, an excited laugh ran through the air as a young boy wearing a moth-eaten and filthy blue coat over a brown dress ran from behind the curtain, his long frizzy red hair covered by a yellow beanie hat.

"Yusei!" he called "how's the Duel Runner?!"

"Nearly fast enough, Rally," Yusei said with a slight smile as he wheeled his Duel Runner up onto the platform and leaned it against a table, sitting down on a battered stool and calmly connecting a cable from a laptop perched on the table to the Runner's console. He started to type on the laptop as three men stepped out from behind the curtain.

The first was a tall, slender black-haired man dressed in a white shirt, green sleeveless jacket and brown shorts, called Nervin. The second man was also tall, but was muscular, wearing a pale blue shirt over a green one and jeans, his chin coated in stubble and his hair hidden beneath a dark blue bandana, named Blitz. The third was short and fat, with messy brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt under a brown jacket, as well as jeans, named Tank.

"Nearly fast enough?" Nervin asked. Yusei nodded.

"I just need a better acceleration chip," he replied. Blitz grimaced.

"You aren't gonna get a better acceleration chip, Yuse," he said "those things are hard to get a hold of. Remember how hard it was just to get you the one you've got now?"

"Yeah," Yusei said "but eventually someone will throw one out." Blitz sighed.

"Not likely," Nervin said "acceleration chips go for a ton of cash, Yusei. No one would throw one out unless it was at least a decade obsolete." Yusei continued to type on his laptop for a while before leaning back and looking at his friends.

"I'll sort something out," he said, before he noticed the flickering TV behind them. His gaze fixed on the blonde-haired, violet-eyed young man in the picture, the man's white coat billowing around him in the breeze.

"Yeah… we were watching Jack dueling," Tank said "he just beat that Hunter Pace guy again." Yusei kept his eyes firmly focused on the image of Jack Atlas.

"_Why… Jack?" _he thought.

Blitz scowled "this is all about getting him back, isn't it? Why can't you let Jack go, Yusei?"

"He stole our hope, Blitz," Yusei replied "he stole Stardust Dragon."

"You're obsessed, man! It's just a card!"

"No," Yusei replied "Stardust Dragon is our hope of getting out of the Satellite, and I'm going to get it back." Behind him, Rally had a thoughtful smile on his face…

55555

Several hours later, Yusei was still working on his laptop. Blitz, Tank and Nervin were crowded round him, while Rally had left a few hours before, saying he had something to do.

"Alright guys, look at this," Yusei said. He pulled up a map on the laptop, displaying the Satellite, New Domino City and the ocean between. A single glowing red line ran between the two islands. "So we have the Satellite, and New Domino City." He clicked and the map became a two-dimensional diagram showing the ocean floor. The glowing red line was revealed to be a pipeline under the seafloor. "Normally, the only way between Satellite and New Domino is a boat or by air."

"So what's the pipeline about?" Blitz asked.

"That's the pipeline sending the trash across from New Domino to be recycled in the Satellite. Normally it's flooded with junk, so you can't get through. Once a month though, they close it down for maintenance, which would give a three minute window with a clear path. All you'd need to do is access the pipeline and get through in those three minutes, and you're in New Domino City." As he talked, the diagram changed to display this point.

"So if you can get enough speed on your Runner, you could get through and reach New Domino," Nervin said.

"Exactly," Yusei said "they're closing the pipeline tomorrow at midnight, so that'll be my chance to get through."

"But you don't think your Runner is fast enough," Tank said. Yusei looked across at his Duel Runner.

"Not yet," he said "I might be able to do it, I might not." Suddenly the sound of footfalls began to echo down the tunnels and the four of them stood, suddenly wary as they looked out along the abandoned subway. Slowly a pale blue coat came into view and they relaxed, it was only Rally. He was clutching something in his hand.

"Yusei!" the young boy called "look what I got for you!" He thrust the hand holding the object forwards wildly and his older friends strained their eyes to see the object. Eventually they realized.

"An acceleration chip!" Nervin gasped "a brand new one! How'd you get that, Rally?!"

"It was lying in the street!" Rally called excitedly as he stopped in front of them, holding the chip out to Yusei, who took it and briefly looked it over. The younger red-haired boy leaned forwards, gasping for breath, hands pressed against his knees.

"That's impossible," Blitz said sharply "you don't find a top line accel chip lying in the street, Rally. Where'd you get it?"

"I'm… not… lying!" Rally panted. Blitz scowled.

"Rally, if you stole it, you'll bring Sector Security down on our heads! You're criminal marked for theft, remember?!" Rally grimaced, bringing a hand to the jagged angular yellow marker on his left cheek bitterly.

"That's enough, Blitz," Yusei said, turning to his Duel Runner and typing a command into the console. A panel beside the console slid open to reveal the electronic chip that he had been using, which he removed and replaced with the new chip. Closing the panel, he began to run several programs on his laptop, smiling slightly as the satisfactory results showed on the screen.

"Yusei, you can't just accept something so… ridiculous!" Blitz cried. Yusei fixed his friend with a slightly stern gaze.

"I trust Rally enough to believe him."

"You don't find anything so high-tech in the street!" Blitz protested. Yusei simply remained silent, instead focusing on his Duel Runner. Blitz opened his mouth to speak again, but realized it was hopeless and slumped down on the tatty, moth-eaten sofa opposite the TV, scowling.

55555

The Sector Security outpost was gleaming and high-tech, filled with large monitors and computers perched on top of desks. Numerous technicians were seated at these computers, monitoring the incoming reports from all the assets of the authorities.

"Sir!" one of these technicians called up to a tall-well-built man seated behind a black steel cube of a desk "I've managed to get the identity of the thief who stole that acceleration chip. He's marked, name Rally Dawson." A slight smirk grew on the sergeant's face.

"Send a squad to bring him in," the man ordered…

55555

The group had descended into a solemn silence, disturbed only by the tapping of Yusei's fingers on the laptop's keys. Blitz, Nervin and Tank were slumped on the sofa, while Rally was stood slightly behind Yusei, observing the work of his elder.

"This should do it," Yusei said "I'll run some tests tomorrow, but this new chip should give my Runner enough speed to get through the pipeline." Rally's lips curved into a great smile.

The smile was cut short as the sound of a helicopter passing over became apparent, followed by a searchlight shining down into the tunnels. Blitz, Nervin and Tank sprang to their feet in alarm.

"RALLY DAWSON!" the crackling tone of a loudspeaker enhanced voice cried down "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE THEFT OF AN ACCELERATION CHIP! GIVE YOURSELF UP!" Blitz fixed Rally with a fierce glare.

"You did steal that chip!" he yelled furiously "damn it, Rally, why'd you have to do it?!"

"I was trying to help Yusei!" Rally replied, tears brewing in his eyes.

"Yeah, but now you've got Security on us!"

"That's enough," Yusei said calmly, tapping keys on his laptop.

"They're tracking Rally's marker, Yuse! We can't lose them and they'll be down here in a minute!"

"I'll jam the marker," Yusei replied, continuing to type one-handed while simultaneously picking up his helmet from the table and pulling it on over his head, leaving the visor retracted "you guys get some distance while I handle Security." He continued to type for another moment before finally standing and mounting the Duel Runner. He disconnected the cable linking it to his laptop, slinging the cable onto the table before activating the Duel Runner's engine and reversing it into the subway track, twisting it towards the nearest exit to the surface and gunning the engine, flicking his visor down over his face before finally revving his vehicle's engine and shooting away into the dark tunnels.

55555

The squad of officers was quite small, consisting of one officer in the helicopter, two in a squad car and finally one riding a Duel Runner. The man riding the Duel Runner was wearing a blue and white riding suit, his helmet the same colours and the spikes of hair hanging over his forehead black. His skin was tanned slightly, enough to display he was not a Satellite native, and the Duel Runner itself was the same colours as his riding suit, with the addition of blue and crimson lights flashing across its bodywork.

His name was Trudge, and he was incredibly frustrated. He slammed a fist into his Duel Runner console, purely out of irritation at losing the suspect.

His sharp ears suddenly picked up the sound of a Duel Runner engine and his gaze was drawn to the nearby subway entrance. Surely it was impossible…

Then a flash of crimson leapt from the stairs, the rider of the Duel Runner's dark blue attire contrasting greatly with the fiery colour of his steed as he crashed down on the road and gunned the engine, shooting onwards. With a furious smirk growing on his lips, Trudge revved his own Runner and shot off after the Turbo Duelist.

55555

Yusei noted the officer following him quickly and his mind quickly developed an opportunity. He continued on his path, allowing his friends time to escape the approaching Securities.

The chase continued onwards for roughly five minutes, before Yusei skidded to a stop in a ravaged car park beside a factory, turning his Duel Runner to face the oncoming officer.

The Sector Security officer stopped and faced Yusei as the Satellite resident raised his visor. The tanned man's lips curved into a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo," he sneered.

"Hello, Trudge," Yusei replied.

"Where's your friend Rally?" Trudge growled.

"He's long gone," Yusei replied "I have a deal for you. We have a Turbo Duel. If I win, then you forget everything that happened today." Trudge pondered this.

"What's in it for me?"

"If you win, then I'll say I stole the chip. A confession like that'll bag you a promotion to sergeant at least." Trudge considered for a few minutes, smirking as he saw the merits of the idea.

"Very well," he replied. Yusei smiled slightly and dropped his visor over his face. Trudge gunned his Duel Runner and prepared to move forwards, but the two officers in the squad car behind him began to protest.

"Trudge, this is against procedure!"

"Can it!" Trudge replied "get back to base at once!" The two officers snapped under the pressure of authority and got back in the car, driving away and vanishing into the labyrinth of the Satellite. Trudge smirked and calmly lined his Duel Runner up beside Yusei's.

"Let's get this show on the road," the officer growled, tapping a button on his console as Yusei performed the same motion. Instantly the emerald green form of a Spell Card flashed into view on their screens before twisting and vanishing from sight.

"_Duel Mode engaged," _the cool female voice of the Duel Runner mainframes chimed _"Speed World activated." _In response to the words, the two respective screens transformed, displaying the ten card spaces of each player field, along with the other ten spaces of the opponent's field and both Speed Counter displays essential to a Turbo Duel.

As Speed World activated, circles of shining white aura expanded from the Duel Runners and transformed the world around into a purple-tinged shadow of its true appearance.

"_Autopilot standing by. Ready… set… Turbo Duel!" _

Both Duel Runners instantly roared and shot forwards, engines howling with power as their riders forced them to the limits.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Trudge 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll begin," Trudge said in his harsh voice, drawing a card "I set a monster and lay a card face-down." Both reversed cards appeared beside his Duel Runner.

"I'll end with that."

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Trudge 8000LP 0SPC_

"My turn!" Yusei called as he drew. Their Speed Counters increased with electronic clicks (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 0SPC_).

"I summon my Speed Warrior!" A glowing blue portal opened in mid-air beside him and a man clad in grey plastic armour skated out, wearing a brown bodysuit under the armour and a gas mask over his face (ATK: 900).

"What a typical monster for scum like you," Trudge laughed.

"I set a card," Yusei said. "Now, Speed Warrior, attack that face-down monster with Sonic Edge!" Trudge smirked; Speed Warrior could destroy his monster, but it didn't matter. "During the turn Speed Warrior is Normal Summoned, its points double during the Battle Phase," Yusei said. Speed Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 1800) as he skated forwards and launched a vicious roundhouse kick that struck Trudge's face-down monster.

The monster was revealed as a brown and black furred dog with dark green armour coating its form, machine guns pinned to its sides (DEF: 800). The beast groaned and shattered into pixels.

"That was my Assault Dog!" Trudge laughed "and when it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon another from my Deck!" A glowing blue portal opened beside him and a clone of the destroyed monster ran out, easily keeping pace with its master's Duel Runner (ATK: 1200). Yusei gave a slight grimace.

"I end my turn," he said. Speed Warrior returned to his side (ATK: 900).

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/Trudge 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Trudge said, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I Release my Assault Dog to Advance Summon Handcuffs Dragon." Assault Dog dissolved into a sphere of blue light that reformed into the form of a brown-scaled Dragon, its four wings adorned with crimson membranes and its eyes the same crimson. Both its head and tail ended into loops of steel like those used in handcuffs, explaining the beast's name (ATK: 1800).

"Now I lay one card face-down and Handcuffs Dragon attacks your Speed Warrior!" The face-down appeared and the Dragon lunged for Yusei's Warrior with a hiss, and Yusei's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" the Satellite called "this negates your attack!" Trudge smirked and his own face-down from his previous turn appeared.

"I play the Counter Trap Wiretap. This negates your card and returns it to your Deck, and you cannot use that card until you draw it." The Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card vanished and Yusei placed it into his Deck, which shuffled automatically. Handcuffs Dragon continued its attack, clamping its handcuffs onto Speed Warrior's midriff and crushing the Warrior, who groaned and shattered.

The backlash struck Yusei, who grimaced.

_(Yusei 7100LP 2SPC)_

"I'll end my turn with that," Trudge said.

_Yusei 7100LP 2SPC/Trudge 8000LP 2SPC_

Yusei drew a card. Then their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 7100LP 3SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton," Yusei said. "This Speed Spell allows me to draw twice, provided I have 2 or more Speed Counters." A blue-robed, blonde-haired female angel appeared beside him and he drew twice. "Now I discard one card." He slotted a monster card into his Graveyard and the angel vanished with a smile.

"What was the point of that move, Satellite scum?" Trudge said "every card in your Deck is just as shoddy as the trash you sift through for a living." Yusei stared him in the face as he picked out a card from his hand.

"Don't underestimate the power of our Decks, Trudge," he said "our monsters may seem weak at first, but their powers can cluster together to create far greater forces. I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" A blue portal opened beside him and a short orange-armoured Warrior with a mechanical appearance flew from it, an engine attached to its back, a white scarf tied around its neck and a helmet shaped like a conductor's hat perched on its head (ATK: 1300).

"When Junk Synchron is Normal Summoned, its effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard in defence position. I summon Speed Warrior!" The grey-armoured warrior reappeared, crossing his arms in front of his chest as his body turned blue, a signal of defence (DEF: 400).

"Another pathetic monster," Trudge jeered.

"I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard to Special Summon it since I control a Tuner Monster." An orange furred rodent with cute beady green eyes and bolts for quills appeared from a blue portal, curling up in defence and turning blue (DEF: 800).

"Three ridiculous creatures," Trudge laughed.

"I Tune Junk Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog," Yusei said "to Synchro Summon…!" Junk Synchron pulled on the ripcord set into his chest plate and his engine began to vibrate and roar. The Tuner became a sphere of fiery orange aura that rose into the air and faded from view before descending as three emerald green electronic rings that encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog, cutting it down to an orange framework that dissolved into two glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and were connected by a shaft of dark purple light that expanded to engulf the Synchro Summon in its radiance.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force!" _Yusei chanted _"Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself… Junk Warrior!" _

The pillar of radiance faded away to reveal a mechanical warrior clad in violet armour, a grey and black bodysuit under the plates and golden decoration adorning his form. Junk Synchron's scarf was tied around his neck and his right arm was larger than his left, the fist clutching metal knuckledusters. Thrusters crowned his shoulders and crimson eyes gleamed in his face (ATK: 2300).

"When Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he permanently gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all Level 2 or below monsters on the field," Yusei explained "Junk Warrior, _Power of Fellows_!" Junk Warrior glowed with energy as Speed Warrior hi-fived him (ATK: 3200).

"What?!" Trudge spluttered.

"I told you," Yusei said calmly "Junk Warrior, attack Handcuffs Dragon with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior's thrusters ignited and he charged, smashing his fist into Handcuffs Dragon, which shrieked and shattered. Trudge groaned in pain as the attack struck him.

(_Trudge 6600LP 2SPC_)

Suddenly, Handcuffs Dragon reappeared and wrapped around Junk Warrior, clamping its handcuffs shut around the Synchro Monster, who groaned (ATK: 1400).

"When Handcuffs Dragon is destroyed in battle, it equips onto the monster that destroyed it!" Trudge laughed "and the equipped monster's points are decreased by 1800." Yusei showed no irritation at the setback, instead simply placing a card face-down on his field.

"I end my turn," the Satellite said.

_Yusei 7100LP 3SPC/Trudge 6600LP 2SPC_

Trudge drew a card with an unpleasant smirk. Their Duel Runners rounded a corner, their monsters simply passing through buildings around like ghosts. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 7100LP 4SPC_) (_Trudge 6600LP 3SPC_).

"I discard Handcuffs Dragon, Assault Dog and Guard Dog to summon Montage Dragon!" Three orbs of glowing energy appeared before him and coalesced, becoming an immense purple Dragon with huge forearms like shields, its three heads crowned by silver masks and its wings spreading behind it as it roared (ATK: ?). "Montage Dragon's attack points are equal to the combined Levels of the monsters discarded to summon it times 300. I discarded the Level 5 Handcuffs Dragon, Level 4 Assault Dog and Level 3 Guard Dog, a total of 12 Levels and 3600 points." Montage Dragon glowed (ATK: 3600).

"Montage Dragon, attack the Satellite scum's Junk Warrior with Power Collage!" Montage Dragon roared and orbs of rainbow light formed in its maws before shooting forth as rays of energy that smashed into Junk Warrior, obliterating it. Yusei cried out as the attack washed over him.

(_Yusei 4900LP 2SPC_)

"I activate the Trap Card Warrior's Pride!" Yusei called "when a Warrior-Type monster is destroyed by battle, Warrior's Pride returns it to my field and it cannot be destroyed this turn!" Junk Warrior reappeared with a roar (ATK: 2300).

"Because the monster Handcuffs Dragon was equipped to was destroyed, it is Special Summoned to my side of the field," Trudge called. Handcuffs Dragon (ATK: 1800) appeared beside Montage Dragon. "Handcuffs Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!" Handcuffs Dragon lunged forwards and crushed Speed Warrior between its jaws.

"I end my turn with that," Trudge sneered "make your move, scum. My coffee's getting cold."

_Yusei 4900LP 2SPC/Trudge 6600LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4900LP 3SPC_) (_Trudge 6600LP 4SPC_).

"I summon Ghost Gardna in attack mode!" A pale white warrior with glowing green eyes the only thing showing from under the veil covering his face appeared, the separate sections of his clothing divided by a thin skeletal body structure clad in a dark brown bodysuit (ATK: 0). "Now I set two cards and end my turn!" The cards appeared behind Junk Warrior and Ghost Gardna.

_Yusei 4900LP 3SPC/Trudge 6600LP 4SPC_

"I draw," Trudge said. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4900LP 4SPC_) (_Trudge 6600LP 5SPC_).

The officer looked out over Yusei's field _"Clearly this Satellite simpleton expects me to attack his Ghost Gardna and fall into a Trap, forgetting to deal with his Junk Warrior. Well, I'll show him that some brat with spiky hair mighta got me when I was some teen punk, but another one ain't gettin' me now!" _

"Montage Dragon, attack Junk Warrior with Power Collage!" Trudge ordered. Montage Dragon fired its triple blast and Yusei smirked briefly.

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna," he said "allowing me to redirect the attack to my Gardna." Ghost Gardna flew in front of the blast and was blown to pixels. "Now I activate Defence Draw to negate that damage and draw a card." He did so calmly.

"What was the damn point?!" Trudge snarled "you're wasting my time, you bastard Satellite scum!"

"When Ghost Gardna is destroyed," Yusei replied "I can select one monster of your and it loses 1000 points until the End Phase. I choose your Montage Dragon." The Dragon whimpered (ATK: 2600).

"It'll be back at full power when your turn comes around!" Trudge growled.

"That's why I'm activating the Trap Card Counterattack Beacon," Yusei said "I can only activate it when a monster I control is destroyed by battle with your monster. First it raises the attack points of a monster I control by 500 and then that monster must battle your attacking monster. I'm raising Junk Warrior's power." Junk Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 2800) and then it charged towards Montage Dragon, readying its fist...

"Junk Warrior!" Yusei called "destroy it with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior smashed its fist down on Montage Dragon's central head, forcing a howl of agony from the beast's maws before it shattered. Trudge snarled in rage.

(_Trudge 6400LP 5SPC_)

"You'll pay for that you Satellite scum!" Trudge ranted "I end my turn by summoning my Search Striker!" A strange being clad in a dark blue trench coat appeared, with high-tech laser rifles for arms and a power pack strapped to his back (ATK: 1600). _"Next turn I'll summon my Torapart and Tune it with Search Striker to give this Satellite scum a surprise he'll never forget!" _

Junk Warrior's points returned to normal (ATK: 2300).

_Yusei 4900LP 4SPC/Trudge 6400LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4900LP 5SPC_) (_Trudge 6400LP 6SPC_).

"I summon the Tuner Monster Nitro Synchron!" A small red propane tank with bulging yellow eyes appeared from a portal, its arms ending in big yellow gloves (ATK: 300). "Now I Tune Nitro Synchron to Junk Warrior to Synchro Summon...!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge rose into the red and it vibrated, dissolving into a crackling sphere of orange aura that rose into the sky and descended as two emerald green rings that encircled Junk Warrior reducing it to an orange framework that became five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and were connected by one beam of crimson light that expanded out to fill the Synchro Summon...

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

The Synchro Summon faded away to reveal an emerald-green skinned demonic warrior with blazing red eyes, body clad in armour of black rock and great horns crowning his skull. A jet engine formed his tail, roaring with power as Nitro Warrior took flight beside Yusei's Duel Runner (ATK: 2800).

As he looked at Nitro Warrior, Yusei briefly remembered someone he had known who also used the fiery Synchro Warrior, whose entire Deck was built around his spirit of fire...

But the moment passed and Yusei focused on the Duel.

"When Nitro Synchron is used to summon a Nitro Synchro Monster, I draw one card," he said, doing so. He smiled briefly as he saw it.

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy to increase Nitro Warrior's points by 200 times my Speed Counters!" Nitro Warrior glowed with destructive energy (ATK: 3800). "Now, Nitro Warrior... attack his Search Striker with Dynamite Crunch!"

Nitro Warrior's jet engine ignited and he charged at Search Striker...

"If a Spell Card is played while Nitro Warrior is on my field, he gains 1000 points for his first attack during that turn!" Yusei called. Nitro Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 4800) and smashed its fist into Search Striker, reducing the monster to pixels. Trudge snarled as the damage struck him.

(_Trudge 3200LP 3SPC_)

The officer slowed down, falling behind Yusei with a fierce snarl, slamming his fist onto his Duel Runner console.

"I'll end my turn with this face-down card," Yusei said, slotting it into place. The card appeared behind Nitro Warrior. Nitro Warrior's points returned to normal (ATK: 2800).

_Yusei 4900LP 5SPC/Trudge 3200LP 3SPC_

Trudge drew with a bitter snarl. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4900LP 6SPC_) (_Trudge 3200LP 4SPC_).

"I summon Pursuit Chaser!" Trudge growled, slashing the card into place violently. With a wail of sirens, a bizarre monster that looked like a hovering wheel-less police motorcycle with two mechanical arms ending in spotlights flew from a portal beside him (ATK: 1400).

"Now, Handcuffs Dragon, attack Nitro Warrior!" the officer shouted angrily. The Dragon hissed and flew at Nitro Warrior, but was smashed down by a blazing fist. Trudge grunted as he took the backlash.

(_Trudge 2200LP 3SPC_)

"Now Handcuffs Dragon equips to Nitro Warrior and reduces its points!" Trudge laughed. True to form, Handcuffs Dragon appeared again and wrapped around Nitro Warrior, who groaned and tried to struggle (ATK: 1000).

Yusei smiled "I activate my Trap Card, Equip Shot. With this, I select a card equipped to one of my attack position monsters and equip it to one of your attack position monsters, then those two monsters battle. I'm sending Handcuffs Dragon over to your Pursuit Chaser!" Nitro Warrior wrestled Handcuffs Dragon off of its body and hurled it at Pursuit Chaser. The Dragon locked onto its master's monster and Pursuit Chaser glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 0), while Nitro Warrior's power returned to normal (ATK: 2800).

"Nitro Warrior, end this duel with Dynamite Crunch!" Yusei called. Nitro Warrior charged and smashed Pursuit Chaser into scrap with its fists. Trudge roared in frustration as the attack's power hit him.

_Yusei 4900LP 6SPC/Trudge 0LP 1SPC_

Trudge's Duel Runner skidded to a stop with steam pouring from its engine and the word '**LOSER**' flashing up on its screen. Yusei spun round and faced the defeated officer as he staggered off of his Duel Runner.

"I beat you," the Satellite said "now Security forgets everything that happened tonight."

"Fine," Trudge spat "I'm a... man of... my word." Satisfied, Yusei turned his Duel Runner and gunned the engine, shooting away as Nitro Warrior faded away beside him. Trudge looked after his opponent with pure loathing...

55555

Roughly an hour after the Duel came to a close, across the ocean in New Domino's notorious Daimon Area, another crimson Duel Runner had appeared. The people of the area stopped to look at the travel-worn Runner, noting the numerous scratches along its bodywork and the dirt caked firmly to its wheels. The Runner was even more streamlined than Yusei's, with an arrowhead point ending its bodywork and flame patterns decorating its surface. Two armrests extended from the seat, containing the handlebars and on the left armrest, the Turbo Duelist's Deck, held firmly in his Wrist Dealer.

The rider himself wore a long ragged black leather coat similar in style to those often worn by hero characters in the _Matrix _film trilogy, over a pair of old and torn black jeans and a crimson shirt. His helmet was a fiery orange and his visor covered his face right down to his chin, like a traditional motorcycle helmet. The Duel Disk forming to the card panel in front of him was a custom model, with a crimson red and orange flame pattern forming its decoration, the Deck compartment shaped like a lion's mouth and the card panel like a dragon wing with feather patterns.

The Hybrid Duel Runner drew greater attention and more people crowded around to watch, forcing the Turbo Duelist to slow down slightly in order to prevent injuring them.

"_I guess you can't come into Daimon on a Runner like this without drawing attention," _he thought _well... at least I haven't seen _her _yet." _Almost unconsciously his right hand moved from its rest to brush against his chest before quickly returning to grip the handlebar. His eyes remained fixed on the street ahead despite his instinctive reaction to his thoughts.

The crowds followed him until he reached a run-down, abandoned and weed-infested tenement building, four stories tall. Calmly dismounting his Duel Runner, he disengaged his Duel Disk and attached it to his Wrist Dealer gauntlet before activating his own special function, an alarm warning him if the Runner was meddled with. His own modifications made his ride unable to activate without his Duel Disk attached, but it was best to be cautious in the Daimon Area. Finally he locked the Runner to a fairly sturdy post beside the building door and walked inside, pulling off his helmet only once the building door closed behind him.

His face once revealed was fairly handsome, that of a man barely out of his teens, with chestnut brown hair that barely brushed the turned-down collar of his coat, his eyes a dark chocolate brown, their depths full of loss and pain. His skin was well-tanned, almost burnt by a harsh sun, and his cheeks were dark with stubble.

This was Julian Mikuro. This was a man who had saved the world, yet one who had lost almost everything to do so.

He calmly walked over to the shabby desk piled high with numerous fast food wrappers and slowly cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the fat man in the greasy shirt and jeans behind it.

"Yeah?" the man grunted through a mouthful of cheap hamburger.

"I'd like a room for the night," Julian replied.

"Tough," the man replied "I ain't sellin' today. I ain't in the mood. Bruce... show this gentleman out." A hulking man in a shabby old suit stalked over from his position by the far wall and Julian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Tell me... does Bruno duel?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bruno said.

"In that case, I'll duel him. If I win, you sell me a room. If I lose, I'll leave you in peace."

"Very well," the man behind the desk grunted "but Bruno ain't ever been defeated by scum like you." Julian kept his expression cool as he activated his Duel Disk and turned to face Bruno.

"Bruno hasn't met someone like me before," he replied...

55555

Bruno staggered back and fell to one knee, embers burning on his clothes from Julian's winning attack. The bodyguard was gaping in shock at his defeat, his loss to this shabby, rough-looking duelist.

"That's one room for the night then," Julian said, calmly placing his cards back into his Deck and deactivating his Duel Disk. Then he pulled a wallet from his jeans pocket and flipped it open, calmly tossing some cash onto the desk before turning and walking towards the staircase in the back wall...

01

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Assault Dog

EARTH/ Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck.

(Assault Dog was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Yusei Fudo in Episode 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Angel Baton

Normal Spell Card

Image: A blonde-haired angel in a blue robe similar to the one shown on Graceful Charity, with a green crystal held before her.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

*

Speed Spell – Speed Energy

Normal Spell Card

Image: A spiralling blast of azure energy, with an unidentifiable being inside it.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by an amount equal to your Speed Counters x 200 until the End Phase.

(The above Speed Spells were both first used by Yusei against Jack Atlas in the special episode of 5D's, which has not been dubbed yet. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Wiretap

Counter Trap Card

Image: A laptop displaying a map, a pair of headphones and a white telephone lying on a table.

Activate only when your opponent activates a Trap Card. Negate the activation and effect of that Trap Card, and return that card face-up to the owner's Deck and shuffle it. Your opponent cannot activate any cards with the same card name until they draw that card.

(Wiretap was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Yusei in episode 1 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Warrior's Pride

Normal Trap Card

Image: Shield Warrior leaping from a burst of light in a field, with several swords stuck into the ground around him.

Activate only after a Warrior-Type monster was destroyed by battle. Special Summon that monster. It cannot be destroyed during this turn.

(Warrior's Pride was first used by Yusei's manga counterpart against Sect in chapter 1 of the manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

Counterattack Beacon

Normal Trap Card

Image: A warrior in crimson armour facing another in azure blue armour. The azure armoured warrior is surrounded by blazing flames.

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster. Target one monster you control gains 500 ATK and must battle with the opponent's monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

(Counterattack Beacon was first used by Yusei against Jack Atlas in Episode 5 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

01

Digidramon: Well, that was a decent 800 Life Points version of the first Duel of 5D's, wasn't it? I put Junk Warrior AND Nitro Warrior in just because they're both such epic cards!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort; it all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Jack: Well, Digidramon doesn't deserve to own anythin' like Yu-Gi-Oh. So far he's written one story about some vigilante brat who got his own girlfriend killed and only beat the bad guy 'cause he got lucky with a card a much better duelist gave him.

Yusei: That's enough, Jack.

Digidramon: That's right Atlas, shut it. Seven Spirits was a lot deeper in plot than that, and I see you still love mentioning Julian and Kelsey. What, haven't learned from the time Flamvell Nidhogg almost kicked your sorry backside in a live Duel?

Jack: I won that Duel, remember?

Digidramon: Only because I let you luck out and get Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon to Synchro Summon Savior Demon Dragon and beat Flamvell Nidhogg with it. Besides, Julian did not 'get lucky' with Flame Avatar Vulcan, he was always destined to use it and he used it to defeat Primal Deity Khaos in a very skilful manner. Besides, Vulcan's Synchro Chant was epic!

Jack: It _rhymed_!

Digidramon: I beg your pardon?!

Jack: Synchro Chants do not rhyme. Poems rhyme. Songs rhyme. Synchro Chants are meant to represent a higher form of verbal art, and they do not use silly childish rhymes!

Digidramon: I'm sick of you. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Junk Warrior, Montage Dragon, Counterattack Beacon, Wiretap and Warrior's Pride!

Rally: I choose Counterattack Beacon as Today's Featured Card! It's a very useful Trap Card if you can play it right!

Digidramon: So there you have it. Next time, Julian has a very unpleasant blast from the past as he faces a duelist he thought was long gone after their last encounter in Seven Spirits! With the duelist in question using a terrifying and powerful new Deck, can Julian defeat this opponent?

Find out in Chapter 2: Zombie Master!


	2. Chapter 2: Zombie Master

(Author's Note: In this chapter, a certain Synchro Monster will be used under the name it had in Seven Spirits, before it was truly released in the TCG, as the TCG name for it is ridiculous and I simply cannot cope with using it.)

Chapter 2: Zombie Master

Julian softly groaned and awoke from his sleep, blinking against the harsh sunlight glaring into his eyes through the threadbare curtains. As usual, he was sleeping in his clothes, having simply tossed his coat and boots into a corner before falling into bed. His Duel Disk was hidden underneath the bed, so that any thief would quite reasonably wake Julian if they tried to get it from its hiding place.

The duelist sat up, rubbing his eyes. As usual, his sleep had been disturbed by nightmares, visions of his past that still haunted him. The visions had never left him since his battle with the demented Vessel of Divinity, Ryutaro Miyamoto, two years earlier, even though he had beaten Ryutaro's almighty Primal Deity Khaos.

It wasn't just the visions of that Duel that haunted Julian. It was really the other visions that affected him, visions of something that still tore at his heart and soul whenever he thought back to it, Kelsey Asagi's death.

Julian still found it hard to accept that Kelsey was gone. He'd had two whole years since her death, yet her absence from the world just seemed impossible and he kept hoping against hope that he'd see her again someday. He knew it was partly the guilt, he'd been the very reason she'd died, and also the love he had felt towards her that made him wish for her to just come back into his life, despite it being impossible.

He stood up and walked into the corner, pulling on his coat and boots before retrieving his Duel Disk and attaching it to his arm. He quickly pulled his Deck from its slot in the Disk and flicked through it to ensure all of his cards were there before putting it back and striding out of the room calmly, sure he had all of his worldly possessions other than his Duel Runner.

55555

He wandered the Daimon Area aimlessly; wary in case of one person appearing, the one person he thought that in this dangerous area of New Domino City could actually kill him. He was wary in case of the Black Rose, or as he more rightly knew her, Akiza Izinski. He'd seen her without a mask, he'd been in her trust... and then he'd been snatched away.

But he knew she'd blame him for those events, so he stayed clear of anywhere he thought she might be.

His coat flapped in the breeze as he lightly strolled through the milling crowds, unafraid of these people despite the fact that many bore criminal markers, for Julian had lived quite a bit of his life in the Satellite, he understood people enough that he knew the criminals in the Daimon Area wouldn't try anything with him.

Suddenly, there was an almighty roar and an explosion from up ahead, a plume of black smoke erupting from the crowded square. Julian stared ahead, he knew who would be there if he decided to stroll onwards, as he had blindly two years before, and he had nearly paid for that mistake with his life. He calmly turned and like everyone else he moved away from the terror of the Black Rose and her namesake Dragon, the almighty Black Rose Dragon of wrath and ruin.

Julian turned into another street, walking down it. The stench of alcohol assailed him from all sides as he passed cheap bars, and he took brief glances, disgusted by the men willingly drowning their sorrows in cheap poison.

Then he saw someone who made him freeze in his tracks.

The person in question wore a shabby, once neat suit. His black hair was matted and messy, but at one time had been combed neatly into shape. He wore chipped and scratched sunglasses, and his Duel Disk was a battered silver model. A long scar ran across his right cheek.

The man suddenly looked Julian full in the face and gave a cry of outrage, leaping to his feet and running at the vigilante. Julian just neatly sidestepped the man's attack and punched him in the stomach.

"Minato Ryuji," Julian snarled through gritted teeth "I thought I'd seen the last of you when I kicked your sorry backside in the Legacy of Champions two years ago!"

"You might have done," Minato growled back "because of that little mess, I got kicked out of the Pro League! Losing to some brat... my reputation went downhill!"

"Like it wasn't already shady enough from your psycho warfare tactics!" Julian argued "you tried to use Kelsey against me, you nutcase!"

"I lost everything because of you!" Minato roared "I lost my job, my reputation... everything I'd worked for! And all because of some vigilante who thought he was above his superiors!"

"You were never my superior," Julian replied "I beat you fair and square, and the only reason you're sore is because you set yourself up the moment you tried to get to me using Kelsey. I'm not responsible, you are. If you'd played a clean match instead of trying to freeze me up with psychobabble every minute..."

"Shut it, Mikuro!" Minato roared "I just want revenge! And I'll get it in a Duel; by beating you like I should have two years ago!" With that, they stepped ten feet apart and activated their Duel Disks.

"I'll drag you into Hell by the time this Duel is done!" Minato said "you'll learn to fear my new Deck!"

"I'll show you Hell, Minato!" Julian replied. They both drew five cards...

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 8000LP_

"I'll take first turn!" Minato insisted as he drew "since I have seniority. I Set a monster and end my turn with two face-downs." The three cards appeared before him.

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian said "I activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction!" The street around vanished as Julian placed the card in his Field Spell slot, replaced by a volcanic plain seething with lava pits. The air shimmered in a great heat haze and the two duelists immediately began to sweat as the Solid Vision technology enabled them to feel the burning heat.

"So all Fire monsters gain 500 attack points at the cost of 400 defence points," Minato mused "how helpful for your Deck." Julian smirked as he picked out a card and placed it on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" he called. A hellhound made of molten rock appeared from a portal, howling fiercely as it stood before its master (ATK: 1900 - 2400). "Now, Flamvell Firedog, attack that monster!" Flamvell Firedog charged the card, which rose into the form of a grey-skinned tortoise with an Egyptian crown on its head and a pyramid for a shell, the Pyramid Turtle (DEF: 1400).

Firedog's teeth snapped shut on the Pyramid Turtle's neck and it shattered in scraps of rotting flesh.

"When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon any Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or less defence from my Deck," Minato said "as I'm perfectly aware of your Firedog's effect, I'll summon another Pyramid Turtle." Another pyramid-carrying tortoise appeared, crouching down and turning blue (DEF: 1400).

"Well, when Flamvell Firedog destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon any Fire monster with 200 or less defence from my Deck, other than another Firedog," Julian said "so I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" A purple-scaled dragon-man wearing brown leather britches appeared, spreading his wings and conjuring a fireball into his hand with a snap of his talons (ATK: 1700 - 2200). "Flamvell Gurnika, attack the second Pyramid Turtle!"

Flamvell Gurnika threw its fireball at the monster, which screamed as it went up in flames.

"And whenever Gurnika destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to that monster's Level times 200," Julian said. Flamvell Gurnika conjured another fireball and threw it at Minato, who hissed in pain as it seared him.

(_Minato 7200LP_)

"First blood to you," Minato muttered "however, my Pyramid Turtle's effect still comes into effect. You remember your dear Kisara? The charming girl related to Seto Kaiba? She used a lot of Joey Wheeler's cards, didn't she?"

"Your point? Are you using one as well?"

"No," Minato said "but here's one Kisara might have used had she decided to use the powers of the Underworld like me! I summon... _Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon_!"

With an unearthly howl, a pitch-dark, rotted and decaying version of the legendary beast clawed its way from the ground, its body venting a spectral blue mist, one eye gouged out and the other a blazing infernal red with rage. Veins of blood were bared on its rotted scales, lending the creature a horrific appearance as it howled again (ATK: 2400).

"Now I activate Metalmorph," Minato called "and it now equips to my Zombie Dragon, so that when it attacks, it gains half the points of the attack target onto its own. Plus it gains 300 more points to begin with." A dull metallic sheen appeared on Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's scales and it roared (ATK: 2700).

Julian grimaced _"I've never heard of this Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon... but if it's a Zombie, then chances are I won't forget it in a hurry! Damn it... where's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow when you need it?! At least I have these two... I could set up a nasty combo with them."_

"I Set two cards face-down and end my turn," he said. The two cards appeared behind Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Gurnika.

_Julian 8000LP/Minato 7200LP_

"I draw," Minato said "now let's replace this volcano with something a little less irritating to my Dragon. I activate a powerful Field Spell known as... _Zombie World_!" Instantly the Molten Destruction was banished, replaced by a foggy, eerie range of hills with fiendish castles atop them. Various Zombie-Type monsters flew through the skies and roamed across the earth, all of them terrifying. At one point, Julian swore he could see a Vampire Genesis swooping over them with its wings.

"What does this place do?" he asked.

"It has two effects," Minato said "first, neither of us can Tribute Summon monsters that aren't Zombie-Type. But secondly, and most importantly to my Deck, all monsters on the Field and in both Graveyards all become Zombie-Type." Julian gasped in shock as this came into effect, with Flamvell Gurnika rotting where he stood (ATK: 1700) and Flamvell Firedog hardening and starting to crack apart (ATK: 1900).

"What sort of madman bases a Deck around that trick?" Julian asked "sure, it could cripple a Venom Deck, but my monsters can win this as Zombies or themselves!"

"You'll see just what my plans are," Minato said with a sinister smile "I activate Field Barrier to protect Zombie World from destruction by card effects and preventing you from simply playing a new Field Spell." Emerald energy formed a dome of light over the Field Spell.

"You still aren't doing anything vaguely threatening," Julian frowned.

"Then let me start to threaten you," Minato chuckled "I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon!" Instantly something swept down from the clouds, another monster familiar to Julian, yet horribly altered. It was a skeletal knight wearing once regal, now merely tarnished and decayed armour, riding a rotting white dragon and brandishing an ancient rapier (ATK: 1900).

"A little old perhaps, but still just as noble as when he was alive," its master laughed.

"Is this your plan?" Julian growled "another dumb psychological warfare tactic, using your versions of Kisara's monsters to fight me? If you thought that would work, you must have lost it completely. I'm not afraid to torch a few Zombies, regardless of how much they resemble Kisara's Dragons! And just to prove it, I activate Backfire, meaning that if you destroy my monsters, you'll take 500 damage for each!"

"No Mikuro, this is not another psychological warfare tactic, as you put it," Minato said darkly "this is my strategy and now I will show you the finer points. I activate my face-down, the Continuous Spell Card known as Card of Safe Return, which grants me an additional card to my hand every time a monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard." The card rose up before him.

"Unless one of your cards is a Book of Life, I don't see you drawing any time before your next turn," Julian replied.

"Wrong," Minato said "the genius is that I'll be two cards better off by turn's end. Now, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack Flamvell Firedog! Accursed Inferno!" Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon breathed a jet of noxious flames at Flamvell Firedog as Metalmorph raised its power (ATK: 3350). Firedog began to choke as it inhaled the vile toxins from the attack before shattering into dust.

"I activate Defence Draw to negate the damage and draw once!" Julian called, drawing "and Backfire hits you for 500 damage!"

Minato snarled as a jet of flame shot from the Backfire card and struck him.

(_Minato 6700LP_)

"Now Zombie Dragon's effect activates. Whenever it destroys a Zombie in battle, the power it inherited form its Necromancer patron enables me to raise that monster from your Graveyard to my side of the field!" Minato laughed. Flamvell Firedog's rotted version clawed its way out of the ground onto Minato's field with a soul-chilling howl (ATK: 1900) as Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon returned to normal (ATK: 2400).

"And since that was a Special Summon from the Graveyard, Card of Safe Return grants me another card." Minato drew as the Spell Card glowed with energy. "Now, Flamvell Firedog, let your former master feel your teeth... attack Flamvell Gurnika!" Flamvell Firedog pounced on Flamvell Gurnika and savagely tore its neck open, shattering the dragon-man into pixels before leaping at Julian and savaging its former master.

Julian screamed as the illusory teeth closed on his arm, the Solid Vision technology making him feel the harsh pain of the bite.

(_Julian 7800LP_)

"_Sometimes Solid Vision really sucks," _he thought drily.

Then Minato hissed as Backfire hit him with flames again.

(_Minato 6200LP_)

"Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, attack him directly!"

"_Crud!" _Julian braced himself as the once-great paladin charged and slashed his rapier across the man's chest with all the skill of a true knight.

(_Julian 5900LP_)

"Now I move to my Main Phase 2," Minato said "and activate the effect of my Paladin, enabling me to revive a Level 4 or lower monster that was destroyed by battle. Guess who's back...?" Flamvell Gurnika immediately clawed his way out of the ground to stand beside the rest of Minato's nightmare army from Hell (ATK: 1700). "And since that was a Special Summon from the Graveyard, I get to draw again, making me two cards better off like I said." Minato drew again.

"And I'll lay one card face-down to end my turn."

_Julian 5900LP/Minato 6200LP_

"_Just when did I lose control of this?" _Julian wondered bitterly as he drew _"I lost two of my most decent Level 4 monsters and this idiot got control of them. At least I can be sure Firedog's effect won't benefit him, last time I checked no Zombies fit the requirements. But Gurnika's Burn effect will work, and if I even try to use another monster, chances are he'll just hit them with those two Zombie dragons of his..."_

He looked over his hand with gritted teeth as he tried to imagine a way to overcome the Zombies.

"_Wait... Lightning Vortex? Possibly... this could just work..." _He reached for the Lightning Vortex card, but something about Minato's gaze stopped him dead. He remembered the face-down card. _"It's probably My Body as a Shield or Destruction Jammer to negate anything that would blow them up... or Threatening Roar to let him stop my attacks, then next turn he'll just revive Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and start over... the fact it was Pyramid Turtle searched clearly shows it isn't a NOMI." _

"I Set a monster and lay one card face-down," he relented, placing Flamvell Paun face-down and setting his Dark Wall of Wind Spell.

_Julian 5900LP/Minato 6200LP_

"I draw," Minato said "I summon an old friend, my Plaguespreader Zombie, who you surely remember." A hideous creature made of numerous different body parts from hundreds of assorted animals appeared with a dull moan (ATK: 400). "Now since Zombie World makes your charming two Zombie-Types, I think I will Tune my Plaguespreader Zombie to Flamvell Firedog to summon...!"

Plaguespreader Zombie moaned and rose into the air, becoming a crackling sphere of orange aura that rose into the black heavens and descended as two electronic rings that encircled Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to an orange framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and became a beam of dark purple aura that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon in shadows.

"_A former lord of Hell now presides his kingdom within the Underworld. Immortal ruler, step onto the field and defend your black throne. Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths, Revived King Ha Des!" _

With a harsh cry, another Zombie clawed its way from the earth, this one clad in regal dark purple and crimson robes with a skull breastplate over its chest, wearing a regal crown adorned with purple gems and its flesh pallid. Once the lord of Fiends Dark Ruler Ha Des, this hideous Zombie was clearly his undead form (ATK: 2450).

"What the hell happened to Ha Des?" Julian asked, he had never seen this mockery of the Fiend ruler.

"Who knows?" Minato said with a shrug "some speculate that the events depicted on the Trap Card Hate Buster led to Ha Des being overthrown and slain before being brought back to rule the Underworld... others suggest that he was slain by a parasitic virus borne by Plaguespreader Zombie. But Ha Des now benefits the Zombies, and his effect negates that of any monster destroyed in battle with a Zombie-Type monster."

Julian's eyes widened _"that makes Paun useless!" _

"Your reaction suggests that your face-down monster will be of less use without an effect," Minato mused "judging by your Deck, it is probably either Flamvell Paun or UFO Turtle. Let's see, shall we? Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, kill it." Paladin of the Cursed Dragon charged the monster card, which indeed rose into the golden furred monkey that was Flamvell Paun, flames dancing on its wrists, head and tail (DEF: 200).

Then Paladin of the Cursed Dragon's rapier cleaved through Paun, which shrieked in distress as blood poured from the mortal wound and it shattered. Minato snarled as Backfire struck him with flames.

(_Minato 5700LP_)

"So it was Flamvell Paun," Minato laughed "now, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Revived King Ha Des, Flamvell Gurnika... end it!"

The monsters prepared to charge, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate a Quick-Play Spell known as Dark Wall of Wind," he said "this prevents your monsters from attacking directly this turn." Minato hissed as a wall of black energy burst into life between Julian and his monsters, indeed preventing them from attacking.

"You prolong the inevitable," Minato yawned "I use my Paladin's effect to revive Flamvell Paun." Paun clawed its way from the ground, rotting and decayed (ATK: 200). "Since a monster was revived, Card of Safe Return activates." He drew a card.

"Next I activate the Continuous Trap known as Imperial Iron Wall, preventing either of us from removing cards from play." A wall of dark iron appeared on the Field Spell, supplementing the Field Barrier. Then he slid one of his cards into his Duel Disk "I'll end by laying one card face down and activating the effect of Plaguespreader Zombie in my Graveyard, returning Beast of the Pharaoh in my hand to the top of my Deck to bring it back." Plaguespreader Zombie (ATK: 400) reappeared as Minato placed a card on top of his Deck, only to draw it again as Card of Safe Return glowed.

_Julian 5900LP/Minato 5700LP_

"I draw!" Julian called, doing so "I activate Lightning Vortex, discarding my Flamvell Fiend to destroy all face-up monsters you control!" Lightning crashed down from the heavens....

"I counter with Destruction Jammer," Minato said "discarding Beast of the Pharaoh to negate Lightning Vortex and destroy it." A sphere of crimson flame crashed down from the heavens, ripping the Lightning Vortex apart.

"Well, I activate Pot of Greed!" Julian yelled, drawing two cards "now I play Fire Recovery, discarding my UFO Turtle to bring back Flamvell Firedog!" The hellhound appeared in a flash of fire with a bark (ATK: 1900). "Flamvell Firedog, attack Plaguespreader Zombie!"

Flamvell Firedog leapt from the Zombie...

"I activate the Trap Card Staunch Defender!" Minato countered "this means you must attack a single monster I control, and I choose Flamvell Gurnika!" Mid-leap, Flamvell Firedog changed direction and charged Flamvell Gurnika, savaging the dragon-man, who was ripped apart. Minato winced in pain as Firedog proceeded to bite him.

(_Minato 5500LP_)

"I use my Firedog's effect to Special Summon Flamvell Dragnov," Julian said. A crimson and silver armoured dragon coated in flames appeared, turning blue as it crouched defensively (DEF: 200).

"And I have to end my turn there."

_Julian 5900LP/Minato 5500LP_

"I draw," Minato said "you may be wondering why I targeted Staunch Defender on Flamvell Gurnika last turn. Simply put, I did so to free up space for an appropriate monster. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn and use it to resurrect my Beast of the Pharaoh." A jet-black ram-like creature with a golden death mask covering its face appeared in an eerie silence (ATK: 400). "Now I Tune my Level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie to my Level 1 Flamvell Paun and Level 3 Beast of the Pharaoh to Synchro Summon...!"

Plaguespreader Zombie dissolved into a sphere of orange aura for the second time, rising into the heavens and descending as two electronic rings that encircled Beast of the Pharaoh and Flamvell Paun, reducing them to four glowing stars that aligned within the rings and were connected as a beam of dark purple aura that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon...

"_A once-mighty Archfiend has now fallen to the depths of the Underworld. Arise, my almighty beast to defend your new comrades from this foe. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Undead Skull Archfiend!" _

With an almighty roar, a towering, rotting demonic monster appeared, with strands of decaying muscle coming loose from its form, its skeleton apparent within the rotting flesh and its immense talons a bloody red. Its bat-like wings spread and sent a gust of noxious wind across the field as it roared, crimson eyes glaring at Julian (ATK: 2500).

"Not him again..." Julian whispered. He recalled this monster from his last Duel with Minato.

"Yes, indeed my Archfiend has returned," Minato laughed "In all his glory, I brought him back. Now since I used Beast of the Pharaoh for a Synchro Summon, I can bring back a Level 4 or lower Zombie from my Graveyard. I choose my Plaguespreader Zombie." The chimerical mixture of different beasts appeared with a moan yet again (ATK: 400). Then Minato drew a card from his Card of Safe Return.

"Now, while my Undead Skull Archfiend is on the field, all Zombie-Type monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects, which should stop any more of those Lightning Vortex tricks. Next I'll Tune my Plaguespreader Zombie to Paladin of the Cursed Dragon to summon my final Zombie Synchro!"

For the third time of the Duel, Plaguespreader Zombie rose into the air as a sphere of orange aura and descended as two electronic rings that encircled Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, reducing it to four glowing stars that aligned within the rings and became one lance of crimson radiance that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon...

"A Fire Zombie Synchro?" Julian wondered "but what sort of madman would make a Zombie Fire-Attribute? Zombies hate Fire!"

"True enough," Minato said "indeed, in every zombie movie ever made, the big weakness of the zombies is fire. However, this monster is Fire Attribute merely to fit in with the original."

"The original?" Julian wondered, glancing over Minato's other monsters and realising the theme. They were mostly undead versions of existing monsters, with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon a counterpart to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Revived King Ha Des a counterpart to Dark Ruler Ha Des and Undead Skull Archfiend a counterpart to both Summoned Skull and Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

Minato began to chant. _"Immortal dragon of the Underworld, ascend now in your hellish glory and sweep my opponent from this world. Burn his very soul with your unholy hellfire! Synchro Summon! Rise now, Doomkaiser Dragon!"_

With a hellish roar, the Synchro Summon broke as two rotting wings spread from it. The Synchro Monster was revealed as an immense serpentine dragon with rotted grey flesh, an orb of hellfire blazing in its chest and its eyes blazing crimson. Its only limbs were its immense wings, which were crowned with scythe-like talons, and its tail ended in a barbed point. Doomkaiser Dragon gave another roar as it landed, its serpentine body coiling up around it (ATK: 2400).

Julian looked at it and realised that this beast was a counterpart to the mighty Chthonian Emperor Dragon, one of the mightiest Gemini monsters in the game.

"When Doomkaiser Dragon is Special Summoned," Minato said "I am allowed to resurrect one Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard. I think I'll return Flamvell Gurnika to the field of play." Flamvell Gurnika immediately clawed itself from the ground to stand beside Doomkaiser Dragon (ATK: 1700). Then Minato drew a card from Card of Safe Return.

"I now Release Flamvell Gurnika to Advance Summon the very gatekeeper of Hell itself... I summon... _Il Blud_!"

Flamvell Gurnika shattered into dust that reformed in a towering horror, a bloated humanoid clad in a blue and white striped prison uniform which it unzipped to reveal a crushed face set into its chest. Its real face was shrouded in shadows, with only its crimson eyes visible, and a chain connected an iron ball to its ankle. Il Blud gave a mighty roar (ATK: 2100).

"I now activate Supervise," Minato said "this Equip Spell can only Equip to a Gemini monster like Il Blud, and it activates that monster's effect." Il Blud gained an aura of flames. "Next I activate Mirage of Nightmare. This card enables me to draw until I have four cards during your Standby Phase, though it forces me to randomly discard the same number of cards during my turn. I'll now end with a face-down card." The card appeared.

"Now, Doomkaiser Dragon, attack Flamvell Firedog with Hellfire Blaze!" Doomkaiser Dragon roared and unleashed a jet of searing flame from its maw, reducing Flamvell Firedog to ashes. Julian cried out in pain as the flames seared him.

(_Julian 5400LP_)

But then Minato snarled as Backfire hit him with flames.

(_Minato 5000LP_)

"Revived King Ha Des, attack Flamvell Dragnov! Stygian Surge!" Revived King Ha Des raised his hand and unleashed a blast of shadow that reduced Flamvell Dragnov to dust. Minato snarled again as Backfire hit him with a jet of searing flame. Then another burst shot from Flamvell Dragnov as its own ability did 500 more damage.

(_Minato 4000LP_)

"Now Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Undead Skull Archfiend, Il Blud... end this Duel!" Minato roared. His three Zombies all attacked at once, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon unleashing a jet of infernal hellfire, Undead Skull Archfiend shooting crimson lightning from its talons and Il Blud exhaling a noxious fog from its chest mouth.

Julian vanished from sight under the barrage of attacks and Minato prepared to see his motionless form sprawled out on the concrete.

He was greatly shocked to see his opponent still standing with a mass of brown fur balls hovering around him, cooing cutely.

"WHAT?!" the former Pro League duelist shrieked "THAT ATTACK SHOULD HAVE WASTED YOU!"

"It would have, if I hadn't discarded Kuriboh to negate the damage from Undead Skull Archfiend's attack," Julian replied coolly "just goes to show there's room for this little guy in any Deck. The only non-Fire monster in my Deck just saved me from defeat."

"I swear I'll tear the little fur ball's card to shreds when I'm through with you!" Minato roared. The Kuriboh looked rather scared as it vanished.

(_Julian 900LP_)

"I end my turn!" Minato snarled bitterly.

_Julian 900LP/Minato 4000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called, doing so.

"And I draw four cards from Mirage of Nightmare!" Minato replied, drawing four times "now I activate Emergency Provisions and Release Mirage of Nightmare and Imperial Iron Wall to gain 1000 Life Points for each." The two cards dissolved into white dust that made Minato shine with energy.

(_Minato 6000LP_)

"I activate Card of Demise," Julian said "this allows me to draw until I have five cards, but in five turns I lose my whole hand." He drew five times. "Now I activate Rekindling, allowing me to Special Summon as many Fire monsters with 200 defence points from my Graveyard as possible. I summon Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Gurnika, Flamvell Paun and Flamvell Dragnov." Firedog (ATK: 1900), Gurnika (ATK: 1700), Paun (ATK: 200) and Dragnov (ATK: 1100) all appeared in bursts of flame.

"But now I get to draw four cards since you summoned those monsters from the Graveyard!" Minato laughed, drawing four times.

"All this talk," Julian replied softly "but you don't even realise that this Duel is over and done. I summon the Tuner Monster Koa'ki Meiru Seraph." With a burst of flames, an angel with immense fiery wings appeared, his visage stern and gaze harsh, wielding a flaming longsword and clad in armour of dark steel (ATK: 1600). "And I Tune Koa'ki Meiru Seraph to Gurnika to Synchro Summon...!"

Koa'ki Meiru Seraph rose into the heavens with a roar and became a sphere of crackling orange aura that descended as four electronic rings. The rings encircled Flamvell Gurnika, reducing it to a framework that released four glowing stars, the stars aligning within the rings and connected as one shaft of radiant crimson that filled the entire Synchro Summon in blinding fiery light...

"_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! Synchro Summon! A miracle's light, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" _Julian chanted, knowingly echoing the words of someone long lost to him, this Synchro Monster their gift to him that carried their spirit and will with it.

With a roar, four blazing draconic wings spread into the heavens as the Synchro Summon faded to reveal an angel with draconic features, clad in armour of radiant steel and wielding a great longsword against Minato's monsters. Its features were strong, but its gaze was soft and compassionate as it glanced back at Julian in the way it always did. Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago gave a hopeful cry as it landed, gripping its blade in both hands (ATK: 3000).

Minato was dumbstruck by the awe-inspiring presence of Julian's monster, stunned into silence by its holy power.

"While Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago is on the field, the effects of all Light and Dark monsters are negated," Julian said "and on my last check, Undead Skull Archfiend is Dark Attribute." The Archfiend groaned as a crimson aura surrounded it.

Minato seemed to recover. "So what? You'll never defeat all my monsters, even with your Stardrago. Next turn, you're finished."

"No," Julian replied "because there won't be a next turn. I activate Flame Gate, allowing me to pay 800 Life Points and Special Summon a Fire Attribute monster from my hand, like Flamvell Magical!" A purple-skinned sorcerer clad in a tight black shirt and trousers appeared, with fiery red hair tied into a topknot and a staff tipped with blazing flames. An amulet shaped like a roaring fire was slung around his neck on a string of red beads and his muscles rippled as he stepped forwards (ATK: 1400).

(_Julian 100LP_)

"Now I Tune Flamvell Magical to Flamvell Paun and Flamvell Dragnov to Synchro Summon...!" Julian called.

Flamvell Magical rose into the heavens with a wild cry and descended as four electronic rings that encircled Paun and Dragnov, reducing them to orange frameworks that released three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and were connected by a lance of crimson energy that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon...

"_Clustered flames will now arise as a chosen magical spirit. Step forth and devastate the foes of justice with your true power. Synchro Summon! Blaze onwards, Flamvell Runemancer!"_

In an eruption of flames, a new monster burst from the Synchro Summon. This Synchro Monster was a purple-skinned man like Flamvell Magical, with a long mane of hair formed entirely from flames, fire for a beard and burning across his form. He wielded a staff of true burning fire that did not burn his hand and a sword was sheathed at his belt. He wore a robe of black leather and black trousers like Magical's, and his eyes were orbs of baleful flame (ATK: 2400).

"How impressive... not," Minato muttered "just how do these two provide any hope of beating me?"

"Like this," Julian said "I activate the effect of Flamvell Runemancer. Once per turn, I can remove two Flamvell monsters in my Graveyard from play to remove from play a Spell or Trap in my Graveyard and use the effect of that card as my Runemancer's own." Flamvell Magical and Flamvell Paun slid from Julian's Graveyard, followed by a Spell Card which he held up before Minato before pocketing it. It was Lightning Vortex. 

"N-no!" Minato cried.

"Flamvell Runemancer," Julian said "_Runic Mastery_!" Flamvell Runemancer raised his staff-free hand and formed glowing symbols in the air with his fingers before swinging his staff and roaring a word. The image of Lightning Vortex formed from the runes and burst into flames before lightning crashed in the heavens and smashed down on Minato's monsters, obliterating all five of them in an instant.

"I activate the effect of Supervise!" Minato gasped "allowing me to bring back a Normal Monster, and a Gemini like Il Blud is treated as a Normal Monster in the Graveyard!" Il Blud reappeared with a moan (ATK: 2100).

"Useless," Julian replied, calmly picking out a card from his hand "I discard Flamvell Baby to raise the attack power of Flamvell Firedog by 400 permanently." Flamvell Firedog glowed with flames (ATK: 2300). "Flamvell Firedog, attack Il Blud!" Flamvell Firedog leapt at Il Blud and savaged the immense Zombie, which howled in agony as it shattered.

Minato cried out as Firedog bit down on his arm.

(_Minato 5800LP_)

"I use Firedog's effect to Special Summon Flamvell Archer from my Deck!" Julian called. In a burst of flames, a man with hair and beard of flame appeared, wielding a flaming bow and wearing only leather trousers and a quiver slung across his back on a leather belt tied around his torso (ATK: 1000). "Now, Flamvell Archer, attack him directly!" Flamvell Archer calmly drew an arrow from his quiver, set it into his bow, aimed and fired the now-blazing arrow, which exploded as it hit Minato, throwing the man to the ground.

He cried out in pain as he hit concrete.

(_Minato 4800LP_)

"Flamvell Runemancer, attack directly with Runic Devastation!" Julian cried. Flamvell Runemancer raised his staff and dozens of fireballs rained down from the heavens, all striking Minato who screamed as the attack seared him in flame.

(_Minato 2400LP_)

"Now, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, end this Duel with Celestial Blade!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago charged and slashed its sword across Minato's chest, making him shriek as his Life Points hit zero.

_Julian 100LP/Minato 0LP_

Julian's four monsters faded away to nothing as their Duel Disk deactivated, Julian calmly picking his cards up and shuffling them back into his Deck. He held onto Flamvell Runemancer and Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago for a short while before slowly placing them into his Extra Deck slot and turning his gaze to Minato.

"I just beat you again," he said "and I will always beat you, no matter how much you push your Deck. I'll win because my cards truly support me, while yours don't. Just give it up and focus on pushing yourself out of this dump, back into the Pro Leagues. If you work hard enough, they'll take you back in, Minato." With that advice, he turned and left, heading to retrieve his Duel Runner. He needed to pick up some supplies if he was going to stay any time in New Domino...

02

(Author's Note: Undead Skull Archfiend was released as Archfiend Zombie-Skull in Ancient Prophecy's TCG version; however that name is undoubtedly dumb so I used the name used in Seven Spirits instead.)

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Flamvell Gurnika

FIRE/ Dragon/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200.

*

Flamvell Paun

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200

If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 1 monster with 200 DEF from your Deck and add it to your hand.

*

Flamvell Dragnov

FIRE/ Dragon/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 1100/DEF: 200

When this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can remove this card in your Graveyard and 1 face-up FIRE monster you control from play to add 1 "Flamvell Dragnov" from your Deck to your hand.

*

Flamvell Magical

FIRE/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 200

While you control an "Ally of Justice" monster, this card gains 400 ATK.

*

Flamvell Archer

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 200

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up Pyro-Type monster to have a face-up "Flamvell" monster gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.

(The Flamvell Monsters were released in the Duel Terminal Sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms and Justice Strikes Back in Japan. Several were released in Ancient Prophecy and some more will be released in Hidden Arsenal next month.)

55555

Koa'ki Meiru Seraph

FIRE/ Fairy/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 500

During each of your End Phases, destroy this card unless you reveal a Normal Spell Card in your hand. Once per turn, you can discard 1 'Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru' from your hand and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Koa'ki Meiru' monster from your hand or Graveyard. You cannot Normal Summon or Set during the turn you use this effect, and the Special Summoned monster cannot attack.

*

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago

FIRE/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

'Koa'ki Meiru Seraph' + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

While this card is in play, negate the effects of all LIGHT and DARK monsters on the field. When a LIGHT or DARK monster is Special Summoned, you can discard 1 'Koa'ki Meiru' card from your hand to shuffle that monster into its owners Deck. If a Koa'ki Meiru monster you control is declared as an attack target by a LIGHT or DARK monster, you can switch the attack target to this card.

(The above two cards were first shown in Seven Spirits and they are my own inventions. Creative credit for them goes to me if they are used.)

55555

Flamvell Runemancer

FIRE/ Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

1 'Flamvell' Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monster(s)

Once per turn, you can remove from play 2 'Flamvell' monsters in your Graveyard to remove from play 1 Normal Spell or Normal Trap Card in your Graveyard from play. The removed card's effect is activated as this card's effect.

(Flamvell Runemancer is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me if it is used.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Dark Wall of Wind

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A cloaked and hooded man standing in the centre of a black whirlwind.

Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack you directly this turn.

(Dark Wall of Wind was first used by Marik Ishtar against Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi in Episode 126 of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Supervise

Equip Spell Card

Image: Phoenix Gearfried standing in an inferno.

Equip only to a Gemini Monster. It is treated as an Effect Monster, and gains its effect(s). When this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard.

(Supervise will be released in Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike some time soon.)

55555

Card of Demise

Normal Spell Card

Image: A deck being sliced in half by a guillotine, with a frightened looking man in a green robe standing beside the guillotine.

Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your fifth Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.

(Card of Demise was first used by Seto Kaiba against Yugi Muto in Episode 132 of the second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Flame Gate

Normal Spell Card

Image: Volcanic Slicer stepping through a portal of flames.

Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster from your hand.

(Flame Gate was first used in Seven Spirits. Creative credit for it goes to me.)

02

Digidramon: Well, there was a memorable blast from the past for Julian! A Duel against Minato, with the Zombie Master using a Zombie World Deck!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any sort; it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Minato: How could I have been beaten again?! My Deck was perfect! My strategy should have ruined him!

Jack: To put it simply, Julian got saved by the Kuriboh.

Luna: Saved by the Kuriboh? That's a new one.

Digidramon: Not really. Look how many times Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh saved Yugi and Jaden from losing. I just decided to carry on the tradition.

Crow: It's pretty freakin' epic that a furball saved Julian this time around, but Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago and Flamvell Runemancer came together well in the last turn to win.

Digidramon: Indeed they did, in a rather effective and symbolic victory combo. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Zombie World, Doomkaiser Dragon, Dark Wall of Wind, Flamvell Runemancer and Undead Skull Archfiend.

Blitz: I choose Zombie World as Today's Featured Card, since it can be very devastating when combined with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Paladin of the Cursed Dragon, Doomkaiser Dragon, Doomkaiser Dragon/Assault Mode etc...

Digidramon: Just make sure to use Field Barrier!

Next time on Spirit Legends, a stubborn protester forces Julian into a Turbo Duel to try and prevent this innocent guy from getting tossed in the Facility! Can Julian save this poor guy's skin or will there be another inmate in New Domino's most notorious jail?!

Find out in Chapter 3: United Resistance!

And Blackwing44 will be very very pleased!


	3. Chapter 3: United Resistance

Chapter 3: United Resistance

The engine of the Runner roared and Julian felt truly alive as he rode it along the highways of New Domino. He passed by cars and trucks, effortlessly dodging through the busy traffic and feeling slightly happier to be back home, in the city where he had grown up.

He briefly glanced out across the city and saw the shape of the Kaiba Dome, that stadium that meant so much for his past and all he had left behind two years before. As he looked down at it, all the memories and pain flooded back, and he quickly looked the other way, out across the ocean towards the faint grey stain on the horizon that was the Satellite. To be honest, that view hardly made him feel any better.

He couldn't put Kelsey out of his mind, and it was because he was responsible for her death. It had started with one man, but it had finished when Julian had allowed his rage towards Jack Atlas to escape his control, the second he had let his restraint go...

When Julian was born, his spirit had been forcibly bonded with that of an eternal evil known as Flamvell Nidhogg, one of Seven Spirits who controlled the elemental forces of the world and who were destined to bring the Apocalypse, and then recreate the world as a new Eden. They had been sealed, but the foolish acts of a samurai almost a thousand years ago had inadvertently opened a loophole for them, allowing them a chance to escape by bonding themselves to human Vessels.

A man named Ryutaro Miyamoto, son of the samurai who had begun the nightmare, bonded his soul with Primal Deity Khaos, the leader of the Spirits, and discovered the magic that allowed him to bond other humans with souls rich in elemental affinity to the other Spirits. Doing so, he had then gathered the Vessels and attempted to sacrifice them to enact the ritual to free the Spirits, but Julian had managed to defeat Ryutaro by summoning one of the Avatars, seven beings who stood as opposites to the Spirits.

Unfortunately, Julian had stopped the Spirits too late to save Kelsey. She had become a victim of a vengeful Flamvell Nidhogg, empowered by Julian's hate and rage enough to kill one time... and Kelsey had become its target in an attempt to punish Julian.

He bitterly looked away from the Satellite and just focused on the road ahead. Almost everything about the city brought memories back, and too many of them just dredged up the pain he had worked so hard to try and cope with.

As he rode onwards, his attention was drawn by a pair of wailing sirens. Two Sector Security issue Duel Runners shot past him, taking a turning up ahead.

"_This looks interesting," _Julian thought _"better check it out, see if the regular cops need some help."_

He angled his Duel Runner onto the turning as he started to pass it, changing his route down into the bowels of the New Domino streets...

55555

Ahead of Julian, the two Sector Security officers skidded their Runners to a stop and dismounted, pulling off their helmets.

"What's going on?!" one yelled to a bulky man in overalls and a hard hat.

"Some nutcase up there won't move outta the way of our diggers!" the man replied "when we tried to move in, he just summoned some weird Duel Monsters and whacked us back with the Solid Vision!"

"Sounds like some wacko protester out of the Arcadia Movement to me," the second officer noted, her long blonde hair waving in the breeze.

"If he was from Arcadia, we'd be seeing burnt wreckage," her colleague replied "don't forget what the Black Rose can do. Any Psychic Duelist would rip the machines to shreds if they wanted to stop construction."

As he finished this sentence, Julian pulled up and skidded to a stop beside them, lifting his visor.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Some wacko holding up a construction project, that's what!" the man in overalls shouted. Julian gave a slight frown.

"Are you telling me you can't just march him out?"

"Apparently this guy beat them back with his Duel Monsters," the female officer replied. Julian's frown grew.

"I'll handle this," he said, flicking down his visor and gunning his Runner's engine.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?!" the male officer yelled over the engine "are you even licensed to stop a crime?!"

"I'm Julian Mikuro," Julian said "and the technical term... is freelance..." With that, he revved the engine and shot past the line of construction vehicles...

55555

The protester seemed fairly ordinary. He was a black-haired teenage boy, maybe two or three years younger than Julian, wearing a loose grey shirt and black jeans. His skin was fairly tanned, and his Duel Disk was a dark green colour, with a card panel shaped like a holly leaf. His intense green eyes burned with passion for his cause.

However, he was still compelled to take a step back towards the vibrant emerald Duel Runner behind him, which was shaped much like the Sector Security Runners, but with a streamlined front shaped like a leaf. A crescent shaped seat curved upwards from behind the console, similar to Yusei's Duel Runner.

Julian skidded to a halt and dismounted, raised his visor with a light gesture.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Blake Emerick."

"How about you shift out of here? If you don't, then the Sector Security officers behind those diggers are going to drag you out in handcuffs."

"Oh, so you're with them!"

"I didn't say that," Julian replied "I'm trying to help you get out of here without being dragged away in cuffs, Blake."

"Yeah, and just let that lot tear up this valuable parkland!" Blake cried. Julian looked around and realised they were indeed in a relatively verdant grass field, with several trees scattered around.

"This park is essential for the people nearby," Blake said "without it; the kids couldn't get access to sunlight easily because of the highways overhead. They wouldn't have a safe place for their parents to watch them while they play. They need this park!"

"Are you willing to give up your freedom for it?" Julian asked "because that's what's on the line, Blake Emerick. They'll throw you into the Facility, take away your Deck, and take everything that makes you a true citizen of this city. And they'll leave you to rot in that hell. There's no escape from the Facility. I got people locked in there and I haven't seen them come out."

"Who are you?" Blake hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I'm Julian Mikuro," Julian replied "I'm the guy who will save you from hell, if you give me the chance."

"Fine," Blake spat "a Turbo Duel. If I win, then you leave me alone and I'll stay here to keep this park safe. If you win, I'll pack up and go."

"Very well," Julian replied, calmly extending his visor over his face and mounting his Duel Runner. He calmly attached his Duel Disk to its position, activating it in the process. Blake mounted his own Duel Runner, pulling on his green helmet and fitting his Duel Disk into place.

Both of them pressed a button on their consoles and Speed World flashed into view on their screens before turning and vanishing from sight.

"_Duel Mode engaged... Autopilot standing by... Speed World activated..."_

White energy circles expanded from the Duel Runners and coated the area in purple aura from Speed World. The two revved their engines.

"_Ready... Set... Begin Turbo Duel!"_

"Let's ride!"

Both Duel Runners shot off with roaring engines...

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Blake 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Julian called, drawing a card. His hand contained Guard of Flamvell, Speed Spell – Vision Wind, Backfire, Blue Flame Swordsman, Speed Spell – Angel Blessing and Defense Draw.

"Make a move already!" Blake yelled. Julian grimaced and placed Blue Flame Swordsman face-down before setting Backfire and Defense Draw.

All three cards appeared around his Duel Runner before the two Trap cards vanished from sight.

"I end my turn!"

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Blake 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Blake called. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Blake 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Naturia Guardian in attack mode!" With a low moan, an immense tree with large arms appeared beside his Duel Runner (ATK: 1600).

"You're not serious, are you?" Julian asked "you just summoned a tree."

"I'm deadly serious!" Blake yelled "now I'm playing Speed Spell – Over Boost to raise my Speed Counters by four!" Instantly he sped up as a golden aura surrounded his Duel Runner (_Blake 8000LP 5SPC_).

"Just because you're faster doesn't mean you're better," Julian muttered.

"I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to summon Naturia Triumph!" his opponent shouted. An emerald green Spell Card flashed into existence beside his Runner and a strange creature with a large red bulb for a head and another for a chest appeared, beady blue eyes and a smiling mouth growing on its head bulb and a cape of leaves wrapped around its body (ATK: 600).

"I activate Backfire!" Julian yelled "this Continuous Trap deals you 500 points of damage if you destroy a Fire monster on my field!" The Backfire card appeared and lifted up to show its face.

"Thanks," Blake said with a smile "whenever you activate a Spell or Trap Card, Naturia Triumph gives all my Naturia monsters 500 more attack points until the End Phase." Naturia Triumph (ATK: 1100) and Naturia Guardian (ATK: 2100) both glowed with violet energy.

"_Crud..." _Julian thought.

"Naturia Guardian, flatten that monster!" Blake yelled. Naturia Guardian shuffled backwards and smashed one of its fists down on the face-down card, which rose into the image of a dark blue armoured warrior wielding a sword of the same colour as his armour (DEF: 1600). Blue Flame Swordsman groaned and shattered into pixels.

"When Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon the regular Flame Swordsman from my Graveyard or Extra Deck!" Julian yelled. With a burst of flame, an orange-coloured version of Blue Flame Swordsman appeared, raising his sword (ATK: 1800). Blake scowled as a blast of fire shot from Julian's Backfire card.

(_Blake 7500LP 5SPC_)

"I end my turn with this face-down," he muttered, placing a card face-down. His Speed Counters were reduced by the effect of Speed Spell – Over Boost (_Blake 7500LP 1SPC_).

_Julian 8000LP 1SPC/Blake 7500LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Julian called, doing so. Their Speed Counters instantly increased (_Julian 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Blake 7500LP 2SPC_).

"I summon Guard of Flamvell!" With a roar, an azure scaled dragon appeared beside Julian, its throat glowing with molten heat, barbed claws clenching as its wings curled around it like shields (ATK: 100).

"I activate the effect of Naturia Cosmos Beet in my hand to Special Summon it since you Normal Summoned a monster!" Blake called. A cute monster that looked like a black ball of soil and roots with pale blue eyes appeared, its limbs short and stubby, and three beautiful flowers growing above it (ATK: 1000). "Plus, since you Normal Summoned a monster, Naturia Guardian gains 300 points!" Naturia Guardian glowed (ATK: 1900).

"Well, I Tune Guard of Flamvell to Flame Swordsman to Synchro Summon...!" Julian called. Guard of Flamvell roared and became engulfed in flame, rising into the air and descending as an electronic ring that encircled Flame Swordsman, reducing it to a framework that released five glowing stars. The stars aligned before being connected as one shaft of fiery light that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon...

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!" _Julian chanted.

With an almighty roar, the Synchro Summon faded to reveal a man clad in dark blue armour, almost black, with flames crackling on his shoulders, around his belt, edging his face and engulfing his fists. His eyes blazed like fireballs and his expression was stern as he soared beside Julian (ATK: 2100).

"I set a card," Julian said, sliding the card into place "and activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind to revive Guard of Flamvell." The blue-scaled Dragon reappeared in a vortex of energy, crouching down defensively (DEF: 2000). Naturia Triumph (ATK: 1100), Naturia Cosmos Beet (ATK: 1500) and Naturia Guardian (ATK: 2400) all glowed with energy.

"Now, Flamvell Urquizas, attack Naturia Triumph with Searing Justice!" Julian yelled. Flamvell Urquizas charged at Blake's monster...

Blake's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Urgent Tuning!" he yelled "this allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so I Tune Naturia Triumph to Naturia Guardian in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Naturia Triumph glowed with aura as it rose into the heavens and descended as two electronic rings that surrounded Naturia Guardian and reduced it to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings before connecting as a burst of black aura that filled the Synchro Summon...

"_The dragon of the East shall now come forth onto the battlefield and protect nature! Awaken, great Seiryu and strike down this foe with your holy rage! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Balkion!"_

With a roar, the Synchro Summon faded to reveal an immense twenty foot long white dragon with brown rock spikes and armour plates running along its back, patches of moss growing on its white scales. Its four legs clenched their black claws together as Naturia Balkion roared, its body coiling in mid-air (ATK: 2500).

Julian gazed up at the majestic creature with awe and shock apparent in his features, shock that his opponent had summoned something so powerful with such ease.

"Since the monsters on the field changed, it triggers a Replay!" Julian called "I redirect the attack of Flamvell Urquizas to Naturia Cosmos Beet! Urquizas, strike it down with Searing Justice!" Flamvell Urquizas returned to its master's side before charging and shattering Naturia Cosmos Beet with a blazing punch. Blake snarled in pain as the attack struck him.

(_Blake 6900LP 2SPC_)

"Now since Urquizas dealt battle damage, his power increases by 300." Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2400). "I'll end there."

_Julian 8000LP 2SPC/Blake 6900LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Blake yelled. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Blake 6900LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind to bring back my Naturia Triumph!" The image of Vision Wind appeared beside him before Naturia Triumph flew from the glowing card image (ATK: 600). "Now I summon Naturia Flightfly!"

With a buzz, a glowing blue portal opened beside him and a fly with a blackberry for a chest and strawberry for a rear end appeared, with leaves for wings. Its pale blue eyes had a lazy expression to them (ATK: 800). "While Naturia Flightfly is on the field, all your monsters lose 300 points for every Naturia monster on my field. At the moment I have three monsters, so your monsters lose 900 points." Flamvell Urquizas (ATK: 1500) and Guard of Flamvell (DEF: 1100) both groaned.

"Now, Naturia Balkion, attack Flamvell Urquizas!" Blake called. Naturia Balkion roared and breathed a jet of acid from its maw, reducing Flamvell Urquizas to pixels. Julian's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Defence Draw!" he yelled.

"I counter with the effect of my Naturia Balkion!" Blake retorted "I remove two cards in my Graveyard from play to negate your Trap Card and destroy it!" Defence Draw exploded as Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and Speed Spell – Vision Wind slid from Blake's Graveyard. "But since you activated a Trap Card, Naturia Triumph raises my monster's points by 500 till the End Phase!" Naturia Balkion (ATK: 3000), Naturia Flightfly (ATK: 1300) and Naturia Triumph (ATK: 1100) all glowed with energy.

Julian winced as the acid jet from Balkion struck him.

(_Julian 7000LP 2SPC_)

Then Blake hissed in pain as Backfire struck him with a jet of flames.

(_Blake 6400LP 3SPC_)

"Naturia Flightfly, attack Guard of Flamvell!" the young man ordered. Naturia Flightfly glided over to Guard of Flamvell and stabbed the dragon with its long sharp proboscis. Guard of Flamvell shattered into pixels, but Blake snarled as Backfire hit him again.

(_Blake 5900LP 3SPC_)

"Naturia Triumph, attack him directly!" Naturia Triumph fired a volley of crimson petals from its body, slashing at Julian with them.

(_Julian 5900LP 1SPC_)

"Now I move to my Main Phase 2 and Tune my Naturia Triumph to Naturia Flightfly to Synchro Summon...!" Blake called.

Naturia Triumph rose into the sky and descended as two electronic rings that surrounded Naturia Flightfly, reducing it to a framework that released three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a shaft of black aura that filled the Synchro Summon...

"_The Tiger of the West emerges now to strike down my enemy! Come forwards, almighty Byakko, and break this foe with your savage power! Synchro Summon! Pounce, Naturia Beast!"_

With a savage roar, an emerald green tiger leapt from the Synchro Summon, running beside Blake's Duel Runner. Its legs were like trees and moss grew on its fur. Naturia Beast gave another roar, baring fangs shining with saliva (ATK: 2200).

"I end my turn with that." Naturia Balkion (ATK: 2500) stopped glowing.

_Julian 5900LP 1SPC/Blake 5900LP 3SPC_

Julian drew silently, amazed by how Blake had turned the tide so quickly. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 5900LP 2SPC_) (_Blake 5900LP 4SPC_).

"I set a monster and end my turn," Julian said. The face-down monster appeared.

_Julian 5900LP 2SPC/Blake 5900LP 4SPC_

Blake drew and their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 5900LP 3SPC_) (_Blake 5900LP 5SPC_).

"I summon Naturia Ladybug," he said. A glowing blue portal opened and a ladybug with flower patterns on its shell flew out, gliding beside his Duel Runner (ATK: 100). "Now I activate the effect of Naturia Ladybug, Tributing it to rise my Naturia Balkion's attack points by 1000 until the End Phase." Naturia Ladybug dissolved into emerald dust that flowed into Naturia Balkion, making it shine with energy (ATK: 3500).

"Naturia Beast, attack his monster!" Naturia Beast leapt at the card, which flipped over and rose into the image of a dark green tortoise with a silver UFO for a shell (DEF: 1200). The UFO Turtle screamed and shattered as Naturia Beast bit down on its neck. Blake hissed as Backfire hit him.

(_Blake 5400LP 5SPC_)

"Because you destroyed UFO Turtle by battle, I can summon a Fire monster with 1500 or less points from my Deck!" Julian called "I summon another UFO Turtle!" Another UFO Turtle appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 1400).

"Naturia Balkion, attack it!" Blake yelled. Naturia Balkion breathed a stream of acid that melted the monster and Julian cried out in pain as the acid hit him.

(_Julian 3800LP 1SPC_)

Then Blake hissed as Backfire damaged his Life Points again.

(_Blake 4900LP 5SPC_)

"I use that Turtle's effect to summon Flamvell Magical!" Julian yelled. The purple-skinned fire sorcerer appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 1400).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Blake said calmly. Naturia Balkion stopped glowing (ATK: 2500).

_Julian 3800LP 1SPC/Blake 4900LP 5SPC_

Julian draw, wincing slightly. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 3800LP 2SPC_) (_Blake 4900LP 6SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing," he said "this allows me to draw four cards since I have less than four Speed Counters and my Speed Counters are less than half of yours." The card appeared, glowing with energy.

"I activate the effect of Naturia Beast!" Blake yelled "allowing me to give up two cards from the top of my Deck to negate your Spell and destroy it!" He slid the two top cards from his Deck into his Graveyard and Naturia Beast glowed with energy. The Speed Spell – Angel Blessing card shattered.

"_Damn... he's got me locked down completely. I can't win this..." _Julian thought _"no... If I lose, then he'll get thrown in the Facility for sure! I've got to push onwards and find a way to beat these monsters..." _

"I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" Julian called. A short boy dressed in a baseball uniform appeared, raising a large steel bat studded with spikes, the kanji sign for fire emblazoned on his helmet (ATK: 500). "Ultimate Baseball Kid gains 1000 points for every other Fire monster on the field, and so far I count Flamvell Magical!" Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed with flame (ATK: 1500).

"What's the point in trying?!" Blake exclaimed "I've got you completely locked down. Naturia Balkion and Naturia Beast lock down your Spells and Traps and I can still use my own, so you're finished. You can't win with monsters alone!"

"Who said I planned to?" Julian said "I Tune Flamvell Magical to Ultimate Baseball Kid to Synchro Summon...!"

Flamvell Magical rose into the heavens and descended as four electronic rings that encircled Ultimate Baseball Kid, reducing him to a framework that released three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and were connected as a pillar of flame that engulfed the Synchro Summon...

"_Clustered flames will now arise as a chosen magical spirit. Step forth and devastate the foes of justice with your true power. Synchro Summon! Blaze onwards, Flamvell Runemancer!"_

Flamvell Runemancer burst from the Synchro Summon with a mighty cry, soaring alongside Julian (ATK: 2400).

"I activate the effect of Flamvell Runemancer," Julian said "I remove Flamvell Magical and Guard of Flamvell in my Graveyard from play to remove Speed Spell – Angel Blessing in my Graveyard from play and use it as my Runemancer's effect! Flamvell Runemancer, _Runic Mastery_!" The three cards slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed them before Flamvell Runemancer drew glowing runes in the air before him and swung his staff, shouting a word.

Julian drew four times as a glowing white armoured angel appeared beside him with a smile, raising a staff. This was Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, a monster Julian had had the privilege of seeing in person two years earlier at the Legacy of Champions tournament.

Celestia vanished and Julian looked over his new hand. With a slight smirk, he picked out a card and slotted it into his Graveyard slot.

"I discard Flamvell Baby to grant my Flamvell Runemancer a permanent 400 point attack increase." Flamvell Runemancer glowed with a fiery aura for a moment (ATK: 2800). "Next I lay one card face-down and my Runemancer attacks your Naturia Balkion! Runic Devastation!"

Flamvell Runemancer raised his staff to the heavens and chanted an incantation that sent fireballs raining down on Naturia Balkion, reducing the monster to ashes. Blake snarled as he was seared by the flaming attack.

(_Blake 4600LP 6SPC_)

"I end the Battle Phase and end my turn," Julian said.

_Julian 3800LP 2SPC/Blake 4600LP 6SPC_

Blake drew with a fierce look on his face. Julian had broken his lockdown strategy by removing one piece, the face-down card was likely a Trap Card able to destroy Naturia Beast and open the Flamvell duelist's Speed Spells up again. Blake still had several back-ups, fortunately, and he already had what he needed to achieve one of those back-ups ready.

Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 3800LP 3SPC_) (_Blake 4600LP 7SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Reduction Return," Blake said "by reducing my Speed Counters by thee, I can return two cards from my Graveyard to my hand." His Duel Runner slowed down as his Counters went down (_Blake 4600LP 4SPC_), then two cards slid from his Graveyard and he placed them in his hand. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion and merge together the Elemental Hero Knospe in my hand with Naturia Beast to Fusion Summon...!"

A strange humanoid monster with forearms made of bulbs, feet made from leaves and a bulb for a head appeared, with some sort of necklace around its throat before both it and Naturia Beast rose into the air and vanished into a swirling vortex of purple energy...

Julian felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead _"there's only one monster that could fit those materials... and it really isn't good for me...!" _

"I Fusion Summon...!" Blake yelled "_Elemental Hero Gaia_!"

With a fierce cry, a jet-black colossus dropped from the vortex, ten foot tall, with gold trim on its armour and red gems studding the plates. Its bracers were immense, as were its greaves, and its whole body glowed with an aura of strength (ATK: 2200).

"When Elemental Hero Gaia is Fusion Summoned," Blake said "I choose one of your monsters and its points are halved. Then Gaia gains points equal to the amount of attack points that monster lost until the End Phase." Flamvell Runemancer groaned (ATK: 1400) as Elemental Hero Gaia glowed with power (ATK: 3600).

"Damn..." Julian muttered.

"Elemental Hero Gaia!" Blake yelled "attack Flamvell Runemancer with Continental Hammer!" Elemental Hero Gaia raised fists that glowed with energy before smashing them down onto the ground.

The earth split asunder as spikes of rock tore from beneath the surface in a path that lanced between Gaia and Flamvell Runemancer, before the spikes impaled the latter, who howled in agony and shattered into pixels. Julian cried out in pain as a spike grazed his chest in passing.

(_Julian 1600LP 1SPC_)

"I end my turn there," Blake said _"next turn, if I can draw a Level 1 or Level 3 Tuner, then I'll Tune Gaia to it to summon Naturia Landols or Naturia Gaodrake, or maybe that Avatar thing I got from dad... Either of them can end this duel now, and I can save that park for my friends!" _

Elemental Hero Gaia stopped glowing (ATK: 2200).

_Julian 1600LP 1SPC/Blake 4600LP 4SPC_

"I draw," Julian said, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Julian 1600LP 2SPC_) (_Blake 4600LP 5SPC_).

"I activate my Trap Card, Synchro Spirits. With this, I remove Flamvell Runemancer in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon its Synchro Materials back to the field." He pocketed Flamvell Runemancer and two orbs of light burst into life, coalescing into Flamvell Magical (ATK: 1400) and Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK: 500 - 1500).

"You still can't beat my Gaia," Blake said "face it Julian, you've lost."

"No, I haven't," he replied "because now I summon Flamvell Dragnov." The crimson and silver dragon appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1100). "And I Tune my three monsters together to Synchro Summon...!"

Flamvell Magical rose into the heavens and became four glowing rings that descended and encircled Ultimate Baseball Kid and Flamvell Dragnov, reducing them to frameworks that released five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings before exploding with crimson flames...

"I'm sorry it has to end like this," Julian said softly "but I want to help you, Blake. And to do that, I have to unleash my most powerful monster." He took a card from his Extra Deck and raised it to the skies, closing his eyes as he played it with a delicate motion...

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light. Let all who stand within my sight, behold my power, all fires might. Synchro Summon. My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _

55555

Far away, within the deepest sector of the Satellite, in a room shrouded in shadow, a young woman gave a sudden gasp.

She was shrouded in robes of ebony cloth marred by violet markings, a glowing stylised condor etched on her forearm in violet fire. Her skin was ivory pale, and her features were soft, eyes a piercing violet like the mark on her arm. Her long hair was dark brown, almost black, and she gave a gentle sigh as her mark stopped flaring with radiance.

"Julian..." she whispered...

55555

Flame exploded from the Synchro Summon, a writhing, twisting inferno that shrank down to reveal a single form of pure fire. It was a man, clad in Greek hoplite armour and wielding a majestic longsword, his features leonine and his eyes blazing with hope and courage. Flame Avatar Vulcan gave a roar as he gripped his blade in both hands and stepped forwards, spreading blazing angelic wings behind him (ATK: 2400).

"An... Avatar..." Blake whispered in awe "you... have one... too?"

"What?" Julian replied, just as shocked "you have an Avatar?!"

"Yes... I do... but how... how can you have one?"

"_What does it mean?" _Julian wondered _"the Avatars are the opposites to the Seven Spirits... does that mean Blake's destined for something... like I am? Are we connected in some way...?" _

"I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan," he said "I can choose one of two effects during each of my Main Phases, and that effect is applied until the next Main Phase. I can either have Vulcan gain 300 points for every Fire monster in my Graveyard, or remove from play any number of Fire monsters in my Graveyard to have Vulcan gain 600 points for each until the End Phase. I choose the second effect and remove all ten Fire monsters in my Graveyard from the game to give Vulcan 6000 more points!" Flame Avatar Vulcan roared and burned with energy (ATK: 8400). The colour drained from Blake's face.

"No…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Julian said "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes. "But this has to happen. I know now that you and I have a shared fate, our destinies are connected by the Avatars. So I can't let you be thrown into the Facility. Flame Avatar Vulcan…" his eyes snapped open…

"End this Duel with Wrath of Etna!" Flame Avatar Vulcan gripped his blade with both hands and charged, taking flight and diving. He slashed downwards in a great motion, cleaving through Elemental Hero Gaia and going on to strike Blake with a blazing slash, forcing a cry of pain and anguish from the protester's lips as his hopes of resisting shattered in a second.

_Julian 1600LP 2SPC/Blake 0LP 0SPC_

Blake's Duel Runner came to a halt, with steam pouring from the engine and the word 'LOSER' flashing up on his screen. He dismounted shakily, tearing off his helmet to reveal a questioning gaze.

"How can… you have an Avatar?" he whispered "I thought Geb was the only one… there was…"

"No," Julian replied, shaking his head "there are Seven Avatars, one for each element in the universe. Vulcan is the Avatar of Fire. What Attribute is Geb?" Blake replied by pulling a card from his Duel Disk's Extra Deck slot and holding it up. Julian read the name as the words flashed in the sun; Earth Avatar Geb.

"It's Earth Attribute," Blake said quietly.

"So Geb is the Avatar of Earth…" Julian murmured "that makes sense. Geb was the Earth god in Egyptian mythology… so the Avatars are like the Spirits, named for mythical beings."

"Spirits? What are Spirits?" Blake asked. Julian raised his head and gazed into Blake's eyes, and the wielder of the Avatar of Earth was confronted with all of Julian's sorrow and pain, everything that drowned the former Vessel of Flame's soul in agony and heartbreak.

"You don't want to know," Julian said softly "you really don't want to know. They are the ultimate forces of destruction, the powers that hunger for ruin and devastation. They are an eternal nightmare, but I forced them back two years ago… but I was too late…"

"Too late? But if you stopped them… then how were you…?"

"Because before I realised the truth…" Julian whispered "I embraced the power of my Spirit, the Spirit of Fire. I let it loose out of anger… and… I suffered for it. I paid the most terrible price for letting that power loose on the world…" His eyes glistened with tears, and Blake could see all the pain in his eyes.

"What… what happened?" he whispered.

"Flamvell Nidhogg," Julian whispered, the words ash in his mouth "that was my Spirit. I let it loose, and it killed the person I loved most in the world, the girl I'd have died to protect. Flamvell Nidhogg killed her, because she was just there and I cared about her. Her name was Kelsey Asagi, and she died for my mistake. But it wasn't just her, Flamvell Nidhogg couldn't have known, but it took another life. It didn't just kill my true love; it killed my child with her." Blake's gaze was filled with horror as Julian spoke, a horror that consumed him as he saw the pain in Julian's eyes.

"I… I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Julian didn't react to the words. "In the end, I defeated the Seven Spirits. I destroyed the strongest of the Seven with Vulcan, and they were locked away again, stopped from ever coming back. I saved us all… but I couldn't save the ones I loved most. Even with that power… I couldn't save Kelsey."

"I am sorry," Blake said. Julian met his gaze again.

"I know you are," he replied "Blake… I think that a time will come when we will need to meet again. We both hold Avatars, which means we've been chosen. There will be five others, and they will come to us when the time is right. Until then… live your life, stay out of trouble, and prepare yourself. There's a storm coming soon, so very soon, and it will engulf us all in shadows. Be ready to fight back, because that's the only way we can end the storm."

"What are you talking about?" Blake called.

"The Army of Shadows," Julian whispered in a voice filled with fear "the Earthbound Immortals. But above all… the Dark Signers. Their time is here, Blake, and they will soon emerge to start a war against us all. Just hope that the five Signers will appear in time to defeat them…" With that, he revved his Duel Runner and shot away into the dusk sunset…

03

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Naturia Guardian

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 400

When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, this card gains 300 ATK until the End Phase.

*

Naturia Triumph

EARTH/ Plant/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500

While this card is face-up on the field, each time your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card, all face-up "Naturia" monster(s) you control gain 500 ATK until the End Phase.

*

Naturia Cosmos Beet

EARTH/ Plant/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 700

When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

*

Naturia Balkion

EARTH/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monster(s)

You can remove from play 2 cards in your Graveyard to negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.

*

Naturia Flightfly

EARTH/ Insect/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500

While you control this face-up card, face-up monster(s) your opponent controls lose 300 ATK and DEF for each face-up "Naturia" monster you control. Once per turn, you can gain control over a face-up monster with 0 DEF your opponent controls until the End Phase.

*

Naturia Beast

EARTH/ Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monster(s)

During either player's turn, you can send 2 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

*

Naturia Ladybug

EARTH/ Insect/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100

When a "Naturia" Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon this card in your Graveyard to your side of the field. You can Tribute this card during your Main Phase, and select 1 "Naturia" monster you control. The selected monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of this turn.

(The Naturia monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane and Charge of the Genex in Japan. A U.S. release date for them is currently unknown.)

55555

Blue Flame Swordsman

FIRE/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600

During either player's turn, you can reduce this card's ATK by any amount, to have another face-up monster gain equal ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Flame Swordsman" from your Graveyard or your Extra Deck.

(Blue Flame Swordsman was first used by Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi against Mai Valentine/Mai Kujaku in Episode 172 of the second series anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Guard of Flamvell

FIRE/ Dragon/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000

_A guardian soldier of __Flamvell;__ who is able to freely control __fire__. By producing a scorching-hot __barrier__, he reflects the enemy's __attacks__._

*

Flamvell Urquizas

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, this card gains 300 ATK.

*

Flamvell Baby

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 200

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to have 1 target FIRE monster you control gain 400 ATK.

(The Flamvell monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms and Justice Strikes Back in Japan. Several were released in Ancient Prophecy, and several more may be released in Hidden Arsenal later this month.)

55555

Flame Avatar Vulcan

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400

1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monster(s)

Once per turn, you can select a FIRE monster in your Graveyard or that is removed from play. This card gains the selected monster's effect(s) until the End Phase. During each Main Phase, select one of the following effects and this card gains that effect until the next activation of this effect: ● Remove from play any number of FIRE monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK for each card removed until the End Phase. ● This card gains 300 ATK for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard.

(Flame Avatar Vulcan was first used by Julian in Seven Spirits. Creative credit for it goes to me if it is used.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Over Boost

Normal Spell Card

Image: Four golden stars flying upwards through Speed World.

Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, the number of your Speed Counters becomes 1.

(Speed Spell – Over Boost was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 26 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Summon Speeder

Normal Spell Card

Image: Dunames Dark Witch soaring from a burst of white energy into Speed World.

Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack this turn.

(Speed Spell – Summon Speeder was first used by Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo and Yusei Fudo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Vision Wind

Normal Spell Card

Image: Speed Warrior within a vortex of white energy, inside Speed World.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard. That monster is destroyed during the End Phase of the turn.

(Speed Spell – Vision Wind was first used by Yusei Fudo against Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 1 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Angel Blessing

Normal Spell Card

Image: Celestia, Lightsworn Angel flying through Speed World.

Activate only while you have 4 or less Speed Counters on it and your total Speed Counters are less than half of your opponent's Speed Counters. Draw four cards.

*

Speed Spell – Reduction Return

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two cards shining with white aura flying upwards through Speed World. One is Speed Warrior, while the other seems to be the Trap Card Iron Resolve.

Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Reduce your Speed Counters by three and select two cards in your Graveyard. Add the selected cards to your hand.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Speed Spell – Angel Blessing was first used by Julian in Seven Spirits.)

55555

Speed Spell – Speed Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman standing in Speed World, with a silhouette of Dark Flare Knight rising behind them.

You can only activate this card when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This is considered a Fusion Summon.)

(Speed Spell – Speed Fusion was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 4 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Synchro Spirits

Normal Trap Card

Image: Junk Synchron and White Magician Pikeru rising from bursts of white energy in the foreground, with Junk Warrior towering over them in the background.

Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the Synchro Material Monsters used for the Synchro Summon of that Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

(Synchro Spirits was first used by Yusei Fudo against Greiger/Bommer in Episode 21 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

03

Digidramon: Talk about a lockdown! Blake had Julian on the ropes there! But our favourite hero still pulled through to win with Flame Avatar Vulcan, his new best card!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh; it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: I must note that Blake Emerick is not my own character; he was created by Blackwing44 specifically for this fic. I hope you don't mind the additions of Elemental Hero Knospe and Elemental Hero Gaia to Blake's Deck, Blackwing. They still seemed to fit in and Gaia gives Blake a decent Fusion Monster, since I wanted to display a few more Fusions in this than are shown in 5D's. To this end, I'll probably give some more people Fusion Monsters, including Julian eventually.

Jack: Hey, I used a Fusion Monster!

Digidramon: Jack, you used Multiple Piece Golem a grand total of once. Mind you, in this you'll use it more. Its effect is great for making Synchro Material. And the only other character to date in 5D's to use a Fusion Monster was Sherry with Centarumina.

Julian: I guess Synchros are just too fast for Fusions to win these days.

Digidramon: I wouldn't say so. Remember Drago against Jordan in Seven Spirits? Drago won that with Fusions.

Julian: He used Evil Heroes though… and those things are brutal. Speaking of Drago, will we see him again any time?

Digidramon: He'll show up later in this. Anyway, Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Naturia Balkion, Naturia Beast, Flame Avatar Vulcan, Speed Spell – Angel Blessing and Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!

Blake: I choose Flame Avatar Vulcan as today's Featured Card. It has an incredible set of effects which can easily turn the tide of a Duel, and as Julian's strongest card, it will appear a lot in this fic!

Digidramon: Well, now's when I roll out some news. Apparently several of Julian's cards have received name changes in Hidden Arsenal. Flamvell Urquizas is now known as Flamvell Uruquizas, Flamvell Magical is now known as Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Dragnov is now known as Flamvell Drachnov. Therefore these names will be in effect from now on.

Anyway, next time on Seven Spirits, the events of 5D's come back in force as Yusei and Jack face off in their legendary Turbo Duel, leading to an event of great significance for the forces of Good in New Domino. Be ready for a Turbo Duel of epic proportions, breath-taking action and a climax that will leave you pinned to your seat!

So watch for Chapter 4 of Spirit Legends, otherwise known as The Paths of Destiny!


	4. Chapter 4: The Paths of Destiny

Chapter 4: The Paths of Destiny

Yusei's Duel Runner burst from the dark shadows of the maintenance hatch and into the moonlit vista of New Domino City. Its rider applied the brakes and the crimson steed screamed to a halt, Yusei flicking up his visor to appreciate the view of the city.

A few hundred metres away, shrouded in shadow and hidden by his dark clothes, Julian sat astride his Duel Runner and looked out towards his old friend. He prepared to move forwards, but a sudden calling voice froze him in place as his head snapped towards the speaker.

"Hello, Yusei." Yusei's head turned up towards the speaker, who was standing a few dozen metres higher up from him on a raised highway, clad in a pure white riding suit. His hair was compacted by long hours within a helmet, blonde in colour with extensions hanging down the sides of his face wrapped in violet ribbons or something similar. His piercing violet eyes glared down at Yusei with an air of haughty superiority as his mouth curved into a deep smirk.

"Jack," Yusei acknowledged, his cobalt eyes meeting his rival's violet gaze. Jack's smirk grew.

"I thought you'd be here," he said with amusement plain in his tone "it was the moon. Something about it told me you'd get past that simpleton Trudge." Yusei glanced towards the moon, which was full. The same phase it had been in the day Jack had run away, taking hope away with him.

"Where's Stardust Dragon?" he asked quietly, returning his gaze to Jack.

"What's your hurry?" Jack asked "do you want to know about your Runner as well?" Yusei remained silent. "Well, it's broken. Couldn't handle the pressure of pro dueling, so I got this beauty instead." He moved slightly, revealing a Duel Runner behind him. This one was the same pure white as his jumpsuit, shaped like a wheel with a seat inside for the rider. It was indeed a marvel of engineering and one very advanced Duel Runner, suitable for a true champion.

"I don't need my Runner back," Yusei replied. Jack smirked.

"So it's just Stardust Dragon then?" he asked "I'd have thought you'd moved on." Yusei held his gaze, but remained silent. "After all, you seem to have moved on from your Runner already. How's the new one?"

"I've got no complaints," Yusei replied.

"Good for you," Jack laughed "but about Stardust… you never could let anything go, I suppose." Yusei clenched a fist, he was worried. What if his prized card, the hope of his friends, had shared the fate of his original Duel Runner, broken and tossed aside by this uncaring former friend?

"Where's Stardust Dragon?" he asked, raising his voice.

"You mean this old thing?" Jack laughed, calmly holding up a card. Julian's breath caught as the moonlight flashed from the card, while Yusei stared in silent joy at the form of the card he had treasured, the pure form of Stardust Dragon resplendent upon the white Synchro Monster card. "Does it look the same?" Jack said.

"Why?" Yusei said "why'd you do it, Jack?" Jack laughed.

"Stardust was calling to be saved," he said "it was wasting away with you in the Satellite, and it deserved a better master, one who could use it in the battlefields it deserved to grace. I couldn't bear to watch it wasting away with a loser like you."

"How could you take it away?" Yusei said "it was our hope of escaping the Satellite, the only hope our friends had!" He remembered the first time he had summoned Stardust Dragon, riding his first white Duel Runner into the street and playing the card, watching the celestial monster burst into existence above him with stardust scattering off its wings…

"Well, it certainly helped me," Jack laughed "and to show my thanks…" he suddenly raised his arm and flicked it outwards in a swift motion, sending Stardust Dragon flying towards Yusei, who neatly caught it "you can have your precious dragon back. Take it, I don't need it anymore." Yusei looked down at the card gripped gently between his fingers, gazing at the white dragon pictured on it…

"What's up?" Jack asked "having second thoughts?" Suddenly, Yusei tossed the card back in exactly the same motion Jack had used to throw it to him. The white-clad duelist caught Stardust Dragon with a brief look of surprise.

"No," Yusei replied "I want Stardust Dragon back, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. When I beat you, _that's _when I'll take Stardust Dragon back and put it where it belongs." Jack smirked.

"You really are a dreamer," he laughed "I'm the Master of Faster, the King of New Domino City. You think you can beat me, Yusei? I thought you were smarter than that?"

"He knows he can win," Julian called, dismounting his Runner and stepping from the shadows, pulling off his helmet. Both Yusei and Jack looked at him, their expressions surprised as they beheld an old friend stepping towards them.

"Julian?" Yusei said in clear surprise.

"Hey, Yusei," Julian replied softly "hello, Jack." His voice was notably bitterer as he addressed Jack, who smirked.

"Well, look who came skulking back after two years," Jack chuckled "dear little Julian Mikuro. How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Julian said sharply "but believe me, Yusei can beat you."

"He'll just fail miserably, like you did," Jack laughed "or have you forgotten how our last duel turned out?" Julian's face twisted into a dark mask of rage and pain.

"Shut up, Jack," he snarled. Yusei stared at him, shocked by this response. Even Jack seemed caught off guard slightly.

"Fine then," the King of New Domino eventually said "I'll duel Yusei. Let's just see how this match turns out." With that, he turned to his Duel Runner and pulled on his helmet, mounting his ride and starting its engine with a practised motion on the console. The engine roared into life, but Jack waited for Julian and Yusei to mount their own Runners and start their engines before he drove off…

04

The three of them drove along the highways of New Domino, Jack ahead of both Yusei and Julian, who were riding side-by-side, both focused upon the Turbo Duelist ahead of them.

"Welcome to New Domino City, Yusei!" Jack called back.

"Where are you taking us?" Yusei asked.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the view already!" Jack laughed "but Julian should remember the venue for our little face-off." Julian gave a slight grimace. He had a very good idea where Jack was taking them.

"Yeah, trust Jack," he muttered.

"So anyway, Yusei, what do you think of New Domino?" Jack asked "it's certainly a step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But don't worry; there are plenty of trash bins if you get homesick."

"You're from the Satellite too," Julian replied sharply. Jack laughed.

"Oh, but I've settled in nicely to city life. New Domino City is one wonderful place, you have to admit that. Oh, I forgot, this is the city that cost you everything!" Julian's eyes sparked with ferocious rage as he glared daggers at Jack, and Yusei noticed.

"That's enough, Jack," he called "this is between you and I so leave Julian in peace." Jack laughed again.

"Yes, I'll leave the outsider out of our affairs, shall I, Yusei?"

"Look, are we going to duel or are you going to play tour guide all night?" Yusei asked.

"I thought since you worked so hard to get here, you'd appreciate a view of the sights before you got shipped back to the Satellite," Jack said mockingly.

"We'll see about that," Yusei replied.

"Yes, we will," Jack said as the three of them took a sharp turning "but now we're here. Welcome… to the Kaiba Dome!" He gestured towards the immense stadium ahead, with its dull grey walls and great entrance.

Julian looked away in sorrow, and both Jack and Yusei noticed his reaction.

"Julian?" Yusei asked "what is it?"

"That's where it happened, Yusei," Julian whispered "that's where Kelsey died." Yusei's eyes flashed with brief anger and he glanced up at Jack again.

"Jack…" he said sharply.

"What?" Jack replied just as sharply "I am the challenged, thus I choose the arena, Yusei. Where is more fitting than the stadium where I became King?!"

"This is the place where Julian lost Kelsey!" Yusei shouted over the Duel Runners "don't you even care how it affects him to be here?!" Jack gave a non-committal shrug and a glance back.

"No one's forcing him to be here," he replied. Yusei grimaced and glanced at Julian, whose eyes were deep with pain and sorrow.

"I can take it," Julian murmured "it just… hurts so much to be back here…"

"It'll be okay," Yusei said softly. Julian nodded as they drove through the entrance and into the great Kaiba Dome.

As they entered the great stadium, everything flooded back into Julian's mind, the Legacy of Champions, his duel against Jack and its aftermath… despite all the repairs and changes, Julian could still picture that terrible aftermath, the scorch marks and tears in the track, Savior Demon Dragon and Flamvell Nidhogg clashing in a battle to the death… and himself, kneeling and screaming to the heavens with Kelsey's lifeless body in his arms.

Jack brought his Duel Runner to a stop on the starting line and Yusei pulled up beside him.

"You'd better get into the stands, Mikuro!" Jack called "you don't want to miss your view of the greatest Duel in this city's history!"

04

Several miles away, within a great tower housing Sector Security headquarters, a room of very tired executives were seated watching a very strange display.

A man in a white lab coat, with brown hair pulled into a bizarre style like an axe blade was spinning around in the centre of the room, shouting out as he did so.

"Can you see?!" he shouted, still spinning. One of the executives yawned.

"See what, an excuse to get dizzy?" he asked sleepily.

"No! An incredible breakthrough!" the scientist laughed "our Enerdy generator has gone into overdrive!" He continued to spin "what are you thinking, is this a new dance craze or what?!"

"Well, it isn't!" he laughed, still spinning but somehow striking poses "this Enerdy generator powers lights, cars and… whoa, Turbo Duels! It controls the city and everything we do!"

A tall, dignified man with long silver hair and deep blue eyes watched this with clear irritation, dressed in a silver-grey suit over a white shirt. His name was Rex Goodwin, and he was possibly the most important and powerful man in New Domino City. His control over it was without limits.

"We know all that, professor," he interrupted "but what we're wondering is exactly _why _you called us to this meeting at _half-past midnight_! Stop dancing and get to the point, or should I be looking for a new director of engineering?!" The scientist stopped spinning.

"Watch the big screen, Mr. Goodwin!" the scientist laughed, as said screen appeared in mid air, projected from somewhere "it seems that the Enerdy generator is producing more energy than we even thought it could! It's like a perpetual motion machine, the more it spins the more powerful it becomes!" He started spinning again "if it keeps going round and round and round, we will be the masters of the universe!" He caught himself "I mean, Mr. Goodwin will be the master of the universe!"

As the scientist started to speak again, a door to Goodwin's right opened and a pretty young woman entered, with shoulder-length blue hair, dressed in a pale grey-blue jacket over a white blouse and skirt, her eyes a deep amber colour.

Goodwin turned his attention to this welcome distraction from the scientist's antics.

"What is it, Mina?" he asked.

"Mr. Atlas is missing," Mina said softly, so the others in the room couldn't hear. Rex turned his gaze back to the scientist, masking his apparent concern.

"Zigzix, I'm afraid another matter has come to my attention," he said "however, this is very intriguing. I would like you to find out exactly what this Enerdy generator is capable of, although perhaps you could save the meetings until the morning next time." With that he stood, and turned to leave.

"Yes sir!" Zigzix, the scientist, called.

Goodwin didn't hear as the door closed behind him and Mina.

"So you're saying Jack just vanished?" he demanded as they walked along the corridor outside "I appointed you to be Jack's personal handler. Should anything happen to him, then I will hold you responsible."

"Mr. Goodwin... I…" she began, but he turned and viciously grabbed her by the chin.

"I don't need your excuses!" he retorted sharply, letting go. Mina backed away in fear. "Do bear that in mind," he said, turning to keep walking.

"I-I'm sorry sir," she said fearfully, but he just kept going regardless. Mina followed after him.

They turned into another doorway and entered a room filled with technicians sitting at desks and typing on computers. Overlooking the orderly action was a purple-haired man wearing a crimson jacket with a black collar and golden trim, his face marked with make-up.

"Lazar," Goodwin said, addressing this man, who turned.

"Ah, dear Mr. Goodwin," Lazar replied, suddenly catching sight of Mina "you brought the troublemaker, I see." His eyes narrowed as he glared at her, then he turned back to the technicians and the three strode through the ranks of desks to a large screen. An image came up on the screen.

"Luckily for her," Lazar commented "we found Mr. Atlas, though we're not sure who's with him…" On screen, the image displayed Jack and Yusei at the starting line within the Kaiba Dome.

"It's the Satellite duelist," Goodwin noted "Yusei Fudo… how interesting…"

"Isn't it highly illegal to duel anyone from the Satellite?" Lazar commented with a slight chuckle.

"That is why this information does not leave this room," Goodwin replied sharply "I would like to see how Jack handles himself. Keep Sector Security on standby outside the arena just in case." Lazar nodded.

04

At the Kaiba Dome, Jack and Yusei were arrayed at the starting line, while Julian was sitting in the stands, with his Duel Runner hidden beside a maintenance hatch of some sort. He didn't rule out the chances of Sector Security entering to break up the duel by force, so he was sure he could escape if necessary.

"Isn't the Kaiba Dome impressive?" Jack said "television just doesn't do it justice." He glanced around "just imagine it filled with thousands of fans all chanting your name… but that's something you'll never experience, Yusei. The only people cheering you on after tonight'll be your loser friends in the Satellite… that is, if they are still your friends when you come back without Stardust Dragon." The lights snapped on and he held up a card. It was Stardust Dragon.

"I wish I could be there to see their faces when you tell them you had Stardust, but you got greedy and risked it all for a shot at vengeance… and failed. You'll regret ever challenging me, Yusei." He slotted Stardust Dragon into the Extra Deck slot on his Duel Disk, which was attached to the console in front of him. "I'll defeat you with the very card you came to save."

Both of them activated their Duel Runners with a quick touch of the console and Speed World flashed up on their screens.

_Duel Mode engaged… Autopilot standing by… Speed World activated…_

Speed World expanded outwards from the Runners and engulfed the stadium in purple aura. The consoles changed to display the dueling field as the Duel Runners entered Duel Mode. A countdown flashed up before them in the form of a panel of ten lights. The lights quickly flashed out before all ten went dark…

_Ready… Set… Begin Turbo Duel!_

"Let's ride!" Jack and Yusei yelled as their Runners sped forwards from the starting line, shattering the holographic light panel countdown.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Yusei called, drawing "and here's to history! I lay one monster face-down and set a card!" Both face-downs appeared before vanishing from sight.

"I'll end with that!"

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 1SPC_).

Suddenly Jack swerved his Duel Runner to the side of the track and up onto the transparent barrier designed to protect the audience from a Duel Runner crash, spinning to face Yusei. He slid a card into place on his Runner's card panel.

"I summon Mad Archfiend!" he called. A glowing blue portal opened beside him and a demonic man with wild maroon hair, dressed only in baggy yellow trousers, his abdomen divided by a pair of jaws with a skull between them appeared from it, his body emaciated, ox skulls cresting his shoulders and his face shrouded in shadow, only his glaring emerald eyes visible (ATK: 1800).

"Here's your mistake, thinking that a defensive monster could defend you from my Deck!" he laughed "my Mad Archfiend inflicts Piercing Damage, so Mad Archfiend, shred that face-down with Bone Splash!" Mad Archfiend cackled and his abdominal jaws chewed up the skull, spitting out a hail of bone fragments that tore through the air as Yusei's face-down card lifted up to reveal a granite-skinned being ten foot tall, with four bulky legs and four arms holding a helipad in place on his back, his eyes a molten glowing orange (DEF: 1200). The Bone Splash hit, but simply bounced off.

"What?!" Jack said.

"My Fortress Warrior has two special abilities," Yusei explained "first of all, any battle damage to me from a battle involving Fortress Warrior is negated, and secondly, once per turn Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle. I knew you'd take the bait of a defensive card, you hate defence!"

"Defence is pathetic!" Jack replied "to be a true duelist, you have to take all your monsters and spells and traps and you have to attack! Attack is the truest form of dueling, Yusei, but I guess you never could learn a lesson like that."

"You talk too much," Yusei replied, earning a scowl from Jack, who simply threw a card into place.

"I set a card to end my turn," he said sharply. The card appeared beside his Duel Runner.

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/Jack 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, smiling slightly as he saw the card. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 2SPC_).

"And I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" A blue portal opened beside him and the orange-armoured mechanical warrior Tuner appeared from it (ATK: 1300). "Now Junk Synchron's going to give my Fortress Warrior a tune-up!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and his engine roared into life, sending him soaring into the heavens as a sphere of orange aura which descended as three glowing rings as Yusei mounted the crash barrier to turn a sharp corner and accelerate into a new straight as the rings encircled Fortress Warrior, reducing it to a framework that released two glowing stars. The stars aligned and connected as a lance of dark aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _Yusei chanted, revving his Duel Runner's engine as he shot down the straight after Jack.

Junk Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a mighty cry, gliding beside his master (ATK: 2300). Jack gave a laugh.

"Still using the same old monster, Yusei?" he laughed "well, if that's all you've got, you're in trouble."

"The only ones in trouble are your Mad Archfiend and your Life Points!" Yusei said "Junk Warrior, attack Mad Archfiend with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior ignited his thrusters and charged, but as he drew back his fist Mad Archfiend crouched down, crossed its arms across its chest and turned dark blue (DEF: 0). A second later, Junk Warrior's punch shattered it into pixels.

"When Mad Archfiend in attack position gets attacked, he switches into defence mode!" Jack called.

"Hard to see why they call him _Mad_ Archfiend then," Julian muttered "going defensive isn't very mad, well, except for his non-existent defence points."

Junk Warrior soared back to Yusei's side, gliding alongside the crimson Duel Runner. Suddenly, Yusei noticed a field change. Jack had activated his face-down card at some point during the attack.

"Spacegate…" he murmured "I've never heard of that Trap before…"

"You'll soon see it in action!" Jack laughed.

"I end my turn," the Star of Satellite said.

_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC/Jack 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Jack called, doing so. He smirked as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I Special Summon Vice Dragon from my hand using its effect!" Jack yelled "but to do so, its original attack and defence points are halved!" A glowing blue portal opened over his Duel Runner as he spun back to face the track ahead and moved back onto the tarmac, a jet-black dragon covered in bone spikes soaring from the portal on immense dark green wings, its eyes blazing gold (ATK: 2000 - 1000).

"Why would he summon a weaker monster?" Yusei wondered.

"No… I've seen this combo before…" Julian murmured "Yusei, watch out!"

"I summon the Tuner monster Dark Tinker!" Jack yelled. Another portal opened beside him and a pitch-black spider with the pale green face of a hideous hag crawled from it on four legs, the other four limbs arms clutching numerous tools and blades (ATK: 1000). "And I Tune Dark Tinker to Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon…!"

Dark Tinker rose into the air as a sphere of aura and descended down as two glowing rings that encircled Vice Dragon, reducing it to a framework that broke down into five glowing stars that aligned within the rings. The stars exploded with black aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" _Jack chanted fiercely. With a great roar, a fifteen foot long pitch-dark dragon burst from the Synchro Summon, spreading midnight-black wings above the field as its barbed claws clenched into dark fists, its thick tail thrashing and its fierce ugly head crested by a ruff of orange membrane. Exploder Dragonwing gave a ferocious roar to the shining stars above (ATK: 2400).

"Now since Dark Tinker was sent to my Graveyard, I look at the top card of my Deck and decide whether to toss it to the bottom or keep it at the top," Jack said, looking at the card in question and placing it at the bottom of his Deck without another thought "now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack his Junk Warrior! King Storm!"

Yusei readied himself to activate his Defence Draw Trap…

Exploder Dragonwing lunged for Junk Warrior with a roar, as Jack yelled "when Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster with equal or less attack, it can immediately destroy that monster without applying damage and deal you effect damage equal to that monster's attack!" Exploder Dragonwing unleashed a burst of flame from its maw, consuming Junk Warrior and going onwards to strike Yusei, who cried out in pain.

(_Yusei 5700LP 1SPC_)

"Damn it," Julian muttered "first blood to Jack."

"Why don't you give it up now?!" Jack laughed as Exploder Dragonwing soared over him again with a roar "you'll save yourself the embarrassment of losing!"

"I'm not giving this Duel up, Jack!" Yusei called back. Jack gave a laugh.

"So be it!" he replied "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 5700LP 1SPC/Jack 8000LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted, pulling the next card from his Deck. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5700LP 2SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 4SPC_).

"I lay one monster face-down in defence mode and set a card," he said, as his cards appeared "and I'll end with that." The cards vanished.

_Yusei 5700LP 2SPC/Jack 8000LP 4SPC_

"Is that the best you've got?" Jack laughed, drawing as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5700LP 3SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 5SPC_). "I guess you've lost your touch after all, Yusei."

"I haven't lost anything," Yusei replied.

"We'll see about that," Jack replied, calmly looking over his hand "Exploder Dragonwing, roast that monster!" Exploder Dragonwing struck at the monster with a jet of flame, but it rose into the image of a pink-feathered chick wearing big red boots and a collar around its neck, its big green eyes sparkling with happiness as it hopped over the flame jet (DEF: 300).

"My Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 or more attack points," Yusei said. Jack laughed.

"Still hanging out with chickens, Yusei?!" he scoffed "just like in school? Just like in Team Satisfaction with Crow and Kalin?"

"This chicken isn't going to run away in the night!" Yusei shouted "Sonic Chick's staying around for the long battle!" Jack scowled.

"I end my turn," he said.

_Yusei 5700LP 3SPC/Jack 8000LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, smiling as he saw the card. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5700LP 4SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 6SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card Descending Lost Star, bringing back a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in defence mode with no defence and one Level lower!" he called "and I summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior reappeared in a flash of light as Descending Lost Star lifted up, crouching down and turning dark blue (DEF: 0/Level 4). "Now I summon my Tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!"

A blue portal opened and a strange Machine shaped like a Formula 1 car appeared, with a spherical head perched on this body, two stubby arms and blocky feet growing from the car body (ATK: 100). "And I Tune Turbo Synchron to Junk Warrior and Sonic Chick to Synchro Summon…!"

Turbo Synchron rose into the air, dissolving into a sphere of aura and descending as a single glowing ring that encircled Junk Warrior and Sonic Chick, reducing them to frameworks that released five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the ring and connected as one lance of emerald light that filled the Synchro Summon in radiance…

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

The Synchro Summon faded to reveal a crimson and black armoured warrior themed after Optimus Prime of _Transformers_, with the same general mixture of a robot and truck mixed together. However, Turbo Warrior's fingers were sharp metal claws and its head was crowned by something meant to resemble some form of hairstyle, while its mechanical appearance just seemed rather like armour. Despite all this, it still looked impressive as it glided beside Yusei (ATK: 2500).

"_Turbo Warrior can halve the attack points of any Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster it battles…" _Julian thought _"but Jack still has that Spacegate Trap of his… Yusei might be walking into a trap if he attacks with Turbo Warrior…"_

"I activate my Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!" Yusei called "and I use it to Special Summon my Max Warrior!" The image of Speed Spell – Summon Speeder flashed into being beside his Duel Runner, before a towering eight foot tall warrior clad in a dark green trench coat, a dark leather chestplate and bracers burst from the card image. His shoulders were covered by dark steel plates and he hefted a large metal staff in his right hand (ATK: 1800). The Speed Spell – Summon Speeder vanished.

"So you got out another monster," Jack smirked "you still can't beat me so easily."

"Really?" Yusei asked "Turbo Warrior, attack Exploder Dragonwing with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior shot forwards, becoming a blur as he drew back his arm…

"And when Turbo Warrior attacks a Level 6 or greater Synchro Monster, that monster's points are halved!" Exploder Dragonwing growled (ATK: 1200) a second before Turbo Warrior's claws tore through it, shattering its form into pixels. Jack snarled as the claws raked his chest.

(_Jack 6700LP 5SPC_)

Suddenly a glowing white sphere flew from the Spacegate card and circled Jack's Duel Runner, quickly accompanied by another. On Yusei's console, a message flashed up **Gate Counter x2**.

"Gate Counter?" Yusei questioned.

"Every time a monster you have attacks or is attacked, my Spacegate gains a Gate Counter!" Jack laughed "as for what they do, you'll see that show soon, Yusei!"

"_Wonderful," _Yusei thought _"if I don't know what these Gate Counters do, then how do I know what he's planning? Well… I have to push ahead if I want to get my Stardust Dragon back…"_

"Max Warrior, attack Jack directly with your Swift Thrash!" Max Warrior charged at Jack and bludgeoned him with his staff, earning a growl of pain from the King's lips.

(_Jack 4900LP 4SPC_)

"I'll end my turn with that," Yusei said. Another Gate Counter appeared on Spacegate.

_Yusei 5700LP 4SPC/Jack 4900LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled, pulling the card from his Deck violently. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5700LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 4900LP 5SPC_).

"I activate my Speed Spell – Speed Fusion and fuse together the Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem in my hand…!" Instantly a large craggy grey golem with short stubby limbs and a more humanoid golem coloured a gold-brown colour and shaped like a Roman legionary appeared, before they both rose into the purple void of the Speed Fusion…

"I Fusion Summon…!" Jack called "Multiple Piece Golem!" With a roar, a towering fourteen foot tall humanoid crafted from various types of stone fell from the vortex to land heavily beside his Duel Runner, raising immense spherical hands tipped by brick-like fingers. Its face was little more than a slit carved into the surrounding blocks of rock forming its head, the same blocks composing its chest and upper legs, its lower legs like immense pillars (ATK: 2600).

"Oh crud," Julian muttered. He had seen Jack this particular monster on several occasions in the Satellite, though he had never suffered its attacks personally.

"Multiple Piece Golem!" Jack yelled "attack Turbo Warrior!" Multiple Piece Golem drew back a mighty fist before hurling it forwards and smashing Turbo Warrior down into the ground, shattering it.

Yusei groaned as the impact force struck him.

(_Yusei 5600LP 5SPC_)

"Now I end my Battle Phase," Jack said as another Gate Counter appeared on his Spacegate "and I activate the effect of Multiple Piece Golem, allowing me to return it to the Extra Deck and Special Summon its Material Monsters from the Graveyard since it attacked this turn!" Multiple Piece Golem dissolved into twin spheres of light that coalesced into Big Piece Golem (ATK: 2100) and Medium Piece Golem (ATK: 1600).

"Oh no," Julian murmured, realising what was coming.

"Now since I summoned a Medium Piece Golem while Big Piece Golem was on the field, I get a Small Piece Golem from my Deck!" Jack laughed. Medium Piece Golem and Big Piece Golem linked arms and a glowing sphere of light appeared before them, becoming a dark brown golem with a cylindrical body , medium-length limbs and blue eyes glaring out from a slit in what was meant to be a head (ATK: 1100).

"That's quite the rock collection," Yusei said.

"You should know I've always believed the more the merrier!" Jack called "but if you think my field's crowded now…" He played a monster "just wait for this monster! I summon the Tuner Monster Dark Resonator!" With a cackle, a jester-like monster holding a tuning fork and drumstick appeared from a blue portal, its mouth filled with spiky teeth and a foolscap thrown carelessly on its head (ATK: 1300).

"No…" Julian spoke "three plus five… he's going to summon _it_…"

"Now I Tune Dark Resonator with my Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon…!" Jack shouted. Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork and vibrated, dissolving into a sphere of aura that split into three glowing rings. The rings encircled Big Piece Golem, reducing it to a framework that split into five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings before connecting as one burst of dark purple aura that engulfed the Synchro Summon…

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul… RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" _Jack roared.

The Synchro Summon was ripped apart by ivory talons as a hellish roar filled the air. Pitch-dark wings exploded into the heavens, blacking out the stars behind their great expanse as the beast roared again. The dragon emerged from the Synchro Summon, its form black as night and armoured in bloody crimson plate. A great tail lashed at the air behind its great form as it raised its demonic head, eyes blazing gold rimmed by crimson. Spines adorned its great form and lines of blood red were etched upon its hellish majestic form, its great wings shrouding the shining stars above from view (ATK: 3000).

Julian looked upon the monster representing Jack and felt a pang of sorrow as he remembered the rage he had felt towards it in his last Duel against the King, a rage that had lead to Kelsey's death…

"Red Dragon Archfiend… your most prized possession," Yusei said.

"You got that right," Jack laughed "I only use Red Dragon Archfiend on special occasions, and no occasion could be more special than this! I wanted to beat you with my Archfiend, but then I thought of a far more fitting victory!"

"Wha…?" Julian began, before he took in Jack's field "he wouldn't dare… no, he would dare. That's Jack, always daring to push things."

"By sending Spacegate to the Graveyard," Jack said as the card vanished and the four Gate Counters around him melded together "I can Special Summon any monster from my hand with a Level equal to or less than the number of Gate Counters on it. I summon my Tuner monster Sinister Sprocket!" The clustering Gate Counters formed into a pitch-black reel wrapped with chains, the reel topped by a cog with two sinister dark blue eyes painted onto the top of it (ATK: 400).

"Level one Sinister Sprocket," Julian said "Level three Small Piece Golem and Level four Medium Piece Golem. That adds up to eight… it's definitely coming now…"

"Sinister Sprocket may be small," Jack said as the chain began to unwind from the named monster "but he has some big friends." The chain wrapped around Medium Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem and they became orange frameworks as Sinister Sprocket's body became a star that formed into a glowing ring. "I Tune Sinister Sprocket to Medium Piece Golem and Small Piece Golem to bring out tonight's special guest of honour…"

Small Piece Golem separated into three stars as Sinister Sprocket's ring encircled it, Medium Piece Golem becoming four stars. The seven total stars aligned and connected as a lance of emerald light that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Behold the wings guided by the great winds!" _Jack chanted _"Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!"_

"No!" Julian cried.

A celestial roar sounded as the Synchro Summon faded and two shining white wings spread out into the oncoming wind. Stardust Dragon was beautiful and majestic; it's shining white scales coated on chest, thighs, forearms and shoulders by pale blue armour that contrasted the armour of Red Dragon Archfiend. Orbs of dark purple fluid crowned its shoulder plates and chest armour, and its great head extended out to a blade-like point at the end of its skull, just over its maw. A row of blade-like spines ran down its neck, and its long tail ended in more blades. Golden eyes flashing, Stardust Dragon roared again, gliding nobly above Jack (ATK: 2500).

"Stardust…" Yusei whispered, seemingly entranced by his dragon's presence. Stardust Dragon's eyes flashed as it looked down at Yusei, some deep emotion stirring in its eyes before its gaze turned to Julian, and as it beheld him it seemed to convey a sense of bitterness towards the one who had failed to save it from Jack's mastery.

"I'm sorry," Julian whispered to the dragon "I tried my best… I tried to save you, Stardust Dragon." The dragon just averted its gaze, roaring in unison with Red Dragon Archfiend at Yusei. Julian looked away in shame.

Jack was laughing "you wanted Stardust Dragon so badly? Well, here it is! It's like they always say, be careful what you wish for! You should have just taken Stardust and scurried back to the Satellite when you had the chance, but no, you just _had _to prove you could hold your own against the Master of Faster!"

"I'll do more than hold my own," Yusei said.

"Well, prove it then!" Jack laughed "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 5600LP 5SPC/Jack 4700LP 5SPC_

"It's my turn!" Yusei called, drawing once. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5600LP 6SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 6SPC_).

"I switch Max Warrior into defence mode and set a monster," he said. Max Warrior knelt and turned blue, crossing his staff over his torso (DEF: 800) as the face-down monster appeared beside him "and I'll end my turn with a face-down." The card appeared.

_Yusei 5600LP 6SPC/Jack 4700LP 6SPC_

"You're leaving your monsters in defence mode!" Jack scoffed "you need to get aggressive to win, Yusei! Oh, I forgot, you never were much of a fighter! But you can't just cower and hide and hope to survive!" His Runner rounded a corner as he drew and their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5600LP 7SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 7SPC_).

"Come on Yusei," Julian murmured "I've seen you turn worse tides than this. Prove to him that you can fight back and surpass what he thinks of you."

As if he'd heard Julian's words, Yusei glanced up towards his friend before looking at Jack again.

"Did you ever learn back in the schoolyard?" Jack asked "remember those bullies would come and threaten you for your lunch money? What did not fighting back then get you except a black eye and an empty stomach?! If you came to get even, why are you acting like that scared kid?!"

"_It's called strategy," _Yusei thought.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack yelled "attack his Max Warrior with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as it unleashed a torrent of flame from its maw, engulfing Max Warrior, who was reduced to ashes.

"Here it comes," Julian muttered.

"When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks, after damage calculation all defensive monsters on your field are destroyed!" Jack yelled "so much for that plan then Yusei! Red Dragon Archfiend, _Absolute Power Force_!" A sphere of molten flame formed around Red Dragon Archfiend's hand and it lashed out, smashing the face-down monster of Yusei's to pieces. However, the Star of Satellite gave a smile as he placed it into his Graveyard.

"Jack must have just played into his hands…" Julian realised as he saw the smile.

"With no monsters left on your field, now Stardust Dragon can swoop in for a direct attack!" Jack laughed "see what defence gets you now?! Stardust Dragon, attack directly with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon roared and opened its maw, unleashing a vibrant jet of shimmering white fire that shot towards Yusei…

"I activate the Defence Draw Trap Card!" Yusei called out as the card appeared and lifted up "this reduces all the damage to zero and allows me to draw one card!" A glowing green shield appeared and blocked Stardust's attack as Yusei drew once.

"I end with a face-down card," Jack said with a scowl. The card appeared beside his Duel Runner.

_Yusei 5600LP 7SPC/Jack 4700LP 7SPC_

The two Runners went round the course twice and Jack rapidly grew frustrated as Yusei failed to do anything.

"What're you waiting for?!" the King finally snapped "do you know it's your turn? You haven't moved for two laps, or have you given up?!"

"Not a chance!" Yusei replied, drawing as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5600LP 8SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 8SPC_).

"I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down!" Yusei called "with this, I reduce my Speed Counters by six to draw two more cards!" His Speed Counters decreased and his Runner slowed down as he drew (_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC_). "Now I set a card!" The face-down Trap appeared. "And I activate the Continuous Trap Card Graceful Revival, allowing me to return one Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard to my field, like my Shield Wing!" The Graceful Revival card lifted up in a blaze of white light that created a dark grey-green monster that looked something like a pterodactyl, with feather-like patterns on its white wings, a long whip-like tail, raptor-like legs and piercing crimson eyes. It crossed its wings across its chest and faded to dark blue (DEF: 900).

"What, another pathetic monster?" Jack scoffed "is your entire Deck this pathetic? Oh wait; I took away your best monster, didn't I?" Yusei didn't reply, instead picking out another Speed Spell and playing it. The image of Speed Spell – Angel Baton appeared and Yusei drew twice before discarding a card from his hand.

"What's he planning?" Julian wondered "all he's doing is drawing more cards…"

"I set another card to end," Yusei said. The card appeared beside his Runner and vanished.

_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC/Jack 4700LP 8SPC_

"I draw," Jack said, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 5600LP 3SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 9SPC_).

"I activate my Speed Spell – Sonic Buster!" he called "since I have four or more Speed Counters, this Speed Spell can deal you damage equal to half the attack points of a monster I control! I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Energy pulsed around Red Dragon Archfiend and exploded onwards as a jet of power that rent the air and exploded against Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei cried out as the impact force struck him.

(_Yusei 4100LP 2SPC_)

'Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Shield Wing! Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend launched its attack, but one of Yusei's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" he called. A scarecrow of steel girders, barbed wire and other junk burst from the card and blocked the jet of flames before vanishing as its card flipped face-down again "after Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is used, it is set face-down again."

"So you can use it over and over," Julian said with a slight smile "clever move, Yusei."

"Stardust Dragon, you attack it with Cosmic Flare!" Jack snarled. Stardust Dragon breathed its vibrant jet of white flame, but Shield Wing remained intact.

"Up to twice per turn my Shield Wing can't be destroyed in battle," Yusei explained "so your dragons won't be destroying it any time soon."

"Cowering behind your pathetic monsters, as usual," Jack scoffed "are you ever going to fight back, or am I just wasting my time with a pitiful opponent?"

Yusei's eyes blazed with determination as these words sunk in.

"I end my turn," Jack said.

_Yusei 4100LP 2SPC/Jack 4700LP 9SPC_

Yusei drew his next card silently and gave a slight smile as he saw it. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4100LP 3SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 10SPC_).

"I Summon Ghost Gardna and end my turn," he said. The white-clad guardian appeared (ATK: 0).

_Yusei 4100LP 3SPC/Jack 4700LP 10SPC_

"I draw!" Jack called, doing so. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4100LP 4SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 11SPC_).

"Yusei," he said "how do you think this little duel is going to end? Let's kid ourselves and say you actually win. Then what will you do?" Yusei stared ahead at him, wondering that exact same question.

"You clearly haven't thought this little revenge fantasy through, have you?" Jack laughed.

"Come on Yusei," Julian muttered "don't let him get to you… don't make the same mistake I did…"

"Well, I'll tell you what's going to happen," Jack said "you're going to lose and I'm going to press a button on my Duel Runner and a squad of Security will arrest you. Then you get shipped to the Facility for good. So much for revenge!"

"You're wrong!" Julian yelled "Yusei can win this!"

"_I hope…" _he thought bitterly.

"I activate my Speed Spell – Ruler's Burst," Jack said "with this Speed Spell, I can destroy a single card you control while my Speed Counters are over four. I think I'll take that petty Scrap-Iron Scarecrow out!" The face-down burst into flame and shattered into pixels. Yusei smiled, he hadn't intended to use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow at any rate. This time, he had everything in place.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his pathetic monster with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend launched flames at Shield Wing again, and once more the pterodactyl survived.

"Here we go…" Julian muttered "pull through, Yusei…"

"Red Dragon Archfiend, _Absolute Power Force_!" Jack yelled. Flames engulfed his monster's talons and it lashed out, but the crushing force rebounded from a barrier. "What?!" Then he saw Yusei's activated Trap Card.

"I activate the Trap Card Miracle Guardian!" Yusei called "this effect means that when monsters I control would be destroyed by a card effect, I can stop that effect and then destroy a number of your monsters equal to the number of my monsters that would have been destroyed! Since that effect would have destroyed a monster, I can destroy one of your monsters, and I choose to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" The shining white barrier of Miracle Guardian suddenly pulsed and energy burst from it in a torrent of aura that threatened to obliterate the dragon…

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon and Release it to negate your effect!" Jack yelled "Stardust Dragon, _Victim Sanctuary_!" Stardust Dragon flew into the maelstrom of energy and dissolved into silver dust that blocked the effect from striking Red Dragon Archfiend. The slightest hint of a smile grew on Yusei's lips at this result.

"He's got him now," Julian said with a smile of his own.

"I move to my End Phase, so Stardust returns to the field due to its effect!" Jack called. Stardust Dragon began to reform… but Yusei's next Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Harmonia Mirror!" he called "since you summoned a Synchro Monster other than by a Synchro Summon, I can bring that Synchro Monster to my field!" A beautiful woman in a light pink robe, seated beside a mirror appeared beside Yusei and angled the mirror to catch Stardust Dragon's reflection. Stardust Dragon vanished, then it began to emerge from Harmonia Mirror in a flash of light…

"_Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _Yusei chanted as Stardust emerged fully, spreading its wings with a joyful roar (ATK: 2500). Jack looked mortified as he beheld Stardust Dragon on the side of his enemy.

Julian gazed down at Stardust with a smile on his face _"I failed you, Stardust Dragon, but now Yusei has you back on his side. All that remains is to make Jack pay for taking you in the first place… so it's time to push this to the max."_

As if sensing his thoughts, Stardust Dragon glanced at Julian and gave a roar, which was answered by the vengeful Red Dragon Archfiend. The two dragons faced off, mirroring each other in their stances.

"Not bad, Yusei," Jack said grudgingly "maybe you have learned a thing or two. Now it's Stardust Dragon against Red Dragon Archfiend in a fight to the finish. I end my turn with a face-down." The card appeared.

_Yusei 4100LP 4SPC/Jack 4700LP 11SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so with a smile. Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 4100LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 4700LP 12SPC_).

"I activate my Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, allowing me to raise the power of a Wind Attribute monster by 1000 since I have five Speed Counters! And that bonus is going right to Stardust Dragon!" A tornado burst into being around Stardust Dragon as Yusei played the card, the celestial dragon giving a roar of pride and power as it glowed with green aura (ATK: 3500). "Now, Stardust Dragon, ice his Red Dragon Archfiend with your Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon roared as the tornado shattered, unleashing the jet of brilliant white fire from its maw towards Red Dragon Archfiend. Yusei suddenly gasped in shock as a pulse ran through his right forearm painfully.

"Wha… what was that?" he gasped. Jack showed a similar reaction. The Cosmic Flare struck Red Dragon Archfiend, but Jack's dragon just took the attack. A second later, Shield Wing shattered into pixels.

"What happened?" Julian wondered.

"I activated my Synchro Deflector Trap, saving my Archfiend and vaporizing a monster on your field!" Jack called, gesturing to the activated Trap Card just before it faded away. Julian gritted his teeth at Jack's escape.

"Your luck won't last out against Yusei, Jack Atlas," he muttered.

"I lay two cards face-down and switch Ghost Gardna to defence mode," Yusei said. The Gardna knelt and turned dark blue (DEF: 1900) as the face-down cards appeared.

_Yusei 4100LP 5SPC/Jack 4700LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled. Only Yusei's Speed Counters increased this time, since his own were maxed out (_Yusei 4100LP 6SPC_).

"It's time to end this! I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw to draw twice since I have twelve Speed Counters!" He drew two cards and smiled as he saw one.

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon with Scorching Crimson… Arghh!" Jack yelled, his arm suddenly throbbing painfully "Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed a jet of crimson flame at Red Dragon Archfiend, but Ghost Gardna suddenly moved in the way "what? Hey, Gardna, get down in front!"

"Ghost Gardna's effect allows me to redirect an attack to him!" Yusei called "so Red Dragon Archfiend will be battling it, not my Dragon!" Ghost Gardna was promptly incinerated by the Scorching Crimson Flare, but a white glow surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend and it groaned as Ghost Gardna's effect activated (ATK: 2000).

"Yes… now just play that Trap…" Julian breathed.

"I activate the Trap Card Counterattack Beacon!" Yusei called "did you see this one coming, Jack?! When your monster attacks and destroys my monster in battle, I can activate Counterattack Beacon to empower one of my monsters with an extra 500 points, and then your attacking monster is forced to battle with my strengthened monster!" Stardust Dragon glowed with energy (ATK: 3000).

"Stardust Dragon, attack… Arghh!" Yusei cried as his arm throbbed again. Jack cried out as well. "Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon roared and unleashed its Cosmic Flare, but Jack's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Prideful Roar!" Jack yelled "with this, I can pay Life Points equal to the difference between our monsters' attack points to have my Archfiend become 300 points stronger!" He glowed with red aura (_Jack 3700LP 12SPC_) and Red Dragon Archfiend roared (ATK: 3300). "Red Dragon Archfiend, strike back with Scorching Crimson Flare!" The great demonic dragon roared as it unleashed its attack and both duelists cried out in pain as the attacks met, their arms burning with almost unbearable pain as the flames tore at themselves…

Clouds of red aura formed around the arena, noticed only by Julian, who gave a gasp of amazement.

"Can this be… have they actually brought it here…?" he whispered in awe…

Suddenly the Scorching Crimson Flare tore at Stardust Dragon, but Yusei's dragon remained intact.

"What?!" Jack cried "your dragon should be gone!" Then he noticed the warrior crouched beside Stardust Dragon, with a black shield clutched in one hand and a spear in the other, a samurai-style helm on his head. "Shield Warrior? But you discarded him for your Angel Baton Speed Spell!"

"By removing Shield Warrior in my Graveyard from play, I can stop one of my monsters being destroyed in battle!" Yusei shouted "so Stardust Dragon is safe, although I still take damage." His Life Points decreased (_Yusei 3800LP 6SPC_).

"Now Prideful Roar and Counterattack Beacon wear off," Julian murmured, still focused on the clouds. True to form, both Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500) and Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3000) returned to their original points scores.

"I end my turn!" Jack snarled "by throwing down this face-down!" The card appeared.

_Yusei 3800LP 6SPC/Jack 3700LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei yelled, doing so. His Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 3800LP 7SPC_).

"I activate my Speed Spell – Speed Energy, raising Stardust Dragon's points by my Speed Counters times 200!" Stardust Dragon glowed with shining white aura (ATK: 3900). "Stardust Dragon… ARGHH!" He gave an almighty cry of pain as his arm throbbed once again, incredibly violently this time. "Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon breathed its white flame jet again, but Jack's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Archfiend's Contract!" he yelled "with this, the attack is negated and we both take damage equal to my monster's points!" Energy exploded from Red Dragon Archfiend and struck them both, tearing cries of pain from their lips.

(_Yusei 800LP 3SPC_)

(_Jack 700LP 9SPC_)

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Yusei called. The cards appeared behind Stardust Dragon.

_Yusei 800LP 3SPC/Jack 700LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled "this is the end, Yusei!" Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 800LP 4SPC_) (_Jack 700LP 9SPC_).

"Yes it is!" Yusei yelled "one way or another!"

Suddenly, their arms pulsed violently and they both cried out in pain, their dragons roaring in unison as the crimson clouds flowed together, forming a red stream that encircled the arena, a golden eye becoming visible in it as great wings expanded from the stream and it gave a roar, curling inwards above the Turbo Duelists. Julian gave a gasp of shock.

"The Crimson Dragon…" he breathed "I'm really seeing it…"

Yusei and Jack's eyes both began to glow red and shining crimson marks flashed into being on their arms, wings on Jack's arm, what seemed to be a tail on Yusei's. Julian stared in amazement down at them, sheer disbelief apparent.

"They're both Signers!" he gasped in shock.

"Whose dragon is that?!" Jack yelled, glaring up at the immense Crimson Dragon "I'll teach you to play tricks on me Yusei! I play my Speed Spell – The End of Storm!" The Spell appeared.

"We have to stop this!" Yusei shouted.

"There's no other way to end this!" Jack yelled "if this Duel takes us into Hell I won't end it until one of us wins!"

"Alright, but we'll regret this!" Yusei yelled "I Tribute Stardust Dragon to negate your End of Storm Speed… ARGHH!"

White energy exploded into being accompanied by the howling wind and both duelists were thrown aside. All around the lights shut out, but Julian just stood in amazement and beheld the Crimson Dragon. The great star-god roared and soared upwards, breaking through Speed World and spreading its wings, tearing apart the clouds in its flight as it ascended before dissolving into great crimson dust that rained down.

Julian remained spellbound for a moment before concern turned his gaze down to the track. However, the sound of sirens approaching forced him to his Duel Runner and escape.

"_Sorry Yusei…" _he thought _"but I promise you, as soon as I can help, I will…"_

04

Both Duel Runners were lying on their sides, steam venting from their engines. Yusei and Jack had been thrown from their rides by the force of the gale and both were lying motionless on the tarmac.

Yusei groaned and slowly stood, clutching his burning right forearm.

"What… what is this?" he groaned, pulling up his sleeve and removing his glove to bear the crimson mark on his arm, which slowly stopped burning and faded away. Jack stared at him in pure amazement.

"Do you know what this is, Jack?" Yusei asked. Jack remained silent. "Say something! What happened, Jack?!"

Suddenly, bright floodlights exploded into being as uniformed figures ran into view, sprinting towards Yusei.

"**Yusei Fudo!" **an officer yelled over a loudspeaker **"you are in violation of Code 36B stating that no resident of the Satellite may enter New Domino City! You are under arrest! Put your hands in the air and do not attempt to resist! We have you surrounded!" **

Yusei numbly obeyed, his eyes fixed on Jack even as the officers grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back, even as the cold steel handcuffs closed around his wrists. He let them take him away, his mind fiercely at work behind his blank face…

04

From a side street, Julian watched them take Yusei into custody, piling him into the back of a van. He bowed his head in shame as he watched the doors close, because for a second he swore Yusei was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry," he said "but I can't do this alone. It's time to get some help from an old friend…"

04

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Shield Wing

WIND/ Winged-Beast/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 900

Twice per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

(Shield Wing is a promotional card released in the sets Duel Disk – Yusei Version, Jump Festa 2009 Special Card Pack and V-Jump Card Festa Promotional Cards in Japan. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Shift Down

Normal Spell Card

Image: This card's image was not shown.

Remove 6 of your Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

(Speed Spell – Shift Down was first used by Yusei Fudo against Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Sonic Buster

Normal Spell Card

Image: A man in the foreground being bombarded by sound waves. The monster releasing the sound waves cannot be identified.

Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 monster you control and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. (This effect does not resolve if this card's effect reduces your opponent's Life Points to 0.)

(Speed Spell – Sonic Buster was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Yusei Fudo in Episode 3 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Ruler's Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: Imprisoned Queen Archfiend launching a blast of crimson energy from her hand.

Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select one card your opponent controls and destroy it.

(Speed Spell – Ruler's Burst is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Speed Spell – Silver Contrails

Normal Spell Card

Image: A fighter pilot outside a hanger, staring up at three jets in the sky.

Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 WIND monster you control. The selected monster gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase this turn.

(Speed Spell – Silver Contrails was first used by Yusei Fudo against Jack Atlas in Episode 5 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – The End of Storm

Normal Spell Card

Image: Nightshroud in his true form hovering in mid-air, with a ring of orange energy around him.

Activate only while you have 10 or more Speed Counters. Destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to each player for each monster they controlled that was destroyed.

(Speed Spell – The End of Storm was technically first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 5 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Miracle Guardian

Normal Trap Card

Image: Guardian Eatos blocking a Burst Stream of Destruction with the Celestial Sword – Eatos.

Activate only when a monster(s) you control would be destroyed by your opponent's card effect. Negate the activation and effect of that card, then you can destroy a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters that would have been destroyed by that effect.

*

Archfiend's Contract

Normal Trap Card

Image: Shadowknight Archfiend standing beside Terrorking Archfiend, who is using his claws to carve writing into a piece of stone. Opposite them are Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World.

Activate only when an 'Archfiend' monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate that attack and deal damage equal to that monster's ATK to both players.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Harmonia Mirror

Normal Trap Card

Image: A beautiful woman in a pink robe sat beside a mirror rimmed by a carved black serpent.

Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a Synchro Monster except by Synchro Summon. Take control of that monster.

(Harmonia Mirror was first used by Yusei Fudo against Jack Atlas in Episode 5 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

04

Digidramon: Well, this is officially the longest chapter I have ever written, coming out at around 24 pages on Microsoft Word using Arial Size 10. But it was worth it for that epic Duel between Yusei and Jack, right?!

Julian: That was one incredible Duel. I have to say that.

Digidramon: Thanks for that, Julian. I appreciate that.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Blake: That was one epic Duel between Jack and Yusei. I loved every second.

Digidramon: Thanks Blake. I actually used quite a few lines from the dub, mixed with stuff from the original, like I kept Rex grabbing Mina by the chin. That's the fun of this. I get to take stuff from the original and mix it with the dub to make my own unique view on the show. I especially like using the Synchro Chants. Anyway, Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's Cards are Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Speed Spell – Silver Contrails, Speed Spell – The End of Storm and Harmonia Mirror!

Julian: I choose Stardust Dragon as Today's Featured Card! It has a very useful ability, and as we all know, is Digidramon's favourite of the Five Dragons.

Digidramon: True indeed. Next time on Seven Spirits, Julian goes to someone you may remember from Seven Spirits for help, but this person wants a Duel from Julian to prove that he is fully determined to help Yusei out! Can Julian best an old friend, even if this friend's Deck is different this time around? Just who is Julian asking for hope? And how will it turn out?

To find out, read chapter 5 of Spirit Legends, known as E-Emergency Call!


	5. Chapter 5: EEmergency Call

(Author's Notes: Hidden Arsenal has now been released, and Guard of Flamvell is now more simply known as Flamvell Guard. However, it turns out that the website I use for card information was mistaken about Flamvell Dragnov, which has been released under that name in Hidden Arsenal and thus remains the same.)

Chapter 5: E-Emergency Call

_The next day…_

The courtroom was dark and unpleasant, clearly designed to intimidate those who had crossed the law. Yusei was seated in an uncomfortable wooden chair, his hands still cuffed, flanked by two Sector Security officers.

In front of him, illuminated by the single light in the room, was the judge, a middle-aged man wearing the black robes and white wig of his position.

"Yusei Fudo, eh?" the judge murmured "arrested on charges of entering New Domino without a permit and dueling a resident of New Domino City… quite the troublemaker, I see." Yusei remained silent. "Defiant as well, I see. Just like most scum from the Satellite."

"Judge, with all due respect, please hurry up," one of the officers beside Yusei said "it's hot in here, and we're due to end our shift in ten minutes." The judge glared at him.

"Fine," he said, glancing over the holographic screen on his desk displaying Yusei's information "five years in the Facility by executive request of Director Goodwin, and a lifetime ban from dueling or entering New Domino ever again." He slammed his hammer down on the desk and the screen closed "mark him and take him down."

A hatch opened in the ceiling and some sort of laser generator smoothly descended to the level of Yusei's cheek before activating, sending a laser right into Yusei's skin. He gasped in pain as it carved out a symbol on his skin with absolute precision, leaving a jagged yellow criminal marker in its wake.

A criminal marker. The most feared of sanctions in New Domino, it carried with it the terrible burdens of mistrust, abandonment and suspicion. Of all Goodwin's methods of control, the criminal marker was the worst, the one that could never be escaped from. Once you were marked, you were singled out as an enemy of society and few would choose to trust you, to help you.

The two officers grabbed Yusei by the arms and dragged him out of the room, though he didn't resist. He didn't see any point in trying when all it would earn him was a sterner sentence…

05

Julian rode his Duel Runner through a street, in New Domino, the road flanked by tall tenement buildings. He was here to find an old friend who he believed could help him save Yusei.

He swerved his Runner round a corner and the built-in satellite navigation system flagged up a building on the right hand side of the street. Julian brought his Runner skidding into a narrow passageway and round the back, where there was a small car park. He calmly locked his Runner to a railing, detached his Duel Disk and activated the alarm system before dismounting it, pulling off his helmet, which he placed in a compartment behind the seat before turning and walking to the back door of the building.

He entered with a confident air, knowing that he was less likely to be stopped if he appeared confident. He quickly checked over a holographic list of current residents and found the one he wanted fairly quickly.

"Fifth floor…" he murmured, turning to the stairwell. He didn't take long to climb them; his two years in Peru had largely improved his fitness, which had been fairly good to begin with from his prior years catching criminals in the Satellite.

Once he reached the fifth floor, he was greeted by a set of eight doors along a corridor, but he already knew which to go to. He walked to the third door on the right hand side and calmly knocked three times. He then waited a few moments before the handle was turned and the door opened.

The man who answered was about a year older than Julian, clean-shaven, his dark brown hair styled in a set of bangs that cut across his left eye. His eyes were a chestnut brown, his skin deeply tanned. He wore a crimson jacket identical to those worn by Slifer Red students at the legendary Duel Academy over a black sleeveless shirt and grey jeans.

Drago Yuki's eyes widened in shock as he saw Julian, clearly stunned at finding his old friend on his doorstep.

"Julian…" he whispered in amazement.

"Hey, Drago," Julian said quietly.

"Wha… why are you here?"

"To put it bluntly," Julian sighed "I need your help…"

05

It took Julian ten minutes to sum up the events of the previous night, including the reason for the mysterious blackout that had engulfed New Domino for two hours before the officials had managed to get the Enerdy generator producing power again.

"So… last night Yusei and Jack had a Turbo Duel," Drago said, sitting on a chocolate brown sofa beside a pretty young woman with elbow-length dark blue hair, deep blue eyes similar to Yusei's, her skin slightly less tanned than Drago's. She wore a yellow version of Drago's jacket over a white spaghetti strap top and white knee-length shorts. This was Kira Anderson, Drago's girlfriend.

"Stardust Dragon faced off against Red Dragon Archfiend, and that called forth a being called the Crimson Dragon, which overloaded the power grid and blacked out the whole city. Then Yusei got arrested for trespassing in New Domino and dueling Jack," Drago concluded "now you think he's been put in the Facility, and you need my help to get him out."

"Yes," Julian answered simply.

"My first question," Drago said "are you out of your mind? This is the Facility, Julian! You can't just show up on my doorstep after two years and expect me to help you bust an inmate out of Goodwin's prize prison, even if it is Yusei! Do you even know how bad Goodwin could make it for us if we got caught?! Think life in solitary in the Facility, Julian, because that's what he'll give us!"

"I know…" Julian said "but I have to get him out. We need Yusei, Drago, or this city and every person within it is doomed."

"But you haven't told me why we need Yusei?!" Drago exploded "why is he so important?" Julian met his gaze with a piercing lance of determination. In response, Drago's eyes flashed and his irises turned golden.

"I'll tell you," Julian sighed "five thousand years ago in Peru, there was a civilization known as the People of the Stars, who worshipped a god they named the Dragon Star. Their king had the power to speak to the Dragon Star, and under its protection they prospered. But outside their influence, a group of sorcerers grew jealous of this prosperity and they called forth an Army of Shadows to destroy the People of the Stars. This army was led by seven demons known as the Earthbound Immortals, embodiments of the darkness of mankind."

"The People of the Stars prayed to the Dragon Star for aid and it sent its servant, the Crimson Dragon, to fight the army. With the Crimson Dragon came five birthmarks that were granted to five people who then became known as Signers. The Signers were each able to call on the powers of one of Five Dragons, and with the Dragons, the Earthbound Immortals were forced back and eventually sealed away into what we now know as the Nazca Lines in Peru."

"What does this have to do with here and now?" Drago asked "we're on the other side of the world!"

"The story continues seventeen years ago," Julian said "with the Zero Reverse."

"You mean that earthquake?" Kira asked "the one that split old Domino City into New Domino and the Satellite?" Both Drago and Julian shook their heads.

"That wasn't an earthquake," Drago explained "that's just a cover-up story. You see, seventeen years ago a team of scientists were working on a special reactor to harness an energy source known as Enerdy, which theoretically would never run out and thus could power this city for all time. But something went wrong, the system failed and it exploded in a surge of negative energy that devastated the surrounding area. Hundreds were killed and the governors of the city decided to separate the Satellite from New Domino as a result for some reason."

"The reason is that the negative energy released ripped open a gateway to the Underworld, the realm of the Earthbound Immortals," Julian explained "in a parody of the noble warriors of the Crimson Dragon, the Earthbound Immortals have marked humans with their respective Nazca Lines. When a human dies feeling hatred and rage, they may be chosen by an Immortal as its Dark Signer and then returned to life with their hatred inflamed by the influence of the Immortal. The governors knew about this and decided to separate the Satellite to confine the Dark Signers when they began their attacks."

"So they made the people of the Satellite a sacrifice to save New Domino," Drago muttered "just goes to show how much of a bastard Goodwin is."

"The Earthbound Immortals have returned," Julian said "but so have the Five Dragons. The Signers have reincarnated in the modern day as five chosen people, all destined to stop the shadows once again, but they must come together. Yusei is a Signer; I saw his birthmark glowing last night during the Duel. That's why we need to get him out of there."

"Right, so now I know why we need to help Yusei," Drago said "but… Julian… you can't just come back into my life and stir it up like this. I'm not the same as I was two years ago; this isn't like back then when we had the freedom to make decisions like this on a whim. I have responsibilities, people I care about…" he looked at Kira lovingly. Julian's eyes flashed with a brief sorrow as just the emotion in Drago's gaze brought the memories back.

"Drago," he said "if we don't help Yusei… then none of it will matter. The Dark Signers will win their war and they will turn this world to Hell. Everyone on this earth will become a sacrifice to the Earthbound Immortals; everyone you love and care about will die for the demons. That's the truth." Drago looked back at Julian with golden eyes and the two remained silent for a few moments.

"I want to know if you truly are willing to risk everything to save Yusei," Drago finally asked.

"I have nothing to lose," Julian said softly "and nothing to gain either." Kira frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I've already lost everything," Julian whispered in sorrow "I've already lost Kelsey, already lost my family, already lost my child. What have I left to lose? My life? All my life is heartbreak and anguish and sorrow. And what do I have to gain? All I gain from this is more years of pain and sorrow and anguish."

"So why are you even trying to save the world?" Kira asked.

"Because my life may be nothing but pain," Julian replied "but your lives, everyone else's lives matter. That's why I push myself to try and fight back. I can take the burdens of fighting back against the darkness. I can bear the pain because nothing could hurt more than losing Kelsey hurt me. I will keep fighting with every last breath until the day I die, because if I can bring about a future for you all, then that's what truly matters."

"Having nothing to lose doesn't prove to me that you are putting your all into saving Yusei," Drago said. He snatched up his Duel Disk from the table next to him. "I want a Duel. If you win, then I'll help you with this. If I win, you don't get my help."

"Fine with me," Julian replied. Drago nodded and calmly slid the Duel Disk onto his arm before standing up, leading his friend onto the balcony of the apartment, which displayed a view of the cityscape of New Domino around, leading up to the towering skyscrapers of the city centre. The two calmly activated their Duel Disks as Kira stood at the doorway to watch.

Both of them drew their five card starting hands.

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

"You can take first turn," Julian said.

"Very well," Drago replied, drawing a card "I set a monster and throw a card face-down." The two face-downs appeared. "Your move."

_Julian 8000LP/Drago 8000LP_

Julian drew, a puzzled look on his face _"Normally Drago would have a 2000 point or higher monster out. Where's the normal strategy gone?" _

"I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" he called. The dragon-man appeared in a burst of flames, snapping his talons to ignite a fireball (ATK: 1700). "Now I lay a card face-down." The face-down appeared.

"Gurnika, attack that monster!" Flamvell Gurnika hurled its fireball and Drago's face-down monster flipped up. A strange monster seemingly made of wood appeared, his right arm and legs like branches, the rest of his body sap-green. He was clad in a kilt of brown moss and his face was set in a stern grimace (DEF: 2000). Gurnika's fireball struck him and he calmly grabbed it, tossing it back at Julian, who winced as the recoil struck him.

(_Julian 7700LP_)

"Looks like my Elemental Hero Woodsman is too hard for your Gurnika to beat," Drago laughed.

"_Elemental Hero Woodsman…? Who the hell is Elemental Hero Woodsman? I've never heard of this guy!" _

"I'll end my turn," he muttered.

_Julian 7700LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw," Drago said "now in my Standby Phase I'll use my Woodsman's effect, allowing me to add a copy of Polymerization from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." A card slid from his Deck and he placed it in his hand.

"_This is just weird!" _Julian thought _"I've never seen him use Polymerization ever! He uses Dark Fusion and Dark Calling, but never Polymerization!"_

"Confused?" Drago asked "well… the Deck I used when I was with you guys was never my real Deck. I only used it because I was so consumed by rage and pain, because I had no choice. I'm a bit like you, Julian; I'm bonded to an evil power too. But I mastered that power two years ago and I'm no longer forced to wield the Evil Heroes! This is my true Deck, the Deck I used at Duel Academy before I even met you, Milo and Kelsey!"

"So… you're like me…?" Julian murmured.

"We made the same choices," Drago said sadly "we both ran to try and heal our wounds… I lost Kira and I just ran away, never looking back out of shame because I was the reason she was gone, just like how you lost Kelsey. But now I have Kira back and all the pain's gone. I can use my true Deck, the Deck I built myself. Now it's time for you to meet one of my favorite monsters… a hero close to my heart… I activate E-Emergency Call to add Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my Deck to my hand!" The Spell Card flashed into being and a card slid from Drago's Deck, the duelist adding it to his hand before picking out the Polymerization he had added to his hand with Woodsman's effect. "I activate Polymerization and fuse together my Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon…!"

A man in a green bodysuit with great white wings growing from his shoulder blades and a beautiful woman in a tight red bodysuit appeared before rising into the air and vanishing into a swirling vortex…

"I Fusion Summon…" Drago said "_Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer_!"

"Phoenix Enforcer?!" Julian cried, he had never in his life heard of that Elemental Hero.

With a great roar, a new hero descended from the Fusion Summon, a man clad in a black bodysuit marked with crimson flame patterns. A draconic tail extended from the base of his spine to lash at the air and Avian's wings exploded out behind him to unleash a blast of wind that pushed Julian and Drago back a step. His upper head was masked by a green helmet crested with spikes of what looked like hair and green bracers sheathed his forearms, the right-hand bracer ending in three long steel claws that extended over Phoenix Enforcer's hand (ATK: 2100).

"Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer," Drago said "brother to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and one of only two mainstream Elemental Heroes my dad never used. Aster Phoenix used Phoenix Enforcer when he still used Elemental Heroes, but he never really used it after he focused on the Destiny Heroes. I use him because he proves that I can be different to dad while using the same cards."

"Well, he's certainly impressive," Julian said.

"Let's just see what your Gurnika thinks," Drago laughed "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, attack Flamvell Gurnika with Phoenix Shoot!" Phoenix Enforcer gave a fierce cry and dived at Flamvell Gurnika, slashing at Julian's monster with blazing claws. Gurnika gave a howl of agony and shattered into pixels. Julian gave a cry as the claws raked across his chest.

(_Julian 7300LP)_

"_Here comes the Burn Damage…" _he thought. When he wasn't engulfed in flames, he gave an incredulous look at Drago "where's the Burn Damage?"

"Didn't I say Phoenix Enforcer is different?" Drago laughed "he has no Burn Damage effect at all!"

"Well… that makes some sense… but I'm not complaining if it keeps my points a bit safer," Julian muttered.

"I'll end my turn with that," Drago said.

_Julian 7300LP/Drago 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "I activate the Trap Card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Gurnika!" The Trap Card lifted up and Flamvell Gurnika appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1700). "Now I Release my Gurnika to Advance Summon Flamvell Commando!" Gurnika combusted and the flames formed into a tall grey-skinned man clad in a blue jumpsuit, with green greaves and orange bracers coating his lower legs and forearms respectively. His long mane of hair was ablaze and he hefted a blaster of stone in his hands (ATK: 2200).

"Clever move," Drago said with a smile. Julian got the feeling that there was something about Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer that he wouldn't like at all.

"I activate the effect of Flamvell Commando," he said "by removing from play a monster in my Graveyard with 200 defence points, I can hit you with that monster's attack points as damage! I remove Flamvell Gurnika!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he pocketed it. A ball of fire built at the tip of Flamvell Commando's weapon and he fired at Drago, who gave a cry of pain as he was engulfed in flame.

(_Dragon 6300LP_)

"Nice move," Drago said "but now it's time for this game to really hit the big leagues."

"Yes it is!" Julian agreed "Flamvell Commando can still attack, so first I'll discard Flamvell Baby to raise his points by 400!" Flamvell Commando burst into flame as Julian slid the Flamvell Baby card into his Graveyard (ATK: 2600). "Flamvell Commando, attack Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!" Flamvell Commando shot a fireball from his weapon and Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer was engulfed…

But when the flames died away, Phoenix Enforcer was still very much alive, with a smirk on his lips.

"Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer cannot be destroyed by battle," Drago said "you see now? He's the opposite of Flame Wingman, while Flame Wingman focuses on offence, Phoenix Enforcer focuses on defence!"

"I'm impressed," Julian admitted "but you still take damage." True to form, Drago's Life Points had decreased.

(_Drago 5800LP_)

"I'll end with a face-down," Julian said calmly. The card appeared behind Flamvell Commando.

_Julian 7300LP/Drago 5800LP_

"I draw," Drago said, doing so "now I'll use my Woodsman's effect to add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand." The card slid from his Deck and he placed it in his hand. "Now I activate Fusion Recovery, allowing me to add both Polymerization and a monster that was used as a Fusion Material from my Graveyard to my hand." Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian slid from his Graveyard and he added them both to his hand.

"Now I activate Polymerization and fuse together Elemental Heroes Avian and Ice Edge in my hand to Fusion Summon…!"

Avian and a short boy wearing spiky white armour with pale blue skin appeared, and both rose into the Polymerization…

"Time for fire to collide with ice!" Drago yelled "I summon… _Elemental Hero Absolute Zero_!"

A new hero dropped from the Fusion Summon, this one clad in smooth snow white armour over a black bodysuit. Sharp blades adorned his bracers and his shoulders were protected by large spikes of white armour. A white cape flowed out behind him in the wind as he landed neatly, a gust of chilling wind shooting from Absolute Zero's form as he stood (ATK: 2500).

"_Another hero I've never heard of in my life," _Julian thought "I've never heard of half these monsters! Just who are they?!"

"They're a different breed of Elemental Hero," Drago replied "you see Julian, there are the more typical heroes such as Avian and Burstinatrix, the kind who stalk city streets defending the innocent, our typical image of the superhero. Then there are a different group, a group in tune with Nature and the elements… the Natural Heroes! The Natural Heroes can be potentially stronger than any of the city heroes, and it's time they brought down your Commando! I activate the Spell H-Heated Heart, giving one of my monsters 500 more points and a Piercing effect until the End Phase, and I choose my Phoenix Enforcer!" Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer gave a mighty roar as his body was set ablaze by the Spell (ATK: 2600).

"Oh crud…" Julian muttered.

"Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, attack Flamvell Commando with Phoenix Shoot!" Phoenix Enforcer charged at Flamvell Commando and slashed him with blazing talons, shattering him into pixels. While normally Phoenix Enforcer would have also been destroyed, his effect saved him.

"Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, attack Julian directly with Absolute Freeze!" Drago called. Absolute Zero thrust out his hands, unleashing a jet of freezing air that engulfed Julian, chilling him to the bone. He gave a cry of pain as the frost tore at him.

(_Julian 4800LP_)

"I'll end my turn there," Drago said. Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer returned to normal (ATK: 2100).

_Julian 4800LP/Drago 5800LP_

"_Great," _Julian thought as he drew _"Drago's got two powerful monsters out, while my field's blank. He's a thousand points ahead. I've got to try and push ahead to win…" _

He smirked slightly as he saw his next card "I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The hellhound appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 1900). "Now I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction, giving all Fire monsters 500 more points!" Flamvell Firedog glowed with flames (ATK: 2400), but so did Elemental Hero Phoenix enforcer (ATK: 2600).

"Phoenix Enforcer is Fire Attribute," Drago said calmly.

"Well, I activate the Spell Card Oil, allowing me to add any Fire monster from my Graveyard to my hand," Julian said "and I choose my Flamvell Baby. Now I discard Flamvell Baby to raise my Firedog's power by 400!" Flamvell Firedog gained an aura of flames as Julian discarded the monster (ATK: 2800).

"You still can't destroy my Phoenix Enforcer," Drago pointed out.

"Who said anything about Phoenix Enforcer?" Julian laughed "I'm attacking your Absolute Zero! Go, Firedog!" Flamvell Firedog gave a fierce bark and charged, savaging Absolute Zero, who screamed and shattered into pixels.

(_Drago 5500LP_)

"Congratulations!" Drago laughed "you just activated my Absolute Zero's effect, which destroys all your monsters when he's removed from the field!" Icicles burst through the ground, impaling Flamvell Firedog, who shattered with a howl of agony.

"Well Firedog's effect still gives me a monster!" Julian snapped "and I summon my Flamvell Paun in defence mode!" The flaming monkey appeared, crouching and turning blue (DEF: 200 - 0).

"Next I activate Hero Signal," Drago said as his Trap Card lifted up and a spotlight appeared in the sky, the beam marred by a black H. "Hero Signal lets me summon a Level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my Deck when a monster I control is destroyed, and I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." The spotlight faded as a blue and gold suited hero appeared, his face covered by a mirrored visor and armour adorned by amber gems, solar panels attached to his back (ATK: 1600).

"He still won't help you," Julian remarked.

"Oh yes he will," Drago replied.

"Well, I end my turn!" his opponent yelled, setting a card.

_Julian 4800LP/Drago 5500LP_

"I draw!" Drago called "and now I use Woodsman's effect to add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it into his hand before playing it. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse together Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer. It's time you met one of my strongest heroes…"

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Elemental Hero Sparkman both rose into the Polymerization melding together…

"I summon…" Drago said "come forth to strike him down, _Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer_!"

With a great cry from within, the Fusion Summon broke to reveal a new shining hero. His body was clad in a form-fitting green bodysuit, his lower legs, forearms and shoulders sheathed by metal armour. His great shining steel wings spread behind him, angelic in form and ablaze with radiance. Shining Phoenix Enforcer raised his head, which was crowned by platinum spikes of hair, the same colour as its original master's, as he landed gracefully before Drago (ATK: 2500). Then he was set ablaze by Molten Destruction (ATK: 3000).

"Holy crap…" Julian breathed at the sight of Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

"Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer is my Phoenix Enforcer's evolved and more powerful form," Drago explained "as such, he retains his immunity to destruction by battle, but he also gains a new effect. Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 points for every single Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, and at the moment I have seven in there… which gives my Shining Phoenix Enforcer another 2100 points!" Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer blazed with aura (ATK: 5100).

"Now I summon my Elemental Hero Stratos." In a burst of wind, a blue suited hero with grey-coated legs appeared, two turbines attached to his back (ATK: 1800). "Now I use the effect of my Stratos, allowing me to either destroy Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero and Evil Hero monsters I have out, or add an Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll use the second effect, because I fully expect you to not lose this turn." A card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Now, Elemental Hero Stratos, attack Flamvell Paun!" Elemental Hero Stratos charged and smashed his fist into the monkey, shattering it.

"I use Paun's effect to add Flamvell Archer to my hand!" Julian called. The monster slid from his Deck and he added it to his hand.

"Well then," Drago said "here it is. Nothing left to protect you, Julian. But I hope that you do the impossible here… because I know you can. Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, end this Duel with Shining Finish!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer took flight, ablaze with solar radiance as his wings spread and bolts of white-hot fire exploded from his form, engulfing Julian in a radiant white blaze.

But as the flames faded, Julian's Life Points were intact. He was surrounded by a wall of gently cooing Kuriboh; he had used its effect to save himself. And despite his failure to win, Drago smiled.

"I knew you'd do it," he said "because you always do the impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Julian replied "so long as you push yourself hard enough."

"In that case, let's really kick this Duel into overdrive!" Drago laughed "I'll end my turn!"

_Julian 4800LP/Drago 5500LP_

"I draw!" Julian called, smiling as he saw the card "I summon Flamvell Archer!" The Pyro archer appeared in a burst of flames, raising his bow (ATK: 1000 - 1500). "Now I activate the Trap Card Legacy of Flamvell, allowing me to Special Summon two Fire monsters with 200 defence from my Graveyard, like Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Paun!" The infernal hellhound (ATK: 1900 - 2400) and the flaming monkey (ATK: 200 - 700). "Now I Tune Flamvell Archer to Flamvell Firedog to Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Archer rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that encircled Flamvell Firedog, cutting it down to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars connected within the rings and connected as a lance of crimson fire that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon…

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!" _Julian chanted.

With an almighty roar, a fifteen foot tall dragon-man burst from the Synchro Summon, scales bloody crimson, immense wings spreading outwards to shroud the field in shadow. His eyes blazed with flame and his immense talons clenched into blazing fists as he roared. Flamvell Draconir, the destructive ruination of Flamvell, landed before Julian, giving another immense roar (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"I activate the effect of my Draconir," Julian said "by removing two Flamvell monsters in my Graveyard from play, I can destroy a monster you control and deal you damage equal to half of that monster's original attack points. I choose your Shining Phoenix Enforcer! Draconir, _Flamvell Devastation_!" Flamvell Draconir roared as Flamvell Commando and Flamvell Baby slid from Julian's Graveyard and he pocketed them, flames forming on the dragon Synchro's body. Flamvell Draconir gave an almighty roar, his form coated entirely in a raging inferno, and then the flame exploded forth in a fearsome tide that engulfed Shining Phoenix Enforcer, reducing him to ashes. Drago looked awed and horrified at this turn of events.

The flames washed over the Elemental Hero user, making him cry out in pain.

(_Drago 4250LP_)

"Now I use my Draconir's second effect," Julian said "by Tributing a Flamvell I control, I can give Draconir an additional 1000 points until the End Phase. I Tribute Flamvell Paun. Flamvell Draconir, _Soulfire Empowerment_!" Flamvell Paun combusted and the flames flowed into Flamvell Draconir's maw, consumed by the monster, who roared with pride (ATK: 3900). "Flamvell Draconir, attack Elemental Hero Stratos with Wildfire Storm!"

The almighty dragon gave a roar and flames burst forth in the heavens, sending fire rushing across the field to engulf Stratos, who howled as he was incinerated. Drago cried out as the flames seared into him.

(_Drago 2150LP_)

"I'll end my turn there," Julian said. Flamvell Draconir stopped burning with flame (ATK: 2900).

_Julian 4800LP/Drago 2150LP_

"I draw!" Drago yelled "now I use Woodsman's effect to add Polymerization to my hand from the Graveyard." The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it into his hand.

"I activate Legacy of a Hero, letting me draw three times since I have two or more Level 4 or higher Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero monsters in my Graveyard." He drew three times and smiled as he saw the cards. "Now I activate Polymerization, because it's time for you to meet the strongest Natural Elemental Hero… the one who represents Nature itself… I fuse together Elemental Hero Woodsman on my field and Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand to summon…!"

A blue-suited hero whose costume covered his whole body appeared, wielding a metal staff, a shark-like fin cresting his head, and both he and Woodsman rose into the Polymerization, melding together…

"I summon…!" Drago called "the champion of the Natural Heroes, the very avatar of Nature… _Elemental Hero Terra Firma_!"

The Polymerization faded and Elemental Hero Terra Firma appeared. His form was similar to that of Elemental Hero Neos, Drago's father's ace card, but Terra Firma was slightly different, with a bulkier, more muscular form, pads of dark purple fluid similar to those on Stardust Dragon protecting his shoulders and cranium, a ruby set into his chest and his eyes glowing gold. Terra Firma gave a fierce cry as he landed, clenching his mighty fists (ATK: 2500).

"Wow…" Julian breathed in amazement, looking up at the fifteen-foot tall Terra Firma "that's one big hero."

"If you think he's powerful now," Drago said "wait till I use his ability. Now, I activate Fifth Hope, allowing me to return five Elemental Heroes from my Graveyard to my Deck to draw twice." Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Stratos slid from his Graveyard and he returned the three Fusions to his Extra Deck before adding the other two monsters to his Deck, which was shuffled by the Duel Disk, and drawing twice.

"Anything good?" Julian asked.

"Some good cards," Drago said with a shrug "I activate Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand, like Elemental Hero Stratos!" The card slid from his Deck into his hand and Drago was quick to play it. Stratos appeared once again in a whirlwind (ATK: 1800). "And I'll use his effect to add Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand." The card slid from his Deck and into his hand.

"Now I activate my second Polymerization and fuse Stratos and Sparkman together to summon a Natural Hero who'll really kick up a storm…!"

Sparkman appeared beside Stratos and both of them rose into Polymerization…

"Prepare for a real gale, Julian, because this storm's gonna blow your fire right out!" Drago called "I summon the hero who rides the gale and strikes like a hurricane… also known as _Elemental Hero Great Tornado_!"

With an almighty cry, the Polymerization was ripped apart as a howling gale burst into existence, Elemental Hero Great Tornado riding the winds to land neatly before Drago. He was a muscular man clad in a green bodysuit adorned with silver armour, an emerald green cape blowing in the gale around him. Great Tornado gave a heroic shout as he clenched his fists (ATK: 2800).

"When Great Tornado is summoned," Drago said "he halves the points of all your face-up monsters with his storm!" True enough, the howling wind buffeted against Flamvell Draconir and it groaned (ATK: 1450). "Now for me to show you the power of my Terra Firma. By Tributing any other Elemental Hero on my field, Terra Firma adds its points onto his own until the End Phase! I'll Tribute my Elemental Hero Great Tornado to let Terra Firma show you a real natural disaster!" Great Tornado dissolved into golden dust that flowed into Terra Firma, who glowed with energy (ATK: 5300).

"Crud…" Julian said.

"Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Drago yelled "take down his Draconir!" Elemental Hero Terra Firma leapt into the air and came down with a furious punch that hit like a meteor. Draconir was obliterated in an instant and Julian cried out as the shockwave sent him flying back, slamming him into the railings at the edge of the balcony.

(_Julian 750LP_)

Julian winced as he stepped back to his position, the pain from the attack searing through him.

"Sorry," Drago said sheepishly "I didn't realize how realistic the Solid Vision can be… they keep refining it too much."

"It's okay," Julian said "I've noticed that the Solid Vision seems more powerful than usual. I think it's because of the Enerdy surge from the Crimson Dragon last night."

"I end my turn with a face-down," Drago said. The card appeared behind Terra Firma.

_Julian 750LP/Drago 2150LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "I set a monster and lay one card face-down." The two cards appeared. "I'll end with that."

_Julian 750LP/Drago 2150LP_

"I draw," Drago said "I'm sorry it has to end like this, Julian, but that's the way this works. I activate Miracle Fusion, allowing me to remove from play monsters on my field or in the Graveyard to Fusion Summon an Elemental Hero! I remove my Elemental Heroes Avian and Sparkman to summon another of my Natural Heroes, one with a shining power…!"

Avian and Sparkman appeared beside Terra Firma and rose into the air, entering Polymerization…

"I summon the hero who shines like the sun!" Drago yelled "I summon _Elemental Hero The Shining_!"

In a flash of light, the Polymerization vanished and Elemental Hero The Shining appeared. He was clad in a pure white bodysuit with golden trim, rubies set into the suit in places. Attached to his back was a ring of gold, and rays of golden energy floated around this ring, casting radiance onto the whole of Drago's field (ATK: 2600).

"My Elemental Hero The Shining has two special abilities," Drago said "first of all, he gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero I have removed from play, and secondly, if he's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add any two removed from play Elemental Heroes to my hand." The Shining glowed with energy (ATK: 3200).

"Oh crud," Julian muttered.

"Elemental Hero The Shining, wipe out that monster with Solar Burst!" Drago yelled. The Shining exploded with radiance that formed into arrows of light, the arrows impaling through Julian's Blue Flame Swordsman (DEF: 1600 - 1200) even as it appeared. The monster groaned and shattered.

"I use the effect of Blue Flame Swordsman to summon the original Flame Swordsman!" Julian yelled. The orange armoured warrior appeared in a burst of flames (ATK: 1800 -2300).

"Elemental Hero Terra Firma, destroy Flame Swordsman!" Drago commanded. Terra Firma charged, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to stop your attack!" he yelled. The junk scarecrow appeared and blocked Terra Firma's punch, and then it vanished as its card flipped face-down again.

"I end my turn," Drago said.

_Julian 750LP/Drago 2150LP_

"I draw," Julian said "I summon Nitro Synchron!" The propane tank appeared (ATK: 300 - 800) and Drago's eyes widened. "Now I Tune Nitro Synchron to my Flame Swordsman to Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red and it rose into the air, dissolving into two glowing rings that encircled Flame Swordsman, reducing it to a framework that released five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a lance of crimson that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_

Nitro Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar, landing before Julian (ATK: 2800 - 3300).

"Since I used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro Monster, I can draw a card," Julian said. He smiled as he saw it. "Now I equip my Nitro Warrior with the Equip Spell Salamandra, raising its strength by 700!" Nitro Warrior burst into flames (ATK: 4000). Drago looked on in shock as he realised how this would end.

"Nitro Warrior," Julian said softly "attack Elemental Hero Terra Firma with Dynamite Crunch." Nitro Warrior's jet engine ignited and it charged at Terra Firma, gaining power from its effect (ATK: 5000). A moment later, its fist smashed into the mightiest of the Natural Heroes and Terra Firma shattered into pixels. Drago cried out as Nitro Warrior's fist smashed into him, throwing him to the ground.

_Julian 750LP/Drago 0LP_

As Elemental Hero The Shining and Nitro Warrior faded away, Drago stood and looked Julian in the eyes.

"You proved it to me," he said "you're willing to risk it all to save Yusei and stop the Dark Signers. I'm with you, Julian. Tomorrow, we make our move." Julian nodded grimly.

"Then let's get ready," he said, turning to step through the doorway back into the apartment, finally feeling that he could save Yusei…

05

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Elemental Hero Ice Edge

WATER/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 900

Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, this card can attack directly. When this card inflicts damage due to a Direct Attack, destroy 1 Set Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

(Elemental Hero Ice Edge is a promotional card released in Limited Edition Pack 14 in Japan. A TCG release date for it is unknown.)

55555

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero

WATER/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 'Elemental Hero', 'Destiny Hero' or 'Evil Hero' monster + 1 WATER monster

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 500 ATK for each WATER monster on the field other than "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero". When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

*

Elemental Hero The Shining

LIGHT/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100

1 'Elemental Hero' monster + 1 LIGHT monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains ATK equal to the number of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters x 300. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can select up to 2 of your removed from play "Elemental Hero" monsters, and add them to your hand.

(Elemental Hero Absolute Zero and Elemental Hero The Shining were released as promotional cards for the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga in Japan. A TCG released date for them is unknown.)

55555

Flamvell Draconir

FIRE/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

1 'Flamvell' Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can remove from play 2 'Flamvell' monsters in your Graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and deal damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can Tribute 1 'Flamvell' monster you control to have this card gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

(Flamvell Draconir is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Elemental Hero Great Tornado

WIND/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200

1 'Elemental Hero' monster + 1 WIND monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is summoned, halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

(Elemental Hero Great Tornado was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Chapter 42 of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Oil

Normal Spell Card

Image: An oil refinery.

Select 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

*

Legacy of a Hero

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's wing and dragon head lying in a spotlight.

Activate only if there are at least 2 Level 4 or higher "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards.

(The above two cards were used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Legacy of Flamvell

Normal Trap Card

Image: Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Archer flanking Flamvell Dragnov.

Activate only while you control a Level 4 or lower 'Flamvell' monster. Special Summon 2 FIRE monsters with 200 DEF from your Graveyard in face-up attack position. The monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack and are destroyed during the End Phase.

(Legacy of Flamvell is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

05

Digidramon: Well, that was a fantastic display of the sheer power of the Natural Elemental Heroes, as well as Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer! Drago was one tough opponent for Julian here!"

Blake: Drago really is one skilled duelist. All those tricks he pulled off with his heroes, especially that combination of Elemental Hero Terra Firma and Elemental Hero Great Tornado, were incredible. He really pulled off some pretty amazing stunts with the Natural Heroes.

Akiza: He's certainly living up to his father's standard. Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all.

Digidramon: I absolutely have to thank the writers of the GX manga for imagining each and every one of the Natural Heroes, as well as the people who made the real life versions. This chapter would never have been so incredible without each and every single Natural Hero used, especially without Terra Firma.

Blake: Talk about being sincere! But it's true; the Natural Heroes are pretty amazing.

Digidramon: Indeed they are. I may have missed a few, like Elemental Hero Inferno, but given that Drago will get a Duel in the Facility, don't worry, the other Natural Heroes like Heat and Lady Heat will make their appearances! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Elemental Hero Terra Firma, Miracle Fusion, Legacy of Flamvell and Nitro Warrior!

Kira: I choose Elemental Hero Terra Firma as today's Featured Card. Its effect is very useful, and since it can be used more than once each turn, Terra Firma can quickly build up attack points to take down even the strongest monsters, such as Dragon Master Knight and Machiners Force!

Digidramon: There you have it, folks! Next time on Seven Spirits, Julian and Drago begin the attempt to rescue Yusei from the Facility, while I redo Yusei's Duel against Bolt Tanner from the anime! It's all very exciting folks, and it's coming soon!

So watch out for Chapter 6 of Spirit Legends, known as Royal Oppression!

But this isn't over yet, because it's time for… the OPENING SEQUENCE… yet again, Hyper Drive is the opening to this, but yet again the sequence doesn't fit, so I made my own!

And here it is. The bracketed parts are the sequence, italics are the lyrics:

(Starts with Julian and Yusei riding side by side on their Duel Runners, then two Synchro Summons appear alongside them, forming Flame Avatar Vulcan beside Julian and Stardust Dragon beside Yusei.)

_Going fast makes me feel alive,_

(The complete Crimson Dragon seal appears in the background and remains the background as images of Yusei with Stardust Dragon, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, Akiza with Black Rose Dragon and Luna with a silhouette of Ancient Fairy Dragon flash by.)

_My heartbeat's in Hyper Drive,_

(An image of Drago with Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Yanagi with Crystal Skull and Bolt Tanner with Ushi Oni appears, before bursts of light explode from Phoenix Enforcer and Ushi Oni, fading to reveal them as Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer and Giant Ushi Oni.)

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

(More images flash past, Greiger beside Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Gill Randsborg beside Masked Knight LV7, Hunter Pace beside Supersonic Skull Flame and Professor Frank beside Id the Super Demonic Lord/Ido the Supreme Magical Force.)

_Just let destiny choose,_

(An image of Rex Goodwin and Lazar standing in front of the Crimson Dragon seal flashes past, followed quickly by a rapid-fire series of Flame Avatar Vulcan attacking Elemental Hero Gaia, Giant Ushi Oni attacking Crystal Skull, Iron Chain Dragon attacking Tri-Horned Dragon, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE launching a volley of machine gun fire at Sunlight Unicorn, Black Rose Dragon unleashing a gale of rose petals that quickly destroy the Masked Knight LV5 and face-down Sakuretsu Armour also on the field.)

_I can hear you breathin',_

(Following on from last sequence, Road Warrior attacks Supersonic Skull Flame, Id the Super Demonic Lord attacks Flamvell Dragnov, Dark Strike Fighter launches a sphere of orange aura with five Level Stars inside at Yusei's Duel Runner, Black Rose Dragon faces Flame Avatar Vulcan across an arena, Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon face off in the skies, then finally Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend charge at each other.)

_I can see you comin',_

(Blake rides along a highway on his Duel Runner with Naturia Balkion and Naturia Beast beside him, then the scene changes to Junk Synchron tuning with Speed Warrior to create Junk Warrior, who soars over Yusei's Duel Runner, then a Tuning of Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison which forms Black Rose Dragon, and finally Hyper Synchron tuning with Max Warrior, which creates Stardust Dragon.)

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,_

(Julian stands on a road of light with the Nazca Lines etched in purple fire on the desert far below, looking further along the light road at a hooded young woman wearing a black robe with violet markings on it, before she vanishes in a flicker of shadows and Jack and Yusei ride past on their Duel Runners with their respective Signer Dragons flying overhead.)

_Take a shot at me running side by side,_

(Julian faces the young woman again, this time in a split screen with Julian standing before the Crimson Dragon seal, while the young woman stands in front of the blazing purple Condor Nazca Line. Then the scene cuts to Yusei and Jack in a similar split-screen, with a blue background for Yusei and a red background for Jack.)

_It's a blur… as I go by,_

(Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon soar over an arena together, with their Signers' respective birthmarks in the sky above each of them. Then a pillar of purple fire erupts from the Satellite and fades to reveal a silhouette of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.)

_I can hear you breathin'_

(Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer and Elemental Hero Terra Firma flank Drago, then cut to Yusei with his four main Warrior Synchros around him, then to Akiza with Copy Plant and Twilight Rose Knight standing beside her and Black Rose Dragon in the background.)

_I can see you comin',_

(In a scene from the final of the Fortune Cup, Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Junk Warrior and reduces it to ashes with a jet of flames. Then cut to Stardust Dragon launching a Cosmic Flare which engulfs a screaming Jack. Flame Avatar Vulcan attacks a giant androgynous bronze statue of a monster while Professor Frank looks on in what could be described as horror.)

_I can feel the wind; it's blowin' me around,_

(Julian and Yusei stand facing Akiza as the Black Rose, with Black Rose Dragon looming over Akiza, then Julian faces off against Doomkaiser Dragon, Revived King Ha Des and Undead Skull Archfiend, Trudge gestures and Goyo Guardian charges at Yusei, then Flame Avatar Vulcan blocks a sword strike from Twilight Rose Knight and reduces it to ashes with a burst of flames while Akiza looks on in rage.)

_See the sun arisin',_

(Julian stands on the unfinished Daedalus Bridge and looks across to the Satellite, then cut to the other end with the young woman from earlier standing on the other bridge section and looking towards New Domino with a baby wrapped in blankets cradled in her left arm and her hand over her heart. Behind her stand four other people in similar robes, one woman and three men.)

_Fire in the sky,_

(Flame Avatar Vulcan destroys Black Rose Dragon with a sword strike, then cut to Black Rose Dragon reappearing and destroying the field with its effect, Akiza summons Twilight Rose Knight who in turn summons Hedge Guard and the two Tune to create Splendid Rose before both Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose attack Julian, clearly reducing his Life Points to zero.)

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._

(Finish with the five Signer marks flowing together and forming the Crimson Dragon, which towers over the Fortune Cup stadium while Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon all look up towards it from around the rim of the stadium.)


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Oppression

Chapter 6: Royal Oppression

The Sector Security van rumbled along the streets, its engine roaring. Its bodywork was heavily reinforced to prevent an attempt at escape from the prisoners held within, though they were all handcuffed and criminal marked.

Within the back of the van, Yusei was seated on one of the two benches welded to the walls, his hands still cuffed. He was gazing down at his right arm, remembering the night before when that glowing, burning mark had appeared on it.

"_What was that mark?" _he wondered _"was it something to do with that dragon?" _

The memory of the Crimson Dragon flashed back in his mind, the majestic creature resplendent in the heavens.

"Hey there!" the inmate beside him called. Yusei glanced sideways, disturbed by the cry. He saw an old man wearing a dark brown kimono, his long silver hair a grizzled mane. His criminal marker was something like a yellow claw shape under his left eye.

"Hey," Yusei replied "who are you?"

"My name's Tenzen Yanagi," the old man said cheerily "but just call me Yanagi, sonny!" Yusei just nodded slightly, glancing back down at his forearm. "What's up?" Yanagi asked.

"Oh… it's nothing," Yusei replied, looking at his fellow inmate.

"Hang on…" Yanagi said "I remember you! You were the one who got arrested at the Kaiba Dome last night! I was around that neighborhood when the red dragon showed up and the blackout hit!"

"Blackout?" Yusei murmured. He did remember one of the officers mentioning something about a blackout, now that he thought about it. "Do you know anything about that dragon, Yanagi?"

"Sorry sonny," Yanagi replied "I sure I know something… but I just can't remember!" Yusei gave a sigh too soft for the old man to hear.

"That's okay. If you remember, could you tell me?"

"Sure!" Yanagi said enthusiastically.

Suddenly the van jolted to a halt and the door was wrenched open.

"Everyone out!" the guard officer yelled. They all obeyed. Once they left the van, they were standing in a relatively large, bare courtyard, any exit blocked by immense steel gates. Ahead of them was an immense towering building, with barred windows and an ugly grey concrete façade.

"Welcome to the Facility!" the guard shouted "all you scum follow me!" He strode towards a door and each new inmate followed. Soon they were inside, walking through corridors with grim cell doors set into the walls. This was Goodwin's prized sanction, the Facility. Hell on earth in every sense of the word.

Soon the inmates were being sent into cells and having their cuffs removed. Yusei found himself shoved into a room with Yanagi, the cell tiny, with a bunk bed and a barred window the only reasonable decorations or furniture. The walls were bare grey concrete.

"Hey what's your name?" Yanagi asked suddenly a while after the door was slammed shut and locked "you haven't told me it yet."

"Yusei Fudo," Yusei replied.

"Well, Yusei, do you have a Deck?"

"A Deck?" Yusei replied, puzzled "all our Decks were confiscated, weren't they? We aren't allowed to Duel in here." In answer, Yanagi produced cards hidden inside his clothes.

"I've been in and out of dozens of prisons," he said "I've learned how to keep these cards hidden. And mine are special, Ancient Treasures I travelled the world to collect! Very rare and incredibly valuable cards indeed!" Yusei looked at the cards Yanagi was holding, slightly puzzled by the monsters, which all seemed to have negative effects for the person using them. Then he read through the Spells and Traps and quickly realized how they worked.

"They look interesting, Yanagi," he replied.

"Thanks sonny," Yanagi replied "in each prison I've been in, there's always a pecking order. The better you duel, the higher up you are. But if you don't have a Deck, you'll have to duel using a Deck the inmates put together from random cards!"

"Sounds like a problem," Yusei admitted, sitting down on the lower bunk bed…

06

Meanwhile, Rex Goodwin, Lazar and Zigzix were having a private meeting within Rex's office. It was a well-furnished room with a neat mahogany desk, a crimson carpet and white painted walls.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a clearly furious Jack Atlas stormed in, dressed in a long white trench coat, black jeans and a black shirt. Behind him followed Mina.

His violet eyes widened as he saw the holographic projection of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend the three officials had been discussing, and he pointed at it in outrage.

"Were you recording my Duel?!" he snarled at Lazar and Zigzix.

"Jack, calm down," Goodwin said "you broke a dozen laws last night, and it's a miracle the media haven't got a hold of it. We're trying to protect you, so we need to know if you know anything about the Crimson Dragon."

"That mark on my arm, that wing thing that shows up sometimes," Jack said, still angry "it was burning when that thing appeared. That's it."

"The people with those marks are called Signers," Goodwin said "there are five of you, and you are all destined to be a part of a legend, a destiny to save this world from destruction. However, we do not know if a mark appeared on Yusei's arm due to the blackout."

"I saw something on his arm glowing," Jack admitted "but Yusei can't be a Signer! He's destined for nothing more than sorting trash at minimum wage!" Suddenly, his eyes returned to the Duel recording as he saw something. "Stop that video!" Zigzix obeyed. Jack stalked over to the projection and his eyes narrowed in on something. "Zoom in on this point." He pointed to a spot on the screen.

"What is it?" Goodwin asked. The display zoomed in, showing the underside of Yusei's two face-downs. This was an instant before the Solid Vision had overloaded due to the Crimson Dragon, so the cards were still visible as they were flipping up. The blood drained from Jack's face as he read the names.

"It… can't be…" he said in disbelief, clutching at the desk in front of him for support.

"What's wrong?" Lazar asked in mock concern, checking the display himself "ah, Forceful Stop and Meteor Stream. Now I see. Had your Duel followed its course, when your Red Dragon Archfiend attacked, Yusei would have used the effect of Forceful Stop to end the Battle Phase. Then when Stardust Dragon returned to the field during the End Phase, he would have used Meteor Stream to inflict 1000 damage to you… enough to win the Duel!"

"So Jack would have lost?" Mina asked.

"Indeed," Lazar chuckled. Jack turned on him, eyes blazing with a terrible rage. The smaller man backed away in fear.

"Don't worry, Jack," Goodwin said "no one else knows of this. The events of the Duel will remain secret and no one will know of them outside this room."

"I know about it!" Jack snarled, storming away "and I'm gonna get my revenge!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

"Temper, temper," Lazar tutted.

"I heard that!"

06

Back in the Facility, Yusei had been lying on the bank bed and staring upwards for about half an hour, trying to think, when the cell door opened.

"Alright convicts, it's your exercise hour," the guard said arrogantly "don't waste it." With that he left, and Yusei and Yanagi stepped out of the cell, following the other inmates along the corridor into a large room, with several Duel fields chalked out on the floor.

"Right!" a rough, fierce voice boomed "any newbies here?"

"Two new ones from my zone, Tanner," another replied "some old man and a dumb teenager." Yanagi frowned at this.

"Right, let's see 'em," Tanner replied. The crowds parted to reveal a man who apparently was Tanner, a tall muscular man dressed in a black shirt under a brown sleeveless leather jacket and black jeans. A silver and blue Duel Disk was strapped to his arm, and his blue hair was gelled into sharp spikes. He had two simple lines running beside his nose as criminal markers.

"It's Bolt Tanner!" Yanagi cried "I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph?!"

"Shut up, old man!" Tanner snarled "I'm no pro anymore, those days are long gone!" Yanagi shut up.

"Looks like the old dude made Tanner mad," someone in the audience said.

"Alright, old geezer, you just earned a Duel with me," Tanner said sharply "if you duel well, you get respect."

"I know the system," Yanagi replied.

"Alright smart alec," Tanner retorted "do you have a Deck, or do I have to make you some reject Deck?"

"I've got my cards right here!" Yanagi cried, pulling the Hidden Treasure cards from his clothes and quickly merging all of the separate cards into one Deck.

"Good," Tanner said "someone give grandpa here a Duel Disk!" A Duel Disk was quickly thrown to Yanagi, who caught it with amazing dexterity, fitted it onto his arm and slotted his Deck into place. He and Tanner took up their positions on one of the Duel fields, activating the Disks and drawing their opening hands.

"Let's duel!" they both called.

_Yanagi 8000LP/Tanner 8000LP_

"I'll go first!" Yanagi called, drawing a card "I summon my Crystal Skull!" He couldn't have summed up his monster any better, as the creature that appeared was indeed a skull made of crystal (ATK: 0). Then lightning flashed from the skull and struck Yanagi, who gave a cry of pain.

(_Yanagi 7000LP_)

"What the hell was that?" another inmate asked.

"When Crystal Skull is summoned," Yusei said, remembering the monster from earlier "its controller takes 1000 points of damage."

"Did the old dude seriously pull a move that stupid?" someone in the crowd said.

"I'll end my turn there!" Yanagi yelled.

_Yanagi 7000LP/Tanner 8000LP_

"This won't take long," Tanner commented, drawing his next card "I activate Cost Down, letting me toss out a card to cut the Levels of all monsters in my hand by two." He quickly discarded a Nobleman of Crossout Spell. "Now I summon Ushi Oni!"

With a fierce roar, an earthenware jar appeared before him, then a plume of blue smoke poured from the jar and formed into a fearsome blue-skinned demonic monster with the head of a savage bull and red octopus tentacles growing from its back (ATK: 2150).

"Man, Tanner's already got out Ushi Oni," an inmate commented "the old guy's doomed."

"You're finished, grandpa," Tanner said, taking a fourth card from his hand "I Release Ushi Oni to Special Summon _Giant Ushi Oni_!" The bull demon dissolved into shadows that flowed together and reformed…

The monster that formed from the shadows was like a twenty foot tall version of Ushi Oni, except instead of appearing from a jar, its body was mounted on a black spider body, and its head was even more terrifying and fiendish (ATK: 2600).

Yanagi gave a cry of terror and almost fainted right then at the sight of the fearsome beast.

"Now I equip my Giant Ushi Oni with Axe of Despair, raising its power by 1000," Tanner said calmly. An immense demonic axe appeared in his monster's grip and it roared as it glowed with an infernal aura (ATK: 3600).

"This is so over," one of the inmates said.

"Giant Ushi Oni!" Tanner yelled "smash that skull with Specter's Bite!" Giant Ushi Oni roared and charged, smashing Crystal Skull with a ferocious bite of its jaws.

(_Yanagi 3400LP_)

"No!" Yanagi cried "Crystal Skull is a priceless relic! You can't destroy it!"

"I couldn't care less, grandpa," Tanner replied "and you're done anyhow! When Giant Ushi Oni destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again! Giant Ushi Oni, finish him off!" Giant Ushi Oni gave a bloodthirsty roar and slammed the Axe of Despair down on Yanagi, smashing him to the ground.

_Yanagi 0LP/Tanner 8000LP_

Yanagi's Deck flew from its holder and scattered across the floor. The old man strained to reach them, but before he could, Tanner stamped down on his Crystal Skull card and began to grind it under his heel.

Yusei's lips curved into a grimace and anger flashed in his eyes for a second. He started to walk towards Tanner.

Meanwhile, the former pro continued to grind the Crystal Skull card under his heel.

"Please, no!" Yanagi cried "that card is a priceless treasure!"

"It's worthless!" Tanner snarled "its cards like these that mock Duel Monsters!"

Somehow, no one really followed what happened next. Yusei grabbed Tanner by the shoulder, his leg moved in a flicker of motion and suddenly Tanner had fallen to the floor.

Yusei stepped back, picking up the Crystal Skull card and handing it to Yanagi.

"Your cards aren't worthless," the Star of Satellite said "no card is ever worthless if used right."

"You filthy scum!" Tanner snarled as he stood "how dare you trip me!"

"I have a name," Yusei said, turning to look at Tanner "it's Yusei Fudo. And don't ever disrespect any duelists' cards, regardless of how weak they seem to be." Tanner gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"You're asking for it big time, Fudo!" he growled.

"Then let's duel," Yusei said.

"You got a Deck?" Tanner growled. Yusei shook his head. "Then one of my pals'll have to make you a reject Deck."

"I'll use Yanagi's cards," Yusei replied. Yanagi looked up at him in awe, while Tanner's cronies all burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Tanner said "you're just asking to lose, Fudo."

"So be it, then. Yanagi, could I use your Deck please?"

"Yusei, you can't beat him with this Deck!" Yanagi protested. Yusei looked at him.

"No matter how weak a Deck seems," he said "there's always a way to win with it. Can I use your Ancient Treasures?"

"Alright, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Yanagi said, removing the Duel Disk from his arm and passing it to Yusei, who attached it to his own arm and slotted the offered Deck into place before taking up a position opposite Tanner. The Disks activated, the Decks were shuffled and both duelists drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_Yusei 8000LP/Tanner 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Yusei called "I summon Crystal Skull in attack mode!" The same monster that Yanagi had opened with appeared in front of him (ATK: 0). Then it crackled with lightning…

"You're just as stupid as grandpa over there!" Tanner said "you'll take damage from that skull's effect!"

"I would normally," Yusei commented "except for this. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Curse-Returner Hirogata, allowing me to redirect damage from a card effect to you!" The Quick-Play Spell appeared in front of him and the lightning from Crystal Skull struck it harmlessly, before a tide of paper dolls shot from the card and bombarded Tanner, who gave a growl of anger.

(_Tanner 7000LP_)

"No way!" an inmate yelled "did that brat just get Tanner?!"

"I'm fine!" Tanner yelled "he got lucky!"

The Curse-Returner Hirogata card vanished and Yusei picked out another card from his hand, placing it in a Spell/Trap slot on his Disk.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card," he said. The card appeared behind Crystal Skull.

_Yusei 8000LP/Tanner 7000LP_

"I draw!" Tanner snarled "I activate Ancient Rules to Special Summon a Level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand, like my Ushi Oni!" The bull demon appeared with a bloodthirsty roar (ATK: 2150). "Now I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode!"

With a hideous shriek, a giant bloated brown spider appeared before him, its three beady eyes fixing on Crystal Skull (ATK: 2200).

"Ushi Oni, waste his Crystal Skull! Demonic Rampage!" Ushi Oni charged at Crystal Skull, but Yusei's face-down lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Totem Pole!" he yelled. A great pillar of wood with three masks attached to it rose up behind Crystal Skull. "Using Totem Pole, I can negate up to three of your attacks! So I'll negate your Ushi Oni's attack with it!" One of the masks shot from Totem Pole and smacked Ushi Oni in the face, forcing the monster back to Tanner's field.

"Jirai Gumo, you attack!" Tanner yelled "but when Jirai Gumo attacks, I need to flip a coin. If it's heads, then the attack happens as normal. If it's tails, my Life Points are halved." A golden coin appeared in his hand and he flipped it…

It fell into his hand, and he revealed it as heads. Jirai Gumo charged at Crystal Skull, but at a gesture from Yusei, a second mask shot from Totem Pole to stop the attack.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Tanner said. The card appeared behind Ushi Oni.

_Yusei 8000LP/Tanner 7000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said, doing so "I activate the Spell Card Tome of the Aztecs, allowing me to return any Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand, provided I don't activate it this turn." The Spell Card appeared and Curse-Returner Hirogata slid from Yusei's Graveyard into his hand.

"I switch Crystal Skull into defence mode and lay a monster face-down." Crystal Skull's ethereal glow dimmed (DEF: 0) and the face-down card appeared. "Now I'll set two cards." The two appeared.

"I'll end there."

_Yusei 8000LP/Tanner 7000LP_

"I draw!" Tanner snarled, smiling as he saw the card "now I Release Ushi Oni to summon Giant Ushi Oni!" Ushi Oni dissolved into shadows that reformed into the towering demonic form of its evolved form (ATK: 2600). "Jirai Gumo, attack Crystal Skull!" The coin appeared in his hand and he flipped it, getting heads again. The giant spider charged and shattered Crystal Skull with a ferocious bite.

"Giant Ushi Oni, attack that face-down with Specter's Bite!" Giant Ushi Oni charged, striking the card, which rose into a tall, elegant black pillar (DEF: 2200). The Ashoka Pillar shattered under the force of the attack.

"Oh no!" Yanagi cried "when Ashoka Pillar is destroyed, the controller takes 2000 damage!" The rubble of Ashoka Pillar started to fall towards Yusei, but he just smiled and a face-down flipped up, Curse-Returner Hirogata. Tanner snarled as the paper dolls bombarded him.

(_Tanner 5000LP_)

"I activate a Trap Card!" Yusei called "Spell Reclamation, letting me recover a Spell Card I just activated." He added Curse-Returner Hirogata to his hand and Tanner gave a sound of disgust.

"Giant Ushi Oni, trample him!" The immense monster charged Yusei and smashed a fist into him, making the duelist cry out in pain.

(_Yusei 5400LP_)

"I end my turn by activating the Continuous Trap Spider Web Castle!" Tanner yelled. The card lifted up and the area around became a tangled mess of spider webs extending from a feudal Japanese castle.

_Yusei 5400LP/Tanner 5000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, letting us both draw three times." They both drew the cards as the form of Pot of Greed appeared, raining down spell books. As they finished drawing, the pot vanished.

"Draw anything that can save you?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah," Yusei replied, playing a card "I activate the Equip Spell Card Stonehenge!" The towering standing stones from Salisbury Plain, Britain appeared around them. "This allows me to bring back a monster with zero attack points in my Graveyard and equip it with Stonehenge." Crystal Skull appeared again and lightning crackled within it, but once again Yusei played Curse-Returner Hirogata and Tanner was bombarded by the stream of paper dolls.

(_Tanner 4000LP_)

"Now I activate the Spell Piri Reis Map!" Yusei called "with this card, I can add any monster with zero attack points to my hand from my Deck, but if I summon that monster, I halve my Life Points! I choose Cabrera Stone!" The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"What now, scum?" an inmate laughed.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice," Yusei said calmly, doing so as the pot appeared and vanished again. A slight smile graced his lips as he saw the cards. "I summon Cabrera Stone!" A large stone inscribed with mysterious carvings appeared beside Crystal Skull (ATK: 0). Energy flashed from it and struck Yusei as Piri Reis Map took effect.

(_Yusei 2700LP_)

"I activate Treasures of the Meek," Yusei said "letting me draw one card for every zero-attack point monster on my field and in my Graveyard, except I can't draw more than four cards." He drew three cards and really smiled this time. "I activate Premature Burial to bring back Ashoka Pillar at the cost of 800 Life Points!" The Spell Card appeared and Ashoka Pillar appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 0).

(_Yusei 1900LP_)

"Great, the Rocks are all together," Tanner said "just give up and make this a lot less painful, Fudo."

"No," Yusei replied "I'm about to win this Duel." Tanner laughed mockingly.

"How are you gonna do that?" In answer, Yusei played a Spell Card and energy flashed between his monsters, forming a triangle of light. Power crackled in the air and exploded forth…

"WHAT?!" Tanner roared as the blinding force faded to reveal an empty field.

"I activated a Spell Card called Triangle-O," Yusei said "while Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone are on the field together, I can use Triangle-O to wipe the field, and then any damage I take from card effects hits you instead. You take 3000 points of damage."

(_Tanner 1000LP_)

"I'm still in the game, kid," Tanner replied "and you're wide open." Yusei just smiled again and played the last card in his hand.

"I remove from play Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone in my Graveyard to Special Summon!" he called "Avatar of the Ancient Treasures!" With a ferocious roar, a giant stone statue seemingly cobbled together from different artifacts appeared. Its right arm appeared Indian in style and wielded a miniature Ashoka Pillar as a spear, while a Cabrera Stone was fixed to its left arm as a shield. It had a Crystal Skull for a head (ATK: 3000).

"Amazing!" Yanagi cried "good work, sonny!"

"Avatar of the Ancient Treasures can only be summoned by removing from play any number of Crystal Skull, Cabrera Stone and Ashoka Pillar in my Graveyard while I have no other cards in my hand or on my field," Yusei explained "and it gains 1000 points for each monster I remove to summon him. Now I'm ending this Duel. Avatar of the Ancient Treasures, attack Tanner directly with Monument Joust!"

The Avatar of the Ancient Treasures roared and charged, stabbing at Tanner with the Ashoka Pillar spear. The former pro gave a howl of pain as the spear stabbed into him.

_Yusei 1900LP/Tanner 0LP_

Avatar of the Ancient Treasures faded away and Tanner took a step towards Yusei. Everyone held their breaths…

Then Tanner smiled "neat win, kid. You're one good duelist." Yusei nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, calmly returning all the cards from his Graveyard and field to the Ancient Treasure Deck before removing it from the holder and passing it to Yanagi. "Thank you for letting me use these, Yanagi."

"No problem, sonny!" Yanagi laughed.

"You've got the heart of a true duelist, kid," Tanner said "and you've earned respect. You want anything, anything at all here, and we'll be sure to get it for you. We'll back you up if you get in a fight."

"Thanks, guys," Yusei said…

06

_Several hours later, around ten PM…_

Drago and Julian were sat opposite each other, running through their plan to break Yusei out of the Facility.

"It seems good enough on paper," Julian said, looking down at the plans laid out on the table between them "but the problem is that no one really knows the security measures in the Facility. We could be caught in a trap easily."

"We'll have to run the risk," Drago replied "because this is the best plan I've got." Julian sighed.

"Well, let's get some sleep," he said, standing up "we'll need it for tomorrow." Drago nodded.

"There's a guest room you can have for tonight," he said, gesturing to a white-painted door at the side of the room.

"Thanks," Julian replied, walking over to the door. As he opened it, Drago spoke.

"I missed you, y'know."

"What?" Julian replied softly, looking back at his friend.

"You and Kelsey," Drago murmured "once you were both gone… I felt empty inside for months. I was close to you guys, and then Kelsey died and you get tangled up in the whole thing with Ryutaro…"

"We're both missing friends," Julian said "sometimes I wonder if what I said earlier about having nothing worth living for is really true. But… I lost Kelsey, and that… you can't possibly know how much it hurt, to just hold her there in my arms and know she was _gone_, that she'd never be there beside me ever again."

"I know that feeling," Drago said "I felt it when I lost Kira." Julian looked at him with a sorrowful gaze.

"Never let her go, Drago," he said softly "because once she's gone… that's when you'll hurt the most. But I hope you never have to feel the pain I felt… the pain of losing your own child… because that pain is even worse. It tears at you until you just want to scream forever, and you want to just die because you know that's the only way the pain will ever stop." Drago looked at Julian with amazement.

"Kelsey was… pregnant…?" he whispered.

"Didn't Kisara tell you?" Julian murmured. Drago shook his head and the former Vessel of Fire sighed. "Yes. Kelsey was pregnant when Flamvell Nidhogg killed her, and I only found out from Ryutaro. He was beaten and bitter, and he wanted to make me suffer as much as he could, so he took those words and he tore at me with them until I just couldn't bear the pain. I lost my love and my child, and it was my fault, Drago."

"I'm sorry," Drago said sincerely "I'm so sorry, Julian." Julian looked him in the eye and there was true pain and anguish there, such pain that only a god could ever take it and not be driven to insanity. But still he forced himself to stay sane and live with the pain, to try and recover from the endless heartbreak.

"I know you are," he whispered, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Drago remained there for a short while, staring at the blank door and remembering the pain he had seen in Julian's eyes so many times after Kelsey's death, the heartbreak and anguish that had torn through Julian's soul the very moment Kelsey had died and the pain that had never left him.

Briefly Drago pictured Kelsey in his mind, her dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, always wearing the same sweater and the old jeans and still looking beautiful regardless. Her stormy grey eyes had always somehow seemed to convey compassion towards everyone, and Kelsey had truly been a bright light in the shadows of the Satellite, especially for Julian. But now she was gone, and Julian was broken inside…

Drago stopped thinking as he heard Kira calling him and he turned and walked away, leaving his thoughts and sorrows behind…

06

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Crystal Skull

WATER/ Rock/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is Summoned, the controller of this card takes 1000 points of damage to their Life Points.

*

Ashoka Pillar

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 2200

When this card is destroyed, its controller takes 2000 damage.

*

Cabrera Stone

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, inflict 1000 points of damage to the Life Points of its controller.

(The above three cards were used by both Yanagi and Yusei against Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro in Episodes 6 and 7 of 5D's respectively. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Giant Ushi Oni

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Ushi Oni". If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

(Giant Ushi Oni was first used by Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro against Yanagi in Episode 6 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Avatar of the Ancient Treasures

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 8/ATK: ?/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by removing from play any number of 'Crystal Skull', 'Ashoka Pillar and 'Cabrera Stone' in your Graveyard while this is the only card on your field or in your hand. This card gains 1000 ATK for each card removed to summon it. During the End Phase of a turn in which this card attacked your opponent directly, destroy this card and its controller takes damage equal to this card's ATK when it was destroyed. Then Special Summon the monsters removed from play to summon this card to your side of the field.

(Avatar of the Ancient Treasures is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Curse-Returner Hirogata

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A paper doll flashing with blue aura and releasing a barrage of black paper dolls towards the foreground.

Activate this card when you would receive damage from the effect of a card that you control. Negate the damage, and inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent.

*

Stonehenge

Equip Spell Card

Image: A birds-eye view of Stonehenge.

Special Summon a Monster from your Graveyard that has 0 ATK and Equip it with this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the Equipped Monster.

*

Piri Reis Map

Normal Spell Card

Image: An old map of the world, the paper yellowed. A compass is lying on it, and the map is laid out on a table.

Select 1 Monster in your deck with 0 ATK and add it to your hand. If you summon the searched-for Monster, you must pay Life Points equal to half your current amount.

*

Triangle-O

Normal Spell Card

Image: Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar and Cabrera Stone within a triangle of energy, all three of them glowing with auras.

You may activate this card when you control at least 1 each of the following face-up Monsters: "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar", and "Cabrera Stone". Destroy all cards on the field. Any damage that you would receive from cards being destroyed by this effect is negated, and the same amount is inflicted to your opponent.

(The above four cards were used by Yusei (using Yanagi's Deck) against Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro in Episode 7 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Curse-Returner Hirogata was named Curse Reflection Doll in the dub; I have used the original name as I personally prefer it.)

55555

Tome of the Aztecs

Normal Spell Card

Image: A book of stone with Aztec pictograms written on it.

Select 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand. You cannot activate the selected card during this turn.

*

Treasures of the Meek

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Skull Servant lifting up a Crystal Skull in its hands.

Draw 1 card for every monster on your field and in your Graveyard with 0 ATK. You cannot draw more than four cards with this effect.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Spellbook Inside the Pot

Normal Spell Card

Image: Several books flying out of Pot of Greed.

Both players draw 3 cards.

(Spellbook Inside the Pot was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in the GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the GX manga)

55555

Traps:

55555

Totem Pole

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A Native American totem pole with three masks on it.

When your opponent declares an attack against a Monster, you can use the effect of this card to negate the attack. After using the effect of this card 3 times, destroy this card.

(Totem Pole was first used by Yusei (using Yanagi's Deck) against Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro in Episode 7 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spider Web Castle

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A feudal Japanese castle wrapped in spider webs.

When an opponent's monster declares an attack, halve that monster's ATK during damage calculation. During your Main Phase 1, you can send this card to the Graveyard. If you do this, a monster you control can attack your opponent directly.

(Spider Web Castle was first used by Bolt Tanner/Jin Himuro against Yusei in Episode 7 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

06

Digidramon: Well, talk about a pair of duels! Tanner smashing Yanagi on his first turn was good, but Yusei beating Tanner in return was epic!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Yes, indeed. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Giant Ushi Oni, Spider Web Castle, Ashoka Pillar, Triangle-O and Avatar of the Ancient Treasures!

Drago: I choose Triangle-O as today's card! With its effect, you're guaranteed 3000 points of damage to your opponent, and you can increase that damage by summoning something like Megarock Dragon using the Rock-Types in your Graveyard!

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, as Drago and Julian break into the Facility and split up to find Yusei, Julian is confronted by someone he left behind four years before after his uncle died! But when he's dueling the last living member of his family, can he bring himself to victory while being confronted with all the death surrounding him from Flamvell Nidhogg?!

To find out, read Chapter 7 of Spirit Legends, known as One Seriousness!


	7. Chapter 7: One Seriousness

(Author's Note: A certain Archetype of cards in this chapter will be used under their original names, due to the fact that the TCG names are to put it bluntly rather dumb in some cases. This applies to both the monsters and support cards for the Archetype in question. Indeed, this chapter's name is in fact the original name of a support card for the Archetype in question.

In addition, there's some romance in this chapter, but nothing like Chapter 18 of Seven Spirits. Just thought I'd better mention it.)

Chapter 7: One Seriousness

Drago and Kira's room was dark, the walls painted dark blue, and the carpet black. Their bedspread was patterned in the colours of the rainbow, a result of Kira wanting to represent her Crystal Beasts in some way.

The two of them were lying in bed, Kira dressed in a plain white vest and grey sweatpants. Drago was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and grey boxer shorts.

Currently, Drago was staring at the wall, facing away from Kira. She seemed to be asleep, but her eyes suddenly opened.

"You can't sleep, can you?" she murmured.

"No," Drago replied "I'm too worried about tomorrow. If it all goes wrong… I might never get to see you again…" She gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she said "I know you. You'll save Yusei and you'll be coming back home tomorrow with a smile on your face, just like your dad." He remained silent, and she gently gripped his other shoulder, rubbing his shoulder blades soothingly. "You can save Yusei."

"It's not just this whole Facility thing," Drago admitted "it's what Julian said about the Dark Signers. If he was right… if they do appear… then this entire city could become a battlefield, and you'd be caught up in the war."

"So will everyone else," Kira replied, planting a soft kiss on his neck "I don't get special treatment because of who I am, Drago." He gave a gentle breath.

"I don't want to lose you again," he murmured "if I did… then I don't think I could take the pain." She slid her arms around his waist and pressed her body against his, kissing the side of his neck.

"I don't want to lose you either," she whispered "but that's the risk we've always had to take. That's the risk you take to act against the darkness." He gently pushed her away and rolled over to face her.

"Is that risk really worth it?"

"It doesn't matter," Kira replied "you heard Julian. If the Signers don't stop the Dark Signers, then it all ends. We all die, and the world turns to Hell. But you know something… if that's the future then all I want is to die in your arms." She pressed her face against his neck and kissed him again, wrapping him in a tender embrace.

"If that's our destiny," Drago whispered "then I'll hold you forever, even in whatever comes after Death. I'll be by your side until the end of everything. Because I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." And with those sincere words, the two pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, holding each other in their sheltering embrace as everything but the moment faded and all they wanted was for that kiss to last forever and ever onwards…

07

Julian couldn't sleep either. His conversation with Drago had brought back the memories, and they tore into his dreams and resurrected the nightmares that had always been there, ever since Kelsey's death, the endless vision of his lover gripped in Flamvell Nidhogg's hellfire and then just falling lifelessly for eternity until he caught her…

He'd tried and tried to escape the pain, but it was a part of him and he could run on forever only to have the heartbreak just behind him the whole time. That was the tragedy of it all. He'd saved so much by overcoming Ryutaro and Primal Deity Khaos, but in the end he'd lost those who truly mattered out of his own failure to just let go of Flamvell Nidhogg.

The hardest thing about coming back to New Domino was the memories, the glimpses of those happy times before fire had consumed everything that Julian cherished, before he had to scream his agony to the heavens and hold his lifeless lover in his arms. The memories were terrible, but every mention of Kelsey's name felt like an ice-cold dagger stabbing into his heart.

"Why did I let it happen?" he murmured "why didn't I just let that demon go when I had the chance?" In his heart, he knew the answer. He had been weak, and he had been captivated by the power the monster held. And he had paid the price for his weakness, a terrible price, the loss of the two people in the world who he cherished the most.

He'd never even seen his child, never known his own child. That was the true anguish he felt. His child and Kelsey's child, the truest expression of their love, and he'd never seen that child, touched that child, his own child…

07

Deep within the Satellite, in the devastated ruination known as the B.A.D. (Barbaric Area after Damage to be precise), a third person was finding it difficult to sleep.

Kelsey Asagi, Julian's lover, was sat on her black-clad bed, cradling her child in her arms. Her gentle voice sang soothingly to the year old baby girl.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…"_

"Still taking care of that little pest?" a rough, fierce voice spoke from the door. Kelsey grimaced and glanced to see a young man maybe a year or so younger than Julian, clad in similar robes to her own except marked in dark blue rather than violet. The hood of his robe was currently down to reveal his face, icicle spikes of pale blue hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes black with dark blue irises, the scar of a criminal mark still livid against his skin.

"This 'little pest' is my child, Kalin," Kelsey snapped "get out of my room." The young man gave a mocking laugh.

"Or what?" he challenged "what're you gonna do to me, Kelsey? Give me a little girly slap?"

"_Get out_," Kelsey hissed "I'm not in the mood for you." Kalin laughed again.

"Threaten me all you like, but I'm not leaving," he replied, stepping closer to her. She sighed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh… I just thought a nice sweet girl like you might want some time off of caring for the little brat, and maybe you'd like to spend some time with me instead," he replied. Kelsey's eyes flashed in anger.

"One," she snarled "do not call Julia a brat ever again. Two, I am perfectly happy to stay here and care for Julia. Three, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man alive. Four, turn around and walk out that door before I force you out." He gave an unpleasant grin.

"Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey," he said with a smirk "you really shouldn't say no to me… I'm a teenage boy starved of sex for years… who knows how far I might go to get what I want?" He took another step closer and Kelsey gave a hiss of anger, he just laughed.

"Get out now," Kelsey growled.

"What's wrong with you, Kelse?" Kalin grinned "most girls would jump at the chance. Why not you?" Kelsey's eyes narrowed, Kelse was Julian's name for her, not this bastard's.

"Don't you dare call me that, or I will grab your head and rip it off and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, Kalin Kessler," she snarled.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Kalin mocked sarcastically "face it, Kelsey; I'll get what I want in the end."

"Maybe, but not tonight," another female voice spoke from the door. Kalin's smirk turned to a grimace and he turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman, again clad in black robes, but hers were marked with green. The quality of her ivory skin was incredible, her figure alluring, and the expression of rage on her face only made her beauty so much more divine…

"Hey there, Misty," Kalin muttered.

"Get out," Misty replied. Kalin groaned, leered back at Kelsey, whose gaze stared daggers at him, and then he swept out of the room past Misty, who smiled once he was gone and quietly sat down on the bed next to Kelsey.

"Thanks," Kelsey murmured. Misty gave a dazzling smile.

"Don't mention it," she replied "if I can get Kalin away from you, then I'm happy. And I'm even happier to keep him away from Julia." She looked down at the baby girl still cradled in Kelsey's arms lovingly. "Has she started talking yet?"

"No," Kelsey replied tenderly "but she might soon, I think. I was just singing her some nursery rhymes before Kalin came in."

"Well, don't let me stop you," Misty replied. Kelsey smiled and started to sing again.

"_Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream…"_

07

_The next day…_

The entrance to the Facility was imposing. Great steel gates barred the road leading into the prison, while barbed wire coiled across the top of the concrete walls.

Julian and Drago were stood opposite this towering citadel, both slightly intimidated by it.

"Let's do this," Julian eventually said. They crossed the street and moved to a steel door set into the wall, an electronic panel beside the door. Drago pulled a keycard from his pocket and calmly ran it across the panel, which flashed with light as it read the keycard.

"_Drago Yuki, access granted," _an electronic voice spoke from the panel. The door slid open and the two walked into the Facility…

07

After a short while walking, they emerged into a central hub with passages leading off into separate cell blocks.

"Let's split up," Julian decided "we'll each cover three cell blocks. If either of us find Yusei, we tell the other with the Duel Disk network system." Drago nodded.

"Got it," he said. With that, they separated and ran along opposite passageways.

07

A short time later, Julian was walking along a gantry running over a room with several Duel fields chalked out below. He was still searching for Yusei, but he was unsure exactly how he could find one person in such an immense prison.

Suddenly, he saw someone up ahead. His eyes met theirs and both of them gasped in shock.

This other person was a young woman, two or three years older than Julian, with raven black hair and chestnut brown eyes, wearing a blue and white Sector Security uniform under a black leather coat similar to Julian's own, her tight uniform accentuating her curvy figure. Her eyes flashed with sudden rage at the sight of Julian, and she raised her left arm to display the gunmetal Duel Disk she wore.

"You!" she spat. Julian grimaced.

"April…" he said "cousin…" April glared daggers at him.

"You're no cousin of mine!" she shouted "you're nothing to me, not after what you did!" Julian met her fierce gaze unflinchingly.

"You still haven't learned to forgive and forget then."

"You killed my father!" April cried "you killed your uncle, Julian! You think I could ever forgive you for that?!"

"I didn't kill him," Julian replied "it wasn't my fault."

"It was your fault! You're a Psychic Duelist or something, and you killed my father!"

"It wasn't my fault," Julian whispered "it never was."

"Just like how you didn't kill that Kelsey Asagi," April said "and apparently you loved her. Yeah right. All you care about is causing misery and pain, and watching the world burn." Julian's eyes blazed with rage.

"Be quiet," he snarled "don't you ever dare say that I killed Kelsey!" She just laughed.

"What, can't live with yourself? Well Julian, it's time for justice to catch up to you." She activated her Duel Disk.

"If that's the way it has to be," Julian snarled "then so be it!" He activated his own Duel Disk and they both drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/April 8000LP_

"You can go first," April said. Julian just drew silently.

"I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" he yelled. The dragon-man appeared, igniting a fireball with a snap of his talons (ATK: 1700). "Next I set a card and end my turn!" The face-down card appeared behind Gurnika.

_Julian 8000LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw!" April yelled, doing so "I summon X-Saber Anapelera in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a blonde-haired beauty in crimson leather armour appeared, her emerald green eyes cold and her gaze merciless. At her hip was a bronze shield bearing a stylized X emblem, and she wielded a bladed whip (ATK: 1800).

"I activate Backfire!" Julian called "so if you destroy one of my Fire monsters, you take 500 points of damage!" April grimaced, but picked out another card from her hand and played it.

"I equip my Anapelera with the Equip Spell Sparkling Sword!" she called. Anapelera's blade whip vanished and was replaced by a well-made longsword that shone with blazing radiance. "When the monster equipped with Sparkling Sword destroys a monster by battle, I can destroy any one card on your field!"

"Oh crud," Julian muttered.

"Anapelera, attack Flamvell Gurnika!" April commanded. Anapelera charged and cleaved Gurnika in twain with the Sparkling Sword. Julian grimaced in pain as the blade slashed across his chest.

(_Julian 7900LP_)

Then the Sparkling Sword flashed and Backfire shattered into pixels.

"I'll end with two face-down cards," April finished. The two cards appeared behind X-Saber Anapelera.

_Julian 7900LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared with a fierce bark, but one of April's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Saber Hole!" she yelled "with this, while I control an X-Saber, I can negate a summon and destroy that monster!" Anapelera slashed with the Sparkling Sword and the ground ripped open beneath Firedog's feet, sending it into the depths below.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Julian said. The face-down appeared.

_Julian 7900LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw," April said "now I summon X-Saber Palomlo!" In a flash of light, an emerald scaled lizard man appeared, clad in steel armour. His crimson eyes glared at Julian, and he wielded a spear that bore the X emblem just below the point (ATK: 200). "And since my Palomlo is a Tuner, I'm Tuning him with Anapelera to Synchro Summon…!"

X-Saber Palomlo rose into the air and descended as a glowing ring that encircled Anapelera, reducing her to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a lance of black aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_The fierce envoy of justice shall now appear upon this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Ride onwards, X-Saber Wayne!" _April chanted.

The Synchro Summon faded and the monster landed neatly before April. He was a man clad in typical cowboy attire, complete with the hat, his upper face covered by a bone white mask and bandages tied around his forearms loosely. His shoulder pads bore the X emblem, and a red handkerchief was tied around his neck. In his right hand, he wielded a pistol of some sort that ended in a knife blade (ATK: 2100).

"Oh crud," Julian muttered.

"When X-Saber Wayne is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Warrior from my hand," April said "so I summon my X-Saber Galahad!" X-Saber Wayne raised a hand and a new monster burst from a flash of light. Though this monster was named for Sir Galahad, perhaps the noblest of the Knights of the Round Table, he didn't seem very much like a knight. His face was ugly, pale white and toad-like, and his hair was grey. X-Saber Galahad was clad in bronze plate amour with the X emblem at his waist, and he wielded a bronze spear (ATK: 1800).

"Now, X-Saber Wayne, attack Julian directly!" April yelled. X-Saber Wayne raised his weapon and prepared to attack, but Julian's face-down lifted up and Dark Wall of Wind erupted to stop the attack.

"I'll end my turn," April muttered. The Dark Wall of Wind faded away.

_Julian 7900LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "I activate Fire Recovery, allowing me to discard a Fire monster from my hand to Special Summon a Fire monster from my Graveyard! I discard Flamvell Archer to bring back Flamvell Gurnika!" He slotted the monster into his Graveyard and Flamvell Gurnika reappeared in a flash of flames (ATK: 1700).

"Now I summon Magna Drago!" With a fierce roar, the crimson scaled Dragon Tuner appeared (ATK: 1400). "And now I Tune Magna Drago to Flamvell Gurnika to Synchro Summon…!"

Magna Drago rose into the air as a sphere of crackling orange aura that descended as two shining rings that encircled Flamvell Gurnika, reducing it to an orange framework. The framework separated into four glowing stars that aligned within the rings and connected as a jet of crimson radiance that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

Flamvell Uruquizas burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar (ATK: 2100).

"Looks like your best Synchro's come out to play," April said.

"He's not my best anymore," Julian murmured "my Deck's evolved over the last four years, April, and you'll soon see just what new cards I've gained. Now, Flamvell Uruquizas, attack X-Saber Galahad with Searing Justice!" Uruquizas charged Galahad, who glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 1300). A second later, a blazing punch reduced the X-Saber to ashes.

(_April 7200LP_)

"When my Uruquizas deals battle damage, he gains 300 points," Julian said. Flamvell Uruquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2400). "I'll end there."

_Julian 7900LP/April 7200LP_

"I draw!" April yelled angrily "I activate my Trap Card, Gatmuz's Urgent Orders! With this, while I control an X-Saber, I can Special Summon 2 X-Sabers from either Graveyard! I summon X-Saber Anapelera and X-Saber Galahad!" Anapelera (ATK: 1800) and Galahad (ATK: 1800) appeared in bursts of light. "Now I Release Galahad to Advance Summon Allsword Commander Gatmuz!"

Galahad dissolved into golden shards of light that reformed into an imposing seven foot tall warrior clad from head to toe in gunmetal plate armour, wielding an ornate longsword with an emerald set into the cross guard, a regal crimson cloak adorning his shoulder plate and falling down his back, stopping just short of his ankles (ATK: 2100). "And while Allsword Commander Gatmuz is on the field, any monster with Saber in its name on my field gains 400 points!" X-Saber Anapelera (ATK: 2200) and X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2500) glowed with energy.

"Now, X-Saber Wayne, strike down his Flamvell Uruquizas with Saber Shooter!" Wayne raised his Gunblade and charged, impaling Uruquizas with the weapon. Julian's Synchro Monster shattered into embers.

(_Julian 7800LP_)

"Now Allsword Commander Gatmuz, attack directly!" Gatmuz roared a battle cry and charged, slashing his blade across Julian's chest. Julian gave a cry of pain.

(_Julian 5700LP_)

"X-Saber Anapelera, attack him directly!" Anapelera lashed her blade whip, slashing it across Julian's chest and making him cry out in pain again.

(_Julian 3500LP_)

"Justice is finally catching up to you, cousin," April said "my X-Sabers are relentless servants of justice, and they won't stop their attacks until you're defeated. Your judgment has come for what you've done."

"I never killed Uncle, or Kelsey," Julian whispered "Uncle was like a father to me as well. Why would I want to kill him, April? Have you ever considered that?" She seemed to hesitate, but fury blazed in her eyes.

"No! You killed him, you burned him to death and you didn't even care! I swear to God that you'll pay for what you've done! I end my turn!"

_Julian 3500LP/April 7200LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "I activate the Spell Card Rekindling, allowing me to Special Summon as many Fire monsters with 200 defence from my Graveyard as possible!" In bursts of flame, Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900), Flamvell Gurnika (ATK: 1700) and Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000) all appeared. "Now I Release Flamvell Gurnika to Advance Summon Flamvell Fiend!"

Flamvell Gurnika combusted and the flames reformed into an ashen grey skinned demon wearing only black jeans with chains slung around its hips, its face set in a fiendish leer (ATK: 2100). "Now I activate the effect of Flamvell Archer, letting me Tribute a Pyro-Type monster to give a Flamvell on my field 800 more points until the End Phase. Since Archer himself is a Pyro, I'll Tribute him to raise Fiend's points!"

Flamvell Archer combusted and the flames flowed into Flamvell Fiend, who gave a roar of power (ATK: 2900). "Flamvell Fiend, attack Allsword Commander Gatmuz!" Flamvell Fiend formed a fireball between his hands and hurled it at Gatmuz like a baseball. The fireball burned straight through the noble warrior, who screamed in agony and shattered into pixels. April cried out as the fireball exploded against her.

(_April 6400LP_)

"Plus, whenever Flamvell Fiend deals battle damage to you, you take 200 points of damage for each Pyro in my Graveyard," Julian said. April gave a gasp of pain as flames exploded from beneath her feet, engulfing her form in an inferno.

(_April 6200LP_)

Without Allsword Commander Gatmuz, X-Saber Anapelera (ATK: 1800) and X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2100) lost their attack bonuses.

"Flamvell Firedog, attack X-Saber Anapelera!" Julian ordered. Flamvell Firedog rushed at Anapelera and tackled her to the ground before tearing her throat out, shattering her into pixels.

(_April 6100LP_)

"Now I use my Firedog's effect to Special Summon Flamvell Magician!" Julian called. The demonic fire sorcerer appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1400). "And I end my turn, so Firedog gets removed from play due to the effect of Rekindling." Flamvell Firedog vanished in a blaze of flames and Flamvell Fiend's points returned to normal (ATK: 2100).

_Julian 3500LP/April 6100LP_

"I draw!" April yelled "now I summon my X-Saber Urz!" With a feral roar, a bestial man with crimson armour on his legs and forearms appeared, his helm shaped like a wolf's head, a black fur cloak billowing out behind him and wielding twin scimitars with the X emblem on the cross guards (ATK:1600).

"X-Saber Wayne, attack Flamvell Fiend!" Julian's cousin ordered. The cowboy charged at Julian's monster and slashed with the Gunblade, but Flamvell Fiend responded with a burning punch and both monsters shattered into pixels.

"Now, X-Saber Urz, attack Flamvell Magician!" X-Saber Urz charged and cleaved through Flamvell Magician with his scimitars, blood staining the blades as Julian's monster shattered.

(_Julian 3300LP_)

"Now I activate the effect of X-Saber Urz, Tributing him to return Flamvell Magician to the top of your Deck!" Julian scowled briefly as Urz dissolved into golden dust and Flamvell Magician slid from his Graveyard, being placed on his Deck.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"I activate Pot of Avarice!" April called "using this, I can return five monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck and draw twice!" A goofy purple jar with a face bearing a moustache appeared, and then X-Saber Galahad, X-Saber Palomlo, X-Saber Anapelera, X-Saber Wayne and Allsword Commander Gatmuz slid from her Graveyard and she returned Wayne to her Extra Deck before shuffling the other four monsters into her Deck and drawing twice. The Pot of Avarice vanished. "I'll end with two face-downs!" The cards appeared.

_Julian 3300LP/April 6100LP_

"I draw!" Julian called, drawing Flamvell Magician _"damn, she's got me now. Her Life Points are nearly twice mine, I'm stuck with a Tuner and nothing else… how can I win this?"_

"I summon Flamvell Magician!" he yelled. The flame sorcerer appeared once more (ATK: 1400).

"I activate a Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" April retorted "and I'm using it to bring back X-Saber Urz!" The wolf-warrior reappeared, brandishing his scimitars (ATK: 1600). Julian cursed under his breath.

"I end my turn," he muttered.

_Julian 3300LP/April 6100LP_

"I draw," April said "now I summon X-Saber Airbellum!" With a fierce snarl, a savage X-Saber with a leonine face appeared, clad in a leather jerkin and trousers, arms sheathed by bronze bracers extending into long sharp claws. The X emblem was emblazoned in red on the bracers, and Airbellum gave another snarl as he raised his arm to point the claws at Julian (ATK: 1600).

"Oh crap," Julian muttered with a grimace.

"You know, X-Saber Urz and X-Saber Urbellum are quite the team," April said "savagely hunting and bringing down the enemies of justice, like you, with all their feral power. But one of the mightiest X-Sabers, their leader before Allsword Commander Gatmuz stepped into the fray, took their names and merged them into his own. And that merged name struck true terror into all foes of the X-Sabers."

As she spoke, Airbellum rose into the air and descended as three glowing rings that encircled Urz, reducing him to a framework that released four glowing stars…

"This lord of the X-Sabers was renowned for feral might that allowed him to shrug off the greatest wounds, defeat the mightiest foes…" April said "and this is the warrior you now face!"

The Synchro Summon was consumed by black aura…

"_A savage, pure soul now comes forth to strike down the enemy of justice! Synchro Summon! Do battle, X-Saber Urbellum!"_

The Synchro Summon broke like glass, and a warrior dropped to the ground before April, kneeling briefly to dissipate the impact force before standing proud. He was a savage being certainly, clad in black trousers and a battered iron chestplate, arms wrapped in old yellowed bandages. His belt bore the X emblem, and twin swords were sheathed across his back. To complete this mighty form, he wore an ox skull for a helmet, the black horns adding about half a foot to his height. X-Saber Urbellum gave a roar and drew his swords (ATK: 2200).

"Well, he looks strong…" Julian said after a while.

"Scared about what he'll do to you?" April taunted.

"No," Julian replied softly "because I know this Deck now. These X-Sabers… you use them because they share your passion for justice… because they fight the same battle you do, the battle to stop injustice and darkness. But you're accusing the wrong person, because Uncle's death and Kelsey's death… neither of them were my fault."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not," he said "I'm not the monster you think I am. There hasn't been a day since Uncle died when I haven't looked back and missed him, and I have never lost the agony and heartbreak Kelsey's death forced on me, April. You used to comfort me whenever I felt the sorrow from my parents' deaths. Why can't you see how I'm suffering now?"

"Because you murdered my father, the one person I could ever turn to for help!" April screamed "everyone else but you was prejudiced; everyone else hated me just because I was different, because I actually cared about the people with criminal marks! Ever since I helped that boy, since I gave him some food, I was the outcast! Father and you were the only ones who still cared, and then you took him from me!"

"I didn't kill him!" Julian protested "I loved him like a father too, April! He was the only father I ever truly knew!"

"And now he's gone because of you!"

"I'm done trying to convince you," Julian murmured "let this Duel decide whether justice wants me or not."

"Very well," April snarled "but I've never lost to a guilty criminal. I've only lost to the innocent. Thus if you are guilty then your defeat is now! I activate the Trap Card One Seriousness! I can only use this Trap if the one face-up monster on my field is an X-Saber, and then One Seriousness equips to that monster, giving it 800 more points!" X-Saber Urbellum's twin swords glowed with electric blue energy as One Seriousness lifted up (ATK: 3000). "And in addition, when the monster equipped with One Seriousness destroys your monster by battles, I draw one card!"

"Crap…" Julian muttered.

"X-Saber Urbellum, strike down his Flamvell Magician with Might of X-Saber!" X-Saber Urbellum roared a savage battle cry and charged, slashing through Flamvell Magician with both his blades and going on to stab through Julian with his weapons. Julian gave a cry of sheer pain as Urbellum withdrew the swords and leapt back to April's field.

(_Julian 1700LP_)

April was smug as she drew one card, though anger and hatred still blazed in her eyes.

"I end my turn with a face-down," she said. The card appeared.

_Julian 1700LP/April 6100LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled, giving a slight smile as he saw the card "and I activate Card of Demise, letting me draw five cards, but in five turns I lose my hand!" He drew five times.

"There's no way any card you draw can beat Urbellum," April said "this Duel is over next turn, Julian."

"Not quite," Julian replied "because one of the cards I drew is this one!" He picked out a card and flipped it round, April gasping in shock as she saw it. "I activate the Spell Card Junk Dealer!" He placed it into his Duel Disk and an image of the card appeared.

"How could you possibly draw something like that…?" April whispered.

"Because justice is on my side," Julian said "and I'm innocent. Junk Dealer allows me to return two monsters from my Graveyard to the field at half their original points, and I summon back Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Archer!" Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 - 950) and Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000 - 500) both appeared in flashes of light. "But they aren't staying for long, since I'm Tuning them together. It's time for you to really learn the meaning of play with fire and you'll get burned, cousin!"

Flamvell Archer combusted and rose into the air, dissolving into three rings that descended and encircled Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to a framework that separated into four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a lance of flames that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!" _Julian chanted softly. Flamvell Draconir burst from the Synchro Summon with an almighty roar (ATK: 2400).

"How is that abomination supposed to beat a warrior of justice like my Urbellum?" April said "it will be put down like the beast it is."

"No Draconir won't" Julian said softly "because somehow April, I will show you the truth. Your justice is misguided, and I will set you on the right path, because I still care about you like the sister I never had. I activate the effect of Flamvell Draconir, allowing me to remove from play two Flamvell monsters in my Graveyard to destroy a monster you control and deal you damage equal to half of its original attack points." Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Uruquizas slid from his Graveyard and a fireball formed between Flamvell Draconir's hands…

"I activate the Trap Card Synchro Back!" April yelled as her face-down lifted up "with this Trap Card, I can return a Synchro Monster I control to the Extra Deck!" X-Saber Urbellum vanished in a flash of light and Draconir's fireball instantly died down to nothing as the effect's target was removed.

"Alright then," Julian said "Flamvell Draconir, attack directly with Wildfire Storm!" Flamvell Draconir roared, sending flame rushing across the field and wrapping April in an inferno, making the young woman scream in agony as the fire seared into her.

(_April 3700LP_)

As the flames faded, April fell to one knee, her body smoking slightly, but she forced herself to stand.

"Are you done?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I end with these face-downs," Julian said, setting two cards. They both appeared.

_Julian 1700LP/April 3700LP_

"I draw!" April yelled "now the effect of Synchro Back brings X-Saber Urbellum to my field again!" X-Saber Urbellum reappeared in a flash of light (ATK: 2200), drawing his swords.

"But without One Seriousness, he's too weak to beat Flamvell Draconir," Julian said, confused.

"I activate Card of Demise!" April retorted, drawing five cards and picking out one "now I activate Trap Booster, discarding one card to let me activate a Trap Card from my hand! And the Trap I activate is my second copy of One Seriousness!" The Trap flashed into existence as April slotted a card into the Graveyard and once again X-Saber Urbellum's swords were surrounded by electric blue aura (ATK: 3000). "Now I summon my X-Saber Axel!"

With a flash of light, a brutal looking man wearing dark brown fur trousers and an iron breastplate appeared, his black hair a filthy mane, the X emblem emblazoned on his belt buckle and a serrated sword gripped in his right hand (ATK: 400).

"400 attack points?" Julian questioned.

"That doesn't matter!" April called, activating a Spell Card "I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice!" The emerald green Pot of Greed appeared then vanished once she had drawn her cards.

"Now I activate Saber Slash to destroy cards on your field equal to the number of X-Sabers on my field!" Blazing energy ignited around the weapons of her monsters, and then X-Saber Urbellum slashed his swords, releasing an X of energy that cleaved through Flamvell Draconir, before X-Saber Axel slashed with his blade and launched a wave of energy that destroyed a face-down card.

"This is over!" Julian's cousin proclaimed "all your crimes, all the suffering you've cause, all the death and pain you've brought on this city, it all ends here. Judgment is at hand, and my loyal X-Sabers stand firm to deliver it!" Even as she said it, both X-Saber Axel and X-Saber Urbellum glanced at her and she saw some strange expression in their eyes, something that she'd never seen there before. Then they looked back at Julian and she brushed it off as a glitch of the Solid Vision.

But Julian knew it wasn't. The X-Sabers were servants of justice, and they knew the truth. Julian was innocent, and April was attacking her own cousin out of her own grief and pain.

And as Julian looked at X-Saber Urbellum, meeting the noble warrior's eyes, Urbellum seemed to mouth _"help her, Julian Mikuro."_ Julian replied with a slight nod, and a soft smile graced Urbellum's lips for a second.

"All you are is an anarchist who lives to hurt, to cause pain and to watch the world burn," April spoke damningly "but your flames shall be extinguished by the blades of the X-Sabers. Now, I end this! X-Saber Axel, attack!" Axel charged with a hesitant look in his eyes and slashed his blade across Julian's chest. Julian gritted his teeth and took the pain.

(_Julian 1300LP_)

"Now, X-Saber Urbellum," April said "end him now with Might of X-Saber!" Urbellum charged and slashed, but even as his swords fell they were blocked by a wall of Kuriboh as Julian slotted the monster card into his Graveyard.

"This ends here, April," he said "I'm going to prove my innocence to you, because now you're pushing servants of law to attack me and I am not guilty of anything! How can you believe I'd ever kill my uncle, your father?! He was like my own father, and you're like my sister! Why would I ever hurt you by killing him?! And as for Kelsey, I loved her! I cherished her! She was the only light left in my heart and I would have gladly died for her! How can you possibly think I would ever kill someone I loved so much?!"

"Because you thrive on chaos!" April cried "because all you want is to see our whole world burn! Fire is your only friend, it's all you've ever had and it's all you're ever truly cared about! Not me, not my father, not Kelsey, not anyone!"

The second those words left her lips, she saw the flames blazing in her cousin's eyes and she realised just how big a mistake she had made.

"You should not have said that," Julian snarled through teeth gritted in rage "never, ever say I didn't love Kelsey. I loved her with every single part of my heart and soul and mind, I'd have loved her forever! So don't you dare ever say that _I didn't love her_!"

"But…" she began, trying to reply, but his spirit was ablaze with rage and passion, and the words just wouldn't come to her lips.

"I loved Kelsey more than anything. I loved Uncle like a father," Julian said sorrowfully, forcing down his rage "and I love you like my sister, April. Stop this now, and just accept the truth. I don't want to have to fight the one person I have left." There was a long pause.

"Tough," she finally said "you've turned your back on the laws my father taught you ever since he took you in, Julian. I can't and I won't let you get away with that!"

"So be it," he said with a note of finality "then I have to defeat you. And the end starts here, with the Trap Card Synchro Spirits!" The Trap Card lifted up. "With this, I remove from play Flamvell Draconir in my Graveyard to get back Flamvell Archer and Flamvell Firedog!" Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000) and Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900) both reappeared.

"Well, I activate The Dark Door!" April retorted "meaning we can only attack with one monster each round!" A barrier of shadows with a single door-sized space in it appeared between them.

"One attack is all I need," Julian replied softly.

"Prove you're innocent then," April replied with a tone of challenge "I end my turn."

_Julian 1300LP/April 3700LP_

"I draw," Julian said quietly "now I activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction." The area around them became a hellish vista of volcanoes and lava pits that replaced the steel walls of the Facility. Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 2400) and Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1500) both glowed with energy from the field.

"What good will a few more points do?" April said.

"A lot of good," Julian replied, looking into her eyes as he raised a hand "I Tune Flamvell Archer with Flamvell Firedog again!"

"But your Draconir's in the Graveyard!"

"Draconir isn't the only Level seven Synchro I have," Julian replied "you've seen destruction from my Deck… now I show you a gentler side to Fire." As he spoke, his monsters performed the Synchro sequence, ending with a burst of fire engulfing the Synchro Summon.

"_Clustered flames will now arise as a chosen magical spirit. Step forth and devastate the foes of justice with your true power. Synchro Summon! Blaze onwards, Flamvell Runemancer!"_

Flamvell Runemancer landed before Julian in a blaze of flames (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"And how exactly does another monster help you?" April said "face it, cousin. _You're done for_."

"It's not over, not yet," Julian replied "because now I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" The kid wielding the steel bat appeared (ATK: 500 - 1000). Then he glowed and gained more points from his effect (ATK: 2000). "And to end this Duel, I activate the effect of Flamvell Runemancer, removing from play Flamvell Fiend and Flamvell Draconir in my Graveyard to remove from play Rekindling and activate its effect as my Runemancer's own!" He pocketed the three cards. "Flamvell Runemancer, _Runic Mastery_!"

Flamvell Runemancer drew the runes in the air and shouted. Then flames erupted beside him and Ultimate Baseball Kid, forming into Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000 - 1500), Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 - 2400) and Flamvell Gurnika (ATK: 1700 - 2200).

"Impressive," April said "but no matter how many monsters you play, no matter what Spells or Traps you use, you cannot escape the judgment coming."

"Your judgment is a misguided cause," Julian said "and a misguided cause cannot win out!" Before him, Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed with flame (ATK: 5000). "Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack X-Saber Urbellum with Blaze Outer!" A flaming baseball ignited in mid-air and Ultimate Baseball Kid swung his bat, sending the ball straight through X-Saber Urbellum and shattering him on impact. Then the blazing baseball exploded against April, knocking her off her feet.

(_April 1700LP_)

"Why'd you… attack Urbellum?" April groaned as she stood "you'd have won if you attacked Axel…"

"Because I had to prove to you that your X-Saber Urbellum wasn't putting his heart into this battle," Julian replied "he is the lord of your monsters, their spiritual whole. Without him, you cannot possibly win. Urbellum refused to battle with all his heart because he saw that I am innocent. And as for winning, who said my turn was done?"

"What?!"

"My Ultimate Baseball Kid has a second effect," Julian explained "as many times per turn as I like, I can Release a Fire monster on my field to deal you 500 points of damage. I have four monsters, a total of 2000 damage. You have 1700 Life Points. This is over. Ultimate Baseball Kid, end this duel." Flamvell Runemancer, Flamvell Archer, Flamvell Firedog and Flamvell Gurnika became fireballs that flowed together before Ultimate Baseball Kid, combining into one great inferno sphere that Julian's monster struck with his bat, sending it flying into April. She screamed in agony as the flames seared into her before dying down.

_Julian 1300LP/April 0LP_

April groaned and started to collapse, Julian moving to catch her through the vanishing Solid Vision images of their cards, but X-Saber Urbellum was there first. He caught her before she fell to the gantry.

"_Thank you, Julian Mikuro," _the lord of the X-Sabers spoke _"you have set April on the path to true justice, though she still harbours this hatred against you, I am afraid." _

"I tried my best, Urbellum," Julian sighed "but she just hates me too much. Considering all the pain she's been through from Uncle dying, it's not surprising. She can't understand it was Flamvell Nidhogg and not me."

"_She will never understand the grievances the Spirit of Flames inflicted upon you," _Urbellum replied _"but you can drown the flames of hatred. I predict that some time, the two of you shall meet in battle once more. What the result shall be… I leave that to you, but I request that you do all you can to help her, Chosen of Flame."_

"Chosen?"

"_While the Seven Spirits had Vessels to hold their souls, the Avatars have Chosen who wield their powers because they are simply the right ones to do so. Only one person in the entire world can wield each Avatar," _Urbellum said _"you are the right being to hold the Avatar of Flame because you faced the wrath of Primal Deity Khaos. You denied the Seven Spirits this world, and thus you were chosen by Vulcan. Had you been unworthy, he would never have stood with you against the Vessel of Divinity, regardless of the consequences of your failure. Now I must leave, to take April some place safe. Farewell, for now."_

"Farewell, Urbellum," Julian said softly. The Duel Spirit turned and walked away, vanishing into the corridors ahead. Julian stood and gazed after him for a short while.

"Did I bring all this hatred and pain into her heart?" he asked himself "did I make her what she is simply by not realising what I had in that card?" He closed his eyes. "No. Ryutaro made all of it happen, and this is just another result of what he did. But did Achilles know just how it affected April?" He had to wonder if the lord of the Myrmidons of Heaven had known.

But then he opened his eyes and kept going. He had to find Yusei…

07

Author's Note: Here I'll put down the TCG names for each X-Saber and support card used in this chapter for the benefit of my TCG-playing readers:

X-Saber Anapelera = X-Saber Anu Piranha

Allsword Commander Gatmuz = Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster

X-Saber Urz = X-Saber Uruz

Sparkling Sword = Sword of Sparkles

Gatmuz's Urgent Orders = Gottoms' Emergency Call

One Seriousness = At One with the Sword

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

X-Saber Palomlo

EARTH/ Reptile/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300

When a "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

*

X-Saber Wayne

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 400

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster(s)

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.

(The X-Saber monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening and Invasion of Worms in Japan and were released in the TCG in the sets Starter Deck 2009 and Hidden Arsenal, as well as in Ancient Prophecy through their XX-Saber spin-off series. The two X-Sabers above, in addition to XX-Saber Galsem and XX-Saber Hyunlay announced to be released in Absolute Powerforce, are the only X-Saber monsters unreleased in the TCG.)

55555

Flamvell Fiend

FIRE/ Fiend/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Pyro-Type monsters in your Graveyard x 200.

(Flamvell Fiend was released in Duel Terminal – Invasion of Worms in Japan. A TCG release date for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Fire Recovery

Normal Spell Card

Image: A cauldron of molten metal, with flames blazing on a gantry leading to the cauldron.

Discard 1 FIRE monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Graveyard.

(Fire Recovery was first used by Axel Brodie/Austin O'Brien against the Masked Knight of Laughter in Episode 125 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Junk Dealer

Normal Spell Card

Image: A man with a half-cybernetic face standing with his arms crossed in front of a junkyard. (Fan speculation is that this character is Nappa from _Dragonball Z_)

Select up to 2 Monsters in your Graveyard and Special Summon them in Attack Position with half their original ATK.

(Junk Dealer was first used by Alister/Amelda against Seto Kaiba in Episode 167 of the second series Yu-Gi-Oh anime. Creative credit goes to the writers of the second series anime. Please note that a different card of the same name was used by Yakou Tenma in the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga.)

55555

Trap Booster

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A bear trap being shot forwards by booster rockets.

Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

(Trap Booster was first used by Zane Truesdale/Ryo Marufuji against Aster Phoenix/Edo Phoenix in Episode 57 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Saber Hole

Counter Trap Card

Image: X-Saber Urz standing beside a chaotic vortex with his scimitars stuck into the ground beside it in a distinct X shape, while lightning flashes in the background.

Activate only when you control a face-up "X-Saber" monster. Negate the Normal Summon, Flip Summon, or Special Summon of a monster and destroy it.

(Saber Hole will be released in the upcoming set Absolute Powerforce in Japan.)

55555

Synchro Back

Normal Trap Card

Image: Mist Wurm glowing with green energy as a fireball shoots towards it.

Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Special Summon it during your next Standby Phase.

(Synchro Back was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Yusei Fudo in Episode 24 of Yu-Gi-OH 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

07

Digidramon: Well there's a clash between my two utter favorite Duel Terminal Archetypes, Flamvells and X-Sabers! On top of that, we got to see Julian's cousin… who utterly hates him. Well, you can't have everything perfect. But April is one incredible duelist. If Julian hadn't drawn either Ultimate Baseball Kid or Molten Destruction, he couldn't have won.

Blake: Well, she really uses the X-Sabers well, I'll admit that. Those monsters were pretty good in her hands. But I noticed she didn't use the XX-Sabers…

Digidramon: I'm saving those for her next Duel against Julian, including the most powerful X-Saber of all… but the next Duel between the two will be certainly epic, not least because it's where their best monsters clash! And it will be filled with references to probably my favorite film of all time, The Dark Knight! In fact, now that I look at it, Julian's story is almost inspired by The Dark Knight after Rachel dies, with the whole interesting contrast between Batman and Harvey Dent, one incorruptible even in this madness and death, the other corrupted by grief and madness. Just guess who Julian represents.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Drago: This 'most powerful X-Saber' isn't XX-Saber Gatmuz by any chance?

Digidramon: Well, yeah, known as XX-Saber Gottoms in the TCG. Since everyone probably already knows it's the strongest X-Saber anyway, I'll say yes to that question. Although with dumb names like 'Gottoms', it's easy to see why I like the original names for the X-Sabers more. In Hidden Arsenal, only the Worms and Allies of Justice entirely kept their original names, which is crap in my opinion.

Jack: Yeah, but you hate anythin' that messes with your Flamvells.

Digidramon: Shut up, Jack, or I'll rewrite Chapter 4 to end it with you actually losing instead of it cutting off first. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Flamvell Draconir, Rekindling, X-Saber Urbellum, Saber Slash and Gatmuz's Urgent Orders!

Leo: I choose Gatmuz's Urgent Orders as today's Featured Card! With it, you can easily set up a Synchro Summon for something big and scary, like XX-Saber Gatmuz!

Digidramon: Especially XX-Saber Gatmuz, since you can use more than 1 Tuner, provided all of them are Earth Attribute.

Next time on Seven Spirits, Drago gets in a Duel against a figure from his past at Duel Academy! But as he faces the most deadly and complete Lockdown/Mill combo ever made, can he pull through? And even if he does, can he face one of the single mightiest beings in Duel Monsters, a creature of flame beyond all others, a beast that challenged even Drago's father…?

To find out, read Chapter 8 of Seven Spirits, Immortal Class!


	8. Chapter 8: Immortal Class

Chapter 8: Immortal Class

After he and Julian had split up, Drago strode through the steel corridors, glancing briefly through the viewing slit in each door at the curious faces arrayed in each. Some he recognized as criminals he had arrested in the two years since Julian had left, others he remembered hazily as ones Julian had arrested, Milo had arrested, Kelsey had arrested or even he had arrested.

The reflections on the past made him sad, because now that old group, just the four of them trying to make a better world for the people of the Satellite, that dream was gone, tattered and broken by Kelsey's death and all the events afterwards. Everything had fallen apart without Julian there, the blazing spirit holding them together. They had all suffered from Kelsey's death, Julian most of all, but Drago could look in the mirror and sometimes still see his own pain there. As for Milo… at least Milo wasn't feeling that terrible loss any longer.

It was just so terrible, that a group so closely bonded could be torn apart, but they had been torn apart, the Satellite's last true group of shining stars fighting for freedom, to make things better since the legendary Team Satisfaction broke apart. And now everything that noble group had stood for, everything that Drago's own group had embraced and made their mission, it was all gone.

He kept going, focusing on the task at hand. More criminals flashed past his eyes as he continued to walk, some faces stirring memories of hard fought Duels with his Evil Heroes emerging victorious, when he had tried to turn the powers of Haou the Supreme King to his own intentions. He had been fighting an endless battle to try and control his dark self, but in the end he had gained control over the Supreme King's power.

But even so, Drago hadn't used the Evil Heroes in two years. The Natural Elemental Heroes were his true allies in the fight for justice, warriors he had earned the right to command in battle through a trial of shadow. They had seen him as a worthy leader, and they trusted him with everything, because they knew he was capable with their abilities.

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer appeared in illusory form beside him, spreading white wings out.

"_How do you intend to find Yusei?"_ he asked.

"I don't know," Drago muttered "the Facility is huge, and I might have access to the doors, but I'm not allowed into the mainframe. I'm not good enough at hacking to get in, either, so this has to be a manual search."

"_Every second you spend in here is a threat for Julian," _Phoenix Enforcer reminded _"you didn't tell him that he's wanted in connection with Kelsey's death. Why not?"_

"Because I don't want to hurt him anymore than he's already suffered," Drago replied "he's taken enough pain already from her death." Phoenix Enforcer gave a slight nod.

"_Your reasons are noble, but not putting him on his guard may cost him freedom."_

"Julian knows he needs…" His voice trailed away as he felt something dark, something powerful nearby… it bore an aura of intense, devastating flame that sent heat through him even at this distance.

"_It cannot be…" _Phoenix Enforcer breathed _"surely, no… not that… how can the beast be here?!" _

"I don't know,' Drago replied grimly "but I intend to find out." His eyes flashed to gold, then changed again, one becoming lime green, the other orange. His senses heightened and he was able to focus through the overwhelming power striking him to find the source. It was several levels below ground…

"_Down there… no one could intervene… even if the beast was summoned, no alarm would be raised," _Phoenix Enforcer warned _"are you sure about this, Drago?"_

Drago just nodded in reply as he continued to walk, onwards to the source of the blazing shadow ahead…

08

Around fifteen minutes later, he found himself standing outside a pair of heavily reinforced steel doors. Beyond them, he was sure; laid the source of the shadows. Flicking through his Extra Deck, he played a card.

"Elemental Hero Gaia!" he called. The same jet-black hero Blake had used appeared beside him. At a gesture from Drago, Gaia drew back a fist and punched through the doors, which flew inwards on their hinges and smashed into the inner walls of the great chamber.

Drago stepped inside. He now stood in an immense sphere of a room with burnished steel walls, standing on a walkway gantry that led to an immense Duel field suspended on cables from the walls. And on the walkway, looking out at Drago was a familiar, hated figure.

He was a man with fiery crimson eyes and matted dark brown hair, his face covered by a plain black mask. He wore an ankle-length black trench coat that was buttoned up to his neck over plain black trousers and boots of the same colour. His Duel Disk was jet-black, and his gloved hands were like talons.

"Drago Yuki," the man snarled through the mask "how dare you step foot in my domain after what you did to me!"

"Jackson," Drago retorted "I should have figured it was you. The pyromaniac American, of course you'd be here. I thought Blitz Inferno Wing turned you to ash last time."

"She did," Jackson snarled through his mask "why'd you think I can't show skin, Yuki? I'm a phantom of my former self, only enduring due to one thing… Yomi's blessing… and I'm slowly returning from the grave, all thanks to this!" He raised a hand and showed Drago a card. Drago sensed the roiling power lurking within the spirit the card contained, and he immediately knew what needed to be done.

"I expect you'll want revenge," he commented.

"You cost me everything!" Jackson snarled "I was popular, I was skilled, I got good grades…!"

"Come off it," Drago replied, activating his Duel Disk "you were popular because you were rich, and as for skills and grades, you won by cheating every time, and no one ever bothered to stop you because your parents were on the governors board. But hell I can see why Yomi choose you… it needed ruthless people to gather Duel Energy for its plans, and you certainly are ruthless."

"You're not so different," Jackson replied, putting the card into his Deck and activating his Disk. Both Decks automatically shuffled and the two opponents drew five cards each. "You killed your own girlfriend to beat Yomi. I never stooped to that level, Yuki." Drago's eyes flashed with menace.

"I did what had to be done!" he yelled "and I suffered for it ever since! But now I have Kira back and my pain is finished! You're a bad memory, and it's time for you to get out of my life! Get your game on!"

"Let's duel!" Jackson retorted.

_Drago 8000LP/Jackson 8000LP_

"I'll take first turn, since I lost our last match," Jackson said as he drew (_Jackson's Deck 34_) "I set a monster face-down." The monster appeared. "Now I'll throw down no less than four face-downs!" The four reversed cards flashed into being before him.

"And that ends my turn!"

_Drago 8000LP/Jackson 8000LP_

"I draw," Drago said, doing so (_Drago's Deck 34_) _"if those are what I think they are then all he needs is that beast in his hand… I can't let him summon it!"_

"I activate two Trap Cards," Jackson said "first I play the Trap Card known as Skill Drain, which forces me to pay 1000 Life Points in exchange for negating the effects of all monsters on the field." A crimson aura surrounded him as the card lifted up.

(_Jackson 7000LP_)

"Now I activate another Continuous Trap, Monster Register. I also have to pay 1000 points to use it, but Monster Register means that when either of us Normal or Special Summon, we send cards from our Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the summoned monster." Crimson aura surrounded him again.

(_Jackson 6000LP_)

"_Damn it," _Drago thought _"he's already got me locked… but those cards affect him too… what's he planning? Well, I'll just have to push ahead. He's left me Spells and Traps, so I can Fusion Summon and if I draw right, I can blow those damn cards sky-high."_

"I activate E-Emergency Call!" he yelled, playing the card "and I use it to add my Elemental Hero Lady Heat to my hand!" The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand (_Drago's Deck 33_). "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse together the Elemental Heroes Heat and Lady Heat in my hand to Fusion Summon my Elemental Hero Inferno!"

A tall, muscular man in a white bodysuit emblazoned in the colours of fire, and a beautiful, curvy woman with fiery golden hair, wearing a bodysuit of the same colours appeared before they both were pulled into Polymerization…

The Fusion Summon ignited and fell, shattering apart to reveal a ten foot tall giant of a man, his legs sheathed in white spandex, his torso in blazing crimson. A sphere of molten rock was set into his chest, his shoulder plates were crowned by flame-like protrusions and his hands were molten flame. Elemental Hero Inferno gave a roar and flame exploded from his form as he clenched his fists (ATK: 2300).

"Elemental Hero Inferno, a Level eight monster, so you lose eight cards from your Deck," Jackson said. Beneath his mask, if he actually had a face, he'd have been smiling. Eight cards slid from the top of Drago's Deck and he sighed as he saw them. Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Stratos, Elemental Hero Ocean, R-Righteous Justice, Hero Signal, O-Oversoul, Mirror Gate and Reinforcement of the Army, all good cards now lost to him. Drago slotted them into the Graveyard with a grimace (_Drago's Deck 25_).

"Going for Miller's strategy?" the Hero duelist said bitterly "Mill Decks can't compete with my Heroes, Jackson. All I need is the right card and I can blow the hole of the century in that strategy."

"Then go for it, sport," Jackson said.

"I activate Legacy of a Hero!" Drago yelled "since I have two or more Level four or higher heroes in my Graveyard, I can draw three cards!" He drew three times (_Drago's Deck 22_).

"Now you're just helping me," Jackson said.

"I summon Elemental Hero Knospe!" Drago shouted. The cute flower hero appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 600). Three cards slid from Drago's Deck due to Monster Register, Hero Barrier, Polymerization and Miracle Fusion (_Drago's Deck 19_).

"Now I activate Rose Bud, Releasing Knospe to summon my Elemental Hero Poison Rose!" Knospe was enveloped by a whirlwind of flower petals that faded to reveal a new monster as Drago placed a card onto his Duel Disk. Elemental Hero Poison Rose was a violet-skinned teenage girl, clad in a knee-length dress made of leaves, her hair formed from daisy petals, a gold belt around her waist set with an amethyst. Poison Rose gave an alluring smile and twirled like a ballerina (ATK: 1900).

"Level six," Jackson noted as six cards slid from Drago's Deck, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Terra Firma Gravity, Polymerization and Fusion Recovery. Drago placed them into his Graveyard (_Drago's Deck 13_).

"Well, I activate Fifth Hope!" Drago retorted. Elemental Hero Heat, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Sparkman slid from his Graveyard and he shuffled them into his Deck (_Drago's Deck 18_), then he drew twice (_Drago's Deck 16_). "I activate H-Heated Heart, giving my Inferno 500 more points and Piercing until the End Phase!" Elemental Hero Inferno glowed with energy (ATK: 2800).

"Elemental Hero Inferno, attack that face-down monster!" Inferno rushed the monster and slammed a searing fist down into the card. The image of a demonic tomato appeared (DEF: 1100) and was reduced to ashes. Jackson gave a snarl as flames washed over him.

(_Jackson 4300LP_)

"I use the effect of Mystic Tomato to summon another from my Deck," Jackson said. A second tomato appeared (ATK: 1400). Then Monster Register glowed and the phantom Duelist slotted four cards from his Deck into his Graveyard, Gravity Bind, Greed, Monster Register and Non-Fusion Area (_Jackson's Deck 29_).

"Poison Rose, attack that Mystic Tomato!" Drago shouted. Poison Rose charged the Mystic Tomato and smashed it into pulp with a ferocious kick. Jackson winced as the female plant hero floored him with a ferocious sucker punch.

(_Jackson 3800LP_)

"Quite the feisty one," he commented as he stood up "I wouldn't mind her as a girlfriend." Poison Rose just gave a ferocious glare and returned to Drago's field, inching close to Drago. Jackson noticed and he chuckled. "I see she prefers you then. Oh well, there are plenty more girls out there. I now use the effect of Mystic Tomato to summon the final piece of my strategy, the mighty Trap Sluzer!"

The monster that appeared was a bizarre Machine, with a spherical body hung underneath a frame of three legs and a bronze head hanging down from its body (ATK: 800) (_Jackson's Deck 28_).

"Trap Sluzer… the other half of Miller's strategy," Drago muttered.

"While Trap Sluzer is in play, I am entirely immune to Continuous Trap Cards," Jackson said "and now I activate my last two Traps. Firstly, Royal Decree, meaning that all other Trap Cards are negated, but since Trap Sluzer stops the effect from hitting my field, only your Traps are negated. And secondly, Imperial Sanctions, meaning that while my Life Points remain lower than yours, all Spell Cards are negated, but again this will only affect you." The two cards lifted up.

"This isn't foolproof!" Drago retorted "the second I destroy Trap Sluzer, Royal Decree will wash out your other Traps and I'll blow them all to hell!"

"Not likely," was Jackson's response to that.

"Not likely? I've got two monsters more than capable of it!"

"We'll see about them."

"Well, I end my turn!" Drago shouted. Elemental Hero Inferno lost his power boost (ATK: 2300).

_Drago 8000LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw," Jackson said, doing so (_Jackson's Deck 27_). "I activate Junk Dealer to bring back both Mystic Tomatoes." The two tomatoes appeared (ATK: 1400 - 700x2). "But all they are is offerings to a darker power, the power that will protect my Trap Sluzer… I Release both of my monsters to Advance Summon…!"

The Tomatoes were consumed by a jet-black inferno, howling as they were seared to nothing by the flames…

A new form took shape, a dark angel clad in black robes under an obsidian chestplate, his bare arms muscular. A black halo crowned his head, ebony wings spread behind him and a white cape was draped across his shoulders. The fallen angel raised an immense broadsword in his hand, barely straining with the effort, and stepped from the flames (ATK: 2800).

"_Belial – Marquis of Darkness_!" Jackson called. Belial roared with pride.

"Okay, he's strong, but I don't see how he stops me beating Trap Sluzer," Drago pointed out.

"Belial has a special ability meaning you must target him for your attacks, as well as your Spell and Trap Cards," Jackson replied "you see now? This is the ultimate Lockdown technique. I completely block your card effects with my Continuous Trap Cards, while I'm not affected due to Trap Sluzer. You lose cards for every monster you summon thanks to Monster Register, while Belial protects Trap Sluzer. In the end, you'll run out of cards and I win."

"That is quite clever for you…" Drago muttered.

"And here you were expecting me to bring out my big scary friend," Jackson laughed "what a fool you are, Yuki. Of course I am planning to kill you with Uria, but did you honestly think I'd make it easy? No, Uria appears only when I decide to defeat you with him."

"In that case, I've got until Uria shows up to break this lock," Drago muttered with a slight smirk _"let's see… he's locked my Fusions completely, and the only Fusion who could beat Belial without an effect is Great Tornado anyway. Absolute Zero could do it by wiping out both Belial and Trap Sluzer with his effect, since it activates off the field Skill Drain can't stop it… in fact, that's the one gaping hole in his lock I can exploit. I can still use effects that activate off the field. And I've got one trick I didn't have last time…"_

"Belial, destroy Elemental Hero Poison Rose with Satanic Sword!" Jackson ordered. Belial roared a battle cry and charged, cleaving Poison Rose in twain with his longsword before stabbing it through Drago, who cried out in pain as it struck.

(_Drago 7100LP_)

Belial smugly returned to Jackson's field, keeping his blade ready.

"I end my turn there," Jackson said.

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw," Drago said, doing so (_Drago's Deck 15_). "I switch Elemental Hero Inferno into defence mode and end my turn." The Hero Fusion knelt, crossing his arms over his chest and turning dark blue (DEF: 1600).

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"Clever," Jackson commented "by summoning nothing, you preserve the cards in your Deck and defeat the point of my strategy." He drew (_Jackson's Deck 26_) and frowned, it clearly wasn't useful. "Well, nothing good for me here. Belial, wipe out his Elemental Hero Inferno with Satanic Sword!" The fallen angel charged and slashed through Inferno, leaving Drago untouched this time. Inferno shattered into pixels.

"I end my turn," Jackson said.

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw," Drago said, doing so (_Drago's Deck 14_). "I Set a monster and end my turn." The reversed monster appeared.

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw," Jackson said, pulling the card from his Deck (_Jackson's Deck 25_). An evil glint appeared in his eyes, and Drago didn't need three guesses to work out what he had drawn.

"Belial, destroy that monster with Satanic Sword!" Belial – Marquis of Darkness charged and slashed with his blade. The face-down card rose into the form of a jet-black robotic hound (DEF: 1200), which shattered in a spray of sparks as Belial's sword ripped through it.

"That was my Wroughtweiler," Drago said "and when it gets destroyed by battle, I get to return a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from my Graveyard to my hand." Polymerization and Elemental Hero Knospe slid from his Graveyard and he placed them into his hand.

"I end my turn," Jackson said.

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw!" Drago yelled, doing so (_Drago's Deck 13_). A slight smile graced his lips as he saw the card and played it.

"I Set a monster and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

"I draw," Jackson said (_Jackson's Deck 24_), and a truly unpleasant smirk grew on his lips as he saw it. He placed the card into his Duel Disk with a laugh. "I activate Forced Summoning, forcing you to Special Summon a Level four monster from your Deck in attack mode!" The card appeared and Drago scowled. He flicked through his Deck and slashed a card into play.

"I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" he shouted. With a bright flash of light, a crystalline figure appeared, angelic in form, its body rough and multi-faceted (ATK: 1700).

"Hah!" Jackson laughed "I bet you wish you had your dad's Deck now!" Drago was silent as he slotted four cards from his Deck into his Graveyard, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Necro Gardna and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (_Drago's Deck 9). _

"_No, I don't wish I had dad's Deck, you pompous prat,"_ he thought _"because next turn, I'm breaking this lock." _

"Belial, attack his Prisma with Satanic Sword!" Jackson ordered. Belial charged, but his attack was blocked as a man dressed in crimson samurai armour appeared, his hair long and white. "WHAT?!"

"I remove from play Necro Gardna in my Graveyard to negate your attack!" Drago yelled. The Necro Gardna faded and Belial stalked back to Jackson's field.

"Whatever," he said "you're finished anyway. I end my turn."

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 3800LP_

Drago drew, closing his eyes as he did so (_Drago's Deck 8_). _"Please… someone, anyone… just let me draw this card… just this one card…"_

He held the card at arm's length and opened his eyes, angling the card so he could see it…

"_Yes!"_

"I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" he yelled. With a flash of fire, a woman clad in a tight black bodysuit appeared, a white scarf wrapped around her neck and billowing out into the air, wielding a broadsword in her right hand. Her hair was fiery red and her eyes blazed with passion and spirit (ATK: 1600).

"Another pathetic monster," Jackson said, rolling his eyes as four cards slid from Drago's Deck, Elemental Hero Heat, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, King of the Swamp and Elemental Hero Ice Edge (_Drago's Deck 4_).

"Rose isn't a strong monster, yes," Drago admitted "but she has one special property that can save me now. You see, Rose is a Tuner monster, and since being a Tuner isn't an effect, Skill Drain doesn't negate it. So in that sense… I can still use her as a Tuner, and that's exactly what I plan to do! I'm Tuning Rose, Warrior of Revenge with Elemental Hero Prisma to Synchro Summon…!"

Rose flew into the air and descended as four glowing rings that encircled Prisma, reducing it to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected vertically as a lance of dark purple aura that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon…

"_The clustered hearts of heroes shall come together as a true champion of Good. Let your virtuous spirit evoke the surging might of all Justice. Synchro Summon! Come forwards, Colossal Fighter!" _Drago chanted.

The Synchro Summon faded and an immense, fourteen foot tall Warrior fell from it, smashing down onto the Duel field with incredible force. His form was coated in bronze armour studded with sapphire gems, an emerald visor covering his eyes. Colossal Fighter rose to his full height, towering over Belial – Marquis of Darkness, and clenched immense fists (ATK: 2800).

"That's your way out?" Jackson laughed "why, he's just cost you the rest of your Deck!" The last four cards in Drago's Deck, A Hero Emerges, Pot of Avarice, Super Polymerization and Elemental Recharge slid from his Disk and he placed them into his Graveyard.

"I Flip-Summon my face-down monster," Drago said coolly "Magician of Faith." A violet robed mage with soft features appeared, standing into attack mode (ATK: 300). "And using her effect, I can add any Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose my Pot of Avarice!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it in his hand before activating it. Elemental Hero Sparkman, King of the Swamp, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, Wroughtweiler and Elemental Hero Woodsman slid from his Graveyard and he placed them into his Deck (_Drago's Deck 5_), which was shuffled, before he drew twice (_Drago's Deck 3_). He smiled as he saw both cards.

"Now to end this lock," he said "I attack Belial – Marquis of Darkness with Colossal Fighter! Hero Fist!"

"They'll kill each other!" Jackson protested. That was exactly what happened, as Colossal Fighter crushed Belial with a punch, while Belial impaled the Warrior Synchro with his sword. Both shattered.

"I activate the effect of Colossal Fighter!" Drago yelled "when he's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon any Warrior-Type monster from either Graveyard!" The blood drained from Jackson's face.

"But… that means you can summon…"

"Colossal Fighter himself," Drago finished as the warrior reappeared (ATK: 2800). "Colossal Fighter, destroy Trap Sluzer with Hero Fist!" Colossal Fighter charged and smashed Trap Sluzer into scrap with his fists, before flooring Jackson with a mighty punch.

(_Jackson 1800LP_) 

"Magician of Faith, direct attack!" Magician of Faith fired a burst of magical energy from her staff, smashing Jackson back.

(_Jackson 1400LP_)

"I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman," Drago said _"just one more card… that's all I need to summon something that can take down Uria…!" _The forest Hero appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 1000).

"Now since Trap Sluzer's gone, my Colossal Fighter's effect activates because Skill Drain is now negated by Royal Decree, granting my Fighter an extra 100 points for every Warrior in either Graveyard. So far I count seven!" Colossal Fighter glowed with energy (ATK: 3500).

_Drago 7100LP/Jackson 1400LP_

Jackson had a dark look in his eyes as he drew (_Jackson's Deck 23_). "You've brought what comes next on yourself, Drago. I now send Monster Register, Skill Drain and Imperial Sanctions to the Graveyard in order to summon the true terror of my Deck, a beast of Chaos so mighty that even the Archlords tremble when it stirs…"

The three Trap Cards combusted and the flames merged into a howling inferno that filled Jackson's field in raging flames…

"Here it comes…" Drago breathed.

A dark shadow took form within the inferno as Jackson began to chant.

"_With all the might of searing flame, sweep this insect from your field. Arise almighty Sacred Beast and let him feel your righteous anger. My almighty god… __**URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES**__!" _

With an almighty roar, the flames were sucked inwards, being consumed by the beast within. Uria was revealed in hellish glory, scales a bloody crimson, its serpentine form coiling and uncoiling as it opened a mouth surrounded by a face of pallid grey flesh to scream in rage again. Hellfire licked at its maw as the roar sounded, deafening Drago with its intensity. The Sacred Beast spread its arms; great crimson wing membranes attached shrouding the far walls from view. The Beast was immense, thirty foot tall at least, and its baleful gold eyes fixed on Drago hungrily. Curved blade spines ran down its back, tearing into the steel gantry as Uria coiled and uncoiled. Great horns jutted out on either side of its jaw from the helm of crimson bone encasing its head, which bore regal golden markings. Uria roared a last time before merely hovering with a shadow of menace being cast from its form (ATK: 0).

"Oh crap," Drago breathed, staring up at the Sacred Beast.

"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames gains 1000 points for every Continuous Trap in my Graveyard, and right now I have seven," Jackson laughed. Uria glowed with baleful aura (ATK: 7000). "So now to end you. Uria, attack Magician of Faith with Hyper Blaze!" Uria roared and a roiling inferno howled from its jaws, engulfing Magician of Faith, who screamed as she was reduced to ashes.

Then the inferno wrapped around Drago and he was screaming in pure agony from the searing pain of the attack as it seared into his soul…

(_Drago 500LP_)

He fell to his knees as the attack ended, his whole body smoking from the sheer heat Uria's attack had engulfed him in.

He grimly stood up, forcing himself to resist the pain of Uria's attack.

"I'll end my turn there," Jackson laughed.

_Drago 500LP/Jackson 1400LP_

"I… draw!" Drago groaned, forcing a smile as he saw the card (_Drago's Deck 2_). "I use the effect of Elemental Hero Woodsman to add Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it in his hand. "Now I activate Polymerization, fusing together King of the Swamp and Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

Sparkman and a strange creature made of blue slime appeared before both rose into the air and vanished in Polymerization, melding together and emerging as Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2500). "And Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 points for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard, and so far I count eleven!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer glowed with energy (ATK: 5800).

"So close, yet so far!" Jackson laughed.

"Not quite," Drago replied "because now I activate my second Polymerization and fuse together Elemental Hero Knospe in my hand with Elemental Hero Woodsman on my field to summon Elemental Hero Gaia!"

Knospe appeared beside Woodsman and both entered Polymerization, fusing and emerging as Elemental Hero Gaia (ATK: 2200).

"I activate Gaia's effect!" Drago yelled "I halve Uria's attack and give the halved amount to Gaia!" Uria snarled (ATK: 3500) and Gaia glowed with energy (ATK: 5700). Then Shining Phoenix Enforcer shone even brighter (ATK: 6400).

"No!" Jackson howled "this can't be!"

"Yes it can," Drago replied "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, bring this to a close! Destroy Uria with your SHINING FINISH!"

Shining Phoenix Enforcer rose into the air, shining like a sun, and unleashed a blast of pure white-hot fire from his form, engulfing Uria and destroying the Sacred Beast before the blast engulfed Jackson, making him scream as he was seared away by the shining power of the attack…

_Drago 500LP/Jackson 0LP_

As the flames faded, Drago walked over to what was left of Jackson, namely his scorched Duel Disk. He picked up Uria's card from it and held the Sacred Beast for a moment.

Between them, he and Kira now held all three Sacred Beasts. Kira still had Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder from when Yomi had given it to her, and Drago had held onto Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. But perhaps it was time the Sacred Beasts were returned to their rightful home at Duel Academy…

Drago slipped Uria into the pouch on his belt where he kept his most treasured cards that weren't in his Deck, alongside Raviel. Having two Sacred Beasts on his person wasn't the most reassuring feeling, not when he'd seen firsthand their destructive power. But he reassured himself with the thought that he wasn't going to use them against anyone…

Time to get back to his original mission there, rescuing Yusei…

08

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Trap Sluzer

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1300

The controller of this face-up card is unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards.

(Trap Sluzer was first used by Howard X Miller/X against Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 72 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Forced Summoning

Normal Spell Card

Image: A clearly terrified Ojama Yellow appearing in front of a Cyberdark Dragon.

Your opponent selects one Level 4 monster in their Deck and Special Summons it in face-up attack position.

(Forced Summoning is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Monster Register

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A fiendish old-fashioned cash register with an accusing look in its eyes.

Pay 1000 Life Points. While this card is face-up on the field, each time either player performs a successful Normal Summon or Special Summon, that player must send a number of cards from the top of his/her Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the summoned monster.

(Monster Register was first used by Howard X Miller/X against Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 72 of GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Imperial Sanctions

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A pair of soldiers stopping a cart of food from crossing a bridge, with a group of clearly starving people on the other side of the bridge.

Activate only while your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. While this card is face-up on the field, negate the effects of all Spell Cards on the field. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, destroy this card.

(Imperial Sanctions is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

08

Digidramon: Well, that was one awesome duel, complete with a powerful lockdown/mill combo combining Trap Sluzer with Monster Register, Skill Drain, Imperial Sanctions and Royal Decree! And we got to see Uria!

Jack: Even if you got it beaten on the next turn.

Digidramon: I couldn't really drag the Duel out anymore without it becoming a repetitive Uria shooting gallery.

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Trap Sluzer, Monster Register, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer and Fifth Hope!

Kira: I choose Uria, Lord of Searing Flames as today's Featured Card. With its effect, it can gain a lot of points very quickly, and its other effect can easily allow you to avoid dangerous face-down cards. As one of the Sacred Beasts, Uria possesses incredible power and is truly powerful in every sense of the word.

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Julian gets caught by none other than Rex Goodwin! As the Director makes Julian an offer once again, Yusei is dragged into High Security and begins a Duel against the corrupt Chief Armstrong to help his fellow inmates! Using only a Deck of misfit cards, can he defeat Armstrong's deadly Iron Chain strategy?

To find out, read Chapter 9: Exiled Force!


	9. Chapter 9: Exiled Force

(Author's Note: In the upcoming Duel Terminal – Pulse of the Trishula set in Japan, a new Flamvell Synchro will be released, Ancient God Flamvell. Thus this card will be in Julian's Deck from now on. In addition, a spin-off Archetype known as the Neoflamvells have been announced, and these monsters will also be placed into Julian's Deck.)

Chapter 9: Exiled Force

Julian continued to walk along corridors, trying to find Yusei.

"_Damn it… where is he? If I run into anyone I got put in here, I'm done for!" _He briefly recalled a certain group in the Satellite who'd given him plenty of trouble, until he'd managed to beat their unofficial leader after he tried to rob a card store.

"_Westin… he's here somewhere… I condemned them all… but I was just trying to make things better, regardless of the consequences for them. They made their choices and that's what matters."_

He stopped suddenly as the endless cells ended, and he entered an administration area of some sorts. _"Offices… they must have prisoner records…" _

Convinced, he picked an office at random; making sure it was unoccupied before going in and shutting the door behind him. He started to check through the filing cabinets on the walls, searching for a file marked with Yusei's name.

He was so intent on searching that he didn't hear the door open, he only heard it shut and lock. He turned round to see perhaps one of the most hated people in his life, Rex Goodwin. The man was standing and looking at Julian with a rather smug smile.

"Goodwin… what're you doing here?"

"I was planning to recruit Yusei for a little project of mine, but he declined to comply," Goodwin replied "and incidentally, I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"I'm here to bust Yusei out," Julian said, stepping away from the cabinets.

"Because he's a Signer? You know of that fact, I know you do. I saw you on the security recording at the Kaiba Dome, watching the Duel."

"Yes, I'm getting him out because he's a Signer. And if I'm right, you wanted him for this 'project' for that reason."

"We both want Yusei for the same reason," Goodwin mused "how intriguing. I have kept order in this city for so long, but order is becoming chaos. They're coming." He fixed Julian with his gaze. "You know they're coming too, don't you?"

"The Dark Signers? Yes. I'm trying to gather the Signers, and I have a pretty good idea on two of them."

"I have four potential Signers," Goodwin replied "the thing is, Julian, that you are a rogue element. Your aim now is the same as mine, but you've proven yourself powerful before. You bested the Seven Spirits." Julian didn't ask how Goodwin knew about that.

"Look, let's just drop this charade Goodwin. If you know Yusei's a Signer, why haven't you released him yet? You're the Director here; you could drop his charges like _that_." He snapped his fingers.

"I'm not entirely sure that Yusei is a Signer," Goodwin replied "he is proving stubborn, very stubborn."

"Because he doesn't understand what his role is yet," Julian countered "I saw his mark, Goodwin; I saw it glowing on his arm!"

"It could easily have been the spotlights reflecting the sheen of Yusei's Duel Runner into your eyes," was Goodwin's response to that.

"Enough," Julian said "you didn't lock us in here to have a debate about Yusei. What do you want with me?"

"Whatever gave you the impression I wanted you?"

"I know you," Julian replied "you only put me in the Legacy of Champions because of Flamvell Nidhogg. The only reason you'd lock us both in here is if you wanted something from me." Goodwin smirked.

"I see you've grown rather perceptive in two years, Mr. Mikuro. Indeed, there is a service I would like to offer you."

"Offer is a loose term with you,' Julian said "what do you want?"

"In a short time, I shall be hosting a tournament known as the Fortune Cup. It is a simple tournament comprising both Ground and Turbo Duels in which the victor shall be allowed to challenge Jack Atlas for his current title. I would like you to participate."

"No," Julian immediately replied "not after the last tournament of yours I entered."

"You wouldn't enter even for a shot at Jack? I understand you have quite the rivalry."

"I hate Jack," Julian whispered "but not enough to enter another tournament of yours. Not when the last one ended in Kelsey's death, Goodwin." Goodwin gave a sigh.

"In that case, I have no other choice then." He stepped to the desk and tapped it, bringing up a holographic screen. He skillfully manipulated the controls and the screen changed, showing a criminal record. Julian's record.

Julian gaped in shock as he looked at the holographic file, reading over the details of his life recorded, then his expression became one of fury as he read the charges.

"I'm wanted… for Kelsey's death…" he breathed "why didn't Drago… tell me…?"

"I gather you have been in contact with Drago Yuki," Goodwin said "in fact, I suppose it was him who let you into the Facility. He certainly has access, and misuse of that access carries a strict sentence."

"You're blackmailing me," Julian snarled, facing Goodwin with pure fury in his eyes, hands shaking. "It's simple. Either I take part or you have Drago and I arrested and locked up in this hellhole for years on end."

"You've seen just what those people you brought to justice have to suffer now, Julian," Goodwin said "do you want to experience it for yourself, with all these vengeful souls around?"

"Fine…" Julian growled "I'll take part in your Fortune Cup. I'll take part, nothing more."

"Actually, there was another requirement," Goodwin interrupted "I require you to expose a Signer in the Fortune Cup. Three shall be participating, or at least I believe they are Signers. Here is the list." He brought up another screen displaying pictures and details for three people. Yusei was first on the list, and then as Julian scrolled down the screen he was met with another familiar face.

Magenta bangs wrapped around a pale-skinned face, eyes amber and filled with hate that burned out at the world even from the still image. Julian gave a gasp as he recognized the teenage girl depicted.

"Akiza…" he breathed "of course… Black Rose Dragon… I should have guessed…"

"I presume you already know something of Miss Izinski, given your reaction," Goodwin murmured.

"We've met," Julian replied offhandedly.

"From what I gather, it was more of a Duel than a meeting, and it left you worse off." Julian's hand pressed to his chest instinctively and he remembered the savage, terrible pain, remembered his own screams before he was slammed into brick and then there was nothing more…

He didn't answer, scrolling down. The next picture showed a twin brother and sister, both with pale green-blue hair, wearing white jackets.

"The girl, Luna, is the apparent Signer," Goodwin said. Julian nodded, but he was caught up in memory. He remembered seeing the two in the stands at the Legacy of Champions, and watching the aftermath of Kelsey's death, the event that had torn his life apart and left all he had known in ruins.

"Right," he said "I'll do this for you, and in return, you'll wipe that record?"

"Yes," Goodwin said "I will deactivate the record until the end of the Fortune Cup, placing you off the arrest on sight list. However, if you do not attend, I will be forced to have you arrested." Julian nodded.

"I won't break my word, if you don't break yours," he replied…

09

Yusei was standing in the Duel field room, talking to Tanner and Yanagi about Goodwin's visit.

"That was strange," Tanner said "why'd Goodwin single you out?" Yusei looked down at his forearm. The night before, Yanagi had remembered everything and had told Yusei the legend of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, so Yusei now suspected he was in fact a Signer.

"He thinks I'm a Signer," Yusei replied "so of course he wants me on his side." Suddenly, two guards stepped up behind him and grabbed him by the elbows.

"Come with us, inmate," one guard said "you have an appointment with Chief Armstrong." With that, they dragged him away.

"Armstrong… this is bad…" Tanner said grimly.

"What's bad about Armstrong?" Yanagi asked "is sonny in trouble?"

"If you're sent to see Armstrong, you either make him mad or you make one mean barbeque sauce," Tanner said "and I don't think Yusei makes barbeque sauce…"

09

Yusei was slammed down into a chair roughly by the guards, and then they left.

A man stepped from the shadows, dark-skinned with a button nose, dressed in a blue muscle suit and a sailor's cap. His nostrils were infested with hair and he sneered at Yusei as he approached. Yusei just stared back impassively.

"I'm Chief Armstrong," the man growled "and Director Goodwin wants some answers out of you. I intend to get them out of you."

Yusei remained silent.

"Was there a glowing mark on your arm when you dueled Jack Atlas?" Armstrong asked. When Yusei didn't answer, the man ripped out a few nose hairs and blew them into Yusei's face, making the Signer recoil in disgust.

"Tough one, eh?" Armstrong said "well then, Goodwin didn't say I had to be gentle…" With that, he grabbed Yusei by the hair and dragged him out of the room…

09

A short while later, a much drained looking Yusei was dragged by two guards into a new section of the Facility, a large tower rising endlessly upwards out of sight, with cells dotting the walls. Yusei was taken up several flights of stairs and thrown into a cell before having the door slammed shut behind him.

The occupant of the cell, a blue-haired man wearing a blue and white sweater and jeans, quickly moved to help Yusei to his feet.

"Hey there," he said, helping Yusei to sit down on the lower bunk of the bunk bed "I'm Alex. You just been moved?"

"Yeah…" Yusei said weakly "I'm… Yusei…"

"What the heck did Armstrong put you through?" Alex said "you look like you're about to keel over!"

Yusei just remained silent…

09

Julian was seated at a conference table, with some of the strangest people he had ever met.

One was a large, fearsome man clad in bronze plate armour, with a shield on his left arm and a sword at his belt. A large steel grey moustache adorned his upper lip, and his eyes were piercing blue, strands of his grey hair escaping the confines of his helmet to brush on his forehead.

Another was a man clad in a black and orange academic robe, his face set permanently in a serene expression. For all his strangeness, he wore a green and white Duel Disk on his arm.

Further around the table was a tall South American man, with long dark brown hair and stern features. He wore a brown vest something like a plate of armour and white trousers, his skin was darkly tanned and his eyes were a dark blue. He was scanning each person's face in turn, though his eyes lingered on Julian for a fraction longer than the others.

Finally was a man clad entirely in a black cloak, with his shoulders adorned by orange fur. His features were shrouded in the shadows cast by his robe's hood.

At the head of the table was Rex Goodwin, and beside him was Lazar. On Goodwin's other side was Jack, and Julian had to wonder exactly why the King of Turbo Dueling was even bothering with this meeting.

"Welcome, everyone," Goodwin said "I'm glad you all could be here." The general response was silence. "Now, let's get down to business. No doubt you'll be wondering why you all have been invited to the Fortune Cup, at least two of you will be." Julian glanced around the table. Only two showed any reaction, the cloaked man and the knight.

"_So the South American and that academic already know about the Signers…" _he mused.

"Well, why are we here?" the cloaked man rasped "I'm Shira, Goodwin. I've got a reputation to keep in the underground."

"_Shira… I've heard of this guy. His opponents in the underground duels call him 'shinigami', or god of death, reaper, generally things associated with death. He must be a good duelist if he got a title like that. But what's an underground duelist doing here…?" _

"Indeed, I, Sir Gill de Randsborg, wish to know of my quest in this upcoming event," the knight said. Julian winced just at the sound of the Old English accent.

"_Good lord, where'd Goodwin pick him up? The Renaissance fair?!" _

"Very well," Goodwin said "Shira, Sir Randsborg, let me tell you something of the past…" He proceeded to give a basic explanation of the Signers to the men, who seemed captivated.

"So the quest is that of finding these valiant comrades in arms?" Randsborg asked.

"Indeed, Sir Randsborg," Lazar chuckled.

"Sounds easy enough to me," Shira rasped "all we need to do is Duel them."

"It isn't that easy," Julian said, speaking before Goodwin "the Signers will reveal themselves only when they and their respective dragons are fighting with an incredible spirit. You'd have to force the Signer into unleashing their Dragon." His eyes flickered towards Jack. "And one of the Signers doesn't even have his dragon, thanks to a certain _someone _sitting at this table." Jack glared at Julian.

"That problem is easily solved," the man in the academic robe, Professor Frank, said serenely "the person in question must simply return the dragon to its master."

"There is one last problem here;" Julian said "we don't know if the three people Goodwin has identified are Signers."

"Goodwin seems pretty sure," Shira rasped.

"Indeed, he seemeth to be of sound decision," Randsborg added. Julian winced at the accent.

"I agree with Julian," the South American man, Greiger, said "we don't even know that these three are Signers. What if you're wrong about all three, Goodwin?"

"Then that is of my concern," Goodwin replied.

"It's our concern too," Greiger replied sharply, and his eyes flashed with anger "you've promised us all things to be here Goodwin, but you said that we had to reveal a Signer for those things to happen."

"I'm with Greiger here," Julian said "you have promised us stuff, Goodwin. How do we know you won't snatch it away if these three aren't Signers?"

"Really, Julian, I'd have thought you'd be more trusting," Goodwin said with a smile "after all, you claim to have seen the Mark on one of these Signers." Julian's eyes narrowed.

"In case you haven't forgotten, I've got the most reason to give you the finger and walk out, Goodwin. The only reason I haven't yet is because I know what'll happen when I do." His eyes were dark with anger, and Greiger gazed in curiosity at this fiery young man with the eyes of an elder being, someone who had witnessed too much sorrow, felt too much pain for one so young.

"That's enough," Professor Frank said softly "we cannot afford to argue."

"Indeed," Lazar said "or we will never be able to bring this plan together."

Goodwin gave a nod "well gentlemen, this meeting is concluded. I hope you are ready to support our efforts to find the Signers. Farewell, for now." With that, he stood and left with Jack and Lazar. The other men quickly left, leaving just Julian and Greiger seated.

"Why are you still here?" Julian asked.

"I could ask the same thing," Greiger replied.

"I'm thinking," Julian murmured "I know I've seen you before… wait… that photograph those two kids had… Annie and Max."

"You've met my siblings, then," Greiger said softly, a sudden sadness reaching his voice. Julian bowed his head.

"I saw what happened," he said quietly "I saw the aftermath of that blast, Greiger. I'm sorry about your village, and your friends, your family. I know what it feels like to lose those you love." Greiger looked at him, and Julian met his gaze.

"What did you think of Annie and Max?" he asked.

"They were great kids," Julian replied "you must have been proud of them, being their big brother and all." Greiger gave a sigh.

"Yes," he answered "I loved them, and then that accident came and took them away from me…"

"Why are you even here?" Julian asked.

"Because until last night, I thought my family had survived," Greiger replied "I thought I could send them aid… Goodwin promised help from Kaiba Corp if I just revealed a Signer… but last night I found out the truth of what happened at home… now I just want to tear Goodwin down and show him for what he is. When I win this Fortune Cup, I'll tell the whole audience the truth, and Goodwin will be ruined."

"I can understand that," Julian said "I'm not exactly Goodwin's biggest fan."

"What did you mean?" Greiger asked "when you said you had the most reason to walk out?" Julian looked away.

"Two years ago," he said sadly "I took part in the Legacy of Champions tournament here in New Domino City. I had a Turbo Duel against Jack, and it ended with the girl I loved more than anything dying right in front of me. Since then, I've just run away, that's why I was in Peru. I've tried to heal my heart, but I can't escape the pain. Because it wasn't just my love who died, it was my own child." Greiger looked at the younger man sadly.

"We've both lost the ones who matter most," he said "and we've both forced ourselves onwards from that loss. Tell me, what keeps you going? Vengeance?"

"No," Julian replied "I've always chosen to make a difference, and that's why I'm here. I'm gathering the Signers because we need them, and I know you know the truth of why." Greiger nodded.

"The Dark Signers," he replied.

"Yes."

"Well, you seem worthy enough to face off with one of those dragons," Greiger said "but I'd like a taste of that fire. How about a Duel?" Julian smiled.

"Alright then," he said, standing "you want a Duel, Greiger; I'll give you one you'll never forget!" They both stood and moved to opposite ends of the room, drawing five cards and activating their Duel Disks.

_Julian 8000LP/Greiger 8000LP_

"I'll begin," Greiger said "I summon Spell Reactor RE in attack mode." With a hiss of steam, a mechanical serpentine dragon appeared, its central body coated in bulky crimson armour with two thin arms attached, the arms ending in claws. Beneath the armour hung a rack of missiles (ATK: 1200).

"Now I set two cards face-down and end my turn." The face-downs appeared behind his Spell Reactor.

_Julian 8000LP/Greiger 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted, doing so "I summon Neoflamvell Sabre in attack mode!" In a flash of fire, a man similar to Flamvell Commando appeared, wielding a cutlass wreathed in flame (ATK: 1500). "And since you have four or less cards in your Graveyard, my Sabre gains an additional 600 points!" Neoflamvell Sabre glowed with energy (ATK: 2100).

"I activate the Trap Card Hidden Soldiers!" Greiger countered as a Trap Card lifted up. "With this, when you Normal or Flip Summon, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Dark Attribute monster from my hand, like Trap Reactor Y FI!" On this command, a dark green robot formed from a World War Two fighter plane appeared in a flash of energy, crouching down in defence mode (DEF: 1800).

"I activate the effect of my Neoflamvell Origin!" Julian yelled "allowing me to Special Summon it from my hand since you have three or less cards in your Graveyard and I have another Flamvell out!" In a flash of blazing aura, a small flame sprite with a deep blue flame for a head appeared, tiny black eyes glaring out at the two Reactors (ATK: 500). "Now I Tune Neoflamvell Origin to Neoflamvell Sabre to Synchro Summon…!"

Neoflamvell Origin soared into the air and split into two glowing rings that encircled Neoflamvell Sabre, reducing it to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a crimson laser lance that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

Flamvell Uruquizas burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar, clenching blazing fists (ATK: 2100).

"I activate the Spell Card Oil!" Julian called, playing the card.

"I counter that with the effect of my Spell Reactor RE," Greiger replied "using this effect, once per turn, I can destroy that Spell Card and deal you 800 points of damage." Missiles shot from the rack under the Spell Reactor's body, exploding around Julian and shattering the Oil card before striking him with their force.

(_Julian 7200LP_)

"Well, I lay two cards face-down!" Julian yelled "and now Flamvell Uruquizas, attack his Spell Reactor with Searing Justice!" Flamvell Uruquizas charged, but Greiger's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card Fake Explosion," he said "using this card; I can prevent my Spell Reactor from being destroyed." Flamvell Uruquizas slammed his blazing fist into the machine dragon, but true to form it didn't shatter. Greiger gave a growl of pain as the flames washed over him.

(_Greiger 7100LP_)

"Now since Uruquizas dealt battle damage, he gains 300 points!" Julian called. Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2400).

"The second effect of Fake Explosion now activates," Greiger replied "this allows me to play Summon Reactor SK from my hand or Graveyard." Energy flashed from Fake Explosion, and an immense beige robot formed from numerous fighter plane parts appeared, with propeller turbines for shoulders, eyes glowing through cockpit windows and landing gear for arms (ATK: 2000).

"I end my turn," Julian said.

_Julian 7200LP/Greiger 7100LP_

"I draw," Greiger said "I activate Trade-In, sending Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my hand to the Graveyard to draw twice." He slotted the card into his Graveyard and drew two cards.

"I switch Trap Reactor Y FI into attack mode," Greiger said. The fighter plane robot stood up, placing its arms at its sides (ATK: 800). "Next I summon my Black Salvo!" With a cackle, a black bomb appeared, a mouth with shark-like teeth and two fiendish eyes painted onto it (ATK: 100).

"Now I activate Limiter Removal, doubling the attack points of all Machine-Type monsters on my field until the End Phase." Summon Reactor SK (ATK: 4000), Trap Reactor Y FI (ATK: 1600), Spell Reactor RE (ATK: 2400) and Black Salvo (ATK: 200) all glowed with energy.

"Oh crud," Julian said.

"Summon Reactor SK, attack Flamvell Uruquizas." Summon Reactor SK's turbines began to spin, sending twin tornados hurtling towards Flamvell Uruquizas…

"I activate Defence Draw!" Julian yelled, but as his face-down lifted up, the gun turret on Trap Reactor's chest aimed and fired a stream of tracer fire that first ripped through the Trap Card, and then struck Julian himself.

(_Julian 6400LP_)

Then Flamvell Urquizas was ripped apart by the tornadoes, which went onto strike Julian himself.

(_Julian 4800LP_)

"Trap Reactor Y FI, direct attack!" Greiger ordered.

"I activate Dark Wall of Wind!" Julian yelled, but a stream of missiles from Spell Reactor RE engulfed him.

(_Julian 4000LP_)

Then tracer fire burst from the Trap Reactor and Julian hissed in pain as the glowing bullets ripped into him.

(_Julian 2400LP_)

"Black Salvo, direct attack!" Greiger ordered. Black Salvo leapt at Julian and slammed him to the ground.

(_Julian 2200LP_)

"Now, Spell Reactor RE, end this!" Greiger ordered. Spell Reactor RE unleashed a volley of missiles, but as the explosions faded, Julian was protected by a wall of Kuriboh. Greiger smiled.

"I'm always ready," Julian said.

"Not quite," Greiger replied "I end my Battle Phase and Tune Black Salvo to Trap Reactor Y FI to Synchro Summon…!"

Black Salvo rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that encircled the Trap Reactor, reducing it to a framework that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded into a lance of dark purple aura…

"_The vengeful skies shall roar with my righteous fury. Let the heavens rain down devastation upon my foe. Synchro Summon! Let destruction rain down, Dark Strike Fighter!" _

With a mechanical roar, a jet-black robot formed from a stealth bomber emerged from the Synchro Summon, turbines howling with power, its sleek form spreading out as it landed gracefully. Crimson eyes flashed from its head, gazing at Julian soullessly (ATK: 2600).

"Holy crap…" Julian breathed as he beheld one of the most fearsome Synchro Monsters in the game.

"I activate the effect of Dark Strike Fighter," Greiger said "as many times per turn as I like, I can Release a monster on my field to deal you damage equal to its Level times 200. First, I Release Spell Reactor RE."

The Spell Reactor dissolved into a sphere of orange aura containing three Level Stars. Dark Strike Fighter grabbed the sphere and hurled it at Julian, the aura exploding as it impacted against the Flamvell duelist.

(_Julian 1600LP_)

"Now I Release Summon Reactor SK," Greiger said. The process was repeated, except this aura sphere contained five Level Stars and exploded with greater force, making Julian cry out in pain as it hit.

(_Julian 600LP_)

"Now to end I Release Dark Strike Fighter itself," Greiger finished. Dark Strike Fighter dissolved into a sphere of orange aura containing seven Level Stars, and the sphere shot at Julian, exploding with the greatest blast yet.

_Julian 0LP/Greiger 7100LP_

"Good Duel," Julian said, stepping over to Greiger and shaking his fellow duelist's hand. Greiger nodded and smiled slightly.

"You were a skilled opponent," he said "I look forward to a rematch, my friend." Julian smiled back.

"Someday, Greiger, we will have a rematch," he said…

09

_The next day…_

Events were passing quickly for Yusei. Bolt Tanner and Yanagi had also been moved into this section of the Facility, while Alex had revealed his plan to escape from Hell on Earth through a secret tunnel.

The Star of Satellite was sat on the floor, back against the wall of the cell, when he heard a commotion outside. Curiosity aroused, he stood and crossed to the door, passing by Alex, who was resting on the lower bunk.

Outside, Yusei saw Bolt Tanner being held by Armstrong on one of the numerous walkways criss-crossing the tower structure. The former Pro Duelist was bruised and scarred; clearly he had been assaulted or tortured.

"This man…!" Armstrong yelled "was hiding a knife in his cell! As you all know, weapons in the Facility are illegal! And I'm gonna make you all suffer! Every last piece of scum in this block gets a year onto their sentences, official as of now!" There was a barrage of shouted protests, but Armstrong's guards quickly restored order forcefully.

"Shut up!" Armstrong roared "I'm in charge here! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm missing my soaps!"

"Armstrong!" Yusei yelled.

"Fudo, eh?!" Armstrong yelled back "the troublemaker. What do you want, Satellite scum?!"

"Tanner would never hide a knife in his cell," Yusei replied "I know him too well for that. He's a good person, and an honest duelist."

"I'm a duelist too, scum!" Armstrong called "and if he, an inmate, is honest, then what does that make me? A liar?"

"Exactly. You've set him up, Armstrong."

""Alright then, scum," Armstrong snarled "you just earned yourself a Duel. Tomorrow at eight, you against me. If by some miracle you win, I knock that year off your sentences. If I win, you get life imprisonment."

"I accept your challenge," Yusei called. Armstrong smirked and muttered something to a guard. A few minutes later, a screaming Yanagi was dragged from his cell and hurled in front of Armstrong. The warden reached down and took Yanagi's Deck from his kimono.

"No, those are precious treasures!" Yanagi protested.

"No cards in the Facility!" Armstrong snarled, punching him to the ground. Then he took Tanner's Deck, and with a laugh, he walked away. "Good luck without a Deck, Fudo!"

09

"He set you up," Alex concluded. He, Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi were standing outside him and Yusei's cell. "He knew you'd never be able to Duel without a Deck, so you'd lose by default. Looks like we have to escape tonight, Yusei."

"Can Tanner and Yanagi come along?"

"Not as they are," Alex replied.

"Then I'm not coming," Yusei replied. Alex gasped.

"Are you nuts?!"

"No," Yusei said "but if I Duel someone and they're honourable, they're my friend. I'd be nothing without my friends, Alex." The inmate snarled and turned away, making a dismissive gesture.

"Do whatever you want then, freaking hell!" he growled, striding away…

09

Julian was sat at the conference table again, as Armstrong reported to Goodwin.

"So I've got the little scum dueling me tomorrow," the chief reported "but since he doesn't have a Deck, he'll lose by default, ha!"

"Yes, very good Armstrong," Goodwin answered "dismissed." With that, the chief left.

"I want to see Yusei," Julian said the second Armstrong was gone. Goodwin smiled.

"Very well…"

09

Yusei was sat in his cell, going through the Deck he had been given by his fellow inmates. Each had contributed a single card, creating a forty card Deck he could use against Armstrong.

The cell door opened, and Julian stepped inside.

"Hey, Yusei," he said. Yusei gave a gasp of surprise.

"Julian?" he said in disbelief. Julian nodded. "What're you doing here?"

"I had to do a deal with Goodwin," Julian sighed "I broke in with Drago to get you out… but Goodwin caught me. That isn't important. What is important is your Duel with Armstrong…" His voice trailed off as he saw the Deck in Yusei's hands. "Cards aren't allowed in here. How'd you get those?"

"The others," Yusei replied "each of them gave me one card, and I used those to make a Deck." Julian nodded grimly.

"Well, if you have a Deck… then I have a card to add… but only if you have a Tuner in there," he said. Yusei checked through the Deck.

"I've got two Tuners, Trap Eater and Dark Tinker," he said. Julian smiled and pulled a card from his pocket, holding it out to his friend, who took it.

"I picked that monster up in Peru," Julian said "I knew you could use it better than I could, so here it is. It belongs to you now, Yusei."

"Lightning Warrior…" Yusei murmured, placing the Synchro Monster on top of his Deck "thank you, Julian." Julian just nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll be cheering for you," he said as he left and the door was shut behind him…

09

_The next day, 8 AM…_

Yusei and Armstrong stood at the meeting point of several gantries, facing each other. Both were chained down by their ankles, and both wore Duel Disks. Yusei's face was grimly serious, while Armstrong had a confident smirk.

Unknown to the participants, Rex and Julian were watching from a higher gantry.

"This ought to be an interesting Duel," Rex commented. Julian glanced at him.

"Yusei has this one in the bag," he replied calmly.

"Let's Duel, scum!" Armstrong yelled, drawing his opening hand and activating his Duel Disk.

Yusei was silent as he mirrored these movements.

_Yusei 8000LP/Armstrong 8000LP_

"Since I'm feeling generous, you can take first turn," Armstrong said.

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei's Deck 34_) "I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a man clad in green samurai armour appeared, with a white headband tied around his forehead and wielding a katana (ATK: 1300).

"Now I Equip Mataza with Stim-Pack, raising his attack power by 700!" Mataza the Zapper glowed with sickly green energy and his muscles bulged (ATK: 2000). "And I'll end with a face-down card." The card appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP/Armstrong 8000LP_

"I draw!" Armstrong yelled (_Armstrong's Deck 34_) "now I summon Iron Chain Repairman!" In a flash of energy, a greasy man with iron-grey skin appeared, wearing overalls with chains for straps, a red bandana and goggles over his eyes. An immense sledgehammer was clutched in his hands (ATK: 1600).

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Cards Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain!" The two cards flashed into existence. "With Poison Chain, if I don't attack, during the End Phase you lose a card from your Deck for every Iron Chain monster on my field, and Paralyzing Chain deals you 300 points of damage when you lose cards from your Deck!"

"Finally, I'll end with a face-down." The face-down appeared. "So my Poison Chain kicks in." A loop of chain shot from the Spell Card and pulled the top card from Yusei's Deck, Dark Tinker, forcing it into his Graveyard (_Yusei's Deck 33_). "And so does Paralyzing Chain!" The chain loop crackled with electricity as it whipped Yusei, who winced.

(_Yusei 7700LP_)

What happened next horrified Julian. A surge of electricity shot from the chain at Yusei's ankle, shocking him for real. The Star of Satellite screamed in pain as the shock ran through him, and then slumped over slightly as it ended.

"Like the shock, scum?" Armstrong jeered "this here is a lightning Deathmatch, so losing Life Points has shocking results!" Yusei just stared him in the eyes.

_Yusei 7700LP/Armstrong 8000LP_

"I draw," Yusei said, smiling slightly as he saw the card (_Yusei's Deck 32_) "now Stim-Pack forces Mataza the Zapper to lose 200 points." Mataza groaned (ATK: 1800). "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" A fiendish looking Beast Warrior wielding a large brutal halberd appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1900).

"Now, Mataza the Zapper, attack Iron Chain Repairman!" Mataza drew his katana and charged at Iron Chain Repairman…

"I activate the Trap Card Soul Anchor!" Armstrong yelled "this Equips onto my Repairman and saves him from destruction by battle!" A great anchor burst from the Trap and its chain lashed onto Iron Chain Repairman as Mataza the Zapper struck with his sword.

(_Armstrong 7800LP_)

The inmates and Julian watched eagerly… but nothing happened. Armstrong looked down at his ankle chain, and then laughed.

"It must have malfunctioned!" he proclaimed. This provoked a wave of shouts from the furious inmates, but the guards quickly shouted it down.

"Mataza the Zapper can attack twice per turn," Yusei said "Mataza, attack again!" The samurai slashed again, though Iron Chain Repairman was unharmed.

(_Armstrong 7600LP_)

"Vorse Raider, attack!" Vorse Raider roared and charged, slashing at Iron Chain Repairman with his halberd.

(_Armstrong 7300LP_)

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

_Yusei 7700LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Armstrong yelled (_Armstrong's Deck 33_).

"I summon Iron Chain Snake!" With a hiss, a snake with its body grotesquely stretched over a length of chain appeared (ATK: 800). "Now I use the effect of Iron Chain Snake to equip it to your Vorse Raider, reducing Raider's attack points and defence points by 800!" Iron Chain Snake slithered forwards and wrapped itself tightly around Vorse Raider, who groaned (ATK: 1100).

"Now, Iron Chain Repairman, attack Vorse Raider!" Iron Chain Repairman charged and slammed his sledgehammer into Vorse Raider, shattering the fiendish creature. Yusei cried out in pain as electricity flowed through him.

(_Yusei 7200LP_)

"When Iron Chain Repairman destroys a monster by battle, you get hit for an additional 300 points of damage!" Armstrong called. Yusei cried out again as he was shocked.

(_Yusei 6900LP_)

"Finally, when the monster Iron Chain Snake is equipped to is destroyed in battle, you lose cards from your Deck equal to that monster's Level." Four cards slid from Yusei's Deck (_Yusei's Deck 28_), Chopman the Desperate Outlaw, Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja, United We Stand and Nutrient Z. Then Yusei cried out as he was shocked again due to Paralyzing Chain.

(_Yusei 6600LP_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," Armstrong finished. The card appeared behind Iron Chain Repairman.

_Yusei 6600LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Yusei yelled, pulling the card from his Deck (_Yusei's Deck 27_). Mataza the Zapper groaned again (ATK: 1600). "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage!" With a loud CRASH, a great dome shaped cage dropped down around them, its bars covered in spikes.

"Thanks to Nightmare's Steelcage, no monsters can attack for two of your turns. Now I summon The Kick Man!" In a flash of light, a man with pallid purple skin appeared, wearing brown leather trousers, his muscles bulging (ATK: 1300). "And I end my turn there."

_Yusei 6600LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Armstrong called (_Armstrong's Deck 32_). "I activate the effect of Iron Chain Repairman, allowing me to Special Summon back a Level four or below Iron Chain monster from my Graveyard, except another Repairman. I bring back Iron Chain Snake!" The serpent appeared with a hiss (ATK: 800).

"Now I summon Iron Chain Blaster!" In a flash of energy, a crimson armoured warrior with a cannon of rock set into his chestplate appeared, spikes of rock jutting out from his back. Chains adorned his armour, and he was forced to crouch down to hold his weapon steady (ATK: 1100). "Now I use the effect of Iron Chain Blaster, Releasing Iron Chain Snake to hit you for 800 points of damage!" Iron Chain Snake dissolved into a sphere of iron that flowed into Iron Chain Blaster's cannon before firing out.

The blast exploded around Yusei, and he screamed as he was shocked again.

(_Yusei 5800LP_)

"I end my turn, so Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain activate," Armstrong said. Yusei grimaced as the chain lashed two cards from his Deck, Reversal Quiz and Yaranzo (_Yusei's Deck 25_). Then the chain lashed at him and he cried out as he was shocked again.

(_Yusei 5500LP_)

Nightmare's Steelcage began to crack and weaken.

_Yusei 5500LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw," Yusei said (_Yusei's Deck 24_). "I Release Mataza the Zapper and The Kick Man to summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" His two monsters flowed together into a rainbow portal that reformed into a towering fiendish blue dragon with three great horns crowning its head (ATK: 2850). "Now I end my turn."

_Yusei 5500LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Armstrong called (_Armstrong's Deck 31_) "I activate my face-down card, Psychic Cyclone! With this, I can choose a face-down card on the field and guess whether it's a Spell or Trap. Then that card is destroyed, and if I guessed right, I draw a card! I think that card of yours is a Trap!" Yusei grimaced as a cyclone of energy tore through the card, revealing it as the Jar of Greed Trap. The Trap shattered and Armstrong smirked as he drew once.

"I activate Card of Demise!" he yelled, drawing four more cards (_Armstrong's Deck 27_) "now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Nightmare's Steelcage!" The cage was shattered by a bolt of lightning.

"I summon Iron Chain Snake!" The serpent appeared (ATK: 800). "Now I use the effect of Iron Chain Repairman to revive my second snake!" His second copy of Iron Chain Snake appeared (ATK: 800.)

"Two snakes?" Julian wondered "but Repairman can't attack the turn it uses its effect… what's he planning?"

"I activate Double Summon, giving me another Normal Summon this turn!" Armstrong yelled "and I use it to play my Iron Chain Coil!"

A strange monster with a cone for legs, a sphere for both body and head appeared, its arms chains ending in gloves, large white eyes decorating its torso sphere (ATK: 1100). "Now I Tune Iron Chain Coil to one of my snakes to Synchro Summon…!"

Iron Chain Coil rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that encircled Iron Chain Snake, reducing it to a framework that released three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and became a jet of black aura that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon…

"_A terrifying beast shall wrap you in bonds of terror. Let chains of adamant embrace you in dark folds. Synchro Summon! My almighty beast, Iron Chain Dragon!" _Armstrong chanted.

With a terrifying roar, a dark blue dragon with a serpentine body burst from the Synchro Summon, great plates of black armour defending its head and spine. Stag-like horns rose from its head, and its only limbs were bat-like wings. Links of chain wrapped around its chest, and its tail, which ended in a feather-like flap of skin, lashed wildly at the air (ATK: 2500).

"Holy crap…" Julian breathed at the sight of the beast. He remembered facing it once before in the Satellite, and though Iron Chain Dragon paled in comparison to many other monsters Julian had faced, it was still pretty fearsome.

"I use the effect of Iron Chain Snake," Armstrong said "and I equip it to Tri-Horned Dragon!" The snake wrapped tightly around the dragon, which growled (ATK: 2050). "Now, Iron Chain Dragon, attack Tri-Horned Dragon!" Iron Chain Dragon breathed a helix of flames that incinerated Yusei's Dragon, and Yusei cried out in pain as the flames hit him and he was shocked.

(_Yusei 5050LP_)

"Now Iron Chain Dragon tosses out three cards from your Deck!" Armstrong yelled. Three cards slid from Yusei's Deck, White Magical Hat, Dark Room of Nightmare and Backfire (_Yusei's Deck 21_). A second later, the electrified chain of Paralyzing Chain struck him and he screamed in pain.

(_Yusei 4750LP_)

"And you lose eight cards due to Iron Chain Snake's effect." Eight more cards slid from Yusei's Deck, Chaosrider Gustaph, The Unhappy Maiden, Call of the Haunted, Gamble, Graverobber, Reverse Trap, Shadow Spell and The Secret of the Bandit (_Yusei's Deck 13_). Then Paralyzing Chain struck the Star of Satellite again.

(_Yusei 4450LP_)

"Iron Chain Blaster, direct attack!" Armstrong ordered. Iron Chain Blaster fired his cannon, and Yusei would have been hurled across the gantry until he hit the wall if not for the chain attached to his ankle. As it was, he screamed and writhed in pain as he was shocked incredibly powerfully.

(_Yusei 3350LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Armstrong concluded.

_Yusei 3350LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Yusei yelled, drawing his next card (_Yusei's Deck 12_). "I set a card." The face-down appeared. "Now I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five cards (_Yusei's Deck 7)_. "I summon Exiled Force!" In a flash of light, a group of worn and tired looking mercenaries appeared (ATK: 1000). "And I use the effect of Exiled Force, Releasing it to destroy Iron Chain Dragon!" The group charged the Dragon and it shattered under the pressure of their attacks.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Armstrong yelled "reviving my Dragon!" Iron Chain Dragon reappeared again (ATK: 2500).

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

_Yusei 3350LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Armstrong called (_Armstrong's Deck 26_). "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both of them drew three more cards (_Yusei's Deck 4_) (_Armstrong's Deck 23_). The chief grimaced; he still had no useful cards.

"Iron Chain Blaster…" he began, but Yusei's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Fires of Doomsday, summoning two Tokens to my field!" Two jet-black humanoid figures made entirely of flames appeared (DEF: 0).

"Iron Chain Blaster, smash a Token!" Armstrong ordered. The blast from his monster's cannon shattered one Token.

"Iron Chain Repairman, destroy the other Token!" Iron Chain Repairman brought his sledgehammer down on the other Token, shattering it. "Hey, why aren't you taking damage?!"

"Tokens aren't sent to the Graveyard, so your Repairman's effect doesn't apply," Yusei replied.

"Smart alec!" Armstrong snarled "well, take this! Iron Chain Dragon, direct attack!" Iron Chain Dragon breathed its flame helix at Yusei, who screamed in pain as the shock ran through his system.

(_Yusei 850LP_)

Three cards slid from Yusei's Deck, Battle Mania, Reckless Greed and Needle Ceiling (_Yusei's Deck 1_).

"I end my turn," Armstrong snarled.

_Yusei 850LP/Armstrong 7300LP_

"I draw!" Yusei yelled, drawing the last card in his Deck (_Yusei's Deck 0_). "I summon my Rubble King!" A fiendish figure clad in purple robes, wearing a granite crown and sitting on a throne of jagged rock appeared (ATK: 0). "And due to his effect, once per turn when I have thirty or more cards in my Graveyard, I can activate a Trap Card from my hand, and the card I activate is Blasting the Ruins, dealing you 3000 damage since I have thirty or more cards in my Graveyard!"

A great explosion erupted around Armstrong, who screamed as he was shocked.

(_Armstrong 4300LP_)

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he roared, emerging from the blast with his hair on end.

"It seems this inmate sabotaged the system, sir!" a guard called, dragging Alex onto the gantry.

"Alex?" Yusei asked. His cellmate had been beaten, that was clear from the bruises on his skin. But Alex still smirked bravely as he looked on.

"I fixed it up for you, Yusei," he groaned "now just end this Duel."

"Yusei!" Julian called. Yusei looked up and saw him. "Alex helped you out. He's evened up this score. So end this Duel. I know you have all the right pieces of this puzzle in your hand."

Yusei smiled, Julian was right.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell known as Seed of Deception to summon Dark Verger!" The Spell Card flashed into being and a strange weed with eyes on its leaves appeared (ATK: 0). "And finally, I use the effect of Trap Eater in my hand to send your Soul Anchor to the Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field!"

As Soul Anchor dissolved into golden dust, a jet-black demonic creature with an enormous head and maw appeared in front of Yusei, its eyes wide and staring, two tails similar to Iron Chain Dragon's lashing behind it (ATK: 1900). "And now I Tune Trap Eater together with Dark Verger and Rubble King to Synchro Summon…!"

Trap Eater rose into the air and split into four glowing rings that encircled Dark Verger and Rubble King, reducing them to three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a ray of golden aura that expanded to fill the Synchro Summon…

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

With a roar of thunder, the Synchro Summon broke and the Synchro Monster descended majestically. Lightning Warrior was clad in silver armour, his long hair golden blonde and spiky, a crimson scarf tied around his neck and another around his waist. Sapphires adorned his armour and he clenched his fists, creating an audible tang of ozone in the air as he landed before Yusei (ATK: 2400).

"I now activate the Spell Card Overflowing Treasure!" Yusei called "With this, I give my Lightning Warrior an extra 500 points for each card in both our hands until the End Phase!" Lightning Warrior shone with energy as Yusei played the card (ATK: 5400). "Now I equip Lightning Warrior with Synchro Boost, raising his attack points by 500 and his Level by one!" Lightning Warrior glowed even brighter (ATK: 5900/Level 8). "Lightning Warrior, attack Iron Chain Dragon with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior's fists crackled with energy and he charged at Iron Chain Dragon, throwing a fierce punch into the beast's skull. There was a flash of lightning, and then the Dragon shattered into pixels. Armstrong screamed in pain as he was struck by the lightning and shocked by his own system.

(_Armstrong 900LP_)

"It… ain't over yet… scum," the chief groaned.

"Yes it is," Julian called.

"When Lightning Warrior destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the number of cards in your hand times 300," Yusei explained "Lightning Warrior, _Lightning Ray!" _Lightning Warrior opened a hand and raised it, lightning ripping from his palm and striking Armstrong, who screamed as he was shocked for the last time.

_Yusei 850LP/Armstrong 0LP_

The card images faded away from view and Armstrong stood with a groan.

"Alright, get them all back in their cells!" he yelled, waving his arm to gesture at the prisoners.

"No, Armstrong," Rex Goodwin said, stepping forwards "you have no authority here anymore. I know all about your cheating in this Duel. First of all, you deliberately tampered with your shock device to prevent yourself from being harmed, and secondly, you were using the security cameras to spy on Yusei's hand the whole time. You are clearly dishonourable and incapable of fair play, and you have abused your power here too much. You're fired."

""But… Mr. Goodwin… please!" Armstrong begged, falling to his knees.

"Take him away," Goodwin said calmly. The guards immediately obeyed, unlocking Armstrong's chain and dragging him away. Then they released Yusei, who looked up at Goodwin.

"That was truly a skilled performance, Yusei Fudo," Goodwin said "I look forwards to meeting you again." With that, he turned to leave. "Julian, you're free to go. I'm releasing Yusei, since it is apparent that this place won't elicit any response from his mark."

"I'll see you at the Fortune Cup then," Julian replied curtly, with a slight nod. Goodwin glanced at him for a second before walking away…

09

_A few hours later…_

Yusei was standing in the room where he had first Dueled Bolt Tanner, with Tanner, Yanagi and Alex gathered around him. Julian stood slightly apart from the group.

"Well, good luck Yusei," Tanner said "we should be out soon, so we'll see you as soon as we can. Oh, about getting your Runner back, I know a guy who can help. Go to a bar in the Café district called Bootleg. When you get there, show this card to the bartender and ask for Blister." He handed Yusei his Giant Ushi Oni card.

"Thanks, Tanner," Yusei said.

"Don't forget me, sonny!" Yanagi said, holding out a card, Totem Pole "take this and don't forget me!" Yusei smiled and took it.

"I won't," he replied "I'll see you guys soon." He turned to Julian and the two walked away side-by-side.

"So, Blister," Julian considered "I've never heard of him, so this ought to be interesting."

Yusei gave a slight nod. "So long as he can help us get my Runner back, I'll be okay with him…"

09

As the two walked through the Facility gates and mounted Julian's Duel Runner, Yusei pulling on a spare helmet, they were being watched.

Trudge was standing on an incline above them, looking down with binoculars. His right cheek was marred by a scar.

"You might have beaten me before, Satellite scum," he growled "but this time, you're finished…"

09

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Neoflamvell Sabre

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 200

If there are 4 or less cards in your opponent's Graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK. If there are 8 or more cards in your opponent's Graveyard, this card loses 300 ATK.

*

Neoflamvell Origin

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 200

If you control a face-up "Flamvell" monster other than "Neoflamvell Origin", and there are 3 or less cards in your opponent's Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

(The Neoflamvell monsters, a spin-off of the Flamvells, will be released in Duel Terminal – Pulse of the Trishula in Japan.)

55555

Rubble King

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Once per turn, while you have 30 or more cards in your Graveyard, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.

(Rubble King was first used by Yusei Fudo against Armstrong/Takasu in Episode 10 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Lightning Warrior

LIGHT/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards in your opponent's hand x 300.

(Lightning Warrior was released in the Limited Edition Pack 17 in Japan. Originally it was used by Yusei's manga counterpart against Sect, where its effect was activated whenever it destroyed a monster and it dealt 400 damage per card instead.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Psychic Cyclone

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A sinister looking man in a white shirt, with long spiky blonde hair and violet eyes holding up a hand, which has a tornado of white energy swirling around it.

Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card on the field. Declare if it is a Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it. If you declared correctly, draw 1 card. If you didn't, your opponent draws 1 card.

(Psychic Cyclone was first used by Armstrong/Takasu against Yusei in Episode 10 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Overflowing Treasure

Normal Spell Card

Image: A demonic creature being shocked with energy released from cards hovering around it.

Target monster you control gains 500 ATK times the number of cards in both players' hands, until the end of the turn.

(Overflowing Treasure was first used by Yusei's manga counterpart against Sect in Chapter 1 of the manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Soul Anchor

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A weary looking warrior clad in brown leather armour with a winged helmet kneeling with a crimson glowing anchor attached to his right hand. A horde of zombies are approaching from the background.

After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card, and equips to a monster you control. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) The equipped monster cannot change its battle position.

(Soul Anchor was first used by Armstrong/Takasu against Yusei in Episode 9 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

09

Digidramon: Well, two duels in one chapter again, and both were epic! Greiger vs. Julian is one of my personal dream match-ups, and I got to dish it out this chapter! Too bad Julian lost… oh well, then I got my recreation of Yusei against Armstrong and a chance to unleash Lightning Warrior with a made-up Synchro Chant!

Blake: Well, that was one awesome Synchro Chant for Lightning Warrior.

Digidramon: Good thing about Yusei's chants, the second line is always the same. The chants for Dark Strike Fighter and Iron Chain Dragon were ones I spent some time on, and I think they turned out well, to be honest. The chance to use the Neoflamvells was the main reason I included Julian against Greiger, since these new Flamvell variants look pretty damn epic. And I am so psyched to use Ancient God Flamvell!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Sad, but true. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Dark Strike Fighter, Neoflamvell Origin, Iron Chain Dragon, Lightning Warrior and Overflowing Treasure!

Drago: To be honest, you're biased towards Yusei, but oh well. Today's Featured Card is Lightning Warrior, which possesses a great deal of strength when combined with cards like Overflowing Treasure and as such, can easily dominate a Duel.

Digidramon: Now for an announcement. I'm not going to just do card names as chapter titles from now on; I'll do so only when I think a name fits the mood of the chapter. I'll usually make up chapter titles, although I may use episode titles for the chapters when I want to (a notable example will be 'Companion's Sincerity, Savior Dragon' later on.)

So next time on Spirit Legends, Julian and Yusei meet with this mysterious Blister and Yusei attempts to recover his Duel Runner! But with Trudge out for revenge, even with help from Julian and Blister, can Yusei escape this trap and win back his Runner?

To find out, read Chapter 10 of Spirit Legends: The Clustered Bonds!


	10. Chapter 10: The Clustering Bonds

Chapter 10: The Clustered Bonds

Julian stopped his Duel Runner outside the Bootleg bar and both he and Yusei dismounted, pulling off their helmets. Pausing only to allow Julian to place the helmets into a storage compartment on the Runner, disengage his Duel Disk and activate the alarm, they entered the bar.

The inside was smoky and dark, smelling strongly of cigarettes and alcohol. Yusei remembered Bolt Tanner telling him about what had happened to him following his loss to Jack Atlas. This had been one of the former pro's favorite haunts during those dark times.

Currently only a few patrons were inside the bar, drinking various alcoholic beverages. However, both young men didn't pay any attention to these people, instead moving straight to the bar.

"What do you want, kid?" the bartender growled.

In answer, Yusei flashed him the Giant Ushi Oni card "we're here to see Blister." The man gasped as he saw the card.

"So you're friends with Tanner, eh?" he said "well, I can't deny you help if that's the case. Just wait a bit… but just out of interest, those two in suits with you?" He gestured to two suit and sunglasses men at the back of the bar, both of whom had their eyes fixed on Yusei.

"Goodwin's cronies," Julian muttered "they'll have a marker tracker on them…"

"From that, I'll guess you're not exactly buddies then," the bartender said.

"How long will it take for us to see Blister?" Yusei asked.

In answer, the bartender pulled out a cell phone and quickly made a call "hey, Blister. I've got two guys here to see you. But they're being tailed by a bunch of suits, so what should I do with them?" There was a muffled reply, and then Blister apparently hang up. "He's on his way," the bartender replied.

"Good," Julian said "can you hold up those guys?" He gestured to the two men.

"Guys, I'm not gonna put my neck on the line here," the bartender said "just wait for Blister. Security policy is to hang back, so those two won't mess with you." Julian nodded; he knew the man was right.

So began a brief waiting game with Julian and Yusei standing to one side of the bar and the Sector Security agents sitting at the back of Bootleg and watching their targets with all the fixation of hawks.

"Hey, guys," the bartender said to Julian and Yusei "he's here. Outside, quick." With that, the two young men moved outside and were followed by the two agents.

As the Signer and the Chosen of Flames stepped onto the street, a Duel Runner engine roared and a dark green Runner shot past, its rider grabbing Yusei with ease and pulling him onto the vehicle's sidecar. Julian reacted instantly, mounting his own Runner, pulling on his helmet and attaching his Duel Disk in a fluid movement before starting it and chasing the dark green Duel Runner.

10

Eventually the dark green Duel Runner stopped outside what looked like an abandoned office building and its rider dismounted, helping Yusei off of the Runner just as Julian skidded to a stop and dismounted.

Both Duel Runners were quickly wheeled into a garage built into the office building before Yusei, Julian and the mysterious Turbo Duelist walked up a flight of stairs into an untidy apartment, with a laptop computer on a desk, several photographs on display on the walls, and several sofas with blankets slung over them.

The Turbo Duelist pulled off his helmet and tossed it onto a sofa, revealing his face, cheeks dark with stubble, mouth set into a grimace, his hair dark brown. He wore a dark brown sleeveless jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans.

"Blister?" Yusei asked.

"That's me," Blister replied "Damien said you guys needed my help." Yusei nodded.

"Actually, it's just me who needs help," he said "my Runner got impounded by Security, and I need it back." Blister looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Getting a Runner out of the Security impound?" he asked "you're crazier than you look, kid." He shrugged. "But hey, I like a challenge. I'll help you." He crossed to the laptop and sat down, beginning to type.

As Blister worked, Julian and Yusei spent their time looking at the room. Julian was first to notice the photograph.

It depicted a younger Blister standing beside a blonde-haired man with brown eyes, wearing a blue riding suit. Both were lifting a trophy in the air, their expressions triumphant. Under the photo frame was a card, and out of curiosity Julian pulled it out to look at it. The card was badly burned, but still legible.

"Machina Sniper…" Julian murmured.

"Hey, leave that alone!" Blister snapped, snatching the card from his grip and tossing it back onto the mantelpiece "leave my stuff alone or I'll kick you out!" With that, he returned to the laptop.

"What's his problem?" Julian wondered, looking at the photograph. "Blister, you were a tag team Turbo Duelist, weren't you?" Blister sighed.

"Yeah, but only exhibition leagues. Now will you let me do my job, or do you not want this Runner back?!" Julian fell silent and slumped down on a sofa, pulling a card from his Extra Deck, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago. This was a habit he'd picked up sometimes, when he truly felt his loss, he'd hold onto the card and in that way he felt that Kelsey was still with him.

He gazed at the card image sadly, remembering Kelsey and all they'd had together, all their love, all the tenderness and the passion… and all of it was gone now…

"Right," Blister said "you, Yusei. I've got you a fake ID, Yusei Adams. I've also pinpointed your Duel Runner within the impound centre, so all you need to do is get in, wait for the place to close down, then get your Runner out."

"That's good," Yusei said "is that all I'll need?"

"Pretty much," Blister replied "just get some sleep now, and you can give this a try tomorrow…"

10

_The next day…_

Julian and Yusei stood ready to leave for the impound centre. Both were outfitted ready, with Julian wearing his helmet. The plan was for Julian to wait outside the centre and only enter if something went wrong. But if the plan went as they expected, that would be a moot point.

"Right, here's the rest of the stuff you'll need," Blister said, tossing Yusei a bag, which he caught. "Just one question. Why do this, when it'll land you in the Facility?"

"That Runner represents all the bonds between my friends and me," Yusei said "I'm getting back what belongs to us all."

"Friends… if that's why, it ain't worth it," he said bitterly. Yusei glanced at the photograph Julian had seen the night before. "I understand," Blister said "I had a friend once, named Aero. But now all I have is tattered dreams and bitterness. Friendship and bonds are just fantasy, Yusei, and in the end all that matters is you, number one." He bitterly recalled that terrible event…

10

_He was riding his Duel Runner, with Aero in the sidecar. An attack had struck from a monster, fracturing the connection and hurling both Runner and sidecar off course towards a factory. _

"_Blister, help me!" Aero had called. He had tried, reaching out to pull his friend from the sidecar… but he panicked. The wall was too close; there was nothing he could do. _

_He pulled away and was forced to watch as the sidecar hit the wall and exploded…_

10

"Aero could never Turbo Duel again," Blister said "and _this _is what our bond is now!" He snatched out the Machina Sniper card and waved it in Yusei's face. "He sent this to me out of spite, to remind me of my selfishness. Risking your life for a friend is impossible in the end, and I found that out the hard way. You're better off not making friends at all!"

Yusei just remained silent and turned to leave. Julian remained for a moment, gazing at Blister.

"You're wrong," he said "you're wrong about bonds, Blister. Our bonds give us the strength to surpass the fates laid out for us, and I've experienced that power myself. Someday, you'll see that truth." And with that, he turned and left with Yusei.

"What a load of nonsense," Blister muttered as he looked out of the window and watched Julian and Yusei ride away on the former's Duel Runner. A few minutes later, they were followed by Trudge on his Sector Security Duel Runner…

10

_A few hours later…_

Yusei emerged from the men's toilets within the impound centre to a dark building. The power had been turned off for the night shift, so Yusei knew he was safe.

He moved briskly through the building until he came to a giant room filled with metal crates. He was holding a tracker device locked to his Runner's location, and he used this to isolate the right crate. Soon he stood in front of it and he laid a hand on the metal…

Suddenly he was dazzled as spotlights burst into life. Three Sector Security officers leapt down from nearby crates, and Trudge appeared behind him.

"Hello there, Yusei!" Trudge called "I must admit, I'm rather impressed. To sneak in here in the hopes of getting your Duel Runner back… very impressive tenacity."

"This Duel Runner belongs to me and my friends!" Yusei shouted "and I'm getting it back!"

"Wrong, Satellite scum. That Duel Runner is now the property of Sector Security and it will be used as a pursuit Runner, or melted down to make some toasters!" Yusei clenched his fist in anger at that.

"Wrong, Trudge," he replied, vaulting the crate wall and landing neatly on his Duel Runner.

"Give it up, the Runner's locked down," Trudge laughed. Yusei just smirked.

The Runner's engine roared and Trudge's laughs stopped abruptly as the crimson Duel Runner burst from the crate and shot out along the passageway cleared between the rows of crates. With a curse, Trudge mounted his own Duel Runner and shot after Yusei…

10

Yusei burst through a closing door, followed closely by Trudge.

"Stop right there, Yusei!" the Security officer yelled. Yusei just ignored him. "Very well then!" He pressed a button on his Runner's console and Speed World flashed into being on both console screens.

_Overriding suspect Duel Runner… Duel Mode engaged…_

Both consoles changed to Duel Mode as Speed World expanded from them.

"Of course…" Yusei murmured "Security can override Runners and impose a Turbo Duel… how could I forget that after last time?"

_Autopilot standing by, Speed World activated…_

"I hope you're ready for this, Fudo!" Trudge laughed, drawing five cards. Yusei grimaced and did the same.

_Ready… Set… Begin Turbo Duel!_

"Let's ride!"

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Trudge 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Yusei called "I set a monster and end my turn!" The face-down appeared beside his Runner.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Trudge 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Trudge snarled, drawing as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" A blue portal opened and the trench coat clad warrior with laser rifles for arms flew from it (ATK: 1600). "Now I attack your face-down with Search Striker!" Search Striker glided towards the monster, raising his rifle-arms. "When Search Striker attacks a face-down monster, I can destroy that monster with his effect without flipping it up or applying damage calculation!"

Energy shot from Search Striker's laser rifles and the face-down card shattered. Yusei grimaced and placed Shield Wing into his Graveyard slot.

"Unfortunately, when Search Striker does that, he is placed in defence position until the end of my next turn," Trudge said as Search Striker returned to his side and knelt down, turning dark blue (DEF: 1200). "I'll end my turn with a face-down card." The face-down appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/Trudge 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, pulling the card from his Deck and smiling as he saw it (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange armoured Tuner flew from a blue portal (ATK: 1300). "Now I use his effect to bring back Shield Wing!" The pterodactyl appeared with a shriek, crossing its wings over its chest and turning blue (DEF: 900). "And now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and began to vibrate, rising into the air and splitting into three glowing rings that encircled Shield Wing, reducing it to two glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a jet of dark purple aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _

Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300) burst from the Synchro Summon, but Trudge's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Discord Counter!" he shouted "with this, when you Synchro Summon, I can return your monster to the Extra Deck and bring back the Material Monsters in defence position. In addition, you can't summon any more monsters until the end of your next turn!" Junk Warrior groaned and split into five glowing stars.

The stars formed into two groups, one of three stars, the other of two. The three star cluster formed into Junk Synchron (DEF: 500), while the two star cluster became Shield Wing (DEF: 900). Both crouched into defence mode and turned dark blue.

"I lay one card face-down," Yusei said softly. The face-down appeared behind Junk Synchron.

_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC/Trudge 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Trudge yelled (_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 3SPC_).

10

Outside, Julian suddenly felt something. An instinct told him things weren't going to plan.

He revved his Duel Runner's engine and shot at the metal door of the service entrance leading into the impound centre, breaking through with ease…

10

"I activate Speed Spell – Count Up!" Trudge yelled "with this, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to gain two Speed Counters for each! I discard one card to gain two counters!" He discarded Guard Dog and his Runner sped up (_Trudge 8000LP 5SPC_).

"I summon Pursuit Chaser!" The security droid appeared from a portal with a wail of sirens (ATK: 1400). "Pursuit Chaser, attack his Junk Synchron!" Pursuit Chaser fired energy from its searchlights, blowing Junk Synchron to atoms.

"Now Pursuit Chaser's effect activates, since a defence position monster was destroyed by battle, you get hit with 500 damage!" Yusei gasped in pain as a blast of energy shot from Pursuit Chaser and exploded around him.

(_Yusei 7500LP 3SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Trudge said. The card appeared.

_Yusei 7500LP 3SPC/Trudge 8000LP 5SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Yusei 7500LP 4SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 6SPC_).

"Your Discord Counter only prevents me from summoning," he pointed out "I can still Set monsters face-down." He placed a monster face-down on his card panel and it appeared beside his Runner. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton." He drew two cards, Sonic Chick and Debris Dragon, discarding Sonic Chick. "I end my turn there.

_Yusei 7500LP 3SPC/Trudge 8000LP 6SPC_

Trudge drew with a vicious smirk (_Yusei 7500LP 5SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 7SPC_).

"I switch Search Striker into attack mode," he said. The warrior stood up (ATK: 1600). "Now I activate the Trap Card Final Attack Orders, forcing all monsters on the field into attack mode." As the Continuous Trap lifted up, Yusei's Shield Wing lifted out of defence mode (ATK: 0).

"Except it doesn't work on face-down monsters," Yusei pointed out. Trudge grimaced.

"Oh well," he retorted "Pursuit Chaser, attack Shield Wing!" Pursuit Chaser fired a blast of energy at Shield Wing, but the pterodactyl survived due to its effect. Yusei cried out as the blast struck him.

(_Yusei 6100LP 4SPC_)

"Search Striker, attack Shield Wing!" Trudge ordered.

"I activate Defence Draw to negate the damage!" Yusei yelled. The glowing shield appeared before him and blocked the attack as he drew a card. Trudge snarled in irritation.

"I end my turn with a face-down," he said.

_Yusei 6100LP 4SPC/Trudge 8000LP 7SPC_

As Yusei drew, he realized that all the doors around were closing.

"There's no escape!" Trudge laughed "we've got you locked in like a rat in a trap! You won't escape this Duel, Yusei!" They were driving down a hallway, straight towards a steel door…

"_Yusei, keep going!" _It was Blister's voice, spoken through Yusei's helmet radio.

"Blister?" he gasped. He obeyed, gunning the Runner's engine…

Just before he struck the door, it exploded, sending steel inwards. Yusei's Duel Runner shot right into an elevator shaft and he began to fall…

"You won't escape that easily, Satellite scum!" Trudge roared as his Runner entered the shaft and he too began to fall…

Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 6100LP 5SPC_) (_Trudge 8000LP 8SPC_).

"I summon Debris Dragon!" Yusei yelled. In a flash of light, a teenage version of Stardust Dragon burst from the Synchro Summon with a soft growl (ATK: 1000). "And when Debris Dragon is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a monster with 500 or less attack points from my Graveyard, like Sonic Chick!" The small pink chick appeared before him (ATK: 300).

"Now I Tune Debris Dragon together with Shield Wing and Sonic Chick to Synchro Summon…!" Debris Dragon soared upwards into the shaft, past Trudge's Runner, and dissolved into four glowing rings that descended and encircled Shield Wing and Sonic Chick, reducing them to three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a jet of golden aura…

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!" _

Lightning Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon, soaring downwards beside Yusei (ATK: 2400).

"What?!" Trudge exclaimed "you've never used him before!"

"He's a new addition to my Deck," Yusei said "and he's going to help me a lot here! I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy and use it on my Lightning Warrior!" Lightning Warrior glowed with an aura of powerful energy (ATK: 3400). "Now, Lightning Warrior, attack his Pursuit Chaser with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior turned in mid-air, kicking off of Yusei's Duel Runner, then the chute wall and throwing a punch into Pursuit Chaser, smashing the drone into scrap metal. Trudge snarled as he was hit by a crackling fist.

(_Trudge 6000LP 6SPC_)

"I activate my Trap Card, Final Countdown!" he shouted in rage "with this Continuous Trap Card, I can't activate Spell or Trap Cards, but I can Set one down per turn! Then at any time I can send Final Countdown and all the cards set by its effect to the Graveyard to deal you a certain amount of damage depending on how many cards were sent!" The card lifted up and glowed with baleful aura.

"Well, now my Lightning Warrior's effect activates!" Yusei called "you take 300 points of damage for every card in your hand, and at the moment, you have one! Lightning Warrior, _Lightning Ray_!" Lightning Warrior unclenched his fists and raised his right hand towards Trudge, sending an arc of lightning into the Sector Security officer, who cried out as the powerful shock ran through him.

(_Trudge 5700LP 6SPC_)

Lightning Warrior descended to Yusei's level once more, soaring downwards beside his master.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Yusei called. The face-down appeared and Lightning Warrior stopped glowing (ATK: 2400).

_Yusei 6100LP 5SPC/Trudge 5700LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Trudge snarled (_Yusei 6100LP 6SPC_) (_Trudge 5700LP 7SPC_).

"I use Final Countdown to set a card!" A face-down appeared, glowing with the same baleful aura as Final Countdown itself. _"That's 500 damage…"_

"Now I summon Torapart!" A blue portal opened and a bizarre creature something like a witch puppet appeared, its body ending in the upper thighs at some sort of black shield, with an identical puppet emerging from the other side (ATK: 600). "And I Tune Torapart to Search Striker to Synchro Summon…!"

Torapart rose upwards and split into two glowing rings that descended and encircled the ascending Search Striker, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned and connected as a jet of black aura even as Yusei struck the bottom of the shaft and the lift doors opened, letting him out. Then the doors closed, blocking the passage and letting Yusei get away…

Within the lift shaft, Trudge was still falling and the Synchro Summon was forming his monster…

"_A denizen of hellish defence shall block off this highway. Let your justice envelop this scum in its eternal binding. Synchro Summon! Come forth, Goyo Guardian!" _

The Synchro Summon exploded like a supernova and faded to reveal a hulking warrior, clad in the outfit and make-up of a kabuki actor. In his hands he wielded a jutte on the end of a long rope (ATK: 2800)…

10

Yusei rode onwards through the building when suddenly two other Duel Runners burst from side passages. One was Julian's, mounted by its rider, who gave a nod to Yusei.

The other Runner was dark green, and Blister was riding it.

"Blister?" Yusei asked "why are you here?"

""Don't bother thanking me," Blister said "I'm only here to check out my handy work. If you get caught, my reputation might never recover. We're not friends; I've ruined one friendship already."

"Tell me about Aero," Yusei said. Blister sighed.

"We used to be hitting big in the exhibition leagues," he said "our Machina Deck was unstoppable… but it only worked because Aero was a great competitor and a greater friend. Aero thought we could be a team forever, but he didn't understand that Tag Team Dueling only gets you so far. I was going to go solo, after a guy from Kaiba Corp showed up, offering some real big money. I was going to hit the Pro Leagues and face the big names, Atlas…" He didn't notice Julian's reaction to Jack's name. "Phoenix, Truesdale, the real big guys."

"But Aero found out, right?" Julian called over.

"Yeah," Blister sighed "we were dueling another team… he played Machina Sniper and it got destroyed… I got mad at him. He asked why I cared after my big shot at the Pros from Kaiba Corp. I told him friendship doesn't pay the rent and we just kept arguing."

"The Duel Runner ahead spun out and overturned, but we didn't notice in time… we got hurled off the track and Aero's sidecar broke off… we were heading for a factory and I tried to get his hand, but I panicked and pulled away. He crashed into the wall."

"Dear God…" Julian breathed.

"He spent a few months in hospital… and he sent me Machina Sniper in bitterness and scorn. He hates me."

"You're wrong," Yusei replied "you're just too angry to realize that."

Then a fourth Duel Runner engine roared and Trudge caught up, smashing Blister aside brutally.

"This Duel is still on, scum!" he shouted. Goyo Guardian gave a roar beside him.

"Yusei!" Julian called "you can win this!" Yusei nodded.

"Once he loses, you're next, Mikuro!" Trudge roared "I never trusted you in the Satellite, and when you killed that Kelsey Asagi, you proved my suspicions right!"

Of course he just made the one big mistake, blaming Julian for Kelsey's death.

"Shut your mouth, Trudge," Julian snarled.

Trudge ignored him. "Goyo Guardian, attack Lightning Warrior with Goyo Lariat!" Goyo Guardian spun his jutte lasso and hurled it at Lightning Warrior…

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Trap… hey, why isn't it working!" Yusei shouted.

"When the monster Synchro Summoned with Torapart attacks, you can't use Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!" Trudge laughed. The jutte struck Lightning Warrior and shattered it, before striking Yusei, who gasped in pain.

(_Yusei 5700LP 6SPC_)

"When Goyo Guardian destroys a monster by battle, that monster is summoned to my field in defence mode!" Trudge called. Goyo Guardian pulled back its jutte and stomped on the ground. Lightning Warrior formed next to Trudge's monster in defence mode (DEF: 1200), before standing in attack mode (ATK: 2400) due to Final Attack Orders. "Now, Lightning Warrior, attack that face-down with Lightning Punisher!"

"I block the attack with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called. The Trap lifted up and the scrap scarecrow appeared, blocking Lightning Warrior's punch. Then it vanished as its card flipped face-down again.

"I end my turn," Trudge snarled.

_Yusei 5700LP 6SPC/Trudge 5700LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 5700LP 7SPC_) (_Trudge 5700LP 8SPC_).

"I summon my Speed Warrior!" The grey-armoured skater appeared from a portal, effortlessly skating beside Yusei (ATK: 900). "Now I end my turn with a face-down card!" The card appeared.

_Yusei 5700LP 7SPC/Trudge 5700LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Trudge yelled (_Yusei 5700LP 8SPC_) (_Trudge 5700LP 9SPC_).

"Now I Set this card for the effect of Final Countdown!" The face-down appeared. _"That's 1500 damage…"_

"Goyo Guardian, attack his face-down with Goyo Lariat!" Goyo Guardian lashed out with the jutte, but his attack bounced off of Fortress Warrior even as the monster switched to attack mode (ATK: 600).

"When Fortress Warrior battles I take no damage, and once per turn he can't be destroyed in battle!" Yusei explained.

"Damn you!" Trudge roared "Lightning Warrior, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I counter with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei yelled. The scarecrow blocked the attack and vanished again.

"I end my turn!" Trudge snarled.

_Yusei 5700LP 8SPC/Trudge 5700LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 5700LP 9SPC_) (_Trudge 5700LP 10SPC_).

"You're not afraid," Blister murmured "just like Aero…"

"That's because I've got you on my side, and Aero felt the same," Yusei said.

"But you're going to lose," Blister said "in the end; he'll get past Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Yusei. His Final Countdown will be finished next turn and he'll hit you hard with it. My reputation will die if you lose, kid."

"I'll win, and your friendship will make it possible," Yusei said. Blister shook his head.

"This isn't the Satellite, Yusei," he said "over here; friends just get in the way."

"You don't really feel that way," Yusei replied "Aero gave you back Machina Sniper, remember?"

"He did that out of spite!" Blister protested.

"You're wrong," Yusei replied "he gave it back out of friendship. It was burnt, but he'd tried to fix it, I could see that and so could Julian. Aero rescued that card and tried to fix it up, to show you your friendship still existed. That was why he was so badly hurt, because he went into the flames to get your card back."

"As touching as this is, just get on with the Duel!" Trudge roared.

"Right then," Yusei said "so be it! I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind to revive my Sonic Chick!" Sonic Chick reappeared with a cute chirp (ATK: 300). "Now I summon Turbo Synchron!" Turbo Synchron appeared from a blue portal in a flash of light (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune my four monsters together to Synchro Summon…!"

Turbo Synchron rose into the air and formed into a glowing ring that encircled the other three monsters, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the ring and connected as a lance of emerald aura that exploded out to fill the Synchro Summon…

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

Turbo Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon, gliding beside Yusei (ATK: 2500).

"Now I activate my Trap Card, Synchro Strike, giving Turbo Warrior an additional 500 points for every monster I used to summon him!" Yusei called. Turbo Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 4500). "And finally, I activate Speed Spell – Final Attack, doubling his attack points for this turn only!" Turbo Warrior gained a destructive red aura (ATK: 9000).

"Now, Turbo Warrior, attack his Goyo Guardian with Accel Slash!"

Turbo Warrior charged, drawing back his claws to strike even as the kabuki groaned (ATK: 1400). Yusei's Warrior Synchro ripped into Goyo Guardian, tearing him into atoms with a single blow from his claws that struck onwards and slammed into Trudge's Duel Runner, making the Security cry out in horror and pain as steam erupted from his Duel Runner…

_Yusei 5700LP 9SPC/Trudge 0LP 3SPC_

Trudge's Duel Runner screamed to a stop as Yusei, Blister and Julian continued onwards on their Duel Runners.

"This is where I leave you guys," Blister said "if you can get away, meet back at my place." Both Julian and Yusei nodded as he pulled away to take a side passage.

"Good win, Yuse," Julian said, riding beside his friend "and you did well with Blister as well. Something tells me he won't be so bitter about friendship anymore." Yusei smiled.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here," he said.

They burst through the main entrance of the impound centre and were engulfed by a crowd of Securities wielding tasers. Julian was quick enough to move to one side and thus escape the majority of the group before swerving back round to help Yusei, who was driving right through the centre and suffering painful electric shocks. His screams of pain echoed around, but he forced himself to keep going…

10

In a well-furnished apartment, a girl with pale green hair sat on a sofa, her golden eyes full of worry. She wore a pale pink jacket over a royal crimson shirt and light purple shorts. Her hand was gripped around her right forearm tightly.

Suddenly a boy who looked very similar to her burst in, wearing a white jacket over a blue shirt and light blue shorts. His eyes and hair were the same colour as hers, and he was smiling, though the smile became a look of concern as he saw her.

"What is it, Luna?" he asked.

"There's something wrong, Leo," Luna murmured "something… outside…" She stood and ran to the door, her brother following…

10

Yusei burst from the crowd of Securities and just barely managed to keep going, with Julian riding beside him.

"Hang in there, Yusei!" Julian called. Yusei nodded, but the shocks had clearly taken their toll, he was weakening.

The two kept riding for a few minutes before Yusei couldn't keep going. His Duel Runner skidded off into an alleyway and Julian quickly followed as the Runner fell over, Yusei tipping from it unconscious. Further along the alleyway, Leo and Luna appeared from the shadows as Julian stopped and dismounted, kneeling down beside Yusei and gently shaking his friend.

"Out cold…" he murmured. He looked up and saw the twins. "Luna… a Signer…" he said under his breath. "Guys, help me get him inside!" The two hesitated, but the urgency in his voice stirred them to action and they ran to help…

10

Card Stats:

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Count Up

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Duel Runner console in Duel Mode.

Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send a number of cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Increase your Speed Counters by 2 for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

(Speed Spell – Count Up was first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Ghost in Episode 65 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Final Attack

Normal Spell Card

Image: B.E.S. Tetran descending into an atmosphere with numerous Gradius around it.

Activate only when you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Double the ATK of one monster you control. That monster cannot attack directly and is destroyed during the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Final Attack was first used by Yusei against Jack Atlas in Episode 26 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Discord Counter

Counter Trap Card

Image: Colossal Fighter fading away in the background, with Tune Warrior and Silent Swordsman LV5 leaping from bursts of white light in the foreground.

Activate only when your opponent Synchro Summons a monster. Negate the Summon of that monster and return it back to the Extra Deck and Special Summon the monsters used in the Synchro Summon to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. Your opponent cannot Summon any monsters until the End Phase of their next turn.

*

Final Countdown

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A numerical keypad seemingly attached to a bomb in a scene similar to the climax of the film _Goldfinger_.

This card's controller cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards. Once per turn, you can Set 1 Spell or Trap Card. During your Main Phase, by sending this card and all Spell and Trap Cards Set by this card's effect that you control to the Graveyard, you can inflict the following amount of damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards sent to the Graveyard: ● 2: 500 ● 3: 1500 ● 4: 3000 ● 5: 5000

(Discord Counter and Final Countdown were first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio against Yusei Fudo in Episodes 11 and 12 of 5D's respectively. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's. Please note that this version of Final Countdown is different to the Spell Card version, as in the original Japanese Final on this card is spelt in katakana, while the other card spells Final in kanji and furigana.)

10

Digidramon: Well, talk about an epic Duel! The ending was so awesome with Turbo Warrior, and it was action-packed throughout, especially the bit in the elevator shaft and Yusei Synchro Summoning Lightning Warrior again!

Blake: You really like that card, don't you?

Digidramon: Yep, I do. It pales in comparison to the Saviors, but Lightning Warrior is one epic monster.

Leo: And next time, I should be facing it!

Luna: Honestly, Leo, only you could treat dueling Yusei like a picnic.

Trudge: I'm not out yet, Yusei! I'll be back for you!

Blister: Yusei… thank you for helping me realize the truth.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh of any kind, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's Cards are Turbo Warrior, Debris Dragon, Goyo Guardian, Discord Counter and Final Countdown!

Digidramon: I chose Discord Counter as today's card. It can quite effectively lock down an opponent from summoning, and its only requirement is that your opponent Synchro Summons, an easy thing to achieve in 5D's!

Next time on Spirit Legends, as Yusei recovers from his injuries, Julian gets a real blast from the past. When confronted with what happened to Kelsey, can he cope with the pain? And as he faces Leo in a Duel, how will it turn out?!

To find out, read Chapter 11: A Broken Soul!


	11. Chapter 11: A Broken Soul

Chapter 11: A Broken Soul

Julian was sat on a sofa in Leo and Luna's apartment, looking over at Yusei, who was laid out on another sofa.

"Are you sure we should have helped him?" Luna said "I mean… he has a criminal marker, Leo." The twins were stood close to the apartment door, looking at Yusei too.

"A marker? You mean that thing on his cheek?"

"Yeah. Remember that guy who used to clean the pool who had a mark like that, and when Dad came home, he fired the guy just like that, because he said that marker meant the guy was in the Facility."

"You think this guy was in the Facility as well?! That is SO cool!"

"No, Leo, it isn't cool! Criminals get put in the Facility for doing bad things, remember?!"

"Then talk to your card spirits and see what they think," Leo said. Luna sighed and remained silent for a while. To Julian's eyes, augmented by the powers of Flame Avatar Vulcan, he could see a yellow clad pixie appearing beside Luna and talking to the girl for a short while before vanishing again.

"So you can see Duel Spirits," he spoke. Both twins looked at him with some surprise; he hadn't actually spoken much since they'd brought Yusei into the apartment.

"Oh… yeah, I can," Luna said quietly "but anyway, they say your friend's a good person… but he's sad as well…"

"His name is Yusei," Julian said.

"Then who're you?" Leo said. Luna sighed.

"Honestly Leo, you're the one who said he knew all of Jack Atlas' opponents! Don't you recognize him from that Legacy of Champions DVD?!"

"Uh… no…"

"He's Julian Mikuro," Luna said. Julian smiled.

"Nice to see someone knows me." There was a sudden groan and Yusei sat up, wincing. "You okay, Yusei?"

"Yeah… I think so…" Yusei said "where are we?"

"You're in our apartment, in the Tops," Leo butted in proudly "we found you with Julian in an alleyway downstairs… well, way downstairs…"

"You crashed your Duel Runner," Luna said, cutting him off "and you were hurt, so we brought you up here… and we got your Runner too." She gestured to a side room, which was currently storing both Julian and Yusei's Duel Runners. Yusei noticed his Deck on a table nearby and leaned to pick it up, wincing as the movement sent stabs of pain through him.

"Those tasers pack a punch," Julian commented. Yusei nodded slightly in agreement, focused on checking his cards.

"All here," he eventually said.

"Hey, we aren't thieves!" Leo protested.

"Did I ever say you were?" Yusei pointed out. Leo abruptly stopped talking.

"So, we're in the Tops area, which means we're safe, for now anyway," Julian said "street level officers like Trudge aren't allowed up here without authorization…"

11

The named Trudge was in a very bad mood. Currently he was standing at the base of a ramp leading up to the Tops, engaged in argument with another officer.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! There's a fugitive in there!" he yelled.

"I understand," the officer said "but street level officers wishing to enter the Tops must present Search and Seizure Form 23Q, which can be obtained by submitting an A-Level warrant request to central headquarters. Once you're approved…" But Trudge had heard enough.

"There are a Satellite street rat and a vigilante murderer in there!" he shouted.

"All street level officers wishing to enter the Tops…" the other officer began, but Trudge just stormed away…

11

Back in Leo and Luna's apartment, Yusei was wandering around and looking at things. He noticed a poster of Jack on a wall and crossed over to it, seeing the laid out action figures of Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend, among other things laid out on the table.

Julian looked at the poster too, and Luna noticed the emotion in his eyes as he turned away, a sudden spark of rage.

"Oh, that's my shrine to Jack Atlas!" Leo said excitedly "he's my all-time hero, and no one can beat him, ever!" Julian looked slightly pained.

"_He's right… I couldn't beat Jack… even with Flamvell Nidhogg, and I came out of that Duel into Hell… all because of my rage and hate…" _he thought. Luna noticed his expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He forced a smile and nodded, but both knew he was just trying to hide his troubles.

"One day, I'll be the King, just like Jack!" Leo proclaimed. Luna sighed.

"Leo, you can barely ride a _normal bike_, let alone a _Duel Runner_." He glared at her with a slight scowl, and Julian laughed good-naturedly. It was good to be able to forget, if even for a while.

"Hey, at least I've got the chance to Duel Jack!" Leo laughed, running to the shrine and picking up an envelope. Julian's interest was instantly raised as Leo flashed the envelope, revealing the words 'Fortune Cup' on it, along with an emblem the Chosen of Flame recognized.

"_Kaiba Corp… that must have been what Kisara meant when she said Goodwin had a proposition she was interested in… damn, she's caught up in this too…" _

"The Fortune Cup?" Yusei wondered.

"It's a tournament Goodwin's organizing," Julian explained "I'm in it too." Leo gaped at him.

"You're kidding!" he cried.

"I'm not," Julian replied, pulling an identical letter from his pocket, though now he saw the Kaiba Corp emblem on his own letter, he had barely glanced at it when Goodwin had given it to him before.

"OH, this is SO cool!" Leo said "there's another duelist from the Fortune Cup right here!"

"You do realize that I'm the one being invited, Leo?" Luna sighed, taking the envelope from her brother "not you."

"Yeah, but you can't Duel!" Leo said "so I can take part instead!"

"How are you planning to do that, exactly?" Luna sighed "we're twins, but not identical. You won't get away with it."

"I could uh… wear makeup or something!"

"Really?" Julian said incredulously. The idea seemed rather ridiculous. His gaze wandered back to the Jack Atlas shrine and he noticed a rack of DVDS behind a few action figures. He ran his eyes over them, realizing that Leo had virtually every Jack Atlas Duel from the Legacy of Champions onwards… and that meant…

He picked out a DVD and held it up, reading what was written on the casing. True to form, it had recordings of all of Jack's Duels from the Legacy of Champions.

"Do you two mind if I watch this?" he asked, waving the DVD case at Leo and Luna.

"Sure!" Leo said "let's watch it together! That way we can all see how awesome Jack is!" Julian sighed.

"Alright then," he said. Once again Luna noticed the emotion in his eyes, and it was dread mixed with sorrow.

11

They had reached the point in the Duel where Julian had unleashed Stardust Dragon against Jack, only to have it defeated by Red Dragon Archfiend. Leo was constantly cheering Jack on, while Luna was rather more subdued, looking at Julian a lot to see his emotional reactions. Yusei was watching with interest, he had never actually seen Kelsey's death.

Julian looked on as he summoned Flamvell Nidhogg in the recording, and a sigh of regret escaped his lips as he saw the monster again, the monster that had taken everything from him. The monster he had embraced and now the monster he had defeated.

Then came the moment when the Duel had reached its climax. As Jack spoke the words from the screen, it was as if time rewound for Julian and he could remember with perfect clarity, seeing both the events on the screen and as they had been for him there in person.

"_Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Creation-shaking soul! SAVIOR DEMON DRAGON!" _

The moment faded and Julian was back in the apartment, watching Savior Demon Dragon appear and destroy Flamvell Nidhogg with all its power. He saw himself lose the Duel and he saw himself wrapped in hellfire, before it faded and he saw Kelsey embraced by the flames. Tears silently ran down his face as he had to watch and relive the moment, because he had chosen to face his past, and now it was breaking his soul again…

And then it was over. Julian was sat motionlessly, tears running down his cheeks from sorrow and pain, his eyes deep with heartbreak. Watching the event again from a different perspective hadn't lessened its effect, he had still felt the pain of Kelsey's death again.

Luna looked at him sympathetically, laying her hand on his. He met her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He smiled.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I didn't even realize…" Yusei said "I didn't realize she died in so much pain."

"She died because of me," Julian whispered "if I'd kept myself under control, if I'd held back my anger, then she'd still be here today. But I couldn't, and she isn't." Even Leo was abnormally quiet, but apparently that couldn't happen for long, because he started speaking again.

"Wow, that was an epic Duel!" he yelled. Luna fixed him with a stern gaze, disbelief apparent on her expression.

"Were you even paying any attention to the end of that DVD?!" she yelled in anger. Leo just shrugged and she glared at him.

"No… don't be angry with him…" Julian murmured "it's my fault really. I thought I'd come to terms with what happened… but I was wrong… it still hurts to think about that day…"

"It'll be okay, someday," Yusei said. Julian nodded slightly, his eyes still deep with sorrow.

"That was one epic Duel!" Leo cried "Julian, Duel me please! Please please please please please!"

Julian looked at him. "Sure. Why not? If it gets my mind off things, then it'll be my pleasure, my friend."

"Yes!" Leo cried. He snatched up a royal blue Duel Disk from a table and slid it onto his arm, but the Disk was clearly too big for him and it slid right down to his elbow. Grumbling under his breath, Leo forced it back up to his wrist while Julian walked to his Duel Runner and pressed a button on the console.

"_Disengaging Duel Disk…"_

The Duel Disk detached from the Runner with a hiss of steam and Julian attached it to his gauntlet, removing his Turbo Deck and replacing it with his Ground Deck. Then he, Leo, Luna and Yusei stepped out onto the poolside patio.

From here, Julian realized they were more than forty stories up above New Domino City. The view was breathtaking, but he forced himself to focus on the Duel. He and Leo activated their Duel Disks and drew five cards each.

"Game on!"

_Julian 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Leo called "I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" In a flash of energy, a yellow cell phone appeared and expanded into a robot the same height as Leo himself, with the cell phone buttons for a chest, small aerials extending from its head and the two halves of the cell phone screen extending up from its shoulders (ATK: 100). "Now I use the effect of Morphtronic Celfon, meaning a number between one and six gets chosen, then I can see that number of cards on top of my Deck and bring out a Level 4 or below Morphtronic from those cards! Celfon…!" He began to spin his arm wildly. "_Dial On_!"

The numbers from 1 to 6 on Celfon's chest began to flash in sequence before finally the light illuminated the number 3. Leo smiled and picked up three cards from his Deck, playing one.

"I summon Morphtronic Radion!" This time, a Walkman radio appeared and expanded into another robot, this one wielding the headphones as a mace, with the Walkman's electronic panel set in its chest and an aerial rising from its head (ATK: 1000). "And with Radion out, all my Morphtronics get 800 more points!" Radion (ATK: 1800) and Celfon (ATK: 900) both glowed with energy. "Now I play a face-down to end!"

The card appeared behind his Morphtronics.

_Julian 8000LP/Leo 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "I summon my Neoflamvell Shaman!" In a flash of fire, a humanoid tiger with his face covered by a purple mask appeared, wielding a staff burning at both ends with flame and wearing only black leather shorts (ATK: 1700). "Now I activate Flame Gate, paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon Neoflamvell Garuda from my hand!"

(_Julian 7200LP_)

The gate of flames opened and a great bird with reptilian features soared out of it, its draconic head rising as it roared, reptilian tail lashing behind it as it landed beside Neoflamvell Shaman, folding its wings as flame licked the air from its maw (ATK: 1200).

"Now to really bring the heat," Julian said "I play Molten Destruction, giving all Fire monsters a 500 point attack boost at the cost of 400 defence points!" The area around became the volcanic waste and Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 2200) and Neoflamvell Garuda (ATK: 1700) both glowed with energy.

"Neoflamvell Shaman, attack Morphtronic Radion!" Neoflamvell Shaman raised his staff and charged, but Leo's Trap lifted up.

"I play Morphtransition!" Leo yelled "with this, I can switch Radion's battle position and negate that attack!" Morphtronic Radion immediately changed, retracting into its Walkman form, which turned dark blue (DEF: 900). "And while Radion's in defence mode, all my Morphtronics gain 1000 defence!" Radion glowed with energy (DEF: 1900), while Celfon stopped glowing (ATK: 100).

"Neoflamvell Garuda, fry Morphtronic Celfon!" Julian ordered. Neoflamvell Garuda shrieked and belched a fireball at Celfon, reducing the robot to ashes. Leo cried out as he was burned by the flames.

(_Leo 6400LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Julian said. The face-down appeared. "And that activates my Garuda's special effect, letting me remove a card in your Graveyard from play. I choose your Morphtronic Celfon." Morphtronic Celfon slid from Leo's Graveyard and the boy pocketed it.

_Julian 7200LP/Leo 6400LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled, pulling the card from his Deck "I activate the Spell Card Morphtronic Accelerator and return Morphtronic Datatron from my hand to my Deck to destroy a card on the field and draw a card! I destroy Neoflamvell Shaman!" Energy flashed from the Morphtronic Accelerator card and fried Neoflamvell Shaman, before Leo returned the monster from his hand to the Deck, which shuffled, and drew once.

He smiled as he saw the card "I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!" In a flash of energy a CD player appeared, expanding into a crimson robot with a dome for a head, steel blades extending from its shoulders and its hands clenched into fists (ATK: 1200). "Now I activate the Field Spell Morphtronic Map, meaning that when a monster changes its battle position, the Map gets a Morph Counter, and all Morphtronics get 300 points for each Morph Counter!" Molten Destruction vanished and was replaced by a yellowing map laid out under their feet. Without Molten Destruction, Neoflamvell Garuda weakened (ATK: 1200).

"Now I switch my Radion into attack mode!" Radion unfolded from its Walkman form (ATK: 1000) and its attack mode effect activated, making Radion (ATK: 1800) and Boomboxen (ATK: 2000) glow with energy. Then Morphtronic Map glowed (_Morph Counters 1_), making both Radion (ATK: 2100) and Boomboxen (ATK: 2300) glow even brighter.

"Morphtronic Radion, attack Neoflamvell Garuda!" Leo ordered. Radion spun its headphone cord and threw it at the monster, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" he yelled. The scarecrow appeared and blocked the attack before vanishing as its card flipped face-down again.

"Morphtronic Boomboxen, attack!" Leo yelled. Sound waves shot from Boomboxen, smashing Neoflamvell Garuda mercilessly and shattering it. Julian cried out as the waves struck him.

(_Julian 6100LP_)

"And thanks to my Boomboxen's attack mode effect, it can attack twice each turn!" Leo cried "Boomboxen, direct attack!" Boomboxen fired another barrage of sound waves, slamming Julian back.

(_Julian 3800LP_)

"_I'm losing control of this Duel…" _Julian thought grimly _"but if Kelsey beat this kid, then I can." _The thought gave him strength and he stood tall.

"I end my turn," Leo said.

_Julian 3800LP/Leo 6400LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled "now I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot to make us both draw three cards!" They each drew three times.

"I summon Neoflamvell Hedgehog!" In a flash of fire, a hedgehog with long quills glowing with molten heat appeared (ATK: 800). "Now I activate Fire Recovery, discarding Flamvell Dragnov to bring back Neoflamvell Garuda!" He slid Flamvell Dragnov into his Graveyard and Neoflamvell Garuda reformed in a blast of fire (ATK: 1200). "And I Tune Neoflamvell Hedgehog to Neoflamvell Garuda to Synchro Summon…!"

Neoflamvell Hedgehog rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Neoflamvell Garuda, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a jet of blazing crimson aura…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

Flamvell Uruquizas emerged from the Synchro Summon with a roar (ATK: 2100). "And now I discard Flamvell Baby from my hand to give Uruquizas an extra 400 points!" Julian called. Flamvell Urquizas glowed with energy (ATK: 2500). "Flamvell Uruquizas, attack Morphtronic Radion with Searing Justice!"

Flamvell Urquizas charged and punched Radion, shattering the Morphtronic into atoms. Leo cried out in pain as the blazing fist struck him.

(_Leo 6000LP_)

"Now my Uruquizas' effect triggers, giving him 300 more points!" Julian called. Flamvell Uruquizas roared as flames erupted around him (ATK: 2800). "And I end there." Without Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen weakened (ATK: 1500).

_Julian 3800LP/Leo 6000LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled "I switch my Boomboxen to defence mode and lay a monster face-down!" Boomboxen reverted to its CD player form (DEF: 400), then the face-down monster appeared. Morphtronic Map glowed (_Morph Counters 2_). "I'll end with a face-down card!" The face-down appeared behind Boomboxen.

_Julian 3800LP/Leo 6000LP_

"I draw," Julian said calmly "I summon Flamvell Archer!" The blazing bowman appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1000).

"I activate Morphtronic Bind!" Leo yelled "with this out, while I have a Morphtronic face-up, you can't attack with Level four or higher monsters!" A glowing energy barrier appeared before his monsters.

"Well, my Archer is Level three!" Julian retorted "Flamvell Archer, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen!" Flamvell Archer strung an arrow and fired, but a pulse of sound from Boomboxen stopped the attack dead.

"Thanks to my Boomboxen's defensive effect, once per turn it can negate an attack!" Leo laughed.

"I end my turn," Julian said.

_Julian 3800LP/Leo 6000LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled "I summon Morphtronic Remoten!" An I-Pod appeared before legs and arms emerged from it (ATK: 300). "Now I Flip-Summon Morphtronic Videon!" A video camera appeared and transformed into a heroic looking robot (ATK: 1000). Morphtronic Map glowed (_Morph Counters 3_).

"And I Tune my Morphtronic Remoten with Morphtronic Videon to Synchro Summon…!"

Remoten rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that descended to encircle Videon, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a burst of black aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" _Leo chanted.

The Synchro Summon faded and an immense Machine dragon descended, landing nobly before him. Its body was coated in golden yellow armour over its silver form, with a jackhammer attached to one arm and a shovel claw ending the other. Its tail ended in a spade and its ruby eyes gleamed fiercely as it looked down at Julian (ATK: 2300).

"_Wait… that monster… it looks just like… that dragon I saw from Bifrost… one of the Five Dragons… can he really be a Signer too…?" _Julian thought.

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon!" Leo called "I pick out three Equip Spell Cards from my Deck and you pick one at random for me to put in my hand!" He went through his Deck and chose three cards, which he held with their backs facing towards Julian.

"I pick the card on the right!" Julian yelled. Leo smiled and replaced the other two cards in his Deck.

"I activate it, Morphtronic Cord, and I equip it to my Boomboxen!" Leo yelled "now whenever it changes its battle position, I destroy a Spell or Trap on the field!" A black elastic cord attached to Morphtronic Boomboxen, ending in a sharp point. "And now I switch Boomboxen to attack mode!" Boomboxen expanded to its robot form (ATK: 1200) and the cord lashed, smashing through Julian's face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow as first Morphtronic Map (_Morph Counters 4_) and then Boomboxen (ATK: 2400) glowed with energy.

"I lay a card face-down!" Leo called "and my Boomboxen attacks Flamvell Archer!" Boomboxen blasted Archer with its sound waves and the monster shattered, Julian cringing as the waves struck him.

(_Julian 2400LP_)

"I end with a face-down," Leo said _"next turn, I'll activate this Morphtronic Monitron Trap and summon a Morphtronic before using Monitron to switch it to defence, giving my Map another Counter. Then I'll switch Boomboxen to give it another one and discard Gadget Driver to change both back to attack mode, giving Boomboxen enough power to destroy Flamvell Urquizas and win this Duel!" _

_Julian 2400LP/Leo 6000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called "now I summon Flamvell Magician!" The flame sorcerer appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1400). "And I play Rekindling, summoning as many Fire monsters with 200 defence from my Graveyard as possible!" In flashes of fire, Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 1700), Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000) and Flamvell Baby (ATK: 800) all appeared.

"I Tune Flamvell Magician to Neoflamvell Shaman to Synchro Summon…!" Flamvell Magician rose into the air and dissolved into two glowing rings that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman, reducing him to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a lance of crimson fire…

"_Clustered flames will now arise as a chosen magical spirit. Step forth and devastate the foes of justice with your true power. Synchro Summon! Blaze onwards, Flamvell Runemancer!"_

Flamvell Runemancer stepped from the flames with a roar (ATK: 2400). "Now I use his effect," Julian said "removing Neoflamvell Garuda and Neoflamvell Hedgehog in my Graveyard from play along with Spellbook Inside the Pot! _Runic Mastery_!" Flamvell Runemancer summoned his runes and chanted, and then both Julian and Leo drew three cards.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Julian yelled "destroying Morphtronic Bind!" A bolt of lightning struck the card and it shattered.

"No!" Leo yelled.

"I now Tune Flamvell Baby to Flamvell Uruquizas to Synchro Summon…!" Julian yelled. Flamvell Baby became a glowing ring that encircled Flamvell Uruquizas, reducing him to six glowing stars. The stars aligned and exploded into an inferno…

"_The very incarnation of Flamvell shall take his place upon the blazing throne. Let your divine majesty envelop this field in fires of wrath. Synchro Summon! The true god of Fire, Ancient God Flamvell!" _Julian chanted.

With an almighty roar, a sixteen foot tall giant stepped from the Synchro Summon, his skin of black volcanic rock wreathed in flame, wearing only a kilt, his blazing visage demonic (ATK: 2500). "Now because I Synchro Summoned Ancient God Flamvell, his effect activates, allowing me to remove from play a number of cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand, and my Ancient God Flamvell gains 200 points for each card removed. I remove five cards in your Graveyard from play." Morphtronic Remoten, Morphtronic Videon, Morphtronic Bind, Morphtronic Radion and Morphtronic Accelerator slid from Leo's Graveyard and he pocketed them, before Ancient God Flamvell roared (ATK: 3500).

"No…" Leo breathed.

"I use the effect of Flamvell Archer, Releasing him to raise the attack points of Flamvell Runemancer by 800 until the End Phase," Julian said. Archer dissolved into flames that swirled around Runemancer (ATK: 3200). "Now, Ancient God Flamvell, attack Power Tool Dragon with Flamvell Firestorm!" Ancient God Flamvell roared and a tornado of fire engulfed Power Tool Dragon, shattering the noble creature into pixels. Leo cried out as the flames burned him.

(_Leo 4800LP_)

"Now, Flamvell Runemancer, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen with Runic Devastation!" Flamvell Runemancer raised his staff and chanted briefly, sending a hail of fireballs screaming from the heavens into Leo's monster. The boy cried out as the flames washed over him.

(_Leo 4000LP_)

"You… haven't won… yet…" Leo groaned.

"No," Julian agreed "but I will win soon enough. I end my Battle Phase and lay two cards face-down." The two face-downs flashed into being and Flamvell Runemancer stopped glowing (ATK: 2400).

_Julian 2400LP/Leo 4000LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled, bringing his hand to six cards.

"I activate the Trap Card, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai!" Julian yelled "I Release Ancient God Flamvell to deal his points to you as damage!" As the Trap lifted up, Ancient God Flamvell dissolved into an immense fireball that shot at Leo, making him scream as he was engulfed by fire.

(_Leo 500LP_)

"Well, I activate Synchro Renewal!" he shouted "with this Equip Spell, I can revive a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, but when that monster gets destroyed, I take damage equal to its attack points! I bring back Power Tool Dragon!" The machine dragon reappeared with a grating roar (ATK: 2300).

"Its 100 points too weak," Luna pointed out "Julian can just fry it next turn, and when he does, Synchro Renewal hits you for damage equal to Power Tool's Level times 200."

"Will you stop putting me down?!" Leo cried "I've got a plan, sis! I Equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" Power Tool Dragon's jackhammer and shovel claw vanished, replaced by a drill and circular saw respectively. The dragon glowed with power (ATK: 3300). "During my turn, Double Tool gives my Power Tool Dragon an extra 1000 points and negates the effects of any monster he battles, while during your turn it forces you to attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"That's actually a decent strategy," Luna murmured.

"So much for 'its 100 points too weak'," Leo mocked "I activate Emergency Provisions and toss out my face-down to gain 1000 Life Points." The face-down vanished in a flash of gold aura and Leo glowed.

(_Leo 1500LP_)

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen!" A horseshoe magnet appeared and expanded into another robotic figure (ATK: 800 - 2000). "Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Flamvell Runemancer with Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon charged, impaling Runemancer with its drill before slashing Julian with its circular saw, making him cry out.

(_Julian 1500LP_)

"I activate Synchro Spirits!" Julian yelled "removing Flamvell Runemancer from my Graveyard to summon back Flamvell Magician and Neoflamvell Shaman!" Flamvell Magician (ATK: 1400) and Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 1700) both reappeared.

"Morphtronic Magnen, attack Flamvell Magician!" Leo yelled. Magnen raised its hands and unleashed a burst of lightning, shattering the monster and making Julian cry out in pain.

(_Julian 900LP_)

"Now I'll end my turn with a face-down," Leo finished. The face-down appeared.

_Julian 900LP/Leo 1500LP_

"I draw," Julian said "I activate Junk Dealer to bring back Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Dragnov at half their original attack points!" Flamvell Magician (ATK: 1400 - 700) and Flamvell Dragnov (ATK: 1100 - 550). "Now I Tune all three of my monsters together to Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Magician rose into the air and split into four glowing rings that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman and Flamvell Dragnov, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded into an inferno…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light. Let all who stand within my sight; behold my power, all fires might. Synchro Summon. My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _Julian chanted. Vulcan burst from the Synchro Summon in a shower of embers, raising his longsword (ATK: 2400).

Yusei looked on at Vulcan in amazement; he had never seen the monster Julian had used to defeat Ryutaro before.

"I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan," Julian said "once per turn I can choose any Fire monster that's in my Graveyard or removed from play, and Vulcan gains its effect until the End Phase. The monster I choose is Flamvell Runemancer!" Flame Avatar Vulcan raised his sword and roared, an image of Flamvell Runemancer forming from flames beside him and swirling into his form.

"Now I use Runemancer's effect as Vulcan's own, removing Neoflamvell Shaman, Flamvell Magician and Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai in my Graveyard from play to use the effect of Kurenai, Releasing Vulcan to hit you with his attack points as damage!"

"What?! No!" Leo yelled as Vulcan became a blazing fireball and shot at him, engulfing his form in flames and making him cry out in pain.

_Julian 900LP/Leo 0LP_

As the flames faded and the monsters slowly vanished, Power Tool Dragon seemed to gaze at Leo compassionately before it completely disappeared. Tears began to fall from Leo's eyes, before Julian's hand entered his vision. The boy looked up to see the Chosen of Flame holding out a hand.

"Don't cry, Leo," Julian said "you put up a good fight. You're a good duelist, my friend." Leo frantically wiped away his tears.

"I wasn't crying!" he protested. Julian gave a smile.

"You don't need to cry," he said "you did well. If I hadn't summoned Vulcan there, you'd have won." Leo gave a slight smile.

"Thank you!" he cried "and next time we Duel, I will win."

"I don't know about that," Julian said "but I can be sure you'll put your all into it. That Power Tool Dragon of yours is a good card, Leo."

"You like it? It's my best card!"

"Yeah, I could see that," Julian said "it really fits in with your Deck." As Leo continued to talk about his Power Tool Dragon, Julian began to ponder the monster. _"Can it really be the Fifth Dragon? All the Five Dragons are Dragon-Type, and Power Tool Dragon is a Machine. But still… how it looked at him after I won… maybe Leo is a Signer… and Power Tool Dragon is the Fifth Dragon. It just doesn't look the same as that dragon I saw though…"_

"So, are you guys going to stay here?" Leo asked.

"Honestly Leo, you can't just ask them that!" Luna scolded.

"Why not?!"

"In any case, Yusei and I need to go, you two," Julian said "there are people out in the city worried about us, and we need to find them to reassure them."

"It is getting kind of late," Luna said, gesturing to the darkening sky "maybe you could just stay the night, and leave in the morning." Julian thought about this for a moment.

"Alright then," he said, calmly placing his cards back into his Deck…

11

_The next day, roughly 1 AM…_

Yusei and Julian wheeled their Duel Runners out of the doorway of the apartment and into the elevator opposite, looking back before the elevator doors closed.

"It's too bad we have to leave them," Julian murmured.

"They're just kids, Julian," Yusei said "we can't expect them to carry the burden we do." Julian was about to point out that Luna was an apparent Signer and Leo was a possible Signer, but he knew it wouldn't sway Yusei.

"At least you fixed up their Duel Disks for them," the Chosen of Flame said softly "that was a nice thing to do for them." Yusei nodded as the elevator came to a stop and they wheeled their Duel Runners out through the garage before mounting them in the street, pulling on their helmets and starting the engines, Julian attaching his Duel Disk and replacing his Ground Deck with his Turbo Deck. Then they shot off into the night side-by-side, heading for Blister's home.

They had been riding for about five minutes when suddenly a Sector Security Duel Runner swerved out in front of them, forcing them to brake hard. Riding the Runner was none other than Trudge.

"Julian, Yusei!" the officer called "and here I was thinking you didn't like me." From behind a nearby wall, Blister watched the confrontation.

"_That guy never gives up," _he thought.

"Now, are the two of you going to come quietly?" Trudge asked. Both Julian and Yusei angled their Duel Runners away, ready to race off. "I was hoping you'd go for that option."

Suddenly, a limo pulled out in front of Julian and Yusei, cutting off the street. The door opened, and then Lazar got out, slamming it shut behind him to reveal the Sector Security logo on the side of the limo.

"Officer Trudge!" Lazar called "aren't you supposed to be watching the calendars and candles kiosk at the outer-rim mall?"

"I didn't get your name, short stack," Trudge growled.

"I am Special Deputy Lazar, working for Director Goodwin," Lazar said, flashing an ID card "therefore, I outrank you. Sorry!"

"How come I never heard of you, then?"

"I'm on official business," Lazar said "clear off." Trudge gnashed his teeth.

"These punks are a menace!" Trudge yelled "one is a murderer and the other stole that red Duel Runner from the impound centre!"

"Julian Mikuro has an executive pardon from the Director himself," Lazar said coldly "there's very little room in this city for street-beat cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths." Trudge muttered something under his breath in anger.

"What official business are you on?" Yusei asked. Lazar smirked and pulled an envelope from his jacket, tossing it to Yusei.

"I have a delivery for a 'Yusei Fudo'," the head of Sector Security said "the envelope is the delivery." Yusei looked at the envelope and gasped as he saw the photograph attached to it, which showed Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank. He pulled away the photograph to reveal the envelope was identical to Luna's Fortune Cup invitation.

"So the pieces fall into place," Julian murmured.

"We would like you to participate in the Fortune Cup, Yusei," Lazar said "should you not attend, then the four people in that photograph will pay the price for your rogue actions in obtaining that Duel Runner. I hope you make the right choice. Good evening. Trudge, return to headquarters or else you will wake up in the morning without a job." Trudge gnashed his teeth, but turned his Duel Runner and drove away as Lazar got into his limo with a chuckle, the black car driving away.

Yusei crumpled the envelope in his hand, glaring after Lazar.

"So they got both of us," Julian murmured "they threatened you with your friends, and me with the Facility. These guys know their stuff; they know how to get to people…"

11

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Neoflamvell Shaman

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200

If you have 3 or more "Flamvell" monsters in your Graveyard, and this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, select 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play. If there are no Spell Cards in your opponent's Graveyard when this effect is activated, also inflict 500 Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

*

Neoflamvell Garuda

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800

If you control any other face-up "Flamvell" monster during your End Phase, select 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard and remove it from play.

*

Neoflamvell Hedgehog

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 200

If this card is destroyed by battle, remove 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard from play. If this face-up card is destroyed by a card effect, add 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Graveyard to your hand, except "Neoflamvell Hedgehog".

*

Ancient God Flamvell

FIRE/ Pyro/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 200

1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more Pyro-Type non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, select a number of cards in your opponent's Graveyard up to the number of cards in your opponent's hand and remove them from play. This card gains 200 ATK for each card removed by this effect.

(The Neoflamvell monsters and Ancient God Flamvell will be released in Duel Terminal – Pulse of the Trishula in Japan.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Synchro Renewal

Equip Spell Card

Image: Gaia Knight, The Force of Earth charging from a blinding white light.

Select one Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it to your side of the field and Equip it with this card. When the Equipped monster is removed from the field, you take damage equal to its Level x 200.

(Synchro Renewal is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

11

Digidramon: Well, there's a good Chapter! Yusei's been blackmailed into entering the Fortune Cup, while Julian dueled Leo and faced off with Power Tool Dragon!

Blake: I'm assuming Julian's suspicion that Leo is the Fifth Signer is your nod to the long-held fan belief that Leo was the Fifth Signer, right?

Digidramon: Well, it's such a long-held belief that, although I do like Crow being the Fifth Signer, I couldn't go without making some mention of it. And since Julian's wrong anyway, does it really matter?

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Kelsey: At least Julian pulled through to win that Duel in the end, with Flame Avatar Vulcan as well…

Jack: What's her problem?

Digidramon: Don't you get what's coming? Kelsey's a Dark Signer. Julian's trying to stop the Dark Signers. What do you think that'll end in, Jack…? But anyway, Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Ancient God Flamvell, Flame Avatar Vulcan, Power Tool Dragon, Morphtronic Map and Morphtronic Boomboxen!

Alex: Today's Featured Card is Power Tool Dragon. Its two effects in combination can be very useful, and it is potentially the Fifth Dragon based on its appearance.

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, I introduce one of my favourite 5D's characters of all time, the Black Rose, or as we all know her, Akiza Izinski. When Julian meets this shadow of his past, what will happen? And with Yusei present, just how will Akiza react? How will this confrontation end?

But that's not all, because now the Fortune Cup is beginning! As our heroes enter, get ready for a showdown between someone I really need to cover more, Blake, and a certain duelist from the Daimon Area with more than a passing resemblance to a 'dueling monkey'…

To find out how this turns out, read Chapter 12 of Spirit Legends, The Wars of the Roses!


	12. Chapter 12: The Wars of the Roses

Chapter 12: The Wars of the Roses

Julian and Yusei stepped into a dingy looking room, the only furniture a battered sofa and a table. It was Blister's garage.

"This place isn't quite five stars," Blister commented, passing them and flicking on a light switch. "But it's got all the creature comforts for this part of town; cockroaches, rats, stray cats…"

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Julian said.

"Hey, don't mention it;" Blister replied. "If it weren't for you two, I'd still think my best friend hates me. This is the least I could do. You guys should rest up for the Fortune Cup."

"I'll rest when my friends are safe," Yusei replied. Blister sighed.

"I hear you," he said. "But you're no good to anyone if you aren't ready for this."

"I'm always ready when my friends need my help," Yusei said, stepping outside and looking up at the Sector Security headquarters building, beside which was the Kaiba Corp building. Julian joined his friend, but while Yusei was gazing at the Sector Security building, Julian was looking at the Kaiba Corp building.

"_Kisara…" _he thought _"please, just say you took my advice and got out of here… before it's too late… before the war begins…" _

12

_Leo and Luna's apartment, the Tops…_

"No!" Leo cried "they're gone! No! They can't be gone!" He was dashing around the main room, desperately trying to find Yusei and Julian.

"Did the Tooth Fairy forget you again?" Luna yawned, walking into the room wearing a pink dressing gown.

"No! Julian and Yusei are gone, and they took their Duel Runners!" Leo yelled. He was wearing a blue dressing gown.

"Did they leave a note?" Luna asked, looking around.

"No! This is your fault! You should have been nicer! They could have made me the best duelist ever!" Luna noticed something and walked over to the room where Julian and Yusei's Duel Runners had been stored.

"Look at these," she said, picking up a pink and white Duel Disk, presumably hers.

"What did they do?" Leo asked, walking over and picking up his own Duel Disk, sliding it onto his arm. "Hey, it fits!"

"Wow… they must have fixed our Disks up for us," Luna said. "But then they just left… they didn't even say good-bye…"

"Oh well," Leo said. "We'll meet them again someday, and then we can thank them!" Suddenly, there was a beep from the video screen behind him and he turned to face it as it flickered into life, displaying the image of a brown-haired boy wearing square glasses.

"What's up?" the boy asked.

"Hey, Dexter!" Leo called. "Luna and me met these totally awesome guys…"

"There's no time for that!" Dexter yelled. "I got a lead!"

"What do you mean?" Leo wondered.

"The Black Rose!" Dexter cried.

"Come on," Leo said. "The Black Rose is just some urban legend, Dexter. She isn't real."

"She isn't just a legend! Her cards come to life as she plays them! And I know where she is, I've rebuilt my Deck to take her on!"

"Where is she?" Leo asked.

"I was reading some blogs, and I found out that she'll be at the street duels in the Daimon Area later today!"

"Wow… you mean we can seriously Duel the Black Rose?!" Leo cried.

"Yes!" Dexter yelled. "Once we beat her, we'll be the most famous duelists around!"

12

Yusei was working on his Duel Runner at Blister's garage. Music was playing from the laptop he had set out on the table and connected to his Runner while he repaired it.

_Going fast makes me feel alive,_

_My heartbeat's in Hyper Drive,_

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

_Just let destiny choose,_

"What did that purple-haired freak say about the Fortune Cup last night?" Blister asked. In answer, Yusei pulled the invitation from his jacket and handed it to him.

"They're threatening Yusei's friends if he doesn't take part," Julian said.

"Man… that's low," Blister commented. "They're in the Satellite, right?"

"Yeah," Yusei replied, fiddling with some circuits on his Duel Runner.

"Then I'll help you out. I'll get over to Satellite and check up on them, make sure nothing bad happens."

"Can you get into the Satellite?" Julian asked. "Access is restricted. Permit holders only to enter, all that."

"I can get anywhere," Blister said with a smile. "Don't worry, Yusei. You'll be back with your friends in no time."

Suddenly a taxi pulled up outside and the door opened. Stepping from it were none other than Tanner and Yanagi.

"Yusei!" Tanner called. "Hey there!" Yusei smiled and silenced the music with a tap of keys on the laptop before turning to his friends.

"When you beat Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got _way _early release!" Yanagi said. "So we came over to this…" he paused, unsure of what to say.

"This dump," Tanner finished for him. "You planning to throw a rug in here or not, Yuse? I like the Duel Runner though. Nice ride, bet you wish you had it in the Facility. Can I have a ride?"

"I dunno…" Yusei said.

"Oh, come on. I'll bring it back without a scratch and at full charge! I know…" he took out his Deck. "Let's Duel. If I win, I get a ride."

"Fine with me," Yusei said with a smile, tapping a control on his Runner.

"_Disengaging Duel Disk." _The Duel Disk detached in a hiss of steam and Yusei attached it to his gauntlet. "Let's Duel." They walked out of a side door and into a square yard beside the office building.

As the two stood ready, there was a sudden roar of a Duel Runner engine and Jack's Duel Runner, the Wheel of Fortune, swerved into the yard. Its rider dismounted and pulled off his helmet. Julian's expression hardened at the sight of the King of Turbo Dueling.

"Atlas," Tanner said sharply. "It's been a while. What's up?"

"My career, thank you," Jack retorted, turning to Yusei.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked. Jack pulled out the Stardust Dragon card from his pocket in answer.

"I heard you and Julian got entered for the Fortune Cup," the King said. "I've got a deal for you, Yusei. You would have beaten me that night, so I need to set the record straight." Julian gaped at him.

"Yusei would have won?" he said. Yusei nodded.

"My face-downs were Forceful Stop and Meteor Stream," he explained. Julian quickly ran the scenario through in his head and nodded, realizing how Yusei would have won.

"Here's the deal," Jack said, tossing Yusei Stardust Dragon. "Hold onto that. When we have a rematch, if you win, it's yours again. If I win, it stays mine. That sound fair to you, Yusei?"

"Yeah, Jack," Yusei replied, looking down at Stardust Dragon. "But what about my friends?" A look of surprise crossed Jack's face.

"What about them?"

Yusei pulled out the photograph. "Your friend Lazar came round. If I don't Duel in this Fortune Cup, they suffer for it." His eyes blazed with anger. "Goodwin's behind this, and let me tell you something, he's going to regret messing with _this _Satellite's friends!"

"I don't know anything about this!" Jack replied. "Goodwin has his own agenda; I duel for myself, Yusei. See you around." He pulled on his helmet, mounted the Wheel of Fortune and revved the engine, shooting away…

12

_Later that day…_

Blister walked out of a building.

"Thanks for the deal!" he called back as the door was shut behind him. Smiling, he walked down the street and into a square with several Duel arenas carved out in the centre. He crossed the square and stopped beside Yusei, Tanner and Yanagi.

"I've hired a boat to get over to the Satellite tonight," he said. "Once I'm there, I can check up on your friends." Yusei smiled.

"Thanks, Blister," he said. Suddenly, there was a flurry of shouts in front of them.

"You said the Black Rose would be here, Dexter!"

"She has to be here! The blogs don't lie, Leo!"

"Guys, calm down! You're making a scene!"

"Looks like our favorite twins are back," Julian said as he saw Leo and Luna with Dexter, all three of them looking around. Then the significance of two words hit him. "Black Rose… no… please, dear God… they can't seriously be… Leo, Luna, over here!"

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"They're looking for the Black Rose," Julian whispered. "But they don't know just what that means, and I don't intend for them to find out if I can stop it."

"Who's the Black Rose?"

"She's an urban legend round these parts," Blister explained. "They say she possesses a power that makes her cards come to life, and that she wields a dragon monster capable of defeating the greatest creatures."

"She's not just a legend," Julian said. "I've met her. I've faced her, and I barely came out of it alive. She almost killed me." Tanner, Yanagi and Blister looked at him in shock.

"You've… dueled… the Black Rose?" Blister gasped.

"Yes," Julian said softly.

Leo, Luna and Dexter emerged from the crowds next to the group.

"Wow, Julian! Yusei!" Leo cried. "Thanks for the neat Disks, guys!" He held up his Duel Disk excitedly, but Luna noticed Julian's worried expression.

"You guys, you're looking for the Black Rose?" Julian asked.

"Yeah," Dexter said. "And we're gonna beat her too." Julian fixed him with a stern gaze.

"No, you're not," he replied. "You're going to get out of here as fast as you can, and you are going to go home."

"Why? You're not in charge of us!" Dexter shouted.

"Just listen!" Julian cried. "This isn't some game! If you Duel the Black Rose, then you will end up like I did! And I won't see you end up like that!"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked. Julian sighed and lifted his shirt enough to reveal the line of scars still visible across his chest. Blister gasped as he saw the scars.

Julian let his shirt fall. "I met the Black Rose in this area two years ago, and I dueled her. I lost, and her dragon almost killed me. This is no game, Leo, Luna, Dexter, and I won't let you get hurt. Go home and don't come looking for the Black Rose again. Not ever again, either of you."

"But… we can beat her…" Dexter said weakly.

"Maybe you can," Julian said softly. "But I won't let you take that risk. Go home, the three of you." Suddenly, shouting erupted from one of the Duel arenas.

"Hey, you little brat!" A blonde haired duelist wearing a purple jacket over a black shirt and jeans yelled. "How dare you disrespect me!"

"I disrespected you because you don't deserve respect." It was Blake, his Duel Disk already active. "But you know how we'll settle this, Jesse Wheeler."

"Wheeler? Is he related to Joey?" Tanner asked.

"He's his cousin," another spectator explained. "Nowhere near as skilled though."

Jesse Wheeler smirked as he activated his Duel Disk, speaking in his Brooklyn accent. "Let's get this show on the road, punk!" They both drew five cards.

"Game on!"

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Blake called. "I summon my Naturia Butterfly!" In a flash of light, a cute pink butterfly appeared, with large golden eyes (ATK: 500). "Now I activate my Field Spell, Gaia Power, raising the attack points of all Earth monsters by 500 at the cost of 400 defence points!" Naturia Butterfly glowed with energy (ATK: 1000) as the area around became a forest setting dominated by a great tree.

"Yggdrasil," Julian said.

"What?" Leo said, but Dexter caught the reference.

"Yggdrasil, the World Tree in Norse Mythology," he explained "Julian was referring to the fact that the tree there was based on the concept of Yggdrasil."

"Talk about something we don't need to know," Tanner muttered.

"Blake!" Julian called. Blake glanced in surprise and saw him, then smiled.

"Hey there, Julian!" he called.

"I'm rooting for you, friend!" the Chosen of Flame said. The Chosen of Earth smiled again in response as he picked out two cards from his hand and set them face-down.

"I'll end with two face-downs," he said. The two cards appeared in flashes of light.

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 8000LP_

"I draw!" Jesse yelled. "Now I summon my Vorse Raider!" With a snarl, the hulking Beast Warrior leapt from thin air, raising his halberd (ATK: 1900).

"Looks like Vanilla Beatdown to me," Dexter commented. Leo gave him a funny look.

"Vanilla Beatdown?"

"Do you pay any attention in class at the prep school, Leo?" Luna sighed. "A Vanilla Beatdown Deck uses high strength Normal Monsters to deal out high amounts of damage to a player through battle. Added to that are the large number of Normal Monster support cards in the game, and Vanilla Beatdown can be quite dangerous."

"Why is the cousin of Joey Wheeler playing a brutal Vanilla Beatdown Deck?" Tanner said. "Where's the Gamble cards, the Red-Eyes, all of it?!"

"Maybe Jesse wants to stand out," Julian commented.

"Enough from the spectators!" Jesse yelled. "I activate Double Summon, giving me another Normal Summon, and I use it to bring out another monster, the mighty Gene-Warped Warwolf!" With a savage snarl, a white furred werewolf with tattoos on its chest, four muscular arms and glaring crimson eyes appeared (ATK: 2000 - 2500).

"2500 points?!" Leo shouted.

"Gene-Warped Warwolf," Dexter said. "This is so Vanilla Beatdown typical it isn't even funny."

"Now, Vorse Raider, attack that Naturia Butterfly!" Jesse ordered. Vorse Raider charged, but Naturia Butterfly glowed.

"I activate the effect of my Butterfly," Blake said. "By tossing a card from my Deck; I can negate an attack once per turn." Naturia Butterfly flapped her wings, sending pollen shooting into Vorse Raider, who sneezed violently and was blown back to its master's field as Blake discarded Naturia Dragonfly from the top of his Deck.

"Well, Gene-Warped Warwolf, you get it!" Jesse snarled. The wolf charged, but one of Blake's face-downs activated.

"I activate A Hero Emerges," he said. "With this, you pick one of the cards in my hand, and if it's a monster, it gets summoned. If it isn't, it gets sent to the Graveyard." He held up the two cards in his hand with their backs facing his opponent.

"I choose the card on the left!" Jesse yelled impatiently. Blake smiled.

"Then I summon Naturia Sunflower," he said. In a flash of light, a humanoid figure made of green plant matter appeared, with a sunflower for a head (ATK: 500 - 1000). "And now for my other card, I activate a good friend known as Urgent Tuning, allowing me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so I Tune Naturia Butterfly to Naturia Sunflower to Synchro Summon…!"

Naturia Butterfly rose into the air and became three glowing rings that encircled Naturia Sunflower, reducing it to two glowing stars that aligned and exploded with black aura…

"_The Tiger of the West emerges now to strike down my enemy! Come forwards, almighty Byakko, and break this foe with your savage power! Synchro Summon! Pounce, Naturia Beast!"_

Naturia Beast emerged from the Synchro Summon with a fearsome roar (ATK: 2200 - 2700).

"I cancel my attack!" Jesse yelled. Gene-Warped Warwolf stopped dead and pulled back with a fierce snarl. "I'll end with a face-down card!" The face-down appeared. _"When he tries to attack, I'll activate Justi-Break to wipe out anything that isn't a Normal Monster, and then I'll show him what Vanilla Beatdown can really do!"_

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 8000LP_

"I draw," Blake said. "I activate Junk Dealer to revive my Sunflower and Butterfly at half their original strength!" Naturia Sunflower (ATK: 500 - 250 - 750) and Naturia Butterfly (ATK: 500 - 250 - 750) both reappeared. "Now I summon Naturia Ladybug!" The ladybug with flower patterns on its shell appeared (ATK: 100 - 600).

"I Tune together Naturia Butterfly, Sunflower and Ladybug to Synchro Summon…!" Naturia Butterfly rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that encircled Naturia Sunflower and Naturia Ladybug, reducing them to three glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded with black aura…

"_The dragon of the East shall now come forth onto the battlefield and protect nature! Awaken, great Seiryu and strike down this foe with your holy rage! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Balkion!"_

Naturia Balkion emerged from the Synchro Summon with a great roar (ATK: 2500 - 3000). "And now, since I Synchro Summoned a Naturia Synchro, I get my Ladybug back from the Graveyard," Blake said. Naturia Ladybug reappeared in a flash of light (ATK: 100 - 600). "Now I Release it to raise my Balkion's power by 1000!"

Naturia Ladybug dissolved into golden energy that flowed into Naturia Balkion, which roared (ATK: 4000). "Now, Naturia Balkion, attack his Vorse Raider!" Naturia Balkion roared and breathed its acid jet…

"I activate Justi-Break!" Jesse yelled, but Naturia Balkion glowed.

"I activate the effect of Naturia Balkion, removing from play A Hero Emerges and Junk Dealer in my Graveyard to negate Justi-Break and destroy it!" Blake yelled. Justi-Break shattered and the acid jet struck Vorse Raider, melting it. Jesse howled in pain.

(_Jesse 5900LP_)

"Now, Naturia Beast, tear Gene-Warped Warwolf to shreds!" Blake yelled. Naturia Beast charged and ripped Gene-Warped Warwolf apart with claws and fangs before slashing at Jesse, who gave a cry of pain.

(_Jesse 5700LP_)

"Now I end my turn," Blake said as Naturia Beast returned to his field. Naturia Balkion growled (ATK: 3000).

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 5700LP_

"Jesse's going down," Blister said. "Blake has his Spells and Traps locked while he has his Beast and Balkion out."

"I wouldn't count him out yet," Dexter said wisely. "Vanilla Beatdown can conjure up some pretty good tricks."

"I draw!" Jesse yelled. "I set a monster." The face-down appeared.

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 5700LP_

"You're beaten, Jesse," Blake said. "Your Vanilla Beatdown can't match my Naturia monsters, and now I'll show you even more from my Deck. I activate Card of Demise to draw until I have five cards." He drew five times. "Now I summon Naturia Antjaw!" A small black ant, somewhat cartoony, with flowers for antennae and leaves for wings appeared, straining to lift a seed (ATK: 400 - 900).

"Now I activate Seed of Deception and use it to Special Summon my Naturia Nerve." The Spell Card flashed into existence and an imp-like figure made of nettles appeared, his face set into a firm scowl (ATK: 200 - 700). "And that triggers the effect of Naturia Antjaw. Since I Special Summoned a monster from my hand, Naturia Antjaw brings out a Level 3 or below Naturia monster from my Deck. I summon Naturia Rock!"

In a flash of light, a boulder-like figure with moss and flowers growing on it appeared (ATK: 1200 - 1700). "Now I Tune these three monsters together to Synchro Summon…!"

Naturia Nerve rose into the air and descended as a single glowing ring that encircled Naturia Antjaw and Naturia Rock, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded as a blast of black aura…

"_Herald the power born within our hearts as a crusader of the earth now appears. Synchro Summon! Charge onwards, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" _Blake chanted.

With a whinny, a knight on a horse charged from the Synchro Summon, both rider and steed clad in dark blue armour, the knight wielding twin crimson lances, his face and the horse's hidden by black visors. Their golden eyes glared through the visors at Jesse, and Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth roared a battle cry (ATK: 2600 - 3100).

"3100 points?!" a spectator gasped. "Man is Wheeler toast!"

"I think he's right," Dexter said. "No matter which monster destroys that face-down, the other two monsters then can attack directly for game."

"I wouldn't rule Wheeler out yet," Blister said. "He'll have a trick up his sleeve."

"Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, attack his face-down with Spiral Spear Strike!" Blake yelled. Gaia Knight charged, levelling a lance at the monster, which was revealed as a purple humanoid insect lifting numerous wares in his arms (DEF: 700). The Magical Merchant shrieked and shattered as Gaia Knight's lance impaled him.

"Now the Flip-Effect of Magical Merchant activates," Dexter said in alarm. "That means Jesse gets to go through his Deck until he reaches a Spell or Trap card, which is added to his hand, then the other cards go to his Graveyard!"

"The nerd's right," Jesse laughed, picking up cards from his Deck. He picked up eight in total before he reached a Spell Card, the ninth card. Slotting the eight monsters into his Graveyard, he placed the Spell in his hand with a nasty smirk.

"Well, you're finished anyway!" Blake yelled. "Naturia Beast, direct attack!" Naturia Beast charged and savaged Jesse, who growled in pain.

(_Jesse 3000LP_)

"Now, Naturia Balkion, end it!" Naturia Balkion breathed a stream of acid, but Jesse discarded a card from his hand and the attack was blocked by a wall of Kuriboh.

"Neat little guys aren't they?" he laughed as the Kuriboh vanished. "I can see why Yugi likes them so much!"

"Well, I end my turn," Blake said.

_Blake 8000LP/Jesse 3000LP_

"I draw!" Jesse yelled, smirking nastily as he saw the card. "I discard the monster known as Ritual Enforcer from my hand, meaning that my Ritual Spells can't be negated this turn!" He slotted the monster into his Graveyard before playing the Spell he had got from Magical Merchant's effect.

"I activate Advanced Ritual Art!" he yelled. "I offer my Gemini Elf and Mechanicalchaser from my Deck as offerings to Ritual Summon…!" Twin elves and a bizarre machine with many arms lifting blades appeared in front of a tank of green fluid containing a naked man before becoming blasts of dark fire that swirled into the tank and the man, who began to convulse, his form growing fur, becoming more muscular, his face elongating…

"Lycanthrope!" Jesse yelled as the tank shattered and a dark grey werewolf leapt from it, wearing only stretched and torn jeans, wires wrapped around its left shoulder and connecting to a device on its chest. Its golden eyes gleamed menacingly as it howled (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"Lycanthrope," Dexter noted. "A Level six Ritual Monster, with the ability to inflict damage equal to the number of Normal Monsters in the controller's Graveyard times 200 when it deals Battle Damage to the opponent."

"Right, smart alec," Jesse said. "Now, Lycanthrope; trash his Naturia Beast with Serrated Shadow Slash!" Lycanthrope howled and charged, ripping Naturia Beast apart with its talons. Blake cried out as the talons ripped into him.

(_Blake 7800LP_)

"Now Lycanthrope's effect activates!" Jesse laughed. "Lycanthrope, _Shadow Dance_!" Lycanthrope howled and dark wind exploded from its body, tearing into Blake and making him scream in agony.

(_Blake 5400LP_)

"I end the Battle Phase and Equip Lycanthrope with Ritual Weapon, raising his points by 1500." A golden bracer appeared on the werewolf's right arm and it howled again (ATK: 4400).

"I'll end there."

_Blake 5400LP/Jesse 3000LP_

"I draw!" Blake yelled "I switch Gaia Knight and Naturia Balkion into defence mode!" The two face-downs appeared and Gaia Knight (DEF: 800 - 400) and Naturia Balkion (DEF: 1800 - 1400) both turned dark blue. "And I end with that!"

_Blake 5400LP/Jesse 3000LP_

"I draw!" Jesse laughed. "I switch Lycanthrope into defence mode." Lycanthrope knelt and crossed his arms over his chest (DEF: 1800 - 1400). "Now I activate Stance Switch, changing the Battle Positions of all monsters on the field!" Immediately Lycanthrope stood and threw out his arms (ATK: 4400) as Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (ATK: 3100) and Naturia Balkion (ATK: 3000) both came out of defence mode.

"No…" Julian breathed.

"Lycanthrope, attack Naturia Balkion with Serrated Shadow Slash!" Jesse yelled. Lycanthrope howled and charged, ripping into Naturia Balkion before slashing Blake, who cried out in pain.

(_Blake 4000LP_)

"Now, Lycanthrope, _Shadow Dance_!" Lycanthrope howled again and energy ripped from it, striking Blake.

(_Blake 1600LP_)

"I'll end there with a face-down!" Jesse laughed. The card appeared.

_Blake 1600LP/Jesse 3000LP_

"I draw!" Blake yelled, smirking briefly as he saw the card. "I summon Naturia Rosewhip!" A strange creature with long thorny vines for legs, a thin stem-like body and a rose flower for a face appeared (ATK: 400- 900).

"I activate Imperial Iron Wall, so we can't remove cards from play!" Jesse yelled.

"Well, I Tune Naturia Rosewhip to Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" Blake yelled. "Because now I'm summoning a true being of the Earth!" Naturia Rosewhip rose into the air and divided into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, reducing him to six glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a blast of black aura…

"_A rising spirit of the Earth shall take form in our defence. Let your weaving bonds of power envelop the whole of Nature in their fold. Synchro Summon! Come forwards, Earth Avatar Geb!" _Blake chanted.

The light faded and revealed the Avatar of Earth. Geb was a male figure, clad only in a knee-length kilt of moss and leaves, his skin made of rocks and bark coated in moss and other plants. He wielded a staff of oak, tipped by a spear point of granite, and his features, though rough, were noble. His emerald eyes flashed with power as he stood, his hair made of long grasses (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

Earth Avatar Geb glanced towards Julian and a slight smile grew on his face as he sensed his fellow Avatar. Julian nodded in response.

"I activate the effect of Earth Avatar Geb," Blake said. "Using this effect, once per turn during my Main Phase, I choose one of two effects which Geb uses until my next Main Phase. He can either gain 300 points for every Earth-Attribute monster in my Graveyard, or I remove from play any number of Earth-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard to have Geb gain 600 points for each until the End Phase. I choose his first effect!" Earth Avatar Geb glowed with energy (ATK: 6200).

Jesse stepped back in shock. "6200 attack points?!"

"More," Blake replied. "I activate my Avatar's other effect, allowing him to copy the effect of any Earth-Attribute monster in my Graveyard or removed from play zone until the End Phase, and I copy the effect of Naturia Dragonfly. This means Geb can't be destroyed by monsters with over 2000 points, and he gains 200 points for every Naturia monster in my Graveyard." Geb glowed with even more power as the image of a cute little dragonfly appeared, formed from rocks and bark, before shattering apart and flowing into the Avatar of Earth (ATK: 8200).

"W-What… it can't be that strong!" Jesse gasped.

"He can," Blake replied. "Now, Earth Avatar Geb, end this Duel. Attack Lycanthrope with Terra Lance!" Earth Avatar Geb charged, levelling his spear, which shone with black aura as he impaled it through Lycanthrope, shattering the werewolf, before smashing Jesse back with the haft of his weapon. The cousin of Joey Wheeler cried out in pain as he crashed to the ground.

_Blake 1600LP/Jesse 0LP_

The card images faded away, with Earth Avatar Geb looking back at Blake just as he vanished. Blake nodded to the Avatar, who smiled as he faded from view entirely.

"Good duel, Blake," Julian said. "I see you summoned your Avatar." Blake looked at him.

"Yeah," he replied. "So now that you've seen Geb, what do you think?"

"He's just as powerful as Vulcan," Julian said. "But that's the point, I see that now. While the Seven Spirits were divided in terms of power, the Avatars remain equals. That is their power, the power to truly come together as one. Someday, we will see that power."

"So all the Avatars have the same effects, just for different Attributes?" Blake questioned. Julian nodded in reply.

"Avatars?" Yusei asked. Julian turned his gaze to his friend and opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was cut off before he could say a word…

"RUN! IT'S THE BLACK ROSE!" The crowds scattered in alarm as long thorny vines tore through the ground, ripping into buildings and tossing aside any unlucky enough to be struck by the lengths. A great cloud of dust billowed up; blocking the destruction from view, but a great shadow was visible within, a huge dragon…

"No… not her… God… no…" Julian breathed. "We need to get out of here!" But Yusei remained still, gazing at the dragon, and his Mark of the Dragon blazed into life on his arm, making him wince in pain and clutch at the burning symbol.

"Whose dragon is that?" Yusei breathed.

"It's hers," Julian replied. "The Black Rose's. Yusei, we can't stay here. It's too dangerous, especially for the kids." But Yusei wasn't listening; he was too busy plunging into the dust cloud. "Yusei!" Julian yelled after him. "Tanner, Blister, Yanagi, get the kids out of here! I'll get Yusei!" With that, he followed the Signer into the danger area…

Within the dust cloud, the earth was rent asunder, the bodies of those struck down by the dragon smashed into the ground and laying motionless. The dragon's roars filled the heavens in a melody of malice and rage.

Julian followed Yusei until they stood scant feet from the dragon, just as it vanished. But Julian could see the figure still standing, wrapped in a black cloak, white mask concealing her face. Magenta bangs slid around the sides of the mask and onto the collar of her cloak, and she wore a magenta Duel Disk on her left arm.

"Be careful, Yusei," Julian said softly. "Don't try anything with her." Yusei nodded, but slowly stepped forwards. Julian accompanied him.

The Black Rose looked at them through the eye slits in her mask, her amber eyes filled with malice and pain.

Her gaze met Julian's and instantly narrowed.

"You!" she gasped in anger. "Why are you here?!"

"Nice to see you too," Julian replied darkly, meeting her gaze without flinching. The Black Rose just glared at him for a moment before her sight moved to Yusei. She gasped as she saw the Mark of the Dragon blazing on his arm.

"Black Rose… why are you doing this?" Yusei asked, stepping closer. She recoiled.

"Stay away from me!" she cried. "That wretched mark!" She drew a card from her Deck and slashed it onto her Disk…

"Yusei, get down!" Julian yelled, tackling his friend to the ground as white light and energy exploded from around the Black Rose, obscuring her from view and tossing them both back like storm-blown leaves. The dust cloud was ripped apart by the wind and blast, and the whole world went white for eternal seconds before the blast faded.

As Julian and Yusei looked back, the Black Rose was gone. She had used the cover of the blast to flee.

"That was… real," Yusei said. "It wasn't just Solid Vision… it was more than that… I could really feel that blast."

"The stories about the Black Rose are true, Yusei," Julian replied, standing up. "She can bring the effects of her cards into reality, surpass the Solid Vision…"

"Why did she call this mark wretched?" Yusei wondered, looking at his fading Mark of the Dragon. "Why would she describe it like that?" Julian just looked at where the Black Rose had stood and recalled his own encounters with her, the time he had spent pondering her identity and the reasons for her power. Now he understood in part just why she felt such pain and sorrow…

12

_Late that night…_

The Black Rose ran into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, panting heavily as she pulled off her mask and held it in her grip. Underneath it, her face was markedly pale, her eyes deep amber, features soft, but betrayed by the hatred in her eyes.

"Why did he have a mark?" she panted, falling to her knees and trying to recover her breath…

12

_The next day…_

The sun shone down on an immense stadium, the Fortune Cup stadium. The stadium's interior was ringed by a Turbo Duel track beside the stands, within which was a pair of chalked out Duel Arenas. Between the arenas was a projector creating the image of a giant orb of blue light, within which could be projected various tournament information.

Within a private booth inside a tower beside the Duel arenas, Rex Goodwin sat and looked down upon the masses of New Domino City, gathered for the event. Jack was sprawled out on a sofa behind him with a scowl on his face, unhappy not to be dueling for quite a while.

Lazar entered the room, bowing to Goodwin.

"The Black Rose has received her invitation," he reported. "She will be participating in the Fortune Cup alongside Yusei." He chuckled at the end.

"All is as planned," Rex said. "Soon the Crimson Dragon will rise."

"_And Yusei will fall…" _Jack thought…

12

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Naturia Butterfly

EARTH/ Insect/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, activate this cards effect. Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard and negate that attack.

*

Naturia Sunflower

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 0

You can Tribute this card and 1 other "Naturia" monster you control to negate the activation of an opponent's Effect Monster's effect and destroy that Effect Monster.

*

Naturia Antjaw

EARTH/ Insect/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 200

When a monster is Special Summoned from the hand, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Naturia" monster from your Deck.

*

Naturia Nerve

EARTH/ Plant/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300

You can Tribute this card and 1 "Naturia" monster you control to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.

*

Naturia Rock

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

When a Trap Card is activated, you can send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

*

Naturia Rosewhip

EARTH/ Plant/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1700

Your opponent can only activate 1 Spell or Trap Card per turn.

*

Naturia Dragonfly

EARTH/ Insect/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 400

This card is not destroyed by battle with a monster with 2000 ATK or more. This card gains 200 ATK for each "Naturia" monster in your Graveyard.

(The Naturia monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane and Charge of the Genex in Japan. A TCG release date for them is currently unknown.)

55555

Ritual Enforcer

DARK/ Fairy/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400

During your Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do so, the activation and effect of your Ritual Spell Cards cannot be negated until the End Phase.

*

Earth Avatar Geb

EARTH/ Rock/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2400

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select an EARTH monster in your Graveyard or that is removed from play. This card gains the selected monsters effect(s) until the End Phase. During each Main Phase, select one of the following effects and this card gains that effect until the next activation of this effect. This card gains 300 ATK for each EARTH monster in your Graveyard. Remove from play any number of EARTH monsters in your Graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK for each card removed until the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Stance Switch

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Big Shield Gardna standing up from defence mode, while Ruin, Queen of Oblivion is forced to kneel.

Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.

(Stance Switch is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

12

Digidramon: So Akiza finally made her appearance, and the Fortune Cup has begun! Man that was an epic chapter! Plus, I got to unleash the Avatar of Earth!

Blake: Despite the fact it had exactly the same stats as Vulcan, Geb was pretty epic. Just a pity it didn't have 1000 more points though…

Digidramon: Just let me guess, for the 'it's over 9000' gag. One of my friends at school keeps spouting that line. Another favorite of his is 'why so serious' from the Dark Knight Joker. Admittedly, his impersonation of the Joker is very scary, so it works.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Jack: You've seriously got a friend who impersonates the Joker? How weird is that?

Digidramon: Jack, don't insult my friends or I'll personally come into Spirit Legends and Duel you.

Jack: You're on.

Digidramon: Then I accept your challenge. Soon enough, we Duel, Atlas. But for now, Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Earth Avatar Geb, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, Naturia Antjaw, Advanced Ritual Art and Lycanthrope!

Kelsey: I choose Earth Avatar Geb as today's card. With its effect combined with Blake's Naturia monsters, it can easily defeat many strong opponents.

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, we enter the first Duel of the Fortune Cup, but with the real Luna facing Greiger with her brother's freedom on the line, can she prove strong enough to overcome the might of the Reactors when Greiger finally unleashes their mighty combined form? Just how will this Duel turn out? Will Luna fall to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, or can she pull through to win?!

To find out, read Chapter 13 of Spirit Legends, The Heavens Ablaze!


	13. Chapter 13: The Heavens Ablaze

Chapter 13: The Heavens Ablaze

Within the B.A.D., Kelsey walked along the dark corridors of the old Enerdy reactor complex, her cloak swishing as she took each step. Her eyes were deep in thought.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" someone spoke from ahead. A man dressed in similar robes to Kelsey's stepped from the shadows, his robes marked in golden yellow, hood pulled up to obscure his features. The purple mark blazing on his arm was that of the Monkey. His name was Devack, and of all the Dark Signers, he was the most mysterious.

"How can you tell?" Kelsey asked guardedly, stopping.

"Because of your eyes," Devack replied. "Your eyes always seem sorrowful when you think about Julian." He turned to walk on ahead. "Don't raise your hopes about him, Kelsey. Remember that he has sworn to oppose us, to oppose you."

"He doesn't know it's me," Kelsey whispered.

"Will your identity make any difference? Love or not, you are a Dark Signer."

"You don't know him," Kelsey said. "Not like I know him. He'll never choose to let me die, not again."

"Even though the price of failure is the world?"

"Julia and I are all he has left," Kelsey said. "He's lonely, and he's suffered so much from it, he could never bring himself to lose us again." A slight smirk grew on Devack's lips.

"So confident, yet so foolish," he commented. "We shall see if you are right, in time." And with that, he walked away. Kelsey glared after him for a short while.

"Julian can't lose me again," she breathed. "I know that, Devack. He'll never bring himself to let me die."

"I can't see why you give a damn," Kalin said. Kelsey hissed and turned to face him. "After all, he's the reason you're here," Kalin continued.

"It wasn't his fault!" Kelsey snapped.

"He didn't step in, did he? He didn't give up his own petty life for you and that child of yours, no, he just stood and watched. You think he really cares about you? He's probably moved on and found some other girl by now. What a stupid cow you really are."

"Shut your mouth," Kelsey snarled. "Julian does care, he always cared, and he'd never have just let me die!"

"Did he even try and save you? No, he didn't, because he never cared. You're so stupid, Kelsey. He never wanted you, why would he when he had Kisara?" Kalin laughed.

"I said shut up! Julian never stopped loving me, and you know it! You're just trying to hurt me, and it won't work!"

"Oh, c'mon," Kalin laughed. "You don't honestly think he'd ever love you next to Kisara? What sane guy ever would?"

"Then why aren't you battering down her door instead of pestering me?" Kelsey retorted. He smirked and stepped closer.

"Because I'm not sane, am I?" he chuckled. "But that's not a bad thing, is it? How can Julian understand you, he's never suffered what you have? I've suffered the same as you, Kelsey. We're the same, we share a destiny. Why choose him over me? Why let the one who killed you hold your heart? Why not trust me instead?"

"Because I will only ever love Julian," Kelsey replied. "He's the father of my child, Kalin. He's the only person I could ever love, so damn you. Go away and leave me alone." And with that, she turned and strode away, leaving a bitter-faced Kalin.

"Why care?" he muttered. "Why let him have your love? Why are you still devoted to him?"

13

Within the Fortune Cup stadium, Julian, Yusei, Leo and Luna were standing in a corridor… except Leo was slightly different to normal.

He was dressed up like his sister, complete with make-up on his face. As the incredulous trio of his sister and friends watched, he pulled on a wig and finally looked pretty much exactly like Luna.

"This actually could work," Julian murmured. Leo beamed.

"How do I look?" he asked, putting on a girly voice similar to Luna's.

"You're as good a Luna as Luna is!" Yanagi exclaimed, coming up behind them, accompanied by Bolt Tanner. Blister had left for the Satellite the night before.

"Yahoo!" Leo yelled. "I'm gonna be the star of the show!" Luna sighed.

"Please don't embarrass me," she said softly.

"Don't worry!" Leo cried, patting her shoulder. "Chill out, because I'm gonna make you a legend!" His sister sighed again as he walked away…

13

The stadium was packed, every seat filled in anticipation for the Fortune Cup. However, the central area of the stadium was empty, the Duel Arenas and Turbo Duel track left desolate.

"Everybody listen!" the MC yelled over his microphone, appearing between the Duel Arenas. "Please put your hands together for Director REX GOODWIN!" The audience burst into applause as Goodwin appeared on holographic screens around the arena.

Suddenly a great whirlwind erupted within the arena and broke to reveal Red Dragon Archfiend, as Jack's Duel Runner shot from a tunnel and onto the track, circling the arena with Red Dragon Archfiend soaring over it before the Signer Dragon glided into the centre of the arena, on a raised podium beside the MC, who quickly pulled away as the demonic drake landed.

"Let's hear it for the reigning champion!" the MC yelled. "The king of the cards! The one man who rules the duels! The Master of Faster himself, JACK ATLAS!"

Jack skidded his Runner to a stop in front of the podium and dismounted, pulling off his helmet and snatching the microphone from the MC.

"New Domino City!" he yelled. "What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?! Let's get this started!" He tossed the microphone back to the MC.

"It's time to meet the lucky Fortune Eight who could win the chance to Duel Jack Atlas for the title of Champion!" the MC shouted. One of the Duel Arenas split open and the two halves slid into the ground around as a platform rose from beneath, with eight people on it.

They were Julian, Yusei, Leo, Greiger, Randsborg, Shira and Professor Frank. But there was one other duelist there, a teenage girl maybe a year or two younger than Yusei. She had magenta hair styled into elbow-length bangs, with some sort of hair curler tying the hair just over her forehead. Her eyes were fierce, an amber colour, and her skin was fairly smooth and pale. She wore a crimson low-cut corset with short light green sleeves and a high collar, a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared out behind her and reached her knees, and a magenta skirt, as well as dark red elbow length gloves and knee-height stockings. The Duel Disk on her arm was pink, purple and red with purple jewels for decoration.

Her eyes met first Julian's, then Yusei's, then she simply gazed forwards, but both the Chosen of Flames and the Signer had already sensed the hatred and malice in her heart.

"Now introducing, the mysterious Shira, great Greiger, Sir Gill de Randsborg, Professor Frank, Julian Mikuro, Yusei Fudo, Ms. Luna and last but not least, Ms. Akiza Izinski!" The MC had to be referring to the teenage girl; there wasn't anyone else he could name in the area.

Jack's gaze met Yusei's for a moment, and then he gave a derisive smirk and looked away.

"Hey!" an audience member cried. "That Fudo guy has a criminal mark!"

"What's a Satellite doing here?!"

"Just who is that low-life?!"

"I just bet he took someone's invitation!"

Yusei just stood and took the verbal abuse, as Shira scowled, Randsborg looked at him, Rex closed his eyes and the MC looked around with a panicked expression. Suddenly, Greiger stepped forwards and snatched up the microphone.

"I've got something to say!" he shouted. The noise stopped immediately. "I'm Greiger, and I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit! This Yusei Fudo may have been branded by you as a no-good, but when I look at him all I see is a duelist! Being a duelist myself, I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to! A duelist isn't judged on where they come from, who their family is or how much money they have, because that's not what matters!" He tossed the microphone back to the MC and stepped back in line.

Leo was crying tears of awe; Julian was looking at the South American with a newfound respect, and Jack just 'humphed' in response to the speech. The other competitors didn't really react, least of all Akiza and Professor Frank.

Rex opened his eyes and began to clap, with the MC, then the duelists and finally the audience joining in. Then the director stood up.

"I thank Greiger for his well-chosen and heartfelt words," he said. "In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between us and our fellow man. I had a vision of a tournament that could, even for a fleeting moment, remove that line, a tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and have-nots can meet each other on a level playing field and prove themselves to each other and the world. Welcome to the Fortune Cup."

"Thank you, Director Goodwin!" the MC yelled. "Now, bring up the bracket shuffler!" Rex bowed before his image was replaced by a diagram displaying all eight duelists below a table apparently displaying the first round match-ups. The images began to shuffle, then stopped and the pairings flashed up on screen.

**Luna vs. Greiger**

**Akiza vs. Sir Randsborg**

**Yusei vs. Shira**

**Julian vs. Professor Frank**

"Frank…" Julian murmured. "Why? I thought this was to lure out the Signers… so why aren't I dueling one of the potential Signers…"

Leo was rather more excited. _"Yes! Greiger, and I'm dueling him! I can so beat this guy!" _He glanced at Greiger, who nodded back…

13 (Author's Note: For the dub, Greiger and Rex's speeches there are pretty epic. Yep, I copied from the dub on this occasion.)

Yusei and Leo were sat in the competitors lounge, with Julian sat beside Yusei. The lounge was incredibly similar to the one in the Kaiba Dome, and that had the unfortunate effect of bringing back Julian's memories, so he was rather quiet.

"Thanks for the Disk, Yusei!" Leo said. "It rocks!" Yusei smiled.

"Glad to see you like it," he replied.

"I can't believe I've actually facing Greiger!" the boy said excitedly. "Have you got any last-minute pointers for me?"

"Just remember to adapt to the opponent," Yusei said.

"I'll do that!" Leo laughed, standing and running out of the room.

As he ran along the corridor, his foot snagged on the floor and he tripped, his wig falling off. It landed at the feet of Lazar, who was walking down the corridor.

"Well, well," Lazar tutted. "We have an imposter." He grabbed Leo by the collar, snatched up the wig and dragged him away…

13

"Why hasn't the Duel started yet?" Julian wondered, watching the screen. "Why isn't Leo out there?"

"Something's wrong," Yusei murmured. "I can feel it…."

13

In the stands, Luna was sat between Tanner and Dexter, disguised with a floppy cap that covered her hair and part of her face.

"Where's Leo?" she wondered. Suddenly, a jewel on her Duel Disk began to flash and she pressed it down. A holographic image appeared on the jewel, Rex Goodwin with Lazar holding Leo beside him. The head of Sector Security waved Leo's wig at the screen.

"A clever attempt, Ms. Luna," Goodwin said. "But I suggest that if you want to see your brother again, you take part in the Duel as planned. Farewell." The image vanished as Leo opened his mouth to speak.

"He's got Leo?" Tanner growled. "That dirty, no-good scumbag…"

"He's got Leo, that's the point," Luna said with worry in her voice. "There's no other choice. I have to Duel." She pulled off her cap and stood up, moving towards an entrance to the tunnels below…

13

"Excellent," Lazar said as he saw Luna walking out onto the Duel Arena. "Just as we expected." Goodwin was silent as he watched the girl walk out onto the field…

13

Luna stood opposite Greiger, forcing herself to stay calm. So long as she pulled this Duel through to its conclusion, Leo would be safe. That was what mattered.

"Now then, everybody listen!" the MC yelled. "Introducing our duelists! First, from the Tops of New Domino, we have the dueling prodigy Luna!" The crowd cheered. "And facing her, all the way from Peru, we have the Wall of Wallop, the Tower of Power… Greiger!" The crowd cheered again, but Greiger focused entirely on Luna, keeping eye contact with her.

"Now then, I want a nice clean Duel here," the MC said. "Activate your Duel Disks!" Both Disks activated as the duelists drew five cards each.

"DUEL!"

_Luna 8000LP/Greiger 8000LP_

"I've always been taught to respect a lady," Greiger said. "So you can have the first turn."

"Thank you," Luna said, drawing. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" In a flash of light, a white stallion with pale blue flames blazing for a tail, on its neck and around its legs appeared. A long horn extended from its forehead (ATK: 1800).

"Now I activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack me for three of your turns!" A shower of emerald swords fell from the sky and impaled into the ground around Greiger, forming a cage of sorts.

"Finally, I activate the effect of Sunlight Unicorn, letting me see the top card of my Deck, and if it's an Equip Spell, it gets added to my hand, if not, it's placed at the bottom of my Deck." She looked at the card and added it to her hand; it was Horn of the Unicorn. "Now I equip Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn." Sunlight Unicorn's horn glowed with golden aura (ATK: 2500).

"I end my turn with a face-down." The card appeared.

_Luna 8000LP/Greiger 8000LP_

"I draw," Greiger said. He drew the card and looked at it briefly before adding it to his hand.

"I activate Star Blast, meaning I can pay installments of 500 Life Points to reduce the Level of a monster on my field or in my hand by one for each installment paid. I pay 500 Life Points to lower the Level of a monster in my hand by one." A red aura surrounded him.

(_Greiger 7500LP_)

"Now I play that monster, my Summon Reactor SK." The beige fighter plane robot appeared with a whir of its turbines (ATK: 2000). "I play two face-down cards and end my turn." The two face-downs appeared.

_Luna 8000LP/Greiger 7500LP_

Luna drew silently. "I summon my Fairy Archer in attack mode." In a flash of light, a four foot tall woman with incredibly beautiful features appeared, wearing a blue sleeveless top seemingly made of flower petals and a miniskirt made from leaves. She wielded a bow of gold, with a ruby tipped arrow strung and ready to fire, and her angular wings were crimson and gold in colour (ATK: 1400).

"An interesting monster," Greiger noted. "But the summon activates the effect of Summon Reactor SK, meaning that you now take 800 points of damage." His monsters turbines spun, sending twin tornadoes shooting into Luna. She cried out in pain as the effect damage hit.

(_Luna 7200LP_)

"In addition, I also activate my Trap Card, Hidden Soldiers," Greiger said. "Since you Normal Summoned, I can now Special Summon a Level four Dark Attribute monster from my hand, like Trap Reactor Y FI." The dark green fighter plane robot appeared and crouched down, turning dark blue (DEF: 1800).

"I activate the effect of Fairy Archer," Luna said. "Using this effect, once per turn I can deal you 400 points of damage for each Light Attribute monster on my field." Fairy Archer raised her bow and fired an arrow, which exploded in a burst of white light as it struck Greiger.

(_Greiger 6700LP_)

"Next I trigger the Continuous Trap Card, Pixie Ring," Luna said. "This means that while I control two or more monsters, you can't attack my weakest monster."

"Well, that activates the effect of my Trap Reactor," Greiger said. "This destroys your Trap Card and deals 800 points of damage to you." Trap Reactor Y FI launched a stream of flak from its chest turret, destroying the Trap Card before striking Luna, who cried out in pain.

(_Luna 6400LP_)

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack his Summon Reactor!" Luna called. Sunlight Unicorn charged, but Summon Reactor SK launched twin tornadoes from its turbines, blowing Luna's monster back. "What?"

"During the turn my Summon Reactor uses its effect, I can negate an attack from your monster," Greiger explained.

"I end my turn," Luna finished.

_Luna 6400LP/Greiger 6700LP_

"I draw," Greiger said, doing so. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Basara, meaning that once per turn I can Release a monster to destroy a monster on the field with a higher Level and deal 800 points of damage to that monster's controller." The Trap Card lifted up, and Luna was somewhat shocked by its image, a black demonic human face with flames engulfing it.

"I now summon Black Salvo," Greiger said. The monster he had used to summon Dark Strike Fighter against Julian appeared (ATK: 100). "And I Release Black Salvo to use the effect of Basara and destroy your Sunlight Unicorn." Black Salvo dissolved into crimson fire that shot forwards and engulfed Sunlight Unicorn, shattering it into dust. Luna cried out as the flames burned her.

(_Luna 5600LP_)

"Well, now my Horn of the Unicorn's effect activates!" Luna called. "When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it returns to the top of my Deck!" The card slid from her Graveyard and she placed it onto her Deck.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Greiger said. The face-down card appeared.

_Luna 5600LP/Greiger 6700LP_

"I draw," Luna said. "I summon my Dreamsprite in attack mode." A small, beautiful blue-skinned elf appeared, with gossamer wings sprouting from her shoulder blades and auburn hair cascading over her shoulders (ATK: 300).

"I activate the effect of Summon Reactor SK," Greiger said. Summon Reactor launched the tornadoes from its turbines and Luna cried out in pain as they struck.

(_Luna 4800LP_)

"Now I activate the Spell Card Double Summon and play my Kuribon." A cute brown-furred creature with a rat-like tail wrapped with a red ribbon appeared, somehow cute with its beautiful emerald eyes (ATK: 300). "Now I use the effect of Fairy Archer." Fairy Archer fired her arrow and Greiger was struck by the blast of light.

(_Greiger 5500LP_)

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack Summon Reactor SK," Luna called. Sunlight Unicorn charged, but Summon Reactor SK forced it back with twin tornadoes, its effect activating again.

"I end my turn," Luna said.

_Luna 4800LP/Greiger 5500LP_

Greiger drew silently. "I activate my Call of the Haunted Trap Card to revive Black Salvo." The bomb-like Tuner appeared as the Trap lifted up (ATK: 100). "Now I activate my Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both two draw three times." They each drew three more cards.

Luna smiled; she had drawn exactly the right cards to summon her current best monster. All she needed was to push her Life Points above Greiger's…

"I activate my second copy of Star Blast and pay 500 Life Points to reduce my Black Salvo's Level by one," Greiger said. He was surrounded by crimson aura.

(_Greiger 5000LP_)

Black Salvo glowed with energy (Level 2). "Now I Release Black Salvo to use the effect of Basara and destroy your Fairy Archer!" Black Salvo dissolved into flames and shot at Luna's monster, reducing the Fairy Archer to ashes before striking the girl, who cried out in pain.

(_Luna 4000LP_)

"I play Spell Reactor RE." The mechanical dragon appeared with a hiss of steam (ATK: 1200). "And I end my turn with a face-down card." It appeared behind Summon Reactor SK as the Swords of Revealing Light shattered.

_Greiger 5000LP/Luna 4000LP_

Luna drew. "I summon my Sunny Pixie!" A cute little elfin woman wearing a yellow bodysuit appeared, eyes sparkling and a bright smile on her face (ATK: 300). Summon Reactor SK blasted Luna with its turbines.

(_Luna 3200LP_)

"Now I activate the Field Spell Ancient Forest!" The area around began to change into a verdant forest, but Greiger's Spell Reactor RE launched a volley of missiles, shattering the Field Spell Card. Luna cried out as the explosions seared into her.

(_Luna 2400LP_)

"Why did you activate that Field Spell if you knew my Spell Reactor would destroy it?" Greiger asked.

"Because each of your Reactors has a once-per-turn effect," Luna replied. "So that leaves me open to activate my Junk Dealer Spell, to bring back Fairy Archer and Sunlight Unicorn!" The archer (ATK: 1400 - 700) and unicorn (ATK: 1800 - 900) appeared. "Now I use my Archer's effect!" Fairy Archer fired an arrow at Greiger and engulfed him in searing light once again.

(_Greiger 3000LP_)

"Now I activate Healing Wind, giving me 200 Life Points for every monster card on the field," Luna said, playing the Spell Card. She glowed with radiance.

(_Luna 4000LP_)

"And finally I Tune Sunny Pixie to Dreamsprite and Sunlight Unicorn to Synchro Summon…"

Sunny Pixie flew upwards, becoming a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Dreamsprite and Sunlight Unicorn, reducing them to six glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as golden aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Holy spirit of guidance, shine now to become eternal light. Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" _

With a roar of pride, a pure white serpentine dragon with runic markings on its back appeared, a great mane of golden hair flowing back over its neck, its arms merged into its wings and its emerald eyes shining with power (ATK: 2100).

"And because I used Sunny Pixie to Synchro Summon a Light Attribute monster, I gain 1000 Life Points," Luna said as she glowed with golden energy.

(_Luna 5000LP_)

"And now the effect of Ancient Sacred Wyvern activates, since I have higher Life Points, my Wyvern gains points equal to the difference between our Life Points." Ancient Sacred Wyvern glowed with energy (ATK: 4100).

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern can't attack," Greiger pointed out. "The effect of my Summon Reactor would cancel out the attack."

"Yes, so I'll end my turn here," Luna said. _"All I need to draw is my Rainbow Veil. With that, I can negate his Reactor's effect and destroy it with Ancient Sacred Wyvern." _

_Luna 5000LP/Greiger 3000LP_

"I draw," Greiger said. "Now I activate the effect of Summon Reactor SK."

"But I haven't summoned anything!" Luna cried.

"My Reactor has a third effect," Greiger explained. "I can Release Summon Reactor SK, Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE to summon a certain monster from my Deck, hand or Graveyard." All three Reactors dissolved into spheres of shadow which rose up into the air and merged together over the field…

13

"What's he summoning?" Yusei wondered.

"I think I know," Julian murmured. "Annie and Max said about this… Greiger's ultimate monster…"

13

"I summon…!" Greiger called. "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

The spheres of shadow melded to create a towering robot formed from various World War Two aircraft, its entire upper body structure created from a Flying Fortress plane, its legs cobbled together neatly from aircraft fuselage. Its arms were those of Spell Reactor RE sized up, extending from turbines on the wings that extended out from SKY FIRE's shoulders, and numerous turrets covered its body. The machine's crimson eyes glowed, ablaze as they stared at Luna, SKY FIRE giving a mechanical roar (ATK: 3000).

"I activate the effect of my SKY FIRE, letting me discard a card from my hand to destroy any card on the field," Greiger said. "I discard my Nobleman of Crossout to destroy your Ancient Sacred Wyvern." He slotted the card into his Graveyard and panels opened across Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's body, a hail of missiles shooting from the hatches and exploding against Ancient Sacred Wyvern, shattering Luna's monster.

"No!" Luna cried out as Ancient Sacred Wyvern shattered.

"Now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack her Kuribon!" Greiger ordered. SKY FIRE aimed its turrets and launched volleys of machine gun fire at the small monster…

"I activate my Kuribon's effect!" Luna cried. "By returning it to my hand, I take no damage, but you gain Life Points equal to your SKY FIRE's attack points!" Kuribon vanished in a flash of light and Greiger glowed with energy.

(_Greiger 6000LP_)

"I end my turn," the South American said.

_Luna 5000LP/Greiger 6000LP_

"I draw!" Luna called. "I summon Kuribon!" The cute monster appeared again (ATK: 300).

"I activate the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Greiger called. "Once per turn, I can destroy a summoned monster or set card, and deal you 800 points of damage!" SKY FIRE's hatches opened and it fired a volley of missiles, obliterating Kuribon. Luna gave a cry of anguish that quickly became one of pain as the explosions seared into her.

(_Luna 4200LP_)

"I activate the effect of Fairy Archer," Luna said. Fairy Archer fired her arrow at Greiger.

(_Greiger 5600LP_)

"I lay two cards face-down and end my turn," Luna finished weakly. The two cards appeared.

_Luna 4200LP/Greiger 5600LP_

"I draw," Greiger said. "I activate Card of Demise." He drew five times. "Now I activate my SKY FIRE's effect." He discarded a copy of Summon Reactor SK and the left-hand face-down on Luna's field was obliterated by a rain of missiles.

Luna gave a weak smile. "That was my Dummy Marker, so I can draw a card," she said, drawing once.

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Fairy Archer," Greiger ordered. SKY FIRE launched a hail of tracer and flak fire at Luna, whose face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Twinkle Wall," she said. "Using this, your attack is negated, but I take damage equal to half of your monsters attack points, and you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the End Phase." A rainbow barrier blocked most of the formidable barrage, but a few stray shots penetrated and struck Luna, who cried out in pain.

(_Luna 2700LP_)

"I end my turn by laying a card face-down," Greiger said. The face-down card appeared.

_Luna 2500LP/Greiger 5600LP_

"I draw," Luna said, doing so. "I activate Blessings of Titania, allowing me to discard a Level six or higher Plant-Type monster to draw twice. I discard Fairy King Truesdale." She placed the card into her Graveyard and drew twice.

"Now I lay a card face-down…"

"I destroy it with my SKY FIRE's effect," Greiger said. SKY FIRE unleashed its missile barrage and Luna cried out as she was thrown to the ground by the explosions, she was weakening from the Duel. Ever since she had suffered that month in a coma, she hadn't been able to Duel without collapsing from exhaustion afterwards…

"_Luna… Luna… you have to try and help me… Luna… you promised…"_

"Ancient… Fairy… Dragon…?" she breathed. Suddenly, a faint crimson glow became visible on her arm, her Mark of the Dragon, which was shaped like an angular claw.

13

"She's… a Signer…" Yusei breathed. Julian was gazing at the screen in just as much awe.

"So Goodwin was right," he murmured. "But then… where's her Dragon?"

13

Luna stood up, her mark fading away.

(_Luna 1900LP_)

"I activate Fairy Archer's effect," she said. Fairy Archer fired her arrow.

(_Greiger 5200LP_)

"I end my turn," Luna finished.

_Luna 1700LP/Greiger 5200LP_

"I draw," Greiger said. "Now I use my SKY FIRE's effect to destroy Fairy Archer." He discarded a Trap Reactor Y FI and SKY FIRE launched its missiles, destroying Luna's monster.

"Now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack directly." Flying Fortress SKY FIRE unleashed a firestorm of munitions that hurled Luna back to the edge of the Duel Field, making her cry out in pain as she landed heavily…

_Luna 0LP/Greiger 6400LP_

Luna groaned and her eyes started to slide shut, but she forced herself to stay awake. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Then she felt herself being lifted, Greiger was picking her up. He slowly walked away towards the tunnels as the MC began to shout.

"And Greiger is the winner of this Duel! That was an incredible win from the Tower of Power…!"

13

"So the girl was a Signer after all," Lazar mused.

"Yes, she is a Signer," Goodwin said. "So we have two so far. That leaves three more…"

13

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Fairy Archer

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600

Once per turn, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each LIGHT monster on your side of the Field.

(Fairy Archer was first used by Luna/Ruka (tag-teamed with Leo/Rua) against Luciano in Episode 78 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Healing Wind

Normal Spell Card

Image: This card's image was unclear.

You gain 200 Life Points for every monster on the field.

(Healing Wind was first used by Luna/Ruka against Professor Frank in Episode 19 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Blessings of Titania

Normal Spell Card

Image: Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, holding out a rose over a kneeling Twilight Rose Knight.

Activate only by discarding 1 Level 6 or higher Plant-Type monster from your hand. Draw two cards.

(Blessings of Titania is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Basara

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A black human face with fiery red hair, flames shooting down from above it.

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster you control to activate this effect. Destroy 1 monster on the field whose Level is higher than the Level of the Tributed monster. The controller of the destroyed monster receives 800 damage.

(Basara was first used by Greiger/Bommer against Crow Hogan in Episode 53 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Dummy Marker

Normal Trap Card

Image: This card's image was obscured.

When this Set card is destroyed, draw 1 card. If this Set card was destroyed by the effect of a Spell Card controlled by your opponent, draw 2 cards instead.

(Dummy Marker was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki (tag-teamed with Jesse Anderson/Johan Anderson) against Marcel Bonaparte/Martin Kanou in Episode 130 of GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Twinkle Wall

Normal Trap Card

Image: A group of fairies standing in front of a rainbow barrier.

Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls. Afterwards, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Until the End Phase, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards.

(Twinkle Wall was first used by Luna/Ruka (tag-teamed with Leo/Rua) against Luciano in Episode 78 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

13

Digidramon: Well, that was a good Duel. Luna got to show off Ancient Sacred Wyvern, which is a personal favorite Synchro Monster of mine. So yeah, pretty good. One of the things I didn't like about the show was how stupid Leo was as Luna, so yeah, I decided to have him getting found out and Luna actually having to Duel Greiger like she was supposed to.

Blake: And the result was exactly the same, a loss to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE.

Digidramon: A pretty epic loss to SKY FIRE at any rate. Leo got fried the turn Greiger played it. Luna managed to hold out quite well.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Well, I'm pretty psyched for next time. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Basara, Healing Wind, Ancient Sacred Wyvern and Kuribon!

Leo: I choose Flying Fortress SKY FIRE as today's card! That thing is SO cool, it is utterly amazing! And it can so easily win Duels with its effects!

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, one of my favorite main characters goes up against my most loathed minor character, as Akiza Duels Sir Randsborg! With the Black Rose's first Duel in Spirit Legends, can Akiza come out on top to defeat Randsborg? Will the knight in shining armour even _survive _a Duel with the person who nearly killed Julian back in Seven Spirits?

To find out, read Chapter 14 of Spirit Legends, Beware the Black Rose!


	14. Chapter 14: Beware the Black Rose

Chapter 14: Beware the Black Rose

The arena was abuzz with excitement. The Duel between Greiger and Luna had left the audience hyped up for more action, more incredible and breathtaking Duels.

Within the competitor's lounge, Julian was more interested in the next match for a simple reason, the fact that Akiza was to be included in it. This was for two reasons, the first being her potential to be a Signer, the second his memories of their Duel two years before.

"Let's see just how much two years have improved your skill," he murmured.

14

Luna was walking beside Greiger through the tunnels, having now recovered from the strain of the Duel.

"Thanks for helping me," she said to him.

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Luna," Greiger replied. "After all, it is an honour to be able to help one of the Signers."

They stopped as they saw Yusei leaned against the wall ahead. He nodded to them and they walked up to him.

"That was a good Duel," Yusei commented. "You should be proud, Luna. You put up a good fight. Thanks for helping her, Greiger."

"To help a Signer is all the reward I need," Greiger replied. "Goodbye for now. I hope I see you in the next round, Yusei." With that, he walked away. Yusei and Luna watched until he vanished into the distance.

"He's a really good duelist," Luna murmured. "But his Deck… something about it seems almost sad for him…"

"I wonder why," Yusei murmured, sounding unsure. Had Julian been there, they'd have been able to discover that answer, but unfortunately he wasn't.

Leo and Dexter suddenly appeared from the tunnels; Leo no longer dressed as his sister.

"Hey, Luna!" he called, running to her with Dexter following. "Sorry about that… I tripped up and some creepy clown guy caught me…"

"It's okay, Leo," Luna said, throwing her arms around him. "I'm just glad to have you back." They embraced for a moment before separating.

"Man, is that Greiger tough or what?" Dexter said. "He had you in the corner from the start with those Reactors and that Flying Fortress SKY FIRE… you didn't stand a chance." Leo gave his friend a glare.

The sound of high heels on the floor suddenly reached them and they all moved to the wall as Akiza walked past. As she did so, her gaze locked with Yusei's for a moment, each staring into the other's eyes. Then the moment passed and she just kept walking on down the corridor, seemingly oblivious to them. Yusei stared after her thoughtfully…

14

In Goodwin's private box, Randsborg had just entered.

"Sir Gill de Randsborg, reporting for duty as you requested, my liege," he said. Lazar gave a soft chuckle.

"I told you he'd be perfect for this Duel," he said to Rex. "The costume might be a little melodramatic, but he wouldn't duel without it."

"I am to Duel an opponent of thine female persuasion, my liege?" Randsborg asked Rex. "Chivalry forbids this! The fairer species is too weak!"

"How would you feel if I told you she was the Black Rose?" Goodwin asked. "Her cards wield a power that brings them to life."

"A witch!" Randsborg exclaimed.

"This Duel will be one of life and death," Lazar said. "If you plan to withdraw, Sir Randsborg, now is your chance."

"Plan to _what_?!" Randsborg cried. "Tis the duty of the knight to put down such evildoers!" He drew his sword and raised it towards the ceiling. "On my honour, the Black Rose shall know defeat this day!"

14

"Everybody listen!" the MC yelled. "Now for our second Duel of the Fortune Cup, we have two incredible duelists here to truly go all out! Firstly, entering the arena now, it's a knight in shining armour, a soul straight from the days of chivalry… I give you, Sir Gill de Randsborg!"

Randsborg rose into the arena on a hydraulic platform, still clad in his plate armour. He drew his sword and raised it to the heavens.

"People of valiant New Domino, thou shall knowest mine blade and Deck this day!" he announced. The crowd cheered.

"Now, while we wait for a Shakespearian scholar to translate that, let's see his opponent!" the MC yelled.

14

In the stands, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner were looking at Randsborg in absolute amazement.

"This guy can't be serious," Yanagi said.

"Don't get me started on that faker," Tanner said. "I wore that exact same costume last Halloween."

14

"Now for his opponent, with a record of… well, it appears we don't have _any _records for her! But we _can _say she's… um… uh… _are you saying we have no information for her?_" The MC hissed the last part to a staff member beside him. "Uh… well… New Domino City, let's hear it for Ms. Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza rose up on a hydraulic platform exactly as Randsborg had, but she was completely silent, her eyes fixed on Randsborg with sheer malice.

14

In the audience, Luna cried out.

"Luna!" Leo gasped. "What is it?"

"Her… Deck…" Luna whispered, shaking. "It's like… it's… screaming in… pain…"

"Screaming in pain?" Dexter said. "But what could do that to it?"

"I hope we don't find out," Yanagi said.

14

Back in the arena itself, Akiza and Randsborg faced off across a Duel Field.

"So this be my opponent," Randsborg mused. "You shalt find no mercy here; sorceress, but you shall knowest defeat!"

Akiza just remained silent as they both drew their five card starting hands.

"Right then, so let this Duel begin!" the MC yelled.

_Akiza 8000LP/Randsborg 8000LP_

"I shall begin," Randsborg said, drawing. "Behold as I summon my Masked Knight, Level the Third!" In a flash of light, a short grey armoured knight appeared, plate ornamented with gold, steel wings attached to the armour and a sword sheathed across his back (ATK: 1500). "Now behold my Knight's ability most special. For the price of his attack this turn, you suffereth the loss of 400 Life Points! Masked Knight Level the Third, _Persona Blast_!" A blast of golden aura fired from Masked Knight LV3's helmet crest, striking Akiza, who didn't even flinch.

(_Akiza 7600LP_)

"Now I casteth my Spell, Level Up!" Randsborg announced, playing the Spell Card. "My Knight hath served well, but now be banished to the cold grave so your nobler kin may stand this battle! I summoneth his brother in arms, the Masked Knight Level the Fifth!" His Masked Knight LV3 started to grow taller and thinner, his armour becoming more ornate and noble (ATK: 2300). The new Masked Knight LV5 roared a battle cry as it glared at Akiza through the eye slits in its helmet.

14

"This guy's accent is just damn painful," Julian muttered. Beside him, Yusei nodded a slight agreement.

"Painful it certainly is," Shira rasped from behind them. "This Randsborg guy is some bad joke alright."

"Bad joke, yet he's dragging down Akiza's points," Greiger said, standing beside the cloaked Underground Duelist. "Randsborg might look like someone out of a Shakespeare play, but he seems to know his dueling well."

14

"Like his comrade in arms, my Knight possesseth an ability most special!" Randsborg called. "But he taketh from you 1000 of your wretched points! Masked Knight Level the Fifth, _Persona Twin Blast_!" His Masked Knight fired an even stronger blast from his crest, but once again Akiza took it without flinching.

(_Akiza 6600LP_)

14

"That's one eighth of her points gone, and it's only the first turn," Dexter commented. "I think Randsborg might have this one in the bag."

"We haven't seen Akiza make a move yet, so don't rule her out," Tanner pointed out.

14

"I endeth mine turn by playing this face-down," Randsborg finished, playing a face-down card. It appeared behind his Masked Knight LV5.

_Akiza 6600LP/Randsborg 8000LP_

Akiza drew silently.

"Defeat cometh soon, foul witch of Black Rose," Randsborg stated. Still Akiza remained silent. "Hath a viper bitten thine tongue?"

"No," Akiza replied as she picked out a card from her hand. "I'm just sick of your bad accent! I summon my own knight, my Twilight Rose Knight!" In a flash of light, a teenage girl younger than Akiza appeared, with short pale blue hair, clad in jet-black plate armour and white cape, and wielding a short sword (ATK: 1000).

"Due to my Knight's special ability, when she's Normal Summoned, I can play a Level four or below Plant from my hand to keep her company, like my Lord Poison!" Twilight Rose Knight raised a hand and a gnarled looking creature appeared, its body made of bark with immense black thorns sprouting across its form (ATK: 1500).

14

"Three and four," Julian murmured. "And that means…"

14

"Why would Twilight Rose Knight have an effect like that?" Yanagi wondered.

"Duh, it's a Tuner!" Leo exclaimed.

"Tuner?"

"She's gonna Synchro Summon!" Dexter and Leo exclaimed at once.

14

"I fear thee not, my lady," Randsborg said. Akiza's eyes narrowed.

"Then learn to be afraid," she hissed. "Because now I Tune together my Level three Twilight Rose Knight and my Level four Lord Poison to Synchro Summon…!"

Twilight Rose Knight soared into the air and separated into three glowing rings that encircled Lord Poison, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and the entire Synchro Summon exploded into a pillar of fiery purple light behind Akiza as she began to chant…

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now…!" _

14

"What's she summoning?" Yusei wondered. Julian looked on with true fear in his eyes.

"A creature capable of killing everyone here," he whispered in reply…

14

"_Black Rose Dragon!" _Akiza finished, throwing her arm up towards the heavens as black writhing thorny vines ripped from the Synchro Summon, lashing like whips as a terrible howl of fury and power rent the skies. The pillar of purple light faded away to reveal Black Rose Dragon.

It was immense, easily on par with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend in size, its body black and serpentine, scales separated into segmented ridges of armoured flesh. Its wings were formed of blood-red rose petals, and the same petals wrapped around its midriff where wings met body. Its head was thorn-shaped, with blazing crimson eyes and a fearsome maw. A majestic plume of rose petals crowned its skull, and the dragon landed on great legs ending in crimson talons, howling again as its vine-tails lashed insanely (ATK: 2400).

14

"Please… God no… not Black Rose Dragon…" Julian murmured, pressing his hand to the scars on his chest through his shirt. "Not here…"

"I've seen that Dragon before…" Yusei said. "At the Daimon Area…"

"Congratulations," Greiger said. "Most who encounter the Black Rose Dragon suffer for it terribly. It is said that the dragon's wrath brings true destruction upon the world."

"I've faced that monster in a Duel," Julian said. Greiger seemed rather surprised at this.

"And you can still walk? I'm impressed, my friend. How did it end?"

"I almost got killed," Julian murmured.

14

"So you are the Black Rose!" Randsborg exclaimed. "Stay back, foul witch!" Akiza just stayed silent.

"She is the Black Rose!" an audience member cried. "Only the Black Rose holds the Black Rose Dragon!"

"Fear not, noble citizens!" Randsborg cried. "Mine fair knight shalt do battle with this black drake and as always, the nobility of mine knight shall prevail!" He looked up at Black Rose Dragon. _"The Black Rose clearly intendeth to attack my knight with her black dragon… yet she knowest not of my Sakuretsu Armour, and that lack of knowledge shall be her undoing!"_

Akiza kept watching him.

"Your eyes do vex," he said. "What do thine cards determine for thee?"

"Oh, just this," Akiza said. "When Black Rose Dragon is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field! Black Rose Dragon, _Black Rose Gale_!"

"Curses!" Randsborg yelled as Akiza's dragon flapped its wings and roared, unleashing a howling storm of gale-force proportions within the arena. All the cards on the field instantly shattered under the force of the storm, including Akiza's own Black Rose Dragon. Then the gale died down.

"I lay one card face-down and activate my Black Garden Field Spell," Akiza said, first setting the face-down, and then playing the Field Spell. As she activated it, vines erupted from under her feet, rapidly growing into a great dome of rose plants around them. "And now it's your turn, Randsborg."

_Akiza 6600LP/Randsborg 8000LP_

Randsborg smiled as he drew a Trap Card. "I casteth my Spell, The Warrior Returneth Alive! With this, I shall return my Masked Knight Level the Third from the dark land of the grave and restore him to my hand!" Masked Knight LV3's card slid from his Graveyard and Randsborg added it to his hand. "Now I summon my Masked Knight Level the Third!" The Masked Knight LV3 reappeared (ATK: 1500). Suddenly, the vines of Black Garden shot inwards, constricting around him (ATK: 750).

"What be this?!" Randsborg roared.

"This 'be' my Black Garden," Akiza said. "This dark place feeds on life to make itself far greater, and thus any monster Normal or Special Summoned into it has their attack points cut in half. In addition, the Black Garden grants a Rose Token to the opposing player of that monster's controller." On cue, a crimson rose plant sprouted before her, humanoid in shape (ATK: 800). "And Rose Tokens are unaffected by Black Garden, so good luck getting through this wall."

She plucked a rose from the vines of the Field Spell and smelled it. "The sweet scent of my roses only helps to hide their thorns, Randsborg, and you'll see that soon enough."

"Curse thee!" Randsborg snarled. "I casteth my knight's ability most special!" Masked Knight LV3 fired the blast of energy from its crest, striking an unflinching Akiza.

(_Akiza 6200LP_)

"Well, now I activate the Trap Card, Doppelganger! With this in play, each time I take damage from your monster effect, you receive the same damage!" Akiza cried. The Trap Card lifted up and a volley of flowers tore from it, striking Randsborg, who groaned as he endured the storm.

As it ended, a bloody line was visible across his cheek, the effect had cut him!

(_Randsborg 7600LP_)

14

"Did she just… cut him…?" Luna breathed.

"I guess the stories about the Black Rose are true," Tanner said grimly…

14

"How could she do that?" Shira said, slightly amazed.

"She's a Psychic Duelist," Julian said matter-of-factly. "Using the power of her emotions, her anger and hatred, she can manifest the effects of her cards, the monsters, all of it as reality beyond the Solid Vision. That is how she almost killed me before, by making her cards real…"

14

Randsborg pulled a handkerchief from under his armour and calmly wiped away the blood. "A mere scratch. This black magic scares not this brave warrior, and this wretched witch shall pay for her practice of such arts!"

Akiza's eyes flashed menacingly. "Be careful who you call a witch," she said darkly.

"A threat?!" Randsborg raged. "How dare thee?! I casteth two cards face-down and end mine turn!" The two cards appeared.

_Akiza 6200LP/Randsborg 7600LP_

"I draw," Akiza said. "I summon Phoenixian Seed!" In a flash of light, a crimson seed with a bloated eye set into it appeared (ATK: 800 - 400). Then a Rose Token appeared on Randsborg's field.

"Thou hath made a critical error," Randsborg noted. "You did not consider your Field Spell." Akiza played another Spell Card.

"No, I saw that coming. Which is why I have the Fragrance Storm Spell Card, allowing me to destroy any Plant-Type monster on the field and draw a card." The Rose Token exploded into petals and Akiza drew once. "In addition, should I draw a Plant-Type monster with that effect; I can reveal it to draw once more." She showed Randsborg the Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis she had drawn and pulled another card from her Deck.

"Now I Release Phoenixian Seed to use its effect and Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" Phoenixian Seed combusted into flames that reformed into a sinister looking plant shaped like a phoenix, with large fern-like leaves for wings, a pink flower for a head with blazing eyes set into it, and numerous crimson leaves growing out behind it for tail feathers (ATK: 2200 - 1100). Another Rose Token appeared before Randsborg (ATK: 800).

"What cometh next, Black Rose?"

"This," Akiza said, playing an Equip Spell. "I equip your Masked Knight with my Mark of the Rose, bringing him to my side of the field at the cost of removing a Plant in my Graveyard from play." A black rose mark appeared on the knight's forehead and he vanished, reappearing before Akiza in a flurry of rose petals and kneeling as Akiza pocketed Lord Poison. Akiza held out her hand and he took it in his own, gently kissing it before standing and turning to face his former master, whose face was the approximate shade of beetroot.

"How dare thee?!" he roared.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack that Rose Token!" Akiza ordered. The phoenix plant unleashed flames from its maw, roasting the Token. Randsborg gave a cry of pain as he was seared by the fire.

(_Randsborg 7300LP_)

"Since my Amaryllis attacked, it is now destroyed," Akiza said as the Plant combusted. "But when it gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you take 800 points of damage." The flames shot at Randsborg and burned him.

(_Randsborg 6500LP_)

"Now, Masked Knight LV3, let your master feel the pain of betrayal. Direct attack!" The Masked Knight leapt at Randsborg and brought his sword down on the knight's Duel Disk shield.

(_Randsborg 5750LP_)

As Masked Knight LV3 returned to Akiza's field, it was clear that Randsborg was pretty furious.

"During my End Phase, Mark of the Rose returns your Knight to you," Akiza said. "But before that, I equip him with Vengeful Servant, meaning that when his controller changes, the new controller receives damage equal to his original attack. And now, I end my turn, so Masked Knight; let him feel the cold blade of betrayal!"

Masked Knight LV3 vanished and reappeared before Randsborg in a flurry of rose petals, before his eyes flashed and he turned, slashing at Randsborg with his sword.

(_Randsborg 4250LP_)

Randsborg was now absolutely furious. "I activate Level Change!" he shouted. "With this, I Release my treacherous Masked Knight to replace him with his mightier comrade in arms, so return to me, Masked Knight Level the Fifth!" Masked Knight LV3 dissolved into golden dust that reformed into Masked Knight LV5 (ATK: 2300 - 1150).

"You forgot my Black Garden," Akiza said. "So I gain another Rose Token." The Token bloomed (ATK: 800). "And finally, during the End Phase, the effect of my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis activates, letting me remove a Plant in my Graveyard from play to return it to my field in defence mode." She pocketed Phoenixian Seed and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis appeared (DEF: 0). A Rose Token appeared on Randsborg's field (ATK: 800).

"Sorceress, you dare enchant my monsters with your spells?!" Randsborg roared. "Thy garden be no Eden, but it shall fall the same!"

_Akiza 6200LP/Randsborg 4250LP_

Randsborg drew a card. "Now during the Standby Phase, my Masked Knight earns promotion and becomes the noblest of its kind!" Masked Knight LV5 began to grow in size, its muscles bulging out…

"Come forth, Masked Knight Level the Seventh!" Randsborg called. His Knight stepped forwards, now even taller and more imposing than ever (ATK: 2900 - 1450). "Now I casteth Level Bond, restoring my Masked Knight Level the Fifth in exchange for granting thee two cards." Akiza drew twice as Masked Knight LV5 reappeared (ATK: 2300 - 1150). In response to these summons, two Rose Tokens appeared on Akiza's field (ATK: 800x2).

"I equip mine Masked Knight Level the Seventh with Glory Shield," the knight said. "With this holy relic, my Masked Knight is able to prevent thee from casting thine spells and traps until the end of the Damage Step, and when he deals damage, one of your enchantments is lost to you." A glowing crystal shield appeared on the knight's arm.

"Now, Masked Knight Level the Seventh, strike down her Token of Rose with Persona Big Slash!" The Knight charged and cleaved one of the Rose Tokens in two. Akiza didn't even wince as the blade cut into her.

(_Akiza 5550LP_)

"Now, I casteth the ability most special of Glory Shield and strip you of Doppelganger!" The shield flashed and Doppelganger shattered.

"Masked Knight Level the Fifth, strike down another Token of Rose!" The Masked Knight LV5 charged and cleaved another Token in two, striking Akiza again.

(_Akiza 5200LP_)

"Foul she-creature!" Randsborg declared. "Ye hath seduced my knights and draped the arena in dark foliage, but now your dark deck shall fall to my righteous cause! Masked Knight Level the Seventh, _Persona Big Blast_!" Masked Knight LV7 fired the strongest blast yet, but still Akiza didn't flinch.

(_Akiza 3700LP_)

14

"I hate to say it, but this match looks over," Greiger said. "With those Knights out, Randsborg can dominate the game."

"It won't end how you think," Yusei murmured.

"I agree," Julian said. "I know Akiza. She won't lose to Randsborg."

"Well, nothing short of a miracle can pull her out of this one," Greiger said, crossing his arms…

14

Akiza still stood firm despite the blast.

"I endeth this, the penultimate of my turns, with this face-down card," Randsborg said. The card appeared.

_Akiza 3700LP/Randsborg 4250LP_

"I draw," Akiza said. "I activate Fragrance Storm and destroy my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." The monster shattered in a blaze of flames that struck Randsborg.

(_Randsborg 3450LP_)

She drew a card, then calmly revealed her Gigantic Cephalotus and drew again.

"_I seeth her intent," _Randsborg thought. _"She shall attempt to summon a monster, hoping against hope to strike down my Masked Knights before they be able to assail her for victory on mine next turn. However, in doing so she shall granteth to me a Token of Rose, and I shall Release it to trigger mine Martyr's Flag, thus doubling the strength of my noble knights!"_

"Now I destroy my Black Garden," Akiza said. The garden suddenly rumbled and shattered, along with all three remaining Rose Tokens.

"What trick be this?!" Randsborg snarled.

"Trick, no. Strategy, yes. You've got to learn to look beyond the beauty of my roses! By destroying Black

Garden and all Plant-Type monsters on the field, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with attack points equal to the combined points of the destroyed monsters. I destroyed three Rose Tokens with 800 points each."

"Three times 800 equals!" the MC yelled. "2400, and there's only one fitting monster!"

"_Appear now, Black Rose Dragon_!" Akiza cried as her dragon reappeared (ATK: 2400). It howled and thrashed, raging against the world.

"Ye hath made a tactical error," Randsborg said. "Thy dragon's effect can only activate when it is Synchro Summoned, witch. It shall fall to my knights!"

"Sir Randsborg's right!" the MC yelled. "Without its effect, this is just a battle of knights against dragons, and as anyone who's read St George's story knows, that never ends well for the dragon!"

Akiza just smiled darkly. "I activate Book of Moon, flipping your Masked Knight LV7 into face-down defence position." The knight was replaced by a face-down card.

"What trickery be this?!" Randsborg cried. "Ye cannot defeat both my knights!"

"That is true," Akiza said. "Or it would be, if I didn't have my Spell Card, Wonder Clover! By sending a Level four Plant-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, like Gigantic Cephalotus, a monster I control can attack twice this turn!" She slotted Gigantic Cephalotus into her Graveyard and Black Rose Dragon glowed with energy.

"Now I activate the special ability of Black Rose Dragon, removing Gigantic Cephalotus in my Graveyard from play to change your face-down Masked Knight to attack position and reduce its points to zero! Black Rose Dragon, _Rose Restriction_!" Gigantic Cephalotus appeared in illusory form and rose up to Black Rose Dragon's jaws, Akiza's dragon devouring it, before sending its vine-tails shooting across the field as Masked Knight LV7 was revealed again (ATK: 2900), the vines wrapping round him tightly (ATK: 0).

"Ye still cannot defeat me. Even if both my knights fall, you shall not cause damage enough to win the Duel, Black Rose."

"Actually, I can,' Akiza said, playing an Equip Spell. "I equip Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice, granting it 600 more attack points, a Piercing effect, the ability to reduce the points of any monster it battles by 600, and finally, any monster that battles my dragon can't be destroyed by that battle." Black Rose Dragon roared as thorns burst from its flesh across its entire body, one very large thorn on its forehead like a horn (ATK: 3000). Its free tails lashed at the air madly.

14

"She'll win," Julian realised. "With that Thorn of Malice effect, her monster can attack that Level seven knight twice and deal 6000 damage to Randsborg."

"I guess you were right, Yusei," Greiger said.

14

"No!" Randsborg cried. "I can't lose to you!" His voice was losing its Old English accent.

"Too bad," Akiza replied coldly. "A costume doesn't make you any better or worse, it simply serves as a mask to hide your true self. You may wear the persona of a knight, but under that armour, you're just a coward. Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack with Hate Rose Whip!" Black Rose Dragon lashed with its Thorn of Malice strengthened tails, slashing across both Masked Knight LV7 and Randsborg, the latter screaming in pain.

(_Randsborg 450LP_)

"No, please, have mercy!" Randsborg screamed.

"Did you show mercy?!" Akiza retorted. "I think not. You dare to speak of yourself as righteous… well now, take these cold flames of sorrow, Randsborg! Black Rose Dragon, end this with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon roared, opening its maw to unleash a gushing jet of flame that enveloped Randsborg and the Masked Knight…

Randsborg gave one last scream of agony as he collapsed, his armour blackened and burned. His knights both burned to ashes before all the other cards on the field faded away. Akiza just stood, staring down at her defeated foe.

_Akiza 3700LP/Randsborg 0LP_

14

Yusei clutched at his arm, where his Mark of the Dragon was burning despite not making itself visible.

"I knew she'd win that Duel…" he murmured. Julian glanced at him, and then returned his gaze to the image of Akiza on the viewing screen.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked. "Are you connected somehow?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied. "But there's something between us."

14

Akiza stood, still staring at the defeated Randsborg, oblivious to the angry shouts of the crowd…

14

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Masked Knight LV3

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck.

*

Masked Knight LV5

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300

Once per turn, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack this turn. During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV7" from your hand or Deck.

*

Masked Knight LV7

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Masked Knight LV5". Once per turn, you can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent.

(The Masked Knights were used by Gill Randsborg/Jill de Lancebeaux against Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 16 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Glory Shield

Equip Spell Card

Image: A crystalline shield.

If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If the equipped monster inflicts damage to your opponent, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(Glory Shield was first used by Gill Randsborg/Jill de Lancebeaux against Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 16 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Level Change

Normal Trap Card

Image: Armed Dragon LV3 and Armed Dragon LV5 separated by a pillar of blue light with dice shooting upwards within it.

Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. Send 1 "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, whose name is written on that card, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

(Level Change was first used by Gill Randsborg/Jill de Lancebeaux against Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 16 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Level Bond

Normal Trap Card

Image: Mystic Swordsman LV4 and Mystic Swordsman LV6 standing before a vortex of energy.

Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that includes "LV" in its card name, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

(Level Bond was first used by Chazz Princeton/Jun Manjoume against Aster Phoenix/Edo Phoenix in Episode 166 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

14

Digidramon: Well talk about a rose with thorns! Akiza just utterly smashed Randsborg apart like tissue paper with Black Rose Dragon!

Blake: Man, is she scary or what?

Luna: Yeah… I'd have to say she is pretty scary.

Leo: C'mon sis, she isn't that bad! We can take her!

Julian: Don't you mean Yusei can take her… and whoever winds up against her in the semi-finals…

Digidramon: Hey, Akiza won't go down without a fight, guys. That's just the kind of girl she is.

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Now then, Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Black Rose Dragon, Thorn of Malice, Masked Knight LV7, Level Change and Black Garden!

Blake: Today's featured card is Black Rose Dragon. As Akiza's Signer Dragon, it wields incredibly powerful abilities and when combined with her Deck, it can dominate almost any opponent with ease!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Yusei is set to Turbo Duel Shira, but that plan is quickly shattered by the intervention of a former champion seeking vengeance against Jack! When facing this unexpected opponent, can Yusei pull through both in the Duel and against the hatred of the crowds?! How will this end? To find out, read Chapter 15 of Spirit Legends, The Flames of Revenge!


	15. Chapter 15: The Flames of Revenge

Chapter 15: The Flames of Revenge

Randsborg had been carried out of the arena by a team of paramedics, while Akiza had left of her own accord, walking away into the tunnels, ignoring the jeers and angry shouts of the crowds.

Now it was time for the third match of the first round, Yusei against Shira.

"Everybody listen!" the MC announced. "Following that incredible Duel between Sir Randsborg and Akiza Izinski, we now have our third Duel of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo against Shira!"

15

In a garage built into the stadium structure, Yusei was working on his Duel Runner, with Tanner and Julian in the garage too, helping him out.

"Have you guys ever heard anything about this Shira guy?" he asked.

"In the Satellite, a few guys I knew talked about him," Julian said. "Apparently Shira's something big in the Underground Leagues, a legend of sorts. They call him Shinigami, and most people who Duel him are too afraid to even pick up a card afterwards."

"He never takes off those robes, so no one even knows what he looks like under them," Tanner added. "But apart from that, Julian's right. He's one pretty scary dude, Yusei."

"He doesn't scare me," Yusei replied. He was holding the Stardust Dragon card.

"Are you using Stardust Dragon?" Julian asked out of interest.

"No," Yusei replied, slipping the card in a spare Deck box on his belt, where he held his spare cards. "Stardust Dragon is a monster I'm saving for Jack." Julian nodded; he could see the sense in that.

15

Outside the stadium, a man was sat on his black Duel Runner, which was decorated with flame patterns, and shaped like a chopper. The man was dressed in biker leathers with a flaming skull motif on his jacket, his shoulders crowned by steel spikes. A crooked smirk crossed his lips as he looked up at the stadium.

"I can't believe Jack didn't invite me to his little party," he said in a Texan accent. "Then again, I'm gonna have fun crashing it!" He revved his Runner and rode straight for the doors, rushing past a crowd of Securities standing guard, before skidding into a corridor.

The Securities gave chase, but another Security stepped from the tunnel.

"This corridor's blocked off," he said in a Texan accent. "Get over to the east side!" They obeyed, and the Security smirked, stalking away. It was actually the man they were supposed to be chasing, Hunter Pace.

Pace was the former Turbo Duel Champion, but Jack had come in and kicked him right off that throne. Now Hunter was out for revenge…

He stopped as he heard voices approaching, ducking into a dark side corridor just before Lazar and Shira came into view.

"You need to push Yusei as much as possible," Lazar said to Shira. "Do whatever you must to make that Mark appear." Shira smirked. "I wouldn't be so cocky; this Satellite has some excellent Dueling skills. He managed to defeat Jack Atlas in an unofficial Duel." Hunter gave an exclamation of shock, which Shira apparently heard, as he turned and threw a card into the shadows. It stuck into Hunter's helmet and a rat scurried out.

"You've got rats," Shira commented drily. The two walked away, leaving Hunter in the shadows with Shira's card stuck into his stolen Sector Security helmet.

"So Yusei beat Jack?" he laughed…

15

"Everybody listen!" the MC announced. "It's time for the Fortune Cup's first Turbo Duel! And for our first contestant, he's the spunky punk trying to get from third to first class; he's the little Satellite who could… I give you, Yusei Fudo!" A plume of smoke exploded from one of the tunnels leading onto the track and Yusei's crimson Duel Runner raced from it, completing a lap of the track as the crowd began to boo.

"Go back to the Satellite, loser!"

"You're way out of your league, slacker!"

"And against him, we have the Shinigami himself, the mysterious and deadly Shira!" the MC shouted. A plume of smoke exploded from another tunnel and Hunter Pace's Duel Runner burst from it, ridden by Shira in his usual cloak.

This time, the crowd was cheering.

"Don't let us down, Shira!"

"Show that punk he ain't welcome!"

Shira and Yusei stopped their Runners at the starting line neatly, both ready to Duel.

"With both duelists at the starting line, now just one thing remains, activate Speed World!" the MC yelled. Both Shira and Yusei activated the card in question, and it flashed up on the Runner screens.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by."_

Speed World expanded from the Duel Runners to coat the arena.

"_Speed World activated. Ready…"_

Both duelists revved their Runners…

"_Set…"_

Ahead of them the holographic countdown appeared and the lights began to go out.

"_Duel!" _

The countdown shattered as both Duelists shot forwards, a black robe flying back in the wind.

There were dozens of synchronized gasps from the crowd as 'Shira' was revealed as Hunter Pace!

""Surprise, surprise!" Hunter laughed. "Bet you all didn't expect to see me here!"

"This is the mother of all surprises!" the MC yelled. "That's not Shira, that's the former champion! The Mad Biker, the Phantom of Fire, its Hunter Pace!"

15

In Rex's box, Lazar was making a report.

"We have a situation," he said. Rex looked at him.

15

Somewhere in the stadium, a bruised and battered Shira was taped to the floor, wearing only his boxer shorts as Sector Security crowded round him.

"He… just snuck up… behind me…" he groaned…

15

"You gonna duel me or what, Fudo?" Hunter laughed to Yusei. "You got the game to Duel Hunter Pace?"

The MC was panicking. "I'm not sure about this…" Suddenly, Goodwin appeared on a screen beside him. "Oh, Director… I was just waiting for your approval." Rex nodded and the screen went blank. "Director Goodwin has approved the Duel; we are a-go so let's get this show on the road!"

Yusei and Hunter Pace revved their Runners as they rode around the track.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Hunter 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll go first!" Hunter laughed. "And I'll start by summoning my Burning Skull Head!" The monster in question couldn't have been named better, it was a skull on fire (ATK: 1000). "Now I set three face-downs and end my turn!" The three cards appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Hunter 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Hunter 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon my Speed Warrior!" The grey-suited warrior skated from a blue portal (ATK: 900). "Now I Release Speed Warrior to Special Summon my Turret Warrior with its effect!" Speed Warrior became a rainbow sphere that reformed into a towering humanoid made from bricks and mortar, its shoulders crowned by large turrets (ATK: 1200). "I can Special Summon Turret Warrior by Releasing a Warrior-Type monster, and when I do so, my Warrior gains the points of the Released monster!" Turret Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 2100).

15

"A monster with over 2000 points on his first turn," Julian said with a smile. "Now that's just like Yusei."

15

"I place two cards face-down," Yusei said, the face-down cards appeared. "Now, Turret Warrior, destroy his Burning Skull Head with Revolving Shot!" Turret Warrior opened fire with its shoulder guns, but one of Hunter's face-down cards lifted up.

"I activate Zero Guard!" the former champion yelled. "With this, my Skull Head's points hit zero, but it can't be destroyed by battle!" Burning Skull Head glowed with baleful aura (ATK: 0) and Turret Warrior's shellfire bounced off it, though some of the shots still hit Hunter. As his Life Points decreased, his second Trap lifted up.

(_Hunter 5900LP 5SPC_)

15

"What?" Julian said sharply as he saw that Hunter's Speed Counters had _increased_!

15

"And in a surprising turn of events, Hunter Pace has increased his Speed Counters somehow!" the MC yelled.

"How?" Yusei asked.

"Simple, Fudo, I played my Doom Accelerator Trap, and thanks to this puppy, I get a Speed Counter for each 500 points I lost!" Hunter laughed. "This is my new and improved Speed Accel Deck, custom-made by yours truly to beat down on Jack! Too bad you get to be the test subject!"

"That wasn't a bad move, but it'll take more than that to shake me," Yusei said. "I end my turn."

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/ Hunter 5900LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Hunter laughed as he pulled the card from his Deck (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Hunter 5900LP 6SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and use it to Special Summon Skull Vase!" The Spell Card flashed into existence and a strange creature, a skeleton in a black and gold vase filled with water appeared (ATK: 800). Unnoticed by Hunter, one of Yusei's face-downs lifted up…

"Now I Release Burning Skull Head and Skull Vase to Advance Summon Skull Flame!" Burning Skull Head and Skull Vase coalesced into a rainbow sphere that reformed into a towering skeleton clad in purple witch-doctor robes that bared its rib-cage and a crimson cloak, flames burning around its skull like a mane (ATK: 2600).

"Now my Skull Vase lets me draw a card since it was released for an Advance Summon," Hunter laughed as he drew once and set the card face-down. "I'm tossing in a face-down and now, Skull Flame, burn up that Turret Warrior!" Skull Flame formed a fireball between its hands and threw it at Turret Warrior, reducing the monster to ashes. Yusei winced as the flames seared him.

(_Yusei 7500LP 2SPC_)

"Man, Hunter's on fire!" a spectator yelled. Hunter Pace smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he laughed. "Now prepare for the big heat because I'm bringing out my Speed Booster Continuous Trap!" His third Trap Card lifted up. "Speed Booster lets me deal damage to you equal to the difference in our Speed Counters when mine are higher once per turn, and in your turn, if my Speed Counters are higher, I can block out a number of attacks equal to the difference! This is the ultimate combo in my Speed Accel Deck!"

As the Trap activated, a pair of rocket launchers appeared on the back of Hunter's Duel Runner. "Now I'm using its effect!" Four missiles fired from the launchers and exploded around Yusei.

(_Yusei 7100LP 2SPC_)

"I end with that!"

_Yusei 7100LP 2SPC/Hunter 5900LP 6SPC_

Yusei drew a card (_Yusei 7100LP 7SPC_) (_Hunter 5900LP 7SPC_).

"What?!" Hunter exclaimed. "You should be a dot on the horizon! How'd you catch up?!"

"Why not check my Graveyard?" Yusei said. Hunter looked and saw a Trap Card.

"Slip Stream?" he muttered. "Damn it. Well, I'm bringing out my Acceleration Zone Trap since you got Counters other than by Speed World, giving me five more Speed Counters!" Instantly he sped up massively (_Hunter 5900LP 12SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Yusei called, drawing twice as the angel appeared beside him, and then placing his Quillbolt Hedgehog into the Graveyard as the angel vanished. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to bring out my Fortress Warrior!" The towering granite warrior appeared (DEF: 1200).

"I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" The Warrior Tuner appeared from a blue portal (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to bring back Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior reappeared, crouching in defence mode (DEF: 400). "And I revive Quillbolt Hedgehog with its effect!" The small rodent with bolts for quills appeared, curling up in defence (DEF: 800).

"A Tuner and a bunch of non-Tuners… you're gonna Synchro Summon!" Hunter yelled.

"That's right," Yusei said as Junk Synchron rose into the air alongside Fortress Warrior. "I'm tuning the Level three Junk Synchron to the Level two Fortress Warrior to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron descended as three glowing rings that encircled Fortress Warrior, reducing it to two glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as dark purple aura that filled the Synchro Summon…

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

Junk Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a great roar (ATK: 2300). "And now since Junk Warrior was Synchro Summoned," Yusei continued. "He gains points equal to the combined attack points of all Level two or below monsters on the field. Junk Warrior, _Power of Fellows_!" Junk Warrior glowed with energy as both Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog hi-fived him (ATK: 4000).

"4000 points!" Hunter shouted.

"Junk Warrior, destroy his Skull Flame with Scrap Fist!" Yusei shouted. Junk Warrior flew at Skull Flame, but a pulsing barrier of energy expanded from Speed Booster and blocked the attack.

"Don't forget, Speed Booster cancels a number of attacks equal to the difference between our Speed Counters!" Hunter laughed.

"I end my turn," Yusei said.

_Yusei 7100LP 7SPC/Hunter 5900LP 12SPC_

Despite it being his turn, Hunter didn't draw (_Yusei 7100LP 8SPC_). "I activate the effect of Skull Flame, adding a Burning Skull Head from my Graveyard to my hand!" The Burning Skull Head he had released to Advance Summon Skull Flame slid from his Graveyard and he placed it in his hand.

"Now since I'm maxed out, I activate my Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw, letting me draw twice!" Hunter called, drawing two cards. "And now I toss out my Skull Conductor, letting me bring out two Zombies from my hand so long as their points add up to 2000, so I'm calling out two Burning Skull Heads!" Two of the burning skulls appeared (ATK: 1000x2). "And when these puppies get Special Summoned from my hand, you take 1000 points of damage, and I just Special Summoned two!" Flames surrounded Yusei and he cried out in pain.

(_Yusei 5100LP 6SPC_)

"And now I'll hit you with Speed Booster!" Seven missiles shot from the launchers and exploded around Yusei.

(_Yusei 4400LP 6SPC_)

"Now, Skull Flame, attack his Speed Warrior!" Skull Flame threw its fireball and incinerated Speed Warrior, making Yusei smirk as his face-down lifted up.

"I activate my Trap Card, Counterattack Beacon!" he called. "Using this, when you destroy my monster by battle, I choose a monster I control and it gains 500 points, then the chosen monster and your attacking monster must battle! What's more, since it isn't my attack, Speed Booster can't block it! Junk Warrior, destroy Skull Flame with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 4500) and charged, shattering Skull Flame with a ferocious punch. Hunter Pace groaned in pain as the force of the attack struck him.

(_Hunter 4000LP 11SPC_)

"You'll pay for that," he growled. "I end my turn!" Junk Warrior stopped glowing (ATK: 4000).

_Yusei 4400LP 6SPC/Hunter 4000LP 11SPC_

Yusei drew his next card (_Yusei 4400LP 7SPC_) (_Hunter 4000LP 12SPC_).

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode," he said, playing the card. The tall, imposing warrior wielding the staff appeared (ATK: 1800). "Now I lay a card face-down and end my turn." The face-down appeared.

_Yusei 4400LP 7SPC/Hunter 4000LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Hunter yelled, doing so (_Yusei 4400LP 8SPC_). An evil smirk grew on his lips as he saw the card.

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw!" he called, activating the card and drawing twice for the second time. "Now I activate my Speed Spell – The End of Storm! You should've stayed indoors, since the forecast calls for some hardcore schooling and a whole lot of letdown, with a slight chance of annihilation! The End of Storm destroys every monster on the field, then we each take 300 damage for each monster we had that was destroyed!" A raging tempest erupted and every monster on the field shattered into pixels. Yusei and Hunter cried out as they were slammed with the damage.

(_Yusei 3800LP 8SPC_)

(_Hunter 3400LP 12SPC_)

"Next, I remove Skull Flame in my Graveyard from play," Hunter said, pocketing the card, "to Special Summon my Supersonic Skull Flame!" Energy exploded into flames beside him, forming into a new monster, a skeletal centaur with the upper body of Skull Flames minus its robes, with a longer and more regal cloak, and a greater plume of fire. Its lower body was that of a skeletal horse, clad in black and gold armour with a plume of fire for a tail (ATK: 2600).

"I activate the effect of my Speed Booster!" Four missiles fired from the launchers and exploded around Yusei.

(_Yusei 3400LP 8SPC_)

"Now I trigger the effect of Supersonic Skull Flame, dealing you 400 points of damage for each Burning Skull Head in my Graveyard!" Supersonic Skull Flame roared and illusory images of two Burning Skull Heads appeared beside it, shooting forwards and exploding into infernos that engulfed Yusei, making him cry out in pain.

(_Yusei 2600LP 8SPC_)

"Supersonic Skull Flame, attack him directly to end this!" Hunter yelled, but Yusei's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Graceful Revival, letting me Special Summon a Level two or lower monster from my Graveyard, like Fortress Warrior!" he called. As the Trap lifted up, Fortress Warrior appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 600). Supersonic Skull Flame was forced to unleash a jet of flames from its form at the warrior instead, and Fortress Warrior was left unharmed, as was Yusei.

"What?!" Hunter yelled.

"My Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, and in addition, I take no damage when he battles," Yusei explained.

"Damn it!" Hunter snarled. "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 2600LP 8SPC/Hunter 3400LP 12SPC_

"I draw," Yusei said (_Yusei 2600LP 9SPC_).

"I set a card face-down." The face-down card appeared. "And I end my turn."

_Yusei 2600LP 9SPC/Hunter 3400LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Hunter snarled (_Yusei 2600LP 10SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" The angel appeared beside Hunter as he drew twice and smirked at one of the cards, then discarded the card in question.

"I use the effect of Supersonic Skull Flame!" This time, three illusory Burning Skull Heads shot from Supersonic Skull Flame and exploded against Yusei, making him cry out in pain.

(_Yusei 1400LP 9SPC_)

"Now I use my Speed Booster!" Five missiles shot from the Trap Card and exploded around Yusei.

(_Yusei 900LP 9SPC_)

"I end my turn there," Hunter finished. _"Next turn, I win this Duel…"_

_Yusei 900LP 9SPC/Hunter 3400LP 12SPC_

"I draw," Yusei said (_Yusei 900LP 10SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down." He slowed down massively (_Yusei 900LP 4SPC_) and drew two cards.

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind to bring back my Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior reappeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 900). "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing to draw until I have four cards!" He drew four times. "Now I summon my Road Synchron!"

From a blue portal, a golden robot appeared, its lower body nothing more than a black roller, its head topped by something like a crown, an engine attached to its back and its eyes glowing crimson (ATK: 1600). "Now I Tune Road Synchron together with Speed Warrior and Fortress Warrior!" Road Synchron rose into the air and split into four glowing rings that descended and encircled Speed Warrior and Fortress Warrior, reducing them to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a lance of golden light…

"_Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onwards, Road Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

A new Synchro Monster emerged from the Synchro Summon, a tall golden armoured warrior with claws extending from his bracers and a piece of road attached to his back. His eyes flashed crimson as he soared beside Yusei (ATK: 3000).

"Now I activate my Road Warrior's special ability, meaning I can Special Summon a Level two or lower Warrior or Machine-Type monster from my Deck," Yusei said. "And the monster I summon is Tuningware." Road Warrior pulled the piece of road from his back and light shone from it, sending a cute little robot with a wok on its head and a scarf around its neck flying onto Yusei's field (ATK: 100).

"You still won't get past my Speed Booster defence!" Hunter laughed.

"Yes I will!" Yusei replied. "Because now I activate Speed Spell – High Speed Crash, destroying one card on my field to destroy a card on yours!" Tuningware was surrounded by a blazing aura and shot forwards, striking the Speed Booster attached to Hunter's Duel Runner and exploding in a blast that consumed both cards.

"No!" Hunter cried.

"Now to end this!" Yusei called. "Road Warrior, attack Supersonic Skull Flame with Lightning Claw!" Road Warrior charged and slashed with his claws, shattering Supersonic Skull Flame before striking Hunter Pace himself.

(_Hunter 3000LP 12SPC_)

"I'm still in the game, Fudo!" Hunter laughed.

"Not for much longer," Yusei replied as his face-down lifted up. "I activate Synchro Overlimit, meaning that since my Road Warrior, a Synchro Monster, just destroyed your monster in battle, it can attack again at the price of being destroyed at the end of the attack! Road Warrior, attack directly with Lightning Claw!" Road Warrior charged and slashed at Hunter's Duel Runner with his claws, the former champion crying out in pain as the blow struck and steam exploded from his Runner…

_Yusei 900LP 4SPC/Hunter 0LP 9SPC_

Hunter's Runner skidded to a stop as Yusei brought his own Duel Runner to a halt. Both Turbo Duelists dismounted and pulled off their helmets, both smiling.

Hunter laughed. "Oh, yeah!"

"That was a really great duel," Yusei said, reaching out. The two shook hands, Hunter still laughing.

"Don't expect me to take this sitting down," he laughed. "I'll want a rematch someday."

"It's a deal," Yusei replied…

15

"Well, talk about a good duel,' Julian said. Greiger smiled and nodded.

"Yusei is a good duelist, and I'd be glad if I got to face him in the semi-finals," the South American said.

"Don't forget, you owe me a rematch, Greiger," Julian said.

"I won't forget," Greiger smiled.

15

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Skull Vase

WATER/ Zombie/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 600

When this card is Tributed for a Tribute Summon, draw 1 card.

(Skull Vase was first used by Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo against Yusei Fudo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Skull Conductor

DARK/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0

If this card is face-up on the field, this card is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. By sending this card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon up to 2 Zombie-Type monsters from your hand with a total ATK of 2000.

(Skull Conductor is an OCG promotional card released with the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Wheelie Breakers Game Guide. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw

Normal Spell Card

Image: The man shown on Assault Mode Activate wearing a Duel Disk and drawing from his Deck.

Activate only while you have 12 Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards.

(Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw was first used by Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo against Yusei Fudo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – High Speed Crash

Normal Spell Card

Image: A racetrack, with two Formula 1 cars colliding at the side of the track while several other cars drive on past.

Activate when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 card on the field.

(Speed Spell – High Speed Crash was first used by Yusei Fudo against Sherry Leblanc in Episode 72 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Zero Guard

Normal Trap Card

Image: This card's image was unclear.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Target monster's ATK becomes 0 and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

*

Doom Accelerator

Normal Trap Card

Image: A stern looking Turbo Duelist wearing an orange and black helmet riding his Duel Runner.

Activate only when you receive Battle Damage. You do not lose Speed Counters on a "Speed World" you control due to damage taken in this battle. Gain 1 Speed Counter for each multiple of 500 damage you took from that battle.

*

Speed Booster

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A thruster of some sort shooting a jet of flaming exhaust towards the foreground.

The following effects are activated when your Speed Counters exceed those of your opponent:  
● Opponent's turn: You can negate a number of attacks up to the difference in Speed Counters.  
● Your turn: Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference in Speed Counters x 100.

*

Acceleration Zone

Normal Trap Card

Image: A knight-like figure working some controls, with a rainbow road before him leading down to planet Earth.

Activate when your opponent gains Speed Counters other than by the effect of "Speed World". You gain 5 Speed Counters.

(The above four cards were used by Hunter Pace/Mukuro Enjo against Yusei Fudo in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Slip Stream

Normal Trap Card

Image: A police car chasing after a dark blue car, riding the slip stream of the chased vehicle.

You may activate this card if you have less Speed Counters than your opponent, and your opponent activates a "Speed Spell" card. During your next Standby Phase, your Speed Counters become equal to that of your opponent.

(Slip Stream was first used by Yusei Fudo against Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 3 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Synchro Overlimit

Normal Trap Card

Image: Arcanite Magician diving towards the foreground, with a negative reflection beneath him and several Synchro Rings in the background.

Activate when a Synchro Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle. It can attack once again during this turn. Destroy that monster at the end of its attack.

(Synchro Overlimit was first used by Yusei Fudo against the three Enemies (They were unnamed in the episode) in Episode 86 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

15

Digidramon: Well, talk about a high-speed Duel! With Supersonic Skull Flame and Road Warrior facing off at the end, that was epic!

Blake: I don't think I've even seen Yusei so close to the edge, ever.

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Road Warrior, Supersonic Skull Flame, Speed Spell – The End of Storm, Speed Booster and Synchro Overlimit!

Greiger: Today's card is Supersonic Skull Flame, a monster capable of achieving heavy damage through both its effect and its attack. And if it gets destroyed, you can bring back a Skull Flame from your Graveyard as compensation.

Digidramon: Next time on Seven Spirits, the first round of the Fortune Cup comes to a close as Julian faces Professor Frank! But with the Professor even deadlier than in his Duel against Luna in 5D's due to cards I have been given the a-ok to use by one of the best Yu-Gi-Oh authors on this site, can Julian win this Duel? Even with the power of the Avatar of Flame, Julian is gonna be thrown on the ropes this time around!

To see this result, read Chapter 16 of Spirit Legends: Genius and Madness!


	16. Chapter 16: Genius and Madness

(Author's Note: One particular card will be used under its OCG name, both for a special reason and because the original name fits its appearance a lot more.)

Chapter 16: Genius and Madness

The last three Duels had excited the crowd so much that they were practically begging for the fourth and final Duel of the semi-finals. Their cheers resounded throughout the stadium.

"Duel! Duel! Duel! Duel!

16

Julian was sat in the duelist's lounge, awaiting the call to Duel. Professor Frank was sat in a chair in the corner in the lotus position, calmly meditating with his eyes closed.

"**Will Julian Mikuro and Professor Frank report to the Duel Field please?"**

Frank's eyes snapped open and he smiled serenely…

16

A short while later, Julian and the Professor were stood opposite each other on a Duel Field, Julian's expression grim, Frank still serene.

"After the previous three explosive Duels, it's time to unleash the power of these Duelists in our fourth and final face-off of the first round!" the MC yelled. "So everybody listen! Introducing our first Duelist, the man with the creepy smile, the academic in the robe, I give you Professor Frank!" Some cheers rang out, but the audience were apparently as creeped out by Frank as Julian was.

"And for our second participant, he's the man with a Deck of fire, the dude with the burning spirit, the ghost of a tournament past… Julian Mikuro!"

The crowd cheered a lot more for Julian, though some had accusing looks on their faces as some memory of the Legacy of Champions bled back to their minds.

"So let's get this show on the road! DUEL!" the MC finished.

Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, drew their opening hands and with a cry of "let's Duel!", they began.

_Julian 8000LP/Frank 8000LP_

"I'll go first," Julian said, drawing once. "I Set a monster." He placed Flamvell Paun face-down. "And I'll play a face-down to end." He set Backfire.

_Julian 8000LP/Frank 8000LP_

"I draw," Frank said. "I summon Symmetry Rorschach." What seemed to be a butterfly-shaped puddle of ink appeared in the air in front of him (ATK: 1200). As Julian watched it, it seemed to convulse and change.

"Have you ever heard of the Rorschach Test?" the Professor asked. "Tell me Julian, what do you see?" Symmetry Rorschach continued to change until to Julian's eyes it almost seemed like a ghostly image of Kelsey, looking at him regretfully.

"No… you can't…" he breathed. He blinked and Frank's monster was just a butterfly shaped ink creature again. The Chosen of Flames felt a surge of anger that Frank could manipulate him so. "All I see is some dumb ink butterfly, Frank."

"Oh, don't lie to me," Frank replied. "I'll know, and you won't help abate your troubles by pushing them away. I activate the Continuous Spell Card Wave of Ill-Intent." As the Spell Card appeared, Julian was rather surprised by its image, a bloated hideous face. "With Wave of Ill-Intent in play, when a monster of mine is destroyed in battle, you lose 300 Life Points."

"Well then, I activate Backfire," Julian replied. "Now when a Fire monster on my field is destroyed by anything, you lose 500 Life Points." His Continuous Trap lifted up.

"Symmetry Rorschach, attack his face-down monster. Spiral Mind," Frank said. His Rorschach monster suddenly grew a demonic head, which lunged at the face-down monster. The card flipped over and Flamvell Paun appeared, crouching in defence (DEF: 200). Symmetry Rorschach's head opened its maw and bit the monkey in half with demonic fangs. "Now the effect of Symmetry Rorschach activates, revealing the top card of your Deck. _Peeping Mind_." Symmetry Rorschach returned to normal and glowed, revealing the image of Julian's next card, Molten Destruction.

"Since my Paun was destroyed in battle, its effect now activates," Julian said. "I can take a Fire monster with 200 defence from my Deck and add it to my hand. I choose Neoflamvell Origin." The card slid from his deck and he placed it in his hand. "And Backfire hits you for 500 damage." A burst of fire shot from the card and struck Frank.

(_Frank 7500LP_)

"I'll end my turn with two face-down cards," Frank ended. The face-down cards appeared.

_Julian 8000LP/Frank 7500LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I summon Flamvell Firedog." The molten hellhound appeared in a flash of fire with a harsh bark (ATK: 1900). "Now I bring out my Neoflamvell Origin using its effect." The small fire sprite appeared (ATK: 500). "Now I activate Molten Destruction." The area around became the volcanic waste as Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 2400) and Neoflamvell Origin (ATK: 1000) glowed with energy.

Frank just kept smiling.

"Flamvell Firedog, attack Symmetry Rorschach!" Julian yelled. The hellhound leapt for the butterfly creature, but one of Frank's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate Negate Attack," he said. "This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase." Flamvell Firedog slammed into a transparent barrier and was hurled back.

"Well then, I Tune together Neoflamvell Origin and Flamvell Firedog!" Julian yelled. Neoflamvell Origin rose into the heavens and descended as two glowing rings that encircled Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a burst of crimson aura…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

Flamvell Uruquizas landed with an almighty roar (ATK: 2100 - 2600).

"And I'll end my turn there," Julian finished.

_Julian 8000LP/Frank 7500LP_

"I draw," Frank said serenely, smiling sinisterly as he saw the card. "You know, Julian, there was once a man known as Sigmund Freud, who theorised much on the field of psychology."

"I know about him," Julian replied. "I also know that his theories are outdated and considered to be obsolete these days."

"Just because a theory is outdated doesn't mean its merits are lost," Frank said. "For example, Freud theorised the concept of a divided mind in three parts, the id, the ego and the super-ego. Each was responsible for some fragment of our being, and thus all three together defined us… but what say could happen if one gained dominance? To have the id in control would be monstrous, as the id is our darkest, most desperate cravings… the desires for pleasure, our very impulses to avoid pain and experience the greatest pleasures possible, be they sexual, through consumption of food and drink, or other means."

"The immoral part of our psyche, the darkest piece of our soul," Julian said. "A piece of our being that we work to restrain."

"Yes, that is correct," Frank replied, taking the Symmetry Rorschach card from his Disk and placing another in its place. "And indeed, one particular favourite media work of mine took the idea of the id and quite literally brought it to life…" Symmetry Rorschach dissolved into a sphere of shadow that quickly reformed into something else… "I Release Symmetry Rorschach to Advance Summon…"

The shadows continued to warp, becoming a dark demonic beast, something like a wolf, with immense serrated fangs and claws, its shoulders crowned by sharp spikes, its long tail tipped with three spines like a trident. Its crimson eyes glared at Julian with sheer malice as it gave a debased roar of pure evil (ATK: 2200).

"Meet Id, the Super Demonic Lord!" Frank laughed. "The very embodiment of the id brought into being, and it serves me now."

"It looks just like the Id Monster," Julian murmured.

"Indeed, the card designers were inspired by the classic monster from _Forbidden Planet_," Frank said. "And indeed the principle does do well here, a monster born of a man's darkest desires, such an intriguing concept. But for now, I trigger the Trap Card Gestalt Trap, which equips to your monster, reduces its points to zero and negates its effects." A black clamp appeared and locked together around Flamvell Uruquizas' waist, making him gasp in shock (ATK: 0). "Interestingly enough, a gestalt is a whole that is different to the sum of its parts, breaking the normal rule of things."

"Can you stop spouting psychobabble and obscure facts, and actually Duel for a change?!" Julian snapped.

"Very well," Frank said, taking another card from his hand and playing it. "I Equip Flamvell Uruquizas with Immortal Homeostasis, saving it from destruction by battle and meaning that if during your Standby Phase its attack score isn't its original score, you lose 300 Life Points." Flamvell Urquizas was surrounded by a sinister purple aura. "Homeostasis is the body's mechanism of maintaining a constant internal environment, and thus my Spell Card keeps your monster in a permanent state of being, hence it cannot be slain in battle."

"Will you give it a rest for even a minute?!" Julian shouted in frustration.

"Very well," Frank said darkly. "Id, the Super Demonic Lord, attack Flamvell Uruquizas with Violent Egotism." Id roared and charged, towering over Flamvell Uruquizas as it slashed with its claws. Julian's monster cried out as the bladed edges ripped open sharp gashes in his chest, but the purple aura around him flowed into the wounds and they healed.

Julian on the other hand cried out in pain as Id followed up by slashing him.

(_Julian 5800LP_)

"I shall end my turn with a face-down card," Frank finished, placing the card into his Duel Disk. It appeared behind Id, the Super Demonic Lord in a flash of light.

_Julian 5800LP/Frank 7500LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled, pulling the card from his Deck.

"Now the effect of Immortal Homeostasis activates," Frank said serenely. Julian winced as the dark aura from Flamvell Uruquizas also surrounded him, burning into him painfully.

(_Julian 5500LP_)

"I summon Flamvell Guard!" he shouted. The cobalt dragon appeared with an angry roar (ATK: 100 - 600). "Now I Tune Flamvell Guard to Flamvell Uruquizas to Synchro Summon…!" Flamvell Guard rose into the air and descended as a single glowing ring that encircled Flamvell Uruquizas, reducing it to six glowing stars. The stars aligned within the ring and connected as a lance of crimson aura…

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!"_

Flamvell Draconir burst from the Synchro Summon and crashed down in front of Julian with a roar (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"Now I activate the effect of Flamvell Draconir, removing from play Neoflamvell Origin and Flamvell Guard in my Graveyard to destroy Id and deal you damage equal to half of its original attack points! Flamvell Draconir, _Flamvell Devastation_!" Julian called, pocketing the two monsters. Flamvell Draconir was coated in flames that it sent roaring into Id, searing the demonic beast to nothing. Frank didn't even flinch as the flames washed over him.

(_Frank 6400LP_)

"Now, Flamvell Draconir, direct attack!" Julian called. "Wildfire Storm!" Draconir roared, sending a wave of flame rushing over the field, but Frank's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Defence Draw, negating the damage and allowing me to draw one card," he said. The flames were halted by a glowing green barrier as the academic drew once.

"I end my turn," Julian finished.

_Julian 5500LP/Frank 6400LP_

"I draw," Frank said, doing so. Suddenly, a blast of shadow exploded before him, condensing into Id, the Super Demonic Lord (ATK: 2200).

"What?!" Julian exclaimed.

"When Id, the Super Demonic Lord is destroyed by a card effect, it is Special Summoned from my Graveyard during the next Standby Phase," Frank explained. "The id can never be truly destroyed, as my creature proves."

"Damn it," Julian muttered.

"I Set two cards and end my turn," Frank said. The two cards appeared behind Id.

_Julian 5500LP/Frank 6400LP_

"I draw!" Julian called. "I summon Neoflamvell Garuda!" The reptilian flame bird appeared with a harsh shriek (ATK: 1200 - 1700).

"Now, Flamvell Draconir, attack Id, the Super Demonic Lord with Wildfire Storm!" Flamvell Draconir unleashed the storm of flame again, but one of Frank's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate Hate Buster," he said. "When a Fiend-Type monster I control is chosen as an attack target, Hate Buster destroys both the attacking monster and the selected monster, and then it inflicts damage to you equal to your monsters original attack points." Energy flashed from the Hate Buster card and both Id and Flamvell Draconir exploded in bursts of darkness that smashed into Julian, flinging him to the ground.

(_Julian 3100LP_)

"Well, you still take damage from Backfire!" Julian yelled. A blast of flame shot from the card and seared into Frank.

(_Frank 5900LP_)

"Neoflamvell Garuda, direct attack!" Julian ordered. His monster launched a jet of flames, but Frank's second face-down lifted up.

"I activate Widespread Ruin, destroying your monster with the highest attack." An explosion engulfed Neoflamvell Garuda, shattering it.

"I end my Battle Phase and place one card face-down," Julian said bitterly. The face-down appeared before him.

_Julian 3100LP/Frank 5900LP_

"I draw," Frank said as Id, the Super Demonic Lord reformed in front of him (ATK: 2200). "Now, Id, the Super Demonic Lord, attack him directly with Violent Egotism!" Id charged with a fierce howl, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate my own Defence Draw, negating the damage and letting me draw a card!" Julian called. Id's attack was blocked by an emerald barrier as Julian drew once.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Frank finished. The face-down appeared behind Id, the Super Demonic Lord.

_Julian 3100LP/Frank 5900LP_

"I draw," Julian called. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Seraph!" Kelsey's Tuner Monster appeared before him with a shouted battle cry, raising his sword (ATK: 1600 - 2100). "Now I activate Fire Recovery, discarding UFO Turtle to bring back Flamvell Firedog!" Flamvell Firedog appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1900 - 2400).

"Now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon…!"

Koa'ki Meiru Seraph rose into the air and descended as four glowing rings that encircled Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to four glowing stars that aligned within the rings and connected as a jet of blazing flame…

"_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright. Synchro Summon! A miracle's light, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" _

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago descended majestically, glancing at Julian with deep compassion before glaring at Frank and Id, the Super Demonic Lord (ATK: 3000 - 3500).

"While Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago is in play, the effects of all Light and Dark monsters on the field are negated," Julian said. Crimson flame blazed into being around Id, the Super Demonic Lord, making it snarl in pain. "Now, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, destroy Id, the Super Demonic Lord with Celestial Blade!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago charged and cleaved Id in two with a ferocious sword strike, before going on to slash at Frank, who still didn't flinch.

(_Frank 4600LP_)

Then a blast of shadow struck Julian from Frank's Wave of Ill-Intent.

(_Julian 2800LP_)

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Symmetry Rorschach," the academic said calmly as his face-down lifted up. The strange ink butterfly appeared once again (ATK: 1200), but was surrounded by flames from Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago.

"I end my turn," Julian finished.

_Julian 2800LP/Frank 4600LP_

"I draw," Frank said serenely. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot." They each drew three times, Frank smiling slightly.

"Back to Sigmund Freud," he said. "You've seen the id at work, but Freud also theorized the superego and the ego. The superego represents our morals, our desire to do good, our conscience if you like. It opposes the id in everything, and thus can be said to be a person's 'good' side, if such oversimplification could be acceptable in such complex matters."

"Is this going anywhere?" Julian asked. Frank smiled and Symmetry Rorschach dissolved into a sphere of rainbow light that turned golden and began to reform.

"I Release Symmetry Rorschach to Advance Summon…" the academic spoke. The golden energy formed into a leonine creature…

"Superego, the Super Celestial Lord!" Frank called. The leonine creature gave a roar of pure light and hope, its form shining with holy radiance (ATK: 2200). Then flames surrounded it from Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago.

"Another one?" Julian muttered.

"Indeed, I have a monster for all three of the set," Frank said. "You've seen id, and here's my personification of the superego."

"_In that case, I really don't want to see the ego monster!" _Julian thought. "Superego can't destroy Stardrago, it doesn't have enough points." Frank simply played a Spell Card.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Pleasure Principle," he said. "With this card, when my monster battles your monster, both are destroyed as a result of the battle." Superego, the Super Celestial Lord glowed with malevolent energy.

"What?!" Julian exclaimed.

"Superego, the Super Celestial Lord, attack Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago," Frank said. Superego blasted a beam of light from its jaws as Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago sliced it in two, shattering both. Frank didn't react as the backlash struck him.

(_Frank 3300LP_)

Then a burst of fire struck Frank from Backfire, as Julian was damaged by Wave of Ill-Intent.

(_Frank 2800LP_)

(_Julian 2500LP_)

"Now due to the effect of Pleasure Principle, it is shuffled into my Deck," Frank said, placing the card onto his Deck, which automatically shuffled. "And since a monster of mine was destroyed this turn, I can activate Mental Pollution." A Spell Card appeared, depicting a man standing in malevolent purple fog as a demonic shadow towered over him from behind. "Mental Pollution destroys one of your Spell or Trap Cards, like Backfire." The Backfire card shattered.

Throughout this, Julian had been glaring at Frank with sheer hatred. Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago was all Julian had left of Kelsey, and the Professor had calmly destroyed the monster with such contemptuous ease. The Chosen of Flame's eyes blazed with a passionate rage as fiery and bright as the sun, his very soul consumed by the flames he had held within himself for his entire life.

"You'll pay for that," he snarled.

"We'll see," Frank said calmly. "I end my turn."

_Julian 2500LP/Frank 2800LP_

As Julian drew, a blast of golden energy erupted before Frank and coalesced into Superego, the Super Celestial Lord (ATK: 2200).

"What?!" Julian exclaimed. "It was destroyed by battle!"

"Precisely," Frank replied. "The id and superego are opposites, hence Id is a Fiend, and Superego is a Fairy… Id is Dark Attribute while Superego is Light Attribute, and while Id resurrects if destroyed by card effects, Superego does so if destroyed by battle."

"Damn it," Julian muttered. "I set a monster and place one card face-down." The two face-downs appeared in flashes of light. "I end my turn."

_Julian 2500LP/Frank 2800LP_

"I draw," Frank said calmly, doing so. "I activate the Spell Card Chaos Theorem, allowing me to discard once to destroy a face-down card on your field. I choose your monster." The face-down shattered as Frank discarded a Trap Card.

"That was Neoflamvell Hedgehog," Julian said, showing Frank the card. "And when it gets destroyed by an effect, I can add any Fire monster with 200 defence or less from my Graveyard to my hand other than Hedgehog itself, and I choose my Flamvell Firedog!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it into his hand.

"Superego, attack him directly," Frank ordered. Superego leapt for Julian, but his face-down lifted up.

"I activate Widespread Ruin!" the Chosen of Flame called. Superego was engulfed in an explosion and Frank gave an involuntary cry.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," he said, recovering.

_Julian 2500LP/Frank 2800LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. "I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared with a roar (ATK: 1900 - 2400). "Now I discard Flamvell Baby to give Firedog 400 more points!" Flamvell Firedog howled as flames engulfed it (ATK: 2800).

"Flamvell Firedog, attack directly and end this Duel!" Flamvell Firedog pounced, but Frank's face-down lifted up.

"I activate an old favourite of the King of Games, Spellbinding Circle," the academic said. "Using this, your Firedog is frozen in attack mode and it cannot attack." A glowing runic seal encircled Flamvell Firedog, locking it in place, though it tried to batter through the invisible prison around it.

"I end with a face-down," Julian muttered. The face-down card appeared behind Flamvell Firedog.

_Julian 2500LP/Frank 2800LP_

Frank's smile grew even wider as he saw his next card. Two cards slid from his Graveyard, Id, the Super Demonic Lord, and Superego, the Super Celestial Lord. As the two were pocketed, Julian felt a sense of unease.

"_A Dark and a Light monster… just like with Ryutaro… and the two Envoys…" _He remembered the terrifying power that Ryutaro's two Chaos Envoy monsters had held, power that had nearly ended both the Duel and Julian's life with ease. Both Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End had been terrifyingly powerful creatures…

"I see you recall the Chaos Envoys you faced," Frank said. "But do not worry. The monster I am summoning isn't one of those two; instead it is something with even more destructive power. Returning to Freud, he theorized the third element, the ego. The ego was the balance between id, superego and reality. It strained to compromise between the two rival elements and the sheer crushing weight of the real world. For that, it is the most essential component of Freud's theory, and thus, its personification is the strongest of my creatures. To summon it I must remove Id and Superego in my Graveyard from play…"

Id and Superego appeared before him, melding together, gold and darkness forming into bronze as the energy of their forms coalesced into a towering figure…

"Behold my greatest monster!" Frank laughed. "I summon… _Ego, the Concordant Lord_!"

The energy from Id and Superego was absorbed into the monster summoned, which was revealed as a twenty foot tall bronze statue of a muscular, androgynous human, its body perfectly formed (ATK: 3200).

"Holy crap…" Julian breathed.

"I activate the effect of Ego, the Concordant Lord," Frank said. "During my first Main Phase, I can destroy any card on the field, and I choose your face-down." Lightning crashed from the skies, and the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow card shattered into fragments that quickly vanished. "Now, for Ego to attack, I must discard once, so I discard Ojamagic." He slid the card into his Graveyard. "Ego, the Concordant Lord, attack Flamvell Firedog with Brain Wave."

Pure mental force burst from Ego, rippling the air. Flamvell Firedog howled as it was struck, shattering into pixels, and Julian gave a cry of pain as the attack smashed him to the ground.

(_Julian 2100LP_)

"In addition, since I discarded Ojamagic, I can add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black from my Deck to my hand," Frank said. The three cards slid from his Deck and he placed them into his hand. "That ensures at least three more attacks from my Concordant Lord."

Julian stood with a fierce look in his eyes, the wild flames of courage and determination that had forced him onto victory so many times before, against even Ryutaro and Primal Deity Khaos. This was a strength that could break even the paths of destiny and forge them anew. This was the power to defy the bounds of fate.

"I end my turn," Frank finished.

_Julian 2100LP/Frank 2800LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I set a monster." The card appeared before him.

_Julian 2100LP/Frank 2800LP_

"I draw," Frank said. "I Equip Ego, the Concordant Lord with Big Bang Shot, granting him 400 more attack points and a Piercing effect." Ego glowed with fiery crimson aura (ATK: 3600). "Now I use Ego's effect to destroy that face-down." Lightning crashed, shattering Julian's Dummy Marker. With a slight smirk, the Chosen of Flame drew once.

"_Yes… I can end this next turn…" _he thought…

"I discard to allow Ego to attack," Frank said, placing Ojama Yellow in his Graveyard. "Ego, the Concordant Lord, attack his face-down with Brain Wave." The psychic force exploded from Ego, smashing Julian's face-down monster, Flamvell Guard (DEF: 1600). Julian cried out as the blast hurled him away in all its force.

(_Julian 100LP_)

"Another Guard?" Frank mused.

"You didn't honestly think I'd only have one, did you?" Julian replied.

"Well, you'll need a miracle to win this Duel now," Frank said.

"In that case, a miracle it is."

_Julian 100LP/Frank 2800LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I activate Rekindling to Special Summon as many Fire monsters with 200 defence from my Graveyard as possible!" In flashes of fire, Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900 - 2400), Flamvell Baby (ATK: 800 - 1200), Flamvell Paun (ATK: 200 - 700) Neoflamvell Garuda (ATK: 1200 - 1700) and Neoflamvell Hedgehog (ATK: 800 - 1300) appeared. "Now I Tune together Flamvell Baby, Flamvell Paun, Flamvell Firedog and Neoflamvell Garuda to Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Baby rose into the air and dissolved into a single glowing ring that encircled Flamvell Paun, Flamvell Firedog and Neoflamvell Garuda, reducing them to eight glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a blazing inferno of pure energy…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light. Let all who stand within my sight, behold my power, all fires might. Synchro Summon. My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _

Flame Avatar Vulcan formed from the coalescing flames, raising his sword as he blazed with white-hot fire, shining with all the radiance of Julian's spirit (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"So there it is," Frank mused. "The power within your soul, the flames that overcame the Seven Spirits. How majestic indeed."

"I activate Flame Avatar Vulcan's effect," Julian said. "I remove from play all ten Fire monsters in my Graveyard to give Vulcan 6000 more points!" Flame Avatar Vulcan blazed with incredible power as the spirits of the fallen monsters empowered him in all their strength, all their conviction (ATK: 8900).

"This… can't… be…" Frank gasped in shock. "He can't be… that powerful… no monster can be that strong!"

"The Avatars can," Julian replied. "You dared to try and uncover the power within my soul, Frank, and now you face that power. This is the fire that fell from the heavens eons ago and burned the rocks to ashes. And when the heat was dead and the flames were gone, the people crept forth and they asked 'what could do this? What could bring such destruction?' And Vulcan answered, he spoke and he told them that he was there to bring destruction upon the darkness. Now behold that power… Flame Avatar Vulcan, attack Ego, the Concordant Lord with Wrath of Etna!"

Vulcan roared and took flight, flames exploding around him as he slashed his sword through Ego, shattering the great monster into shards of molten bronze that vanished before they hit the ground…

_Julian 100LP/Frank 0LP_

Frank collapsed to his knees, his face distorted by pure horror and shock as Flame Avatar Vulcan landed before him and faded away. The crowd burst into almighty, thunderous applause at the result, the turning of the tide that had ended in Julian's victory…

16

"Well, well," Lazar said. "So there is the power that defeated the Seven Spirits." Goodwin looked down at the spot where Vulcan had stood with interest apparent in his eyes.

"Indeed, Lazar," he replied. "There is the power of an Avatar in full force. I suspect that Julian may just be a strong ally against the shadows, if he can overcome the connection he himself has to the Dark Signers."

"Connection?" Jack asked from the sofa behind them. "What do you mean connection to the Dark Signers?"

"All in good time, Jack," Goodwin replied…

16

In the B.A.D., Kelsey stood on the unfinished Daedalus Bridge, looking out over the ocean to New Domino City.

"I know you're out there, somewhere, my love," she said softly, cradling Julia in her arms. "And someday soon, we'll be together again, forever…" Mother and daughter looked towards the shining utopia on the horizon, towards the final member of their family, towards Julian and towards everything that they held dear beyond their little world…

16

(Author's Note: Id, the Super Demonic Lord is known as Ido the Supreme Magical Force in the dub and TCG; however I used its OCG name to tie in with the _Forbidden Planet _reference in its appearance, as well as with Superego and Ego.)

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Symmetry Rorschach

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, reveal the top card of your opponent's Deck.

(Symmetry Rorschach was first used by Professor Frank against Luna/Ruka in Episode 18 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Superego, the Super Celestial Lord

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, during the next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card and destroy all Monsters you control except this card. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Normal Summon, Flip-Summon, or Special Summon. You can only control one "Superego the Super Celestial Lord".

*

Ego, the Concordant Lord

EARTH/ Warrior/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by removing from play one "Id, the Super Demonic Lord" and one "Superego, the Super Celestial Lord" in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you may destroy one card on the field. You must discard one card from your hand to attack with this card. While you control this face-up card, you cannot Normal Summon, Flip-Summon, or Special Summon. You can only control one "Ego the Concordant Lord".

(The above two cards were created by fellow fanfic author Cyber Commander and used in his fic Shadowchasers. Creative credit for them goes to Cyber Commander, as does thanks for letting me use them.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Wave of Ill-Intent

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A bloated demonic-looking human face with mad, staring eyes.

Each time a monster you control is destroyed by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.

*

Immortal Homeostasis

Equip Spell Card

Image: Maha Vailo surrounded by a sinister purple aura.

The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. During the Standby Phase of the equipped monster's controller, if the equipped monster's ATK is different to its original ATK, inflict 300 damage to the equipped monster's controller.

*

Mental Pollution

Normal Spell Card

Image: A brown-haired man wearing a Facility-style Duel Disk standing in a world of dark purple fog as a demonic shadow similar to Despair from the Dark towers over him from behind.

Activate only if a monster you controlled was destroyed this turn. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

(The above three cards were used by Professor Frank against Luna/Ruka in Episodes 18 and 19 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Pleasure Principle

Equip Spell Card

Image: A black-haired man in a grey jacket looking towards a beautiful woman in a white robe with a lustful gaze. The woman is smiling seductively towards him.

If the equipped monster battles a monster with a higher ATK, both monsters are destroyed by battle (Damage Calculation proceeds as usual). When the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, this card is shuffled into your Deck.

*

Chaos Theorem

Normal Spell Card

Image: Sky Scourge Norleras facing Sky Scourge Enrise over a vortex of chaotic energy.

Discard 1 card from your hand. Destroy 1 face-down card your opponent controls.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and all creative credit for them goes to me. Pleasure Principle is named for the mechanism which Freud theorized the id operated by, essentially seeking pleasure and avoiding pain, both by any means regardless of how immoral.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Gestalt Trap

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A giant black metal clamp.

After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to an opponent's monster. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become 0 and its effect(s) are negated.

(Gestalt Trap was first used by Professor Frank against Luna/Ruka in Episode 18 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Digidramon: Well, there goes another epic chapter! Julian against Frank was one epic Duel, especially Frank using Superego, the Super Celestial Lord and Ego, the Concordant Lord! But in the end Julian pulled through with Flame Avatar Vulcan to achieve a win!

Jack: Talk about an overused monster.

Digidramon: It's Julian's Signature Card, just like Red Dragon Archfiend is yours. You've had what, two or three Duels where you haven't used that thing?

Blake: Owned, Jack. Well, that was a decent Duel, but the real battle's just beginning…

Akiza: Digidramon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Digidramon: Yep indeed Blake, the battle of the Fortune Cup has only just begun! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Ego, the Concordant Lord, Gestalt Trap, Pleasure Principle, Superego, the Super Celestial Lord and Flamvell Draconir!

Tanner: Today's Featured Card is Ego, the Concordant Lord! Using its destruction effect it can get rid of dangerous Spell or Trap Cards before hitting hard with its 3200 points! Ego is one very powerful monster to face in a Duel!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, we enter the Semi-Finals of the Fortune Cup and the first Duel is Yusei against Greiger! As the South American's past comes out, can Yusei overcome the power of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE and Dark Strike Fighter?! Even if he wins, will Greiger make a move for revenge anyway?! Just how will this turn out?!

To find out, read Chapter 17 of Spirit Legends, Justice and Revenge!


	17. Chapter 17: Justice and Revenge

(Author's Note: In this chapter, a certain Synchro Monster used earlier in this fic will revert to its original anime rules due to reviewer request. To be honest, I should never have even tried this particular monster's real life effect, as it is the most broken thing since the Chaos Envoys, and the real life card is quite rightly now Forbidden. This monster is of course Dark Strike Fighter, which will use its original anime effect and name in my fics from now on.)

Chapter 17: Justice and Revenge

Julian walked through the corridors of the stadium following his win against Professor Frank. He was pondering what he'd said to Frank before the end, his words about Flame Avatar Vulcan. They had seemed to come from inside him, as if the Avatar of Flame had spoken the words through his mouth.

He stopped as he saw Greiger up ahead, leaning back against the wall and looking down the corridor towards him.

"Hey there," he said.

"That was one intense Duel," Greiger replied. "That Flame Avatar Vulcan is a good card, but I must say, I've never heard of it before."

"It's one of a kind," Julian said. "I'm the only person in the world that Vulcan will allow to summon it." Greiger looked rather surprised.

"So I see that the Signers aren't the only people in this tournament with a hidden power. That shouldn't really come as a surprise though, considering this is Goodwin we're dealing with. He always makes sure he has a back-up plan for when things go wrong, so I suppose you're his plan if he can't get the Signers in time."

"I won't let him use me," Julian whispered. "Not after what happened the last time…"

17

"Everybody listen!" the MC yelled. "The second round has been announced, so check out the competition brackets!" The table appeared on the holographic screens, displaying the duelist match-ups and what type of Duel was being played.

**Yusei vs. Greiger (Turbo Duel)**

**Julian vs. Akiza (Ground Duel)**

Inside the duelist lounge, Julian looked at the results grimly.

"So I'm up against Akiza," he mused. "In that case, I guess I'm getting a rematch." Beside him, Yusei was looking across at Greiger.

"Do you think you can beat Akiza?" the Signer asked.

"Truthfully, I doubt it, considering what happened the last time. I've improved since then, but so has she. And besides, I get the feeling that somehow you'll be the one to help her. There's something about you that makes me think you can get through to her when I can't."

"I'll see you tomorrow, so for now, keep the excitement bottled up ready!" the MC called before the screens vanished from sight…

17

Outside the arena a short while later, Leo, Luna, Yusei, Julian, Yanagi and Tanner were talking.

"So you're Turbo Dueling Greiger," Tanner noted.

"Is that bad?" Yusei asked.

"You bet," Julian replied. "There's a rumour going round that Greiger built a new Duel Runner especially for this tournament, Yusei. According to the rumours, it makes him an unbeatable opponent."

"_I can't let Greiger beat Yusei!" _Leo thought.

"Leo, are you okay?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yeah! I just, um, left something somewhere else! Be right back!" With that, he ran off.

"Where are you going?!" Luna called after him.

"To, uh… you know, the place with the, uh… oh, look at the time! Gotta go!" And with those words, he was gone…

17

In the Satellite, a boat was docking at the grim concrete port made for unloading supplies for the slum town.

"Alright folks," the captain said. "I dunno why you want to get into this trash town, but I hope you had a pleasant trip. Get your things and get off my boat." Blister and two other men walked off the boat past him. "Enjoy the Satellite."

The captain then turned to another person, passing him a clipboard.

"This manifest says you had three passengers," the man said. "They all paid up?" The captain nodded. "Right then, get moving before Sector Security picks you up."

Blister walked to a black van in the street, nodding to the driver.

"Yo, Blister," the driver said. "You lookin' for the Satellite Black Market? You can get anything there except perishables and a wife, and it's all cheaper than in the damn city."

"You got room for one more?" Blister asked.

"Yeah, get in. What brings you over here anyway, Blister?"

"I'm doing a favour for a friend," Blister said, getting in beside him.

"I thought you'd given up friends?"

"So did I," Blister murmured as the van drove away…

17

In Goodwin's office, Lazar passed a card to Greiger, who looked at it.

"Here, this should help in your Duel against Yusei," the head of Sector Security said.

"Thank you," Greiger replied. "This is just the card I need to complete my strategy." He opened a Deck Box on his belt and slid the card into the Deck held within.

"We need you to bring out Yusei's Mark of the Dragon," Lazar said.

"Greiger knows the stakes," Goodwin cut in. "He has faithfully agreed to our terms and he will determine if Julian's belief that Yusei is a Signer is correct or not."

"I will," Greiger replied. "Once I do this, can I rely on your word, Goodwin?"

"Of course. I did hear about your village, such a tragic event. I wish something could have been done to prevent the destruction. Have you heard from your family?"

Greiger clenched a fist out of Goodwin's sight. "Not yet. I'm sure they're in dire need of the supplies you promised, Goodwin."

"Do not worry," Goodwin said. "Miss Kaiba is honest, and her resolution to provide emergency relief for your family and friends is certainly true. All that this hinges on is your ability to reveal Yusei's Mark, Greiger."

"You'll see what needs to be seen, so long as my family gets their supplies." With that, Greiger walked out. "I have a Duel to prepare for."

As he walked down the corridor, Greiger stopped. Jack was blocking the passage ahead.

"Nice outfit," the king of Turbo Dueling commented.

"I don't have time to trash talk," Greiger retorted.

"I don't like you," Jack snapped. "I never have, and don't even think about beating Yusei. He's mine, Greiger. Then again, I shouldn't worry. You couldn't beat a little girl."

"Is this all the fabled Jack Atlas is capable of?" Greiger said sharply. "A few pitiful insults. You're a pathetic King, Jack." Jack snarled and threw a punch, which the South American effortlessly caught in his palm. He squeezed Jack's hand hard and the blonde-haired young man winced in pain before Greiger let go.

"Damn you," Jack spat.

"Stay out of my way if you don't want to get hurt," Greiger said, walking past him.

17

Later that day, roughly seven PM, Leo stood outside a warehouse-like building.

"So this is Greiger's garage," he mused. He looked around and noticed a window, which he climbed up to before slipping through, landing heavily on the floor.

""I'll pack a parachute next time…" he groaned, standing up and looking around with a flashlight. Silver gleamed and he looked to see a terrifying bull skull! Leo screamed and ran back, slamming into the wall, which immediately triggered a siren alarm…

17

In the B.A.D., Kelsey sat in shadow with Julia on Daedalus Bridge and looked out over the ocean again, watching the lights of New Domino on the horizon.

"He's out there," she murmured. "And someday, we'll find him together."

"Hey there!" The voice startled her and she stood in a fluid motion, looking to an orange-haired boy wearing a brown leather jacket over an orange shirt and black jeans. Numerous criminal markers decorated his face like war paint, and a dark blue band with several metal rings pierced through it was slung around his forehead. A black, streamlined Duel Disk was attached to his arm, and his eyes flashed in the moonlight as he looked up at Kelsey.

"Oh… it's just Crow…" Kelsey murmured, sitting down again.

"Hey," Crow said, running up the bridge and stopping beside her. "I've seen you out here a few times, and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Kelsey replied softly. Julia stirred in her arms, alert to this stranger. Kelsey gently rocked the child in her arms to reassure her.

"Why are you up here, anyway?" Crow asked. "It's a weird place for someone to come and sit for night after night, y'know."

"I'm… just watching for someone," Kelsey murmured. Crow frowned slightly.

"I swear we've met before," he said softly. "I know you… I just can't put my finger on it though…" His brow creased in thought. "Oh well, I'll remember eventually. So, you sit out here looking for someone? Kinda weird… but hey, it's your choice." Julia stirred again and gave a slight cry, Kelsey gently rocking her again. "Hey, you've got a child!"

"Yes," Kelsey said.

"What's its name?"

"Her name is Julia," Kelsey whispered. "And the person I'm waiting for is her father."

"Whoa, that… I didn't expect that," Crow said in surprise. "So your little girl's dad's over in New Domino? What makes you think he'll come back?" Kelsey looked at him, her face hidden by the shadows of her hood as she leaned back against a girder.

"Because there's something he has to do in the Satellite," she said. "It's something he'll do soon, and when he does, I'll be here to meet him again. And when that happens… he and Julia and I can be a family… like we're supposed to be…"

"Well… that sounds good to me. I'll keep an eye out, if you like. What's his name?"

"No," Kelsey replied, shaking her head. "I don't need you to look for him, because I'll know where to find him when he comes back. Thanks for the offer, though." Crow smiled.

"If you ever need help, just come find me, 'kay?" he said. "Just look down there, or at Martha's place." He gestured to a cluster of buildings near the bridge, then to a larger building slightly further away, then he ran down the bridge and vanished into the B.A.D. Kelsey gave a soft, sad smile and turned her gaze back to New Domino.

This was the place she knew she'd meet Julian again. This bridge was the place they'd first met, where it had all begun, and now it would be the site of a new beginning for them both, a new life, an eternal life together with their child. They could truly be a family forever, never separated by fate again…

That was all Kelsey wanted, all she'd ever want. She just wanted to be with Julian and Julia, the three of them together as a family forever. That was the wish that had earned her the favour of an Earthbound Immortal and returned her to life, the strength of her love for Julian…

17

In Leo and Luna's apartment, Luna and Yusei were sat on a sofa, while Julian was busy checking through his Deck for his Duel with Akiza. The Deck Box containing his Side Deck lay open on the table next to him as he replaced cards in his Deck with more useful ones.

"Flare Resonator... Fox Fire could work..." he mused, sorting through the cards.

"I'm worried about Leo," Luna said. "He'd never miss dinner, and he knows curfew's seven."

"We'll look for him," Yusei said, standing up. "Luna, stay here in case he comes back." Julian stood up as well, placing his cards back into their respective boxes and attaching the boxes to his belt.

"No, I'm coming with you," Luna said. Yusei frowned. "We can cover more ground with three of us searching. Besides, he's my brother and he might be hurt." Julian nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Just be careful, Luna."

"I will," she replied.

17

With a wrench in his hand, Greiger walked up to his garage, effortlessly pulling open the door to reveal Leo curled up asleep on the floor. The alarms stopped as the South American pressed a button on the wall, looking down at Leo.

"What's he doing here?"

17

Yusei and Julian skidded their Duel Runners to a stop beside an alleyway as Luna ran up to them.

"Did you find anything?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry," Julian replied. "But nothing. There's no sign of him anywhere. I even checked out the Daimon Area, but I can't find anything, Luna."

"Me neither," Yusei said. "I can't find Leo anywhere." Suddenly, there was a chiming sound from his Duel Runner as a video screen appeared on the display, showing Blister's face.

"Yusei," the man greeted. "I'm at your friend's bunker, but the place has been totally trashed and they aren't here. Security is tracking my signal, so I haven't got too long. I hacked the network, but your friends aren't anywhere on it, they haven't been arrested. I've got to go, but I'll keep looking." With that, the screen closed.

"So Goodwin has your friends somewhere hidden," Julian mused. Suddenly, there was a sharp CLANG as a can crashed onto the road from the alleyway. All three of them turned to see Greiger stepping out of the shadows with Leo held in his arms.

"What're you doing with Leo, Greiger?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Relax," Greiger replied. "He's alright. He broke into my garage and I found him sleeping in there..."

17

Back at Leo and Luna's apartment, Greiger stepped from the twins' room and quietly closed the door before walking out onto the poolside patio with Julian and Yusei, the former gazing out over the sea to the Satellite, the latter glancing towards the South American.

"Thanks for finding Leo," Yusei said. Greiger smiled.

"Don't mention it," he replied. "He was just trying to help you out, Yusei." The Signer's face showed surprise at this. "He was trying to get a look at my new Duel Runner so he could give you some advice on it, but I know you didn't ask him to. You strike me as the kind of person who's too honourable to resort to something so underhanded."

"Then you know Yusei pretty well already," Julian said. "Because that's true. He is too honourable for that."

"Well, everyone wants a look at my Runner anyway," Greiger chuckled. "I had to install five new alarm systems to keep it under wraps. And don't worry, I won't involve Security in this, Leo was only trying to help. He reminds me of my little brother, actually." Julian glanced back at Greiger. "I won't punish him for trying to help you, Yusei, but it doesn't matter. Tomorrow, you lose regardless."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Julian replied.

"Yusei, you're a nice guy off the track," Greiger continued. "Trust me when I say that on the track, I'll throw my all into the Duel though. There's too much riding on this tournament for me to lose."

"Your family," Julian said, turning to face him. Their eyes met and both had the same expressions of sorrow and loss.

"Yes," Greiger replied. "They're far away, long gone, and they need help from me." Under his breath, he spoke too quietly for either of the other two to hear. "_Vengeance_."

He walked away slightly and looked up towards the heavens. "I remember how we used to count the stars together. Here, you can't even see the stars through that smog from the Satellite." True enough, thick clouds of smog coated the skies.

"You Duel for your family," Yusei murmured. "But I can't lose either, Greiger. My friends need my help, and I won't let them down."

"So we're similar. We both can't lose, then. You might be a good guy, Yusei, and in a perfect world, we'd both get what we want in that arena tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect, one of us has to lose... and I'm afraid it'll be you." And with that, he walked back inside. Julian stepped over to Yusei's side as they both looked towards the South American.

"Yusei, be careful," the Chosen of Flame said. "Greiger will do anything to help his family, and he will not show mercy. Be ready for everything he's got..."

17

The next day, the sun shone down on the packed Fortune Cup stadium. The crowds cheered in all their excitement as the semi-finals began.

"Everybody listen!" the MC called. "Welcome to the Fortune Cup Semi-Finals, where the remaining four duelists slug it out for their shot at the Final where the prize is a Duel against the King of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas himself! Our first match is between Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, and the Tower of Power, Greiger!"

The crowd cheered as Yusei burst onto the track, riding his crimson Runner. Then a burst of smoke exploded from another tunnel and Greiger emerged, riding a massive dragster style black Duel Runner with a silver ox skull mounted on the front. Its engine roared and shook the ground as he pulled up beside Yusei on the starting line.

"It's the most incredible Duel Runner I've ever seen, its wheels with appeals, a whopper of a chopper! Ladies and gentlemen, it's Greiger and his Beast!" the MC shouted.

"Hey Yusei, watch out for me, or I might accidentally squash you!" Greiger taunted.

"Just because you're bigger doesn't make you better," Yusei retorted.

"Duelists, bring in Speed World!" the MC announced. Both Yusei and Greiger pressed buttons on their Runners and the Field Spell appeared on their screens, the purple aura exploding out to engulf the arena.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by, Speed World activated."_

The Runner screens changed to display the Duel Field.

"_Ready... Set... Begin Turbo Duel!" _

Yusei and Greiger's Runners shot forwards with howling engines...

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Greiger 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll begin!" Greiger called. "I place one monster face-down!" The reversed monster appeared. "Now I lay two cards face-down and end my turn!" The two face-downs appeared alongside his Runner, and then vanished.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Greiger 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted, doing so as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 1SPC_)

"I discard Tuningware from my hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron through its effect!" As he placed the monster in his Graveyard, a cowboy style robot with a chest like a traffic light appeared, wearing a brown cowboy hat with a white feather stuck in it, a red scarf tied around its face and two guns holstered at its hips (ATK: 700). "Now I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!" The cute rodent appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 800).

"I activate Hidden Soldiers to summon Trap Reactor Y FI!" Greiger called. The fighter plane robot appeared as the Trap Card lifted up, crouching in defence mode (DEF: 1800).

"I Tune together Quickdraw Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei called. "And using the effect of Quickdraw Synchron, I treat it as Nitro Synchron!" A ring of five cards appeared before Quickdraw Synchron as it drew one of its pistols and shot through one of the cards, Nitro Synchron. The cards vanished as the Tuner dissolved into five glowing rings.

The five rings encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog, reducing it to two glowing stars that aligned within the rings and connected as a burst of fiery energy that ripped through the Synchro Summon...

"_Clustering minds will now become a greater force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _Yusei chanted. Nitro Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar of power (ATK: 2800).

17

Julian smiled as he saw Nitro Warrior, the Synchro Monster Yusei had inspired him to use. It represented their bond of friendship, and he pulled his own copy of the card out from his Extra Deck slot on his Duel Disk as he looked up at the screen displaying the Duel.

17

"Nitro Warrior, attack his face-down monster!" Yusei called. "Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior charged with blazing fists, but Greiger's second Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Fake Explosion, preventing my monster from being destroyed in this battle!" the South American shouted. "You'll have to try harder than that, Yusei!" As Nitro Warrior threw a punch, the face-down card flipped over and the serpentine machine dragon that was Spell Reactor RE appeared, curled up in defence mode (DEF: 900). A second later, Nitro Warrior's fist crashed against the Reactor, making it shudder but not destroying it due to Fake Explosion.

17

"Damn," Julian muttered. "Now Greiger gets his third Reactor, and that can only add up to big trouble for Yusei..."

17

"Now my Fake Explosion's second effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon my Summon Reactor SK from either my hand or my Graveyard!" Greiger called, playing the monster. Summon Reactor SK exploded into being from an azure portal, its turbines howling with power (ATK: 2000). Nitro Warrior retreated to Yusei's side of the field.

"I Set one card face-down and end my turn," Yusei finished, placing his card onto his Duel Disk. It appeared beside his Runner and vanished from sight.

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/Greiger 8000LP 1SPC_

As Greiger drew, their Runners sped up slightly as their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I Release all three of my Reactors," Greiger said as a card slid from his Deck and he took it in one hand. The three Reactors rose into the air and smashed together in a great explosion of power that sent the wind howling across the stadium, the silhouette of Greiger's strongest monster barely visible within the searing light. "To Special Summon... Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

SKY FIRE descended from within the explosion as the light faded, gliding above Greiger with all its turbines roaring their power across the stadium and beyond, its guns angling towards Yusei (ATK: 3000).

Yusei remained stoic and silent as ever in the face of the mechanical monstrosity, his eyes gazing up at it with barely any emotion showing.

"I activate the effect of my SKY FIRE and discard one card from my hand to destroy Nitro Warrior," Greiger said, placing the card in his Graveyard. Missiles howled from his monster and obliterated Nitro Warrior in a detonation of incredible power. "Now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Yusei directly! Death Air Raid!" SKY FIRE unleashed a storm of flak fire from its gun turrets, but Yusei's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Defence Draw!" the Signer called. "This reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to draw one card!" He drew once as the flak fire bounced off of a glowing emerald shield.

"I end my turn," Greiger concluded.

_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC/Greiger 8000LP 2SPC_

Yusei drew silently, quickly thinking. _"His Flying Fortress SKY FIRE can destroy any monster I summon or card I set face-down, but only once per turn. However, I take 800 points of damage every time that happens. Combined with SKY FIRE's other effect, Greiger can wear me down very quickly and start to deal out direct attacks from his monster. I can't let that happen, so I need to get rid of that thing fast!" _

Their Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I Set one monster face-down," Yusei decided, playing the card. An instant after it appeared, the face-down was blasted apart by a hail of missiles from Greiger's SKY FIRE. Yusei winced as the blast struck him.

(_Yusei 7200LP 3SPC_)

"I lay two cards face-down and end my turn," the Star of Satellite finished. The two face-down cards appeared.

_Yusei 7200LP 3SPC/Greiger 8000LP 3SPC_

"I draw," Greiger said, doing so as his Speed Counters increased (_Yusei 7200LP 4SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 4SPC_).

"Now I discard one card from my hand to use the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE and destroy your face-down card on the... right!" A hail of missiles exploded from SKY FIRE and crashed onto the face-down card, shattering it apart.

"That was my Limiter Overload Trap Card!" Yusei called. "And when it gets sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Speed Warrior from my hand, Deck or Graveyard!" A card slid from his Deck and he slotted it onto his Duel Disk, the grey-armoured Speed Warrior skating from a blue portal and crouching down in defence beside his Duel Runner (DEF: 400). Greiger clenched a fist in irritation.

"SKY FIRE, take out that Speed Warrior!" he commanded. SKY FIRE unleashed a storm of gunfire that ripped Speed Warrior apart, though Yusei remained untouched due to its defensive position.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Greiger finished. _"I expect Yusei will try to perform a Synchro Summon in order to defeat my Flying Fortress, but if he does attack, then I'll activate Rising Energy and increase my SKY FIRE's points by 1500." _

_Yusei 7200LP 4SPC/Greiger 8000LP 4SPC_

Yusei drew his next card silently (_Yusei 7200LP 5SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 5SPC_).

"I Set one card face-down," he said, playing the card, only to have it obliterated by a storm of fire from Greiger's Flying Fortress.

(_Yusei 6400LP 5SPC_)

"You just destroyed my Dummy Marker, letting me draw another card!" Yusei called, drawing. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" The short orange-armoured Warrior appeared from a portal (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to bring back Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appeared, crouching in defence mode (DEF: 400).

17

"He's going to Synchro Summon," Julian mused. "But will it just be Junk Warrior, or will he summon something more...?"

17

"I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog, reviving it since I control a Tuner Monster!" Yusei shouted. Quillbolt Hedgehog leapt from a portal with a cute squeak (ATK: 800). "I Tune Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and soared into the air, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Yusei's other monsters, reducing them to frameworks that released four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded in a burst of golden aura...

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!" _

Lightning Warrior descended, crackling with electricity and sending a tang of ozone across the arena (ATK: 2400).

"Now I activate my Speed Spell – Dead Synchron! Using this Speed Spell, when I have five or more Speed Counters, I can remove from play a Tuner and a non-Tuner monster in my Graveyard to Synchro Summon an appropriate Synchro Monster! I remove Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon...!"

Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior appeared, the former shooting through another card in the ring, Junk Synchron this time, before splitting into five glowing rings that encircled Speed Warrior, reducing it to a framework that became two glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and exploded with black aura...

"_The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" _Yusei chanted. A new Synchro Monster descended from the Synchro Summon, a six-foot tall slender orange warrior wearing orange, white and black plastic armour over a black leather bodysuit, his bracers adorned with fletching, wielding a steel bow with a silver arrow already strung. His dark blue eyes gleamed as he stared over towards Greiger (ATK: 2300).

17

"Junk Archer," Julian mused with a smirk. "Now let's see how tough Greiger is..."

17

"I activate the effect of Junk Archer!" Yusei shouted. "With this, I can remove from play one of your monsters until the End Phase! Junk Archer, get rid of his SKY FIRE with _Dimension Shoot_!" Junk Archer fired its arrow, which struck Flying Fortress SKY FIRE and exploded in a flash of rainbow light. The colossal fighter plane robot vanished from sight.

Greiger gave a fierce grimace at this.

17

"He's got a good set-up there," Tanner said. "With Junk Archer and Lightning Warrior together, Yusei can take out over half of Greiger's Life Points."

"Yeah!" Leo shouted. "Go, Yusei!" Luna was more subdued.

"But Greiger's Flying Fortress comes back at the end of the turn," she pointed out. "And the first thing he'll do is take out Junk Archer."

17

"Good move, Yusei," Julian said with a smile. "With those two monsters, so long as Greiger's face-down doesn't stop attacks or negate damage, you'll take him down to 3300 Life Points. If this tournament used the original 4000 point rules... oh well, it doesn't matter."

He glanced around the empty room. Akiza, the only other remaining semi-finalist, was nowhere to be seen, which partly intrigued him. After all, she might be facing either Greiger or Yusei, so why wasn't she watching the Duel to work out their strategies?

17

"Junk Archer, attack Greiger directly with Scrap Arrow!" Yusei shouted. Junk Archer strung another arrow and fired it at Greiger's Duel Runner. The streak of silver passed through Greiger, who grimaced in pain.

(_Greiger 5700LP 3SPC_)

"Lightning Warrior, attack directly with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior leapt forwards and socked Greiger in the face with a lightning-enhanced punch.

(_Greiger 3300LP 1SPC_)

"And I end my turn there," Yusei finished. "Which means your SKY FIRE returns to the field in the same battle position." Flying Fortress SKY FIRE formed from a flash of rainbow light, turbines roaring (ATK: 3000).

_Yusei 6400LP 5SPC/Greiger 3300LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger called, doing so (_Yusei 6400LP 6SPC_) (_Greiger 3300LP 2SPC_).

"I discard my Damage Summon to destroy Lightning Warrior with SKY FIRE's effect!" As he slid the Trap into his Graveyard, the now-familiar hail of missiles ripped from SKY FIRE and obliterated Lightning Warrior. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four times.

"I summon Mechanicalchaser!" With a whir of machinery, a strange lime green sphere of a machine appeared, eight spindly arms extending from the sphere and clutching numerous blades (ATK: 1850). "Now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Junk Archer with Death Air Raid!" SKY FIRE unleashed its hellish firestorm. "And I activate Rising Energy, tossing out my Diving Exploder to increase my monster's power by 1500!"

As he placed the monster in his Graveyard, SKY FIRE shone with baleful crimson aura (ATK: 4500). A second later, the munitions tore Junk Archer down to scrap metal. Yusei cried out as he was struck.

(_Yusei 4200LP 4SPC_)

"Mechanicalchaser, direct attack!" Greiger ordered. The blade-armed machine charged and slashed at Yusei like a supercharged hedge trimmer.

(_Yusei 2350LP 3SPC_)

"I end my turn there with a face-down." Flying Fortress SKY FIRE stopped glowing (ATK: 3000).

_Yusei 2350LP 3SPC/Greiger 3300LP 2SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Yusei 2350LP 4SPC_) (_Greiger 3300LP 3SPC_).

"I Set a card face-down," he said, playing the card. However, the usual missile hail from SKY FIRE obliterated it.

(_Yusei 1550LP 4SPC_)

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton to draw two more cards!" He drew twice, and then slid a card into his Graveyard. "I activate the Graceful Revival Trap Card in order to bring back my Fortress Warrior!" The granite-skinned Warrior reappeared as the Trap lifted up (ATK: 600).

As Yusei picked out one last card, he looked at it carefully, remembering all that it meant.

"_Thank you, Rally," _he thought, playing it. "I summon Turbo Booster!" In a flash of light, a yellow Machine with a streamlined body appeared, two blocky blasters for its arms (ATK: 0).

"What do you plan to achieve with those monsters?" Greiger laughed. Yusei just set his face into a determined expression.

"Fortress Warrior, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Fortress Warrior leapt and slammed its helipad into SKY FIRE to no effect. "Now I activate the effect of Turbo Booster, Releasing it to take out your SKY FIRE since it battled one of my monsters this turn!"

"What?!" Greiger exclaimed as Turbo Booster fired its arms into the mechanical monstrosity, the blocky blasters exploding within SKY FIRE and ripping it apart as Turbo Booster vanished. Pieces of the steel abomination rained down around them as Greiger stared upwards in horror at the shattered remnants of his ace. "Well, if you managed that, then I'll have to really push you harder, Yusei! I activate the Continuous Trap Card known as Chariot Pile!" The wheel hubs on his Duel Runner exploded off; giving way to barbed spiked axels that gleamed in the sunlight.

17

"I don't like the look of that," Julian muttered...

17

"I end my turn," Yusei finished, looking down at the last card in his hand.

_Yusei 1550LP 4SPC/Greiger 3300LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted angrily (_Yusei 1550LP 5SPC_) (_Greiger 3300LP 4SPC_).

"Now I activate the effect of Chariot Pile! This deals out 800 points of damage to you, but you can avoid that damage by Releasing a monster! What'll it be, Yusei?!"

"I'll take the damage," Yusei said calmly. Greiger sped up and slammed the axel spikes on his Runner into Yusei's Duel Runner, making the Signer cry out in pain.

(_Yusei 750LP 5SPC_)

"Now I summon Black Salvo!" Greiger called. The black bomb Tuner appeared (ATK: 100). "Using the effect of my Black Salvo, I can Special Summon a Level four Machine-Type monster from my Graveyard, like Trap Reactor Y FI!" The dark green fighter robot appeared, crouching down (DEF: 1800).

"And I Tune Black Salvo to Mechanicalchaser to Synchro Summon...!" Black Salvo rose into the air and split into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Mechanicalchaser. The bladed machine dissolved into four glowing stars that aligned within the rings and exploded as a blast of dark purple aura...

"_The vengeful skies shall roar with my righteous fury. Let the heavens rain down devastation upon my foe. Synchro Summon! Let destruction rain down, Dark Dive Bomber!" _

With a mechanical howl, Dark Dive Bomber burst from the Synchro Summon, its turbines roaring with power (ATK: 2600).

"_Now then, his Fortress Warrior can evade destruction in battle once per turn, and it negates all damage to Yusei from battle. Fortunately, I can give up my Trap Reactor and deal out damage that way instead through Dark Dive Bomber's effect." _

"I activate the effect of my Effect Veiler!" Yusei called. "By discarding it during your Main Phase, one monster you control has its effect negated until the End Phase, and I choose Dark Dive Bomber!" He slid the monster into his Graveyard, and Dark Dive Bomber was encircled by a cool blue aura as the phantom of a cute aqua-blue haired young woman appeared, wearing a pale pink thigh length coat that bared her shoulders and tight black leggings, white angelic wings sprouting from her shoulders.

"I end my turn," Greiger concluded. _"Even this kid can't pull a solution out in just one turn..."_

_Yusei 750LP 5SPC/Greiger 3300LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 750LP 6SPC_) (_Greiger 3300LP 5SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, reducing my Speed Counters by six to draw two more cards!" He drew twice as his Runner slowed down massively.

(_Yusei 750LP 0SPC_)

"Now I Release Fortress Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior!" The granite Warrior vanished and was replaced by the immense humanoid of bricks and mortar (ATK: 1200 - 1800). "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" The Signer drew four times. "I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, raising my Speed Counters by four!" He sped up.

(_Yusei 750LP 4SPC_)

"Now I play Speed Spell – Tuner Renew, allowing me to return a Tuner Monster with a Level equal to or lower than my current Speed Counters from my Graveyard to my hand, like Junk Synchron!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it into his hand.

"I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Tuner appeared from a glowing portal (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to revive Tuningware!" The short, cute robot with a wok on its head appeared (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune them together in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that encircled Tuningware, reducing it to a single glowing star that exploded with golden aura...

"_Clustering hearts will bring forth a shining power! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Unite, Armory Arm!" _

A large metal gauntlet of black and gold appeared from the Synchro Summon, its crimson fingers bladed claws (ATK: 1800).

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and use it to summon my Turbo Synchron!" Yusei shouted. Turbo Synchron appeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 100). "And I Tune Turbo Synchron with Turret Warrior to Synchro Summon...!"

Turbo Synchron became a glowing ring that encircled Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that exploded with emerald aura...

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _Yusei chanted. Turbo Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with its engine roaring (ATK: 2500).

"Nice try, Yusei!" Greiger called. "But even if Turbo Warrior defeats Dark Dive Bomber, then you still won't get past my Chariot Pile's second effect!"

"I don't need to!" Yusei retorted. "I activate the effect of Armory Arm, equipping it to Turbo Warrior and granting it an additional 1000 attack points!" Armory Arm split apart and reassembled on Turbo Warrior's right arm, making the warrior glow with energy (ATK: 3500). "Turbo Warrior, attack Dark Dive Bomber with Accel Punisher!"

Turbo Warrior charged at Dark Dive Bomber even as the fighter robot weakened (ATK: 1300), socking the monster in the face with its new Armory Arm fist. Greiger grimaced as his Synchro shattered.

(_Greiger 1100LP 3SPC_)

"You've still lost!" Greiger shouted. "Next turn, my Chariot Pile will finish you anyway!" Turbo Warrior raised its Armory Arm hand and opened its fist, the arm glowing with fiery energy.

"When a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys an opponent's monster in battle," Yusei said, "my opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. This Duel is over, Greiger!" Fiery energy exploded from Turbo Warrior's palm, engulfing Greiger and making him scream in agony as it seared into him.

_Yusei 750LP 4SPC/Greiger 0LP 2SPC_

Greiger's Duel Runner skidded to a stop and toppled over, sending its rider crashing to the track. He stood with a groan as Yusei stopped his own Runner further up the track and looked back down towards him.

17

"Talk about a come from behind victory," Julian chuckled. "Good work, Yusei." But then his face hardened. "Now it's my turn to Duel. Akiza... you'd better be ready to give it your all..."

17

"I knew Yusei could pull it off!" Leo laughed, punching the air.

"Hold on," Dexter said. "If the Duel's over... then why are those Chariot Pile spikes still on Greiger's Runner...?"

17

"That's too bad," Lazar chuckled.

"Yusei will awaken his abilities soon enough," Goodwin said calmly.

"Well, Yusei just has one more Duel, and then our score can be settled," Jack muttered, clenching his fist.

17

"Greiger!" Yusei called, stopping his Runner beside the defeated duelist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Greiger said, the words echoing through the stadium's speaker system. "But this isn't over, Yusei.

17

"What's going on?!" Lazar shouted. "Someone turn that microphone off!"

17

"I wanted to do this differently," Greiger spoke over the microphone. "But if this has to happen, then so be it. Yusei... I trust Julian told you about my village, about the fire and the destruction." Yusei nodded. "I've learned the truth! Kisara Kaiba may be honourable, but Goodwin won't send those supplies she provided to my village! How could he, when it and all the people there are nothing more than ashes in the desert?!"

A cacophony of gasps sounded as he continued. "Look at my village, before Goodwin came there!" He pointed to the sphere in the centre of the arena, which displayed a small South American village of corrugated iron and mud. "I hacked Goodwin's personal files, and there was no natural disaster! Goodwin used my village in an experiment to summon his precious god, the Crimson Dragon! But he couldn't control what he summoned... there was too much energy... and then..." He was overcome as the village on the sphere was engulfed by blinding white light.

"My village, my home, is gone, and all my friends and family are dead!" Greiger continued.

"Greiger... are you sure?" Yusei asked.

"I saw the files myself, and I'm certain of it, Yusei! Now Goodwin will answer for his lies!" He mounted his Duel Runner and started the engine, shooting around the track. "Now that the world knows what Goodwin did, it's time for him to pay! For my friends, my family and my home, Goodwin's ivory tower is coming down!"

His Runner shot onto the crash barrier and off of it, shooting straight for Goodwin's tower!

"NO!" Yusei cried, his Runner shooting off of the opposite side of the stadium. The two Runners smashed together in a scream of tortured metal, and one of the spiked axels was torn loose from Greiger's wheel axel, spinning rapidly as it hurtled towards Goodwin's tower. The spike smashed through one of the windows and Goodwin caught it in one gloved hand, his white glove ripping away to reveal a skin of steel beneath!

"Your hand!" Jack exclaimed, seeing the metal gleaming in the light as the spike stopped spinning...

17

Greiger and Yusei's Duel Runners crashed onto the track below, their riders falling loose onto the ground. Greiger grabbed Yusei by the collar in rage.

"How could you?!" he roared. "I had him, Yusei!"

"I can't stand for what Goodwin did to your home," Yusei replied. "But if you resort to violence to try and get vengeance for your people, then you've only brought yourself down to his level. If that's the case, then you're no better than Goodwin, Greiger." Greiger let go of Yusei, clenching his fists as he raised his face to the heavens.

"**GOODWIN!" **he screamed...

17

In the tower, Goodwin released the axel spike, which crashed to the ground. His metal hand shone clearly in the sunlight as the last mangled scraps of white cloth from his glove fluttered to the ground, Jack and Lazar staring in shock at it.

17

In the competitors lounge, Julian was staring at the screen in shock. He had never realised just how far Greiger was willing to go for his vengeance on Goodwin.

But his keen eyes picked out the detail of Goodwin's metal hand as he hid it behind his back discreetly.

"A metal hand..." he mused. "But then what happened to him...?"

17

55555

Card Stats:

55555

Junk Archer

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000

'Junk Synchron' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn you can remove 1 monster your opponent controls from play. During the End Phase, the removed monster returns to your opponent's side of the field in the same battle position.

(Junk Archer was released in Duelist Pack 9: Yusei Fudo 2 in Japan, which will be released on the 26th in the TCG.)

55555

Dark Dive Bomber

DARK/ Machine/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack.

(Dark Dive Bomber is the original anime version of Dark Strike Fighter, using its less broken anime rules and its original name. It was first used by Greiger/Bommer against Yusei in Episode 21 of 5D's, creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Effect Veiler

LIGHT/ Spellcaster/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

By sending this card from your hand to the Graveyard during your opponent's Main Phase, select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster's effect(s) is negated, until the End Phase.

(Effect Veiler was first used by Yusei against Lotten in Episode 89 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Dead Synchron

Normal Spell Card

Image: Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris ascending from a cloud of grey smoke, with eight golden stars swirling in an energy vortex above him.

Activate only when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck. Remove from play a Tuner Monster and a non-Tuner monster(s) in your Graveyard that are required for its Synchro Summon and Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

(Speed Spell – Dead Synchron was first used by Yusei against Lotten in Episode 90 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Tuner Renew

Normal Spell Card

Image: Rose, Warrior of Revenge leaping from a vortex of fiery energy to land on the back of a crimson Duel Runner speeding past her.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Tuner Monster in your Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than your current Speed Counters and add it to your hand.

(Speed Spell – Tuner Renew is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Chariot Pile

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A young boy riding an orange bicycle with wicked spikes attached to the wheel axels, a crooked smirk on his face.

Once per turn, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Your opponent can negate this effect by Tributing 1 monster. When an opponent's monster attacks a player directly, by paying 800 Life Points, you can negate that attack and destroy the attacking monster.

(Chariot Pile was first used by Greiger/Bommer against Yusei in Episode 21 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

17

Digidramon: Well, sorry this took so long, but writers block had me all holiday. It's just lucky I've been snowed out of school a few days.

Blake: Damn writers block, but snow is epic. Days off school are good too, my friend. But anyway, Greiger did well there until Yusei beat him down with Turbo Warrior combined with Armory Arm.

Digidramon: Well, that's what I call improving a combo. Not an exact zero loss, but who cares? Besides, that Duel let me bust out a couple of Yusei's new Crashtown arc cards, which are epic. Namely, they were Effect Veiler and Speed Spell – Dead Synchron, both of which are very useful indeed.

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Jack: You'd better be getting ready to Duel, Digidramon.

Digidramon: After the Dark Signers arc, Jack. Then I get to kick ass with my epic Deck. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Dark Dive Bomber, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, Speed Spell – Dead Synchron, Chariot Pile and Armory Arm!

Drago: Today's featured card is Armory Arm! This Level 4 Synchro can give any monster a powerful attack increase and effect, easily creating a game changer!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Julian and Akiza square off in their grand rematch. Last time these two faced off, Akiza was the victor, but Julian has vastly improved since that Duel, and with the power of Flame Avatar Vulcan behind him, he may just be a match for the Black Rose! Can the Chosen of Flame defeat Akiza's Plant Deck, or will Akiza be the winner once again?! Is Julian capable of overcoming Black Rose Dragon, or is he as doomed as Sir Randsborg?! Just how will this Duel end?!

To find out, read Chapter 18 of Spirit Legends, The Fires Within!


	18. Chapter 18: The Fires Within

Chapter 18: The Fires Within

"People of New Domino City," Goodwin announced. "It's always a terrible tragedy when a gifted duelist, like Greiger, suffers a complete emotional breakdown following such an intense Duel, but rest assured... he will receive all the help he needs."

He turned to Jack and Lazar, calmly pulling a fresh glove from his pocket and putting it on over his mechanical hand. "If you were wondering about my arm, I was in an accident some time ago."

18

On the highest level of the stands, a man in a brown trench coat stood, his crimson red hair styled in strange bangs that partially covered the left side of his face. His lips curved into a smirk.

"I can't believe they're lapping up his lies," the man muttered...

18

Down on the track, several Security officers handcuffed Greiger and began to take him away.

"Yusei!" the South American called. "Take Goodwin down for me!" Yusei nodded and Greiger allowed the officers to drag him off of the track...

18

Around half an hour later, Julian was still sat in the competitors lounge with Yusei sat opposite. The Chosen of Flame was busy adding cards to his Deck. He held three particular cards carefully, weighing up the need against his reluctance to both use such a risky strategy and his fear of the key power.

"The Flames of Chaos..." he mused softly. "Can I use this monster... after everything Vulcan told me about it?" He continued to look at the middle card, the monster in question. "No." He placed the cards back into his Side Deck box. "There," he finished, sliding the Deck into his Duel Disk, which clicked as it sensed the Deck in place. "I'm ready with everything I got for this Duel."

"Do you think you can win?" Yusei asked.

"I'll try."

18

Meanwhile, Akiza and the man in the trench coat stood in a corridor.

"Akiza, you don't need that mask," the man said, gesturing to the white Black Rose mask in Akiza's hand.

"Sayer... I can't Duel without it now," she whispered. "I can't face that crowd..." Sayer smiled and gently touched her shoulder.

"You're not what they think you are," he said softly. "Just step out there with pride and show them your beautiful face." He softly took the mask. "Take our cause from the shadows into the light, Akiza." And with that, he walked away...

18

"Everybody listen!" the MC yelled. "The second and last semi-final match will now get underway, following that amazing Turbo Duel between Yusei and Greiger, we now have another face-off of powerful duelists to witness, right here, right now! First of all, he's a fire burning with courage, a soul brought out of an inferno, a duelist with a spirit taken right from the flames... I give you, Julian Mikuro!" Julian rose into view on a hydraulic platform and the crowds cheered wildly.

The Flamvell duelist remained silent, gazing to where he knew his opponent would appear...

"And opposing him, we have a girl who's right at home with the roses, a being brimming with anger, the infamous Black Rose... Akiza Izinski!" Akiza rose opposite Julian to a series of angry shouts from the crowd, her eyes fixed only on her opponent, who stared back with conviction in his gaze.

"This is it," he said quietly, so only she could hear. She remained silent, but inclined her head slightly to acknowledge that simple fact.

"Let's get this show on the road!" the MC yelled. Both duelists activated their Duel Disks, drawing five cards after their Decks were shuffled.

"Let's Duel!"

_Julian 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"Ladies first," Julian said calmly. His opponent just drew calmly.

"I place one monster face-down," Akiza said calmly, playing the card. It appeared in holographic form before her. "Now I end my turn with a face-down card." The second reversed card appeared.

_Julian 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called, doing so. "I activate the Spell Card Bonfire, allowing me to add any Level four or below Fire-Attribute monster from my Deck to my hand, and I choose my Flamvell Firedog!" The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared from a portal of flames with a snarl (ATK: 1900). "Flamvell Firedog, attack that face-down monster!" Firedog pounced for the monster, which rose into the form of a purple-robed witch with sallow skin, long black hair and leaves adorning her shoulders. She held a golden staff adorned with amber gems across her chest defensively (DEF: 1200).

The Violet Witch screamed as Firedog grabbed her by the throat and shook her around viciously. Luckily, she shattered before anything gory could happen.

"When Violet Witch is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can add any Plant-Type monster with 1500 or less defence points from my Deck to my hand," Akiza said. "And I choose Copy Plant!" The card slid from her Deck and into her hand.

"Now my Firedog's effect activates!" Julian called. "And I use it to summon Neoflamvell Sabre!" The fiery warrior rose from a portal of flame, drawing his cutlass (ATK: 1500). "And now his effect activates, giving him 600 more points!" Neoflamvell Sabre glowed with flame (ATK: 2100). "Now I activate Dark Flare, since a monster was Special Summoned, Dark Flare brings out a Fire monster from my hand, like my Flamvell Archer!" In a flash of flames, the fire-wreathed bowman appeared before him (ATK: 1000).

18

"That's one strong set-up," Drago murmured, watching the Duel from his seat up in the stands. Kira was sat beside him, her hand in his.

After Julian had been caught by Goodwin, he had called Drago across the Duel Disk network. The Elemental Hero duelist had been let out by the guards on Goodwin's command. Drago understood Julian's reasons for accepting Goodwin's offer, and at least he was still free.

"He's doing pretty well," Kira said. "He's already set up to knock down a lot of her Life Points."

"I wouldn't underestimate Akiza," Drago replied, glancing at her. "I've experienced her abilities first hand, and she won't go down without a fight."

18

"Flamvell Archer, attack Akiza directly!" Julian shouted. Flamvell Archer shot an arrow from his bow, striking Akiza, who didn't even flinch as it hit.

(_Akiza 7000LP_)

"Neoflamvell Sabre, direct attack!" Neoflamvell Sabre charged at Akiza, but her Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Rose Shield!" the Black Rose called. "Using this Trap Card, I can negate your attack and add a Plant-Type monster from my Deck to my hand with attack points lower than your monster's, like Rose Fairy!" The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her hand.

"Now I can use the effect of my Rose Fairy to Special Summon it since it was added to my hand by a card effect!" In a flash of light, a short pink-skinned fairy with cute amber eyes and a rose for hair appeared before her (ATK: 600).

"I end my Battle Phase!" Julian called. "And I Tune Flamvell Archer together with Neoflamvell Sabre in order to Synchro Summon...!" Flamvell Archer soared upwards and divided into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Neoflamvell Sabre, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars aligned within the rings and connected as a burst of crimson fire...

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!"_

With an almighty roar, Flamvell Draconir crashed down on the field, engulfed in flames (ATK: 2400).

"Now I end my turn with two face-downs!" Julian concluded. The two face-down cards appeared behind his monsters.

_Julian 8000LP/Akiza 7000LP_

"My turn!" Akiza said sharply, drawing her next card. "I summon Wall of Ivy in attack mode!" A mass of twisted, thorny ivy appeared before her (ATK: 300). "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Seed of Deception, letting me bring out a Level two or lower Plant from my hand, and I summon Copy Plant!" A gnarled, twisted mass of roots with two bitter green eyes glaring from it appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 0).

"_Copy Plant is a Tuner!" _Julian thought. _"But... all together, those monsters only make Level six... how can she summon Black Rose Dragon..." _

"I activate the effect of my Copy Plant, letting it copy another Plant-Type monster's Level until the End Phase, and I choose my Wall of Ivy!" Akiza called. Copy Plant glowed with emerald light (Level 2). "And now I'm Tuning Copy Plant together with Wall of Ivy and Rose Fairy in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Copy Plant rose into the skies and descended as two glowing rings that encircled Rose Fairy and Wall of Ivy, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars aligned and combined as a blast of ablaze rose petals that formed into a great vortex before Akiza, a black, barbed shadow within...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _Akiza chanted fiercely. With an almighty roar, Black Rose Dragon tore from the Synchro Summon, sending rose petals scattering across the field as its eyes of hate and rage glared daggers at Julian, the dragon of fire and anger screaming its tormented malice to the skies (ATK: 2400).

"No..." Julian breathed, a familiar terror rising in him as he stared up at the dragon once again, the memories of two years before returning to him, the barbed thorns upon Black Rose's tails all too memorable.

"So you remember my Black Rose Dragon from our last duel," Akiza said fiercely. "Let's see if you can fare better this time! I activate the Spell Card known as Black Rose Flare, allowing me to discard a Plant-Type monster from my hand while I control Black Rose Dragon, and switch all of your monsters into defence mode!" A blast of flame engulfed Flamvell Draconir as Akiza placed Dark Verger into her Graveyard, forcing the draconic Synchro to kneel (DEF: 1200), as well as Flamvell Firedog (DEF: 200). "Now I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon, removing Wall of Ivy in my Graveyard from play to switch your Draconir back into attack mode and put its attack points to zero! _Rose Restriction_!"

The image of Wall of Ivy appeared as Akiza pocketed the card, the twisted ivy mass rising upwards and being consumed by Black Rose Dragon, who launched its tails across the field, forcing Draconir to stand up, the dragon Synchro howling as the thorns stuck into its flesh (ATK: 0).

"Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack Flamvell Draconir with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza commanded. Black Rose Dragon howled in insane outrage, unleashing a jet of roaring flame from its maw that reduced Julian's Flamvell Draconir to ashes, but just then Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the battle damage to zero and drawing one card!" he called. Black Rose Dragon's attack struck the emerald shield and he drew once.

"I end my turn with one face-down card!" Akiza finished, placing the card face-down. It appeared behind Black Rose Dragon.

_Julian 8000LP/Akiza 7000LP_

"I draw!" Julian called. "I activate the Spell Card Blasting Vein, destroying my second face-down card to draw two cards!" The face-down card was consumed by fire and reduced to ashes as Julian drew twice. "And since my face-down was Dummy Marker, I can draw again!" He drew another card, bringing his hand to five cards.

"Now I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid!" In a blaze of flames, the kid wielding the steel baseball bat appeared, taking a swing (ATK: 500 - 2500). "Ultimate Baseball Kid, attack Black Rose Dragon with Blaze Outer!" The flaming baseball appeared before his monster and was shot towards Black Rose Dragon, but Akiza's face-down lifted up.

"I activate my Trap Card!" she shouted. "Rose Blizzard negates the attack and switches your monster into defense mode!" A tornado of rose petals shot from the card, shattering Ultimate Baseball Kid's attack before forcing him to kneel (DEF: 1000).

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Julian muttered to finish. Two face-downs appeared behind his monsters.

_Julian 8000LP/Akiza 7000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza called, doing so. "I equip Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice!" The thorns erupted from Black Rose Dragon's flesh, making the beast howl and rage in insane fury (ATK: 3000). "Black Rose Dragon, attack Ultimate Baseball Kid! Hate Rose Whip!" The mighty dragon lashed and smashed the monster with its tails, the thorns slashing across Julian too as Thorn of Malice's Piercing effect triggered.

(_Julian 6000LP_)

"Now Thorn of Malice's other effect activates!" Akiza called. Ultimate Baseball Kid screamed in agony as his crimson wounds flashed (DEF: 400).

"Good move," Julian muttered. "But you won't beat me! This time, I come out on top, Akiza!"

"You're wrong about that," she retorted. "And soon, you'll see just how much stronger this Deck has become! It's your move!"

_Julian 6000LP/Akiza 7000LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Synchro Evolution, allowing me to exchange any monster on my field for a Tuner monster, so I Release Ultimate Baseball Kid to bring back Flamvell Archer from my Graveyard!" Ultimate Baseball Kid glowed in a halo of white light and reformed, changing into the fiery bowman (ATK: 1000). "I activate Shining Rebirth. This Spell Card allows me to Synchro Summon from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck, so I'm Tuning Flamvell Archer to Flamvell Firedog in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Flamvell Archer separated into three glowing rings that encircled Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to four glowing stars that exploded into an inferno of flame...

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!"_

With an almighty roar, Flamvell Draconir exploded into being (ATK: 2400).

"I've got my fire dragon out now," Julian said. "So now it's your Black Rose Dragon against my Flamvell Draconir. Which one will come out on top?"

"If you think you can win this, then you've got a lot to learn!" Akiza replied sharply.

"And if you think you can escape your destiny, then you've got even more to learn!" Julian snapped back. "Akiza, that mark on your arm... that 'wretched mark', it's the sign of a greater destiny than that of the Black Rose! Your powers are nothing to do with that mark! All the sorrow you've endured, all the pain... you've thrown the blame onto the mark, always seen it as a stigma of the darkness in your life, but you're wrong! That mark did nothing; it didn't force these powers on you!"

"Enough!" Akiza shouted. "You don't know anything about my life, or what that mark has done! Don't pretend otherwise!"

"I know better! I know what that mark means for you, what the Mark of the Dragon has chosen you to be! You're a Signer, Akiza! Just listen to me!"

"No! I don't need you to tell me anything more, I know what that wretched mark brought on me far more then anyone else ever could! You haven't lived my life!"

"No. I haven't, but I can help you to escape that past. Just listen to me," Julian said softly. "And don't let Sayer think for you this time. You have to think for yourself!"

"Enough! I don't need anything from you!"

"You need my help! I just want to try and show you the path to a better life, a greater destiny! I want to prove to you just what the mark truly means! Listen to me!"

"No!" Akiza shouted. "I have everything I need! All you've ever wanted to make me suffer more, to force me to suffer with everything in my past! That's what you wanted two years ago, Julian! You look at the world and you see it in black and white, and to you, I'm wrong and you're right! But if that's how you see me, then I have no choice but to make you see otherwise and leave me alone!" Her eyes were burning with malice by this point, and as her angry words reverberated in the air, the silver clip binding her hair was flung to the floor, letting the magenta bangs unravel and form into six longer bangs that flowed over her collar and onto her chest. She glared out at her opponent from between the bangs angrily.

"So that's the way it is," Julian murmured. His gaze hardened and he stared right into Akiza's eyes. "So be it. I activate the effect of Flamvell Draconir, removing from play Neoflamvell Sabre and Flamvell Archer in my Graveyard to destroy your Black Rose Dragon and deal you damage equal to half of its original attack points! _Flamvell Devastation!" _

The fiery burst exploded from Flamvell Draconir and engulfed Black Rose Dragon, shattering the monster into embers as Julian pocketed his two monsters. Akiza cried out in pain as she watched the being of her heart break into ashes.

(_Akiza 5800LP_)

"Now, Flamvell Draconir, attack directly with Wildfire Storm!" Flames howled from the dragon and engulfed Akiza, who just gave a cry of rage and stood until the flames died.

(_Akiza 3400LP_)

"Now I activate the Counter Trap Card Backdraft, dealing damage to you equal to my monster's attack points since it dealt battle damage to you!" Julian shouted. Flame howled from the Backdraft card, engulfing Akiza in an inferno once again.

(_Akiza 1000LP_)

"I don't want to force you into your destiny," Julian said. "But don't think that I won't do what has to be done. We need you on our side, Akiza. You're one of five who carry that mark, and only by coming together can you defeat the darkness waiting out there. So listen to me and stop trying to fight your fate!"

"No!" she shouted back. "This mark has brought me nothing but pain!" As she shouted, the claw Mark of the Dragon blazed into being on her arm, responding to her emotions of anger and hate. "My whole life, this mark has cursed me with sadness and pain! How could a mark that brings such darkness into my life ever mean anything of good?!"

"You don't understand what that mark truly means!"

"You're wrong! I do understand, and I don't need you to tell me otherwise!"

"If you won't accept your fate, then I have no choice but to make you accept it!" Julian shouted. "Akiza... I don't want to hurt you any more than you've already been hurt, but if I can't get you to accept this destiny, then it's the world that suffers! I end my turn!"

_Julian 6000LP/Akiza 1000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza snarled, doing so. "I activate Card of Demise, drawing five new cards!" She drew five times. "I summon Lonefire Blossom!" In a flash of petals, a small twisted plant with orange flesh and a bulb like a stereotypical bomb appeared (ATK: 500). "Now I activate the effect of Lonefire Blossom, Releasing it to Special Summon any Plant-Type monster from my Deck!" Lonefire Blossom combusted and a whirlwind of petals formed before Akiza.

"What is this?!" Julian shouted into the gale.

"I summon... _Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" _Akiza shouted. The petals exploded out in a great blast of power, revealing the form of an incredibly beautiful woman wearing a regal dress made from pink rose petals, the sleeves woven of dark green ivy, the shoulders formed from crimson roses, and wearing a crown of rose petals and leaves. Despite her beauty, her face bore a stern expression of anger towards Julian (ATK: 2800).

18

"Tytannial..." Drago murmured, recalling the monster. "The strongest Plant-Type in the game, so far. That's hardly a surprise, even if she is incredibly hard to beat."

"What can Tytannial do?" Kira asked.

"On top of her 2800 points, Tytannial has the ability to Release any Plant-Type monster on her controller's field to negate and destroy any effect that targets a card on the field. Julian's Deck doesn't have many cards capable of defeating Tytannial in battle, and his destruction effects won't work too well either."

"Hey there," a voice said. The couple looked to see Blake, who calmly sat down on the seat next to Drago. "I'm Blake Emerick. It's nice to meet you."

"Well... hey there, Blake," Drago murmured.

"That looks bad," Blake commented, looking down at Tytannial, Princess of Camellias. "But hey, Julian beat me with his Avatar... that 'Black Rose' doesn't stand a chance."

"You know Julian?" Drago said in surprise. Blake smirked and glanced at him.

"You bet," he replied. "Turns out, we both have one of these Synchro Monsters called Avatars... weird, huh?" Drago looked at the teen in shock.

"You... have an Avatar?!" he exclaimed.

"You know about them?" Blake asked.

"Not really... but I know Julian has one... I didn't even know there were more!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Drago Yuki." This drew a surprised glance from Blake.

18

"I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Lonefire Blossom!" Akiza called. The fiery plant appeared once again (ATK: 500). "Now I activate my Blossom's effect, Releasing it to summon Gigaplant from my Deck!" Lonefire Blossom exploded into petals again, the petals forming into a twenty-foot tall monstrosity this time...

Gigaplant looked like an immense tree, but with a hideous red Venus-flytrap style head sporting six hungry blue eyes. Numerous limbs extending from its massive trunk bore scythed blades and its shoulders were covered in thick moss (ATK: 2400).

"Oh crud..." Julian breathed, recalling this particular Gemini monster. It was similar to Minato's Il Blud, but Gigaplant had two advantages over Il Blud, firstly the ability to summon both Plant and Insect-Type monsters and secondly the fact that monsters summoned by its effect weren't destroyed when it was.

"I equip Gigaplant with Supervise, activating its Gemini Effect!" Akiza shouted. Gigaplant glowed with fiery energy as the Equip Spell came into play. "And I use that effect to Special Summon Botanical Lion from my hand!" With a ferocious roar, a lion made of bark leapt from Gigaplant's maw, its mane made from rose petals (ATK: 1600). "My Botanical Lion gains 300 points for each Plant-Type monster on my field!" Botanical Lion roared and glowed with emerald aura (ATK: 2500).

"Oh no..."

"Botanical Lion, attack Flamvell Draconir!" Akiza shouted. Botanical Lion roared and leapt for Flamvell Draconir, ripping through the draconic Synchro before savaging Julian, opening bloody wounds across his arms and chest.

(_Julian 5900LP_)

"Gigaplant, attack directly!" A shower of thorny seeds exploded from Gigaplant's maw and bombarded Julian, making him cry out in pain as the thorns tore into him.

(_Julian 3500LP_)

"Tytannial, attack him directly with Royal Bloom!" Tytannial raised a hand and thorny vines erupted from the ground around Julian, whipping towards him but being halted by a wall of Kuriboh as Julian slid the card into his Graveyard.

"You can't beat me that easily," Julian said. "Don't make this hard for yourself, Akiza."

"You're the one making this hard! I end my turn with a face-down card!" The face-down appeared behind Tytannial, Princess of Camellias.

_Julian 3500LP/Akiza 1000LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted, doing so. "Here's something familiar, my own Card of Demise!" He drew five times.

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" They each drew three times. "I summon Flamvell Magician!" The demonic flame sorcerer appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate Double Summon and Normal Summon Neoflamvell Garuda!" The reptilian bird appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1200).

18

"Tuner and non-Tuner..." Drago murmured. "That means another Synchro Monster..."

18

"I Tune Flamvell Magician together with Neoflamvell Garuda to Synchro Summon...!"

Flamvell Magician combusted and soared upwards, splitting into four glowing rings that descended and encircled Neoflamvell Garuda, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded into an inferno...

"_The very incarnation of Flamvell shall take his place upon the blazing throne. Let your divine majesty envelop this field in fires of wrath. Synchro Summon! The true god of Fire, Ancient God Flamvell!" _

Ancient God Flamvell exploded into being with an almighty roar (ATK: 2500). Then it glowed with fire as its effect activated.

"Now my Ancient God Flamvell's effect activates, since it was Synchro Summoned!" Julian called. "I can remove from play cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand, so I remove Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare and Card of Demise from play!" The three cards slid from Akiza's Graveyard and she pocketed them, Ancient God Flamvell roaring with power (ATK: 3100). "Ancient God Flamvell, attack Gigaplant with Flamvell Firestorm!" Fire howled into being around Gigaplant and incinerated it.

(_Akiza 300LP_)

"What, no Trap Card?" Julian asked. She didn't answer.

"When Supervise is sent to the Graveyard, I get back a Normal Monster from my Graveyard, like Gigaplant," she said. In a flash of power, Gigaplant reappeared (ATK: 2400). "And as for that question, I activate my Trap Card, Plant Food Chain. This card equips onto a Plant-Type monster and gives it 500 more attack points, and I equip it to Tytannial!" Tytannial glowed with energy (ATK: 3300).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian finished. The face-down appeared.

_Julian 3500LP/Akiza 300LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "I Gemini Summon Gigaplant!" Gigaplant glowed with energy once again. "And I use the effect to revive Copy Plant!" The gnarled plant appeared from Gigaplant's maw (ATK: 0). "Now I activate Burial From a Different Dimension, returning Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Flare and Card of Demise to my Graveyard!" She placed the three cards into her Graveyard. "And it's time to end this! I activate Shining Rebirth, allowing me to Synchro Summon from my Graveyard, so I Tune together Copy Plant and Gigaplant to Synchro Summon...!"

Copy Plant rose into the air and became a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Gigaplant, reducing it to six glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded into a familiar pillar of purple fire...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _

The purple fire ripped apart to reveal the enraged form of Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza shouted. "When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field! _Black Rose Gale_!" The destructive storm of rose petals exploded from Black Rose Dragon, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I chain Dark Wall of Wind, stopping you from making direct attacks this turn!" he shouted. The barrier of dark wind exploded into being as all the cards on the field shattered, leaving only Black Rose Dragon. "What?"

"During the turn Shining Rebirth is used, the Synchro Monster summoned by its effect can't be destroyed!" Akiza yelled. "Now I activate the effect of Plant Food Chain! Because it was destroyed while face-up, I can Special Summon any Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, and I choose Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!" Tytannial reappeared in a flurry of petals (ATK: 2800). "And I end my turn there!"

_Julian 3500LP/Akiza 300LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I set two cards and end my turn!" The two face-down cards appeared.

_Julian 3500LP/Akiza 300LP_

"I draw!" Akiza called. "Black Rose Dragon, direct attack!" The dragon reared up, preparing to attack...

"I activate Sakuretsu Armour, destroying your dragon!" Julian countered as one of his face-downs lifted up.

"I chain the effect of Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, Releasing herself to stop that effect!" Akiza countered. Tytannial burst into a whirlwind of rose petals that shredded the Sakuretsu Armour card. "Black Rose Dragon, attack directly with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon roared, unleashing a burst of fire from its maw that engulfed Julian, making him cry out in pain.

(_Julian 1100LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Akiza finished. The face-down appeared behind Black Rose Dragon.

_Julian 1100LP/Akiza 300LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Ancient God Flamvell!" Ancient God Flamvell reappeared with an almighty roar (ATK: 2500). "Now I summon Magna Drago!" The crimson flame drake appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1400). "And I Tune Magna Drago to Ancient God Flamvell in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Magna Drago rose into the air, splitting into two glowing rings that descended and encircled Ancient God Flamvell, reducing it to seven glowing stars. The stars crashed together and exploded into an almighty inferno...

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light. Let all who stand within my sight, behold my power; all fire's might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _Julian chanted. With a roar of power, Vulcan exploded into being from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan, removing from play all seven Fire monsters in my Graveyard to give Vulcan 600 more points for each!" He pocketed the monsters and Vulcan blazed with power (ATK: 6600). "Flame Avatar Vulcan, attack Black Rose Dragon with Wrath of Etna!"

Vulcan exploded with flame and took flight, raising his sword...

"I activate my Trap Card!" Akiza shouted. "Rose Bastion stops your attack and lets me draw a card, so long as you attacked a Plant-Type monster or Black Rose Dragon!" A barricade of rose plants burst from the ground and blocked Vulcan's attack as Akiza drew once.

"I end my turn," Julian muttered. Vulcan's power returned to normal (ATK: 2400).

_Julian 1100LP/Akiza 300LP_

"I draw!" Akiza called, doing so. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The short blue-haired girl in black plate appeared, brandishing her short sword (ATK: 1000). "And using her effect, I Special Summon Hedge Guard from my hand!" A twisted mass of dark green bamboo flashed into being as Twilight Rose Knight raised her hand, the Hedge Guard's stalks swaying slightly in the breeze (ATK: 0). "Now I Tune together Twilight Rose Knight and Hedge Guard in order to Synchro Summon...

Twilight Rose Knight flew into the air and split into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Hedge Guard, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars collided within the rings and exploded with emerald aura...

"_Lone flower which blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" _Akiza chanted.

The Synchro Summon shattered and revealed a young woman clad in a bodysuit made of leaves, the right chest, upper arm and leg black, the rest of the suit green. Four thorny vines sprouted from behind her back, and roses bloomed around her ankles. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain over eyes blazing with malice and hate (ATK: 2200).

"Splendid Rose...?" Julian murmured, this Synchro Monster wasn't one he knew.

"I activate the effect of my Splendid Rose!" Akiza called. "By removing a Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard, I can halve the attack points of one of your monsters until the End Phase! Splendid Rose, _Thorn Bindings_!" As she pocketed Hedge Guard, Splendid Rose sent her vines shooting across the field and wrapping around Flame Avatar Vulcan, who gave a cry of shock (ATK: 1200).

"No!" Julian shouted, realising the terrible truth in an instant, he would lose.

"You looked at me through your rose-tinted glasses, and all you could see was a hateful witch," Akiza said. "But now I will make you see, I am not the monster everyone thinks I am! This wretched mark has poisoned everyone against me... everyone except Sayer!"

"Akiza... I don't want to hurt you," Julian said softly. "But this time, I have no choice. Sayer is lying to you!"

"He loves me!" Akiza yelled. "After everyone else turned away and branded me a witch, he came and he understood, he knew my pain! He suffered the same as I did, and he loves me like a daughter! I love him like a father!"

"He loves your power," Julian said. "Not you." That angered her even more, fire and rage flashing in her eyes.

"You're wrong! You're just trying to turn me against him, and it won't work! Splendid Rose, destroy Flame Avatar Vulcan!" Splendid Rose smirked and dashed forwards, delivering a kick accentuated by thorns that bloomed from her foot, stabbing into Vulcan and shattering him. Then Akiza's monster's vines lashed forwards and smashed into Julian, cutting into him and making him cry out in pain.

(_Julian 100LP_)

"Akiza... please..." Julian said. "Just listen to me!"

""No! I've had enough of you and your lies! I know for myself what this mark means, and I don't need you to tell me otherwise! Black Rose Dragon, end this with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon gave a feral roar, unleashing a gushing jet of flames that engulfed Julian, the Chosen of Flame looking through the inferno at Akiza with sorrow and regret. The fires seared into him, but the Avatar of Flame protected his chosen from the severe harm Akiza could inflict.

"Why can't you see?" Julian whispered...

_Julian 0LP/Akiza 300LP_

As the flames ended, Julian fell to his knees, smoke rising from his scorched and tattered clothes as he looked up at Akiza.

"Why won't you listen to me?" he whispered. She just gave him a cold glare and turned, walking away...

18

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Rose Fairy

WIND/ Plant/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200

If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by the effect of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster card, you can Special Summon this monster to your side of the field.

(Rose Fairy was released in the set Absolute Powerforce in the OCG, which will be released on the 16th of February in the TCG.)

55555

Splendid Rose

WIND/ Plant/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, by removing from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, you can halve the ATK of 1 of your opponent's monsters until the End Phase. During a Battle Phase of the turn in which this card attacked, by removing 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard from play, until the End Phase this card's ATK is halved and it can attack once again in a row.

(Splendid Rose will be released in the upcoming set The Shining Darkness in the OCG. It was originally designed in a drawing contest in Japan, along with the monsters Archfiend Chaos King, Drill Synchron, Drill Warrior, Morphtronic Cleanen and Rose Bird.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Bonfire

Normal Spell Card

Image: A roaring flame burning in a brazier.

Select 1 Level 4 or lower FIRE monster in your Deck, and add that card to your hand.

(Bonfire was first used by Fonda Fontaine against Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Episode 123 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Dark Flare

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Gurnika soaring towards the foreground through rings of fire.

When a monster is Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your hand.

(Dark Flare was used by Jack Atlas' manga counterpart against Yusei in Chapter 5 of the manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

Black Rose Flare

Normal Spell Card

Image: Black Rose Dragon rearing up and breathing a stream of flames that engulf a Masked Knight LV7.

Activate only while you control a face-up 'Black Rose Dragon'. Send 1 Plant-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard and switch all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to face-up Defence Position.

*

Synchro Evolution

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon soaring upwards and beginning to evolve into Savior Star Dragon.

Tribute 1 monster you control and Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Blasting Vein

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Duel Monsters card being consumed by fire.

Destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card you control. Draw 2 cards.

(Blasting Vein was first used by Axel Brodie/Austin O'Brien in Episode 109 of GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Shining Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Image: Guardian Angel Joan holding Hanewata in her arms with a pillar of light behind her ascending upwards towards the form of Avenging Knight Parshath.

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. By sending the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon the selected monster from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed this turn.

(Shining Rebirth was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Misty Tredwell/Misty Lola in Episode 61 of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Rose Shield

Normal Trap Card

Image: Regenerating Rose blocking a fiery blast from hitting a faintly visible Yubel.

Negate an opponent's monster's attack and add 1 Plant-Type monster with lower ATK than that of the attacking monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

Rose Bastion

Normal Trap Card

Image: A twisted mass of rose plants blocking a charge from Marauding Captain, Command Knight, Exiled Force and Freed the Brave Wanderer.

Activate only when a Plant-Type monster or 'Black Rose Dragon' you control is selected as an attack target. Negate that attack and end the Battle Phase.

(The above two cards are my own invention and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Rose Blizzard

Normal Trap Card

Image: Petals flying off of a rose plant with icicles in the background.

Activate when a monster you control is selected as the attack target of an opponent's monster. Negate the attack of your opponent's monster, and switch it to Defense Position.

(Rose Blizzard was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Misty Tredwell/Misty Lola in Episode 61 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Backdraft

Counter Trap Card

Image: A spiky-haired man in the centre of a fiery explosion.

Activate only when a FIRE monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

(Backdraft was first used by Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki against Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjouin in Chapter 7 of the GX manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the manga.)

18

Digidramon: Well, Julian lost, but he put up an awesome fight! If it hadn't been for Rose Bastion, he would have won!

Blake: Man, Akiza is one tough duelist!

Digidramon: That's why she's one of my favorite characters. Looking back to the days of Dark Plant, who'd have thought Plants could come so far?

Drago: Unfortunately, those Plants just kicked Julian's butt. So he's out of the Fortune Cup, and Akiza's facing Yusei in the final.

Digidramon: Guys, trust Yusei. He's an epic duelist, for crying out loud! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Black Rose Dragon, Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, Backdraft, Bonfire and Black Rose Flare!

Blake: Today's Featured Card is Tytannial, Princess of Camellias! This powerful Plant-Type monster can easily be brought out, even on the first turn with Lonefire Blossom, and once it's out, it quickly dominates the game!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, a destined Duel takes place as Yusei and Akiza face off! With everything at stake, can Yusei defeat the Black Rose and make her accept her destiny as a Signer?! When Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon face off, just who can win this conflict of Signer vs. Signer?!

To find out, read Chapter 19 of Spirit Legends, A Sealed Heart!


	19. Chapter 19: A Sealed Heart

Chapter 19: A Sealed Heart

"That was an amazing Duel!" the MC shouted. "After utterly trashing Julian Mikuro, the Black Rose will move on to face Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, in the final of this incredible tournament! Who will win, who will go home?! Stay tuned to find out!"

19

Yusei walked down a hallway coming towards an intersection. Just before he passed the side corridor, Akiza stepped from it, gripping her right arm tightly. Their eyes met just like before, and Yusei gripped his own arm as his Mark of the Dragon reacted to Akiza's.

"Why do you hate these marks?" he asked her. She glared at him, and for a second it seemed she wouldn't answer.

"All this mark has brought me is pain," she said. "This wretched mark poisoned the world against me. Stay away from me, Yusei."

"You're wrong about the marks," Julian said from behind her. The Black Rose turned and glared daggers at the Chosen of Flame. "The Marks of the Dragon are supposed to show the saviours, Akiza. The five Signers are destined to be heroes."

"This mark has never given me anything but suffering," Akiza retorted.

"What's going on?" Lazar suddenly asked, walking up from behind Yusei. "Are we all getting along nicely?" He turned to Akiza." That was an impressive Duel, Miss Izinski. Before your next match, there are a few things Director Goodwin would like to speak to you about, in private."

"I'm sorry, _Deputy_, but Akiza must rest," Sayer said, walking from the opposite direction. Two men in black, orange and yellow robes walked up from behind him, flanking Akiza.

"Who the hell are you?" Lazar said bluntly. Julian's eyes narrowed as he glared at Sayer.

"Don't act dumb," Sayer retorted. "My reputation precedes me, and since neither of us like surprises, let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework." Lazar gave a sinister chuckle. "Stay away from Akiza, she isn't interested in what that scum Goodwin has to say, clown." With that, he, Akiza and the two robed men walked off down the corridor. As he passed Julian, Sayer paused.

"I'd say it's nice to see you," Julian said. "But I wasn't brought up to lie, Sayer." The man smirked.

"Oh, Julian, two years and you still haven't changed at all? I'm so disappointed. You have so much potential, my friend, such power..."

"Oh, shut up!" Julian snapped. "If you seriously think I've managed to forget what you did to me, then you're delusional." Sayer laughed.

"Not one atom of change in you, I see," he said. "A great pity, too. Well, I'll see you around, Julian." He walked off after his two grunts and Akiza.

"Creep," Julian muttered under his breath angrily. His soul burned with anger as he remembered all that Sayer had tried two years earlier in hopes of proving Julian as a Psychic Duelist.

"What did he mean?" Yusei asked. "What does he mean that you have potential and power?"

"He's wrong," Julian murmured. "Two years ago, after Kelsey died, Sayer took me into the Arcadia Movement after seeing what Flamvell Nidhogg did, and he tried to test me.... he pushed me so much that I almost went over the edge and unleashed Nidhogg... it was so hard to resist that temptation... but I had to..." His eyes were clouded with anger and sorrow at the memories of the darker past. "I beat him... and he took it to mean that I'm a Psychic Duelist... but I'm not. It was Nidhogg... always Flamvell Nidhogg..."

19

Outside the stadium was a trailer marked AM (Arcadia Movement), surrounded by more Arcadia Movement members. Within it, Akiza lay in a tank of water, dressed in some kind of crimson bodysuit that clung to her figure tightly.

Above her, an electronic screen activated, showing Sayer.

"Akiza," he said. "I took you away from that clown Lazar earlier because by entering this tournament, the Arcadia Movement has been exposed and there will always be people who pry into our affairs. You need to be on your guard."

"I won't betray the Movement," Akiza replied. "You're all I have now. You're like my family, and nothing could make me turn on you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Sayer said with a smile. "Goodwin is a part of the secret society Yliaster, an organization that has served to cause disaster and ruin since the dawn of civilization. They are trying to unleash their God, the Crimson Dragon, to bring mankind to its knees so they can rule it forever... but we of the Arcadia Movement have been blessed by God to defeat them and their evil deity. Then we shall lead mankind down the path of light forever."

"That sounds like it will be a good time," Akiza said softly.

"Speaking of time, it's almost time for you to Duel Yusei," Sayer said. "Don't hold back, my beautiful Black Rose." With that, the screen went blank...

19

Yusei sat alone in the competitor's lounge. As Julian had been defeated, he now wasn't allowed in the lounge and so was sitting in the audience with Drago, Kira and Blake.

The Signer was going through his Deck, checking each card carefully. Finally, he pulled a Synchro Monster.

"These dragon marks are tying Akiza and I together, as well as with Jack and Luna..." he mused. "I have to finish what Julian started and break down this wall she built around her heart... even if it means unleashing every ounce of power in my Deck... even if it means using Stardust Dragon..." He placed the monster in question into his Extra Deck slot on his Duel Disk. "And then, I just need to bring Jack into this, and find the Fifth Signer... and we'll be ready..."

19

Sayer stood in a room and looked out across the Fortune Cup stadium on a screen, when suddenly there was a soft knock from the door, which opened to reveal Akiza in her usual attire.

"It's time," she said. Sayer smiled as he stepped over to her and tenderly brushed a stray hair from her shoulder. His hands moved to her hair, where he fiddled with her hairclip.

"Should your powers start to overpower your control, this hairclip can keep them from causing too much damage," he said. "The future is in your hands, Akiza. We're all counting on you."

"What about my mask?" Akiza asked quietly. He produced it from his coat pocket, pressing it into her grip.

"Take it, but you won't need it," he said. "Show your beautiful face to the world, and bring us all salvation..."

19

"I tried to bring the girl Akiza to you," Lazar informed Goodwin. "But that imbecile Sayer and his Arcadia goons stopped me from doing so. They could be a problem later on."

"Those deluded fools are no problem, Lazar," Goodwin replied. "They have little influence over the population of the city, and their chosen representative is a despised criminal."

19

"It's time for the final!" the MC announced. "The winner of this Duel gets a one-on-one, no limits Duel with the Master of Faster himself, Jack Atlas! For our first finalist, we have the mysterious Black Rose, Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza rose up from a hydraulic platform onto the arena, the crowd booing and hissing as they saw her.

19

"So here it comes," Julian murmured. "The final battle of the Fortune Cup." He wasn't admittedly too annoyed about missing out on this Duel, he didn't even want a Duel with Jack. Revenge had only led him to heartbreak before, and even though he and the King would never be on good terms, he wasn't going to actively seek revenge.

19

"Challenging Akiza is Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei rose into position opposite Akiza, meeting her gaze calmly.

19

"Go, Yusei!" Leo shouted.

"This'll be exciting!" Yanagi cried.

"Be careful, Yusei," Tanner said. Kuribon appeared beside Luna, looking scared.

"_So Kuribon's scared too..." _Luna thought. _"Is something bad about to happen...?"_

19

Sayer stood at the top of the stadium, looking down on the arena.

"This is our moment," he murmured. "Seize this opportunity and show the world the power of the Arcadia Movement..."

19

"Every card has led us to this moment!" the MC yelled. "The final round of the Fortune Cup will now begin!"

"Let's do this!" Akiza and Yusei shouted, activating their Duel Disks and drawing their opening hands.

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Akiza shouted, drawing a sixth card. "I lay one monster face-down and place three cards face-down!" The four reversed cards appeared. "And with that, I end my turn!"

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I activate Reincarnation of Hope, which lets me discard two cards from my hand and in my second Standby Phase after this turn; I can add a monster card from my Deck to my hand!" He discarded Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!" The short, orange-armoured Warrior appeared from a blue portal (ATK: 1300). "I use his effect to bring back Speed Warrior, and Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog with its effect!" Speed Warrior (DEF: 400) and Quillbolt Hedgehog (ATK: 800) appeared before him. "And now I'm Tuning Junk Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and soared into the air, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Yusei's other monsters, reducing them to four glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded with golden light...

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!" _

With a crash of thunder, Lightning Warrior descended to land before Yusei (ATK: 2400).

"Now, Lightning Warrior, attack her face-down monster with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior charged, delivering a lightning-charged punch to the form of Wall of Ivy (DEF: 1200) that rose from the card. The Wall shattered in an explosion of sap and green flesh that showered around.

"My Wall of Ivy's Flip-Effect now activates!" Akiza called. "This effect gives you an Ivy Token in defence mode!" In a flash of light, a small plant looking more like a mutant clover than any ivy appeared before Yusei, crouching down and shielding itself, glancing around with fearful eyes (DEF: 0).

"Lightning Warrior's effect activates since he destroyed a monster by battle, dealing you 300 points of damage for each card in your hand!" Yusei replied. "_Lightning Ray_!" Lightning ripped from his monster's palm and struck Akiza, who barely flinched.

(_Akiza 7400LP_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card," the Star of Satellite finished. The reversed card appeared behind Lightning Warrior.

"I activate my Trap Card, Cursed Ivy!" Akiza shouted. "With this Trap Card, I can Special Summon an Ivy monster from my Graveyard in defence mode, and Cursed Ivy equips onto that monster!" As her Trap Card lifted up, Wall of Ivy reappeared before her (DEF: 1200). "And I also activate DNA Surgery, changing the Type of all monsters on the field to Plants!" Lightning Warrior's skin seemed to become more like plant flesh, moss growing on his armour and leaves sprouting in his hair.

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 7400LP_

"I draw," Akiza said coldly. "I Release Wall of Ivy to Advance Summon my Rose Tentacles!" Wall of Ivy dissolved into a sphere of rainbow light that reformed into a squid-like creature, its main body composed of the rose flower, the tentacles from a set of eight thorny vines. Vicious orange eyes glared from the rose plant at Yusei (ATK: 2200). Cursed Ivy shattered without Wall of Ivy to equip to.

19

"Oh no..." Julian whispered. "This is the strategy she used against me..."

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Rose Tentacles gets an extra attack for each Plant-Type monster the opponent controls," Julian explained. "So Akiza swarms her opponent's field with Ivy Tokens using Wall of Ivy and Cursed Ivy, turns all other monsters into Plants with Ivy Shackles or DNA Surgery and then launches a flurry of attacks from Rose Tentacles. Added to that, Rose Tentacles inflicts 300 damage to the opponent when it destroys a Plant in battle, and Ivy Tokens deal 300 damage to their controller when destroyed..."

19

"When Cursed Ivy is sent from the field to the Graveyard, two more Ivy Tokens bloom on your side of the field!" Akiza called. Two more tokens appeared before Yusei (DEF: 0x2). "Rose Tentacles, attack an Ivy Token with Thorn Whip!" Rose Tentacles lashed with one thorny vine, impaling an Ivy Token before wrapping the vine around Yusei's arm. He cried out in pain as the thorns dug into him.

(_Yusei 7400LP_)

"Rose Tentacles, attack the next Ivy Token!" Rose Tentacles struck with another vine, shattering another Token and constricting around Yusei's left arm.

(_Yusei 6800LP_)

"Rose Tentacles, attack!" The third whip lashed and shattered the third Token, before wrapping around Yusei's right leg.

(_Yusei 6200LP_)

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Shrink, cutting your Lightning Warrior's points in half!" Akiza called. Lightning Warrior groaned as he shrunk to half of his original size (ATK: 1200). "Rose Tentacles, attack!" The fourth vine lashed out, shattering Lightning Warrior and wrapping around Yusei's left leg.

(_Yusei 5200LP_)

The vines tightened, making Yusei cry out in pain as the thorns dug in deeper.

(_Yusei 4900LP_)

The vines lifted Yusei up above the ground, holding him up in the air. The thorns dug deeper and deeper into skin, blood weeping from around them...

19

"Yusei!" Julian shouted in alarm. He had experienced this very attack himself; Akiza had done the same to him two years before.

"She's going to kill him if she keeps this up!" Blake shouted in anger...

19

"Rose Tentacles, direct attack!" Akiza shouted. Rose Tentacles struck out for Yusei with its fifth vine...

"I activate Defence Draw, reducing the damage to zero and letting me draw one card!" Yusei called. The vine smashed against an emerald shield of light as he drew once. The vines all let go and he fell down to the stadium floor, landing and rolling to dissipate the force of the impact. He stood grimly as Akiza's final face-down card lifted up.

"I activate Death Petal Countdown!" she called. "Using this, during my End Phase I can remove from play a Plant-Type monster in my Graveyard to deal you 300 points of damage!" Then she placed one card face-down.

"Now I end my turn, so I'll remove from play Wall of Ivy to use the effect of Death Petal Countdown!" As she pocketed the card, a flurry of burning petals tore from the card and smashed into Yusei with incredible force, making him take a step back.

(_Yusei 4600LP_)

_Yusei 4600LP/Akiza 7400LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so and bringing his hand to three cards. "I set a monster and place two cards face-down!" The three reversed cards appeared before him. "Now I end my turn."

_Yusei 4600LP/Akiza 7400LP_

"I draw!" Akiza called, doing so. "I summon Copy Plant!" The gnarled, twisted mass of roots appeared, glaring at Yusei (ATK: 0). "And now I Tune my Copy Plant to Rose Tentacles in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Copy Plant rose into the air and became a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Rose Tentacles, reducing it to six glowing stars that collided and exploded into a vortex of blazing rose petals...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _Akiza chanted. With an insane, maddened roar of pure anger, Black Rose Dragon exploded into being (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect, destroying all cards on the field! _Black Rose Gale_!" Rose petals began to swirl around Black Rose Dragon, but one of Yusei's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate my Trap Card, Starlight Road!" Yusei called. "Using this, when an effect would destroy two or more cards on my field, I can negate the effect and destroy that card!" A flash of white fire similar to the Cosmic Flare attack tore from Starlight Road, engulfing Black Rose Dragon...

"I chain my Synchro Back Trap Card, returning Black Rose Dragon to the Extra Deck!" Akiza yelled. Black Rose Dragon vanished in a flash of light before Starlight Road destroyed it.

"Now the final effect of Starlight Road activates, letting me Special Summon a specific monster from my Extra Deck!" Yusei called, playing a white Synchro Monster card. _"Take flight... Stardust Dragon!" _

With a harmonious roar, Stardust Dragon appeared in an explosion of emerald power, shining with white starlight as its wings spread (ATK: 2500)...

19

"Stardust Dragon..." Julian breathed in awe, transfixed by the Signer Dragon. Its golden eyes seemed to pick him out from the crowd for a magical instant before it roared again, staring down at Akiza.

"There's one problem with this," Drago noted.

"What?" Blake asked. "Yusei just stopped Black Rose Dragon and got out a stronger monster!"

"But since Stardust Dragon was Special Summoned by the effect of Starlight Road, it was improperly summoned," Drago explained. "That means Yusei can't Special Summon it by card effects if it gets sent to the Graveyard, rendering its effect practically a one-shot."

19

Yusei's Tail Mark of the Dragon glowed on his arm as Stardust roared, similar to Akiza's own mark, which now shone following the summoning of Black Rose Dragon.

"Yeah, Yusei!" someone in the crowd yelled. "Good one, getting one over that damn witch!"

"Go, Yusei! Trash her into the ground and make her pay!"

"If all she cares about is dishing out pain, then make her feel even more pain back!"

"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!"

"Just keep it up!" Akiza shouted. "Keep on insulting me, keep putting me down! It makes you feel good... but now I'll show you what makes me feel good! It's time you saw what real misery is! My whole life, I've been abused and shunned because of this wretched mark, but I've walled it out! No more, I'm not going to ignore you anymore; I'm going to make you stop with every single strand of this power!"

"_She just wants to cause pain out of vengeance," _Yusei thought. _"But if I can show her that these marks are blessings, not curses... then I might be able to get through that wall..." _

"I end my turn!" Akiza finished angrily. She pocketed Rose Tentacles and Yusei was struck by a burst of flaming petals from Death Petal Countdown.

_Yusei 4300LP/Akiza 7400LP _

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so. "And what's more, since two turns have passed since I activated Reincarnation of Hope, I can use its effect to add Debris Dragon from my Deck to my hand!" The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Now I activate Harmony's Treasure, letting me discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with 1000 or less attack points to draw two cards! I discard my Debris Dragon!" He placed the card into his Graveyard and drew twice.

19

"Why'd he discard that Tuner?" Blake asked.

"Debris Dragon can only be used to Synchro Summon a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster," Julian explained. "Since he already has Stardust out, there's no need to use Debris Dragon..."

19

"Stardust Dragon, attack Akiza directly!" Yusei called. "Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon roared, unleashing the jet of shimmering white fire from its maw. The flames engulfed Akiza, who barely reacted to the inferno.

(_Akiza 4900LP_)

"I'll end my turn with this face-down," Yusei finished, placing a card face-down.

_Yusei 4300LP/Akiza 4900LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "And now the effect of Synchro Back returns my Black Rose Dragon to my field!" Black Rose Dragon reappeared in a blast of power (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate Magic Planter, sending my DNA Transplant to the Graveyard to draw two cards!" As DNA Transplant shattered, she drew twice.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" As she played the card, the black-armoured blue-haired girl appeared, brandishing her short sword (ATK: 1000). "And I use her effect to Special Summon Botanical Girl!" A sinisterly beautiful teenage girl seemingly made of plant matter appeared, wearing a dress made of leaves, her hair formed from petals and a pitcher plant (ATK: 1300).

19

"Oh no..." Julian breathed. "With those two... she can Synchro Summon Splendid Rose!"

19

"I Tune Twilight Rose Knight to Botanical Girl in order to Synchro Summon...!" Akiza called. Twilight Rose Knight soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Botanical Girl, reducing her to three glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded into emerald power...

"_Lone flower which blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" _

Splendid Rose emerged from the Synchro Summon, her vines lashing fiercely as she landed before Akiza with an alluring smile (ATK: 2200). "And because Botanical Girl was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add any Plant-Type monster with 1000 or less defence points from my Deck to my hand, and I choose my Gigantic Cephalotus!" The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her hand.

"I discard Effect Veiler to negate your Splendid Rose's effect until the End Phase!" Yusei shouted, placing the card in his Graveyard. The aqua-haired angelic girl appeared above Splendid Rose in illusory form. Akiza gave a dark grimace.

"I end my turn!" Akiza shouted in anger. "And I remove from play Botanical Girl in my Graveyard to use the effect of Death Petal Countdown!" Another petal flurry struck Yusei.

(_Yusei 4000LP_)

_Yusei 4000LP/Akiza 4900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so. "I activate the Spell Card Variety Out, returning Stardust Dragon to the Extra Deck to Special Summon Tuner monsters from my Graveyard with combined Levels equal to Stardust's!" Stardust Dragon dissolved into eight glowing stars which clustered to create groups of four, three and one. The four stars connected and formed Debris Dragon (ATK: 1000), the three star cluster created Junk Synchron (ATK: 1300) and the one star cluster formed into Effect Veiler (ATK: 0). "Variety Out stops me Synchro Summoning this turn, though."

"So how do you plan to use those Tuner monsters then?" Akiza laughed. Yusei's face down lifted up.

"I activate Tuner Bomb!" he shouted. "By Releasing a number of Tuner Monsters on my field equal to the total number of monsters on your field, I can destroy all of your monsters!" Akiza gave an involuntary cry as Junk Synchron and Effect Veiler soared forwards, engulfed by energy that exploded and consumed Black Rose Dragon and Splendid Rose. "Plus, you take 1000 damage for each monster destroyed!"

Akiza didn't even react as the energy washed over her.

(_Akiza 2900LP_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card!" Yusei finished, placing the card face-down.

"I activate Wicked Rebirth, paying 800 Life Points to bring back my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza roared in anger. As the Trap Card lifted up, Black Rose Dragon reformed in a blaze of petals (ATK: 2400).

_Yusei 4000LP/Akiza 2100LP_

"I draw!" the Black Rose called, drawing her next card angrily. "I equip my Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice!" Thorns exploded from Black Rose Dragon's flesh, eliciting screams of insane fury from the beast (ATK: 3000).

"Now I summon Gigantic Cephalotus!" A towering dinosaur-like beast made of plant matter appeared, with nettle leaves for feet and a head dominated by a Venus flytrap-style maw (ATK: 1850). "Gigantic Cephalotus, attack Debris Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Tuner's Barrier!" Yusei countered. "With this Trap Card, a Tuner Monster on my side of the field cannot be destroyed this turn!" Debris Dragon glowed with energy that prevented Gigantic Cephalotus from devouring it whole, though the damage still hit Yusei.

(_Yusei 3250LP_)

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Debris Dragon with Hate Rose Whip!" Akiza commanded. The dragon's whip-tails lashed, striking at both Yusei and Debris Dragon. The Dragon winced as Thorn of Malice activated (ATK: 400).

(_Yusei 1250LP_)

"And I'll end my turn there!" Akiza finished. "I remove from play Copy Plant from my Graveyard to use the effect of Death Petal Countdown!" The fourth flurry of petals hit Yusei.

_Yusei 950LP/Akiza 2100LP_

Yusei drew silently. "I activate the Spell Card Spellbook Inside the Pot, giving us both three new cards!" They both drew three times. "Now I place one card face-down!" The face-down card appeared. "And I send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon Card Breaker from my hand!" As the face-down card shattered, a tall tanned man in brown leather robes appeared, wielding a large staff tipped by an emerald fist (ATK: 100). "And since the card I destroyed was Limiter Overload, I get back my Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior leapt from the ground (ATK: 900)...

19

"Four, two and two..." Julian laughed. "And that means an old friend is coming out to play!"

"Old friend... you mean he's bringing back Stardust Dragon?!" Blake exclaimed...

19

"I Tune together Debris Dragon, Card Breaker and Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...!" Yusei shouted. Debris Dragon soared upwards, dissolving into four glowing rings that descended and encircled Card Breaker and Speed Warrior, reducing them to four glowing stars that collided and exploded with emerald aura...

"_Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _Yusei chanted...

White wings spread from the Synchro Summon, sending a rain of stardust across the arena as the majestic dragon soared forth, roaring its power to the heavens (ATK: 2500).

"That dragon again..." Akiza hissed as her mark continued to burn. "Do you enjoy reminding me of all the pain this wretched mark brought on me?! Do you think that just because we share these detestable marks, you can understand all my pain?!"

"No!" Yusei retorted. "I'm just showing you that you aren't as different as you think! I don't have to be your enemy; I could be your friend!"

"Friend?!" Akiza snapped bitterly. "We both have these marks, and no matter what, they'll force us to stand alone as outcasts! I've always hurt everyone I ever knew and cared about! I can never have a friend, and that's why I wear this mask!" She held it up, pulling it from her pocket. "I ran from the pain, hiding behind this mask until it formed someone else, the Black Rose! As that being, I could face people! I could stand against them and make them suffer for all their hatred by tearing through them with these wretched powers!"

"You don't have to hide! Let me help you, Akiza!"

"No! I don't need your help! I don't need you telling me how to live my life, I don't need to be told how to think! Sayer can think for me, he knows best! I just have to feel!"

"Does he really know best?!" Julian shouted down from the stands. "He hasn't lived your life!"

"Neither have any of you!" she cried in rage. "You can't understand the suffering I've endured! Everyone I cared about shunned me!"

"Akiza... we can help you," Yusei said. She looked at him bitterly, raising the mask to place it on her face. "Don't hide behind that wall! Come out and let us help you!"

"I have no other choice!" Akiza cried. "This mask is the only protection I have from the pain!"

"Come out and face that pain with me! I'm like you, I'm a Signer too! Just let us help you!" She gently shook her head, putting on the mask.

"You can't understand my suffering!" she shouted. "You haven't lived your life being shunned and rejected!"

"I'm from the Satellite! I know what it's like to be looked down on by everyone you meet! I know what it's like to be an outcast!"

"You still have the people you care about, your friends," she snarled. "I have no one except the Arcadia Movement and Sayer!"

"Then let me help you! I can be your friend!"

"I don't need others! Sayer understands me! He knows what's best!"

"Is that really true?" Yusei murmured, placing a card face-down. "Stardust Dragon, attack Gigantic Cephalotus! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust roared, unleashing a vibrant burst of flame from its maw that incinerated Gigantic Cephalotus. Akiza didn't even react as the inferno engulfed her.

(_Akiza 1450LP_)

"I end my turn!" the Star of Satellite finished.

_Yusei 950LP/Akiza 1450LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted, doing so.

"I activate my Trap Card, Shooting Star!" Yusei called. "With the effect of Shooting Star, while I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can destroy one of your cards, and I choose Death Petal Countdown!" A blast of azure power ripped from Shooting Star and shattered Death Petal Countdown.

19

"Why destroy Death Petal Countdown?" Leo wondered. "Why not take out Black Rose Dragon?"

"Death Petal Countdown was more dangerous in the long run," Dexter explained. "When there are no Plants in your Graveyard when its effect activates, your opponent takes 300 points of damage for every Plant-Type monster you have removed from play. Yusei actually made a pretty smart move by hitting Death Petal Countdown instead of Black Rose Dragon."

19

Akiza's eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon! Hate Rose Whip!" Black Rose Dragon lashed at Stardust Dragon with its whip-tails, slashing across the shining dragon.

(_Yusei 450LP_)

Stardust Dragon groaned as the cuts from the attack flashed (ATK: 1900).

"I end my turn!" Akiza finished.

_Yusei 450LP/Akiza 1450LP_

Yusei drew silently again. "I activate Synchron's Blessing, letting me draw two cards by removing a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard from play." He pocketed Lightning Warrior and drew twice. "Now I activate Shrink, cutting your dragon's points in half!" Black Rose Dragon gave a howl of anger (ATK: 1500).

"Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon unleashed its stream of vibrant white fire, reducing Black Rose Dragon to ashes. Akiza cried out as she watched her dragon shatter.

(_Akiza 1050LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" the Star of Satellite finished, placing a card face-down. It appeared behind Stardust Dragon.

_Yusei 450LP/Akiza 1050LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted angrily. "I activate Tuner Return, adding Twilight Rose Knight from my Graveyard to my hand!" She placed Twilight Rose Knight into her hand. "Now I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The black-armoured knight appeared (ATK: 1000). "And I use her effect to Special Summon Lord Poison from my hand!" Lord Poison flashed into being (ATK: 1500). "Now I activate Shining Rebirth, and Tune together Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison!"

As the Spell Card appeared, Twilight Rose Knight split into three glowing rings that encircled Lord Poison, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided and exploded into fiery power...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

Black Rose Dragon appeared for the fourth time, vine-tails lashing, angry roars tearing through the sky (ATK: 2400).

"That dragon... that mark, they're connected," Yusei said. "They're both a part of you, and they don't make you a witch, they make you special. Others don't see that, but striking at them is only making you hate yourself. This pain from your mark, I feel it too. It brings us together, it's trying to strengthen us and unite us as fellow Signers. Embrace that dragon... it's beautiful, like you are under that mask."

"I'm not beautiful," Akiza said bitterly. "All I've ever felt is suffering and disappointment, and all I've ever given people is pain! Are you saying I should just accept this pain, embrace it and forget my past?! Hate is all I know, and this is over! Black Rose Dragon, _Black Rose Gale_!"

"I activate my Stardust Dragon's special ability!" Yusei countered. "Throw out all that pain, and I'll catch it! Stardust Dragon can negate a card effect which destroys anything on the field, and destroy that card! _Victim Sanctuary_!" Stardust Dragon soared forwards, cloaked in silver energy as it wrapped Black Rose Dragon in an embrace of wings, both dragons fading away to nothing. Akiza cried out.

"You're just the same as the rest!" she shouted.

"If I am..." Yusei murmured. "Then why are you crying?" She gasped in surprise as she felt the tears flowing from under her mask. "You've lived your life hidden behind a mask and a wall... now I have to break them both! I activate the Trap Card, _Cosmic Blast_! With this Trap Card, when a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I control is removed from the field, you take damage equal to its attack points!"

Power coalesced in a sphere above the arena.

"I was never trying to hurt you," Yusei said. "We're companions, bonded by these marks." He held up his arm to display his Mark of the Dragon. "Akiza... I'm trying to save you!" The power of Cosmic Blast exploded forth as a thousand arrows of light that struck Akiza, exploding and sending hard fractures across her mask. As she was smashed to the ground, the mask shattered apart.

_Yusei 450LP/Akiza 0LP_

Akiza fell to her knees, pieces of her shattered mask raining to the floor as the images of their cards faded away.

"Help me," she cried to Yusei, who started to step forwards, but Sayer emerged from the stands and blocked him.

"You've caused enough damage," the red-haired man spat at Yusei. "Akiza's going home with me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Julian retorted, running onto the field from behind the Psychic Duelist. "Leave her alone, Sayer. She's a Signer, let us help her. You're the one who's caused enough damage." Sayer's eyes narrowed, but he turned to Akiza.

"It's okay," he said. "You tried, and you'll do better next time." With that, he handed her his coat and slowly led her away...

19

Kelsey still stood on the Daedalus Bridge with Julia, protected from the sun's gaze by roiling black clouds and thick rain. She looked up at the massing tempest.

"It's coming," she murmured as her condor mark flared with light. "They're going to summon it... the Crimson Dragon..."

"So you feel it too," a soft voice said from behind her. The Condor Dark Signer glanced back to see Misty, the Lizard Dark Signer also staring at the clouds before looking down at the other woman with a slight smile, turning her attention to Julia, who Kelsey was still cradling.

"Yes," Kelsey replied. "The Crimson Dragon is coming, and that means the battle is about to begin." She smiled sadly, her feelings divided between hope and sorrow.

"You're sad that so many must die for us to achieve our aims," Misty murmured. "But you're also happy to have Julian back... I feel sorry for you, because of us all, you're the one who bears the greatest burden. Roman trusts you to lead us into this war as the herald of the King of the Underworld, vessel of Wiraqocha Rasca."

"Why does he trust me so much?" Kelsey said. "Doesn't he see that I don't want this for the city?" She looked across the sea to the utopia on the horizon.

"Kelsey... we don't have a choice," Misty said softly. "I would rather that people didn't have to suffer for my revenge against the Black Rose... but the others don't care. Their hearts are hardened by the hatred of our gods, and to them, mortal beings are insignificant. Kalin, Devack, Roman... they simply don't care..." Kelsey turned back to the Satellite, looking out across the expanse. Her keen eyes picked out a group of playing children near the orphanage owned by Martha, one of the buildings Crow had pointed out to her before.

"Perhaps not," she murmured. "But still, it isn't right that so many have to suffer for us to punish a few guilty..."

19

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Card Breaker

LIGHT/ Warrior/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 900

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. You can only Special Summon this card by sending 1 card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard.

(Card Breaker will be released in Japan in the set The Shining Darkness on the 20th.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Reincarnation of Hope

Normal Spell Card

Image: Unknown

Discard 2 cards. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand.

(Reincarnation of Hope was first used by Yusei (tag-teamed with Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki and Yugi Muto) against Paradox in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the movie.)

55555

Harmony's Treasure

Normal Spell Card

Image: A hand holding out two face-down cards to the foreground, as another hand passes The White Stone of Legend card into the background.

Discard 1 Dragon-Type Tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK. Draw 2 cards.

*

Variety Out

Normal Spell Card

Image: A fountain of rainbow light pouring out of a black cauldron.

Return 1 Synchro Monster you control to the Extra Deck. Select a number of Tuner Monsters from your Graveyard whose combined Level equals that of the returned Synchro Monster. Special Summon the selected monsters from your Graveyard. If you activate this card, you cannot Synchro Summon this turn.

(Harmony's Treasure and Variety Out will be released in the set Absolute Powerforce in the TCG later this month under the names Cards of Consonance and Variety Comes Out. I prefer the original names, so they are used here.)

55555

Synchron's Blessing

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two reversed cards flying upwards past a descending Junk Archer.

Remove from play 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard and draw 2 cards.

*

Tuner Return

Normal Spell Card

Image: Genex Controller soaring to the foreground in a burst of elemental power.

Add 1 Level 4 or lower Tuner Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

(Synchron's Blessing and Tuner Return are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Cursed Ivy

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Several Ivy Tokens crawling along a tangled mass of branches.

Select 1 "Ivy" monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense Position. This card becomes an Equip Card, and equips to that monster. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Ivy Tokens" (Plant-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position. When an "Ivy Token" is destroyed, inflict 300 damage to its controller.

(Cursed Ivy was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Yusei in Episode 23 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Death Petal Countdown

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A twisted mass of vines with a rotted and withered flower rising towards the foreground from them.

During your End Phase, remove 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard from play to inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If there are no Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can inflict 300 damage for each Plant-Type monster that has been removed from play to your opponent. If there are no Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard, destroy this card.

(Death Petal Countdown (known as Doom Petal Countdown in the dub) was first used by Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi against Yusei in Episode 41 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Starlight Road

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon soaring upwards from an explosion of emerald power.

Activate only when an effect was activated that destroys 2 or more cards you control. Negate that effect and destroy that card. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck.

(Starlight Road was released in the OCG in Duel Disk – Yusei Version. It will be released in the TCG in Duelist Pack Collection Tin 2010 later this year.)

55555

Tuner Bomb

Normal Trap Card

Image: A monster (seemingly Black Salvo) exploding in a flash of fiery power.

Activate by Tributing Tuner Monsters you control equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls. Destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.

(Tuner Bomb was first used by Yusei against Rudolph Heitmann in Episode 67 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Shooting Star

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon hovering in space as a barrage of cobalt meteorites shoot past it into a flash of white light.

You can activate this card when you control "Stardust Dragon". Destroy 1 card on your opponent's field.

(Shooting Star was first used b Yusei against Roman Goodwin/Rudger Godwin in Episode 56 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Cosmic Blast

Normal Trap Card

Image: Light End Dragon roaring as arrows of purple energy flash down past it.

Activate only when a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster you control is removed from the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. This turn, you cannot Special Summon.

(Cosmic Blast was first used by Yusei against Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi in Episode 24 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

19

Digidramon: Well, there's one of the single most epic Duels of the Fortune Cup written up in Spirit Legends style! What did we all think?

Blake: That was officially one awesome Duel! The finish being the same was epic too!

Drago: You should be proud. You did well on that one, DD.

Digidramon: Thank you, all of you. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I wish I did. It rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Cosmic Blast, Starlight Road, Stardust Dragon, Death Petal Countdown and Black Rose Dragon!

Blake: Today's Featured Card is Cosmic Blast! This card can deal out a lot of damage if you use it right!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, the Fortune Cup comes to a grand finale with Yusei against Jack round two! As their dragons face off once again, can Yusei come out on top? When this clash of titans unleashes the Crimson Dragon once more, what does it herald for both heroes and villains? A new age of shadows is about to begin in New Domino City, and it begins with one truly epic face-off! So whatever you do, don't miss this upcoming chapter!

So one and all, the next chapter should not be missed: Chapter 20: The Fortune Cup Finale!

P.S. for Blackwing44: I have got your PMs, and here are my answers: First of all, I'm fine with you using Maria and her Arcana Force; she'll actually reappear in this fic too, as a matter of fact. Secondly, Yamato, Mayumi and Kisara will reappear in this fic, but I'm not sure if they'll duel. They will star in the spin-off fics Crystal Heroes and Cyber Shadows respectively. And third, it is kinda unfortunate that Team Unicorn's ace is called Andre (I can't believe I missed that.)

The reason I have to reply like this is because every time I try to PM a reply, it says you've turned off the PM function. So please can you try and fix that, because it won't be efficient doing this all the time. Keep your popcorn ready for the Dark Signers!


	20. Chapter 20: The Fortune Cup Finale

Chapter 20: The Fortune Cup Finale

As Akiza walked away, escorted by Sayer, Yusei pulled back his sleeve to bare his Tail Mark of the Dragon. It stopped glowing, but unlike before, it didn't vanish, instead remaining as an ink-like marking on his skin.

"This is new," he murmured. "It vanished last time... what's going on?" With that, he turned and ran into the stands, ascending to where Luna, Leo, Dexter, Tanner and Yanagi were sat. "Luna, get out of here," he said just as Julian stopped beside him.

"Yusei's got the right idea," he said to Tanner and Yanagi. "When Signers are close to each other, the energy released by dueling magnifies and it can have devastating results. Just look at the damage from that last Duel." True to form, the thrashing limbs and petal storms of Black Rose Dragon had taken a heavy toll on the arena, ripping up concrete and smashing the stands.

"That's why you need to get Luna away, now," Yusei said urgently. "If I Duel Jack with her nearby, who knows what the consequences could be? I'm going to question Goodwin, but until this tournament ends, get to Blister's place and stay there." Tanner nodded and the group of five stood up, walking up the steps to leave. Julian looked at Yusei.

"If you're gonna talk to Goodwin, then I'm coming too," he said. "I'm not letting you near that creep without someone watching your back." Yusei smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. Julian smirked, and together the two ran down the steps, towards the entrance to Goodwin's tower...

20

Luna, Leo, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner walked out into a hallway, when suddenly a group of Sector Security stepped from a side corridor, blocking the path.

"Were you planning to leave?" Lazar chuckled, walking in from behind them.

"What would happen if we were?" Tanner retorted.

"Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament," Lazar said.

"Let Goodwin know we're sick and tired of being told what to do!" Tanner snarled, grabbing the clown-like man by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Lazar just laughed.

"Do you know Yusei has friends in the Satellite who vanished a few days ago?" he asked. Tanner let him go, surprised, and the deputy of Security laughed. "It would be best if you returned to your seats now." He turned and walked away, laughing...

20

"Stop! This area is off-limits!"

Julian and Yusei were undeterred by this shouted warning from two guards watching over the elevator to the tower, instead still running. Yusei leapt up at one, kicking him in the face before landing and dropping the guy with a gut-punch. Julian was a lot less eloquent, instead simply going for a groin-kick followed by a hard elbow to the back of the neck. The two guards crumpled under this beating and the two friends stepped into the elevator grimly...

20

"Director Goodwin, I feel it is my official position to request this tournament is ended now!" Trudge protested.

"I thought your 'official position' was mall security," Goodwin replied, taking a sip of wine from the glass in his hand.

"Very funny," Trudge muttered. "Director, you saw the damage that last Duel caused! I'm concerned things will get worse!"

"I don't pay you to be concerned!" Goodwin snapped irritably. "I pay you to do as I say. And as for what you think, if I wanted anyone to think, it most certainly wouldn't be you. Langley, escort Officer Trudge out, please."

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?" Yusei asked as he and Julian stepped from the elevator. "'Cause... uh, he's napping." Trudge's eyes widened at the sight of the two.

"What're you doing up here?!" he shouted.

"Ah, Yusei, Julian, how can I help you?" Goodwin asked, drawing a shocked glance from Trudge.

"Yeah... but weren't you about to kick him out?" Yusei said, gesturing to Trudge. As if on cue, two guards appeared from the elevator and grabbed Trudge by the arms, dragging him away.

""That's it Goodwin!" the Security officer yelled. "I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! I'm gonna..." The elevator closing cut off his ranting and Goodwin sighed.

"It's time you talked," Yusei said to the Director. "You forced me into this tournament, you threatened my friends. I want the truth, and until I get it, your little showcase Duel isn't happening." Jack smirked as he stood up, facing his rival down.

"Are you really that thick?" he laughed, pulling back his sleeve to show Yusei his Mark of the Dragon, the Wings. "It's these marks, Yusei. Goodwin wants the Crimson Dragon, so he's gathering the Signers. He's manipulated and intimidated all of us to bring us here." Goodwin smirked.

"Honestly, Jack, you make me sound so devious. All I did was moved along the course of fate at a faster pace than normal."

"To gather all the Signers and summon the Crimson Dragon, ready to battle against the shadows," Julian said quietly, staring down Goodwin. "Ready for war against the Dark Signers."

"Dark Signers?" Yusei questioned.

"The reason this all happened," Julian said. "The reason five Signers were chosen five thousand years ago, and the reason they were reincarnated into the modern day. They're the enemy you five are destined to battle, Yusei."

"I need the Signers gathered to summon the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin said. "As Julian says, there is an enemy you alone can defeat. However, to summon the Crimson Dragon, a Duel must happen, a Duel of incredible passion and power, a Duel between two Signers. I created a situation to make this possible."

"By manipulating everyone you needed," Julian realised. "You're the reason Jack was invited to the Legacy of Champions two years ago. You knew that if Jack took Stardust Dragon, then Yusei would come to get it back. You've been laying this plan out for years now, haven't you?"

"Indeed," Goodwin replied.

"So two years ago, you invited Jack, but you set a price: Stardust Dragon," Julian said. "I don't know how he got it though..."

"I do," Yusei replied. "Jack set a trap. He knocked Rally out and put him on a boat in the rough seas back then. I had a choice, save my friend or save my Stardust Dragon. I threw off my jacket, dived in and saved Rally... that's when Jack took Stardust Dragon..."

"Then he rode your Duel Runner into the pipeline... and I duelled him," Julian murmured. "I tried to win... but he beat me with Red Dragon Archfiend. Then I fought him again... in the Legacy of Champions... and I didn't just lose the Duel... I lost everything..."

"I am right here, you know," Jack snapped. "Goodwin. I'm demanding that this Duel is legit. No gimmicks, no tricks, just Yusei and I slugging it out with our Decks. Got it?!"

"If that's what the champion asks," Goodwin replied sincerely, raising his wine glass...

20

"Everybody listen, because the Fortune Cup Finale is finally here!" the MC yelled. "Through the struggles, the time has come for Yusei Fudo to face off with the King of Turbo Dueling... Jack Atlas himself!" Yusei and Jack's pictures appeared in the holo-sphere. "Let's get this going... so first up, the challenger, Satellite's Shooting Star... I give you, Yusei Fudo!" As the crowd cheered, Yusei rode onto the track, riding his crimson Duel Runner.

"And the challenged, the Master of Faster, the King of Turbo Dueling... Jack Atlas!" The cheers were louder for Jack as he entered riding the Wheel of Fortune. Both duelists stood ready at the starting line. Julian watched from his seat beside Drago and Blake. All spectators felt the tension so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Duelists, activate Speed World!" the MC yelled.

'_Duel Mode engaged... autopilot standing by... Speed World activated..."_

The purple aura of Speed World engulfed the stadium as the two Duel Runner displays changed.

"_Ready... set... Duel!"_

"Let's ride!"

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start, as the challenger!" Yusei called. "I place one monster face-down in defence mode!" The reversed monster appeared before him. "I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn!" The face-down appeared behind his monster.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Jack 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Jack shouted, doing so (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 1SPC_). "I summon Twin-Sword Marauder!" From a blue portal, a towering black-armoured warrior appeared, fiery crimson eyes burning from his helmet and serrated blades extending from his gauntlets (ATK: 1600). "Twin-Sword Marauder, attack his face-down! Twin Breaker!" The marauder charged, stabbing at the face-down, which rose into the form of Shield Wing (DEF: 900).

"Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle up to twice per turn!" Yusei called.

"Well, Twin-Sword Marauder deals out Piercing Damage!" Jack retorted. Yusei winced as the backlash stuck him.

(_Yusei 7300LP 1SPC_)

"And what's more, when Twin-Sword Marauder attacks a defensive monster, he gets to attack again! Twin Breaker!" Twin-Sword Marauder charged and stabbed at Shield Wing again.

(_Yusei 6600LP 1SPC_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card," Jack finished. The face-down appeared behind Twin-Sword Marauder.

_Yusei 6600LP 1SPC/Jack 8000LP 1SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Yusei 6600LP 2SPC_) (_Jack 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" the Star of Satellite called, drawing two cards. Then he placed a monster card into his Graveyard. "I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Tuner appeared from a blue portal (ATK: 1300). "And using his effect, I return Turbo Synchron to the field!" From a flash of light, the green-armoured car-themed Tuner appeared (DEF: 500).

"Now I Tune Junk Synchron with Shield Wing...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord, vibrating as he ascended and split into three rings that descended and encircled Shield Wing, reducing it to two glowing stars that collided and exploded with dark purple energy...

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

Junk Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon, punching the air (ATK: 2300). "And now I Tune Turbo Synchron with Junk Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Turbo Synchron soared upwards, becoming a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Junk Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided and exploded with emerald power...

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

With engine roaring, Turbo Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2500). "Now, Turbo Warrior, attack Twin-Sword Marauder with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior charged, slashing through Twin-Sword Marauder with its claws. Jack flinched slightly as the claws struck him.

(_Jack 7100LP 2SPC_)

"I end my turn," the Star of Satellite finished.

_Yusei 6600LP 2SPC/Jack 7100LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Jack shouted (_Yusei 6600LP 3SPC_) (_Jack 7100LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Powerful Rebirth!" he shouted. "Using this Trap Card, I can Special Summon one Level four monster from my Graveyard!" Twin-Sword Marauder formed once more in a burst of power (ATK: 1600). "Plus, my Marauder gets a tune-up, namely one more Level and 100 more points!" Twin-Sword Marauder glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 1700/Level 5).

20

"Why would he increase its Level?" Yanagi wondered.

"Synchro Summon!" Leo and Dexter shouted, exasperated.

20

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster Dread Dragon!" the King yelled. In a flash of fire, a dark crimson dragon appeared, spreading relatively small wings as it roared, clenching its claws (ATK: 1100). "And now I Tune Dread Dragon with Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon...!"

Dread Dragon soared upwards and split into two glowing rings that descended and encircled Twin-Sword Marauder. The swordsman split into five glowing stars that collided, exploding with crimson power...

"_The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens! Descend to the earth and make judgment upon the living! Synchro Summon! The dread king, Heavenly King Black Highlander!" _

In a flash of fire, a never-before seen Synchro Monster appeared, a demonic warrior clad in armour of blood crimson, a regal cloak slung across its shoulders, its helm skeletal in appearance. It wielded an immense scythe that it raised with a roar (ATK: 2800).

"What is that?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"This is Heavenly King Black Highlander!" Jack laughed. "You see, Yusei, instead of keeping my Deck the same like you did, I actually learned from my mistakes and upgraded it to a new level of power, the power of the King! Heavenly King Black Highlander, attack Turbo Warrior with Death Revolution Wave!" Heavenly King Black Highlander raised his scythe, black energy washing over the blade as he swung it. A crescent burst tore from the weapon and ripped through Turbo Warrior, shattering Yusei's monster. The Star of Satellite winced as the blast ripped into him.

(_Yusei 6300LP 3SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" the King finished, the face-down appearing behind Black Highlander.

"I activate the Trap Card, Descending Lost Star!" Yusei called. "Using this Trap Card, I can bring back one Synchro Monster in defense mode with one less Level and no defense points, and I summon Turbo Warrior!" Turbo Warrior reappeared in a flash of power and light (DEF: 0).

_Yusei 6300LP 3SPC/Jack 7100LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 6300LP 4SPC_) (_Jack 7100LP 4SPC_). "I summon a new friend of mine, the Quick Span-Knight!" From a blue portal, a bizarre monster appeared, made of red-tinged steel, its head shaped like the top of a spanner, its torso and shoulders burnished spheres, wielding a spanner in its right hand. Bolts dotted its form and its eyes glared up at Jack's Heavenly King Black Highlander angrily (ATK: 1000). "Now I Tune Quick Span-Knight with Turbo Warrior to Synchro Summon...!" But as Quick Span-Knight began to soar upwards, dark fire exploded from Jack's Black Highlander, engulfing Yusei's monsters.

"While Heavenly King Black Highlander is on the field, you can't Synchro Summon!" Jack laughed...

20

"But if Yusei can't Synchro Summon, his Deck is dead!" Julian exclaimed. "He depends on Synchro Summoning!"

"He'll find a way around this, I know it," Drago replied with a smile...

20

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yusei finished. The two face-downs appeared around his monsters.

_Yusei 6300LP 4SPC/Jack 7100LP 4SPC_

Jack drew (_Yusei 6300LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 7100LP 5SPC_). "I Normal Summon Power Invader without Releasing, since you have two monsters!" he shouted. A blue portal opened, releasing a towering fiend with dark purple flesh, its hands, upper legs, feet and face jet-black. Steel rings encircled various parts of its body and its golden yellow eyes glared over at Yusei (ATK: 2200).

"Now I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to summon my Dark Resonator!" As the Spell Card appeared, the jester-like fiend appeared from it (ATK: 1300). "I Tune Dark Resonator to Power Invader in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork, soaring upwards and splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Power Invader, reducing it to five glowing stars. The stars collided together and exploded with dark power...

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _Jack chanted.

With an almighty roar, Red Dragon Archfiend soared from the Synchro Summon, talons clenching, wings expanding and hellfire howling from its maw (ATK: 3000). "Now, Heavenly King Black Highlander, attack Quick Span-Knight! Death Revolution Wave!" Black Highlander unleashed the wave of dark power from his scythe...

"I activate my Trap Card, Totem Pole!" Yusei called. The Native American artefact rose up and stopped Black Highlander's attack with one of its masks.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack shouted. Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed an inferno from its maw, but another mask from Totem Pole stopped the attack.

"I end my turn!" Jack finished angrily.

_Yusei 6300LP 5SPC/Jack 7100LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei 6300LP 6SPC_) (_Jack 7100LP 6SPC_). "I Release Turbo Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior!" Turbo Warrior dissolved into a sphere of white light that reformed into the towering brick and mortar construct, Turret Warrior clenching rocky fists as it aimed its twin turrets (ATK: 1200 - 3700). "Now I summon Second Booster!" In a flash of fire, something like a jet-black, sleek and futuristic hoverboard appeared, a crimson optical sensor glowing on its front (ATK: 1000).

"Turret Warrior, destroy his Heavenly King Black Highlander! Revolving Shot!" Turret Warrior opened fire, unleashing a flurry of munitions that ripped Black Highlander apart in a firestorm. Jack winced as the fires washed over him.

(_Jack 6200LP 6SPC_)

"I still have Red Dragon Archfiend!" the King retorted. One of Yusei's Trap Cards lifted up.

"I activate Urgent Tuning! Using this, I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so I'm Tuning together Quick Span-Knight and Turret Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...!" Quick Span-Knight soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars. The stars collided and burst in a flurry of emerald power...

"_Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _Yusei chanted. In a flash of power, Stardust Dragon exploded from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2500).

"You may have Stardust out, but you still can't beat my Archfiend!" Jack laughed.

"Yes I can!" Yusei replied. "I Release Second Booster to activate its effect, increasing my Stardust Dragon's attack points by 1500 until the End Phase!" Second Booster dissolved into flames that coated Stardust Dragon, Yusei's Signer Dragon roaring as his Mark of the Dragon shone (ATK: 4000). "Stardust Dragon, take out Red Dragon Archfiend with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust roared, unleashing the vibrant stream of shimmering white flame from its maw towards its rival...

"I activate the Trap Card, Half or Nothing!" Jack retorted. An imposing image appeared before Yusei, a grizzled, armoured figure wielding two axes. "Now you either halve your monster's points, or end the Battle Phase!"

"I'll end it!" Yusei said. The figure of Judge Man disappeared. "And I'll end my turn with a face-down card." As the face-down appeared, Stardust Dragon stopped glowing with flames (ATK: 2500).

_Yusei 6300LP 6SPC/Jack 6200LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled, doing so (_Yusei 6300LP 7SPC_) (_Jack 6200LP 7SPC_). "I destroy your Totem Pole to summon Trap Eater!" As Totem Pole shattered, the demonic Tuner primarily formed of a mouth appeared before him (ATK: 1900). "I summon Masked Dragon!" A crimson dragon with silver plating across its upper sides and wings appeared, its mouth grotesquely stitched together (ATK: 1400).

"Now I Tune Trap Eater to Masked Dragon in order to Synchro Summon...!" Trap Eater soared into the heavens and split into four glowing rings that descended and encircled Masked Dragon, reducing it to three glowing stars that crashed together and exploded with dark power...

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" _Jack chanted. With an almighty roar, Exploder Dragonwing tore from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2400).

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon! Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared and unleashed a flash of fire from its maw, but Yusei's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Scrubbed Raid!" he shouted. "Using this, I can send one card from my field to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase, so I'll send Scrubbed Raid itself!" As Scrubbed Raid dissolved into grains of light, Red Dragon Archfiend's attack struck a barrier of energy and shattered apart.

"I end my turn," Jack muttered bitterly.

_Yusei 6300LP 7SPC/Jack 6200LP 7SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Yusei 6300LP 8SPC_) (_Jack 6200LP 8SPC_). He looked at the card in slight surprise.

"_It's that card Goodwin gave me... Julian said I'd need it to beat Jack... but why? What can it do?" _He placed the card into his Duel Disk. "I place one card face-down! Now, Stardust Dragon, destroy Exploder Dragonwing with Cosmic Flare!" The jet of vibrant white fire tore from Stardust Dragon and engulfed Exploder Dragonwing, reducing Jack's monster to ashes. Jack winced as Stardust's attack flickered across his form.

(_Jack 6100LP 8SPC_)

"I end my turn there," Yusei finished quietly.

_Yusei 6300LP 8SPC/Jack 6100LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Jack shouted (_Yusei 6300LP 9SPC_) (_Jack 6100LP 9SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Removal, letting me remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in my Graveyard to draw two cards for each!" He pocketed Exploder Dragonwing and Heavenly King Black Highlander before drawing four cards. He looked over his hand, apparently seeing nothing of use, as he simply gestured forwards. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared, unleashing a blast of crimson fire. The blast engulfed Stardust Dragon just as Yusei's Trap Card lifted up, activating...

White and azure light shone from within the fire, coalescing in a great sphere of power around Stardust. Energy ripped into the heavens, and energy answered as dozens of crimson lightning bolts tore down from the skies. The bolts clustered into one stream of blood-red energy, and Julian stood, gazing at it in awe.

"The Crimson Dragon..." he breathed.

From within Red Dragon Archfiend's attack, Stardust Dragon roared, its cosmic light shining through the hellish flames, coating its form in celestial grace. Then it rose from the attack, shining with white light that faded to reveal it empowered and evolved. Dark blue armour encased its torso, forearms, shins and the edges of its majestic wings, its form shining with celestial power (ATK: 3000).

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "What happened?! Your dragon should be ash on the track!"

"When you attacked, I activated my Trap Card!" Yusei replied, gesturing to the fading image of the said card. "Assault Mode Activate allows me to Release a Synchro Monster I control and Special Summon an Effect Monster with the same name followed by /Assault Mode from my Deck! Behold... _Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode_!"

20

"Yes!" Julian shouted. "Yusei just took this game to a whole new level with that Assault Mode Stardust! Go, Yusei!" Then he looked up at the ominous form of the Crimson Dragon, which soared over the arena continuously. _"You're here for a reason... but what is it?" _

20

"Damn it," Jack muttered, glaring up at Goodwin's tower. "So much for no gimmicks then, Goodwin." He calmly took two cards from his hand and placed them face-down. They appeared behind Red Dragon Archfiend. "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 6300LP 9SPC/Jack 6100LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei 6300LP 10SPC_) (_Jack 6100LP 10SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, reducing my Speed Counters by six to draw twice!" His Duel Runner slowed down drastically (_Yusei 6300LP 4SPC_) as he drew twice. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy, increasing my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's attack points by 200 for each of my Speed Counters!" Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode glowed with power (ATK: 3800).

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Reverberate, Assault Sonic Burst!" Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared, opening its maw wide and unleashing a burst of white fire. It was as if Cosmic Flare had coalesced into a lance of pure energy that struck for Jack's hellish beast like an angel's avenging spear.

"I trigger my Trap Card!" Jack yelled, but the rest of his words were drowned out by a roar of anger from Red Dragon Archfiend as the Assault Sonic Burst smashed into it at incredible speed. The celestial fire wrapped around it, but a core of molten hellfire built within. Power exploded, shattering Stardust's attack and revealing a new, barbed form. Red Dragon Archfiend had evolved, new crimson armour coating torso, forearms and shins. The new form roared its hellish power to the celestial star-god above, a triumphant howl of pure fury (ATK: 3500)...

20

"So Jack brought out his Assault Mode too," Julian said bitterly. "Trust him to pull out all the stops."

"So that's why you told Yusei to put those cards in his Deck," Blake murmured. "Because you knew Jack had an Assault Mode dragon too."

"Blake, I fought that thing before," Julian said. "I did more, I beat it. Trust me, Yusei will beat it too. Its effect is just as destructive to its master as its enemy."

"If you beat it... why aren't you the one down there?" Blake asked. "Why aren't you the champ?" Julian fixed him with a sorrowful gaze before turning that gaze to the Crimson Dragon.

"Because I went too far," he murmured. "I let all my anger and hatred loose on Jack, and I unleashed something I couldn't control. It took that very dragon there intervening to stop a disaster, and even then, I suffered the consequences for what I did..."

20

"What's that old saying, Yusei?" Jack taunted. "Fight fire with fire... well, that's just what I'm gonna do! Let me introduce an old ally, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode!" The dragon above him roared in pride.

"It doesn't matter!" Yusei retorted. "Since that move changed the monsters on the field, it triggers a Replay battle! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, destroy his monster! Reverberate, Assault Sonic Burst!" Once again the armoured Stardust Dragon unleashed a lance of celestial fire from its maw, but this time Jack answered in defence.

"I activate my Trap Card, Shadow Spell!" he yelled. "I'm sure you remember this trick, Yusei! Shadow Spell locks your monster down and takes off 700 points!" Black chains erupted from the ground, threatening to capture Yusei's dragon...

"I've learned a few tricks of my own since then!" Yusei retorted. "By Releasing Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, I can negate any card effect at all! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, _Martyr's Sanctuary_!" Power ripped from Yusei's monster as it faded away, shattering the black chains of Shadow Spell. Jack sneered.

"So you gave up your prize monster for some cheap shot block?!" he laughed. Yusei just responded in typical silence, placing a card face-down.

"I end my turn," he concluded. "And now due to my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's effect, it returns to my field!" In a flash of starlight, the armoured dragon reformed (ATK: 3000), earning a grimace from Jack.

_Yusei 6300LP 4SPC/Jack 6100LP 10SPC_

"I draw!" Jack yelled (_Yusei 6300LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 6100LP 11SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm!" Power began to cluster and rage, but Yusei was quick to respond.

"I Release Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to stop The End of Storm!" he yelled. "_Martyr's Sanctuary_!" Power exploded from the armoured dragon and fractured the storm apart as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode vanished. Jack smirked, playing another card.

"I summon Mad Archfiend!" he shouted. The emaciated demon appeared from a blue portal, cackling insanely (ATK: 1800). "Mad Archfiend; attack Yusei directly with Bone Splash!" Mad Archfiend cackled, unleashing the flurry of bone fragments from his midriff. Yusei winced as the shards struck him.

(_Yusei 4500LP 4SPC_)

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, attack directly with Extreme Crimson Force!" The armoured demonic dragon roared, unleashing a burst of crimson fire from its maw. However, Yusei's face-down card lifted up.

"I activate my Defence Draw Trap Card, reducing the damage to zero and drawing one card!" he yelled. The attack stopped abruptly as it struck the emerald barrier, Yusei drawing once.

"Now my Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode's effect activates, destroying all other monsters on the field!" Jack snarled. "_Crimson The End_!" Fire howled from the dragon, consuming Mad Archfiend before it could even react. "Now I end my turn!"

An azure flash appeared before Yusei, coalescing into Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (ATK: 3000).

_Yusei 4500LP 4SPC/Jack 6100LP 11SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Yusei 4500LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 6100LP 12SPC_). "I place one card face-down!" The face-down appeared. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew three times.

"Now I destroy that face-down to summon Card Breaker!" As the face-down shattered, Card Breaker appeared (ATK: 100). "And since my face-down was Limiter Overload, I can bring out Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior burst from a blue portal (ATK: 900).

"What's the point?" Jack said, clearly annoyed.

"This is!" Yusei replied, playing a card. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and tossed a card into his Graveyard. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Tuner Renew to return Junk Synchron to my hand!" Junk Synchron slid from his Graveyard. "I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Tuner soared from a blue portal (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to bring back Turbo Booster!"

The yellow Machine monster appeared as Junk Synchron raised a hand (DEF: 0). "And I Tune Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior, Card Breaker and Turbo Booster in order to Synchro Summon...!" Yusei called. Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord, soaring upwards and splitting into three emerald rings that descended and encircled the other three monsters, reducing them to five glowing stars. The stars crashed together and exploded with black power...

"_Clustering forces will form a path to a brighter future! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Open fire, Junk Destroyer!" _Yusei chanted.

As the Synchro Summon faded, it revealed a towering new Synchro monster, a giant figure with the same orange and black colouration as Junk Archer. Wings shrouded in fiery energy expanded from its back, and its four arms hefted mighty weapons systems. Its fiery eyes glared down at Jack as Junk Destroyer gave a mechanical roar (ATK: 2600). "When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal or less than the number of non-Tuner monsters used for its summon! Junk Destroyer, _Junk Arsenal_!" Missiles howled from Junk Destroyer, smashing into Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and shattering it apart.

"When a /Assault Mode monster is destroyed, the original version returns from the Graveyard!" Jack shouted. Red Dragon Archfiend exploded into being (ATK: 3000). Yusei looked at Jack's Signer Dragon for a moment, before taking his decision.

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Reverberate, Assault Sonic Burst!" the Star of Satellite ordered.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed as the lance of white power tore from Yusei's dragon's maw, smashing into the crimson counterattack of Red Dragon Archfiend. Above them, the Crimson Dragon roared, making their marks shine with a greater intensity than ever. Elsewhere, Luna and Akiza's marks also flared into life, shining with a blinding intensity...

20

Rex Goodwin was no longer in his tower in the stadium. He had discreetly slipped away at the first opportunity, and he was now in a place that quite literally had come from the other side of the world.

All around him stretched a desert landscape, extending into darkness that was held back by a fiery crimson light emanating from the colossal geoglyph in the ground, the stylised forms of the five Marks of the Dragon. Head, Tail, Wings, Front Claw and Back Claw shone from the earth, connected by more lines of crimson that completed the seal of the Crimson Dragon. Within the seal was a massive Incan temple of some sort, pyramid-shaped, with a single stairway set into the stones leading up to the immense altar crowning the majestic construction. This was the Stairway to the Dragon Star, the People of the Stars' foremost temple to their god, the Dragon Star, and its lesser servant, the Crimson Dragon.

At the apex of the temple, Goodwin stood, looking down at a glass tube containing a severed forearm. The arm glowed with fiery crimson light from the Mark of the Dragon etched upon it, the sign of the Dragon's Head.

"The time has arrived," Goodwin said. "The Signers are gathered, and the Crimson Dragon is manifested in our world. Now the powers of the five shall cluster, to create the vision of the dark foe!" With that, the mark on the arm shone far brighter. All five Marks of the Dragon seemed to explode with crimson radiance...

20

A flash of white light erupted from the point where the dragons' attacks had collided, blinding all within the stadium as the Crimson Dragon descended, engulfing the two Signers in its form.

When the white light faded, Yusei and Jack found themselves on a road of white light high above a desert plain. Ahead of them, the road extended onwards into the dark skies, while the plain below extended into high mountains.

"Where are we?" Yusei wondered.

"I have no idea," Jack replied, glancing around the world that had appeared. Behind them, two spheres of crimson light glided along the light road, one containing Luna, the other Akiza. Four Signers were gathered into one place, but somehow that fact was outweighed by the power this mysterious road of light seemed to hold.

Above them, a fiery crimson star appeared, the mighty Dragon Star. Below, the mountains came into view, containing the Stairway to the Dragon Star, which looked as if they had been built the day before. Numerous worshippers bowed down to the temple as five people stepped into view on top. The five bore the Marks of the Dragon upon their arms, the five marks shining just as brightly as those upon the arms of the four Signers above.

"Who are they?" Jack wondered, looking down at the five.

"Julian said that we Signers are reincarnations of ones from the days of the People of the Stars," Yusei mused. "Maybe those are the original five Signers from that time." Suddenly, they seemed to speed up, leaving the mountains and the People of the Stars behind.

When the world around them stabilized again, the light road carried them above the Satellite. However, as they looked down at it, purple fire erupted, smashing buildings into rubble and connecting in great lines, forming the stylized image of a spider.

"This can't be real!" Yusei shouted in shock and horror as he watched the flames rage through his home.

"Perhaps this is the future," Jack said. "It can't have happened in the past, and it won't be happening now."

"In that case, we need to stop this now!"

""No, Yusei! We still have a score to settle, and even if this Duel carries us into Hell, that score will be settled here and now! Besides, if the Duel brought us here, then the Duel will take us back!" Yusei nodded it was sound logic.

"Fine," he murmured. "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Reverberate, Assault Sonic Burst!" Once again the fiery attacks collided, exploding in a blast of power that shattered both monsters. "And since my /Assault Mode was destroyed, I get my Stardust Dragon back!"

In a flash of starlight, Stardust Dragon exploded into being once more, spreading its wings as it roared (ATK: 2500). "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Jack directly with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon roared, unleashing the blast of white fire from its maw. Jack cried out in pain as the flames licked at him.

(_Jack 3600LP 10SPC_)

"Junk Destroyer, attack Jack directly! Scrap Barrage!" Junk Destroyer opened fire with missiles and flak fire, ripping into Jack with its full arsenal. The King winced slightly as explosions roared up around him.

(_Jack 1000LP 8SPC_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down!" Yusei finished. The face-down card appeared behind Junk Destroyer.

_Yusei 4500LP 5SPC/Jack 1000LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Jack snarled (_Yusei 4500LP 6SPC_) (_Jack 1000LP 9SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down! Maybe the tortoise and the hare scenario is a better idea than I thought!" He slowed down immensely (_Jack 1000LP 3SPC_). "And surprise, surprise, that trick actually did something good for me, Yusei! I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four times.

"_Four more cards... who knows what's in those four...?" _Yusei thought.

"I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost!" Jack shouted. "Using this, I get to push ahead by four Speed Counters!" He sped up again (_Jack 1000LP 7SPC_). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Proof of Evolution!" A new Speed Spell appeared, one Yusei wasn't familiar with. Its image depicted a Synchro Summon, with a slight twist, the Synchro Monster being created seemed to be changing even as it emerged. "My Proof of Evolution Speed Spell allows me to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard this turn!"

"But you don't have any Synchro Material Monsters!" Yusei protested. Jack smirked as he played another Speed Spell.

"I beg to differ! I activate an old favourite of yours, Speed Spell – Dead Synchron! So I think I'll remove from play my Trap Eater and Mad Archfiend..." The two Fiends appeared, Trap Eater dissolving into four glowing rings that encircled Mad Archfiend, cutting it down to four stars. The stars crashed together and exploded with dark power...

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" _

With a hellish scream of fury, Red Dragon Archfiend reappeared from the Synchro Summon, roaring in anger at Stardust Dragon (ATK: 3000).

"And to bring this thing to a close, I activate Speed Spell – Wrath of the Ruler!" Jack shouted. "While I have six or more Speed Counters, my Wrath of the Ruler Speed Spell allows my monster to attack all of yours, and when it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's points!" Red Dragon Archfiend glowed with powerful aura. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Junk Destroyer with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared, unleashing a burst of flame that reduced Junk Destroyer to ashes. Yusei winced slightly as the fire washed over him.

(_Yusei 4100LP 6SPC_)

Then a flurry of dark power ripped from Jack's Wrath of the Ruler card, striking him again.

(_Yusei 2800LP 5SPC_)

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed its blast of fire again, destroying Stardust Dragon, Yusei cried out in shock as he watched his dragon burn and die.

(_Yusei 2300LP 5SPC_)

Then Wrath of the Ruler struck him with dark power again.

(_Yusei 1050LP 4SPC_)

"I end my turn with that," Jack said. "Now, normally Wrath of the Ruler would destroy my Archfiend, and Dead Synchron would remove it from play, but Speed Spell – Proof of Evolution stops a Synchro Monster summoned by its effect from being removed from the field by card effects during that turn!" Then he slowed down drastically as Over Boost took its toll.

(_Jack 1000LP 1SPC_)

"I activate a Trap Card, The Afterglow of a Miracle!" Yusei called. "Using this Trap Card, I can Special Summon one monster destroyed this turn back to my field! _Take flight, Stardust Dragon_!" In a flash of white light, Stardust Dragon reformed (ATK: 2500). Jack's expression read utter horror at this turn of events.

_Yusei 1050LP 4SPC/Jack 1000LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei 1050LP 5SPC_) (_Jack 1000LP 2SPC_). "I activate my own Speed Spell – Over Boost!" His speed increased massively as Stardust Dragon roared (_Yusei 1050LP 9SPC_).

"No..." Jack breathed in horror as Yusei flipped his final card round to reveal its face as he played it.

"I activate my Speed Spell – Final Attack!" the Star of Satellite called. "Final Attack can only be activated while my Speed Counters are at eight or higher, and it doubles one of my monster's points!" Stardust Dragon shone with powerful energy, roaring with pride (ATK: 5000). Jack just stared at it in shock. "This is the final act! Our bonds together can create a force to surpass even fate! Stardust Dragon... end this duel with your Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon roared, the fires swirling within its maw before being unleashed as a mighty torrent of cosmic flame that enveloped Red Dragon Archfiend, sending the monster smashing back into Jack's Duel Runner, the King screaming in agony as the flames engulfed him...

_Yusei 1050LP 9SPC/Jack 0LP 0SPC_

White light engulfed them once more and there was a deafening CRASH...

20

When sight returned, Yusei found himself back in the Fortune Cup Stadium, which strangely was entirely silent. However, the source of the CRASH sound from earlier quickly became apparent, Jack having smashed his Duel Runner into a wall. He now hung limply out of it, blood pouring down his face from a few deep cuts on his forehead, and his right arm hung somewhat awkwardly down to the tarmac.

"Uh... what happened?" the MC said over the intercom, staring at the frozen images of Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend in the centre of the arena. Then his gaze wandered to the scoreboard, which displayed the results at the finish.

"Yusei," Jack groaned, looking at his rival. "You won... fair and square. You're the champ now, and Stardust is yours again." As he spoke, the two holographic images of the dragons faded away to nothing.

"If what we saw was real, then that doesn't matter," Yusei said. "Both our homes might be destroyed... we have to come together as Signers and comrades to stop it!"

"You always wanted to play the hero, now's your chance," Jack chuckled weakly before passing out...

20

"So Yusei did it... even if we didn't see the finish," Julian mused, staring at the scoreboard. "He really beat Jack..."

"I wonder what happened there..." Drago wondered.

"The Crimson Dragon did something," Julian murmured. "And hopefully... it gave them their destinies..."

20

"Has anyone heard from the director?" the MC asked. As if on cue, Rex appeared on a screen before him.

"Yusei is the victor," Goodwin said calmly. "Inform the audience." With that, the screen went blank.

"Well, folks, it's hard to believe, but since the director himself confirmed it... we have a new champion! Yusei Fudo has rightfully defeated Jack Atlas here! From the refuge of refuse he rose, from the slums of Satellite, he now rules supreme! I now present our newest champion, YUSEI FUDO!" the MC announced...

20

In the Dark Signers' lair, Roman stood.

"It seems our moment has finally arrived, friends," he said. "The time for the shadows to rise has come!"

Kelsey looked at him with sorrow and hope in equal measures. _"I'm here, Julian. Our time has come..."_

20

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Dread Dragon

FIRE/ Dragon/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 1100/DEF: 400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

*

Second Booster

FIRE/ Machine/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500

You can Tribute this card to increase the ATK of one monster you control in face-up Attack Position by 1500 until the End Phase.

(Dread Dragon and Second Booster will be released in Japan in The Shining Darkness)

55555

Heavenly King Black Highlander

DARK/ Fiend/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Your opponent cannot Synchro Summon. You can destroy 1 Equip Card equipped to a monster your opponent controls and inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

(Heavenly King Black Highlander was first used by Jack's manga counterpart against Yusei in Chapter 6 of the manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

Quick Span-Knight

EARTH/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, target monster your opponent controls loses 500 ATK.

(Quick Span-Knight was released in the OCG in Premium Pack 12. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Junk Destroyer

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500

'Junk Synchron' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy a number of cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of this card.

(Junk Destroyer will be released in the OCG in Starter Deck 2010 later this year.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Synchro Removal

Normal Spell Card

Image: Colossal Fighter, Arcanite Magician and Hyper Psychic Blaster soaring into Dimensional Fissure

Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Remove from play any number of Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard and draw two cards for each monster removed.

*

Speed Spell – Proof of Evolution

Normal Spell Card

Image: Colossal Fighter emerging from a Synchro Summon, beginning to evolve and change into Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode.

Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. During this turn, if you perform a Synchro Summon with appropriate Synchro Material Monsters from that Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon that monster from your Graveyard (this is treated as a Synchro Summon). The Synchro Monster summoned by this card's effect cannot be removed from the field by card effects during this turn.

*

Speed Spell – Wrath of the Ruler

Normal Spell Card

Image: A demonic being hovering over a medieval town and screaming in rage.

Activate only while you have 6 or more Speed Counters and control only 1 monster. That monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls this turn, and when it destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK to your opponent's Life Points. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster affected by this card.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Speed Spell – Synchro Removal was first used by Jack in Chapter 29 of Seven Spirits. Speed Spell – Proof of Evolution is named for a statement made about Synchro Monsters by Ghost in Episode 66 of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Powerful Rebirth

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Dark King of the Abyss rising from a fissure in a flare of red light, in the middle of a graveyard.

Select 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The monster gains 100 ATK and DEF and 1 Level. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases, the controller of this card receives 1000 points of damage.

(Powerful Rebirth was first used by Jack Atlas against Yusei Fudo in Episode 25 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

The Afterglow of a Miracle

Normal Trap Card

Image: A ray of light shining down from a gap in black storm clouds, with green stars swirling around it and several birds soaring upwards towards the break in the clouds.

Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle this turn to your side of the field.

(The Afterglow of a Miracle was released in the OCG in Duel Disk – Yusei Version. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

20

Digidramon: Well, there's an awesome Duel! And with that, farewell Fortune Cup, hello Dark Signers!

Drago: And that sounds both awesome and scary at once.

Digidramon: Well, it's the Dark Signers. Trust me folks, this will be awesome indeed!

Akiza: Digidramon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Blake: That was an awesome finish to the Duel with Speed Spell – Final Attack! And the entire Duel was epic, actually.

Digidramon: That it was. Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, Speed Spell – Final Attack, Speed Spell – Proof of Evolution and Assault Mode Activate!

Drago: Today's card is Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! With its ability to negate ANY card effect at all, this monster is one incredible force, able to tear shreds through practically any strategy in Duel Monsters! On top of that, its 3000 attack points ought to keep it in the game, and even if it dies, you get back the regular Stardust Dragon! Seriously, this thing kicks major ass!

Digidramon: Well, there goes the Fortune Cup! With Yusei crowned champ, things are about to get REALLY serious for New Domino City, 'cause here come the Dark Signers! Next time on Spirit Legends, Yusei retreats to Blister's hideout to escape the media, but a mysterious challenger in the night draws him into a Duel with life-or-death stakes! When this opponent unleashes a new, twisted power, can Yusei hope to defeat him? With the revelation of the powers of the Underworld, just what will happen to our hero?!

So look out for my first Dark Signer arc Chapter, known as Dark Synchro!

And with a new arc coming up, we've also got a new opening sequence! Song is still Hyper Drive, but the sequence changes! Once again, italics are the lyrics, brackets are the sequence:

(Fire erupts around Julian's Duel Runner, forming into Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago and Flame Avatar Vulcan, as Stardust Dragon forms from a Synchro Summon above Yusei's Duel Runner.)

_Going fast makes me feel alive,_

(A series of images flash past, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, Akiza with Black Rose Dragon, Luna with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Leo with Power Tool Dragon and Crow with Blackwing Armour Master.)

_My heartbeat's in Hyper Drive,_

(Another series of images, this time hooded Dark Signers, Roman before the Spider Nazca Line, Kelsey before the Condor Nazca Line, Kalin before the Giant Nazca Line, Carly before the Hummingbird Nazca Line, Misty before the Lizard Nazca Line, Devack before the Monkey Nazca Line and Greiger before the Killer Whale Nazca Line.)

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose,_

(Drago stands beside Kira and Blake on the New Domino side of Daedalus Bridge, with Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and Naturia Balkion soaring over them, then cut to the Satellite side, where Crow stands with Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn and Blackwing – Bora the Spear soaring over him.)

_Just let destiny choose,_

(Julian stands opposite a hooded Kelsey on the Satellite side of Daedalus Bridge, clearly shouting at her, then cut to Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu reaching out for Yusei's Duel Runner.)

_I can hear you breathin',_

(The Hummingbird and Lizard Nazca Lines envelop the Arcadia Movement skyscraper, then Earthbound Immortals Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua appear from bursts of purple fire, Ccarayhua gripping the building, Aslla Piscu soaring up it.)

_I can see you comin', _

(Eight dark stars clash together, then cut to One-Hundred Eye Dragon soaring from a Dark Synchro Summon to hover over Kalin's Duel Runner.)

_I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around, _

(An aura of fire appears around a clearly raging Julian as he faces off against Roman over the Old Enerdy Reactor, then cut to Sayer standing behind Akiza as the Black Rose with a shadow of Thought Ruler Archfiend behind him.)

_Take a shot at me running side by side,_

(Kelsey slowly pulls down her hood to reveal her face to Julian as they stand on Daedalus Bridge, Julian looking at her in horror and disbelief. Then cut to an Earthbound Immortal heart exploding with purple fire which fades to reveal Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, which launches itself into the black sky.)

_It's a blur... as I go by,_

(Julian runs forwards across Daedalus Bridge and catches a collapsing Kelsey, holding her close with tears running down his face while she cries as well. Then cut to him standing in the rain and walking towards Yusei, Leo, Luna and Trudge with a dark and vengeful look on his face.)

_I can hear you breathin', _

(Julian faces Roman above the Enerdy Reactor with that same vengeful look on his face, looking past the Dark Signer to a black-wrapped baby lying on the gantry. He steps forwards, but Roman activates his Duel Disk with a laugh.)

_I can see you comin', _

(Kelsey stands on Daedalus Bridge and looks across the sea towards New Domino City with Julia held in her arms. Cut to Julian and Yusei looking back towards the Satellite from New Domino City, Julian with a hand over his heart.)

_I can feel the wind, it's blowin' me around,_

(The Stairway to the Dragon Star rises from the ground under a sky of black clouds, with the Condor Mark ablaze upon the clouds above. Then cut to a fountain of rainbow aura exploding upwards form the Old Enerdy to engulf a shadowed figure being hung.)

_See the sun arisin', _

(As the gantry above the Old Enerdy explodes, someone falls from it into a pool of Enerdy marred by the shadow of Earthbound Immortal Uru as Roman dissolves into dust, laughing. Then cut to Julian looking down into the Enerdy pool in despair and disbelief.)

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives,_

(Julian stands on a silo of some sort in the Satellite alongside Yusei as Flame Avatar Vulcan and Stardust Dragon soar past, the two staring out over the expanse of the Satellite with smiles on their faces as sunlight breaks through the clouds.)


	21. Chapter 21: Dark Synchro

Chapter 21: Dark Synchro

The stadium was chaos. The crowds were erupting with cheers, reporters were running around trying to grab a piece of this massive scoop, and in the middle of it all stood Yusei.

"_What was that spider I saw?" _he wondered. _"I may have beaten Jack, but I get the feeling that a new battle is about to begin." _

21

Elsewhere, a woman with long black hair stood with a digital camera, dressed in jeans, a blue and white striped sweater and a brown jacket. Her eyes were covered by glasses decorated strangely with hypnotic swirls, and if anything, she exuded an air of incompetence.

"I'm standing in the Kaiba Dome in New Domino City... uh, I mean, obviously the Kaiba Dome is _in _New Domino City..." she stuttered before being pushed aside by an attractive-looking blonde haired woman in a red jacket over a white shirt, and a purple skirt. She seemed rather more professional.

"Angela Rains here, reporting for WGGK at the Fortune Cup Finale!" the blonde woman announced to her cameraman. "Today, Fusei Yudo has stolen Jack Atlas' championship title in front of a worldwide audience of fans!"

"Uh, Angela," the other woman said. "One reporter to another, his name's not Fusei Yudo, its _Yusei Fudo_." Angela laughed.

"Carly, I hate to break it to you, but a blogger is _not _a journalist," she said derisively. "How many hits a day is that pathetic little website of yours getting?"

"Thousands... of millions!" Carly stammered. Angela laughed again.

"I seriously doubt that," she mocked. "I'd love to talk down to you some more, but I did enough of that in high school. See ya; I've got an interview to score!" With that, she and her cameraman dashed away, with Carly following...

21

Yusei looked on as a team of paramedics lifted Jack onto a stretcher, putting a sheet of him as one began to wash the blood off of his face.

"Don't worry," one of them said. "Mr. Atlas is fine; we just need to run some routine tests at the clinic." They began to wheel the stretcher away. "Oh, and congratulations, kid."

"Yusei!" Julian called. Yusei turned to face his friend, who was standing a short distance away with Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna and Dexter.

"Where are Drago and Kira?" Yusei asked, running over to them.

"I told them to go home," Julian said. "Things aren't going to get any better here, those reporters are practically out for blood on this one, Yusei."

"He's right!" Yanagi cried out, gesturing to a barricade, behind which a crowd of clearly excited reporters stood. "You have a new enemy to face – the media!"

"There he is! Let's get that interview!" With that, the barricade was sent crashing down as the reporters all surged forwards.

"Let's go!" Julian called, helping Yusei wheel his Runner away with the others...

21

"Yusei's getting away!" Lazar shouted in the tower. "Is that okay?! What was that light?! What happened at the end of the Duel?! Is it okay that Jack lost?!" Rex just smiled.

"Who won or lost is irrelevant," he said calmly. "What's important is that the stars have begun to align. Soon they will become one, and that is all that matters..."

21

In a tunnel under the stadium, Julian, Yusei, Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, Luna and Dexter walked, the former two wheeling Yusei's Duel Runner along.

"Where is this place?" Dexter wondered, looking around.

"It's an old service tunnel," Tanner explained. "No one uses it anymore, in fact, I only know about it because of Blister."

"Yusei..." Luna said quietly. "What was that we saw in that light? What was that spider in the Satellite?" Julian was suddenly alert.

"Spider?" he asked. Yusei nodded.

"When Jack and I were in that weird light, we saw the Satellite being destroyed by a spider mark made of purple fire," he explained. Julian's eyes clouded with worry.

"That sounds like a Nazca Line," he murmured. "And that means the Dark Signers..."

21

In the B.A.D., within the Dark Signers' lair, a drop of water fell into a pool. Roman stirred, as did the other Dark Signers sat at the table. Kelsey was sat at the opposite side of the table to the leader of the Dark Signers.

"Goodwin has assembled the Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon," Roman mused. "The time for the curtain of shadows to descend upon this world has come. 'What a tangled web we weave, when first, we practice to deceive.'"

"Shakespeare," Kelsey murmured under her breath.

"The time of the Dark Signers has come," Roman said, raising his hand to reveal four spiders within it. "And soon, this world shall know only the darkness..." He, Kalin and Devack all began to laugh darkly, with Kelsey remaining silent. The four spiders scurried from his hand, shooting threads of web upwards and climbing them out of sight...

21

In Blister's hideout, Yanagi was sketching the Crimson Dragon's Seal on a piece of paper. Completing it, he held it up for the others to see.

"I'm not an artist and I only saw it the once, but this is what the Dragon's Seal looks like." Julian nodded, the seal seemed fairly accurate from what he saw of it in Peru.

"Right, Yanagi, not to be disrespectful, but I'm fairly familiar with the legend, so I'll tell them," he said. Yanagi nodded. "Yusei, Luna. Could you show me your marks please?" They rolled back their sleeves to bare the crimson Marks of the Dragon. "Yusei, your mark is the Tail, and Luna, yours is one of the Claws. According to the legend, the Crimson Dragon was divided into Head, Tail, Wings, Front Claw and Back Claw, and then it was sealed as the marks of the original Signers.

"We only have four Signers, though," Tanner mused. "Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Luna. How could it be summoned if only four Signers were there?"

"The fifth Signer must have been in that stadium somewhere," Julian murmured.

"So Yusei's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Akiza's a Signer and Luna's a Signer," Leo said. "Who's the fifth one? Hey, maybe it's me!" He lifted his shirt and began looking for a mark. Julian laughed slightly at his antics, but underneath the laughter, he was thoughtful.

"_Maybe he's right... after all, there's something about Power Tool Dragon..." _

Luna suddenly seemed to faint, her knees buckling. Julian caught her quickly, looking down at her with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm just tired," she replied softly.

"That's understandable, we've had some crazy days," Tanner said. "Let's rest up for tomorrow..."

21

In a bleak, industrial area of New Domino City, crowds were gathered around two men in black cloaks similar to those worn by the Dark Signers.

"The Crimson Dragon has come to New Domino City!" one of the men shouted. "It has come to spread despair and oppression!"

"The citizens of New Domino must stand together!" added another man. "The Dragon will attempt to seduce you with promises of power and wealth! Ignore its whisper and follow us down the virtuous path!" As he spoke, spiders descended on threads of web, landing on the people in the crowds.

"Only by denying the Dragon's whisper can we be truly free!" the first speaker yelled...

21

Later that night, all was still. All was calm. The streets of New Domino were silent.

But that peace was stalked by shadow. Silently, a man walked the streets to Blister's hideout. He stopped outside, garbed in a black cloak, his face veiled by the shadows of his hood. He pulled back his sleeve to let the purple mark of the Spider shine on his forearm...

21

Above him, Yusei's mark burned and glowed as he stood beside the window. He looked down and saw the cloaked man, who stared back...

He ran downstairs and out through the door. He glanced round the alleyway to see the man running away, and he quickly followed. He chased the black-clad man through the streets and a construction site. Finally, they stopped within a parking lot and the man turned to face the Signer.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked. "Are you the Fifth Signer?" The man laughed.

"I am a Shadow Drone," he replied. "And if you want the truth, then ask the shadows, for they know all!" He activated his Duel Disk.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Yusei said, activating his own Disk. The Shadow Drone raised his arm, baring the Spider mark, and a ring of purple fire encircled them.

_Yusei 8000LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"What is this?!" Yusei shouted, glancing at the purple fire.

"The shadows have marked us as chosen sacrifices, and now there can be no escape until the Duel ends," the Shadow Drone laughed. "I shall begin this Duel by placing one monster face-down." The reversed card appeared. "Now I throw out two face-downs and end my turn." The two face-downs appeared behind his monster.

_Yusei 8000LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I activate Tuning, allowing me to add a Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand so long as I send cards equal to its Level from my Deck to the Graveyard! I add the Level Three Junk Synchron to my hand!" Junk Synchron slid from his Deck and he placed it in his hand, before placing the top three cards of his Deck into the Graveyard.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Tuner appeared (ATK: 1300). "And I use his effect to bring back Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appeared, crossing his arms (DEF: 400). "Now I Release Speed Warrior, to Special Summon Turret Warrior!" Speed Warrior dissolved into light that reformed into the towering cinderblock Turret Warrior (ATK: 1200 – 2100). "Now, I Tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and engulfed Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars. The stars aligned and crashed together as one, exploding with black energy...

"_Clustering forces will form a path to a brighter future! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Open fire, Junk Destroyer!" _

Junk Destroyer burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar (ATK: 2600). "Junk Destroyer, take out one of those face-down cards! _Junk Arsenal_!" Junk Destroyer opened fire, shattering one of the face-downs, Negate Attack. "Now, attack that monster! Scrap Barrage!" In a fusillade of missiles and machine gun fire, the Shadow Drone's monster, a knight-like figure made of ice, dressed in rounded plate armour, with a dark blue cape and wielding a dual-bladed lance (DEF: 1200), was shattered apart.

"What was that?" Yusei wondered.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" the Shadow Drone laughed.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," the Star of Satellite finished. The face-down appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"I draw," the Shadow Drone said with a laugh. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive that monster you destroyed last turn, my Ice Knight!" In a flicker of darkness, the icy warrior reappeared, spinning his lance (ATK: 1300). "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I brought out a monster with 1500 or less attack points while you had a monster, I can Special Summon all copies of my monster from my hand, Deck and Graveyard, and you can do the same with your monster!" In flashes of ice, two more Ice Knights appeared (ATK: 1300x2).

"_He's clever... I can't use Inferno Reckless Summon because I only have one Junk Destroyer," _Yusei mused.

"And here's the best part!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "My Ice Knights gain 400 points for every Aqua-Type monster on the field! Since all three are Aquas that gives them..." The three Knights all glowed (ATK: 2500x3).

"They still aren't strong enough to beat my Junk Destroyer!" Yusei pointed out. The Drone laughed as he played another card.

"How simple you are, Yusei. I activate the Field Spell Card, A Legendary Ocean, downgrading the Levels of all Water monsters on our fields and in our hands by one, and also granting the Water monsters on the field 200 more attack and defence points!" His Ice Knights glowed more as the area around became a dark, underwater city, though the ring of purple fire remained (ATK: 2700x3). "Luckily for you, I don't have any other monsters in my hand! Ice Knight, attack!"

One of the Knights charged for Junk Destroyer, but Yusei's face-down lifted up. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow shot from the card and knocked the icy monster back.

"Nice try!" the Drone laughed as he gestured. The second Ice Knight charged and impaled Junk Destroyer with its lance before striking Yusei.

(_Yusei 7900LP_)

"Now, Ice Knight number three, direct attack!" The Ice Knight charged and stabbed Yusei with his lance, making him cry out in pain as blood dripped from the shallow wound.

(_Yusei 5200LP_)

He looked down in shock at the gash from the ice lance.

"How..." he wondered.

"In this Shadow Duel, all the monsters and the damage are real!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "And when you lose, your loss will equal your death, Yusei Fudo!" He laughed insanely. "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

_Yusei 5200LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted, pulling the card from his Deck and smiling slightly as he saw it. "I place one card face-down!" The face-down appeared. "Now I activate Double Cyclone, destroying that face-down to destroy your Call of the Haunted!" The face-down shattered, as did the Call of the Haunted card. "And since I got rid of Call of the Haunted, you lose your Ice Knight!" The central Knight shattered and the others weakened (ATK: 2300x2).

"And that face-down was Limiter Overload, so I get my Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior appeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 900).

"It doesn't matter," the Shadow Drone said. "No matter what you do, the shadows will consume you eventually, Signer!"

"You're wrong about that!" Yusei retorted. "I activate the Double Summon Spell Card, giving me another Normal Summon this turn, so I bring out Shield Warrior and Road Synchron!" The bare-chested warrior bearing shield and spear (ATK: 800) and the golden robotic Tuner (ATK: 1600) both appeared. "Now I'm Tuning Road Synchron to Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior...!"

Road Synchron rose into the air. "When Road Synchron is used to Synchro Summon a monster other than Road Warrior, its Level is reduced to two!" Yusei called as the Synchron dissolved into two glowing rings. The rings descended and encircled Shield Warrior and Speed Warrior, reducing them to five glowing stars that crashed together and exploded with golden light...

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!" _Yusei chanted.

In a flash of lightning, Lightning Warrior descended, landing before his master (ATK: 2400). "Lightning Warrior, take out one of his Knights! Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior roared and charged, smashing one of the Ice Knights with a fierce punch. The Shadow Drone winced slightly as the punch struck him.

(_Shadow Drone 7900LP_)

"Now Lightning Warrior's effect hits you with 300 points of damage for each card in your hand!" Yusei called. "_Lightning Ray_!" Lightning ripped from the warrior's hand and struck the Shadow Drone, who winced.

(_Shadow Drone 7000LP_)

"I'll end my turn there," Yusei finished. The final Ice Knight's glow faded slightly (ATK: 1900).

_Yusei 5200LP/Shadow Drone 7000LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone yelled. "I summon Nightmare Penguin!" A man-sized penguin wearing a smart tuxedo and top hat appeared, his orange eyes glowing with rage (ATK: 900 - 1100). Ice Knight glowed with energy again (ATK: 2300). "While Nightmare Penguin is on the field, all of my Water monsters gain 200 more points!" Nightmare Penguin (ATK: 1300) and Ice Knight (ATK: 2500) both glowed with icy aura.

"Ice Knight, attack his Lightning Warrior!" Ice Knight charged...

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called, but the Drone smirked, playing a card.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Instant Freezing, which locks that Trap Card face-down until the end of your next turn!" Scrap-Iron Scarecrow froze over and Ice Knight impaled Lightning Warrior, shattering the Synchro. Yusei winced as the lance slashed across his chest.

(_Yusei 5100LP_)

"Nightmare Penguin, direct attack!" Nightmare Penguin charged and slapped Yusei with his flipper.

(_Yusei 3800LP_)

"I'll finish my turn with a face-down card," the Drone finished. The reversed card appeared behind Ice Knight.

_Yusei 3800LP/Shadow Drone 7000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, allowing us both to draw three cards!" They each drew three times. Yusei smiled as he saw his cards.

"I activate Demotion, which equips to your Ice Knight and reduces its Level by two!" he called. Ice Knight glowed with malevolent aura (Level 1). "Now I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Junk Synchron back to my hand!" The card slid from his Graveyard and he placed it into his hand. "I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Tuner appeared once more (ATK: 1300).

"Junk Synchron," the Drone mused. "And that means you're planning a Synchro Summon again..." He chuckled, as if he knew something Yusei didn't, glancing at the Extra Deck slot of his Duel Disk...

"Alright, chuckles, I use Junk Synchron's effect to bring back my Speed Warrior!" Yusei shouted. Speed Warrior appeared as Junk Synchron raised a hand (DEF: 400). "And now I'm Tuning my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord again and soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that descended and encircled Speed Warrior, reducing him to two glowing stars. The stars crashed together and exploded with dark purple energy...

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _

Junk Warrior descended with a roar (ATK: 2300). "And when Junk Warrior is Synchro Summoned, he gains attack points equal to the combined attack points of all Level Two or below monsters on the field!" Yusei called.

"What!" the Shadow Drone exclaimed as Junk Warrior glowed with energy.

"_Power of Fellows_!" Yusei commanded. Junk Warrior roared again (ATK: 4800). "Junk Warrior, take down his Ice Knight! Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior roared, igniting his jetpack and soaring forwards. He smashed Ice Knight with a fierce punch before throwing another that knocked the Shadow Drone to the ground.

(_Shadow Drone 4700LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Damage Condenser!" the Shadow Drone roared. "Using this, I can discard once!" He tossed a monster called Blizzard Lizard into the Graveyard. "To bring out a monster with attack points equal to or less than the damage I just took! I summon... _Dark Tuner Catastrogue_!"

A bizarre monster appeared in a flash of energy. It was a fiendish creature, split at the midriff by a space containing only an orb of pure darkness, its lower half clad in flared dark crimson furs, its upper half consisting of what seemed to be an immense wingspan extending out to axe-like blades, with slender black arms attached to the wings. Its hands were gloved in white, and its upper face was covered by a bronze mask adorned with a horn and a single crimson eye. Its head was crowned by a shock of black hair and its visible skin was white, its mouth filled with fangs (ATK: 0).

"Dark Tuner Catastrogue...?" Yusei murmured. "I end my turn with a face-down!" The face-down card appeared.

_Yusei 3800LP/Shadow Drone 4700LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone yelled. "Let the dark shadows rise! I Dark Tune my Catastrogue to my Nightmare Penguin...!"

"Dark Tune?!" Yusei exclaimed as Dark Tuner Catastrogue dissolved into eight glowing stars that stabbed into Nightmare Penguin, making the monster scream in agony as it was forcibly reduced to an orange framework.

"The shadows control power like nothing you've witnessed before!" the Drone laughed. "Using that power, I can unleash a Dark Synchro Summon!" Nightmare Penguin's framework released three glowing stars that mixed with the eight from Catastrogue, the stars colliding at one single point and forming an orb of shadows. Then the orb split apart into five dark stars.

"Why'd those stars turn dark?!" Yusei cried out.

"By subtracting the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of a non-Tuner monster," the Drone said, "I can perform a Synchro Summon to create a monster whose Level is equal to the total! While your monsters combine to create positive energy, mine feed off of each other to form negative energy!"

"But a negative Level can't exist! It's impossible!"

"For the monsters of the Underworld, it is very possible!" the Drone laughed. "This monster is a negative Level Five!" Yusei gasped in shock.

"The Underworld?"

"The realm of the shadows and the place where you'll exist in eternal torment once this Duel ends with my victory!"

"I won't lose!" Yusei retorted.

"We'll see," the Drone chuckled darkly as black lightning connected the five dark stars before him, which coalesced around him. _"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth... Frozen Fitzgerald!" _

The man's laugher echoed as the Dark Synchro Summon broke, revealing a monster which seemed entirely made of ice. Its main body was formed of one immense icicle, its legs frozen together as the base of the icicle, and its arms made from immense lumps of ice. A skeletal mask formed its face, cold, empty crimson eyes gazing at Yusei through the holes in it, and ribbon-like streams of ice ran down its back, to either side of its legs. Its chest was covered by a dark brown robe, and Frozen Fitzgerald gave a dry, inhuman rasp as it descended to land before the Shadow Drone (ATK: 2500 - 2700).

"When Dark Tuner Catastrogue is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, I can destroy one card on the field!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "Goodbye, Junk Warrior!" A phantom of Catastrogue appeared behind Junk Warrior, gripping onto the Synchro's head. The warrior screamed and shattered like glass as Catastrogue vanished with a cackle.

"No!" Yusei cried out.

"Frozen Fitzgerald, attack him directly! Death Icicles!" Frozen Fitzgerald silently raised its ice ribbons, unleashing a flurry of icicle spears from them.

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei shouted, but the card iced over before it could activate.

"When Frozen Fitzgerald attacks, you can't use Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!" the Shadow Drone laughed.

The icicle spears ripped across Yusei, tearing open cuts and making him scream in pain as he was smashed back into the flame barrier. His Mark of the Dragon burned as he stood weakly, blood staining his jacket and jeans.

(_Yusei 1100LP_)

"I'll end my turn there with a face-down!" the Drone laughed.

_Yusei 1100LP/Shadow Drone 4700LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times. "I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" He placed the monster in his Graveyard and the cowboy-themed Synchron appeared, drawing his pistol (ATK: 700). "Now I summon Sonic Chick!" The small, pink bird appeared beside Quickdraw Synchron (ATK: 300). "I Tune Quickdraw Synchron to Sonic Chick in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Quickdraw Synchron fired through the Turbo Synchron card, splitting into five glowing rings that encircled Sonic Chick, reducing it to a glowing star. The star exploded with emerald aura...

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

Turbo Warrior descended with a roar (ATK: 2500). "Now I equip Turbo Warrior with Synchro Boost, raising his attack points by 500 and his Level by one!" Turbo Warrior glowed with energy (ATK: 3000/Level 7). "Turbo Warrior, attack Frozen Fitzgerald with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior charged and smashed Frozen Fitzgerald with a powerful strike.

(_Shadow Drone 4400LP_)

"Frozen Fitzgerald's effect now activates!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "When it gets destroyed by battle and I have no monsters, I can bring it back in defence mode!" Frozen Fitzgerald reappeared with a chill hiss (DEF: 2500 - 2700). "And on top of that, I activate Frost Wall, stopping your monster from attacking until the end of your next turn!" Turbo Warrior instantly froze solid.

"I end my Battle Phase," Yusei murmured, and Turbo Warrior shattered like glass as Frozen Fitzgerald's eyes flashed.

"At the end of your Battle Phase, any monster that attacked Frozen Fitzgerald is destroyed!" the Shadow Drone explained.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Yusei murmured. The reversed card appeared.

_Yusei 1100LP/Shadow Drone 4400LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone yelled. Yusei's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Graceful Revival to bring back my Speed Warrior!" he yelled. The grey-armoured warrior appeared (DEF: 400). The Drone grimaced.

"I switch Frozen Fitzgerald into attack mode!" Frozen Fitzgerald uttered a cold hiss (ATK: 2500 - 2700). Frozen Fitzgerald, destroy his Speed Warrior with Death Icicles!" Frozen Fitzgerald unleashed its hail of icicles, impaling and shattering Speed Warrior. "I'll end my turn there.

_Yusei 1100LP/Shadow Drone 4400LP_

"Give it up!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "I have four times as many Life Points as you do! You can't possibly defeat my Frozen Fitzgerald this turn, and even if you do, you'll lose your monster! Then you'll be wide open!"

"I wouldn't bet on that," Yusei said as he drew, smirking as he saw the card. "I activate Junk Dealer, and I'll use it to bring back Quickdraw Synchron and Speed Warrior!" Quickdraw Synchron (ATK: 700 - 350) and Speed Warrior (ATK: 900 - 450) both reappeared. "Now I'll Tune them together and bring this Duel home!"

Quickdraw Synchron fired through Nitro Synchron and split into five glowing rings that encircled Speed Warrior, reducing it to two stars that collided and exploded with fiery power...

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

With a roar of power and pride, Nitro Warrior crashed down in front of him (ATK: 2800). "Now I equip my Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage, meaning that when it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points! Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Frozen Fitzgerald with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior's jet engine ignited and it charged, roaring as its effect increased its power (ATK: 3800) before shattering Frozen Fitzgerald with a fiery punch.

(_Shadow Drone 3300LP_)

Then emerald energy tore into the Drone from Nitro Warrior's fists as Junk Barrage activated.

(_Shadow Drone 1950LP_)

"I bring back Frozen Fitzgerald with its effect!" the Shadow Drone yelled. The icy Dark Synchro Monster reappeared in a chilling burst of wind (DEF: 2500 - 2700). Nitro Warrior's attack decreased (ATK: 2800).

"I activate Nitro Warrior's special ability, switching your monster into attack mode and attacking it again!" Yusei retorted. Frozen Fitzgerald gave a scream of fury (ATK: 2500 - 2700) that was cut short as it was shattered by another punch.

(_Shadow Drone 1850LP_)

Then emerald aura smashed the Shadow Drone back again from Junk Barrage.

(_Shadow Drone 500LP_)

"So close, yet so far!" the Drone cackled as Frozen Fitzgerald reformed again (DEF: 2500 - 2700). Yusei closed his eyes and smiled as his face-down lifted up.

"I activate Synchro Overlimit!" he shouted. "Using this, my Synchro Monster can attack again at the cost of being destroyed at the end of the attack! Nitro Warrior, end this Duel with your Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior charged for the third time, shattering Frozen Fitzgerald for the final time before blasting the Shadow Drone with Junk Barrage again...

_Yusei 1100LP/Shadow Drone 0LP_

The circle of purple fire faded away along with the card images, the Shadow Drone collapsing weakly as his Duel Disk clattered to the ground. Yusei ran to the man, grabbing him by the collar. The Drone's hood fell back to reveal his shock of black hair and he groaned weakly.

"Wake up!" Yusei shouted. "You owe me some answers, so start talking!"

"Start talking about what?" the Shadow Drone said with a groan. Yusei let him go and he winced, clutching at his shoulder. "What's with these bruises? What happened?"

Yusei was about to speak again when something caught his attention, that strange spider mark was missing. Out of his sight, a spider crawled from the man's hair and exploded into black dust, and then his Deck glowed with dark purple light.

"Hey there!" Carly said, running up from behind holding her digital camera. "I'm Carly, and... hey, aren't you Grady?"

"Yeah..." the Shadow Drone groaned, holding his head.

"Why are you asking?" Yusei said.

"Well, I'm a world-class reporter and this is gonna be my biggest scoop ever!" Carly said proudly. "You, Grady, is this just some publicity stunt?" As Grady answered her questions with spluttering denials, Yusei took the man's Deck and opened it in a fan, looking through it.

"Command Knight, Marauding Captain, Reinforcement of the Army, The A. Forces... this is completely different," he murmured. "And where are Catastrogue and Frozen Fitzgerald...?"

Suddenly, Sector Security sirens wailed and he dropped the Deck back into Grady's Duel Disk, standing. "Sector Security... we should get out of here before they start asking questions." With that, he ran away, leaping out of sight.

"Hey, come back!" Carly yelled, starting to run after him, but Grady grabbed her legs, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Don't leave me behind!" he shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Her camera skidded out of her grip across the ground until it was stopped by a Sector Security standing on it. He glanced around, seeing the ripped up ground and smashed cars resulting from the Shadow Duel.

"Are you two responsible for all this property damage?!" he growled at them. "Put your hands up where I can see them!"

21

Back in the B.A.D., one of the four legs missing from Roman's Spider mark blazed into life once again and he winced, Kelsey observing the reappearance of the leg with a slight smirk.

"I knew that would fail," she said calmly. "You can't rely on puppets like that street duelist to take down Signers, Roman."

"Yes, Kelsey," he muttered through gritted teeth. "But that wasn't the point. The Shadow Drones are only supposed to test the Signers and their abilities, to better prepare us for confronting them ourselves."

"Yeah, Kelsey," Kalin laughed. "Stay out of stuff you know squat about." Kelsey's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, so that traitor Yusei escaped the web this time, Roman."

"The spider's venom is swift and deadly, Kalin. It isn't the venom that needs to change, it is simply the target."

"You mean the other three Signers," Kelsey murmured. "Jack, Luna and Akiza..."

21

At the Sector Security building, Rex Goodwin watched the footage from Yusei's Duel, observing coolly as Grady summoned Frozen Fitzgerald. With a sigh, he turned the footage off and the screen faded to black.

"They've finally made their move," he murmured. On a display beside him, a man shrouded in shadow appeared.

"The Dark Signers may present a problem," he mused darkly.

"They could be, but I can handle this," Rex replied. "If they want to fight... then well, they won't get a battle. They'll get a war!"

21

Deeper in the building, Carly was angrily regarding a newspaper article. With a snarl of frustration and anger, the crumpled newspaper was tossed across the room.

"How dare she smear Yusei like this!" she shouted. "Fake champ indeed! He won fair and square, we all saw it!"

"Be quiet!" someone yelled from outside the door.

She sighed, pulling out her Deck and drawing a card from the top. "Today's fortune... super pinch! So today's a bad day, duh! I lost my story, I'm stuck in jail and Angela's plastering the headlines with lies!"

"Shut up!" the voice from before yelled. "You need to be quiet!"

"I need a 'Get out of Sector Security for free' card!" Carly wailed...

21

Yusei typed at Tanner's laptop as Julian sat beside him, watching as the Signer began to search up on the Nazca Lines.

"So you're sure that mark you saw last night was the Spider Nazca Line?" Julian asked.

"I'm sure it was the same as the mark I saw in that vision," Yusei replied, scanning the text on screen. "But this isn't getting me anything."

"So what avenues can we go down now?"

"I've already found one," Yusei sighed, standing. "We have to talk to Goodwin. He's the only one with all the answers here, Julian." Julian nodded.

"As much as I hate that man, you're right," he said. "How are we going to get to him?"

"I have something arranged," Yusei replied blankly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Leo asked. He was standing by the door, staring at Yusei wide-eyed.

"I have to," Yusei said. "My home and my friends are in danger, and I need to help them." Julian nodded.

"He's right, Leo," the Chosen of Flame said softly.

"But what if some spider really is gonna destroy the Satellite?" Leo begged them. "You could get really hurt!"

"Guys, please stay!" Luna added.

"I'm sorry," Yusei said. "But I have to help my friends. Don't worry; I've already got some backup." Sector Security sirens wailed outside and they all looked out of the window.

"I got your message, Yusei!" Trudge yelled. "Now get your Deck and get down here! I'm not gonna wait around just 'cause we're teaming up!"

"Trudge is your backup?" Tanner said incredulously.

"He's more," Yusei said. "If Trudge can help us, we may just have to start calling him one of the good guys..."

21

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Ice Knight

WATER/ Aqua/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200

For each Aqua-Type monster face-up on the field, increase this monster's ATK by 400 points.

(Ice Knight was first used by Frost/Kourimaru against Syrus Truesdale/Sho Marufuji and Tyranno Hassleberry/Tyranno Kenzan in Episode 75 of GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Dark Tuner Catastrogue

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Tuner /Level 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

*

Frozen Fitzgerald

WATER/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is in your Graveyard after being destroyed by battle and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy all monsters that attacked this card.

(The above two cards were first used by the possessed Grady/Dick Pitt against Yusei in Episode 27 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Tuning

Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Harp plucking the strings of her instrument.

Add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Send a number of cards equal to its Level, from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard.

(Tuning was first used by Yusei against Grady/Dick Pitt in Episode 27 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Double Cyclone

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two spiraling cyclones descending towards the foreground, one yellow, one red.

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card you control. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.

(Double Cyclone was first used by Yusei against the Guard Robot in Episode 82 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Instant Freezing

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A face-down card being frozen solid by Frozen Fitzgerald.

Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card. Set that card face-down again, it cannot be activated until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn.

(Instant Freezing is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Frost Wall

Normal Trap Card

Image: Marauding Captain and Command Knight being hemmed in by walls of ice as several Ice Knights look down at them from the ramparts of Mobius Castle.

Activate only after your opponent's monster completes an attack. That monster cannot attack or change its battle position until the end of your opponent's next turn.

(Frost Wall is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

21

Digidramon: Well, there's our first Dark Synchro Summon of Spirit Legends! Man, it has been far too long since I wrote a Dark Synchro Summon!

Blake: The changes to Grady's Dark Signer Deck were pretty interesting.

Digidramon: Yeah, Frozen Fitzgerald may be an awesome card, but seriously, it, Catastrogue and three Blizzard Lizards don't really constitute an exciting Deck, so I expanded the Deck quite a bit. Blizzard Lizard was still in the Deck, as you may have seen from when Grady used Damage Condenser to summon Catastrogue. It's just this time he didn't use it.

Drago: So you've started the Dark Signers up strong then?

Digidramon: You bet, Drago. I was always gonna make them awesome, and having Grady start off so strong was my way to begin it. Believe me, the real Dark Signers will be even more powerful than the five Shadow Drones I have planned… but anyway, Crow, Featured Card please.

Crow: Today's cards are Dark Tuner Catastrogue, Frozen Fitzgerald, Double Cyclone, Junk Dealer and Synchro Overlimit!

Blake: Today's Featured Card is Frozen Fitzgerald! This icy terror can easily decimate your opponent's monsters with its effect, and it is so hard to keep the thing dead that Frozen Fitzgerald will annoy the hell out of you for a VERY long time!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Jack is recovering from his injuries in Domino Hospital, but when another Shadow Drone threatens him, Jack must rely on Carly's help as his broken arm prevents him from dueling effectively. When teamed up with an inexperienced rookie, can Jack defeat another Dark Synchro with an effect even more devastating than Frozen Fitzgerald's? Just who is this Shadow Drone? Can the Wing Signer come out on top here and defeat the shadows?

To find out, read Chapter 22 of Spirit Legends, The Pall of Darkness!


	22. Chapter 22: The Pall of Night

Chapter 22: The Pall of Night

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help!" Trudge snapped at Yusei and Julian as the two stepped out of Blister's hideout. "And what the hell are you doing here, Mikuro?"

"I'm coming along with Yusei," Julian replied coldly. "You got a problem with that, mall cop?" Trudge ground his teeth together.

"Very funny," he muttered. "In case you haven't forgotten, you're wanted for murder!"

"Goodwin wiped that slate clean," Julian said frostily. "Look Trudge, I hate you and you think I'm a murderer. Same difference, but at the moment we've got more important things to worry about. Let's put this aside for now and focus on the Dark Signers."

"As much as I hate agreeing with you, that's actually a good idea," Trudge admitted. "Alright then, let's move out. But let's get one thing straight, you want my protection, you respect my authority!"

"Fine," Yusei said, getting in Trudge's squad car. "Just hurry up."

22

Back at Sector Security, Carly was digging around in a box of her possessions.

"Where's my camera?" she asked. "Hey, joke's over! Where's my camera?"

"Calm down,' the Security officer behind the desk said calmly. "I'll check." He pulled up a holographic screen in front of him and scanned it. "The inventory doesn't mention a camera, I'm afraid."

"Hey, I'm a big-time journalist and I'm not afraid to yell 'conspiracy'!" Carly yelled.

'Miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave,' the officer said.

"Not without that camera!"

22

A minute later, two officers pitched her out onto the steps. As she tried to stand, her box of possessions came flying through the air, smashing into her and knocking her over again.

"This is the worst!" she muttered as she got up. "No story, no camera, and I'm going to get fired! Time to check my fortune..." She pulled out her Deck and drew a card. "Oh, perfect! I'm going to have bad luck all day! But I won't give up, a journalist doesn't quit! I'm going to get to the bottom of Goodwin's lies!"

22

"I'm here at the exclusive preview of the upcoming documentary, Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas!" A reporter announced to the camera. "And I'm finding the title quite ironic."

"Yeah," another reporter said in passing. "Atlas is old news. He got fried out of the top spot by that Fudo kid yesterday. But still, I heard this thing is going straight to DVD."

"They should have called it The Rise _and Fall _of Jack Atlas," the first reporter muttered.

Carly was in the midst of the bustling crowd, trying to snap pictures of the various celebrities walking up the red carpet and failing to do much. She was wearing a gown that at some point had been white, but was now a hideous grey. As she moved around to try and get a good picture, she accidentally barged into a blonde woman.

"Watch the elbow!" the woman snapped, turning to reveal herself as Angela, wearing a crimson dress. She looked at Carly disapprovingly. "Isn't that the same tacky get-up you wore to the prom? Oh wait, I forgot, at the prom you were alone and no one danced with you! Sorry to bring up sad memories." She gave a mocking laugh.

"It's Misty Tredwell!" a nearby reporter shouted in excitement. They all looked to see Misty, the Lizard Dark Signer wearing a beautiful black dress. Her eyes were normal white as opposed to the black of a Dark Signer's eyes.

"She was voted the world's top model!" another reporter exclaimed. Misty looked over at the group and her eyes fixed on Carly. The model smiled at the reporter for a second before continuing along the red carpet.

"Did she just... smile at me...?" Carly whispered...

22

Inside the cinema, the reporters gathered as Rex slowly walked down the stairs, the crowd bursting into applause.

"What a guy!" one of the reporters said.

"Thank you for coming to this exclusive event," Rex said as the applause died down. "What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas."

22

In a Sector Security cell, Yusei and Julian watched the premiere on a TV, Julian's eyes deep with a long-held anger.

'So he's getting more spotlight," the Chosen of Flame murmured. "Goodwin likes keeping Jack in view, for some reason..."

22

As the film played, a voice narrated it. _"Jack's journey began at the top, as he was born in the Tops of New Domino City..."_

"I have some matters to attend to, so please enjoy yourselves," Goodwin said, turning to leave.

"Director!" Angela shouted. "That film just said Jack was born in the Tops. Well, my sources state he was born in the Satellite!" There was a cascade of gasps...

"_Why is everyone here if Jack's the story?" _Carly wondered. _"Hey... I could go and grab an interview now!" _

She turned and ran out, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Misty, gasping in shock as the supermodel smiled at her.

"You're M-Misty!" the reporter stammered.

"Your face intrigues me," Misty murmured. "I wanted to get a closer look. You see, I tell fortunes."

"Really? Me too!" Carly exclaimed.

"I presume you use cards," Misty replied. "However, I use a different method... I read people's faces." She lightly cupped Carly's face in her hands, removing the other woman's glasses. "I see a shadow of death hovering over you... you will die soon."

"Uh... that's nice..." Carly said, understandably thrown by this.

"When it happens," Misty said, "I feel that we will understand each other a lot better."

"Uh... sorry, but I have to go!" Carly exclaimed, taking her glasses back and putting them on hastily. "I need to get home and feed my plant and water my cat!" With that she ran off. _"I think fame has made her a few tacos short of a fiesta!" _

Misty looked at the reporter thoughtfully. _"It looks like another Dark Signer will join the fold soon enough..." _

22

Yusei and Julian stood up as the door of the cell opened to reveal Trudge.

"You enjoying the film?" he laughed.

"When are we going to see Goodwin?" Yusei retorted.

"Be patient, the director is a busy man," Trudge replied. "If you're bored, we could always Duel, unless you're afraid of losing that title before your first endorsement deal!"

"That would be an interesting development," Lazar chuckled, "though I severely doubt that either the new champion or Julian could fall to a man of your calibre."

"Why you!"

"I apologize for keeping you both waiting," the head of security said to Yusei and Julian. "The director will see you now. Oh, Trudge, do go to the hospital and fetch Jack for Mr. Goodwin."

"Whatever he needs, sir," the officer muttered, walking away with clenched fists...

22

Outside the hospital where Jack was recovering from his injuries, a massive crowd of reporters had mobbed the entrance to try and grab an interview with the former champion, only held back by the array of Sector Security officers at the door.

Carly stumbled and pushed her way through the crowd, dressed in a light pink nurse's outfit that managed to get her through the Security blockade and into the building. As she walked in, she passed a very ticked-off Security officer Trudge.

"'Go and fetch Jack'," he mimicked angrily. "Talk to me like some dog... if they only knew why I'm really doing this for Goodwin..." As he stalked through the hospital, one of Roman's four spiders dropped from the ceiling, landing on him and biting into his neck.

Purple energy glowed on his arm, lines of power tracing the shape of the Spider Nazca Line once more...

22

Elsewhere, Jack slowly stepped from his room, his right arm in a sling, his coat slung roughly over his shoulders and his Duel Disk on his arm. As he trudged down the corridor, Carly stepped from a side passage right into him.

"J-J-Jack!" she stammered.

"Who're you?" he asked, but her answer was cut short by dark laughter. Both turned to see Trudge, the Spider Mark glowing on the new Shadow Drone's arm fiercely. "Hey, you're looking rough..."

"That mark!" Carly exclaimed. "It's the same one that duelist Yusei faced yesterday had!" As she spoke, Trudge activated his Duel Disk.

"Are you the Fifth Signer?" Jack asked.

"My master's a Dark Signer," Trudge retorted darkly. "And I was sent to darken that mark's light to pitch-black so the curtain of darkness can engulf this world!" He gestured to Jack's Mark of the Dragon, which shone with fiery light in reaction to the presence of its antithesis, a Dark Mark of the Earthbound Immortals. "And you shall be the first to fall!"

"I doubt that," Jack snapped.

"You can't Duel him!" Carly exclaimed.

"Watch me," Jack replied. "But you... I'm an arm short. Do you know anything about dueling?"

"Well... kinda!"

"Then lend me your hands," he said calmly, turning her towards Trudge. "Just draw and hold my hand, play the cards I tell you to." She nodded, drawing the five card opening hand as Trudge did the same.

"Let's Duel!" the three shouted.

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 8000LP_

As the Duel began, the ring of purple fire erupted around them.

"I'll start!" Trudge laughed. "I Set a monster and a face-down!" The two reversed cards appeared before him. "And that ends my turn!"

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 8000LP_

"It's my...!" Carly began.

"_Actually_, it's my turn!" Jack corrected as she drew a card for him. "I summon Twin-Sword Marauder!" The black-helmed warrior appeared, raising his twin blades (ATK: 1600). "Twin-Sword Marauder, attack his monster! Twin Breaker!"

The marauder charged, revealing Trudge's monster as a purple worm with a green pattern running down its back, spikes crowning its head and tail (DEF: 600). It shrieked as Twin-Sword Marauder's blades ripped through it to strike Trudge.

(_Trudge 7000LP_)

"That was Needle Worm!" Trudge laughed. "And now its Flip-Effect tosses the top five cards from your Deck!" Jack snarled as Carly placed five cards from his Deck into his Graveyard (Dark Resonator, Megamorph, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, Twin-Shield Defender and Mind Trust).

"When my Marauder attacks a defending monster, it can attack again!" Jack snapped. "Twin Breaker!" Twin-Sword Marauder charged, slashing across Trudge with his blades.

(_Trudge 5400LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Jack concluded.

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 5400LP_

"I draw!" Trudge laughed. "I place a monster in defence mode and toss out another face-down card!" The two cards appeared. "Turn end!"

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 5400LP_

"My..." Carly began again.

"My turn!" Jack interrupted. "I summon Mad Archfiend!" The emaciated, dark Fiend appeared with a cackle (ATK: 1800). "Twin Sword Marauder, attack his monster! Twin Breaker!"

The armoured warrior roared, charging and slashing at the monster, which was revealed as another worm, this one a dark mauve with a fiery crest on its head (DEF: 1400). The Warm Worm shrieked and shattered.

(_Trudge 5200LP_)

"When Warm Worm is destroyed, you lose the top three cards of your Deck!" Trudge laughed. Carly placed three more cards (Cost Down, Trap Eater and Dark Tinker) into the Graveyard. "Now I activate a Trap Card, Regretful Rebirth! I can only activate this card when my monster is destroyed by battle, and it brings back that monster in defence mode!" Warm Worm reappeared before him (DEF: 1400).

"I use Twin-Sword Marauder's effect! Attack again!" Jack called. Twin-Sword Marauder turned to Trudge and slashed his blades through Warm Worm. Three more cards slid from the Signer's Deck (De-Synchro, Vice Dragon and Shadow Spell) and were placed into the Graveyard.

(_Trudge 5000LP_)

"Mad Archfiend, direct attack! Bone Splash!" Mad Archfiend unleashed the hail of bone fragments into Trudge.

(_Trudge 3200LP_)

"And I end my turn!" Jack concluded.

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 3200LP_

"I draw!" Trudge snarled. "I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, throwing a monster from my Deck into the Graveyard!" A monster card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his Graveyard. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Reversal Return! This allows me to Special Summon a non-Flip Effect monster from my Graveyard face-down!" A reversed card appeared before him. "And I end my turn there with a face-down!"

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 3200LP_

"I draw!" Jack shouted as Carly drew the card for him. "I Release Twin-Sword Marauder..." the warrior dissolved into a sphere of rainbow light, "to Advance Summon Strong Wind Dragon!" The emerald dragon appeared before him (ATK: 2400). "Strong Wind Dragon, attack his monster with Strong Hurricane!"

The dragon threw its wings forward, unleashing blades of wind towards the face-down, which was revealed as a black and orange worm with bony armour adorning its form (DEF: 2000). The Shield Worm shrieked and shattered.

(_Trudge 2800LP_)

"Mad Archfiend, direct attack!" Mad Archfiend fired its Bone Splash.

(_Trudge 1000LP_)

"I end my turn!" Jack concluded. Trudge's Trap Card lifted up.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" the Shadow Drone called. Shield Worm reappeared (ATK: 800). "When Shield Worm is summoned, it switches into defence mode and you lose a card from your Deck for each Insect-Type on my field!" Shield Worm turned dark blue (DEF: 2000) and Carly placed Nightmare Archfiends into the Graveyard.

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 1000LP_

"I draw!" Trudge laughed. "Now I activate Worm Bait! When I have an Insect out, Worm Bait summons two Worm Tokens, but I can't Normal or Special Summon Level Three or Four monsters this turn!" Two strange worms with skull faces appeared beside his Shield Worm (ATK: 0x2). "Now I Release the Tokens to Advance Summon...!"

The Tokens flowed into a rainbow orb which reformed into a strange creature. It bore some resemblance to Grady's Dark Tuner Catastrogue, as it had a similar dark orb in place of its midriff, but this monster was bulkier, had a dark mauve body and wore black boots. Its face was half-covered by a shroud of black cloth and crowned by a shape like a crescent moon, one golden eye and half of a leering mouth all that was visible of its face (ATK: 0).

"Welcome, _Dark Tuner Chaosrogue_!" Trudge laughed. "Now I Dark Tune my Chaosrogue to my Shield Worm...!" Chaosrogue cackled as it dissolved into eight glowing stars that stabbed into Shield Worm, cutting the monster down to a framework as it faded into an orb of dark energy. Four dark stars burst from the orb, circling it as dark lightning connected stars and orb...

"What is this?!" Jack demanded.

"That Grady guy did this yesterday!" Carly cried.

"You see, Signer, by subtracting my Dark Tuner's Level from a non-Tuner's Level, I can summon a monster with a Level equal to the result!" the Shadow Drone explained darkly. "My monsters feed off of each other like a snake eating its own tail, resulting in a beast of negative energy opposite to your Synchro Monsters of positive energy!"

"But... eight minus four... that's a Negative Level!" Jack shouted. "That can't happen!"

"It can in this Shadow Duel! _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Dark Diviner!" _Trudge chanted.

The Dark Synchro Summon broke, revealing Trudge's new Dark Synchro Monster. Dark Diviner was tall and imposing, hovering above the ground, its body clad in a black robe with a large red collar and a crimson hood over its head, wielding a twisted staff of grey bone set with five pale blue orbs. Its visible flesh was a deathly grey, its crimson eyes glaring from under its hood as it gave a dark hiss (ATK: 2000)...

"When Dark Tuner Chaosrogue is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, you lose the top five cards of your Deck."

"Damn," Jack snarled as Carly placed five cards into the Graveyard (Sword Master, Big Piece Golem, Small Piece Golem, Double Summon and Revival Gift).

"I activate the Spell Card, Power Burst!" Trudge shouted. "Now at the cost of increasing one of your monster's points by 1000, I can draw once!" Strong Wind Dragon glowed with energy (ATK: 3400). "Dark Diviner, attack Strong Wind Dragon!"

"What?!" Jack yelled as the Dark Synchro raised its staff...

"When Dark Diviner attacks a stronger monster, you lose a card from your Deck for every 100 points stronger that monster is!" Trudge laughed. Carly placed fourteen cards into the Graveyard, leaving just one in Jack's Deck. "Then your monster has its points become equal to Dark Diviner's!" Strong Wind Dragon glowed with red aura (ATK: 2000). Then it launched blades of wind towards Dark Diviner, which reacted with blasts of darkness.

"Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same attack!" Jack shouted.

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle period, so we're even!" Trudge laughed. The attacks smashed into each other, exploding in a fiery blaze of power. "Since the Battle Phase is over now, your monster gets its points back to normal!" Strong Wind Dragon's aura faded (ATK: 2400). "And I'll end my turn!"

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 1000LP_

"We're going to lose!" Carly wailed.

"No," Jack replied. "We're going to win this, Carly. Are you with me?"

"I... guess so..."

"Then it's..." Jack began...

"Our turn!" they shouted together, Carly drawing the last card of Jack's Deck...

"We summon Sinister Sprocket!" The fiendish chain coil appeared before them with a hiss (ATK: 400). "Now, Tuning Sinister Sprocket and Strong Wind Dragon... Synchro Summon...!"

Sinister Spocket's chain unravelled, encircling Strong Wind Dragon and reducing it to six glowing stars, as the Tuner became a glowing star. The seven stars crashed together in a blast of darkness...

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" _

Exploder Dragonwing burst from the Synchro Summon with an almighty roar (ATK: 2400).

"Now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack his Dark Diviner! King Storm!" Jack roared, gesturing with his unbroken arm. Exploder Dragonwing lunged forwards, encased in dark power...

"You can't defeat Dark Diviner!" Trudge laughed.

"When Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster with less or equal attack, I can destroy that monster and deal you damage equal to its points!" Jack retorted. Exploder Dragonwing smashed into Dark Diviner, the power exploding outwards and ripping through the hospital in a mighty explosion...

Dark Diviner gave a curdling, chilling shriek as it was ripped apart by the energy maelstrom, power howling into the heavens as the Dark Synchro shattered. Trudge was hurled back down the corridor by the force, crashing to the floor...

_Jack (Carly) 8000LP/Trudge 0LP_

The spider crawled out from under Trudge's collar and exploded into black dust, the Spider Mark vanishing from his arm.

"Where... am I...?" he groaned.

"That's what the other guy was like,' Carly said. Jack's knees buckled and he started to collapse, only to be caught by her.

"Would you mind... helping me out of here?" the former champion groaned...

22

Carly rushed a stretcher through the crowd outside, the stretcher carrying Jack hidden under a sheet. As she got through the crowd, she was practically panicking...

22

On an incomplete bridge on the shores of New Domino, Rex stood, looking across to the Satellite. Julian and Yusei walked up behind him, taking either side of the director as they looked towards their true home on the horizon.

"It's time you learned the truth," Goodwin said to Yusei. "About yourself, your fellow Signers... and the darkness you must face together..."

22

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Dark Tuner Chaosrogue

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Tuner /Level 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.

*

Dark Diviner

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks an opponent's monster with a higher ATK, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard equal to the difference between this card's original ATK and the attack target's ATK / 100. Then the ATK of the attack target becomes equal to this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

(The above two cards were first used by Trudge/Tetsu Ushio in Episode 29 of 5D's. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Power Burst

Normal Spell Card

Image: Evil Hero Malicious Fiend glowing with dark energy as it faces Volcanic Doomfire.

Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It gains 1000 ATK and you can draw 1 card. During this turn, all monsters you control must battle the selected monster if able.

(Power Burst is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Reversal Return

Normal Trap Card

Image: A face-down card appearing in a blaze of energy.

Select one non-Flip Effect monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-down defense position.

(Reversal Return is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

22

Digidramon: Well, that's the second official Shadow Drone out of the way, now I can move into my own ones! And trust me; these two coming up will not be in any way easy opponents!

Blake: Sounds good to me!

Digidramon: It should be! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Dark Tuner Chaosrogue, Dark Diviner, Exploder Dragonwing, Warm Worm and Sinister Sprocket!

Drago: I pick Dark Diviner as today's card! With its effects, it could easily be the most destructive Mill monster there is!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Akiza tries to escape the memories of the Fortune Cup by embracing the Black Rose persona once more, but when she is dragged into a Duel with another Shadow Drone, can the Claw Signer come out victorious?! With an army of the Underworld rising against her Plants, will she be able to win this Duel?!

To find out, read Chapter 23 of Spirit Legends: Legions of Death!


	23. Chapter 23: Legions of Death

(Author's Note: This chapter and the next two take place at the same time as the previous chapter. All these events happen within the same time scale, give or take a few minutes.)

Chapter 23: Legions of Death

"No! Please, mercy!"

A second later, a man's screams were cut off by a hideous sound of a hard impact into a building, his form smashed between the brick wall and the thorny tail of Black Rose Dragon. The monster slowly faded away, leaving the man to fall to the ground heavily.

On the other side of the square, Akiza stared at him coldly through the repaired mask of the Black Rose. Her cloak swished as she silently turned to leave. Beneath the mask, her eyes were deep with confusion.

"My powers..." she murmured. "They're getting weaker each day... what's wrong with me?" Unbidden, memories came back, words echoing throughout her mind.

"_This pain from your mark, I feel it too. It brings us together, it's trying to strengthen us and unite us as fellow Signers. Embrace that dragon... it's beautiful, like you are under that mask." _

She kept going silently, trying not to hear the words, trying to ignore the words _he _had spoken before shattering her mask and the wall around her heart. Even though she had repaired the mask with her own hands, taking the thousand fragments and fixing them into one whole once more, it felt as though she hadn't fixed that wall.

"_If I am... then why are you crying? You've lived your life hidden behind a mask and a wall... now I have to break them both!" _

"No," she whispered bitterly. "No!"

"_Throw out all that pain, and I'll catch it!" _

She tried to forget, to throw the truths aside, but she couldn't. Yusei's words had cut too deeply for that to happen.

Dark chuckling suddenly filled the air. In a flash of crimson, her mark blazed into fiery life, the Signer wincing as it burned into her arm.

"What... is this...?"

"Signer!" She turned to face that single spoken word, and saw a woman clad in a jet-black cloak, her face hidden by a hood. The Mark of the Spider glowed on her bare arm and she raised a jet-black Duel Disk.

"That Mark..." Akiza hissed. "Are you a Signer?!"

"I am a Shadow Drone! My master, a Dark Signer, sent me to darken that accursed mark upon your arm to pitch-black, Signer! And by this day's end, crimson shall die and black shall take its place!" Akiza's eyes narrowed.

"If that's a challenge, then you've got yourself a Duel!" the Black Rose retorted, activating her Duel Disk. The Shadow Drone laughed as she activated her own Disk. They drew their starting hands...

"Let's Duel!"

_Akiza 8000LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"I'll start!" the Shadow Drone said, the ring of purple fire appearing as she drew. "I summon Gozuki!" The ground tore open before her, disgorging an eight-foot tall demonic creature with the head of a bull, wielding a massive hammer (ATK: 1700). "Now I use Gozuki's effect, letting me send a Zombie-Type monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, like Mezuki!" A card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her Graveyard.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" The reversed card appeared behind Gozuki.

_Akiza 8000LP/Shadow Drone 8000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "I activate the Continuous Spell, The World Tree!" A towering oak appeared behind her, reaching thirty feet into the heavens. "Now I summon Cactus Fighter!" A large bulky monster made from spiny cacti appeared, with thorns for fingers and fiery orange eyes (ATK: 1900).

"Cactus Fighter, attack her Gozuki!" Cactus Fighter charged forwards, smashing Gozuki with a thorny punch that shattered the bull demon.

(_Shadow Drone 7800LP_)

"When Cactus Fighter destroys a monster by battle, you get a Needle Token!" A spine appeared before the Shadow Drone (DEF: 500). "Now I end my Battle Phase and activate Fragrance Storm, destroying that Token to draw once!" She drew a card. "And since a Plant-Type monster was destroyed, my World Tree gets a Flower Counter!" A flower bloomed on the tree behind her. "Now I'll end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared before her.

_Akiza 8000LP/Shadow Drone 7800LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone shouted. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Card of Safe Return, giving me a card each time a monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard! Next I activate the effect of Mezuki in my Graveyard, by removing it from play; I can bring back a Zombie from my Graveyard, like Gozuki!" Mezuki was ejected from her Graveyard and she pocketed it before retrieving the Gozuki card and playing it. The bull-headed demon appeared once more (ATK: 1700) and she drew once as Card of Safe Return glowed.

"That monster can't do a thing against my Cactus Fighter!" Akiza retorted.

"I'll address that soon enough," the Drone retorted. "For now, I use Gozuki's effect to send Nine-Tailed Fox from my Deck to the Graveyard." A card slid from her Deck and was placed in the Graveyard. "And on top of that move, I summon Shutendoji!" The ground opened once again, and an eight-foot-tall crimson-skinned demonic ogre rose before her, its blonde hair long and spiky, the Yokai wielding a gourd of sake (ATK: 1500).

"What is this, the worst Swarm Deck of all time?" Akiza muttered. "Your monsters can't beat mine!"

"Oh, like I said, that weed shall be addressed," the Shadow Drone retorted. "I activate Shutendoji's effect, letting me either return a removed-from-play Zombie to the top of my Deck, or remove from play two Zombies from my Graveyard to draw once. I select the former." She drew her Mezuki card from her pocket and placed it on top of her Deck as Shutendoji glowed with dark energy. "And now I shall attend to your Cactus Fighter, Signer. I activate the effect of Nine-Tailed Fox in my Graveyard – by Releasing two Zombies, I can Special Summon it!"

Gozuki and Shutendoji howled in agony as they were consumed by spectral flames that coalesced and formed the image of a beautiful golden fox, its nine tails spreading behind it as the Kitsune roared (ATK: 2200), its master drawing as Card of Safe Return glowed. "When Nine-Tailed Fox is summoned this way, it gains a Piercing effect. Nine-Tailed Fox, attack her Cactus Fighter with Spectral Flame!" Nine-Tailed Fox breathed a stream of white fire that reduced Cactus Fighter to ashes, Akiza snarling in pain as the fire washed over her. Another Flower Counter appeared on The World Tree.

(_Akiza 7700LP_)

"That... was real!" the Black Rose gasped in shock, staring at the burnt patches on her cloak in disbelief.

"In a Shadow Duel, the darkness imposes this real damage, a power greater than even your Psychic Dueling!" the Shadow Drone explained darkly. "I end my turn!"

_Akiza 7700LP/Shadow Drone 7800LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted, pulling the card from her Deck. "Now I'll activate the effect of The World Tree! By removing a certain number of Flower Counters from it, I can activate one of three effects. By removing one, a Plant-Type monster gains 400 attack and defence points until the End Phase. But the effect I'm using now lets me remove two Flower Counters," the two flowers vanished from the tree, "to destroy any card on the field!" Thorny vines burst from the ground, wrapping around Nine-Tailed Fox, crushing the Yokai to death. It screamed and shattered.

"When Nine-Tailed Fox is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard after being summoned by its effect, I get two Fox Tokens!" the Shadow Drone retorted. Fire erupted before her, forming into two small fox cubs (DEF: 300x2).

"I activate Seed Cannon!" Something like a massive, thorny cactus with an orange bulb similar to a cannon's barrel appeared before the Black Rose. "Seed Cannon gains a Plant Counter each time a Plant-Type monster is summoned, but I'll get to those later. For now, I summon Lonefire Blossom!" The strange fiery plant appeared (ATK: 500) and a thorny lump appeared on Seed Cannon. "Now I activate the effect of my Lonefire Blossom, Releasing it to Special Summon any Plant from my Deck! I summon her royal majesty, Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

Lonefire Blossom shattered in a blaze of flames that reformed to reveal Tytannial (ATK: 2800). Another Plant Counter appeared on Seed Cannon. "Tytannial, attack one of those Fox Tokens! Royal Bloom!" Akiza ordered. Tytannial raised a hand and thorny vines erupted from the ground again, crushing the Fox Token to death. "I end my turn!"

_Akiza 7700LP/Shadow Drone 7800LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone roared. "I summon Ittan-Momen!" Another Yokai appeared before her, this one like sheets and rags surrounded by flame, roughly shaped like a human (ATK: 1200). "And now, since I have a Fire monster in play, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand," she played a card, "I bring forth, _Goka, the Pyre of Malice_!"

Fire exploded around Ittan-Momen as a giant steel jar dropped from the sky beside it. As the jar impacted, flames exploded from it and formed a demonic face (ATK: 2200). "However, to do so I must destroy a Fire monster." Ittan-Momen combusted, and a fiery aura engulfed Tytannial. "But fortunately, when Ittan-Momen is destroyed, one of your monsters loses 500 points from its score." Tytannial groaned (ATK: 2300).

"There's no point!" Akiza retorted. "Your Pyre still can't destroy Tytannial!"

"I beg to differ," the Drone replied. "By Releasing one Fire monster," the remaining Fox Token combusted, "Goka gains 500 points until the End Phase!" The Pyre of Malice burned more fiercely (ATK: 2700). "Goka, destroy her princess! Unholy Blaze!" Goka gave an infernal roar and breathed a prominence of flame that incinerated Tytannial. Akiza snarled in rage as the fire washed over her and a Flower Counter appeared on The World Tree.

(_Akiza 7300LP_)

"I end my turn!" the Drone concluded. Goka's flames receded (ATK: 2200).

_Akiza 7300LP/Shadow Drone 7800LP_

"I draw!" Akiza yelled. "I activate my Trap Card, Overdoom Line! With this in play, any Plant-Type monsters Special Summoned from the Graveyard gain 1000 points!"

"Well, I'd like to see you pull out a Plant strong enough to beat Goka!" the Drone replied. "Unless one of those cards is Monster Reborn, you won't get out anything strong enough!"

"I beg to differ!" Akiza snapped, flipping a card around. "I activate Miracle Fertilizer! A giant aerosol can appeared beside The World Tree and Seed Cannon, glowing with energy. "Miracle Fertilizer lets me forfeit my Normal Summon to Special Summon _any _Plant from my Graveyard, including..." The blood drained from the Drone's face as a very familiar figure rose up before Akiza, "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!"

The furious-looking princess of Plants glared at the Drone as both she and Overdoom Line glowed with energy (ATK: 2800 - 3800). Then a Plant Counter appeared on Seed Cannon, bringing the total to three. "Tytannial, destroy Goka! Royal Bloom!" Tytannial gestured and the thorny vines crushed the Pyre of Malice.

(_Shadow Drone 6200LP_)

"I end my turn!" Akiza concluded.

_Akiza 7300LP/Shadow Drone 6200LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone said. She gave a dark laugh as she saw the card. "I activate the Spell Card, Hand Destruction! Using this, we both discard twice and draw twice!" She threw Mezuki and Crow Tengu into her Graveyard as Akiza discarded Gigaplant and Ivy Shackles. Then they each drew two more cards.

Akiza smirked slightly beneath her mask as she saw her next two cards...

"Now I activate my Trap Card!" the Drone laughed. "Haunted Shrine can only be activated when I have no monsters out, but it restores a Zombie from my Graveyard, like Crow Tengu!" A strange monster like a mix of crow and human burst from the ground, spreading both wings and arms as it shrieked (ATK: 1400), its master drawing a card from Card of Safe Return. "When Crow Tengu is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Akiza cursed mentally. Even if she used Tytannial's effect, she would still lose Miracle Fertilizer. Still, it would get rid of Crow Tengu before the Shadow Drone could use it to attack...

"I activate Tytannial's effect, Releasing her to negate that effect and destroy your Tengu!" she shouted. Tytannial faded into golden pixels and the Yokai exploded. "But since a monster revived with its effect left the field, Miracle Fertilizer is destroyed." The aerosol can exploded too.

"It doesn't matter either way," the Shadow Drone said calmly. "I activate a card no Zombie Deck could go without – Book of Life! Now I can revive one Zombie from my Graveyard," Nine-Tailed Fox appeared once more (ATK: 2200), "and remove from play a monster from yours!" Tytannial slid from Akiza's Graveyard and she angrily pocketed it as Card of Safe Return glowed, the Shadow Drone drawing a card. "Now I remove Mezuki from play to bring back Goka!" The Pyre of Malice rose up as the ground opened again (ATK: 2200) and the Drone drew again, pocketing Mezuki.

"Nine-Tailed Fox, attack directly with Spectral Blaze!" The Kitsune breathed its stream of fire and Akiza was enveloped by the inferno.

(_Akiza 5100LP_)

"Goka, Unholy Blaze!" As one inferno faded, another engulfed the Signer.

(_Akiza 2900LP_)

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," the Drone concluded. _"Even if she can summon something able to defeat my Yokai, I'll stop the attack with Magic Cylinder. Then I'll Release these two to Advance Summon my Red Ogre, which will bounce whatever she brings out back to her hand, and then I can attack to end the Duel!" _

_Akiza 2900LP/Shadow Drone 6200LP_

"I draw!" Akiza snapped. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The black-armoured girl appeared, brandishing her sword (ATK: 1000). "And when she's summoned, I can play a Level Four or below Plant from my hand, like Gigantic Cephalotus!" The gigantic plant dinosaur rose up before her (ATK: 1850). Another Plant Counter appeared on Seed Cannon. "Now I use the effect of Seed Cannon, sending it to the Graveyard to hit you with 500 points of damage for each Plant Counter it has!"

The Cannon fired a volley of thorns at the Shadow Drone before wilting and exploding.

(_Shadow Drone 4200LP_)

"Now, I Tune Twilight Rose Knight with Gigantic Cephalotus!" Akiza shouted...

Twilight Rose Knight soared upwards, splitting into three glowing rings that encircled Gigantic Cephalotus and reduced it to four glowing stars. The stars collided and exploded in a blaze of flame...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _

With an almighty roar, Akiza's Signer Dragon exploded into being (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate my Dragon's effect, destroying everything on the field! _Black Rose Gale_!" Black Rose Dragon flapped its wings, unleashing the destructive storm of petals that obliterated everything on the field.

"Nine-Tailed Fox's effect activates!" the Drone snapped as the two Fox Tokens appeared before her (DEF: 300x2).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Akiza finished sharply, playing the card.

_Akiza 2900LP/Shadow Drone 4200LP_

"I draw!" The Drone gave a dark laugh as she saw the card. "I activate Monster Reborn, reviving Crow Tengu!" The Tengu burst from the ground with a shriek (ATK: 1400). "Now I Release my Fox Tokens... to Advance Summon the herald of shadow..."

The Tokens dissolved into a sphere of rainbow light that reformed to create a bizarre creature. This thing looked like a jet-black, demonic crane, with orbs of shadow where its shoulders should have been, and pitch-black eyes (ATK: 0).

"Behold, _Dark Tuner Aosaginohi_!" the Drone laughed. "Now I Dark Tune my Aosaginohi to Crow Tengu... let the darkness rise and envelop the light...!"

Aosaginohi gave a hideous shriek and split into no less than ten glowing stars that stabbed into Crow Tengu on all sides, reducing it to a framework that was enveloped by an orb of darkness. Six dark stars burst from the orb, encircling it as dark lightning ran between them and the Dark Synchro Summon...

"Dark Tune?!" Akiza cried.

"Yes! By subtracting the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from a non-Tuner monster's, I can Synchro Summon a monster with a Level equal to the result!"

"But that's a Negative Level... that can't happen!"

"It can, and it is happening!" the Drone laughed. _"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Daitengu!" _

With a terrifying shriek, the Dark Synchro Summon broke to reveal what seemed to be a more evolved version of Crow Tengu, this monster humanoid, covered in jet-black feathers, with a crow's head and wings. It drew twin katana in its clawed hands as it landed, shrieking again (ATK: 2400).

"When Dark Tuner Aosaginohi is sent to the Graveyard for a Dark Synchro Summon, I can get back a Spell Card from my Graveyard!" Card of Safe Return slid from her Graveyard and she was quick to play it again. "Now, Daitengu, attack her directly!"

Daitengu soared towards Akiza...

"I activate the Trap Card, Ground Capture!" A giant stone hand emerged from the ground as the trap lifted up. "Ground Capture halves the damage from your attack, and if that halved damage was over 1000, I can draw once!" The Yokai Dark Synchro's katana ripped through the stone hand, shattering it and pelting Akiza with fragments.

(_Akiza 1700LP_)

The Black Rose drew a card silently, staring at Daitengu.

"I end my turn with a face-down," the Drone finished.

_Akiza 1700LP/Shadow Drone 4200LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "I activate Plant Life Cycle! Using this Spell Card, by returning four Plant-Type monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck," Cactus Fighter, Lonefire Blossom, Gigantic Cephalotus and Gigaplant slid from her Graveyard and she placed them on her Deck, which automatically shuffled, "I draw two cards!" She drew two times. "I summon Dandylion!" A strange lion creature made of plant matter, with a sunflower for a face appeared (ATK: 300). "Now I activate Seed of Deception, Special Summoning Copy Plant from my hand!" Copy Plant appeared before her (ATK: 0).

"A Tuner and non-Tuner..." the Drone murmured.

"I use Copy Plant's effect to copy Dandylion's Level!" Akiza called. Copy Plant glowed with energy (Level 3). "Now I Tune Copy Plant to Dandylion in order to Synchro Summon...!"

Copy Plant rose into the air, splitting into three glowing rings that encircled Dandylion, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars crashed together in a burst of emerald energy...

"_Lone flower which blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" _

Splendid Rose appeared before her in a blast of petals (ATK: 2200). "And when Dandylion is sent to the Graveyard, I get two Fluff Tokens!" Two balls of white fluff appeared before her (DEF: 0x2). "Now I activate the effect of Splendid Rose, removing Dandylion in my Graveyard from play to halve your Daitengu's attack until the End Phase!" Daitengu snarled darkly as Splendid Rose's vines constricted around it (ATK: 1200).

"Splendid Rose, attack Daitengu!" Splendid Rose charged and smashed the Dark Synchro with a ferocious kick.

(_Shadow Drone 3200LP_)

"I activate the effect of Daitengu!" the Shadow Drone retorted. "By sending one monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can bring it back!" She slotted Red Ogre into her Graveyard and Daitengu reappeared in a blast of dark energy (ATK: 2400). "In addition, if it was destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed!" The Dark Synchro beat its wings forwards, unleashing a rain of pitch-dark feathers that stabbed through Splendid Rose and shattered her, before the Shadow Drone drew a card from Card of Safe Return.

"I end my turn!" Akiza snarled.

_Akiza 1700LP/Shadow Drone 3200LP_

"I draw!" the Shadow Drone called. "I summon Onmoraki!" In a blaze of spectral flame, a jet-black crane similar to Dark Tuner Aosaginohi appeared, except this creature was more realistic and had a mane of fire crowning its head and neck (ATK: 1200). "Onmoraki, attack a Fluff Token!" Onmoraki gave a dark shriek and the Token shattered like glass.

"Now, Daitengu, kill the other one! Dark Storm Blades!" The Dark Synchro dived for the Fluff Token, raising its katanas as they were encased in shadow. With two slashes of the blades, the Token shattered.

"Now I end my turn with a face-down!" A reversed card appeared. _"Even if this Signer manages to defeat Daitengu, I'll just activate Night Parade of One Hundred Demons on my next turn and summon back any number of Zombies from my Graveyard! That ought to bring her to her knees in defeat!" _

_Akiza 1700LP/Shadow Drone 3200LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "I activate Card of Demise to draw five cards!" She drew five times. "Now I activate Tuner Return to bring Twilight Rose Knight back to my hand!" The card slid from her Graveyard and she placed it into her hand.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and use her effect to Special Summon Botanical Girl!" As Twilight Rose Knight (ATK: 1000) appeared, Botanical Girl flashed into existence beside her (ATK: 1300). "Now I activate Shining Rebirth... Tuning Twilight Rose Knight and Botanical Girl... Synchro Summon...!"

Twilight Rose Knight faded into three glowing rings that encircled Botanical Girl, reducing her to three glowing stars that crashed together in a flare of emerald power...

"_Lone flower that blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"_

Splendid Rose reappeared before her in a burst of energy (ATK: 2200). "Now I use Botanical Girl's effect to add Gigantic Cephalotus from my Deck to my hand!" The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her hand. "Now I play Wonder Clover!" She discarded Gigantic Cephalotus and Splendid Rose glowed with energy.

"I see no point in this," the Shadow Drone said coldly.

"I activate the effect of Splendid Rose, removing Botanical Girl in my Graveyard from play to halve Daitengu's attack points!" Splendid Rose's vines shot forwards, constricting Daitengu (ATK: 1200). "And finally, I equip Splendid Rose with Thorn of Malice!" Splendid Rose's thorns elongated and she gained an aura of dark energy (ATK: 2800). "Splendid Rose, attack Daitengu!"

The Synchro Monster charged forwards, stabbing into the Dark Synchro with a thorny kick. Due to Thorn of Malice, Daitengu wasn't destroyed, but thorns dug into it and it screamed (ATK: 600).

(_Shadow Drone 1600LP_)

"Due to Wonder Clover's effect, Splendid Rose can attack again!" Akiza shouted. Splendid Rose stabbed into Daitengu again, shattering the Dark Synchro before lashing into the Shadow Drone with her thorny vines.

_Akiza 1700LP/Shadow Drone 0LP_

The ring of fire dissolved away, leaving the Shadow Drone to collapse, her hood falling back to reveal her long black hair and deep green eyes as her Spider Mark faded away, the spider hidden by her collar exploding into dust...

23

"I told you this wasn't going to work," Kelsey said as one of the legs of Roman's Spider Mark reappeared. "All you're doing is wasting your time and energy."

"The Shadow Drones are showing me just how capable the Signers are," Roman snapped at her. "It is simply strategic procedure. Evaluate the enemy... and then defeat them with that knowledge."

"And in the meantime, you're showing them just what we can unleash," Kelsey said. "The Dark Synchros won't surprise them... all we have left are the Earthbound Immortals. I believe it was Napoleon who said 'you must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war'."

"It was," Devack said quietly. "I'm rather surprised that a Satellite resident would be aware of that."

"Just because I was born in the Satellite doesn't mean that I don't know anything. I was taught pretty well, and so were a lot of the orphans Security tosses here."

"Like good ol' Yusei," Kalin laughed darkly. "Little punk traitor..."

"Regardless, the Shadow Drones serve a strategic purpose," Roman cut in. "And as such, they will prove valuable when the time comes..."

23

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Gozuki

EARTH/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 800

Once per turn, you can send 1 Zombie-Type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

*

Nine-Tailed Fox

FIRE/ Zombie/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000

When this card is in your Graveyard, you may Tribute two Zombie-Type Monsters that you control to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned via this effect, it gains the following two effects: - When this card battles a Defense Position Monster with a DEF lower than this card's ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent's Life Points. - When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon two "Fox Tokens" (Zombie/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 300) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

*

Ittan-Momen

FIRE/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500

If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, target opponent's monster loses 500 ATK.

*

Crow Tengu

WIND/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

*

Onmoraki

FIRE/ Zombie/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

(The above five cards are part of the Yokai Archetype used by Bastion/Daichi in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

55555

Dark Tuner Aosaginohi

DARK/ Zombie/Dark Tuner /Level 10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Dark Synchro Summon, you can add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

*

Daitengu

WIND/ Zombie/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can send 1 monster you control or from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card in face-up attack position. Then, if it was destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Both are based on actual Yokai, Aosaginohi and Daitengu respectively.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Plant Life Cycle

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two cards emerging from a flowering Lonefire Blossom as Botanical Girl dissolves into green energy in the background.

Return 4 Plant-Type monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw 2 cards.

(Plant Life Cycle is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Haunted Shrine

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two ghostly spirits flying out of a dark shrine.

Activate only when you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.

(Haunted Shrine was used by Bastion/Daichi in the GX manga. Creative credit goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

55555

Ground Capture

Normal Trap Card

Image: A huge stone hand (similar to Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu's) rising from the ground and blocking a blast of golden energy.

Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage taken as a result of that battle. If the damage halved by this effect was 1000 points or more, draw 1 card from your Deck.

(Ground Capture was first used by Akiza/Aki in Episode 61 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

23

Digidramon: Well, there are those awesome monsters! Yokai are some of my favorite cards, and next chapter, you'll see some more of my favorites, even if they are a little odd…

Blake: That was one awesome Duel! I wonder what the next one will be like…

Digidramon: Oh, trust me, I think a lot of people will love it! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Daitengu, Splendid Rose, Thorn of Malice, Card of Safe Return and Haunted Shrine!

Drago: I choose Daitengu as today's Featured Card! It can easily devastate your opponent's monsters with its effect!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Luna is dragged into a Duel with the second of my original Shadow Drones, and this Drone is using a Deck of truly destructive power! Can she overcome it?! Just what is this Deck?!

Find out in Chapter 24 of Spirit Legends – Zero Hole!


	24. Chapter 24: Zero Hole

(Author's Note: In this chapter, two certain cards will be used with their original effects. This is because I feel they were weakened a little too much when released in real life.)

Chapter 24: Zero Hole

"C'mon, Sly, lighten up," Leo said. He was talking to a boy in a blue jacket and grey trousers, with black hair styled like Sayer's. Sly didn't answer, instead simply staring at the ground as he turned away. "Hey, just 'cause I beat you in a Duel doesn't mean you have to go all silent on me!"

"Leo, Sly's _always _pretty silent," Dexter replied. "I dunno why, but that's just him." The two were currently at the gates of the New Domino Duel Academy, which was open for a special set of classes hosted by their teacher, Maria. The two were waiting for Luna, who had been called to the office of the Vice-Principal of the Academy...

24

The said Vice-Principal was stood in his office. He was dressed in a fiery purple suit, with bushy black hair and a moustache like bent and twisted electric wires. Wearing orange glasses over his brown eyes, Rudolph Heitmann was feared by many a student for his elitist views.

He was pacing behind his desk as he waited for Luna, so he was unaware of the spider dropping from the ceiling behind him until it had bitten him on the neck, creating the Spider Mark on his arm in a blaze of purple fire...

24

"Vice-Principal Heitmann...?" Luna asked as she knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in!" Heitmann called darkly from within. She opened the door and stepped into the office, which was furnished in crimson red, with a dark wood desk the only decoration. Heitmann was stood behind the desk, wearing his Duel Disk.

"Vice-Principal...?"

"Signer," Heitmann greeted, baring the Spider Mark. "It is time for you to witness the power of the Shadows!" He laughed.

"Are you... a Signer?"

"I am a Shadow Drone, and my master is a _Dark _Signer!" the Shadow Drone laughed. "Now, let the battle commence!" He activated his Disk, drawing his five-card opening hand.

"A Duel, huh?" Luna murmured, activating her own Duel Disk and drawing her hand. The ring of purple fire erupted around them as Heitmann stepped from behind the desk...

_Luna 8000LP/Heitmann 8000LP_

"As a senior, I shall begin," Heitmann said, drawing a card. "I activate Terraforming, adding a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." A card slipped from his Deck and he played it. "Now I activate that Field Spell, _Clear World_!"

The office vanished, replaced by a white void full of crystal prisms. The ground below them seemed to be made of sand.

"Clear World?" Luna wondered, this wasn't anything she knew.

"I place one monster face-down, and activate the Continuous Spell Card, Clear Wall," Heitmann said, a Continuous Spell and reversed monster appearing before him. "Turn end."

_Luna 8000LP/Heitmann 8000LP_

"I draw!" Luna called. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn!" The white unicorn appeared in a blaze of light (ATK: 1800).

"That activates the effect of Clear World," Heitmann replied. "Depending on the Attributes of monster a player controls, different effects are activated. When a player controls a Light-Attribute monster such as your unicorn, they play with their hand revealed." Five large cards appeared over Luna and flipped round to reveal Horn of the Unicorn, Dark Cure, Sunny Pixie, Draining Shield and Kuribon.

"I equip Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn!" Luna called. Sunlight Unicorn's horn turned golden and the monster glowed with energy (ATK: 2500).

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack his monster!" Sunlight Unicorn charged and the monster was revealed as a terrifying, skeletal beast with large claws, a single yellow eye and a skeletal tail in place of legs, encased in a crystal prism (DEF: 800). The beast was smashed by the power of Sunlight Unicorn's charge.

"When Clear Phantom is destroyed by battle, one of your monsters is destroyed and you lose the top three cards from your Deck," Heitmann said. Sunlight Unicorn screamed as the crystal shards impaled it, the unicorn shattering, and then the top three cards of Luna's Deck (Ancient Forest, Dreamsprite and Pixie Ring) slid out, the girl placing them in her Graveyard. The four cards over her head vanished.

"_Clear?" _Luna wondered. "I end my turn."

_Luna 8000LP/Heitmann 8000LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said. "I summon Clear Rage Golem." A prism formed before him, followed by its occupant, a tall, brutish creature made of rock, with golden yellow eyes and immense talons for hands (ATK: 1600).

"That's a Dark monster!" Luna called. "And your own Clear World means a player can't attack when they control a Dark-Attribute monster."

"Correction – my Clear Rage Golem is not treated as a Dark-Attribute while in play. It is not treated as any Attribute; hence I suffer none of Clear World's effects. Such is the case with all Clear monsters. Clear Rage Golem, direct attack." The golem smashed from its prism and struck Luna with its talons, crushing her against the wall silently. She screamed as she was slammed against the surface.

(_Luna 6400LP_)

"In addition, when Clear Rage Golem attacks directly, you are struck with 300 points of damage for each card in your hand," Heitmann explained. Luna cried out as Clear Rage Golem tightened its grip on her.

(_Luna 5200LP_)

The golem released Luna and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath as the monster stepped back to Heitmann's side, the prism encasing it once again.

"I shall end my turn with a face-down card," the Shadow Drone concluded.

_Luna 5200LP/Heitmann 8000LP_

"I... draw..." Luna gasped weakly. "I summon Kuribon!" Her Duel Spirit appeared beside her, cooing in concern (ATK: 300). "Now I place three cards face-down..."

"I activate my Trap Card, Attribute Chameleon," Heitmann said. "With this Trap Card, once during your turn, I can select one of your monsters and change its Attribute to whatever I desire until the End Phase. I change Kuribon's Attribute to Fire." Kuribon glowed with a molten aura.

"I end my turn," Luna gasped. Then she screamed as she was engulfed in a prominence of flame, falling to her knees as it faded.

(_Luna 4200LP_)

"The controller of a Fire-Attribute monster suffers 1000 points of damage during the End Phase due to Clear World," the Shadow Drone explained emotionlessly as the aura faded from Kuribon, the Duel Spirit hovering around Luna in pure worry.

_Luna 4200LP/Heitmann 8000LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said calmly. "I summon a second Clear Rage Golem." Another of the golems appeared before him (ATK: 1600).

"I activate my Trap Cards, Dark Cure and Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Luna called. "Dark Cure gives you Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack points when you summon one, but Bad Reaction to Simochi reverses that gain into a loss!" Heitmann glowed with green aura from Dark Cure, but the aura turned red as Bad Reaction to Simochi activated, making him snarl in rage.

(_Heitmann 7200LP_)

"Clear Rage Golem, attack Kuribon," Heitmann commanded. The golem smashed from the prism, charging for Kuribon...

"I activate Draining Shield, negating the attack and gaining Life Points equal to your monster's..." Luna groaned. Clear Rage Golem was knocked back by a barrier of emerald energy as the Signer glowed.

(_Luna 5800LP_)

"Clear Rage Golem, attack her Kuribon," Heitmann said, unfazed by the Trap Card. It was like merely using these cards had sucked what little emotion he had out of him. The second golem charged as the first was encased in its prism again.

"I activate Kuribon's effect, returning it to my hand to reduce the damage to zero, but you get Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!" Luna called. Kuribon vanished and an emerald aura surrounded Heitmann. "But Bad Reaction to Simochi still activates!" The emerald turned red and Heitmann winced.

(_Heitmann 5600LP_)

Clear Rage Golem returned to its prism, glaring at Luna soullessly.

"I end my turn," Heitmann finished.

_Luna 5800LP/Heitmann 5600LP_

"I draw," Luna said. "I activate Soul Taker, destroying your Rage Golem." One of the Clear Rage Golems exploded. "Normally, you'd gain 1000 Life Points, but my Bad Reaction to Simochi reverses that." The crimson aura appeared around Heitmann again.

(_Heitmann 4600LP_)

"Now I summon Kuribon," the Signer said. Kuribon appeared again (ATK: 300).

"I use Attribute Chameleon to change Kuribon's Attribute to Earth," Heitmann said. A dark aura appeared around Kuribon.

"Turn end," Luna finished. Kuribon screamed and shattered. "Kuribon!"

"Due to the effect of Clear World, the controller of an Earth-Attribute monster must destroy one of their monsters during their turn," Heitmann explained.

_Luna 5800LP/Heitmann 4600LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said coldly. "Clear Rage Golem, attack her directly." Clear Rage Golem smashed from the prism and crushed Luna into the wall again, making her scream in pain.

(_Luna 4200LP_)

Then she was crushed by its grip, screaming even louder as the golem's effect activated.

(_Luna 3900LP_)

"I end my turn there," the Shadow Drone concluded.

_Luna 3900LP/Heitmann 4600LP_

"I... draw..." Luna groaned weakly. "I activate... Monster Reborn... to bring back Sunlight Unicorn..." Sunlight Unicorn reappeared before her with a fierce whinny (ATK: 1800). "Now... I summon... Sunny Pixie..." The yellow-clad pixie appeared, looking at her with great concern (ATK: 300).

"A Tuner Monster," Heitmann said emotionlessly. "You plan to Synchro Summon."

"Yeah... I Tune Sunny Pixie to... Sunlight Unicorn... Synchro Summon...!"

Sunny Pixie exploded with light, becoming a single ring that encircled Sunlight Unicorn, reducing the majestic beast to four glowing stars that crashed together in a flare of pure light...

"_Holy guardian of the forest, shine your divine light and force back the shadows... heal my wounds with your exalted grace... Synchro Summon... appear instantly, Fairy Princess!" _

A pair of butterfly wings spread, rainbow-coloured, as the light faded slowly to reveal a beautiful form, clad in golden robes, her long brown hair tossed by the wind of the summon. Emerald eyes fixed on Luna with an air of concern and protectiveness, as the Synchro Monster gently wrapped an arm around the Signer, her wing folding to hold Luna in a protective embrace. All the while, Fairy Princess smiled a smile of joy and hope (ATK: 2200).

"Because I... used Sunny Pixie... to summon a Light-Attribute Synchro Monster, I gain 1000 Life Points," Luna said, growing stronger with each second. A golden light shone on her form as the effect activated.

(_Luna 4900LP_)

"Now, Fairy Princess, destroy Clear Rage Golem!" Fairy Princess raised a hand, a ray of light tearing from her palm to strike Clear Rage Golem through the heart. The rocky terror endured, however.

"Due to Clear Wall, attack-position Clear monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from battles involving them unless it is over 1000 points," Heitmann explained coolly.

"When Fairy Princess battles, I gain Life Points equal to the other monster's Level times 200," Luna replied. Fairy Princess's wings glowed with emerald aura that settled onto the Signer, wrapping her in warmth.

(_Luna 5700LP_)

"I end my turn," Luna finished.

_Luna 5700LP/Heitmann 4600LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said. "Because you control a monster, I am allowed to summon this monster with one Release. I Release Clear Rage Golem," the golem shattered like glass, a dark aura forming from the remains, "to Advance Summon _Clear Vicious Knight_."

The darkness coalesced, forming a towering warrior clad in bony, dark armour trimmed in orange, a single electric blue eye glowing from its helm, a sword extending from its right bracer and a shield expanding from its left (ATK: 2300).

"That activates Dark Cure!" Luna called. Heitmann was surrounded by crimson aura again.

(_Heitmann 3450LP_)

"I activate the effect of Clear Vicious Knight," the Shadow Drone retorted. "Since I control no other monsters, his attack points are increased by the highest original attack possessed by one of your face-up monsters." Clear Vicious Knight glowed with dark energy (ATK: 4500). "Clear Vicious Knight, attack her Fairy Princess. End of the Clean." Clear Vicious Knight broke from its prism, slashing through Fairy Princess with its sword and sending a burst of darkness into Luna.

(_Luna 3400LP_)

"Fairy Princess can't be destroyed when you attack if I had higher Life Points when the attack was declared," Luna explained as Fairy Princess shoved Clear Vicious Knight back, the prism encasing it once more. "And my Fairy Princess's effect still activates." The girl shone with energy again.

(_Luna 4800LP_)

"I end my turn,' Heitmann concluded. Clear Vicious Knight stopped glowing (ATK: 2300).

_Luna 4800LP/Heitmann 3450LP_

"I draw," Luna said.

"I use the effect of Attribute Chameleon to change Fairy Princess to Fire-Attribute," Heitmann said. The fiery aura appeared around Fairy Princess.

"I end my turn," Luna said, before screaming as the flame prominence erupted.

(_Luna 3800LP_)

_Luna 3800LP/Heitmann 3450LP_

Heitmann drew silently. "I activate the effect of Clear Vicious Knight." Clear Vicious Knight glowed with energy (ATK: 4500). "Clear Vicious Knight; attack Fairy Princess with End of the Clean." Clear Vicious Knight charged, striking Fairy Princess with its sword again. Luna cried out as the burst of darkness smashed her back into the wall.

(_Luna 1500LP_)

Then Fairy Princess surrounded Luna in aura as her effect triggered again.

(_Luna 2900LP_)

"I end my turn," Heitmann finished. Clear Vicious Knight's aura faded.

_Luna 2900LP/Heitmann 3450LP_

"I draw," Luna said weakly. "I activate Card of Demise!" She drew five times. "Now I activate Heavy Storm!" A howling gale erupted; tearing across the field and shattering Attribute Chameleon, Clear Wall and Clear World.

"No!" Heitmann snarled, emotions returning with the loss of the Field Spell.

"I activate Junk Dealer!" Luna called. Sunny Pixie (ATK: 300 - 150) and Kuribon (ATK: 300 - 150) appeared before her. "I summon Fairy Archer!" The female, fey archer appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 1400). "Now I use her effect!" Light collected from all four of her monsters, forming an arrow that the archer shot into Heitmann.

(_Heitmann 1850LP_)

"Now I Tune Sunny Pixie, Kuribon and Fairy Princess to Synchro Summon...!"

Sunny Pixie faded into light, forming a glowing ring that encircled Kuribon and Fairy Princess. They were reduced to six glowing stars that crashed together, exploding with golden energy...

"_Holy spirit of guidance, shine now to become eternal light. Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" _Luna chanted. Ancient Sacred Wyvern rose before her with a roar (ATK: 2100). Then the Signer glowed from Sunny Pixie.

(_Luna 3900LP_)

Finally, Ancient Sacred Wyvern glowed with power as its effect activated (ATK: 4150). "Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack Clear Vicious Knight with Shining Oblivion!" The Fairy dragon blasted pure light from its maw, the attack smashing into Clear Vicious Knight and smashing it into oblivion. However, a prism appeared around Heitmann to block the attack.

"By discarding my Clear Gardna, I can reduce damage to zero and end the Battle Phase," Heitmann explained.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Luna finished.

_Luna 3900LP/Heitmann 1850LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said. "I activate Clear Sacrifice. Using this, by revealing a Level Five or above Clear monster from my hand," he showed a card called Clear Vice Dragon, "I can remove from play Clear monsters from my Graveyard," Clear Rage Golem and Clear Phantom appeared in illusory form, "equal to the number of Releases I would normally need in order to summon that monster without Releasing!"

Clear Rage Golem and Clear Phantom melded together, forming into a sphere of pure darkness that coalesced into the shape of a demonic dragon, black and bronze in colour, with immense talons, bloody-red wings and an arrow-head face, its crimson eyes raging and glaring at Luna as a prism encased it (ATK: ?).

"Behold, _Clear Vice Dragon_!" Heitmann laughed. The dragon gave a harsh roar. "Clear Vice Dragon, attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern with Clear Malicious Stream!" The prism encasing the dragon broke as it unleashed a stream of black hellfire. "When Clear Vice Dragon attacks, it gains attack equal to twice the attack points of your monster until the end of the Damage Step!" The dragon glowed with hellish power (ATK: 8300), and its flames ripped into Ancient Sacred Wyvern, incinerating the heavenly drake in an inferno of pure darkness.

However, when the flames faded, not only was Luna not defeated, she was one card better off.

"How?" Heitmann protested.

"I used Defence Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card," the Signer explained. "And I activate the effect of Ancient Sacred Wyvern, paying 1000 Life Points to bring it back!" The draconic Fairy reappeared, crouching in defence mode (DEF: 2000).

(_Luna 2900LP_)

"When Clear Vice Dragon attacks, it is switched into defence mode," Heitmann muttered. The dragon's prism reformed as it curled up defensively (DEF: 0). "I end my turn."

_Luna 2900LP/Heitmann 1850LP_

"I draw!" Luna called. "I place one card face-down." The reversed card appeared. "Now I activate Offerings to the Doomed, skipping my next Draw Phase to destroy Clear Vice Dragon!" A pair of spectral hands rose up to crush the dragon...

"By discarding a card, Clear Vice Dragon is not destroyed by a card effect!" Heitmann retorted, discarding Attribute Bomb. Energy pulsed from Clear Vice Dragon and shattered the hands.

"Fairy Archer, attack Clear Vice Dragon!" Luna said. Fairy Archer fired an arrow of light at the dragon...

"Clear Vice Dragon's effect extends to battle," the Shadow Drone laughed, discarding Attribute Gravity. Darkness rose up and blocked the arrow from striking Clear Vice Dragon.

"I end my turn," Luna murmured.

_Luna 2900LP/Heitmann 1850LP_

"I draw," Heitmann said. "I switch Clear Vice Dragon to attack position!" The dragon uncurled itself (ATK: ?). "Clear Vice Dragon, attack Fairy Archer! Clear Malicious Stream!" Once again the dragon blasted hellfire from its maw (ATK: 2800) and Fairy Archer screamed as she was incinerated, quickly followed by a scream from Luna as the attack smashed her into the wall.

(_Luna 1500LP_)

Clear Vice Dragon curled up again (DEF: 0).

"I end my turn," Heitmann concluded.

_Luna 1500LP/Heitmann 1850LP_

Luna smiled slightly as her turn began. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Sunny Pixie!" The yellow-clad pixie appeared for the third time (ATK: 300). "Now I Tune Sunny Pixie to Ancient Sacred Wyvern... Synchro Summon...!"

The pixie faded into a ring of light that reduced Ancient Sacred Wyvern to seven glowing stars, the stars crashing together in a blaze of pure light...

"_Divine knight of the Heavens, descend to bring our salvation now! Shine with all the grace of the angels! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Avenging Knight Parshath!" _

A new Synchro Monster formed, a centaur-knight clad in regal blue and gold, wielding a sword and shield. Wings spread from his flanks as he roared a battle cry, light shining from his form (ATK: 2600). "Avenging Knight Parshath inflicts Piercing Damage, so Parshath, end this Duel! Divine Radiance!"

Avenging Knight Parshath roared, unleashing a blaze of light from his form that smashed through Clear Vice Dragon and struck Heitmann, smashing him back into the wooden desk, which was broken apart by the ferocious power of the attack. The Shadow Drone screamed as the light ripped the darkness from him...

_Luna 2500LP/Heitmann 0LP_

Heitmann groaned weakly as he stood, the spider on his neck exploding into black dust as the images of Avenging Knight Parshath and Clear Vice Dragon faded away.

"What happened?" Heitmann groaned. "What happened to my desk?!"

24

In the B.A.D., a snarl of pain escaped Roman as his Spider Mark regained its final leg.

"I presume that was the last Shadow Drone failing miserably," Kelsey said. "I already told you this, Roman; you cannot hope to do anything other than warn the Signers about our power with the Shadow Drones."

"Will you SHUT UP!" Roman snarled angrily. "I don't care what Immortal chose you! I don't care whether it was Wiraqocha Rasca! I WILL NOT be spoken to by some mere _girl _in that manner!"

"Wow," Kalin chuckled. "Roman finally cut loose with that wretch."

"What are you gonna do about me, huh?" Kelsey retorted, activating her Duel Disk. "Are you gonna Duel me, Roman? Risk unleashing the Immortals now? 'Cause you know they won't like being brought out without sacrifices."

"I don't need an Earthbound Immortal to pound some respect into you!" the Spider Dark Signer snarled angrily. "I'm sick and tired of you sitting around, contributing nothing! All you do is just sit holed up in your room with that accursed _child _and make longing sighs about that wretch _Julian_!" His fist hammered onto the table. "He isn't even a Signer! He is nothing!"

"_Say that again_!" Kelsey snarled. "You just dare to say that one more time..."

"He is worth nothing!" Roman snapped. "Mortal... weak... useless, worthless! Why you even care, when he led you to death... I cannot understand."

With an angry roar, Kelsey ripped a card from her Deck and threw it onto her Duel Disk. A flash of purple fire tore the air and Roman was hurled back, pinned against the far wall by the energy of the card.

"_Earthbound Chain_," he muttered. "Of course." The raging Condor Dark Signer leapt onto the table, stalking along its length coldly, eyes filled with anger. This time, even Kalin knew it was time to be quiet.

Kelsey leapt down from the table and stormed over to stand before Roman.

"You see now how powerless I can make you?" she hissed. "Remember, Roman _Goodwin_, I am the herald of Wiraqocha Rasca. Its power is _mine _to wield as _I _see fit. If you challenge me, then I will _not _hesitate to crush you like the _insect you are_."

"Let me go, **now**!" Roman thundered. Kelsey gave one last venomous glare and pulled the card from her Disk. Roman was left to tumble to the ground in an untidy heap, picking himself up with a fierce snarl as Kelsey stalked away past Kalin.

"You know how much more I like you when you get angry?" the Giant Dark Signer said snidely.

Kelsey's response was to play a certain card she was still holding, leaving Kalin pinned to a wall by chains of purple fire. His profanity-filled response is too obscene to be printed...

24

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Clear Phantom

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800

This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and your opponent sends the top 3 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard.

*

Clear Rage Golem

DARK/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800

This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. If this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand.

*

Clear Vicious Knight

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1100

This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. Once per turn, if you control no other monsters, you can have this card gain ATK equal to the highest original ATK of a face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.

*

Clear Vice Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Effect /Level 8/ATK: ?/DEF: 0

This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. If this card attacks, it gains ATK equal to twice the ATK of the monster it battles until the end of the Damage Step. At the end of a Battle Phase in which this card attacks, it is switched to Defense Position. By discarding 1 card, negate the activation of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster whose effect would destroy this card. By discarding 1 card when this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.

(The above four cards were used by the possessed Yusuke Fujiwara on several occasions in Season 4 of GX, which hasn't been dubbed yet. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX. The version of Clear Vice Dragon shown is its original anime version, a weaker version has been released in real life.)

55555

Fairy Princess

LIGHT/ Fairy/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000

'Sunny Pixie' + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card is declared as an attack target by your opponent's monster, if your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, then this card cannot be destroyed by battle until the end of the Damage Step. When this card battles, after the Damage Step, gain Life Points equal to the other monster's Level x 200.

*

Clear Gardna

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. By discarding this card from your hand when a 'Clear' monster you control battles, reduce all damage to you from that battle to 0 and end the Battle Phase.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Clear World

Field Spell Card

Image: A void filled with prisms, with a shadowy figure in the background and the Attribute colours flowing across the ground. (The figure is supposedly Yusuke Fujiwara.)

If a monster(s) of any of the following Attributes exists on the field, apply the appropriate effect(s) to that monster's controller:  
●LIGHT: Play with their hand revealed.  
●DARK: They cannot declare an attack.  
●EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster they control.  
●WATER: During the End Phase, they discard 1 card from their hand.  
●FIRE: During the End Phase, they take 1000 damage.  
●WIND: They cannot activate Spell Cards.

*

Clear Wall

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A giant prism blocking the attack of an Infernal Dragon.

If "Clear World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. While this card is face-up on the field, Attack Position "Clear" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from a battle involving a "Clear" monster if it is less than 1000. If you would take 1000 or more damage from a battle involving a "Clear" monster, you can destroy this card instead.

*

Clear Sacrifice

Normal Spell Card

Image: Several ghostly spirits rising from a crystallized Clear Vice Dragon.

Select and reveal 1 Level 5 or higher "Clear" monster in your hand. Remove from play "Clear" monsters in your Graveyard equal to the number of monsters needed to Tribute Summon the selected monster. You may Normal Summon that monster without Tributing this turn.

(The above three cards were used by the possessed Yusuke Fujiwara on several occasions in Season 4 of GX, which hasn't been dubbed yet. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX. The Clear World presented here is its original anime version, a weaker version has been released in real life.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Attribute Chameleon

Continuous Trap Card

Image: An emerald chameleon, with its back half changing colour to dark blue.

Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 of your opponent's monsters and declare 1 Attribute. The selected monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated.

(Attribute Chameleon was first used by Yusuke Fujiwara against Jaden/Judai and Jesse/Johan in Episode 176 of GX, which hasn't been dubbed yet. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Earthbound Chain

Normal Trap Card

Image: Chains of purple fire wrapping around Ancient Fairy Dragon and binding her to a rock as Earthbound Immortal Uru looms over her from above.

Activate only while you control an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster. Select 1 monster your opponent controls and equip it with this card. The equipped monster cannot attack or change its battle position, its effects are negated and if it battles, its ATK and DEF are halved during Damage Calculation only.

(Earthbound Chain is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

24

Digidramon: Well, that was an awesome Duel between Luna and Heitmann! To be honest, I wasn't sure who to make the Shadow Drone for Luna, then I decided on Heitmann 'cause I hate the guy. Man, I really wanna write Yusei vs. Heitmann, since that Duel was epic!

Blake: Man, Clear monsters are scary! Clear Vicious Knight and Clear Vice Dragon are practically game-enders all their own, especially in anime duels with 4000 points!

Digidramon: At one point, I considered having Luna use Honest to end it, just as a reference to Jaden vs. Fujiwara, but to be honest, that would have been too over-the-top. Nah, using Avenging Knight Parshath was pretty simple as a finisher.

Drago: Well, I bet you're happy. You got to have Luna and Kelsey kick some ass this chapter!

Digidramon: Heh… yeah, I loved writing the Kelsey vs. Roman bit at the end. Roman always seemed like he'd be annoyed by someone like Kelsey hanging around, and the fact she's been mocking him the last couple of chapters gave me the opportunity for some feuding between Dark Signers. I especially liked writing Kelsey pinning Roman with Earthbound Chain, since it let me do a bit of kick-ass Kelsey. And then I just couldn't resist doing the same with Kalin… heh, heh…

Blake: Well, it did look very awesome!

Digidramon: Thanks! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Clear Vice Dragon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, Clear World, Attribute Chameleon and Clear Wall!

Drago: I choose Clear Vice Dragon as today's card! Its ability to become twice as powerful as your opponent's monster makes it VERY dangerous indeed, and its other effects only make it a very big pain-in-the-neck to get rid of it!

Digidramon: To bring this little diversion from 5D's to a finish, Blake faces off with a hotshot property developer to save that park he was protecting earlier! When facing one of the strongest monsters in the game, can Blake's Naturia monsters prevail?! How will the Chosen of Earth overcome something as strong as what's in store?!

To find out, read Chapter 25: Natural Forces!


	25. Chapter 25: Natural Forces

_**Chapter 25: Natural Forces**_

The park was silent, verdant green beginning to fade to black as the sun set. The children had left for home, aware that this was no place to be out after dark.

However, one person did stride across the park, wearing a black business suit, his brown hair cropped close to his skull, several rings decorating his fingers. The man's piercing grey eyes glanced across the expanse, mouth curving into a smirk and a briefcase clutched in his grip.

"This oughta net me some good places to sell off," he laughed slightly.

"So you're the one behind this." The man turned to see Blake standing behind him, the Chosen of Earth glaring at him ferociously. "You're the hotshot trying to tear up this park, eh?"

"And I suppose you're the hooligan trying to stop it," the man retorted with a chuckle. "Kids these days. One damn reactor goes boom, and suddenly the environment _matters_."

"Reactor?" Blake asked.

"Uh... I never said that! Look, kid, what's it gonna take to get you to beat it? I've got some land to develop, and forcing people out of the site is bad publicity, and I don't need it."

"I want a Duel," Blake said, raising his Disk. "If you win, I'll leave this place and never come back. You can get on with your little project. If I win, then you leave this park alone. Go find somewhere else to build, like maybe you could invest some cash in the Satellite."

"Cash in the Satellite? Don't make me laugh, kid! But still, I like your little deal," he produced a Duel Disk from his briefcase, sliding it onto his arm, "heh, I might even have a bit of fun in the bargain! This job gets way too stressful sometimes..."

"Then let's do it!" Blake said, activating his Disk as the man did the same. "The name's Blake!"

"Call me Mr. Amane," the man replied. "Now, what was that thing Jaden Yuki said... oh yeah, get your game on!"

"C'mon," Blake muttered, as they drew their opening hands.

_Blake 8000LP/Amane 8000LP_

"I'll open!" Blake called. "I set a monster!" A reversed card appeared before him. "Now I activate the Field Spell Card, Naturia Forest!" The area around transformed slightly, sprouting cartoony trees and rocks. "We'll get to that later, for now, I toss out a face-down and end!" The second reversed card appeared.

_Blake 8000LP/Amane 8000LP_

"I draw," Amane said with a smirk. "I activate the Spell Card, Nobleman of Crossout, removing that face-down from play!"

"Counter! I activate Dark Bribe, negating your card, but letting you draw a card!" Blake retorted as his Trap lifted up, shattering Nobleman of Crossout as Amane drew once. "Plus, since one of your card effects was negated, my Forest lets me add a Level 3 or below Naturia monster from my Deck to my hand, like my good old Naturia Nerve!" A card slipped from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Well, looks like it's Plan B," Amane chuckled. "I summon Machina Gearframe!" A tall, thin orange and white robot appeared, its upper arms spindly, a single crimson optical sensor glowing on its head (ATK: 1800). "When my Gearframe is Normal Summoned, I can add any Machina monster except another Gearframe from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"_This has to be a Machina Deck," _Blake thought. _"And those monsters are tough... that Machina Force of theirs is one hard monster to beat..."_

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Machina Armoured Unit," Amane declared as a Continuous Spell appeared. "We'll get to this one when it matters. Machina Gearframe, attack his monster!" Machina Gearframe charged at the monster, which was revealed as a tall slab of stone, with stubby legs and arms, topped by crimson moss and with two brown eyes glaring from it (DEF: 1000). The monster was shattered by Machina Gearframe's punch.

"When Naturia Cliff is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Naturia monster from my Deck in attack mode!" Blake called. "Who better than another Cliff?!" Another Naturia Cliff appeared in front of him (ATK: 1500).

"Well, well, looks like you've got a searcher," Amane chuckled, placing a card face-down. "I'll end with a face-down card."

_Blake 8000LP/Amane 8000LP_

"I draw!" Blake called, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate Seed of Deception, Special Summoning Naturia Nerve from my hand!" The nettle imp appeared before him (ATK: 200). "I Tune Naturia Nerve to Naturia Cliff... Synchro Summon...!"

Naturia Nerve rose into the air, becoming a single glowing ring that descended and encircled Naturia Cliff, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a blaze of energy...

"_The Tiger of the West emerges now to strike down my enemy! Come forwards, almighty Byakko, and break this foe with your savage power! Synchro Summon! Pounce, Naturia Beast!"_

Naturia Beast appeared before him with a roar (ATK: 2200). "Since Naturia Cliff was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I get another Level Four or below Naturia, like my third Cliff!" The third Naturia Cliff appeared before Blake (ATK: 1500). "Now I summon Naturia Cosmos Beet!" The black plant-ball Tuner appeared in a flash of light (ATK: 1000).

"Another Tuner this fast?" Amane muttered. "Man, you're good."

"I Tune Naturia Cosmos Beet and Naturia Cliff... Synchro Summon...!" Blake shouted. Naturia Cosmos Beet dissolved into two glowing rings that encircled Naturia Cliff, reducing it to four glowing stars that crashed together...

"_The Dragon of the East shall now come forth onto the battlefield and protect nature! Awaken, great Seiryu and strike down this foe with your holy rage! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Balkion!"_

Naturia Balkion descended from the heavens to hover beside Naturia Beast, snarling at Amane in rage (ATK: 2500). "And since Naturia Cliff was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I'll summon Naturia Spiderfang from my Deck!"

In a flash of light, a cartoony yellow spider with vines for mandibles appeared, yawning as it crouched down in front of him (ATK: 2100). "My Spiderfang has a drawback though; it can only attack in a turn when you activate a card effect." Amane grimaced for some reason.

"Naturia Balkion, attack Machina Gearframe!" Naturia Balkion breathed its stream of acid and Gearframe was melted, Amane snarling as the liquid seared him.

(_Amane 7300LP_)

"I activate the effect of Machina Armoured Unit!" Amane shouted. "Once per turn, when a Machine-Type monster of mine is destroyed by battle, Machina Armoured Unit Special Summons a Machine-Type monster with the same Attribute and lower attack points from my Deck."

"I counter with the effect of Naturia Beast, sending the top two cards of my Deck to the Graveyard to negate that effect and destroy it!" Blake retorted, placing two cards into his Graveyard. Machina Armoured Unit exploded as Naturia Beast's eyes flashed. "But since that was still an activated effect, Spiderfang gets an attack, and since it was negated, my Forest activates again!" A card slid from his Deck and he placed it in his hand. "Naturia Spiderfang, direct attack!"

Naturia Spiderfang scuttled forwards lazily and bit down on Amane's leg gently before stumbling back to Blake.

(_Amane 5200LP_)

"Naturia Beast, direct attack!" Naturia Beast roared and slashed Amane with its talons.

(_Amane 3000LP_)

"Turn end," Blake concluded.

_Blake 8000LP/Amane 3000LP_

"I draw!" Amane snarled. His grimace became a smirk as he saw the card. "I toss Machina Soldier and Machina Defender from my hand," he placed two monsters into my Graveyard, "and since their Levels total eight, I can summon this from my hand!" He played a card and there was a vast explosion of energy...

When the energy faded, there was a monster in front of Amane, a towering dark blue tank of a Machine, with three caterpillar tracks, immense arms emerging from the sides, topped by a helmeted head with two crimson optical sensors. A massive cannon was built into its left shoulder, the weapon angling towards Blake (ATK: 2500).

"Welcome, _Machina Fortress_!" Amane laughed. "Now, since that was a Special Summon, I'll Normal Summon my Machina Peacekeeper!" A crimson red machine with three legs ending in black wheels appeared, crowned by a blocky head with two emerald eyes (ATK: 500). "Now I activate my Peacekeeper's effect – as a Union Monster, I can equip it to another of my monsters!" Peacekeeper split into several pieces that clamped onto Machina Fortress, armouring the colossal Machine further.

"Does that do anything?" Blake asked.

"If the equipped monster would be destroyed, Machina Peacekeeper can take the hit for it," Amane explained. "Machina Fortress, attack Naturia Beast! Rail Cannon!" Power flashed within the weapon, before a super-dense slug of metal shot from it, striking through Naturia Beast and Blake at incredible velocity before exploding in a blaze of energy right behind the Naturia duelist. He was tossed to the ground as Naturia Beast shattered.

(_Blake 7700LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Amane concluded.

_Blake 7700LP/Amane 3000LP_

"I draw," Blake said. "I summon the monster Naturia Forest gave me last turn – Naturia Triumph!" The small, tulip-like Plant Tuner rose up in front of him (ATK: 600). "Now I Tune Naturia Triumph to Naturia Spiderfang... Synchro Summon...!"

Naturia Triumph split into two glowing rings that encircled Naturia Spiderfang, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a blast of black energy...

"_Herald the power born within our hearts as a crusader of the earth now appears. Synchro Summon! Charge onwards, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"_

Gaia Knight charged from the Synchro Summon with a whinny and a battle cry (ATK: 2600). "Your Trap Card is useless! Naturia Balkion can stop it, so your Fortress is scrap! Gaia Knight, attack Machina Fortress with Spiral Spear Strike!" Gaia charged...

"Look before you leap, kid," Amane chuckled. "No one ever said it was a Trap Card now, did they?" The card lifted up to reveal a Quick-Play Spell and Blake's eyes widened.

"No... it can't be!"

"Can and is," Amane replied. "Limiter Removal doubles the strength of all my Machines at the cost of destroying them in the End Phase!" Machina Fortress glowed with incredible power (ATK: 5000) and blasted its Rail Cannon, obliterating Gaia Knight. Blake screamed as the attack exploded around him.

(_Blake 5300LP_)

"And even if I hadn't had Limiter Removal," Amane said snidely, "Machina Fortress wouldn't have been destroyed due to Machina Peacekeeper, and even if you tried to suicide Balkion, my Fortress destroys one of your cards when destroyed by battle. Your forest friends might look cute, but they've got nothing on my Machines. That's the way of the world now, kid – technology will always overpower Nature."

"You're wrong," Blake snarled. "I will show you the power of Nature... I will save this place! I end my turn!"

Energy exploded from Machina Fortress, but it only succeeded in shattering Machina Peacekeeper. "When Machina Peacekeeper is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Union Monster from my Deck to my hand." Heavy Mech Support Platform slid from his Deck and into his hand as Machina Fortress stopped glowing (ATK: 2500).

_Blake 5300LP/Amane 3000LP_

"I draw," Amane chuckled. "I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform!" A jet-fighter-like Machine with laser cannons built into its forwards-facing wings appeared before him (ATK: 500). "Now I equip it to Machina Fortress!" The fighter separated into pieces and attached to the colossal Fortress as armour. "A monster equipped with Heavy Mech Support Platform gains 500 points apiece!" Machina Fortress glowed with energy (ATK: 3000).

"No..." Blake murmured...

"Machina Fortress, destroy his Naturia Balkion! Rail Cannon!" The Machina Fortress charged its cannon before unleashing another blast of power that smashed Naturia Balkion and crushed Blake to the ground again.

(_Blake 4800LP_)

As the Naturia duelist stood, Amane gave a sneer. "Turn end."

_Blake 4800LP/Amane 3000LP_

"I draw," Blake said. His eyes widened as he saw the card. "I activate Gaia Fusion!" The world around them seemed to explode with emerald power as the card appeared.

"What is this?!" Amane roared.

"Gaia Fusion... the power of Nature to combine essences into one," Blake said. "By removing from play Fusion Material Monsters for an Earth-Attribute Fusion Monster from my field or Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon that monster from the Extra Deck! I fuse Naturia Balkion and Naturia Beast... Fusion Summon...!"

Naturia Balkion and Naturia Beast appeared before, transforming into emerald aura that swirled and coalesced into one titanic form. When the monster appeared, it was revealed as a towering, sixteen-foot tall Naturia Beast, clad in armour fashioned from the hide of Naturia Balkion...

"Behold... _Naturia Extrio_!" Blake roared, and the monster roared with him, a terrifying cry of pure power (ATK: 2800). "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Two reversed cards appeared before him.

_Blake 4800LP/Amane 3000LP_

"I draw," Amane said. "I set a card." A reversed card appeared. "Now I summon Cyber Valley!" A sleek, metallic serpent with spines running down its sides rose up before him (ATK: 0).

"Machina Fortress, blow away his Extrio! Rail Cannon!" Energy charged within the cannon.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Heavy Mech Support Platform!" Blake countered. A tornado struck from above, ripping across Machina Fortress and obliterating the armour of the Union Monster attached to it, weakening the Machine (ATK: 2500). "Naturia Extrio, counterattack! Gaia's Wrath!"

Extrio roared, unleashing a burst of power from its maw that struck into Machina Fortress, ripping the machine to shards of scrap. Amane stared in shock as he was smashed to his knees by the ruins of his monster.

(_Amane 2700LP_)

"This cannot be!" he cried. "Machina Fortress's effect activates, destroying one of your cards!" A burst of plasma ripped from the Machine's remains.

"Not quite," Blake retorted. "Trap Card activate – Naturia Shield! Any card effect that specifically targets and would destroy a Naturia monster of mine is negated and destroyed!" Vines rose up in front of Naturia Extrio, forming a barricade that stopped the plasma dead. "Plus, since one of your card effects was negated, I can pull a Level Three or below Naturia out of my Deck due to Naturia Forest." Naturia Rosewhip slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Damn," Amane muttered. "Your move."

_Blake 4800LP/Amane 2700LP_

"I draw," Blake said. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Gaia Knight!" The knight rose up before him (ATK: 2600). "Now I summon Naturia Rosewhip!" The small rose-plant appeared before him (ATK: 400). "Now I Tune Rosewhip to Gaia... Synchro Summon...!"

Rosewhip split into three glowing rings that encircled Gaia Knight, reducing it to six glowing stars that collided in a blaze of power...

"_Power rising from the stream of life, form into a spirit of Mother Nature! Bring vengeance upon my foes! Synchro Summon! Roar, Naturia Gaodrake!" _Blake chanted.

A titanic Synchro Monster rose up before him, a lion with leaves covering its body, a mane of sunflower petals and a rose bud crowning its tail. Naturia Gaodrake roared as it stepped up beside Naturia Extrio (ATK: 3000).

"Naturia Gaodrake, attack Cyber Valley! Savage Smasher!" Blake ordered. Gaodrake leapt at the monster, which glowed with energy...

"I activate Cyber Valley's effect, removing it from play to end the Battle Phase and draw one card!" Amane countered. Cyber Valley vanished in a flare of energy that forced Naturia Gaodrake back as Amane drew once.

"Damn... I end my turn," Blake muttered.

_Blake 4800LP/Amane 2700LP_

"I draw," Amane said, smirking as he saw the card. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!"

"_Hm... I could stop that with Extrio's effect, but if I did... then I'd lose out on three cards too... I'll risk it."_ They both drew three times and Amane's smile only grew larger.

"I Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand since you control monsters and I don't!" he laughed. Blake's eyes widened as a silver, streamlined Chinese Dragon appeared, roaring in pride (ATK: 2100).

"I summon Scrap Recycler!" A junky, blocky Machine appeared (ATK: 900). "Now I use Scrap Recycler's effect, by returning two Level Four Earth-Attribute Machines from my Graveyard to my Deck," he pulled Machina Soldier and Machina Defender from his Graveyard and shuffled them into his Deck, "then I draw once!" He drew a card and smirked. "My Machina Fortress can be summoned from the Graveyard using its effect as well! I toss Blast Sphere and Commander Covington!" He tossed the two cards into his Graveyard, and Machine Fortress reappeared in an explosion of energy (ATK: 2500).

"Still not gonna do it," Blake observed. "You might have Fortress back, but none of those guys can beat Extrio or Gaodrake."

"Let me show a monster that can," Amane chuckled. "By sending Cyber Dragon and any number of Machine-Type monsters from the field to the Graveyard," his three monsters vanished into a purple void, "I can Fusion Summon _Chimeratech Fortress Dragon_!"

The void exploded, revealing a titanic silver machine dragon, its form composed largely of circular pieces. Its snake-like head gave a grating roar as it rose up over the field (ATK: 3000).

"Chimeratech Fortress Dragon has 1000 points for each monster I used to summon it!" Amane laughed. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, destroy Naturia Extrio! Strident Artillery!" The Fortress Dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of incredible power from its maw that obliterated Naturia Extrio. Blake snarled as the energy washed over him.

(_Blake 4600LP_)

"Turn end," Amane concluded.

_Blake 4600LP/Amane 2700LP_

"I draw," Blake said, cursing mentally. "I place a card face-down. Now, Naturia Gaodrake, attack Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!" All he could hope to achieve was a draw as Naturia Gaodrake pounced for Chimeratech Fortress Dragon...

"I activate the Trap Card, Roll Out!" his opponent replied. "This equips a Union Monster from my Graveyard to a monster on my field!" Heavy Mech Support Platform reappeared, attaching to Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (ATK: 3500). The Machine roared, unleashing a blaze of energy that annihilated Naturia Gaodrake.

(_Blake 4100LP_)

"Damn..." the Chosen of Earth muttered. "I end my turn..."

_Blake 4100LP/Amane 2700LP_

"I draw," Amane chuckled. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, direct attack – Strident Artillery!" The dragon unleashed its immense blast, and Blake screamed as the plasma enveloped him.

(_Blake 600LP_)

Despite the pain, Blake gave a smirk.

"Heh... it's time to end this..." he groaned. "Trap Card open – Synchro Spirits! I remove Naturia Gaodrake in my Graveyard from play to bring back Rosewhip and Gaia!" Naturia Rosewhip (ATK: 400) and Gaia Knight (ATK: 2600) appeared as he pocketed Naturia Gaodrake.

"I don't see how that helps," Amane laughed.

_Blake 600LP/Amane 2700LP_

"I draw," Blake said. "I Tune Rosewhip and Gaia Knight... I'm gonna bring this to a close now!"

Naturia Rosewhip split into three glowing rings that encircled Gaia Knight, reducing it to six glowing stars. The stars collided in an eruption of power...

"_A rising spirit of the Earth shall take form in our defense. Let your weaving bonds of power envelop the whole of Nature in their fold. Synchro Summon! Come forwards, Earth Avatar Geb!" _

Earth Avatar Geb rose up before him, spear forming in a burst of energy (ATK: 2400).

"Impressive, but it isn't strong enough," Amane noted shrewdly.

"Then I'll change that!" Blake retorted with a devilish smirk. "I activate Earth Avatar Geb's effect – by removing any number of Earth-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard from play, Geb gains 600 points for each until the End Phase!" As he pocketed eleven monsters, Earth Avatar Geb glowed with incredible power (ATK: 9000).

"Wha... how...?" Amane breathed.

"You said that Nature cannot beat technology," Blake sighed. "Well, let me tell you something. Metal rusts and corrodes to nothing, in time. Be it a thousand years... ten thousand... a million, in the end, Nature will reclaim the conquests of technology... but in this battle, technology never conquered to begin with! Earth Avatar Geb, destroy his Fortress Dragon with Terra Lance!"

Earth Avatar Geb raised his spear, collecting his power to the tip and unleashing it in a burst of force that ripped through Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, smashing into Amane who screamed as he was sent tumbling across the ground by the power of the attack...

_Blake 600LP/Amane 0LP_

The cards faded away, leaving Blake standing and staring at Amane.

"I won," he said. "Now leave this place alone, or I'll make sure you do."

"Is that a threat?" Amane snarled. In answer, Blake flashed him the Earth Avatar Geb card.

"It's a promise," he retorted. "If you go back on your word, you'll suffer for it. You won't take this place and destroy it... I'll defend it with all my strength. With my Deck, I'll fight for this park. And I'll win..."

25

"How do you like the bridge?" Goodwin asked Yusei, still standing between the Signer and Julian on the bridge. "Originally it was designed to connect the Satellite to New Domino City."

"Why wasn't it finished, then?" Yusei replied.

"If this bridge's construction was allowed, then the darkness within the Satellite would spread to this city. That battle... the battle destined to happen for 5000 years, it cannot reach these shores."

"What about the people of the Satellite?" Yusei said, growing slightly angry.

"They're just there as sacrifices," Julian told him, glaring at Goodwin. "It's like the darkness is a wolf, and this city is... oh, a deer, for example. Say a younger deer wanders in the way of the wolf... that wolf will go for the easier to reach meal. Same principle... sacrifice the Satellite to protect New Domino City."

"Indeed, that would be the logical explanation, and it is fairly correct," Goodwin said. "So long as the Satellite remains, the darkness will stay over there." He gestured to the Satellite on the horizon.

"Why would you do that?!" Yusei shouted. "Why put the people of the Satellite at risk?" Goodwin fixed him with a piercing gaze.

"It is a necessary evil. But, now the time has come to tell you the whole truth. Let's start with your Mark, the Mark of the Dragon. It belongs to the Signers, the chosen warriors of light. You were chosen to bear it for your strength, your courage, your selflessness, and many other qualities. You won't run from the darkness, no matter how powerful that darkness seems. It could take many forms, an enemy or a friend... but you will know it because all who serve it shall bear a Dark Mark of the shadows."

"Like that Spider Mark that Grady guy had..." Yusei mused.

"The Spider is one of seven marks which represent the darkness," Goodwin explained. "Each takes the form of one of the Nazca Lines representing the mightiest of the Earthbound Immortals. You see, five thousand years ago, the Earthbound Immortals arose in Peru, seeking to destroy the culture of the People of the Stars, but the People prayed to their god, the Dragon Star. It sent salvation in the form of the Crimson Dragon and the Five Dragons that served it, emblazoning the power of these dragons upon the original Signers. Those Signers unleashed the dragons and defeated the Immortals, sealing them into what we now know as the Nazca Lines."

"Stardust Dragon..." Yusei murmured, something seeming to make sense.

"Indeed," Goodwin answered. "Stardust Dragon is one of those Five Dragons, the Signer Dragons. Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend is another, as is Akiza's Black Rose Dragon. Each Signer holds the power of one dragon, and so the remaining two Signers will hold the remaining two dragons."

"Right... you said the Immortals were sealed," Yusei asked. "How were they freed?" Goodwin hung his head, gesturing to the Satellite again.

"I'll tell him," Julian cut in. "Yusei, seventeen years ago, there was a team in this city working on developing an energy source known as Enerdy, designed to be the epitome in energy generation. Simply put, it powers itself, using the energy produced from its rotation to power that rotation. However, the initial system was flawed, and those flaws were fatal... they came together and forced the reactor into a reverse spin. This created negative energy in place of positive... the negative energy unleashed created natural disasters of incredible power, tearing apart Old and New Domino City. That negative energy acted as a key, unlocking the prison of the Earthbound Immortals."

"Yes, that is an accurate explanation," Goodwin said. "The door to the Underworld has opened in Satellite, and thus the Dark Signers awakened there. The war will be fought there, between Signers and Dark Signers."

"Then you have to evacuate the Satellite!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I cannot. If I were to remove the citizens of the Satellite, then the Dark Signers would seek new prey _here_, dragging all of New Domino into that war."

"You built Satellite _knowing _this!" Yusei exclaimed. "Don't you care if those people get killed as sacrifices for your precious New Domino City?!"

"Of course he doesn't!" Julian cried. "That's the problem, Yusei! Goodwin won't do anything about this situation, because to him the people of the Satellite are insignificant compared to the people of this city."

"If you want to protect your friends, then you must use all the power you possess to do so," Goodwin said wryly. "The Signers must gather to defeat the shadows as they did 5000 years ago... only that can protect the people of the Satellite."

"But there are only _four _of us," Yusei said angrily. "What about the fifth?"

"Oh, I'm sure that the Fifth Signer shall make their appearance when the time is right," Goodwin said calmly. A helicopter rotor became audible, as the helicopter appeared, carrying Yusei's Duel Runner in its cargo compartment. "It's destiny, Yusei..." With that, he turned and left.

"I'm going back to the Satellite," Yusei said to Julian. "But I need you to stay here. Three Signers are still here, and they need your help, especially Luna, Julian." The Chosen of Flame nodded.

"I'll keep her safe," he replied. "You go help your friends and I'll watch over the Signers here as best I can. But, Yusei... you know how hard it'll be to gather all five together... Luna's with us, but Jack is still in hospital, and Akiza's in the Arcadia Movement... we can't get to her."

"I know," the Signer said softly. "But we don't have a choice... I'll be back to try and get her help once I'm sure my friends are okay."

"You go check up on them," Julian laughed. "But, Yusei... be back. You're the only one who can get Akiza on our side... I feel it somehow." Yusei nodded and turned, leaping into the helicopter's cargo bay. He turned to face Julian, their eyes meeting before the helicopter lifted up, carrying the Signer towards his threatened home...

25

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Naturia Cliff

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Naturia" monster from your Deck to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position.

*

Naturia Extrio

EARTH/ Beast/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400

'Naturia Balkion' + 'Naturia Beast'

A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, by removing from play 1 card in your Graveyard and sending 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it.

*

Naturia Gaodrake

EARTH/ Beast/Synchro /Level 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

(The Naturia monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane, Charge of the Genex and Pulse of the Trishula in the OCG, and some will be released in the upcoming set Duelist Revolution. They will see a TCG release in Hidden Arsenal 2. Note, the Naturia monsters have seen name changes in World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, I am using the original names here (though I keep Naturia in place of Natural since I prefer Naturia).)

55555

Spells:

55555

Naturia Forest

Field Spell Card

Image: Various Naturia monsters in a verdant forest.

If the activation of an opponent's Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster effect is negated, you can add 1 Level 3 or lower "Naturia" monster from your Deck to your hand.

(Naturia Forest will be released in the upcoming set Duelist Revolution in the OCG.)

55555

Gaia Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Knospe vanishing into a void of green energy with a shadow of Elemental Hero Gaia behind them.

Remove from play appropriate Fusion Material Monsters for an EARTH Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck from your field and/or Graveyard. Then, Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). By removing this card in your Graveyard from play, you can return 2 EARTH monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck and draw 1 card.

(Gaia Fusion is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Naturia Shield

Counter Trap Card

Image: A shield of glowing green energy protecting Naturia Gaodrake from a blast of shadow sent at it by Dark Voltanis.

Activate only when a 'Naturia' monster you control is targeted by a card effect that would destroy it. Negate the activation and effect of that card effect, and destroy it.

(Naturia Shield is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

25

Digidramon: Well, there's Blake's Duel! The park is saved, and the Naturia monsters have proven how powerful Nature can be to overcome technology!

Blake: And I managed it pretty well!

Drago: Hold your horses, kid. You were practically screwed when Chimeratech Fortress Dragon showed up – if you hadn't drawn Synchro Spirits, you'd probably have lost.

Blake: Nah, Nature's power never loses to something like that Machine! My Naturia monsters can beat something like that any-day!

Digidramon: Let's not fight, you two. Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, Earth Avatar Geb, Naturia Forest, Limiter Removal and Naturia Shield!

Drago: I choose Naturia Forest as today's card! Combined with the Naturia monsters' natural effect negation, this card can keep a constant stream of useful monsters flowing into your hand, ready to be summoned for any purpose you need them to fit!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, everyone's favorite bird-brained, feather-headed outlaw hits the Turbo Dueling! Yep, it's Crow's time to shine as he faces a Security! But can he repeat his impressive OTK from 5D's?! And with the Dark Signers beginning their plans for the Satellite, just how will this Duel turn out? Oh, and finally, just what will a visit to one special place turn into for Julian?!

To find out, read Chapter 26 – Flight of Crow!


	26. Chapter 26: Flight of Crow

_**Chapter 26: Flight of Crow**_

The Satellite was always patrolled by Sector Security, but one area was heavily guarded – the Security HQ. It contained numerous precious resources, money, cards and so on. As such, it had to be protected from the Satellite residents.

Of course, there's always gonna be someone who can get in, and tonight, the Security warehouses had an uninvited guest – Crow Hogan.

The orange-haired boy was digging through drawers in the warehouse, occasionally pulling out decks and tossing them into a satchel slung across his shoulder.

"Heh... these cards are just what I'm looking for," he chuckled as he quickly opened a deck into a fan. "Synchro Monsters... man, these Securities love putting good cards to waste. C'mon, keeping something like this Mist Wurm in here! That's gotta be some sort of crime!" He put the cards into his satchel...

26

Outside, two Security officers pulled up on their Duel Runners.

"So where's this guy then?" one asked as they dismounted.

"I dunno, but he really needs to watch his ride better," the other noted, gesturing to a jet-black Duel Runner parked nearby. Orange highlights adorned the Runner, a jet booster built into the back, and the whole thing looked pretty high-tech.

The Securities stepped up, one putting his hand to the thing. A light flashed on the console, and the officer leapt back in surprise as an electric shock hit him.

"What the hell?!"

26

"Crow, the Satellite's gonna love you for this," Crow remarked, tipping more cards into his satchel. Then a light flashed on his Duel Disk. "Well, well, the boys in blue finally showed, huh?" He gave a laugh. "Time to ditch this place, I guess!" He looked up at a ventilation shaft. "But I don't think the air vents are gonna work again... time for Plan B!"

He turned to a corridor, pulling a pair of goggles from his satchel and slinging them on. Through them, he saw an array of tripwire beams criss-crossing the corridor. "Plan B's my favourite!" He ran headlong right through the beams, immediately triggering wailing siren alarms.

"_Alert! Alert! Intruder detected in Warehouse 3! Intruder detected in Warehouse 3! All officers in vicinity move to capture the intruder!" _

Two officers ran up behind Crow, shouting after him. "Hey, you! Stop running and drop to the floor!"

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor alright!" Crow laughed. "The _ground floor_, that is!" He leapt forwards, smashing through the window at the end of the corridor and falling right onto his Duel Runner. Pulling his Duel Disk from his arm, he pressed it into his Runner, which activated. "Time to ride!"

He pulled on his helmet, activating the Runner with a touch of the console. "Thanks for watching Blackbird, guys, but now I've gotta split with her!" With that passing jibe, he was gone, shooting off out of the compound before the gates could close.

"Get back here!" an officer yelled as he and two others mounted their Runners, shooting off after him...

26

The chase continued for a while before the Security Runners managed to overcome Crow's early start, but once they did, their shouts for Crow to stop fell on deaf ears.

"Damn it..." one of the officers cursed. "If we don't catch this guy, Trudge is gonna demote us back to traffic guards... I'm not gonna sink that low! If he won't stop on his own, then I'll force him to stop with my Deck's power!" He tapped his Runner's console.

"_Overriding suspect Duel Runner!" _Crow's Runner chimed. _"Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by." _Both screens transformed into Duel Mode, Speed World flashing into view before spinning and vanishing. The purple aura coated the world around as both Runners moved to a side-by-side position.

"Fine!" Crow shouted. "But when your boss asks who beat you, just tell him it was Crow the Bullet!"

_Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Security 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw," the Security said, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, kicking my Speed Counters up by four!" He sped up vastly (_Security 8000LP 4SPC_). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder, Special Summoning Gate Blocker in defence mode!"

A giant stone tablet with a Wdjat eye emblazoned on it flashed into existence before him (DEF: 2000). "Now I summon Search Striker!" The cybernetic warrior appeared, raising his laser rifles (ATK: 1600). "And to end, two face-downs!" Two face-down cards appeared before him.

"_If he activates, Sakuretsu Armour'll put paid to his monster, and Dust Tornado can blow away any Trap he sets!" _He slowed down as Over Boost activated.

_Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Security 8000LP 1SPC_

Crow drew his card and the Security sped up (_Security 8000LP 2SPC_). "What?! Why aren't I speeding up?!"

"With Gate Blocker in play, you can't gain Speed Counters from Speed World!" the Security laughed. "You're stuck down!" Crow gave a wicked smirk.

"We'll see!" he laughed. "I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" A blast of black feathers exploded before him, forming into a tall, slender bird-man with dark black feathers, ostrich legs and a black and crimson poncho slung over his upper torso. His raven head seemed more like a helmet, as human features were visible within the beak (ATK: 2000).

"That's a Level Six!"

"When you control monsters and I don't, I can play Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice!" Crow explained. "But this bird doesn't fly alone – he's got some friends to bring along! First," he played a card, "Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!"

Another blast of black feathers erupted, forming a raven-like bird, with a spherical yellow head, green feathers cresting its scalp and crimson eyes glaring down at the Security (ATK: 1300).

"And now, Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" The third blast of black feathers created another bird-man, this one shorter and thinner than Sirocco, his bird-head again a helmet covering his human face, wielding a large black lance with drill spiral patterns running up it (ATK: 1700).

"What the hell?!"

"When I control a Blackwing other than themselves, I can Special Summon Gale the Whirlwind and Bora the Spear from my hand!" Crow said. "But now since the flock's at three, I can play this little Trap from my hand!" He tossed a card into his Runner's card panel. "Delta Crow – Anti Reverse can be activated from my hand when I control exactly three Blackwings, and it destroys all your face-down Spells and Traps!"

Gale, Bora and Sirocco glowed with molten power that exploded forwards, erupting in a blaze of liquid fire that obliterated Sakuretsu Armour and Dust Tornado. "Now to bring these feathered friends' abilities into play! First up, once per turn, Gale the Whirlwind can permanently halve one of your monster's scores!" Gale shrieked, unleashing a blast of wind from its wings that struck Gate Blocker. A crimson aura surrounded the wall-like monster (DEF: 1000).

"What?! No!"

"Now for Sirocco!" Crow laughed. "Once per turn, he can add up the points of all Blackwings in play, and then throw those points right onto one Blackwing! Let's give Bora a boost, guys!" Gale and Sirocco glowed with energy, soaring around Bora the Spear, who grew to an immense size, glowing with dark energy (ATK: 5000).

"5000 points?!" the Security cried out in shock. "What's Bora's effect?!"

"Oh, he just has a Piercing effect!" Crow laughed. The blood drained from the Security's face. "And to bring this one to a close, I play Speed Spell – Black Lancer! This can only be played when I've got no Speed Counters, and it doubles the damage any one Blackwing deals this turn!" Bora glowed with destructive power.

"No! This can't be!" the Security screamed as Bora aimed his lance.

"I told you, when your boss asks, it was Crow who beat ya!" Crow called. "Blackwing – Bora the Spear, attack Gate Blocker with Black Spiral!" Bora's spear glowed with incredible energy that exploded down as a lance of darkness, smashing right through Gate Blocker and into the Security, who screamed as the energy exploded around him...

_Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Security 0LP 0SPC_

Steam erupted from the Security's Runner as it spun out, the crimson 'DEFEAT' flashing up on his console as his two comrades sped on past him after Crow.

"He can't get away!" one of the Securities yelled. "That chasm up ahead'll stop him dead in his tracks!"

Crow heard that, gazing at the giant chasm ahead. The rent in the earth, a legacy of the Zero Reverse, indeed would have blocked his path... if not for a very special feature of his Runner.

"Time for this Crow to spread some wings!" he laughed, brushing his hand onto his Runner's console.

"_Formation change – Flight Mode engaged," _the computer's voice chimed. Fibreglass wings spread from Blackbird's sides as the jet engine kicked in, propelling Crow into the air. He gave a wild cry as his Runner soared over the chasm, crashing down safely on the other side and shooting off into the sunrise.

Behind him, the two Securities skidded their Runners to a stop.

"Backup..." one began.

"You really wanna tell Trudge what just happened?" the other said. They both stared after Crow in shock. "If you wanna tell him that bird-brain over there got away, be my guest. Let's just pretend this _never happened_..."

26

Crow continued onwards through the Satellite, the hours passing until it came to ten o'clock, when he skidded to a halt outside the building he had pointed out to Kelsey several nights before. As he dismounted, several dozen children ran from the building.

"Crow!" they called. "What did you bring us?!"

"Whoa, hold your horses!" Crow laughed. "I brought you some cards, kids!" He opened his satchel and tossed packs of cards into the crowd of kids, who cheered as they ran through them.

Crow walked through the crowd once the satchel was empty, wheeling the Blackbird into a garage, where a TV displayed the current news – Yusei's new championship title.

"So Yusei got to New Domino, huh?" Crow mused. "I guess those rumours were true after all." He shrugged...

26

Meanwhile, Julian rode through the streets of New Domino on his Runner, glancing at the GPS map on the console. He had returned to Blister's hideout after Yusei had departed, before making arrangements with Tanner and Yanagi to get Leo and Luna back to their apartment for safety. However, halfway through these arrangements, Drago had called with a message for Julian.

"_Julian... there's somewhere I need to take you. Meet me at my apartment as soon as you can..." _

The Chosen of Flame pulled into the parking lot behind the apartment block, dismounting and activating the security systems before disengaging his Duel Disk and switching Turbo and Ground Decks. Then he finally pulled off his helmet, slinging it into a storage compartment, before finally turning and walking into the building...

26

A few minutes later, he was knocking on Drago's door. It opened to reveal his old friend, who had a somewhat sombre expression on his face.

"Thanks for coming," Drago murmured. "Let's get going, okay?"

"Where are we going?" Julian asked. Drago's eyes fell to the floor.

"Somewhere special," he murmured. "Somewhere I think you need to go... for some closure." At that moment, a small idea formed in Julian's mind...

"Let's go."

26

They walked the streets of New Domino side-by-side, until they came to a pair of black wrought-iron gates set into a wall. Drago opened them with a light touch, stepping through into the silent world within, Julian following.

As his eyes washed over this new place, Julian understood. It all made sense, and he knew where Drago had brought him.

"Follow me," Drago murmured softly, leading Julian into the graveyard silently. They walked the avenues of deathly memorials, wandering between tombstones until finally they came to a separate, sacred cluster. Julian's eyes filled with tears as he read the name on one of these tombstones.

_Aaron Mikuro_

_Born April 10__th__, 1983_

_Died May 17__th__, 2021 _

_A loving father, husband and brother_

_His service to this city shall endure into the distant mists of the future_

'_Seize the day, for it may be your last'_

"Dad..." Julian murmured. His eyes drifted to the next tombstone.

_Catherine Mikuro _

_Born July 4__th__, 1985_

_Died May 17__th__, 2021_

_A light to all who she knew_

_Like so many that day, she died in our folly_

'_Embrace your friends, even against the blackest of nights'_

"Mom..." Then his eyes drifted to a newer tombstone, some distance from his parents' graves. This one sent the tears brewing in his eyes spilling onto his cheeks.

_Kelsey Asagi _

_Born February 21, 2018_

_Died March 16, 2036 _

_A shard of light in a pit of darkness_

_She brought light to those she met and loved_

'_Rage, rage against the dying of the light,_

_Do not go gently into that good night.' _

He fell to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes as he gently laid a hand against the cold marble of the tombstone, feeling his sorrows engulf him once again.

"You should have been there," Drago murmured. "At her funeral, I mean. Goodwin paid for the whole thing... even if it was just for good PR; I think some part of him actually did feel for her. I chose those words on that stone... but you should have chosen them."

"Why? I killed her." The deep bitterness in his voice shocked Drago, that long-buried pain. "She _loved _me... and how did I repay her love? I sent her _screaming_ into _death_... why would I deserve to be there?"

"It wasn't you. It was Flamvell Nidhogg, Julian."

"I've made that excuse _so many times_," Julian whispered darkly. "Over and over, for two years, I've held back the pain with that... stopped up the _guilt_... but I can't any more. It was _my fault_ she died... if I'd just _controlled myself_, then she'd be here now. Our _child_ would be here now."

"You didn't kill her. Flamvell Nidhogg did."

"I might as well have been the one to end her life... I was just as responsible. All because I let my anger loose and lost control... because _I deluded myself_ that I even had _control of that thing_. It's my fault she's gone, Drago."

"Why do you keep blaming yourself?" Drago said. "Why not just let it go and accept that Flamvell Nidhogg was responsible, not you?"

His hand slipped away from the tombstone as his tears stained the grass below his knees. "Because no matter how much I try to believe that, I'll always know that I share that guilt for her death. If I hadn't been so determined to get vengeance on Jack, then Flamvell Nidhogg could never have killed Kelsey."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light," Drago quoted. "T.S. Eliot. You know something, Julian, you should listen. Are you honestly going to let yourself take this pain, all because you're so convinced it was your fault? Or are you going to hit back and accept that it _was Flamvell Nidhogg _all along? Would Kelsey want you to live your life wallowing in guilt, or would she want you to stand up and move on?"

"She'd want me to move on," he murmured softly.

"So stop blaming yourself. Julian, I've been through the same as you have. I had to watch Kira die, and I felt that same guilt – that it was my fault. But I moved on and realised it wasn't my fault – it was another's fault. Are you going to do the same, or will you just drown in this guilt?"

"Kelsey... for her, I can say no to this," Julian whispered, bringing his hand back to the tombstone. "Kelsey, I'm sorry... but I'm not going to let this guilt crush me anymore..."

"Now that's the Julian Mikuro I know," Drago said quietly. "Kelsey would be proud to see this, I know she would."

Little did Drago realise, but Kelsey was seeing this. High above them, the piercing eyes of a jet-black condor gazed down upon the graveyard, its sharp ears taking in every word...

26

"Julian..." Kelsey whispered, seeing him through the condor's eyes. Like Roman, she had learned one very useful talent of the Dark Signers – the ability to generate aspects of their Earthbound Immortal for various purposes, be it espionage, sabotage or other need. Unlike Roman, Kelsey could currently only create one aspect, but that was all she needed.

In her arms, Julia shifted, sharing in her mother's vision through their psychic bond as Dark Signers. This bond was all the stronger for both their family connection and their blessing by the same Immortal.

"There's your father, Julia," Kelsey murmured comfortingly. "There's daddy, right there. And soon, you'll meet him..."

26

Neither Drago nor Julian noticed the condor as they remained in the graveyard, silently remembering their fallen comrade.

"_Kelsey... wherever you are now... I hope it's a better place..." _Julian thought sadly. _"Wherever you are... rest in peace, my love..." _

"We all miss her," Drago murmured. "Martha... the orphans... even Milo, they all miss her. Well... Milo did... but now he's gone too." Julian glanced at him, eyes widening.

"Milo's gone?"

"He died in a fight a few weeks ago," Drago said softly. "He could never let go of what we became... the last hope of Satellite... the final light of salvation. Without Team Satisfaction and with corrupt Sector Security... we were all that remained... and now our team's gone too..."

"No. We're not gone yet," Julian said. "Kelsey... Milo... neither of them would want us to give up so easily. They'd tell us to fight on... and for their memories, we will keep fighting the darkness. We'll help the Signers to conquer the shadows..."

"Even your own shadows?"

Julian stood, hearing the voice as if from a great distance. It shook him to the core, it ripped into him as the words connected.

He turned alongside Drago, seeing the young woman in the Sector Security uniform and jet-black coat with unbelieving sight.

"April," he said to her, taking a step forwards. "Why are you here?"

"I was coming to mourn, like I've mourned for seven years," she said darkly. "It's the anniversary of that day again, remember? The day you stole my father from me!"

"She's... your cousin, isn't she?" Drago murmured. Julian hung his head and sighed, before bringing up his fiery gaze to meet her eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "April, I defeated you! You told me yourself that if I was innocent, then you could never win! I beat you... isn't that proof enough that I'm not responsible for his death?!"

"No! I won't let you walk free... not after all the pain you forced on me! I'll make you suffer for what you've done! I'll make you suffer for what you did to him and to _me_!" She activated her Duel Disk. "I don't know why you dared to come here and mock his memory today of all days... but I'll show you all the pain amassed within me... all the power I've built up because of that pain, I'll unleash upon you!"

"Not here." His gaze hardened. "I won't fight you, not here, April."

"Oh, I won't let you back down! I'll prove your guilt before my father's grave!" She gestured to a tombstone to the right of Julian's parents'. "Your parents... my father... Kelsey Asagi... their graves shall bear witness to this Duel, and they'll see your crime proven by the might of the X-Sabers!"

"If I have to Duel you here... then I can only prove my innocence," Julian sighed. "If you won't accept that I mourn him too... then I'll show you that their spirits are behind me, urging me on to victory! Let's do this!" He activated his own Disk, drawing his opening hand as April did the same.

"Today, I'll prove once and for all that you murdered my father!" April cried.

"If that's your mission... then hit me with all that pain and power!" Julian retorted...

26

Yusei's Duel Runner leapt from the helicopter, descending and smashing down on the streets of the Satellite heavily. It skidded to a stop several hundred metres from the impact point, Yusei dismounting. Something seemed to catch his attention, and he turned to see Crow standing atop a rubble heap.

The orange-haired boy glared down at the Signer...

26

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Gate Blocker

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters during each player's Standby Phases with the effect of "Speed World".

(Gate Blocker was first used by Trudge/Ushio in Episode 3 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Black Lancer

Normal Spell Card

Image: Blackwing – Elphin the Raven diving towards a Level Warrior in the energy of Speed World.

Activate only while you have no Speed Counters and control a face-up 'Blackwing' monster. Select 1 face-up 'Blackwing' monster you control. During this turn, all Battle Damage the selected monster deals to your opponent is doubled, and no other monsters you control can attack.

(Speed Spell – Black Lancer is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

26

Digidramon: Well, that was dramatic! Crow dropping an OTK on that Security was awesome, as is this upcoming Duel between Julian and April gonna be! It's time to really cut loose and unleash some epic monsters in this Duel!

Blake: Sounds like it's gonna awesome indeed! I think all the readers should grab some popcorn for this one!

Digidramon: Indeed they should. But that was one emotional scene with Julian at those graves… man, I really hate what I do to the guy sometimes. But then I remember that I only do it because you have to fall down to get back up again. Although, with what I've got planned, even that excuse is kinda starting to fail with me… the words 'sadistic bastard' come to mind on occasion now…

Drago: Maybe because you're planning something downright evil for Julian… but still, being the spectator to this Duel, I'm certainly hoping you bust out some powerful monsters.

Digidramon: Oh, trust me; you'll see the best of their Decks this time. I was dividing April's X-Sabers for this one, regular X-Sabers for the first Duel and XX-Sabers for the second. That way, you get to see the true power of the strategy the second time around. And a reminder – I'm using original names for all X-Sabers and their support cards… XX-Saber Gottoms indeed…

Blake: It ought to be epic if I know you, my friend!

Digidramon: It will be, Blake. But on the name change issue, I know one other Archetype that I will _definitely _use original names for. This Archetype lost all its meaning and symbolism with the rename it got in the TCG… the original names have so much meaning to them, they are just begging to be used! And trust me; you'll know what cards I'm talking about… Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Gate Blocker, Blackwing – Bora the Spear, Speed Spell – Over Boost, Speed Spell – Black Lancer and Delta Crow – Anti Reverse!

Drago: Today's Featured Card is Gate Blocker! This card is stated to be forbidden in the anime, accessible only by law enforcement (or those willing to steal a Pursuit Deck), as its powerful Speed Counter lock is devastating in Turbo Duels when combined with several other cards used by the owners of Special Pursuit Decks! Overall, while its use is limited, when it is used, Gate Blocker can easily turn the tide of a Turbo Duel!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Flamvells and X-Sabers go head-to-head once again as Julian and April have their action-packed rematch! When April unleashes a new breed of X-Saber to defeat him, can Julian rally and fight back?! And when faced by the strongest of April's cards, just how can he win out?! How will this end for our hero?!

To find out, read Chapter 27 of Spirit Legends – Spirits of Justice!


	27. Chapter 27: Spirits of Justice

(Author's Note: Once again, an Archetype of cards used in this chapter, along with their support cards, will be used under their original names as the TCG names are pretty dumb. In addition, as some of Julian's cards have had name changes in Reverse of Arcadia, it's worth noting that all of the Flamvells will be used under the same names as before, and I'm going to use Flamvell Urquizas, not Flamvell Uruquizas, from now on. Uruquizas is a dumb name.)

_**Chapter 27: Spirits of Justice**_

Julian and April's Disks activated as they drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!"

_Julian 8000LP/April 8000LP_

"I'll go first!" April snapped, drawing a sixth card. "I set a monster and a face-down!" The two reversed cards appeared. "Turn end!"

_Julian 8000LP/April 8000LP_

'I draw!" Julian replied, glancing at Kelsey's tombstone as he drew the card. _"Kelsey... Mom... Dad... Uncle... all of you, please – help me show her the truth." _

"I summon Neoflamvell Shaman!" The fiery tiger shaman appeared in a flash of fire, twirling his flame-ended baton (ATK: 1700). "Now, Shaman, attack her face-down!"

The Neoflamvell roared and leapt for the monster, which was revealed as an emerald-green mantis clad in silver armour adorned in lines of electric blue (DEF: 800). The monster shrieked as it was burned by a swing of Neoflamvell Shaman's baton that shattered its exoskeleton, the mantis shattering like glass.

"When XX-Saber Emmersblade is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below X-Saber from my Deck!" April called. "I summon XX-Saber Galsem!" A flash of electric blue light erupted before her, forming into a humanoid antelope clad in dull steel armour and a regal crimson cloak, wielding twin sabres shaped like antelope horns (ATK: 1400). "My Galsem gains 200 points for each of my X-Sabers, including itself!" XX-Saber Galsem glowed with energy (ATK: 1600).

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Julian concluded, the reversed cards appearing before him.

_Julian 8000LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw!" April cried. "I summon X-Saber Passiul!" A grizzled-looking man with a mane of black hair appeared before her, clad in dark-blue armour. One of his eyes was covered by a cybernetic lens, and he wielded an immense claymore adorned with the X-Saber insignia (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune X-Saber Passiul to XX-Saber Galsem... Synchro Summon...!"

Passiul dissolved into two shining stars that encircled XX-Saber Galsem, expanding into Synchro Rings as the antelope closed its eyes, fading into four glowing stars that crashed together in a burst of electric-blue energy...

"_Let the strength of my soul grant life to a warrior of eternal righteousness! The spirit birthed of my shattered heart, arise now! Synchro Summon! Awaken, XX-Saber Hyunlay!" _

In a blaze of crackling power, a new monster formed. XX-Saber Hyunlay was clad in golden samurai-style armour, her eyes covered by a sapphire visor. Under the armour, she wore a tight-fitting black bodysuit, and as she opened her eyes, she drew a long, slender katana that glowed with divine energies (ATK: 2300).

"When XX-Saber Hyunlay is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to three Spell or Trap cards on the field!" April shouted. "Hyunlay, destroy those cards!" XX-Saber Hyunlay raised her katana to the heavens, slashing it in a great arc that released a blade of electric-blue energy. The energy ripped through Julian's face-downs, shattering Backfire and Backdraft.

"Damn," Julian muttered as April's face-down lifted up.

"Now I activate One Seriousness and equip it to Hyunlay!" his cousin shouted. The radiance around Hyunlay's katana strengthened as electric power crackled across it (ATK: 3100). "XX-Saber Hyunlay, destroy Neoflamvell Shaman!"

Hyunlay called a song-like battle-cry, charging forwards elegantly and beheading Neoflamvell Shaman in a graceful motion before slashing her blade across Julian's chest, making him snarl in pain.

(_Julian 6600LP_)

"And since Hyunlay equipped with One Seriousness destroyed your monster in battle, I draw a card," April said, drawing once. "I end with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared before her.

_Julian 6600LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw," Julian murmured. "I set a monster." A reversed card appeared before him. "Now I toss out a face-down, and end my turn." Another reversed card appeared.

_Julian 6600LP/April 8000LP_

"I draw!" April snarled. "I activate Gatmuz's Urgent Orders to Special Summon XX-Saber Galsem and X-Saber Passiul from my Graveyard!" XX-Saber Galsem (ATK: 1400 - 2000) and X-Saber Passiul (ATK: 100) appeared before her as the Trap Card lifted up.

"Now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon!"

Passiul split into two glowing stars once again, the stars encircling Galsem and expanding into Synchro Rings that reduced the antelope-like XX-Saber to four glowing stars that crashed together in a blaze of energy...

"_The clustered spirits of judgment form a fighter born to enforce the moral and just! Synchro Summon! Strike them down, Mighty Warrior!" _

The energy coalesced into the form of a towering, muscular warrior clad in jet-black cybernetic armour, his right arm entirely cybernetic. Mighty Warrior gave a roar as he clenched his mechanical fist (ATK: 2200).

"Crud..." Julian muttered.

"Mighty Warrior, attack his face-down monster! Mighty Punisher!" April commanded. Mighty Warrior leapt skyward, diving towards Julian's monster as he drew back his mechanical arm. The monster was revealed as UFO Turtle (DEF: 1200). A moment later, the turtle screamed as Mighty Warrior punched straight through it, shattering apart in a burst of flame.

"When Mighty Warrior destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack score!" April shouted. Julian snarled in pain as Mighty Warrior lashed out with his other fist.

(_Julian 5900LP_)

"Damn..." the Chosen of Flame muttered. "I use my Turtle's effect to Special Summon another in attack mode!" A second UFO Turtle appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1400). It practically panicked when it saw XX-Saber Hyunlay raising her katana in preparation to attack...

"XX-Saber Hyunlay, destroy his second Turtle!" Hyunlay called her birdsong cry and charged elegantly, slashing the screaming UFO Turtle in two with a sweep of her katana.

"I activate Defence Draw, reducing the damage to zero!" Julian shouted. A second before Hyunlay's katana ripped across his chest again, the glowing emerald shield appeared to knock the blade back. Hyunlay grimaced, leaping back to April's side of the field as Julian drew once.

"Hyunlay still destroyed a monster by battle, so I still get a card from One Seriousness," April retorted, drawing as well.

"I use my Turtle's effect to summon my third Turtle!" Julian finished. The third of his UFO Turtles appeared in a blaze of flame (ATK: 1400).

"I end my turn," April concluded.

_Julian 5900LP/April 8000LP_

"_I... draw_!" Julian shouted. His eyes widened as he saw the card. _"Kelsey... you're with me, huh? In that case... this just got a lot easier..." _

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Koa'ki Meiru Seraph!" he shouted, slashing the card onto his Duel Disk. Drago's eyes widened as the prominence of solar fire erupting before Julian formed into the steel-armoured angel (ATK: 1600).

"You... drew Kelsey's card...?"

"So your depravity didn't just reach to killing her?!" April shouted. "You dare to use her cards in this futile attempt to prove your innocence, too?!"

"I am innocent," Julian murmured. "And Kelsey's spirit stands with me in the form of this card... now I will light the flames of that spirit with clustering stars! Tuning my Level Four Koa'ki Meiru Seraph to my Level Four UFO Turtle... Synchro Summon!"

Koa'ki Meiru Seraph closed his eyes, splitting into four glowing stars that encircled UFO Turtle and expanded into Synchro Rings, reducing the turtle to four glowing stars that collided in a blast of flame...

"_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite! When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright! Synchro Summon! A miracle's light, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" _Julian chanted in a voice of fire and spirit.

With a roar of flame, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago landed before him, the draconic angel raising its longsword against XX-Saber Hyunlay fiercely as it glared at April (ATK: 3000).

"Well... that is impressive," April admitted. "But it can't win against Hyunlay." Julian closed his eyes, silently playing another card.

"As one of my favourite video game heroes once said," the Chosen of Flame spoke, "my friends are my power! I activate H – Heated Heart, raising my Stardrago's points by 500 and giving it a Piercing effect until the End Phase!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago blazed with power (ATK: 3500). "Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, strike down XX-Saber Hyunlay with Celestial Blade!"

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago roared, charging forwards and slashing through XX-Saber Hyunlay with a blazing swing of its longsword. The elegant samurai X-Saber screamed and shattered into blazing shards, April snarling as the flames struck her.

(_April 7600LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian finished, the reversed card appearing before him.

_Julian 5900LP/April 7600LP_

"I draw!" April snarled. "If you had to unleash your strongest card to try and prove your innocence, then what will you do after this? I summon X-Saber Anapelera!" The crimson leather-armoured beauty appeared before her, slashing with her blade whip fiercely (ATK: 1800). "Now I play Shrink, halving your Stardrago's original attack points!"

Julian gasped as Stardrago was shrunk to half of its original size (ATK: 1500). "Mighty Warrior, destroy Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago with Mighty Punisher!"

"I counter with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Julian retorted. The junk scarecrow shot out and blocked the attack.

"Anapelera, you destroy it!" April shouted. Anapelera cracked her whip, ripping through Stardrago and making Julian cry out in shock as Kelsey's monster shattered like glass. He barely noticed the pain as the whip smashed into him.

(_Julian 5600LP_)

"You'll pay for that..." he muttered fiercely.

"We'll see," she replied. "Turn end."

_Julian 5600LP/April 7600LP_

"I draw!" Julian roared. "I set a card, and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared before him.

_Julian 5600LP/April 7600LP_

"My turn," April smirked. "Why don't you just give in? You're topdecking now, Julian. I will win this, because you're guilty. Just admit that you killed my father!"

"No! I can't admit to a crime I didn't commit!" he shouted at her. "Why won't you just see the truth...?"

"I can see the truth, and you're the one denying it!" she replied. "Remember when we were younger... when we watched that movie together... _the Dark Knight_..."

"Yes," he said softly. "And there was that one line... 'You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.'"

She gave a mirthless laugh. "How ironic that it fits you. You always saw yourself as the _handsome, dashing hero_ and now, you're the villain! A regular old Harvey Dent, huh, cousin?"

"I'm not the villain here... but neither are you," Julian whispered. "The real darkness is out there, waiting to strike... and I've sworn to fight it, not you. But if I have to force you to see the truth... then so be it! I won't surrender, April! Throw out all your pain and hate... I'll help you take that burden!"

"So be it! I summon X-Saber Palomlo!" The lizard-man Tuner appeared, raising his spear (ATK: 200). "Now I Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand since I have two or more X-Sabers on my field!"

In a flare of electric-blue power, a new XX-Saber appeared, clad from head to foot in cybernetic red armour, armour adorned with lines of electric-blue energy and azure gems. He wielded an immense claymore with a blade of electric-blue energy, a crimson cloak slung across his shoulders (ATK: 2400). "I Tune Palomlo to Anapelera in order to Synchro Summon...!"

X-Saber Palomlo dissolved into a single glowing star that spun around Anapelera, reducing her to four stars as it expanded into a Synchro Ring. The stars collided in a blaze of energy as a whinny sounded across the field...

"_The fierce envoy of justice shall now appear upon this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Ride onwards, X-Saber Wayne!"_

X-Saber Wayne appeared before her silently, raising his gunblade (ATK: 2100).

"Now I activate my Faultroll's effect – once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below X-Saber from my Graveyard!" April continued. Faultroll raised his blade and shouted a battle cry, then Palomlo reappeared in a flare of energy (ATK: 200).

"Damn..." Drago muttered.

"I Tune Palomlo to my Mighty Warrior... Synchro Summon...!" April shouted. Palomlo dissolved into a Synchro Ring that encircled Mighty Warrior, reducing it to six glowing stars that collided in another blaze of power...

"_A savage, pure soul now comes forth to strike down the enemy of Justice! Synchro Summon! Do battle, X-Saber Urbellum!"_

Urbellum emerged, standing proud before her as he drew his swords (ATK: 2200). Julian stared at the three X-Sabers in shock, amazed that his cousin had summoned such a powerful set of monsters so easily.

"Now to pull this to a close," April concluded. "I set a card, and then activate the Spell Card, Saber Slash! This destroys a number of cards on the field equal to the number of attack-position X-Sabers I control!" Blazing energy ignited around Urbellum, Wayne and Faultroll's weapons before the X-Sabers slashed together, unleashing blades of energy...

"I chain Threatening Roar, stopping you from attacking this turn!" Julian countered as one of his face-downs lifted up. A loud roar sounded before the energies of Saber Slash destroyed Threatening Roar, the face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and April's face-down.

"Lucky son of a..." April growled, before remembering that Julian's mother had been her aunt. "Since that move destroyed my Dummy Marker, I get to draw once!" She drew a card. "Turn end!"

_Julian 5600LP/April 7600LP_

"I draw," Julian muttered. "I play a face-down, and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared before him.

_Julian 5600LP/April 7600LP_

"I draw!" April snapped. "I activate my Faultroll's effect to summon XX-Saber Emmersblade from my Graveyard!" The armoured, humanoid mantis appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1300). "But I'll Release Emmersblade to Advance Summon Allsword Commander Gatmuz!"

Emmersblade dissolved into azure energies that reformed into the hulking, plate-armoured form of Gatmuz (ATK: 2100). "And with Gatmuz in play, all my Saber monsters gain 400 points!" XX-Saber Faultroll (ATK: 2800), X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2500) and X-Saber Urbellum (ATK: 2600) glowed with energy as Gatmuz roared a battle cry, raising his sword.

"Gatmuz..." April began, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Dark Wall of Wind, stopping your direct attacks this turn!" he shouted. The barrier of black wind erupted between him and April's four monsters, making his cousin snarl in irritation.

"Turn end!" she shouted.

_Julian 5600LP/April 7600LP_

"I... _draw_!" Julian yelled. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" They drew three times each. "Now I summon my Flamvell Magician!" The purple-skinned sorcerer appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 1400). "And now I activate Pyre of Flamvell! This Spell only works when I have a Fire monster with 200 defence points exactly on my field, and it Special Summons another Fire monster with 200 defence from my Graveyard!" Neoflamvell Shaman rose up before him (ATK: 1700).

"Tuner and non-Tuner, huh?" April murmured.

"Yes," Julian replied. "I Tune Flamvell Magician to Neoflamvell Shaman... Synchro Summon...!"

Flamvell Magician combusted, forming into four glowing stars that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman, reducing it to three stars as the four expanded into Synchro Rings. The stars collided in a blaze of flame...

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination. Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation. Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!"_

Flamvell Draconir crashed down before him with an almighty roar (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate Junk Dealer to bring back Flamvell Magician and Neoflamvell Shaman!" In twin plumes of fire, Flamvell Magician (ATK: 1400 - 700) and Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 1700 - 850).

"Now I Tune them again... Synchro Summon...!" Flamvell Magician split into four Synchro Rings that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman, reducing it to three glowing stars that collided in a flash of fire...

"_The very incarnation of Flamvell shall take his place upon the blazing throne. Let your divine majesty envelop this field in fires of wrath. Synchro Summon! The true god of Fire, Ancient God Flamvell!" _

With a roar of power, Ancient God Flamvell rose up before him (ATK: 2500). "Now his effect activates, since he was Synchro Summoned, I can remove from play cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand to give Ancient God Flamvell 200 more points for each card!" Mighty Warrior, XX-Saber Emmersblade, X-Saber Palomlo, X-Saber Anapelera and XX-Saber Hyunlay slid from April's Graveyard and she pocketed them with a snarl as Ancient God Flamvell glowed with molten heat (ATK: 3500).

"3500 points?!" Drago exclaimed in shock. He had never seen Julian use Ancient God Flamvell before, but it already impressed him.

"I activate Flamvell Draconir's effect, removing Flamvell Magician and Neoflamvell Shaman in my Graveyard from play to destroy XX-Saber Faultroll and deal half its original attack points to you as damage!" Julian shouted. As he pocketed Magician and Shaman, the illusory forms of the monsters appeared and turned into flames that swirled around Flamvell Draconir. _"Flamvell Desolation!" _

The flames exploded forth, smashing through XX-Saber Faultroll and shattering the monster before washing over April and sending her staggering back.

(_April 6400LP_)

"Ancient God Flamvell, destroy Allsword Commander Gatmuz! Flamvell Firestorm!" The tornado of fire erupted around Allsword Commander Gatmuz, incinerating April's monster before wrapping her in hellish flame...

(_April 5000LP_)

Without Gatmuz, X-Saber Urbellum (ATK: 2200) and X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2100) weakened.

"Flamvell Draconir, attack X-Saber Urbellum!" Julian shouted. "Wildfire Storm!" Flamvell Draconir took flight and sent waves of flame crashing across the field, obliterating X-Saber Urbellum.

(_April 4800LP_)

"I end my turn!" the Chosen of Flame finished.

_Julian 5600LP/April 4800LP_

'I draw!" April cried. "I activate One for One, discarding X-Saber Galahad to Special Summon a Level One monster from my Deck, like XX-Saber Reijigra!" As she placed the monster into her Graveyard, a glowing star blazed into life before her, forming into an emerald-scaled lizard-man something like an older X-Saber Palomlo, wielding twin daggers and clad in an ornate cape (DEF: 1000). "When XX-Saber Reijigra is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add an X-Saber from my Graveyard to my hand!"

XX-Saber Faultroll slid from her Graveyard and she added it to her hand. "Now I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Another blast of electric-blue energy erupted before her, forming into a cute blonde-haired girl in her early teens, clad in armour of orange and black leather, a crimson cape slung across her shoulders. She wielded a blade-whip like a smaller version of X-Saber Anapelera's weapon (ATK: 1300).

Julian wondered about the lack of a helm on this monster, but was too grim to mention it.

"I Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" April called. Faultroll rose before her once again (ATK: 2400). "Now I Tune together Fulhelmknight, Reijigra and Wayne to Synchro Summon...!"

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight closed her eyes and split into three Synchro Rings that encircled Reijigra and Wayne, cutting them down to six glowing stars that collided in a burst of incredible power...

"_All the pain locked within me for so long... explode forth as an unstoppable force! Become the aspect of my just vengeance! Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" _April chanted fiercely.

The Synchro Monster rose up before her, an eight-foot-tall behemoth clad in steel plate armour adorned with lines of electric-blue power. He wielded the Sparkling Sword in his right hand, an ornate crimson cloak slung across his shoulders and golden wings decorating his helmet (ATK: 3100).

"Holy... crap..." Drago breathed as he stared up at the lord of X-Saber in utter shock and horror. "3100 points..."

"I equip XX-Saber Gatmuz with the Sparkling Sword!" April called. An exact duplicate of Gatmuz's sword appeared in his left hand and he crossed both, slashing them outwards in a spray of sparks. "Due to this Equip Spell, when Gatmuz destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy another of your cards! Now, Gatmuz, attack Flamvell Draconir! Wrath of X-Saber!"

XX-Saber Gatmuz gave an almighty roar and leapt for Flamvell Draconir, cleaving the draconic Synchro in two with the Sparkling Sword. Julian snarled as the force washed over him.

(_Julian 4900LP_)

"Now Sparkling Sword's effect activates!" April shouted. Gatmuz turned and cleaved through Ancient God Flamvell with the Sparkling Sword, shattering the fire god. "XX-Saber Faultroll, attack him directly!"

XX-Saber Faultroll gave a roar, and leapt at Julian. However, as he slashed, his sword seemed to slide away from the Chosen of Flame and towards the gravestone behind him...

"NO!"

Julian cried out as he took the blow of Faultroll's claymore at full force, arms spread wide as he stood firm, blocking the energy blade from striking Kelsey's tombstone with his own body, no matter how much it hurt to do so. The fire in his eyes blazed in hellish form as he glared up at Faultroll, giving a feral snarl of rage.

"You... would dare...!" he growled at the X-Saber, and even past the monster – towards April, "to try and attack her grave... if that's what you would do in the name of your 'justice', then I shall make you see the truth with all the power of fire!" He shoved Faultroll back, the XX-Saber striding back to April warily.

(_Julian 2500LP_)

"You..." Drago whispered, glaring at April as his eyes flashed to gold. "You would attack Kelsey's grave... if this is your justice, then it shows just how corrupted this city has become!" His expression hardened severely as his anger drew out the power of Haou the Supreme King within him.

"I..." April whispered in shock and horror, struck by their sudden rage towards her. _'Faultroll... why...?" _She looked at XX-Saber Faultroll in shock. _"Why did you attack her grave like that...?" _

"I end my turn with a face-down," she said, shaken heavily by Faultroll's ruthless attack.

_Julian 2500LP/April 4800LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times, snatching the cards from his Deck in his anger. "I summon Flamvell Archer!" The fiery bowman rose up before him, notching a blazing arrow (ATK: 1000).

"A friend of mine once said that clustering bonds weave a greater force!" Julian shouted. "Let me show you the power of my bonds, with those living and the dead! I activate the Spell Card, Miracle Synchro Fusion!" A vortex of power erupted above him, contained by a Synchro Ring.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion...?" Drago whispered. Despite being the son of perhaps the greatest Fusion Monster user in history, he had never heard of this card.

"Miracle Synchro Fusion lets me remove from play Fusion Material Monsters for a Fusion Monster that needs a Synchro Monster as Fusion Material from my field or Graveyard, and then Fusion Summon that monster from my Extra Deck!" Julian explained. "I remove from play Flamvell Draconir, Ancient God Flamvell and Flamvell Archer to Fusion Summon...!" Flamvell Archer soared upwards into the vortex alongside illusory images of Ancient God Flamvell and Flamvell Draconir...

"What monster are you summoning?" Drago wondered.

"Something new," Julian said. 'A being of fire beyond even Ancient God Flamvell... Fusion Summon...!"

The Miracle Synchro Fusion exploded in an explosion of nuclear proportions, as fiery phoenix wings spread from it. The flames surged inwards, forming into two blazing swords gripped by the Fusion Monster in fiery gauntlets with fingers like talons. Armour of molten flame coated the monster's form, its helm shaped like a phoenix head, the beak acting as a nose guard, while its wings extended from its breastplate. The monster was seven foot tall, slender but muscular, and its eyes glowed with baleful fire as it landed before Julian, wings folding against its back.

"Behold, _Flamvell Vritra_!" Julian shouted. "The true incarnation of fiery destruction!" Flamvell Vritra gave an almighty, earth-shaking roar as it readied its swords, form blazing with atomic fires (ATK: 3400). April's eyes widened in shock and horror as she beheld it. "Flamvell Vritra can attack all of your monsters each turn! Vritra, attack with Atomic Sabres!"

Flamvell Vritra roared, charging for XX-Saber Faultroll and cleaving through the XX-Saber with its swords of atomic fire. April snarled in pain as the fires washed over her.

(_April 3800LP_)

"On top of that, when Flamvell Vritra destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level times 100! _Desolation Flames_!" Julian roared. Flamvell Vritra roared with him, atomic fire ripping from its form to crash down against April and force her to her knees.

(_April 3200LP_)

"Now, Flamvell Vritra, attack XX-Saber Gatmuz with Atomic Sabres!" Vritra charged for Gatmuz...

"I chain One Seriousness!" April countered. Her face-down lifted up, and auras of power appeared around Gatmuz's swords. "Gatmuz, strike back! Wrath of X-Saber!" The behemoth lord of X-Saber rose to meet Flamvell Vritra, his power rising (ATK: 3900) as he blocked both of Vritra's atomic blades with one Sparkling Sword before cleaving the fiery Fusion in two with the other. However, instead of shattering, Vritra exploded in a blaze of atomic flame that consumed Gatmuz.

"When Flamvell Vritra is destroyed by battle, he takes down his destroyer with him and damage is reduced to zero!" Julian shouted.

"Well, since Gatmuz was still equipped with One Seriousness when he trashed your monster, I still get a card!" April retorted, drawing once and smirking fiercely as she saw the card.

"I end with two face-downs!" Julian concluded.

_Julian 2500LP/April 3200LP_

"I draw!" April shouted. "I Special Summon XX-Saber Gardestrike from my hand since I control no monsters and have at least two X-Sabers in my Graveyard!" In a blaze of energy, a panther-like X-Saber clad in emerald green samurai-style armour appeared, wielding a curving scimitar-blade with a serrated edge (ATK: 2100). "Now I summon X-Saber Airbellum!"

The lion-humanoid Tuner appeared before her with a snarl (ATK: 1600). "Now I activate my own Card of Demise!" She drew five times. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring XX-Saber Faultroll back to my hand, and then I Special Summon him again!" Faultroll appeared for the third time (ATK: 2400).

"I discard Noisy Gnat from my hand to raise Airbellum's Level by one!" There was a pulse of sound and X-Saber Airbellum glowed (Level 4). "I activate the Spell Card, Shining Rebirth!"

"Crap!" Julian shouted as the Spell appeared and X-Saber Airbellum dissolved into four glowing stars that became Synchro Rings as they encircled XX-Saber Gardestrike, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided in a blaze of power...

"_All the pain locked within me for so long... explode forth as an unstoppable force! Become the aspect of my just vengeance! Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" _

With an almighty roar, XX-Saber Gatmuz rose before her again (ATK: 3100). "XX-Saber Gatmuz, attack him directly and end this! WRATH OF X-SABER!"

Gatmuz roared and charged for Julian...

"Trap Card activate – Pyro Guard!" Julian shouted. "Using this, by removing a Pyro-Type monster in my Graveyard from play, your attack is negated and I draw a card!" He pocketed Flamvell Vritra, and XX-Saber Gatmuz was repulsed by a barrier of flame as he drew once.

"XX-Saber Faultroll, you attack directly!" April commanded. Faultroll roared and charged, this time striking Julian without incident.

(_Julian 100LP_)

"Turn end!" she finished sharply. "You're finished, cousin!"

_Julian 100LP/April 3200LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "To quote my good friend's dad – a Duel isn't over 'til the last card is played! I summon Neoflamvell Origin!" The small fire Tuner appeared in a flash of flame (ATK: 500). "Now, Trap Card activate, Return from the Different Dimension! By paying half my Life Points," he glowed with red aura...

(_Julian 50LP_)

"I can Special Summon as many of my removed from play monsters as possible, at the cost of losing those monsters when the turn ends!" A blast of energy erupted before him, forming into Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 1700), Flamvell Magician (ATK: 1400), Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000), and Flamvell Draconir (ATK: 2400).

"Fill your field with five thousand monsters for all I care!" April shouted. "My justice will destroy them all!"

"Your justice will destroy none of my monsters," Julian said softly. "No more! Tuning! Neoflamvell Origin and Flamvell Draconir... Synchro Summon...!"

"What?! But you could Tune Flamvell Archer with Flamvell Draconir...!" Then it hit her. "You're... not summoning Flamvell Nidhogg?!" The mention of that wretched name awakened a wrathful fire in Julian's eyes.

"No," he confirmed. "I have a new power... and that power will show you the true path of justice!" As Neoflamvell Origin's two Synchro Rings encircled Flamvell Draconir and reduced it to seven glowing stars, he continued to speak. "Let the fires of truth light the shadows to illuminate the true path of justice before you... April, you've allowed this hate and pain to misguide you for too long! I love you like a sister! And, as your brother, I will show you the truth of _our father's _death!"

And then, as the clustering stars created a holy inferno, he began to chant...

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light! Let all who stand within my sight; behold my power, all fires might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _

Vulcan erupted into being before him, wings spreading as he raised his molten longsword (ATK: 2400).

"Flame Avatar Vulcan..." April whispered, gazing upon it.

"I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan, copying the effects of Flamvell Draconir until the End Phase!" Julian called. "Now I use Draconir's second effect, Releasing my three monsters to give Vulcan 1000 more points for each until the End Phase – _Soulfire Empowerment_!" Neoflamvell Shaman, Flamvell Magician and Flamvell Archer dissolved into flames that swirled around Vulcan (ATK: 5400). "Now I activate Vulcan's own effect, removing all ten Fire monsters in my Graveyard from play to give Vulcan 6000 more points until the End Phase!"

Flame Avatar Vulcan glowed with incredible power and fire as the spirits of the monsters empowered it (ATK: 11400).

"No... this can't be..." April whispered as it registered – she had lost. Despite everything, despite her justice, Julian had come through it all to stand victorious.

"I'm sorry," Julian spoke. "But it has to end like this... it's the only way you can understand the truth. I love you, April... that's why I have to do this... Flame Avatar Vulcan, end this Duel now! Wrath of Etna!"

Flame Avatar Vulcan gave April a sorrowful glance, then his wings spread and he leapt skyward, diving and striking through XX-Saber Gatmuz with his longsword before landing and twisting round, striking through April with his blade as she gave a cry of utter despair, despair at losing despite everything she had believed for so long... despair at losing to the person she believed had taken her father from her...

_Julian 50LP/April 0LP_

She fell to her knees in shock as the remaining cards faded away, her gaze turning to the one tombstone Julian hadn't regarded yet.

_Edward Mikuro_

_Born September 16, 1981_

_Died June 7, 2031 _

_A devoted father and uncle_

_He will be missed by many_

'_Justice must be tempered with truth' _

"Truth... justice..." she whispered. "How could this happen?" She felt Julian's hand on her shoulder, and a part of her wanted to scream at him, to take her fists and just beat him to a bloody pulp, because even now, a side of her still screamed that he had killed her father.

"He told you those same words when you graduated from the Security Academy," Julian murmured to her. "The day he gave you that card... XX-Saber Gatmuz... his last gift to you, April. And you took it and turned it against me... you denied those words there." He laid his other hand on the tombstone. "Rest in peace, Uncle." His gaze turned back to her. "I didn't kill him. I loved him as a father, just like you did."

Drago stood silently and watched this exchange, touched by the quiet words.

"If you didn't kill him, who did?" April said. "Who should I be looking for, if not you?"

"No-one," he replied. "I've avenged his death already... his murderer is gone for good. It was Flamvell Nidhogg, April. I never realised what it was, and neither did Uncle. But it was hungry, and it was vengeful... it wanted carnage and destruction. It started that fire and killed him... not me." His eyes were deep with sorrow as her gaze met his. "But two years ago, I learned the truth... I fought and almost died to protect this world from Nidhogg and its kind, and I won that battle. But it was too late for Kelsey... too late for our child. I lost so much to stop that destruction... you're the only family I have left."

"What was she to you?" April whispered. "Kelsey? What did she mean to you?"

"We loved each other. We were destined to be together... I can't even tell you what I felt for her..." He bowed his head. "But it doesn't matter anymore. She died because of me... and my child... her child... _our _child died with her..." Tears ran down his cheeks, falling to the ground before her.

"Julian... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, gently pulling him into an embrace.

"I've lost so much," he sobbed into her shoulder as she held him close. "Please, April... don't let me lose you as well... you're the only family I have now..."

"You didn't kill him..." she murmured, believing it for the first time. She'd seen into his eyes, and seeing that sorrow had forced her to accept that he hadn't killed her father. "You won't lose me, Julian... you're like my brother now. From now on, I'll be by your side... I'll be your sister again." She gave a weak smile. "Father would have wanted it that way."

"Yes," Julian said, pulling out of the embrace. "He would have..." The two smiled, reconciled once more...

27

Once again, I'll list the original names of the cards used in this chapter in relation to their TCG names:

XX-Saber Galsem = XX-Saber Garsem

X-Saber Passiul = X-Saber Pashuul

XX-Saber Hyunlay = XX-Saber Hyunlei

XX-Saber Reijigra = XX-Saber Ragigura

XX-Saber Gatmuz = XX-Saber Gottoms

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Mighty Warrior

EARTH/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.

(Mighty Warrior was first used by Yusei in Chapter 2 of the 5D's manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

Flamvell Vritra

FIRE/ Pyro/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600

1 'Flamvell' Synchro Monster + 2 'Flamvell' monsters

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with 'Miracle Synchro Fusion'. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 100. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the attacking monster and reduce all Battle Damage to 0.

(Flamvell Vritra is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Pyre of Flamvell

Normal Spell Card

Image: Flamvell Magician pulling Flamvell Archer from a prominence of fire.

Activate only while you control a face-up FIRE monster with 200 DEF. Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 DEF from your Graveyard.

(Pyre of Flamvell is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Miracle Synchro Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two monsters (allegedly Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend) in the Polymerization pose, with a Synchro Ring around them and several Level Stars hovering around the picture.

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that includes 1 Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) When this face-down card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

(Miracle Synchro Fusion will be released in the upcoming set Duelist Revolution in Japan.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Pyro Guard

Normal Trap Card

Image: Neoflamvell Garuda taking a sword strike from Gilford the Legend in place of the duelist depicted on Assault Mode Activate.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Remove from play 1 Pyro-Type monster from your Graveyard to negate the attack and draw 1 card.

(Pyro Guard is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

27

Digidramon: Well, there's one awesome Duel! Julian displays the new Miracle Synchro Fusion, and even a Fusion Monster to be used with it! I expect Duelist Revolution to bring in a lot of new awesome Fusion stuff if we start with something as awesome as Miracle Synchro Fusion! But even so, the star of the show had to be April's XX-Saber Gatmuz for pushing Julian so hard!

Blake: Man, I should so use Miracle Synchro Fusion for Extrio sometime!

Digidramon: Yeah, sorry... it hadn't been revealed when I wrote Chapter 25, so I couldn't use it then. But this chapter, I just wanted to show a bit of what Duelist Revolution will give us, so I created Flamvell Vritra for Julian to use. It probably won't reappear too often, I mean, its summoning conditions are a little awkward and this _is _5D's, so yeah...

Drago: That was one pretty epic clash between April and Julian, I mean, it's not too often you get to see battles like Flamvell Vritra vs. XX-Saber Gatmuz! But in the end, Julian had to win this, because he and April have to be a family again in the end.

Digidramon: I did always know this would end up this way. April had to accept the truth sometime, and today was that time. Interestingly enough, I write these fictions to music a lot of the time, and most of this chapter was written to _Gotta Be Somebody _by Nickelback, which semi-fitted the tone of the chapter. But now with April accepting the truth of her father's death, she'll be a lot more of an ally to Julian from now on.

Blake: I'm guessing that means it's time to launch back into the plotline!

Digidramon: You bet! Especially with the mini-Yusei and Crow arc coming up, culminating in just one summoning I will LOVE writing... Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Flamvell Vritra, XX-Saber Gatmuz, Miracle Synchro Fusion, Saber Slash and One Seriousness!

Drago: I choose Flamvell Vritra as today's Featured Card! Its summoning conditions can be a little hard to fulfil, but its power is not to be underestimated! It can easily devastate an opponent combining its battle-related effects, and even when they take it down, they suffer for it!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, Yusei and Crow reunite as friends once again, but when they're drawn into conflict with Sector Security, will their bonds come together to grant victory? Are our heroes finished? Or can they pull through to defeat the corrupt law-enforcement?!

To find out, read Chapter 28 of Spirit Legends – Reunion Tag-Team!


	28. Chapter 28: Reunion TagTeam

(Author's Note: This chapter features a Tag-Team Duel. The rules for these vary from instance to instance, but I am using the rules featured in 5D's Episode 31, which were also used in several Tag-Team Duels in GX Season 4 and are also used in the Tag Force video games. To sum up, each team shares a field, Graveyard, removed from play zone, Life Points and, judging by the episode, Speed Counters. However, their Decks and hands are separate.

In addition, Yusei has used Junk Destroyer in the anime with an official Synchro Chant, so I will use that chant from now on. Also, it seems that Junk Archer and Stardust Dragon's Synchro Chants have changed, so I'll use the most recent versions of those.)

_**Chapter 28: Reunion Tag-Team **_

Crow glared down at Yusei from atop the junk pile as the latter dismounted his Runner. The orange-haired teen slid down the pile and landed neatly before Yusei and raised a fist. Then he slowly unclenched the fist and shook hands with Yusei.

"Hey, Yusei," he laughed, grimace becoming a smirk.

"Hey, Crow," the Signer replied with a slight smile. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh, just the usual," Crow laughed. "Playing Robin Hood, robbing from the rich, giving to the poor... you know how it is." He noticed Yusei's criminal marker. "I see Security got ya, huh?"

"It happens," Yusei shrugged, looking up to Crow's Duel Runner. "I see you learned how to use a wrench." Crow chuckled.

"Yeah, I finished Blackbird last year," he said. "She's a beauty alright... let's hit the streets!" With that, he sprinted back up the junk pile, slung on his helmet and mounted Blackbird as Yusei mounted his own Runner. The engines started simultaneously...

28

A short while later, the two raced down the streets of Satellite.

"I heard you're the champion now!" Crow called.

"Something like that," Yusei replied.

"Did Goodwin really kidnap your friends just to make you take part in that Fortune Cup?" Crow asked.

"Yes... I need to make sure they're safe," Yusei murmured. "There's a lot of danger around here now, Crow."

"Let's head to your hideout," Crow suggested...

28

A short while later, they skidded their Runners to a stop underground, outside said hideout, dismounting. As they pulled off their helmets, Rally came running out from within, followed by Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Blister.

"Yusei!" Rally exclaimed, tears gleaming in his eyes as he hugged his friend tightly. "I knew you'd come back!"

"I'd never leave you guys alone for too long," the Signer replied with a smile before looking at Blister. "Thanks for the help, Blister." The man nodded curtly, smirking slightly.

"No worries."

"Hey, this club exclusive or something?!" Crow exclaimed. They all seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Hey, Crow!" Blitz and Tank exclaimed.

"Sorry... we didn't recognise you with the helmet and the bike!" Nervin said.

"Yeah, Yusei isn't the only Turbo Duelist round these parts anymore!" Crow laughed. Then suddenly spotlights shone down from above as helicopter rotors became audible.

"Crow Hogan!" a Security shouted down with a megaphone. "Give yourself up now!"

"Damn... looks like you're not the only one with a knack for ticking off these guys, huh, Yusei?" he muttered, running a finger across one of his criminal marks. Suddenly a sphere dropped into the tunnel and began to vent thick clouds of tear gas.

"They're trying to gas us out!" Nervin exclaimed.

"We need to split up!" Crow shouted. "You guys run for it and meet us at Daedalus Bridge, and we'll head the boys in blue off!" He pulled on his helmet as Yusei did the same, the two mounting their Runners and shooting along the tunnel. The two shot out of the subway tunnels up the staircase, narrowly avoiding running down several Security officers before shooting down the street as a Sector Security van gave chase.

Suddenly, a small spherical robot detached from the van and shot off after the two Runners, a built-in camera quickly scanning both Turbo Duelists. Inside the van, two Security officers in the back read through the information.

"We have the target," one noted. "Crow Hogan, currently eighteen years of age, previously convicted on charges of theft, resisting arrest and... holy cow, this guy's got a record!"

"The other's Yusei Fudo, the new champion," the other officer mused. "Once a Satellite scum, always a Satellite scum I guess. Eighteen years of age, allegedly uses a Deck strategy focused around the Synchro Summoning of the Warrior Archetype Synchro Monsters."

"This Crow guy apparently uses Blackwing monsters," his colleague read out. "I dunno... they seem like pretty hardcore Duelists."

"They're Satellite scum! Man up already!" The officer punched a button before him and their Duel Disks activated, the screens switching to a Duel Mode view. "We'll take them both on as a team if it makes you feel better, wimp!"

Ahead of them, Yusei and Crow's Duel Runners immediately switched to Duel Mode. _"Overriding suspect Duel Runner, Duel Mode engaged, autopilot standing by." _

"Looks like it's a Tag Force Duel," Crow noted. "You know those rules, right? Each team shares field, Graveyard, Life Points and Speed Counters, but we have separate Decks and hands?"

"Yeah, I know the rules," Yusei nodded. "Let's do this." They drew their opening hands as Speed World flashed into view on all four monitor screens. _"Speed World activated." _Four holograms of the card spun and vanished as the world around was wrapped in the purple aura.

"Let's ride!" all four duelists shouted as one.

_Yusei + Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll begin!" the first Security shouted, his voice being projected through speakers on the droid following Yusei and Crow. "I summon Gate Blocker!" The stone slab adorned by the Wdjat eye flashed into existence before the droid (ATK: 100).

"Damn Security, you always start with Gate Blocker!" Crow yelled at them.

"Try this then, Hogan! I Release Gate Blocker to Special Summon Gate Blocker 2!" The Gate Blocker expanded, becoming a larger tablet adorned with two Wdjat eyes (DEF: 3000). "Now I throw out three face-downs, and end!" The three reversed cards appeared behind Gate Blocker 2.

_Yusei + Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Crow yelled.

"I activate Full Throttle and Speed Edge!" the first Security shouted as two face-downs lifted up. "Full Throttle grants my side an additional Speed Counter in each Standby Phase, while Speed Edge nails you with 300 points of damage for each Speed Counter higher our total is than yours!"

The Security droid sped up (_Security 1 + Security 2 8000LP 2SPC_), but the other team didn't due to Gate Blocker 2's effect. Then energy ripped from Speed Edge and slammed into Crow, who grunted in pain.

(_Yusei + Crow 7400LP 0SPC_)

"I'll tear down your little wall!" Crow roared. "I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" The bird man appeared in a flurry of feathers, raising his lance (ATK: 1700). "And now I Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand since I control a different Blackwing!" Gale formed from another burst of feathers with a shriek (ATK: 1300).

"Gale and Bora... the combo you used last time!" the Security shouted in alarm.

"Exactly!" Crow replied. "Gale, do your thing!" Gale flapped its wings and the red aura surrounded Gate Blocker 2 (DEF: 1500). "Now, Bora, attack his Gate Blocker 2! Black Spiral!" Bora blasted a lance of energy from his weapon and Gate Blocker 2 shattered like glass, the attack ripping into the Security droid.

(_Security 1 + Security 2 7800LP 2SPC_)

"You just screwed up bad, you moron!" the Security snapped as his third Trap activated. "I activate Broken Blocker – since you destroyed a monster with higher defence than attack in battle, I get two more copies from my Deck!" Two more Gate Blocker 2s appeared before the Security droid (DEF: 3000x2).

"Damn it!" Crow swore. "I toss out four face-downs and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared behind Gale and Bora.

_Yusei + Crow 7400LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 7800LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" the second Security shouted (_Security 1 + Security 2 7800LP 4SPC_). Then Speed Edge fired its energy into Crow again.

(_Yusei + Crow 6200LP 0SPC_)

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" the Security yelled, drawing twice and tossing a monster into the Graveyard. "Now I summon Scrap Chimera!" With a mechanical, grating roar a portal opened before the droid, disgorging a strange lion-like beast with eagle wings and a snake for a tail, made entirely from scrap-metal parts (ATK: 1700). "When Scrap Chimera is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Scrap Tuner Monster from my Graveyard! I summon the Scrap Beast I tossed with Angel Baton!"

Another portal opened, releasing a panther-like beast again made from scrap-metal, with sabre fangs and large claws (ATK: 1600). "Now I Tune my Level Four Scrap Beast to my Level Four Scrap Chimera to Synchro Summon...!"

Scrap Beast roared and dissolved into four stars that expanded into Synchro Rings as they encircled Scrap Chimera, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars collided in a blaze of pitch-black energy...

"_The scrap-metal discarded as unworthy, take a form of destruction and rise for revenge! Obliterate those who defile you with unclean touch! Synchro Summon! Destroy, Scrap Dragon!" _

An almighty roar reverberated as a towering shadow took flight, a monstrous dragon made of scrap-metal sheets welded and bolted together, steam venting from valves across its form. Car tyres ringed its tail, and its immense wings were formed from sheets of corrugated iron. With a baleful roar, Scrap Dragon turned its crimson gaze upon Yusei and Crow... (ATK: 2800)

"I throw out a face-down!" the Security called, the reversed card appeared behind Scrap Dragon. "Now I activate Scrap Dragon's effect, destroying a card on my field and one on yours!" Scrap Dragon roared, and his face-down shattered, followed by one of Crow's. The orange-haired teen smirked.

"That face-down was Dummy Marker, so I draw once!" the Security called, doing so. "Now, Scrap Dragon, annihilate his Gale the Whirlwind! Junkyard Bombardment!" Scrap Dragon roared and various shards of scrap metal tore from its body, shooting towards Gale...

"I activate Urgent Tuning, and Tune my Gale the Whirlwind to Bora the Spear!" Crow retorted as his remaining face-down lifted up. Gale split into three glowing rings that encircled Bora, reducing him to four stars that collided in a blast of black feathers...

"_Darkened gales, become the wings that will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" _

The black feathers exploded apart as the Synchro Monster glided down to hover beside Crow's Runner. He was tall and slender, clad from head to toe in jet-black armour adorned with orange patterns, his hands coated in bronze, clawed gauntlets. His helmet was shaped like a bird's head with a crimson jewel held within the beak, bladed wings spreading behind his back. His bare midriff was the only clue that he was even alive and not an armoured robot (ATK: 2500).

"Fine then!" the Security roared. "Scrap Dragon, destroy that thing!" Scrap Dragon fired its Junkyard Bombardment, but the scrap-metal simply bounced off of Blackwing Armor Master without harming Crow's Synchro Monster, or even Crow himself.

"Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage when he battles!" Crow explained.

"Damn it!" the Security roared, throwing out a face-down card. "I end my turn!"

28

On the other side of the ocean, in New Domino City, Julian wandered the streets aimlessly alone. Drago had returned home, while Julian walked on alone, thinking about what had happened with April. While his cousin had returned to her duties, he had been left to wander and remember, all his memories and pain flooding back.

"Uncle... Kelsey..." he murmured. "Was I right to use Vulcan against her... she had to know the truth... but did I push it too far?"

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the person in front of him until he had walked right into them. They were sent stumbling forwards, and he instinctively caught their arm, hauling them back to their feet. As the person turned, their face brought back another memory.

"Carly..." he said in surprise, remembering the reporter/blogger from the Legacy of Champions two years before.

"J-Julian!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking," he replied, letting go of her arm. "I suppose you're looking for another story..."

"What's a Metro Pass?!" The shout from the railway station nearby drew their attention.

"Isn't that...?" Julian began.

"Jack!" Carly cried out, running into the station. Julian followed her, acting out of his need to gather the Signers.

Inside the station, Jack was engaged in a lengthy argument with a barrier repeatedly asking for a Metro Pass.

"Isn't that Jack Atlas?" someone nearby said.

"Uh... no, that's my cousin Ralph!" Carly answered, entering the conversation and the area. "He just looks like Jack..." She grabbed Jack's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the station with Julian following them. Once they were outside, Julian crossed his arms and glared at Jack. He still felt a lot of bitterness and hatred towards the Wing Signer.

"Jack," he said curtly, nodding.

"What are you thinking?!" Carly yelled. "You're still hurt, and the press are tracking you like bloodhounds! If they see you, you'll get mobbed!"

"I can take care of myself," Jack snapped.

"Evidently," Julian said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Jack, come off it. You're not Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster and all that crap anymore. You can't just waltz through anywhere you damn well like; you're down on our level now. The only thing that can make you special now is that Mark of the Dragon on your arm." Carly glanced at him, puzzled.

"Mark of the Dragon?"

"And I suppose you're _so _much better," Jack retorted, cutting her off. "After all, you only murdered your little girlfriend now, didn't you?" Julian's eyes seemed to ignite with rage, and if looks could kill, Jack would have dropped dead right then, Signer or not.

"You know what really happened," he whispered in a voice of pure venom. "You of all people know the truth about what happened that day, Jack Atlas. You were right there on that track with me... when Flamvell Nidhogg killed Kelsey, you watched it happen. You're a Signer; you knew that was a real being, not some Solid Vision hologram gone haywire, or a Psychic Duelist's powers. After everything you saw that day... after you summoned Savior Demon Dragon... would you still believe that lie?"

"I'll believe whatever the hell I like," Jack snapped. Julian's gaze hardened further, and he seemed on the brink of committing an actual murder. Fortunately, Carly intervened before he could lose his temper enough to throttle Jack.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted at Jack. "After everything that happened to Julian, you'd just rub salt in his wounds! And as for me... I got you out of that hospital! I cooked for you, cleaned up after you, looked after you! Is this how you repay me?! Well, now I get it – you're just a pampered, spoiled jerk who doesn't even know how to ride the Metro Rail!" Jack turned to walk away from them, but thought better of it.

"Hey, everyone!" Carly called. "Over here, come and check out Jack..."

"Fine!" Jack snarled. "I'll hang out with you geeks if that's what you want, but I'll do it with dignity!" Carly nodded and Julian smirked slightly...

28

A short while later, the trio stood outside a clothes store, with Jack dressed in a beret, very old sunglasses and a grey shirt. Julian smirked slightly at the outfit.

"That outfit's perfect!" Carly exclaimed. "No one'll recognise you!"

"I look like a disco reject," Jack muttered.

"You're so high-strung... just let go and have some fun for once!" Carly cried.

"I hate fun."

"_If I'm going to get my story... I'll have to get Jack to open up... I'll have to get friendly with him," _Carly though.

"_I need to get Jack on our side," _Julian thought. _"I need a chance to talk to him alone about this whole thing... without Carly there. As nice as she seems, she's a reporter. The last thing we need is this whole thing getting into the papers..." _

"I've got an idea!" Carly exclaimed. She started to walk away, and Julian and Jack followed her...

28

Carly screamed at the top of her lungs as the rollercoaster they were all in hurtled down a steep slope. Beside her, Julian and Jack were silent, Jack looking very fed-up, Julian a bit more relaxed.

After that ride came to an end, they went on a bungee-jumping ride, with Carly screaming yet again, and Jack still very fed-up. Julian didn't really react to it, but his eyes were deep with memory. He remembered coming to this amusement park with April and his uncle for his twelfth birthday, spending some quality time with the family he had left... his uncle had always been pretty busy in his job at Kaiba Corp's Duel Runner Manufacturing division. April had looked after him more often than not, something that had bonded the two further... before his uncle, her father's death had ripped them apart...

It would take time to form that close bond again, but they'd manage it. Once the city and the world were saved... then, they'd have time for each other again... but until then, Julian had to dedicate himself to gathering the Signers... he'd promised himself that in Peru, that he wouldn't stop until he had brought the five together to defeat the Earthbound Immortals.

The ride finished and the three sat down on a bench, Jack folding his arms as he glared out at the world.

"Wow... that was great..." Carly said with a smile. "I think we really bonded, hey, Jack?"

"Not really," he replied. "I'd have a better time watching paint dry." Julian clenched a fist tightly. As much as he might not have trusted Carly, he did respect her for helping Jack... and having been brought up to help those who helped him, he was not particularly happy about Jack refusing to do so.

"I'm out of here," the former champion snapped, standing up. "Consider your 'kindness' repaid, Carly."

"Hang on!" Carly cried out, standing and running after him as he walked away. Julian swore under his breath as he stood and followed the two.

"What do you want from me?!" Jack snapped at her.

"Hey, Jack Atlas!" a boy shouted, running up to Jack, who looked down at him.

"Uh, he's not Jack Atlas," Carly said.

"I know it's him!" the boy said. "I'm his biggest fan! I've watched all his Duels... even his very first ones against that Julian Mikuro!" Julian stopped and stared at the boy silently. "My friends say he's a loser 'cause some Satellite beat him, but I know he can win back that title!"

"I'll show 'em all," Jack murmured, patting the boy's hair. "It's nice, but I'm not Jack Atlas."

"I'll see you later!" the kid said as Jack walked away. 'You're still the best Turbo Duelist ever!" Jack ignored him, walking away and vanishing into the crowds.

"He needs to see that people still see him as a champion," Julian murmured, stepping to stand beside Carly. "As much as I hate him... I have to admit that under that icy shell, Jack has a good heart... but it's been lost because of what he lost, back home in the Satellite."

"What did he lose?"

"Friendship... comradeship... bonds..." he replied. "Back in the Satellite... three years ago, there was a team, Carly. A Duel Gang, like so many back then, seeking to dominate the Satellite. But this team was different, they didn't seek their dominance for the power, or the wealth... they sought dominance because they wanted to make the best of what there was in the Satellite... to generate true satisfaction for themselves, even there. They named themselves Team Satisfaction, and they consisted of Yusei, Jack, and two others."

"So Jack is from the Satellite..." Carly murmured.

"Team Satisfaction conquered the other Duel Gangs... they found success, but their leader couldn't stop there," Julian murmured darkly, his eyes darkened with the memories of that terrible time. "He said that they couldn't have their true satisfaction until all the shackles of the city were gone... and he saw Sector Security as those shackles. He tried to fight Sector Security... and because of all that he did to wage that war... the team broke."

"What happened to them?"

"They went separate ways... embraced separate fates," he explained. "Yusei dedicated himself to coming here... he built himself a Duel Runner from spare parts and scrap metal... but then Jack betrayed his friends... he stole that Runner, and Yusei's Stardust Dragon... he came here. I tried to stop him... but I failed." His voice was bitter and dark as he remembered that fierce struggle in the pipeline connecting Satellite and New Domino, the struggle that had ended in his defeat. "But Yusei soldiered on... he built another Runner, and he made it here... the rest, you know."

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Crow... Kalin... I don't know," Julian said softly. "I never really saw them after the team broke..." He did know Kalin's final fate, but he didn't want to talk about it. He'd had _such great respect_ for Kalin, and then the leader of Team Satisfaction had fallen, broken... lost everything for his 'true satisfaction'...

"Is that why he's like this now?" Carly wondered.

"That's part of it... but also because he lost it all to Yusei the moment he lost the Fortune Cup. He was so used to fame and fortune... and now he has infamy and misfortune... but he has to break through this. He has to live his life... and he has to accept the change. The Master of Faster died when he lost to Yusei, now Jack Atlas must rise from the ashes... let's go help him, Carly..."

"I know where he is," Carly said. She gestured to a tower nearby. "That Metro Rail we saw him trying to take, it leads there. And in my apartment... he could see it from the window."

"Let's go," Julian nodded. He took a step, then stopped and looked at her awkwardly. "He was in your apartment overnight? And this isn't plastered over the headlines?" She blushed slightly.

"Oh... no, nothing happened!" she exclaimed, before realising he was chuckling slightly.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to make a big thing of it... let's go help Jack, shall we?" And with that, they ran towards the tower...

28

On top of the tower, Jack stared out over the sea, towards the setting sun.

Carly walked up to stand beside him, while Julian waited further back.

"Jack," she said. "If this was where you wanted to go, you could've just said so. You seem worse than before... what're you looking at?"

"Satellite, right?" Julian cut in. Jack nodded slightly. "You can't see it from here, Jack."

"Do you miss it?" Carly wondered. "Do you want to go back... you can tell me."

"Two years ago," Jack said, "I gave up everything I knew to come here from the Satellite. I betrayed my friends, the people I grew up with... I turned my back on everything I was. And what did I gain? Temporary greatness. The admiration of fickle fans who love you when you're on top and hate you when you're not... in order to be the duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the duelist I really am."

"Sometimes, fame robs you more than it gifts you," Julian murmured.

"For once... you're right," Jack said. "I wanted to be the greatest, but I took the easy path. Now it's too late, I know what I really stand for."

"It's like a do-over," Carly murmured. "You can use what you've learned and go forwards... the _old _Jack Atlas died in that battle with Yusei, and now it's time for the _real _Jack to live. You can do it again! Go back to the Satellite and make it up to your friends, say sorry and things can go back to the way they were!"

"You know what?" Jack murmured. 'You're right. I can still do this!" He pulled off his sunglasses and stowed them in a pocket. "No more hiding! No more feeling sorry for myself!" He tossed the hat away, and the wind threw it down into the sea. "It's time to move on!"

"My hat!" Carly exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said. 'It's time I showed the world who I really am!" She lifted her bag and pulled his white coat from it. He pulled off the grey shirt, threw it into the bag and pulled on his coat. "Write whatever you like about me... because that's not the _real _Jack Atlas you're writing about."

""I'm not writing that article," Carly said. "This city would just use it to point more fingers at you." Julian smiled.

"Thank you," Jack murmured, turning to walk away. He looked at Julian. "I know you hate me, Julian. To be honest... I'd feel the same. But maybe someday, you can forgive me for what I did."

"After all you just said," Julian murmured. "You've changed, Jack. The old Jack, the betrayer and traitor... he died against Yusei... and like Carly said, now the new Jack Atlas lives. I've got no reason to hate that Jack, right?" He laughed, and Jack gave a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Then let's get going," he said...

28

Back across the ocean in Satellite, the Tag-Team Turbo Duel continued.

_Yusei + Crow 6200LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 7800LP 4SPC_

Yusei drew silently (_Security 1 + Security 2 7800LP 6SPC_). A moment later, Speed Edge blasted Yusei and Crow for the third time.

(_Yusei + Crow 4400LP 0SPC_)

"I summon Trident Warrior!" the Signer shouted. A seven-foot-tall warrior clad in sea green armour and a blue ankle-length kilt appeared beside him, wielding a golden trident that sparked and crackled with lightning (ATK: 1800). "When Trident Warrior is summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Three monster from my hand, like Junk Synchron!" The orange-armoured Warrior rose beside him (ATK: 1300).

"Yes!" Crow exclaimed.

"Now I Tune together Junk Synchron and Trident Warrior to Synchro Summon...!" Yusei called. Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Trident Warrior, reducing him to four glowing stars that collided in a blaze of black energy...

"_Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" _

Junk Archer soared from the Synchro Summon to hover beside his Duel Runner, stringing an arrow (ATK: 2300).

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack Scrap Dragon with Black Hurricane!" Yusei commanded. Armor Master surged forwards and threw a fierce punch into Scrap Dragon, Yusei avoiding damage due to Armor Master's effect. As the Blackwing pulled back, he left a black shard stuck into the titanic Synchro.

"Yeah, go Yusei!" Crow shouted with a laugh.

"Our clustering bonds have formed a path to defeat your Dragon!" Yusei called. "When Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster, he leaves a Wedge Counter on it, and I can remove that Wedge Counter to reduce that monster's points to zero!" The Wedge Counter exploded and Scrap Dragon screamed (ATK: 0). "Junk Archer, destroy Scrap Dragon with Scrap Arrow!" Junk Archer fired his arrow, shattering Scrap Dragon. The arrow stuck into the Security droid, sending a surge of pain through the Security.

(_Security 1 + Security 2 5500LP 4SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Yusei finished, throwing out a face-down.

_Yusei + Crow 4400LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 5500LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" the first Security yelled, drawing (_Security 1 + Security 2 5500LP 6SPC_). Then Speed Edge blasted Yusei and Crow again.

(_Yusei + Crow 2600LP 0SPC_)

"I throw down a face-down, and end my turn!" the Security called. The reversed card appeared behind his Gate Blocker 2.

_Yusei + Crow 2600LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 5500LP 6SPC_

"I... draw!" Crow exclaimed as the Security droid sped up further (_Security 1 + Security 2 5500LP 8SPC_). Then Yusei and Crow both cried out as Speed Edge blasted them.

(_Yusei + Crow 200LP 0SPC_)

"I summon my Blackwing – Jet the Blue Sky!" Crow shouted angrily. With a shriek, an emerald green crow swooped down to glide beside him, its head a crimson red colour (ATK: 0). "Now I activate Yusei's Trap Card, Synchro Out! Using this, I can split one Synchro Monster I control back into its material monsters!" Junk Archer exploded into white light and split into seven glowing stars that clustered as groups of three and four. The three stars formed Junk Synchron (ATK: 1300), while the four created Trident Warrior (ATK: 1800).

"Now I Tune together Junk Synchron, Trident Warrior and Blackwing – Jet the Blue Sky to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Trident Warrior and Jet the Blue Sky, reducing them to five glowing stars that collided in a prominence of black power...

"_Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" _the two chanted in unison.

Junk Destroyer exploded into being with a roar (ATK: 2600). "Now Junk Destroyer's effect activates, destroying cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuners I used to summon it!" Crow called. "_Tidal Energy!" _Fiery energy coated two of Junk Destroyer's hands and exploded forwards, obliterating the Securities' two face-downs.

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack a Gate Blocker 2 with Black Hurricane!" The Blackwing shot forwards and slammed a Wedge Counter into the Gate Blocker 2. "Now I remove that Wedge Counter!" Gate Blocker 2 fragmented as the Wedge Counter exploded (DEF: 0).

"Fine, destroy my Gate Blocker 2!" the Security laughed through the Security droid's speakers.

"Oh, I'll do more – I'll win this!" Crow laughed. "I activate Blackwing – Anchor, letting me Release a Blackwing," Blackwing Armor Master dissolved into golden motes, "and add its points onto a Synchro Monster's!" Junk Destroyer shone with power (ATK: 5100). "And now I play Ebon Arrow, reducing my Junk Destroyer's points to give it a Piercing effect until the End Phase!" Junk Destroyer's aura dimmed (ATK: 4600).

"Still not enough!" the Securities laughed.

"Oh, it is," Crow sneered. "Junk Destroyer, attack the weakened Gate Blocker 2 with Destroy Knuckle!" Junk Destroyer rushed forwards and smashed through the Gate Blocker 2 with a savage punch, the Security droid being knocked further away by the force of the attack.

(_Security 1 + Security 2 900LP 6SPC_)

"Ha, you haven't won, outlaw!"

"Actually, we have," Yusei cut in. "When a monster affected by Ebon Arrow destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you take damage equal to that monster's defence points. This ends here!"

A thousand spears of shadow ripped from Junk Destroyer and tore into the Security droid, which shone with red light and fell to the ground, as much further back, DEFEAT flashed onto the Securities' screens and their van skidded to a halt.

_Yusei + Crow 200LP 0SPC/Security 1 + Security 2 0LP 3SPC_

The two friends rode on, whooping in joy.

"We've still got it, huh, Yusei?!" Crow laughed.

"You think so?" Yusei chuckled.

"Hey, have you heard about Jack?" his friend asked. "Some reporter found out he was from the Satellite, and now he's off the grid."

"Off the grid, huh?" Yusei murmured. "That'll make it harder for Julian to find him."

"Julian? He's back?" Crow wondered. "Man, it's like everyone's popping up again!"

"He's in the city at the moment, sorting some stuff out," Yusei explained.

"Huh... anyway, how are you and Jack?"

"We've sorted things out between us," Yusei said plainly. "He did what he thought he had to do, and he though if he didn't grab that chance, he'd be stuck in the Satellite for the rest of his life. I can't blame him for making a choice when he didn't think he had one..."

28

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Gate Blocker 2

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 100/DEF: 3000

You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Gate Blocker" you control. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters during each player's Standby Phases with the effect of "Speed World".

(Gate Blocker 2 was first used by the Securities against Crow and Yusei in Episode 31 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Scrap Chimera

EARTH/ Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster from your Graveyard. This card cannot be used to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster except a "Scrap" monster and if this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster, all the other Synchro Material Monsters must be "Scrap" monsters.

*

Scrap Beast

EARTH/ Beast/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300

If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card during the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard except a "Scrap Beast", and add it to your hand.

*

Scrap Dragon

EARTH/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, activate by selecting 1 card each on you and your opponent's side of the field. The selected cards are destroyed. When this card is destroyed by your opponent and sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" Monster from your Graveyard.

(The Scrap Archetype will be released in the upcoming set Duelist Revolution in the OCG).

55555

Trident Warrior

LIGHT/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200

When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your Hand.

(Trident Warrior was used by Jean in Episode 101 of 5D's, and will be released in the upcoming set Duelist Revolution in the OCG).

55555

Blackwing – Jet the Blue Sky

DARK/ Winged-Beast/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 800

When a face-up "Blackwing" monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can discard this card instead.

(Blackwing – Jet the Blue Sky was first used by Crow against Bolger in Episode 95 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Full Throttle

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A Duel Runner accelerating forwards as rays of blue light shine from it in all directions.

Activate only when the effect of "Speed World" activates. Increase the number of your Speed Counters on "Speed World" by 1 during each Standby Phase.

*

Speed Edge

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A blast of emerald energy launched by a draconic being slamming into a Duel Runner.

During each Standby Phase, if you have more Speed Counters than your opponent, inflict 300 damage times the difference of Speed Counters to your opponent.

(The above two cards were used by the Securities against Yusei and Crow in Episode 31 of 5D's. Creative credit goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Blackwing – Anchor

Normal Trap Card

Image: An immense fireball exploding in the background, hurling black feathers into the foreground across a desolate plain.

Select 1 Synchro Monster you control and Tribute 1 "Blackwing" monster you control. Increase the ATK of the selected Synchro Monster by the ATK of the tributed "Blackwing" monster.

(Blackwing – Anchor was released in the set The Shining Darkness in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

28

Digidramon: Well, Jack finally stops being such an arrogant bastard, and Yusei meets up with Crow once more! Was that an awesome Duel finish or what?!

Drago: Yep, it rocked! Especially since you managed to toss in Junk Destroyer and combine it with Blackwing – Anchor!

Blake: I agree… man, I wanna Duel Crow sometime!

Digidramon: Oh, don't worry. If I can Duel Jack, then you can Duel Crow, my friend… heh…

Drago: Something tells me that you versus Jack will be a massacre, DD.

Digidramon: Oh, it might… and it might now… Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Junk Destroyer, Scrap Dragon, Blackwing – Anchor, Full Throttle and Ebon Arrow!

Blake: I choose Blackwing – Anchor as today's Featured Card! Since the attack boost lasts as long as the monster, Anchor can turn even a weak Synchro into a powerhouse! Since most Decks run Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind these days, Blackwing – Anchor can be handy for a power boost in a pinch!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, it's time for the true Dark Signers to make their move against their counterparts! Yusei reunites with his friends and the legend of Daedalus Bridge comes to light, but when Yusei ventures into the B.A.D. with Crow, he is greeted by an old friend, now an enemy! As he faces his Dark Signer opponent in a match destined by fate, what forces will be unleashed? Can Yusei survive the Dark Synchro Monster wielded by his former friend? Can he avoid burning in a vengeful inferno of hatred from this new foe?

To find out, read Chapter 29 of Spirit Legends – Ashes to Flames!


	29. Chapter 29: Ashes to Flames

_**Chapter 29: Ashes to Flames**_

Within the Dark Signers' lair, the ever present silence and darkness filled the air. It pressed down upon the six occupants of the complex of tunnels, though they never really noticed it. But now, to one of the Dark Signers, the darkness was crushing.

Kelsey sat alone in her room, staring into the darkness around. It shouldn't have been uncomfortable to sit in complete darkness, in fact, it wasn't even total darkness. Her eyes were naturally adjusted to this level of darkness, she could see as well as she could on a clear day. The Dark Signers treated darkness as their light, basking in its shadows, while shunning the light, which they had a natural aversion to.

But something about the darkness made Kelsey uneasy, wary. She found herself wishing to somehow break the deathly silence of the place, in any way she could.

In a fluid movement she stood, crossing to a dresser on the other side of the room. Her Dark Signer robes were practically suited to any conditions, so no clothes were stored in the dresser, instead it held the gathered fragments of her old life, the life before Flamvell Nidhogg had taken her in deathly grip and banished her from one existence, only for her to be forced into another by Wiraqocha Rasca.

She opened a drawer, and with pale hands she went through the items inside. Her fingers passed over an old, dusty photograph showing her laughing, younger self alongside Julian as the two played Duel Monsters outside the orphanage where she had been raised. Behind the image of her Koa'ki Meiru Ice stood a smiling, African woman, Martha.

She gently moved the photograph to the top of the dresser and continued to sort through the old memories, her fingers running across a box of marbles Martha had given her for her eighth birthday, a ribbon a younger Crow had gifted her with on the same day. Placing the two items with the photograph, she looked over a quartet of photographs depicting her as a sixteen-year old girl dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans, in each photograph posing alongside one of the four-strong Team Satisfaction.

She looked at the image of her and Yusei with a soft smile, seeing the Signer smiling as the two stood back-to-back, Yusei wearing the dark brown jacket trademark of the Team. Both had their Duel Disks active to display monsters, her monster the towering bestial knight that was Koa'ki Meiru Crusader, his the ever-famous Junk Warrior. She laid the photograph to one side and looked at the next, this one showing her and Crow. The orange-haired boy was guffawing happily, arm slung carelessly across her shoulders with his Blackwing – Bora the Spear at his side, Koa'ki Meiru Drago curled up beside her.

With a rustle of paper, she placed this photograph on top of the one with Yusei, looking down at a photograph of her with a pouting Jack. Crow stood behind the future King, holding his teammate in place, with Jack trying to wrestle free futilely. Due to his reluctance, Crow had forced the card onto his Duel Disk, and so the struggling Jack was flanked by Twin-Sword Marauder, while Koa'ki Meiru War Arms stood beside Kelsey. Even with Crow holding him down, Jack was still as far from Kelsey as he could manage.

And finally, the fourth photograph... Kelsey had to fight back a shudder of revulsion as she laid the photograph of her with Jack aside to reveal the fourth. In this one she stood, smiling and laughing, arm thrown across the final boy's shoulders, a smirk on his face as he stared right into the camera, unblinking even in the face of the bright flash. The monster beside him was the mighty Terrorking Archfiend, while Kelsey had gone for the big finale by choosing the fiery, demonic form of her Koa'ki Meiru Valafar.

How had the boy in that picture become the monster he was today? Kelsey had to wonder that as she slammed the photograph off to one side. For a second, she wanted to tear it in half with a cry, but she couldn't bring herself to destroy even the merest fragment of her pre-Dark Signer life, no matter how much she hated it.

"Kalin..." she murmured. "How could you fall... why?" She buried the thoughts, throwing herself back into digging through the drawer. Eventually her search uncovered a leather Deck Box, which she removed from the drawer and held in solemn silence. She knew which cards lay within, though she hadn't so much as looked at them since becoming a Dark Signer. A terrible sense of betrayal filled her as she opened the box, pulling the Deck out to display the fiery image of her Koa'ki Meiru Valafar adorning the top card.

"Koa'ki Meiru..." she whispered softly, looking at her former ace. "Fire... Water... Earth... Wind... the elemental forces that shaped our world, concentrated to battle the greater forces that designed to rule... Light and Darkness. And now I am one with Darkness... I've become one of your enemies, all because I wanted Julian to _live_." A single tear slid down her cheek as she gently fanned open the Deck, looking at each of her precious former companions in turn, whispering their treasured names into that bitter, eternal darkness, both within her heart and all around her. Her melodious voice spoke each syllable of the names with regret and loss, the very words testament to her feelings.

She slowly placed the cards back into the Deck Box, closing it with measured, reluctant motions. No matter how she yearned to use her Koa'ki Meiru cards again, Wiraqocha Rasca would not allow such enemies to take the field beside it. Its divine nature could not escape the anti-light and darkness that defined the monsters, and it hated that simple fact so much that even the idea of wielding those monsters would be met with a mental attack so powerful Kelsey would be left practically comatose for a few days at the least. She had bitterly learned not to even suggest that idea, especially after Wiraqocha Rasca had included Julia in these brutal punishments.

Gently placing the Deck Box on top of the dresser, Kelsey finally found what she had been searching for. She pulled the device from the drawer, holding the old machine gently. She wasn't even sure what it was; only that it was thirty-odd years old and that it only worked thanks to all of Yusei's mechanical expertise. She did know its name, I-Pod, however.

With a practised movement, she turned the I-Pod on and flicked through several menus until she finally found what she wanted, selecting the option. A moment later, music started to play from the device, a soft, haunting melody that was soon supplemented by lyrics just as haunting:

"_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own,_

_I used to roll the dice,_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

'_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"_

The song was called Viva la Vida, and even in her past life, Kelsey had liked it. There was something about the lyrics that kept her listening until the song ended, something in the way they were spoken almost resonated with her.

But now, as a Dark Signer, she felt a certain relevance about those same lyrics, in that they connected with her feelings of regret and loss. She continued to listen in silence, rejoicing in how the music shattered that darkness and silence with its haunting words.

"_One minute I held the key,_

_Next the walls were closed on me,_

_And I discovered that my castles stand,_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand,"_

"One minute you can have everything, and then the next it's all gone," Misty spoke from behind Kelsey. The Condor Dark Signer started slightly, surprised by her fellow's entrance.

"That's true," she murmured. "I think we both found that out the hard way, huh?"

"That's the sad truth, Kelsey," Misty murmured. "A lot of people lose what they care about, the way we did. But the difference is, we can do something about it. I can get revenge... and you can find Julian again."

"As much as I don't want this fate," Kelsey whispered. "I'll accept it, because of that. Because I love Julian, and Julia, and all I want is for us to be a family. Nothing more, nothing less. I'd give the world just to let us three be together... the way it should be." As she fell silent, the lyrics continued to speak their sad story to them both.

"_For some reason I can't explain, _

_Once you go there was never,_

_Never an honest word,_

_That was when I ruled the world..." _

29

Deep into the Satellite, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Nervin and Blister were crossing a very old, very fragile rope bridge over one of the many gaping chasms in the ruined sector of the city.

"Stop shaking the bridge!" Nervin yelled at Tank, "or everyone's gonna fall!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Just keep walking!" Blitz snapped at them both.

"It's easy for you to say, if this breaks, you're the first one down!"

"We have to get across," Tank said. "It's the only place in Satellite we'll be safe!"

"Even Sector Security won't come here," Blitz said. "It's the B.A.D., and they're forbidden by executive order to enter."

"So it's a perfect refuge for people with criminal marks," Blister mused.

"Hey, look at Daedalus Bridge!" Rally exclaimed, gesturing to the bridge, which was visible even with the buildings in the way. It towered over them, a monolithic monument to the hopes and dreams of Satellite...

They crossed the bridge and walked on for a bit, coming to Crow's hideout. As they stepped into the courtyard in between the buildings, Yusei and Crow pulled up on their Runners, dismounting and pulling off their helmets.

"Yusei!" Rally exclaimed. "Crow! You're alright!" The two smiled as the boy ran up to them, throwing his arms around Yusei...

29

Later that night, Crow staggered over to the others, arms full of beer bottles. He quickly handed them to Tank, who started to drink them with amazing speed.

Crow slumped down beside Yusei, as Nervin said, "so Yusei, what you're saying is that these Dark Signers want to destroy Satellite?"

"When I duelled Jack, I saw a vision of that destruction... a future that could come," the Signer mused, recalling the vision.

"Is that true?" Blitz asked.

"If that's gonna happen, then we should pack up and use that pipeline to get outta here!" Tank exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me – if these Dark Signers are here, we should go there," Nervin agreed.

"You're scared," Yusei mused, "well, I am too." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Mark of the Dragon. "This Mark made me a part of this war, and if I don't fight, there's no hope for anyone."

"Well, I'm with ya," Crow said, taking a swig of his beer. "Crow never backs out from a fight. You're the only one who can protect us, so you've got my support." Suddenly, two of the children he looked after ran up, a boy wearing a bandana and a girl.

"Crow, tell us a bed-time story!" the boy cried. Crow thought for a moment.

"Alright then, let's talk about Daedalus Bridge, shall we?" he laughed. "A long time ago, the Satellite and New Domino City were separated. The people of the Satellite had to work hard for very little, and they were sad because of that. The people of New Domino were happy; they were rich and didn't have to work."

"For years, this stayed the same. But then, one day, a stranger arrived in Satellite, a Turbo Duelist with a dream, to connect New Domino City and Satellite! He stood there each day and stared... and dreamed. Then one day, with no fanfare, no announcement – he started to build a bridge! He wanted to give people hope, and hope he gave them. He started alone... then a dozen joined him, and that dozen grew to a hundred! It seemed like the bridge might be built!"

"But the people in the City wanted the order preserved. They declared the bridge illegal, and Sector Security started to arrest the builders... one by one, they all stopped or were thrown in the Facility, until only the stranger remained. He was cornered, with no way out! So he took his Duel Runner and raced up Daedalus Bridge, soaring off the end to freedom! From that day on... that's what Duel Runners meant to us Satellites... freedom..."

"Wow... talk about a neat story!" the boy exclaimed.

"If you ask me, it's ridiculous," Blister said coldly. "You can't bridge the gap between Satellite and New Domino with dreams."

"That may be," Yusei replied, "but that doesn't mean we can't try..." As he spoke, unseen, a spider scuttled up the wall behind them...

29

In New Domino City, Julian sipped at a cup of tea as he looked over at Carly's TV. He and Jack were sitting in her apartment, a rather untidy-looking place with surfaces cluttered with paper, her laptop practically the only clean thing there.

On the TV, a news report was playing.

"Breaking news!" the reporter announced. "We're going live to Peru, South America, where strange events have been happening around the ancient geoglyphs known as the Nazca Lines!" Julian's eyes widened as the screen showed a birds-eye view of the said geoglyphs.

"Nazca Lines," he murmured. "Earthbound Immortals." He watched the screen and listened intently as the reporter continued to speak.

"Recently, several of these ancient monuments have simply vanished in what appear to be flashes of purple fire, simply fading away into the earth and leaving nothing behind." A video clip was shown, displaying the Spider lines vanishing as described. "In addition to the Spider Nazca Line, we have also received reports that geoglyphs depicting the Hummingbird and Giant have vanished... oh, this just in! It seems that the Nazca Lines portraying the Lizard and Condor have also vanished just now!"

"It's beginning," Julian said darkly, as both he and the Signer watched the news report in concern...

29

Goodwin watched the same news report, closing his eyes as it ended.

"The Dark Signers have been busy," he mused. "Soon all the lines will vanish, and the Earthbound Immortals will be unleashed. Those who open the doors of the Underworld will soon begin to cast their shadows upon this world..."

29

The five Dark Signers sat at the great table, all hooded and silent.

"'Yusei is in the Satellite," Roman rumbled as he looked down at a spider on the table. "Near the Daedalus Bridge... if we kill him now, then the Signers will be powerless against us." Kelsey stirred.

"Yusei..." she murmured too quietly to be heard from her position away from her comrades.

"Yusei is mine!" Kalin snapped, standing. "I have a score to settle with him." His Mark of the Giant glowed fiercely upon his arm. "Heaven help any of you fools who dare to stand between me and him!" Roman smirked.

"Happy hunting, Kalin," he said...

29

At Crow's hideout, Yusei silently mounted his Runner, pulling on his helmet.

"Bit late for a joyride, huh?" Crow said from behind him, leaning up against Blackbird.

"Go back to bed," Yusei said. "You're not coming with me, Crow."

"How can you say that?!" his friend exclaimed. "After everything, Team Satisfaction, all of it, how can you tell me to leave you now?!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt!" Yusei replied. "When you Duel these Dark Signers, you play to the death, Crow! The damage is real, and if you lose, you die. Do you want to see those kids left alone, with no one to care for them?!"

"It's those kids I'm fighting for! If you can't beat these guys, then we all suffer... them included... I won't see that happen!"

"If that's the case... then so be it," Yusei laughed. "Let's ride, friend." Crow smirked as he donned his helmet and mounted Blackbird...

29

"The old Enerdy Reactor?! You're going there!" Crow exclaimed as he and Yusei rode through the B.A.D.

"Julian told me that the Earthbound Immortals were set loose by the Zero Reverse," Yusei explained. "Chances are that if the answers are anywhere, it's there."

"You're nuts, you know that?" Crow muttered bitterly. They drove on in silence for five more minutes, but suddenly a card shot through the air, narrowly missing Crow. As it cut past them, Yusei gasped, seeing the image.

"Vorse Raider!" he exclaimed. "I know that card!" From atop an outcrop of rock raised tall by the Zero Reverse, the hooded Kalin glared down at them through the mist. Silently he lifted his arm to the skies, his Giant mark blazing upon it. A purple shadow appeared in the fog before the two approaching Turbo Duelists. Yusei's Mark began to glow and burn.

"Sorry!" Kalin shouted. "Even your dragon can't save you now! Welcome to the real world of dueling!"

"Who is that?!" Crow exclaimed. "Why do I know that voice?!"

"Yusei, and Crow too!" Kalin laughed. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment!"

"How do you know our names?!" Yusei shouted.

"I never forget, old friend!" With that, he tossed off his cloak, revealing his face.

"Kalin!" both Yusei and Crow exclaimed in shock.

"You're alive?!" Crow gasped.

"Barely," Kalin snapped back. "I've gone through Hell because of you, Yusei, and now I'll hammer you with so much of my grudge you'll scream for the pain to stop!"

"I dunno about Hell or whatever, but that grudge of yours is wrong!" Crow shouted back at the Dark Signer.

"What're you planning with the Satellite?!" Yusei exclaimed. "You were once our friend!"

"Once a friend!" Kalin agreed darkly, "but now your enemy!" He pulled on a jet-black helmet and mounted a Runner just as black, adorned with sigils reminiscent of the Nazca Lines. With a roar, he gunned the engine and the outcrop exploded beneath him as he crashed down before Yusei and Crow, purple fires exploding into life and shooting off into the distance, leaving walls of dark purple flame behind.

"This is just sweet justice!" the Dark Signer exclaimed. "You destroyed my life, now I'll destroy your home! You threw me screaming down into Hell, and now you'll experience Hell for yourself! The Satellite shall _BURN_!" He threw back his head and gave a bone-chilling, insane laugh that spoke of death and madness and things that dwelt in the depths of darkness, plotting the destruction of mankind...

29

In the Tops penthouse apartment, Luna's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, seeing the crimson Mark of the Dragon glowing on her arm.

"Yusei...?" she murmured.

29

Meanwhile, Akiza stood on a balcony on the skyscraper that was the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement, staring out over the sea as her Mark glowed.

"That vision we saw..." she mused. "Is something happening... Yusei... you're fighting, aren't you?"

29

Carly was asleep at her desk, while Julian and Jack sat awake, the former going through his Deck, the latter staring at the lights of New Domino through the window. Suddenly, Jack's Mark of the Dragon blazed into fiery crimson life, the Signer wincing as he felt it burning into his arm.

With a loud BEEP, the phone rang, shocking Carly awake and breaking the silence. Jack stood fluidly and answered it.

"It's past midnight!" he said. "Who is this?!"

"Jack?" Mina replied. "We have a situation in Satellite. Director Goodwin told me to take you there right away, I'm outside now."

"Outside...?" A helicopter dropped into view right outside the window, with Mina and a Security pilot inside...

29

As the helicopter soared over the ocean between New Domino and Satellite, Carly seemed determined to get hold of the facts.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed.

"Apparently, Goodwin thinks Yusei's about to Duel a Dark Signer," Jack explained, crossing his arms.

"Given that your mark is glowing, I'd say something's happening," Julian murmured. "Those marks can warn the Signers of events involving each other... important events..."

"What is all this anyway?" Carly said. "What's this whole thing about you and Yusei, Jack? Julian told me about Team Satisfaction... and everyone's saying you're from Satellite, and that you should never have been the champ... but in that case, Yusei shouldn't either."

"Yusei has every right," Jack said coldly. "He was born _here_, in New Domino City!"

"That's right," Julian agreed. "You wanna know the truth? Yusei was born in the Tops, Carly. His parents were scientists who designed and created the first Enerdy Reactor, along with others... like my parents..." His eyes clouded with sorrow as he spoke.

"Wait... if Yusei was born in Tops, how'd he end up in Satellite?"

"It wasn't what he did, it was his parents," Jack said.

"That's classified information!" Mina protested.

"I'm sick and tired of telling lies, Mina!" Jack retorted. "Besides, who's going to believe her?" Mina was forced to accept that, slumping back into her seat.

"You've heard of the Zero Reverse, right?" Julian said softly.

"Of course! It's that earthquake that split New Domino and the Satellite."

"Wrong," Jack replied. "It wasn't an earthquake – it was an accident. When the first Enerdy Reactor was activated in Satellite, it was faulty, flawed. Something went wrong with it, causing a tectonic shift that devastated the area around it, and ripped this city from the Satellite. The ocean flooded in between, and that leaves New Domino and Satellite as we know them now."

"But if people knew the government caused the disaster, then there'd be rioting and chaos," Julian said bitterly. "The people sponsoring the Enerdy system decided to blame it on a natural disaster rather than face that. But since Yusei's parents died in the Zero Reverse, he was sent to an orphanage in Satellite... I almost shared that fate, but my uncle took me in... until he died as well..." A tear brimmed in his eye as he looked away, out over the ocean.

"Uh... excuse me while I call my editor..." Carly said, pulling out her cell phone as she smiled.

"Go ahead," Jack said. "I'll come and visit you in the Facility when they lock you up and throw the key, then." Carly fumbled with the phone and dropped it in sheer shock.

"The people keeping this secret have more power than you can imagine," Mina said smugly. "It'd be a tragedy if they sent you away, and I'd feel _so _terrible."

"Uh... maybe I _won't _call my editor..." The helicopter soared over the sea and into the Satellite, flying over the industrial state before suddenly, a flare of purple light blazed from the ground ahead, within the B.A.D.

"What is THAT?!" the pilot exclaimed as Julian looked at the light in shock, seeing the shape burning on the ground.

"It's the Giant Nazca Line!" he exclaimed in shock. "And that means a Dark Signer's down there, ready to Duel...!"

29

Down on the ground, Kalin finished his laugh and glared at Yusei.

"What is this?!" Yusei shouted at him, glancing around at the corridor of purple fire surrounding them. Crow was isolated from them by the fires.

"What is this?" Kalin mocked. "This is me getting ready to send you to the cold depths of the Underworld!"

Above them, Jack and Julian hung out of the helicopter door, staring down. The noise of the rotors alerted Kalin, and he glanced up at them, laughing again as he saw the two.

"Oh, it's a friendly reunion!" he laughed. "Julian and Jack, how nice to see you both!"

"It can't be!" Julian exclaimed. "Kalin! You're a Dark Signer!"

"Oh yes, I am," Kalin laughed, raising his arm to bare the Giant Mark. "Here's your proof, Mikuro! Is this real enough for you?!" His eyes flashed with pure hatred as he glared at Julian, an anger matched only when he returned his gaze to Yusei.

"Still, how uncanny," the Dark Signer continued darkly. "The five of us here, me, you, Crow, Jack and Julian, huh, Yusei? Almost as if the Underworld guided us all here, together! But I won't forgive _any _of you! You all betrayed me! You betrayed us – Team Satisfaction! And these flames here, they're the inferno of my vengeance – an inferno that will burn you all like the fires of Hell itself!"

"Kalin..." Yusei said softly.

"You drove me screaming to my death!" Kalin accused, pointing a finger at Yusei. "And now, I'll return that favour! Let's start this battle, traitor! These flames are like my rage, they won't die until there's an end to this Duel!"

"So be it," Yusei sighed, pressing the button on his Runner as Kalin did the same with another bout of insane laughter.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Speed World activated," _Speed World flashed up on their Runner screens, spinning and vanished as the consoles transformed to Duel Mode. _"Autopilot standing by." _

The two moved their Runners to a starting position, Kalin glaring at Yusei. From the helicopter, Julian and Jack stared down at the scene, the former's eyes dark, the latter's angry. Crow observed from a nearby hill, his eyes sorrowful.

"_Ready... set... begin Turbo Duel!"_

"Let's ride!" The Runners shot off.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Kalin 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Yusei announced, drawing once. "I summon Rockstone Warrior in attack mode!" A portal opened beside him, disgorging a golem made of blocks of masonry, two orange eyes glaring from its rough, domed head (ATK: 1800). "Now I throw a card face-down, and end my turn!" A reversed card appeared behind Rockstone Warrior.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Kalin 8000LP 0SPC_

"Finally!" Kalin laughed as he drew, eyes narrowing as he saw the card (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Infernity Necromancer!" A dark portal ripped open beside him and a skeletal monster clad in dark purple robes appeared, its face like a horse's skull and its hair made of grey feathers. It pulled apart the robes on its chest, revealing a purple gate in place of its ribcage (ATK: 0).

"Infernity?" Julian wondered as he looked down at the Duel on a computer screen in the helicopter, checking over the information.

"When Infernity Necromancer is Normal Summoned, it turns to defence mode!" Kalin laughed. The Necromancer crossed its arms over its chest, turning dark blue (DEF: 2000). "Now I throw out three face-downs, and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC/Kalin 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called, doing so (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 2SPC_).

"And on that note, I activate my Trap, Infernity Inferno!" Kalin shouted. "With this, I can discard up to two cards from my hand to send the same number of Infernity monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard!" He threw Infernity Destroyer and Full Salvo into his Graveyard, before sending Infernity Beast and Infernity Archfiend from his Deck.

"Why would you do that?!" Yusei cried.

"Oh... you'll see," Kalin sneered darkly.

"Now I summon the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" Yusei called. The orange-armoured Tuner burst into existence before him (ATK: 1300). "And I Tune Junk Synchron to Rockstone Warrior... Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and faded into three glowing rings that encircled Rockstone Warrior, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars collided in a blaze of black energy...

"_Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" _

Junk Archer soared from the Synchro Summon, stringing an arrow (ATK: 2300). "Now, Junk Archer, attack Infernity Necromancer! Scrap Arrow!" Junk Archer fired its arrow...

"I activate Infernity Force!" Kalin countered. "Since my hand is empty, Infernity Force destroys your monster," Junk Archer was consumed by hellish fire, "and I can Special Summon an Infernity monster from my Graveyard!" A demonic flare erupted beside him, forming into a tall, skeletally thin purple-skinned demon with four amber eyes, clad in a grey shroud (ATK: 1800). "Now since Infernity Archfiend was Special Summoned when I had no cards in my hand, I can add any Infernity card from my Deck to my hand!"

A card slipped from his Deck and he placed it in his hand.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Yusei concluded.

_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC/Kalin 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin laughed darkly as he drew another card, bringing his hand to two (_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 3SPC_). "I throw out a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

"Now I summon Infernity Mirage!" A gaunt, strange witch-doctor like figure glided from a black portal, its blue robes marked with designs similar to those on Kalin's Runner, its face pale white. Its crimson hair was made of feathers (ATK: 0). "Now I use Infernity Mirage's effect, Releasing it to get back two other Infernity monsters from the Graveyard, like Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Beast!"

Mirage exploded into shadows that reformed into a gaunt, black-skinned demon with baleful yellow eyes, wearing dark metal armour (ATK: 2300), and a jet-black Doberman with emerald orbs to either side of its neck, eyes bloody red (ATK: 1600).

"Finally, I'll use Infernity Necromancer's effect, Special Summoning an Infernity monster from my Graveyard since my hand is empty! I summon Infernity Dwarf!" A short, squat dwarf clad in green overalls over a white shirt and grey trousers appeared from a prominence of darkness, wielding a flaming battleaxe (ATK: 800).

The five Infernity monsters glared death at Yusei...

"Now I activate Infernity Break!" Kalin called. "Since I have nothing in my hand, I can toss an Infernity card from my Graveyard to destroy any one card on your field!" He pocketed Infernity Inferno and a bolt of lightning struck from the heavens, shattering Yusei's face-down Defence Draw.

"Damn it," Crow muttered as he observed from the hill, watching the Duel on his Runner's screen.

"Infernity Destroyer, attack Yusei directly!" Kalin commanded. The demon roared and charged from the Signer...

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered. The junk scarecrow burst from the card and slammed Infernity Destroyer back, before fading into the card, which flipped back down again. Kalin snarled.

"You can't hold back this vengeful inferno forever!" the Dark Signer roared. "Infernity Dwarf, direct attack!" The dwarf lunged and struck the Signer with his battleaxe.

(_Yusei 7200LP 3SPC_)

"Now, Infernity Beast, Hell Howling!" The Beast unleashed a blast of hellish power from its maw, Yusei crying out in pain as the energy exploded around him.

(_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC_)

"Finally, Infernity Archfiend, Hell Pressure!" The Archfiend chanted in a demonic voice, creating a fiery seal above Yusei. A clawed, demonic hand burst from the seal and smashed down onto Yusei.

(_Yusei 3800LP 1SPC_)

"Die and go to Hell, Yusei!" Kalin laughed as the attack landed, his insane, evil laugh making its third appearance. The demonic hand retreated into the seal, which vanished as Yusei burst from the smoke, his body and Runner blackened and burned from the attacks.

"Yusei!" Julian cried out in horror and shock. Even back in the last days of Team Satisfaction... he'd never seen Kalin unleash such brutal power, and that power scared him. But it also aroused anger within him, and as anyone who'd experienced it knew, Julian's anger was a force to fear.

For a second, flame blazed around his fingers, forming demonic, barbed talons, and then they flickered and died, unnoticed by anyone.

"This inferno is only just smouldering!" Kalin laughed. "You wait 'til it really ignites, Yusei! Then even Julian's fires will seem pathetic and small to you! Even his Flamvell Nidhogg's gonna burn in this pyre of vengeance!"

"That's never going to happen!" Julian retorted. "You're a Dark Signer, Kalin! Light will always conquer darkness – the Signers will overcome the Dark Signers!" Kalin looked up at him for a second, and then he burst into his insane laughter once again.

"Oh... you fool!" he laughed. "If only you knew the truth here... then you wouldn't be saying that so proudly! Oh, you can play the hero all you want... but you just wait! When you know what I know, try and say that then!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll see!" the Dark Signer laughed. "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 3800LP 1SPC/Kalin 8000LP 3SPC_

"I... draw!" Yusei groaned (_Yusei 3800LP 2SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 4SPC_). "I discard Turbo Synchron to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!" He threw the monster into his Graveyard and the cowboy-themed Synchron appeared before him (ATK: 700). "Now I Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard with its effect!"

The hedgehog with bolts for quills flashed into existence before him (ATK: 800). "And now I Tune Quickdraw Synchron to Quillbolt Hedgehog... Synchro Summon...!" The ring of Synchron cards appeared before Quickdraw Synchron and it fired through Nitro Synchron before fading into five glowing rings that encircled Quillbolt Hedgehog, reducing it to two glowing stars that collided in a flash of fire...

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

With a demonic roar, Nitro Warrior exploded from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2800).

"I summon Synchron Explorer!" A blue portal opened beside him and released a squat crimson robot with a spherical chest, spheres composing its shoulders and head. Emerald eyes glared from its head at Kalin, and both its arms and legs were made of spindly steel (ATK: 0). "When Synchron Explorer is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Synchron from my Graveyard at the cost of negating its effects!"

Synchron Explorer glowed with energy and Junk Synchron flashed into being beside it (ATK: 1300). "Now I Tune Junk Synchron with Synchron Explorer to Synchro Summon...!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and faded into three glowing rings that encircled Synchron Explorer, reducing it to two glowing stars. The stars collided in a burst of dark purple energy...

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" _

Junk Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar (ATK: 2300). Yusei played the final card in his hand calmly.

"I activate Speed Spell – Vision Wind to bring back Turbo Synchron!" he shouted. The emerald-green Synchron exploded into being from a vortex of white aura (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune Turbo Synchron to Junk Warrior... Synchro Summon...!"

Turbo Synchron faded into a glowing ring that encircled Junk Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that crashed into one, exploding with emerald power...

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

Turbo Warrior soared from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 2500).

"Same old stuff then, Yusei!" Kalin laughed.

"And your cards aren't the same, huh?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, you've only just begun to experience the powers of the Underworld in this Deck!" the Dark Signer retorted.

"You won't get the chance to show me those powers!" Yusei shouted. "Nitro Warrior, attack his Infernity Destroyer with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior surged forwards and glowed with fiery power (ATK: 3800) before obliterating Infernity Destroyer with a savage punch.

(_Kalin 6500LP 3SPC_)

"Now I use Nitro Warrior's effect, switching your Infernity Necromancer into attack mode and attacking it!" Yusei called. Infernity Necromancer glowed with crimson power as it stood up (ATK: 0), then Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800) charged and smashed the skeletal monster with a punch.

(_Kalin 3700LP 1SPC_)

"Finally, Turbo Warrior, destroy Infernity Archfiend with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior shot forwards and decapitated Infernity Archfiend with its claws.

(_Kalin 3000LP 1SPC_)

"I end my turn!" the Signer concluded, looking over Kalin's remaining two monsters.

_Yusei 3800LP 2SPC/Kalin 3000LP 1SPC _

"My turn!" Kalin laughed. A truly evil look filled his eyes as he saw the card (_Yusei 3800LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 2SPC_).

"It's time you saw the true power of my Deck! The power I dredged out of Hell – I'll send you screaming into the flames with it! I Release Infernity Dwarf and Infernity Beast to Advance Summon _Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_!"

Dwarf and Beast faded into shadows that transformed to an orb of rainbow light. The orb itself shifted and reformed, creating a towering jet-black golem made seemingly from smooth black clay, its head topped by an adornment like a cavalier hat, an emerald symbol forming its eye. The Dark Tuner's shoulders were adorned with spiked flanges, its forelimbs blocky and cylindrical. It stared at Yusei with a deathly silence... (ATK: 0).

"When Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Two or below Dark-Attribute monster from my hand or Graveyard!" Kalin cackled. Nightmare Hand gestured silently and a terrified Infernity Dwarf formed from shadows (ATK: 800). "But neither of these two are staying for long... I Dark Tune my Nightmare Hand to Infernity Dwarf...!"

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand faded into no less than ten glowing stars that pierced into Infernity Dwarf, Kalin's monster screaming in pure agony as it was forcibly dissolved into an orange framework. The framework was engulfed by darkness as the stars flowed into it, joining the two stars inert within as all twelve flowed into one.

Then eight pitch-dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon, orbiting it in silence as the jet-black lightning connected them to the central orb...

"A Dark Synchro Summon...!" Julian gasped, shocked and horrified at the process as he witnessed it for the first time. Now he realised that Yusei and Jack hadn't even come close to describing the horror this debased, depraved mockery of a Synchro Summon aroused in a viewer, and he realised then, that no one could ever accurately describe those emotions of shock and horror.

Kalin's insane laughter washed over the scene, filling their ears with the mad melody before it ceased, the Dark Signer launching into a chant just as dark and insane.

"_When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open! Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, __**ONE-HUNDRED EYE DRAGON**__!" _

Slowly, one purple eye opened within the darkness. Then two more, another three, four, five... the baleful, horrific eyes just continued to open until ninety-nine stared out... finally, the largest of all opened, glaring straight into Yusei's eyes as the darkness faded to reveal the hideous Dark Synchro.

Kalin's dragon, as its name implied, was covered by exactly one-hundred baleful, purple eyes that stared out in all directions, their gaze filling a beholder with horror. Between the eyes, black bony armour coated its flesh, its fingers crowned by jagged talons. Black, leathery wings extended backwards from its shoulders and upper arms, exploding out like shrouds of Death. The beast's maw slowly opened, revealing dozens of dagger-like teeth as it gave a hellish, demonic roar that shattered every window for a mile around... (ATK: 3000)

Julian stared down at the abomination in wide-eyed, staring horror. He had never imagined that the Dark Signers held creatures that radiated such pure, unadulterated _evil_, but now this thing terrified him like nothing he'd ever seen before. Even Ryutaro's almighty Primal Deity Khaos hadn't terrified the Chosen of Flame so much...

Kalin's evil laughter continued for a minute more before the Dark Signer fell silent, glaring at Yusei with a gaze of baleful fire.

"Prepare to know the embrace of Hell's flames, Yusei!" he roared. "Because that's what my dragon will send you to, Signer...!" And then he erupted into another tirade of mad, dark laughter as One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

29

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Infernity Mirage

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

While you have no cards in your hand, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 "Infernity" monsters from your Graveyard. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

*

Infernity Destroyer

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard while you have no cards in your hand, inflict 1600 damage to your opponent.

(Infernity Mirage was released in The Shining Darkness, while Infernity Destroyer was released as a promo card for the Stardust Accelerator Game Guide in the OCG. Both will be released in the TCG release of The Shining Darkness at an unknown date.)

55555

Synchron Explorer

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 700

When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 "Synchron" Monster from your Graveyard. The effect(s) of an Effect Monster Special Summoned by this effect is negated.

(Synchron Explorer will be released in the Starter Deck 2010 later this year.)

55555

Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand

DARK/ Warrior/Dark Tuner /Level 10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard.

(Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand was first used by Kalin/Kiryu against Yusei in Episode 34 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Infernity Inferno

Normal Trap Card

Image: Infernity Destroyer standing within an inferno of hellish flames.

Discard up to 2 cards. Send a number of "Infernity" cards from your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number of cards discarded this way.

*

Infernity Break

Normal Trap Card

Image: A crimson red, vaguely draconic demon exploding from the ground in a graveyard, with lightning shooting out from its form.

Activate only if you have no cards in your hand. Remove from play 1 "Infernity" card from your Graveyard. Destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

(The above two cards will be released in The Shining Darkness later this year.)

29

Digidramon: Well folks, it means what it says! This awesome Duel will continue next chapter!

Drago: Man, you're pushing them both hard. Kalin utterly smashed through Yusei with that full field of Infernities; only to have Yusei pummel him back with that Nitro Warrior and Turbo Warrior combo… it's kinda scary how fast their points are going down!

Blake: Just how you're gonna avoid Kalin winning before Yusei pulls a counterattack, I don't know.

Digidramon: Don't worry, I've got some ideas… and I think we all know how to defeat this 'Handless Combo' of Kalin's!

Drago: The clue being in 'Handless'. Make him draw a card is the gist of it.

Julian: What did Kalin mean, 'if only I knew the truth'? What's going on here?!

Digidramon: Unfortunately my friend, I can't tell you now. You will find out… some time soon, I'm afraid.

Blake: Why are you so cruel to the guy, DD?

Digidramon: Don't worry about it, Blake. I'm gonna have to be nice to Julian eventually, right?

Drago: Well, you'd better start before we have emo Julian on our hands.

Digidramon: Drago, Drago, Drago…. you can't rush this stuff. He has to suffer some more before I can start pulling things back the other way, but then, everyone suffers during the Dark Signer arc. Look at the death toll, and you'll see why.

Kalin: You'd make one good Dark Signer, DD (does insane evil laugh)!

Digidramon: Get out of here! Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's cards are Synchron Explorer, Infernity Mirage, Infernity Break, Infernity Inferno and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!

Drago: Today's card is Infernity Mirage! This card can easily swarm the field with powerful Infernity monsters when used in combination with some of their good support cards, such as Infernity Gun to be released in the TCG in The Shining Darkness! When this combo is used, it can create a field of powerful Synchro Monsters to unleash on your opponent… as they say, 'the meek shall inherit the Earth', and Mirage is definitely a meek inheritor!

Digidramon: Next time on Spirit Legends, the opening battle of the Signer – Dark Signer War continues as Kalin continues to pound Yusei with the awesome strength of his One-Hundred Eye Dragon! When its fearsome effect is combined with his Handless Combo to create a brutal juggernaut, can Yusei find a way to overcome it?! Does any hope of victory remain for our hero, or is he doomed from the first play?! What does Yusei have in his Deck capable of toppling this Dark Synchro?!

And what's more, even if he does, how will he cope with the true terror of the Dark Signers?! What is this greater power?! And if Kalin chooses to unleash it, can Yusei weave bonds into victory, or will this being prove greater than those bonds?!

To find out, read Chapter 30 of Spirit Legends – As All Light Dies!


	30. Chapter 30: As All Light Dies

_**Chapter 30: As All Light Dies**_

The Duel between Yusei and Kalin continued in the B.A.D., contained within the blazing fires of the Giant Nazca Line. Yusei currently controlled Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800) and Turbo Warrior (ATK: 2500), as well as a face-down, and had no cards in his hand. His Life Points stood at 3800, and his Speed Counters were at 3.

Kalin on the other hand had just summoned his One-Hundred Eye Dragon (ATK: 3000), and also had a face-down. He had no cards in his hand, and his Life Points stood at 3000, his Speed Counters at 2.

The terrifying dragon Dark Synchro gave a hellish roar as Kalin continued his insane laughter with his head thrown back, before fixing Yusei with a fiery, vengeful gaze.

"3000 points?" Yusei gasped. "Is this your new ace?!" Kalin chuckled.

"It might be," he said darkly. "But here's what makes it even deadlier! While One-Hundred Eye Dragon is on the field, it gains the effects of every single Dark-Attribute monster in my Graveyard!"

"What?!" Julian exclaimed in shock and horror. "I've seen some broken cards... but that thing..."

Kalin burst into laugher as images of Infernity Beast, Infernity Dwarf, Infernity Necromancer, Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Mirage appeared within One-Hundred Eye Dragon's largest eye, directly below its neck on its chestplate...

30

Soaring above even the helicopter, Kelsey's condor aspect gazed down upon the Duel, noting every play as the Condor Dark Signer observed safely from her room.

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon..." she murmured, recalling her own Duel with Kalin two years previously. "C'mon Yusei... find the weakness here... like I did..."

30

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack his Nitro Warrior!" Kalin commanded darkly. "Infinity Sight Stream!" The dragon roared, blasting a ray of purple aura from its maw.

"I counter with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow...!" Yusei began.

"Well, that isn't happening!" Kalin retorted. "My Dragon has Infernity Beast's effect – when my hand is empty, you can't activate Spell and Trap Cards when it attacks!" Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was bound with chains of darkness as the Infinity Sight Stream obliterated Nitro Warrior and smashed into Yusei, hurling him into the flames of the geoglyph.

(_Yusei 3600LP 3SPC_)

"That's why you wanted to lose your hand..." Yusei realised as he forced his Runner out of the flames.

"Oh, yes!" Kalin laughed. "Oh, and now my Dragon's effect activates, courtesy of Infernity Destroyer! When it trashes a monster while my hand is empty, you get hit for 1600 points of damage!" One-Hundred Eye Dragon blasted energy from its chest eye, Yusei screaming in pain as it exploded around him...

(_Yusei 2000LP 2SPC_)

He burst out of the smoke of the explosion, blackened and burned by the power of One-Hundred Eye Dragon.

"And as for its other effects," Kalin cackled. "Infernity Dwarf gives all my monsters Piercing, Infernity Necromancer can bring back an Infernity each turn, Infernity Mirage can Release itself to get back two... add it all up, and this Dragon is gonna pound you like the insect you are! I'll throw you into the Hell I had to endure!"

"Kalin... you used to be my friend!" Yusei cried. "What happened to you?!"

'You betrayed me... betrayed Team Satisfaction!" Kalin yelled. "And when you did that, you sparked this vengeful inferno... I'll make you BURN for what you did to me!"

"Kalin!" Julian shouted at the Dark Signer. "I idolized you... you inspired me to try and help the Satellite! Look at what you've become!"

"You keep that anger of yours burning, and someday you might be the same!" Kalin replied darkly. "If _she_ has her way, then you will be!"

"Who's 'she'?" Julian asked. Somehow, he knew that this person, whoever she was, was important...

"Oh, you'll see soon enough!" the Dark Signer laughed. "Now I activate the effect of my Dragon, or rather, Infernity Necromancer, Special Summoning Infernity Archfiend from my Graveyard!" The gaunt, purple-skinned demon appeared in a burst of darkness (ATK: 1800). "And since my hand is empty, Infernity Archfiend adds any Infernity card from my Deck to my hand, like Infernity Guardian!" The monster slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand. "But now I activate my second Infernity Inferno!" He threw Infernity Guardian into the Graveyard, followed by Infernity Climber.

"Now with Infernity Guardian in my Graveyard, my Dragon can't be destroyed by anything so long as my hand stands at zero!"

"That's it..." Julian whispered. "This whole strategy depends on Kalin's hand staying empty... the second it isn't, his plan fails!"

"I end my turn!" Kalin finished.

_Yusei 2000LP 2SPC/Kalin 3000LP 2SPC_

"I... draw!" Yusei cried (_Yusei 2000LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 3SPC_).

"I throw down a face-down, and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Yusei 2000LP 3SPC/Kalin 3000LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin laughed (_Yusei 2000LP 4SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 4SPC_).

"I throw down a face-down!" the Dark Signer called as the reversed card appeared.

"I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Barrier!" Yusei shouted. "By Releasing a Synchro Monster I control, I can negate all damage to me this turn!" Turbo Warrior dissolved into golden motes and Kalin snarled in rage.

"You can't stave off my vengeful inferno forever!" he roared.

"_I don't need to hold it off forever," _Yusei thought...

_Yusei 2000LP 4SPC/Kalin 3000LP 4SPC_

The Signer drew in silence and his eyes widened as he saw the card (_Yusei 2000LP 5SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 5SPC_).

"I activate my Speed Spell – Resolved Hope!" he shouted. "This Speed Spell lets me drop three Speed Counters to draw once!" He slowed down considerably (_Yusei 2000LP 2SPC_) and drew a card, before immediately playing it. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four times.

"I summon Fortress Warrior!" The granite warrior rose up before him, readying its helipad (ATK: 600). "Now I throw down two face-downs, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 2000LP 2SPC/Kalin 3000LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin laughed (_Yusei 2000LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 6SPC_). "I throw down a face-down, and One-Hundred Eye Dragon attacks Fortress Warrior!"

The Dragon blasted its Infinity Sight Stream, but the attack rebounded off of Fortress Warrior.

"I take no damage when Fortress Warrior battles, and once per turn, he can't be destroyed by battle!" Yusei explained.

"Infernity Archfiend, take out that pest!" Kalin yelled. "Hell Pressure!" The demon summoned its seal again...

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" the Signer countered. The junk scarecrow shot upwards and shattered the seal before retreating into its card.

"Damn you!" Kalin roared. "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 2000LP 3SPC/Kalin 3000LP 6SPC_

Yusei drew and smiled as he saw the card (_Yusei 2000LP 4SPC_) (_Kalin 3000LP 7SPC_). "I summon Debris Dragon!" The teenage version of Stardust Dragon soared from an emerald portal, spreading its wings wide (ATK: 1000). "When Debris Dragon is Normal Summoned, I can get back a monster with 500 or less points from my Graveyard!" Synchron Explorer reappeared beside him (ATK: 0).

"Now I Tune together Debris Dragon, Synchron Explorer and Fortress Warrior to Synchro Summon...!"

Debris Dragon faded into four glowing rings that encircled Fortress Warrior and Synchron Explorer, reducing them to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of emerald power...

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _

With a majestic roar, the beautiful form of Stardust Dragon soared from the Synchro Summon, spreading its wings as silver stardust fell from them to coat the track (ATK: 2500).

"So there's your headliner!" Kalin laughed. "But it's nowhere near strong enough to beat my dragon! I activate Infernity Break, destroying that scarecrow of yours!" Lightning tore from the sky and shattered the Scarecrow.

"Then I'll make Stardust strong enough!" Yusei retorted. "I activate the Trap Card, Miracle Locus! This Trap Card forces you to draw a card, but in exchange a monster I control gains 1000 points and can attack twice this turn!" As Kalin drew his card bitterly, Stardust Dragon shone with a corona of miraculous power (ATK: 3500). One-Hundred Eye Dragon seemed diminished as its stolen effects were rendered invalid...

"Go, Yusei!" Julian yelled. "Win this Duel!"

"Stardust might not deal Battle Damage due to Miracle Locus," Yusei said with a smile. "But at least I'll destroy your dragon! Stardust, ice One-Hundred Eye Dragon with COSMIC FLARE!" Stardust Dragon roared, unleashing the flare of vibrant white fire. One-Hundred Eye Dragon shrieked as it was annihilated by the power...

Kalin burst into insane laughter once again. "Do you even realise what you've done, you fool?!"

"I've ended this!" Yusei replied. "I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Destructor! Since my Synchro Monster destroyed your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's points, but what's more, since your One-Hundred Eye Dragon counts as a Synchro Monster, you get hit with that damage twice!" Two blasts of energy howled from Synchro Destructor towards Kalin...

"Oh, that's not all folks!" the Dark Signer laughed. "I activate Damage Translation! This halves all effect damage I take this turn, and it has another effect we'll get to later!" One of the Synchro Destructor blasts was stopped as the other slammed into Kalin.

(_Kalin 1500LP 6SPC_)

"And now my One-Hundred Eye Dragon's effect activates, letting me add any card from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid from his Deck and he picked it up with a dark smirk.

"Stardust, take out his Infernity Archfiend!" Yusei shouted. Stardust Dragon obliterated Infernity Archfiend with a blast of its Cosmic Flare. "Now I end my turn!"

"That means my Damage Translation's second effect kicks in!" Kalin yelled. "Now I get one Ghost Token for each bit of damage halved this turn!" Two bizarre, purple shadow creatures rose up before him (ATK: 0x2). Stardust Dragon stopped glowing (ATK: 2500).

_Yusei 2000LP 4SPC/Kalin 1500LP 7SPC_

The Dark Signer cackled darkly as he drew, staring at the card granted to him by One-Hundred Eye Dragon (_Yusei 2000LP 5SPC_) (_Kalin 1500LP 8SPC_).

"It's time you witnessed the true power granted to me by the Underworld!" the Dark Signer laughed. "The ultimate power of the Dark Signers shall now rise upon this world! How ironic... you thought that destroying my dragon would win you the Duel... but instead, it only gave me the means to end it! You went to all the effort of adding cards to my hand to end my Handless Combo, but did you ever wonder what cards you were putting in my hand?!"

Suddenly, dozens of black-cloaked men and women seemed to appeared within the purple flames of the geoglyph around them.

"And here are the sacrifices – those whose souls will awaken my greatest beast!" Kalin cackled as he launched into another insane laugh.

"Sacrifices?!" Yusei exclaimed. "They're the people of the Satellite who vanished, aren't they?!"

"Oh, yes! But now all they are is empty vessels, with only one purpose... a sacrifice to bring forth the ultimate power and darkness! I Release my Ghost Tokens!" The two tokens faded into purple light that soared upwards, coalescing and forming what appeared to be a stone heart over the heart of the Giant Nazca Lines, marked with the same geoglyph patterns adorning Kalin's Runner.

"What is this?!" Julian cried out. "What're you summoning, Kalin?!"

"I'd have thought you knew!" the Dark Signer replied. "After all, you're the one with all the answers!" All around, the cloaked people in the flames screamed in agony as they too faded into purple light, shooting into the air and soaking into the heart, which began to beat. The dark heartbeat sent terror through Julian, a primal fear that made him want to just run as far as he could.

"But if you don't know what this is," Kalin continued, "then perhaps I should tell you... _descend forth, __**EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CCAPAC APU**__!" _

"Earthbound Immortal?!" Julian cried in shock and horror as the stone heart exploded into a pillar of purple fire. The ground was ripped asunder; the heavens twisted and writhed as the pillar tore into them both.

Then the pillar of fire broke as a gigantic black hand rose out of the earth, crashing down onto the ground as another hand rose up. Slowly the Earthbound Immortal emerged until it stood at its full height, fifty feet of towering black flesh marked by dark blue geoglyph symbols. A blue circle upon its head seemed to be its eye, as it glared balefully down at Yusei, a towering giant that radiated an aura of true evil... (ATK: 3000)

"Feel the curses of the dead firsthand!" Kalin roared. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, bring the hammer of judgment down on him! Direct attack!"

Ccapac Apu gave an almighty roar, reaching out towards Yusei with one colossal hand...

"Direct attack?!" Julian cried out, glancing at the screen behind him and reading the information on Ccapac Apu. "That's how powerful the Immortals are?! Direct attacker, can't be attacked itself and it has Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's effect... this is only the first Immortal as well!"

"Stardust!" Yusei cried. Stardust Dragon flew at Ccapac Apu, but went straight through the Earthbound Immortal as it continued to reach out for Yusei. The ground fractured and rent under the hand, Yusei's Duel Runner wobbling and shaking under the strain until finally it simply couldn't take it any more...

Something on the Runner exploded and it fractured, hurling Yusei away from Ccapac Apu. He landed in a shower of twisted, battered metal, screaming in pain as he smashed down on the hard ground. The Earthbound Immortal suddenly stopped, remaining perfectly still...

_Duel Interrupted_

_Yusei 2000LP 5SPC/Kalin 1500LP 8SPC_

Yusei groaned in pain and rolled over as Kalin pulled up his Runner.

"_YUSEI_!" Julian screamed in horror as he stared down at his stricken friend, not sure whether the Signer was alive or dead until he moved.

"To think," Kalin laughed. "Just when all hope is lost, you're saved by your Duel Runner's poor performance, huh?!" He burst into another dark laugh. "Look at yourself! You're so utterly pathetic! Suffer and shiver in your fear of hell-on-earth where you're ruled by fear and consumed by an inferno of terror! Experience the same fires you threw me into, Yusei Fudo!" He raised Ccapac Apu's card and the Earthbound Immortal vanished in a flare of purple light, sinking into the earth from whence it came. "I'll let you live in crippling terror for now... but next time, you'll see Hell firsthand when I throw you into those fires!"

With another laugh, the Dark Signer departed, shooting off into the distance...

30

"Yusei!" Kelsey cried out in shock as she observed the whole thing through her condor familiar. The idea of Yusei being _defeated... _it sent a wave of shock reverberating through her system, especially how hopeless he had been at the end... overpowered completely by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu...

Seven words seemed to resonate through her, words she herself had spoken when she had first unleashed her own Earthbound Immortal upon her own unsuspecting friends... friends unprepared for the power the demons held...

"The darkness grows as all light dies..." she whispered in sorrow and regret...

30

Crow, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin rushed over to Yusei.

"My gut..." the Signer groaned, rolling over a bit more to reveal the immense shard of metal lodged into his skin, blood pouring from the wound.

"Yusei!" Rally cried out, reaching for the shard.

"Don't touch him!" Crow shouted, startling the boy. "You don't know what damage you could do! I'll take him over to Martha's place!" The others quickly lifted the wounded Signer onto Blackbird and Crow shot off in the opposite direction to where Kalin had gone.

Up in the helicopter, Julian glared after Kalin for a moment.

"Land this thing now!" he yelled at the pilot. "I'm going after that creep!"

"Me too!" Jack agreed. "Put it down, flyboy!"

"No!" Mina snapped. "We need to get back to the city now!"

"Are you suggesting we just abandon Yusei?!" Jack shouted at her.

"I'm not letting Kalin go free for this!" Julian snarled, glaring at Mina. _"Besides... I want some answers... and I'll pound them out of that wretch if I have to!" _Once again fire erupted around his hands and formed into demonic talons before vanishing again.

"What good can either of you do without your Duel Runners?!" Mina shouted. Both of them fell silent, seething with rage towards Kalin as the helicopter turned around and began its flight back to the city...

As the flight continued, the group inside the helicopter were regressed into a sullen silence until Carly spoke again.

"What did that Kalin guy mean?" she asked. "When he said Yusei betrayed him, I mean."

"Carly... before, when I said I didn't know what happened to Kalin," Julian murmured. "I lied. I just didn't want to have to think about it... but now I'm thinking about it anyway, because now I know how he truly turned out... you see, Team Satisfaction conquered the other Duel Gangs, as I said. The Satellite was theirs'... but for Kalin, that wasn't enough. He decided they had to overthrow Sector Security to truly be free... he challenged them, and in the end... it all went beyond dueling..."

He thought back, remembering the footage of the scene he'd witnessed from a Security CCTV camera...

_Kalin stood in the rain, in the midst of a dark alley. Unseen by him, a CCTV camera looked down upon the scene, taking in the teenager's blood-soaked skin, jacket and jeans. In front of Kalin, a similarly blood-soaked Security officer lay unmoving on the ground, unconscious or worse..._

"He murdered a Security officer... but he was caught... and he blames Yusei for it," Julian said. "But really... it was my fault... I thought the worst when I heard Kalin was missing, and I called Security to try and get to him first..."

30

Crow pulled up Blackbird outside a large, dark house and dismounted hurriedly, knocking on the door.

"Martha, it's Crow!" he shouted. "I need your help... hurry up!"

"It's the middle of the night!" a tired-sounding voice replied from inside. "This had better be important..." The door opened to reveal a grim-looking black woman, dressed in a red and white gown and holding a candle.

"Yusei's hurt real badly, Martha!" Crow exclaimed, gesturing to his Runner. Martha gasped in shock as she saw the bloodstains on the Runner

"Yusei!" Martha exclaimed. "What's going on?! What happened?!" She looked at him in the candlelight before turning back to the house. "This is terrible... someone! Someone! Give me a hand! We've gotta get Yusei inside!"

30

Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank wheeled Yusei's Duel Runner through the dark streets of the B.A.D. They were glancing around nervously with every sound, wary of the crooks likely lurking in this area.

Those fears were quickly realised when they found themselves surrounded by a large group of criminal-marked men.

"Move outta the way and let us pass!" Blitz yelled.

"Oh, we will," one chuckled. "If you hand over the Runner, that is."

"Knock it off!" Tank cried. "You're not getting one screw!"

"Your Decks then, I presume you have some," another man said.

"You're not getting either!" Nervin replied, shaking in fright.

"Look, you either hand over one, or we'll take both!"

"Guys... this Runner represents our friendship," Rally murmured. "We can always get new cards... but this Runner, we'll never get something like it again..." The other nodded, and together, the four of them hurled their Decks into the air, rushing onwards as the thieves scattered to grab the cards...

30

"That... was close..." Rally panted as they stopped to catch their breaths further down the alleyway.

Unfortunately, more chuckling sounded and once again they were surrounded.

"You've gotta pay the toll if you want to pass," one thug said.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Nervin groaned.

"We don't have any more cards to give them..." Tank pointed out.

"We do have clothes... damn... if this is the last option," Rally murmured. The four threw their clothes (except their underwear) up into the air and once again ran on as the thugs scurried to grab the clothes...

30

"I... can't... keep going..." Tank panted. They all stopped wheeling the Duel Runner along.

"C'mon guys!" Rally exclaimed. "This is Yusei's Runner, the symbol of our friendship and freedom! We've gotta keep going with it, for him!"

"Hold up," Blitz said. "We're saying go, but isn't this..."

"A DEAD END!" they all shrieked as they saw that fact.

"Are you in trouble?" an old man asked from the right.

"Not again..." Rally groaned. "We can't pay any more stupid tolls!"

"If you want to get through, there's an alley this way," the man said. "I'll help you with the Runner too." He took up a position alongside them and they ran into the said alleyway.

"It's nice to know there's one nice person out here!" Tank laughed.

"We're just taking a left here..." the old man said. They turned left, only to fall down onto a wagon surrounded by thugs, falling off and losing their grip on the Runner as the thugs began to push the wagon away...

Suddenly a light flashed on ahead, with a person barely visible beside it.

"This is Sector Security!" the person shouted. "We've got you surrounded – drop the Runner and give yourselves up!"

"We're surrounded!" a thug cried out.

"They can't catch us all – run for it!" another shouted. They let go of the wagon and sprinted off in all directions, as Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank ran up to the Runner.

"Man, I never thought I'd be glad to see Security!" Tank exclaimed.

"But... Security doesn't patrol way out here in the B.A.D.," Nervin noted, puzzled.

"In that case, who is that guy?" Rally wondered. The man stepped forwards, revealing himself as Blister.

"You're dressed... interestingly," he said. "What happened?"

"It's Yusei!" Rally exclaimed...

30

A short while later, the five of them sat in the hallway of Martha's house, outside the room where Yusei was being operated on by the Satellite's only doctor – Doctor Schmitt.

"Please be okay, Yusei," Rally murmured, clutching his friend's helmet...

30

Half an hour later, back in New Domino City, Julian entered Leo and Luna's apartment to be greeted by Yanagi and Tanner.

"What happened?" Tanner asked. "Luna's Mark was glowing while you were gone, Julian."

"It's Yusei," the Chosen of Flame explained. "He got in a Duel with a Dark Signer... he would have lost if his Runner hadn't broken, but now he's hurt real bad... I don't know if he'll live, guys..."

"Yusei... lost...?!" Tanner gasped, shocked and horrified by the idea.

"That Dark Signer unleashed an Earthbound Immortal on him... Yusei was a turn from victory, but then that Immortal got summoned and it would have beaten Yusei if that Runner of his hadn't broken right then..."

"You saw one of the Immortals!" Yanagi cried.

"Yeah... Ccapac Apu, the Dark Signer called it... all I know is that it's one powerful card... I don't see how we can win if all the Immortals are like that one..."

30

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

One-Hundred Eye Dragon

DARK/ Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. While this card is face-up on the field, this card gains the effect(s) of any DARK monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand.

(One-Hundred Eye Dragon was first used by Kalin/Kiryu against Yusei in Episode 34 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. This is the original Dark Synchro version of One-Hundred Eye Dragon; a Synchro Monster with a weaker effect has been released in real life.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Speed Spell – Resolved Hope

Normal Spell Card

Image: A black-feathered bird soaring into the sunset.

Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Reduce your Speed Counters by any amount, and draw 1 card for every 3 Speed Counters removed.

(Speed Spell – Resolved Hope is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It is named for a piece of Crow's Synchro Chant for Blackfeather Dragon.)

55555

Traps:

55555

Synchro Destructor

Normal Trap Card

Image: Yusei standing behind Colossal Fighter, which is coated in fiery red aura that emits bolts of energy in all directions.

Activate only when a Synchro Monster you control destroys a monster by battle. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the destroyed monster. If the destroyed monster was a Synchro Monster, inflict the damage a second time.

(Synchro Destructor was first used by Yusei against Kalin/Kiryu in Episode 35 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

30

Digidramon: Well, there's the action-packed finish to Kalin and Yusei's first face-off! And I must say, I loved writing the summoning of Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! The Earthbound Immortals have always been among my favourite monsters of the Dark Signers arc, primarily because of their incredible power!

Drago: Well, after all, a high-point direct attacker is nothing to sneeze at, even when you don't apply their awesome personal effects. If anything, Ccapac Apu got the most mundane personal effect by ripping off dad's Flame Wingman. Look at the others, Aslla Piscu's monster destruction, Ccarayhua's field wipe, anime Wiraqocha Rasca's auto-reduce to 1 Life Point...

Blake: As broken as that last one is, it was still VERY impressive. Yeah, overall the Immortals are pretty awesome cards when used right, and the Dark Signers DEFINITELY use them right! Especially Rex...

Digidramon: Oh, a point needs to be made here on Dark Synchros. Dark Synchro Monsters are counted as Synchro Monsters for card effect purposes, which is why Yusei's Synchro Destructor dealt damage twice that time. This is a fairly minor point since it doesn't show up much, but it needs to be noted in case I decide to pull another trick like that with, say, De-Synchro.

Drago: They're a sub-class of Synchro Monsters like how Spirit and Tuner monsters are sub-classes of Effect Monsters, to put it more simply, hence why card effects applying to Synchro Monsters work on Dark Synchro Monsters. Of course, there are also specific support cards pertaining to Dark Synchros such as the Trap Card, Dark Matter.

Digidramon: Crow, Featured Card please!

Crow: Today's Featured Cards are Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, One-Hundred Eye Dragon, Miracle Locus, Speed Spell – Angel Blessing and Synchro Destructor!

Kalin: I choose my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu as today's Featured Card! This terrifying demon can lay waste to any opponent with ease by attacking directly through its effect, and even if that doesn't work, it can hit for the same damage with its other effect!

Digidramon: Alright... next time on Spirit Legends, Leo comes up with his worst idea yet and drags the others into a meeting with Sayer in an attempt to get Akiza to join the other Signers against the Dark Signers. But when Sayer exploits the situation, believing Luna to be a Psychic Duelist, he forces Leo into a ruthless Duel where the full powers of Psychic Dueling are in effect! Can Leo stand firm against the onslaught of Sayer's Psychic Monsters?! When threatened by the leader of the Arcadia Movement, just how will Leo fight back?! Is it time for Power Tool Dragon to make a triumphant return?!

To find out, read Chapter 31 of Spirit Legends – Mind over Matter!


	31. Chapter 31: Mind over Matter

_**Chapter 31: Mind over Matter**_

In a dark room in Martha's house, she and a brown-haired man in surgical scrubs were operating on Yusei to remove the Runner shrapnel impaled into him. Silently they laboured in the darkness, painstakingly removing tiny shards of metal from the Signer's wounds...

31

Outside the room, Crow, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Rally and Blister sat silently, worrying for their friend.

"Yusei..." Rally murmured, clutching at the Signer's helmet.

The door opened, and Martha and the doctor, Schmitt, stepped out of the room, removing their surgical masks.

"How's Yusei doing?!" Crow demanded.

"He's lucky, I have to say," Martha said grimly.

"There was no damage done to his internals or blood vessels, and everything should be fine once the wounds seal up,' Schmitt explained.

"Really?" Rally laughed happily.

"What now?" Nervin asked.

"Now we find Kalin and make him pay!" Crow growled angrily, clenching his fists...

31

Across the ocean in New Domino, it was morning. Leo and Luna were just waking up, walking into the lounge area to find a pleasant surprise – Julian.

"Julian!" Leo exclaimed with a laugh, smiling at the Chosen of Flame.

"Hey there," Julian replied. Tanner smiled slightly behind him.

"Julian... last night, did something happen to Yusei?" Luna asked softly. "My Mark was glowing and burning... and I felt like something bad happened to him..."

Julian closed his eyes and sighed. "Last night, Yusei duelled one of the Dark Signers... he nearly lost... but his Runner broke before the final attack connected, so the Duel was interrupted. Even so... he was badly hurt... I couldn't see clearly... but I'm not sure if he'll survive..."

Luna gasped in horror at this.

"I'll check our messages and see if Blister's got any news," Tanner said, sitting down at a table and booting up his laptop. After a few minutes, he slumped back in his seat. "Nothing... I guess either there's no news, or Blister doesn't have a way to message us."

"That's not good..." Julian murmured. "If Yusei's gone... then how can we beat the Dark Signers...?"

"Don't worry, Julian!" Leo said. "I'll beat them all with my awesome dueling! In fact, I bet I'm the Fifth Signer! Yeah, it all makes sense! Luna's a Signer... my Power Tool Dragon must be one of those Signer Dragons!" He started to lift his shirt and check his skin. "Maybe my Mark of the Dragon's here somewhere too!"

Luna sighed, and Julian looked somewhat sad.

"He's not the Fifth Signer," Luna murmured. "I saw the battle between the dragons and the Immortals in my dreams a few days back... and Power Tool wasn't there... besides, a robotic dragon like that is too high-tech to have been in a battle that long ago."

"There was a dragon that looked like Power Tool, though," Julian murmured. "I've seen that battle too... and one of the Dragons looked like Leo's Power Tool Dragon... maybe he isn't as far from the truth as we think..."

"Hey, Julian, the Signers are like a team, right?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah... kinda... I suppose," Julian said reluctantly, wondering what this would lead to.

"Well then, we need to come together as a team! We need to get Akiza here on our side!"

"_Are you out of your mind_?!" Julian cried. "Akiza... Leo, you saw what she was like in the Fortune Cup! The last person we can approach for help is Akiza – especially when we don't have Yusei to help us convince her! He's the only one who can get through to her!"

"Julian's right, for more reasons that that," Tanner added firmly. "Akiza's a part of that Arcadia Movement, and they're not exactly charity of the month here... there are all sorts of funny rumours about that group..."

"They're dangerous, Leo," Julian said. "We can't just march up and make demands to them, because they have powers we don't... they're a destructive group, full of bitterness and hatred towards society for all the discrimination they suffered. We _are not _going there, period."

"Well, how are we supposed to win this if we don't have our team?!" Leo protested. "Besides, I'll protect us with my awesome dueling, and my Power Tool Dragon!" Julian sighed.

"_Kids..." _he thought. "Leo... do you really want to put Luna at risk over your overconfidence? I've been inside Arcadia, I know what they're like... their leader, Sayer, is a fanatic obsessed with getting back at the people who denounced the Psychic Duelists, people like him hated and scorned for their abilities... it's far too dangerous!"

"Maybe there's no other way," Luna murmured. "I mean, one way or another, Akiza has to join us, or we can't win this, right?"

"Yeah..." Julian admitted.

"So maybe we have to go and confront her about this," the Signer said softly. "Perhaps there's no other way."

"Yeah, Luna's right!" Leo shouted. "We have to see Akiza about this!"

"_Fine_," Julian sighed, exasperated. "We'll see her... but I want you two to be careful. Tanner, Yanagi, are you coming?"

"Yusei told us to watch over Leo and Luna, so I guess we're in," Tanner said. "Let's do this..."

31

At the Arcadia Movement, Akiza stood in a room of grey steel as a whirlwind of petals before her exploded apart to reveal Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Flare!" she commanded, and the dragon unleashed its attack into a robotic dummy in front of her, shattering it into pieces that splintered and broke against the opposite wall.

From a gantry above, Sayer looked down upon the Duel as Black Rose Dragon vanished, pondering something.

"Your powers... they're declining..." he mused. "Your powers gain their strength from the hate and anger within your heart... why are those emotions weakening? Has your mind changed... is it that Yusei Fudo...?"

He stepped off of the gantry and walked into a staircase, descending and meeting Akiza as she emerged from an elevator.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not really," she replied softly.

"You know you can always share your troubles with me," Sayer told her.

"There's nothing wrong," Akiza said more firmly.

"I've known you too long for you to lie to me," he said coldly. "I saved you, remember? You were frightened and everyone was frightened of you... you had no friends, even your parents abandoned you out of fear."

Akiza bowed her head, remembering all those dark, painful memories.

"We Psychic Duelists are born with these abilities," he continued. "We never asked for them, but because of them, we're discriminated against by society... even our families shun us... and because of that discrimination, you've always felt alone. But thanks to me, you have a home, and friends. The least you can do in return is tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong," she repeated, and he sighed.

"Yusei can't save you," he said as she started to walk away, stopping her dead. "Oh, you can delude yourself that he can give you a _normal life _where society doesn't shun you, but it's a lie. _He's _a lie. I saved you; I brought you _here_, and never forget that fact." She continued to walk away, eyes deep with thought. Sayer started to move after her, but his cell phone rang.

"What is it?!" he snapped, answering it.

"There's a group here asking to see you," the caller said. "Those twins you were interested in, Leo and Luna, they're a part of that group, along with the former Pro Bolt Tanner, that Julian Mikuro and... some old guy..." Sayer smirked.

"Things just got interesting," he murmured. "Send them to the conference room..."

31

Meanwhile, Akiza stood on a balcony, staring out over New Domino City. Memories and words swirled in her mind, one sentence reverberating over and over.

"_Throw out all that pain, and I'll catch it!" _

"Yusei... why do I keep remembering you...?"

31

_Lightning flashed and thunder roared as Ccapac Apu rose up, monolithic, towering over the Satellite._

"_Bring the hammer of judgment down on him!" Kalin shouted. "Direct attack!" _

_The Earthbound Immortal roared and reached out for Yusei..._

With a cry of shock and horror, Yusei woke up, sitting straight up in bed and wincing as the movement sent lances of pain through his bandaged abdomen.

"Well, look who's awake," Martha said as she entered the room.

"What... happened...?" Yusei groaned.

"You took a fall off your Runner and Crow brought you here," she explained.

"Crow...? Kalin and I duelled last night..."

"The doctor said it was a miracle you got away with what you did!" Martha scolded. He looked outside, seeing his Duel Runner. "Rally and the others pushed it over for you."

"They did that?"

"They caught a cold in the process, so you'd better thank them later. Crow's gone... you're all such ungrateful children! Once you started talking like an adult, you forgot all about me, your foster mother, and you got obsessed with building that damn Runner and then you went and got yourself half-killed dueling that rogue Kalin...! I hope you have a reason for it all..."

"The people of the Satellite have been disappearing," Yusei said. "It's something to do with the Old Enerdy Reactor, Martha..."

"The Old Enerdy... that's one dangerous place, Yusei," she said, turning to a table and starting to peel an apple she snatched out of a fruit bowl. "This isn't like you... why are you trying to handle what you _can't _handle by yourself? You've got Jack and Crow... they're like brothers to you, Yusei, you all grew up together, so why won't you let them help?" She placed the apple on a plate and started to cut it up. "When you lived here, you had all those feelings about 'believing in your friends'. There comes a time in every man's life where they have to do one reckless thing. But no matter how reckless it is, if it makes sense, then your friends are sure to help out."

She placed the plate of apple slices on his bedside.

"Eat these up," she told him firmly.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Now listen, 'cause if you try to slip out before your wounds close up, I'll beat your ass down," she scolded before standing and leaving. Yusei stared down at his Mark of the Dragon in silence...

31

At the Dark Signers' hideout, Kalin stepped into the main chamber and was met by Kelsey.

"Hey there," he chuckled. "Come to welcome the valiant hunter home?"

"What was all that crap you were saying to Julian?!" she snapped at him. "If you try and mess with his head, Kalin Kessler, then I'll make sure you pay for it!"

"I was just giving him a few hints," her fellow Dark Signer chuckled. "Gonna make something of it?!" Her hand was suddenly gripped on his throat as she slammed him against the wall.

"_Leave him alone_!" she hissed. "Julian is _none _of your _concern_! You deal with Yusei, and leave _Julian _to _me_, or _else_!"

She let him go and stalked away.

"Damn," the Giant Dark Signer chuckled. "Is she hot, or what?"

31

Within the Arcadia Movement, Leo, Luna, Yanagi, Tanner, Julian and Sayer were sat around a table, the latter two directly opposite each other. Julian was clearly not too happy to be there, as was expressed by his scowl and dark eyes, while Sayer was all smiles.

"So you all came to see Akiza, huh?" the head of the Arcadia Movement said with a smirk. "What's so important about her that you came all this way from the Tops?"

"Akiza has a Mark of the Dragon, so she's a superhero!" Leo exclaimed. "And since Luna and I are superheroes too, we want to team up with her and help our friend Yusei to fight off the Dark Signers and save the City!" Julian was the only one of them to notice the flicker of irritation passing through Sayer's eyes at the mention of Yusei.

"Your young friend certainly has an imagination," Sayer noted with amusement to Tanner.

"We know,' the former Pro said gruffly.

"So are you going to help, or not?" Julian asked grimly, clearly uncomfortable. Sayer smiled the smirk of a predator within reach of prey.

"Of course," he said. "As with any strange group of individuals, unflattering rumours have cropped up around my Movement... one good action could certainly start to remove the stain on our reputation. I'll arrange for Akiza to meet with you shortly." With that, he stood and left the room.

"There!" Leo gloated. "You said it was too dangerous, but look at that! He's gonna get Akiza on our side, Julian!"

"I wouldn't trust that man as far as I could throw him," the Chosen of Flame retorted. "I know his type, a schemer ready to make the best of anything. I bet he's plotting how to turn this to his advantage now..." As if on cue, there was a hissing from the air vents as gas began to flood into the room. All of its five occupants began to choke before collapsing, unconscious.

The door opened and a gas-masked Sayer walked in, followed by two more gas-masked Arcadia members.

"Right you are, Julian Mikuro," he chuckled. "I wanted you and these twins... and you delivered yourselves right to me, like moths to a flame. Now we'll see your powers for real..."

31

"Julian! Julian, wake up!"

Julian groaned and his eyes slowly opened, letting him see Luna's worried face. He slowly sat up, finding himself on a sofa in what appeared to be a viewing gallery, with one wall made of reinforced glass.

"Where... are we...?" he groaned.

"I don't know," she replied. "But down there... Sayer's got Leo chained up in that arena down there!" That had Julian practically sprinting to the window, where he saw the arena Akiza had been dueling in earlier, but this time Leo was the only occupant, chained to the floor.

"Leo!" he exclaimed, but the boy showed no reaction.

"He can't hear you." The voice sent a chill down Julian's spine as he turned to see Akiza watching from further along the gallery.

"What's going on here, Akiza?!" he demanded.

"Sayer believes that Leo shares the same power as his sister," the Signer explained curtly. "Now he's going to test that power."

"Through a Duel..." Julian murmured, remembering how Sayer had tested him two years before. "Akiza, Leo doesn't have the slightest spark of psychic power! Sayer will murder him!"

"He wouldn't take it that far." Her ignorance to Sayer's true nature had Julian aghast, but not as much as her apparent disregard for what they were about to watch...

31

Down in the arena, Leo tugged at the chain locked to his ankle, trying to get free. A door on the other side of the arena opened and Sayer walked in, wearing a golden yellow Duel Disk set with blood-crimson gems.

"Where's Luna?!" the boy demanded.

"That is none of your concern right now," Sayer replied coldly. "I believe that you, like your sister, possess a special power, and so, I am going to test that power."

"What about the Dark Signers?!"

"I have no interest in Dark Signers."

"What is this?! What is your Arcadia Movement anyway?!"

"We're soldiers, Leo," Sayer explained. "Trained well enough, Psychic Duelists can become soldiers without compare, soldiers whose powers are strengthened from dueling. Akiza is one of the greatest of these duelists, but there are dozens more within this Movement, ready for the command to march out and take revenge for the discrimination we psychics have suffered throughout history!"

"Does Akiza even know about this? She's a hero; she wouldn't stand for using Duels to fight wars!"

"Unfortunately, she is currently unaware. But for now, let's begin that Duel, shall we?" Their Disks activated as they drew their opening hands.

_Leo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"As your gracious host, I'll take the opening turn," Sayer said calmly. "I summon my Krebons in attack mode!" There was a flash of binary symbols before him that faded to reveal a bizarre cybernetic variation of a classic harlequin, its body blue and gold, a visor with the mathematic symbols , = and covering its eyes. Its limbs floated separately from its body, and it juggled 3D models of shapes, cackling (ATK: 1200).

"Krebons..." Leo murmured.

31

"Crud," Julian said from the gallery. "That thing..."

"What does it do?" Luna asked.

"Two problems with Krebons," Julian explained. "One, it's a Tuner, and Two, it negates attacks on itself at an 800 Life Points cost. Leo can't attack it or Sayer will just use its effect, and next turn..."

"Synchro Summon..."

31

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Psi-Station, and place a card face-down," Sayer said. Four pillars that crackled with energy materialized around his monster zones, before a face-down appeared behind Krebons. "And with that, I end my turn."

_Leo 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I draw!" Leo shouted. "I summon my Morphtronic Videon!" The video camera appeared and expanded into the heroic robot (ATK: 1000). "Now I equip Videon with Morphtronic Rusty Engine!" A rusty, decaying engine appeared on Videon's back. "When a monster equipped with Rusty Engine gets destroyed, we both get hit with its original attack points for damage, and when my Videon's in attack mode, he gets 800 more attack points for each Equip Card on him!"

Morphtronic Videon glowed with energy (ATK: 1800). "Now, Videon, attack his Krebons!" Videon leapt at the Psychic Tuner...

"I counter that with Krebons's effect, paying 800 Life Points to negate the attack,' Sayer said calmly. A sphere of force appeared around Krebons, knocking Videon back as a red aura surrounded the man.

(_Sayer 7200LP_)

"Well, I throw out a face-down and end my turn!" Leo cried. _"Even if he attacks, I can stop him with Morphtransition!"_

_Leo 8000LP/Sayer 7200LP_

"My turn," Sayer said coolly. "I summon Destructotron!" There was a flash of energy and a terrifying monster stalked from it, an android with four spider-like legs, its arms ending in barbed talons. The TV screen composing its head displayed the frightening image of a bald man's face, cackling insanely (ATK: 1600).

"Now I activate the effect of Psi-Station, paying 500 Life Points to grant Destructotron an extra Level and 300 more attack points," the Psychic duelist explained. A red aura surrounded him as energy crackled around his monster (ATK: 1900/Level 5).

(_Sayer 6700LP_)

"And I'll activate Destructotron's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to take out your face-down card," Sayer spoke. Another red aura surrounded him as a blast of energy shot from Destructotron's screen, obliterating the face-down Morphtransition.

(_Sayer 5700LP_)

"I Tune Krebons with Destructotron to Synchro Summon...!"

Krebons faded into two glowing stars that expanded into rings, encircling Destructotron, reducing it to five stars that flowed into one, exploding in a flare of black energy.

"_Malice surging through my veins like blood, seethe! Take form! Synchro Summon! Arise, Psychic Lifetrancer!" _Sayer commanded.

Julian's eyes widened as he saw the Synchro Monster, a young woman with an ethereal beauty, her pale skin illuminated by an unearthly green glow. She was clad in a tight blue bodysuit, her left arm, leg and the left side of her face cybernetic. An orb of crackling black energy hovered over her cybernetic left palm, a sphere of fiery radiance over her organic right (ATK: 2400).

"Psychic Lifetrancer... Milo..." the Chosen of Flame whispered.

"I activate the effect of Psychic Lifetrancer, removing a Psychic-Type monster in my Graveyard," he pocketed Destructotron, "to regain 1200 Life Points." A shower of golden motes rained down on him.

(_Sayer 6900LP_)

"Psychic Lifetrancer, attack his Morphtronic Videon!" Sayer shouted. Psychic Lifetrancer gave a cold smirk, hurling her black orb into Morphtronic Videon, which exploded as the energies surged through it. Leo screamed as dark lightning tore through him, hurling him away until the chain reached its limit, snapping him back and smashing him against the floor.

(_Leo 7400LP_)

"LEO!" Luna screamed, unheard by him through the sound-proof glass.

Then the Morphtronic Rusty Engine exploded in a blast that enveloped both duelists.

(_Leo 6400LP_)

(_Sayer 5900LP_)

"I end my turn by activating Metaphysical Regeneration," an unfazed Sayer concluded. "This grants me 1000 Life Points for every Psychic-Type monster sent to the Graveyard this turn." He glowed as golden motes showered him.

_Leo 6400LP/Sayer 7900LP_

"I... draw...!" Leo groaned. "I throw out a monster... and a face-down... card..." The two reversed cards appeared before him. "I... end my... turn!"

_Leo 6400LP/Sayer 7900LP_

"I draw," Sayer sneered. "I activate Psychic Lifetrancer's effect again." He pocketed Krebons and glowed with energy again.

(_Sayer 9100LP_)

"Now I activate Psychic Path, paying 800 Life Points to return two of my removed-from-play Psychic-Type monsters to my hand." The red aura surrounded him as he pulled the two monsters from his pocket.

(_Sayer 8300LP_)

"I summon Krebons again." The cybernetic harlequin materialized in a flash of binary code (ATK: 1200). "Now I activate Brain Research Lab!" The arena was immediately replaced by a dark, creepy lab dominated by an immense tank containing a large brain.

"Crap..." Julian swore under his breath, recalling this Field Spell.

"In Brain Research Lab, each player is allowed to Normal Summon an additional Psychic-Type monster each turn, so I summon Mind Protector," Sayer said. There was a flash of energy that coalesced into the form of a short, golden robot adorned with precious gems (ATK: 0). "When that happens, the Lab gains a Psychic Counter." A light began to shine on an instrument panel (PSC: 1)

"Now I'll Tune together my Krebons and Mind Protector to Synchro Summon...!" Krebons faded into two glowing rings that encircled Mind Protector, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars collided in a flash of golden energy...

"_My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" _

Julian's eyes widened in shock as another Synchro Monster he recognised from Milo appeared, a beautiful woman with long, vibrant brown hair, clothed in a mixture of robes and armour, both adorned with golden circuitry patterns. She wielded a golden sword-staff and a shield shaped like a spiral, her chill gaze piercing into Leo as she stepped forwards (ATK: 2400).

"Magical Android, attack his monster!" Magical Android slashed with her blade, sending a crescent wave of energy into Leo's monster, which was revealed as a futuristic hoverboard (DEF: 1800). Morphtronic Boarden shattered like glass.

"Psychic Lifetrancer, attack directly!" Sayer commanded. Psychic Lifetrancer threw her orb of dark energy...

"I activate Morphtronic Scramble!" Leo shouted. "Because you attacked directly and I have no monsters, the attack's cancelled out and I can play a Morphtronic right from my hand, like Morphtronic Scopen!" Psychic Lifetrancer's attack imploded as it struck a glass barrier, and then a black and silver microscope materialized before him (DEF: 1400). "When Morphtronic Scopen's in defence, it's counted as Level Four!"

Sayer growled at the irritation. "I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared behind Magical Android. "Now Magical Android's effect activates, giving me 600 Life Points for each Psychic-Type monster on my field." A shower of golden motes fell on him.

_Leo 6400LP/Sayer 9500LP_

"I draw!" Leo cried. "I activate Junk Box to bring back a Level Four or lower Morphtronic!" Morphtronic Boarden reappeared in a flash of energy (DEF: 1800). "Now I Tune Scopen to Boarden... Synchro Summon...!"

Scopen faded into four stars that expanded into rings, encircling Boarden and reducing it to three shining stars. The stars collided and exploded into black energy...

"_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" _Leo chanted fiercely.

Power Tool Dragon descended, crashing down before him (ATK: 2300).

"How childish," Sayer sneered.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, picking three Equip Spells out of my Deck, you pick one and it gets added to my hand!" Leo shouted, raising the three cards that slid from his Deck. Sayer silently gestured to one, and the boy smirked as he placed the other two onto his Deck, which auto-shuffled.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" The drill and circular saw replaced Power Tool's regular shovel and jackhammer, the machine dragon glowing with energy (ATK: 3300). "Power Tool Dragon, attack his Magical Android! Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon lunged forwards and impaled Magical Android with its drill, shattering the Synchro, before slashing at Sayer with its circular saw.

(_Sayer 8600LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Telepathic Power!" Sayer retorted. "This destroys your monster and I gain Life Points equal to its attack points!" A flare of power engulfed Power Tool Dragon...

(_Sayer 12900LP_)

But as the power of the Trap Card faded, Power Tool Dragon still stood, minus Double Tool C&D (ATK: 2300).

"What?!" Sayer exclaimed.

"My Power Tool Dragon can save itself by ditching an Equip Spell!" Leo laughed. "So your little trick didn't work!" Sayer gave a dark grimace.

"I end my turn!" the boy laughed.

_Leo 6400LP/Sayer 12900LP_

"My turn!" Sayer snarled. "I summon Destructotron!" The fiendish machine Psychic appeared again (ATK: 1600). "Now I activate the effect of Psi-Station!" Energy flashed around Destructotron (ATK: 1900/Level 5).

(_Sayer 12400LP_)

"Now I summon Psychic Snail!" A towering creature appeared, with a snail's body extending into a muscular blue human upper body, its antennae crackling with power (ATK: 1900). "I activate Emergency Teleport, Special Summoning a Level Three or lower Psychic from my Deck, like Psychic Commander!"

There was an explosion of power that formed into a metal flying saucer adorned by a large energy cannon at the front, topped by a strange android wearing an officer's uniform, four crimson eyes glaring down at Leo (ATK: 1400).

"I Tune Psychic Commander to Destructotron... it's time for your final chance!" Sayer shouted. "Synchro Summon...!"

Psychic Commander saluted, fading into three glowing rings that encircled Destructotron, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided in a flash of dark power...

"_Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" _Sayer chanted darkly.

The Synchro Summon exploded outwards to reveal a towering, slender demon that resembled the famous Summoned Skull, but coated in cybernetic armour, its eyes electronic green. The monstrosity gave a terrifying roar as it landed, wings exploding out behind it... (ATK: 2700)

Leo screamed in terror, while Luna gave a horrified gasp. Julian stared at the monster with a mixture of hate and sorrow, his feelings divided by its two users. There was Sayer, a man he loathed beyond all... and then Milo, a firm friend who had stood firm against injustice beside Julian...

"I activate the effect of Psychic Snail," Sayer said. "By paying 800 Life Points and forfeiting its attack, Psychic Snail allows another Psychic-Type monster to attack twice." A red aura surrounded him as energy crackled around his Thought Ruler Archfiend.

(_Sayer 11600LP_)

"In fact, I'll do the same for Psychic Lifetrancer." The red aura coated him again as energy engulfed Psychic Lifetrancer.

(_Sayer 10800LP_)

"No..." Julian whispered, calculating incredibly fast.

"Psychic Lifetrancer, destroy his dragon!" Sayer commanded. Psychic Lifetrancer formed another orb of dark energy and hurled it into Power Tool Dragon, shattering the monster like glass. Leo screamed as he was hurled away by the attack's power.

(_Leo 6300LP_)

"Now, direct attack!" The Lifetrancer hurled another dark orb into Leo, knocking him back again.

(_Leo 3900LP_)

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack!" Thought Ruler Archfiend vanished, reappearing in front of Leo and striking with a fierce blow that shattered the chain, hurling Leo back into the opposite wall. He screamed in agony as he hit.

(_Leo 1200LP_)

"It seems you aren't the phenomenon I believed you to be," Sayer said, somewhat disappointed. "I suppose I was mistaken... Thought Ruler Archfiend, end this now." The Archfiend opened its maw to an incredible width, breathing out a stream of noxious gas that Leo began to choke on, collapsing and falling unconscious...

_Leo 0LP/Sayer 10800LP_

Leo collapsed, falling unconscious to the floor as Luna screamed his name, banging on the glass wildly.

"I suppose Sayer was wrong," Akiza said softly.

"Yeah, you're damn right he was wrong!" Julian snarled. "There was no need to put Leo through that!" She fixed him with an icy glare.

"Don't question us," she said frigidly. "After all, you're one of us, Julian. It's people like him who drove us to this, having to hide our faces behind masks to escape the hatred of society!" Julian was dumbstruck by her ferocity and fell silent...

31

Card Stats:

55555

Traps:

55555

Morphtronic Scramble

Normal Trap Card

Image: Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Boarden and Morphtronic Remoten sprinting down a corridor shrouded in red light as 'EMERGENCY' flashes on a neon sign above them.

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack while you control no monsters. Negate the attack and Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand.

(Morphtronic Scramble will be released in the TCG in the set The Shining Darkness later this year.)

31

Next time, it's Carly's time to shine as she investigates the Arcadia Movement! But when her snooping leads to a Duel with Sayer himself, just how will this turn out?! To find out, read Chapter 32 – The Inexperienced Spy!


	32. Chapter 32: The Inexperienced Spy

_**Chapter 32: The Inexperienced Spy**_

In the Dark Signers' lair, Kalin smirked as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off when you had the chance?!" Roman demanded angrily.

"What's your problem?" the Giant Dark Signer laughed in reply. "Yusei's going through a living hell thanks to the power of the Earthbound Immortals," he held up Ccapac Apu's card with a derisive smirk, "and now he truly knows what terror is! He's completely afraid of my power, and if a duelist fears his opponent, then he might as well be defeated before the Duel begins!"

"He didn't lose,' Kelsey retorted, striding up behind him as her mark and eyes blazed, responding to her deep anger. "Technically, the Duel finished before the attack impacted, Kalin."

"Technicality, whatever," her comrade chuckled. "He would've lost if his shoddy Runner hadn't trashed itself."

"You're giving Yusei far too little credit. Letting him live in fear may seem smart now, but I know him far better than you do. He's changed since you were arrested, Kalin. He'll bounce back from this and defeat you, if you keep up this cocky attitude."

"Oh, shut up!" Kalin growled. "I'm sick of hearing this out of you! Can't you accept that I won that Duel?!" She gave him a fiery glare, and strode past him towards her room...

32

In Carly's apartment, the reporter gave a groan as she woke up to the sound of her answering machine recording an angry message from her boss.

Her eyes clouded over as she remembered the final events of the previous night...

_She and Julian stepped out of the helicopter, the latter nodding to Jack before striding away with an expression of anger on his face. She stayed, looking at Jack._

"_I have to go now," the Signer said. _

'_Hey, I want to come!" she exclaimed, brandishing her camera. Jack snatched it off her, pulled out the memory chip and firmly snapped it in two before handing the camera back._

"_This is too dangerous for you," he replied. "You can't handle this war." _

"_No way! I want to know the truth here!"_

"_I'll tell you once it's all over... but just stay out of this for now... I only want you to be safe..."_

"_Jack!" she exclaimed as the helicopter lifted off and he walked away past her with Mina following..._

"Why did you leave?" she sobbed. "Jack..." She looked around the apartment tearfully, seeing him all around, sipping coffee, looking out of the window and slumped on her sofa.

"I want it all back!" she wailed. "I want all the money I spent on you back... and all the time I spent trying to cheer you up! I want those flirty looks back! I want my heart back... I want it to not be so broken..."

She looked out of the window with a sigh as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll never give up this story... I want to stay in touch with you, Jack..."

32

A few hours later, Carly entered a shop in downtown New Domino City. A short, fat man in a purple jacket and grey shirt was sat behind the counter, serving a customer, a brunette teenage girl around fifteen or sixteen years old, wearing a grey jacket over a white shirt, grey skirt and black leggings, a jet-black Duel Disk on her arm.

"Thanks, Kurumizawa," the girl said, pocketing some booster packs as she walked past Carly to leave.

"Any time, Alicia!" the man called after her as the door slammed shut behind the girl. "Ah, Carly Carmine, right?"

"Yes," Carly replied. "Did you find what I asked about?"

"Yeah, I checked over all the blogs and forums," Kurumizawa said as she moved to his side, reading the text on his laptop screen rapidly. "From what I found, it looks like there were four Signers taking part in the Fortune Cup, Yusei, Jack, Luna and Akiza."

"_That Dark Signer... his Mark was a Nazca Line..." _Carly thought. "Is there some sort of pattern here?"

"I don't know, but I didn't find any matches on my database," the store owner shrugged.

"I can't ask Jack, Yusei's in Satellite and I don't think that girl Luna knows anything... that leaves Akiza... and she's in the Arcadia Movement..."

"I knew you'd come to that conclusion, so I went and researched them ahead of time," Kurumizawa laughed, holding up a notebook.

"You're the best!" Carly exclaimed, snatching for the notebook, but he pulled it out of reach.

"I never said it was free."

"Well, it's a good thing I have _this_," Carly said, pulling a doll of some kind from her handbag and displaying it proudly. The doll was dressed in a short, revealing blue outfit, a strangely-shaped hat perched on its head over its long blond hair. As its elegant curves and large breasts attested, the doll depicted the bimbo face of Duel Monsters – Dark Magician Girl.

Kurumizawa's eyes bugged out. "That's the impossible to find, one of a kind Dark Magician Girl action figure!" He practically snatched the doll off of her and tossed her the notebook. "Our negotiations are complete..." Carly walked out and the man muttered to himself – "I hope she doesn't dig up anything _too _bad... Alicia's my best customer..."

32

Carly sat in her car, reading through the notebook. "So I just bought information on the Arcadia Movement that basically tells me there _isn't _much information on the Arcadia Movement..." She paused as she came across a page detailing Misty Tredwell...

32

A few hours later, Carly was standing inside a hotel, arguing with the receptionist.

"What apartment is Misty Tredwell staying in?" she asked.

"You're looking for the world-famous supermodel Misty Tredwell, who enjoys her privacy and doesn't want to be bothered at home by every single random person out there," the receptionist said flippantly.

"I know Misty – we're friends!" Carly exclaimed.

"_Right_. I actually know where my friends _live_."

"We are friends! We met at a party... once..."

"You met at a party... _once_... why didn't you say so?"

"Kate, it's fine," Misty said from behind Carly. The reporter turned to see the supermodel, who was dressed in a pale green dress under a white jacket, with an emerald green sash tied around her waist. Her eyes were their natural blue, rather than the venomous green of her Dark Signer eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"You have a visitor, Miss Tredwell," Kate, the receptionist, explained.

"Oh... hey, Misty," Carly said. "Do you remember me?" The Dark Signer nodded. "Well, I kinda had something to ask you..."

"In that case, let's go somewhere more private," Misty replied...

32

Carly looked at Misty's richly decorated penthouse apartment in shock, gaping as she took in the expensive decor.

"This place is amazing!" the journalist commented.

"It's not bad," Misty admitted. "But it gets lonely sometimes... you can surround yourself with a lot of things, but if you're not surrounded by people you love, then it all feels empty... do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," Carly replied softly.

"That was spoken like a girl in love," Misty smiled.

"I'm not in love!" Carly protested. "Who told you that?!"

"Your face tells me everything," Misty chuckled.

"Oh... you tell fortunes by reading people's faces..." Carly murmured.

"The way you are right now, anyone could read your face."

"Really?!" the reporter exclaimed.

"Relax," Misty laughed. "What's up? You wanted to ask me something." Carly took out Kurumizawa's notebook and flipped it open.

"Well, I'm a journalist... and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon that showed up in the Fortune Cup, so I'm investigating that duelist, Akiza..."

"And so you're investigating the Arcadia Movement," Misty realised.

"Yeah! I heard you had some connection with them..." Misty's eyes grew dark with sorrow.

"My younger brother was killed by the Arcadia Movement," she replied softly. Carly gasped in shock and horror. "He vanished after he went to see a Duel in the Daimon Area... then a few days later he was found, hardly recognisable, and everyone knew it was the Black Roses's doing."

"Didn't they investigate Akiza Izinski?" Misty's eyes blazed with a deep rage, the rage of a Dark Signer.

"All that happened was an interview with the Arcadia Movement, and then they closed the investigation," she replied darkly.

"Not real..." Carly breathed. "Sector Security could've had Arcadia shut down for good..."

"Maybe the Arcadia Movement knows a weakness in Sector Security..."

"Sector Security's weakness? Does it even have one?" Carly wondered.

"I don't know," Misty said. "But that's all I can think of. Even if Sector Security won't bring the Black Rose to justice... I... I'll make her pay. Carly... don't get any closer to the Arcadia Movement..."

32

As dusk set in on New Domino City, Sayer, Akiza and Julian stood in the former's office, Julian fixed by the man's gaze.

"From now on, we're not stopping at New Domino City," Sayer said. "We're gathering members from across the world, and we'll use the power of Psychic Dueling to draw those people to us. Akiza, from now on, you'll attend our meetings. You'll become the living symbol of the Arcadia Movement."

"Are you going to make me into some kind of billboard?" Akiza asked.

"Billboard is a harsh way to put it," he replied. "You'll be a modern day Jeanne D'Arc, crusading against the corrupt rulers of society." He gave a soft chuckle.

"What a romantic way to put it," Julian said. "But Akiza's right, Sayer. You're just making her a symbol for your own ends."

"Is there any problem with displaying the kindness and care Arcadia extends to Psychic Duelists, like yourself?" Sayer retorted. "Never forget, you've been hated by society since the events of the Legacy of Champions. You've been prejudiced against for that accident with Kelsey, and this is the only place you can be truly safe. Goodwin only let you attend the Fortune Cup to achieve _his _aims, not because he gave a damn about you."

"Way to go – tell me what I already knew," Julian muttered as the two Psychic Duelists walked out past him, following them.

Outside Sayer's office, Carly, dressed in a pink cleaner's outfit, quickly stepped out of the way as the three walked out, Julian's gaze meeting hers. His eyes widened in shock and he only narrowly stopped himself gasping.

"_Carly?!" _

"You, have I seen you before?" Sayer asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah... uh, you have! The usual guy got a fever, so I'm doing the cleaning today." Sayer seemed to recall something.

"Yes, carry on," he said dismissively, turning to leave as Julian and Akiza followed, the former shooting Carly a discreet glance as she slipped into Sayer's office.

She glanced around the office, taking in the desk, crimson carpet and the numerous Greek statues of naked gods and heroes. Removing the cleaner outfit, she slipped over to a bookcase on the far wall, unaware that she was retracing the footsteps of two others who had come two years before her...

She began to flick through books off the shelf at random, before finding one that didn't come out. She tugged on it and the whole bookshelf slid aside, revealing a secret room...

32

At the elevator, Sayer's eyes widened, then narrowed sharply.

"Akiza, do continue with the tour for Julian," he said, walking back. "I have a rodent problem to address..."

32

In the secret room, Carly was going through a file.

"Huh, that's odd," she murmured. "All the people in this file are missing... what's the Arcadia Movement really about?" She knocked a pile of books which fell over, revealing a page in a book displaying Rex Goodwin. "Huh... Rex Goodwin leads a life of many lies, all stemming from..."

"What are you doing there?" Sayer asked darkly. She gasped in shock as she saw him standing outside the secret room, smirking derisively. She then stood up, dropping the file in her hand. "It seems I was right about a rat scurrying in."

"I... I'm not afraid of you!" Carly stammered.

"_Really_," Sayer chuckled. "Well, since you're a thieving rat, I'll get some sport out of you. There isn't much entertainment in just disposing of you." He grabbed his Duel Disk from one of the statues, sliding it onto his arm and activating it before grabbing another and tossing it to her.

"You want to Duel?" Carly said.

"I'll give you one turn's chance," he replied. "Are you going to give up this slim hope?"

"No!" she replied. "I'm going to beat you, Sayer!" She placed her Deck into the Deck slot on the Disk and activated it.

"You should've run!" he laughed as they drew their opening hands.

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Sayer said. "I summon Telekinetic Shocker!" In a surge of lightning, a tall, slender man in a crimson bodysuit appeared, a power-pack strapped to his back and a visor covering his face (ATK: 1700). "Now I activate the Field Spell Card, Brain Research Lab!" The dark, creepy lab materialized around them.

"Using the effect of my lab, I get another Normal Summon for a Psychic-Type, so I summon my Psychic Snail!" The towering snail-creature rose up beside Telekinetic Shocker (ATK: 1900) and the Lab gained a Psychic Counter. "I can't attack seeing as this is the first turn, so I'll pass to you with a face-down."

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I draw!" Carly shouted, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the card. _"Fortune Telling Witch Chi... my fortune is super pinch! No!" _

"I-I summon Fortune Telling Witch Sui!" A flash of blue light erupted before her, forming into a cute little sprite dressed in a blue and white frock, her long blue hair adorned by two beautiful wings. She carried a small golden staff (ATK: 0). "Now I activate Advance Fortune Loan, letting me summon a Fortune Telling Witch with a Level lower than Sui's from my hand, like Fortune Telling Witch Hikari!"

Another sprite materialized, looking like Sui's sister. The only difference was that Hikari was clad in golden yellow rather than dark blue (ATK: 0). "And since a Fortune Telling Witch was summoned, I can play Unacceptable Results, Special Summoning another from my hand, like Fortune Telling Witch Chi!" A third sprite appeared, again identical to the others apart for her brown garments and the swirl-pattern glasses she wore (ATK: 0).

"All that for three zero point monsters?" Sayer said incredulously. "Only a rat-brained fool would waste most of their hand on monsters that pathetic."

"They're not as weak as you think!" Carly retorted, playing her final card. "I activate Good Fortune – Miracle Stone, giving each of my Fortune Telling Witches 1000 points for each Fortune Telling Witch on the field!" Sui, Hikari and Chi glowed with energy, growing to immense sizes (ATK: 3000x3). "But luckily for you, they can't attack this turn, so I'll end it!"

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I draw!" Sayer said. "You're a fool, basing your whole strategy on one card I can easily destroy. I activate the Spell Card, Psychokinesis, taking 1000 damage to destroy any of your cards, like that Good Fortune – Miracle Stone!"

"No!" Carly screamed as an orb of crackling dark energy struck her Miracle Stone and exploded, shattering the Spell. Without it, the three Fortune Telling Witches shrank again (ATK: 0x3). A red aura surrounded Sayer.

(_Sayer 7000LP_)

"Now I summon my Armored Axon Kicker!" Sayer called. "And because I control a Psychic-Type monster, he can be played with no sacrifice!" A towering figure rose before him, clad in green and purple cybernetic armour with cables connecting to ports across it, an orb of dark yellow energy crackling around his right hand (ATK: 2200). "Now I activate Emergency Teleport, Special Summoning a Level Three or lower Psychic-Type from my Deck, like my Psychic Commander!" The military Psychic Tuner flashed into existence with a cry of 'Heiiil!' (ATK: 1400).

"I Tune Psychic Commander to Armored Axon Kicker... Synchro Summon...!"

Psychic Commander gave a salute, fading into three glowing rings that encircled Armored Axon Kicker, fading it into six glowing stars that collided in a flare of black power...

"_Hatred... rage... bitterness buried within, become a storm of power to sweep this world clean! Surge with the power of my wrath! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Hyper Psychic Blaster!" _

Had Julian been present, the sight of this Synchro Monster would have shocked him into silence. It was a towering, nine-foot tall man clad in pale white cybernetic armour, hefting two pulse blasters in his hand as a single cyclopean eye glared down from his helmet, a disc of electric blue that gazed into Carly's soul impassively. Energy crackled and writhed around Hyper Psychic Blaster as he took a mighty step forwards, his guns charging with a dull whine... (ATK: 3000).

"Finally, I equip Hyper Psychic Blaster with Megamorph, doubling its original attack points as my Life Points are lower," Sayer finished. Hyper Psychic Blaster glowed with an aura of incredible power (ATK: 6000).

"No!" Carly screamed again.

"Goodbye," Sayer said. "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack her Fortune Telling Witch Hikari! Psycho Fusillade!" The Psychic Synchro let loose with a firestorm from its guns, obliterating Hikari and propelling Carly back into the ceiling-to-floor window, which cracked under the pressure.

(_Carly 2000LP_)

"What... was that?!" she cried. "I felt that attack!"

"That was the power of my Psychic Dueling," Sayer replied smugly as Hyper Psychic Blaster's glow darkened (ATK: 1500). "Now, Psychic Snail, attack her Fortune Telling Witch Sui!" Psychic Snail let loose with bolts of power from its antennae, shattering Sui and cracking the window even more. Carly gave a loud shriek of pain as she was shocked by the attack.

(_Carly 100LP_)

"If... you do this," Carly groaned weakly. "And Security investigate..."

"Oh, rest assured, you'll be treated as an 'accidental death'," Sayer replied. "Security won't touch the Arcadia Movement, not so long as I know Rex Goodwin's weakness."

"Goodwin's... weakness...?"

"Here, in New Domino City, Goodwin's revered for building Satellite, but that's a lie. As Satellite was built, he was captive in Satellite – a Satellite-born citizen."

"No... this can't be..."

"It is," Sayer said quietly. "Night, night, little mouse. Telekinetic Shocker, attack her Chi!" Telekinetic Shocker unleashed bolts of lightning that shattered Fortune Telling Witch Chi, before striking Carly and shattering the window, hurling her out into the night sky...

_Carly 0LP/Sayer 7000LP_

As Carly fell, she saw a holographic sign depicting Misty, and that brought a memory back, a series of words...

"_I see a shadow of death hovering over you..." _

"_No... way..." _Carly thought as she fell towards the ground, thirty stories below...

32

Card Stats:

55555

Monsters:

55555

Fortune Telling Witch Sui

WATER/ Spellcaster /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Your fortune the day you draw this card is probably bad!  
Lucky number, 4  
Lucky color, blue.  
Lucky item, umbrella.  
Your fortune is turning for the worse?_

*

Fortune Telling Witch Hikari

LIGHT/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Your fortune the day you draw this card is super happy.  
Lucky number, 1  
Lucky color, yellow.  
Lucky item, shining charm.  
All of your wishes will come true!!_

*

Fortune Telling Witch Chi

EARTH/ Spellcaster /Level 6/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Your fortune the day you draw this card is super pinch!  
Lucky number, 6  
Lucky color, black.  
Lucky item, leather shoes.  
You may gain an edge over your competition. Cheer up!!_

(The Fortune Telling Witches, known as Fortune Fairies in the dub, were used by Carly in Episode 37 of 5D's. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Spells:

55555

Advance Fortune Loan

Normal Spell Card

Image: Fortune Telling Witch Chi soaring in a void of stars as a black-dressed Fortune Telling Witch (Fortune Telling Witch An) rises from a burst of light before her.

Select 1 "Fortune Telling Witch" monster you control and Special Summon 1 "Fortune Telling Witch" monster with a Level lower than the selected monster's from your hand.

*

Unacceptable Results

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Fortune Telling Witch Hikari standing in the foreground as another Fortune Telling Witch dressed in red (Fortune Telling Witch En) rising from a crimson seal behind her.

Activate only when a 'Fortune Telling Witch' monster is Summoned. Special Summon 1 'Fortune Telling Witch' monster from your hand.

*

Good Fortune – Miracle Stone

Continuous Spell Card

Image: Fortune Telling Witches Hikari, Sui and En, along with an emerald green Fortune Telling Witch (Fu) dancing around a shard of azure crystal in a void of purple runic script and dazzling radiance.

All 'Fortune Telling Witch' monsters you control gain 1000 ATK x the number of 'Fortune Telling Witch' monsters you control. 'Fortune Telling Witch' monsters cannot attack during the turn this card is activated.

(The above three cards were used by Carly in Episode 37 of 5D's. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. Good Fortune – Miracle Stone was known as Miracle Stone in the dub.)

32

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Dark Signers make another move in the game as two of their members attack… which Dark Signers? Who are the targets? How will it end? Well, find out in Chapter 33 – By My Black Hand!


	33. Chapter 33: By My Black Hand

_**Chapter 33: By My Black Hand**_

Carly continued her fall, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"_No... way..." _she thought, staring down at the rapidly approaching ground. Scenes flashed before her eyes, dueling against Trudge beside Jack, with Jack on the rollercoaster and standing with Jack on the tower. _"Jack... Jack... Jack..."_

And then she smashed into a building, crashing down through its roof into the ground, the force of the impact smashing a crater into the earth around. She lay face-up, staring up at the sky through the shattered roof. Her eyes were still wide with shock, this time astonishment at the fact she _wasn't _dead.

Cards drifted down and landed on her, her Deck scattered by the rushing winds of the fall...

33

Sayer laughed as he stared down from his office's shattered window, seeing the broken building.

"Foolish woman," he laughed darkly...

33

As Carly lay there, she gasped as blinding pink light enveloped both her and her cards, the cards beginning to change...

All across the city, the ground shook as an earthquake suddenly acted, shaking ornaments and sending ripples through any liquids...

33

In her room, Misty stared down at her cup of tea as ripples ran across it.

"Carly... so the time has come..." she murmured...

33

In Rex's office, Lazar glanced around in panic.

"What's causing these tremors?!" he exclaimed...

33

Finally, a third person was stirred by the earthquake, but not only because of the regular risk associated with such natural disasters. She had another warning, a warning speaking of far deadlier forces at work.

On the very top floor of the thirty-story skyscraper housing the international headquarters of Kaiba Corporation, a woman stared down from the window at the Arcadia building. Her long black hair swayed as she turned to her desk, the phone on the desk ringing. Her azure blue eyes flashed as she snatched up the phone in a grip of pale, almost white skin. She was dressed in a plain white trench coat over a black shirt and trousers, a Duel Disk themed on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on her left arm.

"Roland?" Kisara Kaiba answered.

"Miss Kaiba, something's happening around the Arcadia Movement building!" Roland said rapidly.

"I can see it," Kisara replied. "Don't worry; I don't believe we're at threat." She hung up before adding: "Not yet, anyway."

Another woman appeared behind her in illusory form, sharing Kisara's azure eyes, but with pale blue-white hair and wearing the rough brown shroud of an Ancient Egyptian peasant.

"_Julian knew what he was talking about," _the other woman noted. _"The Dark Signers are acting." _

"He did," Kisara murmured softly. Her eyes spoke of her love for Julian, but also of the sorrow that love had brought her. To try and forget the painful feelings, she fixed her gaze on the purple fires erupting around the Arcadia building, as those fires flowed around to form the geoglyph shape of the Hummingbird. "Julian... are you in there...? Where are you...?"

33

Sayer stared down at the geoglyph in shock, as thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the heavens above, dark storm clouds rolling in. As the earthquake began to end, he snatched up the phone from his desk.

"Everyone, please evacuate the building at once," he spoke calmly, before noticing a figure standing in the shadows. Lowering the phone, he stared at them. "What're you doing?! Evacuate the building at once!"

"I'll make you pay, Sayer," the person said in a darkly familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" As he spoke, lightning flashed behind him, lighting the room and revealing the person as Carly! Staring at her in shock and horror, he dropped the phone to the floor. "You're... but that's impossible! You couldn't have fallen from that height and survived!"

"I've come back to send you to your grave!" Carly replied, as the mark of the Hummingbird ignited on her arm.

"What?!"

"This mark's granting me the message of my God, to offer your mangy soul to it," she said darkly. "Do you accept this Shadow Duel?!" A flare of orange light engulfed her, before fading to reveal her dressed in a jet-black cape, halter top and skirt, all adorned with orange geoglyph highlights, a mark on her left cheek and a jet-black Duel Disk with a draconic theme on her arm. Her eyes slid open, revealing black scleras and orange irises, the eyes of a Dark Signer.

Sayer stepped forward. "I don't know what tricks you used to survive, but to challenge me to a Duel is a sign that you're woefully unaware of your limits!"

"Enough talk!" Carly snapped. "This won't be the same as before! I'll send you and your dark ambitions screaming into the Underworld!"

"You're making no sense!" Sayer retorted. "But I accept your challenge! You'll feel the power of a Psychic Duelist once more!" At this, Carly smirked darkly. Her Duel Disk activated, the card panel sliding round from the back of it and expanding to reveal the full panel. Sayer's activated more normally. Their Decks shuffled in the slots, and they drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!" they both exclaimed.

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"I'll take first turn," Sayer said, drawing. "I summon my Psychic Snail in attack mode!" The snail rose up before him with a hiss (ATK: 1900). "Now I place a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

"I activate Emergency Teleport, Special Summoning Mind Master from my Deck!" In a flash of power, a bizarre Psychic like a metal sphere capped by a Perspex dome containing a brain appeared, black cables extending from the sides ending in white gloves (ATK: 100). "I Tune Mind Master to Psychic Snail!"

Mind Master faded into a glowing ring that encircled Psychic Snail, reducing it to four glowing stars. The stars collided, exploding with power...

"_My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" _

Magical Android appeared before him (ATK: 2400).

"I'll play two face-down cards, and end my turn," he finished, the reversed cards appearing. _"I don't know what she's capable of... even if she summons a monster capable of beating Magical Android, my Psi-Curse will set her back for it, and then Psychic Tuning can bring back my Magical Android."_

Magical Android raised her staff and he was surrounded by shining energy.

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 8600LP_

"I draw!" Carly called. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Future Visions!" As she placed the card into her Field slot, an aura of psychedelic energy engulfed the room. "In Future Visions, any monster Normal Summoned is removed from play until its controller's next Standby Phase!"

"I see this is just the same old Fortune-Telling Deck," Sayer commented sarcastically. "I'm not the type to believe in these ridiculous superstitions! My future will not be controlled by anyone, Fate or otherwise!"

"Just try and escape the future I'm foretelling!" Carly retorted, playing a monster. "I summon Fortune Lady Light!" A flare of light erupted before her, forming into what seemed to be an older Fortune Telling Witch Hikari, wearing a revealing black leather costume and stockings under a golden yellow halter top and skirt. Bat-like wings extended out from her golden hair, and she wielded a long staff adorned with a crescent blade, crowned by a golden sun, and the Millennium Eye symbol glowed on her hair (ATK: ?). "My Fortune Lady Light's points are 200 times her Level, which increases by one each Standby Phase, and currently her Level is one!" Fortune Lady Light glowed with energy (ATK: 200). "But now Future Visions removes her from play!"

Fortune Lady Light blew Sayer a warm kiss as she faded away into the aura of Future Visions.

"What good does it do to summon a monster and get rid of it yourself?!" Sayer shouted. "Your field's wide open!"

"Things are perfect," Carly replied darkly. "Your fate is sealed! Because Fortune Lady Light was removed from the field by a card effect, I can Special Summon another Fortune Lady from my Deck – namely Fortune Lady Fire!" A flash of fire exploded before her, creating another Fortune Lady looking like the older version of Fortune Telling Witch En. She was dressed in similar attire to her sister Light, but her halter and skirt were crimson red, as were her hair and eyes. Her staff was crowned by a crimson flower in place of Light's golden sun (ATK: ?).

"My Fortune Lady Fire's attack points are set in the same way as Light's, but Fire is Level Two!" Carly explained darkly. Fortune Lady Fire glowed with power (ATK: 400).

"How do you expect that runt to stand up to my 2400 point Magical Android?!" Sayer retorted.

"My Lady Fire's effect punishes those who flaunt their strength – when summoned by the effect of a Fortune Lady, I destroy one monster you control and deal out damage to you equal to that monster's points!" his opponent replied.

"What?!"

"I destroy Magical Android!" Fortune Lady Fire blasted a super-dense sphere of fire from her staff, reducing Magical Android to ashes and smashing Sayer against the edge of the window he had previously sent Carly flying out of. He hit with a sickening scream of agony, smoke rising from his clothes.

(_Sayer 6200LP_)

"That attack... this is more powerful than Psychic Dueling..." Sayer groaned as he struggled to stand.

"What's wrong?" Carly mocked. "You look pale."

"That was nothing!" Sayer snarled, retaking his place. "I'm not done!"

"I haven't attacked yet," Carly pointed out. "Fortune Lady Fire, direct attack!" Fortune Lady Fire blasted another sphere of flame from her hand, knocking Sayer back against the window.

(_Sayer 5800LP_)

"I'll end my turn with two face-downs," Carly smirked.

_Carly 8000LP/Sayer 5800LP_

"I draw!" Sayer shouted angrily. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Teleport! This means that when you have a monster and I don't, I can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon any Psychic monster from my hand!" The Spell Card appeared. "Now I use the effect of Teleport to summon Master Gig!" A red aura surrounded him.

(_Sayer 5000LP_)

In a flash of energy, a ten-foot tall jet-black Psychic monster shaped like an egg appeared, adorned with emeralds and spikes. The face on the apex of the egg was pale white, crimson eyes glaring down from it at Carly (ATK: 2600). "I use Master Gig's effect – by paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy monsters you control equal to the number of Psychic-Type monsters I control!" A red aura surrounded him.

(_Sayer 4000LP_)

Then bolts of energy flashed from Master Gig, obliterating Fortune Lady Fire.

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Psychic Tuning," the Psychic Duelist said. "This allows me to revive any Psychic Monster from my Graveyard, but when it leaves the field, I receive damage equal to its Level x 400!" In a flash of power, Magical Android reappeared (ATK: 2400).

"Fight your fate all you like, but you cannot win," Carly said darkly.

"No one controls my fate but me!" Sayer roared. "Master Gig, Magical Android, direct attack!" The two Psychics attacked, Master Gig blasting more energy bolts, Magical Android launching a fireball from her staff. Carly just stood firm as the attacks slammed into her.

(_Carly 3000LP_)

"You're wrong about that," she replied. "And soon you'll see the power of the Underworld... your future is set! My victory is certain!"

"I end my turn by summoning Telekinetic Shocker!" Sayer snarled. The lightning-imbued Psychic appeared, then vanished into Future Visions. Magical Android's effect activated again. _"Next turn when Telekinetic Shocker returns to the field, I'll Tune it with Magical Android to Synchro Summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster... then this wretch is done..." _

"Sayer... I forgot to mention," Carly sneered. "The future I foretold for you... is death!"

_Carly 3000LP/Sayer 5200LP_

33

Deep in the skyscraper, Akiza escorted Julian down a corridor, before the two entered a wide stairwell with a large hole in the centre running down the height of the building.

"Where's Sayer?" she wondered, worried for him.

"He said the Movement needed evacuating," Julian pointed out. "And besides, there was an earthquake – there could be aftershocks. We need to leave _now_, Akiza."

"Not without Sayer!"

"Akiza, Sayer isn't even worth the feelings you have for him!" Julian snapped, exasperated. "He's a ruthless, uncaring fiend, who only works for his own good! He doesn't give a _damn _about _you_; he only pretends to care because of your _powers_!"

"Don't try and spoon-feed me those lies!" she cried. "Your friend Drago tried that before, and it didn't go too well for him! Sayer founded this Movement as a safe haven for all Psychic Duelists! People like you, Julian!"

"I'm not a Psychic Duelist," Julian said fiercely. "Sayer's wrong about that... I never had the powers _you _have, Akiza. It was Flamvell Nidhogg... not me..." Her eyes widened in shock, before narrowing in anger.

"So why did you come here?!" she cried, pressing against a panel on the wall. It opened, and her Duel Disk slid from it, the Signer sliding it onto her arm. "What do you want?!"

"I need your help!" Julian said. "The other Signers need your help, Akiza! I came here to try and convince you that your mark isn't a curse, it's a blessing! It's the sign that you're destined to be part of something more!"

"I already am a part of something more – the Arcadia Movement! As for this idea about friends and comrades you all have, just name one person outside this building who doesn't fear and hate me because of this wretched mark!"

"I know one person," Julian murmured, staring into her wild, angry eyes. "And you know him too. He broke down the wall you built around your heart, shattered the mask you hid your sorrow and fear behind. _Yusei_, Akiza. He doesn't hate you because of that mark... he sees you for what you are behind the Black Rose, a scared, sad girl who needs help to deal with her pain... he will help you! I know him, and he helps his friends. He said himself, he doesn't need to be an enemy, he could be your friend!"

She averted her gaze. "I... he can't save me! Sayer already did that!"

"My, my," a voice said. "What's happening here?" They both turned to see Misty further along the balcony, the supermodel fixing Akiza with a fiery, vengeful glare.

"Misty Tredwell?" Julian said. His eyes narrowed as a memory came to him. "You... you told my future two years ago! You said someone I loved would die, and you meant Kelsey, didn't you?! But you said that person would come back for revenge... what did you mean?! _Answer me_!" Akiza was struck by the feral nature in his eyes, a desperate _need _to learn the _truth _of the future Misty foretold.

"I meant what I said," Misty told him.

"_Answer me_!"

"I just did," the Dark Signer replied smoothly. "And here's Akiza too... or do you prefer 'Black Rose'?" Akiza gasped at that. "You cannot escape from my revenge no matter which name you use, or whether you hide behind a mask!"

"What do you mean by revenge?" Akiza retorted. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's okay," Misty replied. "I never expected you to speak the truth... nothing he hears will make him come back now! But at the very least I want you to apologize, by going to where he is and doing so!"

"Who are you?" Akiza asked.

"I'm a Dark Signer." Julian's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Dark Signer?!" he and Akiza said at once.

"You and I are destined to fight," Misty said to Akiza. "By accepting that destiny, I gained the power to achieve vengeance! The 5000 year long seal has unravelled, and now all that remains is to fight until your group or mine are eliminated!"

"What are you saying?!" Akiza cried. Misty smirked as she pulled back her sleeve to bare the purple mark of the Lizard, before a flare of purple fire enveloped her. It faded to reveal the Dark Signer true, dressed in her black and white dress, and black cloak, both highlighted in green geoglyph patterns, her irises venomous green. "A... Dark... Signer..." Akiza breathed as her Mark of the Dragon blazed into life...

33

More purple fire erupted around the Arcadia Building, tracing out the geoglyph pattern of the Lizard Nazca Line. Another earthquake rocked the city, as the purple flames completed the geoglyph.

Within the fires, a Sector Security paddy wagon was brought to a halt by the flames encircling them.

"What the fuck is this?!" one of the officers inside roared.

"Damn... this _had _to happen during a prisoner escort," his colleague muttered, glaring at Greiger, who was sitting handcuffed in the back of the van...

33

In a storage room inside the skyscraper, Tanner and Yanagi came to, covered in glass from the room's shattered light bulb.

"Where... are we?" Tanner groaned.

"In the basement, I think," Yanagi replied. "But that earthquake might have loosened that door." Tanner glared at the door in question, stood, stormed up to it and proceeded to punch it open.

"That was easy," he grunted. "Now let's find Leo, Luna and Julian, and get out of here!"

33

Akiza and Misty activated their Duel Disks, glaring at each other.

"I came here to crush the Arcadia Movement," Misty said. "And you have no choice but to fight me, Akiza."

"I don't know what you have against me, but I accept your challenge!" Akiza said fiercely.

"Akiza, you can't do this," Julian protested. "She's a Dark Signer... you don't know what you're up against."

"I'll deal with you _later_," Akiza hissed, drawing her opening hand. "This is where I belong, Misty, and if you want to get rid of it, you _have _to fight me!" Misty drew her own opening hand with a smirk.

"DUEL!" they shouted.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Akiza shouted, drawing. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The black-armoured knight appeared before her, raising her sword (ATK: 1000). "When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Plant-Type monster from my hand, like Lord Poison!" The thorny, bark-skinned creature rose up (ATK: 1500).

"Already, huh?" Julian murmured, seeing what was to come.

"I'm Tuning my Level Three Twilight Rose Knight," Akiza said as the knight faded into three Synchro Gates, "to my Level Four Lord Poison!" The gates encircled Lord Poison, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of fire. Julian felt the chill spirit and malice of the flames as Akiza's soul birthed her ace monster within.

The Signer began her chant. _"Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _

With an almighty, wrathful roar, Black Rose Dragon burst from the flames, Julian staring up at it in awe (ATK: 2400).

"Black Rose Dragon..." Misty murmured. "The proof you are a Signer..." As she stared up at the Signer Dragon, a memory came to her...

_She lay on a stretcher in a hospital, being treated by a doctor and nurse._

"_Hang on, Misty!" the nurse urged. _

"_You'll be okay!" the doctor said urgently. "We'll help you, just hold on!"_

"I don't know why my life was spared back then," the Dark Signer said, remembering how a dark lizard marked with green had entered her back then. "But whatever entered my body muttered from within me, telling me to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose Dragon..."

"So you were saved by an Immortal," Julian reasoned. "Because you were dying and you wanted vengeance for your brother... it gave you the chance for that vengeance..."

"I end my turn!" Akiza finished.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I draw," Misty said, smirking. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Savage Colosseum." As she activated the Field Spell, the stairways around gained great arches and the walls turned to weathered stone, creating a representation of the Roman Coliseum. "In Savage Colosseum, all monsters must attack if able, and if a monster attacks, its controller gains 300 Life Points at the end of the Damage Step. Finally, any Attack Position monster that doesn't attack is automatically destroyed in the End Phase."

"Why would you play a card that forces attacks while Akiza has a monster with more points than anything you can summon?!" Julian exclaimed.

"Because I have a way to defeat her Dragon," Misty smirked. "First, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Field Barrier, preventing a new Field Spell from being played and my Savage Colosseum from destruction by card effects!" The glowing green aura formed around Savage Colosseum.

"Now I summon my Reptilianne Gorgon!" Venomous green energy flashed before her, coalescing into a hideous woman, with the trunk of a snake, scales forming her skin, three serpent heads crowning her skull through her hair. A dark purple dress coated her body down to her waist, and her pale yellow eyes glared at Akiza as Reptilianne Gorgon gave a serpentine hiss (ATK: 1400).

"Okay... a monster with points that low against Black Rose Dragon," Julian mused. "You're planning something more here."

"That's right," Misty said. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Attack Pheromones. Now, when a Reptile-Type I control attacks your defense position monster, that defensive monster is forced into attack position at the end of the Damage Step."

"So you gain an edge through your Field Spell..." Julian realised. "There's more..."

"I equip Reptilianne Gorgon with two Equip Spells, Molting Escape and Reptilianne Rage!" Misty shouted, throwing the cards into her Disk. "Molting Escape prevents an equipped Reptile-Type from being destroyed in battle once per turn, and grants it 300 more attack points each time it's saved by that effect, while Reptilianne Rage grants my monster 800 more points!" Reptilianne Gorgon glowed with venomous energy (ATK: 2200).

"So here's your combo," Julian stated. "All these cards together... they allow you to build up a powerhouse monster."

"There's more to come," Misty laughed. "Oh, so deductive... and handsome... brave, too. I see why she likes you as much as she does."

"'_She'... is Misty talking about the same person as Kalin...?" _Julian wondered. "Another Dark Signer said about someone last night in the way you just did! Who are you talking about?!" Misty looked right into his eyes.

"I can't tell you... she'll reveal herself when the time is right," the Dark Signer said, speaking again before Julian could protest. "Reptilianne Gorgon, attack Black Rose Dragon! Poison Glance!"

"Counterattack – Black Rose Flare!" Akiza retorted. A venomous light filled the Gorgon's eyes as she glared at Black Rose Dragon, which retaliated with a blast of flames...

(_Misty 7800LP_)

However, as per Molting Escape, Reptilianne Gorgon survived, and her power increased (ATK: 2500).

"So you did all that just to grant 300 more points?" Akiza said, confused.

"More – now, Black Rose Dragon is as good as sealed," Misty replied. Akiza gasped in shock as she looked at her Dragon, which had been petrified to solid stone (ATK: 0). "You see, any monster that battles Reptilianne Gorgon has their attack power reduced to zero and cannot change battle position."

"I-Impossible!" Akiza gasped as she stared at her petrified ace.

"And now I reap the benefit of Savage Colosseum – 300 more Life Points," Misty concluded as a green glow encircled her.

(_Misty 8100LP_)

"What a clever combo," Julian murmured in admiration. "She neutralized Black Rose Dragon's threat and ended up with more Life Points than before... although, it took all of her hand..."

"Whose side are you on?" Akiza said bitterly.

"I end my turn," Misty finished.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8100LP_

"I draw," Akiza said. "I set a monster." The reversed card appeared. "Now, since I have to... Black Rose Dragon, attack Reptilianne Gorgon!" The stone dragon was unable to move, and Reptilianne Gorgon shattered it with a single punch, Akiza screaming in pain as the backlash sent her skidding back.

(_Akiza 5500LP_)

Then the Signer glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Akiza 5800LP_)

"I end my turn,' she finished.

_Akiza 5800LP/Misty 8100LP_

"I draw," Misty said with a slight smile. "I summon Reptilianne Scylla!" With a devilish hiss, another reptilian monstrosity rose before her, this one a centaur-like beast consisting of a brown-scaled woman in a black, frilly vest with fiery red hair connected at the hips to a pale white reptilian hound with three gaping, fanged maws across its body (ATK: 1800).

"Reptilianne Gorgon, attack her face-down!" Reptilianne Gorgon launched her Poison Glare at Akiza's face-down, Hedge Guard (DEF: 2100). The Plant withered and shattered under the venomous glare, and Misty glowed.

(_Misty 8400LP_)

"Now, Reptilianne Scylla, direct attack!" The demonic reptile roared and charged, savaging Akiza with its fangs, tearing horrific screams of agony from the Signer. Blood dripped from her wounds as Scylla backed off.

(_Akiza 4000LP_)

Then Misty glowed again.

(_Misty 8700LP_)

"I have over twice as many Life Points as you, and any of your monsters battling with Reptilianne Gorgon are instantly rendered powerless," the Dark Signer said. "You claimed you could protect your place, but look at how your defences are crumbling... in fact, even your beloved Sayer will be finished soon..." There was a terrifying scream from above, drawing both Julian and Akiza to turn their gazes towards the upper floors of the skyscraper...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

33

Next time, Carly and Misty's Duels against Sayer and Akiza continue in grandiose style. As the two Dark Signers unleash the true power of their Decks, can their opponents survive the onslaught? To find out, read Chapter 34 – Roar of the Earthbound!


	34. Chapter 34: Roar of the Earthbound

_**Chapter 34: Roar of the Earthbound**_

The Duel between Misty and Akiza continued. Akiza currently controlled no cards, and was on 4000 Life Points, with three cards in her hand.

Misty on the other hand controlled the Field Spell, Savage Colosseum, protected by her Field Barrier. Monster-wise, she controlled Reptilianne Gorgon (ATK: 2500) equipped with Reptilianne Rage and Molting Escape, as well as Reptilianne Scylla (ATK: 1800). Finally, she had the Continuous Spell Card Attack Pheromones in play, and her Life Points were at 8700, with no cards in her hand.

Julian and Akiza stared up at the scream in horror, before their gazes returned to Misty.

"Who's dueling him?!" Akiza demanded.

"If you want to save him, then you'll have to defeat me," Misty replied smugly. "It's your turn."

_Akiza 4000LP/Misty 8700LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted angrily. "I activate the Spell Card, Junk Dealer! This allows me to revive two monsters from my Graveyard at half of their original attack strength, like my Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison!" The knight (ATK: 1000 - 500) and the bark-creature (ATK: 1500 - 750) rose up before her once more. "Now I activate Shining Rebirth, letting me Synchro Summon a monster from my Graveyard! I Tune Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison once more!"

Twilight Rose Knight faded into three Synchro Gates once more, reducing Lord Poison to four glowing stars that clustered and exploded...

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

With an almighty roar, Black Rose Dragon reappeared (ATK: 2400).

"Now since Black Rose Dragon was Synchro Summoned, I can use its effect to destroy every card on the field!" Akiza shouted as the gale of fiery rose petals erupted. "_Black Rose Gale_!" Everything on the field other than Savage Colosseum (protected by Field Barrier) and Black Rose Dragon itself (protected by Shining Rebirth) shattered like glass under the power of the effect.

"So your strategy's shot to hell," Julian said to Misty. "All the pieces but your Colosseum just got blown away." Misty smirked.

"You were willing to destroy everything around you out of your desperation," the Dark Signer said softly. "It's refreshing to see the Black Rose struggle so hard to survive.

"I don't know what you have against me, but you've threatened my life!" Akiza shouted. "So I _have _to fight back against you with all my power!"

"That's just something you've always done through dueling," Misty retorted, Akiza gasping in shock. "All you've ever done is destroy under the pretext you're 'saving yourself', not caring how many others are sacrificed in the process! So now, it's time you felt the same despair you've allotted out to others!"

"The despair I allotted to others...?" Akiza whispered.

"The despair you allotted to my brother and I," the Dark Signer said.

"I don't know who your brother is!" Akiza replied.

"Why should you? My brother's existence to you is a mere drop in the bucket... and you killed him!" Akiza's eyes widened in shock and horror, Julian gasping.

"W-what did you say?" Akiza gasped weakly, staring at Misty in disbelief...

34

Luna sat in a medical room, separated from Leo by a glass screen. Her brother was lying unconscious on a bed, still recovering from his Duel with Sayer.

Suddenly, the door was smashed open to reveal Tanner and Yanagi.

"Luna!" Yanagi called.

"How did you find me?!" the Signer exclaimed, standing.

"Are you alright?" Tanner asked gruffly, walking into the room. He noticed Leo. "Alright, stand back." He picked up the sofa Luna had been sat on and swung it into the screen, shattering the glass. Luna rushed in and shook her brother awake.

"Is it Christmas already...?" Leo groaned as his eyes slid open. "What happened...?" Then he remembered being attacked by Sayer's Thought Ruler Archfiend and snapped into awareness. "Where's Luna?!"

"I'm right here," she replied softly.

"Are you safe?!" he urged.

"That should be my line," Luna laughed softly.

"Let's save the reunion for later – we need to get out now!" Tanner said. They ran out of the room...

34

"My brother died watching you Duel in the Daimon Area," Misty said to Akiza darkly.

"I don't know who your brother is!" Akiza insisted. "And there were no young boys at that Duel Field!"

"He admired you, and he was still a child!" the Dark Signer shouted. "You have a power... one that excels others, one that rules others! It could have been used to _save _others as well!"

"I don't have the power to save others!" Akiza protested, clenching a fist. "All I have is an accursed power that haunts me every waking moment... Black Rose Dragon, attack her directly! Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon roared and unleashed a stream of fire, bathing Misty in the flames.

(_Misty 6300LP_)

Then the Signer glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Akiza 4300LP_)

"You're a fool!" Misty shouted angrily. "A foolish girl who only uses her power for her own needs! If only you didn't exist... then he would... I'll make you pay! I was revived to seek my vengeance against you!"

Luna, Leo, Tanner and Yanagi ran onto the balcony opposite, staring across at Julian, Akiza and Misty in horror.

"Akiza, Julian!" Luna shouted. Akiza didn't pay attention, still staring dumbstruck at Misty, but Julian did notice.

"Guys, get out of here now!" he shouted. "Misty might summon her Earthbound Immortal, and you'll be taken as sacrifices if she does!"

"What about you and Akiza?!" Tanner shouted back.

"We'll be fine – just get out!"

"I end my turn!" Akiza declared.

_Akiza 4300LP/Misty 6300LP_

"It's my turn!" Misty shouted, drawing once. "I activate Card of Demise!" She drew five times. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Viper's Rebirth! Since all the monsters in my Graveyard are Reptile-Type, I can Special Summon any non-Tuner from my Graveyard so long as I destroy it in the End Phase!" Reptilianne Scylla rose up once again with a demonic howl (ATK: 1800).

"Now I Release Reptilianne Scylla to Advance Summon Reptilianne Medusa!" Scylla dissolved into a sphere of rainbow light that reformed into an older, obese version of Reptilianne Gorgon, with hair made entirely of snakes, her dress trimmed in gold and gold jewellery covering her arms and neck (ATK: 2200).

"Now I activate Reptilianne Medusa's effect – by discarding one card, one of your monsters is sealed with 0 attack points, and cannot change its battle position!" She threw a Trap called Serpent Suppression into the Graveyard, and Black Rose Dragon was petrified (ATK: 0).

"No!" Akiza cried.

"Reptilianne Medusa, crush her dragon!" Misty shouted. Medusa swung her mighty tail, shattering Black Rose Dragon and smashing Akiza into the ground.

(_Akiza 2100LP_)

Then Misty glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 6600LP_)

"I end my turn!" the Dark Signer concluded.

_Akiza 2100LP/Misty 6600LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted as she weakly stood, Julian helping her to her feet, though she quickly shrugged him off. "I summon my second Twilight Rose Knight!" Another black-armoured knight rose up before the Signer (ATK: 1000). "And using her effect, I Special Summon my Botanical Girl!" The sinister girl made of plant matter appeared in a flash of energy, smirking (ATK: 1300).

"I Tune together Twilight Rose Knight and Botanical Girl... Synchro Summon...!"

Twilight Rose Knight faded into three glowing stars that encircled Botanical Girl, reducing her to three more stars as they expanded into Synchro Gates. The stars collided in a flash of emerald energy...

"_Lone flower that blooms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"_

Splendid Rose landed neatly before the Signer (ATK: 2200). "Now I activate Splendid Rose's effect, removing Botanical Girl in my Graveyard from play to halve Medusa's attack points until the End Phase!" She pocketed Botanical Girl and Splendid Rose's vines bound Reptilianne Medusa (ATK: 1100).

"Good move," Julian murmured.

"Splendid Rose, attack Reptilianne Medusa!" Splendid Rose surged forwards and destroyed the hideous Reptile with a savage kick.

(_Misty 5500LP_)

Then Akiza glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Akiza 2400LP_)

"Now I remove from play Lord Poison to halve Splendid Rose's points and give her another attack!" Akiza cried, pocketing the monster. Splendid Rose glowed with red aura (ATK: 1100), and lashed into Misty with her vines.

(_Misty 4400LP_)

Savage Colosseum's energy glowed around Akiza again.

(_Akiza 2700LP_)

"I end my turn there," the Signer concluded.

_Akiza 2700LP/Misty 4400LP_

Misty drew, and Luna's eyes widened as she felt an aura of incredible darkness emanating from the card.

"Guys... she just drew her Earthbound Immortal!" she cried.

"No..." Julian breathed. "Calm down... she doesn't have monsters to sacrifice... Akiza, you have to stop her building up monsters!"

"I know what I'm doing!" the Signer replied sharply.

"It's time to bring this duel to a close!" her Dark Signer counterpart shouted. "I activate the Spell Card, Reptilianne Spawn! By removing a Reptilianne monster in my Graveyard from play," she pocketed Reptilianne Gorgon, "I Special Summon two Reptilianne Tokens!" Two dark emerald green lizards with staring amber eyes appeared before her (ATK: 0x2).

"But now I Release both Tokens... to unleash a greater power yet..." The Tokens faded into a sphere of rainbow light as she placed her Earthbound Immortal's card onto her disk.

"No!" Julian cried in shock and horror at the sight of the card.

"_O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul!" _Misty chanted fiercely. _"Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" _

Another earthquake erupted into being as the sphere of light flew through the window behind Julian and Akiza, rising upwards to the top of the skyscraper and forming into the stone heart that had appeared upon Ccapac Apu's summoning.

Within the building, Akiza and Luna's Marks blazed with energy, expanding into spheres of crimson light that surrounded them and those around them.

"What is this?" Tanner wondered, running his hand across the solid sphere.

"I don't know... but I feel it," Luna murmured. "This light will protect us."

Outside, the Earthbound Immortal's heart began to beat. All around, within the Lizard geoglyph, people transformed into purple light and were sucked into the heart, Greiger's guards included. The Peruvian man heard their screams, and looked up at the steel ceiling of the van.

"What's happening?" he wondered.

34

Within the building, Julian stared out through the crimson sphere around he and Akiza as purple soul-lights surged past, escaping through the window to soak into the stone heart.

"What is this?" Akiza asked in shock.

"Misty's summoning her Earthbound Immortal... but it takes more than monster sacrifices," Julian explained. "The Immortals need human souls to gain enough power to take form here... they're still bound by the ancient seals to some degree, enough to prevent them coming through permanently... they can only appear when summoned by a Dark Signer, I think."

"Don't fret, you two," Misty laughed. "Your souls can't be offered up to my Immortal, as the Crimson Dragon protects the Signers and those beside them from being sacrificed... but once this duel is won by me, that protection will vanish... then I can savour watching you being taken by Ccarayhua, Black Rose."

"What about me?!" Julian said. "I'm here too... why won't I be sacrificed?" Misty fixed him with a pitying gaze.

"Because another Dark Signer wants you," she explained. "We're leaving you for _her_, Julian. No other Dark Signer will allow your soul to be taken... she has her own plans for you..."

"Who are you talking about?!" Julian cried. "Kalin mentioned her too... who is she?! _Tell me_!"

"The time for that truth to be revealed will come... but not now," Misty said softly. "But now... prepare to know the power of an Earthbound Immortal, Black Rose!"

34

Outside, the stone heart exploded into a pillar of purple fire that rent the heavens and earth. Another earthquake erupted, shaking the entire city to its foundations, as the pillar broke, Misty's Immortal rising up with a hideous roar.

Ccarayhua was just as large as Ccapac Apu, a fifty-foot titan that rose up to three-quarters of the skyscraper's height. Like its representative geoglyph, it was a colossal lizard, black-skinned with green geoglyph marks etched across its form, its head like a giant 3D ellipse. Its great bulbous spherical eyes flickered from place to place, rotating fully 360 degrees as its long tongue lashed out at the air, the Immortal giving another roar (ATK: 2800).

34

Inside, Akiza glanced around.

"Where's the monster you summoned?" she wondered. Misty gave a dark smile.

"Look behind you," she replied. Julian and Akiza did so, only to gasp simultaneously in shock and horror as they saw Ccarayhua staring in at them with a baleful gaze!

"What... is... that?!" Akiza gasped.

"That's... the Immortal!" Julian realised. They both backed away fearfully from the window, turning back to Misty to try and escape that terrible stare.

"It would appear that another Duel has reached its outcome," Misty noted, looking up. Sayer's screams reverberated down the building, forcing Julian and Akiza's attention upwards.

"Sayer!" Akiza screamed up at him...

34

From the Kaiba Corp building, Kisara clutched at her desk for support as she stared down at Ccarayhua.

"No... way..." she breathed in shock as she saw the sheer size of the Earthbound Immortal...

34

Greiger sat in the van in silence, when suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Devack. The Dark Signer stepped into the van.

"Who are you?" Greiger asked.

"I am Devack," the reply came as the Dark Signer drew a card from his Deck and threw it, cutting through the chains holding the Peruvian captive. "If the flames of vengeance within your heart still continue to burn, then you should come with us..."

34

(Author's Note: This next part takes place at the same time as the above; as it is shown in Episode 39 of 5D's itself. This note is merely to clear up any confusion on the chronology.)

34

Sayer stared at Carly in shock as another earthquake rocked the skyscraper. "What's going on out there?!"

"Plans are getting set for your plummet into eternal darkness," the Dark Signer replied. "Our Duel hasn't been settled yet, so if you don't want to die, you'd better fight."

The Psychic Duelist regarded the field. His turn had just ended, and he currently controlled Master Gig (ATK: 2600) and Magical Android (ATK: 2400), the latter equipped with Psychic Tuning. He also had Psi-Curse face-down, and Teleport in play. On his next Standby Phase, he'd retrieve his Telekinetic Shocker due to the effect of Carly's Future Visions Field Spell; he had no cards in his hand and 5200 Life Points.

Carly on the other hand controlled no monsters, but her Fortune Lady Light was about to return to her field due to Future Visions. She had two face-down cards, and the aforementioned Future Visions Field Spell, as well as three cards in her hand and 3000 Life Points.

"You had one chance!" Carly declared. "One turn to save yourself... but you couldn't!" She drew her next card. "Now due to the effect of Future Visions, my Fortune Lady Light returns to the field!" The golden-clothed Fortune Lady appeared with a giggle (ATK: ? - 200). "I activate the Spell Card, Dimensionhole, removing Light from play again until my next Standby Phase!"

The Fortune Lady faded away once more. "And since she was removed from the field by a card effect, her effects activates! I'll summon another Fortune Lady Fire!" A flash of flame erupted and a second Fortune Lady Fire appeared before her (ATK: ? - 400). "Now her effect activates, and I'll destroy Master Gig!"

Fortune Lady Fire shot a fireball from her staff, incinerating the Psychic-Type and smashing Sayer against the window again.

(_Sayer 2600LP_)

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" the Dark Signer shouted. "I use it to bring back my other Fortune Lady Fire!" The first copy of Fire reappeared as the Trap lifted up (ATK: ? - 400). "But I Release both of my Fortune Ladies to Advance Summon...!"

Both of the Fortune Ladies transformed to rainbow light and flowed out of the shattered window past Sayer, reforming into another Earthbound Immortal heart. Carly held up the Immortal's card as she began to chant darkly.

"_Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more! May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" _

Another earthquake erupted as soul-lights flew into the stone heart, which began to beat.

"You're an idiot!" Sayer yelled. "You can play like you know what you're doing all you want, but you're still a third-rate duelist! The moment you Advance Summon, your monster will disappear due to Future Visions!" Carly laughed darkly.

"When Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu leaves the field other than by its own effect, all face-up monsters you control are destroyed and you lose 800 Life Points for each!" Carly explained. "Sure, you'll only lose 800 points from the effect itself, but then your Psychic Tuning will deal you Magical Android's Level times 400 as damage – 2000 damage!"

A piercing shriek resounded and Sayer turned in shock...

34

The Immortal heart exploded with purple fire, creating another pillar. As it broke, Aslla Piscu soared into the heavens, a giant, demonic hummingbird as large as Ccarayhua, its skin pitch-black and etched with orange geoglyph symbols. Its beak opened and it gave a hideous, demonic shriek that shattered windows for three miles around. The Earthbound Immortal beat down its wings; lifting into the air and bringing its eyes level with Sayer's office window... (ATK: 2500).

34

"How can there be a monster that huge?!" Sayer cried as he saw the Hummingbird Immortal outside the window.

"Begone, Sayer," Carly said, "into eternal darkness." She turned away and Sayer screamed as Aslla Piscu stabbed its beak into the building, impaling through it. Fire erupted as the entire floor's windows blew out in a massive explosion...

_Carly 3000LP/Sayer 0LP_

34

Down below, Akiza and Julian's eyes widened as a great cloud of smoke and fire erupted into the space within the stairwell. Sayer fell from it, silent.

"SAYER!" Akiza screamed as she watched him fall towards them. Julian's eyes checked up the angles and he reasoned that he could reach the man. He extended a hand to grab Sayer and save him... but then, just before he could catch the man's hand... something inside him rebelled, snatching his hand back and letting Sayer fall past, down into the darkness towards the floor and certain death...

Around them, the walls began to splinter and crack, sending debris falling towards them.

"We need to get out now!" Tanner cried.

"Julian, Akiza!" Luna shouted across to them. Akiza was utterly still, eyes wide with grief and shock as she stared down at where Sayer had fallen, hands white as she clutched at the railings.

"Run, get out!" Julian yelled at them. "I'll get Akiza, just go!" His eyes were dark with shock and revulsion... why had he snatched back his hand from saving Sayer? Even with his hatred for the man, how could he have done that?

He silently watched as Tanner and Yanagi bustled Leo and Luna out, before turning to Akiza.

"It seems this duel needs postponing," Misty said, walking away as debris fell.

"Misty, answer me!" Julian yelled after her. "Who were you talking about?!"

"You'll see, in time," the Dark Signer said. "And afterwards... I feel we'll be comrades-in-arms, Dark Signers all..." With that, she was gone. Julian felt torn between saving Akiza and chasing the Dark Signer for answers, but knew the former was more important.

"Akiza, we need to get out!" he said urgently. She ignored him, staring down into the darkness. "Akiza!"

"Go away!" she cried. "You all brought this on me... this wretched mark, those Dark Signers! Because of you and your accursed Crimson Dragon, Sayer's gone! The only one who ever understood and loved me... he's gone!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Julian shouted, snatching at her hand. "Don't die here mourning him... he doesn't deserve that! He wouldn't want you to give up your life in grief over the loss of his! So come with me and get out of here, now!" The argument was cut short as a piece of debris fell and smashed Akiza over the head, causing instant unconsciousness. The Chosen of Flame caught the Signer as she fell, lifting her in his arms as he began to run...

As he ran out of the building, he saw something on the ground that brought him to a halt. The sight of Carly's broken glasses on the floor was enough to stop him dead.

"Carly..." he murmured. "I'm... sorry..." He quickly picked up the glasses, placing them in his pocket before hurrying onwards...

34

When he emerged from the building, he was met by Leo, Luna and a veritable mob of paramedics, the latter quickly taking Akiza from him and hurrying her into an ambulance. The Earthbound Immortals were gone, having faded back into the earth from whence they came.

"What happened?!" The Chosen of Flame turned at the voice, seeing Jack, who had just dismounted from the Wheel of Fortune.

"The Dark Signers happened," Julian replied grimly. "Jack... I'm sorry..." He took out Carly's broken glasses, handing them to the Signer. "I think she was sacrificed to one of the Immortals... I am truly sorry..." Jack stared down at the glasses in shock and disbelief before closing a fist around them.

"Carly..." he whispered.

"Sayer!" The group turned to see Alicia, the girl wrestling with the Security officers enforcing a cordon around the building. "Let me go! SAYER!"

"Sorry, miss, but we've got orders not to let anyone through," one of the officers said. "That building's unstable; it's suffered major structural damage."

"I don't give a damn!" Alicia shrieked. "Let me go!" Julian closed his eyes and sighed.

"Too much," he whispered. "Too many were lost today... all for two people the Dark Signers wanted... how many broken hearts? How many sobbing widows and grieving children? How many are left feeling sorrow for the ones taken from them...? Too many..." He turned his gaze towards where, in his heart, he knew the Satellite lay. "If you can hear me, Dark Signers... then just know... I won't rest until you've paid for what you've done... all the hearts you've broken... all the lives you've taken... I'll avenge them all!"

And above all this, Kelsey's condor gazed down...

34

"I'm sorry..." Kelsey whispered into the emptiness. "So many had to suffer... it's a necessary evil, though..." She gave a gentle sigh. "Don't let anger and hatred overtake you again, Julian... that's what destroys the bonds between us all..."

34

On the roof of the skyscraper, Carly stumbled across the pock-marked concrete, eyes normal once more.

"Did I... really...?" she whispered in shock and horror, the dark memories coming back...

"_Begone, Sayer, into eternal darkness!" She walked away silently as Aslla Piscu's beak stabbed right into the man, smashing him through the wall and into the shaft running down the building..._

"How could I do something that horrible?" she whispered, falling to her knees. "Jack... please... help me..."

"Don't be afraid of your destiny." She looked up to see Misty walking towards her. "You were chosen; just as all we Dark Signers were chosen."

"What was I chosen for...?"

"We've won the favour of the God of Death," the other Dark Signer explained. "The moment Death came to visit you, you wished with all your will not to die. Those Gods have granted our wishes, but we're no longer residents of this world as these marks prove." She bared her Lizard mark. "You'll realise it before long... your destiny..." It all proved too much for Carly, who began to cry, Misty wrapping her in a close, soothing embrace.

"It'll be okay," the Lizard Dark Signer whispered. "I'll take you in right now... and there's someone else I know who can be a friend to you... help you to get over the shock... her name's Kelsey Asagi..."

They remained in that tight embrace even as a helicopter piloted by Devack came in to land near them...

34

Next time on Spirit Legends, Akiza's parents make an appearance, and desperate for help, they are turned towards Yusei by Jack and Julian. Will the Tail Signer help his fellow Signer? If he does, will she accept that help? To find out, read Chapter 35 – Name of a Friend!


	35. Chapter 35: Name of a Friend

_**Chapter 35: Name of a Friend**_

The Arcadia Movement was in tatters, the area around ripped apart by the flames of the Lizard and Hummingbird geoglyphs. Helicopters soared overhead as search and rescue teams dug through the rubble for survivors, though none had been found yet.

Outside the cordon on this mass operation, Angela was reporting on the disaster that had befallen New Domino City. "An unidentifiable fire hit yesterday around five west sections of New Domino City. An on-the-spot investigation is being carried out by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, but unconfirmed reports have come in stating that approximately one-hundred and twenty people who lived in the vicinity have gone missing. Furthermore, the girl extracted from the skyscraper at the centre of the fire and taken to Domino Hospital has yet to regain consciousness…"

35

Outside the said Domino Hospital, a black limousine pulled up. The doors were opened and two people stepped out, a tall, grim man in a black suit, with dark brown hair and beard, and a woman who resembled Akiza, wearing an ankle-length pale blue dress with a dark purple sash tied around her waist.

The two hurried forwards towards the hospital, passing through a crowd of reporters, who immediately laid into them with a barrage of questions.

"Why are you here, Senator?! Are you here to visit the victimized girl?!"

"Will this incident be brought up in Parliament?! What's your take on it?!"

"Senator?! Senator!"

The man kept walking onwards with the woman, into the hospital, the doors closing behind him and immediately being barred by two Securities…

35

Inside the hospital, in a large room, Akiza was laid on a bed while a doctor and nurse worked to try and bring her back into consciousness. So far their efforts were futile.

Through a glass window, Julian, Jack, Leo and Luna watched the hospital staff. They had been there since the night before, watching and waiting desperately for Akiza to recover.

"Three Signers being here like this is sorta cool, isn't it?" Leo commented.

"I guess so," Luna sighed.

"The only problem is – one of those Signers is unconscious," Julian pointed out. "And those doctors are just plain useless here… they can't deal with whatever's wrong with her… but then, she had to watch someone she held dear fall to his death…" His eyes clouded as he remembered watching Sayer fall from that cloud of fire and smoke down into the darkness. "It'll take time for her to recover… time we don't have…"

"Akiza?!" The four of them turned towards the voice, seeing the woman and man from outside, the woman having just cried out in worry at seeing Akiza.

"Senator Izinski?" Julian murmured, seeing the man. "Senator Hideo Izinski…" He remembered an occasion of watching his uncle watching a feature show on several New Domino Senators, one of which had been the man now standing a few feet away.

The doctor and nurse walked out of the room to meet the Senator and the woman with him.

"We're her parents," Hideo said to the doctor.

"What's our daughter's condition?" his wife asked desperately. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"We've tried everything we could," he replied. "Follow me." The four of them walked inside to stand at Akiza's bedside. "There hasn't been any feedback as of yet, and if I may be so frank, there's a chance she may stay unconscious."

"Doctor…" Hideo whispered in shock and horror as he looked down at Akiza. His wife fell to her knees, staring at her daughter in the same way.

"Please, wake up…" she begged sorrowfully. "Forgive your mommy and daddy… please…"

Outside, Julian, Jack, Luna and Leo stared in at this with pity in the most case. Jack… well, he was Jack.

"We're Signers," Luna murmured. "One and the same… but there's nothing we can do. Nothing that'll get the message to Akiza's heart…"

"All we have in common are these marks," Jack said, baring his own Wings mark and staring at it for a moment before returning his gaze to Akiza's parents. "We know nothing of each other, and we're not eager to learn about each other either."

"You know, don't you?" Julian said to the Signer. "You know who can help her… and so do I."

"If I know him…" Jack said with a nod. The two walked into the room, Akiza's parents turning to look at the two.

"There was one person who opened the door to your daughter's heart," Jack told them.

"Go on!" Akiza's mother cried.

"Who is it?!" Hideo added desperately.

"Yusei Fudo," both Julian and Jack replied in unison…

35

Around half an hour later, Yusei was sat, fixing his Duel Runner when a helicopter came into view, descending and landing nearby. Hideo stepped out of it, followed closely by Julian. ..

A few minutes later, they were all sat in Martha's dining room.

"I am Senator Hideo Izinski," Hideo explained to Yusei. "But more importantly… I'm Akiza's father…"

"Akiza's father?" Yusei repeated. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to save my daughter… to save Akiza!" Hideo replied. "She's in a coma with no signs of her regaining… she's completely unconscious.

"She fought a Dark Signer," Julian explained. "I was there with her when it happened… the Duel was interrupted because the Arcadia building began to collapse… but she was hit with debris, and that wasn't the worst of it… she watched Sayer fall down that building to his death…" He refrained from mentioning his own failure at saving Sayer… because he didn't want Yusei to know how he'd just pulled back from saving the man's life.

"We're her parents, and yet… we're her parents, and yet we can't do anything!" Hideo said. "We can't save her… we can't…" Martha placed a cup of tea down beside him.

"Calm down," she said, before her expression hardened slightly. "If you don't explain the situation rationally, we won't understand what's going on!"

"I… understand…" Hideo sighed. He took a sip of the tea before continuing. "My wife said it was our… no, my fault our daughter ended up like this. I thought I was doing everything in my power… however…" He closed his eyes as he remembered…

_He was sat in a limo along with several suited advisors and a driver in the front._

"_Is it imperative for me to attend this party?" he asked. _

"_Since its being held by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, even if you had later plans, you must attend, Senator Izinski," one of the advisors replied. Hideo gave a groan, then his cell phone rang and he answered it. _

"_Hello papa!" the younger Akiza said happily. "It's my birthday, so hurry back home!"_

"_Right, will do," Hideo replied, before Akiza hung up. He slumped deeper into his seat, groaning in despair._

_Later that day, he opened the door to walk into his house, and was greeted by his wife._

"_Welcome home," she greeted._

"_Where's Akiza?" he asked softly. _

"_In the living room," she sighed. "She got tired of waiting." He walked into the living room to see the younger Akiza wearing a yellow top and orange skirt, sound asleep on the sofa. Sighing again, he took her in his arms and carried her into her room, silently tucking her into bed before kneeling at her side._

"_It had to be today, of all days…" he murmured softly, taking a wrapped box from his pocket and laying it on her bedside table before leaving the room, switching off the light…_

_The next morning, Akiza ran downstairs, gleefully clutching the emerald green Lord of the Storm Structure Deck box that was her father's gift. She burst into the living room, only to see him standing with another of the advisors. _

"_We must hurry, Senator," the advisor said._

"_Akiza…" Hideo murmured to her. "I'm… sorry… I have an important job to do… so I'll be out of town for a month. Just do what mommy tells…" _

"_No!" Akiza cried. "No… you're not fair, daddy! You said you'd celebrate my birthday with me, and duel with me… I hate you!" And with that, she ran back upstairs, tears streaming from her eyes._

Back in Martha's dining room, Hideo opened his eyes with a sigh. "Wrapped up in the life of a senator… I started to lose more and more time to spend with her…"

"But how do you explain that to a child?" Julian realized. Hideo nodded.

"I tried to spend as much time as possible with her, no matter how brief!" he said. "Even that one time… when it all went wrong…" He closed his eyes and remembered once more…

_The two were standing in the living room, dueling. Akiza had her Rose Flame Trap Card active, while Hideo had nothing on his field, but suddenly a small dark green sprite with pale pink petals for hair, sat on a lily pad appeared before him, Samsara Lotus. _

"_You just had a Plant Special Summoned to your field, so Rose Flame…" Akiza began, but she was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Her eyes widened in horror as he answered it._

"_I… understand…" he sighed, hanging up. "Akiza… this is important… I have to go, so just be a good girl…"_

"_I… I…" Akiza said in deep, almost painful sorrow. "Rose Flame activates!" A burst of fire ripped from the Trap, smashing into Hideo and hurling him back against the far wall. He hit with a sickening CRUNCH and a scream of pain. Akiza's mother looked on in shock as the flames faded and Hideo collapsed to the ground as the Claw Mark of the Dragon ignited in fiery life on Akiza's arm._

"_What… what is it?!" she cried. "Papa… help me… I'm scared!" She walked towards him, eyes wide and fearful as her mother rushed to help Hideo. _

"_Don't come any closer!" he exclaimed. "Don't!"_

"_I'm scared!" Akiza cried, clutching at the burning mark. "Please… help me, Papa!" She continued to move closer._

"_It's almost as if you're… a monster," he said, before the full meaning of his words hit and he gasped. "No… forgive me! I didn't mean it! Akiza…!" But it was too late… the little girl stopped dead, tears starting to fall from her eyes…_

"And that's what started it," Julian said. "From there… once you'd called her that… it never went away, did it? It got worse and worse for her, that one word echoing over and over… Hideo, how could you call her that? Your own daughter…"

"Julian!" Martha scolded. "You don't know anything about it, so leave him alone!"

"No… he's right…" Hideo replied. "That's the one word I regret ever saying. I didn't know how to deal with Akiza and her terrifying powers… I had no idea how…"

"He still had no right," Martha retorted with a glare at Julian, who promptly took the hint and left the room, Martha following him…

35

"I thought you were raised better than that," the woman commented sharply to him. "I thought your uncle would have at least taught you not to criticize others when you know nothing of their experiences."

"He did," Julian admitted reluctantly.

"Then why did you come out with that at Hideo?! He's a decent man, and he was scared by what his daughter had done!"

"Martha, it's his fault all this happened!" Julian exclaimed, clenching his fists. "It's his fault his daughter half-killed me two years ago! Or didn't you hear about that?!"

"I heard," she snapped. "Milo told me… he also told me that you didn't make a saint of yourself either. Kelsey's lying dead and buried in New Domino because of you and your damn rivalry with Jack!"

"He _stole _Stardust Dragon to fuel his own over-inflated ego in that city," Julian snarled. "You didn't expect me to just let him go past in good grace, did you? Kelsey's death was _not _my fault."

"So he did steal Yusei's card, and yeah, doing so was low," she said fiercely. "But what you did was worse – no one _died _for Jack to get Stardust Dragon… but Kelsey paid the price for your vengeance attempt. I thought you _loved _her… I remember those little photograph sessions we had that one time together. Kelsey with Team Satisfaction, remember that? You're not my foster-child as much as she was, or Yusei, Jack and Crow are, but I'll look out for you as a mother regardless."

"I've let it go," he said.

"Let what go?"

"The thing with Jack… he learned his lesson. He'll make up for what he did soon enough anyway."

"This Dark Signer thing you're all talking about," Martha said. "You're caught up in it too, huh?"

"I have to save my home… both my homes. I have to repay the debt I owe everyone who suffered because of me… when Kelsey died… I have to pay you all back for that suffering…" he said. "And I will…"

"Why is it always about being even with everyone?" she sighed. "Julian, all the time I've known you, you've wanted to give people the best you can. You wanted to do what Team Satisfaction did, but you wanted that for everyone, not just yourself. But one man alone can't change the world… you have to let others help you."

"The legendary man changed things alone. He gave us the hope to build our own destinies, rather than submitting to what the government made for us," Julian said. "If I could do the same… give people a better destiny… then I would. And that's what I'm trying to do… by fighting this war with my friends, and others besides. Allies old and new… we all have to come together to win this."

"Just keep that temper of yours in check. That's what made you so dangerous – your temper… you lose control so easily, and then people suffer for it. Innocent people get caught in the crossfire when you pull that trigger and let your anger loose, all for one person to take it…"

35

"But it just couldn't be helped," Hideo continued. "Rather than stay with parents who couldn't understand their own daughter, it was better for Akiza to stay there… no, it was wrong! I forced Akiza!" He remembered sending Akiza to Duel Academy, hoping against hope someone there could help her to control her powers. "But, even there, Akiza's powers made her isolated…"

35

Over in New Domino City, the unconscious Akiza gave a moan, memories stirring in her mind…

_She remembered running home one night, dressed in the regal crimson blazer and charcoal grey skirt of her Duel Academy uniform, her Duel Disk on her arm. She was only two or three years younger. _

_She looked in the window of the living room, hearing hearty laughter from her parents as she watched them drink wine together, happy… without her…_

"_Mommy… and daddy… look happy," she murmured sadly, "because I'm not around…" Tears pooled in her eyes as she bowed her head. She looked up, only to see her parents looking at her, their expressions shocked, hers tearful and pained. With a cry of heartbreak, she hurled a card onto her Disk and every single bit of glass in sight shattered, sending shards raining down on Hideo and his wife as Akiza turned and sprinted away, tears falling in her wake._

"_Akiza!" Hideo called after her…_

She began to stir slightly, falling into another memory.

_She recalled meeting Sayer in an alleyway, how they had dueled and how it had come down to one last attack from her Violet Witch._

"_Violet Witch, attack directly!" she cried, the witch shooting a crimson blast from her staff that struck Sayer and knocked him back slightly. He stepped forwards, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder._

"_To your mother and father," he said, "people without powers, those powers may well be a monster, but to me and those within the Arcadia Movement, who've been persecuted and ridiculed as you have, you're just another fragile human being."_

"_Sayer…" Akiza murmured._

"_Stay here and you won't have to think of the tough times," he told her. "I'll think for you. You can just stay here, just the way you are."_

"_Sayer…" she murmured as he pulled her into a tight embrace…_

35

Back in Satellite, Hideo had just finished talking.

"My daughter's… Akiza's heart has been closed shut… and my voice can't reach it!" he said.

"I'm sorry," Yusei sighed. "But the way I am now," he remembered Ccapac Apu reaching out for him, "I couldn't save anyone."

"I heard from Jack Atlas that you tried to save her at the Fortune Cup!" Hideo begged as Julian and Martha re-entered the room. "He said you could rescue her now! Please…"

"He's pleading with you, Yusei!" Martha said. "Go ahead and help him. So you're afraid of Kalin… you're afraid of fighting your former friend – of facing each other, that is. What's the point of friends if you can't face them?"

"Holding a grudge against Kalin won't get me anywhere," Yusei protested, but she grabbed his ear and pulled hard, cutting him off.

"You just can't take a hint," she snapped. "Right now, the door to your heart's closed up, and the ones who can open that door are your friends. Being with your friends will knock on that door… and once you hear that sound, the door could open. But first you have to face your friends, right?" Yusei smiled, as did Julian.

"Thank you," Hideo said softly, "we'll head out right away." He left the room, and Martha crept over to Yusei as Blister walked in with a nod to Hideo.

"I see you like this Akiza girl," she said slyly. Julian gaped, before chuckling slightly at Yusei's shocked expression.

"You've got it wrong!" Yusei protested.

"There's no need to be shy," she laughed, "go out there and nab your future wife!" Julian burst into laughter at that one.

"Wait a minute…!"

"Not even Yusei could handle that one!" Blister laughed with Julian. Yusei looked at each of them in turn, before walking out with Julian in tow…

35

Around half an hour later, Leo and Luna sighed in relief as Julian, Yusei and Hideo walked into the hospital room. Yusei walked past the twins, Akiza's mother and Jack as Hideo and Julian stopped beside them.

"Akiza…" Yusei murmured as he stopped beside her, seeing the tears on her cheeks. He pulled off his glove and gently wiped them from her cheeks, when suddenly his Mark of the Dragon and hers blazed into life, Akiza's eyes snapping open. "Akiza…"

"Yusei… did you come to rescue me…?" she murmured.

"Akiza!" Hideo cried happily. Her eyes instantly narrowed, her expression hardening as she saw her parents.

"What're you doing here?!" she spat at them. "I no longer need you!" The words hit the two like bullets, and they staggered back in shock and horror. "I have a new family!" Then she clutched at her head as she remembered Sayer's fall. "Sayer's… gone…"

"Akiza…" Yusei murmured, but she recoiled away from him, leaping from the bed as she grabbed her Duel Disk.

"Sayer gave me the one thing my dad deprived me of – my place!" she cried, Hideo gasping. "And now he's gone, you're here to laugh at me again, right?! Well then, I'll show you the power of a 'monster' just one more time, daddy!"

"Akiza!" Hideo cried out.

"Stop this!" Julian yelled at her. "Your father regrets what he did… he regrets calling you a monster more than anything, Akiza!"

"No!" With that harsh word, Julian was knocked back by an invisible force. Akiza turned her fiery, savage gaze to Yusei. "Weren't you the one? The one who said that you didn't have to be my enemy, you could be my friend? You're just another enemy – one of _mine_!" She activated her Disk, throwing her Deck into place.

"Akiza!" Hideo cried for the third time.

"You're an enemy who snatched my place from me!" Akiza continued to Yusei, throwing a card onto her Disk. A burst of wind erupted, hurling all others in the room away. Jack quickly caught Leo and Luna and held them tightly, as Hideo and his wife held each other and Julian just braved the storm, forcing himself forwards through it. With each step, his eyes seemed to blaze with fire as flames ignited around his fingers once again.

"We're not enemies!" he roared over the howling gale. "Akiza, we're your friends! We're trying to help you!" But then the storm intensified and he was knocked back, flames dying to embers and vanishing.

"It looks like the only way for me to reach your heart is through dueling," Yusei murmured as the storm died.

"We're not friends – we're indeed destined to fight!" Akiza agreed as he activated his Disk.

"We aren't!" Yusei replied. 'This Duel is to prove we're friends! Whenever you're ready!"

"DUEL!"

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Akiza shouted, drawing fiercely. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose!" Julian's eyes widened in shock as a blast of fiery petals erupted, fading to reveal a beautiful woman wearing a leaf-green ball gown, with rose petals for hair and wielding a long thorny vine like a whip (ATK: 1900).

"Koa'ki… Meiru…" he whispered, staring at Gravirose.

"What's wrong?" Akiza taunted. "Does it hurt seeing me use this monster?"

"You… that monster…" He was unable to form a sentence; such was the shock of seeing her using a Koa'ki Meiru monster, one of Kelsey's monsters, all in the name of her hate and rage.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Akiza concluded, "which means I have to reveal a Plant-Type in my hand, discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru or lose Gravirose." She flipped round Copy Plant as her reversed card appeared behind Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose.

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"Julian…" Luna murmured. "What's wrong…?" Julian didn't reply, he was numbly staring at Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose.

"It's that monster," Jack explained. "You see, Julian had a girlfriend two years ago who used those Koa'ki Meiru cards… but she's dead and gone because of him, so I guess seeing one of those monsters must bring the memories back…"

"I draw!" Yusei called. _"I have to get that Gravirose off the field… as much to help Julian as to move this Duel forwards…" _He scanned over his hand and quickly found the cards he needed.

"I activate One for One, discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to Special Summon Tuningware from my Deck!" he called, placing Quillbolt into the Graveyard as Tuningware (ATK: 100) appeared before him. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!"

In a flash of light, his most famous Tuner Monster appeared (ATK: 1300). "And I'll revive Quillbolt Hedgehog with his effect!" Quillbolt appeared and curled up (DEF: 800). "Now I Tune all three together, treating Tuningware as Level Two!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Tuningware and Quillbolt, reducing them to four glowing stars. The stars flowed together and exploded into blazing light…

"_Clustering forces will create a bright freedom! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Strike now, Lightning Warrior!"_

Lightning Warrior landed before him, crackling with energy (ATK: 2400). "Since I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!" He drew once. "Lightning Warrior, attack Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose with Lightning Punisher!" Lightning Warrior rushed forwards…

"I activate the Trap Card, Plant Food Chain!" Akiza shouted. "This equips to my Gravirose, giving it 500 more points!" Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose shone with energy (ATK: 2400), before Lightning Warrior's fist smashed into her. The Plant retaliated with a crack of her whip that wrapped Lightning Warrior in its folds, thorns stabbing into it. Both struggled for a moment, then shattered.

"No…" Leo groaned.

"Since my face-up Plant Food Chain was sent to the Graveyard, I get a Plant-Type back from the Graveyard!" Akiza cried. Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose reappeared, looking very pissed off (ATK: 1900).

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Yusei finished, the reversed card appearing before him.

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted. "Now during my Standby Phase, Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose lets me send a Level Three or below monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, like Dark Verger!" The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into her Graveyard.

"Now I summon Copy Plant!" The twisted, gnarled stump of bark appeared, glaring at Yusei (ATK: 0)"Since I Normal Summoned a Plant-Type Tuner Monster, I can Special Summon Dark Verger from my Graveyard in attack mode!" The dark weed bloomed from the ground (ATK: 0).

"I Tune the Level One Copy Plant, Level Two Dark Verger and Level Four Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose to Synchro Summon…!" The monsters quickly performed a Tuning process that exploded into the familiar pillar of purple flame…

"No…" Julian breathed as Akiza began her chant.

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

And as the flames shattered, Black Rose Dragon emerged with a dark roar, tails thrashing, wings beating. It writhed and raged, screaming its rage and hers against the world that had stolen Akiza's place from her. Its crimson-tinged eyes glared down at Yusei with cold, deep malice and hate… (ATK: 2400)

The summon sent another howling gust of wind across the room, forcing Jack to shield Leo and Luna as Hideo and his wife held each other again. Julian just weathered the storm, forced to step back by the harsh winds until they ended.

"She pulled out Black Rose Dragon from the start," Julian murmured. "She's playing for keeps this time around…"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card, Thorn of Malice and equip it to Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried. The thorns erupted from her dragon's flesh, Black Rose Dragon shrieking in agony and hatred as the barbed spines covered it (ATK: 3000).

"Akiza!" Hideo cried out to her.

"Dad… those eyes… they're the same… as back then… the same eyes that look like they've seen a monster! I'll make you suffer the same fate!" she replied coldly. "If the place Sayer provided for me is gone… I'll wipe every place off the face of this world! Black Rose Dragon, attack him directly with Hate Rose Whip!"

Black Rose Dragon sounded a mighty roar as her tails lashed at Yusei…

"I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw!" Yusei shouted. "This reduces the damage to zero, and then I draw a card!" The familiar emerald shield blocked the lashing, thorny tails as he drew.

"I end my turn," Akiza said. She looked down at her glowing mark. "This was a wretched mark all along… I don't care about 'Signers'… not even you can save me, Yusei. The single, solitary person who accepted me in this world was Sayer. He was the only one who gave me a place for myself. It wasn't my dad and it wasn't you, but all Sayer! Now I don't have a place where I belong in this world, so I'll do the same to all of you!"

"You're wrong," Yusei replied. "You don't understand that you do have a place where you belong, and you always did!"

"I don't!" she retorted. "Now that Sayer is gone, this world has turned wretched! That's why… I will ruin this world!" The clip fell from her hair and a whirlwind erupted, Jack grunting from the effort of holding Leo and Luna down as Julian was smashed into the wall by the force of the wind, crying out as he hit…

"_Her powers are getting stronger as her hatred grows…" _Yusei mused. _"I have to do something to protect the others, before she kills them all!" _

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" he shouted, pulling the card from his Deck. "I summon Synchron Explorer!" The strange machine appeared (ATK: 0). "Now I use its effect to bring back my Junk Synchron with its effect negated!" Junk Synchron leapt up beside Synchron Explorer (ATK: 1300). "Now I Tune them together to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and faded into three glowing rings that encircled Synchron Explorer, reducing it to two glowing stars that collided in a flash of dark purple…

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

Junk Warrior alighted before him with a roar (ATK: 2300).

"Now I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared behind Junk Warrior.

_Yusei 8000LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"My turn!" Akiza declared, drawing. "I summon Gigantic Cephalotus!" The colossal plant-dinosaur appeared, dwarfed by Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 1850). "Black Rose Dragon, attack Junk Warrior with Hate Rose Whip!" The dragon's thorny tails lashed down at Junk Warrior, who gave a mechanical cry of pain as the thorns tore into its armor.

(_Yusei 7300LP_)

"Because your monster battled Black Rose Dragon equipped with Thorn of Malice, it isn't destroyed," Akiza explained coldly. "But it loses 600 points from each score!" Junk Warrior groaned as its cuts flashed red (ATK: 1700). "Which takes it just low enough for Gigantic Cephalotus! Attack!" Gigantic Cephalotus rushed forwards and chomped down its jaws on Junk Warrior, shattering the Synchro Monster.

(_Yusei 7150LP_)

"Now I end my turn with a face-down card!" she concluded. The reversed card appeared.

_Yusei 7150LP/Akiza 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted. "I summon Debris Dragon!" His draconic Tuner rose up, surrounded by starlight as it gave a softer, weaker version of its parent's cry (ATK: 1000). "Now using its effect I bring back Synchron Explorer!" In a flash of radiance, Synchron Explorer reappeared (ATK: 0). "And finally I use the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog to summon it from my Graveyard!"

Quillbolt Hedgehog leapt from the ground with a cute squeal (ATK: 800).

"Three monsters… eight Levels," Jack mused. "Will he do it?"

"I Tune my Level Four Debris Dragon, to my Level Two Synchron Explorer and my Level Two Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon…!" Yusei cried, raising one hand. Debris Dragon soared to the ceiling and split into four Synchro Gates that descended and encircled the rising Synchron Explorer and Quillbolt Hedgehog, reducing them to four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a burst of light like a supernova…

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _

With a roar that surpassed all, Stardust Dragon descended to hover over Yusei, wings exploding out to shower stardust across the room. Its golden gaze met the fiery crimson of Black Rose Dragon's eyes, eliciting a dark roar from the flower-dragon, a shriek of malice and hate which Stardust countered with a roar of hope and spirit… (ATK: 2500)

"Stardust doesn't have enough attack points to beat Black Rose Dragon…" Leo groaned.

"Attack points can change," Julian replied just as Yusei's face-down lifted up. "And so can monsters…"

"I activate the Trap Card, Assault Mode Activate!" the Tail Signer spoke. "By Releasing Stardust Dragon," Stardust Dragon exploded with power and light, "I can Special Summon a monster with the same name followed by /Assault Mode from my Deck… _Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode_!" Stardust Dragon rose from the light, clad in the dark blue armor of the Assault Mode… (ATK: 3000)

"So you summon your precious beast, in the false hope you can save yourself and your friends," Akiza scoffed. "No matter what you make it, no matter the strength you try to grant it, I will tear it from the skies and dash it upon the earth! Then try and protect yourself, let alone your friends!"

"You're wrong," Julian said darkly. As he strode forwards, flames blazed within his heart and eyes, yearning to pour forth and wreak utter devastation upon the Black Rose. "Our hopes are not false… and to deny that, you may as well fight fire with sparks. One way or another, you will accept your destiny… you have no other choice."

"Don't try and tell me what my destiny is!" she cried, throwing out one arm. With a roar of anger, Black Rose Dragon launched a tail at him, but he leapt aside and it crashed harmlessly down beside him. "I make my own fate! Nobody can dictate my future!"

"The Crimson Dragon already has," he snapped back. "It wrote your fate a long time ago… and it's waited all this time to enact that future! Whether you want it or not, this fate is already starting to force you along its path! No matter how you fight it… you can't defeat destiny."

"I can try!" With that angry trio of words, another of her dragon's tails struck at him, but at that moment Julian's determination and rage reached their peak. He refused to move aside like a coward, he would take her angry blows until her rage died cold. That was his chosen path.

"Julian!" Leo and Luna cried as one as the tail whipped at him.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I know my fate… and this isn't it. I choose to stop you, Akiza. Together… we will make you see the truth! My blazing fire… your dragon's flames of wrath and malice… fire against fire, as it always is! Fire fights all… and it never truly dies! But its nature can change… and the nature of your flames of hatred will change today!" With that, he raised a hand towards the thorny whip approaching, and a fiery roar to match Black Rose Dragon's escaped him…

"I'll write your fate in blood!" Akiza retaliated. "Black Rose Dragon, end him now! Silence his voice!" The tail crashed down and a scream tore from Luna's throat as Julian vanished beneath it…

"Julian!" Yusei cried out. Even Jack stared at the tail in horror… the room was stunned into silence by the horror of the act…

"No!" And with that simple word, flame erupted beneath the tail of Black Rose Dragon, forcing the limb upwards as Julian rose, his body surrounded by an aura of fire. "_Hono_... Fire… the rebellious flames," he said. "I will not let you defeat your fate! This has to happen… and it shall play out as it was written!" The flames faded as Black Rose Dragon withdrew its tail.

"What… was that…?" Jack whispered in shock. "How did you survive?"

"I chose my fate," Julian replied simply. "Fire rebels, Jack. That's its nature… and mine… I rebelled against that death, and fire answered my call…"

"Your so-called rebellion will be put down!" the Black Rose shouted at him angrily. "I'll crush it beneath the hatred built up in me for so long!"

"Try and put out this fire," Julian challenged. "A fire fed by sorrow… bitterness… heartbreak, anguish, pain… but also by friendship, hope, bonds. Our bonds will never die! You stand alone… how can you withstand the force of the bonds woven between us?"

"What bonds?" she laughed bitterly. "Even if they exist, I'll break them all! I'll rip you apart from one another until you're weak and bleeding, until you scream for a merciful end! I lost my place, so I'll tear away all of yours!"

"You're wrong," he said softly. "Bonds forged by hardship… the suffering we endured in the Satellite…" His gaze met hers, fire against fire. "Try and break those bonds… you can't. But you could embrace them… become one of us, a fellow friend and ally against the darkness."

"Julian's right," Yusei added. "We don't want to hurt you, Akiza; we're trying to save you! I activate the Trap Card, Descending Lost Star, and use it to bring back Stardust Dragon!" In a flash of pure starlight that lit the room like a silver sun, his majestic and beautiful dragon reformed, folding its wings around itself as its armored compatriot gave a welcoming roar (DEF: 0/Level 7).

"You can't save me!"

"I can, and I will! I activate the Spell Card, Synchro Gift, letting me reduce the attack points of one of my Synchro Monsters to zero and raise the attack points of a non-Synchro monster I control by that Synchro Monster's original attack points!" An aura of radiance flowed from Stardust Dragon, engulfing its Assault Mode counterpart in fiery silver light (ATK: 5500). "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, attack Black Rose Dragon with Assault Sonic Burst! This soulful strike will open your eyes!"

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared, unleashing a blazing lance of white fire from its maw towards Black Rose Dragon. The Assault Sonic Burst pierced into Akiza's dragon and exploded into a prominence of starlight fire, obliterating every trace of the fearsome beast before the blast ploughed into the Black Rose, sending her skidding back across the floor with a gasp of pain.

(_Akiza 5500LP_)

"I activate something you might remember!" Akiza shouted as her face-down lifted up. "The Trap Card, Cosmic Blast!" An orb of fiery energy appeared and exploded into thousands of fiery arrows that shot towards Yusei, some diverging from their course to aim at Julian, Jack, Leo, Luna and Akiza's parents…

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Releasing it to negate your card effect!" Yusei shouted. "_Martyr's Sanctuary_!" The Assault Mode monster's wings spread as an aura of radiant starlight shone from it, Stardust shooting forwards and taking the Cosmic Blast head-on. With a roar of pride, it faded into the light along with Akiza's Trap Card.

"Try and defend them all you like, but you can't stand firm forever!" Akiza shouted.

"I end my turn," Yusei replied. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode reappeared in a flash of radiance (ATK: 3000).

_Yusei 7150LP/Akiza 5500LP_

"I draw!" Akiza cried, her eyes deep in sorrow and pain at the loss of Black Rose Dragon. "I summon Black Rose Witch!" A spiral of shadows erupted before her and a frail, delicate-looking girl formed, with dark purple hair and enigmatic green eyes, wearing a knee-length black dress with white frills. The Black Rose Witch glared at Yusei hatefully as she raised a black staff tipped by a dark gem (ATK: 1700). "Because I Normal Summoned Black Rose Witch while I had no cards on my field, I draw a card and if it isn't a monster, it goes to the graveyard and Black Rose Witch is destroyed!"

"She drew once and smiled. "Unfortunately for you, it's my Rose Fairy, which means she's Special Summoned by her own effect and I keep Black Rose Witch!" The pink-skinned fairy appeared beside Black Rose Witch with a giggle (ATK: 600). "Now I activate Forbidden Chalice, negating your Assault Mode Dragon's effect at the cost of giving it 400 more attack points!" Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode growled as a red aura surrounded it (ATK: 3400).

"Why would she deliberately give it more points?" Leo wondered.

"Because then she can play her card effects without Stardust negating them," Julian explained. His eyes caught on Akiza's last green-framed card. "Oh no…"

"I'll activate Card of Demise!" the Black Rose called, playing the card and drawing five times. Julian immediately knew that something bad was about to happen when

"I activate Shining Rebirth, and Tune together Black Rose Witch and Rose Fairy to Synchro Summon…!" Akiza cried. Black Rose Witch closed her eyes and faded away into four Synchro Gates that encircled Rose Fairy, reducing her to three glowing stars that collided in a prominence of flame…

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

With a roar of fearsome malice, Black Rose Dragon burst into life once more (ATK: 2400).

"She can't use its effect, right?" Leo pointed out. "Stardust Dragon can negate it!"

"Wrong," Jack replied. "A monster summoned with Descending Lost Star has its effects negated."

"You claimed you'd catch all my sorrows!" Akiza cried at Yusei. "Well then, _catch them_! _Black Rose Gale_!" Her dragon roared and the world was consumed by a raging tempest of rose petals that obliterated all but the dragon of the Black Rose…

But when the petals faded, Stardust Dragon soared proud above the destruction, shining with holy radiance (ATK: 2500).

"Because my Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode was destroyed, the regular Stardust Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard!" Yusei called. Akiza grimaced, before playing another card. Thorn of Malice appeared behind her dragon, and the thorns of the Equip Spell erupted from its flesh, Black Rose Dragon screaming in pain and rage (ATK: 3000).

"Now I play Wonder Clover, sending my Lord Poison from my hand to the Graveyard to let Black Rose Dragon attack twice this turn!" the Black Rose called out, placing the monster into her Graveyard as Black Rose Dragon shone with incredible power. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon with Hate Rose Whip!"

With a mighty roar, Black Rose Dragon's tails were sent smashing into Stardust, the celestial dragon screaming in pain as the thorns ripped into it, before shooting past to smash into Yusei and knock the Signer back a dozen paces.

(_Yusei 6650LP_)

Then the tails lashed for the other occupants of the room, but Stardust Dragon roared and its wings blocked the thorny limbs, even as the dragon's wounds flashed red (ATK: 1900).

"Thorn of Malice may save Stardust from destruction, but this eternal pain will go through its very skin, its flesh and its bones," Akiza said darkly. "Black Rose Dragon, strike again with Hate Rose Whip!" The thorny tails lashed again and once more Stardust Dragon blocked the strikes from hitting the other humans in the room at the cost of its own strength.

(_Yusei 5550LP_)

Stardust groaned in pain as its wounds flashed red again (ATK: 1300).

"Now I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Akiza finished. The reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 5550LP/Akiza 5500LP_

"I… draw!" Yusei called out. "I activate the Spell Card, Advance Draw, letting me Release a Level Eight monster on my field to draw twice!" Stardust Dragon faded into golden motes as he drew two cards. He looked at one, recalling something as he opened his Disk's Extra Deck slot and took a card from it.

"I activate _Miracle Synchro Fusion_!" he cried, pocketing Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior. "By removing Stardust Dragon, a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, and Junk Warrior, a Warrior-Type monster, from play, I can Fusion Summon a new power…!" Stardust and Junk Warrior appeared, rising into the Fusion void and melding together…

"Yusei doesn't have any Fusion Monsters!" Jack said. "What is this?!"

"Something else Goodwin decided not to tell you about," Julian laughed.

"I summon…!" Yusei called as the void above him shone with power and light, "_Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites_!"

The void shattered and a noble form descended, a knight clad in dark purple armor, with draconic wings exploding out behind him and a barbed amber crest atop his helmet. Dragoequites raised his hand and a long conical lance formed in his grip, shining with holy radiance as the Dragon Knight alighted before Yusei (ATK: 3200).

"He had something this powerful the whole time?!" Leo cried. "Awesome!"

"Even that monster can't protect your friends from this destruction!" Akiza shouted. "I activate the Trap Card, Harmony Break! Since you just Special Summoned a Fusion or Synchro Monster, you suffer half that monster's attack points as damage!" A blast of searing energies ripped from the Trap Card and screamed towards Yusei…

Then Dragoequites intersected himself between Yusei and the blast, catching it on his lance and sending it hurtling back as Yusei spoke, "while Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites is in attack mode, all effect damage to me from your card effects is reflected back onto you!" Akiza screamed in pain as the reflected blast smashed into her, sending her crashing to the ground.

(_Akiza 3900LP_)

"Now, Dragoequites, strike down her Black Rose Dragon with Spiral Javelin!" The Dragon Knight rushed forwards, striking at Black Rose Dragon with his lance…

"I activate the Trap Card, Rose Blizzard, negating the attack and switching your monster into defense mode!" Akiza countered. The barrage of frozen rose petals struck Dragoequites, knocking the knight back over to Yusei and forcing him into a kneeling position (DEF: 2000).

"I activate the Spell Card, Spellbook Inside the Pot," Yusei said, each of them drawing three times. "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn." The reversed cards appeared behind Dragoequites.

_Yusei 5550LP/Akiza 3900LP_

"I draw!" Akiza snapped. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon, removing Gigantic Cephalotus in my Graveyard from play to switch Dragoequites into attack position and reduce its attack points to zero!" The ghostly form of Gigantic Cephalotus rose up and was devoured by Black Rose Dragon, before the dragon's tails lashed out and ensnared Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites (ATK: 0).

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Black Rose Thorn!" Thorny vines burst from the ground, forming into a slender woman with baleful red eyes, clad in a ragged dress of rose petals (ATK: 500). "Now because I Normal Summoned a Plant-Type Tuner Monster, I Special Summon Dark Verger from my Graveyard!" The dark weed sprouted beside Black Rose Thorn (ATK: 0). "I Tune together Black Rose Thorn and Dark Verger to Synchro Summon…!"

Black Rose Thorn smirked darkly and her form unraveled, thorny vines fading into four Synchro Gates that encircled Dark Verger, reducing it to two glowing stars that crashed together in a pillar of dark light…

"_Thorns of malice that rule the darkest reaches of the forest, let your bitter hatred envelop this world! Synchro Summon! Appear, Queen of Thorns!" _Akiza chanted.

The light faded as the Synchro Monster rose up, a coldly beautiful woman clad in a dress of dark green plant matter. A crown of petals sat atop her brow, and she had Venus flytrap maws for hands, brambles running across her form (ATK: 2200).

"Black Rose Dragon, attack his Dragoequites with Hate Rose Whip!" Black Rose Dragon roared and her tails lashed out, smashing down on Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites before striking towards Yusei…

"No!" Hideo cried, leaping in the way to take the blow. He cried out in pain as the dragon's tails smashed him against the ground, his suit ripping and tearing from the blow.

(_Yusei 2550LP_)

"Hideo!" his wife cried out.

"If you try and defend him, then I'll only attack you as well!" Akiza yelled at her father. "Queen of Thorns, obliterate his dragon knight!" Queen of Thorns laughed darkly as thorny brambles ripped from the ground and crushed Dragoequites before tearing into Hideo, blood pouring from the wounds.

(_Yusei 350LP_)

"I end my Battle Phase and activate the Spell Card, Trap Booster, discarding a card to activate a Trap Card from my hand!" She roughly threw Cactus Bouncer into her Graveyard before placing a Trap Card into her Disk. "I activate Death Petal Countdown!"

"Crap…" Julian swore under his breath as the Continuous Trap appeared.

"Now I end my turn and activate the effect of Death Petal Countdown!" She pocketed Cactus Bouncer and a raging storm of blazing petals erupted, smashing into Hideo as he tried desperately to defend Yusei from the damage of the attack.

"Senator, get out of there!" Julian shouted at the man. "She'll kill you!"

(_Yusei 50LP_)

"If I remove just one more Plant-Type monster on my next turn, Yusei, then you lose this Duel," Akiza said. "Despite your speeches and your 'bonds' and your wretched dragon, you can't save me! My place is gone, and all yours' shall follow it! I end my turn!"

_Yusei 50LP/Akiza 3900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei cried. "I activate the Trap Card, Parallel Harmonizer! This lets me pay half my Life Points to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from the removed from play zone, provided I negate its effects!" He shone with red aura that exploded into white light…

(_Yusei 25LP_)

Stardust Dragon had returned once more… (ATK: 2500)

"That wretched dragon again!" Akiza cried. "Making your last desperate stand… is this your stance? A single desperate shot at victory?! Stardust Dragon can't defeat my Black Rose Dragon!" At her angry words, a storm of blazing petals erupted once more, smashing against Yusei and her father as Stardust Dragon spread its wings to defend the other occupants of the room.

Hideo weakly stood, stumbling towards Akiza. "My little girl… please, give us another chance…"

"Stay back!" she retorted fiercely, but he kept moving forwards.

"Senator, move!" Yusei cried. "You're going to get hurt!" The petals continued to bombard Hideo, but he kept walking despite the blood and pain.

"It's all right," he groaned. "I'm decided. No matter how much Akiza hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye to her, and I'll listen to her every whisper."

"I don't believe you!" Akiza shouted.

"Aren't they right there in front of you?" Yusei spoke over the howling winds. "The eyes with their gaze on you, the ears that answer to your sorrow… those very things, your mother and father… aren't they the place where you belong?"

"Right in front of me…" Akiza whispered, before shaking her head fiercely. "No! No!"

"I'm going to shatter the shell you're wrapped in, your misguided hatred, to pieces!" Yusei declared. "I activate the Spell Card, Half Shut! This halves your Black Rose Dragon's attack points, but saves it from destruction by battle this turn!" Black Rose Dragon was wrapped in crimson aura as it screamed in outrage (ATK: 1500).

"Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon with _Cosmic Flare_!" Stardust roared and unleashed the stream of celestial flames from its maw, bathing Black Rose Dragon in the white fire…

(_Akiza 2900LP_)

As Black Rose Dragon roared in fury, Akiza's powers seemed to intensify, battering her father with more razor-sharp petals that ripped into him.

"Akiza!" Hideo cried out in pain.

"Daddy… daddy!" she cried at him. The hospital machinery was swept up by the storm, hurtling towards Hideo…

"Senator!" Julian yelled, starting to rush forwards and knowing with sickening certainty he couldn't save the man, the flames that had shielded him weren't his to command… he had no way to stop the machinery…

"No!" Akiza cried out, clenching a fist. The storm instantly ceased, the machinery crashing to the ground mere inches from her father. Her eyes widened in shock, staring at the machinery, then at her fist. "I… stopped it…"

"Akiza…" Hideo groaned, and she ran to him as he collapsed. Julian stopped, staring at the two in amazement. Akiza closed her eyes, before opening them as she looked up at Yusei.

"End this, please…" she murmured. Yusei nodded, activating his final Trap Card.

"I activate the Trap Card, _Synchro Halo_!" he called. "Since my Synchro Monster attacked your monster and didn't destroy it in battle, my monster's points are doubled and it can attack again!" Power and light exploded from Stardust Dragon as it roared (ATK: 5000). "Stardust Dragon, end this now with your Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon roared and unleashed a blazing Cosmic Flare from its maw, enveloping Black Rose Dragon in the flames…

_Yusei 25LP/Akiza 0LP_

As the card images faded away to nothing, Akiza lay in her father's arms.

"Daddy…" she whispered softly as her mother ran forwards to join them.

"Akiza… please forgive me for what I've done…" Hideo said. "Regardless of what powers you have… even if I was afraid of them, I should've held you tight, like this, because I love you."

"I loved you…" Akiza murmured. "I cared… is it alright? I hurt you so much..." She looked to see Yusei walking over to them.

"Your father said he accepts you," the Tail Signer said. "If you want, this will be where you belong. Think for yourself, and draw a conclusion." Tears brimmed in Akiza's eyes as she looked to her parents, then back at him.

"Where I belong… is right here…" she whispered. Yusei smiled softly, pulling back his sleeve to bare his Mark of the Dragon.

"This mark draws us together, as friends," he mused. "It's not a wretched mark, Akiza."

"I had a friend once," Akiza murmured, remembering watching Sayer fall. "I still hold those feelings in my heart…" Yusei silently recalled the attack of Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu.

"I also had a friend like that," he eventually said. "His thoughts and mine didn't see eye-to-eye, and we drifted apart. We can't see how those thoughts will take their course now, but since we used to call each other friends, I'll gear up for the worst and press forwards…"

"I've had close friends," Julian said from behind Yusei. "I've lost those I care about, as well. But I know that the friends I still have will stand here to help me. Will you stand with us, too?"

"I will…" Akiza whispered…

35

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites

WIND/ Dragon/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2000

1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster in either player's Graveyard to have this card's name treated as that card's name and gain its effect(s) until the End Phase. Also, if this card is on the field in face-up Attack Position, Effect Damage to your Life Points as a result of an opponent's card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead.

(Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites was released in the set Duelist Revolution in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Black Rose Thorn

FIRE/ Plant/Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 500/DEF: 500

If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, then the other Synchro Material Monsters must be Plant-Type. This card cannot be used for a Synchro Summon, except to Synchro Summon a Plant-Type Synchro Monster or 'Black Rose Dragon'.

(Black Rose Thorn is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Synchro Gift

Normal Spell Card

Image: Real Genex Kurokishian standing behind Naturia Rock, the latter glowing with crimson aura.

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster you control. Until the End Phase, by reducing the selected monster's ATK to 0, increase the ATK of 1 monster you control (other than a Synchro Monster) equal to the original ATK of the selected Synchro Monster.

(Synchro Gift was first used by Yusei in Episode 82 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Half Shut

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A fiery blast striking a mace-wielding knight coated in azure aura.

Activate by selecting 1 face-up monster on the field. The selected monster's ATK is halved until the End Phase, and it cannot be destroyed by battle.

(Half Shut was released in the Starter Deck 2010 in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Harmony Break

Normal Trap Card

Image: A blast of dark power ripping from Elemental Hero Plasma Vice to strike a duelist behind it who resembles Jaden Yuki.

Activate only when your opponent performs a successful Fusion or Synchro Summon. Inflict damage to them equal to half the original ATK of the summoned monster.

*

Parallel Harmonizer

Normal Trap Card

Image: Thunder Unicorn bursting through a rainbow-colored barrier to join Voltic Bicorn and Lightning Tricorn.

Select one of your Synchro Monsters that is removed from play. Pay half of your Life Points and Special Summon the selected monster to your side of the field in face-up attack position. That monster's effect(s) are negated, and its battle position cannot be changed except with a card effect.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Synchro Halo

Normal Trap Card

Image: Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth charging through a tunnel of energy, breaking a set of chains before him.

Activate only by selecting 1 Synchro Monster you control, after it attacked an opponent's monster and did not destroy it by battle. The selected monster's ATK is doubled until the End Phase and it can attack once more during the same Battle Phase.

(Synchro Halo was first used by Yusei in Episode 41 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. It was known as Synchro Ring in the dub.)

35

Next time on Spirit Legends, Goodwin explains it all to the Signers! But as they discover their destinies, so the newest Dark Signer must discover hers, while facing off against one of her new comrades! How will it turn out?

To find out, read Chapter 36 – Divination of Fate!


	36. Chapter 36: Divination of Fate

_**Chapter 36: Divination of Fate**_

At the Sector Security headquarters, Julian, Yusei, Akiza and Mina were watching a series of videos on a computer screen, each displaying a different person using psychic abilities in a variety of ways.

The four looked on as a brown-haired boy played a Hinotama Spell Card, the resulting fireball incinerating a target dummy before he collapsed, screaming in pain as a surge of electricity ran through him. Akiza looked away, uncomfortable.

"We found these video clips and other important records in the Arcadia Movement yesterday," Mina explained. "There were details recorded concerning the children abducted by the Movement, and the live testing conducted in their facility."

"_Abducted children?" _Akiza thought. _"Live testing?" _She remembered Misty accusing her. _"Was he one of them…?"_

"Sayer was planning to use the Psychic Duelists with heightened powers as soldiers, to fight his war against the rest of humanity for the discrimination Psychic Duelists suffered," Julian murmured from his place behind her. "That was what he wanted you for, to inspire others to join the Movement."

"He's right," Mina sighed. "The Public Security Maintenance Bureau conducted an investigation into the Arcadia Movement, but these records will be powerful supporting evidence. As Julian said, Sayer picked those with heightened abilities and formulated a plan to refine their abilities for use outside dueling. Then he planned to send them into war-torn regions as soldiers. Akiza… you were one of them…"

Akiza gave a gasp of horror, turning and running out past Julian.

"You can turn your eyes and cover your ears!" Mina shouted after the Signer, "but it won't change the truth! Sayer was only trying to use you for your powers!" Then Akiza was gone.

"Yeah, way to go," Julian muttered.

"It's the truth! You've tried to tell her the same thing!" the young woman snapped at him. He gave a soft sigh.

"The truth hurts, sometimes. But telling her now, when she's still trying to recover from losing Sayer… you're only rubbing salt in the wounds. I know how it hurts to lose someone you love, and I know what it's like to have yourself reminded of that fact… in a terrible way." He fixed her with a burning gaze, a glare full of his pain and sorrow. "Sayer tested _me _two years ago, by using Kelsey's death to push my anger to the limits. I almost killed him… I was so _angry _and _hurt _by those words… so I understand how Akiza must feel to have Sayer denounced as a tyrant. It's the truth… but you shouldn't have forced it on her that way."

"I had no other choice," Mina retorted. "She has to know, one way or another!"

"Forget it," he snapped as Yusei left. "It's too late to take those words back anyway…" And with that, he followed the Tail Signer out, leaving Mina with the damning video clips...

36

Akiza sat at a desk, staring into space as Yusei walked up behind her. Julian lingered at the doorway of the room, looking at the two.

"Akiza…" the Tail Signer murmured. She glanced at him.

""I'm glad, nonetheless," she murmured. "Sayer accepted me; even if he was trying to use my powers… his existence was invaluable to me…"

"I understand," Yusei said, Akiza looking at him in surprise. "It's fine. I'm not going to reject you; I have no right to deny anyone. The one thing I'm sure of is that there are people who trust you, and who need you right now."

"Yusei…" As she spoke, he pulled back his sleeve to bare the Tail Mark of the Dragon.

"We're friends," he said softly.

"Friends," she agreed, laying a hand over her own Mark…

36

All was silent within the B.A.D. The shadows remained, stifling the air, and the ever-present silence oppressed the tunnels of the Enerdy Reactor.

Then a gentle sob disturbed the air, a tiny sound that was little more than a drop in the ocean… but it was enough.

"So she continues her feeble regretting," Roman growled, glancing across the other Dark Signers present – all minus Carly. "Kelsey." The Condor Dark Signer looked up at him. "Shut her up, for heaven's sake! And test her while you're at it… we need to establish whether she's worth the blessing of Aslla Piscu."

"And you can't do this, why?"

"Because I have far more important matters to attend to than some half-wit who won't stop sniveling about killing that wretch Sayer! Just do it!" Wisely, Kelsey obeyed, striding off into the tunnels.

The Condor Dark Signer soon arrived outside her new comrade's room, gently knocking on the door. "Carly? It's Kelsey…"

"Come in…" Carly said softly. Something about her voice seemed slightly darker, but Kelsey dismissed it as she opened the door to see the Hummingbird Dark Signer holding a Trap Card and staring down at it intently. The Condor Dark Signer recognized the artwork from even the brief glance she got before Carly placed the card into her Deck.

"Prophecy of a Future King…" Kelsey said, surprised. "Why were you looking at it like that?"

"I… saw something… a vision, I guess…" Carly murmured. "But… it was nothing, really… why are you here?"

"Roman sent me," Kelsey muttered bitterly. "He wants me to test you, Carly. It'll be a Duel… are you okay with that?" The other Dark Signer's eyes clouded over as she remembered Aslla Piscu stabbing its beak through the Arcadia skyscraper and hurling Sayer to his death…

"I guess… I could…" she murmured. Kelsey looked down at the older woman thoughtfully for a moment, before pulling her Deck from her Duel Disk and fanning it. Silently she plucked one card from the forty-one there, looking at it before flipping it round to show Carly.

"It's these cards, isn't it?" she said. "The Earthbound Immortals… they're why you're so scared, after what you watched Aslla Piscu do to Sayer… how callous you were. Carly, the Immortals can take control of us if they feel we won't act as is needed… I've felt it happen before. Aslla Piscu acted through you to defeat Sayer… but they can only possess us if we use them." She pocketed the monster, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. "In that case, will you Duel if we don't use the Earthbound Immortals?"

Carly considered this and nodded, fanning her own Deck and placing Aslla Piscu's card in her pocket before both Dark Signers slid their Decks back into place…

36

A short while later, the two stood at opposite ends of the rickety old rope bridge spanning the room containing the actual Enerdy Reactor, which was exactly below the centre of the bridge. The other Dark Signers stood arrayed behind Carly at the end of the bridge leading into the complex, while Kelsey stood at the foot of the steps leading up into the outside world.

"Let's Duel!" the two called out, activating their Disks as their Decks shuffled, and then drawing their opening hands.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Carly 8000LP_

"I'll begin," Kelsey decided, drawing. "I summon Earthbound Linewalker!" A geyser of darkness erupted before her, coalescing into a grim figure resembling Roman, even wearing the same style of robes, with white gloves on its hands and black, clay-like skin (ATK: 1200). "Now I place two cards face-down, and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared behind Linewalker.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Carly 8000LP_

"I draw!" Carly called, eyes hardening slightly. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Future Visions!" As the Spell was slotted into place, the psychedelic aura surrounded them. "With this in play, any monster Normal Summoned is removed from play until its controller's next Standby Phase!"

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Foolish Burial, sending Fortune Lady Water from my Deck to the Graveyard!" The card slid from her Deck and she placed it into the Graveyard. "I summon Fortune Lady Light!" A flash of radiance erupted and Light burst from it with a childish giggle (ATK: ? – 200) before blowing Kelsey a mocking kiss and fading into Future Visions.

"What's the point in that?" Kelsey asked, confused.

"Because Fortune Lady Light was removed from the field by a card effect, I can Special Summon any Fortune Lady from my Deck, and I choose Fortune Lady Dark!" Carly called. Shadows rose up, forming into a sinister looking Fortune Lady wearing dark purple versions of the typical halter top and skirt, her skin pale white and red markings marring her face. Dark gave a smirk as she twirled her staff, which was topped by a black glass orb, in her grip (ATK: ?).

"My Fortune Lady Dark's attack points are equal to her Level times 400, and currently she's Level Five!" Carly explained. Fortune Lady Dark glowed with energy (ATK: 2000).

"Oh crap…" Kelsey muttered as Fortune Lady Dark gave her a savage leer.

"Fortune Lady Dark, attack her Earthbound Linewalker! Dark Fate!" Lady Dark sneered as she blasted spears of pure blackness from her staff, impaling Linewalker, who shattered in eerie silence. Kelsey snarled in pain as the spears raked into her, ripping into her skin and letting thick, tar-like blood slowly drip out.

(_Kelsey 7200LP_)

"Because Fortune Lady Dark destroyed a monster in battle, I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady from my Graveyard!" Carly announced. "I summon Fortune Lady Water!" Dark raised her staff and a surging fountain of water erupted beside her, releasing a Fortune Lady clad in blue halter and skirt, her staff tipped by a teardrop of inert water (ATK: ?).

"My Fortune Lady Water's effect activates because she was Special Summoned with another Fortune Lady in play, letting me draw two cards!" The Hummingbird Dark Signer drew twice. "Water's attack points are equal to her Level times 300, and she's currently Level Four!" Lady Water glowed with energy (ATK: 1200).

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Earthbound Linewalker!" Kelsey shouted. Earthbound Linewalker rose once more (ATK: 1200). _"Now she'll have to suicide Water if she wants to attack…" _Then Carly played a Quick-Play Spell.

"I activate Time Passage, raising my Water's Level by three until the End Phase!" she called as Fortune Lady Water glowed with energy (Level 7/ATK: 2100). "Fortune Lady Water, attack Earthbound Linewalker!" Water raised her staff and blasted a trident of water through Linewalker, the tri-pronged attack stabbing into Kelsey, who cried out in pain as the strike drew blood.

(_Kelsey 6300LP_)

"She may be stronger than we thought," Devack commented to Roman. The Spider Dark Signer remained silent.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Carly finished, the reversed cards appearing as Fortune Lady Water (Level 4/ATK: 1200) stopped glowing.

_Kelsey 6300L/Carly 8000LP_

"My draw!" Kelsey announced, wincing slightly as she drew. "I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy in my hand – since you control monsters and I don't, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" She played the card and a spiral of darkness erupted before her, forming into a grim figure clad in black leather armor and cloak, a draconic helm covering his face and bat-like wings exploding out behind him (ATK: 0).

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Earthbound Sacrifice. This lets me Special Summon two Earthbound Tokens to my field so long as there's an Earthbound monster in my Graveyard!" Two black monoliths rose up on either side of Earthbound Envoy (ATK: 0). "Now I Tune Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy, to an Earthbound Token to Dark Synchro Summon…!"

Earthbound Envoy faded away into six glowing stars that impaled the Token, reducing it to a framework that shattered into a glowing star. The darkness coated the stars, then five black stars burst from it and spun around the Dark Synchro Summon…

"_When the door to darkness is opened, its champion steps forth to challenge the light! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Earthbound Champion!" _Kelsey chanted.

The Dark Synchro Summon shattered and a warrior leapt from it, a tall, black-skinned figure clad in the armor of an Incan noble taking the battlefield, wielding a large rectangular shield of black hide over dark wood, and a sword with a blade of obsidian. Earthbound Champion rose up, his face obscured by the condor helmet-mask he wore, and his cold, dead eyes bored into Carly's (ATK: 2300).

"And then she fights back," Kalin chuckled.

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Champion, once per turn while a Field Spell is in play I can Release another Earthbound monster to give him an extra 1000 points until the end of your next turn! I Release the Earthbound Token!" The Token shattered into a soul-light that flowed into Earthbound Champion (ATK: 3300). "Now I summon Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess!"

Another burst of darkness erupted, and a sinisterly beautiful woman with the familiar jet-black skin rose up, clad in a tight, revealing black Incan-style dress. She clutched a staff topped by a condor-head ornament in one hand, her wrists adorned with dull gold bangles, and violet markings running across her face (ATK: 0). Then she faded into Future Visions.

"Earthbound Champion, attack her Fortune Lady Dark with Rage of Earthbound!" Kelsey shouted. Earthbound Champion rushed forwards, drawing back his blade to strike down Fortune Lady Dark…

"I activate the Trap Card, Slip of Fortune, negating your attack and removing the attack target from play until my Standby Phase!" Carly called. Fortune Lady Dark immediately faded away in a blaze of energy that knocked Earthbound Champion back to Kelsey's side of the field.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Kelsey snapped, throwing the card into her Disk. It appeared in front of her.

_Kelsey 6300LP/Carly 8000LP_

"I draw," Carly said calmly. "Now I get back Fortune Ladies Light and Dark!" Light (ATK: ? - 200) and Dark (ATK: ? - 2000) both appeared before her once more. "The effects of all my Fortune Ladies activate during the Standby Phase, raising their Levels by one each!" Dark (Level 6/ATK: 2400), Water (Level 5/ATK: 1500) and Light (Level 2/ATK: 400) all glowed with energy.

"I activate the Spell Card, Dimensionhole, removing Lady Light from play until my next Standby Phase!" Light blew Kelsey another kiss as she faded away. "Now her effect activates, and I'll summon Fortune Lady Fire!" The crimson-clad Fortune Lady appeared, mouth twisting into a derisive sneer (ATK: ? - 400). "Because I just Special Summoned Fortune Lady Fire with the effect of another Fortune Lady, I can destroy one of your monsters and you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!"

Fire blasted a sphere of flames from her staff, obliterating Earthbound Champion before the blast smashed into Kelsey, sending her crashing back into the metal steps. She cried out in pain as she hit and then crumpled to the floor in a heap of white flesh and black cloth.

(_Kelsey 3000LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Dark Matter!" the Condor Dark Signer shouted furiously as she stood, the Trap lifting up. "Because a Dark Synchro Monster I controlled was destroyed, I can Special Summon two monsters from my Deck face-down!" Two cards slid from her Deck and she threw them onto her Disk face-down.

"I Release Fortune Lady Fire to Advance Summon Fortune Lady Earth!" Carly yelled. Fortune Lady Fire faded into an orb of rainbow light that reformed in a Fortune Lady clad in dark brown halter and skirt, swirl-pattern glasses like those Carly once wore over her eyes. Her staff was tipped by an orb of amber surrounded by a twisted ring of the substance (ATK: ?). Then the Fortune Lady faded into Future Visions like her sisters before her.

"What was the point in that?" Kelsey groaned.

"So I could activate this – the Spell Card, Fortune's Future!" Carly called to her. "By returning a removed-from-play Fortune Lady to my Graveyard, Fortune's Future lets me draw twice!" She took Fortune Lady Earth from her pocket and placed it into her Graveyard slot before drawing two cards. "Now, Fortune Lady Dark, attack one of those monsters! Dark Fate!"

Fortune Lady Dark cast the black spears from her staff, impaling through one of Kelsey's monsters, a tall Incan spearman clad in dark leather armor, his skin made of the black clay substance typical of all the Earthbound monsters (DEF: 1300). Earthbound Spearman groaned and shattered like glass.

"Now I activate the effect of Fortune Lady Dark and Special Summon Fortune Lady Earth from my Graveyard!" Carly shouted as Fortune Lady Earth burst from the darkness below with a laugh (ATK: ?). "Like Dark, Earth's points are set by her Level times 400, and she's currently Level Six!" Fortune Lady Earth shone with energy (ATK: 2400). "Fortune Lady Earth, attack her other face-down with Cursed Thorn!"

Earth spun her staff in her grip before slamming it into the bridge, barbed thorns ripping from the timbers in a jagged path shooting towards the monster, which was revealed as a strange misshapen human in a ragged black robe, made of black clay (DEF: 500). The monster shrieked as the Cursed Thorn impaled it, shattering into pixels.

"You just destroyed Earthbound Promethean, which means I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Earthbound monster from my Deck since a Field Spell is in play!" Kelsey declared. "I summon another Earthbound Promethean!" A second Promethean appeared before her (ATK: 500).

"I activate the Trap Card, Prophecy of a Future King!" Carly cried, the Trap she had been staring at earlier lifting up and shining with power. "Since my Spellcaster-Type monster destroyed your monster in battle, Prophecy of a Future King lets that monster attack again right now! Fortune Lady Earth, attack with Cursed Thorn!"

Earth slammed her staff down again and the thorns ripped into Earthbound Promethean, before stabbing into Kelsey and tearing screams from the Condor Dark Signer.

(_Kelsey 1100LP_)

"I summon my third Promethean…" Kelsey groaned as the third Earthbound Promethean appeared in a flare of darkness (ATK: 500).

"Fortune Lady Water, attack the third Earthbound Promethean!" Carly commanded. Water blasted the trident from her staff and Kelsey screamed again as it stabbed into her.

(_Kelsey 100LP_)

"I use that one's effect to summon Earthbound Shaman!" Kelsey declared. A prominence of darkness erupted, forming into a tall, noble woman clad in black robes similar to those worn by Kelsey herself, the Shaman's hair shaped into black feathers and her body formed from the black clay (ATK: 1400).

"I'll end my turn with a face-down card," Carly finished darkly, playing the face-down.

_Kelsey 100LP/Carly 8000LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey shouted angrily, pulling the card from her Deck. "Now Future Visions returns my Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess to me!" Earthbound Priestess materialized before her (ATK: 0). "I activate the Spell Card, Dark Wave, multiplying the Level of Earthbound Shaman by negative-one!"

"I chain the Trap Card, Twist of Fate!" Carly retorted. "Since all my face-up monsters are Fortune Ladies, Twist of Fate negates the activation of your Spell Card and removes it from play!" Dark Wave faded away and Kelsey grimaced. "It's returned to your hand during the End Phase though."

"Yeah, wonderful," Kelsey muttered, quickly re-planning. "I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess, letting me raise or lower a monster's Level by one. I'll raise hers." Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess chanted in a dark language and dark energy surged around her (Level 5). "Now I Tune Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess to Earthbound Shaman to Dark Synchro Summon…!"

"A Level Negative-One Dark Synchro," Roman mused. "I never knew she had something like that."

"Evidently, she is willing to keep her Deck's powers hidden from us," Devack commented.

Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess faded into five glowing stars that burned into Earthbound Shaman as she wailed a lamenting cry, dissolving into a framework and four glowing stars. Eight of the nine stars collided and shattered out of existence, leaving only one that turned dark and orbited the Dark Synchro Summon as it exploded into a spiral of cold darkness…

"_When the gate of the Underworld opens wide, the shadows at the edge of darkness march to the realm of light! Dark Synchro! Appear, Earthbound Shade!" _

The darkness unraveled, leaving only a formless mass of shadow behind. It hovered before Kelsey in eerie silence… (ATK: 0)

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Shade," Kelsey said. "This creature is too weak to fight in its own form, so it takes the image of the Earthbound monsters that have already fallen… in other words, by removing any Earthbound monster in my Graveyard from play," she pocketed Earthbound Champion, "Shade takes on that monster's attack and defense points until my next Standby Phase, but it can't deal Battle Damage to either of us." Earthbound Shade immediately expanded, becoming a shadowy clone of Earthbound Champion (ATK: 2300).

"Earthbound Shade, attack Fortune Lady Water! Rage of Earthbound!" Earthbound Shade charged forwards and cleaved Water in twain with a sweep of his sword, the Fortune Lady shattering like glass. Carly was unharmed due to Shade's effect however.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," the Condor Dark Signer finished, the reversed card appearing behind Earthbound Shade even as Dark Wave reappeared in her hand.

_Kelsey 100LP/Carly 8000LP_

"I draw," Carly said. "Now the effects of my Fortune Ladies activate, and when Earth's Level increases, you take 400 points of damage!" Fortune Ladies Earth (Level 7/ATK: 2800) and Dark (Level 7/ATK: 2800) glowed with energy, then Earth raised her staff and a blast of power ripped from it, smashing into Kelsey and hurling the Condor Dark Signer back…

_Kelsey 0LP/Carly 8000LP_

Kelsey groaned as she stood up, the blood of her wounds starting to harden into scabs. The monster images faded away as both Duel Disks deactivated, the two Dark Signers remaining staring at each other for a few moments afterwards.

"I had no idea you'd be that strong," Kelsey murmured.

"Indeed," Roman laughed. "She may just be stronger than you, Kelsey! Imagine that!" Kelsey's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched in anger…

36

In New Domino City, the sun shone down brightly as a limousine pulled up outside a colossal mansion made of white stone, with slate-grey roof tiles. As the Signers, Leo, Julian and Mina all stepped out of the limo; Rex Goodwin emerged from the mansion, looking down at them all.

"Is this Director Goodwin's house?" Leo wondered, staring up at it.

"I have been expecting you," Rex greeted, walking over to them. "I welcome the Signers, one and all, and though it was done in a roundabout manner, I am glad I am finally able to meet you all like this."

"You're shady to the core," Jack scoffed.

"Why did we come here?" Akiza asked Yusei. "He's the one who kidnapped your friends in the Satellite to make you duel in the Fortune Cup."

"I can't stand what Goodwin's done so far, but the world's on the verge of destruction and no one but Goodwin knows the truth of it all," the Tail Signer explained.

"So you accepted this invitation to drag it out of him," Akiza mused.

"That's all we can do now."

"What do you want from us, huh?" Leo asked Goodwin, who stared down at the boy disapprovingly.

"I have no business with anyone who isn't a Signer," he replied. "Please, do leave."

"What about me?" Julian asked coldly, glaring at Goodwin. "You do realize that I'll probably find out anyway."

"I suppose a few more secrets make no difference to you," the man mused. "But Leo will not be allowed into the Stairway to the Dragon Star."

"I won't go in unless I'm with Leo!" Luna protested. Goodwin sighed.

"I suppose there's no way around it," he muttered. "I'll show you inside, so please head in behind me…"

36

A short while later, they were walking down a dark, torch-lit corridor, made of weathered stone.

"Where are we going?" Luna wondered.

"The King has been led here once before," Goodwin commented.

"That was someone else," Jack retorted. "I'm no longer the King."

"Then I'll be so bold as to call you 'Jack Atlas' from now on," the Director said calmly. As they reached the end of the corridor, the wall ahead split and opened, revealing an immense room dominated by the immense temple, the Stairway to the Dragon Star, marked by the Seal of the Crimson Dragon, which all four Signers present stared at in wonder as their Marks blazed into life, lighting the larger Seal etched into the floor by crimson light.

"What… is that…?" Luna asked.

"It's the symbol of the Signers that has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars," Goodwin explained.

The Crimson Dragon seal below them shone bright, and then the Dragon itself was there, its fiery red form wrapped around the Stairway. It gave its song-like cry, staring down at its four chosen warriors with a certain pride in its blazing eyes.

Julian respectfully stepped away from the Signers, aware that he was not to be included in the Dragon's gaze. To his surprise, it glanced at him for a mere moment, before returning its gaze to the Signers.

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei murmured, recalling his Duels with Jack where the legendary dragon had appeared. "It was supposed to be a battle with our prides at stake…"

"The Crimson Dragon chose to instill its power into you Signers, influencing your lives until you came together at this time, in this place," Goodwin said. "For example, Yusei, Jack, it brought you from the Satellite to New Domino City." The two rivals both looked at him in surprise.

"We were guided by the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei said. "But I thought it was you who set it up?"

"We were settling the score between us," Jack said. "The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it!"

"That in itself is the fate derived by the Crimson Dragon's power, and I myself did nothing more than conduct my actions according to the Crimson Dragon's guidance," the Director explained.

"The fate… of the Signers…?" Akiza murmured, recalling her powers smashing her father against the wall, and the sorrowful chain of events that had followed. "My powers, which were feared and detested by all those around me, swelled more and more due to the flames of rage smoldering within me."

"But, without those powers, none of you would have met, correct?" Rex smiled. "The Mark of the Dragon is a mark bestowed only upon duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The fate of the Signers joins each and every one of your fates together, and guides you all, including you, Luna."

"The fate of the Signers…?" Luna said, as Akiza had. Memories came to her as well, memories of the world of Duel Monsters presided over by the dragon that was hers, but she didn't yet possess – Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Those memories from when I was little that I'd long since forgotten… I met Duel Monster Spirits from a world unlike ours…"

She remembered seeing the blue serpentine Ancient Fairy Dragon, with butterfly wings rising from its shoulders, its amber eyes staring down at her younger self compassionately. "I met Ancient Fairy Dragon there… but I didn't stop to think if there was any reason behind that strange meeting back then. Now I know that saving Ancient Fairy Dragon is my fate – no, it's what I want to do. I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and the Spirits' world."

"You can't avert your eyes from it," Rex said. "That you all share the same mark, and you were chosen as the reincarnations of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, it was promised thousands of years ago that you would encounter as Signers, while at the mercy of destiny. "

"Encounter… as Signers…" Akiza murmured.

"Our… destinies…" Luna added. The Crimson Dragon roared and faded away, as did their marks.

"You're forgetting one key thing," Leo pointed out. "There are four Signers here…but there are supposed to be five, right?"

"He's right… where's the other one?" Luna asked.

"The other one was awakened long ago," Rex said, drawing gasps of shock from the whole group. "I know that they will appear when you face true danger."

"What do you mean?" Yusei wondered.

"You'll know soon," Goodwin replied, raising an arm. The room's landscape changed instantly, reforming into the desert panorama of the Nazca Lines before the geoglyphs had vanished. "Thousands of years ago, the Crimson Dragon descended forth to this land, and sealed the Incarnates of Evil within the Earth. These seals are referred to as the Nazca Lines." He gestured all around to the geoglyphs. "The truth of that has been the forbidden history that was only allowed to be handed down to you." The Spider Nazca Line began to glow…

"And recently," he continued, "there has been a bizarre phenomenon involving the geoglyphs suddenly disappearing off of the Nazca Plains. This is the Dark Signers' doing."

"The Dark Signers…" Yusei said softly, recalling the possessed Grady. Jack remembered Trudge, Akiza the Shadow Drone who had challenged her in the Daimon Area and Luna the possessed Heitmann.

"They possess marks, the symbol of the Dark Signers, similar to yourselves," Rex explained.

"You can't escape from the special field they create," Yusei added, recalling the ring of purple fire from his Duel with Grady, as well as the immense, flaming Giant Nazca Line Kalin had created as the circuit for their Turbo Duel. "And their attacks will materialize…" He recalled the Dark Tuning of Nightmare Penguin and Dark Tuner Catastrogue. "On top of that, those Dark Synchro Monsters…"

"_When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark Synchro! Come forth, Frozen Fitzgerald!" _Grady's chant echoed in his mind as he remembered the Dark Synchro Summon.

"The Dark Synchro Synchro Summons monsters whose Level turns negative due to a Dark Tuner… it's dueling that defies all common logic," the Tail Signer continued.

"If our dueling is based on the power of life," Rex said. "Then it would be appropriate to deem their dueling the powers of the Underworld."

"Powers of the Underworld?" Yusei repeated.

"As we are aware," Rex continued. "Whenever a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph is sure to follow. All of New Domino City is now in a life-or-death crisis."

"I agree," Yusei murmured, recalling Kalin summoning Ccapac Apu and the dozens of people sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal. "I saw a slew of people become their victims in the Satellite… as your so-called sacrifices!"

"It's safe to say that their actions have already exceeded my calculations," Goodwin admitted. The scenery changed again, displaying the Arcadia skyscraper surrounded by the geoglyphs of Lizard and Hummingbird. "The geoglyphs appeared within the city as well, producing many casualties."

"I knew it," Yusei muttered. The Earthbound Immortal hearts appeared around the skyscraper below, shining with malevolent energies. As he beheld them, Julian could almost hear Misty's voice again, speaking that dread chant with ever-greater ecstasy.

"_O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" _

"It's like she was possessed," he murmured too quietly for the others to hear.

"The phenomenon you saw with your own eyes in Satellite also occurred in the city," Rex said, the Immortal hearts exploding into pillars of dark fire. "Because of the monsters that emerged from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity," the flames faded, Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu rising up with their deathly shrieks, "are currently unaccounted for."

They watched in silence as Ccarayhua gripped onto the skyscraper, staring in at Julian and Akiza, then as Aslla Piscu impaled the building with its beak, sending smoke and flames ripping through the top floor.

"The Earthbound Immortals are the Dark Signers' Gods, summoned by sacrificing people," Goodwin explained. "But they are a lesser representation of far more malevolent and powerful entities, Earthbound Gods still sealed by the seals formed by the Crimson Dragon. The Immortals are mere phantoms of the power the Gods truly possess…" His eyes seemed to gain a dark light as he spoke.

"What happened to those who were sacrificed?" Jack interrupted sharply.

"I don't know," Rex calmly replied, provoking an angry growl from Jack. "This situation requires immediate action. If we just stand idly by, all of the residents of the City and Satellite will fall into the Dark Signers' clutches, and New Domino City will mostly likely collapse, as in the vision you all had."

"When you say _all _of the people within the City and Satellite…" Leo began.

"This was an unavoidable battle from the start," Rex cut in. "The Signers and Dark Signers are, in a word, light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save us from this life-and-death situation are you Signers."

"I don't care about fate!" Jack snapped. "I myself decide what I should do!"

"Fight all you like," Julian told him coldly. "But as I said to Akiza, fighting destiny is fighting fire with sparks – you won't win." Yusei remembered his talk with Martha when he'd been recovering from his Duel with Kalin.

"_She was right," _he thought. _"This battle won't be so simple that I'll be able to weather it out alone."_

"There's something I want to ask you," he said to Goodwin. "When I returned to the Satellite, a man who I thought had already died – a man who was once my friend – appeared before me as a Dark Signer." Jack gasped as he realized who Yusei was talking about. Julian's eyes hardened as he too realized.

"Kalin Kessler was once the leader of the same Duel Gang as Jack and I," Yusei continued. "He became a Dark Signer with horrifying powers… his dragon had incredible magic powers…" He remembered Kalin summoning One-Hundred Eye Dragon.

"He's right, but Kalin's true goal was to summon a more terrifying monster," Jack added, remembering how Kalin had added Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu to his hand through One-Hundred Eye Dragon's effect.

"That was when I learned that the people of the Satellite had gathered to be his monster's sacrifices," the Tail Signer murmured.

"I could hardly believe my eyes… and I had to believe that Kalin acquired a tremendous power," Jack said darkly, remembering the rise of Ccapac Apu.

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu," Julian cut in, looking at Goodwin. "It couldn't be attacked by monsters, and it could strike through them for direct attacks. That's the power Kalin gained."

"If my Duel Runner hadn't broken at the last second, I would have died," Yusei concluded. "How did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"Answer him!" Jack commanded. "What are the Dark Signers?"

"It might be better if you didn't know," Rex answered hesitantly.

"Cut the bull!" Jack snapped at him. "Yusei and I are going to be having a life-or-death Duel with a man we once called a friend!"

"I'm prepared to risk my life to protect the city and the Satellite," Yusei said. "But if there's a way to return Kalin and the others to normal…"

"There is not," Rex replied firmly. "There's no way to return those who've turned into Dark Signers to their former selves. No way at all."

"What do you mean?" Yusei murmured.

"The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead who have awakened to their abilities," Goodwin explained. "In other words, they are no longer of this world." At this, the entire group gasped.

"_Souls of the dead?!" _Julian thought, his thoughts a whirlwind of speculation as he connected the metaphorical dots. _"Then Misty… Kalin… 'she'… it couldn't be! Kelsey… wouldn't… come back like this…" _The argument satisfied him, for now. He knew Kelsey well enough… she _would never _have come back as a Dark Signer.

"What did you say?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not… of this world…" Akiza repeated in horror.

"Kalin's… already dead…" Yusei realized.

"Enough is enough!" Jack shouted. "Someone who's dead can't possibly come back to life!"

"They can," Rex said firmly. "Look at the unbelievable phenomenon on the other side of the doorway to the Underworld. Even the Dark Synchro Monsters' Levels becoming negative is proof that they are messengers of the Underworld. Destiny is in motion, and there can be no turning back now." He paused for a moment as they returned to the Stairway to the Dragon Star and the Crimson Dragon seal below them dimmed.

"Whether you defeat the Dark Signers, or the world – along with us – perishes… that decision is in your hands…" With that, he walked away, leaving them behind to think about it…

36

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Tuner /Level 6/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If there is a Field Spell Card in play and none of your monsters have higher ATK than your opponent's monster with the highest ATK, you can Tribute 1 'Earthbound' monster you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control no monsters and your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Earthbound Champion

DARK/ Warrior/Dark Synchro /Level -5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1700

1 non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. If there is no Field Spell Card in play, this card's effect(s) are negated. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 other 'Earthbound' monster you control to have this card gain 1000 ATK until the Standby Phase of your next turn. This card inflicts Piercing Damage.

Dark Tuner Earthbound Priestess

DARK/ Spellcaster/Dark Tuner /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

This card's effect(s) are negated while there is no Field Spell Card in play. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster you control and increase or decrease its Level by 1.

Earthbound Spearman

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300

This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card inflicts Piercing Damage. If this card attacks a face-down defense position monster, that monster is flipped face-up (Flip-Effects are not activated) and destroyed, and its DEF is dealt as damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Earthbound Promethean

DARK/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 500/DEF: 500

This card's effect(s) are negated while there is no Field Spell Card in play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Earthbound' monster from your Deck in face-up attack position.

Earthbound Shaman

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400

This card's effect(s) are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. Once per turn, you can discard 1 'Earthbound' monster from your hand to Special Summon 1 'Earthbound' monster from your Deck with a lower Level than the discarded monster.

Earthbound Shade

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card's effect(s) are negated while there is no Field Spell Card in play. Neither player takes Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 'Earthbound' monster in your Graveyard from play to have this card's ATK and DEF become equal to the removed monster's ATK and DEF respectively until your opponent's next End Phase.

(The Earthbound monsters are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy, Earthbound Spearman and Earthbound Shaman were used by Kelsey in Seven Spirits.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Dark Wave

Normal Spell Card

Image: An orb of dark energy emitting waves of darkness into a purple nebula.

Select one monster you control. That monster's original level is multiplied by -1.

(Dark Wave was first used by Devack in Episode 48 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Earthbound Sacrifice

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two Earthbound Tokens rising up with a shadow of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca in the stormy skies above them.

Activate only while there is an 'Earthbound' monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon 2 'Earthbound Tokens' (DARK/ Fiend /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) to your side of the field in face-up attack position.

(Earthbound Sacrifice is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Dark Matter

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two stars of dark energy in a corridor of shadows leading towards a flash of white light.

Activate only when a Dark Synchro Monster you control is destroyed. Select 2 monsters in your Deck and Special Summon them to your field in face-down Defense Position.

(Dark Matter was first used by Devack in Episode 50 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

36

Next time on Spirit Legends, as the Signers reflect on the knowledge Goodwin has given them, Crow resolves to face the Dark Signers in Satellite! But when he's drawn into a Duel with the wrong person, can he achieve a victory through the power of his Blackwings?!

To find out, read Chapter 37 – Against the Wind!


	37. Chapter 37: Against the Wind

_**Chapter 37: Against the Wind**_

Crow stood within the Satellite, listening to a crowd nearby.

"I heard some people were trapped in some freaky wall of fire!" someone insisted as he placed a card onto the haphazard chalk Duel Field sketched out between him and his opponent.

"I heard that rumor too," the opponent commented, activating a Trap Hole Trap Card. The first speaker swore as he placed his monster into the Graveyard space.

"It's just a hallucination," a third man nearby said. "There's nothing but a prison around there, anyway, so it's got nothing to do with us either way."

"You _should _be worried about it," Crow called to them, mounting Blackbird as he pulled on his helmet.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm an ally of justice who's passing through," he replied with a laugh, starting his Runner and shooting off into the B.A.D.

"Don't go into the deepest regions!" a man called after him. "You'll be offed by a monster!"

"_I'm coming for you, Dark Signers," _Crow thought…

37

A short while later, he pulled up his Runner near a gaping crater in the ground, the crater containing the Old Enerdy Reactor, and dismounted, looking at the steps leading up to the surface. "Maybe I should get rid of _one _or _two _Dark Signers before Yusei gets back, since that's the least I can do for him right now."

He watched as Lazar climbed up the steps. "That little creep has Dark Signer written all over him!" He shifted his position, waiting for Lazar to walk into the right place…

Then suddenly the clown-like Security director found himself ensnared by a grappling hook! He struggled, but it was useless. Crow gave a laugh of triumph and rushed down to him, but when he got there, he found his grappling hook locked around some pipes, not Lazar!

"Where'd he go?!" the marked Duelist shouted, when suddenly laughter sounded behind him. He turned to see the chuckling Lazar.

"Only the cat can play Cat-and-Mouse, little rat," the man laughed, turning and running away, Crow following in hot pursuit…

37

The two ran into a warehouse, where Crow had Lazar cornered.

"Stop running!" Crow yelled at him.

"I'm neither running, nor hiding," the clown-like man replied snidely from his position on a crane hook.

"Get down here!"

"You shouldn't be near there right now."

"You would say that, Dark Signer!"

"You think _I'm _a Dark Signer?" Lazar chuckled. "It appears we have a misunderstanding – I thought _you _were a Dark Signer, with those criminal marks on your face."

"Huh?" Crow replied in surprise. Lazar pulled a long metal tube from his pocket and tapped a button on it, instantly creating a holographic screen displaying Crow's Security record. The clown-like man took very little time to skim through the information.

"I see, I see," he murmured. "So you are acquainted with Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas?"

"Who are you, if you're not a Dark Signer?!" Crow demanded.

"Pardon my manners," Lazar replied. "I am Lazar, the director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau under Director Goodwin."

"You're head of the PSMB?" Crow questioned. Lazar turned to leave.

"Try to avoid approaching that hole," he said as he walked away, but a grappling hook shot out and latched onto his Duel Disk. He glanced back to see Crow attaching the other end of the cord to his own Disk. "A Duel Cuff? Used by the Duel Gangs of Satellite, if I recall correctly… what a nuisance. This device won't detach until one of us is defeated in a Duel, and that person's Duel Disk is destroyed…"

"That's right," Crow said.

"You're an obstinate fellow, I see."

"What's going on with Yusei?! And wasn't' it your boss who told Yusei to defeat the Dark Signers?!"

"A sewer rat like you has no right to know those answers," Lazar retorted, as their Disks activated.

"Who's the sewer rat?! A _demon clown _like you has no right to talk!" Crow snapped.

"You seem to be quite the dullard," Lazar sighed.

"I'll do some warming up before beating the Dark Signers!" his opponent called as they drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

_Crow 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"Since it's my turf, I'll start!" Crow yelled, drawing a sixth card. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Black Whirlwind, so when I Normal Summon a Blackwing, I can add another with lower attack from my Deck to my hand!" A small whirlwind of black feathers materialized around him as the Continuous Spell appeared. "Now I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!"

With a piercing shriek, a new Blackwing burst from the Black Whirlwind, a large tengu with thin legs and upper arms, with immense forearms ending in vicious talons. As his name implied, most of his feathers were blue, though the wings that exploded out behind him were jet-black, and his plumage bore a stripe of blood-red. Shura alighted before Crow, spreading his body into a battle-stance (ATK: 1800).

"Now I use the effect of Black Whirlwind to bring Blackwing – Bora the Spear to my hand!" The card slid from his Deck and Crow took it in his hand. "Because I have a different Blackwing in play, I can Special Summon Bora from my hand!" He played the card and Bora the Spear burst from Black Whirlwind, alighting beside Shura (ATK: 1700).

"So you play Blackwings, just as your record states," Lazar chuckled.

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Crow snapped, placing the two cards down.

_Crow 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"You're only helping me," Lazar chuckled, drawing. "I place no less than four cards face-down," the four reversed cards appeared, "and end my turn."

"No monsters?" Crow laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not," Lazar shrugged. "It's your turn."

"Then here I come!"

_Crow 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"I draw!" Crow called out. "I summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven!" The Black Whirlwind intensified and another new Blackwing burst from it, this one another tengu with entirely pitch-dark feathers, wearing a dark purple vest and shoulder pads. His jet-black wings exploded out as he shrieked (ATK: 2200). "Even though Elphin's Level Six, I can summon him without a sacrifice if I've already got a Blackwing out!"

"How wonderful," Lazar mocked.

"And now Black Whirlwind activates again, so I'll bring in Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr!" Crow called, adding the card to his hand. "Since Breeze the Zephyr just got put from my Deck into my hand by a card effect, he gets Special Summoned on the spot!" The Black Whirlwind intensified again as the monster soared out, a fiery-colored version of Gale the Whirlwind, with a wild plumage like a lion's mane (ATK: 1100).

"So it seems you may have me outclassed," Lazar noted.

"You want me to start attacking, but you've got those four face-downs…" Crow replied. "I guess I'll just have to make a swift attack! Blackwing – Elphin the Raven, attack directly!" Elphin the Raven charged forwards…

"How predictable," Lazar sneered as one of his face-downs lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Imperial Manners. Since I have no monsters, all your attack position monsters are now destroyed."

"What?!" Crow exclaimed. "Well, I can save Breeze and Bora at least – I activate the Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, letting me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! It's a shame to waste my trump, but at least it lets me keep something out on the field!" The Trap Card lifted up…

"So that's why you didn't Synchro Summon the moment you summoned Breeze the Zephyr," Lazar chuckled. "Unfortunately, it doesn't matter either way. I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Discord, preventing the both of us from performing a Synchro Summon."

"To hell with that!" Crow yelled. "I chain my Dust Tornado Trap to destroy Discord!" The third Trap Card lifted up and a raging tornado shot for Discord…

"And yet again you have fallen into a Trap," Lazar said. "I chain my Continuous Trap, Imperial Custom, which prevents all other Continuous Trap Cards being destroyed while it remains in play." A barrier of energy shot out and blocked the Dust Tornado. "Now the Chain resolves in reverse. First, Imperial Custom stops Discord being destroyed, which renders Link Four, Dust Tornado, invalid, so we continue to Link Three, Discord, which activates as planned and prevents Synchro Summoning. Link Two, Urgent Tuning, activates but its effect is rendered useless by Discord, leaving Link One – my Imperial Manners."

On that cue, all four of Crow's monster shattered like glass along with Dust Tornado and Urgent Tuning. The Satellite snarled in anger at the turn of events.

"Discord is quite the useful Trap Card," Lazar commented. "In fact, a certain Pro duelist by the name of Kevin Tasaki has made quite a reputation of himself by playing it in his Anti-Synchro Deck."

"I don't really care!" Crow retorted, throwing a card face-down. "I end my turn!"

_Crow 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"Good grief," Lazar commented. "Why would a _dolt _like yourself want to step foot in a danger zone such as this?"

"It's obvious! The Great Crow's surefire combos are gonna beat those Dark Signers!" Crow snapped.

"Drop the matter – you couldn't stand up to a sewer rat," Lazar chuckled.

"Who asked you? Dolt or sewer rat, it's the guys with a heated fighting spirit as a duelist who win in the end!"

"You're such a darling dolt," Lazar laughed as he drew. "I'll show you where you stand. Here I go." He glanced across the three cards in his hand and calmly played one.

"I summon my Jester Masque in attack mode!"In a flash of energy, a tall thin woman wearing tight, colorful clothing appeared, her face covered by a mask of tragedy (ATK: 0). "Jester Masque gains 500 attack points for every Spell and Trap Card in play!" The woman cackled as she glowed with energy (ATK: 2500). "Jester Masque, attack him directly!" Masque lunged forwards…

"I activate my Trap Card, Black Back!" Crow shouted. "This lets me summon a Blackwing with 2000 or less attack points from my Graveyard so long as I don't Normal Summon this turn!" Shura the Blue Flame appeared in an eruption of feathers (DEF: 1200). Jester Masque's glow dimmed slightly (ATK: 2000), but she was still able to shatter Shura with a well-placed kick.

"A clever ploy," Lazar noted. "But I'll have the last laugh. I activate Giant Trunade, returning all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to our hands!" Instantly every Spell and Trap Card in play vanished, reappearing in their owners' hands. Jester Masque's glow vanished (ATK: 0). "Now I end my turn."

_Crow 8000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"I draw!" Crow shouted. "I activate the Spell Card, Black Feather Treasure! This means I remove from play a Blackwing in my hand, like Fane the Steel Chain," he pocketed the card, "and then I draw two cards!" He drew twice. "Of course, I can't Special Summon this turn, and I'm only allowed to activate one Black Feather Treasure per turn, but that doesn't matter!"

"And why would that be?" Lazar asked.

"Because I summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!" As he played the card, Sirocco the Dawn exploded up in a blast of black feathers (ATK: 2000). "And you've left yourself wide-open! Sirocco, attack Jester Masque!" Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn gave a piercing shriek and charged for Jester Masque, cleaving through her with a sweep of his claws. She shrieked and shattered, but then a burst of energy ripped from her mask and hurled Sirocco back into Crow.

(_Crow 6000LP_)

"What the hell was that?!" Crow demanded as Sirocco flapped his wings to land neatly a few feet to his side.

"When Jester Masque is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard while there are no Spell and Trap Cards in play, all Battle Damage to me is negated and you take it instead," Lazar explained.

"Sneaky bastard," Crow snarled. "I activate Black Whirlwind again," the whirlwind of black feathers erupted into being around him, "and place a card face-down to end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Crow 6000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"It's my turn," Lazar chuckled, drawing. "I place three cards face-down." Three reversed cards appeared, presumably those returned to his hand by Giant Trunade. "Now I activate Fissure, destroying the weakest monster on your side of the field." Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn shattered like glass.

"Finally, I summon Jester Lord!" A prominence of dark flame erupted before him and a fiendish figure leapt from it, a thin man in tight, colorful clothes, juggling two fireballs. Jester Lord gave a cackle as he landed before Lazar (ATK: 0).

"_That's _a monster?" Crow scoffed.

"A monster that gains 1000 points for every Spell and Trap on the field if it's the only monster in play," Lazar said, wagging a finger. "Currently there are five, equaling an attack power of…" Jester Lord glowed with fiery aura (ATK: 5000).

"So it's got 5000 points," Crow muttered."Keep the joking to your face."

"We'll see who laughs last," Lazar chuckled. "Jester Lord, attack directly!" Three more fireballs appeared in mid-air, Jester Lord juggling all five before hurling them at Crow, who hollered in pain as they slammed him to the ground, bouncing back for Jester Lord to catch them.

(_Crow 1000LP_)

"That… wasn't bad," Crow admitted with a laugh. "I never would've guessed there'd be a bastard in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau who'd Duel as crazy as you do!"

"I thank you for your kind words," Lazar said mockingly.

"I'll have to enjoy this Duel for all it's worth!" Crow said…

37

On the island containing Rex's mansion, Yusei stood on a balcony on the afore-mentioned mansion, staring out towards the sea. Luna and Akiza stood in the room behind him, Luna walking out towards him.

"He seems to be suffering," Akiza said softly.

"Do you know how Yusei's feeling as well?" Luna asked, stopping and turning to look at the older girl.

"I do. He cherishes the bonds shared between people above all else," the Claw Signer replied.

"Poor Yusei…"

"How are you, Luna? Are you already prepared to fight?" Akiza asked.

"I'll be okay," Luna answered, recalling the Spirit World and Ancient Fairy Dragon. "After all, I have a reason to fight." Akiza gave a soft sigh.

"_She's so young to be caught up in all this…"_

Yusei walked back inside, and Luna looked at him. The two Signers of Claw and Tail walked out in opposite directions, Luna sighing. Jack looked at Yusei from a nearby staircase with an angry look on his face…

37

Julian was sat up on the roof of the mansion, his knees tucked up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"Kelsey…" he murmured, gazing out towards Satellite. "Is it you they were talking about… have you come back?" He closed his eyes, feeling the wind caress his cheek softly, brushing against his lips as they parted to release a gentle sigh. "Please… I know you wouldn't… let me be _right_." His eyes slowly opened and he looked away from Satellite, back towards the sound of footsteps he heard.

Rex Goodwin strode across the roof, gazing over at Julian. He stopped beside the Chosen of Flame, turning his gaze towards Satellite.

"What're you doing up here?" Julian asked, turning his own gaze towards the run-down, slum of an island that to him was more a home than the city where he had been born.

"I was intending to ask you the same," Goodwin replied.

"I'm just thinking about what you told us… the Dark Signers being the souls of the dead," he murmured. "It's just… I've met two Dark Signers over the last few days… and both of them have mentioned another to me, someone who seems interested in me above any Signer, so much so that they've singled me out… made it clear that I'm theirs… and two years ago, at the Legacy of Champions, Misty Tredwell told my future… she said someone I loved would die, but that they'd rise for revenge…"

"So you wonder if it is Kelsey they refer to," Rex concluded. "To allay your fears, to my knowledge, she remains buried here, in New Domino City. I do not believe she is a Dark Signer, Julian. I understand your concerns, but I feel that you are mistaken." Julian sighed again, this time in relief.

"It's just… if she had come back, I couldn't bear to see her like that," he said. "To see her being controlled by one of the Immortals… made to feel that hatred… I couldn't bear it."

"I must confess, I know nothing of how you feel," the director answered. "I've always been too engrossed in my work for romance… perhaps that in itself is my tragedy." He shrugged. "But, Queen Elizabeth the First of England once said her country was her husband… perhaps in a way, New Domino City fills the same role to me. To preserve this utopia has been my life ever since I came to this position."

"What did you do before all this, though?" Julian asked. "Before you became Director."

"I was a scientist, working for the R.R.D. or Reactor Research Division," Rex told him. "So I was on the team with your parents and Yusei's, working to harness Enerdy for this city's benefit."

"You knew my mom and dad?"

"Yes, I did. Personally, I found them very good people… they were always closer to Dr. Fudo and his wife than my brother Roman and I, though. Still, I did strike up a friendship with them… they were always willing to help with anything on the reactor, which is why, I think, they were within the complex when the Zero Reverse took place." Julian's eyes deepened with sorrow.

"To think that one event could change so much," he murmured. "It caused this crisis with the Dark Signers… divided New Domino and Satellite… some might say it set the scene for all of this. But I have to ask you… was it easy? Deciding to sacrifice the people of Satellite to preserve this city?"

"If I were to tell you it was easy, then I would be a liar, which I am not," Rex said. "No decision on such a scale can be easy, Julian. Sometimes you find that your fate hangs on one choice, and whichever decision you make defines who you are and what your life is…"

"So you didn't decide on a whim," Julian said, standing up. "At least now I know how you made that choice. Because, Goodwin, I've lived the life of a citizen of New Domino and of Satellite. I've stood in both worlds, met people from both. You know what I find an irony? The people of Satellite, for all the faults you proclaim in them, are willing to band together when given something to stand for, such as Daedalus Bridge."

"That was before my time," Rex said dismissively, though there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

"Did you ever meet the legendary man? Did you hear what he had to say?" the Chosen of Flame asked. "He came to Satellite long before I did, but the hope he inspired lives on over there. He gave us all the hope to try and forge ourselves a greater destiny."

"I never met him. I only heard of him and his deeds… but I do respect the courage he possessed to fight back in the way he did."

"Hope is what he gave the people of Satellite… and hope is all we have left," Julian said. "I hope that someday, we'll live in a world without evil like the Dark Signers… and I'll fight to make my hope a reality. I'll fought before… and I'll keep fighting onwards, towards our future…"

37

Outside the mansion, Yusei sat on a bench, his clenched fist shaking. Jack walked over, his face grim.

"If Kalin really did die, I'm responsible," Yusei murmured. "He must have died with so much hate towards me… do I have to fight feeling like this? What should I do to put a stop to him?"

"What should you do?!" Jack snapped. "I'll show you!" With that, he threw a vicious punch into Yusei's gut, knocking the wind from the Tail Signer.

"Jack…" Yusei groaned breathlessly…

37

Further into the grounds, Akiza walked into a garden full of rose plants, gently running her hand across the fragile flowers as she breathed in their beautiful scent. As she did so, her mind wandered and she remembered…

_She was stood with her parents in the hospital room a short while after her Duel with Yusei._

"_Akiza!" her mother exclaimed in shock._

"_Forgive me," Akiza replied. "I've made up my mind… I want to fight the Dark Signers as a Signer."_

"_Akiza..." Hideo murmured._

"_Why do you have to do something so dangerous?" her mother asked with worry. "We just got back to being a family." _

"_I was so happy when you accepted me without once turning back…" the Claw Signer murmured. "That's why I believe I can't turn away, either. This is my duty."_

"_Duty?" her mother repeated._

"_The Arcadia Movement was trying to lead the world into chaos, and I was one of their members," Akiza explained._

"_It wasn't your fault!" her mother protested. "You were just being used!"_

"_As true as that may be, I don't think I can just let things be," Akiza replied. "A disaster's about to hit in New Domino City, and should my powers serve a purpose to everyone else…"_

"_What if you still don't know how to control your powers?" Hideo asked. "You might end up destroying yourself… you know that, don't you?" _

"_I'll be alright," she replied. "Don't worry about me."_

"_You're trying to discover what you consider to be wholeheartedly believable," Hideo concluded, and Akiza nodded. "If Yusei's going to be at your side, you'll never lose sight of yourself."_

"_Akiza…" her mother sighed._

"_Akiza's found what she must truly do," Hideo assured her. She sighed. "Have faith in our daughter…"_

In the flower garden, Akiza stared up at the sky…

37

In a room of the mansion, Leo was staring in awe at a table piled high with food.

"What should I get?" he wondered, grabbing a piece of chicken and placing it on his plate. Luna walked in and immediately noticed him.

"Why are you the only one kicking back?" she asked.

"Someone has to make sure this food doesn't go to waste!" he said, picking up a few sandwiches.

"Didn't you have the slightest care when you heard Director Goodwin's story?!" Luna said angrily.

"I didn't really… since I'm not a Signer…" Leo murmured, reluctantly picking up an apple and staring at it for a few seconds.

"So you're just taking it easy?!"

"Yup, taking it easy! Taking it easy!" he said, placing the apple on his plate and walking over to a table, where he put it down. "Because I'm not a Signer." She stared at him in disbelief. "If you're not going to eat, I'll eat it all myself." Luna turned to leave. "I'm not going to Satellite…"

At this, Luna turned back to him, as he turned away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but he stated silent. "Leo…"

37

Back with Yusei and Jack, Yusei was still reeling from Jack's punch.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the Tail Signer cried.

"I'm showing you what you should do!" Jack snapped, punching him in the gut so hard that he was knocked flying. Yusei crashed to the ground, and Jack stood over him grimly.

"Where's _that _Yusei Fudo gone?!" the former King demanded. "It wasn't Kalin who died, it was _you_! You can fight, Kalin may have been our friend, but now he's an enemy we must defeat!"

"I-I…" Yusei began, but Jack grabbed him by the collar with a growl of rage.

"If you have something against them, you'll deal it back to him sevenfold! And since you can't do that, you're just a shell of a man!" He went to punch Yusei again… and a rose blew by, leaving to reveal that they had punched each other.

"I haven't died!" Yusei said firmly. Jack smiled.

"Now those are the eyes," he said, satisfied…

37

Luna stared at Leo in silent shock.

"Why did you say you wouldn't go to Satellite?" she finally asked.

"I get carried away," he murmured. "So when people say 'you gotta be the hero and protect your little sister', even I start feeling that way. It's stupid, but when I lost to that Sayer guy, it all sunk in – I can't be a hero."

"Leo…" He turned back towards her.

"I never said it before, but when we were little, I used to think 'man, Luna's a pest', just a bit. I thought you were holding me back. I thought that, because you were around, I couldn't go to dueling tournaments in town or any of Jack's autograph sessions. I'm… sorry…"

"I knew," Luna said softly. "I've always been so sickly, so because of that, you weren't allowed to go outside, but I wanted to apologize one day… and today's that day. I'm sorry, Leo."

"Stop," Leo said. "You'll embarrass me if you apologize to me. You're awesome because you're a Signer, the reincarnation of an ancient warrior. You're not like me. I'll be cheering you on from here…"

"You idiot…" she whispered, tearing up. "Isn't it obvious that I'm also scared? What would I do if I didn't go with you when I really needed you? You don't need to be a hero, just protect me like you always have!" She embraced him tightly, sobbing as she did so…

37

Yusei and Jack sat on the grass outside.

"Thanks to you, I've opened my eyes," Yusei said. "The Dark Signers are pushing the world towards danger, and I have to set my resolve to protect my friends in Satellite, and what I hold dear."

"I see it's your same old friends and what I need to protect routine," Jack said. He pulled Carly's glasses from his pocket and stared at them. _"What I need… to protect…"_

Akiza walked over as Yusei stood up.

"So you're prepared now," she said.

"Akiza…" he murmured.

"I'll fight with you, and I think that what I must do lies ahead," Akiza told him.

"I see," he replied, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Yusei!" The group turned to see Leo and Luna running over to them. Leo ran to Yusei, panting for a minute or so. "I know now – you're so cool because you always fight while believing in yourself!" Then he walked over to Jack. "And you're still cool, even if you're not King anymore."

"Not the King… _anymore_," Jack repeated.

"That's why I'm going to be cool too!" Leo declared, putting a scowl on Jack's face.

"You can't!" he snapped. "A brat like you can never be cool!"

"I will!"

"I'm _declaring _it!" Jack snapped. "You _definitely _can't!"

"I say I will, so I will! I will! I will! I will!"

"What's the party about?" Julian asked as he strode over to Yusei…

37

Back in Satellite, the Duel between Crow and Lazar continued.

"Entertain me some more!" the Satellite said fiercely. "Is your turn over already?"

"You needn't be hasty," Lazar laughed with Jester Lord. "I will make sure you indulge in dancing in the palm of my hand."

"Who's going to be dancing?!" Crow retorted.

"I Special Summon Jester Confit!" Lazar called. A sphere of light erupted, forming into a short, fat clown in colorful clothes, his neck and wrists covered by yellow ruffs. He balanced on a rubber ball, chuckling to himself (ATK: 0). The presence of another monster immediately zeroed Jester Lord's points (ATK: 0).

"Are you screwing with me?" the taken-aback Crow said. _"Zero attack again… plus, because he summoned it, Jester Lord had its effect negated and its attack reduced to zero. Is he going for another wacked-out combo?"_

"I end my turn there," Lazar finished, activating his information device again.

"What have you been scheming?" Crow asked. "You're one hell of a crafty bastard."

"The same goes for you, but I shall have a clear view as to what it is you're thinking," the PSMB head chuckled, gazing over the screen.

_Crow 1000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"My turn!" Crow shouted.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Late Penalty," Lazar said. "This means that if you do not have a monster in play during your Standby Phase, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn."

"You bastard!" Crow yelled at him. "I couldn't attack properly last turn, and now I can't attack at all!"

"Tell me what sort of dance you'll display for me," Lazar chuckled, the jesters joining in.

"I'll be damned if I'm made to dance to your will!" Crow snapped. Lazar looked over the screen in front of him, which was displaying Crow's likely next move.

"_Hm… so I need to be careful about this Blackwing – Backlash Trap Card," _he thought. _"If I declare a direct attack while there are five or more Blackwings in his Graveyard – which there currently are – then Blackwing – Backlash destroys every monster I have in play. I'm sure the Trap he has there is not Backlash, otherwise he would have activated it last turn in response to Jester Lord's attack…"_

"I activate Card of Demise!" Crow shouted, drawing five times.

"And I activate Discord and Imperial Custom once more," Lazar replied as the Traps lifted up.

"Even if I can't attack, it goes against my duelist pride to end my turn without summoning a monster!" Crow shouted. "I summon Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow!" Another new Blackwing exploded from Black Whirlwind, this one a jet-black raven similar to Gale the Whirlwind, with a white face and yellow plumage. Kalut shrieked as it shifted into a martial arts stance (ATK: 1400). "Now I can activate Black Whirlwind, adding Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North from my Deck to my hand!" The card slid from his Deck and he placed it into his hand.

"Now I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

"Which triggers the effect of Jester Confit," Lazar sneered. "As it was Special Summoned by its own effect, it now returns to my hand while also returning one of your monsters to your hand." Jester Confit and Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow vanished, reappearing in their owners' hands. Without other monsters on the field, six juggling balls appeared before Jester Lord, who started to juggle… (ATK: 6000).

"Oh my God!" Crow exclaimed in horror. "This can't be happening! I was suckered into dancing in the palm of that clown bastard's hand!"

"I believe it's about time you stepped off the stage," Lazar said.

_Crow 1000LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"I draw!" He drew the card from his Deck and smirked.

"Yusei, forgive me!" Crow ranted. "I really was useless, and Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and you kids, please, forgive me!"

"Do you think that displaying your frustration will make me drop my guard and attack?!" Lazar snapped.

"I don't know anything, and because of me…!"

"For heaven's sake, shut up!" With that outburst, the PSMB head fell silent, glaring at his opponent. _"Evidently one of your face-down cards is Blackwing – Backlash… but I believe the one you set first is not. That leaves just one alternative, the one you set at the end of your last turn…" _

"I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, permitting us both to draw three times," he said. They each drew three more cards, Crow still ranting about how stupid he was. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Distrain Card! As you have two or more face-down Spell and Trap Cards, Distrain Card allows me to seal one from being activated this turn, and I select the card you placed at the end of your last turn!" A shard of crystal slammed down, impaling through the said card.

"And with this interesting show at an end, Jester Lord shall pull down the curtain with a direct attack!" Jester Lord cackled as it prepared to throw its juggling balls…

"I don't think so!" Crow retorted. "I activate Fake Feather!" Lazar gaped in shock as the unsealed Trap lifted up. "So now by sending a Blackwing, like Vayu the Emblem of Honor, from my hand to the Graveyard," he threw the card into his Graveyard slot, "I can use the effect of any Trap in your Graveyard, like a certain Imperial Manners!" Lazar watched in horror as Jester Lord exploded into flames and shattered.

"Never mock the Great Crow's animalistic instincts! I'm a thousand times better than your crummy data! I've known about your plan ever since you Special Summoned Jester Confit!" he boasted.

"So you were pretending to dance like a puppet, but utilizing it to your favor instead?" Lazar realized. "All to deceive me."

"What kind of dance are you gonna show me?" Crow chuckled.

"It's interesting that duelists such as you exist among the Satellite rats."

"Rat or crow, there's a difference in brains between it and some weak pet from the city!" Crow chuckled.

"My word," Lazar laughed. "Boasting about being a sewer rat is quite a feat. But nevertheless, Distrain Card has another effect. If you should activate a card I didn't pick, you take 800 points of damage!" Crow winced as a red aura surrounded him.

(_Crow 200LP_)

"Now I Special Summon Jester Confit once more, this time in defense mode." Jester Confit reappeared (DEF: 0). "And I equip him with Spirit Burner, so now when he returns to my hand, you take 600 points of damage and lose the Duel. Now I end my turn… how does it feel to know your situation is hopeless?" The shard of crystal impaling Crow's face-down faded away.

_Crow 200LP/Lazar 8000LP_

"Quite good, since it isn't hopeless!" Crow laughed as he drew. "I activate my face-down, Trap Stun! It does what it says, negating the effects of all other Trap Cards this turn!" Lazar swore under his breath as his Trap Cards were sealed in stone.

"No!" the PSMB head shouted.

"And it's only just begun," Crow said. "I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" Black Whirlwind intensified as a Blackwing flew from it, a white albatross with black highlights on wings and plumage (ATK: 1300). "When I Normal Summon Blizzard the Far North, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Blackwing from my Graveyard, like Shura the Blue Flame!" Blizzard gave a piercing shriek and Shura appeared beside it (DEF: 1200).

"Now I activate the effect of the Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor I sent to the Graveyard with Fake Feather – I can remove it and a Blackwing non-Tuner in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon a Blackwing Synchro Monster with those exact Levels from my Extra Deck!" Elphin the Raven and a bizarre grey-feathered tengu dressed in a black gakuran appeared, fading into a crimson symbol…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" _

Armor Master descended with a shriek (ATK: 2500). "Of course, his effects are negated, but now I'm going to bring out today's leading role to take centre stage! Tuning, Level Two Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North to Level Four Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame! Synchro Summon…!"

Blizzard cawed and faded into two Synchro Gates as it and Shura soared upwards, the Gates encircling the other Blackwing and reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of pitch-dark energy…

"_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!" _Crow chanted, raising a hand.

The Synchro Summon faded as the new Synchro Monster descended, a thinner, less-armored version of Armor Master, with a mane of crimson feathers crowning his head, grey feathers adorning his shoulders between his chestplate and bracers. Armed Wing gave a piercing shriek as he cocked the hunting rifle with attached bayonet he gripped in his hands, landing before Crow neatly (ATK: 2300).

"So you finally managed to Synchro Summon, but Jester Confit is in defense position!" Lazar pointed out.

"I'm not done," Crow said, wagging a finger. "I Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind through its effect!" Gale erupted into being beside Armed Wing and Armor Master (ATK: 1300). "And as for that defense thing, Armed Wing inflicts Piercing and he gets 500 points just for attacking a defensive monster!"

"He _what_?!"

"Blackwing Armed Wing, attack Jester Confit!" Crow shouted. Armed Wing raised his rifle, glowing with energy (ATK: 2800). "Oh, and that Kalut the Moon Shadow you sent back to my hand on my last turn? By discarding it from my hand when a Blackwing battles, that Blackwing gets 1400 more points!" Kalut appeared behind Armed Wing, sending a shadowy aura into the Synchro (ATK: 4200).

Blackwing Armed Wing opened fire, Jester Confit screaming and shattering. Lazar's screams of pain sounded a second later as the shots thudded into him.

(_Lazar 3800LP_)

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack directly with Dark Hurricane!" Armor Master charged forwards and socked Lazar in the jaw with a vicious haymaker.

(_Lazar 1300LP_)

"Now, Gale…" His words were cut off as an earthquake began, shaking the building and all around…

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Purple light began to shine though the warehouse windows, and Lazar's eyes widened.

"This is terrible!" he exclaimed, pulling his Deck and cards from his Disk before simply slipping it off of his arm and sprinting away. "I hadn't thought it would start this quick!"

_Crow 200LP/Lazar 1300LP_

"Hold it!" Crow shouted after him angrily. "Where are you going that you're leaving the Duel?!"

"Now is not the time! We have to escape as soon as possible!" Lazar shouted. Crow growled, retracting the Duel Cuff and hurling it at Lazar as he sprinted after him. It struck the clown-faced man, but didn't even slow him down.

"Quit screwing around! You shameless bastard, trying to abandon your life as a duelist to run away!" Crow yelled at him.

"Right now, my real life is more important!" Lazar wailed, raising one arm. A white balloon exploded out, lifting him into the air. "If you value your life as well, you should run! Even though it may be too late as it is!"

"Damn you!" Crow roared. "You could at least say the match is postponed!" Then he noticed a black fog spreading across the Satellite behind him, a fog that stank simply of death. "What is that?" He ran to Blackbird and connected his Duel Disk, pulling on his helmet as he revved the engine and shot off.

"Damn it all… what the hell is it?!" The fog continued to spread through the streets, enveloping the people of the Satellite, who screamed as their bodies turned into more black fog…

The fog continued to race after Crow, who kept trying to outrun it.

"Dammit! I'm not gonna die! I'll… be damned… if I die here!" Then the fog swallowed him into its black embrace…

37

Over in New Domino, Yusei and Akiza stood on a balcony together, watching the sunset. Julian stood slightly behind them, also watching the death of the sun.

"I wonder if the sunsets five-thousand years ago were so vivid?" Akiza murmured.

"Probably," Yusei replied. "But the future is uncertain, and we must protect this world." Julian remained silent, recalling the sunsets he had seen in Satellite, sunsets stained into all sorts of vibrant colors by the pollution in the air. He remembered sitting with Kelsey on the roof of Martha's orphanage, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her as they watched the setting sun together…

The memories brought a film of tears to his eyes at all he had lost to the ravages of time and fate.

"Yes," Akiza said to Yusei, "you're right."

Above them, Jack was sat on the roof, staring down at Carly's glasses.

"Sir Atlas!" He looked to see Mina striding across the roof towards him, returning his gaze to Carly's glasses. "I figured I'd find you up here!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, but she didn't answer, distracted by the glasses. "I asked what's wrong!"

"Something awful has happened in the Satellite," she finally said.

"What did you say?!"

37

A short while later, Mina, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna and Julian stood in the Security monitor room, gazing up at the numerous screens, which showed the Satellite sector wrapped in thick pitch-black fog.

"What is this?" Akiza wondered.

"Is that Satellite?" Luna whispered.

"Is the fog always that thick?" Leo asked.

"No," Julian replied. "This is different to the regular industrial pollution… it's something more. This is the Dark Signers at work."

"What happened there?" Jack asked.

"We're not sure on the details," Mina answered, "but some sort of abnormality occurred in the deepest regions of Satellite."

"The deepest regions?!" Yusei repeated.

"The B.A.D.," Julian murmured. "The Old Enerdy Reactor." Mina nodded.

"We're currently unable to establish contact with Security in Satellite at all, and this footage may not hold for very long," she answered. As if on cue, the screens instantly faded to static.

"We need to get over there, now," Julian said. "Who knows what that stuff is doing to the people within the Satellite?"

"Julian's right," Jack said. "We have to get over there and do something – Mina, prepare a helicopter, on the double."

"Yes, sir," Mina said…

37

Several hours later, the group stood with Mina and Goodwin on top of the Security building, staring out towards the barely-visible Satellite on the horizon.

"Sir Atlas?" Mina asked.

"What is it?" Jack asked, keeping his gaze fixed on his home.

"Why are you going to the Satellite?"

"It's obvious," he replied. "I have something to do." At that, Mina remembered him looking down at Carly's glasses.

"_Is that as a Signer, or is it…?" _she wondered.

"Satellite… hold on," Julian murmured, gazing at the fog-wrapped island. "We're coming to free you from the Dark Signers…"

Unknown to him, Kelsey's condor still hovered overheard, unseen by any of them…

"It seems that the mist wrapped around Satellite is occurring at the site of the Old Enerdy Reactor," Rex said.

"Old Enerdy Reactor?" Akiza repeated.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Destiny is indeed guiding you," Rex commented, his gaze rapidly moving across Julian and Yusei. "The sons of the men who built the Reactor to begin with… the children of Dr. Fudo and Dr. Mikuro will now act to correct their parents' flawed creation."

"The sons?" Akiza murmured in surprise. "Julian and Yusei are the children of the people who built the Old Enerdy?"

"I'm not proud of it," Julian murmured.

"The gears of destiny are beginning to turn in a major way," Rex continued. "Your mission is to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Old Enerdy revolve in the right direction." He fell silent as a helicopter landed on the helipad beside them, the doors opening to allow April and Trudge to step out.

"April?" Julian asked. "Are you coming too?" She shook her head.

"Trudge picked me up… there's a virtual riot going on in the streets," she explained. "Every Security officer out there is being called to control the situation. I have to go… but Julian… don't die on me, please…"

"I won't," he promised, and then he was wrapped in a tight hug by his cousin.

"When this war is over, I'll be here to be your cousin again," she promised. "That sound good to you, Julian?" He smiled.

"That sounds perfect," he replied as they pulled apart. "I'll be back, I promise." She smiled, before walking away past him and sprinting to the stairs leading down into the building. Julian stood with a renewed determination in his gaze.

"Agent Trudge, arriving at your service, sir," Trudge said to Goodwin.

"Excellent work, officer," Goodwin commented.

"Oh, it's _you_," Yusei said somewhat mockingly.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?!" Trudge demanded. "I received direct orders from the director himself to escort all of you to that damned dump!" Then Mina walked over and he rapidly recomposed himself.

"Are you coming along?" she asked him.

"It would be my honor to be of service to you," he replied proudly.

"Is an early-morning mission a lot to handle?"

"It really isn't," Trudge mumbled, blushing.

"Should we go?" Akiza asked.

"We need to get there as fast as possible," Julian determined. "It'll give the Dark Signers less time to make their move on Satellite."

"Wait a minute," Yusei said softly, Julian turning to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Yusei just turned to Goodwin.

"Before we go," he told the director, "I need you to promise something."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"I want you to promise that when we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, you'll connect the Daedalus Bridge to the city," Yusei said.

"Daedalus Bridge…" Julian murmured, understanding.

"I see you mean the Daedalus Bridge that links Satellite and the city," Rex murmured. "Do you intent to emulate the legendary man who fought to build that bridge?"

"If your story is true, there should be no more reason to discriminate Satellite," Yusei told him firmly. There was a brief pause.

"I agree," Rex finally said. "Should you triumph over the Dark Signers, then I promise that you shall see Daedalus Bridge finished as the legendary man intended." Then, as the sun began to rise over the horizon, they all climbed into the helicopter, which then took off with Trudge and Mina at the controls…

As they flew out over the shore of New Domino, the passengers looked out of the windows to see the people gathered to send them off to Satellite. Dexter, Tanner, and Yanagi stood together, waving up to the Signers, while Drago, Kira and Blake stood a short distance apart. Kira seemed to play a card into her Disk and the sky exploded with rainbow light, an immense white serpentine dragon with an angel's wings soaring upwards past the helicopter, and Julian knew it was their blessing and wishes for the group to remain safe, carried by the Rainbow Dragon.

"You can do it!" Dexter yelled up to them.

"Come back safe!" Yanagi called.

"Yusei, don't wind up dead!" Tanner shouted.

"Come back safe!" Kira called up to them.

"All of you, we'll be behind you every step of the way!" Drago added.

"Hey, all of you, don't screw this up, okay?!" Blake said. Julian smiled a true smile for the first time in a short while, smiling that despite everything, he knew that he had people down there ready to support him and his friends no matter how far apart they were.

And leaving those well-wishers behind, the helicopter soared onwards to the sunrise, towards Satellite and towards the destinies of those it held within it…

37

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr

DARK/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 300

If this card is added from the Deck to your hand by a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect, you can Special Summon this card. This card cannot be used to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster except a "Blackwing" monster.

(Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr will be released in The Shining Darkness later this month.)

55555

Jester Masque

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

While this card is face-up on the field, it gains 500 ATK and DEF for every Spell and Trap card on the field. When there are no Spell or Trap cards on the field and this card is destroyed by battle, reduce the Battle Damage you would have taken to 0 and inflict the amount of damage you would have taken to your opponent's Life Points.

(Jester Masque is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It was first used by Lazar in Seven Spirits.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Black Feather Treasure

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two black feathers in a tempest of azure energy, with a glowing golden light behind.

Remove from play 1 "Blackwing" monster in your hand to draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon during the same turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Black Feather Treasure" per turn.

(Black Feather Treasure will be released in The Shining Darkness later this month under the name Cards for Black Feathers.)

55555

Distrain Card

Normal Spell Card

Image: Three face-down cards side-by-side, with a shard of purple crystal impaled through the centre card.

Activate only when there are 2 or more Set Spell or Trap Cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Card Zone. Select 1 of them. It cannot be activated this turn. Inflict 800 damage to your opponent if they activate another face-down card.

(Distrain Card was first used by Lazar/Jeager in Episode 44 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Imperial Manners

Normal Trap Card

Image: A member of Goblin Attack Force and a Chthonian Soldier leading a chained Abaki up to the emperor depicted on Imperial Order.

Activate if your opponent declares an attack while you control no monsters. Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.

55555

Late Penalty

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Three peasants knelt before the emperor depicted on Imperial Order, with two guards blocking their path with spears.

If your opponent controls no monsters during their Standby Phase, they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn.

(Imperial Manners and Late Penalty were first used by Lazar/Jeager in Episode 43 of 5D's. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Black Back

Normal Trap Card

Image: Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn soaring upwards from a flash of white light.

Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard with 2000 or less ATK. You cannot Normal Summon this turn.

(Black Back was first used by Crow in Episode 105 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

37

Next time on Spirit Legends, I'm diverging from 5D's once more! As rioting runs rampant in New Domino after Goodwin denies the public answers, a group of lesser heroes than the Signers act to help protect their city by taking on members of this mob! First up, two members of families legendary both within Duel Monsters and business take to the streets of New Domino with the aim of helping the weary and overwhelmed forces of Sector Security. Who are these two? Are they capable of overcoming the sheer numbers of their opponents?

And when April is confronted by a being whose power of light is the stuff of myth, can she unleash the true power and spirit of the X-Sabers to achieve victory?!

To find out, read Chapter 38 – Ragnarok!


	38. Chapter 38: Ragnarok

(Author's Note: A certain set of anime-only cards used in this chapter are particularly notorious when it comes to sources getting their effects wrong. I would just like to say that the effects I display for them in this chapter are what my source states they are, and so I would like to ask not to be told that I've got them wrong. Having watched the episodes myself, the effects my source states seem accurate to me.)

_**Chapter 38: Ragnarok**_

As the Signers set out on their destined mission to defeat the Dark Signers and reverse the rotation of the Old Enerdy, another helicopter was just arriving in New Domino.

It was a sleek black model, something like a military Apache gunship, but lacking any armaments, and on both sides was a single logo, the letters SC in runic script, outlined by rose petals.

Within the helicopter, the lone pilot gazed down at the city. _"New Domino City… a city under siege, just as its predecessor was… but this time I feel that they need a little outside help…"_

The pilot was a tall, slender man, dressed in a deep purple suit with a rose set into a buttonhole. His long, flowing hair was rich purple in color, his eyes a deep brown. On his arm was a rich purple Duel Disk, highlighted in gold.

His name was Sigurd von Schroeder, son of Leon von Schroeder and the current CEO of Schroeder Corp, the major rival to Kaiba Corp. Despite the historic rivalry between the two companies, Kisara Kaiba and Sigurd were good friends, lovers even.

"Kisara…" Sigurd murmured as he beheld the Kaiba Corp tower, his keen eyes easily picking out the lone figure stood beside the helipad. He skillfully maneuvered the helicopter into land, the task incredibly easy to him in the still, perfect conditions. As the rotors of the helicopter came to a halt, he was stepping out of the door to meet Kisara.

"Sigurd," she welcomed.

"Kisara," he replied softly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I came as soon as I heard… about those demons that were summoned…"

"You'd come calling if I got a paper cut," she laughed, and despite the darkness around, Sigurd couldn't help but smile at that as they pulled apart.

"What's the situation?"

"Goodwin's just dispatched a group to Satellite," she informed him as they walked inside. "I think they're the ones who have to defeat the ones behind this, so for now, we have to leave them to it. Over here, there's mass rioting… the public are spooked by these events and they want answers that Goodwin isn't going to give them. Security are stressed to breaking point trying to deal with it… they can't cope much longer."

"Then they'll be glad to know two helicopters of my best men are on the way to reinforce them," Sigurd said. "I anticipated disorder from the moment I saw the footage… but Kisara, do you know what those things were? That lizard, and the hummingbird… they looked like the geoglyphs of the Nazca Lines."

"Truthfully, I only know their title – Earthbound Immortals," Kisara murmured. "A few weeks ago, Julian came to visit me, to give me a warning. He told me to get out of this city as fast as I could, because the shadows were rising. I didn't listen… but now I wish I had."

"So Julian is knowledgeable of these creatures?" Sigurd mused.

"Yes, but he admitted he knew too little to help. He did mention a group of five who were destined to defeat the beings causing this chaos, so I presume right now he's with them or trying to gather them."

"We shall have to hope that these five are ready to confront those behind this," Sigurd said softly. "For now, all we can do is aid Security as best we can in keeping order."

"I've already dispatched most of my security men out to try and help where they can, but they've been reporting that the situation is too much even for them to handle."

"Then we shall help them in person," he told her silkily. "After all, I know no man who would not cower from the spectacle of your three Blue-Eyes White Dragons unleashed upon them, and my Valkyries shall strike a terror in their hearts like nothing they have ever known." She gave a laugh.

"You always were melodramatic," Kisara chuckled.

"Would you love me if I were otherwise?" Sigurd replied with a soft smile, his lips brushing on hers briefly. "Now, let us put down this rabble…"

38

The forces of Sector Security were overwhelmed. Riot squads had been deployed in force to contain the outbreaks of violence provoked by desperate citizens, their plastic shields forming protective cordons against the crowds. Elsewhere in the city, those with a mind for justice were doing all they could to help.

Drago's Elemental Hero Terra Firma knocked one rioter flying back with a savage blow to the chest, while beside him another rioter was hurled to the ground by a blast of power from the maw of Naturia Extrio. Blake and Drago nodded to each other, running to find new opponents.

"Backup!" a nearby Security shouted into his radio as his riot squad collided with an angry mob, bricks and other projectiles bouncing off of the riot shields. The officers raised their batons threateningly at the mob, striking out to try and repulse the attack, but they were close to breaking point…

Then a surge of vibrant light engulfed the heavens and a perfect dragon soared into view with an almighty roar, its skin a cerulean-tinged white, its eyes cobalt blue. Its form was rounded and streamlined, its immense wings carrying it into the heavens. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon gave another almighty roar that sent the crowd rushing back to a safer position, then the riot shields parted as Sigurd and Kisara stepped through the Security officers.

"Who is leading this insolent rabble?!" Sigurd demanded, provoking mutterings from the crowd.

"No way… Kaiba and von Schroeder, here?"

"We're screwed!"

"We can't fight them…"

"We are!" With that, a young couple strode from the crowd, dressed in black leather, their Duel Disks jet-black. The girl had long black hair and pale grey eyes, while the boy had short-cropped brown hair and dark green eyes.

"What the hell are you high-and-mighty bastards doing here?!" the boy demanded.

"Insolent wretch!" Sigurd proclaimed. "Be silent! You are rebelling against the benevolent authority which has shaped this city into a utopia, and you have the nerve to insult Kisara and I as well?!"

"Stop talking like something out of Shakespeare!" the girl snapped. Kisara's Blue-Eyes White Dragon gave a fierce growl which silenced them both.

"Let us settle this in a civilized manner," Sigurd said. "We shall Duel you, two sets of one-on-one. If you both achieve victory, then we shall leave you to your riot. Should we both achieve victory, you shall cease and desist. Should there be one victory and one loss to each side, then the matter shall be settled by the two victors facing one another. Does that seem an acceptable offer to you?"

"Sounds good to me," the boy laughed.

"I'm all for it!" the girl added. The two sides took their positions, Kisara against the girl, Sigurd against the boy.

"Ladies first," Sigurd decided, nodding to Kisara.

"The name's Claire!" the girl declared as their Disks activated and they drew their opening hands. Kisara's Blue-Eyes White Dragon faded away.

"DUEL!"

_Kisara 8000LP/Claire 8000LP_

"You can have first turn," Kisara said.

"Why, thank you," Claire mocked as she drew. "I activate Polymerization, fusion together Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon in my hand to Fusion Summon…!" A large, barbed black dragon with crimson eyes, and a strange dragon made from a meteorite appeared, entering the void of Polymerization…

"Red-Eyes…" Kisara murmured, recalling how she herself had once used those monsters.

"Rise, _Meteor Black Dragon_!" Claire shouted. With an almighty roar, a molten behemoth of a dragon rose up, covered in lava and volcanic rock, its body huge and misshapen (ATK: 3500). "Now I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" A dragon that looked like a teenage version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared with a shriek (ATK: 1800).

"I'll end with that!"

_Kisara 8000LP/Claire 8000LP_

"My draw," Kisara said calmly, pulling the card from her Deck. "I activate Harmony's Treasure, discarding The White Stone of Legend to draw twice." She placed the monster into her Graveyard and drew two more cards. "And now since The White Stone of Legend was sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to my hand." The card slid from her Deck and she took it into her hand.

"I activate Summoner's Art, allowing me to add a Level Five or higher Normal Monster from my Deck to my hand, like another Blue-Eyes White Dragon." A second Blue-Eyes slid from her Deck and into her hand.

"Two monsters you can't summon!" Claire jeered.

"Don't insult my Dragons," Kisara snapped. "I activate Double Spell, letting me discard a Spell Card to use a Spell Card from your Graveyard." She placed Burst Stream of Destruction into the Graveyard and Double Spell was replaced by Polymerization. "I use Polymerization to fuse together all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand to summon…!"

All three copies of the majestic dragon, all but one that existed in the world, appeared before her and soared into the heavens, colliding in a prominence of white fire and light…

"Descend, _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!" Kisara shouted. There was an eternal roar as her monster descended, a colossal three-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon that shone with exalted radiance as it soared over her, all six of its eyes glaring into Claire's, its three maws opening to give one unified roar that struck utter terror into Kisara's opponent… (ATK: 4500)

"A good play, my dear," Sigurd murmured as he beheld the Ultimate Dragon.

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Meteor Black Dragon with _Neutron Blast_!" Energy crackled within the dragon's three maws, exploding forth as an almighty blast that obliterated every trace of Meteor Black Dragon, Claire screaming as it tore into her.

(_Claire 7000LP_)

"You… haven't won…" the protester groaned, only to see Kisara flip around a card in her hand and place it into her Disk.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fusion!" she shouted. "This lets me split my Ultimate Dragon back into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon shattered into white light that reformed into the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000x3).

"This is finished," Sigurd said silkily, totaling the points.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Kisara cried. "_White Lightning_!" The dragon roared, unleashing a stream of radiant white and blue power from its maw that obliterated Red-Eyes Wyvern before smashing into Claire.

(_Claire 5800LP_)

"Now, my dragons!" Kisara said. "End this Duel with your _WHITE LIGHTNING_!" The remaining two dragons roared, unleashing their White Lightning attacks in unison. Claire screamed as the blasts smashed down onto her…

_Kisara 8000LP/Claire 0LP_

The cards faded away as Claire stood in stunned silence, smoke billowing from her clothes. Her fellow protester stared in shock at her.

"One victory to our side," Sigurd said. "One more and your disorder is at an end."

"Yeah, well, Richie Daniels is gonna give you a beating you ain't gonna forget, Schroeder!" the boy said sharply, activating his Disk as Sigurd did the same. They drew their opening hands in silence, Richie glaring at Sigurd, who responded with a noble stare.

"DUEL!"

_Sigurd 8000LP/Richie 8000LP_

"You can have the first play," Sigurd said calmly. Richie drew and smirked.

"I summon Fiend Roar Deity Raven!" he shouted. In a flare of dark light, a tall, demonic man with pale skin, clad in jet black armor appeared, wing-like blades adorning each of his hips. His crimson eyes glared at Sigurd balefully (ATK: 1300). "Now I activate the effect of Fiend Roar Deity Raven, letting me discard any number of cards for him to get 400 points and a Level for each card!" He threw two cards into his Graveyard and Raven glowed with baleful energy (ATK: 2100/Level 4).

"I activate the effect of Fiend Roar Deity Solcius in my Graveyard, tossing two cards to Special Summon him!" He threw two more cards into his Graveyard and another flare of dark light erupted, forming into a tall, grim, muscular man clad in a black tunic and trousers, with a draconic tail and wings. Solcius gave a savage roar as he landed beside Raven (ATK: 2200).

"Plus, one of the cards I just discarded was Fiend Roar Deity Cruz, so I can Special Summon any Level Four or below Fiend Roar Deity other than Cruz from my Graveyard! I summon Fiend Roar Deity Galbas!" Another demonic creature appeared, this one clad in dark metal armor, wielding an immense spiked ball on a chain (ATK: 1500). "I Tune Fiend Roar Deity Raven to Fiend Roar Deity Galbas… Synchro Summon…!"

Raven roared and faded into four Synchro Gates that encircled Galbas, reducing it to four stars that collided in a flare of dark light…

"_Power sealed in ages past, rise from your prison to avenge those ages! Strike with the fury of eternity! Synchro Summon! Arise, Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris!"_

The Synchro Monster descended, a heavily built demon clad in black and crimson samurai armor. With a savage roar, he drew a blazing katana from mid-air (ATK: 2900).

"I activate the effect of Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris, letting me toss a Fiend, like another Fiend Roar Deity Cruz, to draw a card!" He threw Cruz into his Graveyard and drew again. "I use Cruz to revive Galbas!" Fiend Roar Deity Galbas rose once more (ATK: 1500). "Now I toss Fiend Roar Deity Mihztorji, so I can treat any Fiend Roar Deity as a Tuner!" Galbas glowed with energy.

"Another Synchro Summon?" Sigurd murmured.

"I Tune Galbas to Solcius!" Galbas roared and faded into four Synchro Gates that encircled Solcius, reducing him to six glowing stars that collided in a virtual nova of demonic light…

"_Lord of the sealed gods, rise up to lead your forces to war! Unleash your powers upon this world! Synchro Summon! Rise, Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan!" _

The tallest and mightiest Fiend Roar Deity yet descended, clad in noble red and gold armor, strange goggles over his eyes. His demonic wings were blood-red, as was his long hair. Levuathan laughed darkly as he landed, Valkiris kneeling beside him (ATK: 3000).

"I'll end there," Richie laughed.

_Sigurd 8000LP/Richie 8000LP_

Sigurd drew in silence, before plucking one card from his hand delicately.

"This farce is over," he declared, playing it. As the card slid into place, a very famous opera tune began to play, the legendary _Ride of the Valkyries _composed by Richard Wagner.

"No… it can't be…" Richie whispered, knowing what the card was even before it appeared.

"I activate the Spell Card, _Ride of the Valkyries_!" Sigurd shouted. "This allows me to Special Summon from my hand as many monsters as possible with the word Valkyrie in their name! I summon two Valkyrie Erste and two Valkyrie Zwei!"

A veil of rainbow light obscured the sky, and from it descended four beautiful, armored maidens on horseback. The first two were clearly sisters, identical in appearance, wearing golden helms and blue armor and astride grey steeds (ATK: 1600x2). The second two were also sisters, clad in pale blue armor with bubblegum pink hair, their steeds a lighter shade of grey (ATK: 1600x2).

The four Valkyries alighted before Sigurd with stern smiles on their faces, glaring chill gazes at Richie and the Fiend Roar Deities, who trembled as the warrior maidens drew their swords.

"Their effects activate," Sigurd said softly. "Firstly, upon summoning, Valkyrie Zwei destroys a single monster you control." The two Zwei raised their hands and spears of golden light rained from the heavens, impaling Fiend Roar Deities Valkiris and Levuathan, who screamed and shattered.

"When Levuathan is destroyed, I get three Fiend Roar Deities from my Graveyard to my hand!" Richie shouted, pulling three cards from his Graveyard.

"That is irrelevant, as you shall not have a turn in which to utilize them," Sigurd said. "I activate the effects of both Valkyrie Erste. For each, I can remove from play a single monster in your Graveyard," Valkiris and Levuathan slid from Richie's Graveyard, "and then Erste takes that monster's original attack points as her own." Both Valkyrie Erste glowed with energy (ATK: 2900) (ATK: 3000). The blood drained from Richie's face.

"This farce is at its end," Sigurd declared. "My noble Valkyries, strike him down." All four Valkyries urged their steeds forwards and their swords ripped into Richie, who screamed as his Life Points were obliterated in an instant.

_Sigurd 8000LP/Richie 0LP_

Richie collapsed, his eyes wide with horrified shock. The four Valkyries cantered back to Sigurd, who smiled at them before they vanished into motes of golden light.

"End this riot at once!" Sigurd commanded. "Our agreement stands. You were defeated, and so you cease this disorder."

"Never!" someone in the crowd shouted, but they were promptly silenced by the remainder of the mob, who were stunned into near-silence by the ease with which Kisara and Sigurd had achieved victory. Slowly the crowd dispersed, prompting sighs of relief from the Security riot squad.

"Get to where you are needed," Sigurd told the captain of the squad. "There are many other mobs of people across this city, and assistance with them is sorely needed."

"Yes, sir!" the captain said with a salute, marching his men away. Kisara and Sigurd remained standing there for a while.

"You were brilliant," Sigurd finally said. "It always thrills me watching you summon those dragons."

"Well, you were amazing," Kisara told him, gently kissing him. "And you always are." He laughed good-naturedly.

"Let's go help this city…"

38

Elsewhere, April was among a squad of regular Security trying to stop another mob. They had established a barricade consisting of two Security vans parked across a street, with the officers on the roofs. Those who had riot shields were forming a protective wall against projectiles, while some clutched at weapons loaded with rubber mercy bullets, occasionally firing one into the crowd to try and discourage them. So far, all these tactics had done was stalled the mob.

"We can't hold out much longer!" one of the riot officers shouted as he blocked a hurled brick with his shield.

"Backup will take at least fifteen minutes!" another officer shouted over the din.

"We need to stall them!" the captain yelled. April knew then what to do.

"Captain!" she called to him. "Let me go down there and try to negotiate with them!"

"It's too dangerous, officer Mikuro!"

"Look, we'll be overwhelmed long before backup arrives," she said. "I can stall for time, let the backup get here. I'll try and convince their leader to Duel me, offer them information if they can win. It's a long shot, but its our only option." The captain considered for a moment.

"Go, then," he said. "I pray you can do it, April." She nodded, moving to the shield-wall of riot officers, who parted a brief gap for her to leap down from. As she landed, the mob were on her.

"Where's Goodwin?!"

"Get that bastard here now!"

A hail of mercy bullets quickly sent them running back from her. April snatched a megaphone thrown down to her by the captain and activated it.

"People of New Domino City!" she called over it. "I order you to cease and desist at once! You are committing a public order offence!"

"To hell with that!" They threatened to surge at her, only the threat of the mercy bullets holding them back.

"Very well!" April declared, raising her Duel Disk arm. "I have a proposition for you. Let your chosen representative come over here and Duel against me. If they win, then we will let you pass and arrange matters with Director Goodwin for you to receive information relating to the recent events. If I win, then you will stop this and go home." There was a muttering among the crowd for a while, then they parted to let a man walk through.

He was tall and thin, dressed in a long white coat, his Duel Disk shaped like a shield. His face was covered by a white mask, and his hands were gloved again in white.

"Who the hell are you?" April snapped.

"You can call me Hyperion," he said, and she got the distinct impression he was smirking. But that name meant something to her.

"Hyperion… as in the Ancient Greek Titan of Light?" she murmured. Hyperion nodded.

"Precisely," he said. "Now, I understand you have a proposition for me?"

"Duel me," April said. "If you win, I will arrange a meeting with Goodwin for you. If you lose, the lot of you cease and desist." Hyperion considered it for a moment.

"That sounds a fair offer," he concluded. "I accept your challenge, April Mikuro." She gasped.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded. Hyperion remained silent as their Disks activated and he drew his opening hand. With a muttered curse, April drew her own opening hand.

"DUEL!"

_April 8000LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"Ladies first," Hyperion said mockingly. April snarled as she pulled the top card from her Deck.

"I summon X-Saber Passiul!" she shouted, throwing the card onto her Disk. The grizzled X-Saber with cybernetic eye appeared, raising his broadsword (ATK: 100). "Now I throw down two face-downs, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared.

_April 8000LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"I draw," Hyperion said, a card automatically shooting from his Deck into his hand. "I call to the field Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior." A tall, noble warrior with a grizzled appearance appeared in a flare of radiance, clad in white plate armor that bared his midriff, his hair a black mane. Garoth shouted a battle cry as he hefted a large battleaxe in his hands (ATK: 1850).

"I now cast the magic, Solar Recharge. By discarding one Lightsworn monster from my hand to my Graveyard, I draw two cards, and then two more are sent from the Deck to the Graveyard." He placed a copy of Wulf, Lightsworn Beast into the Graveyard, and two cards shot from his Deck into his hand, before he placed two more cards into the Graveyard.

"Lightsworns," April snarled. "I hate them."

"Many of my opponents share your sentiments," Hyperion commented. "One of the cards banished by Solar Recharge was the Equip Spell, Lightsworn Sabre, which now is equipped to a Lightsworn monster I control." Garoth's battleaxe vanished in a flare of light, reforming into an elegant rapier. "Lightsworn Sabre grants the equipped monster 700 additional attack points." Garoth shone with energy (ATK: 2550).

"While I am aware of your X-Saber Passiul's effect, you shall still suffer harm if he is attacked in his current position. Garoth, strike her Passiul!" Garoth surged forwards and slashed the Lightsworn Rapier into Passiul, who blocked the strike with his sword.

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and letting me draw once!" April shouted. The glowing barrier knocked Garoth back as she drew a card. Hyperion gave a growl of irritation.

"I end my turn with the casting of two face-down cards," he snapped, throwing the cards into his Disk.

_April 8000LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"I draw!" April shouted. "I summon XX-Saber Darksoul!" A flare of darkness erupted before her, forming into a dark armor-clad X-Saber with pale skin, a crimson cloak billowing out behind him as he raised a wicked scythe (ATK: 100). "Now I Tune together X-Saber Passiul and XX-Saber Darksoul to Synchro Summon…!"

Passiul closed his eyes and faded into two Synchro Gates that soared upwards with Darksoul, reducing the reaper to three glowing stars that collided in a flash of power…

"_The fierce envoy of justice shall now appear upon this battlefield! Synchro Summon! Ride onwards, X-Saber Wayne!"_

X-Saber Wayne landed neatly before her, rising to his full height as he drew his Gunblade (ATK: 2100).

"Because I Synchro Summoned X-Saber Wayne, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Warrior from my hand, like X-Saber Galahad!" April called, playing the card. The toad-like warrior that was X-Saber Galahad rose up, brandishing his spear (ATK: 1800).

"Pathetic," Hyperion scoffed. "Neither monster can contend with my Garoth." April smirked.

"Not on this field, they can't," she said as she played a Field Spell. "But let's enter their home turf... I activate the Field Spell Card, _Saber Vault_!" There was a flash of white light that faded to reveal them inside a noble shrine, with an altar bearing the Sparkling Sword within an alcove nearby. Both of April's X-Sabers seemed more confident here, glowing with power.

"What does this place do?" Hyperion demanded.

"Within the Saber Vault, the spirits of the past lend their power to the X-Sabers," April explained. "As such, all X-Sabers in play gain attack points equal to their Level times 100, at the cost of losing the same amount of defense points." Wayne (ATK: 2600) and Galahad (ATK: 2200) glowed with energy. "X-Saber Galahad, strike down Garoth!"

"Your monster is weaker!" Hyperion scoffed.

"When Galahad attacks a monster, he gains 500 points!" April retorted as the charging Galahad glowed more brightly (ATK: 2700). Then one of Hyperion's face-downs lifted up.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Lightsworn Barrier," he declared. "Now when a Lightsworn monster I control is declared an attack target, I can simply send two cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard to negate the attack." He took two cards from his Deck and placed them into his Graveyard, and a barrier of light blocked Galahad's charge.

"X-Saber Wayne, attack!" April shouted. Wayne opened fire, but two more cards from Hyperion's Deck entered the Graveyard and the Lightsworn Barrier defended Garoth again, Galahad weakening (ATK: 2200).

"One of the cards sent to my Graveyard to negate your last attack was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, whose effect now Special Summons him to my side of the field," Hyperion said smugly. A flare of light erupted, forming into a noble warrior with the head of a white wolf, clad in plate armor similar to Garoth's. Wulf hefted a large halberd in his grip as he gave a snarl (ATK: 2100).

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" April finished angrily, throwing the card into her Disk. "Now the effect of XX-Saber Darksoul activates, adding any X-Saber from my Deck to my hand!" She took XX-Saber Boggart Knight from her Deck into her hand.

_April 8000LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"I draw," Hyperion said. "I Release Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to Advance Summon the mighty Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon." Wulf's body dissolved into light that reformed into an immense noble white dragon, with a mane of golden hair, white angelic wings and clad in silver and gold armor. A single glowing horn crowned its head, Gragonith shining with energy as it alighted before Hyperion (ATK: 2000).

"I activate Saber Hole, destroying your Dragon!" April shouted. The Trap lifted up and Gragonith shattered like glass. Needless to say, Hyperion was not amused.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Glorious Illusion," he said drily. "This Special Summons a Lightsworn monster from my Graveyard." As Glorious Illusion lifted up, Gragonith reappeared in a flare of light (ATK: 2000). "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points for every different Lightsworn monster in my Graveyard. Currently there are three, Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Shire, Lightsworn Spirit." Gragonith glowed with energy and light (ATK: 2900).

"Damn it!" April swore fiercely.

"I am fully aware of the effect of X-Saber Galahad," Hyperion commented. "Garoth, strike down X-Saber Galahad!" Garoth charged as Galahad weakened (ATK: 1700), ruthlessly cutting down the X-Saber. April snarled in pain as the Lightsworn Sabre ripped across her chest.

(_April 7150LP_)

"Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon, destroy X-Saber Wayne," the man said. "Stellar Nova!" With an almighty roar, a blaze of light ripped from Gragonith's maw like a thousand arrows and pierced through Wayne, who screamed and shattered before the light smashed into April, sending her crashing back into the Security vans.

(_April 6850LP_)

"I end my turn," Hyperion said. "The effect of Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon activates, sending three cards from my Deck to my Graveyard." He discarded Vanquishing Light, Light Spiral and Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue, causing Gragonith to shine more brightly (ATK: 3200). "Since cards were sent from my Deck to the Graveyard by a Lightsworn monster's effect, Garoth sends two more cards, and for each that is a Lightsworn, I draw a card." He placed two more cards into his Graveyard, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and Solar Recharge. Then he drew once as Gragonith glowed even brighter (ATK: 3500).

"Glorious Illusion also sends two cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." He threw out Beckoning Light and The Transmigration Prophecy this time.

_April 6850LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"I draw," April said. _"The only monster I have capable of beating his Gragonith now is Gatmuz… and I can't Synchro Summon him yet… I don't have the right cards…" _She scanned her field, hand and Graveyard. _"But I can at least hold this bastard back…"_

"I summon the XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" she shouted, throwing the card onto her Disk. In a flare of energy, a monster resembling Vorse Raider clad in dull bronze armor rose up, brandishing a longsword that shone with electric blue light (ATK: 1900 - 2300). "When XX-Saber Boggart Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower X-Saber from my hand, and I choose X-Saber Airbellum!" With a feral snarl, the lion-humanoid X-Saber appeared (ATK: 1600 - 1900).

"Your creatures cannot prevail against the light," Hyperion proclaimed.

"Justice always prevails!" April shouted. "I Tune together XX-Saber Boggart Knight and X-Saber Airbellum to Synchro Summon…!" Airbellum faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Boggart Knight, reducing him to four glowing stars that collided in a flare of power…

"_A savage, pure soul now comes forth to strike down the enemy of Justice! Synchro Summon! Do battle, X-Saber Urbellum!"_

X-Saber Urbellum appeared with a roar, drawing his swords (ATK: 2200 - 2900).

"Now I activate the Trap Card, One Seriousness, and equip it to Urbellum!" April shouted. Urbellum gave another roar as his swords ignited with power (ATK: 3700). "X-Saber Urbellum, attack Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" Urbellum charged, but was repulsed by Lightsworn Barrier as Hyperion placed Judgment Dragon and a second Lightsworn Barrier into his Graveyard.

"_That's one of two gone…" _April thought. _"You're only allowed to run two copies of Judgment Dragon… I just have to get the other one in his Graveyard and make sure they stay there… then I'll be fine."_

"I presume you find this a triumph," Hyperion said. "But the loss on one Judgment Dragon matters little to me."

"How does losing both matter?" April retorted.

"That would not be any cause for concern," Hyperion replied silkily.

"We'll see," the Security officer said. "I end my turn."

_April 6850LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"My turn," Hyperion said, drawing. "I Release Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon to Advance Summon another Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon." Gragonith faded away, only to be replaced by another (ATK: 2000 - 3800).

"Oh crap," April muttered.

"Now to leave this wretched vault," her opponent said as he played a Field Spell. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Realm of Light." Blinding light washed over them as the Saber Vault was swept away, replaced by a glorious city of regal marble, shining with exalted radiance. Urbellum groaned (ATK: 3100). "Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon, annihilate her X-Saber Urbellum with Stellar Nova!" Gragonith roared, unleashing the flare of blazing light from its maw and shattering Urbellum. April screamed as the blast smashed her into the Security van again.

(_April 6150LP_)

"Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior, attack her directly!" Garoth lunged and slashed at April with the Lightsworn Sabre.

(_April 3600LP_)

"Your defeat comes swiftly," Hyperion declared. "And with it, comes an encounter with Rex Goodwin."

"Why are you doing this?" April asked as she stood. "Why are you standing by them?"

"I care not for the rabble. I care only to meet Rex Goodwin and purge him from this world," Hyperion proclaimed. "His throne shall be mine. I shall reign over this city of light and obliterate the darkness that stains it."

"You mean you'll defeat those demons…?"

"The Earthbound Immortals… the light shall purge them. And then my glorious reign shall begin, and my siblings shall rise to rule with me."

"Siblings?"

"You need not know of them yet," Hyperion told her firmly. "For now, decide whether you shall submit, or continue this farce of a battle."

"I'll fight on!" April roared.

"Then I end my turn, activating the effect of Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon." He placed his second Glorious Illusion, a third Solar Recharge and his first copy of Ehren, Lightsworn Monk into his Graveyard, making Gragonith shine brighter (ATK: 4100), as a glowing orb appeared above the Realm of Light. "As a card was sent from my Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, the Realm of Light gains a Shine Counter, and for each it has, my Lightsworns gain 100 attack points." Garoth (ATK: 2650) and Gragonith (ATK: 4200) shone with radiance.

"Now Garoth's effect activates in response to Gragonith's." He placed Jenis, Lightsworn Mender and a second Light Spiral into his Graveyard, drawing a card as Gragonith shone (ATK: 4500), and a Shine Counter appeared on Realm of Light (RoL: 2SHC), prompting more radiance from Garoth (ATK: 2750) and Gragonith (ATK: 4600).

_April 3600LP/Hyperion 8000LP_

"_His Gragonith's almost as powerful as the F.G.D…" _April thought as she drew. _"I've got no way to beat it… I'm going to lose, no matter what I do…"_

Her fellow officers must have sensed her worrying.

"C'mon April!"

"You can do it!"

"Fight back and win, kid!"

"I will…" she whispered. "I will!" They erupted into cheers as she stared Hyperion in the face. "My turn!" She gazed over her two card hand. "I activate Card of Demise!" She drew four more cards, and smirked. "Your dragon is done."

"How so, child?" Hyperion sneered.

"Like this!" she roared. "I Special Summon XX-Saber Gardestrike from my hand since you have monsters, I don't and there are two or more X-Sabers in my Graveyard!" With a feral snarl, XX-Saber Gardestrike leapt onto her field. "I summon X-Saber Axel!" With a savage snarl, Axel appeared, raising his serrated blade (ATK: 400).

"What purpose does this serve?" Hyperion said.

"I Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" April shouted, Faultroll rising up beside Gardestrike and Axel (ATK: 2400). "Now I activate _Saber Slash_, destroying face-up cards on your field equal to the number of attack mode X-Sabers on my field!" The three X-Sabers swung their blades as one, unleashing a wave of power that obliterated Gragonith, Garoth and the Lightsworn Barrier.

"Curse you!" Hyperion roared as he was stared down by three extremely pissed off X-Sabers.

"I activate the effect of XX-Saber Faultroll, Special Summoning X-Saber Airbellum from my Graveyard," April snapped as Faultroll raised his claymore and Airbellum formed (ATK: 1600). "I Tune together Airbellum, Axel and Gardestrike to Synchro Summon…!"

Airbellum leapt upwards alongside Axel and Gardestrike, all three X-Sabers coming together as three Synchro Gates and six shining stars that exploded in a blaze of power…

"_All the pain locked within me for so long... explode forth as an unstoppable force! Become the aspect of my just vengeance! Synchro Summon! Appear now, XX-Saber Gatmuz!" _

With a vicious roar, Gatmuz crashed down beside Faultroll, drawing the Sparkling Sword (ATK: 3100).

"Now, XX-Saber Faultroll, attack him directly!" April shouted. Faultroll charged forwards and cleaved through Hyperion with his claymore.

(_Hyperion 5600LP_)

"Gatmuz, direct attack!" XX-Saber Gatmuz surged at Hyperion and slashed the Sparkling Sword across the man.

(_Hyperion 2500LP_)

"You're finished," April said. "With Gatmuz and Faultroll in play, I can't lose to you. I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared before her.

"We'll see," Hyperion replied darkly.

_April 3600LP/Hyperion 2500LP_

"I draw," Hyperion said. "I activate Monster Reincarnation, discarding a card from my hand," he placed Celestia, Lightsworn Angel into his Graveyard, "to add any monster from my Graveyard to my hand." A card shot from his Graveyard into his hand. "Now, April Mikuro, steel yourself against the true terror and power of the Lightsworns. Tremble as I call forth the final power and light they wield…" He played the card…

"I call forth _**Judgment Dragon**_!"

The sky exploded with searing, fiery light that blinded April with its radiance. She felt something descend from the light and crash down upon the earth, but she couldn't see it until the golden light faded. Her eyes opened and she beheld the holy being that was Judgment Dragon.

The dragon was immense; its body covered in feathery scales colored royal blue, angelic wings rising above its form. It gazed down at her with blazing crimson eyes, that fiery gaze entering her very soul… (ATK: 3000)

"I activate the effect of Judgment Dragon," Hyperion said. "I can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. _**Terminal Judgment**_!" A crimson aura surrounded him…

(_Hyperion 1500LP_)

Then the world was consumed by a storm of burning light. April screamed as the light seared into her, burning through her very soul…

Then it was gone, leaving only Judgment Dragon to preside over the wasteland of fused, broken ground that was left.

"Judgment Dragon, attack her directly," Hyperion commanded. "_Final Radiance_!" Judgment Dragon roared, blasting a focused jet of blazing light from its maw into April. She screamed in agony as the light blasted her back into the Security van, smashing a dent in the vehicle.

(_April 600LP_)

"And with that, my turn ends," Hyperion finished. "Meaning that Judgment Dragon forces me to send four cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." He placed Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, Pot of Avarice and Realm of Light into his Graveyard.

_April 600LP/Hyperion 1500LP_

"I… draw…" April groaned. "I… play a… face-down and… end my turn…" The reversed card appeared.

_April 600LP/Hyperion 1500LP_

"How pitiful," Hyperion said as he drew. "I activate the effect of Judgment Dragon – _Terminal Judgment_!" The storm of light exploded into being once more.

"I chain Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking this turn!" April cried. Hyperion snarled as a loud roar sounded across the field.

(_Hyperion 500LP_)

"I end my turn," he snapped, throwing four more cards into his Graveyard.

_April 600LP/Hyperion 500LP_

"I draw!" April cried. Her eyes widened as she saw the card. _"Julian… your present…" _The card she held was a card Julian had given her on her last birthday before her father had died… since then, she had never used it in her hatred for her cousin.

"_Now I'll use your gift to help protect our home, Julian…" _

"I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!" she cried. "I remove X-Saber Urbellum, X-Saber Galahad and X-Saber Axel in my Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon…!" Urbellum, Galahad and Axel appeared, rising as one into Miracle Synchro Fusion…

"No matter what beast you summon, it cannot defeat my Judgment Dragon," Hyperion mocked.

"You're wrong," April said. "Let me tell you the history of my X-Sabers. Originally they were a feral tribe out in the wilderness, living their lives far from others. Then, one day, they were met by a brave wanderer named Freed, who taught them the arts of war. They learned quickly and well, and when the time came for Freed to leave, he chose a promising young warrior as their leader. Taking the names of his two most fearsome allies, this leader named himself Urbellum, and called his warriors the X-Sabers. The X-Sabers journeyed together, seeking to bring justice for those unable to rise up and create it themselves. As they fought on, they became more skilled, to the point that a group of specialists became known as the XX-Sabers, the elite of the group. Eventually, Urbellum chose his successor as leader, a skilled apprentice of his named Gatmuz. Gatmuz at the time was known as the Allsword Commander, but was soon given the title of XX-Saber by the elites."

"But Urbellum never left the X-Sabers. He remained among their ranks unto death, and some say, even now his spirit walks with them into battle, and that when the time comes, he will return to fight beside his comrades once more. And the monster I'm summoning now…" she fixed Hyperion with a fiery gaze not unlike her cousin's. "That is Urbellum."

"No savage shall best the Judgment Dragon!"

"Wrong!"April roared. "The X-Sabers are not savages – they are warriors! Now, let your dragon behold its slayer, as I call forth the true spirit and power of the X-Sabers… I summon _XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis_!"

Light exploded forth before her, forming into a warrior clad in flawless silver armor that molded perfectly to his form. He resembled Urbellum, true, but more perfect, more powerful. He drew two swords that shone with a divine radiance, his baleful gaze stabbing into Hyperion like a lance as the spirit of Urbellum stepped forth, his armor casting a warm, comforting light of comradeship across the field (ATK: 3400).

"Close, but not powerful enough to end this," Hyperion said.

"Again, you're wrong," April retorted. "I activate the effect of XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis. Once per turn, I can remove from play an X-Saber monster from my Graveyard to have Urbellum Aegis gain attack points equal to that monster's original attack points until the End Phase!" She pocketed XX-Saber Gatmuz and the monster appeared beside Urbellum Aegis, Gatmuz nodding to his mentor as he became golden motes and merged with the true spirit of X-Saber (ATK: 6500).

"This cannot be!" Hyperion shouted.

"But it is," April replied in a voice of fire and thunder. "XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis, end this Duel now! _**Soul of Saber**_!" Urbellum Aegis roared a battle cry that shook the earth as he charged, striking through the blast of light Judgment Dragon hurled at him to cleave through the beast in a slash of both blades, before charging through its exploding form to impale Hyperion with both of his blazing swords…

_April 600LP/Hyperion 0LP_

XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis turned to face April, sheathing his swords as he nodded at her approvingly. Her breath caught as she understood – the powerful Duel Spirit saw her as a worthy ally against the foes of X-Saber. Then he faded into light that returned to his card in her hand.

Then Hyperion stood up, shaking with rage.

"This is not the end, Mikuro," he spat. "You have your peace… for now…" With that, he vanished into the crowd, which began to disperse…

38

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Meteor Black Dragon

FIRE/ Dragon/Fusion /Level 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2000

'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' + 'Meteor Dragon'

(Meteor Black Dragon is a Japanese card unreleased in the TCG as of yet.)

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Raven

LIGHT/ Fiend/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000

Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards in your hand and have this card gain ATK equal to the number of cards you discarded x 400 until the End Phase. For each card discarded by this effect, increase this card's Level by 1 until the End Phase.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Solcius

LIGHT/ Fiend/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2100

You can send 2 cards other than "Fiend Roar Deity Solcius" from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Cruz

LIGHT/ Fiend/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800

When this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Fiend Roar Deity" monster other than this card from your Graveyard.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Galbas

LIGHT/ Fiend/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800

You can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with DEF lower than this card's ATK.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Valkiris

LIGHT/ Fiend/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700

1 'Fiend Roar Deity' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can discard 1 Fiend-Type monster to draw 1 card.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Mihztorji

LIGHT/ Fiend/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 400/DEF: 200

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard and select 1 face-up "Fiend Roar Deity" monster you control. While the selected monster is face-up on the field, it is treated as a Tuner monster.

55555

Fiend Roar Deity Levuathan

LIGHT/ Fiend/Synchro/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000

1 'Fiend Roar Deity' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select up to 3 "Fiend Roar Deity" monsters in your Graveyard. Add the selected monsters to your hand.

(The Fiend Roar Deity monsters were released in the Duel Terminal sets Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos and Pulse of the Trishula in the OCG, as well as Limited Edition Packs 13 and 16. A TCG release for them is currently unknown.)

55555

Valkyrie Erste

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800

Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard. The original ATK of this card becomes equal to the original ATK of the removed monster until the end of the turn.

55555

Valkyrie Zwei

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600

When this card is Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

(The above two monsters were first used by Zigfried/Siegfried in Episode 189 of the second series anime. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis

EARTH/ Warrior/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3400/DEF: 2600

'X-Saber Urbellum' + 2 'X-Saber' monsters

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 'X-Saber' monster from your Graveyard to have this card gain ATK equal to that card's ATK until the End Phase. If you activate this effect, other monsters you control cannot declare an attack this turn.

(XX-Saber Urbellum Aegis is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Ride of the Valkyries

Normal Spell Card

Image: Several Grecian temples built atop the clouds, with angels flying between them.

Special Summon as many "Valkyrie" monsters (other than "Element Valkyrie" or "Cyber Valkyrie") from your hand as possible. Return all monsters Summoned by this effect to your Deck at the end of the turn.

(Ride of the Valkyries was first used by Zigfried/Siegfried in Episode 189 of the second series anime. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

38

Next time on Spirit Legends, more of our heroes must take a stand against the rioters. Can they prevail and help Sector Security hold out against this storm?

To find out, read Chapter 39 – Backs to the Wall!


	39. Chapter 39: Backs to the Wall

_**Chapter 39: Backs to the Wall**_

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero's fist slammed into a rioting woman, knocking her flat as her Life Points hit zero, while nearby Blake's Naturia Beast pounced on another protestor and slashed at him with its claws. All the while, rain poured down on New Domino City, soaking everyone outdoors in seconds.

Both monsters faded away as the Duel Disks deactivated and Sector Security riot officers charged in to apprehend the two defeated duelists.

"Security can't handle something on this scale," Drago commented darkly. "Goodwin's going to have to call in the army to put these riots down at this rate."

"In that case, we'll have to do what we can," Blake said. The two started running towards the sounds of more rioters clashing with riot squads nearby…

39

Meanwhile, Kira was running towards another group of protestors as they brutally attacked a lone Security officer. The woman tried to defend herself with her riot shield, but the brutal men forming the majority of the group ripped it from her arm, almost certainly dislocating her wrist in the process. She screamed in pain and they laughed, clearly drunk.

"Leave her alone!" Kira shouted, throwing two cards onto her Disk. Two dragons flashed into being beside her, one dark green, muscular and brutal-looking, the other slender, pale blue and elegant, with large blades on its arms. Gravi-Crush Dragon and Magna-Slash Dragon rushed forwards, managing to knock the rioters aside to protect the Security officer.

"Get to safety," Kira said to the injured woman as she reached her.

"No… you can't handle them... alone…" the woman groaned.

"You're hurt," Kira murmured. "You need help. I can deal with them until backup gets here, okay?"

"I'm… staying… with you…"

"Okay… just stay back," the girl said. "You don't need to get any more hurt. Hey, you bastards!"

"You talking to us, kid?!"

"Yeah, I am," Kira snapped. "Attacking a lone woman… you should be ashamed. Why not try taking on someone like a gentleman?!" She activated her Disk. "If I win, you shove off. If you win, then do whatever the hell you like. That sound like a good deal to you punks?" The men discussed it, chuckling as they came up with very dark ideas indeed. As they did so, Kira took a card from a Deck Box on her belt and stared at it briefly before making her decision, placing it into her Deck…

"You're on, kid," one of the more sober men said, stepping from the crowd. He was dressed in black biker leathers, and even now he wore a helmet. His Duel Disk looked very unpleasant, with a demonic theme in the design. "The name's Imori! Now let's throw down!"

"Let's," Kira replied grimly as their Disks activated and they drew their opening hands.

"Game on!"

_Kira 8000LP/Imori 8000LP_

"Ladies first," Imori laughed.

"With pleasure!" Kira shouted, drawing a sixth card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" An immense mammoth with four curling tusks appeared before her, an amber gemstone set in its forehead. It gave a trumpeting call as its feet stamped down on the ground (ATK: 1700).

"Now I equip my Amber Mammoth with Crystal Release, giving him 800 more attack points!" Amber Mammoth glowed with rainbow aura (ATK: 2500). "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Crystal Tree." A bizarre tree made of white crystal sprouted before her, shining with light even into the rainy darkness. "Each time a Crystal Beast is placed into either of our Spell and Trap Zones, the Tree gains a Crystal Counter, and I can send it to the Graveyard to place a number of Crystal Beasts equal to the number of counters into my Spell and Trap Zone from my Deck."

"How do you place them into a Spell and Trap Zone?" Imori asked. "Judging by Amber Mammoth, they're monsters."

"You'll see," Kira said fiercely. "For now, I place a card face-down and end my turn." The reversed card appeared behind Amber Mammoth.

_Kira 8000LP/Imori 8000LP_

"My draw!" Imori snapped, pulling the card from his Deck. "Let's get serious. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out that Crystal Release!" The rainbow aura shattered in the howling winds of the typhoon and Amber Mammoth weakened (ATK: 1700).

"Big mistake," Kira said. "When Crystal Release is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can put a Crystal Beast from my Deck into the Spell and Trap Zone, and this time I'm going for my Cobalt Eagle." A cobalt gemstone appeared where the Crystal Release card had been, shining with energy. Then a glowing gemstone appeared on a branch of the Crystal Tree (CT: 1CRC).

"Whatever," the man snapped. "I summon Gemknight Ganet!" A flash of fire erupted, creating a muscular knight clad in fiery red armor, a crimson gem set into his chestplate (ATK: 1900). "Now, Gemknight Ganet, attack her Amber Mammoth!" Ganet's fists ignited as he charged forwards…

"Because you declared an attack, I can activate my Trap Card, Last Resort!" Kira shouted as the Trap lifted up. "Now I can activate a specific Field Spell from my Deck!" Light exploded around them, blinding them for a moment before fading to reveal a ruined coliseum with a rainbow shining in the stormy skies of New Domino that endured. "Welcome to the Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins!"

"Unfortunately my attack continues!" Imori shouted as Gemknight Ganet's fist struck Amber Mammoth, shattering the Crystal Beast.

(_Kira 7800LP_)

"And now Amber Mammoth's effect activates – instead of being destroyed, he crystallizes into a Continuous Spell!" Kira shouted as an amber gem appeared beside the cobalt, another gemstone appearing on Crystal Tree (CT: 2CRC).

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Two-Man Cell Battle," Imori said. "Now during each of our End Phases, we can Special Summon a Level Four Normal Monster from our hands if it's our turn! I end my turn, so Cell Battle activates and I'll Special Summon Gemknight Sapphia in defense mode!" A burst of white light erupted before him, forming into an elegant, curvy figure clad in pale blue armor with a sapphire set in its chest (DEF: 2100).

_Kira 7800LP/Imori 8000LP_

"I draw!" Kira shouted. "I activate the effect of Crystal Tree, sending it to the Graveyard to place a number of Crystal Beasts equal to the number of Crystal Counters on it from my Deck into the Spell and Trap Zone!" The Tree vanished and two cards slid from Kira's Deck. "I choose Crystal Beasts Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus!" A topaz and sapphire appeared beside the cobalt and amber gemstones.

"Now because I have four Crystal Beasts in the Spell and Trap Zone, I can activate the fourth effect of Rainbow Ruins and draw a card!" She drew once. "I activate Crystal Beacon, since I have two or more Crystal Beasts in the Spell and Trap Zone; I can Special Summon a Crystal Beast from my Deck, like Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"

There was a flash of radiance from all four gemstones that formed into a small, cute cat-like creature with grey fur and a pearl-like ruby set into the end of its tail, its eyes like rubies (ATK: 300). "And since my Ruby Carbuncle was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon as many Crystal Beasts as possible from the Spell and Trap Zone!" The four gemstones exploded with light, forming into Amber Mammoth (ATK: 1700), a noble white Pegasus with a sapphire horn (ATK: 1800), a large Siberian tiger with a curved horn and topaz crystals set in its neck (ATK: 1600) and finally a brown eagle with cobalt gems set into its wings (ATK: 1400).

"Five monsters in one go," Imori muttered. "Impressive…"

"Because Sapphire Pegasus was Summoned, I can put a Crystal Beast from my hand, Deck or Graveyard into the Spell and Trap Zone, and I choose Amethyst Cat this time around," Kira said, placing the card into her Disk as an amethyst crystal appeared. "Now I activate M-Force, giving one of my Crystal Beasts 500 more points and a Piercing effect until the End Phase!" Sapphire Pegasus shone with energy (ATK: 2300).

Imori just smirked.

"Topaz Tiger, attack Gemknight Ganet with Topaz Fang!" Kira commanded. "And when Topaz Tiger attacks a monster, he gains 400 points!" Topaz Tiger glowed with energy (ATK: 2000) as he rushed at Ganet…

"I send Gem Merchant from my hand to the Graveyard to boost Ganet by 1000 points apiece!" Imori shouted. Gemknight Ganet glowed with energy (ATK: 2900) and socked Topaz Tiger in the face with a blazing fist, shattering the Crystal Beast.

(_Kira 6900LP_)

"I crystallize Topaz Tiger!" Kira shouted as a topaz crystal appeared once more. "Sapphire Pegasus, avenge Topaz Tiger! Attack Gemknight Sapphia with your Sapphire Horn!" Sapphire Pegasus took flight and dive-bombed Sapphia, impaling the Gemknight with its horn. Imori winced as Gemknight Sapphia shattered and he suffered the Piercing Damage.

(_Imori 7800LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Kira finished, placing the card face-down. Gemknight Ganet stopped glowing (ATK: 1900) as did Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800).

_Kira 6900LP/Imori 7800LP_

"I draw!" Imori called. "I activate the Spell Card, Gemknight Fusion! This allows me to send Fusion Materials for a Gemknight from my hand and field to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Gemknight from the Extra Deck, so I'll give up Ganet from the field and Rumarin from my hand to Fusion Summon…!" A golden-armored Gemknight that crackled with lightning appeared beside Ganet and both soared into a void of gemstones high above the field…

"I summon _Gemknight Rubys_!" Imori called out. In a flash of flame, the Gemknight Fusion descended, a fiery red warrior with armor adorned by rubies. His emerald eyes glared at Kira through his helm, his dark blue cape billowing out behind him only to be pressed flat to his back by the endless rain as he raised his chosen weapon, a long pole-arm (ATK: 2500).

"Oh wonderful," Kira muttered. "They have Fusions."

"I summon Gemknight Alexand!" Imori continued, a pure white Gemknight with a black stone set in his chest appearing (ATK: 1800). "But by Releasing him, I can Special Summon a Gemknight Normal Monster from my Deck, like my second Ganet!" Alexand combusted and reformed into a second Gemknight Ganet (ATK: 1900). "Now I activate the effect of Gemknight Rubys, letting me Release a Gem monster to add its points to his!" Gemknight Ganet turned into flames that flowed into Gemknight Rubys, eliciting a roar from the Gemknight Fusion (ATK: 4400).

"Gemknight Rubys, attack her Ruby Carbuncle!" Gemknight Rubys ignited his pole-arm and charged for Ruby Carbuncle…

"I activate the effect of Amber Mammoth, redirecting the attack to him!" Kira shouted. Rubys changed course and headed for Amber Mammoth. "Now since Amber Mammoth is an attack target, I can activate Amber Crystal Circle, giving him attack points equal to the combined attack points of all other Crystal Beasts in play until the End Phase!" Amber Mammoth shone with incredible power as the other Crystal Beasts lent their strength to his (ATK: 5200).

"No!" Imori cried.

"It's too late to stop!" Kira yelled. "Amber Mammoth, trample his Gemknight Rubys with your Amber Stomp!" Amber Mammoth reared up and as Gemknight Rubys came in for the attack, crashed down on top of the Fusion, shattering him. Imori snarled as he took the backlash.

(_Imori 7000LP_)

"I activate the Spell Card, Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Imori shouted. "With this, I can return two Normal Monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, like Gemknights Rumarin and Sapphia!" The two cards slid from his Graveyard and into his hand. "Now I use the effect of Gemknight Fusion in my Graveyard, letting me remove from play a Gemknight in my Graveyard to bring it to my hand!" He pocketed Gemknight Alexand and brought Gemknight Fusion to his hand.

"Now I activate Gemknight Fusion and fuse together Sapphia and Rumarin to summon…!" Sapphia and Rumarin appeared, entering the gem void…

A surge of water heralded the new Gemknight, this one bulky and clad in dark blue armor, wielding a round, bladed shield set with an aquamarine gem. Its cape was a dull grey, its eyes fiery red (DEF: 2600).

"Meet _Gemknight Aquamarina_!" Imori called. "And I end my turn with a face-down!" A reversed card appeared.

_Kira 6900LP/Imori 7000LP_

"I draw," Kira said, her eyes deepening as she saw the card. It was the card she had placed into her Deck earlier, a card she had decided to use out of anger. Unfortunately, the conditions weren't right for her to summon it just yet…

"I Release Ruby Carbuncle to Advance Summon Gravi-Crush Dragon!" she called. Ruby Carbuncle faded into ruby light that reformed into the towering green dragon (ATK: 2400). "Now I use the effect of Gravi-Crush Dragon, sending a Continuous Spell of mine to the Graveyard to destroy one of your monsters!" The topaz gemstone dissolved into grains of light as Gravi-Crush Dragon roared, Gemknight Aquamarina shattering.

"When Aquamarina is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can bounce one of your cards back to your hand, in this case Gravi-Crush Dragon!" Imori shouted as a blast of water sent the dragon shooting back into Kira's hand.

"Crystal Beasts, attack him directly!" she shouted. Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle and Sapphire Pegasus charged…

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all your attack position monsters!" Imori snapped. All three Crystal Beasts shattered, though Kira was quick to retreat them to her Spell and Trap Zone as amber, cobalt and sapphire gems.

"I end my turn," she muttered bitterly.

_Kira 6900LP/Imori 7000LP_

"I draw!" Imori laughed. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times. "Now I use the effect of Gemknight Fusion!" He pocketed Gemknight Rubys and brought the Fusion card to his hand. "I activate Gemknight Fusion, fusing Gemknights Rumarin and Ganet to summon…!" The Gemknights appeared and entered the gemstone void…

There was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning that faded to reveal a golden-armored Gemknight, this one wielding tonfa with thunderbolt-shaped blades, his armor adorned with lightning symbols. His cloak was a rich purple, and he roared a battle cry as he rose to his full height (ATK: 1800).

"_Gemknight Paz_, attack her directly!" Imori shouted. Paz rushed forwards and slashed at Kira with his tonfa.

"I use the second effect of Rainbow Ruins – with two or more Crystal Beasts in the Spell and Trap Zone, once per turn I can halve Battle Damage!" she shouted.

(_Kira 6000LP_)

"Paz is allowed to attack twice!" Imori laughed. "Gemknight Paz, strike again!" Kira screamed in pain as the bladed tonfa cleaved into her.

(_Kira 4200LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Imori laughed. "You're done, girl!"

_Kira 4200LP/Imori 7000LP_

"I wouldn't gloat yet," Kira snarled, drawing a card, "because now you'll get a taste of something truly evil. Compared to this, Imori, you and your buddies are small fry. Even the worst things you could do are nothing compared to what this monster is capable of. I can only Special Summon it by sending three Continuous Spells from my field to the Graveyard." Amber, cobalt and sapphire soared into the clouds, prompting howling thunder and raging lightning all around…

"You think your Gemknight knows the power of thunder?!" Kira shouted. "You want me to show you true power and lightning?! _Well, here's true __**lightning**_!"

Three lightning bolts crashed down as one in a colossal burst of energy, forming into a thirty-foot tall monstrosity. At first it seemed, impossible as it was, that Kira had summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra, but then the differences became apparent. This being was far more demonic, much of its body skeletal, and its golden form was darker in hue. Its wings were bat-like, with translucent membranes, and its face consisted of diseased, withered flesh, its eyes dark with evil. The Sacred Beast sounded a roar like the mightiest thunderstorm of all as its power crackled around it… (ATK: 4000)

"W-what is that?!" Imori cried.

"This is _**Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder**_!" Kira roared. "And now he'll show you _true evil_! Hamon, obliterate his Gemknight Paz with your _**Cerulean Skyfire**_!" Hamon roared and dozens of lightning bolts ripped from the heavens, slamming into Paz and utterly annihilating every trace of the Gemknight in an instant, Imori screaming in agony as the power ripped into him.

(_Imori 4800LP_)

"What's more, when Hamon destroys a monster in battle, you're slammed with 1000 points of damage!" Kira roared. Imori screamed as a blast of lightning from Hamon's maw slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground. All around, his drunken friends were running in every direction just to get away from the terrifying power that was Kira's Sacred Beast, the creature she was guardian and to some degree master of.

(_Imori 3800LP_)

"Now I end my turn," Kira finished darkly.

_Kira 4200LP/Imori 3800LP_

"I… draw…" Imori groaned weakly, staring at Hamon in terror. It seemed to him that the storm had moved upon the rise of the Sacred Beast, shifting its eye directly over the monster.

"I… place a monster face-down… and end my turn…" he groaned. The reversed monster appeared.

_Kira 4200LP/Imori 3800LP_

"Is that all?" Kira said as she drew. "Is this what the terror of Hamon has reduced you to? A cowering cripple? Well, let me shock you out of it! Hamon, attack with _**Cerulean Skyfire**_!" Hamon roared and the lighting bolts obliterated Imori's face-down Gemknight Sapphia (DEF: 2100), before the blast of thunder from the Sacred Beast's maw sent the man crashing to the ground again.

(_Imori 2800LP_)

"Be ready to lose soon, you pathetic man. I activate Crystal Blessing, placing two Crystal Beasts from my Graveyard into my Spell and Trap Zone." Amethyst and sapphire crystals appeared. "Now I place a card face-down and end my turn."

_Kira 4200LP/Imori 2800LP_

"I draw!" Imori snarled, enraged by her insult. Suddenly he felt able to conquer Hamon.

"I activate the effect of Gemknight Fusion!" He pocketed Gemknight Rubys and brought the Spell to his hand. "I activate Gemknight Fusion, fusing my last Gemknight Ganet with my Gemknight Rumarin to summon Gemknight Paz!" The two Gemknights appeared and fused into Paz (ATK: 1800). "I equip Paz with Fusion Weapon, boosting his power by 1500!" Gemknight Paz shone with power (ATK: 3300).

"Now, Gemknight Paz, take down Hamon!" Paz leapt at the Sacred Beast, shining with energy as Imori's Trap lifted up. "I activate Gem Surge, giving Paz an extra 1000 points since he's battling a stronger monster!" Paz shone with incredible power (ATK: 4300) and smashed into Hamon, striking right through the Sacred Beast, which screamed and shattered.

"I use Rainbow Ruins to halve the damage!" Kira shouted.

(_Kira 4050LP_)

"Now Gemknight Paz deals you damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Imori laughed triumphantly as lightning smashed from the heavens down onto Kira, who screamed in pain.

(_Kira 50LP_)

"Gemknight Paz, attack again and end this!" Paz charged at her…

"I activate Rainbow Path, sending a Crystal Beast from the Spell and Trap Zone to the Graveyard to negate your attack and add a specific monster from my Deck to my hand!" Kira shouted. The amethyst crystal shattered in a flash of energy that knocked Paz back as Kira took a monster from her Deck.

"I end my turn!" Imori laughed as Gemknight Paz stopped glowing (ATK: 3300).

_Kira 50LP/Imori 2800LP_

"I draw!" Kira said, voice softer now that Hamon was safely in the Graveyard. "I activate Crystal Promise, Special Summoning Sapphire Pegasus from the Spell and Trap Zone." The sapphire shattered to release Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800). "Now I use her effect to place Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in the Spell and Trap Zone." An emerald gemstone appeared behind Sapphire Pegasus and Kira sighed as she looked at the card added to her hand by Rainbow Path.

"With all seven Crystal Beasts on my field and in my Graveyard," she said, "the stage is set for my true strongest monster to emerge, Imori…"

Amethyst, cobalt, topaz, amber and ruby gemstones appeared, and the light of the seven Crystal Beasts flowed together, forming a shining rainbow in the heavens. The light exploded over the field as a mighty roar sounded…

"I summon _**Rainbow Dragon**_!" Kira cried.

The light faded to reveal a dragon that was simply beautiful. Its form was shining white, with seven gemstones in the colors of the rainbow set along its sinuous form. Pure white angelic wings spread above its form, as lower down its body a pair of bat-like wings also spread. The creature's head rose up, crowned by a single spike of diamond crystal, its crimson eyes staring down at Imori with exalted grace (ATK: 4000).

"Rainbow Dragon, destroy Gemknight Paz with your _**Rainbow Refraction**_!" Kira shouted. Rainbow Dragon roared and blasted a ray of rainbow light from its maw, impaling through Gemknight Paz, who groaned and shattered. Imori cried out in pain as the super-heated blast seared into him.

(_Imori 2100LP_)

"Sapphire Pegasus, attack him directly with Sapphire Horn!" Sapphire Pegasus dive-bombed Imori, stabbing him with her horn.

(_Imori 300LP_)

"I end my turn," Kira finished.

_Kira 50LP/Imori 300LP_

"I draw!" Imori roared. "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production, returning Gemknights Ganet and Sapphia to my hand!" The two Gemknights shot from his Graveyard into his hand. "Now I use the effect of Gemknight Fusion!" He pocketed the second Gemknight Paz and added Gemknight Fusion to his hand.

"I activate Gemknight Fusion, fusing together Ganet and Sapphia to summon Gemknight Rubys!" Ganet and Sapphia appeared, entering the gem void and fusing into Rubys (ATK: 2500). "I summon Gemresis!" A creature something like an amber armadillo appeared beside Gemknight Rubys (ATK: 1700). "When Gemresis is summoned, I can add a Gemknight from my Deck to my hand, like Gemknight Alexand!" The card shot from his Deck into his hand.

"Now I use the effect of Gemknight Rubys!" Gemresis combusted and flowed into Rubys, who roared (ATK: 4200). "Gemknight Rubys, attack Rainbow Dragon and end this!" Rubys leapt for Rainbow Dragon…

"I activate the effect of Rainbow Dragon!" Kira retorted. "During either of our turns, I can send all of my Crystal Beast monsters to the Graveyard, and Rainbow Dragon gains 1000 points for each! _Rainbow Overdrive_!" Sapphire Pegasus faded away and Rainbow Dragon shone with energy (ATK: 5000).

"Rainbow Dragon, counterattack and strike down Gemknight Rubys with _**Rainbow Refraction**_!" Rainbow Dragon roared, blasting the rainbow energy from its maw and shattering Gemknight Rubys before smashing into Imori, knocking the man flat…

_Kira 50LP/Imori 0LP_

The monsters left on the field faded away along with Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins. Kira stood there as the Security reinforcements surged past her to arrest Imori, taking a card from her Graveyard and staring at it – Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

"Together, Drago and I have the three of you…" she murmured. "But is that too much power? Can we control you all?" She put the card into the Deck Box again, considering this…

39

Meanwhile, within the Daimon Area, Drago was confronting another mob.

"Who's leader here?!" he demanded. At this, the bouncer at the hotel Julian had entered upon arriving in New Domino stepped forwards.

"I am," he said. "The name's Bruce, Drago Yuki."

"So you know me, at least," Drago said. "I presume you've heard the drill, right? I win, you go home. You win; I'll let you get on with it." Bruce smirked, raising his Disk.

"Of course," he replied, activating it. Drago activated his own Disk and they drew their opening hands.

_Drago 8000LP/Bruce 8000LP_

"I'll begin," Bruce said, drawing a sixth card. "I place a monster in face-down defense mode." The reversed monster appeared. "Now I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared.

_Drago 8000LP/Bruce 8000LP_

"I draw!" Drago shouted. "I activate E – Emergency Call, adding an Elemental Hero from my Deck to my hand, like my Elemental Hero Stratos!" He took the card from his Deck. "Now I summon Stratos!" The blue and grey suited hero descend, his turbines whirring (ATK: 1800). "When Stratos is summoned, I get to activate one of two effects, and I use his first, adding an Elemental, Destiny or Evil Hero from my Deck to my hand!" He took Elemental Hero Heat from his Deck into his hand.

"Now I activate Hero's Bond – since there's a Hero monster face-up on the field, I can Special Summon two Level Four or below Elemental Heroes from my hand, like Heat and Lady Heat!" The fiery-colored, muscular hero (ATK: 1600), and his curvy female counterpart (ATK: 1300) appeared in flashes of fire to either side of Stratos.

"None of them are strong enough to beat my face-down!" Bruce mocked.

"I'd say, you're wrong," Drago replied. "Since my Elemental Hero Heat gets 200 more points for each Elemental Hero I have out." Heat glowed with an aura of flame (ATK: 2200). "Heat, attack his face-down monster!" Heat charged forwards with blazing fists and smashed them into Bruce's monster, a beaten-up old engine with two circular shields attached (DEF: 1800), which promptly shattered.

"That was Motor Shell," Bruce said. "When it gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get a Motor Parts Token!" A rough, dented old muffler appeared where Motor Shell had been (DEF: 0).

"Lady Heat, trash that Token!" Drago shouted. Lady Heat sent a blast of fire into the Token from her hands, shattering it like glass. "Stratos, attack directly!" Stratos surged forwards…

"I activate Motor Repairs!" Bruce shouted as the Trap lifted up. "This lets me bring back a Motor from my Graveyard!" Motor Shell promptly reappeared (DEF: 1800).

"I call off the attack!" Drago snapped. "I throw down a face-down, and end my turn, which means Lady Heat deals you 200 damage for each Elemental Hero on my field!" Lady Heat hurled three blasts of fire into Bruce, who snarled as they hit.

_Drago 8000LP/Bruce 7400LP_

"I draw!" Bruce snapped. "I Release Motor Shell to Advance Summon Motor Caesar!" Motor Shell faded into shadows that reformed into a towering metal monstrosity with immense barbed claws (ATK: 2000). "Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Machine Assembly Line, giving all my Machines 200 points!" Motor Caesar glowed with energy as a large factory full of conveyor belts appeared (ATK: 2200).

"Now, Motor Caesar, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Motor Caesar gave a mechanical roar and rushed towards Lady Heat…

"I activate the Trap Card, Defender Hero, redirecting the attack to another Hero monster I control!" Drago shouted. "Stratos, defend!" Elemental Hero Stratos leapt in the way of the Motor and was torn to shreds by its claws. Drago winced as the backlash struck him.

(_Drago 7600LP_)

Elemental Hero Heat's aura weakened (ATK: 2000). Bruce laughed.

"Talk about dumb!" he said. "You should have sent the attack to Heat and got rid of Caesar as well!"

"Yeah, and get more Motor Parts popping up – no thanks," Drago snapped.

"Well, I end my turn with a face-down," Bruce finished with a smirk.

_Drago 7600LP/Bruce 7400LP_

"I draw!" Drago shouted. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Skyscraper 2 – Hero City!" The world around them flashed with white light, forming into a bright futuristic city of skyscrapers, though the stormy skies and rain still endured. "Now I use the effect of Skyscraper 2, once per turn, I can Special Summon an Elemental Hero that was destroyed by battle from my Graveyard!"

Stratos reappeared in a blast of wind (ATK: 1800). "Now I use his effect to add my Elemental Hero Ocean from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid from his Deck and into his hand. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" The blue-clad Elemental Hero appeared, raising his spear (ATK: 1500). Elemental Heat's aura intensified immensely (ATK: 2400).

"Oh crap," Bruce muttered.

"Elemental Hero Heat, attack Motor Caesar!" Drago shouted angrily. Heat rushed forwards and smashed through Caesar with his blazing fists.

(_Bruce 7200LP_)

"Elemental Hero Lady Heat, direct attack!" Lady Heat rushed forwards and leapt up, kicking Bruce in the face three times before using the momentum to leapt back to Drago.

(_Bruce 5900LP_)

"Elemental Hero Ocean, attack!" Ocean charged forwards and stabbed through Bruce with his spear before leaping back to Drago.

(_Bruce 4400LP_)

"Stratos, direct attack now!" Stratos surged forwards, but Bruce's face-down lifted up – Defense Draw. Drago grimaced as Stratos was repelled by the glowing barrier and his opponent drew once.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Drago finished, the reversed card appearing. Lady Heat blasted Bruce with four fireballs this time.

_Drago 7600LP/Bruce 3600LP_

"I draw!" Bruce snapped, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate Fiend's Sanctuary, Special Summoning a Metal Fiend Token!" A bizarre black demonic statue appeared in a flash of dark fire (ATK: 0). "Now I Release the Token to Advance Summon Motor Violence!" The Token shattered and reformed into a towering, rusty Motor, with large cannons for arms and smoke pouring from the exhaust pipes on its back (ATK: 2100 - 2300). "Now I activate Seven Completed and equip it to Motor Violence, letting me raise its attack or defense by 700!" Motor Violence glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 3000).

"I activate the Field Spell Card, Mystic Plasma Zone, giving all Dark monsters 500 more attack points at the cost of 400 defense points!" Skyscraper 2 faded away and was replaced by a blasted wasteland covered in a massive lightning storm, Motor Violence gaining a dark aura (ATK: 3500). "Now, Motor Violence, attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Motor Violence opened fire with its cannons, Lady Heat screaming as she was gunned down. Drago snarled as the rounds smashed into him.

(_Drago 5400LP_)

Elemental Hero Heat's aura dimmed slightly (ATK: 2200).

"I end my turn there!" Bruce laughed.

_Drago 5400LP/Bruce 3600LP_

"I draw!" Drago snarled. "I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Ocean, returning Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my Graveyard to my hand!" He took Lady Heat from his Graveyard into his hand. "Now I activate Double Fusion, paying 500 Life Points to let me perform two Fusion Summons this turn!" He glowed with red aura.

(_Drago 4900LP_)

"So first I fuse together Heat and Lady Heat to summon _Elemental Hero Inferno_!" Lady Heat appeared beside Heat and the two soared into the fusion void, descending as the fiery Elemental Hero Inferno (ATK: 2300).

"Then I fuse Stratos and Ocean to summon _Elemental Hero Absolute Zero_!" Stratos and Ocean soared into the fusion and Absolute Zero landed nimbly before Drago (ATK: 2500).

"Two monsters that can't even do the job," Bruce said. "How pathetic."

"One Trap Card's gonna change that – I activate DNA Transplant!" Drago called. "With this Continuous Trap, I choose any Attribute and all monsters in play become that Attribute, and I choose Water!" Elemental Heroes Inferno and Absolute Zero, as well as Motor Violence (ATK: 3000) gained watery auras. "And Absolute Zero gains 500 points for every Water monster in play that isn't him!" Elemental Hero Absolute Zero glowed with energy (ATK: 3500).

"Oh crap…"

"Elemental Hero Inferno, attack Motor Violence with Flaming Fist!" Drago shouted. "Inferno gains 1000 points when he battles a Water monster!" Inferno flowed with fiery energy (ATK: 3300) and socked Motor Violence in the face with his fiery fist, shattering the Motor.

(_Bruce 3300LP_)

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero weakened (ATK: 3000).

"Because Motor Violence was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I get two Motor Parts Tokens!" Bruce shouted as two of the rough mufflers appeared (DEF: 0). Absolute Zero glowed with power again (ATK: 4000).

"Typical," Drago muttered. "Absolute Zero, take one of them out!" Absolute Zero rushed forwards, smashing the Token with a blow from his fist. "I'll end my turn there."

_Drago 4900LP/Bruce 3300LP_

"I draw!" Bruce snapped. "I activate the effect of Machine Assembly Line. Each time a Machine on the field got destroyed, my Assembly Line got two Junk Counters and right now it has six. I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Machine-Type with a Level equal to or less than the number of Junk Counters from my Graveyard!" The Assembly Line vanished and Motor Shell appeared once more (ATK: 1300). "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" They each drew three times.

"Now I Release Motor Shell and the Motor Parts Token to Advance Summon…"

Shell and the Motor Parts Token exploded, and from the explosion stepped a terrifying beast of a Machine, blood-red with huge scythe-like blades extending from its wrists over its hands, horns crowning its head. Toxic smog poured from its body as it roared and stepped forwards (ATK: 2800).

"Meet the _Fiendish Engine Omega_!" Bruce laughed darkly. "Now I send your DNA Transplant to the Graveyard to summon Trap Eater!" DNA Transplant dissolved into dark energy that formed into Trap Eater beside Bruce (ATK: 1900). Then both Fiendish Engine Omega (ATK: 3300) and Trap Eater (ATK: 2400) glowed with energy. "I activate the effect of Fiendish Engine Omega, giving it 1000 more points until the End Phase!" Fiendish Engine Omega roared with power (ATK: 4300).

"Trap Eater, attack Elemental Hero Inferno!" Trap Eater rushed forwards and devoured Inferno.

(_Drago 4800LP_)

"Now, Fiendish Engine Omega, attack Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Omega roared as it charged, ripping Absolute Zero in two with a swipe of its blades.

(_Drago 3000LP_)

"Because Absolute Zero was removed from the field, all your monsters are destroyed!" Drago shouted as Trap Eater and Fiendish Engine Omega froze solid and shattered like glass. Bruce snarled in rage.

"I end my turn!" he snapped.

_Drago 3000LP/Bruce 3300LP_

"I draw!" Drago shouted. "I activate Legacy of a Hero, drawing three times since I have at least two Level Four or above Hero monsters in my Graveyard!" He drew three cards, bringing his hand to six. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring Elemental Hero Ocean from my Graveyard back to my hand!" Ocean shot from his Graveyard into his hand.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" The crystalline angelic hero appeared before him, shining with energy (ATK: 1700). "I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Prisma, letting me reveal a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck," he pulled Elemental Hero Terra Firma from the Extra Deck slot on his Disk and showed it to Bruce, "send one of its Fusion Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard," he placed Elemental Hero Woodsman into the Graveyard, "and have Prisma treated as that monster until the End Phase!" Prisma's form shifted, becoming a crystalline duplicate of Woodsman.

"Any point at all to that?" Bruce asked as Drago put Terra Firma back into his Extra Deck.

"This," he replied. "I activate Polymerization, fusing Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand and Prisma-treated-as-Woodsman on my field to Fusion Summon _Elemental Hero Terra Firma_!" Ocean appeared beside Prisma and the two flew into Polymerization before Elemental Hero Terra Firma crashed down to the field with a mighty cry (ATK: 2500).

"Elemental Hero Terra Firma, attack him directly!" Terra Firma leapt skyward and came down with a mighty punch that knocked Bruce flying.

(_Bruce 800LP_)

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Drago finished. The reversed cards appeared.

_Drago 3000LP/Bruce 800LP_

"I draw!" Bruce called. "I activate Two-for-One, letting me Special Summon a Motor from my Graveyard so long as I remove from play all the other Motors in the Graveyard from play!" Motor Shell (ATK: 1300) reappeared as he pocketed Motor Caesar and Motor Violence. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Stygian Security!"

A bizarre flying Fiend carrying a baton and megaphone, with a wailing siren on its head appeared (ATK: 100). "I Tune Stygian Security to Motor Shell to Synchro Summon…!"

Stygian Security's siren wailed louder and louder until it faded into a Synchro Gate that encircled Motor Shell, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a blast of darkness…

"I Synchro Summon… _Stygian Sergeants_!"

The reason for the plural quickly became apparent when the monster appeared, a monstrous Fiend riding a demonic motorcycle, its skin leathery and brown, immense red wings exploding out behind it. Its most prominent feature were its two horned, reptilian heads, which roared and spat flames in unison as the bike's engine revved and roared (ATK: 2200 - 2700).

"No chant?" Drago asked.

"You kids and your chants," Bruce muttered. "That Mikuro guy said the same thing…"

"Mikuro… as in Julian?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But now, Stygian Sergeants, run down his Terra Firma!" Stygian Sergeants gunned the engine of its motorcycle and shot forwards, running over Terra Firma and shattering him into shards before slamming into Drago and knocking him flying.

(_Drago 2800LP_)

"I activate the effect of Stygian Sergeants – when it destroys your monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, it can get 800 more points until the end of the Battle Phase and attack again!" Stygian Sergeants glowed and roared (ATK: 3500) skidding its bike round and shooting at Drago, slamming into him and knocking him flying… again…

"Looks like this Duel's mine," Bruce said.

"Check the points first," Drago said grimly as he stood up.

(_Drago 300LP_)

"How the hell?!"

"When Stygian Sergeants attacked the second time, I activated Emergency Provisions, sending my face-down Terra Firma Gravity to the Graveyard to buffer my Life Points by 1000… just enough to survive!"

"You're toast next turn, kid," Bruce swore.

"We'll see!" Drago replied angrily. Stygian Sergeants weakened again (ATK: 2700).

_Drago 300LP/Bruce 800LP_

"I draw!" Drago snapped. "I place a monster face-down," the reversed monster appeared, "and throw out two face-downs!" The reversed cards appeared. "Turn end!"

_Drago 300LP/Bruce 800LP_

"I draw!" Bruce laughed. "Stygian Sergeants, attack his face-down monster!" Stygian Sergeants revved its engine and charged, smashing through the blue-suited hero that appeared, his costume highlighted with golden lightning bolt signs, wearing a silver chestplate and an opaque visor (DEF: 1600). The hero screamed and shattered.

"You just destroyed Elemental Hero Flash in battle and sent him to the Graveyard, so I can remove him and three different Elemental Heroes in my Graveyard from play to add a Normal Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Drago shouted, pocketing Flash, Inferno, Absolute Zero and Terra Firma before taking Legacy of a Hero from his Graveyard into his hand.

"You won't get a chance to use it!" Bruce replied. "Stygian Sergeants, end this!" Stygian Sergeants glowed (ATK: 3500) and shot at Drago…

"I activate the Trap Card, Hero Spirit!" Drago shouted. "Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed in battle this turn, I can reduce the Battle Damage to zero!" A glowing golden barrier appeared, stopping Stygian Sergeants dead in its tracks. Bruce snarled in irritation.

"I end my turn with a face-down," he snapped, Stygian Sergeants weakening once again (ATK: 2700).

_Drago 300LP/Bruce 800LP_

"I draw!" Drago shouted. "I activate Legacy of a Hero!" He drew three times once again and smirked. "Now I activate Miracle Fusion – I can remove Fusion Materials on my field and in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon an Elemental Hero from the Extra Deck! I remove Elemental Heroes Prisma and Stratos from play to summon…!"

Prisma and Stratos appeared and rose into the void of the fusion, which shattered into blinding light…

"I summon _**Elemental Hero The Shining**_!" Drago roared as The Shining alighted before him (ATK: 2600).

"Too weak," Bruce said dismissively.

"Wrong," Drago retorted. "The Shining gains 300 points for every single Elemental Hero I have removed from play, so with six gone… that's 1800 more points!" The Shining glowed as the spirits of Terra Firma, Inferno, Absolute Zero, Flash, Stratos and Prisma appeared behind him (ATK: 4400).

"_I still have my Sakuretsu Armor," _Bruce thought dismissively.

"I guess you're thinking about that Trap," Drago said. "Not for much longer – I activate R – Righteous Justice, destroying a number of Spell and Trap Cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes I have in play." Bruce cried out in shock as The Shining raised a hand, blasting a ray of light that incinerated the face-down Sakuretsu Armor.

"No!"

"Elemental Hero The Shining, end this Duel with your _**Solar Burst**_!" Light exploded from The Shining, thousands of radiant arrows that ripped through Stygian Sergeants and stabbed into Bruce, knocking the man flying back as the fiendish biker exploded.

_Drago 300LP/Bruce 0LP_

Drago turned away as the Security officers moved in, thinking about the presence he had felt earlier, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Phoenix Enforcer appeared beside him in illusory form. _"You think she summoned Hamon, don't you?"_

"_What else could it be? I just wonder why she'd use it… she hasn't used Hamon ever since Yomi possessed her, remember?" _Drago replied.

"_She could have had a good reason," _the Duel Spirit said, but even he sounded unconvinced. _"I mean, you used Raviel against that Jordan… the Vessel of Darkness…"_

"_What good reason is there to unleash the Sacred Beasts right now?" _

"_She might have encountered a Dark Signer, or one of their servants. There are possibilities."_

"_I have to find her…"_

39

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Gemknight Ganet

EARTH/ Pyro /Level 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0

_A soldier of the Gemknights wielding the power of the Garnet, which allows it to crush its enemies with its flaming fists._

55555

Gemknight Sapphia

EARTH/ Aqua /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100

_Using the Sapphire's power to control water as it pleases, it deftly deflects any opponent's attack. But despite its quiet, defensive stance, it is trusted by its companions._

55555

Gem Merchant

EARTH/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step when a face-up EARTH Normal Monster you control battles to have that monster gain 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase of this turn.

55555

Gemknight Rumarin

EARTH/ Thunder /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800

_Using the mysterious energy of the yellow Tourmaline, it fights to create change. Many Gems have much in common with its exciting life._

55555

Gemknight Rubys

EARTH/ Pyro/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300

'Gemknight Ganet' + 1 'Gemknight' monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck except by Fusion Summon and only with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem" monster to have this card gain ATK equal to the Tributed monster's until the End Phase.

55555

Gemknight Alexand

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200

You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Gemknight" Normal Monster from your Deck.

55555

Gemknight Aquamarina

EARTH/ Aqua/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2600

'Gemknight Sapphia' + 1 'Gemknight' monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck except by Fusion Summon with the cards listed above. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, select 1 card your opponent controls and return it to its owner's hand.

55555

Gemknight Paz

EARTH/ Thunder/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800

'Gemknight Rumarin' + 1 'Gemknight' monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck except by Fusion Summon with the cards listed above. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

55555

Gemresis

EARTH/ Rock/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "Gemknight" monster from your Deck to your hand.

(The above cards were released in Duel Terminal –Vairon Descends in the OCG. A TCG release for them is currently unknown.)

55555

Motor Shell

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800

When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Motor Parts Token" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

55555

Motor Caesar

DARK/ Machine /Level 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400

55555

Motor Violence

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200

When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Motor Parts Tokens" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0).

(The Motor monsters were used by Bandit Keith in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

Elemental Hero Flash

LIGHT/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, by removing from play this card and 3 different "Elemental Hero" monsters in your Graveyard, select 1 Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard and add it to your hand.

(Elemental Hero Flash is an OCG promotional card released in the Jump Festa 2010 – Special Card Pack and the V-Jump Card Festa Promotional Cards. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

M-Force

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: An emerald letter M shining with energy.

Select 1 "Crystal Beast" monster you control. The selected monster gains 500 ATK. Until the End Phase, if the selected monster attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster with a DEF that is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(M-Force was first used by Jesse/Johan in Episode 116 of GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Gemknight Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two knight-like figures replacing the heroes in Miracle Fusion, with a void of gems in the background.

Send, from your hand or side of the field to your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gemknight" Fusion Monster card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon) Also, if this card is in your Graveyard, remove 1 "Gemknight" monster in your Graveyard from play to add this card to your hand.

(Gemknight Fusion was released in Duel Terminal – Vairon Descends in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Double Fusion

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two Polymerization vortexes beginning to overlap.

Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. You can use this effect up to two times this turn.

(Double Fusion was first used by Jaden/Judai in Episode 102 of GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Two-for-One

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two mechanics carrying immense exhaust pipes towards the silhouette of Fiendish Engine Omega.

Special Summon 1 "Motor" monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field. After that, any remaining "Motor" monsters in your Graveyard are removed from play.

(Two-for-One was used by Bandit Keith in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Amber Crystal Circle

Normal Trap Card

Image: Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth standing within an explosion of amber energy with seven glowing gemstones in the air before him.

Activate only when a "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" you control is attacked. It gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other "Crystal Beast" monsters on the field until the end of the turn.

(Amber Crystal Circle was first used by Jesse/Johan in Episode 128 of GX. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Gem Surge

Normal Trap Card

Image: Gemknight Paz shining with a flash of fiery energy.

Activate only when a 'Gemknight' monster you control battles a monster with higher ATK. That 'Gemknight' monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

55555

Motor Repairs

Normal Trap Card

Image: A team of mechanics repairing a beaten-up, dented and battered Motor Violence.

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack. Special Summon a 'Motor' monster that was destroyed this turn from your Graveyard.

(Gem Surge and Motor Repairs are my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Defender Hero

Normal Trap Card

Image: A masked, costumed hero taking a blast of energy for a young, beautiful mage wearing a blue dress.

Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the target to another "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", "Evil Hero", "Masked Hero" or "Vision Hero" monster you control.

(Defender Hero was used by Jaden/Judai in the GX manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the GX manga.)

39

Next time on Spirit Legends, Blake is drawn into a tough conflict with an opponent wielding beings of good that should never have been used to defend disorder! Can he overpower these celestial bringers of justice with the powers of Nature?! Can he find the strength to shatter the iron resolve of the one wielding this power?

To find out, read Chapter 40 of Spirit Legends – Iron Resolve!


	40. Chapter 40: Iron Resolve

_**Chapter 40: Iron Resolve**_

"Naturia Gaodrake, end this!"

With that command, Naturia Gaodrake roared and pounced, smashing through a Command Knight before swiping its claws into the other Turbo Duelist, whose Duel Runner cut out as his Life Points hit zero. He was promptly picked up by the two Security Duel Chasers who had been following the Duel as Blake sped onwards, Naturia Gaodrake fading away.

"_Damn… this is endless…" _the Chosen of Earth thought grimly. _"We'll be fighting all day at this rate… Drago was right, we need the army to stop these riots. We're not enough to hold these people back…"_

From up ahead, there was a tremendous blast of energy and Blake watched in horror as two Security Duel Chasers promptly wiped out, being hurled from their Runners to slam against buildings and fall to the ground.

"What the hell…?" With that, he sped up to follow their opponent, who was astride a sleek, futuristic Duel Runner with one large wheel at the back and one smaller wheel under the arrowhead body of the Runner. The rider was protected by the way the body curved up to connect to the back wheel, giving a makeshift shield against monster attacks or debris. The whole thing was painted in black and gold with a white underside, a color scheme that reminded Blake of a certain Archetype of monsters he had heard of…

The rider noticed his pursuer and glanced back, revealing only a blank black visor rimmed by a golden crest. The helmet and riding suit the man wore were the same colors as the Runner, and the Duel Disk connected to the console bore a similar futuristic design, with intricate golden crests around the Deck, Graveyard and Extra Deck slots.

"Who are you?" Blake shouted. "What did you do to those Securities, and why?"

"I am Justice!" the Turbo Duelist replied. "I'm bringing down judgment upon Rex Goodwin and his lies!"

"I can respect that, but not the way you're bringing it!" Blake shouted. "Pull over the Runner and surrender!"

"We're both Turbo Duelists… so you know how this should be settled," Justice replied as he calmly slashed his fingers across the console of his Runner. Blake gasped in shock as his Runner entered Duel Mode.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Speed World activated," _both Runner computers chimed as Speed World materialized around them. _"Autopilot standing by."_

"You hacked my Runner!"

"So I did," Justice sneered. "I'm sending a message to those who stand beside Goodwin, and if you defy me, then you're with him! Get ready to feel the power of Justice!"

"I'll show you my power!" Blake snapped as they drew their opening hands.

"_Ready… set… Duel!"_

"Let's ride!" the two yelled.

_Blake 8000LP 0SPC/Justice 8000LP 0SPC_

"I shall begin!" Justice called, drawing a sixth card. "I place two cards face-down!" He cast two reversed cards into his Disk and they appeared to either side of his Disk. "Now I set a reversed monster!" The monster appeared face-down. "Turn end!"

_Blake 8000LP 0SPC/Justice 8000LP 0SPC_

"My draw!" Blake shouted as both Runners sped up (_Blake 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Justice 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Naturia Spiderfang!" he shouted. The comical cartoon spider appeared, yawning (ATK: 2100). "Sure, Spiderfang can't attack unless you activate a card effect, but he should hold you off! Now I throw down two face-downs, and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Blake 8000LP 1SPC/Justice 8000LP 1SPC_

"A wall is no defense against Justice!" the man proclaimed as he drew (_Blake 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Justice 8000LP 2SPC_). "I activate the Trap Card, DNA Surgery, and choose to brand all creatures in play the Light Attribute!" Spiderfang gained a golden glow as Blake blinked.

"Okay…"

"Now I reveal my face-down monster, the Ally of Justice Tractor!" The monster card flipped over and the monster itself appeared, a towering pale cyan mecha with the chest of a truck, complete with winch. It was so tall its head and shoulders were shrouded in shadow (ATK: 0). "By Releasing Ally of Justice Tractor while you control a Light-Attribute monster, I can add two creatures with the title Ally of Justice from my Deck to my hand!"

Ally of Justice Tractor faded into golden motes that fell on Justice's Duel Runner as two cards shot from his Deck to his hand. "I select the Allies of Justice Rudra and Cyclone Creator! Now I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind to Special Summon Ally of Justice Tractor from my Graveyard!" Tractor appeared once more. "I Release Tractor to Advance Summon Ally of Justice Rudra!"

Tractor dissolved into a rainbow orb that reformed into a large mechanical wolf-like beast, which billowed steam from its form as it ran beside its master's Duel Runner (ATK: 1900).

"Because you Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Naturia Cosmos Beet from my hand!" Blake shouted. The cute bundle of roots appeared with a chuckle (DEF: 700).

"When Ally of Justice Rudra battles a Light-Attribute monster, it gains 700 attack points," Justice said. "Rudra, attack Naturia Spiderfang!" Ally of Justice Rudra gave a mechanical howl (ATK: 2600) and pounced at Naturia Spiderfang…

"You think these face-downs are for show?" Blake exclaimed as one lifted up. "I activate Guardian Nature, so since your monster's a higher Level, it can't destroy Spiderfang by battle!" Ally of Justice Rudra crashed into Naturia Spiderfang, but it couldn't crush the monster as a green aura surrounded the Naturia.

(_Blake 7500LP 2SPC_)

"What's more, Guardian Nature is Continuous, although it only works on Level Four or below Naturia monsters and I have to pay 500 points in each of my Standby Phases to keep it!" Blake shouted.

"A minor irritation," Justice replied as Ally of Justice Rudra growled (ATK: 1900). "I end my turn there."

_Blake 7500LP 2SPC/Justice 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Blake shouted (_Blake 7500LP 3SPC_) (_Justice 8000LP 3SPC_). Then a red aura surrounded him from Guardian Nature.

(_Blake 7000LP 3SPC_)

"I summon Naturia Ragweed!" he shouted. A blue portal opened beside his Duel Runner, disgorging a strange pale green weed bearing pale yellow flowers for a head and hands (ATK: 1200). "Now I Tune Cosmos Beet, Spiderfang and Ragweed to Synchro Summon…!" But as he tried to take the Naturia Gaodrake card from his Extra Deck, a message flashed up on his console – **Invalid Materials**.

"What do you mean, invalid materials? They're the right Levels!" The console flashed a picture of the Naturia Gaodrake card at him, zooming in on the Synchro Materials, "one Earth Tuner plus one or more Earth non-Tuner monsters… damn! It's that DNA Transplant!"

"Correct," Justice said with a hint of amusement. "Only a fool wouldn't know the summoning requirements of his own monster."

"Shut up!" Blake shouted. "I Tune Cosmos Beet to Spiderfang to Synchro Summon…!" Cosmos Beet faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled the yawning Naturia Spiderfang, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of energy…

"_Herald the power born within our hearts as a crusader of the earth now appears! Synchro Summon! Charge onwards – Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"_

With a whinny and a battle cry, Gaia charged from the Synchro Summon with his lances raised (ATK: 2600).

"If your monster battles Rudra, it will be a draw," Justice observed shrewdly.

"Not quite," Blake replied as his face-down lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Skill Successor, giving one of my monsters 400 more points until the End Phase – enough for Gaia to beat your Rudra!" Gaia Knight shone with energy as he roared a battle cry (ATK: 3000). "Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, destroy Ally of Justice Rudra with Spiral Spear Strike!"

Gaia Knight charged as Ally of Justice Rudra glowed (ATK: 2600), but it still wasn't strong enough to stop Gaia impaling his lance through its skull before his horse trampled it underfoot, the knight withdrawing his weapon in time to strike through Justice with it.

(_Justice 7600LP 3SPC_)

"Naturia Ragweed, attack him directly!" Naturia Ragweed breathed a shower of pollen at Justice, who barely reacted to the irritating particles.

(_Justice 6400LP 2SPC_)

As his opponent's Duel Runner slowed down, Blake placed a card into his Disk. "I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared as Gaia Knight stopped glowing (ATK: 2600).

_Blake 7000LP 3SPC/Justice 6400LP 2SPC_

"I draw," Justice said (_Blake 7000LP 4SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 3SPC_). "I cast the Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing two cards and discarding one!" He drew twice and promptly placed Ally Mind into the Graveyard.

"Because you drew outside the Draw Phase, I can Release Naturia Ragweed to draw twice!" Blake shouted, drawing two cards as Naturia Ragweed dissolved into golden motes.

"I activate the Trap Card, Powerful Rebirth!" Justice said as his face-down lifted up. "With this, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below monster from my Graveyard, such as Ally of Justice Tractor, and that monster gains 100 points apiece and an additional Level!" Ally of Justice Tractor reappeared, glowing with crimson energy (ATK: 100/Level 2).

"What's the use in that?" Blake asked.

"For this," Justice replied, playing a card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!" In a blast of wind, a bronze robotic hawk appeared beside his Runner with a shriek, whirling turbines built into its wings (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate the effect of my Cyclone Creator, discarding one card to return a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Tuner monsters in play to their owners' hands!" He placed Skill Successor into the Graveyard and Cyclone Creator blasted twin tornadoes, sending Blake's face-down spiraling back into his hand.

"Damn it!"

"Now, prepare to feel the true power of Justice!" his opponent shouted. "Level Three Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator, Level Two Ally of Justice Tractor, Tuning! Synchro Summon…!"

Cyclone Creator shrieked and its turbines screamed as it faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Tractor, reducing it to two glowing stars that spiraled for a moment before colliding in a flash of energy…

"_Soldier of Justice, envoy of righteousness, soar and shine! Let your power devastate your foe! Synchro Summon! Attack, Ally of Justice Catastor!" _Justice chanted.

In a flash of energy, a shining Machine descended, white, black and red in color, sleek and streamlined in form. Its four legs were like an insect's, with multiple joints and tipped by shining golden blades. The monster's body was adorned with amber gems like eyes, its head crowned by a golden inverted teardrop crest, the centre of which glowed with electric blue light (ATK: 2200).

"That thing's too weak to beat Gaia!" Blake crowed.

"Don't you think I'd have a provision for that?" Justice replied snidely. "Any non-Dark-Attribute monster that so much as battles my Ally of Justice Catastor is destroyed – without applying damage calculation." Blake's grin melted on the spot.

"W-what did you say?"

"Ally of Justice Catastor!" Justice shouted commandingly. "Strike down this infidel's knight with Platinum Prism Blast!" Catastor blasted a ray of super-intense energy from its crest, vaporizing Gaia before he could so much as raise a lance. Blake gazed in shock at where his monster had been.

"I now conclude this turn with a reversed card." The face-down appeared.

_Blake 7000LP 4SPC_/_Justice 6400LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Blake shouted (_Blake 7000LP 5SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 4SPC_). The red aura surrounded him from Guardian Nature.

(_Blake 6500LP 5SPC_)

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Light of Intervention!" Justice shouted as light shone down on the field. "This Trap Card prevents either of us from setting monsters while it remains on the field." Blake grimaced.

"I summon Naturia Guardian!" he shouted, the tree-monster appearing from a portal beside him (ATK: 1600). "Now I throw a card face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 6500LP 5SPC/Justice 6400LP 4SPC_

"My turn!" Justice declared, drawing (_Blake 6500LP 6SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 5SPC_).

"I summon the Ally of Justice Thousand Arms!" A humanoid robot with a somewhat insectoid body appeared, its six arms holding a variety of bladed weapons (ATK: 1700).

"Because you Normal Summoned, Naturia Guardian gains 300 points!" Blake shouted as Naturia Guardian glowed (ATK: 1900).

"I activate the effect of the Skill Successor in my Graveyard, removing it from play to grant Thousand Arms an additional 800 attack points!" Justice said. Ally of Justice Thousand Arms glowed with energy (ATK: 2500) as its master pocketed the Trap Card. "Now, Ally of Justice Thousand Arms, strike down his Naturia Guardian!" Thousand Arms surged forwards and cleaved through Naturia Guardian with all six of its blades, before slashing them at Blake.

(_Blake 5900LP 6SPC_)

"Ally of Justice Catastor, attack him directly with Platinum Prism Blast!" Blake screamed as Catastor's blast smashed into him, exploding in a manner similar to the blast of energy that had defeated the two Duel Chasers before.

(_Blake 3700LP 4SPC_)

Blake snarled as he burst from the smoky aftermath of Catastor's attack, glaring at Justice.

"No man can overcome Justice!" the man proclaimed proudly.

"I'm not just a man – I'm Chosen!" Blake shouted. "And with that power, I'll overcome you!"

"That I would see!" Justice mocked. "If a mere mortal can overcome me, then that shall be the day all Hell bids welcome to the ice and snow! I end my turn with a reversed card!" Ally of Justice Thousand Arms stopped glowing (ATK: 1700).

_Blake 3700LP 4SPC/Justice 6400LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Blake yelled (_Blake 3700LP 5SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 6SPC_). The red aura surrounded him from Guardian Nature.

(_Blake 3200LP 5SPC_)

"I summon Naturia Cliff in defense mode!" The giant rocky wall appeared beside his Duel Runner (DEF: 1000). "Now I end my turn!"

_Blake 3200LP 5SPC/Justice 6400LP 6SPC_

"My turn!" Justice announced as he drew (_Blake 3200LP 6SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 7SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Storm Gazer!" the man declared. "This Speed Spell can only be activated when I have four or more Speed Counters, and it destroys one Spell or Trap Card!" Guardian Nature shattered in a blaze of energy. "Now I Release Ally of Justice Thousand Arms, to Advance Summon Ally of Justice Lethal Weapon!"

Thousand Arms faded away into rainbow light that reformed into a large cube-like Ally of Justice with a black sphere for a head, dozens of arms across its form brandishing such tools and weapons as a drill and hammer (ATK: 2200).

"Ally of Justice Catastor, attack Naturia Cliff with Platinum Prism Blast!" Catastor blasted its laser and Cliff was vaporized.

"I use its effect – since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can play a Level Four or lower Naturia from my Deck!" Blake shouted as a second Cliff appeared (ATK: 1500).

"Ally of Justice Lethal Weapon, attack Naturia Cliff!" Lethal Weapon surged forwards and impaled Cliff on its drill, shattering Blake's monster before stabbing the drill into him.

(_Blake 2500LP 6SPC_)

"I use Cliff's effect to summon Naturia Butterfly!" Blake cried. The cute pink butterfly appeared, flapping her wings (ATK: 500).

"I activate the effect of Ally of Justice Lethal Weapon, letting me draw a card as it slew a Light-Attribute monster," Justice said, "and if that monster is a Level Four or below Dark-Attribute monster I can Special Summon it." With that, he drew. "Unfortunately, it doesn't fit the requirements, so I shall conclude my turn."

_Blake 2500LP 6SPC/Justice 6400LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Blake shouted (_Blake 2500LP 7SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 8SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Down Burst, setting all your Spell and Trap Cards!" Justice gave a snarl of irritation as DNA Transplant and Light of Intervention set.

"That serves no purpose!" he declared.

"Your DNA Transplant isn't changing my monsters' Attributes anymore," his opponent said. "Which means, I summon Naturia Cliff," his third copy of the rock wall Naturia appeared, "and I can Tune it to Naturia Butterfly to summon a new face!"

Naturia Butterfly faded into three glowing stars that encircled Naturia Cliff, expanding into Synchro Gates that reduced it to four glowing stars. The stars collided in a flash of light…

"_Guardians of Nature that rule over the forest, awaken to the cry of your subjects! Eternal Genbu, rise to grant shelter to those you protect! Synchro Summon! Appear, Naturia Landols!" _

With a loud yawn, a gigantic rock-skinned tortoise reared up over them, its shell covered with grass and flowers, crowned by a giant tree. Naturia Landols stepped forwards with another yawn, gazing down at Blake and Justice (ATK: 2350).

"Even though your monster possesses greater strength, it still cannot prevail over my Ally of Justice Catastor," Justice stated.

"Actually, it can," Blake replied. "Naturia Landols, attack Ally of Justice Catastor!" Naturia Landols lifted one leg, preparing to bring it down and crush Catastor.

"Fool!" Justice yelled. "Catastor, put an end to his beast! _Platinum Prism Blast_!"

"I hoped you'd do that!" Blake shouted. "I activate the effect of Naturia Landols – by discarding a Spell Card, I can negate a monster's effect and destroy that monster!" Justice roared in outrage as Blake hurled Speed Spell – Synchro Return into his Graveyard, and Ally of Justice Catastor exploded in a fiery blaze of energy.

"You'll pay for that!" the man snarled.

"We'll see," Blake replied. "I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 2500LP 7SPC/Justice 6400LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Justice shouted (_Blake 2500LP 8SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 9SPC_).

"I summon the Ally of Justice Cycle Reader!" In a flare of power, a spider-like Ally of Justice with Catastor's red, black and white coloration appeared, its face covered by a crest like Catastor's (ATK: 1000). "Now I Tune together Allies of Justice Cycle Reader and Lethal Weapon to Synchro Summon…!"

Cycle Reader faded into three glowing stars that encircled Lethal Weapon, expanding into Synchro Gates that reduced the multi-armed Ally of Justice to five glowing stars. The stars collided in a flash of power…

"_Darkness of Justice that rules the void of the heavens, rise to battle the Light! Let your steely gaze pierce into the souls of your foe! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Ally of Justice Light Gazer!"_

A new Ally of Justice soared from the Synchro Summon, its body shaped like an inverted steel pear decorated in crimson and gold, a steel ring encircling its lower half. Its whole form was covered by radiant spotlights that shone out into the rainstorm around as Light Gazer sounded a grating roar (ATK: 2400).

"I reactivate Light of Intervention and DNA Transplant, setting DNA Transplant to Light!" Justice roared, as the monsters in play gained the glowing aura. "But I also activate the Continuous Trap Card, Necro Alchemy! In essence, this is DNA Transplant, but affecting our Graveyards, and I'll name Light once more!" Both players' Graveyards were enveloped in light.

"What's the point in that?" Blake yelled.

"Ally of Justice Light Gazer gains 200 attack points for each Light monster in your Graveyard, and there are currently nine!" Justice declared as Light Gazer shone with energy (ATK: 4200). "Ally of Justice Light Gazer, strike down Naturia Landols! Stellar Cataclysm!"

All of Light Gazer's spotlights turned on Landols and super-intense beams of energy suddenly ripped through the Synchro from all directions, Blake screaming in pain as they seared into him.

(_Blake 650LP 7SPC_)

"I activate… the Trap Card… Option Hunter…" he groaned. "Since you… destroyed my… monster in battle… I gain its… original attack points as… Life Points…" He glowed with energy, as Ally of Justice Light Gazer's glow intensified (ATK: 4400).

(_Blake 3000LP 7SPC_)

"I end my turn with a reversed card," Justice concluded. "As I said, no man may withstand Justice." The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 3000LP 7SPC/Justice 6400LP 9SPC_

"I draw…!" Blake snarled angrily, pulling the card from his Deck (_Blake 3000LP 8SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 10SPC_)

"I summon Naturia Triumph in defense mode!" The small crimson Naturia appeared, shaking as it saw Light Gazer (DEF: 1500). "Now I throw down a face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 3000LP 8SPC/Justice 6400LP 10SPC_

"I draw," Justice said (_Blake 3000LP 9SPC_) (_Justice 6400LP 11SPC_). "I activate the Trap Card, Level Conversion Lab. With this card, I reveal a monster in my hand," he flashed Blake something called Ally of Justice Thunder Armor, "and then a dice is rolled. If the result is one, I lose the monster; any other result then becomes the monster's Level." A dice shot from his Runner and rolled, coming up four.

"I now summon Ally of Justice Thunder Armor!" A hulking crimson juggernaut of a machine appeared beside him, standing on four multi-jointed legs, bladed fins coating its back. Thunder Armor raised both arms and with the _snap-hiss _sound traditional to lightsabers in the _Star Wars _film saga, blazing energy blades ignited from them (ATK: 2700).

"With Ally of Justice Thunder Armor on the field, all Allies of Justice gain a Piercing effect," Justice said. "Thunder Armor, annihilate his Naturia Triumph!" Thunder Armor surged forwards and cleaved Triumph into pieces, Blake crying out in pain as the energy blades stabbed into him.

(_Blake 1800LP 8SPC_)

"Ally of Justice Light Gazer, finish this!" As Light Gazer's glow intensified (ATK: 4600), Blake's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Defense Draw!" he shouted. The energy beams exploded harmlessly against the glowing energy shield as he drew once.

"On your next turn, this farce ends," Justice promised. "I activate Speed Spell – Road Blocker, which prevents you gaining Speed Counters next turn." Blake snarled.

_Blake 1800LP 8SPC/Justice 6400LP 11SPC_

"I draw!" Blake shouted, pulling the card from his Deck (_Justice 6400LP 12SPC_). He smirked at the card.

"One draw changes everything…" he murmured. "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, sacrificing six Speed Counters to draw twice! It's all or nothing!" As his Duel Runner slowed massively (_Blake 1800LP 2SPC_), he drew two cards and smiled at them.

"With my Speed Counters ten below yours, I can activate Speed Spell – Gap Storm, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" Justice gave a furious roar as a howling typhoon swept over the field, obliterating all Spell and Traps.

"You still can't win!" he shouted.

"Wrong," Blake replied, taking another card from his hand as Light Gazer's attack score plummeted (ATK: 2400). "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and threw Naturia Dragonfly into his Graveyard. "Then, Speed Spell – Over Boost!" He sped up again (_Blake 1800LP 6SPC_), then he played another card.

"And here's the finisher – Speed Spell – Dead Synchron! I remove Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth and Naturia Butterfly from the game to Synchro Summon…!"

Three Synchro Gates and six glowing stars soared into the heavens, colliding in a flash of power that lit the street and several dozen blocks besides…

"_A rising spirit of the Earth shall take form in our defense! Let your weaving bonds of power envelop the whole of Nature in their fold! Synchro Summon! Come forwards, Earth Avatar Geb!" _

With a roar of power, Geb descended to soar beside Blake (ATK: 2400).

"I activate the effect of Earth Avatar Geb, removing all ten Earth monsters in my Graveyard from play for him to gain 600 points for each until the End Phase!" Blake yelled, pocketing the ten monsters as Geb shone with energy (ATK: 8400).

"You're 400 points from winning!" Justice said. "If you hadn't discarded that monster, you might have stood a chance!"

"I've won!" Blake replied. "I activate the effect of the Skill Successor in _my _Graveyard, removing it from play to give Geb 800 more points!" Justice stared in shock as Geb glowed with energy once more (ATK: 9200). "Earth Avatar Geb, end this Duel! Strike down Ally of Justice Light Gazer!"

Geb surged forwards, spinning his spear as power surged from him. With a mighty roar, he crashed into Light Gazer, unleashing a blaze of energy that consumed the Machine before striking Justice with his spear, the masked man screaming in pain as the Earth Avatar's power ripped into him…

_Blake 1800LP 6SPC/Justice 0LP 6SPC_

"You'll suffer for your victory!" Justice roared. Instead of stopping, his Duel Runner only sped up, shooting down the street. The masked duelist tapped his console and a great _BOOM _filled the air as the space before him rent open, forming a glowing, searing crack in space that his Duel Runner entered, the rend in the fabric of the world sealing closed behind him.

The two Duel Chasers skidded to a stop, as did Blake, the three staring at where Justice had been.

"What the hell was that…?" the Chosen of Earth gasped.

"_A Dimensional Fissure._" Blake turned his head to see Earth Avatar Geb there, standing next to his Duel Runner. It was the Avatar of Earth who had spoken.

"Geb…" he murmured. "How… are you… speaking to me…?"

"_You are my Chosen," _the Duel Spirit replied. _"And so, I can speak to you and appear to you, but you alone. To answer your first question, somehow, Justice managed to rip open a Dimensional Fissure to another world. How he could achieve such a feat I do not know… presumably there was some piece of technology in his Duel Runner…"_

He stopped as one of the Duel Chasers dismounted, her black coat flapping in the wind as she took off her helmet, revealing herself as April.

"_Wow… she's… hot…" _was Blake's first thought at seeing her, not immediately registering the Sector Security uniform under her coat or the Security issue Runner she had been riding.

"Do you know that guy?" April asked, gesturing to where Justice had been.

"No," Blake replied, looking in the same direction. "I just saw him take down two other Duel Chasers and took him on to try and stop him before anyone else got hurt." April swore and kicked her Runner.

"Too bad he got away," she said bitterly. "That monster… the one you used to end it… what was its name again?"

"Earth Avatar Geb." A flicker of recognition ran across her eyes.

"Vulcan… Geb…" she murmured. "My cousin uses a Synchro Monster like that… but his is Flame Avatar Vulcan…"

"You mean Julian?" Blake exclaimed. "You're his cousin!"

"Yeah… April," she replied wearily, tired from the constant dueling and the effort of confronting violent mobs. Blake noticed both this, and his own weariness, and of course, that was what made his legs start to buckle. April caught him, but her own legs gave way and the two both collapsed to the floor in a heap. They quickly pulled away from each other, blushing violently. The other Duel Chaser gave a chuckle at their embarrassment.

Blake began to laugh at the ridiculous situation, and after a moment, April joined in. The two stopped laughing after a while, looking at each other.

"Man, it's been stressful lately," April murmured. "What with these riots, and those giant… _things _that attacked the Arcadia Movement… it's just too much…"

"You're telling me," Blake replied. "Rogue land sharks after a park, rioters after Goodwin's blood… this city gets madder and madder every week, I swear." They both chuckled at that. "Maybe we need to relax a bit, find somewhere to rest up."

"Where, though?" the other Duel Chaser said, leaning back against his Runner. "There are still hundreds of rioters filling the streets that need to be contained." On cue, his radio began to speak and he listened in. "I stand corrected."

"What is it?" April asked, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"Goodwin's just sent a request for aid to the army," he said. "He's imposing martial law on New Domino until this crisis ends… which means we need somewhere to hide out while the troops deal with these riots." April was aghast.

"He called in the _army_?" she said in shock.

"He's Rex Goodwin," Blake shrugged. "What did you expect, free candy? I've got an apartment near here we can rest up in, for a while anyway." The Duel Chaser nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he replied…

40

Half an hour later, they were all sat in Blake's apartment, a set of three rooms decorated in forest green. Blake shared it with an old friend from school, who was currently out, and he'd left it at that.

"Here," the Duel Chaser said, setting down cups of tea beside Blake and April as they sat at the dining table, staring out of the window at the tanks rolling past. Soldiers in combat camouflage marched beside the tanks, with guns clearly visible across their chests.

"To think it came to this," April murmured, staring down at the troops and tanks in silent horror.

"Goodwin had no choice," Blake said bitterly. "At least, that's how he'll see it. Nothing could make that man think himself wrong." Behind him, Geb was leaned against the wall, also staring down at the marching soldiers.

"_These troops are nothing, you know," _the Avatar murmured. _"In the dimensions ruled by Duel Spirits, armies of millions can be formed, marching out across entire continents… coating the green with red… I have lived there, seen the bloodshed and slaughter from every blade of grass, every leaf of the trees… where Nature lives, so do I, her consort and the Avatar of the Earth. I have seen far worse then this." _

Blake ignored him, instead simply standing up and closing the curtains. April looked at him.

"We don't have to watch this happen," the Chosen of Earth said simply. "Goodwin's decision doesn't have to affect us."

"You're right," the other Duel Chaser said, looking rather glad not having to see the ranks of troops and tanks. "Let's take our minds off of this… how about a Duel?" He took his Deck from his Disk, but April and Blake shook their heads.

"Me, against one of your Security Guard Decks?" Blake said. "Please. I'd cream you in three turns."

"I can't fight right now… not even by dueling…" April murmured. "Not when I know what's going on outside." X-Saber Urbellum appeared behind, invisible to all others but Blake and Geb.

"_There is no honor in Goodwin's order," _the Duel Spirit said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. _"This isn't battle, this is slaughter. All those troops against poorly-armed, badly-disciplined civilians… what a farce…" _

"_I concur," _Geb said simply, nodding to his fellow Duel Spirit. Outside, the sound of angry shouts resounded, penetrating the glass of the windows and fabric of the curtains to reach their ears, followed by the harsh bark of gunshots. All their eyes widened in horror.

"They… opened fire…" April whispered. Blake stood up, eyes narrowing with anger. He crossed the room, turning on the stereo system on a shelf next to the door leading into the bedroom. Music began to play, the Chosen of Earth clenching his fists as a truly thunderous expression covered his face. He was clearly trying to wall out the horror of what Goodwin had allowed to happen by not answering the call for sound guidance and reassurance.

The music was added to by words, the song continuing from where it had earlier been paused.

"_It was the wicked and wild wind,_

_Blew down the doors to let me in,_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums,_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become,_

_Revolutionaries wait,_

_For my head on a silver plate,_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string,_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king?"_

The lines of _Viva la Vida _continued onwards, singing the sad story as Blake seethed with his silent anger towards Goodwin, tears ran down April's cheeks in her sorrow for those injured or even killed by the director's decision, and the spirits of Geb and Urbellum just listened to the words and barely audible gunshots in solemn silence…

40

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Ally of Justice Tractor

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If your opponent controls a face-up LIGHT monster, you can Tribute this card to add 2 "Ally of Justice" monsters from your Deck to your hand.

(Ally of Justice Tractor was first used by a Diablo Riding Roid in Episode 106 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Naturia Ragweed

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000

When your opponent draws card(s) outside of the Draw Phase, by sending this card you control to the Graveyard, draw 2 cards.

55555

Naturia Landols

EARTH/ Rock/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2350/DEF: 1600

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

While this card is face-up on the field, you can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of an Effect Monster's effect, and destroy that Effect Monster.

(The Naturia Archetype was released in the Duel Terminal sets Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane, Charge of the Genex and Pulse of the Trishula, as well as Duelist Revolution in the OCG, with more to be released in Starstrike Blast. Some will be released in the TCG in Hidden Arsenal 2.)

55555

Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200

Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to return a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of face-up Tuner monsters on the field to their owner's hands.

55555

Ally of Justice Thousand Arms

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0

This card can attack all face-up LIGHT monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card battles a non-LIGHT monster, destroy this card before damage calculation.

55555

Ally of Justice Lethal Weapon

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800

When this card destroys an opponent's LIGHT monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, draw 1 card. If the card drawn is a Level 4 or lower DARK monster, you can show it to your opponent to Special Summon it to your field.

55555

Ally of Justice Cycle Reader

DARK/ Machine/Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

Activate by discarding this card from your hand. Remove from play up to 2 LIGHT monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. This effect can be used during your opponent's turn.

55555

Ally of Justice Thunder Armor

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200

This card cannot be Special Summoned. During battle between an "Ally of Justice" monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(The Ally of Justice Archetype was released in the Duel Terminal sets Synchro Awakening, Invasion of Worms, Justice Strikes Back and Dragunity of the Hurricane in the OCG, as well as in The Shining Darkness. Some were released in the TCG in Hidden Arsenal, with more to follow in Duel Terminal 1 and Hidden Arsenal 2.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Speed Spell – Storm Gazer

Normal Spell Card

Image: Several lightning bolts from a massive storm cloud striking a Duel Runner, under the direction of Thunder Lord of Mist Valley.

Activate only when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(Speed Spell – Storm Gazer is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Speed Spell – Gap Storm

Normal Spell Card

Image: A raging tempest of energy in Speed World, with spheres of purple and green energy being tossed by the winds.

Activate when a player has 10 more Speed Counters than their opponent. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.

(Speed Spell – Gap Storm was first used by Yusei in Episode 17 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Guardian Nature

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A beautiful green-haired goddess walking through Naturia Forest, with several Naturia monsters crowding around her as she sings.

Activate only when a Level Four or lower 'Naturia' monster you control is declared an attack target. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases, or destroy this card. Level Four or lower 'Naturia' monsters you control cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has a higher Level.

(Guardian Nature is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Down Burst

Normal Trap Card

Image: Several Spell and Trap Cards, among them Messenger of Peace and Call of the Haunted, being blown into the air by a gust of wind.

Set all Face-up Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

(Down Burst was first used by Crow in Episode 95 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Necro Alchemy

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Elemental Mistress Doriado in a zombie-infested graveyard, striking down the zombies with bolts of burning lightning.

Declare 1 Attribute when this card is activated. For as long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Monsters in both Graveyards are considered the declared Attribute.

(Necro Alchemy was created by fellow fanfic author Cyber Commander and used in his fic Shadowchasers. Creative credit for it goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use it.)

40

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Signers reach the Satellite and are treated to Martha's hospitality, but upon learning of the black fog, Julian goes to check on an old friend, only to find them under the influence of the Dark Signers. When he faces his old comrade, can he defeat monsters embodying fate itself? When confronted by a being of light corrupted by darkness, how can he prevail?

To find out, read Chapter 41 – Arcanatic Doomscythe!


	41. Chapter 41: Arcanatic Doomscythe

_**Chapter 41: Arcanatic Doomscythe**_

In the depths of Satellite, the fog rolled. Its darkness engulfed the streets, choking the world to silence…

Further out from the B.A.D., a black woman sat alone in her home, staring out of the windows as she shuffled a deck of cards in her hand. Turning her gaze to them, she pulled the first card from the top and flipped it over.

"Strength," she murmured. "A power hidden within…" She turned over the next card, setting the Strength card to one side.

"Wheel of Fortune… opportunities, developments… destiny and fate…" Setting down the Wheel of Fortune card, she drew the next card.

"Judgment… accepting past mistakes, release from the past… salvation, and a new beginning…" She drew the fourth card, but as she began to flip it round, she cried out in pain, feeling a sharp beak pierce into her neck. She collapsed, leaving the fourth card to fall to the ground as Kelsey's condor took flight out through the window. A glowing purple mark appeared on the woman's arm, the mark of the Condor…

41

The helicopter carrying the Signers and their allies descended, landing beside Martha's house. Martha herself emerged to greet them, joined by Blister and two children, who looked on as the group climbed out of the helicopter.

"Jack," she greeted as the former king walked over. "Now, what was that old routine we had?" She held out a hand. "A king always…" Yusei smirked as Julian chuckled.

"A king always show respect to a lady," Jack muttered grudgingly, kneeling down and kissing her hand. Martha then wrapped him in a hug as a group of children swarmed from the house to mob Yusei and Julian.

"Man… I always thought Satellite was scarier," Leo murmured, looking around.

"I never imagined children could be happy in a place like this," Luna said, looking at the kids mobbing Yusei and Julian.

"So, why are you tagging along?" Blister asked Trudge.

"I came here under Director Goodwin's orders," Trudge replied. "You're a fool for coming here by choice." Blister shrugged and walked around, Trudge turning to see a few kids. "What?" The children made themselves scarce, following the others inside.

Another boy came up to Trudge, looking excited. "Are you part of Security?"

"Yeah," the officer replied gruffly.

"I'd love to wear that uniform!" the boy exclaimed…

41

Inside, Martha was explaining about the black fog.

"Once the fog cleared, anyone who was within it had disappeared," she explained. "The fog didn't reach us, so we were spared, but Yusei, your friends haven't returned. They may have been caught in the fog… I'm glad you managed to save Akiza…" Julian stood up.

"Is Maria alright?" he asked. Martha sighed.

"I honestly don't know, Julian," she said. "Maria was closer to the fog than we are… she may have been caught in it."

"I'm going to check on her," the Chosen of Flame said. "I'll be back soon, okay." With that, he left…

41

He retrieved his Duel Runner from the helicopter's cargo bay, leaving Jack's in place as he mounted the Runner, pulled on his helmet and set out into Satellite.

As he rode through the battered and ravaged streets, memories came to him, memories of his time there following his uncle's death and all the events that had followed, his time with Kelsey, Drago and Milo, meeting Kisara that fateful time, the Legacy of Champions, and his battle with Ryutaro Miyamoto.

"So much happened here…" he murmured softly. "I did so much… it's like I lived my life more in three years here than sixteen in the city…" With that thoughtful remark, he skidded his Runner to a stop beside a grey, rotting complex of buildings in an open area, dismounting and pulling off his helmet.

"Maria!" he called, disengaging his Duel Disk from the Runner and walking towards the complex. Suddenly, there was a spark before him and a flash of fire erupted, forming into the familiar ring of purple fire as the black woman who had been performing the Tarot reading stepped from the shadows behind him, activating the Duel Disk on her arm. She was wearing a long black dress that billowed out in the wind.

Julian turned. "Maria…? What are you doing?" Then he saw the condor mark on her arm. "Y-you're a Dark Signer?"

"I am a Shadow Drone!" she replied. "My master is a Dark Signer, who wishes me to test your power! Prepare to Duel!"

"_If I beat her, then this control is broken…" _Julian mused. "I accept your challenge! Let's Duel!" He activated his own Disk, the two drawing their opening hands.

"Game on!"

_Julian 8000LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Maria declared, drawing a sixth card. "I summon Arcana Force III – The Empress!" A prominence of somehow dark light erupted before her, creating a slender grey-skinned creature clad in a blue bodysuit that bared its upper legs, a cape of translucent light flowing down its back. The Empress stepped forwards, glaring at Julian with crimson eyes as she clenched her talons into fists (ATK: 1300).

"Still using Arcana Force…" Julian murmured.

"Because I summoned The Empress, her effect activates!" Maria shouted as an image of the monster card appeared over her head. "This card is going to spin, and when you shout for it to stop, it will do so, either right-side-up or upside-down. The position will then determine the effect." The card began to rotate slowly in mid-air…

"Stop!" Julian shouted. The card continued to revolve, before landing right-side-up. Julian swore under his breath.

"Because the card stopped right-side-up," Maria said as said card faded away, "The Empress gains her first effect, so when you Normal Summon or Set, I can Special Summon an Arcana Force monster fro my hand! Now I conclude this turn with a reversed card!" The face-down appeared behind The Empress.

_Julian 8000LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted, glancing over his hand. _"Hey… haven't had a chance to use this guy yet…" _

"I summon Rhinotaurus!" he shouted. In a flash of flames, a purple-skinned warrior with the head of a rhino appeared, his legs and forearms clad in armor of rock similar to Nitro Warrior's. Spikes of bone protruded from his shoulders, blades of the same material extending from his bracers (ATK: 1800).

"I activate the effect of The Empress, Special Summoning Arcana Force IV – The Emperor from my hand!" Maria shouted. The Empress raised her hand and another of the Arcana Force formed beside her, a large black construct hovering over the ground, its body studded with rubies. Long metal tentacles ending in clawed hands formed its arms, and great black wings expanded out behind it (ATK: 1400). Then its effect activated, prompting its card to appear over it and start to revolve.

"Stop!"

Julian smiled as the card landed face-down this time.

"The Emperor's reversed effect removes 500 attack points from every Arcana Force monster I control," Maria said as The Empress (ATK: 800) and The Emperor (ATK: 900) glowed with crimson aura.

"Because a monster was Special Summoned, I can activate Dark Flare, Special Summoning a Fire monster from my hand!" Julian shouted, playing the Spell. "I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" The fiery dragon-man exploded from a prominence of flames behind him, landing beside Rhinotaurus (ATK: 1700). "Now, Flamvell Gurnika, attack The Empress!" Flamvell Gurnika snapped its talons to ignite a fireball in its grip, hurling the flames at The Empress…

"I activate the Trap Card, Reversal of Fate!" Maria shouted. "This switches an Arcana Force monster's effect to the opposite result! The Emperor's positive effect raises the attack scores of my monsters by the same amount!" The red aura faded into white as the Empress (ATK: 1800) and The Emperor (ATK: 1900) stood proud. The Empress then raised a hand and blasted a ray of light that ripped through the fireball and impaled Flamvell Gurnika, shattering the Flamvell and showering Julian with sparks.

(_Julian 7900LP_)

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" Julian snarled angrily, hurling the card into his Disk.

_Julian 7900LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I draw," Maria said calmly. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Second Coin Toss. Now any effect requiring a coin flip – and my Arcana Force cards count – can have the coin toss result cancelled and retried once per turn!" The Spell appeared behind The Emperor.

"Now I summon Arcana Force VII – The Chariot!" Another Arcana Force appeared, jet-black like The Emperor, consisting of a humanoid upper body mounted on an inverted-pear-shaped lower half. The humanoid body had six long metal tentacles for arms, while the lower half had three tentacles ending in hose-like nozzles extending out from it (ATK: 1700 - 2200). Then The Chariot's card appeared over it and began to rotate.

"Stop!" Julian yelled, smirking as it stopped upside-down.

"I activate Second Coin Toss, retrying that effect!" Maria shouted. The card began to revolve again.

"Stop!" A grimace covered Julian's lips as The Chariot's card stopped the right way up.

"The Chariot's positive effect means that when it destroys a monster in battle, I gain control of the destroyed monster," Maria said. "Arcana Force VII – The Chariot, attack Rhinotaurus with Feeler Cannon!" The Chariot raised its three lower tentacles and blasted rays of light from them, impaling Rhinotaurus, which shattered before reappearing before Maria in a flash of light (ATK: 1800).

(_Julian 7500LP_)

"Rhinotaurus…" Maria began, but Julian's face-down lifted.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dark Wall of Wind!" he shouted. "Now you can't make direct attacks this turn!" The barrier of dark wind appeared between him and Maria's four monsters.

"In that case, this turn concludes," the Shadow Drone finished.

_Julian 7500LP/Maria 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled, pulling the card from his Deck. "I summon Neoflamvell Sabre!" The fiery warrior appeared, drawing his cutlass (ATK: 1500). "Now I Special Summon Neoflamvell Origin since I have a Flamvell out and your Graveyard has three or less cards!" The small flame sprite ignited into being beside Neoflamvell Sabre (ATK: 500).

"I Tune together Neoflamvell Origin and Neoflamvell Sabre to Synchro Summon…!" Origin combusted, reducing itself to two Synchro Gates that encircled Neoflamvell Sabre, reducing him to four glowing stars that collided and exploded into an inferno…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!"_

With a roar, Flamvell Urquizas burst from the flames, clenching his fists (ATK: 2100).

"Flamvell Urquizas, attack Arcana Force IV – The Emperor, with Searing Justice!" Julian shouted. Urquizas surged forwards and dispatched The Emperor with a blazing fist to the face, Maria snarling as the flames slammed into her.

(_Maria 7800LP_)

Without The Emperor, The Empress (ATK: 1300) and The Chariot (ATK: 1700) stopped glowing, while Urquizas glowed with flame from his effect (ATK: 2400).

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Julian finished. The reversed card appeared behind Urquizas.

_Julian 7500LP/Maria 7800LP_

"I draw!" Maria shouted. "I activate the Spell Card, Suit of Sword X!" The image of the Spell Card appeared over her field. "This card will rotate, and if it stops upright all your monsters are destroyed, while if it stops inverted all my monsters are destroyed."

"I'd rather not take that gamble!" Julian shouted. "I activate the Trap Card – Flamvell Counter! By removing a Fire monster with 200 defense in my Graveyard from play, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it!" He pocketed Neoflamvell Sabre and Suit of Sword X was consumed by flames.

"In that case, I set a monster and end my turn!" Maria snarled, the reversed monster appearing.

_Julian 7500LP/Maria 7800LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" They each drew three times.

"I toss a card to equip Flamvell Urquizas with the Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce!" As he placed Neoflamvell Shaman into the Graveyard, a lightning bolt smashed down from the heavens into the ground before Urquizas, forming into twin ornate longswords that the Synchro Monster took up with a smirk. "The Twin Swords decrease his attack by 500, but allow him to double-attack!" Urquizas shone with power (ATK: 1900).

"But the drawback is irrelevant… Urquizas can easily gain back the lost points by his effect…" Maria realized.

"Exactly!" Julian replied. "You honestly thought I wouldn't be preparing myself in case I had to fight a Dark Signer, or one of their servants? I made some last-minute adjustments to my Deck, put in new cards to make some new combos! This team-up of Urquizas with the Twin Swords is only one new trick up my sleeve! Now, Flamvell Urquizas, attack the Empress with Searing Justice!" Urquizas roared, surging forwards as his twin blades ignited. He cleaved them through The Empress, who screamed in pain and outrage before shattering, Maria snarling as the flames struck into her.

(_Maria 7200LP_)

The flame aura around Urquizas grew in both size and intensity as the Synchro roared (ATK: 2200).

"Now, Urquizas, attack The Chariot!" Julian shouted. "Searing Justice!" Urquizas turned and cut down the mighty construct, which exploded in a blast of flame.

(_Maria 6700LP_)

The aura around Urquizas grew again (ATK: 2500) as he leapt back to Julian's side.

"I end my turn there with a face-down!" the Chosen of Flame finished.

_Julian 7500LP/Maria 6700LP_

"I draw!" Maria snarled angrily. "I activate Cup of Ace!" The image of a Spell Card appeared over her and began to rotate. "If Cup of Ace lands upright, I draw two cards, if it lands inverted, you draw two cards!"

"Stop!" Julian called. The Spell landed inverted and he drew twice, Maria not even bothering to activate Second Coin Toss.

"I Release Rhinotaurus to Advance Summon Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man!" she called out. Rhinotaurus faded into an orb of light that reformed into a bizarre construct indeed, a crescent-shaped crystal tree, with a large crystalline being hanging upside-down from it, four spikes descending from its shoulders towards the ground (ATK: 2200). Then its card appeared over it and began to rotate yet again.

"Stop!" Julian shouted, cursing as it landed upright. But then Maria gestured and Second Coin Toss glowed, stirring the card into motion again. "Stop!" This time it landed inverted and Maria smirked, prompting a puzzled grimace from Julian.

"When The Hanged Man is inverted, once per turn I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you damage equal to its attack points!" Maria declared. A blast of light seared from The Hanged Man, impaling Urquizas and shattering him, before the blast struck Julian, tearing a scream from the Chosen's throat as he was smashed back into the invisible barrier of the flames.

(_Julian 5000LP_)

"Now, The Hanged Man, attack him directly!" Another blast of light shot from The Hanged Man and slammed into Julian.

(_Julian 2800LP_)

"I end my turn there with a face-down," Maria finished, as Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Descending Lost Star!" he shouted, as Urquizas reappeared in a flare of energy (DEF: 0/Level 5).

_Julian 2800LP/Maria 6700LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. "I activate the Spell Card, Hidden Armory! By forfeiting my Normal Summon this turn and sending a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can add any Equip Spell Card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" He placed Nitro Synchron into his Graveyard, before taking Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce from it.

"Now I activate Fire Recovery, discarding UFO Turtle to Special Summon Nitro Synchron from the Graveyard!" He threw the card into his Graveyard and the fiery propane tank formed before him with a laugh (ATK: 300). "I Tune my Level Two Nitro Synchron, to my Level Five Flamvell Urquizas… Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red as it and Flamvell Urquizas soared upwards, the Tuner splitting into two Synchro Gates that encircled Flamvell Urquizas, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided in a flash of flame…

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!" _Julian chanted.

With a blazing roar, the flame-engulfed Nitro Warrior crashed down before him, rising up as the flames shattered into embers (ATK: 2800).

"Because I used Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon a Nitro Synchro Monster," the Chosen of Flame continued, "I can draw a card." He did so. "Now I discard it to equip Nitro Warrior with Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce!" He placed Skill Successor into his Graveyard and the lightning bolt from the heavens delivered the twin swords into Nitro Warrior's hands (ATK: 2300).

"Nitro Warrior, attack Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man with Dynamite Thunder!" Nitro Warrior exploded forwards (ATK: 3300) and cleaved The Hanged Man apart with two slashes of the Twin Swords, Maria snarling as flames smashed into her.

(_Maria 5600LP_)

"Now I activate Nitro Warrior's effect, switching your face-down in attack mode and letting Nitro Warrior attack it!" Julian shouted. Nitro Warrior glowed with fiery aura (ATK: 2300) as the card flipped over, a grey-skinned harlequin in gaudy, colorful clothing appearing over it. The creature's long tube-like dreadlocks extended down to its ankles, which they were tied around, and the monster had a puzzled expression on its face as it regarded the swords that had impaled through it (ATK: 0).

(_Maria 3300LP_)

"Arcana Force 0 – The Fool cannot be destroyed in battle," Maria said.

"I still have the spare attack from Twin Swords!" Julian shouted angrily, "Nitro Warrior, attack again with Dynamite Thunder!" Nitro Warrior withdrew the swords from The Fool and slashed again, but Maria's face-down lifted up, Defense Draw. Julian grimaced as the glowing aura of energy knocked Nitro Warrior back, Maria drawing once.

"I end my turn!" Julian finished angrily.

_Julian 2800LP/Maria 3300LP_

"I draw," Maria said. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Light Barrier!" As she placed the card into her Field Slot, blinding light engulfed the entire field. "This card's effect doesn't activate until my next Standby Phase, so for now I end my turn with a reversed card." The face-down appeared behind The Fool.

_Julian 2800LP/Maria 3300LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. "I summon Flamvell Paun!" In a flash of flames, the fiery golden-furred monkey appeared beside Nitro Warrior (ATK: 200). "Nitro Warrior, attack The Fool with Dynamite Thunder!"

"I activate Zero Gravity, changing the Battle Positions of all monsters in play!" Maria yelled. Gravity instantly seemed to cease, sending all the monsters shooting up, before it resumed and Nitro Warrior (DEF: 1800), Flamvell Paun (DEF: 200) and The Fool (DEF: 0) all crashed down again.

"I end my turn!" Julian snapped.

_Julian 2800LP/Maria 3300LP_

"I draw!" Maria called. "Now the effect of Light Barrier activates!" The image of the Field Spell appeared over her. "This card will rotate, and if it should land inverted, its effects are negated until my next Standby Phase. You know what to do." With that, the card began to rotate.

"Stop!" Julian yelled, Light Barrier landing upright.

"Now with Light Barrier upright, I can automatically select which of my monster's effects to apply when they are summoned, and when an Arcana Force monster destroys a monster in battle; I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Maria declared.

"Wonderful," Julian muttered drily.

"Now I activate my second Cup of Ace!" the Shadow Drone continued, the card appearing over her head and rotating.

"Stop!" It landed upright and Maria drew twice with a smirk.

"I Release Arcana Force 0 – The Fool, to Advance Summon Arcana Force VIII – Strength!" she called. The Fool faded into a burst of light that reformed into a pure white robotic creature, adorned with blue sigils eerily similar to the sigils on the Dark Signers' robes. Strength shone with energy as it rose up, gazing at Nitro Warrior soullessly (ATK: 1800). "Now I use the effect of Light Barrier and activate Strength's positive effect, letting me change control of one monster on the field, like your Nitro Warrior!"

"No!" Julian yelled as Strength shone with light, dazzling Nitro Warrior, who stumbled over to Maria's side.

"I switch Nitro Warrior into attack mode!" Maria declared, as Nitro Warrior stood up (ATK: 2300). "Now, Strength, attack Flamvell Paun!" Arcana Force VIII – Strength raised a hand and Flamvell Paun was crushed by a hammer of light.

"I use Paun's effect, letting me add a monster with 200 defense points or below from my Deck to my hand!" Julian shouted, pulling a card from his Deck. Then Maria glowed with energy from Light Barrier.

(_Maria 3500LP_)

"Nitro Warrior, attack him directly with Dynamite Thunder!" Maria shouted. Nitro Warrior surged forwards, but his swords were blocked by a wall of Kuriboh as Julian slotted the monster into his Graveyard.

"Kuriboh," he said. "Weak, maybe. Small, certainly. But never underestimate the value of any card, no matter how weak it may seem at first. And you know the best thing? It can be searched out by Flamvell Paun – what a stroke of luck from me."

"Nitro Warrior, attack again!" Maria roared angrily. Julian winced as the swords slashed into him.

(_Julian 500LP_)

"I end with a face-down!" the Shadow Drone snarled.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3500LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled.

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, The Material Road!" Maria shouted. "This card can only be activated when I have a Level Four or below Arcana Force monster in my Graveyard, and as for its effect… well, that's to come…"

"It's funny," Julian murmured, staring at the card he had drawn. "I put this card into my Deck, thinking of you… now I have to use it against you. Let's see if destiny's on my side, shall we? I activate the Spell Card, Roll of Fate! This lets me roll a dice and draw cards equal to the result, then send a number of cards equal to the result from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

A dice appeared in his hand and he rolled it, scoring a three. He promptly drew three cards and sent Dynamite Wall, Flamvell Firedog and Neoflamvell Garuda to the Graveyard. Nonetheless, Julian was smiling as he saw the cards he had drawn.

"I activate Mind Control!" he called. "This lets me take control of a monster you control until the End Phase, but it can't attack or be Released!"

"Take back Nitro Warrior all you like!" Maria laughed.

"Who said anything about Nitro Warrior?" Julian replied as Arcana Force VIII – Strength glided over to him. "Now I summon Flamvell Archer!" The fiery bowman appeared beside Strength (ATK: 1000). "And Mind Control may forbid attacking or Releasing the monster it targets, but it was made long before Tuner or Synchro Monsters ever existed… which lets me do this! I Tune Flamvell Archer to Strength and Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Archer combusted and soared upwards beside Strength, the flames exploding into three Synchro Gates that encircled the Arcana Force, reducing it to five blazing stars that collided in a supernova of searing light as Julian raised a hand.

"_The clustering light of all who hope becomes a single shining soul! The lone light in the shadows, awaken to aid me in this battle! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Light End Dragon!" _he chanted.

With a roar of holy grace, a shining white serpentine dragon descended to land before him, four angelic wings spreading from its spine as it raised its clawed forelegs. Golden armor coated its shoulders and head, studded with bright emeralds, a halo of golden metal adorning its helmet. Light End Dragon fixed Maria with a piercing gaze as it roared once more, shining with divine grace (ATK: 2600).

"_Welcome back… mom and dad…" _Julian thought, staring up at the card that was his inheritance from his parents, all he had left of them. "Light End Dragon, strike down Nitro Warrior with your _Shining Sublimation_!" Light End Dragon roared and blasted pure light from its jaws, annihilating Nitro Warrior before the attack went on to strike Maria, tearing a scream from her throat as the light ripped into her.

(_Maria 3200LP_)

"I end my turn there with a face-down!" Julian finished.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3200LP_

"I draw!" Maria yelled. Then the Light Barrier card appeared and began to rotate.

"Stop!" This time the card stopped inverted.

"I use Second Coin Toss!" Maria yelled, setting the card spinning again.

"Stop!" Once more it stopped inverted, and Maria grimaced.

"I activate Card of Demise!" she shouted, drawing five times. "I activate the effect of The Material Road, letting me discard a Level Five or Six Arcana Force monster to add a copy of The Spiritual Road from my Deck to my hand!" She discarded a copy of Arcana Force XIV – Temperance and a Trap Card slipped from her Deck into her hand.

"Now I summon Arcana Force VI – The Lovers!" In a flash of radiance, a monster that barely suggested lovers, or even more than one creature appeared. Like many of the more humanoid Arcana Force, it was mostly grey, with rubies studding its body, vaguely feminine in appearance. Its legs, if it had any, were concealed by its grey skirt, and its head was shaped somewhat like a clove of garlic. Its arms were made from the now-familiar metal cables (ATK: 1600).

"Now the effect of The Lovers activates!" Maria shouted as the card appeared and began to revolve.

"Stop!" Julian yelled, cursing as it landed upright.

"Perfect," Maria smirked. "Now The Lovers can be treated as a double sacrifice to summon an Arcana Force – so I activate Double Summon, giving me another Normal Summon this turn, and Release The Lovers to summon the final power of Fate…" The Lovers exploded into a virtual supernova of light…

"Come forth, _Arcana Force XXI – The World_!"

The monster that descended from the light was colossal, jet-black and imposing. It was basically an armored human torso atop a black spire that pointed downward, its body studded with amber gems that shone with a dark radiance. Its head bore one glowing eye, and sharp blades adorned each side of its cranium, a great arch stretching over the head from shoulder to shoulder. From the sides of its torso emerged giant arms ending in triple-claws that scraped against each other as The World gave a fierce roar, light shining around its form (ATK: 3100).

"The World, the final Major Arcana," Maria said. "The completion of The Fool's journey, and the completion of the spirit's journey! This is the power the shadows have let me become – the power of the dark light, the Light of Destruction! This is the power Sartorious wielded, once upon a time, until those fools purged it from him!"

"I'm purge it from you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Maria laughed. "The World's effect activates!" The card appeared and began to rotate.

"Stop!" It landed inverted and Maria shrugged.

"That means during your Draw Phase you get back the top card of your Graveyard," she said. "But since you don't have a Draw Phase, that doesn't matter! Arcana Force XXI – The World, end this Duel! Attack Light End Dragon with _Light Catastrophe_!" A storm of blazing light ripped from The World and slammed down on Light End Dragon…

"I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Barrier!" Julian yelled. "By Releasing Light End Dragon, I take no damage this turn!" Light End Dragon transformed to pure light and formed a barrier which blocked the Light Catastrophe from striking him.

"I place two cards face-down!" Maria snarled. The reversed cards appeared beside The Material Road.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3200LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled as The World glowed and Synchro Barrier shot into his hand. "I throw down a face-down monster and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3200LP_

"I draw!" Maria called. The Light Barrier card appeared and spun, before stopping upright on Julian's command.

"I activate the Trap Card, The Spiritual Road, which can only be activated when I have at least one Level Five or Six Arcana Force monster in my Graveyard!" The Trap Card lifted up.

"Now I activate Reversal of Fate, changing The World's effect from inverted to upright!" The World shone with energy as the Trap lifted up. "Now I play the Spell Card, Stray Lambs, giving me two Lamb Tokens in exchange for not summoning this turn!" Two white fluffy sheep appeared beside The World (DEF: 0).

"Why would you do that?" Julian wondered. She just smirked.

"Arcana Force XXI – The World, attack his monster with Light Catastrophe!" The World blasted the storm of light into Julian's monster and Flamvell Dragnov (DEF: 200) shattered into pixels. Maria glowed from Light Barrier.

(_Maria 4300LP_)

"Damn…" Julian murmured. "Because Flamvell Dragnov was destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage!"

(_Maria 3800LP_)

"I end my turn, which activates The World's effect!" Maria declared. "By Releasing two monsters, your turn is skipped!"

"What?" Julian exclaimed as the Sheep Tokens dissolved into light that The World hurled at him, imprisoning him in a cage of glowing spears.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3800LP_

"I draw," Maria declared. Light Barrier spun once more and stopped upright.

"I activate the effect of The Spiritual Road, letting me discard a Level Seven or higher Arcana Force monster," she placed Arcana Force XV – The Devil into the Graveyard, "to add a copy of The Heaven's Road from my Deck to my hand." The card shot from her Deck into her hand. "But I don't need it! The World, end this farce with your Light Catastrophe!"

The World blasted its storm of light at Julian, but the ghostly image of a Trap appeared before him.

"I activate the effect of Dynamite Wall in my Graveyard!" he shouted. "By removing it in my Graveyard from play when you declare an attack, I remove from play the attacking monster and all cards I control!" A massive explosion erupted, and once it had cleared, The World was nowhere to be seen. The blood drained from Maria's face.

"Impossible…" she breathed. "How could you have defeated The World… you'll pay for this trickery!"

"Unless you can miraculously draw a monster to protect yourself, I doubt it," Julian replied.

"I don't need to draw the monster that will defeat you!" she roared. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, The Heaven's Road, which can only be activated when I have a Level Seven or above Arcana Force monster in my Graveyard!" A Continuous Spell appeared beside The Material Road and The Spiritual Road. "Now I activate the effect of The Heaven's Road, sending it, The Material Road and The Spiritual Road from my field to the Graveyard to summon the epoch of the Arcana Force from my hand, Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions…!"

The three cards exploded in a storm of light that steadily forced Julian back, searing into him with heat and blinding him with the intensity of its light…

"I call upon the might of the Fates themselves!" Maria shouted into the storm. "I summon the weaver of Destiny! I summon the avatar of the Light of Destruction to crush this foe!"

"I summon… _**Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler**_!"

The storm exploded outwards, sending Julian crashing back into the wall of flames with a yell of pain as he hit. From the explosion rose Maria's monster, a twenty-foot tall construct of black metal, adorned with red sigils and lines. It was primarily composed of a hunched-over humanoid torso studded with pale blue gems, its head featuring only a glowing golden eye. From the waist downwards, its body consisted of a draconic tail ending in a sword-like blade, while from its shoulders rose dragon heads on long serpentine necks, the slit-like eyes of the dragons the same golden as The Light Ruler's main eye, and their foreheads adorned with pale blue gemstones. The Light Ruler gave an almighty roar that shook the earth, shining with incredible power (ATK: 4000)…

"Holy crap… you had something that powerful this whole time…" Julian whispered in shock.

"I use the effect of Light Barrier to set The Light Ruler's effect to its upright effect, so when it destroys a monster by battle, I can add any card from my Graveyard to my hand," Maria declared. "Fortunately, since I've already conducted my Battle Phase this turn, I'll conclude there."

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3800LP_

"I draw!" Julian called. He'd been incredibly lucky in defeating The World, and he knew it. How he could defeat something with the raw power of The Light Ruler, he didn't know.

"I place a monster down in defense mode, and end my turn," he murmured. The reversed monster appeared before him.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 3800LP_

"Cowering against the power of The Light Ruler… how unsurprising," Maria taunted as she drew and Light Barrier spun, landing inversed before she activated Second Coin Toss, the second result being upright. "Well… let me shatter that shell! Light Ruler, destroy his monster with The End of Ray!"

The Light Ruler's dragon maws opened and great blasts of light energy ripped from them, utterly obliterating Julian's face-down Neoflamvell Hedgehog.

"Because Neoflamvell Hedgehog was destroyed by battle, I can remove any card in your Graveyard from play!" Julian yelled. "I choose The World!" Maria sneered as she pocketed Arcana Force XXI – The World and glowed with energy from Light Barrier.

(_Maria 4600LP_)

"I use The Light Ruler's effect to add Reversal of Fate from my Graveyard to my hand," she decided, the Trap shooting from her Graveyard into her hand. "Now I place a card face-down and end my turn." The reversed card appeared behind The Light Ruler.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 4600LP_

"I draw," Julian said, pulling the card from his Deck. _"One draw changes everything…" _

"I place a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn," he said. The reversed monster appeared before him.

_Julian 500LP/Maria 4600LP_

"I draw," Maria said. Light Barrier spun and stopped upright.

"I activate Arcanatic Doomscythe, sending an Arcana Force monster from my Deck to the Graveyard," she placed Arcana Force I – The Magician into the Graveyard, "and now you take damage equal to the attack score of any of your monsters destroyed in battle this turn!" The Light Ruler glowed with malevolent energies. "Light Ruler, destroy his monster and end this Duel! The End of Ray!"

The Light Ruler blasted the blasts of light energy from its dragon heads, obliterating the face-down monster.

"Unfortunately, useful as Arcanatic Doomscythe may be, Volcanic Counter only has 300 attack points," Julian replied, placing the monster into his Graveyard. He glowed with red aura as Maria was illuminated by Light Barrier.

(_Julian 200LP_)

(_Maria 4900LP_)

"I use the effect of The Light Ruler to bring Arcanatic Doomscythe back to my hand!" Maria yelled.

_Julian 200LP/Maria 4900LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I end my turn with a face-down."

_Julian 200LP/Maria 4900LP_

"I know you're bluffing!" Maria laughed as she drew and Light Barrier spun, stopping inverted. "That's Synchro Barrier face-down, and it doesn't fool me! Light Ruler, finish this Duel with The End of Ray!"

The Light Ruler blasted its attack into Julian, sending him smashing back into the flame barrier…

"You couldn't defeat the shadows!" Maria declared coldly.

"I haven't lost," Julian replied, standing up. "That attack hurt like hell, but I'm not done just yet."

(_Julian 200LP_)

"You see, when your Light Ruler attacked, I activated Nutrient Z since I was going to take 2000 or more points of battle damage, giving me 4000 more Life Points before the attack hit," he explained. "So I basically lost nothing… but you're about to lose 4000 points from your score."

"How so?"

"Volcanic Counter," Julian explained as a fiery, bronze-scaled lizard appeared beside him. "If I take Battle Damage while it's in my Graveyard, it gets removed from play. Then if there's another Fire monster in the Graveyard, you take the same damage I took!" The Volcanic Counter leapt at Maria and exploded, consuming her in flames.

(_Maria 900LP_)

"I end my turn!" she snarled.

_Julian 200LP/Maria 900LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled, smiling as he saw the card. "One draw does change everything… I activate Rekindling, letting me Special Summon as many Fire monsters with 200 defense points from my Graveyard as possible!" Five fireballs exploded into being before him, releasing Neoflamvell Origin (ATK: 500), Flamvell Dragnov (ATK: 1100), Flamvell Paun (ATK: 200), Flamvell Archer (ATK: 1000) and Flamvell Firedog (ATK: 1900).

"Now I Tune together Neoflamvell Origin, Flamvell Dragnov, Flamvell Paun and Flamvell Firedog to Synchro Summon…!" Neoflamvell Origin combusted and formed two Synchro Gates that encircled Dragnov, Paun and Firedog, reducing them to seven glowing stars that collided in a flash of fire…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light! Let all who stand within my sight; behold my power, all fire's might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul, Flame Avatar Vulcan!" _

With a blazing roar, Vulcan stood firm before Julian, drawing his fiery longsword from thin air (ATK: 2400).

"I activate the effect of Flame Avatar Vulcan, removing all eleven Fire monsters in my Graveyard from play to give Vulcan 600 more points for each!" Vulcan exploded with power and fire like a sentient supernova, roaring his new strength to the heavens (ATK: 9000).

"This… can't be…" Maria whispered, staring at Vulcan in shock. A flicker of memory came to her, the instant when Kelsey's condor had stabbed her neck, the card she had drawn from her Tarot Deck… _"The World… this is what you've become… you've reached the pinnacle of your power…"_

"Vulcan, free her! End this!" Julian commanded. "Wrath of Etna!" Vulcan charged forwards and cleaved through The Light Ruler with a sweep of his longsword, the Arcana Force EX exploding in a fiery blaze that consumed its form. Maria screamed as the flames smashed her back into the barrier of the Shadow Duel…

_Julian 200LP/Maria 0LP_

The Condor mark faded from her arm as she collapsed, Julian running forwards to catch her.

"Julian…" she whispered as the flames of the Shadow Duel faded away, their cards vanishing. "What… just happened…?"

41

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Rhinotaurus

FIRE/ Beast-Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600

This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase in which you destroyed 2 or more of your opponent's monsters by battle.

(Rhinotaurus was released in the set Duelist Revolution in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200

When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control and inflict damage to your Life Points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster. ● Tails: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monster.

55555

Arcana Force VIII – Strength

LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800

When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: Change control of one monster on the field. ● Tails: Your opponent gains control of all monsters on you control (except this card) while this card is face-up on the field.

(The above two cards were used by Sartorius/Saiou several times in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX. The Hanged Man was known as The Hangman in the dub, I have used its original name to fit the actual tarot card.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Suit of Sword X

Normal Spell Card

Image: A set of ten swords impaled into the ground, with a crescent moon in the night sky behind them.

Toss 1 coin. ● Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Tails: Destroy all monsters you control.

55555

The Heaven's Road

Continuous Spell Card

Image: Arcana Force XXI – The World within a gaping chasm.

Activate only while you have 1 or more Level 7 or higher "Arcana Force" monster(s) in your Graveyard. Send this face-up card, along with 1 face-up "The Material Road" and 1 face-up "The Spiritual Road", from your side of the field to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions.

55555

Arcanatic Doomscythe

Normal Spell Card

Image: Arcana Force XV – The Devil with a scythe blade hanging over it.

Select 1 "Arcana Force" monster in your Deck. Send it to the Graveyard. During this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of any monsters your opponent controls that are destroyed by battle.

(The above three cards were used by Sartorius/Saiou throughout Season 2 of GX. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX. The Heaven's Road was known as The Sky Lord in the dub.)

55555

Roll of Fate

Normal Spell Card

Image: A beautiful blonde-haired woman and an armored knight facing away from each other, with a dice between them.

Roll 1 six-sided die. Draw the same number of cards from your Deck as your result, and send to the Graveyard an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck.

(Roll of Fate was first used by Joey/Jonouchi in Episode 171 of the second series anime. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

The Material Road

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Arcana Force I – The Magician, Arcana Force III – The Empress and Arcana Force VII – The Chariot adrift in the sea.

Activate only while you have 1 or more Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monsters in your Graveyard. By discarding 1 Level 5 or 6 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand, you can add 1 "The Spiritual Road" from your Deck to your hand.

55555

The Spiritual Road

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Arcana Force VIII – Strength and Arcana Force XII – The Hanged Man buried in the desert.

Activate only while you have 1 or more Level 5 or 6 "Arcana Force" monsters in your Graveyard. By discarding 1 Level 7 or higher "Arcana Force" monster from your hand, you can add 1 "The Heaven's Road" from your Deck to your hand.

(The above two cards were used by Sartorius/Saiou in Season 2 of GX. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX. They were known as The Material Lord and The Spiritual Lord respectively in the dub.)

55555

Dynamite Wall

Normal Trap Card

Image: A large pile of dynamite exploding in a fiery blaze.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster and 1 monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard when your opponent declares an attack, you can remove it from play to remove from play the attacking monster and all cards you control.

(Dynamite Wall was first used by Lotten in Episode 90 of 5D's. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

41

Next time on Spirit Legends, the main plotline continues apace as Roman challenges the Signers! When Yusei accepts this challenge, can he defeat the leader of the Dark Signers? Will more sacrifices be offered up to the Earthbound Immortals? How will this battle end?

To find out, read Chapter 42 of Spirit Legends – Lair Wire!


	42. Chapter 42: Lair Wire

(Author's Note: Starting in this chapter, I am making a change to the format of the card stats section at the end of each chapter. From now on, in the case of anime and manga cards, the episode/chapter they appear in will be named. If that episode/chapter has come out in the international version, then I will use the international name, otherwise I will use the original Japanese name. That is all.)

_**Chapter 42: Lair Wire**_

Julian returned to Martha's house a short while later to find everyone busy around the place, helping to clean up and make dinner.

Trudge was busy cleaning the toilets, while the boy who had admired him earlier was sweeping the floor. Martha walked in and the Security took the opportunity to complain.

"You slave driver!" he protested. "I'm a guest here!"

"Hasn't it taken your mind off of things?" Martha replied, creating a pause in which Trudge looked stunned. "Keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal… and your heart's broken, I can tell. You're in love with that Mina woman, and she loves Jack… it's a hopeless situation to you. But everyone in Satellite has learned to deal with hardship. That boy there, Takuya, he lost his father in a robbery, but will always remember the Security officers who risked their lives to try and save his father. For that reason, he wants to join Sector Security in the future."

"But Satellite natives can't join Security…" Trudge murmured.

"Nothing is absolutely impossible in this world," Martha said softly.

42

A few hours later, the group were all sat at Martha's dinner table, along with the orphans under her care. They were all enjoying the stew Trudge had made.

"This is great stew!"

"It tastes awesome!"

"Officer Trudge made it!" Takuya proclaimed.

"Thank you, Officer Trudge!" the children chorused. Trudge blushed, putting a spoonful of scalding stew into his mouth, before quickly having to gulp down a glass of water. The kids all chuckled, and Julian smiled.

"_I forgot how good it was here… despite the poverty and hardship, these kids still live a good life for where they are… and it's all thanks to Martha…" _he thought.

Yusei cleared his throat, drawing their attention. "Once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting the Satellite to New Domino will be built, eliminating the discrimination between the cities. Then you can all be who you want to become."

"_Then… Takuya can join Security after all…" _Trudge thought.

Then a mighty thunderclap sounded, lightning flashed and the window blew out, the children screaming in terror. A dark laugh sounded from the shadows as Roman stepped into view outside.

"It's a Dark Signer!" Julian yelled. "Mina, Trudge, get the kids out of here now!"

"Greetings," Roman said darkly. "I am Roman, leader of the Dark Signers." He held up his arm, letting them all see the Mark of the Spider.

"That mark… it's the same we saw in that vision…" Yusei murmured.

"Who will challenge me?" Roman said. "Who will face me in a Duel?" Jack rose to confront him.

"You've got your opponent right here!" he yelled.

"No, Jack," Yusei said. "If we Duel here, people will be sacrificed to his Earthbound Immortal if he summons it. Take the others to safety." He turned to Roman and stepped up to the window. "I'll face you, Roman!"

42

A short while later, Yusei detached his Duel Disk from his Runner as Julian and Akiza walked up to him.

"We're coming with you," Julian said.

"Julian… you're not a Signer," Yusei said. "You'll be sacrificed if Roman summons his Immortal."

"He won't," Akiza replied. "When I was dueling Misty in the Arcadia Movement… my mark and Luna's formed shields that protected the people near us from being sacrificed. So long as Julian stays close to one of us, we can protect him." Yusei nodded.

"Very well," he replied, sliding his Disk onto his arm and placing his Ground Deck into it.

42

A short while later, the three of them stood in a deserted street, facing Roman.

"Let the Shadow Duel begin!" Roman declared as thunder crashed above them, purple flames rising up around them and forming into the Spider Nazca Line. He and Yusei's Disks activated and they drew their opening hands as the sphere of crimson light formed around Julian and Akiza.

"Let's duel!"

42

In Martha's house, Jack, Trudge and Mina were escorting the children out.

"Hurry out, you three!" Trudge yelled back at three kids, one of whom was Takuya.

"John, Mitch," Takuya murmured to the other two. "That man out there, he's one of the guys who took Crow and everyone else. We'll get payback for them…"

42

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Yusei called. "I place a monster face-down in defense mode, and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared before him.

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I draw," Roman said. "As you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon from my hand!" He played the card and a black spider with a purple shell casing its abdomen appeared, hissing at Yusei (ATK: 0).

"A Dark Tuner…" Julian murmured. "And that was a Special Summon…"

"I summon Dark Spider!" Roman called out. Another spider appeared, this one dark green, with a large spire rising from its abdomen and a crest on its head holding six of its eight eyes (ATK: 0). "I activate the effect of Dark Spider, letting me increase the Level of an Insect-Type I control by two until the End Phase, and I select my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon!" Spider Cocoon glowed with energy (Level 7).

"I Dark Tune my Spider Cocoon, to my Dark Spider, and Dark Synchro Summon…!" Spider Cocoon faded into seven glowing stars that stabbed into Dark Spider, sending darkness gushing forth into a sphere as the non-Tuner dissolved into a framework containing a single glowing star. Six dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon and circled it, crackling with power as dark lightning connected them to the orb…

"_When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will open to a world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" _Roman chanted.

Julian recognized this monster; he had seen it once before when the Dark Signers had attacked Ryutaro with some of their monsters. Underground Arachne was primarily composed of a giant black spider, with a fiery purple underside and ruby orbs studding its carapace. However, emerging from its neck was a female human upper body, grey-skinned and clad in a dark purple corset, her hair wine-red. Underground Arachne gave a debased shriek of hunger as her spider-head's mandibles clicked and snapped, the Dark Synchro glaring at Yusei with a total of ten fiery crimson eyes (ATK: 2400).

"I activate the effect of Underground Arachne," Roman declared. "Once per turn, it can equip an opponent's monster to itself as an Equip Card!" Underground Arachne blasted a net of webbing from her spider maw and ensnared Yusei's face-down monster, revealing it as Quillbolt Hedgehog before it was pulled to her side by the net. "With that irritation out of the way, Underground Arachne, attack him directly!"

Underground Arachne blasted a stream of acid webbing from her spider maw, the webbing slamming into Yusei and knocking him to the ground.

(_Yusei 5600LP_)

The Signer stood up grimly as Roman placed a face-down card into his Disk. "I end my turn by setting a face-down card.

_Yusei 5600LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I discard Shield Warrior from my hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" He placed the monster into his Graveyard and the cowboy-themed Synchron appeared, drawing its pistols (ATK: 700). "Now I summon Level Eater!" A bizarre red ladybird with a single Level Star on its shell instead of spots appeared (ATK: 600).

"I Tune my Quickdraw Synchron to Level Eater to Synchro Summon…!" Quickdraw Synchron's projector started, projecting the ring of Synchron cards, and the cowboy shot through Turbo Synchron before fading into five Synchro Gates that encircled Level Eater, reducing it to a single glowing star that exploded with emerald energy…

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

With a mighty roar, Turbo Warrior descended, clenching his claws into fists (ATK: 2500).

"Turbo Warrior, attack Underground Arachne with Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior shot forwards and cleaved through Underground Arachne with his claws, but only Quillbolt Hedgehog shattered, leaving Underground Arachne intact.

(_Roman 7900LP_)

"Underground Arachne can escape destruction by destroying its equipped monster instead," Roman explained.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Yusei finished.

_Yusei 5600LP/Roman 7900LP_

"I draw!" Roman called. "I activate the effect of Underground Arachne!" The Dark Synchro blasted her webbing at Turbo Warrior, but the Synchro just swatted it aside.

"Turbo Warrior can't be targeted by the effects of Level Six or lower monsters!" Yusei declared. Roman grimaced.

"I activate the Trap Card, Lair Wire!" he yelled. "This lets me remove an Insect-Type monster in my Graveyard from play to destroy a monster on the field!" A pit suddenly opened beneath Turbo Warrior as he pocketed Dark Spider, the Synchro falling into it and being sliced to ribbons by the razor-sharp spider webs within.

"Damn it…" Julian muttered. "Yusei's got no other monsters that can block that effect…"

"I activate the Field Spell Card, Spider Web!" Roman called, placing the Field Spell into place. Instantly a massive construct of spider webs formed around them. "In Spider Web, any monster that attacks is switched to defense mode at the end of the Battle Phase!"

"It just gets worse and worse…" Julian said.

"Underground Arachne, attack him directly!" Roman shouted. Yusei's face-down started to lift up, but webbing ensnared it and forced it down. "When Underground Arachne attacks, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!" The webbing blast slammed into Yusei and knocked him flat again.

(_Yusei 3200LP_)

"I end there with a reversed card," Roman concluded as Underground Arachne (DEF: 1200) was wrapped in webbing by the Field Spell.

"In your End Phase, I activate the Trap Card, Truth Reinforce!" Yusei shouted. "In exchange for skipping my Battle Phase this turn, I can Special Summon a Level Two or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck, like Speed Warrior!" The grey-armored warrior skated onto the field in front of them (ATK: 900).

_Yusei 3200LP/Roman 7900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I activate the Trap Card, Give and Take! This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard to your side of the field," Shield Warrior appeared beside Underground Arachne (DEF: 1600), "and add its Level onto the Level of one of my monsters!" Speed Warrior glowed with energy (Level 5). "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron!" The propane tank appeared in a flash of fire (ATK: 300).

"I Tune Nitro Synchron to my Speed Warrior, to Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red and it exploded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Speed Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided in a flash of flame…

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" _

With a fiery roar, Nitro Warrior landed before Yusei (ATK: 2800). "Because I used Nitro Synchron to summon a Nitro Synchro monster, I can draw a card!" He did so. "Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Underground Arachne with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior surged forwards and smashed his blazing fists into Underground Arachne, shattering the Dark Synchro.

"Now I use Nitro Warrior's effect, switching Shield Warrior into attack mode and letting Nitro Warrior attack him!" Shield Warrior stood up (ATK: 800) and Nitro Warrior smashed him down with a blazing fist.

(_Roman 5900LP_)

Then Nitro Warrior was forced to kneel as the Field Spell wrapped him in webbing (DEF: 1800).

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Altar of the Bound Deity!" Roman yelled. A gigantic Incan altar rose up behind him, glowing with malevolent energies. "During each of my Standby Phases, an Earthbound Immortal Counter is placed upon the Altar, and when it has four or more counters, I can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand!"

"No..." Julian whispered in shock. Then he and Akiza turned at a sudden sound, seeing John and Mitch running towards them. "You two, run! Get away from here!"

"No way!" John yelled, though he looked scared. "We're here to cheer on Yusei!"

"You fool!" Julian exclaimed. "Get out of here, now!" They didn't listen.

43

Meanwhile, Martha and Trudge were running through Satellite in search of Takuya, John and Mitch, who had vanished from the group.

Elsewhere, Takuya was searching for John and Mitch…

43

"Yusei, you have to stop that Altar gaining counters, or those two will be sacrificed!" Julian called. "Find some way to destroy it, quickly!"

"_He's right…" _Yusei thought grimly. "I end my turn!"

_Yusei 3200LP/Roman 5900LP_

"I draw!" Roman called. "Now my Altar of the Bound Deity gains an Earthbound Immortal Counter for your Nitro Warrior!" A flame lit upon the altar (AotBD: 1EIC).

"I summon Ground Spider!" With a dark hiss, another jet-black spider appeared, this one armored with plates of metal (ATK: 0). "Now I activate Earthquake, changing all face-up monsters to defense mode!" The ground shook and Ground Spider curled up (DEF: 1500).

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" The face-down appeared.

42

Outside the geoglyph, Martha and Trudge ran up, seeing John and Mitch cowering within. They ran into a building and climbed to the top floor, seeing the Duel.

"Yusei!" Martha yelled, panicked. "Stop playing around and get those kids out of there!"

42

_Yusei 3200LP/Roman 5900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called. "I summon Max Warrior!" The large, staff-wielding Warrior appeared next to Nitro Warrior (ATK: 1800).

"I activate the effect of Ground Spider, switching Max Warrior to defense mode!" Roman declared. Webbing ensnared Max Warrior (DEF: 800).

"I activate the Spell Card, Synchro Release!" Yusei called. "By Releasing a Synchro Monster I control, I can draw one card for every three Levels it has!" Nitro Warrior faded into golden motes as he drew twice. "Now I Release my Max Warrior, to Special Summon Turret Warrior!" Max Warrior faded into golden motes and reformed into the towering cinderblock Turret Warrior (ATK: 1200 - 3000).

"Turret Warrior, destroy his Ground Spider with Revolving Shot!" Turret Warrior opened fire and Ground Spider was annihilated. Then webbing ensnared the cinderblock warrior and forced it to kneel (DEF: 2000).

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" Yusei called.

_Yusei 3200LP/Roman 5900LP_

"I congratulate you on preventing me from placing the final three Earthbound Immortal Counters on my Altar," Roman said as he drew and a second flame lit on the Altar of the Bound Deity (AotBD: 2EIC). "But now I activate the Trap Card, Offerings to the Bound Deity, letting me pay half of my Life Points," he glowed with red aura.

(_Roman 2950LP_)

"To place two more counters upon the Altar!" The final two flames lit upon Altar of the Bound Deity (AotBD: 4EIC). "I send Altar of the Bound Deity to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my Deck…!" The Altar fractured and exploded, a pillar of purple fire rising from its remains into the heavens. The Earthbound Immortal heart rose within the flame and the black fog around was sucked into it, even as it began to beat…

"No!" Julian shouted in horror, as he, Akiza and Yusei all looked at John and Mitch, who were beginning to fade into purple light. Then the roar of an engine filled their ears as Jack's Duel Runner burst through the flames, the Wings Signer leaping from it to land beside the two boys. His Mark expanded into a sphere of crimson light that protected the three of them from being sacrificed.

"_O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny!" _Roman chanted. _"Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"_

The heart exploded in a blast of purple fire, and the Immortal rose up within the flames. Uru was a titanic black spider, with red geoglyph signs running across its flesh. The Immortal gave a dark roar as all eight of its eyes glared down at Yusei (ATK: 3000).

"An Earthbound Immortal stands above all else!" Roman laughed. "Just like the ultimate energy, Enerdy. How amusing then, that I face the son of Doctor Fudo, while the son of Doctor Mikuro looks on in horror at the spectacle!"

"How do you know about my father, and Julian's?" Yusei yelled at him.

"My brother Rex and I were your father's assistants in the R.R.D., the developers of Enerdy, as were dear Julian's parents," Roman explained darkly. "It was your father who ordered the development of the Enerdy Reactor to be stopped, due to the dangers associated with its negative rotations. But our sponsors and New Domino City wouldn't allow that, and placed me in charge of the project! After that, the Zero Reverse happened!"

"Did you intentionally set off the Zero Reverse?"

"Who knows?" Roman replied mysteriously.

"Answer me!" Yusei demanded. "Why did you do it, and what went on between you, Goodwin and my father?"

"What did my parents do?" Julian added. "Tell us, Roman!"

"Neither of you have enough time to hear the answers!" Roman replied. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly with Hell Thread!" Uru blasted spears of webbing from its maw, and Yusei cried out in pain as they ripped across his skin.

(_Yusei 200LP_)

42

Outside the geoglyph, the building Martha and Trudge were standing in began to shake and Trudge caught Martha before she fell over. They suddenly heard Takuya scream from above them and ran up to the roof where they found the boy cowering.

The building shook again, and began to crumble, the roof slanting so that Takuya fell towards the flames of the geoglyph. Martha immediately slid forwards, climbing down towards him.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered as she reached him.

"It's okay," Martha replied. "You have to be brave to join Security, Takuya." She helped him up the roof to the doorway, where Trudge pulled him in to safety. Martha turned and began to climb back up, but the building shook and slipped again, sending her sliding down towards the edge of the roof. She tried to climb up again, but just slipped down. She gave a sad smile, realizing she couldn't make it.

"Don't give up!" Trudge shouted to her.

"Take care of Takuya!" she called to him. "You are his hero after all!"

"I'm no hero," Trudge said. "I would insult people from Satellite."

"Martha!" Yusei, Jack and Julian shouted to her as one, staring up at the building in shock.

"You've all been such good boys!" she called back to them. "Together, I'm sure you'll get that bridge built!" Then she slipped and fell from the building towards the ground, but seconds from impact her body faded into purple light and shot into Uru's maw…

"_**No!**_" Julian screamed, staring in numb shock at where she had been. His whole spirit reeled with shock, his eyes filled with horror and pain. He couldn't accept the idea that Martha was _gone_, not after how she'd been a mother to all those people she had taken in…

Roman laughed. "What a delightful turn of events." With that, Julian and Yusei turned their gazes to the Dark Signer, both pairs of eyes filled with blazing anger.

"Roman!" Julian roared at him. "I'll make you pay for what you just did to her!" Fires blazed in his eyes, yearning to come forth into the world and _burn_.

"I can _never _forgive you!" Yusei shouted as his turn began.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Roman finished.

_Yusei 200LP/Roman 2950LP_

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!" the Tail Signer shouted, playing the card he had just drawn. Junk Synchron appeared beside Turret Warrior. "I Tune Junk Synchron to Turret Warrior to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Turret Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that collided into a flash of starlight…

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

With an almighty roar, Stardust Dragon rose up (ATK: 2500).

"I activate the Spell Card, Shooting Sonic!" Yusei shouted. "With this Spell Card, when I control a face-up Stardust Dragon, that Stardust Dragon can attack directly this turn so long as none of my other monsters attack!" Stardust Dragon shone with energy. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Baton, giving Stardust Dragon an extra 600 attack points for each Synchro Monster in my Graveyard!" Stardust Dragon glowed as phantoms of Turbo Warrior and Nitro Warrior flowed into it (ATK: 3700).

"Finally I Special Summon Turbo Booster from my hand!" The yellow robot that was Rally's gift to him appeared beside Stardust Dragon (ATK: 0). "Stardust Dragon, attack him directly and finish this with your _**Cosmic Flare**_!"

Stardust Dragon roared and let loose with the stream of vibrant, shimmering flames…

"I activate the Trap Card Spider Egg, since there are three or more Insects in my Graveyard, your attack is negated and I get three Spider Tokens!" The Cosmic Flare was blocked by a glowing shield before three small black spiders appeared beside Earthbound Immortal Uru (ATK: 100x3).

"I end my turn!" Yusei shouted angrily.

_Yusei 200LP/Roman 2950LP_

As Roman's turn began, he faded into a purple light and was replaced by Rally! The boy had his arm glowing with the Mark of the Spider, and he was holding Roman's Duel Disk.

"Rally!" Yusei cried, starting to run over to his friend, but stopping as he heard Roman laughing. He looked to see the Spider Dark Signer atop the Spider Web field.

"How ironic," the Dark Signer remarked. "Another friend you must save is here."

"Damn you!" Yusei roared.

"The boy's will is free," Roman said. "He may fight if he wants to fight, or lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option." The purple light around Rally faded away and his eyes seemed brighter.

"The loser of this Duel will disappear," he said softly to Yusei. "Nervin, Tank and Blitz are gone, and its all the Dark Signers' fault." With that, he drew his next card.

"Stop, Rally!" Yusei begged him.

"Fight, boy, and survive!" Roman laughed.

"You bastard, Roman!" Julian yelled up at the Dark Signer. "Get back down here and fight this Duel like a man!"

"What, and miss this entertaining spectacle? I think not, Mikuro." Julian gritted his teeth and swore under his breath as he returned his gaze to the Duel.

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally called. "I Release a Spider Token to take control of Turbo Booster until the End Phase!" The Spider Token faded away and Turbo Booster glided to his side. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Turbo Rocket!" A crimson red version of Turbo Booster with booster rockets in place of the blasters (ATK: 0).

"Stop and attack me!" Yusei cried, realizing what Rally was doing.

"I can't attack you," Rally whispered. "You're the hope of Satellite, Yusei. I Tune Turbo Rocket to Turbo Booster and Synchro Summon…!"

Turbo Rocket faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Turbo Booster, reducing it to a single glowing star that collided in a fiery blaze…

"I summon _Turbo Cannon_!" the boy called. A futuristic white and gold version of Turbo Booster with small laser cannons for arms appeared beside him (ATK: 0). "Turbo Cannon's effect lets me destroy a monster on the field and then its controller takes damage equal to its attack points!" He closed his eyes. "Turbo Cannon, destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru with your _Final Shot_!"

Turbo Cannon shone with energy as it blasted a single laser shot through Uru, which shrieked and exploded, the explosion hurling Rally over to land in front of Yusei…

_Yusei 200LP/ Roman (Rally) 0LP_

Yusei picked Rally up in his arms as the cards left faded away.

"Protect… Satellite… Yusei…" Rally faded, before his eyes closed and he dissolved into black fog, flowing away into the wind. Julian and Akiza looked on in horror as Yusei stared down at where his friend had been with tears in his eyes, clenching his fists so tightly that the leather of his gloves cracked.

"_**Rally**_!" the Tail Signer screamed to the black heavens, feeling the loss of his friend crashing down on him as the geoglyph faded away, the sphere of red light around Julian and Akiza fading away to allow the two to run to him as Jack, Leo, Luna and Trudge also ran up to him.

Thunder boomed again as the six Dark Signers appeared on a rooftop nearby, Roman laughing darkly. The Signers, along with Trudge, Julian and Leo, stared up at their foes, each identifying their opponent in an instant.

"That was an interesting show, but this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers reaches its breaking point," Roman laughed.

"The battles will be decided by the stars of fate," Devack stated.

"I feel that you haven't conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals, Yusei," Kalin laughed. "There's still plenty of fear left for you!" Yusei stood up, shaking as his fists clenched as tightly as possible. If he wasn't wearing gloves, his nails would have cut into his palms.

"Yeah, I'm afraid," he replied angrily. "I'm afraid of my rage over how much I want to beat you all!"

"We'll send you back into the Underworld where you all belong!" Julian shouted up at the six black-clad Dark Signers, but as he did so, his gaze was drawn to the hooded Kelsey, recognizing the Condor mark on her arm. _"You… you're the one, aren't you? The one they were talking about…"_

42

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon

DARK/ Insect/Dark Tuner /Level 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

55555

Underground Arachne

EARTH/ Insect/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When this monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, you can select an opponent's monster and equip it to this card. If this card would be destroyed, an equipped monster is destroyed instead.

(The above two cards were used by Roman in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Spider Part 1'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. The version of Underground Arachne presented here is the original Dark Synchro version; a Synchro Monster with similar effects has been released in real life.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Synchro Release

Normal Spell Card

Image: A heavily wounded X-Saber Urbellum holding out his sword to Allsword Commander Gatmuz.

Tribute 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Draw 1 card for every three Levels the Tributed monster had.

55555

Shooting Sonic

Normal Spell Card

Image: Stardust Dragon in the middle of a white-hot supernova.

Activate only when you control a face-up 'Stardust Dragon'. No monsters you control can attack this turn, except 'Stardust Dragon'. 1 'Stardust Dragon' you control can attack your opponent directly this turn.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Altar of the Bound Deity

Continuous Trap Card

Image: A large Incan temple-pyramid with purple flames burning around it, the skies above stormy.

During each of your Standby Phases, place 1 Earthbound Immortal Counter on this card for each face-up Defense Position monster. If there are 4 or more Earthbound Immortal Counters on this card, you can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your Deck.

55555

Offerings to the Bound Deity

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two hands being held out towards Altar of the Bound Deity, with a purple flame above each.

Pay half of your Life Points to place 2 Earthbound Immortal Counters on "Altar of the Bound Deity".

(The above two cards were used by Roman in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Spider Part 2'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Synchro Baton

Normal Trap Card

Image: Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier glowing with crimson energy, with phantoms of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier and Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier behind him.

Increase the ATK of 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control equal to the number of Synchro Monsters in your Graveyard × 600.

(Synchro Baton was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

42

Next time on Spirit Legends, the final battles begin for the Signers and Dark Signers! In the first of these clashes, Luna enters the Spirit World in search Regulus, the servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon, while Leo Duel Devack in her place! Also, as Jack finds out that Carly is a Dark Signer and Julian confronts Kelsey, how will these two react?

To find out, read Chapter 43 – Closed Forest!


	43. Chapter 43: Closed Forest

_**Chapter 43: Closed Forest**_

The four Signers, along with Leo, Trudge and Julian, stared up at the six Dark Signers, Roman, Kalin, Devack, Misty, and the hooded Carly and Kelsey.

Devack held up the Ancient Fairy Dragon card, showing it to Luna. She gasped at the sight of the serpentine blue dragon, taking in the beautiful rainbow-hued butterfly wings, the light, golden armor upon its chest and head, and the amber eyes that seemed to plead with her for help.

"Give that card to Luna!" Julian shouted at the Monkey Dark Signer. "Give it to her now!"

"If she wants her precious dragon back," the Dark Signer replied, "then she shall have to win it from me." He pocketed the card. "I won't run or hide. I am Devack, bearer of the mark of the Monkey." He displayed said mark to the group clearly.

Yusei's eyes met Kalin's, as Akiza and Misty glared at each other. Somehow, Jack's gaze was drawn to Carly, while Julian's eyes wandered to fall upon Kelsey. They both felt something about the Dark Signers that drew them, that marked them as opponents.

"Face your fated opponent in your destined place," Roman called, as he and the other five Dark Signers turned and began walking away.

"Hold up!" Yusei yelled after them. "We'll settle this now!" He, Jack, Akiza and Julian began to run after the Dark Signers. They all separated, running into the fog.

43

A short while later, Yusei came to a stop. He gazed around into the darkness of the fog, but saw nothing but the endless expanse of Satellite.

"Face us now!" he shouted. Roman's laughter echoed through the fog to him.

"Don't hurry," the Dark Signer laughed. "The stage for our battles has already been set."

43

Jack ran after Carly, trying to catch up to her. She tried to get away, but his hand caught her hood and it fell away from her head, revealing her face. Jack stopped so suddenly it seemed he had hit an invisible wall.

"Carly…" he whispered in pure shock. She turned to face him.

"Jack…" she whispered back.

"How did you become a Dark Signer?" he asked.

"You must find me if you want to know," the Hummingbird Dark Signer replied, pulling her hood back up. "My beloved Jack…" And then she turned and ran, her tears falling into the mist around…

43

Similarly, Julian chased after Kelsey, but she was keeping far ahead of him.

"Who are you?" he shouted after her. "Why do I feel like I know you?" She turned a corner, and when he turned it, he stopped, seeing the street was a dead end. Then he looked up and saw her several stories above him, staring down. A pitch-black condor fell from the sky and landed upon her outstretched arm, its talons cutting across the fiery glow of the Condor Mark.

"Who are you?" he repeated. She remained silent for a short while. "Tell me!"

"If you want to know that," she finally said, her voice almost too soft to hear. "Then you know where you'll find me. If you come, then you'll learn the truth, Julian." And with that, she turned and walked away; fading into the mist with that condor still perched on her arm…

43

Back at Martha's house, Takuya, John and Mitch were sat in front of Doctor Schmitt, crying.

"It's all our fault!" Takuya sobbed. "It's our fault Martha's gone!"

"No," Trudge said. "It's my fault… I should have grabbed her hand before she fell…"

"Stop crying!" Jack finally shouted, punching the table out of pure frustration. "It's none of your faults!"

"Jack's right," Yusei agreed. "The Dark Signers are responsible, no one else. Not just for Martha's fate, but everyone else's too, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Rally and Crow, they're all gone because of the Dark Signers. In order to get them back, we must defeat the Dark Signers."

"You think they're still alive?" Jack said.

"It's true," Yusei told the three children. "And we will defeat the Dark Signers, so don't cry."

43

Half an hour later, the children were in bed asleep and the Signers, along with Leo, Mina, Trudge, Blister and Julian were sat around the table.

"Was what you said about the people returning true?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Yusei replied. "I only said what I wanted to be true." Jack gave a snarl of anger, and Trudge grabbed Yusei by the collar.

"What's the reason for such hopeless lies?" the Security yelled.

"Get off him!" Julian snarled, ripping Trudge off of Yusei and holding the two apart.

"I believe that what Yusei said is true," Akiza said.

"You're only saying that because you have a duty!" Jack accused.

"That may be true, but now I want to fight to protect everyone," the Claw Signer said. "I want to believe that everyone's futures are on the line."

"I agree," Julian said. "Regardless of whether those people can come back or not, we have to fight the Dark Signers, so we may as well be fighting for the dead as well as the living. Even if all we achieve is avenging those dead, then that's enough for me."

"I also agree with Akiza," Mina said. Slowly, and in some cases grudgingly, the others also agreed.

"What did that Monkey Dark Signer mean when he said this would be settled at the 'four stars of destiny'?" Blister wondered.

"He was probably referring to the four control units for the Enerdy Reactor," Mina replied. "You see, as a failsafe the Reactor could only be activated if four control units on separate sites were also active, and those sites each needed a one-of-a-kind key… of course! The control units were code-named for Nazca Lines!"

"So each Dark Signer will guard the corresponding control unit…" Julian murmured. "But there are four control units and six Dark Signers. Which Nazca Lines are the units code-named after?" Mina dug a map of Satellite out of a drawer and spread it out on the table, taking a pen and drawing four dots on the map, labeling each.

"Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird and Monkey," she answered. "The Reactor itself," she drew a fifth dot, "was code-named for the Spider." Julian's face fell.

"No Condor," he murmured.

"What's so significant about that?" Trudge asked.

"It's that Condor Dark Signer you chased after, isn't it?" Luna said, looking up at Julian. He nodded. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "She told me I'd have to go somewhere to get the answers… and she only said I'd know where…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out once you've had some time to think," Jack said. "Mina, you said these control units needed special keys. Where are the keys?" Mina smiled.

"In your Extra Decks," she explained. "The Signer Dragon cards are the keys for the control units." At this, Yusei, Jack and Akiza took out their dragon Synchro Monsters and stared at them. "The director released them to the public, and then used his influence to get them to each of you in preparation for this."

"Right, so we know where all but one of the Dark Signers will be," Trudge said. "Who's going where?"

"I'm dueling Kalin," Yusei said.

"Misty is my opponent," Akiza continued.

"I guess I have to face Devack… he's got Ancient Fairy Dragon's card," Luna said.

"I'll take the Hummingbird," Jack said gruffly, staring down at Carly's broken glasses.

"I'll try and find the Condor Dark Signer, and then I'll face them myself," Julian decided. "I know that this is what I have to do…"

"Julian, you're not a Signer," Akiza said. "What if only Signers can defeat Dark Signers?" He stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Then I'll make as much of a fight of it as I can," he said softly. "I'll make her remember my name, at the very least."

"Julian…" Luna murmured.

"It's all I can do," Julian said, staring down at the Deck in his Duel Disk. "I've prepared for this, over and over, thinking that I might have to face a Dark Signer myself. And now I have to, so I won't run away. I'm going to fight. Perhaps I'll win, perhaps I'll die. To be honest… I don't really mind which way I go. If I win, then I've helped you all, and this world's a bit closer to salvation. If I die… then at least I know there are people on the other side who'll be glad to have me with them again."

"Julian…" Yusei said softly. "I hope that you can find the strength to make the right choice."

"We'll see, in the end," the Chosen of Flame replied. "Luna… Devack has your Ancient Fairy Dragon, so chances are he may try and use it against you somehow. If he does summon it, this could help." He handed her a Trap Card.

"Respect Synchron…" she murmured. "Thank you…"

43

A short while later, two cars, along with Yusei, Jack and Julian's Duel Runners were lined up outside Martha's house. Akiza and Mina were in one car, Trudge, Leo and Luna in the other, while the Duel Runners carried their owners.

"We'll survive on our own strengths," Jack said.

"Being friends, we have strong bonds that will connect us, even when we're apart," Yusei added.

"Good luck!" Jack called out as they shot off in different directions…

43

About an hour later, Trudge's car was driving through a creepy woodland area with red-eyed ravens all around.

Kuribon suddenly appeared before Luna in illusory form.

"Something's… wrong…" the Signer murmured. "There's a voice… I've heard it all my life, but now its clearer…" And then there was a flash of light, and when it faded, she was gone.

"Luna!" Leo cried. Trudge swerved the car to a stop, and Leo looked desperately at where she'd been sat, seeing only a card, the Respect Synchron that Julian had given her. He picked the card up and stared at it.

"Where is she?" Trudge cried.

"That light took her!" Leo replied.

"What? She must have fallen out of the car!" With that, they both left the car and ran off to look for Luna…

43

Leo found himself beside a pillar with the carving of a monkey upon it. Then flames erupted around him, running across the area to form the Monkey geoglyph…

"I've been waiting for you, Signer," Devack said as he appeared before the boy. "Wait… you're not a Signer. Who are you?"

"I promised to protect Luna!" Leo shouted.

"You're foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer," the Monkey Dark Signer said. "Do you want to die?" As he said that, Trudge ran up.

"I challenge you to a Duel!" Leo yelled at Devack.

"You're brave," Devack admitted. "But a non-Signer cannot defeat me. If your resolve is set, however, then I shall accept your challenge." His Duel Disk activated, as did Leo's. The boy quickly slipped the Respect Synchron card onto his Deck before it shuffled, Yusei running up to Trudge as the two drew their opening hands.

"What's happening?" the Tail Signer asked.

"Leo challenged Devack to a Duel in Luna's place," Trudge explained. "Luna's vanished."

"Maybe she went to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Yusei mused.

"Duel!" Leo and Devack called.

_Leo 8000LP/Devack 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Leo shouted. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon!" The yellow cell phone appeared and expanded into robot form (ATK: 100). "Now I use its attack mode effect – dial on!" He spun his arm wildly as Celfon's chest shone, the light stopping on four. He picked up four cards from his Deck and quickly chose one. "I summon Morphtronic Radion!" Radion appeared beside Celfon and first it (ATK: 1000 - 1800), then Celfon (ATK: 900) glowed with energy.

"I end my turn there!"

_Leo 8000LP/Devack 8000LP_

"I'll make this short," Devack said calmly as he drew. "I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!" With a loud roar, a very furious-looking gorilla appeared before him, beating its chest with its fists (ATK: 2000).

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, granting me an extra Normal Summon this turn. I'll use it to summon Voltic Kong in attack mode!" A bolt of lightning crashed down before him, and a crimson red gorilla with golden skin bared on its chest, fingers and face rose up with a roar (ATK: 1800).

"Two powerful monsters out that quickly…" Trudge murmured. "He's playing for keeps…"

"Berserk Gorilla, attack Morphtronic Radion!" Devack commanded. Berserk Gorilla surged forwards and smashed Radion into fragments with a hammer-blow of its fists, before knocking Leo flat with a punch.

(_Leo 7800LP_)

Without Radion, Celfon weakened (ATK: 100).

"Voltic Kong, attack Morphtronic Celfon!" Devack said. Voltic Kong beat its chest and a blast of lightning exploded from it, incinerating Morphtronic Celfon before slamming into Leo, who screamed in agony as the electricity ripped through him.

(_Leo 6100LP_)

"When Voltic Kong deals Battle Damage, a card is sent from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for each Light-Attribute monster I control," Devack said. "I currently control one – Voltic Kong itself." Smoke rose from Leo's body as he weakly stood, taking Morphtronic Monitron from his Deck and placing it into the Graveyard.

"I end my turn with a reversed card," Devack finished, placing the card face-down. It appeared behind Berserk Gorilla.

_Leo 6100LP/Devack 8000LP_

43

Meanwhile, in the Ancient Forest of the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Luna groaned and opened her eyes, standing up. As Kuribon appeared beside her, she beheld the crag where she knew Ancient Fairy Dragon was imprisoned…

43

"Go on, begin your turn," Devack said. "Although, all I foresee for you is pain. Surrendering is an option, don't forget."

"I've gotta protect Luna!" Leo shouted. "I won't surrender!" With that, he drew.

"I summon Morphtronic Cameran!" he shouted. A camera appeared and expanded into another robot (ATK: 800). "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared behind Cameran.

_Leo 6100LP/Devack 8000LP_

"I draw," Devack said. "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Wild Roar. Now whenever one of my Beast-Type monsters deals Battle Damage, you take 300 points of damage for each Beast-Type monster I control." The Trap Card lifted up and his two monsters glowed with energy.

"Now I summon Magician's Ape!" A short, stocky gorilla in magician's robes appeared, wielding a staff with two curved, horn-like prongs (ATK: 800). "I activate the effect of Magician's Ape, letting me discard a card to take control of one of your monsters!" He placed a copy of Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest into the Graveyard and Magician's Ape's staff glowed with energy, drawing Morphtronic Cameran to Devack's side.

"This ends here, child. Berserk Gorilla, attack him directly!"

"Ha!" Leo laughed. "You fell for it! I activate the Trap Card, Remake Puzzle, letting me destroy a Morphtronic," Cameran exploded, "end the Battle Phase," Devack's three monsters froze, "and Special Summon a Morphtronic with a lower Level than the destroyed monster from my Graveyard!" Morphtronic Celfon reappeared before him (ATK: 100). Devack grimaced.

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" the Dark Signer concluded angrily. The face-down card appeared.

_Leo 6100LP/Devack 8000LP_

"I draw!" Leo yelled. "I activate the Spell Card, Level Mirroring! With this, one of my monsters has its Level become the same as the Level of one of your monsters!" Berserk Gorilla and Morphtronic Celfon glowed with energy (Level 4). "Now I use my Celfon's effect!" This time Celfon landed on two, but Leo was smirking as he picked his card.

"I summon Morphtronic Remoten!" A white I-Pod appeared and expanded into a robot (ATK: 300). "I Tune Morphtronic Remoten, to Morphtronic Celfon to Synchro Summon…!"

Remoten rose into the skies and split into three Synchro Gates that descended and encircled Celfon, reducing it to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of power…

"_Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

With a mechanical roar, Power Tool Dragon landed before Leo (ATK: 2300).

"A toy dragon, suitable for a non-Signer like you," Devack mocked.

"Don't make a fool of me!" Leo yelled angrily. "I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon, letting me pick three Equip Spells from my Deck! Then you pick one at random, and that one gets put in my hand, while the others go back to my Deck!" Three cards shot from his Deck into his hand and he held them up with their backs to Devack.

"I choose the central card!" the Dark Signer said, Leo smirking again as he added the other two Spells to his Deck.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Break Draw, so when it trashes a monster, I can draw a card!" Leo called excitedly. Power Tool Dragon glowed with energy. "Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Magician's Ape with Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon lunged forwards…

"I activate the Trap Card, Ritualistic Beast Burial!" Devack retorted. "With this, I destroy one Beast-Type monster I control and draw two cards, but those cards cannot be used this turn!" Magician's Ape shattered as he drew twice. "Now I activate the effect of the Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest in my Graveyard, paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it since my Beast-Type was destroyed!" He glowed with crimson aura.

(_Devack 7000LP_)

Then a gigantic green ape clad in a leather jerkin leapt up before him, wielding a massive wooden club (ATK: 2600).

"That triggers a Replay!" Leo shouted. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Voltic Kong!" Power Tool Dragon turned and crushed Voltic Kong with its shovel claw, Devack hardly batting an eyelid as the shockwave struck him.

(_Devack 6500LP_)

"I end my turn there!" Leo laughed, drawing a card from Break Draw.

_Leo 6100LP/Devack 6500LP_

"I draw!" Devack shouted angrily. "I Release my Berserk Gorilla to Advance Summon Fighter's Ape!" Berserk Gorilla faded into a rainbow orb that reformed into a large, muscular ape clad in leather trousers only (ATK: 1900). "Now I activate the Field Spell Card, Closed Forest!" As he played the Field Spell, the area around became a creepy wood of thorny trees. "In Closed Forest, all monsters gain 100 attack points for each Beast-Type monster in their controller's Graveyard!"

Fighter's Ape (ATK: 2200) and Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (ATK: 2900) both glowed with energy. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest, attack Power Tool Dragon with Hammer Club Death!" Green Baboon charged forwards and smashed its club into Power Tool Dragon.

"I use the effect of Power Tool Dragon, destroying Break Draw instead!" Leo shouted. The dragon's glow faded and it shoved the monstrous ape back.

"You still take Battle Damage," Devack said.

(_Leo 5500LP_)

"Which means now my Wild Roar takes effect!" A frightening roar sounded, the pure sound blasting Leo back.

(_Leo 4900LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared beside Wild Roar.

_Leo 4900LP/Devack 6500LP_

"I draw!" Leo called. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Again he picked out three cards and Devack merely gestured to the central card this time.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" The drill and circular saw replaced the dragon's jackhammer and shovel (ATK: 3300). "And now I'll add on Engine Tuner, giving my dragon more attack points equal to half of its defense points!" Power Tool Dragon glowed with even more power (ATK: 4550).

"Power Tool Dragon, attack his Green Baboon with Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon surged forwards and impaled Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest on its drill, shattering it, before slashing at Devack with its circular saw.

(_Devack 4750LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Animal Trail!" Devack shouted angrily. "Since a monster I control was destroyed by battle, I can add a Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" He took a card from his Deck as Fighter's Ape glowed from Closed Forest (ATK: 2300).

"I end my turn, ha!" Leo laughed as Power Tool Dragon weakened (ATK: 3550).

_Leo 4900LP/Devack 4750LP_

"I draw!" Devack snarled, drawing a card. "How laughable that a minor duelist like you could do so well in a battle determined by fate."

"I'm risking my life and fighting, aren't I?"

"Well, then, I shall offer this Duel up to my God," the Dark Signer replied. "I summon the Dark Tuner Dark Ape!" A strange blocky creature that seemed to be a mass of random shapes mixed up into the shape of a monkey appeared (ATK: 0 - 400). "Now I activate Dark Wave, multiplying the Level of my Fighter's Ape by negative-one!" Fighter's Ape was enveloped by dark energy (Level -5).

"I Dark Tune my Dark Ape to my Fighter's Ape, to Dark Synchro Summon…!"

Darkness consumed the two monsters as Dark Ape dissolved into two glowing stars that impaled Fighter's Ape, reducing it to a framework containing five dark stars. The seven total dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon, orbiting it before exploding outwards…

"_He born from the darkness, become the ruler who shall lead all things into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!" _

The Dark Synchro Monster stepped from the shadows, a purple-skinned monkey that walked fully upright, wearing a royal blue cloak and black, gold-highlighted kilt. He wielded Magician's Ape's staff, and his maroon hair was styled like flames (ATK: 2500 - 3100).

"Because my Dark Tuner Dark Ape was used for a Dark Synchro Summon, I can draw a card," Devack declared, drawing once. "I activate Magic Planter, sending Wild Roar to the Graveyard to draw twice!" Wild Roar dissolved into golden motes as he drew two cards. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your dragon's Engine Tuner." A bolt of lightning struck the Equip Spell, which shattered, Power Tool Dragon groaning (ATK: 2300).

"Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Zeman raised his staff and blasted a bolt of eldritch lightning from it, the bolt impaling through Power Tool Dragon. Leo sent Double Tool C&D to the Graveyard with Power Tool Dragon's effect.

(_Leo 4100LP_)

"Now I end my turn!" the Dark Signer finished.

_Leo 4100LP/Devack 4750LP_

43

Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Luna was walking into a small town of white stone buildings, glancing around. The town seemed abandoned, but the streets were lined by copies of Magician's Ape's staff, which seemed to be having strange effects on the world around, such as balls bouncing back up steps, or leaves flying up to rejoin tree branches.

Small sprites gazed out at Luna from all around, but when she tried to approach them, they hid away out of sight.

Suddenly there were cries of alarm as a dark mist rolled into the town, covering the streets. Armor-clad monkeys wielding more staffs emerged from the mist, glancing around as if searching for something. Luna hurried away, hiding in an alleyway before the monkeys could spot her.

"Who are those guys?" she wondered, as her Deck began to glow. "You're scared, aren't you…? Don't worry, it'll be okay. We'll find Ancient Fairy Dragon, and save her." As she spoke, a group of the sprites from earlier ran past the alley entrance, only to be struck by blasts of dark energy that sealed them into stone tablets resembling Duel Monsters cards, with one difference, the Levels were negative!

Suddenly a monkey soldier strode into view and noticed Luna, only to have Kuribon, Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn charge past it. It turned and blasted all three with its staff, sealing them inside the tablets.

"What does it feel like to be a Minus?" the monkey chuckled to Kuribon's tablet. Then it turned back to Luna, who was running away! "Hey, get back here!"

As Luna run, she noticed her reflections in windows were upside-down as opposed to reversed, but she paid little attention to this when she found herself stranded in a dead end! Then a stone by her foot lifted up.

"Come in, come in!" a voice said urgently…

43

A short while, once the monkey soldiers had spent a decent amount of time searching for Luna and cleared off, the stone moved again and Luna crawled out, following by a small black-haired boy in purple magician's robes.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be entering this world!" the boy nagged. "What would have happened if I hadn't been there to save you?"

"You're just a kid too!" Luna protested.

"My name is Torunka, and really, I'm an old man," the boy replied…

43

About half an hour later, after explaining to Torunka about the situation in the human world and her search for Regulus, Luna was preparing to leave the town with the Duel Spirit. As they ran away, the monkey soldiers chased them, but Luna noticed a pile of stacked bottles nearby. She stopped to turn the needle on one of the staffs and the bottles fell over, rolling down the street and tripping the monkeys over.

Outside the town, Torunka stopped, gasping for breath. "I can't… go any… further…"

"I'll carry you," Luna replied, lifting him onto her back. Then she kept running on towards the forest where Torunka had said Regulus lived.

"Wow… you're pretty strong," Torunka murmured.

"No… I spent a lot of time in hospital when I was younger," Luna replied.

"You have the strength of a hero," the boy replied.

"That strength comes from the people who protect me…"

"You mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"No, the people that are close to me…"

43

After a while, they entered the forest and kept going.

"Torunka, what happens to the spirits that get Minused?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I think they go to the castle of Zeman the Ape King," the spirit replied. "He's the leader of those monkey soldiers, but no one knows what his true intentions are…"

43

Far away, a bleak castle of bare, jagged rock towered over the land.

Within the central throne room, upon a carved throne, sat Zeman the Ape King. He stood up and hurled one of the staffs, a Cursed Needle, down through a portal displaying the crag imprisoning Ancient Fairy Dragon, but upon striking the crag, the Needle shattered. Zeman snarled in frustration and punched his throne.

"I need more minus spirits to completely minus that accursed dragon…" he snarled to himself…

43

In the deepest and darkest part of the forest, Luna and Torunka kept walking and searching for Regulus.

"Regulus!" Luna called.

"Be quiet!" Torunka hissed.

"Regulus will be understanding once I talk to him," she insisted. "Regulus!" Then there was a roar and large, white-furred, armored lion with a horn on its forehead leapt from the forest, landing nimbly before them with a snarl. Then Luna noticed the Cursed Needle attached to its leg.

"Regulus…" Torunka whispered in awe…

43

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Magician's Ape

DARK/ Beast/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200

This card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type monster. Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position, you can discard 1 card to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. You cannot change the Battle Position of that monster.

55555

Fighter's Ape

DARK/ Beast/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200

This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type monster. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 400 ATK. At the end of each of your Battle Phases, if you didn't battle with this card or an opponent's monster was not destroyed by battle during the turn, the ATK of this card returns to the original value.

55555

Dark Tuner Dark Ape

DARK/ Beast/Dark Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon and sent to your Graveyard, draw 1 card from your Deck.

55555

Zeman the Ape King

EARTH/ Beast/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner Monster

To Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. You can send 1 monster from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard to negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters.

(The above four cards were used by Devack/Demak throughout the multi-part 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. The version of Zeman the Ape King shown here is the original Dark Synchro version, a Synchro Monster with similar effects has been released in real life.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Level Mirroring

Normal Spell Card

Image: Five Level Stars above a line, below which are five Negative Level Stars.

Select 1 monster you control. Its Level becomes the same as 1 monster your opponent controls.

(Level Mirroring was first used by Leo in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Closed Forest

Field Spell Card

Image: A creepy forest of dark, thorny trees.

All monsters gain 100 ATK for each Beast-Type monster in their controller's Graveyard.

(Closed Forest was first used by Devack in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Engine Tuner

Equip Spell Card

Image: A trio of mechanics, wielding spanners and jackhammers.

A monster equipped with this card is changed to Attack Position and remains in Attack Position while this card is active. The equipped monster has its ATK increased by an amount equal to half of its DEF. When the monster equipped with this card is destroyed, this card remains on the field and can be activated again during your Main Phase.

(Engine Tuner was used by Bandit Keith in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the manga.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Wild Roar

Continuous Spell Card

Image: Mother Grizzly giving a mighty roar, with rabbits and mice running away from it.

Activate only when your Beast-type monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each face-up Beast-Type monster you control.

(Wild Roar was released in the set Duelist Revolution in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Remake Puzzle

Normal Trap Card

Image: Morphtronic Boomboxen falling apart in the background, with the pieces flying forwards and rebuilding into Morphtronic Remoten.

Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Destroy 1 "Morphtronic" monster on the field. End the Battle Phase. Then, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard with a Level less than the destroyed monster.

(Remake Puzzle was first used by Leo in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Ritualistic Beast Burial

Normal Trap Card

Image: A bolt of golden light striking the apex of an Incan temple, with eagles soaring around the temple and three men upon the apex.

Destroy 1 Beast-Type monster you control and send it to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards. Cards drawn by this effect cannot be used this turn.

(Ritualistic Beast Burial was first used by Andore in the 5D's episode 'After Despair and Discord'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Animal Trail

Normal Trap Card

Image: A pathway in a dark forest, with two glowing eyes in the shadows of the background.

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Select 1 Beast-Type monster from your Deck, and add it to your hand.

(Animal Trail was first used by Chumley in the GX episode 'Magna Chum Laude'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

43

Next time on Spirit Legends, as Leo continues his Duel with Devack, Luna must confront Zeman the Ape King to save Ancient Fairy Dragon! Can they both succeed? Will the Monkey Dark Signer and the Ape King be defeated?

To find out, read Chapter 44 of Spirit Legends – Pain to Power!


	44. Chapter 44: Pain to Power

_**Chapter 44: Pain to Power**_

The Duel between Leo and Devack continued. Leo currently controlled his Power Tool Dragon (ATK: 2300), and no other cards. He had four cards in his hand and his Life Points were at 4100.

Devack on the other hand controlled the Field Spell, Closed Forest, and the Dark Synchro Monster, Zeman the Ape King (ATK: 3100). He had one card in his hand and 4750 Life Points.

_Leo 4100LP/Devack 4750LP_

"I draw!" Leo shouted, bringing his hand to five. "I use my Power Tool Dragon's effect!" He picked out three cards and Devack gestured to the central card. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Pickaxe!" The dragon's jackhammer vanished and was replaced by a large crimson pickaxe.

"I activate the effect of Power Pickaxe, letting me remove a monster in your Graveyard with a Level equal to less-than my Power Tool Dragon's, and have Power Tool Dragon gain 500 points until the End Phase!" Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest slid from Devack's Graveyard, weakening Zeman (ATK: 3000) as Power Tool Dragon shone with energy (ATK: 2800).

"Now I activate Magical Mallet!" He took the four cards in his hand, shuffled them into his Deck, and then drew four new cards. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Fighting Spirit, giving it an extra 300 points for every monster you have out!" Power Tool Dragon glowed even brighter (ATK: 3100).

"He's actually got it strong enough to beat Zeman," Trudge commented.

"Then why doesn't Devack seem worried?" Yusei pointed out.

"I summon Oilman!" A strange robot with a can of oil for a chest appeared beside Power Tool Dragon (ATK: 400). "Now I Union Equip Oilman to Power Tool Dragon!" The Union Monster leapt up and connected onto Power Tool Dragon. "When a monster equipped with Oilman trashes a monster, I draw a card! Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack Zeman with Crafty Break!"

"I activate Zeman's effect, sending Magician's Ape from my hand to the Graveyard to negate your attack!" Devack retorted, placing the monster into his Graveyard. Power Tool Dragon instantly froze. Zeman the Ape King glowed from Closed Forest (ATK: 3100). "Fate is not smiling on you at all, non-Signer. If this is the best effort you have, you're more of a liability to your sister than a help."

"What do you have against Luna, anyway?" Leo asked.

"What, you don't remember me?" the Dark Signer laughed. "Well, I suppose it has been what? Five years? I guess your father must not have told you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before the Zero Reverse," Devack said. "I was something of an academic on the subject of evolution, particularly the school of thought that reasoned we humans are evolved from primates. I worked for your father in a project attempting to prove once and for all that Charles Darwin was correct when he came up with his theory. We went to the jungles of Asia in search of species of primate we believed held the answer."

"What does dad have to do with this?"

"He provided a supposed expert on animal behavior to inform us of the best way to deal with the primates," Devack said bitterly. "He hired a buffoon who wouldn't know animal behavior if it came and roared in his face! He gave us bad advice, and when I followed it, I was attacked by the very primates I'd come to respect! I was beaten to death by a group of silverback gorillas… left broken and dead by my colleagues, who ran for their lives."

"As I lay there, I heard a voice calling to me, whispering through the night. It promised me vengeance against your accursed father, and his spoilt children. Because you know the bitter irony? The reason your father hired a dirt-cheap 'expert' was because he'd spent out a lot of money on that apartment you children share, and on hiring your tutors! I accepted the offer the voice gave me, and awoke as the Dark Signer of the Monkey!"

"You can't blame dad!" Leo yelled. "He didn't know the guy he hired wasn't good!"

"He did know!" Devack roared. "He knew, and what's more, he's going to pay for that decision! He'll suffer the loss of his precious children!"

"No he won't!" Leo replied. "I'll defeat you, Devack! I end my turn with two face-downs!" The reversed cards appeared as Power Tool Dragon weakened (ATK: 2600).

_Leo 4100LP/Devack 4750LP_

"I draw!" Devack roared. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times. "I set two cards!" The reversed cards appeared. "Now, Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Zeman blasted another bolt of lightning from his staff, and Oilman shattered off of Power Tool Dragon.

(_Leo 3600LP_)

Leo looked up to see Power Tool Dragon blocking Zeman's attack from striking him.

"Thanks for protecting me," he said to the dragon as one of his face-downs lifted up. "I activate the Trap Card, Power Break! This lets me take up to three Equip Spell Cards from my field or Graveyard and shuffle them into my Deck so long as I have Power Tool Dragon on the field!" He took Double Tool C&D, Break Draw and Engine Tuner from his Graveyard and shuffled them into his Deck. "Then you get slammed with 500 points of damage for each card I put back!"

Three bolts of energy ripped from Power Tool Dragon and smashed into Devack, who snarled in pain.

(_Devack 3250LP_)

"I end my turn!" the Dark Signer roared.

_Leo 3600LP/Devack 3250LP_

"I draw!" Leo called. "I use my Power Tool Dragon's effect again!" He picked three cards from his Deck and Devack gestured to one. The boy grimaced – it wasn't the card he needed.

"I activate the effect of Power…" he began.

"I activate Dust Tornado, destroying Power Pickaxe!" Devack yelled. A raging tornado shot across the field and shattered Power Pickaxe. Leo grimaced.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Break Draw and switch it to defense mode," he said. Power Tool Dragon knelt and crossed its arms over his chest (DEF: 2500), before glowing with energy from Break Draw. "Then I end my turn."

_Leo 3600LP/Devack 3250LP_

"I draw!" Devack called. "I activate the Trap Card, Roaring Earth! This lets all my Beast-Type monsters inflict Piercing Damage! You cannot defend in a Shadow Duel!" The Trap lifted up.

"Now I activate Magical Stone Excavation, discarding Fighter's Ape and Voltic Kong to bring Card of Demise back to my hand!" He placed the monsters into the Graveyard and Zeman the Ape King glowed (ATK: 3300), before he took Card of Demise into his hand. He promptly activated it and drew four times, before activating a second Mystical Space Typhoon. "Now I use it to destroy Fighting Spirit!" The bolt of lightning shattered Fighting Spirit off of Power Tool Dragon.

"No!" Leo cried.

"Zeman the Ape King, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Zeman blasted Power Tool Dragon with lightning for the third time, and Leo screamed as the power ripped into him.

(_Leo 2800LP_)

Break Draw shattered.

"Now Roaring Earth subtracts 300 points from each of Power Tool Dragon's scores!" Devack declared. Power Tool Dragon was surrounded by red aura (DEF: 2200). "I end my turn with two reversed cards." The face-downs appeared behind Zeman.

_Leo 2800LP/Devack 3250LP_

44

Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Leo and Torunka faced Regulus in the forest.

"Regulus… I was sent from the other world by Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said. Regulus roared and pounced at them, but they dodged behind a tree. "What's going on?"

"It must be the Cursed Needle on his leg!" Torunka gasped. "He's hearing the opposite meaning of the words you say!"

"Can't you cast a spell or something?"

"I'm a kid! I can't do magic… but wait… if he's hearing the opposite…" The boy stepped out from behind a tree. "Hey, Regulus! You're so ugly, when you look in a mirror, it cracks! And when you try to eat fruit, it spits itself out 'cause you smell so bad!"

"What are you doing? Why are you insulting him?"

"If he hears the opposite to what we say, then he'll hear flattery, not insults!" Torunka explained. Unfortunately, not only was Regulus not impressed, but at that moment a troop of monkey soldiers marched from the trees.

"There's Regulus!" one yelled, raising his Cursed Needle and preparing to put a Minus Curse on the white lion. Then another one slapped him upside the head.

"You fool!" he shouted, not noticing Luna and Torunka as the two ducked out of sight. "If you put another Minus Curse on Regulus, both will be cancelled out!" Regulus took this opportunity to run off into the forest, and the monkeys were quick to make pursuit, with Luna and Torunka running behind the soldiers…

44

The monkey soldiers soon lost Regulus and split up trying to find him. One, wandering through the forest, suddenly spotted Luna through the trees.

"You're that girl from the town!" he shouted, running after her. As Luna passed a tree, Torunka turned a Cursed Needle stuck into it and gravity reversed, sending the monkey flying up to knock himself unconscious on a branch. As Torunka set gravity back to normal, Luna caught the monkey's Cursed Needle.

"Now to find Regulus," she said…

44

They found him on the other side of the river, and they were crossing a fallen tree to try and reach him.

"Regulus!" Luna called to him. "We're trying to save Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The lion roared and pounced, but as he did so Luna raised the Cursed Needle and energy ripped from it, colliding with Regulus in a fiery explosion of white light as the two Minus Curses cancelled each other out. The makeshift bridge fractured and broke, sending the three of them tumbling into the rushing waters of the river!

Regulus caught a glimpse of Luna's Mark of the Dragon. _"She's… a Signer!" _He grabbed both Luna and Torunka and tried to swim back against the current, but he wasn't strong enough. Then Luna turned the Cursed Needle and the current reversed, letting them swim back upstream easily. Regulus swam them to shore, where they lay gasping for breath for a while.

When they had recovered and stood, Regulus bowed to Luna.

"I have been waiting for you, Signer," he said. "Ancient Fairy Dragon ordered me to bring you to this world, and I did so. Now we must free her, before the wretch of an ape Zeman can minus her fully…"

44

He carried Torunka and Luna on his back, racing to Zeman's bleak castle. As it came into view, a beam of dark light ripped from it and smashed into the sun, creating an immense Cursed Needle. Instantly the sun went out, placing the land under perpetual night as the landmarks all around vanished, leaving a barren wasteland.

"Zeman!" Regulus roared. "He's behind this!"

"We have to get in there and save Ancient Fairy Dragon… then she can restore this world," Luna murmured. "But he's got tight security on the castle…" Then an idea came to her…

44

"King Zeman," a monkey soldier reported. "Regulus has been captured… but not by our forces. A traveler has somehow subdued him and brought him to you."

"Let them in," Zeman commanded. Luna walked into the room, wearing pale grey hooded robes and a red scarf across her face, wielding a staff that was really the Cursed Needle disguised by some bandages. She was followed by Torunka and a cage pushed by several monkeys, the cage containing the sleeping Regulus. The Signer and Duel Spirit bowed to Zeman, seeing the stone tablets lining the walls.

"A traveler," Zeman mused, staring at them. "Tell me, how did you subdue the mighty Regulus when my army could not?" Luna raised the Cursed Needle.

"Regulus, awaken," she said. Regulus woke up and started smashing into the bars, clawing at the monkeys that dared try and get close. "Now rest." The lion fell asleep again.

"How remarkable," Zeman murmured. "Soldiers, place a Minus Curse upon Regulus!"

"No!" Luna cried. "That will undo the spell I've already cast upon him!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" the Ape King snarled. "Simply having him perform tricks in a cage is no use to me!"

"The only way to minus Ancient Fairy Dragon is to unseal her, and then minus both her and Regulus at once," Luna said. Zeman considered this, then stood and strode over to the portal showing the imprisoned Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Rise, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" he commanded, raising his Cursed Needle…

44

Back in the human world, Leo drew his next card.

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon!" he shouted. Devack gestured to a card, and Leo's eyes lit up as he added Double Tool C&D to his hand…

44

In the Spirit World, Zeman extended his Cursed Needle over the portal.

"You shall pay dearly if you are lying," he warned Luna as he turned the Cursed Needle. The rocky, fossilized form of Ancient Fairy Dragon began to rise from the crag…

"Bring Regulus to me!" the Ape King commanded. Luna waved her staff and Regulus stepped from the cage, walking up to the portal. Torunka began to dance, and as he did so, tripped over his robes and fell, knocking Luna over and accidentally turning the Minus Needle.

"Ha, Zeman!" the boy laughed. "You fell for it! We're here to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, and you were a buffoon to believe us! Ha… oops…" Zeman trembled with anger.

"Soldiers, seize the liars!" he roared, turning his Cursed Needle back over to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"No!" Regulus roared, pouncing forwards and smashing the monkey soldiers aside. He snatched up Luna's Cursed Needle and leapt for Zeman…

44

"I switch Power Tool Dragon to attack mode, and activate Armed Regeneration, letting me equip an Equip Spell from my Graveyard to Power Tool Dragon!" Leo called. "I choose Power Pickaxe!" The crimson pickaxe reappeared on Power Tool Dragon. "Now I use its effect!" Devack pocketed Fighter's Ape as Power Tool Dragon shone (ATK: 2500) and Zeman weakened (ATK: 3200).

"Your dragon still isn't strong enough," Devack replied.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D!" Leo retorted. The drill and circular saw instantly replaced Power Tool's shovel and jackhammer as it shone with radiant power (ATK: 3500). "Power Tool Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King with Crafty Break!" Power Tool Dragon surged forwards and smashed into Zeman with an explosion of power as they met…

44

In the Spirit World, Regulus roared and leapt at Zeman, the two colliding in a blaze of energy that obliterated Zeman's monkey soldiers.

"This isn't over!" Zeman howled as he was obliterated by the energy. "Devack shall inherit the power of the Minus Curse…" Then he shattered, as did his real-world counterpart…

44

Devack shielded himself as Zeman the Ape King exploded in a fiery blaze.

(_Devack 2950LP_)

"I end my turn there by equipping Power Tool Dragon with Power Converter," Leo finished as Power Tool Dragon stopped glowing (ATK: 2000).

"I activate the Trap Card, Dark Matter!" Devack yelled. "Since my Dark Synchro Monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon two monsters from my Deck face-down!" Two reversed monsters appeared in front of him.

_Leo 2800LP/Devack 2950LP_

"I draw!" Devack shouted. "I Release my face-down monsters to Advance Summon…!" The two monsters (Magician's Ape and Fighter's Ape) faded into rainbow light that rose into the skies and formed into an Earthbound Immortal heart…

44

In the Spirit World, Luna, Regulus, and a Dark Sage who was Torunka in his true age, watched as the Monkey Nazca Line appeared upon the storm clouds above, and purple soul-lights flew from the sealed spirits within the stone tablets to it…

44

The Immortal's heart began to beat, before exploding in a column of purple fire…

"I summon _**Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**_!" Devack roared. The Immortal rose from the flames with a roar, a gigantic, emaciated black monkey with yellow geoglyph symbols running across its form (ATK: 2800) Then it glowed as Closed Forest activated (ATK: 3800).

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, end this farce! Attack him directly!" Cusillu roared and drew back a fist to throw a punch that would crush Leo…

"I use the effect of Power Converter, sending it to the Graveyard to reduce Power Tool Dragon's points to zero and gain back that many Life Points!" Leo shouted. Power Converter shattered and he glowed with energy as Power Tool Dragon groaned (ATK: 0).

(_Leo 4800LP_)

Then he screamed as Cusillu's fist smashed down, sending him crashing back…

(_Leo 1000LP_)

44

"Leo!" Luna screamed as she heard his cry of agony from the geoglyph.

"Go!" Torunka cried. "Help him!" The Dark Sage raised his staff and cast a spell, a flash of white light taking Luna back to her brother...

44

She reappeared beside the fallen Leo, who groaned weakly as he sat up.

"Leo!" she cried.

"Luna…" he groaned weakly. "I wanted to… beat Devack before… you got back… but I couldn't play the hero…"

"That's not true," she replied, hugging him tightly. "You've got the bravery of a true hero."

"So the gang is reunited," Devack laughed. "Well, Signer, you too shall fall prey to Cusillu!" The Earthbound Immortal roared its fury.

"You were the one who was controlling Zeman all along!" she shouted. "I'll never forgive you!" With that, she took up Leo's Duel Disk.

"I should keep going, Luna…" Leo groaned.

"No," she replied. "You fought hard for me, now I'll fight hard for you." She stood up and her Mark of the Dragon blazed brightly on her arm.

"Well, then," Devack replied. "I end my turn."

_Luna (Leo) 1000LP/Devack 2950LP_

"I draw!" she called. "I activate Treasured Weapon, destroying all the Equip Spell Cards on my field to draw a card for each!" Double Tool C&D shattered, along with Power Pickaxe as she drew two cards and Power Tool Dragon weakened (ATK: 2000). "Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect!" She took three cards from the Deck and Devack selected one.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield, set a card and end my turn," she finished. A glowing shield appeared on Power Tool Dragon's arm.

_Luna (Leo) 1000LP/Devack 2950LP_

"My turn!" Devack declared. "I shall introduce a special spirit for you, Signer." His face-down lifted up. "I activate Cursed Prison, letting me Special Summon a monster from my Extra Deck in defense mode!" A cage of black iron appeared beside Cusillu, before its prisoner appeared, the blue serpentine form of Ancient Fairy Dragon (DEF: 3000). Luna gave a cry of shock and horror at seeing the beautiful dragon trapped like that.

"How does it feel to face the dragon bound to you by fate, as an enemy?" Devack sneered. "Now, since your accursed Central Shield blocks all Battle Damage other than that inflicted to the equipped monster… Cusillu, attack Power Tool Dragon!" Cusillu drew back a fist…

"I activate Limiter Removal, doubling Power Tool Dragon's attack points!" Luna shouted. Power Tool Dragon shone with energy (ATK: 4000).

"How dare you defy such God-like power?" Devack roared. "I activate the effect of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Releasing another monster I control to stop Cusillu being destroyed and halve your Life Points!" Ancient Fairy Dragon dissolved into grains of energy and purple fire erupted, searing into Leo and Luna, who screamed in agony.

(_Luna (Leo) 500LP_)

"That's what I hoped you'd do!" Luna retorted. "Because now I can activate a gift from a friend – the Continuous Trap Card, Respect Synchron! Since your Synchro Monster was just sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Respect Synchron summons it to my field, ignoring the summoning conditions!" In a flare of radiance, Ancient Fairy Dragon reappeared, this time fighting beside her Signer (ATK: 2100). Devack snarled.

"I end my turn," Devack concluded. "Show me a real duel, elected by the Gods!"

"I use Power Tool Dragon's effect, sending Central Shield to the Graveyard to stop it being destroyed by Limiter Removal," Luna said. Central Shield shattered.

_Luna (Leo) 500LP/Devack 2750LP_

"My turn!" Luna declared, looking at Leo. He was badly hurt, that was clear. His clothes were tattered and torn, his skin bruised and burnt and cut. Devack had subjected him to a brutal ordeal.

"_All my life he's protected me…" _Luna thought. _"Now it's my turn to protect and help him… to save him…"_

And with that, her Mark exploded with fiery crimson light…

44

Across the Satellite, Yusei, Jack and Akiza stared in shock as their marks likewise exploded with fiery light. Even in the Stairway to the Dragon Star, the Head Mark burned brightly on the arm of the Fifth Signer.

Then all five Signer Marks simply vanished…

44

Luna and Leo gasped in shock as Luna's Mark vanished, and even Devack was shaken as all five marks then appeared on Luna's back, glowing brightly as they were connected into the seal of the Crimson Dragon.

"What's happening?" Leo gasped as the Deck in his Duel Disk glowed with crimson light. Luna stared down at the shining top card and drew it, looking at the card she had never seen before and understanding.

"It's the Crimson Dragon," she whispered.

"What trickery is this?" Devack demanded.

"It's the power to finish this, and you with it," Luna replied. "I activate Junk Box, Special Summoning a Level Four or lower Morphtronic from my Graveyard!" Morphtronic Celfon reappeared, striking a heroic pose (ATK: 100).

"What use is a cell phone against a God?"

"On its own, not much," Luna said. "But with this… a lot of use… I summon the Tuner Monster, _Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon_!"

In a flash of crimson radiance, a pale pink, vaguely tadpole shaped dragon appeared, spreading out thin, crystalline wings as it gave a cry of hope and light, its golden eyes glowing as it stared up at Earthbound Immortal Cusillu (ATK: 0).

"Now I Tune together the Level One Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, Level Seven Ancient Fairy Dragon and Level One Morphtronic Celfon to Synchro Summon…!"

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon transformed to crimson light and expanded, engulfing the other two Synchro Materials, which faded into frameworks containing their Level Stars. The frameworks dissolved into the crimson light and the stars were released, joining the single glowing star from the Tuner, which became a Synchro Gate as they aligned. The crimson light exploded into a pillar that pierced into the heavens, breaking the sea of storm clouds to soar up into the stars…

"_The light of the stars that brings our salvation, shine to become the savior of the future! Appear from within my soul! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly…" _

"_**Savior Fairy Dragon**__!" _

When the light faded, Luna and Leo were nowhere to be seen, but something else was, a large, crystalline dragon of sapphire hue, with immense rainbow-colored butterfly wings that spread behind it into the heavens. These wings were edged by blades of crystal, making them resemble the wings of Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon to a degree. Golden crystal armor coated its head and chest, while its long serpentine tail whipped out behind it as it spread its wings to their outermost extent, Savior Fairy Dragon giving a song-like cry of hope and the promise of a brighter future (ATK: 3200)…

Luna opened her eyes to find herself inside a void of rainbow light. But somehow, she could see through the void, seeing Devack and Cusillu. Then she understood – she was inside Savior Fairy Dragon, and so was Leo.

"What is this?" Devack demanded. "What have you summoned?"

"I activate the effect of Savior Fairy Dragon!" Luna answered. "Once per turn, she can negate the effects of an opposing monster and increase my Life Points by the monster's original attack or defense score, whichever is higher! _Rainbow Negation_!" Cusillu roared in outrage as Savior Fairy Dragon called her song-like cry again, prompting a flood of rainbow motes from the Earthbound Immortal to flow into the mighty dragon.

(_Luna (Leo) 3300LP_)

"Now I activate her next effect, destroying this Field Spell to give me an extra 1000 Life Points and add a Field Spell from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" Luna continued. Spears of rainbow light from Savior Fairy Dragon's wings impaled the Field Spell's trees, shattering the wretched place. Cusillu groaned as it weakened (ATK: 2800).

(_Luna (Leo) 4300LP_)

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon!" Luna added. Three large cards appeared before Savior Fairy Dragon and Devack gestured to one in stunned silence. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Rocket Pilder, and Savior Fairy Dragon with Pain to Power!" The two dragons shone with energy, Power Tool Dragon gaining a rocket engine attached to its back.

"What are you doing?" Devack demanded.

"This!" Luna cried. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Rocket Pilder ignited and Power Tool Dragon rammed head-first into Cusillu, ripping a hole through the Immortal's chest. "Due to Rocket Pilder, Power Tool Dragon isn't destroyed, and Cusillu loses attack points equal to Power Tool Dragon's!" Cusillu gave an angry roar (ATK: 800).

(_Luna (Leo) 3500LP_)

"You still can't cause enough damage to win this Duel!" Devack roared.

"Yes I will!" Luna replied. "Due to Pain to Power, Savior Fairy Dragon gains attack points equal to the damage we just took!" Savior Fairy Dragon glowed with incredible energy (ATK: 4000). "Savior Fairy Dragon, bring this Duel to a close! Attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu with _**Eternal Radiance**_!" The dragon folded her wings and shone with light, shooting forwards as a torpedo of radiant energy that impaled through Cusillu's head, before unleashing a thousand rays of searing light through the Immortal's body.

Cusillu howled in pure agony as the light ripped through it, before exploding in a blaze of dark fire as Savior Fairy Dragon soared from it, spreading her wings again…

_Luna (Leo) 3500LP/Devack 0LP_

Savior Fairy Dragon swooped around over the Satellite and two spheres of light flew from it to the ground, fading to reveal Leo and Luna as Yusei and Trudge ran to them, the Savior Dragon soaring overhead as the flames of the geoglyph died away, the Crimson Dragon seal on Luna's back fading away as the Signer Marks returned to their rightful owners.

Devack stumbled forwards, his eyes pitch-black, his body crumbling into dust.

"Roman… forgive me!" he cried as he reached for the twins, only to have Yusei pull them aside before he could touch them. The Dark Signer collapsed and shattered into dust that was carried away by the wind…

44

In Zeman's castle, the Monkey geoglyph in the sky faded away as the tablets shattered, releasing the captured Duel Spirits. Torunka gave a smile as he regarded them…

44

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appeared before Leo, Luna, Yusei and Trudge.

"What's going on?" Trudge said. "Is the Solid Vision still active?"

"I am no illusion," Ancient Fairy Dragon replied, prompting the Security to faint. The dragon turned to Luna. "Thank you, Luna, for helping to save the Duel Spirit World from Zeman's tyranny."

"Some of the thanks belongs to Leo and Yusei, for supporting me," she replied. Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded.

"Then I thank you, Leo and Yusei," she said serenely.

"May we have your support in the battle against the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked.

"You may," the two Duel Spirits said, transforming into light that formed their respective cards in Luna's hand. With that, Yusei led the twins into the tower Devack had been guarding. Inside was a unit of some sort, with a Duel Monsters card-sized slot. Understanding, Luna placed the Ancient Fairy Dragon card into the unit, prompting an alarm as the tower rumbled. Withdrawing the card from the slot, the three ran out of the tower and turned to watch it sink into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge groaned and woke up, glancing around. "Huh… they've disappeared… I must have been hallucinating…"

"One tower down, three to go," Yusei murmured. "Kalin… I'm coming for you, old friend…"

44

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Savior Fairy Dragon

LIGHT/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 4500

'Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon' + 'Ancient Fairy Dragon' + 1 non-Tuner monster

Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Field Spell Card to gain 1000 Life Points and add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, you can Special Summon a monster from your hand. If you do, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase that turn. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls and negate its effect(s) until the End Phase. In addition, gain Life Points equal to the selected monster's original ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. During the End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon 1 'Ancient Fairy Dragon' from your Graveyard.

(Savior Fairy Dragon is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Armed Regeneration

Normal Spell Card

Image: A tall, thin warrior raising both hands up towards a glowing sword.

Select 1 Equip Spell Card from either player's Graveyard and equip it to a monster you control.

(Armed Regeneration was used by Yusei in the 5D's manga Ride 'Riding Duelist, Yusei'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

Power Converter

Equip Spell Card

Image: A bronze backpack with two funnels emitting blue light.

During either player's turn, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to gain Life Points equal to the equipped monster's ATK. If you do, the equipped monster's ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase.

55555

Central Shield

Equip Spell Card

Image: A crimson horseshoe-shaped shield, with seven smaller circular shields connected to it by lightning bolts.

When a monster you control, other than the equipped monster, is attacked, reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Your opponent cannot attack directly.

55555

Pain to Power

Equip Spell Card

Image: A white ribbon with golden embroidery, glowing with energy.

The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the damage you take from battles involving other monsters you control during this turn, until the End Phase.

(The above three cards were used by Leo and Luna in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 4'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Treasured Weapon

Normal Spell Card

Image: Grandmaster of the Six Samurai reverently holding a long, golden katana he has just taken from a wooden box on the floor beside him.

Destroy all Equip Spell Cards you control and draw one card for each card destroyed by this effect.

(Treasured Weapon is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Roaring Earth

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Fighter's Ape atop a jagged rock formation, silhouetted against the crimson full moon.

When a Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, whose DEF is lower than the attacking monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. The attack target loses 300 ATK and DEF.

55555

Cursed Prison

Continuous Trap Card

Image: An intricate black cage topped by a statue of a demonic creature, containing purple flames with dark faces.

Special Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck in Defense Position. That monster's battle position cannot be changed and its effect(s) is negated. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

(The above two cards were used by Devack in the 5D's episodes 'Mark of the Monkey Part 3' and 'Mark of the Monkey Part 4' respectively. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Respect Synchron

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier flying through a gateway from a stormy sky into a clear one.

When a Synchro Monster your opponent controls is sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, Special Summon the Synchro Monster to your side of the field ignoring the Summoning Conditions. When the Synchro Monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the Synchro Monster.

(Respect Synchron was first used by Leo and Luna in the 5D's episode 'Mark of the Monkey Part 4'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

44

Next time on Spirit Legends, it's the clash that's been coming up for two years! As Julian discovers what Kelsey has become, and when he's forced into a Duel with her, can he defeat her? Can he save her from the shadows, or will he become a part of what he swore to defeat? Even with the might of Vulcan on his side, can he defeat the strongest Earthbound Immortal?

To find out, you'll have to see the whole of this three-chapter-Duel, so for now look forward to the first part: Chapter 45 – Sorrowful Chain!


	45. Chapter 45: Sorrowful Chain

_**Chapter 45: Sorrowful Chain**_

With a roar of an engine, Julian's Duel Runner ramped over a pile of rubble, crashing down on the other side to keep going.

"_Where am I meant to find her?" _Julian thought as he kept going, skidding the Runner around a corner. _"She said I'd know where to go, but how?" _He couldn't stop thinking about the mystery he had to solve to find the Condor Dark Signer and hopefully send her back into Death w here she belonged.

In the distance, he saw the shining light that was Savior Fairy Dragon pierce through the towering form of Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, and then watched the Immortal burn and die. An instant later, the Monkey geoglyph's flames died away.

"So that's one down… five to go…" he murmured. "Where are you? C'mon… you want me to find you… so help me out here…"

Unfortunately, it seemed the Condor Dark Signer was putting too much faith in his abilities. There was no helpful Condor geoglyph showing him where she was, and her condor familiar didn't swoop down to guide him.

"Damn you," he muttered. "Riddles and puzzles… but why go to all this just for me? Who am I to you? Why am I so important…? I'm not a Signer…"

He kept going through the streets, trying to figure out what the Condor Dark Signer was leading him to…

45

As he rode through the street below which was Yusei's hideout, he thought of the people lost to the Dark Signers, of what he had promised after the fall of the Arcadia Movement.

"_I swore I'd have vengeance for you all…" _he thought. _"And I will…" _He remembered Martha falling into the flames of the Spider Nazca Line. _"Martha… Rally… Blitz… Nervin… Tank… everyone… you'll be avenged." _Martha's words suddenly came to him.

"_One man alone can't change the world… you have to let others help you."_

"She was right," he murmured. "I can't change the world by myself… I have to let others help me. Like the legendary man… he couldn't have done what he did alone." He gasped. "That's it… he gave us the hope to shape our destinies… but it wasn't that which made the change. It was the efforts of those who banded together with him, to build that symbol." He looked over to Daedalus Bridge and came to another realization.

"_She's there… I was blind not to see it… it's what always inspired me while I was here… it was where my life changed…" _He remembered meeting Lazar on the bridge two years before as he skidded his Runner around a corner, changing his path to aim for it. _"Where my life changed… where my destiny was twisted… that's where she's waiting. Where our hopes lie… where all this began…"_

45

Half an hour later, he was there. He skid his Runner to a halt and dismounted, disengaging his Duel Disk as he pulled off his helmet. He attached the Disk to his Wrist Dealer before replacing the Turbo Deck with his Ground Deck and walking up the curving half-rainbow shape of the bridge.

"I'm here!" he shouted. "I've come! Where are you?" He walked right to the edge of the bridge and stared across to the towers of New Domino City. _"Where it all began… where I met Kelsey… but why here? Why does this place matter so much?" _

"Why do you care so much?" The question was directed at the black-robed young woman behind him, who gave a soft gasp.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I felt you," he replied softly. "I don't know how… but I knew you were there… without knowing…" In the shadows of her hood, her lips curved into a smile.

"Why do I care so much?" she murmured. Her voice was familiar to Julian, like he'd heard it before. "Because this is where I started on this path. I met someone here who led me to my death, and to my rebirth." He turned to face her.

"Why do you care about _me_ so much?" he asked. "Why do I matter more to you than the Signers? Who am I to you?" She sighed, and bowed her head.

"Julian…" The whisper of his name chilled him for an instant, as the tone it was spoken in, the texture of the voice… it all reminded him of one person.

"_You can't be…_" he whispered. "No… you can't be her… Goodwin…" His eyes widened _"Goodwin… how could I be so blind…?" _

"Julian…" she repeated in the same way, and it hurt him so much to hear that single word spoken in that loving, gentle way.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Only one person… ever said my name… like that… and she's gone! She wouldn't come back! Now, show yourself! _**Who are you**_?" She raised her head and brought a hand to her hood, sighing as she slipped it down to bare her face. As the hood and hand fell away, Julian took a step back in shock, almost falling off of the bridge before he regained his balance.

He took in the pale skin, the familiar features… and as he did so, the memories came back, remembering this same girl as a living, breathing person… a friend, a comrade… a _lover_…

"No!" he cried, raging against the adamant truth that had him in its crushing grip. "Kelsey…!"

She looked at him with the black and violet eyes of the Condor Dark Signer, eyes filled with all her love for him, untainted by the Earthbound Immortal whose spirit coursed through her.

"No…" he whispered. "You can't… this can't be! You wouldn't come back… not you… anyone but you!" He fell to his knees, still trying to deny what he knew to be whole-heartedly believable. "You wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry…" The apology only made it worse, only drove the icy dagger of the truth deeper into the wound. "Julian…"

"You can't be here…" he whispered, staring up at her and trying to pretend it wasn't her face he was seeing, it wasn't her eyes that were staring down at him.

"I can't turn back time," she murmured. "And truthfully… I don't want to. This is a second chance, Julian… a second chance to be with you. I've cherished the time I shared with you for two years of ice and darkness… now you're here again." She reached out a hand. "All I want is to be with you again… nothing more."

"You're a Dark Signer…" he whispered, still reeling from the revelation. "Why…?"

"Because of how I felt when I died," Kelsey whispered. "I was running to you, to try and break you free from Flamvell Nidhogg. I saw what it was doing to you, Julian. I saw what would happen if you weren't stopped before it was too late." He bowed his head. "And as I was running, everything went silent. There was a voice… a voice of fire, and destruction… Nidhogg's voice. It taunted me and teased me, telling me that you would _die _unless someone else gave themselves for you…"

"You sacrificed yourself to save me…"

"Yes," she replied softly. "It hurt, like nothing you'd ever know… nothing I'd ever want you to know… and then everything was cold… and there was darkness. It went on forever, the cold and the darkness… and in that place; there was another voice, a voice that promised me what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Julian whispered in a broken voice.

"_You_," Kelsey replied. "I wanted to be with you… I wanted it with all my heart. The next thing I knew… I woke up in a tomb somewhere in the City… I came here, to join the others, because I couldn't resist the calling. I waited two years, knowing someday you'd come back to me… and here you are."

"This can't be…" he said, defeated. "Anyone but you… anyone but you, Kelsey…" Tears ran down his face at all the revelations, his heart a twisting maelstrom of emotions, shock, horror, disbelief, happiness, sorrow, anger, love… he couldn't bear to accept the crushing reality that now confronted him. All he could do was kneel there at her feet and stare at the ground, trying to wall out the truth.

She knelt down and wrapped him in her arms comfortingly, but the coldness of her body only made it all the worse for him.

"It'll be okay, in the end," she murmured. "We can be together, again… Julian, trust me…" She wrapped him in her loving embrace, planting a kiss to his forehead. "Me and you and Julia… the way it should have been…" He didn't register the third name, still trying to block it all out. "I love you. Never forget that… no matter what I am, or what you are, I'll always love you. Even if I live for five thousand years, or just another couple of hours, all that time I'll love you…"

He continued to sob bitter tears at the truth he couldn't bear to let be true, as she kept hugging him tightly.

"Why you…?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she replied. "But it is me… and nothing can change that…" She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, lifting his head gently so he was looking into his eyes. "I love you. Never forget, that's the truth." With that, she pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss.

As she kissed him, Julian felt a terrible cold and numbness invading his body. It ran through his veins like his blood had turned to ice, it quickly conquered his body. For a terrible moment he felt his heart stop beating…

Then a fiery warmth ignited as his heart resumed its beat. The heat surged through him, purging the cold with ease, driving it out. As his whole body felt like it was burning, Kelsey gave a gasp of pain and pulled away from him, staring at him wide-eyed.

"What was that?" he whispered. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was trying to share what I am with you… to make you a Dark Signer like me… but something about you rejected it." Her eyes fixed on his Duel Disk, where the Extra Deck slot was glowing. "What is that…?" He noticed the glow and took the culprit card from the Extra Deck – Flame Avatar Vulcan.

"Vulcan… did you stop her?" he murmured. He felt a pulse of warmth flow into his fingers from the card, and understood that the Avatar had. Kelsey sighed regretfully.

"I wanted to make it painless," she murmured. "I don't want you to suffer… but the only way we can truly be together is if we both bear this mark." She raised her arm to show the Mark of the Condor. "There's only one way for me to overcome Vulcan's protection… perhaps it always had to come to this…" She stepped back and activated her Duel Disk.

"Kelsey… you can't…"

"I have to…" she whispered.

"You never have to! There's always a choice! I won't Duel you…"

"There's never a choice for a Dark Signer," Kelsey said. "I have only one destiny, and this is the only way to fulfill that destiny."

"I want to save you, not join you…" Julian realized. "I wanted vengeance… now I want you back. But now how you want it… I'll bring you back from the shadows… and there's only one way it can be done…" He placed Vulcan back into his Extra Deck and activated his Disk. They drew their opening hands.

"No matter how this ends, I'll always love you," she told him.

"I'll always love you too," he replied. They closed their eyes as purple flames ignited around them, expanding out into Satellite to form the Condor geoglyph.

"Duel…"

_Julian 8000LP/Kelsey 8000LP_

"You can take the first turn," Kelsey said.

"Very well," he replied, drawing once. "I activate the Spell Card, Soul of Fire! This lets you draw a card," she did so, "but then I remove from play a Pyro-Type from my Deck and you take damage equal to half its attack score." He pocketed the Infernal Flame Emperor ejected from his Deck and Kelsey cried out in pain as flames erupted around her.

(_Kelsey 6550LP_)

"Now I set a monster, and place a face-down." The two reversed cards appeared before him. "Turn end."

_Julian 8000LP/Kelsey 6550LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said, bringing her hand to seven. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Earthbound Seal." Her Field Slot opened and she placed the card into it, the slot snapping shut as more purple flames erupted beyond the Condor Nazca Line, forming into the Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, Monkey, Spider and Killer Whale Nazca Lines. "This Field Spell Card has three benefits. Firstly, all Earthbound monsters gain 400 points apiece. Secondly, all Earthbound monsters can be summoned with one less sacrifice, and finally, while an Earthbound Immortal is in play, the Seal cannot be destroyed and a new Field Spell cannot be activated."

"All that from one Field Spell…" Julian murmured.

"I'm sorry I have to do what I'm about to do," Kelsey murmured. "I discard the Level Eight Dark Tuner Catastrogue from my hand to Special Summon Hardened Armed Dragon." She slotted the monster into her Graveyard and a hideous dragon with flesh like raw muscle appeared, most of its body covered in armor of bone. Instead of wings, it had eight long arm-like limbs of raw bone, and it glared at Julian with eyes full of hate (ATK: 1500).

"Hardened… Armed… Dragon…" Julian murmured. "I've never heard of that before.

"Now I place down two face-downs," Kelsey murmured, playing two cards. "And now… I have to unleash the ultimate power of my Deck upon you… I Release Hardened Armed Dragon to Advance Summon…"

Julian knew what was coming an instant before the dragon faded into an orb of rainbow light that soared skywards and formed into the heart of an Earthbound Immortal. The black fog all around soaked into the heart, which began to beat before exploding into a pillar of purple flame that smashed down into the ground of Satellite, fracturing the roads and buildings, as high above it pierced the shell of clouds…

Kelsey began to chant softly, her voice getting louder with each word. _"The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. It craves your hearts and your demise. By my black hand, the dead shall rise!" _

"_Descend forth, __**Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca**__!" _

The flames broke as gigantic wings spread, highlighted with purple geoglyph sigils. A deathly shriek resounded, shaking the ground as the Condor launched into the skies, hanging over the two like the shadow of Death itself, its immense talons seeming to reach out to crush every last drop of life from Julian's body. Its tail feathers hung limply into the breeze, giving Julian the horrifying suspicion that they were drenched in something akin to blood. The skeletally thin body of the Condor drew his attention in a horrifying way, and its dull, grey, dead eyes pierced into his soul like a lance as the Earthbound Immortal shrieked again… (ATK: 100)

"The effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca activates when it is Normal Summoned," Kelsey said. "I return up to three cards I control to my Deck," her face-downs and Earthbound Seal vanished in blazes of purple flame, "then you randomly discard the same number of cards from your hand," the three cards in Julian's hand vanished in a flash of purple fire, "and finally Wiraqocha Rasca gains 1000 attack points for each card you discarded." Wiraqocha Rasca glowed with baleful power (ATK: 3100).

"Wait… since there's no Field Spell, Wiraqocha Rasca should be destroyed!" Julian realized.

"A Level Seven or higher monster Tribute Summoned with Hardened Armed Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects," Kelsey replied.

"But… that means…"

"It's invincible, practically," she said. "Its own effect prevents it from being attacked, and Hardened Armed Dragon stops effects from destroying it… it's the perfect combination. I'm sorry… it won't hurt for long… I promise…"

"Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, attack him directly with Death Singularity." Wiraqocha Rasca, sharing none of its chosen vessel's worries, unleashed its power in a crushing blast of purple fire that smashed down on Julian and ripped into Daedalus Bridge, ripping into the structure as he screamed in agony at the chilling flames searing through him, and Kelsey just stood and watched with deep sorrow in her eyes…

(_Julian 4900LP_)

The flames abated and Julian took great gasps for air, standing back up.

"I am sorry," Kelsey whispered.

"I know you are," he replied.

"I end my turn with a face-down," she said softly. The reversed card appeared beside her.

_Julian 4900LP/Kelsey 6550LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I activate Blasting Vein, destroying my face-down Dormant Volcano to draw twice." As he drew the cards, a glow of fire surrounded Kelsey and she gasped in pain.

(_Kelsey 6250LP_)

"When Dormant Volcano is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effects activate," he explained. "The first inflicts 300 points of damage to you, while the second doesn't activate until my second Standby Phase after now. For now, I Release my face-down Flamvell Dragnov to Advance Summon Flamvell Commando."

Dragnov appeared and combusted, the flames reforming into the form of Flamvell Commando, who hefted his flame cannon (ATK: 2200). "I activate his effect, removing Dragnov in my Graveyard from play to inflict its attack points to you as damage." Flamvell Dragnov appeared beside Flamvell Commando and dissolved into a fireball that was loaded into the Pyro's weapon, before shooting at Kelsey, who cried out in pain as it struck her.

(_Kelsey 5150LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian finished. The reversed card appeared behind Flamvell Commando.

_Julian 4900LP/Kelsey 5150LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said softly. "I summon Earthbound Geomancer!" In a blast of purple fire, a tall, imposing man in black robes appeared, wielding a staff of black obsidian (ATK: 1700). "When he gets summoned, I can activate Earthbound Seal from my Deck or Graveyard." The card shot from her Deck into her hand and she played it, the fiery geoglyphs appearing once more as Wiraqocha Rasca (ATK: 3500) and Geomancer (ATK: 2100) glowed with power.

"Wiraqocha Rasca, destroy his Flamvell Commando with Death Singularity!" Wiraqocha Rasca unleashed the blast of purple flame and Flamvell Commando was incinerated, Julian screaming as the flames tore into him.

(_Julian 3600LP_)

"Earthbound Geomancer, attack him directly!" The man raised his staff and smashed it into the ground, obsidian blades erupting from the ground to stab into Julian, who screamed in pain as they struck him.

(_Julian 1500LP_)

"I end my turn," Kelsey finished.

"I activate… Shock Draw!" Julian groaned. "Now I get to draw a card for every 1000 points of damage I took this turn, and I took 3000… three cards…" He drew three cards.

_Julian 1500LP/Kelsey 5150LP_

"I draw," Julian said weakly, blood dripping from his wounds. Kelsey stared at him with intense pity.

"The pain will stop soon, I promise," she whispered to him.

"One way or another…" he said softly. "I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared in a flash of flame (ATK: 1900). "Now I activate the effect of the Skill Successor in my Graveyard, removing it from play to give Firedog an extra 800 points!" Flamvell Firedog shone with energy (ATK: 2700). "Firedog, attack Earthbound Geomancer!"

Firedog pounced for Earthbound Geomancer with a savage roar…

"I activate my Continuous Trap, Roar of the Earthbound!" Kelsey replied. "Because your Firedog's attack points are lower than those of my Earthbound Immortal, I can destroy it and hit you with half its points as damage!" Wiraqocha Rasca gave a shriek and Firedog exploded, flames washing over Julian, who screamed in pure agony.

(_Julian 150LP_)

The flames faded to reveal him as he fell to his knees, bloodied and battered by the power of the Shadow Duel. Kelsey's eyes sung pity for him, that he had to suffer so.

"It will end soon, my love," she told him softly, lovingly, _desperately_. Seeing him suffer only made _her _suffer, so she would end his pain and then they could be together once more, never to suffer again…

"Soon…" he murmured…

45

"Yusei!"

The Tail Signer was drawn from his focus on Kalin by Luna's shout. He turned his head to look at her in the car behind his Runner.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Over there!" He looked, and saw the Condor geoglyph above Daedalus Bridge. Then a pillar of purple fire erupted and faded to reveal the immense form of Wiraqocha Rasca.

"Julian…" he murmured. "Trudge, let's go!" With that, they shot off towards the Earthbound Immortal and the Duel taking place below it…

45

"I… end my turn… with a face-down…" Julian whispered. The reversed card appeared before him.

_Julian 150LP/Kelsey 5150LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said softly. "I activate the Spell Card, Earthbound Whirlwind, destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards because I control an Earthbound Immortal." Wiraqocha Rasca shrieked and beat down its wings…

"I chain Dark Wall of Wind!" Julian called. "Now you can't declare direct attacks this turn!" As the card shattered, the wall of dark wind appeared between him and her monsters. She gave a sigh.

"Why do you have to drag this out?" she whispered.

"Because I want to save you," he replied. She slowly closed her eyes as she sighed again.

"I don't want to watch you suffer," she murmured. "Please don't force me to see you suffering."

"I don't want to hurt you… but I'll do what I have to if it frees you from this curse."

"Very well," Kelsey said softly. "I end my turn."

_Julian 150LP/Kelsey 5150LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "Now the second effect of Dormant Volcano triggers, letting each of us add a Fire-Attribute monster from our Decks to our hands."

"I don't have any," Kelsey told him calmly as he took a monster from his Deck into his hand.

"I summon Paradigm Commando!" Julian called out. In a flash of flame, a young woman appeared, clad in a white jacket over a brown turtleneck sweater, a brown miniskirt and black, pink-highlighted boots, her shoulder-length hair a metallic pink color. A sash of red cloth was tied to the back of her jacket, billowing out in the breeze as she drew something from the hilt on her belt, only to have it suddenly expand out into a long, curving sword (ATK: 1600).

"Paradigm Commando?" Kelsey wondered.

"She's a new face," Julian replied. "But a powerful ally… I equip Paradigm Commando with Salamandra, raising her attack points by 700!" The Commando's blade ignited with a golden flame (ATK: 2300). "Paradigm Commando, attack Earthbound Geomancer!" The woman leapt forwards acrobatically, readying her blade…

"I'm sorry," Kelsey murmured. "I activate the effect of Roar of the Earthbound!"

"When Paradigm Commando attacks, all your Spell and Trap Cards are locked!" Julian retorted as a flash of flame coated the Trap Card. Kelsey gasped as the Commando performed an aerial somersault, cleaving through Earthbound Geomancer with her blade before landing and nimbly turning to slash across Kelsey's chest, before finally leaping back to Julian and landing cat-like before standing once more.

(_Kelsey 4950LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian finished. The reversed card appeared behind Paradigm Commando as he stared down at the card he had searched-for with Dormant Volcano. _"If this can't bring you back… nothing will…"_

_Julian 150LP/Kelsey 4950LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey called. "I attack your Commando with Wiraqocha Rasca! _Death Singularity_!"

"I counter with Draining Shield!" Julian retorted. "Your attack is negated and I gain Life Points equal to Wiraqocha Rasca's attack points!" The Death Singularity parted around a glowing green shield to slam down into the sea, raising pillars of steam where it hit.

(_Julian 3650LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Kelsey said, placing the card into her Disk.

_Julian_ _3650LP/Kelsey 4950LP_

"I draw," Julian murmured. "Now… if this doesn't free you… then nothing will… I summon the Tuner Monster, Koa'ki Meiru Seraph!"

In a plume of flame, Koa'ki Meiru Seraph appeared before him, staring at its former owner with sorrow in its eyes (ATK: 1600).

"Seraph…" Kelsey whispered in pity and sorrow.

"I Tune Koa'ki Meiru Seraph to Paradigm Commando to Synchro Summon…" Julian said. Seraph combusted and split into four Synchro Gates that encircled Paradigm Commando as her sword folded back down in a flicker of motion, the woman sheathing it as she closed her eyes and let the Synchro Gates encircle her. She was reduced to four glowing stars that ignited into a blaze of flame, Wiraqocha Rasca shrieking in anger…

"_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite. When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars – for hope burns bright! Synchro Summon… a miracle's light…"_

"_**Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago**__!"_

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago descended, spreading its wings and staring Kelsey in the eyes compassionately as it drew its sword in a flash of fire (ATK: 3000).

"Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago negates the effects of all Light and Dark monsters on the field," Julian murmured. "Unfortunately, your Earthbound Immortal qualifies." Wiraqocha Rasca screamed, an earth-shaking roar of fury that rent the heavens and the earth as an aura of fire surrounded it, the loss of its effects both rendering it vulnerable and resetting its attack points (ATK: 100).

"No… you can't…" Kelsey breathed, though there was a part of her relieved at what she knew was about to happen.

"I have to," he replied. "Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, strike down Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca… set Kelsey free…"

"_**Celestial Blade**_!"

Stardrago roared as its form ignited, a writhing, howling storm of flame that formed a visage of a fiery, avenging angel as the Synchro Monster took flight. It shot straight for Wiraqocha Rasca, raising its longsword as the Earthbound Immortal screamed in rage…

The two monsters collided in an explosion of searing flame and chilling darkness, blades of flame and shadow smashing down to cleave through the Daedalus Bridge with incredible force as the shockwave blasted Julian and Kelsey, knocking the latter right to the edge of the bridge. He swayed there for a moment and fell, hearing Kelsey scream his name into that hellish collision of light and dark…

Then the air caught flame, and fiery angel's wings spread from his shoulder blades, lifting him back onto the bridge. He gasped in wonder at the flight, as Kelsey stared at his wings in shock and awe. The blades of fire and darkness continued to batter into them, but the wings folded around Julian protectively as he touched down, defending him from the bursts of power. Likewise, the shadows rose to protect Kelsey.

Wiraqocha Rasca gave a shriek of agony as Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago swung its longsword in a blazing arc that impaled the dark God upon its blade. With one final bombardment of frozen dark, Wiraqocha Rasca caught flame and burned, crashing down and shattering into shadows that were absorbed by the earth. The shockwave of its destruction hurled Kelsey forwards, Julian catching her in his arms. His wings folded around her and he held her there, praying that he had saved her…

45

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Earthbound Geomancer

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000

When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, if there is no Field Spell Card in play, you can activate 1 'Earthbound Seal' from your Deck or Graveyard.

Paradigm Commando

FIRE/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. When a 'Paradigm' monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card gains 400 ATK for every other 'Paradigm' monster you control.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. However, the character that inspired Paradigm Commando is not mine; they are the property of Square Enix.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Earthbound Seal

Field Spell Card

Image: The Giant, Lizard, Hummingbird, Monkey, Spider and Killer Whale Nazca Lines on the Nazca Plains arranged in a circle around the Condor Nazca Line.

All 'Earthbound' monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF. 'Earthbound' monsters can be Tribute Summoned with one less Tribute than is normally required. While you control a face-up 'Earthbound Immortal' monster, this card cannot be destroyed, and a new Field Spell Card cannot be activated.

(Earthbound Seal is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It was first used by Kelsey in Seven Spirits.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Dormant Volcano

Normal Trap Card

Image: A snow-capped mountain peak.

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an effect, this card's effect is activated. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent. During your second Standby Phase after this effect is used, both players may add 1 FIRE monster from their Decks to their hands.

(Dormant Volcano was first used by T-Bone in the GX episode 'J-Dawg and T-Bone'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Shock Draw

Normal Trap Card

Image: A duelist in a white coat being shocked with energy as he holds up two cards.

Draw 1 card for each 1000 points of damage you took this turn.

(Shock Draw was first used by Yusei in the 5D's manga Ride 'The Master of the Underworld!'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

45

Next time on Spirit Legends, this clash of lovers continues as Julian desperately tries to break the curse of the Dark Signer from Kelsey, while she tries to bring him to inherit that curse. With all the love they once shared fresh in his mind, can Julian find the resolve to end this Duel? Will Kelsey prevail? Who will find victory in this battle, or can there be no victor at all?

To find out, read the continuation of this Duel in Chapter 46 – Earthbound Release!

And while you wait, try and figure this out – which video game character is the inspiration for Paradigm Commando's appearance? Her card's name may provide a clue…


	46. Chapter 46: Earthbound Release

_**Chapter 46: Earthbound Release**_

As the last ashen remnants of Wiraqocha Rasca blew into them, Julian held Kelsey close, embracing her with arms and the fiery wings he now possessed. Above them, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago shone like the core of a star into the shadows, driving them back with its radiance.

"Have I… saved you…?" he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry… but not yet…" she murmured back, gently pulling out of his embrace. "I activate my Trap Card, Earthbound Vengeance! Since an Earthbound monster was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon an Earthbound monster from my Deck with a lower Level!" The reaper-like form of Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy appeared from the Trap Card with a deathly hiss (ATK: 0).

"Kelsey…" he breathed regretfully. "I was so sure… I thought destroying your Earthbound Immortal…"

"Only my defeat can break this blessing," she said.

"Blessing?"

"I will endure forever… and so will you…"

"No," Julian said. "I will bring you back… and we'll be together… but not as Dark Signers. I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared beside him as Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago descended to land beside him. His wings shone with fiery light as he stared at her with all the love he had in the depths of his soul.

_Julian 3650LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said. "I activate the Spell Card, Wrath of the Immortals! Since I have an Earthbound Immortal in my Graveyard that was sent there from the field, I can draw twice!" She drew two cards. "Now I summon Earthbound Shaman!" The black-robed shaman appeared with a wail (ATK: 1400 - 1800).

"I activate Dark Wave, multiplying my Shaman's Level by negative-one." Earthbound Shaman was surrounded by an aura of darkness (Level -4). "Now I Dark Tune my Earthbound Envoy to my Shaman to Dark Synchro Summon…"

Earthbound Shaman wailed a grieving lament to the heavens as Earthbound Envoy faded into six glowing stars that stabbed into her, driving her screams to ever-greater heights as she dissolved into a glowing framework containing four dark stars. Darkness poured forth and coated her, before the ten dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon and orbited it, crackling with energy…

"_When the seal of the Immortals is breached by this avatar, the veil of darkness descends to drown all light in shadow. Rise up, the chosen soul! Dark Synchro… emerge from shadow… Earthbound Avatar!" _

With a piercing shriek, the Dark Synchro Summon exploded into shards of darkness as the monster spread out a condor's wings and soared upwards. Its wings made it an almost dark parody of Julian himself, whose fiery wings spread out to match those of the Avatar. Its condor head angled towards him, eyes staring bitterness and hate at him as it landed, its condor talons screeching against the metal of the bridge. It was clad in robes practically identical to Kelsey's own, including the violet geoglyph markings. Earthbound Avatar gave another ferocious shriek as power and darkness blazed around it (ATK: 3000 - 3400).

"That's a Dark-Attribute monster, so its effects are negated by Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago," Julian pointed out as the flame aura surrounded the snarling Earthbound Avatar.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured sorrowfully. "Earthbound Avatar, destroy Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago with Earthbound Wrath…" Earthbound Avatar shrieked and raised a hand. Seven bolts of violet lightning ripped from the heavens and slammed down on Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, shattering it before blasting into Julian, whose wings spread to their outermost extent to hold him still.

(_Julian 3250LP_)

"You…" he breathed in shock at how she had just thrown Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago aside without the slightest regret. "How could you…?"

"The past is the past," she murmured. "I have to live in the present, and make the future, not dwell on what was."

"The past is precious," Julian said softly. "It's the one thing we'll always have… our memories of times now gone… my memories of you, your memories of me. No matter how we may forget each other to the passing of time, those memories will never go away." She just looked at him sadly.

"You can't let go, can you?" she finally said.

"If I let go of the past… who would I be then? Our experiences shape who we are… my love for you, my hatred of Goodwin, my friendship with Yusei, my rivalry with Jack… all of them make up me – Julian Mikuro. Without that, I wouldn't be the person you love, Kelsey."

"I… end my turn…" she murmured, still staring at him.

_Julian 3250LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" He drew three times, as did Kelsey.

"I activate the Spell Card, Paradigm Phoenix, letting me revive a Paradigm monster from my Graveyard for a turn!" In a flash of flame, Paradigm Commando reformed, drawing her sword and immediately unfolding it to full length (ATK: 1600).

"Another new card?"

"One of three," he explained. "When I was in Peru… I met someone… we became close…" Her eyes widened. "When I left, she gave me three cards, Paradigm Commando, Paradigm Phoenix and one more card… asking that I remember her… it's just one more bond that I'll channel to free you, Kelsey. I summon the Tuner monster, Flamvell Archer!" In a flash of flame, the flame-wreathed bowman appeared. "Now I Tune Flamvell Archer to Paradigm Commando… Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Archer ignited and leapt skywards, splitting into three Synchro Gates that encircled Paradigm Commando as she leapt after him, the woman fading to four stars for the second time. In a flash of flame, the stars collided and ignited into a fiery burst as a glowing rose pink seal, shaped like a rose flower appeared before Julian's feet. The flames coalesced into a pink rose-shaped crystal, before a pillar of light and fire erupted from the seal…

"_Paths of destiny laid out before me, deliver me to my true fate! Let my courage guide me to the brightest road of the future! Synchro Summon! Appear, Paradigm Eidolon – Odin!" _

The fire and light faded away and the Synchro Monster landed before him, a towering, bronze-armored knight with a regal white cape, wielding a dual-bladed sword shaped like an elongated letter S, as well as a large rectangular shield that curved to wrap around his arm. His helmet was crowned by horns, and a white and green crest of cloth ran from it down his back. Odin spun his blade in his grip as he rose to his full nine-foot height (ATK: 2500).

"This is the third card… isn't it…?" Kelsey murmured.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Paradigm Eidolon – Odin… the third card… now I activate his effect, letting me discard a card to increase his attack points by half the original attack points of one of your monsters!" He placed Dynamite Wall into his Graveyard and Odin glowed with fiery power (ATK: 4000).

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Avatar, copying the effects of an Earthbound monster in my Graveyard and gaining its attack points onto its own until the End Phase! I choose the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" Kelsey called. Julian's eyes widened as he realized what that meant for his plan.

"I can't attack it…" he breathed as Earthbound Avatar gained a dark aura (ATK: 3500). "I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared as Odin's glow faded (ATK: 2500) and Earthbound Avatar's aura soaked back into it (ATK: 3400).

_Julian 3250LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said. "I use the effect of Earthbound Avatar to gain the effects of Wiraqocha Rasca!" Earthbound Avatar gained the dark aura once more (ATK: 3500). "Earthbound Avatar, attack him directly and finish this…"

Earthbound Avatar shrieked and unleashed its bolts of lightning at Julian, whose face-down lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card, Nutrient Z, giving me 4000 more Life Points before your attack lands!" he shouted as he glowed with energy.

(_Julian 7250LP_)

Then he screamed in agony as the attack slammed down on him, driving him to his knees despite his fiery wings trying to shield him from the dark power.

(_Julian 3750LP_)

As the energy shattered away, Julian stood, his body smoking from the searing force.

"I end my turn with two face-downs," Kelsey concluded. The reversed cards appeared.

_Julian 3750LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw!" Julian called out. As he did so, Yusei's Duel Runner skidded to a stop at the base of the bridge, followed by Trudge's car.

"Julian!" Luna called up to him. Kelsey turned to face them, and gasped at the sight of Yusei, who was likewise dumbstruck when he saw who Julian was dueling.

"Kelsey…!" he called. "You're the Condor Dark Signer?"

"That's… impossible…" Trudge gasped. "She can't… be a Dark Signer!" The sight of his friends there, even if one was only a grudging friend, made Julian feel a surge of hope. They were supporting him, and with their help, he could achieve victory.

"I activate the Spell Card, Roll of Fate!" he called. "With this, I roll a dice and draw a number of cards equal to the result from my Deck, before sending the same number of cards from my Deck to my Graveyard!" The dice appeared in his hand and he rolled it, scoring a four. He drew four times, then sent Flamvell Paun, Flamvell Baby, Fire Recovery and Backfire from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"I activate the Spell Card, Big Volcano!" he called out. "With this, I send a Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard," he discarded Neoflamvell Garuda, "then I select two monsters from your Graveyard and Special Summon them to your side of the field, but you choose which positions they're in!" In two plumes of fire, Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy (DEF: 0 - 400) and Earthbound Shaman (DEF: 1400 - 1800) before Kelsey.

"What's the use in that?" Kelsey asked. "I use Earthbound Avatar to copy Wiraqocha Rasca's effect again!" Earthbound Avatar gained its dark aura (ATK: 3500).

"This," he replied. "I activate Odin's effect again!" Paradigm Eidolon – Odin shone with energy as he placed UFO Turtle into his Graveyard (ATK: 4000). "Odin, attack Earthbound Envoy and end this! Save Kelsey! _**Flourish of Steel**_!"

Odin roared and surged forwards, drawing back his sword to strike down Earthbound Envoy and end the Duel…

"I activate Earthbound Storm!" the Dark Signer shouted. "With this, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half of its original attack points!" Earthbound Avatar unleashed a blazing tempest of power from its form, shattering Odin and hurling Julian back despite his wings trying to protect him from the onslaught.

(_Julian 2500LP_)

"I end my turn," Julian said softly. Earthbound Avatar's aura faded (ATK: 3400).

_Julian 2500LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey called.

"Kelsey," Julian murmured softly, stopping her as she reached to draw her next card. "Do you really still love me?" The question shocked her.

"Why would you ask me that?" she shouted. "Of course I love you! I've never stopped loving you! That's why I came back, and why I'm here right now!" He sighed softly.

"Then that just makes this harder," he murmured. "I love you too, Kelsey. I never stopped either… and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? My death?" Kelsey replied. "I'm not dead… I'm standing here right now…"

"No… sorry that it had to come to this," he murmured.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I'm sorry for the pain you'll have to suffer… it won't last long, my love…" She drew her next card. "Earthbound Avatar, attack him directly and end this…"

"Julian!" Luna screamed in horror as the seven lightning bolts hurtled towards Julian…

"Julian!" Trudge and Leo shouted at once.

"Julian!" Yusei called, but their voices merged into one and faded as a different voice spoke to Julian through the veil of time.

"_If you love a dead girl over me… then I guess I'm just unlucky, huh? Life's a bitch like that sometimes… but, Julian… don't forget how we felt. That's a part of what makes me, me, and you, you… it's what shapes our lives and our futures…"_

"I activate the Trap Card in my Graveyard – Dynamite Wall!" he shouted over the howling bolts. "By removing it from play, your attacking monster and everything on my field get removed from play!" There was a colossal explosion that shattered the lightning and Earthbound Avatar shattered to nothing as both duelists shielded themselves from the explosion.

"Impossible…" Kelsey whispered as she stared at where Earthbound Avatar had been. "I activate the Trap Card, The Eternal Earth! This lets me return an Earthbound monster from my Graveyard or removed-from-play zone to the Deck!" She placed Earthbound Avatar back into the Extra Deck. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Magical Stone Excavation, discarding twice to bring Dark Wave back to my hand!" She threw two cards into her Graveyard and took back Dark Wave.

"Now I activate it, and target Earthbound Shaman!" Earthbound Shaman gained a dark aura (Level -4). "I Dark Tune Earthbound Envoy to Earthbound Shaman…" The two faded into shadows as they performed the Dark Tuning…

"_When the seal of the Immortals is breached by this avatar, the veil of darkness descends to drown all light in shadow! Rise up, the chosen soul! Dark Synchro! Emerge from shadow, Earthbound Avatar!"_

Earthbound Avatar descended once more (ATK: 3000 - 3400).

"I end my turn there," Kelsey finished.

_Julian 2500LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Julian said softly. "I place one card face-down and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 2500LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Kelsey declared. "Earthbound Avatar, end this now!" Earthbound Avatar unleashed its lightning bolts again…

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hyper Refresh!" Julian shouted. "Because you declared a direct attack while all your monsters put together have higher points than my Life Points, my Life Points are doubled!" He shone with energy.

(_Julian 5000LP_)

Then the lightning bolts smashed onto him and he screamed in pain.

(_Julian 1600LP_)

"Why do you keep fighting?" Kelsey whispered. "Why don't you just give in… it won't hurt for long, I promise. And then we'll have all eternity to spend with one another… don't you want that?"

"I do," he admitted. "But not your way."

"I end my turn with a face-down," she murmured.

_Julian 1600LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"My turn," Julian said, drawing. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times.

"I throw out two face-downs and summon the Tuner Monster, Flare Resonator!" he called. The reversed cards appeared, followed by a monster resembling Jack's Dark Resonator, but with a large ball of flame on its back (ATK: 300).

_Julian 1600LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey called out. "I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared. "Now, Earthbound Avatar, attack Flare Resonator!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Pyro Guard!" Julian shouted. "I remove a Pyro-Type in my Graveyard from play and your attack is negated!" He pocketed Neoflamvell Garuda and a shield of flames blocked the lightning bolts of Avatar's attack.

"I end my turn!" Kelsey shouted angrily.

_Julian 1600LP/Kelsey 2050LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "Now this ends, Kelsey… I activate Descending Lost Star, bringing back Paradigm Eidolon – Odin!" The towering knight reappeared, kneeling down and defending with his shield (DEF: 0/Level 6).

"What was the use in that?" Kelsey said. "You know full well monsters can't block Earthbound Avatar!"

"This monster won't just block your Avatar – it's going to slay it!" Julian shouted as Flare Resonator ignited. "I Tune Flare Resonator to Odin to Synchro Summon…!" Kelsey's eyes widened in shock as Flare Resonator split into three Synchro Gates that encircled Paradigm Eidolon – Odin, reducing him to six blazing stars that collided in a flash of flame…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears made into light! Let all who stand within my sight, behold my power; all fire's might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul…"_

"_**Flame Avatar Vulcan**__!" _

Vulcan landed with a roar, drawing his blade as his wings spread wide (ATK: 2400).

"Because Flare Resonator was used as his Synchro Material, Vulcan gains 300 points!" Julian called out, Vulcan glowing with flame (ATK: 2700). "Now I activate Vulcan's effect, removing all eleven Fire monsters in my Graveyard from play to give Vulcan 600 more points for each until the End Phase!" Vulcan blazed with power as he pocketed the cards (ATK: 9300). "I activate Vulcan's other effect, adding the effects of Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago onto his own!"

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago appeared beside Vulcan and melded into the Flame Avatar, the aura of fire surrounding Earthbound Avatar.

"Flame Avatar Vulcan, strike down Earthbound Avatar and end this!" Julian called. "Save Kelsey… please…"

"_**Wrath of Etna**_!"

Vulcan took flight, exploding with burning power as he struck into Earthbound Avatar…

"I activate the Trap Card, Earthbound Destiny!" Kelsey shouted. "This destroys both of our monsters and then we each halve our Life Points!" Both monsters shattered in a blast of power that consumed the two duelists, the two screaming as it seared into them.

(_Julian 800LP_)

(_Kelsey 1025LP_)

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Dark Matter!" Kelsey continued. "Since my Dark Synchro Monster was destroyed, I Special Summon two monsters from my Deck face-down!" Two reversed monsters appeared before her. "And because Earthbound Avatar was destroyed, his final effect triggers, Special Summoning an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, Deck or Graveyard!"

"No…" Julian breathed as the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared once more, Yusei and Luna's marks expanding to protect those around them from being sacrificed as the heart soaked in the black fog and began to beat, exploding into purple flame once again…

"_The Blackest Night falls from the skies. The darkness grows as all light dies. It craves your hearts and your demise. By my black hand, the dead shall rise!"_

"_Descend forth, __**Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca**__!"_

With a piercing shriek, Wiraqocha Rasca loomed over the bridge once more (ATK: 100). Then Kelsey's face-down monsters and Roar of the Earthbound vanished, Julian's three cards in his hand were consumed by purple fire and Wiraqocha Rasca glowed with energy (ATK: 3100 - 3500).

Leo and Luna trembled at the towering Condor Immortal, while Trudge gasped in shock. Only Yusei remained relatively calm, but his eyes spoke of his worry for Julian as Wiraqocha Rasca roared…

46

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Earthbound Avatar

DARK/ Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000

1 'Earthbound' non-Tuner – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This card's effects are negated if there is no Field Spell Card in play. This card is treated as an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster while it is face-up on the field. Once per turn, you can select one 'Earthbound' monster in your Graveyard. This card may use that monster's effect(s) and this card's ATK is increased by the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase (this effect can be used in either player's turn). If this card is destroyed while there is a Field Spell Card in play, you can Special Summon 1 'Earthbound Immortal' monster from your Deck, hand or Graveyard (This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon).

55555

Paradigm Eidolon – Odin

FIRE/ Thunder/Synchro/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800

1 Tuner + 'Paradigm Commando'

You can only control up to 3 face-up 'Paradigm' monsters. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to increase this card's ATK by half the original ATK of 1 of your opponent's face-up monsters. All 'Paradigm' monsters you control inflict Piercing Damage.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me. Earthbound Avatar was first used by Kelsey in Seven Spirits. I must mention that Paradigm Eidolon – Odin's appearance was inspired by the depiction of Odin in _Final Fantasy_ _XIII_.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Wrath of the Immortals

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two cards flying upwards from the Condor Nazca Line.

Activate only while there is an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster in your Graveyard that was sent there from the field. Draw two cards.

55555

Paradigm Phoenix

Normal Spell Card

Image: Paradigm Commando leaping up, engulfed by azure energy.

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Paradigm' monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Big Volcano

Normal Spell Card

Image: Masked Dragon and Command Knight inside a towering inferno.

Send 1 Pyro-Type Monster from your hand to the Graveyard. Select 2 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon them to your opponent's side of the field. (Your opponent chooses their battle positions).

(Big Volcano was used by Axel in the GX episode 'Sacrifice of Decision! O'Brien Flame of Darkness'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Hyper Refresh

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: A silhouette of a muscular man holding out a medicine bottle full of a red liquid.

Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and the combined ATK of your opponent's monsters are higher than your Life Points. Double your Life Points before damage calculation.

(Hyper Refresh was used by Joey in the second series anime episode 'Down in Flames Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Earthbound Vengeance

Normal Trap Card

Image: Earthbound Shaman stepping up from the earth as Dark Tuner Earthbound Envoy is cut down by Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

Activate only when an 'Earthbound' monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 'Earthbound' monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster from your Deck.

55555

Earthbound Storm

Normal Trap Card

Image: Bolts of lightning striking from the heavens into the Stairway to the Dragon Star as Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu looms over it from above.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a face-up 'Earthbound Immortal' monster. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK.

55555

The Eternal Earth

Normal Trap Card

Image: Purple fires running across the Nazca Lines as Earthbound Avatar soars up into the black skies.

Select one 'Earthbound' monster in your Graveyard or that is removed from play, and return it to your Deck.

55555

Earthbound Destiny

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon facing Earthbound Immortal Uru above the Nazca Plain, with the Crimson Dragon seal in the heavens above them.

Activate only when your opponent attacks an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster you control. Destroy both the attacking monster and the attack target, and halve both yours and your opponent's Life Points.

(The above four cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

46

Next time on Spirit Legends, this clash comes to its conclusion. How will it end? Will there be a new Dark Signer? Will Julian bring Kelsey back from the shadows?

To find out, read Chapter 47 – Spiritual Fusion!

Oh, and the answer to the question posed last chapter is that Paradigm Commando's appearance was inspired by Lightning, of _Final Fantasy XIII_. Kudos to those who got it right!


	47. Chapter 47: Spiritual Fusion

_**Chapter 47: Spiritual Fusion**_

Julian stared up at Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca in horror (ATK: 3500), as the Earthbound Immortal loomed over him, roaring its rage to the heavens. Defeating it once had proven to be an almost-fatal effort… he didn't even know if he could do so a second time, with the two of his monsters that could achieve such a feat beyond his reach.

"I end my turn," he said softly, aware he was completely defenseless against its attack.

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw," Kelsey said. "I'm sorry that this has to happen… you've made a good effort of trying to stop this, but destiny was always with me, Julian… Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, defeat him and end this with _**Death Singularity**_!"

Wiraqocha Rasca shrieked and a searing blast of purple fire and power ripped from it, shooting down towards Julian…

"I activate the effect of the Necro Gardna Wiraqocha Rasca sent to my Graveyard!" Julian shouted. "By removing it from play, your attack is negated!" The image of Necro Gardna appeared before him, blocking the Death Singularity and shattering into shards as Julian pocketed its card. Kelsey grimaced, a momentary imperfection to her pale, porcelain features.

"Why do you keep fighting back?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Don't you love me enough to die for me, like I did for you?" He sighed.

"Yes," he replied. "I do love you enough to die for you… but not this time. This time, no one dies… this time, everyone lives! I will save you, Kelsey!"

"I end my turn!" she replied.

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw," Julian said. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey shouted, pulling the card from her Deck. "Wiraqocha Rasca, put an end to this! Death Singularity!"

Wiraqocha Rasca unleashed its power again, but Julian's face-down lifted up – Defense Draw. Kelsey snarled as the glowing shield blocked her attack and Julian drew once.

"I end my turn," she said angrily.

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw!" Julian yelled. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." The face-down card appeared.

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw," Kelsey snapped. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face-down!"

"I chain it – Rainbow Life!" Julian called. "By discarding once, all damage I take this turn becomes Life Point gain!" Kelsey snarled as he placed Volcanic Counter into his Graveyard and glowed with rainbow light.

"_Now I can't win without his Volcanic Counter making the Duel a tie..." _she thought. "I end my turn!"

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw!" the Chosen of Flame shouted. "I activate Treasure of the Buried Spells, removing three Spell Cards in my Graveyard from play to draw three cards!" He pocketed Paradigm Phoenix, Card of Demise and Spellbook Inside the Pot before drawing twice. "Now I place down a face-down, and end my turn." The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 800LP/Kelsey 1025LP_

"I draw," Kelsey declared, smirking as she saw the card. "I discard D.D. Crow to remove Volcanic Counter in your Graveyard from play!" Julian pocketed Volcanic Counter, smirking slightly. "Are you smiling because you know soon you'll be with me forever?"

"Something like that," he murmured.

"Then let me welcome you to the domain of the Dark Signers," she said, raising a hand. "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, send him into Death… into my arms! Attack him directly! _**Death Singularity**_!" Wiraqocha Rasca let loose with its power and Julian screamed as it consumed him in its folds and Death bade him welcome to her domain…

"_**Julian**_!" Leo, Luna and Trudge screamed as one…

47

All across the city and Satellite every one of Julian's friends and allies felt a chill in the air. They knew then that something had happened to him, and they could only pray he would find the strength to come back to them, to stand firm against the shadows…

All their clustering bonds came together, and awakened a force held by all humanity, the last thing left in Pandora's Box… Hope…

47

Death bade him welcome to her domain, and he saw it through closed eyes, seeing a world where he and Kelsey were rulers of one portion of the Hell on Earth the Dark Signers brought. He saw himself by her side for the rest of time, never to have those he cared about crumble to dust and be blown away by the wind once more.

But he refused.

"_No." _

Fire ignited, his blazing wings exploding out to throw back the flames of the Death Singularity as he stood firm, his Trap Card lifting up and shining with the fires of Hope, of the clustering bonds…

"I activate the Trap Card, _**Relay Soul**_!" he shouted, and blazing energy drove the cold flames back. "With Relay Soul, when my Life Points are reduced to zero, I can Special Summon a monster from my hand and as long as that monster remains in play, I don't lose the Duel!" An orb of energy formed before him, coalescing into the form of Nitro Synchron (ATK: 300).

(_Julian 0LP_)

"That's your last hope?" Kelsey said. "Nitro Synchron… so be it. You have one turn, then, before you are mine once more, my love."

"That's all the chance I need to bring forth a miracle," he murmured.

_Julian 0LP/Kelsey 1050LP_

"I draw," he said softly. "I activate Blazing Spirit, removing a Fire-Attribute monster in my Graveyard from play to draw once for every four Levels it has." He pocketed Vulcan on instinct and drew twice.

"You just threw aside your last chance!" Kelsey said. "I thought you wanted to save me!"

"I do," he said, staring down at one of his cards, one that shone with blazing power in his grip. "And I will! I activate the Spell Card, Stars of Elysium! This lets me Synchro Summon with Synchro Materials from my Graveyard as long as my Life Points are less than half of yours! So I Tune together the Neoflamvell Origin and Neoflamvell Saber Wiraqocha Rasca sent to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon…!"

The two monsters appeared and rose into the skies, shining like blazing stars before they melded in a flash of power…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos. Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior. Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!"_

Flamvell Urquizas landed before Julian, rising to his full height (ATK: 2100).

"So you rest your hopes with him…" Kelsey murmured.

"My hopes… I rest them with everyone, every bond I ever formed carries my hope," Julian replied. "You said I should die for you like you died for me… our bodies may die, and our souls move on… but our bonds… our bonds can never die." He looked at the last card in his hand. "The harmony between us all connects us, it brings us together to form something eternal… ever-lasting… and that's the revelation that gives me the strength to end this now."

"How?"

"With this one card… the power of all the bonds I forged, with you, with Yusei, with Jack… with everyone I ever met… those bonds will cluster to form a new shining soul! I activate the Spell Card, _**Harmony Revelations**_!"

The skies lit with power as he played the card, his form gaining an aura of fire and power like a corona as he looked at her. "Harmony Revelations lets me select a monster I control with the same Attribute as an Avatar Synchro monster in my Extra Deck, Graveyard or removed from play zone, and then the selected monster gains that Avatar's effects until the End Phase!"

"No!" Kelsey cried as the image of Flame Avatar Vulcan appeared beside Flamvell Urquizas, who glowed with radiance.

"I activate the first effect my Urquizas has gained," Julian said. "And I choose to have him gain the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago also appeared beside Urquizas. "Don't you see? This is what we are, Kelsey! My soul… yours… and Vulcan's, bonded by all that we've been through… now I will end this!" Urquizas raised a hand with Stardrago and the flame aura surrounded Wiraqocha Rasca, which shrieked in pure rage and fury (ATK: 100).

"This can't be!" Kelsey cried.

"But it is," Julian said softly. "It always would be. And I love you… that's why I know this has to be the final act of this Duel." He closed his eyes and the three monsters before him became fire, swirling onto his form. "I never stopped loving you… and I never will." The flames formed onto his body, expanding his wings as he raised a hand to have Vulcan's longsword form into his grip. "This is what I am… the Chosen of Flame… I was chosen to hold this power because I was destined to free you from this curse and defeat Wiraqocha Rasca. It was never because of Ryutaro and Khaos that I was chosen, it was because of _**you**_!"

"Whoa…" Leo breathed as he beheld the fiery visage that coated Julian's body in blazing power and flame.

"I'll save you from the shadows," the Chosen of Flame said. "That's what I said I'd do, and that's what happens now, Kelsey… I attack Wiraqocha Rasca!"

His form ignited with power as his wings spread and he took flight, shooting for Wiraqocha Rasca like a white-hot star as he brought forth his power and spirit into the world, smashing into the Immortal at full force, stabbing into it and vanishing into its form.

The world inside the Immortal was pitch-black and cold, but his fire blazed and drove back the shadows as he raised his sword, spreading his wings to their outermost extent.

"Be free, Kelsey," he whispered into the emptiness. His form exploded with power, a thousand arrows of fire and light ripping from him to impale Wiraqocha Rasca from all sides. Outside the beast, Leo, Luna, Yusei and Trudge stared as Wiraqocha Rasca screamed, the arrows of flame piercing through its form in all directions. Then it caught ablaze and was consumed, exploding in a blaze of shadow and flame that shattered the ruins of Satellite all around.

From that destruction came Julian, descending angelically, shrouded in blazing flame as he landed neatly. Kelsey stared at him in silent shock.

"This is the end," he said softly.

_Julian 0LP/Kelsey 0LP_

The flames died, leaving him as a mere human once more, with one key difference – his irises had changed from brown to the blazing red of the Fire Attribute sign.

Kelsey gave a cry of pain and started to collapse, Julian running forwards to catch her in his arms as she fell.

"Kelsey…" he said softly. She looked at him with those dark eyes, the Dark Signer eyes, but somehow they were softer, kinder.

"Julian…" she whispered back weakly. "You… saved me…" He smiled softly as around them the Condor geoglyph faded away, along with the other six Nazca Lines of Earthbound Seal. All around, people appeared once more, those sacrificed to summon Wiraqocha Rasca returned from death, but Julian didn't notice or care. All he knew was the bridge beneath him and the girl in his arms.

"You're back again," he said. "We can be together again… the way it was meant to be." She gave a weak smile, before groaning. "What's wrong?"

"I…" She groaned in pain again. "I…"

"Julian!" Yusei called as he ran up the bridge, only to stop as he saw the expression on Julian's face. "What's wrong?" Kelsey cried out in pain and the Tail Signer sprinted to their side.

"I'm dying…" Kelsey whispered, before crying out in pain again. "Wiraqocha Rasca was the only… thing keeping me here… now its gone… so I'm dying, Julian…" His heart broke at the words, the unspeakable agony of the fact that he had saved her from the Immortal, only to have her cruelly stolen from him because he had done so.

"No!" he cried. "Kelsey, no! You _can't _die! You _won't _die! There's so much ahead of us… so many good times we haven't had yet… you can't die now…!"

"You… saved me," she said weakly, her voice little more than a deathly whisper.

"I _wanted _to save you," he sobbed, tears running down his face.

"I know what you wanted," Kelsey breathed. "But sometimes Fate has other things in mind… its how life works…"

"I don't care!" he shouted. "Is this what I deserve, after what I've done? To have to lose you again?" He wept bitter tears at the futile nature of his denial. In the end, he had to accept the truth – that she had to die.

"You deserve more," she told him weakly, looking up at him. "So many good people deserve so much more… that's the tragedy of the world, Julian… but when I'm gone, you have to live your life… there's so much more for you, out there… don't waste away mourning me…"

"I love you," he whispered, his tears still falling like rain.

"And I love you," she replied softly. "Someday, we'll be together again… but for now, live your life… and live it well…"

"I… will…" he whispered. She smiled.

"Julian… there's one last thing I want to ask you…"

"What… is it…?"

"Julian… our daughter… Julia…" He gasped at the revelation released by the words, the knowledge that he had a daughter and the knowledge that she was named for him sending his world spinning on its axis. "Roman… has her… at the old Enerdy… save her, please…"

"I will," he promised. "I'll save her…" She gave one last sigh of relief and looked up at him for the last time.

"I love you," she whispered with her last breath. "Never forget… that's the truth…" And then she was gone, merely dust in the wind that was blown out over the bridge and into the sea. Julian was left with nothing but dust, his tears falling onto the bridge of the Satellite's hopes and dreams as he wept for all he had lost, and for all the sorrows poured onto him by Fate…

"Julian…" Yusei said softly. "I'm sorry…" He looked at the Tail Signer, who was struck by the deep heartbreak in the Chosen's eyes, but also at the anger beginning to burn, his rage at Destiny for snatching Kelsey from him again.

"Is this all I deserve?" Julian murmured. "To be left with nothing but ashes and dust… the remnants of lives once lived… to be king of a kingdom built in the past! The anger ignited into a full flame and he rose, his voice filled with the acid tones of his pain and rage. "Is this my reward for what I've done?"

"Julian…" Luna said softly. "We're sorry…"

"No, you're not," he said, and the words hit like bullets. "You can't be… you don't know how it feels to have the ones you love most torn away from you…"

"We are sorry!" she protested, but it only made him angrier.

"You don't understand!" he snapped. "You're just a child, Luna! You live in a happy world of butterflies and rainbows, where everything's perfect and you never have to feel the pain and loss I've felt! You don't… have to endure such pain…!" She took a step back, flinching at the venom in his tone.

"Don't talk to Luna like that!" Leo shouted, glaring at Julian, whose silent stare back was somehow a million times worse.

"You're worse," he said to the boy. "To you, everything's a game, where you're the hero and you'll always save the day. You don't understand that heroes don't always win in the real world… you can't grip the reality of this world! So don't any of you dare to try and apologize for her death! You don't know how it feels to lose someone you love that much, any of you!"

"Hey!" Trudge shouted. "Leave Leo and Luna alone! Julian… I know you're upset about her death, but it isn't fair to take it out on us…" That just angered Julian more.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he yelled, before he just stood, taking deep breaths. "Officer Trudge… the man who sees Satellites as scum… who would gladly have called Kelsey 'scum'… tell me, what right have you to dictate right and wrong to me?"

"You're right…" Trudge said softly. "But even so, you have no right to do this…"

"I have every right! After all the pain I've been forced to endure, all the suffering… do any of you honestly have the experience to understand me… any of you?" They stayed silent. "I didn't think so." He began to stalk forwards angrily. "No-one understands my pain, because no-one has suffered what I have…" He looked down at his Deck in his Disk and removed it, placing all his cards back into it before walking to the edge of the bridge.

"These cards… they're what brought Kelsey to death…" he whispered, trying to drop them down into the sea. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the Deck he had built up for so long, that cards that formed his duelist's soul, and he turned to Yusei. "Hold onto these… and someday, maybe you'll find someone destined to use them… because I'm not any longer." He pressed the Deck into his friend's hand and began to walk away once again.

"Where are you going?" the Tail Signer asked.

"The Old Enerdy. I have to save my daughter, Yusei… she's all I have left…" Yusei stared at him with silent pity.

"Roman's there," he said. "He won't let you get to Julia without a fight… and you've just given me your Deck."

"I have another Deck… one I've had for a while now," the Chosen of Flame whispered. "I've never dared to use it… but now I'll let Roman feel its full power…" He kept walking, only to have Trudge block his path. "Get out of my way, Trudge."

"No," Trudge replied. "You've got your cousin, back in the City, Julian. You've got all of your friends. If you Duel Roman, chances are you'll throw your life away!"

"I don't care." The way he said the words, so coldly, stunned Trudge. "If I die… then I've seen Death… I know what's waiting on the other side, who's waiting for me…"

"Julian…" Luna whispered softly, tears in her eyes.

"Now make way, or I'll make way through you," the Chosen of Flame said to Trudge, giving the distinct impression it was not an empty threat.

"I won't let you kill yourself for no good reason!" Trudge snapped. "Just let the Signers handle Roman!"

"No!" Julian replied forcefully. "That bastard is mine… he's the cause of all this suffering. He caused the Zero Reverse… I know he did… and I'll make him pay for it. And then, I'll get my daughter, and I'll go somewhere safe, somewhere she can grow up without all this madness and death… so get out of the way, or I'll make way through you, Trudge." The officer refused to move. "You've brought this on yourself…"

Julian grabbed Trudge's wrist and moved in a blur, flipping the man over his head and sending him crashing to the ground. The officer landed with a shout of pain as his head cracked off of the bridge, stunning him momentarily. Julian stalked onwards, away from his friends and towards where Roman and his daughter waited…

Behind him, Trudge groaned and stood up, staring after the Chosen of Flame and not registering the empty holster on his belt…

47

Roman sat in the darkness and silence of the Old Enerdy Reactor, staring at a five-pronged candlestick, which carried five lit candles. As he watched, two of those candles went out. He gave an angry glare at the candles in question.

"I'll make the Signers pay…" he snarled, standing and picking up the candlestick as he walked away…

He walked to a cell and wrenched the door open, revealing Greiger, who was sat on the bed within.

"Come with me, Greiger," the Spider Dark Signer said…

47

The two soon stood upon a gantry within the Enerdy Reactor. Below them, a swirling pool of rainbow light cast its radiance up to them, the light of Enerdy illuminating the two.

"Greiger," Roman said. "During the Fortune Cup tournament, you attempted to assassinate my brother, Rex Goodwin. As punishment, you are to be executed, a punishment I intend to pass myself. This pool below us is made of pure Enerdy, which forms the Doors to the Underworld. You are now ready to die and be reborn a Dark Signer, but you must first remember how you felt when you tried to kill Goodwin to relight the flames of vengeance within your heart."

"Remember how Goodwin destroyed your hometown in his experiment to summon the Crimson Dragon, and how your brother and sister were killed to do so." Greiger's eyes darkened as he remembered the footage, watching his village be torn apart by the energies unleashed…

Roman smirked, pressing a switch. A trapdoor opened below Greiger, sending him tumbling down towards the Enerdy, but before he hit, a noose of spider threat caught around his throat like a hangman's rope, suspending him there above the rainbow liquid.

"I am giving you a chance to seek revenge!" Roman called. "You shall become a Dark Signer, who must defeat Yusei Fudo!" A fountain of Enerdy erupted from the pool and consumed Greiger…

47

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Treasure of the Buried Spells

Normal Spell Cards

Image: Two spheres of orange energy rising from a wooden treasure chest.

Remove from play 3 Spell Cards from your Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

(Treasure of the Buried Spells was first used by Lotten in the 5D's episode 'Satisfaction'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Blazing Spirit

Normal Spell Card

Image: Rose, Warrior of Revenge bursting into flames as she charges Goblin Attack Force.

Remove from play 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard and draw 1 card for every 4 Levels it has.

55555

Stars of Elysium

Normal Spell Card

Image: Eight shining white stars coming together, with a silhouette of Stardust Dragon soaring upwards in the background.

Activate only when your Life Points are less than half of your opponent's. Remove from play a Tuner and non-Tuner monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Synchro Monster with those Synchro Material Monsters (this Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The monster summoned by this card's effect is removed from play during the End Phase.

55555

Harmony Revelations

Normal Spell Card

Image: The six Attribute symbols clustering into one within a void of white, with a humanoid silhouette visible behind them.

Activate only while there is an 'Avatar' Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck, Graveyard or removed from play zone. Select one monster you control (other than an 'Avatar' Synchro Monster) with the same Attribute as an 'Avatar' Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck, Graveyard or removed from play zone, it gains that monster's effect(s) until the End Phase.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Relay Soul

Normal Trap Card

Image: An orb of purple energy being passed from one hand to another.

Activate only when your Life Points are decreased to 0. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. As long as that monster remains on the field, you remain in the Duel.

(Relay Soul was first used by Yami Yugi in the second series anime episode 'A Duel with Dartz Part 5'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

47

Next time on Spirit Legends, Greiger returns as a Dark Signer and goes to challenge Yusei, but is forced into a Duel with an unexpected opponent! Who is this foe? Can they overcome the newest of the Dark Signers?

To find out, read Chapter 48 – Diving Exploder!


	48. Chapter 48: Diving Exploder

_**Chapter 48: Diving Exploder **_

Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna continued on their way to the Giant tower and Yusei's Duel with Kalin. All of them were worried for Julian, but they knew he had made his choice and there was no way to change his mind. He would save Julia or die trying…

48

Julian rode his Runner through the B.A.D. towards the Old Enerdy, eyes deep with sorrow and rage.

"_Kelsey… I'm sorry…" _he thought regretfully. _"I'll honor your wishes… don't worry… Julia will be safe… I'll save her, truly…" _His eyes narrowed. _"Roman… I'm coming for you, and for her!" _

48

On the other side of Satellite, a refrigerator burst open and Crow staggered from it weakly towards the Blackbird, which was on its side nearby. He remembered diving into the refrigerator to escape the black fog. As he staggered forwards, he fell to his knees with a groan, before forcing himself to stand and mounting the Runner.

As he rode through the empty streets of Satellite, he was struck by the silence and emptiness. "Everyone's… gone…"

He continued onwards to his hideout, and dismounted Blackbird, running into the building and falling into his knees, giving a cry of happiness as two of the children came running from other rooms to greet him. But as he tried to wrap them in his embrace, reality pressed in through his hallucination and they vanished. His hands clenched into fists, tears brimming in his eyes…

He gave a heartfelt scream, running from the place he had made a home for the kids, running to Daedalus Bridge. He stood atop the bridge, staring out over the Satellite, struck once more by the silence as he looked down to see a white Synchro Monster card. He knelt down to pick it up, and recognized it – Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago. "That's… Kelsey's card… what happened here…?" He placed the card into his pocket and stared out over Satellite once more, seeing the Giant Nazca Line. "There's a Dark Signer there…" His eyes narrowed and he sprinted down the bridge, leaping onto Blackbird and shooting off…

48

As Crow rode through Satellite, he noticed Greiger, who was now clad in Dark Signer robes marked in purple, riding his immense Duel Runner, which had been redesigned with geoglyph patterns across the bodywork and new spiked axels.

The outlaw Satellite ramped his Duel Runner over some rubble, crashing down and skidding to a halt in Greiger's path, forcing the Dark Signer to bring The Beast to a stop.

"Yusei!" Greiger shouted.

"I'm not Yusei!" Crow retorted. "But I know who you are, Greiger! Damn you for joining the Dark Signers!"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Crow, and I challenge you to a Duel!"

"Are you a Signer?" Greiger asked.

"Regardless of whether I'm a Signer or not, I want to Duel you!" Crow snarled. "You Dark Signers stole those I care about from me! I'll make you pay!"

"It's ironic that you want to make me pay for that," Greiger stated. "I shall make Goodwin pay for killing my siblings!" He remembered Annie and Max, his sister and brother. "The fate bestowed upon them made me seek vengeance by any means, even through bloodshed."

"There's no use in arguing!" Crow shouted. "Let's get on with the Duel! I won't let you face Yusei until you've beaten me!"

"I will not Duel a non-Signer, like you," Greiger retorted. Crow took something from his pocket and clamped it onto the Blackbird.

"This is a bomb that'll kill us both when its timer reaches zero," he threatened. "I'll chase you unless you accept this Duel!"

"Very well," Greiger replied. "I see you're mentally prepared, then. Once the Shadow Duel starts, there will be no turning back, and the loser shall lose their soul."

"I won't accept concern from those who stole my home from me!" Crow snapped at him. "And one more rule – we Duel without auto-pilot!" He recalled watching Yusei's Duel with Kalin and the attack of Ccapac Apu, reasoning that the only way to avoid the damage Yusei's Runner had sustained was through human instinct. Both activated the Duel Mode on their Runners.

"_Duel Mode engaged, autopilot disengaged," _the computer chimed. _"Speed World activated." _The aura of Speed World enveloped the world. _"Ready… set… Duel!" _Purple fire rose up from the earth, forming the Killer Whale Nazca Line around them.

The two Duel Runner engines revved…

"Whoever is first around that corner receives the first turn," Greiger decreed, gesturing to the corner ahead.

"We start when the timer on this reaches zero," Crow said, pulling the 'bomb' from his Runner and hurling it to the ground. "It was just an alarm clock." The timer hit zero and the alarm wailed, the two Runners shooting off…

As Crow revved his Runner's engine and sped up, Greiger too sped up. However, Crow had planned all along to take the corner first, as Greiger's Runner's size forced him to take the outside lane, allowing Crow to shoot into the inside and get around the corner first due to the reduced distance.

"Let's ride!"

_Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Greiger 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called out, drawing a sixth card. "Because I have no cards out, I can Special Summon Blackwing – Gust the Backblast from my hand!" In a blast of black feathers, a new birdman formed, this one largely human, but with a bird's talons ending his arms and legs, immense black-feathered wings and a mane of long green hair (DEF: 1400).

"Now I can Normal Summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven from my hand without a sacrifice since I already have a Blackwing out!" Elphin the Raven appeared from another blast of black feathers with a shriek (ATK: 2200). "I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared beside Blackbird.

_Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Greiger 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger declared (_Crow 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Vanguard in attack mode!" A large goat-shaped machine appeared beside him (ATK: 0). "Now I activate the effect of Diving Exploder from my hand, discarding it to switch the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field!" As he placed the monster into his Graveyard, a large bomb fell from the heavens and detonated between them, creating red glows around Vanguard (ATK: 1600), Gust the Backblast (DEF: 900) and Elphin the Raven (ATK: 1200).

"Vanguard, attack Blackwing – Elphin the Raven!" Ports opened across Vanguard's body and various guns unfolded from them.

"If you attack a Blackwing when Gust the Backblast is out, your monster loses 300 points!" Crow shouted. A howling wind erupted and struck into Vanguard (ATK: 1300), but the machine still opened fire, obliterating Elphin the Raven before the shots smashed into Crow, knocking his Runner flying sideways…

(_Crow 7900LP 1SPC_)

The impact of the attack knocked Crow's Runner flying sideways and off of the road they were on, down towards the ground…

"No!" Crow shouted angrily, tapping a button on the Runner's console and firing a grappling hook from it onto the track, before pressing another control.

"_Formation change – flight mode engaged." _Blackbird's wings spread and the jet engine ignited, sending the Runner shooting back onto the road to safety.

"_How persistent," _Greiger thought approvingly. "I end my turn with two reversed cards, which means Diving Exploder's effect wears off." Gust the Backblast (DEF: 1400) and Vanguard (ATK: 0) lost their energy auras as the reversed cards appeared beside The Beast.

_Crow 7900LP 1SPC/Greiger 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Crow shouted angrily as the Runners sped up (_Crow 7900LP 2SPC_) (_Greiger 8000LP 2SPC_).

"_Yusei said that dueling a Dark Signer means putting your life on the line," _he thought. _"But these stakes are no match for the fate of those kids…"_

"I summon Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr!" he shouted. The fiery-colored Blackwing appeared beside him with a shriek (ATK: 1100).

"I activate Hidden Soldiers, letting me Special Summon Trap Reactor Y FI from my hand!" Greiger called. The dark green Reactor appeared beside him, crouching down defensively (DEF: 1800).

"Now I Tune Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr to Blackwing – Gust the Backblast to Synchro Summon…!"

Breeze the Zephyr soared skywards, fading into three Synchro Gates that descended to encircle the rising form of Gust the Backblast, reducing him to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of light…

"_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

With a piercing shriek, Armed Wing descended angelically, readying his rifle (ATK: 2300). "Blackwing Armed Wing, attack Vanguard!" Armed Wing opened fire, shots smashing into the Machine and into Greiger…

(_Greiger 5700LP 0SPC_)

But when the barrage ended, Vanguard was still intact.

"When you attacked, I activated Fake Explosion, preventing monsters being destroyed by battle," Greiger explained. "And now due to its second effect, I can Special Summon, Summon Reactor SK from my hand!" The beige Reactor appeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 2000).

"He'll summon Spell Reactor on his next turn… and then he'll summon SKY FIRE, like in the Fortune Cup…" Crow murmured.

"It's only natural that I shall win this Duel!" Greiger boasted. "How could a non-Signer like you defeat me, Crow?"

"Crow! Greiger!" The two looked back to see Yusei riding up to them on his Runner. "Greiger, you're a Dark Signer?"

"I have been reborn to seek vengeance on Goodwin through the power of the Dark Signers!" Greiger proclaimed. "As Goodwin's pawn, you're an enemy of mine, Yusei!"

"Stop this Duel now!" Yusei cried at them.

"No!" Crow snarled. "The Dark Signers caused my kids to disappear, and I must avenge them! My parents were killed in the Zero Reverse…" He recalled his childhood days…

_He remembered how he'd wandered Satellite, lonely and miserable without friends or family. He'd wander, and sometimes he'd find food and a safe place to sleep, sometimes he wouldn't._

_Then he remembered how one day he'd found a Duel Monsters card in a landfill site, and how he had gathered more…_

"Duel Monsters saved me then…" Crow murmured, bringing more memories to the forefront of his mind.

_He remembered wandering Satellite with the cards he had found, how he had ran into a gang of kids. He remembered how the cards had brought them together as friends, how despite his lack of education, they had used Duel Monsters to teach him how to read, write and calculate. Despite having no money or education, Duel Monsters had given him friends…_

"Duel Monsters saved me from that lonely world I was imprisoned in," he said. "And now, there are plenty of kids in Satellite in the same position. I wanted to share with them the lessons I learned from Duel Monsters." His eyes burned with fiery anger as he spoke. "But the Dark Signers shattered my hopes, and I shall make them pay!"

"I'll take you on!" Greiger declared. "Vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out!"

"Stop!" Yusei pleaded. "You've both suffered the same wounds – you should understand each other, not fight each other!"

"Where are we supposed to vent our anger, then?" Crow shouted angrily.

"Revenge just breeds more revenge!" Yusei protested, recalling the anger he had just seen in Julian's heart following the loss of Kelsey. "Crow, you have to let this go, or it'll consume you!"

"Please, understand!" Crow pleaded, and his tears flew back to strike Yusei's visor, eliciting a gasp of shock from the Tail Signer.

"I'll see this Duel through to the end," Yusei finally decided.

"I end my turn," Crow finished.

_Crow 7900LP 2SPC/Greiger 5700LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted (_Crow 7900LP 3SPC_) (_Greiger 5700LP 1SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four times. "Now I summon Spell Reactor RE!" The third Reactor appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1200). "Now I activate the effect of Summon Reactor SK, Releasing it, Trap Reactor Y FI and Spell Reactor RE to summon…!" The three monsters rose into the air and collided in a flash of energy…

"_**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE**_!" SKY FIRE descended, its turbines whirring as it soared over them (ATK: 3000). "I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost!" His Runner immediately sped up (_Greiger 5700LP 5SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion, fusing Vanguard on my field with Roar Vulcan in my hand to summon…!" A humanoid machine-dragon covered in heavy armor, with missile launchers for forearms appeared, and rose into the fusion void alongside Vanguard…

The void exploded and a towering machine-dragon covered in multiple armaments descended, roaring at Crow angrily as it glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 2300).

"_Explosive Beast Valcanon_!" Greiger declared, naming his new monster. "Now I activate the effect of Explosive Beast Valcanon, destroying it to destroy your Armed Wing and deal you damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Valcanon shot forwards and collided with Armed Wing, the monsters exploding in a fiery blast that consumed Crow, tearing a scream from his lips.

(_Crow 5600LP 1SPC_)

"Now, SKY FIRE, attack him directly with _Death Air Raid_!" Greiger shouted. SKY FIRE opened fire with all its weapons, unleashing a bombardment of firepower that slammed down on Crow, tearing another scream of pain from him.

(_Crow 2600LP 0SPC_)

"I end my turn there," Greiger finished as his Runner slowed (_Greiger 5700LP 1SPC_).

_Crow 2600LP 0SPC/Greiger 5700LP 1SPC_

"I… draw!" Crow groaned as their Runners sped up (_Crow 2600LP 1SPC_) (_Greiger 5700LP 2SPC_).

"I set a card!" The reversed card appeared beside his Runner.

"I activate the effect of my SKY FIRE, destroying that card and dealing you 800 points of damage!" Greiger replied. "_Death Drop_!" SKY FIRE unleashed a hail of missiles that obliterated the face-down Dummy Marker, prompting Crow to draw once.

(_Crow 1800LP_ _1SPC_)

"I set a monster and end my turn!" Crow shouted, the reversed monster appearing beside him.

_Crow 1800LP 1SPC/Greiger 5700LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted (_Crow 1800LP 2SPC_) (_Greiger 5700LP 3SPC_).

"I activate the second effect of my SKY FIRE, discarding Dark Tuner Death Submarine from my hand to destroy your face-down monster!_ Sharp Shooting_!" Missiles howled from SKY FIRE, slamming down on the monster and obliterating it. "Now, SKY FIRE, end this with your _Death Air Raid_!" SKY FIRE unleashed another bombardment, but a black-feathered bird with a plate of silver armor coating its chest and head appeared, blocking the barrage.

"Because Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield was destroyed this turn, the first bit of Battle Damage I would take is reduced to zero!" Crow shouted.

"I end my turn!" Greiger snarled angrily.

_Crow 1800LP 2SPC/Greiger 5700LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called out (_Crow 1800LP 3SPC_) (_Greiger 5700LP 4SPC_).

"I summon Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" The gakuran-clad Blackwing appeared, but was promptly obliterated by missiles from SKY FIRE's _Death Drop_ effect.

(_Crow 1000LP 3SPC_)

"Just what I wanted you to do!" Crow shouted triumphantly. "I activate the effect of Vayu from my Graveyard, removing it and a non-Tuner Blackwing in my Graveyard from play to Special Summon a Blackwing Synchro from my Extra Deck with their Levels combined!" Vayu and Elphin the Raven appeared, fading into the symbol of crimson light as they Tuned…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!"_

Armor Master descended with a shriek (ATK: 2500).

"Impressive as your monster may be, its effects are negated by the effect of Vayu the Emblem of Honor," Greiger replied.

"I don't need them!" Crow retorted. "I activate the Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth, letting me bring back a monster from my Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than my current Speed Counters!" Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr burst into life beside him (ATK: 1100). "Now I Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind from my hand with its effect!" Gale the Whirlwind appeared beside its fiery-colored sibling (ATK: 1300).

"Yes…" Yusei murmured, realizing Crow's intentions.

"None of your monsters hold a candle to my SKY FIRE," Greiger said.

"Try this, then!" Crow called. "I activate the effect of Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, halving your SKY FIRE's points!" SKY FIRE glowed with red aura (ATK: 1500). "Now I activate Blackwing – Bombardment, Releasing Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr to raise Armor Master's attack by its attack!" Breeze the Zephyr combusted into fiery energy that coated Armor Master (ATK: 3600). "Blackwing Armor Master, attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE with _Dark Hurricane_!"

Armor Master soared forwards and smashed through SKY FIRE with a mighty blow from its fist.

(_Greiger 3600LP 2SPC_)

"Now, Gale the Whirlwind, attack directly!" Gale shrieked and blasted Greiger with blades of wind from its wings.

(_Greiger 2300LP 1SPC_)

As SKY FIRE exploded, the force knocked Greiger's Runner off course, sending it slamming into the support pillar of the bridge they were passing under, which collapsed under the force of the impact, sending the bridge collapsing onto Greiger…

As the bridge collapsed, Yusei shot past it to catch up to Crow.

"Pretty good for a non-Signer, huh?" Crow boasted.

"I suppose," Yusei replied, riding beside his friend. "Crow… I'm glad you got out of that fog okay." His eyes deepened with sorrow at the thought of those still lost to the Dark Signers.

"I got lucky," Crow replied. "Hid in a fridge, of all things." He chuckled. "How are the others with you? Those other Signers you were talking about?"

"They're all fine," the Tail Signer replied. "As far as I know, they're on their way to Duel the Dark Signers."

"How many of these Dark Signers are there?"

"Seven so far, if you count Greiger," Yusei murmured. "Two have been beaten though… Crow… I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Kelsey was one of the Dark Signers," the Signer said softly, Crow's eyes widening in shock. "She had the Condor Immortal… Julian dueled her, and he won… but it broke him…"

"Where are they now?" Crow asked.

"Kelsey's gone… she turned to dust… and Julian's going to face Roman, the leader of the Dark Signers."

"We can help him out," the other boy replied. "I don't think Greiger can catch me up after that…" These were, of course, famous last words, as an angry roar sounded from behind them and Greiger's Runner erupted from the collapsed bridge, the Dark Signer glaring death at Crow.

"Damn you and your tricks!" the Dark Signer roared.

"You can't catch up with me!" Crow shouted back.

"If I can't catch up with you, I'll drag you back to me!" Greiger called in rage.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Crow called out, throwing the card into his Runner's card panel.

_Crow 1000LP 3SPC/Greiger 2300LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted (_Crow 1000LP 4SPC_) (_Greiger 2300LP 2SPC_).

"I activate the effect of Dark Tuner Death Submarine in my Graveyard, Special Summoning it in attack mode!" the Dark Signer yelled. A goofy-looking black, red and gold submarine with long, slender arms appeared, a dark core separating its main body from its conning tower, which bore a dark eye (ATK: 0).

"Summoning a Level Nine monster that easily is cheating!" Crow shouted angrily.

"It's the power of the Underworld!" Greiger retorted. "Now I summon Darksea Rescue!" A strange orange and black striped life-raft with three weary sailors in it appeared, being rowed by two black-clad hooded zombies (ATK: 0). "I Dark Tune my Death Submarine to Darksea Rescue to Dark Synchro Summon…!"

Dark Tuner Death Submarine transformed into nine glowing stars that stabbed into Darksea Rescue, reducing it to a framework that shattered into a single glowing star. Two of the stars collided and shattered to leave eight, which were consumed by the darkness of the Dark Synchro before emerging pitch-black, orbiting the orb of shadows that soared upwards…

"_Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of the God of Death and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, __**Dark Flat Top**__!" _Greiger chanted.

A large dark purple and black aircraft carrier descended from the black clouds above to soar above the two, an orb of dark energy upon its deck crackling menacingly (DEF: 3000).

"Just because your monster is bigger, doesn't mean its better!" Crow laughed.

"Because I used Darksea Rescue for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card," Greiger replied, drawing once. "Now I activate the effect of Dark Flat Top, letting me Special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my Graveyard, ignoring the normal summoning conditions!" Crow's eyes widened as SKY FIRE soared from the dark orb on Dark Flat Top's deck with engines roaring (ATK: 3000)…

48

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Vanguard

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600

When this card is destroyed, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

55555

Roar Vulcan

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000

Face-up monsters lose 800 ATK.

55555

Explosive Beast Valcanon

FIRE/ Machine/Fusion/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600

'Roar Vulcan' + 'Vanguard'

When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can destroy it and 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of their destroyed monster.

(The above three cards were first used by Greiger in the 5D's manga Ride 'Start! D1GP'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

Diving Exploder

DARK/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. Switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field until the End Phase of this turn. If a monster is destroyed by battle while this effect is active, all monsters affected by this effect have their ATK and DEF return to normal.

55555

Dark Tuner Death Submarine

DARK/ Machine/Dark Tuner /Level 9/ATK: 0/DEF: 300

If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon it to the field in Attack Position. You can only use this effect once during the Duel.

55555

Dark Flat Top

DARK/ Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -8/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions.

(The above three cards were used by Greiger in the multi-part 5D's episode 'A Whale of a Ride'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. Dark Tuner Death Submarine was called Dark Tuner Doom Submarine in the dub.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth

Normal Spell Card

Image: Evocator Chevalier raising his sword towards a comet of white light within Speed World.

Activate only when you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 monster with a Level equal to or less than your current Speed Counters from your Graveyard. That monster cannot declare an attack this turn and is removed from play during the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Repulse Rebirth is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It was first used in Seven Spirits.)

48

Next time on Spirit Legends, as Greiger pounds Crow with the power of his Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, can he find a way to overcome this aerial juggernaut? Even if he does, can he defeat the power of Greiger's Earthbound Immortal?

To find out, read Chapter 49 of Spirit Legends – Black Thunder!


	49. Chapter 49: Black Thunder

_**Chapter 49: Black Thunder**_

Crow gazed up at the newly re-summoned Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (ATK: 3000) in shock as the immense monster soared from Dark Flat Top (DEF: 3000). Greiger also had a card in his hand, 2300 Life Point and two Speed Counters.

Crow on the other hand had Blackwing Armor Master empowered by Blackwing – Bombardment (ATK: 3600), Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind (ATK: 1300) and a face-down. He was on 1000 Life Points and four Speed Counters.

"I activate the effect of my SKY FIRE!" Greiger announced, placing Fork – Divergence into his Graveyard, "and I'll destroy your face-down – _Sharp Shooting_!" The colossal fighter plane mecha unleashed a bombardment of flaming death that shot towards the face-down…

"I chain it – Black Feather Illusion!" Crow countered. "Now I take no damage from battles involving Blackwings this turn!" A swirling storm of black feathers erupted around him.

"That Trap doesn't stop your monsters being destroyed!" Greiger roared. "SKY FIRE; destroy his Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind with _Death Air Raid_!" SKY FIRE unleashed a hellish barrage that annihilated Gale in an instant, though Crow was protected by Black Feather Illusion. "I end my turn!"

_Crow 1000LP 4SPC/Greiger 2300LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called, smirking as he saw the card (_Crow 1000LP 5SPC_) (_Greiger 2300LP 3SPC_). _"Perfect…"_

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack his SKY FIRE with _Dark Hurricane_!" Armor Master surged forwards and smashed a hole through SKY FIRE with its fist, shattering the immense machine once more.

(_Greiger 1700LP 3SPC_)

"Now I set a card and end my turn!" the Blackwing duelist finished, the reversed card appearing.

_Crow 1000LP 5SPC/Greiger 1700LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger called out (_Crow 1000LP 6SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 4SPC_).

"I activate the effect of Dark Flat Top, brining back my SKY FIRE!" The fighter plane mecha soared from the aircraft carrier once more (ATK: 3000).

"I discard Junk Armament to destroy your Armor Master with my SKY FIRE's effect – _Sharp Shooting_!" He placed the card into his Graveyard and a missile volley shot for Blackwing Armor Master, obliterating the Synchro. "When Junk Armament is discarded, I can draw a card!" He drew once. "Now, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, attack directly and end this with _Death Air Raid_!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Black Back, letting me Special Summon a Blackwing with 2000 or less points from my Graveyard!" Crow countered. Gust the Backblast reappeared, crouching in defense mode (DEF: 1400), and SKY FIRE's barrage obliterated it.

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Greiger snapped, the reversed card appearing beside him.

_Crow 1000LP 6SPC/Greiger 1700LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called out (_Crow 1000LP 7SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 5SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, slowing down by six Speed Counters to draw twice!" He drew twice as his Runner slowed down immense (_Crow 1000LP 1SPC_).

"Now I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" The spear-wielding Blackwing appeared (ATK: 1700), before being promptly annihilated by SKY FIRE's _Death Drop_ effect.

(_Crow 200LP 1SPC_)

"I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared beside him.

_Crow 200LP 1SPC/Greiger 1700LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted (_Crow 200LP 2SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 6SPC_).

"Now, SKY FIRE, end this Duel! _Death Air Raid_!" SKY FIRE unleashed its hellish barrage…

"I activate the Trap Card, Blackwing – Backlash!" Crow shouted. "Because you attacked directly while I had five or more Blackwings in my Graveyard, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Fiery images of Armed Wing, Armor Master, Fane the Steel Chain, Breeze the Zephyr and Gust the Backblast appeared, shooting forwards and breaking through SKY FIRE and Dark Flat Top, obliterating both monsters in a fiery blaze as Greiger stared on in shock.

"My one card just made your mightiest fleet fall!" the Blackwing user laughed.

""That may be so, but a mightier being shall rise!" Greiger retorted. "I activate the Trap Card, The Impure Earth! Because two or more of my monsters, one of which was Level Eight or higher, were destroyed, I can Special Summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand, Deck or Graveyard!"

"This can't be real!" Crow cried out as a flare of purple light erupted…

49

An Earthbound Immortal heart appeared above the burnt, shattered ruins of Greiger's village and soul-lights flowed into it from below, making it begin to beat…

49

"_Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me power! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" _Greiger chanted.

With an almighty roar, a pillar of purple fire erupted, fading to reveal a colossal titan of a whale, jet-black with purple geoglyph signs running across its form. Chacu Challhua gave an almighty roar as it loomed over Crow, glaring down at him with baleful purple eyes of fire (ATK: 2900).

"Fortunately for you, because it was summoned by The Impure Earth, Chacu Challhua can neither attack nor activate its effects this turn," Greiger told him. "So I shall end my turn there."

_Crow 200LP 2SPC/Greiger 1700LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Crow shouted as their Runners sped up (_Crow 200LP 3SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 7SPC_).

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared before him.

_Crow 200LP 3SPC/Greiger 1700LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted out (_Crow 200LP 4SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 8SPC_).

"Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack directly and end this Duel!" Chacu Challhua roared and purple fire erupted from the ground, an inferno that howled towards Crow…

"I activate Defense Draw!" Crow shouted. The emerald shield blocked the flames as he drew once.

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" the Dark Signer snarled.

_Crow 200LP 4SPC/Greiger 1700LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called, bringing his hand to two cards as the Runners sped up again (_Crow 200LP 5SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 8SPC_).

"I throw out a face-down and summon Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain!" he shouted. A strange Blackwing clad in the black garments of a ninja appeared with a shriek (ATK: 500).

"A monster with 500 attack points cannot stand up to the might of an Earthbound Immortal," Greiger said.

"Fane won't be attacking your Immortal, because it can attack you directly instead!" Crow retorted. "Fane, direct attack!" Fane the Steel Chain soared past Chacu Challhua and delivered a savage kick to Greiger…

"I activate Defense Draw!" the Killer Whale Dark Signer retorted as the shield of force blocked Fane's kick and he drew once. "Your insolence shall lead to Chacu Challhua crushing you to bits, Crow!"

"We'll see!" Crow shouted. "When Fane the Steel Chain attacks directly, one of your monsters is switched to defense mode!" Links of chain burst from mid-air, ensnaring Chacu Challhua in their folds (DEF: 2400). "No matter how strong a monster may be, that power is worth nothing if the monster can't attack! I end my turn!"

_Crow 200LP 5SPC/Greiger 1700LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Greiger shouted (_Crow 200LP 6SPC_) (_Greiger 1700LP 9SPC_).

"You've made a big misconception!" the Dark Signer told Crow. "An Earthbound Immortal leaves no dark corners in which to hide! While Chacu Challhua is in defense position, by forfeiting its attack that turn, it deals you damage equal to half of its defense points!" Chacu Challhua roared and a blast of purple fire shot at Crow…

"I don't think so!" Crow countered as his Trap lifted up. "I activate Reflect Nature, inflicting all Effect Damage I'd take this turn to you!" A mirrored barrier appeared before him and Chacu Challhua's flames bounced from it, smashing into Greiger, who roared in pain and outrage.

(_Greiger 500LP 8SPC_)

"It doesn't matter!" the Dark Signer snarled. "While Chacu Challhua is in defense mode, you can't declare an attack!" Crow looked at his Deck.

"_I'm going to lose this either way," _he thought. _"I'll bet it all on this next draw… I hope the souls of the kids will give me strength…"_

"Take your last turn!" Greiger declared. "I end with a reversed card!" The face-down appeared.

_Crow 200LP 6SPC/Greiger 500LP 8SPC_

"_I… draw_!" Crow called, smiling as he saw the card (_Crow 200LP 7SPC_) (_Greiger 500LP 9SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down!" His Runner decreased in speed as he drew twice (_Crow 200LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" The black-highlighted white albatross appeared with a shriek (ATK: 1200). "Now I use Blizzard's effect to bring back Bora the Spear!" Blackwing – Bora the Spear reappeared beside him (DEF: 800).

"I Tune my Level Two Blizzard the Far North, to my Level Two Fane the Steel Chain and Level Four Bora the Spear, to Synchro Summon…!" Blizzard shrieked and soared upwards beside the other two Blackwings, fading into two Synchro Gates that encircled its allies, reducing them to six glowing stars that collided in a bright flash of blazing light…

"_Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant!" _Crow chanted.

With a piercing shriek, the Synchro Monster descended, a noble bird-man clad in a form-fitting black bodysuit, with white gloves and great grey wings. A mane of black hair streamed back from the gold and black raven-face helm he wore, and he wore golden greaves on his shins. Silverwind drew a long curving blade from mid-air as he descended to hover beside Crow angelically, glaring at Greiger fiercely (ATK: 2800).

"That may be your big Synchro Monster, but Chacu Challhua's effect still skips your Battle Phase," Greiger said.

"When Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant is Synchro Summoned, I can miss my Battle Phase that turn to destroy up to two monsters with defense lower than his attack," Crow retorted fiercely.

"What?"

"Silverwind may not be able to beat your Immortal in battle, but he can sure destroy it through a card effect!" Crow shouted. "Silverwind…" He was about to order the effect, but was stopped by something as he looked up at Chacu Challhua. Yusei seemed to notice the same thing. As they looked up at it, they saw the images of two children appear upon the Immortal's flesh, both of whom bore a close resemblance to Greiger!

"It… hurts…" one of them, a girl, gasped in pain. "Can… someone… help us?"

"Who are those kids inside Chacu Challhua?" Yusei wondered.

"If you're not going to use your monster's effect, I'll get on with my turn," Greiger said.

"Can't you see those kids on the Earthbound Immortal?" Crow yelled.

"All I can see is the goal of victory!"

"Take a good look at Chacu Challhua, Greiger," Yusei said. "Can't you see them?" The Dark Signer did so, and gave a gasp of shock as he saw not only his siblings, but his entire village's population upon the Earthbound Immortal!

"Why are the people of my village inside Chacu Challhua?" he gasped.

"They're the people from your village!" Yusei and Crow exclaimed.

"If they're inside the Immortal… then the Crimson Dragon didn't… destroy my village…" Greiger whispered. "The Dark Signers did!"

"Greiger, stop this now!" Yusei shouted to him.

"Yusei…" Greiger whispered, when he felt a searing pain in his head and gave a scream of agony.

"_You must fight," _a dark voice hissed to him. _"You are a Dark Signer, brought back from the Underworld, and you must kill all Signers." _The Dark Signer's eyes glowed with fiery purple light.

"I am a Dark Signer, and I shall eliminate this world under the darkness of the Underworld!" he declared, before he groaned and the purple light faded. "Crow… please, defeat me… if you do, all the souls… sacrificed to Chacu Challhua… will be freed…" He groaned and the purple light returned. "If you won't go on with your turn, I shall take mine."

_Crow 200LP 1SPC/Greiger 500LP 9SPC_

"I draw," Greiger declared darkly (_Crow 200LP 2SPC_) (_Greiger 500LP 10SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Basara!" The Trap he had used against Luna in the Fortune Cup lifted up. "But I don't need it! I switch Chacu Challhua back into attack mode!" The Immortal roared (ATK: 2900). "Now, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack him directly and end this!"

"Crow… don't let Greiger's wishes go in vain!" Yusei cried as the purple flames shot towards Crow…

"_I won't let them go in vain… I'll save the people of his village…" _Crow thought. "I activate the Trap Card, Parasite Mind! This lets me activate one of your Continuous Spell or Trap Cards as my own, and I choose your Basara, Releasing my Silverwind the Ascendant to destroy Chacu Challhua and deal you 800 points of damage!" Parasite Mind's artwork changed to that of Basara and Silverwind lit ablaze with energy, shooting at Chacu Challhua with an almighty shriek..,

The Blackwing pierced into Chacu Challhua, which gave a deathly howl of pure outrage as it was impaled by the energy stream of Silverwind the Ascendant's passage, flames ripping through it before it shattered and Silverwind struck Greiger with a sweep of his blade, the Dark Signer giving a sigh of relief…

_Crow 200LP 2SPC/Greiger 0LP 10SPC_

The Killer Whale geoglyph died away as the cards left on the field faded to nothing.

A giant boulder suddenly fell from a building, shaken loose by the blast of Chacu Challhua's demise, plunging towards Crow, but Greiger forced his opponent aside with his Runner, taking the boulder instead!

"Greiger!" Yusei and Crow cried out, skidding their Runners to a stop beside the broken and battered form of the Dark Signer, who looked up at them with a groan of pain.

"Are you… okay…?" he groaned.

"Greiger, don't die!" Yusei begged him.

"Why did you save me?" Crow asked.

"You saved… the people of my village…" Greiger said weakly. "Find… the children… you took care of… and raise… them well..."

"I will do that," Crow replied sincerely.

"Yusei… you were right… about everything…" the Dark Signer continued. "Nothing remains… after revenge…" Yusei thought of Julian as he heard the words. "Please… defeat the Dark Signers…" With that, his form turned to grey and he fell apart into dust, being taken by the wind into the reaches of the heavens…

Crow and Yusei were left staring after the grey particles as they were blown away.

"I will carry on your promises, Greiger," Yusei promised…

49

In the charred ruins of the village in Peru, purple light suddenly erupted into the night, startling the dozen or so people scouring the ruins for any sign of the Earthbound Immortal heart that had appeared, only to vanish.

One of these dozen was a slender young woman, wearing a dark blue halter top and shorts under a dull brown poncho, a standard Duel Disk on her arm. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and her rich purple eyes were deep with compassion as she searched around.

"This is where it happened, huh?" she murmured. "This is where those fools tried to summon their God…" She turned suddenly, startled by the light, gasping as she saw the people of the village emerging from within the flash of radiance. "They're… back?"

"It's the people of the village!" another woman cried. "They're alive!" In an instant, the other people there were running to the newly-returned men, women and children of the village, while the young woman stayed still, looking at them, before turning her gaze to a shooting star in the sky.

"Julian…" she murmured. "Did you cause this?" Greiger's brother and sister, Max and Annie, stared up at the shooting star also, walking to the young woman's side.

"That star's almost like our big brother Greiger," Max commented. "And he saved us."

"I wonder if Greiger's also watching that shooting star?" Annie murmured. The young woman, Rosa, smiled softly.

"_Did you bring them back…?"_

49

Back in New Domino City, Crow, Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna looked up at the night sky and also saw the same shooting star.

"Let's go," Yusei murmured. _"Kalin… I'm coming!" _

49

In New Domino City, the riots were officially at an end. The army had swiftly and ruthlessly put them down, detaining numerous citizens, injuring scores more. Fatalities were unconfirmed, but entirely possible given the poor flow of information.

April sat on the edge of the apartment building, her legs hanging out into empty space as she stared down at the street below tearfully, watching the army withdraw.

"Are you okay?" She looked back to see Blake emerging from the building behind her, before returning her gaze to the troops and tanks.

"I'm fine," she murmured, but both knew it was a lie. Blake sat down beside her, looking at her sympathetically.

"It must be hard to accept this," he said softly. She looked at him, and he saw the sadness and tears in her eyes.

"People have been wounded… maybe even killed…" she whispered. "And what for? So Goodwin can lord it over us all because he knows _so much _and we know _so little_?"

"He's Rex Goodwin," Blake said mockingly. "The creator of utopia, bringer of peace and perfection to New Domino City. What is there that he's not willing to do?"

"You know why I joined Security?" April murmured. "It's funny, actually. I joined up because I thought Goodwin was the best thing to happen to this city since Yugi Muto. I though he'd made this place perfect, that I'd be an honored member of society working to enforce the laws that made it so perfect. But now I see him through his mask… he isn't perfect. Could a perfect man allow this to happen?" She gestured to the troops below.

"He's not perfect… and neither are we," Blake said. "That's the sad thing, April." He sighed. "We can all cause just as much pain and suffering as Goodwin has, in the right circumstances."

"How many died today because of him?"

"I don't know," he replied sincerely. "No one knows, April. Who but us cares? To everyone else, they were criminals who deserved what they got so long as it kept New Domino City perfect." They looked away from the troops, up towards the sky, seeing the shooting star. "Make a wish with me."

"You believe in that?" she laughed, taking the chance to evade her sorrow.

"I have to believe in something," he replied with a smile, slipping his hand into hers. She stiffened slightly at the touch, but soon relaxed. "Go on, make a wish with me." He closed his eyes, and she did the same. "I wish that there was a light at the end of the tunnel… that this would all be over soon and we'd reach a new dawn." She stayed silent for a while, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"I wish… Julian and I could be cousins again, and that he'd come back to me safe and sound," she finally wished. They opened their eyes.

"That was a good wish," Blake murmured to her.

"Yours was better," she giggled. "I was too selfish."

"Aren't we all?" he murmured, letting her hand go and gently bringing his hand to her shoulder, pulling her close. She let him hold her there, relaxing into the embrace as they stared up at the silver-lit expanse of the heavens together…

49

Julian brought his Runner to a halt beside the immense crater containing the Old Enerdy Reactor, dismounting the vehicle and disengaging his Duel Disk as he surveyed the area for any unexpected surprises…

With a feral shriek, Roman's Ground Spider erupted from a ruin beside him, but the Chosen of Flame fixed it with a fiery glare and snapped his fingers, creating a spark which expanded into a sphere of flame around his clenched fist. With an angry roar, he hurled his fist into the monster, punching straight through it.

The spider gave a shriek and shattered into shadows as three Dark Spiders scuttled towards Julian. He turned his gaze to them, and clapped his hands together, the flames expanding and reforming into twin swords which he gripped firmly as he surged forwards, cutting through the spiders with savage, rapid blows of the weapons.

"Anything else, Roman?" he shouted. "Come out and face me yourself, coward!"

"As you wish," the Dark Signer's voice echoed from the crater. "I welcome you to my humble abode, Julian. Do enter, if you dare." Julian gave a snarl, pressing his swords together into a single blade, which he gripped in one hand as he took a Deck from a Deck Box on the back of his belt, hidden by his coat, and placed it into his Disk. Separating the swords again, he stalked forwards to the crater. He noticed the steps descending into the darkness, but the Chosen of Flame had other plans for his descent.

His eyes flashed as twin sparks erupted from his shoulder blades, the flames expanding into angelic wings once more as he leapt into the abyss, the wings spreading to carry him downwards…

"I'm coming for you, Roman!" he shouted into the shadows. "Julia, hold on…!"

49

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Junk Armament

EARTH/ Machine/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is sent from your hand to your Graveyard by your card effect, draw a card.

(Junk Armament is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Black Feather Illusion

Normal Trap Card

Image: Dark Crusader swinging his sword through Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, which is blowing away into black feathers.

Activate only when you control a 'Blackwing' monster. This turn, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving a 'Blackwing' monster you control.

(Black Feather Illusion is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

The Impure Earth

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two colossal monsters being consumed by crimson flames, as a pillar of purple flame erupts into the sky.

Activate only when 1 Level 8 or higher monster and 1 or more other monsters you control are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. This turn, that monster cannot attack or activate its Effects.

(The Impure Earth was first used by Greiger in the 5D's episode 'A Whale of a Ride Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. It was known as Contaminated Earth in the dub.)

55555

Parasite Mind

Normal Trap Card

Image: Numerous cards being connected together by pale blue webbing, two of which are Nightmare Wheel and Jam Breeding Machine.

Activate only during your opponent's turn. Select 1 face-up Continuous Spell or Trap your opponent controls and activate its effect as this card's effect.

(Parasite Mind was first used by Crow in the 5D's episode 'A Whale of a Ride Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

49

Next time on Spirit Legends, it's Julian vs. Roman! As the Chosen of Flame goes all out against the Spider Dark Signer for the sake of his daughter, Roman strikes back with all the force he can muster! Can Julian fulfill Kelsey's last wish and save Julia? Is Roman destined to triumph?

To find out, read Chapter 50 of Spirit Legends – Trigger of Tragedy!


	50. Chapter 50: Trigger of Tragedy

_**Chapter 50: Trigger of Tragedy**_

Julian's wings carried him into the darkness of the Old Enerdy Reactor site, illuminating the shadows around as he descended. He saw a rope bridge, unknown to him the site of Kelsey's Duel with Carly, and touched down on the far end from the steps which he would have had to take had he not summoned his wings.

As it turned out, it was good he hadn't taken them.

A nightmare screeched from the darkness, an immense purple spider with legs ending in scythe-like blades. Julian hurled himself back and the blades stabbed into the bridge, the Mother Spider shrieking in rage at the miss.

Julian spread his wings and leapt as the spider charged him again, landing behind it. He then focused, his blades of flame elongating as he turned on his feet and surged at it, spinning both blades to build up their structure of fire. As the Mother Spider began to turn, he darted in and severed two of its supporting legs with quick slashes of his blades, the creature screaming as its remaining leg on that side buckled under the weight and it crashed down onto its side.

Taking the opportunity, Julian merged his swords into Vulcan's great longsword and with a mighty swing clove the monster's head from what passed for a neck, silencing it immediately. It dissolved into black sludge that dripped off of the bridge down towards the reactor below as Julian took deep breaths, glancing around in search of more monsters. Satisfied there were no more, he banished his blade and wings into embers, standing straight and stalking further into the complex.

"So you bested my monsters," Roman's voice purred from the shadows. "But how shall you fare against me?"

"I'll kill you, you evil son of a bitch," Julian spat back. "And then I'll take my daughter out of here, away from freaks like you for good."

"You think you can spare her what you have suffered? Do you intend to make her believe she never had a mother, then?"

"I'll tell her… someday… when she can handle it."

"But will she resent you for not telling her sooner?" Roman laughed. "Can she accept a father who killed her mother?"

"I _didn't _kill Kelsey!" Julian roared into the darkness, and fires danced in his eyes. "You _did_, the moment you set off the Zero Reverse! _You _are the cause of all this, Roman Goodwin!" Roman's laughter echoed in his ears, driving his anger to greater heights. "Show yourself, and let me finish this!"

"Certainly," Roman chuckled. "But, tell me, how does it end? With my defeat, or yours? Will you prove worthy of the task of saving your dear daughter?"

"I know I'm worthy," Julian hissed as he emerged from the dark corridor into the great room bearing the long table. And upon that table, was a small, innocent baby girl wrapped in black blankets, his daughter – Julia Asagi. Her violet eyes stared across the expanse of the room, meeting his crimson irises, and his heart melted into her stare, knowing she understood who he was.

"Julia…" he breathed, stepping forwards, all thoughts of Roman forgotten…

Then the Dark Signer exploded from the shadows, and the Chosen of Flame was forced to react in a heartbeat, throwing himself aside to evade the rippling wave of purple flame Roman hurled at him. The Spider Dark Signer brought flame to his palms and unleashed it as a hail of violet blades, but Julian acted on instinct, summoning a barrier of flame to block the blades before thrusting out his palm and sending the barrier at Roman as a dense sphere that smashed the Dark Signer back against the wall.

Roman slid to the ground with an angry snarl, before rising to his feet and stalking to stand between Julian and the baby lying on the table.

"Get out of my way!" the Chosen of Flame spat, snapping his fingers to ignite twin fireballs in his palms.

"Oh, yes, launch your flames at me," Roman taunted. "But consider – couldn't I evade, and let the fire hit your precious _daughter _instead? What then? What about precious _Kelsey's _last wish?" Julian snarled and crushed the fireballs to embers as he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms enough to draw blood, crimson tears weeping from beneath his fingers.

"Stand aside!" he commanded angrily.

"You know full well you're in no position to make commands, or threats," the Dark Signer replied. "But I think you know how this must end, as do I." He raised his Duel Disk arm. "Go on, I know you want the chance to make me _suffer_, Julian."

"You're damn right there," Julian snapped at him as they both activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands. "I'm going to enjoy watching you _burn _for what you've done to me and those I care about, Roman! Get ready to feel my fires!"

"I'll smother your flames with darkness!" the Dark Signer retorted.

"_**DUEL**_!"

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" Julian roared. "I throw out a monster in defense mode!" A reversed monster appeared before him. "Now I throw out two face-downs and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared behind the monster.

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"Defending on the opening play?" Roman mused as he drew. "This is unlike you, Julian. Are you trying to build a shell against your fate?"

"Not a chance!"

"In that case, you won't mind watching your shell being broken!" the Dark Signer laughed. "I summon Spyder Spider!" A large black spider with night-vision goggles strapped over its eyes appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1500). "Now I activate Foolish Burial, sending Ground Spider from my Deck to the Graveyard!" He took the card from his Deck and placed it into the Graveyard.

"I activate the Field Spell Card, Spider Web!" The intricate spider webs appeared around them, creating a cage to contain the Duel. "Now, Spyder Spider, attack his reversed monster!" Spyder Spider surged forwards and Julian's monster was revealed, a strange rock golem holding a large flaming wheel by the spokes extending beyond its rim (DEF: 400).

The monster was shattered by a bite of the spider's fangs, and its flaming wheel shot into Julian's Deck.

"Because you destroyed Laval Rotating Firewheel by battle, I get to send two Laval monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, so I'll pick my Level Burner and Lavallord Judgment!" Julian called, the two cards shooting from his Deck into his hand before being placed into his Graveyard.

"My Spyder Spider lets me Special Summon a Level Four or below Insect from my Graveyard when it destroys a monster in battle, and I choose my Ground Spider!" Roman shouted, Ground Spider appearing beside Spyder Spider and curling up defensively (DEF: 1500).

"Because you just Special Summoned, I can activate Demise of the Land, playing a Field Spell from my Deck!" Julian shouted. Spider Web was consumed by the flames as the volcanic waste of Molten Destruction replaced it, Roman snarling in anger.

"Now I end my turn!" the Dark Signer shouted angrily.

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate Blasting Vein, destroying my face-down Fire Trap to draw twice!" He drew two cards. "And because Fire Trap was destroyed by a card effect, I can draw again!" He drew a third card, bringing his hand to six cards.

"I summon Laval Warrior!" With a fierce roar, another fiery golem appeared beside him, this one clad in pale silver armor on its shoulders, groin and thighs, wielding twin blazing battleaxes. Laval Warrior glared at Roman with dull gold eyes, raising its battleaxes (ATK: 1800 - 2300).

"I use the effect of Ground Spider, switching Laval Warrior to defense mode!" Roman retorted, the spider blasting a net of webbing that entangled the golem (DEF: 500 - 100).

"Just what I knew you'd do," Julian replied with a dark smirk. "I activate the Spell Card, Ashes to Ashes! This lets me Release a Fire-Attribute monster on my field to Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Deck!" Laval Warrior combusted and from the ashes rose another battleaxe-wielding golem, which roared in fury as fiery aura surrounded it (ATK: 1800 - 2300). "Now, Laval Warrior, attack Spyder Spider!"

Laval Warrior roared and charged forwards, cleaving through Spyder Spider with vicious sweeps of its axes, before slamming them down into Roman, who guarded with his Duel Disk.

(_Roman 7200LP_)

"Now Laval Warrior's effect activates!" Julian roared. "Because it destroyed a monster in battle while I had four or more different Laval monsters in my Graveyard, you get hit with the destroyed monster's attack points as damage!" Roman snarled in pain as flame howled from the axes to sear into him.

(_Roman 5700LP_)

"Now I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" the Chosen of Flame concluded, the reversed card appearing as Laval Warrior returned to his side.

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 5700LP_

"I draw!" Roman called angrily. "I place down a monster, and a face-down card!" The reversed cards appeared. "Turn end!"

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 5700LP_

"My turn!" Julian declared as he drew. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Crimson Magical Barrier, giving all my Lavals on the field 100 more attack points for each Laval in the Graveyard!" A wall of blazing crimson fire erupted, Laval Warrior giving a triumphant roar (ATK: 2700).

"Now I summon Flame Crime the Crimson King!" With an almighty roar, a werewolf-like beast shrouded in flame leapt onto his field from Molten Destruction, throwing back its head and howling up at the smoke-clouded heavens (ATK: 1700 - 2200). "When Flame Crime is summoned, you take 400 points of damage for each Fire-Attribute monster on my field!" Flame Crime roared and Roman was engulfed in blazing fires.

(_Roman 4900LP_)

"I use the effect of Ground Spider to change Flame Crime the Crimson King to defense mode!" Roman shouted angrily. Ground Spider trapped Flame Crime in the net, forcing the Crimson King to kneel (DEF: 300 - 0).

"It doesn't matter!" Julian retorted. "Laval Warrior, attack his face-down monster!" Laval Warrior roared and charged forwards…

"I activate Security Orb, switching your Warrior to defense position!" the Dark Signer counted. A wave of energy swept over the field, slamming Laval Warrior back and stunning it (DEF: 500 - 100). Julian snarled in frustration.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" he roared angrily, hurling the card into his Disk. It appeared behind his two defensive monsters.

_Julian 8000LP/Roman 4900LP_

"I draw!" Roman called, smirking as he saw the card. "Because I have only Insect-Types In my Graveyard, I can send two of your defensive monsters to the Graveyard to summon Mother Spider from my hand!" Julian gave a roar of anger as Laval Warrior and Flame Crime the Crimson King faded into golden motes that formed into the monstrous Mother Spider beside Roman (ATK: 2300).

"Now I Release my Ground Spider, to Advance Summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon!" Ground Spider faded into rainbow light that reformed into the strange spider bearing the cocoon of webbing (ATK: 0). "Now I Flip-Summon my Dark Spider, and use its effect to raise Spider Cocoon's Level by two!" The face-down monster flipped over and Dark Spider (ATK: 0) appeared, before Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon glowed (Level 7).

"No!" Julian growled, seeing what was coming.

"I Dark Tune my Spider Cocoon to my Dark Spider to Dark Synchro Summon…!" Roman declared with a dark laugh. Spider Cocoon faded into seven glowing stars that stabbed into Dark Spider, reducing the lesser spider to a framework containing a single glowing star as darkness burst forth to engulf the Dark Synchro Summon. Two of the eight stars collided and shattered, leaving six that burst from the orb of shadows and turned dark, orbiting the Dark Synchro Summon…

"_When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened to the world without light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!"_

With a debased shriek, Underground Arachne appeared before him (ATK: 2400).

"Now, Mother Spider, attack him directly!" Mother Spider shrieked and surged forwards, its scythe-legs slashing into Julian and ripping open two long cuts across his chest.

(_Julian 5700LP_)

"Underground Arachne, direct attack!" Underground Arachne blasted its webbing at Julian, slamming the Chosen of Flame to the ground.

(_Julian 3300LP_)

"I end my turn there by activating Insect Neglect," the Dark Signer finished. The Continuous Spell appeared.

"I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back Laval Burning Verdant Temptress!" Julian yelled as he stood. The Trap lifted up and his monster appeared in a flash of fire. Whatever Roman had been expecting from the card's name, likely was not the young brown-skinned girl clad in a dress of volcanic rock that appeared, her fiery red hair tied back under a black shawl and her shins and forearms seemingly made of molten rock (ATK: 300 - 1200).

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 4900LP_

"I draw!" Julian called out. "I summon my second Laval Rotating Firewheel!" His second copy of the rocky golem wielding the large wheel appeared (ATK: 400 - 1300). "Now I Tune Laval Burning Verdant Temptress, to Laval Rotating Firewheel… Synchro Summon…!"

Burning Verdant Temptress clasped her hands tight to her chest and closed her eyes as she burst into flames, from which soared two Synchro Gates. The gates descended and encircled Laval Rotating Firewheel, reducing it to an inferno containing three aligned stars. The flames erupted outwards with a mighty roar, consuming the Synchro Summon in their folds…

"_The wrath contained within the vessel of my soul, break your bonds and destroy! Let the flames of my long-buried pain consume all this earth! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Lavalball Dragon!" _Julian roared.

From the flames rose an almighty destructive beast, an immense dragon made of molten rock, its claws and fangs formed of obsidian, veins of magma running across its flesh. Its throat glowed with molten heat as it roared, crashing down before Julian with its mighty tail thrashing, its wings beating as it gave a feral screech, glaring at Roman with eyes of fire (ATK: 2000 - 3100).

"When Laval Burning Verdant Temptress is sent to the Graveyard, all my Laval monsters gain 200 attack points for each Laval in my Graveyard in the Graveyard!" Lavalball Dragon glowed with fiery energy (ATK: 4300).

"I activate the effect of Lavalball Dragon, returning two Laval monsters from my Graveyard to the Deck to return one of your cards to your hand!" Julian shouted. "I return Laval Burner and Lavallord Judgment to send back Underground Arachne!" He placed the cards back into his Deck as Lavalball Dragon (ATK: 4100) roared, a column of fire erupting beneath Underground Arachne and blasting it back into Roman's Extra Deck.

"No!" Roman snarled.

"Yes!" Julian retorted. "Lavalball Dragon, attack Mother Spider with _Vengeance Blaze_!" Lavalball Dragon roared and blasted a stream of vibrant hellfire from its maw towards Mother Spider…

"I activate the effect of Insect Neglect, removing an Insect in my Graveyard from play to negate your attack!" Roman shouted, pocketing Dark Spider. A spectral web-shaped barrier appeared and took the fiery blaze, stopping it from striking Mother Spider, and Julian snarled in rage.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" he finished, the reversed card appearing beside him as Lavalball Dragon stopped glowing (ATK: 2900).

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 4900LP_

"I draw!" Roman snarled. "I switch Mother Spider to defense mode and set a monster!" The immense spider folded up (DEF: 1200) as a reversed monster appeared beside it. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Spider's Lair!" A creepy forest appeared within Molten Destruction, with spider webs connecting between the trees. "It lets me target an Insect-Type once per turn, so I'll target Mother Spider on this occasion." Mother Spider glowed with energy. "Turn end."

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 4900LP_

"I draw!" Julian roared. "I activate Magic Planter, sending Crimson Magical Barrier to the Graveyard to draw twice!" Crimson Magical Barrier faded into light as he drew twice and Lavalball Dragon (ATK: 2500) weakened.

"Now I activate Treasure of the Buried Spells, removing three Spell Cards in my Graveyard from play to draw twice!" He pocketed Blasting Vein, Ashes to Ashes and Magic Planter before drawing twice again, bringing his hand to four cards. "I summon Burning Sword Prominence!" In a flash of flames, another of the Laval golem-warriors appeared, this one wearing a plate-skirt and shoulder-pads of black volcanic rock, wielding an obsidian sword (ATK: 1800 - 2300). "I activate the effect of Burning Sword Prominence, removing a Laval in my Graveyard from play to give it a 300 points boost until the End Phase!" He pocketed one of his Laval Rotating Firewheels and Burning Sword Prominence glowed with energy (ATK: 2600).

"Lavalball Dragon, attack Mother Spider!" Lavalball Dragon blasted its Vengeance Blaze and Mother Spider was incinerated.

"That triggers the effect of Spider's Lair, switching your Lavalball Dragon into defense position, and it must remain in that position until Spider's Lair leaves the field!" Roman declared as Lavalball Dragon curled up, folding its wings around itself (DEF: 1100 - 700).

"Burning Sword Prominence, attack his face-down!" Julian roared. Burning Sword Prominence roared and charged forwards…

"I activate Twin Vortex, destroying one of my monsters and one of yours!" Roman retorted. His face-down shattered, along with Burning Sword Prominence. "And because my face-down Informer Spider was destroyed by a card effect, I can take control of one of your defensive monsters, like your Lavalball Dragon…"

"I don't think so!" Julian retaliated as his face-down lifted up. "I activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, Releasing Lavalball Dragon to send its attack points at you as damage!" Lavalball Dragon transformed into an immense fireball and shot at Roman, engulfing the Dark Signer in flames. He snarled in rage as the fires seared into him.

(_Roman 2400LP_)

"I end my turn with another face-down," the Chosen of Flame concluded. The reversed card appeared, his last barrier against Roman's attacks.

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"My turn!" Roman roared. "I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared before him.

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 2400LP_

Julian drew silently, weighing up his options before making his decision.

"I remove Burning Sword Prominence in my Graveyard from play to summon Spirit of Flames!" he shouted, pocketing the card as a blood-red demon rose up before him in a blast of flames with a roar (ATK: 1700 - 2200). "Spirit of Flames gains 300 points during my Battle Phase, so this is over! Spirit of Flames, attack him directly!" Spirit of Flames blasted a sphere of flame from its hands at Roman (ATK: 2500)…

"I activate Spider Egg, negating your Direct Attack and Special Summoning three Spider Tokens!" Roman countered as his Trap lifted up. A large spider-web blocked the flames before the three small spiders (ATK: 100x3) appeared before him.

"I end my turn there!" Julian finished angrily.

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw," Roman said with a dark smile. "I Release two of my Spider Tokens to Advance Summon…" Julian's eyes widened.

"_No… Julia!" _

"I wouldn't worry about your daughter," the Dark Signer laughed. "As the child of a Dark Signer, she is unfitting as a sacrifice to the gods of Nazca." The Spider Tokens dissolved into rainbow light that combined above them to form the heart of the Earthbound Immortal, which drank in the black fog and began to beat, exploding into the pillar of dark fire…

"_O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!" _

With an almighty roar, Uru rose up from the earth, gazing down at Julian balefully (ATK: 3000).

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Immortal Uru, Releasing my last Spider Token to take control of your Spirit of Flames!" Roman called. The Spider Token transformed to dark energy that coated Spirit of Flames, compelling it to stand at Roman's side against its true controller. "Spirit of Flames, attack him directly!"

"I activate Dark Wall of Wind, stopping your direct attacks this turn!" Julian retorted as the barrier of dark wind appeared between him and Roman's monsters. The Dark Signer gave a grimace of rage.

"I end my turn with a reversed card," he concluded bitterly, the reversed card appearing before him as Spirit of Flames returned to Julian.

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I remove Flame Crime the Crimson King in my Graveyard from play to summon my second Spirit of Flames!" He pocketed Flame Crime and a twin of the first spirit rose up before him (ATK: 1700 - 2200). "But now I Release them both to Advance Summon _Infernal Flame Emperor_!"

Both spirits exploded into a pillar of twisting, raging fire that broke to reveal an immense centaur-like beast made of flame, with a lion's body and head, its human torso bearing immense fiery wings. Infernal Flame Emperor gave an almighty roar as it blazed fiercely (ATK: 2900 - 3400).

"Because Infernal Flame Emperor was Advance Summoned, his effect activates, letting me remove from play up to five Fire monsters in my Graveyard to destroy the same number of Spell and Trap Cards you control!" the Chosen of Flame roared. "I remove both Spirits of Flame and Burning Sword Prominence to destroy Spider's Lair, Insect Neglect and your face-down!" The three monsters appeared and combusted into fireballs that shot at the cards…

"I chain Lair Wire, removing Mother Spider in my Graveyard from play to destroy Infernal Flame Emperor!" Roman countered. The trap-hole opened beneath Infernal Flame Emperor, and it fell to be sliced apart by the webs within, but its fireballs still struck their targets, shattering the three cards. Julian grimaced and pocketed the three monster cards he was still holding before placing that of Infernal Flame Emperor into the Graveyard.

"I end my turn," he finished.

_Julian 3300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw!" Roman sneered. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, strike him down with Hell Thread!" Uru blasted a dozen spears of webbing from its maw and Julian screamed in pain as they stabbed into him.

(_Julian 300LP_)

"I end my turn there with a reversed card," the Dark Signer finished.

_Julian 300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw!" Julian called out with an edge of pain to his voice. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times.

"Because I have at least three Lavals with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Laval Burner from my hand!" In a flash of flame, another golem appeared, this one the largest yet, with flaming fists and a mane of pure fire (ATK: 2100 - 2600). "Now I summon Crimson Field Hawk!" In another flash of fire, a large hawk-like phoenix materialized, blazing with flame as it shrieked (ATK: 100 - 600).

"I Tune my Level One Crimson Field Hawk, to my Level Five Laval Burner… _**Synchro Summon**_…!" His eyes blazed with flame as Crimson Field Hawk soared skywards, exploding in a flash of flame that formed a Synchro Gate. The gate encircled the rising Laval Burner, reducing it to an inferno containing five glowing stars that crashed together to explode into a pillar of hellish fire…

"_From the depths of Hell itself, a spark of tragedy lights a blazing conflagration of agony and rage! Let the fires of my broken heart find their way to my foes and destroy them! Synchro Summon! Erupt, __**Laval Greater**__!" _

With an almighty roar, a blazing meteor crashed down before him, and the largest Laval of all rose up, a towering fourteen-foot golem swathed in baleful blue fire, its head topped by a crown of glowing azure volcanic rock. Its fiery crimson eyes glared at Roman with a hatred and bloodlust matched only by the fire in Julian's eyes, and the two roared in unison as fire erupted from Molten Destruction in celebration of the coming of the Laval Greater, the champion of the Laval race (ATK: 2400 - 2900).

"Because I Synchro Summoned Laval Greater, I have to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard, but that's just a small price I must pay!" Julian declared, placing UFO Turtle into his Graveyard. "I end my turn with two reversed cards!" The face-downs appeared.

_Julian 300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw!" Roman declared. "I summon Spyder Spider!" The spy-style spider appeared with a hiss (ATK: 1500). "Now, Uru, end this!" Uru roared and unleashed its Hell Thread…

"I activate Pyro Guard, removing Laval Burner in my Graveyard from play to negate the attack!" Julian retorted. Roman snarled as the shield of flames burned away the Hell Thread attack.

"I end my turn there!" the Dark Signer concluded angrily.

_Julian 300LP/Roman 2400LP_

"I draw!" Julian declared. "Now, Laval Greater, attack Spyder Spider! _Wildfire Maelstrom_!" Laval Greater roared and a howling typhoon of flame erupted…

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound and use its effect to destroy Laval Greater!" Roman declared with a dark laugh. But then his laughter turned to shock as Laval Greater blazed with an aura of flame.

"By removing a Laval in my Graveyard from play, Laval Greater dodges destruction by a card effect!" Julian retorted, pocketing Laval Warrior. "Now _**BURN**_!" Roman gave a cry of pain as the flaming tempest seared into him, reducing Spyder Spider to ashes.

(_Roman 1000LP_)

"Go on, scream!" Julian roared at him. "Scream like Kelsey screamed when she died! That's what I want from you – to see your pain like I saw hers!"

"Unfortunately for you, I won't allow you such entertainment," Roman snarled.

"Then I'll force it from you," the Chosen of Flame hissed, throwing a card into his Disk. "Turn end!"

_Julian 300LP/Roman 1000LP_

"I draw!" Roman declared angrily. "Uru, end this farce with your _Hell Thread_!" Earthbound Immortal Uru blasted the webbing spears at Julian again, but his face-down lifted up.

"I activate Parallel Prominence! By removing Fire-Attribute monsters in my Graveyard from play whose Levels add up to equal or more than your attacking monster's, the Battle Phase ends!" He pocketed Lavalball Dragon, Laval Rotating Firewheel and Laval Burning Verdant Temptress, and their spirits appeared before him, combusting and flowing together into a barrier that blocked the Hell Thread.

"You only prolong the pathway of Destiny!" Roman shouted. "In the end, you shall fall to the might of my Immortal!"

"That's where you're wrong," Julian snarled.

"I end my turn," the Dark Signer snarled, throwing a card into his Disk.

_Julian 300LP/Roman 1000LP_

Julian drew his next card, and as he saw it, he smirked, fires blazing in his eyes.

"Your end is now," he told the Dark Signer in a voice brimming with rage. "For everything you've done, I will end this Duel and your life, all with one monster. Do you know what my Lavals are, Roman?"

"No."

"Then I'll tell you," Julian replied. "When our world and that of Duel Monsters was first formed, the Seven Spirits and Seven Avatars took form, and from them came the seven elements of the world, fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness and divinity. Those elements formed monsters to populate the Duel Monster world, and animals to populate this world."

"All was well, until in the Duel Spirit world, Light and Darkness' realms collided. The result was a new force, something unseen before – Chaos. The chaos spread, corrupting the other elements, creating terrible beings. When it met Fire, it created a power now spoken of only in whispers, the Flames of Chaos. The Flames of Chaos became sentient, and it shaped fire and chaos to create an army for itself, an army of fire and destruction – the Lavals."

"And now I presume you intend to summon the Flames themselves," Roman laughed. "Show me then, the might of a chaotic deity! Show me this great power, and watch it die at Uru's feet!"

"As you wish!" Julian snarled, playing the card. "I summon the Flames of Chaos! I summon the inferno spoken of in legend! I summon the fires that brought whole continents to ruination!"

"Rise – _**GREN MAJU DA EIZA**_!"

It was the last thing Roman expected, and yet, it made absolute, perfect sense to him.

The world exploded into a void of pure chaotic fire, writhing, twisting, raging and blazing and burning. Snatches of lost worlds could be seen in the flames before they were consumed, the souls of those who had burned in the Flames of Chaos's ruinous infernos screaming for salvation from the flames. Julian just stood and drank it in, the fire and the chaos.

And then he laughed, a terrifying sound that echoed into that void even as something emerged from the flames into the small respite of space they occupied. Immense, crimson red claws of bone reached up, followed by arms of burnt, ashen grey flesh. Colossal wings with purple membranes spread out into the expanse as the head of the Flames of Chaos emerged, a demonic visage covered by crimson bone exoskeleton like the rest of Gren Maju Da Eiza's body. A long draconic tail lashed behind it as the primal demon gave a roar, flame venting from its form… (ATK: ?)

"Gren Maju Da Eiza is the Flames of Chaos?" the Dark Signer said, his calm composure broken by the revelation.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Julian replied with a mad laugh. "That a primal god of such power is reduced to the status of something used only by a select few who use Remove From Play Decks… well, now you see it as it once was, the god behind the pale imitation! Gren Maju Da Eiza's attack and defense points are each equal to the number of my removed from play cards, currently thirteen, times 400!" Gren Maju Da Eiza glowed with fiery energy… (ATK: 5200 - 5700)

"Now I activate Forbidden Chalice, letting me negate a monster's effects to give it 400 more points, and I choose Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Uru glowed with white light (ATK: 3400).

"No!" Roman snarled.

"Yes," Julian replied angrily. "You stole Kelsey from me the moment you pressed that switch and let the Zero Reverse happen… now I'll steal your life from you with the power of this God! Burn for me, Roman… Gren Maju Da Eiza, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru with _**Fires of Demiurge**_!"

The Flames of Chaos roared, and the fires surged inwards, threatening to consume Roman and Earthbound Immortal Uru…

"This isn't my destiny," Roman replied firmly into the flames. "I don't die to some fool on a vendetta for his dead lover… this is your destiny, Mikuro, to burn like your parents burned! I activate my own Forbidden Chalice!"

"No!" Julian screamed as a dark aura surrounded Gren Maju Da Eiza, which screamed in outrage (ATK: 900). "Julia…!"

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, end this!" Roman commanded. "_**HELL THREAD**_!" Uru blasted the spears of webbing, and Gren Maju Da Eiza screamed as it was impaled, the flames fading away to leave them in the dark room with the table once more. Julian felt something slam into him with incredible force, and looked down to see one of Uru's webbing spears impaled through his chest.

_Julian 0LP/Roman 1000LP_

He fell to his knees, his blood seeping from the wound even as the monsters faded away. He felt a terrible cold surging through him, and knew he was to lose his soul to the Immortal, but his heart remained rebelliously warm, Flame Avatar Vulcan still fighting the futile battle to save his Chosen.

"Say goodbye to your daughter," Roman mocked, standing aside to let Julian see Julia for one last time.

"I'm… sorry…" the Chosen breathed weakly to his daughter. "I couldn't… save you… but… I can still… help the… Signers save… you… Julia…" With failing strength, he pulled something from his coat pocket and aimed it with a shaking hand at Roman, who looked at the object in amusement.

"I presume that was stolen from Officer Trudge," the Dark Signer said, regarding the ugly black gun Julian was pointing at him.

"Go… to Hell…" the young man snarled.

"Oh, could you really shoot?" Roman mocked.

"Cut the crap… you know… I'm going… to die… anyway… so I'll… take you… with me…"

"Oh, I'll go if you shoot, but you… I think you might last a while longer, at least until your Signer friends deal with you." Julian's blood seemed to freeze from more than just the process of his soul being taken by the Earthbound Immortals.

"What… are you… talking… about…?"

"Think for a moment, dying feeling such hatred and rage you were actually driven to fire," Roman said mockingly. "And as I died, there would be a window, a brief flicker of chance… in which my Earthbound Immortal would grasp for any soul at all to become its Dark Signer… and then there you would be, a perfect vessel for an Immortal, with such rage and hate…" Julian's breath caught as he realized this truth – that to destroy Roman, he would have to accept becoming what he had sworn to destroy.

"I…"

"On the other hand, letting it happen would allow you to 'save' your child," Roman mused. "It's your choice, after all… pull the trigger, or don't… the trigger of tragedy is yours to pull or not to pull…" Julian stared at him, shaking, feeling his blood leak from the wound and the coldness start to flow into his heart. He could feel the darkness closing in, and his finger tightened on the trigger… another life to spend with his child…

To be with Julia… he would do anything…

Anything at all… he started to pull the trigger, and then he thought of the others, of Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, of April and Blake… everyone he still had left… he loosened his grip on the trigger…

_Anything but that…_

And his fingers opened, letting the gun fall to the floor, and he let go of his life with it, letting Death take him into her chill embrace…

He felt the arms wrap around him, freezing cold as ice, and he looked back into stormy-grey eyes he hadn't seen in so long, sighing as Kelsey held him close.

"_What's it like to die?" _he whispered weakly.

"_Like falling asleep… and then everything's just an endless dream…" _she replied lovingly.

"_Then let me dream with you…" _And with that, his body faded into a blazing purple glow, shooting upwards to be consumed by Earthbound Immortal Uru, which gave a roar of triumph before sinking back into the imprisoning earth once more…

50

Across in New Domino City, Blake and April sat on the rooftop and looked up at the stars, holding each other close.

"_No… it can't be…!" _Blake looked back to see Geb, the Avatar of Earth bearing a horrified expression. April also looked back, and gasped.

"It's… that monster…?" she gasped in shock, staring at the Avatar.

"You can see Geb?" Blake gasped.

"_Anyone you touch will be able to see me, so long as you continue to touch each other," _Geb explained, though his mind was clearly on something else. _"But something… is very wrong… Vulcan's lament…" _

"Vulcan… as in Julian's Avatar?" Blake asked. "Lament… that's being sad… right…?"

"_Listen," _Geb said, placing a hand on his Chosen's shoulder. As he did so, a terrible sound filled Blake's ears, a horrific cry. If fire were capable of screaming in grief, this would be it. With a cry of revulsion, the Chosen of Earth pulled away and the scream stopped. He took deep breaths, clutching at April for support as he tried to forget the horrifying sound he had just heard.

"What… was that…?" he gasped.

"_Vulcan," _Geb replied grimly. _"My brother Avatar grieves… and he grieves over the loss of his Chosen…" _Blake and April's eyes widened as they processed what this meant.

"You mean… Julian's… dead…?" the Chosen of Earth whispered in shock and horror. April stared at Geb desperately, hoping against hope he would answer otherwise, but it was a futile hope.

"_Yes…"_ Geb whispered. _"Julian Mikuro is no more… the Chosen of Flame is dead…" _April gave a cry of shock, staring at him in disbelief and shock, before it truly sunk in and her eyes clouded with sorrow and grief.

"Julian… he's… dead… no… he can't be…" she sobbed, Blake pulling her close as she began to weep bitter tears of grief at the loss of her cousin, the cousin she had hated for five long, bitter years…

50

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Laval Rotating Firewheel

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 400

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 2 "Laval" monsters from your Deck and send them to the Graveyard.

55555

Laval Warrior

FIRE/ Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500

When this card destroys an opponent's monsters by battle, if there are 4 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the "ATK" of the destroyed monster.

55555

Laval Burning Verdant Temptress

FIRE/ Pyro/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, all face-up "Laval" monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each "Laval" monster in your Graveyard, until the End Phase.

55555

Lavalball Dragon

FIRE/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1100

1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

Return 2 "Laval" monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck to select 1 card on your opponent's field. Return the selected card to it's owner's hand.

55555

Burning Sword Prominence

FIRE/ Beast-Warrior/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 600

Once per turn, activate by removing 1 'Laval' monster from your Graveyard from play. This card gains 300 ATK until End Phase. You can activate this effect during your opponent's turn.

55555

Laval Burner

FIRE/ Pyro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000

If there are three or more 'Laval' monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

55555

Crimson Field Hawk

FIRE/ Winged Beast/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 0

If this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, while there are 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.

55555

Laval Greater

FIRE/ Warrior/Synchro/Effect /Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 800

1 Tuner + 1 or more FIRE non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can remove from play 1 "Laval" monster in your Graveyard instead.

(The above eight cards were released in Duel Terminal – Vairon Descends in the OCG. A TCG release for them is currently unknown.)

55555

Flame Crime the Crimson King

FIRE/ Fiend/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300

When this card is Summoned, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of FIRE monsters you control x 400.

(Flame Crime the Crimson King was first used by Jack in the 5D's manga ride 'King!'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the 5D's manga.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Ashes to Ashes

Normal Spell Card

Image: An ashen fossil of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys shattering apart to reveal the phoenix in its full glory.

Tribute 1 FIRE monster you control and Special Summon a FIRE monster with the same name as the Tributed monster from your Deck.

(Ashes to Ashes is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Crimson Magical Barrier

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Laval Greater roaring from within a spiraling inferno.

Increase the ATK of all face-up "Laval" monsters you control by 100 points for each "Laval" monster in your Graveyard.

(Crimson Magical Barrier was released in Duel Terminal – Vairon Descends in the OCG. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Twin Vortex

Normal Spell Card

Image: Two blasts of energy shooting from a flash of white light.

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy 1 monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls.

(Twin Vortex was first used by Placido in the 5D's episode 'Wake Up! Unwavering Standpoint – Clear Mind'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Parallel Prominence

Normal Trap Card

Image: Gren Maju Da Eiza emerging from a fiery portal into Skyscraper with Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant and Necroid Shaman flying at it.

Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Remove from play FIRE monsters in your Graveyard whose combined Levels are equal to or less than the combined Levels of your opponent's monsters to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

(Parallel Prominence is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

50

Next time on Spirit Legends, Yusei and Kalin face off in the first part of an action-packed rematch! How will it end?

To find out, read Chapter 51 of Spirit Legends - Handless Fake!


	51. Chapter 51: Handless Fake

_**Chapter 51: Handless Fake **_

Far away into Satellite, unaware of Julian's fate, Yusei continued onwards towards the Giant tower and his confrontation with Kalin. Riding behind him were Crow, on Blackbird, and Trudge, Leo and Luna, in the car.

The tower came into view, and Kalin observed them coming from before it, astride his Duel Runner. With a dark laugh, he revved the engine and shot forwards towards Yusei. The two rode towards each other, threatening to collide, until they skidded sideways at the last second, stopping parallel to each other.

"It's now time for us to settle the scores!" Kalin said with a maniacal smirk. "Through the last Duel of Team Satisfaction, the one that was never completed back then!"

"Last Duel…" Yusei murmured, remembering. "Back then…"

_He recalled the assembled members of Team Satisfaction standing in a desolate, ruined building in Satellite, while the rain poured down outside. Kalin walked over and threw his arms around his teammates with a sadistic smirk._

"_I'm glad you're all here!" he laughed, stalking over to a window and glaring out. "This is the definite last Duel of Team Satisfaction!"_

_Outside, a virtual army of Sector Security stood assembled, armed with Duel Disks, guns and Duel Runners._

_Later, the team had split up and the blood-stained Kalin was standing over the dead Security officer, when, Yusei tackled him from the side. The two fell to the ground in a whirling heap of fists and kicking feet._

_Finally, he remembered how Kalin had been dragged into a Security paddy wagon, watching the Security captain pat Yusei on the shoulder._

"_Yusei!" the pale-blue haired boy screamed, thrashing against his Security captors before being hurled into the wagon…_

"Its time to get this started!" Kalin declared, throwing off his cloak as his Giant Mark blazed with energy, the corresponding Nazca Line forming on the earth around them in purple fire. "This will be the last Duel! I shall kick you into the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death!"

"I'll save you, Kalin!" Yusei replied. The two activated the Duel Mode on their Runners.

"_Duel Mode engaged, autopilot standing by, Speed World activated," _the Runners chimed as Speed World materialized around them. _"Ready… set… Duel!" _

"Let's ride!"

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Kalin 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll take the first turn!" Kalin declared, shoving Yusei's Runner aside with his own. "I set a monster in defense mode!" The reversed monster appeared before him. "Now I place a card face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared as well.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC/Kalin 8000LP 0SPC_

"My turn!" Yusei declared (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I discard Level Eater from my hand to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron!" He placed the monster into his Graveyard and the cowboy-theme Synchron appeared, drawing its pistols (ATK: 700). "Now I activate Level Eater's effect, reducing Quickdraw Synchron's Level by one to Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" Quickdraw Synchron's Level Stars appeared over it, before one suddenly shattered (Level 4) and the star-marked ladybug leapt from it (ATK: 600).

"Now I summon Shield Warrior!" The shield-bearing warrior leapt from a glowing portal, brandishing his spear (ATK: 800). "I Tune Quickdraw Synchron to Level Eater and Shield Warrior to Synchro Summon…!"

Quickdraw Synchron's project whirred into life and the five Synchron cards appeared before it, the cowboy shooting through Junk Synchron before fading into four Synchro Gates that encircled Level Eater and Shield Warrior, reducing them to four glowing stars that collided in a bright flash…

"_Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" _Yusei chanted.

With an almighty roar, Junk Destroyer appeared from the explosion of energy (ATK: 2600). "Now Junk Destroyer's effect activates, destroying a number of your cards equal to the number of his Synchro Materials, and that's all your cards! _Tidal Energy_!" With a roar, power exploded from two of the mighty Synchro's fists…

"I chain my Trap Card – Full Salvo!" Kalin retorted. "By discarding my whole hand, you take 200 points of damage for each card I discarded!" The four cards in his hand glowed with fiery energy and shot forwards, slamming into Yusei and exploding against his Runner.

(_Yusei 7200LP 1SPC_)

Then the fiery energy swept into Full Salvo and the face-down monster, shattering them both.

"The monster you just destroyed was Infernity Signaler, and when it gets destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while my hand is empty, I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Infernity monster from my Deck, like Infernity Guardian!" Kalin declared. The phantom of a bizarre Native American style Infernity with pallid white skin appeared, puffing smoke rings from a pipe. The rings formed a black sigil in the sky as Infernity Signaler vanished and another monster took its place, a flaming skull surrounded by a horseshoe-shaped shield (DEF: 1700).

"Junk Destroyer, attack his Infernity Guardian with _Destroy Knuckle_!" Yusei called. Junk Destroyer surged forwards, smashing its fist into Infernity Guardian, but the mighty blow bounced off.

"While my hand is empty, Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed!" Kalin explained with a smirk.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Yusei called, throwing the cards into his Disk. They appeared to either side of his Runner.

_Yusei 7200LP 1SPC/Kalin 8000LP 1SPC_

"My draw!" Kalin declared darkly (_Yusei 7200LP 2SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He pulled two cards from his Deck and immediately placed Speed Spell – The End of Storm into his Graveyard. "Now I summon Infernity Mirage!" The tribal-looking Infernity with the pallid skin appeared, wailing (ATK: 0). "I activate the effect of Infernity Mirage, Releasing it to get Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Shaman from my Graveyard!"

Mirage faded into spheres of darkness that formed into Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300) and a shaman-style monster with pale white skin, wearing black robes and a headdress of raven feathers (ATK: 1500).

"Neither of them are strong enough to beat my Junk Destroyer," Yusei pointed out.

"That would be the case, except my hand is empty, so Infernity Shaman boosts my Infernity monsters by 500 points apiece!" Kalin laughed. Infernity Shaman (ATK: 2000), Infernity Guardian (DEF: 2200) and Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2800) gained auras of dark energy. "Infernity Destroyer, attack Junk Destroyer with _Hell Devastator_!"

Infernity Destroyer gave a mighty roar and surged forwards, smashing Junk Destroyer apart with blows of its mighty fists.

(_Yusei 7000LP 2SPC_)

"And because it destroyed a monster in battle while my hand was empty, you're slammed with 1600 more damage!" Kalin continued. Yusei cried out in pain as a towering hellish inferno erupted around him.

(_Yusei 5400LP 1SPC_)

"Infernity Shaman, attack him directly with _Hell Prominence_!" Infernity Shaman chanted darkly and a blast of flames shot from its hands, slamming into Yusei.

(_Yusei 3400LP 0SPC_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Revival Ticket!" Yusei shouted. "By destroying a card on my field for each of my monsters destroyed in battle this turn, those monsters come back and I gain Life Points equal to all the Battle Damage I took this turn!" His face-down card shattered and Junk Destroyer reappeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 2600) as white aura surrounded him.

(_Yusei 5600LP 0SPC_)

"Plus, since my face-down card was Limiter Overload, I get to Special Summon Speed Warrior from my Deck!" he continued. Speed Warrior skated onto the field beside Junk Destroyer (ATK: 900).

"I end my turn!" the disgusted Kalin shouted angrily.

_Yusei 5600LP 0SPC/Kalin 8000LP 2SPC _

"I draw!" Yusei called, pulling the card from his Deck (_Yusei 5600LP 1SPC_) (_Kalin 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I summon Necro Linker in attack mode!" A skeletal fiend clad in dull robes of brown and wine-red appeared, wielding a crooked staff (ATK: 0). "By Releasing Necro Linker, I can Special Summon a Tuner Monster from my Graveyard, but that monster can't be used as Synchro Material this turn!" Necro Linker faded into light that reformed into Quickdraw Synchron (ATK: 700). "Now I throw a card out face-down!" The reversed card appeared before him.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Infernity Shaman with _Destroy Knuckle_!" Junk Destroyer surged forwards and obliterated Infernity Shaman with a savage punch.

(_Kalin 7400LP 3SPC_)

"I end my turn there!" Yusei finished as Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300) and Infernity Guardian (DEF: 1700) lost their auras.

_Yusei 5600LP 1SPC/Kalin 7400LP 3SPC_

"I draw, traitor!" Kalin snarled (_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 4SPC_).

"I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared. "Now, Infernity Destroyer, attack Quickdraw Synchron with _Hell Devastator_!" Infernity Destroyer surged forwards with a roar…

"I activate the Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, letting me Synchro Summon in the Battle Phase!" Yusei shouted. "I Tune Quickdraw Synchron to Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon…!" As the Trap lifted up, Quickdraw Synchron's projector activated and it rapidly fired through Nitro Synchron's card before splitting into five Synchro Gates that encircled Speed Warrior, reducing him to two glowing stars that collided in a flash of flame…

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

With an almighty roar, Nitro Warrior exploded onto the field (ATK: 2800).

"I end my Battle Phase!" Kalin snarled. "And my turn with it!"

_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC/Kalin 7400LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 5600LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 5SPC_). As he looked down at the card, his memories started to come back again.

_He remembered how cracks had formed between the members of Team Satisfaction, cracks that had widened to drive them apart._

_Team Satisfaction had dominated Satellite, becoming cinders looking for the next goal to achieve. Yusei recalled walking down the streets of Satellite and seeing Jack, Crow and Kalin, then he remembered how Kalin stalked the streets of Satellite in search of enemies, like he didn't want to admit a festival was over. Once, the deranged leader had even attacked Julian after he had suggested that Kalin should just accept his victory, Kalin retorting angrily that Team Satisfaction was never finished, that Satellite was full of enemies and that if Julian kept going that way, he'd end up as one of them. It had taken the efforts of Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kelsey together to prevent the argument descending into a potentially fatal fight._

"_We'll be hunting the last stragglers of Team Insect today!" Kalin had once announced, spreading his blacked-in map onto the table. "Our conquest isn't over, and anyone with a Duel Disk is an enemy!" Crow had just sighed. _

_Later that night, they had fought those last stragglers and defeated them with ease, but when Crow discovered that one of his 'opponents' was a young boy, he had ordered the kid to leave rather than Duel him._

_But a while later they had heard a scream and when they investigated, they found Kalin standing over the defeated boy, before crushing the kid's Duel Disk under his foot and giving a dark, sadistic laugh. Then he prepared to stamp down on the boy's head, but was tackled aside by Crow._

"_Get out of here!" Crow yelled to the kid, as Kalin kicked him off fiercely. _

"_What was that about?" the angry leader snarled as he stood, the boy running away. He moved to punch Crow in the stomach, but before he could, a blow to the back of the head knocked him reeling forwards._

"_I told you, Kalin," Julian said as Jack ran up. "Team Satisfaction has done what it set out to do. Look at what you just tried to do." He turned away in disgust. "Look what you've let yourself become." With that, he stalked away angrily. _

"_Dueling was supposed to be fun," Crow said to Yusei darkly. "None of us have the right to take that away! I'm done with this crap!" With that, he stormed away down the street after Julian, and Jack soon followed._

"_We're supposed to be friends and a team!" Kalin roared after them, but they didn't react…_

"I set a card face-down!" the Tail Signer declared, the reversed card appearing. "Now, Nitro Warrior, attack Infernity Destroyer with _Dynamite Crunch_!" Nitro Warrior's engine ignited and it surged towards Infernity Destroyer…

"I activate the Trap Card, Infernity Force!" Kalin replied darkly. Nitro Warrior shattered into embers, then Infernity Shaman reappeared (DEF: 1500 - 2000). Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2800) and Infernity Guardian (DEF: 2200) gained their dark auras again.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Infernity Shaman with _Destroy Knuckle_!" Yusei shouted. Junk Destroyer surged forwards and obliterated Infernity Shaman with a savage punch. Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300) and Infernity Guardian (DEF: 1700) weakened once more. "Now I end my turn!"

_Yusei 5600LP 3SPC/Kalin 7400LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin shouted, drawing as the Runners sped up (_Yusei 5600LP 4SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 6SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Power Baton, letting me send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to have one of my monsters gain attack points equal to the attack points of the sent monster until the End Phase, but I can't draw in my next Draw Phase!" He placed Infernity Dwarf into the Graveyard and Infernity Destroyer glowed with fiery energy (ATK: 3100). "Infernity Destroyer, attack Junk Destroyer with _Hell Devastator_!"

Infernity Destroyer surged forwards and with a mighty blow from its fist, Junk Destroyer was shattered once more.

(_Yusei 5200LP 4SPC_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Desperate Treasure!" Yusei called. "Because all of your monsters have higher attack then mine, I can draw two cards at the cost of not summoning or changing my monsters' battle positions this turn!" He drew twice.

"Now Infernity Destroyer's effect activates!" Kalin continued as the hellish flames erupted around his opponent.

(_Yusei 3600LP 3SPC_)

"I end my turn there!" the Giant Dark Signer finished with a sadistic smirk. Infernity Destroyer stopped glowing (ATK: 2300).

_Yusei 3600LP 3SPC/Kalin 7400LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei shouted as their Runners sped up again (_Yusei 3600LP 4SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 7SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Swift Healer!" he called out. "This lets me reduce my Speed Counters by any amount to get back Life Points equal to the amount I lost, and I'll lose all four of my counters!" His Runner slowed down immensely as he shone with white aura (_Yusei 5600LP 0SPC_). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew three more cards.

"I summon Trident Warrior!" In a blast of crackling energy, the sea-green-armored warrior appeared, brandishing his trident (ATK: 1800). "Now I use his effect to Special Summon Junk Synchron from my hand!" Junk Synchron appeared beside Trident Warrior (ATK: 1300). "I Tune my Level Three Junk Synchron, to my Level Four Trident Warrior to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Trident Warrior, reducing him to four glowing stars that collided in a flash of lightning…

"_Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!"_

In a flash of energy, Junk Archer descended, notching an arrow to its bow (ATK: 2300).

"Now I end my turn with a face-down!" Yusei finished.

_Yusei 5600LP 0SPC/Kalin 7400LP 7SPC_

"My turn!" Kalin declared, but he couldn't draw due to using Speed Spell – Power Baton (_Yusei 5600LP 1SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 8SPC_).

"I end my turn!"

_Yusei 5600LP 1SPC/Kalin 7400LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei cried, pulling the card from his Deck (_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC_) (_Kalin 7400LP 9SPC_).

"I summon Changer Synchron!" In a flash of energy, a short heroic robot with bladed wings appeared, a switch on top of its head (ATK: 0). "Now I Tune the Level One Changer Synchron, to the Level Seven Junk Archer… Synchro Summon…!"

Changer Synchron soared into the pitch-dark heavens and descended as a Synchro Gate to encircle the rising Junk Archer, who closed its eyes as it split into seven glowing stars that aligned perfectly and exploded with a flash of emerald light…

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" _

With an almighty roar, Stardust Dragon descended, shining with its heavenly grace… (ATK: 2500)

"So there's your headliner again!" Kalin laughed. "You're like a broken record, Yusei, playing the same old moves over and over!"

"If it isn't broken, it doesn't need fixing," Yusei replied. "That's a lesson I learned when I was building my Runners. Sometimes I'd look at something and think it needed improving, but I learned that if what I had was good enough to do the job, it was perfectly good." Another memory came to him…

"_Kalin, you can't expect me to talk to Jack and Crow for you after what you almost did!" Julian snapped at the blue-haired boy. "I'm not going to be your messenger boy!" _

"_You owe your peace and quiet to us!" Kalin retorted. "If it weren't for Team Satisfaction, these streets would still be infested with criminals!"_

"_That may be, but there's a point where the line is drawn… and you crossed that line," Julian said. "I'll see you around, Yusei." With a curt nod to the future Signer, he left the hideout. _

_A few days later, the two stood in their hideout and watched as a large group of Securities astride Duel Runners rode into the Satellite._

"_Sector Security's deploying a load of those vehicles," Kalin informed his friend. _

"_Officers!" the Security captain called. "Show the Duel Gangs the power these Duel Runners hold! Use your dueling to judge them!" Kalin smirked as the Securities rode deep into the Satellite…_

"_They're tearing Satellite apart!" _

"_Did you ever consider whose fault that was?" Julian's reply came. "Who took down any chance we might have had of stopping Security?"_

"_You can Duel!" Kalin snarled. "You, Kelsey… you two can fight back against them!" Julian shook his head._

"_No," he said firmly. "I'm not putting her or myself at risk like that. If we keep our heads down, Security will leave us in peace." He turned to leave._

"_Coward!" Kalin barked._

"_Its better to be a coward and alive, than brave and dead," Julian replied, walking out… _

"Because I used Changer Synchron for a Synchro Summon, I can change the battle position of one of your monsters!" Yusei declared, as Infernity Guardian glowed (ATK: 1200). "Stardust Dragon, attack Infernity Guardian with _Cosmic Flare_!" Stardust roared and unleashed the vibrant, shimmering stream of fire from its maw into Infernity Guardian, which was still protected by its effect.

(_Kalin 6100LP 8SPC_)

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Halo!" Yusei continued as the Trap lifted up. "Because my Synchro Monster attacked your monster and didn't destroy it, Synchro Halo doubles its points and lets it attack again!" Stardust Dragon shone with incredible power (ATK: 5000). "Stardust Dragon, attack again with _Cosmic Flare_!"

A second blast of fire smashed into Infernity Guardian before striking Kalin himself, who snarled in pain.

(_Kalin 2300LP 5SPC_)

"Now I end my turn!" the Tail Signer finished. Stardust Dragon stopped glowing (ATK: 2500) as he continued to remember.

"_I've finally found Team Satisfaction's final enemy!" Kalin had declared several hours after Julian had left. "Only by crushing Sector Security will our conquest of Satellite be complete! Go and get Jack and Crow, so the four of us can defeat them together!"_

"_Kalin, this is suicide!" Yusei protested. _

"_Are you chickening out?" the blue-haired leader snarled. _

"_Kalin… I'm sorry, but you'll have to do this on your own," Yusei finally said, walking away…_

_Yusei 5600LP 2SPC/Kalin 2300LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin snarled, tearing the card from his Deck (_Yusei 5600LP 3SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 6SPC_)

"I Release Infernity Destroyer and Infernity Guardian to Advance Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" Destroyer and Guardian faded away into rainbow light that reformed into the golem-like Dark Tuner (ATK: 0). "Now because Nightmare Hand was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level Two or below Dark-Attribute monster from my hand or Graveyard, like Infernity Dwarf!" The dwarf appeared, looking frightened at the sight of Nightmare Hand (ATK: 800).

"I Dark Tune my Nightmare Hand, to my Infernity Dwarf to Dark Synchro Summon…!" Nightmare Hand split into ten glowing stars that stabbed into Infernity Dwarf, who screamed in agony as the stars seared into his body. The stars reduced him to a framework containing two more stars, and four of the stars collided, shattering to nothing. As darkness poured forth, the eight stars left burst from the Dark Synchro Summon as coal-black orbs of negative energy that orbited the Dark Synchro Summon…

"_When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open! Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" _

With an almighty roar, the Dark Synchro Summon split open and One-Hundred Eye Dragon burst from it to hover over Kalin menacingly (ATK: 3000). The sight of the beast reminded Yusei of its incredible power in their last Duel, but also of its weakness…

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack his Stardust Dragon with _Infinity Sight Stream_!" One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared and blasted the ray of dark energies from its maw right into Stardust Dragon…

(_Yusei 5100LP 3SPC_)

But when the flames faded, Stardust still stood strong.

"By removing Shield Warrior in my Graveyard from play, a monster I control isn't destroyed by one battle!" Yusei called, pocketing the card. One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared in fury at this trickery.

"I end my turn!" the disgusted Kalin snarled.

_Yusei 5100LP 3SPC/Kalin 2300LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called out (_Yusei 5100LP 4SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 7SPC_).

"I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared beside him.

_Yusei 5100LP 4SPC/Kalin 2300LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin declared, ripping the card from his Deck fiercely (_Yusei 5100LP 5SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 8SPC_).

"I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared. "Now, One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon with _Infinity Sight Stream_!"

One-Hundred Eye Dragon roared and unleashed the blast of fire and energy from its maw towards Stardust again, the attack smashing through Yusei's dragon and shattering it like glass…

(_Yusei 4600LP 5SPC_)

Then Infernity Destroyer appeared in the dragon's main eye, and Yusei cried out in pain as the hellish inferno erupted around him.

(_Yusei 3000LP 4SPC_)

"I end my turn!" Kalin laughed. "Face it, Yusei, you're beaten! Without your dragon, you can't possibly defeat even my One-Hundred Eye Dragon, let alone my Earthbound Immortal!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

51

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Infernity Signaler

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Infernity' monster from your Deck.

55555

Infernity Shaman

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500

While you have no cards in your hand, all 'Infernity' monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Necro Linker

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster from your Graveyard. That monster cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster this turn.

(Necro Linker was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Accel Synchro! Be Born, Shooting Star Dragon'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Speed Spell – Power Baton

Normal Spell Card

Image: Swordstalker with his sword glowing with energy being sent to it by a monster in the background.

Activate when you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your Graveyard to have 1 monster you control gain ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK until the end of the next Damage Step. You cannot conduct your normal draw during your next Draw Phase.

(Speed Spell – Power Baton was first used by Kalin in the 5D's episode 'Dark Signs Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Speed Spell – Swift Healer

Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Breeze soaring over a duelist on a black Duel Runner, with golden dust falling from her body towards the duelist.

Reduce your Speed Counters by any amount. For each Speed Counter you reduce your total by, you gain 500 Life Points.

(Speed Spell – Swift Healer is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It was first used by Ryutaro in Seven Spirits.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Revival Ticket

Normal Trap Card

Image: A crowd of people reaching towards a ticket falling from a bright white light.

When a monster(s) on your field is destroyed by battle, destroy one card on your field for each monster destroyed. Special Summon the monster(s) destroyed by battle during this turn to your field, and gain Life Points equal to all the Battle Damage you received this turn.

55555

Desperate Treasure

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two men trapped by walls of flame catching gemstones falling from the sky.

Activate only when the total ATK of all face-up Attack Position monsters you control is less than the ATK of the monster with the lowest ATK your opponent controls. Draw 2 cards. During this turn, you cannot Summon or change the Battle Position of monsters.

(The above two cards were first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'A Score to Settle Part 1'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's.)

51

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Duel goes on. As Kalin dominates with One-Hundred Eye Dragon and Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, can Yusei fight back and defeat his former friend? Will our hero fail? Will it take the power of a miracle for him to win this?

To find out, read Chapter 52 – Starlight Road!


	52. Chapter 52: Starlight Road

_**Chapter 52: Starlight Road **_

The Duel between Yusei and Kalin continued. It was the end of Kalin's turn, and Yusei currently had a face-down card, a single card in his hand, 3000 Life Points and four Speed Counters.

Kalin had his One-Hundred Eye Dragon (ATK: 3000), a face-down card, no cards in his hand, 2300 Life Points and eight Speed Counters.

"I activate the Trap Card, The Afterglow of a Miracle!" Yusei called, "bringing back my Stardust Dragon!" In a flash of energy, Stardust Dragon soared once more (ATK: 2500).

_Yusei 3000LP 4SPC/Kalin 2300LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called out, pulling the card from his Deck (_Yusei 3000LP 5SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 9SPC_).

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 3000LP 5SPC/Kalin 2300LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin declared, ripping the card from his Deck (_Yusei 3000LP 6SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 10SPC_).

"In your Standby Phase, I activate Battle Mania, forcing all of your monsters that are face-up into attack mode and forcing them to attack this turn!" Yusei called as one of his Traps lifted up.

"Are you in a hurry to lose?" Kalin laughed. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack his Stardust Dragon with _**Infinity Sight Stream**_!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Miracle Locus!" Yusei countered. "Since this is how I beat your dragon last time, I'm sure you remember what it does!" As Kalin drew a card, Stardust Dragon shone with incredible power (ATK: 3500) and launched its Cosmic Flare right into the Infinity Sight Stream, the silver fire ripping through the dark purple blast to strike right into the Dark Synchro dragon's maw, ripping it apart in a cataclysmic maelstrom of energies.

"The effect of One-Hundred Eye Dragon activates, letting me add a card from my Deck to my hand!" Kalin shouted. A card shot from his Deck into his hand, and Yusei caught a glimpse of it, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Limit Impulse! By discarding two cards," he threw Infernity Reflector and Handless Fake into his Graveyard, "I can Special Summon two Soul Tokens!"

Two balls of blue fire with golden eyes appeared to either side of his Runner (ATK: 0x2).

"Now I Release my Soul Tokens to Advance Summon…!" The Tokens faded into rainbow light that shot into the heavens and formed the heart of the Earthbound Immortal, which soaked in the fog and began to beat before exploding into the pillar of purple fire…

"Rise, _**Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**_!" Kalin roared as his Earthbound Immortal rose up with a ground-shaking roar (ATK: 3000). As it towered over them all, Yusei's memories flooded into his mind once more…

_He remembered the fateful night when it all ended, remembering how he, Jack and Crow had stood in the hideout and laid their Duel Disks down on the table._

"_What's going on?" Kalin snarled at them. "Aren't we going to fight together?"_

"_Open your eyes," Jack told him._

"_We don't have a chance in Hell if we go up against Sector Security head-on," Crow added._

"_So you'll betray me like Julian and Kelsey!" Kalin accused. "You'll get friendly with those invaders, just so they'll leave you alone!" _

"_They didn't betray you," Crow retorted. "They just made their own choice, and I don't blame them for what they chose. Kalin, see some sense, man. You can't win this fight."_

"_Get out of here, Kalin," Yusei said._

"_That won't satisfy me!" Kalin cried. "We defeated Satellite… we dominated it for the first time! Let's have our last Duel, together!" _

"_We no longer have the same views as you," Jack replied. _

"_We're friends, and we want to save you from Sector Security," Yusei added. Then the door to the hideout was smashed open and Security swarmed in…_

_Team Satisfaction managed to escape, but they were divided by doing so, scattered into the streets of Satellite. Kalin found himself in an alleyway, cornered by a Security officer._

"_I'll just have to fight by myself, then," he muttered, activating his Disk. "I summon Vorse Raider!" With a snarl, the savage Beast-Warrior appeared, raising his halberd (ATK: 1900). _

"_Tremble and shake in fear of my judgment, Satellite scum!" the Security shouted, drawing a card. "By discarding the Level Four Search Striker, Level Four G.B. Hunter and Level Five Handcuffs Dragon, I summon Montage Dragon!" He threw the three monsters into his Graveyard slot and the tri-headed dragon rose up with an almighty roar (ATK: ? - 3900). "Obliterate his Vorse Raider with Power Collage!"_

_The Montage Dragon blasted the rays of rainbow aura from its three maws, destroying Vorse Raider with ease. _

"_No!" Kalin snarled. "They might have given up… but I won't stop fighting back!" He rushed the Runner, leaping onto it and grappling with the officer for the controls. Unfortunately, all that resulted was that both lost control of the vehicle, sending it plowing through a wall before slamming into a second, hurling the two off into the street. The blood-stained agent lay unconscious, while Kalin groaned and stood up._

_With a sadistic smirk on his face, he snatched up a wooden stick and raised it, ready to beat the agent to death…_

_Then Yusei tackled him from the side, sending both crashing to the ground. As the two fought, Crow and Jack ran up, dragging them apart before leading them away to a safe house they had found…_

_In the house, Team Satisfaction had descended into sullen silence._

"_Take care of Kalin," Yusei murmured to Jack and Crow as he stood up, walking out…_

_He stepped into the full glare of the Security spotlights._

"_I surrender!" he declared, putting his hands up. "I'm the leader of Team Satisfaction!" _

_The Security captain appeared. "Officers, take the leader of Team Satisfaction in." Yusei was stunned as they ran past him, to drag out Kalin a short while later._

"_You've got the wrong leader!" Yusei protested, but the captain smirked._

"_Defiance against Security is a first-class crime," he said. "Your friend won't ever be seen again, and kid, don't ever try to pull a stunt like that for a piece of scum like him again. We already had detailed intel on the lot of you Satisfaction dogs." He patted Yusei on the shoulder, and Kalin saw._

"_Yusei, you betrayed me!" he howled._

"_Kalin!" Yusei screamed as the paddy wagon doors slammed shut, leaving his friend to be taken away. The Security captain chuckled and walked away into the crowd of Security, passing them to stop beside Julian._

"_Thanks for the intel, Mikuro," he said. "I'd appreciate if you kept it under wraps, though. We Securities have a reputation to uphold, so we can't be seen working with Satellites." Julian nodded._

"_I understand," he replied. "This was special in any case… Kalin had to be stopped. It was for the better." With that, he turned and began to walk away._

"_Oh, kid," the captain called after him, prompting him to stop. "I'd appreciate if maybe you could give us a bit more covert help, now and again. Strictly business, of course, but this is a pretty big district to clean up." Julian pondered this. _

"_I'll think about it, captain," he answered, continuing to walk away. Behind him, the captain smirked. He would come around – they always did. When you were a starving Satellite with others to support, you'd have to come around eventually…_

"Jack, Crow and I tried to save you!" Yusei shouted at Kalin.

"You betrayed me to begin with, and so did Julian!" the Dark Signer replied. "He was the one who sold me out to Security in the first place, Yusei!" Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"_Julian… he was the one who told them about Kalin…" _

"Yusei tried to surrender in your place, Kalin!" Crow shouted from outside the geoglyph.

"Why didn't you fight with me until the end? Why did you bend to Security's questioning? Those actions mean Team Satisfaction sold me out!" Kalin roared. "Do you know the fate of those who oppose Sector Security? I was painfully branded with a criminal mark, and the guards kept abusing me!"

"We tried to visit you!" Crow shouted. "We were never able to meet you, and we got news that you'd died… Julian was down for weeks afterward…" His voice trailed off as he realized finally why Julian had been so depressed at the knowledge of Kalin's death. _"He caused it by selling us out to Security…"_

"It wasn't that simple!" Kalin screamed. "I could have withstood countless brutalities, but they took away my Deck, which was more precious to me than my _life_!"

"After that, I went into a depression where I refused to eat, and they just let me starve! One night, I heard a voice asking what my desire was, and telling me that to fulfill that desire, I'd have to become a Dark Signer… my desire was, and is vengeance! By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge on you, Yusei, and I'll make you go through the worst fears I had to endure, all with the power of my Earthbound Immortal! I end my turn!"

_Yusei 3000LP 6SPC/Kalin 2300LP 10SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called as their Runners accelerated (_Yusei 3000LP 7SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 11SPC_).

"I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Yusei 3000LP 7SPC/Kalin 2300LP 11SPC_

"My turn!" Kalin declared as he drew (_Yusei 3000LP 8SPC_) (_Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_).

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack him directly and end this!" Ccapac Apu roared and reached out for Yusei once more…

"I won't run in fear anymore!" Yusei proclaimed. "By sending your Immortal to its doom, I'll face your fears! I activate the Trap Card, Half Shield, halving the damage!" A shield of fiery energy coated him and blocked the blow from landing, though he still felt the terrible force of impact.

(_Yusei 1500LP 7SPC_)

"I end my turn!" Kalin snarled in disgust.

_Yusei 1500LP 7SPC/Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called as his Runner sped up (_Yusei 1500LP 8SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down!" He drew twice as his Runner slowed (_Yusei 1500LP 2SPC_).

"Now I place a monster and another face-down!" The two reversed cards appeared. "Turn end!"

_Yusei 1500LP 2SPC/Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_

"My draw!" Kalin snarled (_Yusei 1500LP 3SPC_).

"Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, direct attack!" The Earthbound Immortal reached out for Yusei once more…

"I activate the Trap Card, Baton of the Hero, letting me choose your attack's target!" Yusei declared as the reversed card activated. "I choose my face-down monster as the target!" The Immortal's hand slammed down on the monster, which was revealed as a pale blue Oriental dragon with features akin to Stardust Dragon's (DEF: 100). "Once per turn, my Stardust Xiaolong cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Ccapac Apu gave a roar and anger as it was forced to pull its hand back, incapable of destroying Stardust Xiaolong.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Kalin roared in anger. The reversed card appeared before him.

_Yusei 1500LP 3SPC/Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_

"My draw!" Yusei declared (_Yusei 1500LP 4SPC_).

"I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared alongside his Runner.

_Yusei 1500LP 4SPC/Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_

"I draw!" Kalin called out (_Yusei1500LP 5SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Isolated Protector!" his opponent shouted as the Trap lifted up. "This equips to a monster I control, and all Battle Damage not involving the equipped monster goes to zero! I equip it to Stardust Dragon!" Stardust glowed with energy.

"So you're containing direct attacks too?" Kalin snarled. "I'll crush your Dragon! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack it!" Ccapac Apu lashed out, smashing its fist into Stardust.

"By sacrificing Isolated Protector, Stardust Dragon isn't destroyed in battle!" Yusei countered as the Trap shattered.

"I activate the Trap Card, Demonic Devastation, doubling all Battle Damage you take other than from direct attacks!" the Dark Signer roared. Yusei cried out in pain as the impact force ploughed into him.

(_Yusei 500LP 4SPC_)

But the force was so powerful it struck Kalin, and his Duel Runner skidded out of control. Yusei moved to try and help his former friend.

"I was presumptuous enough to think I could save you by sacrificing myself…" the Signer called out. "Only unity of companions can save a companion!" At the words, all five Marks of the Dragon, no matter where they were, began to glow. "Jack and Crow share the same concerns! Our new friends are giving us their support!" He remembered Julian, Yanagi, Tanner, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Mina, and Trudge. "This isn't a battle to defeat you, but one to save you from the Dark Signers!"

"What does it matter now?" Kalin replied. His Runner skidded out of control again.

"_**Kalin**_!" Yusei cried, and then all five Marks of the Dragon shone like supernovas, vanishing and clustering together to form the seal of the Crimson Dragon upon Yusei's back. "Our wishes will cluster together and be completed!"

_Yusei 500LP 4SPC/Kalin 2300LP 12SPC_

As he reached towards his Deck, the card on top glowed with fiery crimson light. He drew it, seeing a card he had never seen before. _"This card will lead me to a miracle and save Kalin…"_

"I summon the Tuner monster, _Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon_!" he declared, throwing the card onto his Disk. In a flare of light, the crimson pink Tuner that Luna had summoned against Devack appeared, shining with holy light (ATK: 0). "Now our wishes shall be completed, through companion's sincerity! I Tune Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon to Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong…!"

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon faded into crimson light and expanded, engulfing the other monsters, which were reduced to frameworks as their Level Stars shone brightly around them. The frameworks shattered and the nine stars flew to join one another, aligning with the Synchro Gate of Savior Dragon to form the complete Synchro Summon, which exploded into light…

"_The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, __**Savior Star Dragon**__!"_

In a flare of radiance, a massive crystalline dragon took flight, its body a pale sapphire shade. Its wings and thighs were set with rubies, its shoulders and chest with amethysts. It spread its immense crystal-bladed wings into the darkness, illuminating the Satellite below with its radiance as it soared high, shooting towards Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. Savior Star Dragon's golden eyes shone like the light of Heaven itself as the Savior Dragon gave a roar, a cry of hope and wishes and the power of bonds (ATK: 3800)…

Within the dragon, Yusei was still astride his Duel Runner, somehow seeing out through the dragon's eyes to see his former friend.

"I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon!" he called out. "Once per turn, it can negate the effects of an opponent's monster and then I can activate it as Savior Star Dragon's effect once! _Sublimation Drain_!" Ccapac Apu roared in fury as particles of glowing blue light flew from its skin, soaking into Savior Star Dragon, which shone all the brighter in response.

"I will save you, Kalin!" Yusei declared. "Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu with _**Shooting Blaster Sonic**_!" Savior Star Dragon folded its wings inwards and the aura of light around it intensified as it shot at Ccapac Apu like a lance, slamming into the weakened Earthbound Immortal and piercing through its form. It exploded out into the sky, spreading its wings as the Immortal screamed in pain and outrage, being ripped apart into shadows.

(_Kalin 1500LP 12SPC_)

"I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon, activating Ccapac Apu's effect as it's own – because it destroyed a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" the Signer concluded. Savior Star Dragon roared and light tore from its form, slamming down on Kalin with incredible power…

_Yusei 500LP 5SPC/Kalin 0LP 9SPC_

As Yusei looked down at Kalin, the Dark Signer's Runner skidded out of control, plunging into the geoglyph flames.

"Kalin!" Yusei cried as Savior Star Dragon swooped down, piercing through the geoglyph flames to snatch up Kalin into its body before soaring skywards once more.

Yusei held Kalin in his arms, watching as the Dark Signer's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm going to save you this time," the Signer promised.

"Yusei… when I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more wish," Kalin said weakly. "I wanted to play the last Duel of Team Satisfaction, the one that never came true back then…" Outside, the Giant geoglyph faded away. "I wasn't able to stay mad at you… that wasn't enough to satisfy me…" And then his form turned grey and he dissolved into dust, to be blown away by the wind like the Dark Signers who had been defeated before him…

52

A short while later, Yusei stood alone, watching Savior Star Dragon soar onwards towards the horizon. He clenched his fist as tears ran down his face, the seal of the Crimson Dragon fading from his back as the five Marks of the Dragon returned to their rightful owners.

"Kalin… for you, I'll definitely defeat the Dark Signers," he swore. "_**Kalin**_!"

52

"So Julian was the one who sold Kalin out all along…" Crow murmured softly, looking up at Yusei. "Now I know how he was always so good with Security, sure, he had a few hiccups, but he never got in any real trouble… the next time I see him, he and I are gonna have a few words…" He clenched a fist.

"Who'd have thought he could betray his friend like that?" Trudge murmured. He reached for his holster, feeling a need to hold his gun, but his fingers grasped empty air. "What?" He looked down to see the holster empty.

"What is it, Trudge?" Luna asked.

"My holster… I had a gun in there… and now it's… gone…" Trudge said, trying to make sense of it all.

"Maybe you dropped it," Leo said, receiving pointed glances from both his sister and the Security officer.

"It must have been Julian," Crow muttered. "You said he went to confront Roman… maybe he thought he needed something to give him an edge."

"The question is, was it enough?" Trudge wondered…

52

Over in New Domino City, Blake was still holding April close as she sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to her. "I truly am sorry… April…"

"He promised… he'd be back… and now… he can't come back…" she sobbed. "He's… gone forever… and for so long… I've hated him… for something… he never did…"

Geb stood behind the two, looking down at them with great pity.

"_The loss of a loved one is always hard to bear," _the Avatar murmured softly…

52

Drago and Kira stood together on the waterfront of New Domino City, staring out towards Satellite. Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus stood behind them in illusory form.

"I hope they're okay…" Kira murmured.

"They will be," Drago replied. "Yusei, Jack, Julian… they're tough people. Akiza and Luna are Signers; they were always destined to do this. Don't worry; they'll all come back to us safe, Kira."

"I hope so," she said softly. As they watched, a bright light pierced the shadows surrounded the Satellite, shooting into the heavens, a radiance that lit the world like a second sun.

"What is that?" Drago murmured.

"_The power of a miracle…" _Phoenix Enforcer whispered in awe. _"It's like a Duel Spirit… but with something more about it… there's some sort of power in it that no normal Duel Spirit has…" _

Savior Star Dragon soared into the highest reaches of the world, before fading into light that dimmed to nothing with one final roar of hope, a rallying cry to those whose hearts followed the light of Good. The sound warmed Drago and Kira despite the chilly sea breeze, the knowledge that their friends held the power of such a creature reinforcing Drago's assurance that they would be able to triumph over the Dark Signers…

52

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Half Shield

Normal Trap Card

Image: A heart-shaped shield, with one half made of crystal, the other of black clay.

Any Battle Damage or Effect Damage this turn is halved.

(Half Shield was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Tag Duel: Kiryu & Yusei VS Lotten'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Baton of the Hero

Normal Trap Card

Image: Freed the Brave Wanderer shouting a battle cry as he leads Marauding Captain, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight into battle.

Activate only during your opponent's turn. During the turn this card is activated, you can select the target of 1 of your opponent's attacks.

55555

Isolated Protector

Normal Trap Card

Image: A crimson-armored warrior standing firm with a glow of energy around him.

After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to 1 monster you control. All Battle Damage not involving the equipped monster becomes 0. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.

(The above two cards were first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'A Score to Settle Part 2'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. Isolated Protector was known as Superior Protector in the dub.)

55555

Demonic Devastation

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Three monsters charging from a sphere of fiery energy.

As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Battle Damage taken by your opponent is doubled, excluding Direct Damage.

(Demonic Devastation was first used by Kalin in the 5D's episode 'A Score to Settle Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. It was known as Wicked Trample in the dub.)

52

Next time on 5D's, Yusei confronts Roman! But when the two get into a Duel, can Yusei succeed where Julian failed? When he enters the spider's lair, can he prevail?

To find out, read Chapter 53 – Spider's Lair!


	53. Chapter 53: Spider's Lair

_**Chapter 53: Spider's Lair**_

In the Dark Signers' lair, Roman sat at the table and watched as another candle went out.

"So Yusei has defeated Kalin," he murmured, looking away from the candles towards the bundle of blankets that lay on the table before him. The baby wrapped in the black cocoon was sleeping peacefully, though she seemed to stir occasionally.

Roman laid a hand on her small arm, looking at her pale face. He knew little of why he was even bothering with her now that Kelsey was gone, but somehow he knew she had a greater part to play yet. For that reason, he left her alive, there was no other reason he was bothering to preserve her life.

He looked down at his right arm, which was bruised. "I can't be stopped here." He then looked at a photograph depicting himself, Rex, Dr. Fudo and Julian's father, Dr. Aaron Mikuro. "I've settled my score with Julian… now for the seventeen year-old account between Yusei and I to be settled…"

53

Yusei placed Stardust Dragon's card into the control unit slot, before withdrawing it and sprinting from the tower before it slid back into the bowels of the earth. As he emerged, Crow called out to him from a nearby bridge, and the Signer ran to join him.

"Look, Yusei!" the redhead said, gesturing out over Satellite, where people had reappeared. "The people sacrificed to Ccapac Apu must have come back when you destroyed it!"

"That's right!" Leo exclaimed. "So if we beat the Immortals, everyone'll be saved!"

"Good job, Yusei," Crow congratulated.

"It's too early to celebrate," Yusei replied. "In order to close the Doors of the Underworld, two more towers have to be sealed, and there are still three Dark Signers out there." As he spoke, Trudge felt something bite him and the Spider Mark lit on his arm. Yusei noticed this, and backed away. "Get back, guys!"

"Yusei," Trudge said in a dark voice. "I see you have defeated Kalin."

"Roman," Yusei spat. "Julian must have failed… or he hasn't got to you yet…"

"Unfortunately for dear Julian Mikuro," Trudge replied. "It is the former, I am afraid. He could not overcome the might of the Earthbound Immortals, and so now he sleeps with his dear Kelsey in the depths of the Underworld." The officer gave a dark laugh, as Yusei clenched a fist.

"What about his daughter, then?"

"Julia? Don't concern yourself with her. But if you want to know, she is perfectly unharmed, if you want to take up Julian's foolhardy rescue mission."

"You're damn right, we want to save her!" Crow snarled, raising a fist. "Get out here so I can beat the crap out of you, you bastard!"

"Oh, it won't be that easy," Trudge said. "Yusei, I am your next opponent. If you want to fight me, you must come to the Old Enerdy Reactor to settle our score." The spider controlling Trudge shattered into dust and the Spider Mark faded away.

"It's gotta be a trap, Yusei," Crow said. "He's using Julia as bait to draw us in."

"It's not just Julia at stake here," Yusei mused. "If I can defeat Earthbound Immortal Uru, then all the souls sacrificed to it will come back… Rally, Martha… I could save them all, and Julia in the bargain."

"After what Julian did… you really want to save her?" Crow said incredulously. "Yusei, Julian sold us out to Security!"

"He did," the Signer admitted. "But that wasn't Julia's fault. She's innocent, and I won't leave her in Roman's clutches… if I can save her, then I will. That at least I can give Julian."

"So we'll save her," Luna murmured.

"There's no other way about it," Trudge said with a hint of determination in his voice. "She's an innocent kid, and we're going to get her out of this Hell."

"She'll end in an orphanage though, like we did, Yusei," Crow told his friend as they separated from Trudge and the twins to get to their Runners. "Who knows what her life will be like?"

"Better than ours," was Yusei's reply. "Before we set out, Goodwin promised me that if we could defeat the Dark Signers, he'd finish Daedalus Bridge, Crow. If he keeps his promise… then Julia can live in a world where there is no discrimination, or poverty… a better place than it is now. Maybe she'll grow up not knowing her parents… but the least we can do is give her the chance to forge her own path someday. That's why we have to save her, not just for Julian and Kelsey, but for her." Crow nodded…

53

"Angela Rains here, reporting from New Domino's West Fifth district," Angela said to her camera. "New Domino City has been placed under martial law following the declaration of a state of emergency by Director Goodwin yesterday during the widespread riots, and although those riots were put down by the intervention of the army, the state of emergency has not yet been revoked. Since Nazca Lines have begun appearing in the city, hundreds of people have gone missing, no one can be found, and Sector Security is offering no information!"

Lazar sighed as he watched the broadcast before switching off the TV with a snap of his fingers. He strode to the far wall of the room, and tapped a panel, opening a hidden door into another room, which he entered.

"Has Rex already left?" a man shrouded in shadow said from a screen within.

"Yes, just moments ago," Lazar replied. "Is Yliaster planning to offer any intervention?" The man seemed to think for a moment.

"Were the situation to reach a certain severity, then we might be convinced to dispatch aid," he finally said. "We have considered the option of the Emperors intervening if the Signers should fail." Lazar shuddered. He didn't personally _know_ the Emperors of Yliaster due to the organization's secretive nature, but he had heard of them by reputation, and what he heard was not exactly favorable. "Regardless, Lazar, do you not trust in Rex and Roman?"

"I have some doubts," Lazar murmured.

"We have to place our hopes in them," the man said. "We have waited twenty years ever since the brothers turned over a new page in history." Lazar nodded and laughed.

53

Two helicopters touched down beside the Old Enerdy Reactor crater, and Rex stepped from one as eight armed guards immediately disembarked from the two helicopters, forming a secure perimeter very quickly and with military precision. The director pulled a remote control from his pocket and activated it, a tunnel opening up in the earth to descend into the reactor complex.

"Captain, please take your men and withdraw," Goodwin said.

"New Domino City is currently going through a bizarre phenomenon like nothing ever seen before," the captain replied, glancing around warily. "Our duty is to ensure your safety, director, even at the cost of our lives."

"Against this opponent, bullets and explosives are of little use," Rex warned.

"Regardless, sir, we have an obligation to defend you to the last, and we will fulfill that obligation whether you believe it necessary or not."

"Very well," Goodwin sighed. "Please take great care, captain."

"I shall, sir," the captain replied. "Men, form up! I want a protective cordon on director Goodwin!" The men formed up around the director and the captain, before they all advanced into the tunnel…

They soon came into the room with the great table, where Roman sat; Julia laid on the table before him.

"Ah, Rex, you made it," the Dark Signer welcomed. "We must talk, but first, what about your guards?" The soldiers already had their weapons out and aimed at him, though the presence of a baby was giving them some pause for thought, which was probably the reason they weren't firing yet. Well, that and the fact Goodwin hadn't ordered them to open fire.

"It is their duty to protect me," Rex replied calmly.

"This must be a private discussion," Roman replied. "Don't worry… I see no need in the wasting of such minor lives." There was a hiss and Ground Spider exploded from the darkness, barreling into one soldier while the rest pulled back to open fire, but a second spider appeared and together they sprayed webbing onto the soldiers, wrapping them into tight cocoons of webbing.

"I stayed alive in order to fulfill a promise, and I've thrown away my future as Security director," Rex said, crossing his arms as he stared at his brother.

"There's not a single moment you could have forgotten the promise from back then," Roman replied, standing. "I opened Pandora's Box seventeen years ago, but like Pandora, I left Hope." He raised his mechanical left arm to show it to Rex. "This body won't last much longer…"

"What do you intend to do with the child?" Rex asked, gesturing to Julia.

"Julia Asagi… Julian's daughter," Roman chuckled. "Granddaughter of Aaron and Catherine… our old colleagues, if only they were here today to see what their son had become."

"Where is Julian?"

"Dead," the Dark Signer replied. "He thought himself capable of defeating me… he was wrong." Rex's eyes clouded with sorrow. "He had a choice, and he took the wrong path, brother."

"What of Julia? What use is she to you?"

"The child of a Dark Signer," Roman mused. "Like any scientist… I think I'll make the most of a good opportunity, like what Kelsey has left me with. Regardless, we are digressing from the true matters at hand. I must discover out of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers of the Earthbound Immortals… which is the creator, and which the destroyer? The destiny of seventeen years ago is still alive today, and Dr. Fudo's will lives on in his son, Yusei. If I am defeated here, you must tell Yusei of that account." He activated his Duel Disk.

"I have thought about it these past seventeen years," Rex murmured. "And I have come to a conclusion… an alternate possibility you did not think of." He raised his mechanical left arm, which expanded into a Duel Disk…

53

Yusei and Crow brought their Runners to a halt before dismounting, as Trudge, Leo and Luna all got out of the car. They stood on the edge of the immense crater, staring down into it.

"There's the Enerdy Reactor built by Yusei's father," Luna murmured.

"It's that Reactor that caused the Zero Reverse, and why our cities are split in two now," Trudge said form behind her.

"It's huge…" Leo said in awe at the sheer scale of the crater.

"I heard that a giant meteor crashed down here and made this crater," Luna added. They followed Trudge and Yusei down the stairway into the crater, while Crow noticed the helicopters and the tunnel nearby.

"The Public Security Maintenance Bureau… I'd better check this out," he mused, sprinting towards the tunnel…

At the bottom of the stairway, Yusei, Leo, Luna and Trudge found themselves standing at one end of the rope bridge spanning the crater. A dark laugh echoed from the darkness as Roman stepped onto the bridge from the opposite end, holding Julia in one arm.

"So you sent Kalin into the Underworld," the Spider Dark Signer said to Yusei.

"You're wrong," Yusei replied. "Between Kalin and I, there was no hatred. It was your fault for twisting our misunderstanding!"

"Give Julia to us!" Trudge added angrily, stepping forwards with fists raised.

"Why should I do that?" Roman replied. "You have nothing to threaten me with, officer. Thanks to Julian, your gun is out of your hands, and I'm hardly going to just _hand her over_. It was Fate that turned Yusei and Kalin against one another, and it shall be Fate who decides this child's destiny." He placed Julia down on the bridge slightly behind him gently.

"You and Kalin were fated to be bound by hate, Yusei! The original Enerdy Reactor was built through sadness and hate, like Dr. Fudo and I!" He pressed a switch in his hand and far below them, the reactor was ripped apart by a fiery explosion as a fountain of Enerdy itself erupted into the world, forming a swirling pool of rainbow light down beneath them. "This is the door to the alternate possibility that your father and I found seventeen years ago, Yusei! Within the light of Enerdy lies the power to change the world! It holds the power to rule the world!"

"Will that light take more victims?" Yusei snarled, recalling Martha and Rally's deaths. "I'll never let you get away with you've done!"

"In order for the alternate possibility, there are always small sacrifices, and people are just small existences in the great container called fate," Roman said dismissively. "Before fate, lives will disappear like trash, and the light of Enerdy is fate itself, and _alive_. The light swallowed your father's fate and became alive!"

"You're crazy!" Yusei shouted, activating his Disk. "I won't allow you to do any more harm than you already have! For Julian… for Martha, and Rally, for everyone you took away from us, I'll end this here and now!" He drew his opening hand.

"I'll bury you inside the light as well!" Roman proclaimed, activating his own Disk and drawing his own opening hand.

"DUEL!"

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Yusei called out, drawing his sixth card. "I summon the Tuner monster, Drill Synchron!" A new monster appeared before him, an orange spherical machine with arms ending in blue drills, mounted on caterpillar tracks with a bronze drill protruding from its forehead like a horn (ATK: 800).

"Now I activate the effect of Mirror Ladybug in my hand, letting me Special Summon it because there are no monsters in my Graveyard!" A monster resembling Level Eater, but with a shining, mirrored shell appeared (ATK: 100). "Because Mirror Ladybug was summoned that way, its Level becomes equal to the combined Levels of all other monsters I control, but if its Level exceeds eleven, it is destroyed!" An image of Drill Synchron appeared on Mirror Ladybug's shell (Level 3).

"I Tune my Level Three Drill Synchron, to my Level Three Mirror Ladybug, in order to Synchro Summon…!"

Drill Synchron faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Mirror Ladybug, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of energy…

"_Clustering powers will become a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" _

With a mighty roar, a new Synchro Warrior crashed down before Yusei, this one resembling the titular mecha of the anime _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_. As its name implied, one of its arms ended in a massive drill, with more drills forming its lower legs and crowning its shoulders. A yellow scarf similar to Junk Synchron's was tied around its neck, its body coated in dark brown armor, and its eyes a blazing crimson color (ATK: 2400).

"Now I end my turn!"

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"So already you display the power of your bonds through a Synchro Summon," Roman mused, unimpressed as he drew. "What other powers do you hold? I place a reversed card and end my turn." The face-down card appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 8000LP_

"Is he pulling Yusei's chain?" Trudge wondered.

"I draw!" Yusei shouted, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate the Spell Card, Tuning, letting me add a Synchron Tuner monster from my Deck to my hand so long as I send the top card of my Deck to my Graveyard!" He took Junk Synchron as it was ejected from his Deck, before placing Road Synchron into the Graveyard. "I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armored mechanical Tuner appeared in a flare of light (ATK: 1300).

"Next up, I use his effect to bring back Mirror Ladybug!" The mirror-shelled insect appeared once more (DEF: 0). "And I Tune them together to Synchro Summon…!" Junk Synchron pulled his ripcord and faded into three Synchro Gates that encircled Mirror Ladybug, reducing it to a single glowing star that exploded with energy…

"_Clustering hearts will bring forth a shining power! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Unite, Armory Arm!" _

The strange mechanical gauntlet appeared from the Synchro Summon (ATK: 1800). "I activate Armory Arm's effect, equipping it to Drill Warrior!" The gauntlet split apart and rebuilt itself onto Drill Warrior's drill arm, the five fingers reconfiguring to form a new spiked point to the drill as the warrior glowed (ATK: 3400).

"_Does he want me to attack…? I don't have a choice… I have to beat him to save everyone, including Julia…" _

"Drill Warrior, attack him directly with _Power Spear_!" Drill Warrior's drill-arm started to revolve as it charged forwards, the metal spike glowing with energy to become a rotating cone of aura that was stabbed into Roman, knocking the Dark Signer back away from Julia.

(_Roman 4600LP_)

"Get Julia!" Leo cried.

"Pick her up, now!" Luna added desperately. Unfortunately, Drill Warrior seemed to not comprehend anything other than its place in the Duel, and so Julia was left there as it returned to Yusei. Roman laughed as he stood up.

"A spirited effort, but you won't save the child so easily," he said. "I activate the Trap Card, The Truth of Nonresistance! As I just took damage from your direct attack, I can Special Summon a Level One monster from my hand, and another copy of that monster from my Deck!" Two copies of Dark Spider appeared before him with dual hisses (ATK: 0x2).

"Two zero-attack monsters?" Leo wondered. "Is Roman weak, or something?"

"You're wrong," Luna replied. "Roman doesn't do anything useless, and he's setting up for his strongest card."

"The Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation, and Roman has two monsters to Release," Trudge pointed out.

"Stay close to me, guys," Luna said. "I think he may be about to summon his Earthbound Immortal…"

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

_Yusei 8000LP/Roman 4600LP_

"I draw!" Roman declared. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Spider Web!" Immediately a complex network of spider webs was created, filling the crater in a cage of white webbing bars. "Now I Release both Dark Spiders to Advance Summon…!"

The Dark Spiders faded into rainbow light that soared upwards and formed into the Earthbound Immortal heart as Luna's Claw mark expanded into a red shield of light around her, Leo and Trudge. As the dark fog was sucked into the heart, a fountain of Enerdy erupted from the pool below and enveloped the heart…

"_O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"_

With a great roar, the Enerdy fountain broke as Uru rose up, perched upon the spider-webs despite its immense size and weight (ATK: 3000).

"That's the monster that killed Julian…" Luna murmured softly. "I can feel it…"

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly!" Roman ordered. "_Hell Thread_!" Uru blasted the spears of webbing from its maw at Yusei, who cried out in pain as they stabbed into him.

(_Yusei 5000LP_)

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Destiny Trigger," Roman continued, playing the card. "With Destiny Trigger, sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard." He placed Mother Spider into the Graveyard. "Then, if you should draw a card of the same type as my Mother Spider, a monster, then Destiny Trigger is destroyed and your Life Points are halved. I now conclude my turn with a reversed card." The face-down appeared as Uru changed to defense mode by the effect of Spider Web (DEF: 3000).

_Yusei 5000LP/Roman 4600LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called, pulling the card from his Deck and revealing it as Defense Draw due to Destiny Trigger.

"So your luck stands firm this turn," Roman murmured.

"You shouldn't let your guard down yet, Yusei," Trudge muttered.

"I activate the effect of Drill Warrior!" the Signer declared. "By permanently halving its attack points during the Main Phase, it can attack you directly during this turn's Battle Phase!" Drill Warrior glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 1700). "Attack directly with _Power Spear_!"

The Synchro surged forwards as its drill spun, stabbing the weapon into Roman once more.

(_Roman 2900LP_)

"Now I separate Armory Arm from Drill Warrior!" Yusei continued as the gauntlet detached and reformed as a separate monster (ATK: 1800), prompting a crimson glow from Drill Warrior (ATK: 700). "Finally, I activate Drill Warrior's second effect, discarding a card to remove it from play until my next Standby Phase!" He placed De-Synchro into the Graveyard and Drill Warrior faded away.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Yusei 5000LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw," Roman spoke, pulling the card from his Deck. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Pole Position, rendering the strongest monster on the field immune to Spell Cards." Earthbound Immortal Uru glowed with energy.

"Why would he do that?" the puzzled Leo asked.

"Because it means Uru is immune to Spider Web's effect," Trudge explained.

"I switch Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack position," the Dark Signer continued as the Immortal roared (ATK: 3000). "Now I place two cards face-down." The two reversed cards appeared. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly with _Hell Thread_!"

The spears of webbing shot at Yusei again, but this time his face-down lifted up.

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card!" he called, drawing as the spears deflected off of the glowing shield.

"I end my turn," Roman finished.

_Yusei 5000LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei called, bringing his hand to six cards and revealing Descending Lost Star. "Now Drill Warrior returns, and the second part of its effect activates, letting me return a monster card from my Graveyard to my hand!" As Drill Warrior (ATK: 2400) reappeared, he took Junk Synchron from his Graveyard.

"I summon Junk Synchron!" The orange-armored Tuner appeared for the second time (ATK: 1300). "Now I use its effect to bring back Mirror Ladybug!" The mirror-shelled ladybug appeared for the third time (DEF: 0).

"Now I Tune together my Level Three Junk Synchron, Level One Mirror Ladybug and Level Four Armory Arm to Synchro Summon…!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and soared skywards, splitting into three Synchro Gates that encircled the rising Mirror Ladybug and Armory Arm, reducing them to five glowing stars that aligned and connected in a flash of power…

"_Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" _Yusei chanted.

With a mighty roar, Junk Destroyer crashed down beside Yusei (ATK: 2600).

"That's a God?" Roman scoffed. "It doesn't hold a candle to the power of my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Junk Destroyer is a mightier God than Uru can ever be!" Yusei replied. "When I Synchro Summon it, I can destroy a number of your cards equal to or less than the number of non-Tuner Synchro Material Monsters I used in the Synchro Summon!"

"But if he pulls this off and destroys Uru… Roman's wide-open!" Leo exclaimed. "We're gonna save Julia, and everyone else! Go, Yusei!"

"I choose to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru, and your face-down card!" Yusei declared. "Junk Destroyer, obliterate them and form the pathway to victory! _**Tidal Energy**_!" Junk Destroyer roared and power ripped from its hands, shooting towards Uru and the face-down…

"I activate the Counter Trap Card, Divine Wrath!" Roman retorted as a face-down lifted up. "By discarding a card, I can negate an Effect Monster's effect and destroy that monster!" He placed Security Orb into the Graveyard and a blast of purple fire from Uru obliterated the energy blasts, and then Junk Destroyer itself was consumed.

"Drill Warrior, attack him directly!" Yusei shouted. Drill Warrior glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 1200) and surged towards Roman with its drill spinning…

"You're so naïve, Yusei!" Roman retorted. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Roar of the Earthbound!" The card lifted up. "Now once per turn when you attack with a monster that has less attack points than an Earthbound Immortal on my field, I can destroy that monster and inflict damage to you equal to half of its attack points!" Uru roared and Drill Warrior was struck down by the energies of the Immortal, before Yusei screamed as the blast ploughed into him, knocking him back across the bridge.

(_Yusei 4400LP_)

"Yusei!" Leo and Luna cried simultaneously as the Signer crashed down, shaking the whole bridge. He groaned and weakly stood up.

"He… defeated that whole strategy… with two cards…" Trudge gasped in shock. "Is this the power of the Dark Signers?"

"I end my turn with three face-down cards…" Yusei groaned, placing the cards into his Disk. They appeared before him.

_Yusei 4400LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw!" Roman called out.

"I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared before him. "How long can you withstand Uru's attacks, Yusei? Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly with Hell Thread!" The Earthbound Immortal unleashed the spears of webbing at Yusei once again…

"I activate the Trap Card, Shock Reborn, halving the damage!" Yusei cried. A shield of fiery aura appeared around him, knocking the spears aside, though he still felt the terrible force of the impacts.

(_Yusei 2900LP_)

"Then I can Special Summon a monster with attack points equal to or less than that damage from my Graveyard!" The fiery energy coalesced to form Junk Synchron (ATK: 1300). "And I also activate Descending Lost Star, bringing back Drill Warrior with zero defense points, one less Level and its effect negated!" Drill Warrior reappeared, crouching down in defense mode (DEF: 0).

"I end my turn," Roman finished.

_Yusei 2900LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw!" Yusei declared, only to grimace as he revealed Zero Gardna.

"The effect of Destiny Trigger activates!" Roman declared as the card shattered and Yusei screamed as he was engulfed in dark purple flame that seared into him…

(_Yusei 1450LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Rage Resynchro!" Yusei shouted as his third face-down lifted up. "With this, I can use Synchro Materials from my field to Synchro Summon from my Graveyard, and the monster I summon gains 500 attack points!"

"I counter with the Trap Card, Earthbound Wave!" Roman retorted. "Because I control an Earthbound Immortal, I can use Earthbound Wave to negate the activation of one of your Spell or Trap Cards and destroy it!" A bolt of power ripped from Uru to shatter the Rage Resynchro card.

"Damn it…" Trudge muttered. "Yusei almost had him…"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"He was going to use Rage Resynchro to summon Junk Destroyer again and use its effect to destroy Roman's Immortal," Luna explained. "With the 500 point boost from Rage Resynchro, Junk Destroyer would have had enough attack points to end it there."

"In that case," Yusei replied softly, "I'll follow the pathway that was always laid out for our battle, Roman! Level Three Junk Synchron, Level Five Drill Warrior, Tuning!"

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord for the third time and split into three Synchro Gates that encircled Drill Warrior, reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned and collided in a pillar of shining aura…

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

With a mighty roar, the white wings spread from the pillar, which faded as Stardust Dragon soared upwards, halting its flight when it was at the same height as Earthbound Immortal Uru, roaring its fury against its age-old nemesis as Uru hissed. The Signer Dragon shone with radiant starlight, while the darkness around Uru seemed to thicken in response… (ATK: 2500)

"So our battle comes to this," Roman laughed. "Fate shows its hand once more, as we come to the conflict of an Earthbound Immortal with a Signer Dragon, just as it was always meant to be…"

"I'll triumph over your Immortal, and then everyone you've taken from us will return!" Yusei shouted.

"No, Yusei, I'll let you go soon to the light below where your father is resting!" Roman replied.

"I won't give up…!"

53

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Mirror Ladybug

LIGHT/ Insect/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

If there are no Monster Cards in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way, this card's Level becomes equal to the combined Level of all other monsters you control. If this card's Level becomes 12 or more this way, destroy this card.

(Mirror Ladybug will be released in the upcoming OCG set Starstrike Blast.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Tuning

Normal Spell Card

Image: Spirit of the Harp plucking her instrument.

Add 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Then, send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard.

(This is the real-life version of Tuning, to be released in the upcoming OCG set Starstrike Blast.)

55555

Destiny Trigger

Continuous Spell Card

Image: A green, demonic hand holding up a bone.

This card is activated by sending the top card from your Deck to your Graveyard. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, check the card your opponent draws. If it was a card of the same type of the card you sent to the Graveyard (Monster, Spell or Trap), destroy this card and halve your opponents Life Points.

(Destiny Trigger was first used by Roman in the multi-part 5D's episode 'Destiny's Will'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. It was known as Destiny Activator in the dub.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Shock Reborn

Normal Trap Card

Image: A blast of fiery energy splitting apart just before striking a duelist resembling Yusei, as a monster swathed in green energy soars upwards from the blast.

Activate only when you would take Battle Damage. Halve the Battle Damage, then Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the Battle Damage you took.

(Shock Reborn was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Proof of Evolution, Synchro Monster'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Rage Resynchro

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon soaring upwards in a pillar of light within a graveyard, with orbs of red and blue energy shooting out of the pillar.

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send monsters you control to the Graveyard who fulfill the Synchro Summoning requirement of the selected monster, and Special Summon it; it gains 500 ATK. Destroy it during the next turn's End Phase.

(Rage Resynchro was first used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'The WRPG Commences! Team 5D's vs. Team Unicorn'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Next time on Spirit Legends, as Yusei's Duel with Roman continues, can the Tail Signer overcome the Spider Dark Signer? As Stardust Dragon goes head-to-head with Earthbound Immortal Uru, who will triumph?

To find out, read Chapter 54 – Synchro Halo!


	54. Chapter 54: Synchro Halo

_**Chapter 54: Synchro Halo**_

Crow strode briskly through the tunnels of the Enerdy Reactor Complex, glancing around as he did so. He entered an old office room, and immediately noticed the photograph on a desk, which he walked over to and picked up, brushing off seventeen years of dust.

"Who are these people?" he murmured, looking down at the photograph…

54

Meanwhile, the Duel between Yusei and Roman continued. Yusei had just Synchro Summoned his Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500), had four cards in his hand and was on 1450 Life Points.

Roman on the other hand controlled Earthbound Immortal Uru (ATK: 3000), as well as the Continuous Trap Cards Pole Position and Roar of the Earthbound, and the Field Spell Spider Web. He had no cards in his hand and 2900 Life Points.

"I summon Zero Gardna!" the Signer called, playing the card. A strange blue drone with wings and a propeller appeared, holding up a large concrete block with its spindly arms (ATK: 0). "Now I end my turn!"

"You still have the will to fight?" Roman said, surprised. "Your will is just like your father's… after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against me is Dr. Fudo's son… I feel a strong sense of fate…"

"I don't have any fate with the likes of you," Yusei replied. "Not after everything you've stolen from my friends and I, Roman."

"Your Life Points will shatter under a single blow from my Immortal, and then your soul shall vanish into the light of Enerdy," Roman replied. "Let me tell you a story of seventeen years ago, Yusei. Your father, Dr. Fudo, was the leading man in quantum physics, and he discovered the Planetary Particle in what was called the Yusei Project."

"What's a Planetary Particle?" Luna asked.

"The Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles," Roman explained. "Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his project in the hopes that someday, like how the particle binds particles together, that son could connect people with bonds. That Planetary Particle was the stepping-stone that led to the discovery of Enerdy itself. Dr. Fudo created a theory, and launched development on a method of non-polluting, limitless energy development – the Enerdy Reactor."

"My brother and I, as well as Aaron and Catherine Mikuro, were researchers at the time, but we were all impressed by Dr. Fudo's research, and eventually we managed to become his assistants. The doctor would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy… he believed in the future the reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time."

"At that time?" Yusei repeated. "What went wrong?"

"It started with abnormal energy readings on the sensors, unexplainable readings," Roman replied. "Seismic activity began to increase in regularity, and then abnormal weather began to affect the city. It soon became clear that these phenomenon were tied directly to the Enerdy Reactor itself."

Then he took his mind back, remembering those days…

"_The experiments must be stopped?" he exclaimed in shock, staring in Dr. Fudo in horror._

"_It's out of hand," the man replied. "I don't know what it's due to, but I'm positive the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Enerdy Reactor."_

"_Dr' Fudo's right," someone added from behind Roman. He glanced back to see a petite, fairly pretty woman wearing a spotless white lab-coat over a knee-length, crimson dress, her black waist-length hair tied back into pigtails, her eyes a deep chocolate brown, the former shade of Julian's eyes. This was Julian's mother, Catherine Mikuro._

"_Catherine… you can't let all our good work go to waste…" Roman said, his world ripped apart by the revelation that all their work was to be undone. She shook her head._

"_I don't want to let go either, Roman, but we have no choice."_

"_I know that all our research will be lost, but as long as the city's safety is in question, I cannot in good conscience continue to endanger the citizens," Dr. Fudo said firmly. "I'm sorry, Roman, but it cannot be allowed." _

_After that, Roman had investigated every piece of data available to him feverishly, trying desperately to find something, anything to salvage the project. He had come across reports of strange abnormalities happening in another region of the world – the Nazca Lines in Peru. And so he had journeyed to the Nazca Lines in search of answers…_

_He had soon discovered the legend of a battle of the Gods 5000 years before, and learned of the sealing of evil deities sealed within the Lines themselves battling a great Crimson Dragon for supremacy of the world. _

_One day, he had travelled to the Nazca Lines. Walking from his jeep, he was met by a white-suited man, whose face was concealed by shadows._

"_I am from Yliaster," the man said. "It's a shame that the research on the Enerdy Reactor is to be halted."_

"_How do you know about that?" Roman gasped._

"_Do you wish to continue the research?" the man asked. "The research must continue, even if you must get rid of Dr. Fudo."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_In the light of Enerdy, there are possibilities even you can't imagine, and we of Yliaster believe that you, Roman Goodwin, are a true genius that should be in the front page of the history books."_

"_What do you mean by that?" The man answered by pointing to the crimson mark on Roman's left arm, a mark in the shape of a dragon's head! "It's a mark I've had ever since I was born."_

"_Fate has already chosen you, and you can't run away from it."_

"You're the Fifth Signer!" Yusei cried out in shock.

"_Did the 5000 year battle between the Gods really happen, and is it going to happen again?" Roman asked the mysterious man._

"_That's something you should see with your own eyes, through the will of the light of Enerdy," the man replied with a laugh as a sandstorm whipped up and he disappeared into it._

_Roman returned to New Domino City with more questions than answers, but nonetheless he looked into the reactor's light, and when he did, dark purple light struck him, showing him visions of the great battle 5000 years before. The Enerdy Reactor was the key to unleashing the battle of the Gods once more…_

54

Crow still wandered the corridors of the facility, before entering a research room, where he found Rex.

"Director Goodwin!" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to say goodbye to my big brother," Rex murmured, staring down at the photograph of himself, Roman, Dr. Fudo, Catherine Mikuro and a fairly average, slender man who greatly resembled Julian, with one critical difference, his sea-green eyes. "My brother was considered a genius at a young age, and I was very proud of him… but he took an unbelievable fate upon his shoulders…"

54

"_I'm going to stop the Enerdy research, no matter what!" Dr. Fudo insisted. _

"_You no longer have the authority to do that, Dr. Fudo," one of the black-suited agents replied. "You were relieved of your duties as a member of R.R.D. a short while ago."_

"_What?" _

"_We invested a great deal of money in the development of Enerdy, and your successor has already been decided," another agent explained._

"_Who is it?" Dr. Fudo asked. "Please… let it be Aaron, or Catherine… someone with sense…" But his hopes were dashed when Roman stepped forwards with a sinister smirk. "Roman, what is the meaning of this?"_

"_You don't have the courage to see the truth, and neither do your protégé Mikuro couple," Roman said darkly. "I shall fill that role myself."_

"_I've already built control units for the reactor!" Dr. Fudo protested. "As long as you can't release the seals…!" His voice trailed off as Roman produced a fan of four Duel Monsters cards with a flourish, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon._

"_These seals?" he replied, to which Dr. Fudo snatched the four cards out of his hand and sprinted for the exit. The agent s drew guns and opened fire, several bullets slamming into the scientist and making a single card fall from his grip – Ancient Fairy Dragon…_

_A short whole later, Dr. Fudo collapsed before Rex, Aaron and Catherine._

"_Dr. Fudo!" Aaron cried in shock, falling to a knee beside his former superior. "Who did this to you?"_

"_Rex… take these cards… stop the reactor…" Dr. Fudo gasped, passing the cards to Rex. "Roman won't… suspect you…" The younger Goodwin brother sprinted away, clutching the three cards like life itself._

"_Let us help!" Catherine said._

"_No… he'd expect you to try and… stop him… where's Julian…?" _

"_He's out of town with his uncle… on a holiday in Okinawa… he's due back in a week," Aaron told him._

"_Then he's safe… a mercy at least," the scientist gasped. "Help me… I have to save… Yusei…" _

_Meanwhile, Rex ran into the reactor control room to find Roman, who was placing his severed left arm into a container._

"_Take this," he said, clearly in pain as he passed the container to Rex. "Someday the Signers will appear, and no matter how many years it takes, you must gather them together and defeat me…"_

"_What are you talking about?" Rex said desperately._

"_Do as I say…" Roman said. "There are two Gods within my body… but I choose the path of darkness… take that arm and get out of here as fast as you can, while a part of me stays in control…" He produced a gun and pointed it at his brother. "Go, Rex, run!" Reluctantly, the younger Goodwin brother obeyed, sprinting away with tears in his eyes, understanding what his older brother was about to do…_

_Dr. Fudo weakly, with Catherine and Aaron's help, lifted the infant, year-old Yusei into an escape pod, before activating the seals that would protect the baby boy from the power of what Roman was about to unleash._

"_I've enjoyed… working with you, Dr. Fudo," Aaron said, pulling his wife close as the two looked at their former superior. "No matter what happens, I'll always have the utmost respect for you." _

"_Thank you… for your kind words," Dr. Fudo gasped weakly. "You've been the best… assistants any scientist… could want…"_

_Roman weakly staggered to the console of the reactor controls, pressing the button which would intensify the negative rotation to the reactor's breaking point._

"_This way… I'll be reborn… as a Dark Signer…" he whispered, watching the energy gauges enter critical… and then the world ended…_

"Back then, the Doors of the Underworld began to open due to the events of 5000 years ago," the Dark Signer told Yusei…

54

"So because of the Zero Reverse, my parent's, Yusei's parents, Jack's parents and Julian's parents all died and the city was divided," Crow summed up from what Rex had just told him. "Even the legendary man couldn't stop the city from dividing in two." Something flickered across Rex's eyes at that.

"Do you know the identity of the man who flew from Daedalus Bridge?" he asked.

"No, but I can't forget his wish to make Satellite and New Domino into one someday," Crow replied. Rex gave a soft sigh.

"You have the same aspirations as Yusei," the director commented. "I have a message for him, and one for Julian. For Yusei, if he defeats my brother, I shall be waiting for him. And for Julian… tell him that I'm sorry for lying to him."

"Julian's dead," Crow said.

"Death, life… both are fleeting in these times," Rex replied. "Just give them my messages, please." He pressed a panel on the wall and a door opened, the director slipping into the elevator, which closed shut.

"What was he talking about…?" Crow wondered.

54

"You're trying to act like a God!" Yusei accused. "How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?"

"My fate was already in the hands of the Gods when I realized it, and I chose the darkness within my heart myself!" Roman replied. "The world will be reborn soon."

"I end my turn!" Yusei shouted.

_Yusei 1450LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw!" Roman declared, pulling the card from his Deck.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack him directly!" The Immortal blasted its Hell Thread…

"I activate Zero Gardna's effect – by Releasing it, monsters I control cannot be destroyed in battle and I take no Battle Damage this turn!" Yusei retorted. Zero Gardna slung the concrete slab up, right into the path of the Hell Thread, which was blocked by the slab as the Gardna vanished.

"I end my turn with a reversed card!" Roman finished, placing the face-down card.

_Yusei 1450LP/Roman 2900LP_

"If Yusei takes another attack, he'll lose!" Leo cried out.

"Believe in Yusei," Trudge murmured, gazing with Luna at Julia, who was sleeping, motionless behind Roman.

"I draw!" Yusei declared. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared before him.

"He's waiting for something…" Luna murmured.

_Yusei 1450LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I draw!" Roman declared.

"I activate the Trap Card, Shooting Star!" Yusei called as the Trap lifted up. "With this, while I control Stardust Dragon, I can destroy one of your cards, like your Spider Web Field Spell!" A blast of radiant power ripped from Stardust Dragon, shooting to the heart of the Field Spell…

"If this works, Uru will be destroyed!" Trudge realized. Unfortunately, it was not to be.

"It's too late!" Roman snarled. "I activate the Trap Card, Anti-Emptiness! By reducing one of my monsters' attack points to zero, I can stop a card effect that would destroy one of my Spells or Traps!" Uru glowed with crimson energy (ATK: 0) and Shooting Star shattered.

"It's never too late," Yusei replied.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Roman finished. The crimson glow faded from Uru (ATK: 3000) as the card appeared.

_Yusei 1450LP/Roman 2900LP _

"My turn!" Yusei declared. He smiled as he saw the card.

"Here's what I've been waiting for! I activate Harmony's Treasure, discarding Debris Dragon to draw twice!" The Debris Dragon that had been in his hand since the beginning was placed into the Graveyard as he drew twice.

"Now I place three cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 1450LP/Roman 2900LP_

"My turn!" Roman shouted.

"I activate Earthbound Whirlwind, destroying all of your Spell and Trap Cards since I have an Earthbound Immortal in play!" A howling tempest erupted…

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon, Releasing it to negate your effect and destroy Earthbound Whirlwind!" Yusei cried. "_Victim Sanctuary_!" Stardust soared into the storm and energy ripped from it, shattering the mighty whirlwind.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, end this!"

"I counter with the Trap Card – _Stardust Flash_!" Yusei shouted. "Because Stardust Dragon was Released this turn by its own effect, Stardust Flash brings it back to the field!" Stardust Dragon reappeared with a mighty roar (ATK: 2500).

"You've still lost!" Roman retorted as Uru prepared to blast its Hell Thread…

"I activate the Trap Card, Isolated Protector, and equip it to Stardust Dragon, negating all Battle Damage from anything other than a battle involving Stardust Dragon!" Yusei cried as another Trap lifted up, coating Stardust with white aura.

"Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Stardust Dragon with Hell Thread!" Roman ordered. "And I activate Demonic Devastation, doubling all Battle Damage to you other than from direct attacks!" Yusei cried out in pain as the Hell Thread slammed down on Stardust, sending a mighty shockwave into him…

(_Yusei 450LP_)

"I destroy Isolated Protector to save Stardust!" Isolated Protector shattered and Stardust lost the white aura.

"I end my turn!" the disgusted Roman snapped.

_Yusei 450LP/Roman 2900LP_

"I… draw…!" Yusei called, his voice wracked with pain, but still he managed a smile. "This turn, your Immortal topples."

"An Earthbound Immortal cannot be chosen as an attack target, and Pole Position still renders Uru immune to Spells," Roman reminded him.

"None of those things matter!" Yusei replied. "I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Prominence, dealing you 1000 points of damage for every Synchro Monster in play, and then I chain Panic Wave, destroying another card I control to negate the effects of all Effect Monsters, Continuous Spells and Continuous Traps in play this turn!" Roman's eyes widened as the two cards lifted up, Panic Wave's effect shattering Synchro Prominence before coating all cards affected by it in red aura, then he cried out as Synchro Prominence erupted in white fire beneath him.

(_Roman 1900LP_)

"I activate the Spell Card, _Battle Waltz_!" Yusei continued. "This summons a Waltz Token copy of a Synchro Monster I control!" A pale blue version of Stardust Dragon formed from white light beside the original (ATK: 2500). "Now, Waltz Token, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"What?" Leo exclaimed in horror.

The Waltz Token blasted a Cosmic Flare at Uru, but the Immortal responded with a dozen spears of Hell Thread that impaled and shattered the clone of Stardust Dragon.

"This is the end, but don't feel bad, for we have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history," Roman told Yusei. Then he realized Yusei had taken no damage.

"When a Waltz Token is destroyed, neither of us takes Battle Damage," the Signer explained. "But the monster that destroyed it loses attack points equal to the destroyed token's points!" Roman cried out in shock as he beheld Uru coated in white fire (ATK: 500).

"I don't care about my fate," Yusei continued. "And because of your fate, there have been many victims. You've forgotten what the survivors are going through, and if my father hadn't had his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never have happened. That experiment took the lives of Jack, Crow and Julian's parents as well. If it never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and a happy life. Why do they look at me as a friend, why don't they bare any bad feelings and support me – what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them I'm sorry? Give me an answer, Roman."

"Is that the darkness within your heart?" Roman wondered.

"I'll give you your answer!" Crow called up to Yusei from a tunnel entrance below, just above the pool of Enerdy. "I didn't know you were shouldering those feelings, and I'm sorry. Even though I'm your friend, I never noticed, but I never thought my life was ruined because of you or your father. That's why you don't have to feel responsible, and if there was any fate for me, it was only having met you, Jack, Julian and so many others. Win this Duel for all our sakes, the living and the dead."

"The one illuminating my heart isn't the Enerdy's light," Yusei said to Roman. "It's my irreplaceable friends, and this Duel is my final hope! For everyone your 'fate' tore apart, I'll end this here and now! Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru with _**Cosmic Flare**_!"

Stardust Dragon gave an almighty roar and unleashed the vibrant flare of silver-white flame from its maw, consuming Uru, which gave an earth-shaking shriek of outrage and agony before shattering into burning shadows. Roman gave a cry of despair as the flames slammed into him, sending him crashing back along the bridge…

_Yusei 450LP/Roman 0LP_

Yusei walked steadily forwards, stopping beside Julia and kneeling down beside her.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he murmured to the sleeping baby softly, taking her into his arms as he stood and turned to walk back, only to stop as he heard Roman's dark laughter.

"This isn't the end," the Dark Signer laughed as he stood. "An ultimate God has already been unleashed." He began to crumble to dust as he spoke. "If all four units are not controlled by sunset today, the King of the Underworld shall rise!" He took the Duel Disk from his arm and ripped it off, hurling it away. "I won't allow you and that child to leave this place!"

He pulled a switch on his mechanical arm and ripped it off. An explosion ripped across the bridge, shattering it and sending Yusei and Julia tumbling together down into the light of the Enerdy.

"_**YUSEI**_!" Trudge, Leo, Luna and Crow screamed as one…

As he fell, everything seemed to slow down for the Signer. He quickly realized there was no way to escape his plummet into the Reactor, and he couldn't even save Julia from it either. All he could do was hold her close to his chest as they fell through the howling air down into the pool of Enerdy…

As he hit, the force smashed the air from Yusei's lungs and his arms were snapped outwards, hurling Julia from him into the unknown. He glimpsed her shooting away into the light, and then his world went black…

54

Outside the crater, the Spider geoglyph faded away as purple light flared in the streets forming into the people once sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru.

Martha stood with Tank, Nervin, Blitz and Rally, staring up at the black sky.

"I was… saved…?" she murmured. "Yusei…"

54

Leo and Luna backed away in shock as more purple light erupted beside them, forming into Julian, who toppled forwards to be caught by Trudge.

"Where… am I…?" the Chosen of Flame groaned weakly.

"The Old Enerdy Reactor," the Security officer explained. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… where's Julia?" Trudge's eyes darkened.

"Julian!" Crow exclaimed as he ran from a tunnel beside them, having made his way back to the surface.

"Crow…" Julian replied. "Trudge… where's Julia…?" Crow stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes darkening.

"I'm sorry, Julian…" the redhead finally murmured. "Julia's gone… Yusei beat Roman, but they were dueling on that bridge, and Roman had some explosives, or something… he blew it up… Yusei was rescuing Julia, he couldn't get back in time, and they fell… into the Enerdy…" He gestured weakly to the rainbow energy below.

Julian stared down at the pool numbly, his eyes widening in shock.

"She's… gone…?" he whispered, and the heartbreak in his voice was all too evident.

"I'm sorry… there was nothing we could do," Trudge murmured softly.

"She… can't be gone…" the Chosen of Flame whispered, his voice filled with tones of agony. He pulled himself from Trudge's grip and staggered to the edge of the pit, staring down into the depths of the light. Within it he beheld the visions that had driven Roman to unleashing the Zero Reverse, the 5000-years past battle of the Signer Dragons and Earthbound Immortals.

"I have to save her," he whispered.

"You can't go after them! Who knows what might happen?" Trudge shouted.

"Julia's my _daughter_, and Yusei's a Signer… they both matter," Julian replied. "They matter more than I do…" He stood upon the edge for a moment more, before letting himself fall forwards…

Then something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, sending him crashing down onto the concrete.

Crow stood over him, a fiery look in his eyes.

"Yusei will be fine, Julian," he said firmly. "He'll get himself out, and Julia too. Trust him to save her."

"You don't understand!" Julian snarled, hurling himself to his feet and stalking forwards, the air around him shimmering with heat haze. "You can't understand! It's not your daughter down there in that Enerdy; you don't share how I feel about her! Julia is the closest family I have left… I can't just stand back while she's in danger, Crow… I just can't…"

"I don't know how you feel, but you can't just throw yourself into danger after her, Julian," Trudge said. "Trust Yusei to bring her back… he's her best hope now…" Julian sighed, accepting the truth in the words.

"I died for her," he whispered softly. "But now I just have to stand back and leave her in danger…"

"Yusei will save her," Luna said, and there was a strong belief in her voice. "Trust me… he'll bring her back to you, Julian…"

54

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Battle Waltz

Normal Spell Card

Image: A blue-skinned deity with four legs, six arms and three masked faces, wielding twin scimitars, a spear, sickle, staff and shield, standing before a crimson seal.

Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" (its Attribute, Type, Level, ATK, and DEF are the same as the selected monster's). Any Battle Damage either player takes as a result of this token battling becomes 0. Until the End Phase of this turn, an opponent's monster that destroys this token by battle loses ATK equal to this token's ATK.

(Battle Waltz was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Destiny's Will Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Anti-Emptiness

Normal Trap Card

Image: A flash of lightning striking the ground in the centre of a ring of statues.

Reduce the ATK of 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control to 0 until the End Phase. Negate the activation and effect of a card controlled by your opponent that has the effect of destroying a Spell or Trap card on the field, and destroy it.

(Anti-Emptiness was first used by Roman in the 5D's episode 'Destiny's Will Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Stardust Flash

Normal Trap Card

Image: Stardust Dragon shooting downwards to the foreground, with afterimages of blue and purple aura behind it.

Activate only during a turn when a "Stardust Dragon" you control is Tributed by its own effect. Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.

(Stardust Flash was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Destiny's Will Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Synchro Prominence

Normal Trap Card

Image: Three fireballs shooting from a Level Star contained within a Synchro Gate.

Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each face-up Synchro Monster on the field.

(Synchro Prominence was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Ghost Flood! The Terrifying Battle Royal Mode'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Panic Wave

Normal Trap Card

Image: A shockwave of energy blasting from a barbed tower, as three crosses of energy, one yellow, one purple and one green, shine in the black sky.

Activate by destroying 1 card you control. The effects of all Continuous Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters that are face-up on the field are negated during this turn.

(Panic Wave was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Yusei Fudo: 100% Chance of Defeat!'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

54

Next time on Spirit Legends, Carly and Jack square off against one another! With the Wings Signer unsure about how to save her, can Carly triumph over her Signer opponent? When she unleashes a vision of the future to be brought forth by the Dark Signers, just what will happen?

And meanwhile, trapped in a strange otherworld, can Yusei save Julia and bring both himself and Julian's daughter back into the world of the living?

To find out, read Chapter 55 – Prophecy of a Future King!


	55. Chapter 55: Prophecy of a Future King

_**Chapter 55: Prophecy of a Future King**_

With roaring engine, the Wheel of Fortune rushed up the slope, smashing through the rock formations that blocked its path as Jack's ruthless determination to reach the Hummingbird Tower and Carly led him to push the Duel Runner practically to its limits.

He finally launched the Runner over the top of the slope, and crashed down, skidding to a halt a short distance from the monolithic form of the Hummingbird tower.

"Carly!" he shouted. "Answer me if you're here!" As he spoke, he placed a hand into his pocket and closed his fingers tightly around her glasses, remembering all the good times they had spent together. Then his concentration was broken by the roar of a Duel Runner's engine, as a sleek black Runner similar in design to Kalin's shot around from behind the tower, skidding before shooting right at him…

Then it skidded again to come to a stop side-on a short distance from him, and Jack gasped at the sight of Carly astride the Runner, taking in the machine's geoglyph signs, and the similar patterns on Carly's crimson helmet before she took it off, staring him straight in the eye, orange meeting violet.

"I've been waiting for you," she said coolly.

"Are you really Carly…?" the Wings Signer murmured.

"Yes," the Hummingbird Dark Signer replied."In order to see you again, I have returned from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

"I infiltrated the Arcadia Movement, and was killed by Sayer."

"Why?" Jack gasped in shock.

"I wanted to get closer to you, just a little," Carly told him darkly.

"I thought you were sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals… that if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal!"

"Have you no intention of fighting me?"

"If you draw a bow against me, I'll break its arrows by force!" Jack said.

"You're right… since I'm a Dark Signer, and you're a Signer, we're bound to each other by a twisted fate!" Purple flames erupted, tracing the form of the Hummingbird geoglyph across the earth. "Our destined Duel can begin!" They started their Runners. "If you can win, I shall return to normal, but if I win, then you'll become a Dark Signer!"

"I accept," Jack replied.

"Fate is ironic," Carly said with a hint of amusement. "I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you, and now you're the one chasing after me."

"What are you talking about?" Jack replied.

"You can't escape fate… your duelist's instinct wouldn't let you refuse a Duel, and I expected that from the man I've chosen."

"If that's what you desire, I'll take you on in your destined Duel!" Jack shouted, as they both activated the Duel Mode.

"_Duel Mode, engaged. Autopilot, standing by. Speed World, activated." _Speed World came into effect around them. _"Ready… set… duel!"_

With that, their Runners shot off, Carly smashing Jack aside with her Runner to take the first corner and hence the first turn.

_Jack 8000LP 0SPC/Carly 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Carly declared, pulling the card from her Deck.

"I summon Fortune Lady Light!" In a flare of radiance, the golden-clad Fortune Lady appeared with a giggle, twirling her staff in her grip (ATK: ? - 200). "Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Jack 8000LP 0SPC/Carly 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw," Jack said softly, drawing his card slowly (_Jack 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Carly 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I end my turn."

"No monsters, or set cards?" Carly said in surprise. "Have you really prepared to accept your fate? I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter, removing Fortune Lady Light from play until the End Phase!" Light blew Jack a kiss as she faded away. "And because she was removed from the field by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady from my Deck, like Fortune Lady Earth!" The Fortune Lady that so resembled Carly herself appeared in a flash of energy, glaring at Jack (ATK: ? - 2400).

"Now because your turn's over, Light returns!" Fortune Lady Light reappeared beside her sister Earth (ATK: ? - 200).

_Jack 8000LP 1SPC/Carly 8000LP 1SPC_

"My turn!" the Dark Signer declared (_Jack 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Carly 8000LP 2SPC_).

"During my Standby Phase, Ladies Light and Earth level up!" Fortune Ladies Light (ATK: 400) and Earth (ATK: 2800) glowed with energy. "And because Earth's Level increased, you take 400 damage!" Jack winced as a fiery red aura surrounded him.

(_Jack 7600LP 2SPC_)

"Now I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Compulsory Return Device!" The Continuous Trap lifted up. "This lets me discard a card from my hand to return a monster from my field to my hand, and I'll use that effect now!" She placed Solitaire Magician into the Graveyard and Lady Light transformed into light, reforming in her hand as a card. "And now her effect activates!" With a grim leer, Fortune Lady Dark appeared beside Earth (ATK: ? - 2000).

"I summon Fortune Lady Light!" Light appeared once again (ATK: ? - 200), before Carly discarded Skill Successor and the Fortune Lady vanished back into the Dark Signer's hand, Fortune Lady Water (ATK: ? - 1200) taking her place. "Because Fortune Lady Water was Special Summoned with another Fortune Lady in play, I can draw twice!" She drew two cards, bringing her hand to five.

"Brace yourself, because this is going to hurt! Fortune Lady Earth, attack him directly with _Cursed Thorn_!" Earth slammed her staff into the ground, sending it smashing upwards into Jack as a barrage of thorns, the Signer screaming in pain as they ripped into him.

(_Jack 4800LP 0SPC_)

As blood poured down Jack's face from a jagged cut on his forehead, he gazed at Carly. _"She isn't the type of girl who would hurt others…"_

"Fortune Lady Dark, direct attack! _Dark Fate_!" Lady Dark blasted the hail of dark spears from her staff with a dark leer…

"Because you just declared a second direct attack this turn, I can Special Summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from my hand!" Jack countered, playing the card. A tall, grim grey-skinned ogre clad in a crimson loincloth appeared, its head crowned by three horns and wielding a large wooden club (ATK: 0). "Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow's attack and defense points are equal to the first direct damage I took this turn!" The ogre shone with crimson energy (ATK: 2800). "And what's more, now your monsters have to attack my Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!"

The ogre roared and surged forwards, smashing aside the Dark Fate attack with a sweep of his arm before a swing of his club shattered Fortune Lady Dark.

(_Carly 7200LP 2SPC_)

"So you're resisting in the end," the impressed Carly said. "But you cannot escape fate! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared. "Attack me!"

"_You're being controlled by something…" _Jack thought. "I'll turn you back to normal, even if I have to give up my life!"

_Jack 4800LP 0SPC/Carly 7200LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" the former King declared, pulling the card from his Deck (_Jack 4800LP 1SPC_) (_Carly 7200LP 3SPC_).

"I summon Trap Eater by sending your Compulsory Return Device to the Graveyard!" Compulsory Return Device faded into golden motes as Trap Eater (ATK: 1900) appeared beside him.

"I activate the Trap Card, Dark Renewal!" Carly countered. "Using this, I Release both one of my monsters, and the monster you just summoned to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type from my Graveyard, like Fortune Lady Dark!" Trap Eater and Fortune Lady Water dissolved into golden motes that formed a black coffin. The coffin opened and Fortune Lady Dark (ATK: ? - 2000) stepped from it with a sneer.

"Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow, attack Fortune Lady Dark!" Jack commanded. The Ogre roared and charged forwards…

"I activate my Trap – Magician's Selection!" his opponent replied. "Because you attacked while I had a Spellcaster on the field, the attack is negated and your weakest monster is destroyed!" Earth and Dark raised their staffs and blasted energy from them, shattering Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow.

"I end my turn with a face-down monster, and a reversed card," Jack finished. The two face-downs appeared.

_Jack 4800LP 1SPC/Carly 7200LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Carly declared (_Jack 4800LP 2SPC_) (_Carly 7200LP 4SPC_). Fortune Ladies Dark (Level 6/ATK: 2400) and Earth (Level 8/ATK: 3200) glowed with energy. Then Jack winced as the crimson aura surrounded him from Earth's effect.

(_Jack 4400LP 2SPC_)

"Fortune Lady Dark, attack his face-down monster with Dark Fate!" Fortune Lady Dark blasted the spears of shadow from her staff, but they bounced off of Jack's Dark Resonator (DEF: 300).

"Once per turn, Dark Resonator can't be destroyed in battle!" Jack called out.

"Fortune Lady Earth, destroy Dark Resonator! Cursed Thorn!" Lady Earth slammed her staff down and the large spikes tore from the ground, impaling Dark Resonator and shattering it.

"Now I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared. _"Jack… this card will bring you to your true destiny…" _

_Jack 4400LP 2SPC/Carly 7200LP 4SPC_

"My turn!" Jack declared, drawing (_Jack 4400LP 3SPC_) (_Carly 7200LP 5SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Powerful Rebirth, reviving Dark Resonator with 100 more points apiece and an extra Level!" Dark Resonator reappeared, shrouded in fiery crimson aura (Level 4/ATK: 1400). "Now I summon Masked Dragon!" A crimson red dragon with metal plates covering its form appeared, its mouth sewn-up and its golden eyes deep with bitterness and agony (ATK: 1400).

"I Tune my Level Four Dark Resonator, to my Level Three Masked Dragon to Synchro Summon…!" Dark Resonator struck its tuning fork and faded into four Synchro Gates that encircled Masked Dragon, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of power…

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!" _

With an almighty roar, the jet-black barbed form of Exploder Dragonwing exploded in life, soaring over Jack as its claws clenched (ATK: 2400). "Exploder Dragonwing, attack her Fortune Lady Dark with _King Storm_!" Exploder Dragonwing roared and surged forwards, engulfing itself in energy…

"I activate my Dragonwing's effect, destroying your Lady Dark and dealing you damage equal to her attack points!" Fortune Lady Dark screamed as she was ripped apart by the blazing power, before the attack slammed down onto Carly herself.

(_Carly 4800LP 3SPC_)

"Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Jack finished, playing the two cards. _"If she tries to attack Dragonwing with her Lady Earth, my Synchro Deflector can put a stop to her plan."_

_Jack 4400LP 3SPC/Carly 4800LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Carly shouted (_Jack 4400LP 4SPC_) (_Carly 4800LP 4SPC_).

Fortune Lady Earth glowed again (Level 9/ATK: 3600). Jack winced as the red aura surrounded him.

(_Jack 4000LP 4SPC_)

"I activate the Speed Spell – Level Shifter, increasing or decreasing one of my monster's Levels by one!" Fortune Lady Earth glowed again (Level 10/ATK: 4000) before the crimson aura surrounded Jack.

(_Jack 3600LP 4SPC_)

"This turn, I'll completely finish you off," the Hummingbird Dark Signer said.

"I dare you to try!" Jack retorted.

"I activate Speed Spell – Storm Gazer, destroying one of your face-downs!" A bolt of lightning from the skies shattered Jack's Synchro Deflector and he grimaced. "Fortune Lady Earth, attack his Exploder Dragonwing with _Cursed Thorn_!" Fortune Lady Earth slammed her staff down and Exploder Dragonwing was impaled on the thorns, before Jack cried out as they slammed into him, knocking his Runner crashing down onto its side.

(_Jack 2000LP 3SPC_)

"I'll be damned if I give in!" the Wings Signer snarled, straining until he managed to lift his Duel Runner back upright.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly replied, skidding to a stop beside him.

"There's no fate!" Jack replied. "With my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes!"

"You're the one who should open your eyes," the Dark Signer said. "This Duel is a fight for us to be together! Once this match is settled, we're promised to eternal fate, the cards told me so!" She looked down at her face-down, remembering the vision it had given her just before her Duel with Kelsey. "I've been fortune-telling with my Deck… I activate the Trap Card, _**Prophecy of a Future King**_!"

The Trap lifted up and Jack was blinded by searing white light…

55

In the Old Enerdy Reactor, Julian was slumped against the wall in despair, staring down at the pool of Enerdy with hollow, deep eyes.

"Julian… are you… okay?" Luna murmured, looking down at him. She was struck by the deep emptiness of his eyes as he glanced at her, before returning his gaze to the Enerdy.

"I'm fine," he murmured, but they both knew he was lying. "No… I'm not. But there's nothing anyone can do… I tried my best, Luna… I tried to save them…Kelsey, Julia… Uncle…but I always fail…" She gently laid a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her again and see the pity in her eyes. It warmed his soul to see that single emotion.

"It must be terrible," she said softly. "Leo and I don't see our parents much, but at least we know they're there… if we needed them, they could be there… but you've got no-one, have you?" He gave a regretful sigh.

"I tried to hold onto them… but I couldn't stop them slipping away from me… now Yusei's my last hope of preserving something… everything else I cherish is gone, Luna. My parents… Uncle… Kelsey… they're gone forever. God knows what's happened to April… but she's probably gone now too, with all the geoglyphs appearing…"

"If she has been sacrificed, we can save her," the Rear Claw Signer said. "We just have to defeat the Earthbound Immortal…"

"I know that, but somehow it doesn't stop me feeling all my loss," Julian told her with true sorrow in his voice. "Luna… I'm sorry about what I said earlier, after Kelsey… died… I wasn't…"

"I know what you mean…" the girl said, looking down at the ground. "I want to help you, Julian… I want to save everyone… but I've always been so _frail_… always dependant on others… though, ever since I beat Devack… I've felt different… like something I was missing has been found…"

"I'm glad… that you feel that way… but truthfully… I'm in too much pain…" the Chosen of Flame whispered. "I want to just _do something_, anything… just to know I'm helping to save my child… but I'm stuck here… incapable of doing a thing to help Julia…" He closed his eyes. "I've only known about her a few hours… only seen her properly the once… but I want to be with her, Luna. I want to be her father, to shelter her and raise her… to protect her from this…"

"We'll bring her back… I promise," Luna whispered. "And then you can be her father, like you want, Julian." He gave a weak smile.

"Luna's right," Trudge said as he walked up behind the Signer. "We'll save your daughter, Julian… just trust Yusei, alright?"

"There's no-one I trust more… ever since I came to Satellite, Yusei's been someone I can depend on," he murmured softly. "But now… I don't want to depend on him… I want to save Julia myself, but I can't…"

55

Yusei groaned and opened his eyes, finding himself in a grim, dark, desolate wasteland.

"Am I… dead…?" he murmured, glancing around. "Julia… where are you?" He kept looking around, but there was no sign of Julian's daughter anywhere.

Suddenly, ghostly figures erupted from the ground around him, moaning and staring at Yusei with their black, empty eyes as they advanced towards him. One grabbed him by the arm and he tried to shake it off.

"Get off me!" Then his sight went blank, before he saw the immense white-hot explosion of the Zero Reverse, the deaths of those caught in the searing blast. "You're… the ones who… died that day…" The ground started to open beneath him, pulling him into the earth as the revenants continued to advance…

55

"Wake up, Jack…"

The young man groaned and sat up, taking in the large black-dressed king-size bed he was lying on.

"You had quite a nightmare." He turned to see Carly in her Dark Signer attire, the Mark of the Hummingbird burning brightly on his arm. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"What… is this place…?" he groaned. He looked down and was stunned to see the Hummingbird mark in place of the Wings Mark of the Dragon. "I'm… a Dark Signer?"

"Are you still seeing some of your dream?"

"What's going on here?" he demanded. He stood up and looked at himself in a mirror on the wall, seeing his jet-black clothes, and his black and orange eyes, the signs of a Dark Signer.

"Remember… your soul's been lost once before," Carly told him…

_The spikes of Cursed Thorn impaled into Jack, sending the Wheel of Fortune flying as the Signer crashed to the ground. Carly skidded her Runner to a stop, hurling herself from it over to him. She took him in her arms, holding him tenderly as she felt his heart stop beating. Then she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, causing the Hummingbird mark to ignite in purple fire on his arm…_

"This can't be!" he snarled, stalking out of the room onto a balcony, where he beheld the Hell born of the Dark Signers' victory. Volcanoes dominated the land, pools and rivers of lava criss-crossing the scorched and shattered earth. Nothing living had survived the devastation.

Carly walked onto the balcony beside him. "The 5000 year battle against the Signers was won with you by our side, Jack." They looked on as Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon sank into a lake of fire with screams of terrible agony.

"Because of our victory…" Jack murmured, recalling, "This world has become Hell itself…"

"You're the Dark King, High Ruler of Hell," Carly told him.

"Death has opened my eyes… I don't need friends, bonds or tepid harmony!" Jack proclaimed. "It's only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie!"

"This is the world we truly desired," Carly smiled.

55

But back in reality, the light of Prophecy of a Future King blinded Jack, poisoning his mind with the vision.

"When I chose this card, I was able to understand why I became a Dark Signer and what I could gain by fighting you, so we could go to our ideal future!" Carly declared. "By the effect of Prophecy of a Future King, as long as I haven't summoned this turn, when a Spellcaster-Type I control destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again right away! Fortune Lady Earth, make my future the truth! Attack with _**Cursed Thorn**_!"

As the spikes shot towards him, Carly's glasses slipped from Jack's pocket…

55

Jack and Carly as Dark Signers were carried upon a throne by four grey-skinned zombies, as more zombies in armor formed ranks of warriors miles long.

"Everything in this world has pledged allegiance to you as Dark King," Carly said.

"All the humans are gone…" As he murmured the words, Jack noticed Carly's glasses on the ground and a flood of memories swirled into his mind, memories of the true Carly… "This isn't the world you truly desired…"

55

"I activate the Trap Card, _**Change Destiny**_!" he shouted, the Trap lifting up and blocking the Cursed Thorn from striking him. "Change Destiny negates your attack and switches the attacking monster to defense mode!" The Cursed Thorn shattered and Lady Earth gave a snarl of rage as she was forced to kneel (DEF: 4000).

"Why are you trying to avoid fate?" Carly cried. "If I win, we can attain a blissful future!" Jack sighed, holding her glasses in his hand.

"This sham is not the future we're intended for!" he replied, and passion burned in every word. "You showed me what's real!" She gasped at the sight of her glasses. "But now my fate is in your hands, Carly… by the effect of Change Destiny, you can activate one of two effects. Either deal me damage equal to half of Lady Earth's attack points, or regain half her attack points as Life Points… your choice…"

55

In the blasted wasteland, Yusei struggled both against the ground and the approaching revenants…

"He is innocent in the involvement of your deaths!" a voice called out. "You must release him!" The revenants obeyed, stepping back and vanishing. A blinding light ignited, with a silhouette barely visible within the light. "It's too soon for you to be here… Yusei…"

"Who are you?" Yusei cried out to the person…

55

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Compulsory Return Device

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Raiza the Storm Monarch being blasted out of Compulsory Evacuation Device.

By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, return 1 monster you control to your hand.

(Compulsory Return Device was used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'A Threat! Loan Token Hell'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Dark Renewal

Normal Trap Card

Image: A regal dark purple and gold coffin in front of a dark green seal.

Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster. Tribute that monster and 1 monster you control. Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard.

(Dark Renewal was first used by Arkana in the second series anime episode 'The Master of Magicians Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Magician's Selection

Normal Trap Card

Image: Dark Magician standing before a glowing green seal containing a red six-pointed star.

Activate only when a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

(Magician's Selection was first used by Yami Yugi in the second series anime episode' Clash in the Coliseum Part 5'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55

Next time on Spirit Legends, will Carly choose to save Jack from the shadows, or drag him into them? When his destiny is in her hands, how will she choose? Even if he survives her choice, can Jack possibly save her from the shadows?

And just who is this mysterious person who saved Yusei? Why did they intervene? Can they help the Tail Signer to rescue Julia?

To find out, read Chapter 56 – Ray of Hope!


	56. Chapter 56: Ray of Hope

_**Chapter 56: Ray of Hope **_

"_Flying Penguin, attack directly!"_

_A large dark purple penguin with ears like wings shot forwards, slamming into a boy and knocking him flying. His triumphant opponent gave a laugh as his monster faded away._

"_That's your third win in a row, Damon!" a young, nine-year-old Carly commented as she took a picture of the winning boy, bringing a smile to his face. _

_Later, the young Carly walked beside another girl._

"_Do you plan to be a reporter someday?" the other girl asked. _

"_I'm not sure, Cathy," Carly replied. "I love seeing people who are doing their best." Cathy gave a puzzled frown._

"_That's strange," she said. "You can't be happy yourself when other people are doing their best." _

"_I wouldn't say that," the young girl answered. "When I cheer on someone doing their best, I think I can do a little better myself." They walked past a young couple, a man and a woman holding a baby. "That alone makes me happy." _

_The couple stared after the two girls._

"_Something tells me she'll be a reporter, or a blogger, or something," the man murmured. "She gives me that impression already…"_

"_Maybe," the woman replied. "Who knows what she'll become when she's older? Who knows what Julian'll be when he grows up?" She looked down at the baby cradled in her arms tenderly…_

56

In the present, the Duel between Jack and Carly continued. Jack had just blocked Carly's direct attack with the Trap Card, Change Destiny. He controlled no cards, had one card in his hand, 2000 Life Points and 3 Speed Counters.

Carly controlled Fortune Lady Earth (DEF: 4000), had no other cards in play, one card in her hand, 4800 Life Points and 4 Speed Counters.

"Remember, Carly!" Jack urged, holding up her glasses. "The true Carly is still in there somewhere!"

"That can't be true!" she replied as both started their Runners and shot off again. "I came back as a Dark Signer so you and I could rule the world! This is what I desire – the fate appointed to us!"

"You're wrong!" Jack shouted. "You're the one who woke me up when I lost all direction after being toyed by a sham of fate!" At the words, she recalled that time atop the tower, how she had encouraged him to live and start anew. "I haven't forgotten what you said, and that's why I followed your advice and decided how I live myself!"

"Change Destiny's second effect allows you to either deal me half of Earth's attack points as damage, or restore your Life Points by that amount." Carly's eyes widened in shock.

"Why don't you mind with taking damage when you were just squeezed with Earth's attack?" she asked.

"It's so I can teach you there's no such thing as an appointed fate, and that I believe in you," Jack said sincerely. "You must choose your own destiny!"

"You're a fool!" she declared with a dark smile. "By flustering you such a great deal, you've ended up following what I've said! This time, I'll make you mine!"

"I choose to inflict…" As she spoke, she stared into Jack's eyes and her voice trailed away as she remembered their good times together. "I choose to restore my own Life Points and leave yours untouched!" She glowed with green aura, sighing and closing her eyes.

(_Carly 6800LP 4SPC_)

"Carly… are you back…?" Jack asked softly, hesitantly.

"I… am…" she whispered. "I don't want that kind of fight, Jack…"

"You're not the type of person to hurt others," he replied, smiling at her. Then he cried out in shock as darkness engulfed her form, a veil of shadow bursting into existence to cover her body.

"_I don't care about your desire!" _the dark voice that had spoken to Greiger hissed. _"This Duel is your fate appointed to you as a Dark Signer!"_

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack roared in the shadows.

"_Continue the Duel and dispatch of the Signer," _the shadows hissed. Carly's eyes turned dark and her mark blazed brightly.

"Unhand her!" Jack shouted.

"I end my turn!" Carly laughed darkly.

_Jack 2000LP 3SPC/Carly 6800LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Jack shouted (_Jack 2000LP 4SPC_) (_Carly 6800LP 5SPC_)

"I placed two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Jack 2000LP 4SPC/Carly 6800LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Carly cried (_Jack 2000LP 5SPC_) (_Carly 6800LP 6SPC_). Fortune Lady Earth glowed (Level 11/DEF: 4400). Then the red aura surrounded Jack.

(_Jack 1600LP 5SPC_)

"I switch Fortune Lady Earth to attack mode!" Lady Earth stood, twirling her staff (ATK: 4400). "Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly with Cursed Thorn!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card!" Jack retorted. The Cursed Thorn was blocked by the glowing energy shield as he drew.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Carly finished, hurling the card onto her Disk.

_Jack 1600LP 5SPC/Carly 6800LP 6SPC_

"I'll make you pay for taking Carly!" Jack swore as he drew (_Jack 1600LP 6SPC_) (_Carly 6800LP 7SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and discarded. "Because my Mode Signaler was sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Position of a random monster is changed, but there's only one choice!" Fortune Lady Earth snarled in rage as she knelt (DEF: 4400). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down!" He slowed down (_Jack 1600LP 0SPC_) and drew twice.

"I summon Vice Dragon through its effect!" The black dragon appeared with a snarl (ATK: 2000 - 1000). "Now I summon Flare Resonator!" The fiery counterpart to Dark Resonator also appeared (ATK: 1300). "I Tune my Level Three Flare Resonator, to my Level Five Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon…!"

Flare Resonator combusted, splitting into three Synchro Gates that encircled Vice Dragon, reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of energy…

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

With an almighty roar, the hellish dragon descended (ATK: 3000 - 3300).

"The dragon, which proves you as a Signer, is finally here," Carly smirked. "But it cannot save you from your fate!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Jack snarled. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth with _Scorching Crimson Flare_!" The dragon let loose with its flames, but Earth raised a barrier of Cursed Thorn that blocked the hellish fire.

(_Jack 500LP 0SPC_)

"Now due to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect, all your defensive monsters are destroyed!" Jack shouted. "_**Absolute Power Force**_!" The dragon lashed out with a blazing strike of its talons, shattering Earth. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Lineage of Destruction! Because I destroyed one of your Defense-Position monsters this turn, a Level Eight monster I control can attack twice! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack directly with _Scorching Crimson Flare_!" His Signer Dragon unleashed its blazing attack, Carly crying out in pain as it landed.

(_Carly 3500LP 4SPC_)

Her Duel Runner went skidding into the geoglyph flames…

56

Julian stared down into the Enerdy.

"Save her… please, Yusei… save her…" he whispered…

56

Yusei hung suspended in the darkness, staring ahead at the light.

"Who are you?" he asked. He began to walk, coming to a river.

"You don't belong in this world just yet." He stared into the light, seeing three silhouettes.

"Are you the one who guided my way?" he asked the middle figure. "Father…?" The three silhouettes stepped closer and became truly visible. The one he had addressed was indeed his father, while the other two were Aaron and Catherine Mikuro, who stood behind Dr. Fudo, embracing one another as they looked at the Signer.

"I'm sorry, my son," Dr. Fudo said. "Sorry for burdening you with such an outrageous destiny." With that, he began to fade.

"Father, wait!" Yusei cried. Aaron and Catherine stepped forwards.

"Yusei," Aaron murmured. "When you return… tell Julian… that his mother and I will always be proud of what he's done to help you all… that we know there's a light at the end of the tunnel for him."

"You're… Julian's parents…" the Signer said softly, before they too began to fade.

"Yusei!" Dr. Fudo called as the three spirits began to fade away into the light, Yusei pursuing them. "Destiny can and will be changed!"

"Father!"

"There are people truly waiting for you down the path you'll proceed," his father continued.

"Where's Julia?"

"My granddaughter is too deep into the darkness, Yusei," Catherine murmured sadly. "You cannot bring her back… it isn't your fate to do so… I feel that only a kindred soul can purge the shadows from her now. I am truly sorry… tell Julian that someday she will be saved… but not today…" And with that, the three were gone and Yusei's world faded to white light…

56

Julian and Crow gave a cry as light poured from the Enerdy, lifting Yusei's motionless form out of the pool of rainbow light. As he elevated to them, Julian and Crow caught him, holding him.

"Wake up, Yusei," Julian murmured. The Tail Signer's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as his two friends helped him to stand.

"Am I… back…?" he groaned.

"Yeah," Crow laughed happily, but Julian was grim.

"Where's Julia?" he asked, and the look in Yusei's eyes broke his heart.

"I couldn't… find her, Julian," he replied hesitantly. "When I was in the Enerdy… I saw your parents… and your mother told me that Julia was too deep in the darkness to be saved by me… that someday she would be saved… but not today…" Julian could only stare at him in horror and agony, before falling to his knees as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"She's… gone…" he whispered. "Just like… everyone else… I cherish…" Luna's eyes were deep with sadness as she looked at his deep sorrow and heartbreak.

"I'm truly sorry…" Yusei whispered. "I did all I could to find her, Julian… but it wasn't enough…"

"What now?" the Chosen of Flame said softly as his tears fell. "Kelsey… Julia… mom… dad… uncle… all gone. There's nothing left… no-one left for me to love…"

"There's April," Trudge cut in, and Julian looked up at him, hearing his words like a beacon of hope. "Even if she's been sacrificed… we can save her, Julian. Cling to that hope… don't let yourself fall into despair."

"There's always something for you to cherish," Crow said to Julian. "No matter how dark it gets, there's always a light somewhere… that's what Satellite taught me. Someday… you'll find someone to hold onto and never let go of… someone you'll always be able to love…"

"That's who Kelsey was to me…"

"Your father said to me that for you, there'd be a light at the end of the tunnel," Yusei said. "He also said that he and your mother are proud of you. I know that someday, there will be something you'll always able to cherish, Julian… right now, you're filled so much with darkness… but there will be a light for you… I know there will be." Julian stared up at him, and there was a new hope in his eyes.

"We can't waste any more time," Crow cut in.

"You're right," Yusei nodded. "There are still two more towers… Julian, are you with us?" He held out a hand, and Julian took it.

"There will be a light," he murmured. Yusei smiled, and took something from his pocket, placing it into Julian's other hand.

"A friend told me that someday I'd find someone who was destined to use these cards, because they weren't any longer," the Signer said. "I think I've found the right person, Julian." Julian looked down at the Deck, seeing Vulcan's card.

"I think you've found the right person too," he smiled…

56

"Carly, answer me!" Jack cried into the geoglyph flames. Then she burst from them upon her Runner as her Trap lifted up.

"I activate the Trap Card, Inherited Fortune!" she shouted. "Because you destroyed a Fortune Lady, I can Special Summon up to two more from my hand in my next Standby Phase!"

"I end my turn!" Jack finished. _"No matter what… I will save you, Carly…"_

_Jack 500LP 0SPC/Carly 3500LP 4SPC_

"My turn!" Carly declared, drawing (_Jack 500LP 1SPC_) (_Carly 3500LP 5SPC_).

"I summon Fortune Ladies Water and Light by the effect of Inherited Fortune!" Light (ATK: ? - 200) and Water (ATK: ? - 1200). "Now I use Water's effect to draw twice!" She drew two cards and gave a dark smile.

"Serve as my sacrifice, Jack! I Release Fortune Ladies Water and Light to Advance Summon…!" Water and Light faded into rainbow light that soared upwards and became an Earthbound Immortal heart, which soaked in the fog and began to beat…

"_Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more! May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" _

The heart exploded into a pillar of purple fire, which broke as Aslla Piscu soared into the heavens with a piercing shriek (ATK: 2500)…

"If the real Carly witnessed this… she'd blame and lament herself," Jack murmured to himself.

"You'll receive the judgment of Aslla Piscu!" Carly declared. "Attack directly!" The Immortal shrieked, stabbing its beak down at Jack…

"I'll stop this evil power, or die trying!" Jack retorted. "I Special Summon Battle Fader from my hand, negating your direct attack and ending the Battle Phase!" A strange Fiend like a clock's pendulum with a bell on one of its arms appeared, shrieking from its bat-like face (ATK: 0). Then Battle Fader began to strike its pendulum to its bell, creating immense sound-waves that knocked the huge form of Aslla Piscu away from Jack.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Carly shouted, throwing the card face-down.

"I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others, and I betrayed and hurt my friends," Jack said, envisioning Yusei, Crow, Julian, Kelsey, Drago and others. "I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions." He remembered taking Stardust Dragon from Yusei, and defeating Julian in the trash pipeline. "But I learned from you that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart to save the person I truly love… _you_…"

He was surrounded by a fiery crimson aura…

56

Yusei's Tail Mark began to glow with blazing fiery light.

"This feeling… it's like when I dueled Kalin…" he murmured, as Luna's mark also began to glow. Then both marks vanished, along with the Front Claw, Head and Wing marks…

56

All five marks united; becoming one complete Crimson Dragon seal upon Jack's back. His Deck's top card lit with fiery crimson as he drew it, and he understood as he beheld the artwork of Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon…

_Jack 500LP 1SPC/Carly 3500LP 5SPC_

"My turn!" Jack declared (_Jack 500LP 2SPC_) (_Carly 3500LP 6SPC_).

"_Jack… end this Duel," _Carly's voice spoke, and he saw her there, as she had been before Death and the Earthbound Immortals had taken her. _"I don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore…" _

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack replied desperately. "There's got to be a way to save you, Carly!"

"_If you truly care for me, you'll end this Duel…"_

"If I do that, you'll be gone…"

"_This is the fate I choose for myself," _Carly murmured. _"You're truly considerate for me, and you must end it by your own hand." _

"I understand… if this is what you sincerely desire, then I'll do it," Jack told her.

"_Thank you…"_

"I have to pay you back by saving your life, as you saved mine…" the Wings Signer realized. "I summon the Tuner Monster, Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!" The shining dragon of salvation appeared, shining with exalted radiance (ATK: 0).

"I Tune the Level One Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, to the Level Eight Red Dragon Archfiend and Level One Battle Fader, to Synchro Summon…!"

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon expanded into crimson light that enveloped Red Dragon Archfiend and Battle Fader, reducing them to frameworks that shattered into nine glowing stars. The stars aligned with the Synchro Gate of Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, before the Synchro Summon became a searing burst of power and light…

"_Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Creation-shaking soul! __**Savior Demon Dragon**__!" _Jack chanted.

In a flare of radiance, the third Savior Dragon emerged, a mighty crystalline evolution of Red Dragon Archfiend, its form blazing crimson, with four large crystal wings. Its form was largely serpentine, three white horns upon its skull, a mane of blazing crimson coating its neck. Savior Demon Dragon roared, shining with blazing aura (ATK: 4000).

"Savior Demon Dragon's effect negates an opponent's monster's effects and adds that monster's attack points onto its own until the End Phase," Jack said. "_**Power Drain**_!" Crimson motes flew from Aslla Piscu, which shrieked in rage as Savior Demon Dragon shone with more intensity (ATK: 6500).

"I'll finish this, just as you wish," the Wings Signer told her. "Carly… I'll save you! Savior Demon Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu with _**Ultimate Power Force**_!" The dragon's form shone with intense, solar radiance as it folded its wings, shooting at Aslla Piscu like a lance of light…

"_Jack… my real wish is that you become a true king, who'll be loved by everyone and makes everyone happy!" _the true Carly called out, showing him a card depicting him surrounded by smiling, laughing children…

Savior Demon Dragon stabbed into Aslla Piscu, unleashing fire and light through the Immortal, which shrieked as it was consumed, shattering into burning shadows as the Savior Dragon spread its wings and soared…

_Jack 500LP 2SPC/Carly 0LP 2SPC_

Savior Demon Dragon's light coalesced on the ground, forming into Jack, who sprinted to Carly as she collapsed.

"Where are you, Jack…?" she whispered.

"I'm here," the Signer said softly, taking her in his arms.

"I can't… see…" Then he tenderly placed her glasses over her eyes, letting her see him. "I loved to cheer on people who tried their hardest, like you… but when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so…"

"Everyone has a right to wish for happiness," he replied. "If you're saying that's a crime, then I'm guilty as well, Carly."

"I know you'll save the world," she breathed weakly. "I'll be cheering… you on after… all…" She wrapped him in a tight embrace, before falling back into his arms as she began to fade into dust. "Jack… I… love… you…"

And then she was gone, merely dust in the wind as her glasses fell to the ground and a single tear fell onto them from Jack's eye, followed by another.

"Carly…" he whispered sorrowfully, as dust of light rained down from the heavens onto him…

56

As Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, Trudge and Julian emerged from the Old Enerdy, Yusei and Luna's marks reappeared on their arms and they beheld the rain of light.

"Jack must have won his Duel," Luna murmured.

"Then that just leaves Misty," Julian said.

"One more tower to seal, and the Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped," Yusei said…

56

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Mode Signaler

DARK/ Warrior/Effect /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is sent to the Graveyard, change the Battle Position of 1 random face-up monster on the field.

(Mode Signaler is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

56

Next time on 5D's, the final tower must be sealed! But is Akiza going to be able to defeat Misty? When an old figure from the past returns from the grave, just how will this reappearance affect this final face-off? Who's come back to haunt the Black Rose?

To find out, read Chapter 57 – Serpent Suppression!


	57. Chapter 57: Serpent Suppression

_**Chapter 57: Serpent Suppression **_

The seas between New Domino and Satellite were choppy and rough, a storm brewing due to the appearance of the Earthbound Immortals. Most with sense were avoiding the ocean.

But despite the oncoming storm, a single boat braved the seas, carrying two people. One was Alicia, the girl who Carly had seen at Kurumizawa's shop, and who had shown Julian the heartbreak the fall of Arcadia had brought. However, somehow now Alicia was smiling, her eyes sparkling with joy as she stared at the other occupant of the boat, a tall, slender man in a brown trench coat, a fedora and wearing black sunglasses…

57

Within the Lizard tower, Misty sat alone in the darkness. She could feel the emptiness, the loss of her allies. She knew she stood alone now, last of the Dark Signers.

She flicked open the locket she held in her hand, staring at the picture within. It showed her standing beside a young boy in a Duel Academy uniform, with raven-black hair the same shade as hers.

"Toby…"

57

Three Duel Runners and a car formed a small convoy along the battered and pitted highways of Satellite, heading for the Lizard tower.

Astride his Runner, Julian kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road ahead, as his heart seethed with his deep emotions.

"_Two more… lost so quickly… it took one day to tear it all down again…" _he thought. _"Kelsey… Julia… both gone in a few hours…" _Yusei pulled up, riding right beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the Chosen of Flame murmured. "Yusei… I know you tried your best… I won't bear a grudge over this, don't worry. We just weren't the right people to save her…"

"Julian!" Crow pulled up on the other side of his Runner.

"What is it, Crow?" Julian asked, seeing the outlaw's hard eyes.

"You and I need to talk about the night Kalin was arrested," Crow said grimly.

"So you found out, then? That I was the one who told them?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you betray Kalin? You're the reason he even became a Dark Signer!"

"Maybe that's true," Julian murmured. "But you walked out first, Crow. You saw what he was becoming… what he made your team into. You saw what he was going to do to that kid. When you keep that in mind… does my choice really seem so wrong? Kalin took things too far… he had to be stopped before innocents were hurt, Crow. That's why I did what I had to."

"Oh, and then you ended up as a Security puppet!"

"Don't you dare accuse me of that!" the Chosen snarled, glaring rage at his friend. "I was trying to make Satellite safe, Crow! I wanted to make it safe for us all… Kelsey, Milo, Drago… together, we wanted to help make our home somewhere safe!"

"And you did it by taking Security bounties on crooks," Crow snarled. "Security are as bad as the crooks you caught for them!" A spark of pure rage ignited in Julian's eye.

"Be very careful who you tar with that brush, Crow. My cousin is a Security, and she's one of the noblest officers I've ever known."

"Julian, you betrayed us… you broke Team Satisfaction by selling Kalin out," Crow said softly. "I just want you to know what you caused… because of you, Kalin became a Dark Signer. Can you really accept you made the right choice?"

"I'm not proud of doing what had to be done… but I didn't know what my choice would cause to happen," Julian replied. "So many times people make choices without realizing what those choices cause… tell me, Crow, have you ever heard of Robert Oppenheimer?"

"No."

"He was one of the scientists working in America's Manhattan Project in World War Two," the Chosen explained. "That was the project to create atomic bombs with the aim of ending the war… it made the bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki to force us into surrendering. Robert Oppenheimer was at the first successful test of an atomic bomb. He watched the devastation it caused, and then he said 'now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds'."

"Why'd he say that?" Crow asked.

"Firstly, it wasn't even original – he got it from Hindu scripture. But he said it because he could see the devastation the atomic bomb would cause, and he understood that he'd helped create a weapon mankind wasn't yet ready to hold the power of. He was one of few people in history to know what their choices would cause before the results became evident…"

"And your point is, exactly?"

"Crow, I made a choice and I didn't know what I'd done to Kalin," Julian said. "Not many people have the foresight to predict what they'll cause to happen… Robert Oppenheimer was one of very few. I'm not among those few…"

57

Akiza fidgeted as she sat in the car beside Mina, the car pulling up outside an abandoned amusement park, from which rose the monolithic Lizard tower. The two looked up at it as they got out of the car.

"We must find the last Dark Signer quickly," Mina said softly.

"We don't know when the geoglyph might spring up, so we need to be careful," Akiza replied, walking towards the park. Mina hesitated, then followed her…

57

A short while later, Julian, Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge stopped beside the empty car.

"They must already be inside," Julian mused, dismounting and pulling off his helmet.

"The Duel hasn't started yet," Luna murmured, glancing around.

"We'll split up to search for Akiza," Yusei decided. "Trudge, you go with Leo and Luna. Julian, go with Crow. I'll search on my own." Julian nodded…

57

Mina wandered through the abandoned buildings of the park, giving a soft sigh.

"It's sad that a place like this is devoid of people," she murmured.

"Everything fades, in time." Startled, the woman looked to see Alicia as the girl stepped from behind a building, followed by the man in the trench coat.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I'm here by order of Director Goodwin," the man explained. "I found Alicia here nearby… apparently the disappearance phenomenon present in the city has spread to Satellite…"

57

Akiza continued to walk through the park, unaware of the black lizard watching her with crimson eyes…

The door of a nearby building swung open and Akiza entered, seeing the walls of mirrors all around.

"A hall of mirrors…" she murmured. Then the door slammed shut behind her and Misty appeared in the mirrors.

"Black Rose," she laughed darkly. "My business with you will finally be finished. Today I'll take my revenge for my brother and I's deaths!"

57

Yusei wandered the park, searching for Akiza.

"Watch out!" He suddenly noticed the board sign falling towards him and rolled aside, barely avoiding it. The man in the trench coat rushed over to help the Signer up, Alicia trailing behind him.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm fine," Yusei replied, with a glance at the sign. "Who are you two?"

"I'm from Sector Security, here under orders from Director Goodwin," the man explained. "This is Alicia… I found her alone nearby."

"You're not safe here, either of you," Yusei warned.

"The director informed me of the details," the man replied. "I'm prepared for such risks, and I can keep Alicia here safe from harm." The girl gave a soft smile. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win her Duel at any cost."

"We'll search for her together," the Signer decided…

57

"Our Duel can begin," Misty told Akiza. "I'll tell you what you did to Toby in grueling detail. If you wish to seal the tower, you must navigate the mirror maze… I'm sure this Duel will be enjoyable…"

"I accept your challenge!" Akiza declared. Their Disks activated and they drew their opening hands.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I'll begin!" the Dark Signer said, drawing a sixth card. "I activate the Field Spell Card, Savage Colosseum!" The mirror maze transformed, becoming a massive arena of mirrored walls.

"Now I place a monster face-down." The reversed monster appeared. "I'll show you your crimes!" The mirrors shone with light…

_Toby held out a wrapped-up gift in his hands, giving it to the younger Misty. _

"_Thank you, Toby," she said, unwrapping the gift and revealing it as a locket. She opened it, and beautiful music played from it. "I'll always treasure it…"_

"_I met someone with psychic powers like mine today," Toby said softly. "Her name was Akiza Izinski!"_

Akiza gasped in shock.

"_Akiza is also skilled in the Arcadia Movement, and Arcadia isn't as bad as everyone thinks," the teenager continued. "I want to use my powers to benefit everyone…"_

"I end my turn with a face-down," Misty finished, her eyes burning with anger.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I draw!" Akiza declared. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The black-armored girl appeared, drawing her sword (ATK: 1000). "Now I use Twilight Rose Knight's effect to Special Summon Botanical Girl from my hand!" The older teenage girl made of plants appeared, smirking sinisterly (ATK: 1300).

"I Tune Twilight Rose Knight, to Botanical Girl to Synchro Summon…!"

Twilight Rose Knight closed her eyes, fading into three Synchro Gates that encircled Botanical Girl, reducing her to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of power…

"_Thorns of malice that rule the darkest reaches of the forest, let your bitter hatred envelop this world! Synchro Summon! Appear, Queen of Thorns!"_

The plant queen appeared with a vicious smirk, raising her flytrap hands (ATK: 2200).

"Because Botanical Girl was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a Plant-Type with 1000 or less defense from my Deck to my hand, like Lord Poison," Akiza said, taking the card shot from her Deck. "Now I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

"Queen of Thorns, attack that face-down monster!" Queen of Thorns laughed and thorny vines ripped from the ground…

"I activate Offering to the Snake Deity, destroying a Reptile-Type like my face-down Reptilianne Gardna, to destroy two cards you control!" the Dark Signer replied. The green tortoise that was Reptilianne Gardna shattered, along with Queen of Thorns and Akiza's face-down Synchro Back.

"No!" the Signer cried.

"Because Reptilianne Gardna was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Reptilianne monster from my Deck to my hand," Misty said, taking a card from her Deck into her hand.

"I end my turn!" Akiza snarled.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I draw!" Misty declared, bringing her hand to five cards. "I set a monster, and a face-down card to end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared. "Come, follow me." She turned and began to walk away into the mirror maze, her form reflected across every pane of glass as Akiza followed…

57

Yusei, Alicia and the man continued to wander the amusement park.

"What happened to you?" the Signer asked Alicia. "Before he found you, I mean." The girl looked away, remaining resolutely silent. "If you don't want to talk about…"

"Tell me, Yusei, do you believe Akiza can defeat a Dark Signer?" the Security agent cut in.

"She'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in her…" But something seemed wrong about the man's sentence… what was it?

"Hm… do you have special feelings for her?"

"We're friends." The man stopped as Alicia came to a halt.

"What is it, my dear?" the agent asked her.

"I saw… something move in there," she said softly, gesturing to a house nearby. The three entered the house, Alicia and the agent hanging back.

Yusei wandered within, before entering the sitting room and finding the unconscious Mina sprawled out on the floor. "Mina!" He rushed to her side, but twin fireballs flew past him, stopping him dead. He glanced to the side, only to have to roll to avoid two more fireballs cast by Alicia and the agent.

"Duck and hide, huh?" Alicia taunted. "Is that all the mighty King is capable of? Then again, you're only human!"

"You were a nuisance to my plans all along," the agent said, taking a card in hand. It glowed and expanded in a crackling energy blade with a steel hilt, the Psychic Sword Equip Spell. "Fight me if you wish to know the truth!" He took the sword in hand and rushed Yusei.

"Are you a Psychic Duelist?" the Signer cried, blocking the man's swing with his Duel Disk. The man laughed, swinging again only to have his blade stopped by the Disk.

"Take this!" Alicia cried, throwing a card into her Disk. "Magical Blast!" A sphere of crackling purple aura formed in her hand and she hurled it at Yusei, who dodged. The blast ripped through the opposite wall and exploded, shaking the house and sending dust and plaster fragments raining down on them…

57

Akiza and Misty continued to walk through the mirror maze.

"It's my turn!" Akiza declared.

_Akiza 8000LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I draw!" the Front Claw Signer declared. "I summon Cactus Fighter!" The tall, cactus-made warriors appeared, clenching its claws (ATK: 1900). "Cactus Fighter, attack her monster with Needle Punch!" Cactus Fighter surged forwards and slammed its fist into Misty's monster, which was revealed as a cute little girl wearing a short brown dress, her body from the hips down that of a brown snake, her skin unnaturally pale and her eyes emerald green. Her silky golden hair was topped by a hideous headdress styled after a demonic cobra (DEF: 0).

"Reptilianne Naga cannot be destroyed in battle," Misty informed the Signer coolly. "And any monster that battles her has its attack points reduced to zero at the end of the Battle Phase." Reptilianne Naga gave a demonic smirk as she reared up and parted her lips, baring snake-like fangs which she sank into Cactus Fighter's leg, petrifying the Plant with venom (ATK: 0). The snake-girl pulled back, making faces of disgust at the presumably awful taste of the cactus's flesh.

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Akiza finished angrily, glowing with energy from Savage Colosseum. The reversed card appeared.

_Akiza 8300LP/Misty 8000LP_

"I draw!" Misty declared. The mirrors flashed with light again.

_This time, Toby stood in the Arcadia Movement's headquarters, walking up to Akiza._

"_Akiza, I want to be just like you!" he exclaimed. "What can I do to be like you?" _

"_Sayer will tell you how," she replied compassionately, ever-willing to save another fellow Psychic Duelist. "Just listen to what Sayer says…" With that, she walked away…_

Misty's eyes blazed brighter with hate. "By Releasing two monsters with zero attack points from anywhere on the field," Reptilianne Naga and Cactus Fighter faded into rainbow light, "I can Special Summon one of my mightiest creatures from my hand! Rise, _Reptilianne Vaskii_!"

The rainbow light coalesced and with a sinister hiss a ten-foot-tall monster rose up before the Dark Signer, this one a young, beautiful woman with milk-white skin. She had four arms, one of which held a lotus flower, and below the hips she had the body of a monstrous serpent. Vaskii wore a regal purple and gold shirt which clung to her curvy figure tightly, a golden crown adorned with a cobra placed lightly atop her head (ATK: 2600).

"Reptilianne Vaskii, attack Akiza directly!" Misty shouted. Vaskii gave an alluring smile as she raised a hand, a stream of acidic venom tearing from her palm to shower Akiza, who screamed as the droplets seared into her skin.

"I activate Ground Capture, halving the damage!" she shouted. "And because its still over 1000 damage, I draw a card!"

(_Akiza 7000LP_)

She drew once as Misty glowed due to the effect of Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 8300LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Light of Intervention, and end my turn," Misty finished, white light shining down onto the field…

57

Yusei rolled under another Magical Blast hurled at him by Alicia, as the agent's Psychic Sword thudded into the floor inches from his neck.

"Why don't you want me to help Akiza?" the Signer cried, narrowly avoiding another swing of the sword.

"Why should you help her?" Alicia snarled. "She belongs with us! You stole her away from her family, but we're going to save her from you!" Her eyes seemed bitter as she spoke.

"Akiza is destined for greatness, and she doesn't need you fools to achieve it!" the agent shouted, swinging his blade once again.

"If Akiza can't wrap things up by sunset, the world we be destroyed!" the Signer protested.

"That is none of our concern," the man said silkily. "Alicia, end this farce." He leapt back as the girl played a card.

"Magical Blast!" She slammed the blast into the floor and it exploded in a shockwave that tore the floorboards to splinters, sending Yusei and Mina crashing down into the cellar below. They landed in a cage, the door of which swung shut due to the impact.

"Good work," the agent smiled, patting the girl on the shoulder. She looked like she was about to melt with pleasure at the simple compliment as the man played a card. "Hinotama!" A fireball appeared and struck the lock of the cage door, melting it and sealing the two in. "Akiza can only shine in the world we desire. Farewell!" With that, he and his young assistant walked out.

Water started to spill into the cellar, Alicia's Magical Blast having ruptured the water pipes. Yusei desperately tried to wake Mina as the water poured down into the space with them…

57

Meanwhile, Akiza's turn began in the Duel.

_Akiza 7000LP/Misty 8300LP_

"I draw!" Akiza cried. "I summon Lord Poison in defense mode!" The twisted bark creature appeared, curling up to bare thorns across its form (DEF: 1000). "Now I end my turn!"

_Akiza 7000LP/Misty 8300LP_

"I draw!" Misty snarled. The mirrors flashed once again…

_The Daimon Area was full of screams, people running from the terrifying barbed form of Black Rose Dragon. _

_The dragon's tail lashed, smashing through a building and sending rubble flying. A boulder slammed into Toby as he watched Akiza's dragon in awe, crushing the boy instantly…_

"No… it can't be…" Akiza said, horrified. "There were no casualties that day!"

"The Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths," Misty replied darkly. "I activate the effect of Reptilianne Vaskii, destroying a face-up monster, like Lord Poison!" Reptilianne Vaskii hissed and snakes burst from the ground, dragging Lord Poison into the earth with their biting mouths. "Taste Toby's pain! Attack directly, Reptilianne Vaskii!" Vaskii raised a hand and the stream of venom showered onto Akiza, the Signer screaming in pain once again.

(_Akiza 4400LP_)

"I'm sorry…" the Signer groaned weakly. "But despite meeting Toby, I don't know much about him or the incident that claimed his life…" Misty's face contorted in pure rage.

"How dare you continue to deny your involvement!" she snarled as the mirrors shone with blinding light…

_Misty drove her car along a cliff top road, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed. Deep in her sorrow, she didn't notice the upcoming bend until it was far too late…_

_By the time she had been rushed to hospital, she was already dead… dead until she had been chosen by Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua…_

57

The agent and Alicia stopped beside the hall of mirrors.

"What now?" the girl asked.

"Leave now, Alicia," he told her. "Find somewhere safe to hide… I'll find you once this blows over." She looked up at him.

"I won't leave you," she whispered. "I love you…" He sighed.

"I know," he replied. "I feel the same…" Her eyes widened. "But that's why I can't let you get hurt, Alicia." He quickly brushed his lips to hers in a shallow, chaste kiss that only left her hungry for more. "Please, do as I say."

"If you aren't out soon… I'll come looking," she told him, her voice deep with burning passion and love. She turned and ran away, her eyes filled with her love for him…

"_Sayer…" _

57

As this took place, Julian and Crow were merely a street away.

"Where is she?" Julian wondered.

"God knows," Crow muttered. "Look, we'll cover more ground if we go it alone. So at the end of the street, I'll go left and you go right, 'kay?"

"Got it," Julian nodded. The two came to the end of the street, and separated as Crow had determined, each turning into another aisle of amusement park buildings. But crucially, on Julian's street was the hall of mirrors…

57

In the cellar of the house, Yusei and Mina struggled with the welded door, crying out for help…

Outside, Trudge noticed something on the ground and bent down to pick it up. "Mina's Security I.D.?" He flipped it open and his eyes narrowed in anger at the picture of Jack his co-worker kept on the inside. Closing it with a snarl, he suddenly heard something.

"Mina?" He walked into the house…

57

"I'm… responsible for all this…" the horrified Akiza gasped, staggering back. As she continued to stagger, she didn't notice the shard of glass she was about to fall on…

Then the Security agent caught her a second before she was impaled on the glass.

"Don't worry – I'm on your side," he told her, and she felt she knew his voice. He took off his fedora and sunglasses, revealing himself to be Sayer!

"Sayer?" she gasped in shock, feeling her knees start to buckle. "You… fell…" she remembered how she had watched him fall from the fiery devastation brought by Aslla Piscu.

"So I did," he replied, gently brushing aside his hair to reveal his scarred and burned face. "Fight back, Akiza."

"I can't fight…" she whispered.

"Your original latent powers were too strong," he told her, "so I sealed them without you knowing. Now I'll unseal them and give you the power to obliterate these 'Dark Signers' and all others who stand against us, my beautiful Black Rose." He kissed her, a kiss that was a lie of his false love, and then as they pulled apart, Akiza's eyes deep with reckless love, he whispered: "the entrance to the underworld is on the witch's island."

He stepped back as Akiza gave a cry, the wind erupting into a howling gale around her form, tossing out her skirt and coat. Sayer beheld her true power for a moment, the powers of the beautiful goddess whose love and obedience he had won.

"Defeat Misty," he called. "Your true powers are far superior to those of a Dark Signer!" He turned and ran as Akiza balefully turned her gaze upon Misty…

57

The winds picked up and battered at Julian, who threw up his arms to shield his face from the stinging dust the gale carried. Through narrowed eyes he watched Sayer escape the hall of mirrors.

"It can't be…" he breathed, but he knew in his heart that it was truly Sayer. "I don't know how you survived…" He felt warmth on his arm and looked down at his Disk, seeing the Extra Deck slot glowing. He took Vulcan's card from it, and in a flash of flame, the translucent form of the leonine Duel Spirit appeared, prompting him to gasp in shock.

"_Julian Mikuro," _Vulcan said. _"It is good to finally speak to you in this way… for so long I have been incapable of appearing to you."_

"Why?"

"_Your heart was troubled," _the Avatar said softly, placing a blazing hand over Julian's heart. _"When you became my Chosen, your heart was filled with heartbreak and pain, and those feelings pushed us apart… weakened the bond of Avatar and Chosen. Now… those feelings have weakened… replaced by your hope… and so I can finally appear to you as I am."_

"I've changed a lot," he admitted. "What do you want to say?" Vulcan's expression was grim as he turned his gaze towards Sayer, who was vanishing into the buildings.

"_That man has corrupted the heart of one of the Signers," _he growled. _"He plans to wreak havoc and disaster on a large scale using her power at his command… he must be stopped, and the Signer's heart freed of him. No others can intervene… you alone can decide destiny, Julian. He has to be stopped, before it is too late."_

"Sayer…" Julian whispered. "He's dead, Vulcan…"

"_You yourself experienced the same," _the Avatar sighed. _"When the vessel of the Spider defeated you, your soul was taken as prize by his God, the Earthbound Immortal Uru. When Yusei Fudo destroyed the Earthbound Immortal's corporeal form, it was forced to release those it had taken, you among them. The same event has taken place with the man you know as Sayer. His captor, Aslla Piscu, was destroyed by the Signer Jack Atlas, and so he has returned from beyond."_

"And now he's corrupted Akiza… that's what this wind is, isn't it?"

"_The Signer, Akiza Izinski… she possesses a power of her own, the power you know as 'Psychic Dueling'. It seems her full potential was somehow sealed… and Sayer has now released that seal, unleashing her full power… but she can't control it. If you defeat Sayer, then she may be able to regain control by her own will… or you could help her to do so. But none of this can happen unless he is defeated."_

"Do I have your support, after all I've done?" Julian said softly. Vulcan smiled despite the darkness.

"_You are my Chosen," _he said. _"I gave you my power two years ago because I knew at that time you were destined to fight these battles, and that you would need a greater power to prevail. Destiny… is malleable. When people come together, they are capable of changing its course. Beings such as I were made merely to ensure fate remained ever-changing, simply because doing so is what makes your will free. The Creators foresaw times controlled by tyrant deities, and they wanted all the mortal races to be free from such control… unknowable control beyond your breaking…"_

"_I and my fellow Avatars were created for that purpose, as were the Seven Spirits and many others… so many created by the Creators to save you from an unchanging fate…"_

"So all along you were more than just powerful beings… you were made to change fate…" Julian said. "And I control that power…"

"_Not control… you _are_ that power, as is your friend Blake, and all the other Chosen. All of you manipulate and shatter fate just by breathing… look at you, for example. You were destined to join those you cherish in death two years ago when you faced Primal Deity Khaos… that was the fate Ryutaro Miyamoto created. But my intervention changed your fate and allowed you to achieve victory… to live on today."_

"So because of you I lived? Because of you I had to go through this Hell, Vulcan?"

"_Yes," _the Avatar said sadly. _"I could not foresee the pain you would endure by the fates you wove with your actions… and if I knew, truthfully, I would have been compassionate, and allowed you death by Khaos's hand so you would not suffer… but answer me this, Julian Mikuro. If you can believe in the power you hold to change fate… do you not think perhaps, then, that in your fate, anything is possible?"_

"That's what they meant… that's what mom said to Yusei, isn't it? There's a light…"

"_I cannot see the path in detail, but I see the path regardless. I know not what form this light will take, but I feel that it will bring you happiness, in the end. But to reach that light… we must fight on through the darkness as the partners we are… Chosen and Avatar, side-by-side, as the Creators intended." _He drew his sword from the air, and held it out to Julian. _"Will you accept my aid, and fight this battle with me?"_

"I shall," Julian replied, reaching out to grasp the hilt. Vulcan released the sword and with a smile faded away, leaving his Chosen to wield his sword. "Sayer… if you believe in judgment… then pray for a merciful ruling… because I'm coming to bring your scourge to a finish…"

57

Yusei and Mina continued to cry out for help, and finally Trudge was there.

"Yusei! Mina!"

"Open the hatch, Trudge!" Yusei shouted urgently. The officer took up a splintered bar of metal, presumably shattered loose by Alicia, and stuck it into the hatch, trying to level it open…

57

Akiza gazed at Misty, her eyes deep with her newly-released power.

"So the Black Rose has come, only to vanish from this earth!" Misty laughed.

"You're the only one to vanish today!" Akiza retorted coldly.

"I end my turn!" the Dark Signer finished.

_Akiza 4400LP/Misty 8600LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted, drawing. "I summon Black Rose Witch!" The black-clad girl appeared, raising her staff as she gazed at Misty hatefully with her enigmatic violet eyes (ATK: 1700). "Using her effect, I now draw a card because she was Normal Summoned while I had no cards, and if that card isn't a monster, Black Rose Witch is destroyed and I lose the card!" She drew once.

"Because I got Rose Fairy into my hand with a card effect, she's Special Summoned!" The pink-skinned fairy appeared with a giggle (ATK: 600). "I Tune the Level Four Black Rose Witch, to the Level Three Rose Fairy, to Synchro Summon…!"

Black Rose Witch closed her eyes and let her form break into four Synchro Gates that rose upwards, Rose Fairy flying up to let the gates encircle her and reduce her to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a blaze of fiery power…

"_Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" _

With an almighty roar, her Signer Dragon exploded into being, fire ripping from its form to obliterate every mirror into broken shards as Akiza let her rage and hate explode into the world. The lethal shards whipped around her as the wind formed into a raging tornado, Black Rose Dragon's petals turning the winds bloody red… (ATK: 2400)

57

In the house, Trudge, Yusei and Mina continued to struggle to break the hatch…

57

Julian looked up at Sayer, who was gazing down upon the Duel from his position upon a high plaza.

"This ends here," the Chosen of Flame said, continuing to walk onwards with Vulcan's sword in his hand…

57

Next time on Spirit Legends, Sayer must be stopped, but can Julian achieve such a thing? When the Chosen of Flame faces the head of the Arcadia Movement with his resolve firm, how can this end? Will Julian help bring Akiza to freedom? Will Sayer's dreams become reality?

To find out, read Chapter 58 – Soul of Fire!


	58. Chapter 58: Soul of Fire

_**Chapter 58: Soul of Fire**_

Alicia sat alone outside the amusement park, staring at the tornado of glass and rose petals with a deep jealousy in her eyes.

"It's you, isn't it?" she said bitterly. "Perfect Akiza Izinski… the almighty heroine of Arcadia, the modern _Jeanne D'Arc_… always better…" A tear slid down her cheek. "Always so much more to him than I am… who am I compared to his beautiful Black Rose, huh?"

She remembered the day she had first met Sayer… the day she first known how it felt to have your heart enslaved. She remembered herself, feral, dusty, clothes barely more than rags, skin cracked and scarred, teeth jagged fangs. She had been little more than a desperate animal then, driven from all home and comfort by the powers that were blessing and curse.

_They _had come again, she remembered, those cruel children, so full of eagerness to torment something _strange_, something _different_. They threw stones, and sticks, they shouted abuse, they screamed at her to run like the freak she was. Every time, she ran, no matter how she hurt herself, tripping, cutting herself on jagged glass… she was scared, and she just wanted to be safe…

And then, there _he _was… she'd collapsed, panting for breath, blood streaming across her skin, and then he stepped into vision… perfect, beautiful… her one true _angel_…

His voice had been that of a god, his words sowing the seeds of love and devotion in her soul. He had come to her when she was at her worst, and like a doctor he healed her, his words the medicine to cure her. He had told her how she wasn't a _freak_, but how she was chosen by _God _to bring harmony to the world through her powers. He offered her home, and shelter, warmth and comfort. Seeing her weakness, he had taken her in his arms and carried her out of Hell.

She had been surprised that a man from the City would come to Satellite just for her, but then she just accepted the beautiful miracle that Sayer was. He was more than ordinary, he was an angel and no barrier would dare stop him.

Then she had come to the Arcadia Movement, and Sayer had said he would need to leave her for a while, but she had thrown herself at him, holding him around the waist and begging him to stay with her. Benevolent as ever, he had taken her to her room, and then listened as she gushed her thanks to him; before he said something she would never forget:

"_Alicia, never forget, you're not a freak. You're beautiful, and you've been chosen."_

That night, she dreamt of him for the first time. It took several nights of those dreams of him before she understood – realized that she was irrevocably, desperately in love with her savior. The dreams were her truest wishes, to be with him, to have him return her deepest feelings…

For so long, she entertained her fantasies, seeking sleep and the dreams as much as she could. They became her world, her belief, her _very being_. She strived to make them reality, learning to wield her powers, to master and tame them. She developed her Deck from a starter Deck provided by another girl, to a powerful and strong combination of cards. She tried to make herself worthy of him, and she practically melted with pleasure at any compliment _he _gave her.

Then, one day, her world shattered like the glass Akiza had just broken. She had been taking a message to Sayer from a member of the administration staff she was friendly with; she couldn't even remember what the message was about. When she came to Sayer's office, the door was slightly open, so she had peeked inside to check if he was in.

What she had seen tore her heart to shreds. Sayer had been passionately kissing a magenta-haired teenage girl in a red corset, skirt and trench-coat, with long black gloves and stockings. That was the first time Alicia saw Akiza Izinski… it was the first time she had ever felt anger enough to want to _kill _someone. She had silently let the message fall and run away, not stopping until she was in her room, the door was closed behind her and her red, tearful face was buried in her pillow.

How long she sobbed into the pillow, she didn't know. Her thoughts were filled with what she'd seen, the image branded onto her mind forever. Her dreams were forever tainted by that kiss, by her pain and hate towards Akiza. In the darkest depths of her mind, she started to desire revenge as strongly as she loved Sayer…

So since that day Akiza had been her greatest, most hated foe. The hatred had slowly tainted Alicia, it made her something monstrous. She was defined only by her hate of Akiza, and her burning passionate love for Sayer. Everything else just faded into grey. She wanted revenge, and she wanted love, and it all just tore her apart. Her heart was enslaved by the emotions, her hatred and love binding her unbreakably to Akiza and Sayer…

She tore herself from the bitter past, and held herself in the present, remembering that beautiful kiss he had given her, the kiss that had washed it all away and left only the love for a single shining heartbeat. If that was how he could make her feel… it only made her jealousy, her hatred stronger. She wanted his love to herself more than ever, and she would win it, somehow…

58

Sayer watched as the glass and rose petals raged and spun in the tornado, the sight thrilling him. The power Akiza held never ceased to quicken his heartbeat when he witnessed her using it.

"Destroy her, my Black Rose," he said with a smirk.

"She's not yours." Startled, the man turned to see Julian standing a short distance away, wielding Vulcan's sword.

"You!"

"Yes, me," Julian said. "How did you survive, Sayer?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," the man replied, turning back to the tornado. "Impressive, isn't it? Just imagine… dear Akiza was capable of such _destruction _this whole time!"

"It's beautiful, in a way," the Chosen said. "Or it would be, if it weren't for the fact you're forcing this from her. Let her go, Sayer. Let her be free of you, once and for all."

"Why on earth would I do that?" the Psychic Duelist said, turning back to him. "What can you do to make me?" The young man raised his sword.

"Don't dismiss me, Sayer," Julian said, pointing the blade at him. "You know how powerful I can be… you don't even know my limits. Don't _push me_."

"Threaten me, would you?" Sayer sneered. "Let's dull that sharp tongue!" He drew three cards and played them in quick succession. "Hinotama!" Three fireballs formed and at his direction shot at Julian.

"Fire, huh… you don't know what you're dealing with," Julian replied. He raised his free hand and clenched a fist, promptly extinguishing the fireballs in mid-air. Sayer's eyes widened in shock. "I'm the _Chosen of Flame_. You can't hurt me with fire, Sayer." He unfurled his fingers and snapped them, igniting a fireball over his palm. "See? I control fire."

Clenching his fist he extinguished the fireball again.

"Psychic Sword!" With that, Sayer played the card and drew the energy blade from the air, rushing at Julian. As the crackling azure energy sword swung at him, Julian brought up Vulcan's sword and the blades met in a crash of sparks, before the two leapt apart, surging together to have their blades collide once more.

They continued to duel with their blades, sending vibrant sprays of sparks across their forms as they cut and thrust at each other. Julian took a strike on his fiery blade, before pressing his free hand to the sword's edge and sliding it across, drawing out the flames to form a second blade. Sayer's eyes widened and he was forced to leap back to avoid having his stomach laid open by the sword.

"You can't beat me, Sayer," Julian said. "You're just too stubborn to accept it!"

"You're just blind to my superiority!"

"You're the blind one!" Julian snarled, slashing one blade across the ground and sending a crescent wave of fiery energy shooting across the plaza into Sayer, crushing the man back into the railing at the edge of the stone square. "You're blind to the consequences of what you're doing! For so long Akiza's been your slave and now she finally has a chance to be free… I won't let you rob her of that chance!"

"I never robbed her of anything!" the Psychic Duelist snarled, advancing balefully "It was her parents who denied her any love or comfort… I took her in, gave her shelter and warmth and all my love! I did more for her than her own parents!"

"You only loved her for her powers, not for the girl cursed with those powers!" With that, the angry Julian leapt, crashing his blades down onto Sayer's hastily-raised Psychic Sword with such force that all three blades shattered like glass. Sayer couldn't even react in shock before Julian's feet thudded down into his chest in a kick that sent him staggering back to the railings as the Chosen of Flame landed cat-like.

"I will save her from you," Julian said softly, staring at Sayer with conviction in his gaze."I won't let you control her life any longer, Sayer. You've hurt so many people… created so much heartbreak… I have no choice but to end it here and now. And there's only one way I know to do it…" He activated his Disk.

"So that's how it is," Sayer sneered, activating the stolen Security Disk on his arm as they both drew their opening hands.

"Duel!" As they spoke, purple flames erupted within the amusement park and formed into the Lizard geoglyph.

_Julian 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"Me first!" Sayer declared, drawing his sixth card. "I place a monster in face-down defense position, as well as a face-down, and end my turn!" The two reversed cards appeared.

_Julian 8000LP/Sayer 8000LP_

"My turn!" Julian growled, drawing a sixth card. "I summon Neoflamvell Shaman!" In a flash of fire, the tiger-man shaman appeared, spinning his fiery baton (ATK: 1700). "Now, Neoflamvell Shaman, attack his monster!"

The shaman gave a fierce roar and leapt forwards, smashing its baton into the cybernetic panda that rose from Sayer's card (DEF: 1400), instantly shattering it.

"I activate the effect of Pandaborg, letting me pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon a Level Four Psychic-Type from my Deck, and I also activate Psi-Curse, destroying your Neoflamvell Shaman and dealing you damage equal to my destroyed Pandaborg's Level times 300!" Sayer responded as he glowed with red aura.

(_Sayer 7200LP_)

An arc of lightning tore from the Psi-Curse card, incinerating Neoflamvell Shaman before slamming into Julian.

(_Julian 6800LP_)

Then the red-suited form of Telekinetic Shocker rose up beside Sayer (ATK: 1700).

"I end my turn with two face-downs!" Julian snapped, throwing the cards into his Disk. They appeared before him reversed.

_Julian 6800LP/Sayer 7200LP_

"My turn!" Sayer smirked as he drew. "I Release Telekinetic Shocker to Advance Summon my Storm Caller!" Telekinetic Shocker transformed into rainbow light that reformed into a squat grey-skinned man in a blue harness that held a satellite dish in place above his head (ATK: 2300). "Storm Caller, attack him directly!"

Storm Caller's satellite dish suddenly began to rotate, releasing a raging tornado that slammed into Julian, sending him crashing back.

(_Julian 4500LP_)

"I activate… Damage Gate!" he shouted. "Because I took Battle Damage… Damage Gate Special Summons a monster with attack points less than the damage from my Graveyard!" Neoflamvell Shaman reappeared in a flash of flame (ATK: 1700).

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Sayer finished, inserting the card into his Disk.

_Julian 4500LP/Sayer 7200LP_

"I draw!" Julian called. "I Special Summon Neoflamvell Origin from my hand using its effect since you have three or less cards in your Graveyard!" The cute flame Tuner appeared beside Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 500). "Now I summon the Tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!" The fiery propane tank also appeared (ATK: 100).

"I Tune Neoflamvell Origin to Neoflamvell Shaman to Synchro Summon…!" Neoflamvell Origin combusted, fading into two Synchro Gates that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and exploded in a flash of fire…

"_The wrath contained within the vessel of my soul, break your bonds and destroy! Let the flames of my long-buried pain consume all this earth! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Lavalball Dragon!"_

With a mighty roar, Lavalball Dragon erupted into being (ATK: 2000).

"Now I Tune Nitro Synchron to Lavalball Dragon to Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red and it soared upwards, splitting into two Synchro Gates which encircled Lavalball Dragon, reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned, exploding into flames…

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_

Nitro Warrior landed in a burst of flame, clenching its fists as it gave a nod to Julian, letting him feel Yusei supporting him (ATK: 2800).

"Due to Nitro Synchron's effect, I draw a card!" Julian said, doing so, "and then I activate my Trap Card, Foolish Revival, bringing a monster from your Graveyard back to your field in defense mode, like Telekinetic Shocker!" The red-clad Psychic appeared, crouching down defensively (DEF: 700). "Now I activate the Equip Spell Card, Junk Barrage, equipping it to Nitro Warrior!" Nitro Warrior's fists glowed with the emerald energy.

"_Thanks for the card, Yusei…" _he thought. "Nitro Warrior, attack Storm Caller with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior surged forwards (ATK: 3800), and smashed through Storm Caller with mighty blows of its fists.

(_Sayer 5700LP_)

"Now the effect of Junk Barrage deals you damage equal to half your monster's attack points!" Nitro Warrior raised a hand and emerald energy blasted into Sayer.

(_Sayer 4550LP_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Telepathic Power, destroying your monster and gaining Life Points equal to its attack!" Sayer shouted. Nitro Warrior was consumed in a fiery explosion as the Psychic Duelist glowed.

(_Sayer 7350LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," Julian finished, placing the card face-down.

_Julian 4500LP/Sayer 7350LP_

"I draw!" Sayer declared. "I summon Power Injector!" With a moan, a Psychic resembling Frankenstein's monster, but clad in a dark blue bodysuit and with large tanks of red liquid for forearms appeared (ATK: 1300). "Now I switch Telekinetic Shocker to attack mode!" The crimson-clad Psychic stood up, its fingertips crackling with energy (ATK: 1700).

"I activate Power Injector's effect, paying 600 Life Points to give all my Psychic-Types an extra 500 attack points this turn!" He glowed with crimson aura.

(_Sayer 6750LP_)

Then both Power Injector (ATK: 1800) and Telekinetic Shocker (ATK: 2200) glowed with energy. "Power Injector, attack directly!" Power Injector blasted high-pressure jets of fluid from its tanks, Julian crying out as the jets sent him crashing to the ground.

(_Julian 2700LP_)

"Telekinetic Shocker, direct attack!" The crimson-clad Psychic raised a hand and bolts of energy tore from it, Julian giving a cry of pain as they struck.

(_Julian 500LP_)

"I end my turn with two face-down cards," the Psychic Duelist finished, playing both cards.

"I activate Shock Draw, drawing once for every 1000 points of damage I took this turn!" Julian shouted, drawing four times and bringing his hand to five cards.

_Julian 500LP/Sayer 6750LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted as he stood, drawing a card to bring his hand to six.

"I summon Flamvell Firedog!" The molten hellhound appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1900).

"I activate the Counter Trap Card, Mind Over Matter, Releasing Power Injector to negate your monster's Normal Summon and destroy it!" Sayer retorted. Power Injector dissolved into binary code that shot forwards and engulfed Flamvell Firedog, reducing it to pixels.

"Just what I thought," Julian said. "I activate Aetonix Flame, destroying all non-Fire and Fiend-Type monsters you control and Special Summoning a Fire-Attribute or Fiend-Type from my Graveyard!" Telekinetic Shocker shattered into embers and Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800) reappeared in a flash of flame. "Luckily for you, I can't conduct a Battle Phase in the turn Aetonix Flame is activated, so I'll just end with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 500LP/Sayer 6750LP_

"I draw!" Sayer declared. "I activate Psychic Tuning, Special Summoning Storm Caller from my Graveyard and treating it as a Tuner monster!" Storm Caller reappeared in a flare of energy (ATK: 2300). "Now I summon Synchro Fusionist!" A strange crimson devil outlined in green aura appeared (ATK: 800). "I Tune Storm Caller to Synchro Fusionist to Synchro Summon…!"

Storm Caller split into six Synchro Gates that encircled Synchro Fusionist, reducing it to two glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of energy…

"_Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" _

With a dark roar, Thought Ruler Archfiend descended (ATK: 2800).

"Because Psychic Tuning was sent to the Graveyard, I take damage equal to the Level of the monster summoned by its effect times 400," Sayer said as a crimson aura surrounded him.

(_Sayer 4350LP_)

"But now, I activate the effect of Synchro Fusionist, letting me add Polymerization or a card with Fusion in its name from my Deck to my hand, and I choose Miracle Synchro Fusion!" The card shot from his Deck into his hand. "I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion, and remove from play Thought Ruler Archfiend and Pandaborg to summon…!" Pandaborg appeared beside Thought Ruler Archfiend and both rose into the fusion vortex…

Then in a crash of thunder the vortex broke and the Fusion Monster descended, a twenty-foot juggernaut like a more evolved Thought Ruler Archfiend, with massive jagged talons, a long tail in place of legs, colossal bat-like wings and fiery fluorescent green eyes. Energy crackled across its form as it roared, landing before Sayer (ATK: 2900).

"Behold, _**Ultimate Psychicker**_!" Sayer declared. "Ultimate Psychicker, attack Nitro Warrior! _Psychic Tempest_!" Bolts of burning psychic energy tore from Ultimate Psychicker's form, obliterating Nitro Warrior before slamming into Julian, who screamed in agony as the bolts struck with incredible force.

(_Julian 400LP_)

"When Ultimate Psychicker destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, I gain that monster's attack points as Life Points!" the Psychic Duelist continued as he glowed with energy.

(_Sayer 7150LP_)

"Now I end my turn with a face-down!" Sayer concluded, placing the card into his Disk.

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 7150LP_

"I draw!" Julian shouted. "I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Spirits! By removing a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard from the game, I can Special Summon its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard!" He pocketed Lavalball Dragon, before Neoflamvell Shaman (ATK: 1700) and Neoflamvell Origin (ATK: 500). "Now I summon Flamvell Paun!" The fiery monkey appeared (ATK: 200).

"I Tune all three of my monsters together to Synchro Summon…!" Neoflamvell Origin faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Shaman and Paun, reducing them to four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of flame…

"_Unified flames give rise to a crusader of infernos! Unite, flames, and unleash your warrior! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Urquizas!"_

Flamvell Urquizas landed neatly before him, clenching burning fists (ATK: 2100).

"Now I activate my own Miracle Synchro Fusion, fusing Flamvell Urquizas on my field with Flamvell Paun and Flamvell Firedog in my Graveyard to Fusion Summon…!" Julian shouted. Paun and Firedog appeared, and together with Urquizas rose into Miracle Synchro Fusion…

"_**Flamvell Vritra**_!" With an almighty roar, the god with the wings of a phoenix descended, drawing his blades of atomic fire from the air (ATK: 3400). "Flamvell Vritra, attack Ultimate Psychicker with Atomic Sabres!" Flamvell Vritra exploded forwards, drawing back its swords to obliterate Ultimate Psychicker…

"I activate the Trap Card, Prideful Roar, paying Life Points equal to the difference between our monsters' points to have Ultimate Psychicker become 300 points stronger!" Sayer countered. He glowed with red aura…

(_Sayer 6650LP_)

Then Ultimate Psychicker glowed with energy (ATK: 3700) and with a blast of psychic power, Flamvell Vritra shattered like glass.

"When Flamvell Vritra is destroyed by battle, all Battle Damage is reduced to zero and the monster that destroyed him is destroyed!" Julian shouted as flames rose up to consume Ultimate Psychicker…

"Ultimate Psychicker cannot be destroyed by card effects," Sayer replied calmly. "And because it destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates." He glowed with energy as Ultimate Psychicker swatted the flames aside.

(_Sayer 10050LP_)

"I end with a face-down," Julian finished, playing the card, which appeared before him as Ultimate Psychicker's glow faded (ATK: 2900).

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 10050LP_

"I draw," Sayer said with a smirk. "I set a card face-down." The reversed card appeared. "Now, Ultimate Psychicker, attack directly!" The colossal Fusion Monster hurled bolts of blazing power at Julian, but they bounced off of a familiar emerald shield as Defense Draw activated and Julian drew once.

"I end my turn!" the Psychic Duelist snarled in irritation.

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 10050LP_

"I have to wrap this up…" Julian muttered as he drew. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, making each of us draw three times!" They drew three cards each, bringing Sayer's hand to three and Julian's to five.

"On that, I'll activate Psychic Overload, returning three Psychic-Type monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck," Sayer said, taking Storm Caller, Power Injector and Telekinetic Shocker from his Graveyard and placing them into his Deck, "to draw twice." His Deck shuffled and he drew two cards, bringing his hand to five.

"It doesn't matter," Julian said. "I summon Flamvell Magician!" The fiery mage Tuner appeared, twirling his wand like a baton (ATK: 1400). "Now I activate Pyre of Flamvell! Because I have a Fire monster with 200 defense in play, Pyre of Flamvell summons another Fire monster with 200 defense from the Graveyard!" Neoflamvell Shaman appeared beside Flamvell Magician in a flash of fire (ATK: 1700).

"I Tune them together… Synchro Summon…!"

Flamvell Magician exploded in flames, becoming four Synchro Gates that encircled Neoflamvell Shaman, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided, exploding into a pillar of flame…

"_The very incarnation of Flamvell shall take his place upon the blazing throne! Let your divine majesty envelop this field in fires of wrath! Synchro Summon! The true god of Fire, Ancient God Flamvell!" _

With a mighty roar, the pillar shattered to reveal the towering form of Ancient God Flamvell (ATK: 2500). "Now because he was Synchro Summoned, his effect activates, letting me remove from play cards in your Graveyard equal to the number of cards in your hand… then Ancient God Flamvell gets 200 more points for each of those cards!"

Sayer gasped in shock as Synchro Fusionist, Mind Over Matter, Telepathic Power, Psi-Curse and Psychic Overload slipped from his Graveyard, then Ancient God Flamvell glowed with baleful fire (ATK: 3500).

"Ancient God Flamvell, attack Ultimate Psychicker! Flamvell Firestorm!" Ancient God Flamvell roared and the blazing tempest of flames consumed Ultimate Psychicker, before striking Sayer, who snarled in pain.

(_Sayer 9450LP_)

"I end my turn there."

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 9450LP_

"I draw!" Sayer declared. "I summon Grapple Blocker in attack mode!" An ugly Psychic with dull brown skin appeared, wearing a tight dark blue spandex costume similar to a wrestler's. Four octopus-like tentacles grew from his back, and his body was covered in pulsating suckers (ATK: 1200).

"When Grapple Blocker is Normal Summoned, I can select a monster you control and that monster can't attack or be Released while Grapple Blocker stays face-up!" Grapple Blocker's tentacles lashed out, wrapping around Ancient God Flamvell tightly.

"Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 9450LP_

"My turn!" Julian declared. "I summon Flamvell Gurnika!" The fiery dragon-man appeared, snapping his talons to ignite a fireball (ATK: 1700). "Flamvell Gurnika, attack Grapple Blocker!"

Gurnika threw his fireball at Grapple Blocker…

"I activate the Trap Card, Draining Shield, negating your attack and gaining Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!" Sayer counted. A glowing barrier blocked the fireball as he glowed with emerald energy.

(_Sayer 11150LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" the Chosen of Flame finished.

_Julian 400LP/Sayer 11150LP_

"I draw!" Sayer shouted. "I Release Grapple Blocker to Advance Summon Overdrive Teleporter!" Grapple Blocker dissolved in rainbow light and reformed into a tall, thin man with pale skin wearing a blue, white and gold coat over a bodysuit of the same colors, a shock of black hair on his head (ATK: 2100).

"Now I activate Overdrive Teleporter's effect, paying 2000 Life Points to Special Summon two Level Three Psychic-Type monsters from my Deck, like Psychic Commander and Mind Protector!" A crimson aura surrounded him…

(_Sayer 9150LP_)

Psychic Commander (ATK: 1300) and Mind Protector (DEF: 2200) appeared from spheres of energy. "Now I activate Psychic Rejuvenation, gaining 1000 Life Points for each Psychic-Type monster I control!" He glowed with energy.

(_Sayer 12150LP_)

Julian's eyes widened. _"He… couldn't be…"_

"It's funny," Sayer commented. "Once upon a time, you knew this monster as a friend's card… let's see how you feel seeing it turned on you! I Tune Psychic Commander to Overdrive Teleporter to Synchro Summon…!"

Psychic Commander performed a salute and shouted 'Heiiil' before fading into three Synchro Gates that encircled Overdrive Teleporter, reducing it to six glowing stars that aligned and collided in a incredible blast of power…

"_Hatred… rage… bitterness buried within, become a storm of power to sweep this world clean! Surge with the power of my wrath! Synchro Summon! Obliterate…"_

"_**Hyper Psychic Blaster**__!" _

Julian was stunned as Hyper Psychic Blaster landed before Sayer, its form crackling with power as its guns charged… (ATK: 3000)

"That's… impossible…" Julian breathed.

"Nothing's impossible," Sayer replied. "Like I said… it's funny. Once, this very monster was used against me, when I wanted its power for my own… now I have it."

"It's not the monster, but the card…" Julian breathed. "Hyper Psychic Blaster… who knows how many there are in the world? But then… how many of those cards have that mark in the corner?" Sayer frowned and looked down at the card, taking in the spiky crimson 'M' written onto the card's corner. Then he looked back up to see Julian gazing at him with anger blazing in his eyes.

"I know that mark too well to mistake it… that's Milo's copy of Hyper Psychic Blaster," he said. "How did you get it, Sayer? Milo's dead… and he wouldn't have let you have it anyway."

"He stole from me, so I decided to pay off his debt," Sayer said darkly. "He had it coming… after he stole from me; it was only a matter of time." Then it hit Julian.

"You had him killed…" he breathed. Sayer smirked.

"It seems you're sharper than I thought," he said. "It's remarkable what a few Satellite thugs are willing to do for a little cash, after all… murder is well within their reach, and all it took was the proper incentive. Then all it took was a few bribes to Security to get access to his possessions, and I could take what he rightfully owed me in the form of his Deck. And now, I'm going to use his cards to end this farce."

"You…" Julian shook with anger, his eyes ablaze. "You had him killed…" A blazing heat haze surrounded his body.

"He humiliated me… stole from me… in the end, he deserved what he got," Sayer replied coldly. "I activate Enemy Controller, switching your Ancient God Flamvell to defense mode!" Ancient God Flamvell knelt (DEF: 200). "Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Ancient God Flamvell and end this with _Psycho Fusillade_!" Hyper Psychic Blaster opened fire, obliterating Ancient God Flamvell in a mighty firestorm…

"I activate the Trap Card, Wish of Final Effort!" Julian countered. "Because you destroyed one of my monsters, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" He glowed with energy…

(_Julian 3900LP_)

Then Hyper Psychic Blaster's shots slammed into him, making him scream in pain as the blasts seared into his flesh.

(_Julian 1100LP_)

"When Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks a defense-position monster with less defense, it inflicts Piercing Damage and then I gain back the same amount of Life Points!" Sayer declared, glowing with emerald aura.

(_Sayer 14950LP_)

"_Damn… so many of my monsters have 200 defense or less…" _Julian thought.

"I end my turn there," Sayer finished, glancing at a card in his hand.

_Julian 1100LP/Sayer 14950LP_

"I… draw…" Julian groaned, bringing his hand to three cards. "I set a card, switch Flamvell Gurnika to defense mode and end my turn." The face-down appeared as Gurnika knelt (DEF: 200).

_Julian 1100LP/Sayer 14950LP_

"My turn!" Sayer said as he drew, regarding Julian with puzzlement in his eyes. "Why would you deliberately make a move towards losing?"

"You'll see," Julian replied.

"Well then, Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack Flamvell Gurnika!" Hyper Psychic Blaster opened fire, shattering Flamvell Gurnika…

"I activate Rainbow Life, discarding Magna Drago to turn all damage I'd take this turn into Life Point gain!" the Chosen of Flame replied. The rainbow aura surrounded him, blocking the shots as he placed Magna Drago into the Graveyard.

(_Julian 3900LP_)

Then Sayer glowed with emerald aura.

(_Sayer 17750LP_)

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Reality Revision!" Sayer snarled, irritated. "This card's effect doesn't activate until my next Standby Phase, but I have to select a removed-from-play Psychic-Type, and I choose Thought Ruler Archfiend. Your turn!"

_Julian 3900LP/Sayer 17750LP_

"I draw!" Julian called. "I activate Card of Demise!" He drew five times. "I set three face-downs, then end my turn!" The three face-down cards appeared.

_Julian 3900LP/Sayer 17750LP_

"I draw!" Sayer declared. As he drew the card, an almighty roar sounded and Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua rose up from the geoglyph.

"Now Reality Revision's effect activates, bringing my Thought Ruler Archfiend back to the field with an extra Level and 500 more attack points!" A crackling prominence of energy erupted and Thought Ruler Archfiend emerged (Level 9/ATK: 3300). "Then Reality Revision is destroyed!" The Continuous Spell shattered.

"I summon Psychic Snail!" The large blue psychic with the lower body of a snail appeared with a grim hiss (ATK: 1900). "Psychic Snail, attack directly!" Julian screamed in pain as the snail shot bolts of energy from its antennae into him.

(_Julian 2000LP_)

"Hyper Psychic Blaster, attack!" Sayer shouted.

"I discard Kuriboh to negate the damage!" Julian countered. The android's attack was blocked by a wall of furry Kuriboh, cooing cutely.

"Thought Ruler Archfiend, end this!" Sayer seethed. The Psychic Archfiend formed a sphere of power in its grip and hurled it towards Julian…

"I activate the Trap Card, Surging Revival!" Julian countered. "This halves the damage!" A barrier of energy appeared and blocked the attack for an instant before shattering and letting the reduced blast knock the Chosen to the ground.

(_Julian 350LP_)

"Then I get back a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard with an equal or lower Level to your Archfiend's, and I choose my Ancient God Flamvell!" he continued. Ancient God Flamvell reappeared with a roar of fury (ATK: 2500). "Next I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Magna Drago!" The crimson dragon Tuner appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1400).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Sayer finished.

_Julian 350LP/Sayer 17750LP_

"I draw!" Julian declared. "Level Two Magna Drago, Level Seven Ancient God Flamvell… Tuning…!"

Magna Drago soared skywards, followed by Ancient God Flamvell as it split into two Synchro Gates that descended to encircle the fiery deity, reducing him to seven glowing stars. A flash of fire and power lit the heavens…

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, behold your fears brought into light! Let all who stand within my sight, behold my power; all fires might! Synchro Summon! My blazing soul…"_

"_**FLAME AVATAR VULCAN**__!" _

A fiery comet crashed down before Julian, and Vulcan rose from the flames, the Avatar of Flame holding out a hand to his Chosen. Julian raised his own hand and Vulcan's blade formed in a flash of fire, the Avatar taking it with a grateful nod before turning to Sayer with wrathful visage, raising the sword and standing ready (ATK: 2400)…

"That's nowhere near strong enough to beat my Hyper Psychic Blaster, or Thought Ruler Archfiend, and as for beating Psychic Snail… you'd hardly make a dent in my Life Points," Sayer sneered.

"You know one of your problems?" Julian snarled. "Sure, you've got way bigger ones… you're willing to manipulate people's feelings… you're willing to murder over some perceived dishonor… and a whole load of others… but one of your problems is that you dismiss anything you're not interested in out of hand. If you paid more attention to me, then maybe you'd know about Vulcan's effects!"

"Effects?" Sayer echoed.

"A Level Nine Synchro Monster with 2400 points apiece," Julian pointed out, "has to have pretty good effects, especially since it has requirements on both Tuner and non-Tuner monsters. I activate Vulcan's second effect, removing all ten Fire monsters currently in my Graveyard from play to give him 600 points for each until the End Phase!"

Vulcan exploded like a prominence of flame, becoming largely and more vibrant, his fires more intense (ATK: 8400).

"Next, I'll activate Vulcan's first effect, letting him copy the effects of any Fire monster in my Graveyard or removed from play, like Flamvell Vritra!" Vritra appeared and flowed into Vulcan, its two swords melding into the Avatar's own. "And those effects mean Vulcan can attack all of your monsters once each and when it destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Level times 100!"

"Vulcan, attack Psychic Snail!" Vulcan raised his sword and fractures of light ran across the blade, shattering it into three identical weapons that were shot into the air, hovering around Sayer's monsters in a triangular formation. Spreading his wings, the Avatar shot forwards, taking up one of the three swords and slashing across Psychic Snail with it as he charged.

(_Sayer 11250LP_)

Then as the Avatar passed Sayer, the blade slashed across the Psychic Duelist's form.

(_Sayer 10850LP_)

"Now, Vulcan, attack Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Vulcan took up the second sword and spun, shooting past Sayer. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Half Shut, halving Thought Ruler Archfiend's attack points and preventing it from being destroyed in battle this turn!" The Archfiend glowed crimson (ATK: 1750) an instant before Vulcan's sword ripped into it.

(_Sayer 4200LP_)

"I won't break Milo's memory…" Julian murmured. "I'll preserve what's left of him… and I'll obliterate the traces of you I can burn! I activate the Trap Card – _**Synchro Halo**_!" Vulcan exploded in a prominence of power as he took up the final sword and leapt skywards, shining with power as all three swords flowed into one… (ATK: 16800)

"Vulcan, end this now! Strike him down! _**WRATH OF ETNA**_!"

Vulcan descended ablaze, his form shining with fire and power as he drew back the sword he wielded and slashed down upon impact, cleaving Thought Ruler Archfiend in two before his power roared forth, crashing into Sayer and propelling him into the plaza's surface with incredible force…

_Julian 350LP/Sayer 0LP_

The Psychic Duelist crashed to the ground with a scream of pain, his clothes and skin burnt by Vulcan's incredible power. The white-hot Avatar rose up, before fading away along with the cards left on the field, Hyper Psychic Blaster giving a slight nod to Julian. Though its expression was hidden by its visor, Julian knew it was grateful, but also that one task remained.

In a spark of flame, Vulcan's sword ignited into his hand and he strode forwards. Sayer groaned and sat up, only to find the blade at his throat.

"All the time I've known you, I've _despised _you," Julian said. "All I know of you are the evil things you've done, Sayer. Give me one good reason not to take this sword and end your miserable existence." He reached out with his other hand and pulled Sayer's cards from the man's stolen Duel Disk. "And these aren't yours… they're a dead friend's, and I'm taking them back for him."

"Too… weak to kill me?"

"Don't confuse mercy with weakness. Now tell me, Sayer."

"I've helped people," Sayer told him. "Akiza… she was suffering… her heart was broken, and she was alone. I took her in, like so many others… people hated and cursed because of their powers." Julian considered this.

"What about those you considered too weak?" There was coldness in his voice unbefitting the Chosen of Flame, but it was there, a malevolent ice. "What about the ones who didn't meet your standards? We've found the evidence, and I took the time to have a look. And you know the name I found?"

Sayer's eyes widened.

"Toby _Tredwell_," Julian whispered in a voice of ice and fire. "Misty's brother… you're the reason he's gone. He wasn't strong enough for you, so you had him killed… it was all there in the records." His whole form shook with rage. "How many?"

"What?" the confused Sayer asked, but this only made Julian angrier.

"How many?" the Chosen snarled. "How many weren't up to _scratch_? How many had such wonderful dreams of Arcadia, only to have those dreams crushed in death? How many died because they weren't good enough to meet the standard? _Answer me_!" He reached out and grabbed Sayer up by the throat, his unnatural strength crushing the man's neck.

"I… won't accept those too… weak…" Sayer choked out, defiant to the last. With an angry roar, Julian hurled him aside and raised Vulcan's sword. He swung…

And stopped an instant before Sayer's head and body were separated.

"I can't…" he murmured. "I hate you… but I can't kill you…"

"Julian." The Chosen looked to see Yusei, who was standing by Crow, Trudge, Mina, Leo and Luna.

"Yusei," he replied, pulling his sword away before returning his gaze to Sayer as he laid the blade against his leg. "Leave, Sayer. Go somewhere far away, and let them all be free." He turned and began to walk away.

"You're so innocent, then?" Sayer mocked. "You're going to pretend you haven't hurt people? That people haven't died because of you? What about _Kelsey_?" Julian stopped, and his grip on the sword tightened.

"That wasn't me," he replied, and all present could sense that he was holding his anger back. "That was _never _me."

"Oh, you can be high-and-mighty all you want, but in the end, you and I… we're on the same level," Sayer said mockingly. "We've both had lives taken because of us, we've both hurt the ones we care about… how fitting that you faced me, and not them."

"I am not like you!" Julian snarled, turning and transfixing Sayer with his baleful gaze as the heat haze surrounded him. "I never _decided _to kill anyone, it was always chance, not my choices! Toby… you killed him because he wasn't strong enough for you… I won't be so cold." He glanced up past Sayer, and spoke. "_You_ killed Toby, not Akiza. You've led Misty on all this time."

"What?"

"Yusei… did you get that?" Julian asked with a glance to the Signer, who held up his Disk. "Yusei's Duel Disk, unlike mine, is a custom model he built himself, and he's put quite a few features in. GPS tracker, all sorts. But right now, what he's got turned on happens to be a microphone transmitting to every _active _Duel Disk for a mile, which picked up every word the two of us have said."

"And that includes that Dark Signer's Duel Disk," Crow cut in. "You've just confessed it all!"

"Now, if I was Misty Tredwell, and I heard that," Julian continued, "I might just do something about it. So, Sayer, here's the difference. I'm won't kill you, like you'd kill me. But I don't have to _save _you from what's coming."

He turned to walk away.

"Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, devour him!" Misty's raging voice commanded. The Lizard Earthbound Immortal turned with a roar, and its tongue lashed out, wrapping around Sayer in the manner of a frog catching a fly. Sayer gave a scream of horror as the Immortal retracted its tongue and proceeded to devour him whole…

"Let's go help Akiza," Julian said, walking past his friends without a care for the man who had just died…

58

Alicia stared numbly in shock.

Seeing the blasts and flames of Sayer and Julian's Duel had alerted her that something was wrong, and she had discreetly snuck back into the park to find out what. She had seen the finish, full of disbelief that this 'Julian' could defeat her beloved Sayer.

But now… her heart shattered like glass as she stared up at Ccarayhua, tears of grief and heartbreak falling from her eyes. _Sayer was gone_. That one thought filled her, it broke her from the inside-out.

"Sayer…" she whispered in a tone of pure pain and grief. "I'll… avenge you… someday…" And her eyes hardened with resolve to have her revenge on the Dark Signers, someday…

58

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Synchro Fusionist

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 600

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Fusion" or "Polymerization" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

55555

Ultimate Psychicker

LIGHT/ Psychic/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700

1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck except by a Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During the battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. Also, when this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(The above two cards were released in the set Duelist Revolution in the OCG, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Aetonix Flame

Normal Spell Card

Image: Gorlag forming from clouds of fiery smoke.

Destroy all non-FIRE-Attribute and non-Fiend-Type monsters that your opponent controls and Special Summon 1 FIRE-Attribute or Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase this turn.

(Aetonix Flame was first used by Alister in the second series anime episode 'Déjà Duel Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Reality Revision

Continuous Spell Card

Image: Magical Android flying out of Dimensional Fissure, glowing with energy.

You cannot Normal Summon, Set, or Special Summon a Monster on the turn you play this card. Upon activation, select one of your Psychic-Type Monsters that has been removed from play. On your first Standby Phase after playing this card, if it remains on the field, Special Summon the selected Monster, and increase its ATK by 500 and its Level by one. Then, destroy this card.

(Reality Revision is the invention of fellow fanfic author Cyber Commander, and was used in his fic 'Soul of Silicon'. Creative credit for it goes to him, as does thanks for letting me use it.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Wish of Final Effort

Normal Trap Card

Image: A beautiful woman with long purple hair holding a glowing sword with her eyes closed.

Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed. Add the total ATK of the destroyed monster to your Life Points. If this card is activated during a Tag-Team Duel, you may have your Tag Team Partner gain Life Points instead of you.

(Wish of Final Effort was first used by Kaiba in the second series anime episode 'A Duel with Dartz Part 4'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of the second series anime.)

55555

Surging Revival

Normal Trap Card

Image: Revived King Ha Des standing in a graveyard, casting a spell as Undead Skull Archfiend digs itself out of the ground before him.

When your opponent declares a direct attack with a monster, activate by selecting a Synchro Monster in your Graveyard with a Level equal to or lower than the attacking monster. Halve the Battle Damage from that attack, and at the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon the selected Synchro Monster from your Graveyard.

(Surging Revival was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in August in the TCG.)

58

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Duel between Akiza and Misty concludes! When the Dark Signer unleashes a terrifying monster upon Akiza, can the Signer stand firm? And if she does, can she withstand Misty's Earthbound Immortal?

To find out, read Chapter 59 – Splendid Rose!


	59. Chapter 59: Splendid Rose

_**Chapter 59: Splendid Rose**_

The Duel between Akiza and Misty continued. Akiza had just Synchro Summoned Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400), and controlled no other cards, had four cards in her hand and 4400 Life Points.

Misty controlled Reptilianne Vaskii (ATK: 2600), the Continuous Trap, Light of Intervention, and the Field Spell Savage Colosseum. She had four cards in her hand and 8600 Life Points.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Enemy Controller, changing Reptilianne Vaskii's battle position!" Akiza declared. Reptilianne Vaskii crouched down (DEF: 0). "Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect, removing Rose Fairy in my Graveyard from play to switch Vaskii back into attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero!" The image of Rose Fairy appeared and was devoured by Black Rose Dragon. "_Rose Restriction_!" Her Signer Dragon's tails shot across the field, wrapping around Reptilianne Vaskii tightly (ATK: 0).

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Reptilianne Vaskii with _Black Rose Flare_!" Black Rose Dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of flame from its maw that consumed Reptilianne Vaskii, before sweeping into Misty.

(_Misty 6200LP_)

The Dark Signer snarled in pain, feeling the heat of the flames as Akiza glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Akiza 4700LP_)

"These are the same powers that killed my brother…" she snarled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to him!" Purple flames erupted around them, forming the Lizard geoglyph.

"I end my turn!" the Front Claw Signer finished.

_Akiza 4700LP/Misty 6200LP_

"I draw!" Misty shouted angrily. "I summon Skreech in attack mode!" With a shriek, a strange bloated reptilian monster with veins running across its skin appeared, its head little more than a gaping, toothy mouth (ATK: 1500).

"Now, Skreech, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza didn't even react as the bizarre Reptile charged Black Rose Dragon and was incinerated by the fiery flower drake's Black Rose Flare.

(_Misty 5300LP_)

Then the Dark Signer glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 5600LP_)

"Because Screech was destroyed in battle, I can send two Water-Attribute monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, like my other two Screech!" The two cards shot from her Deck and she placed them into the Graveyard. "I end my Battle Phase and play a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Akiza 4700LP/Misty 5600LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted angrily as she drew. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" A bolt of lightning tore from the sky and shattered Misty's face-down Defense Draw. "Now I activate Wonder Clover, discarding Cactus Bouncer from my hand to let Black Rose Dragon attack twice this turn!" She placed the monster into her Graveyard and Black Rose Dragon glowed with energy.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack her directly with _Black Rose Flare_!" The Signer Dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of flame from its maw that enveloped Misty as Akiza glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 3200LP_)

(_Akiza 5000LP_)

"Attack again!" Black Rose Dragon roared and the flames washed over Misty with more intensity.

(_Misty 800LP_)

(_Akiza 5300LP_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card," the Front Claw Signer concluded, the reversed card appearing before her.

_Akiza 5300LP/Misty 800LP_

"I draw!" Misty shouted angrily. "I activate Snake Rain, sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard to send four Reptile-Type monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard!" She discarded Reptilianne Poison before placing Reptilianne Gorgon, Reptilianne Scylla, Reptilianne Medusa and Reptilianne Servant into her Graveyard. "Now I remove from play all Reptiles on my field and in my Graveyard to Special Summon something Toby gave me long before his death at your accursed hands, Black Rose!"

The spirits of all ten Reptiles in her Graveyard appeared before her and flowed together, then with an earth-shaking roar her monster rose up, a colossal serpent of dark brown with seven massive heads, one of which possessed large webbed fins and a long golden horn. The mighty beast gave a rattling hiss, all fourteen of its venomous green eyes glaring at Akiza... (ATK: ?)

"Behold… _Evil Dragon Ananta_!" Misty cried. Ananta gave another roar. "And her attack and defense points are determined by the number of monsters I removed from play, times 600!" The gigantic serpent monster glowed with energy (ATK: 6000). "Evil Dragon Ananta, attack Black Rose Dragon with _Venomous Blight_!"

Ananta roared and blasts of poison ripped from her seven maws, smashing down to obliterate Black Rose Dragon before slamming into Akiza and knocking her flying back.

(_Akiza 1700LP_)

(_Misty 1100LP_)

"I end my turn, which activates Ananta's effect, destroying a card on the field!" the Lizard Dark Signer cried. A blast of venom shot from Ananta's horned head towards Akiza's face-down…

"I chain it – Shock Draw!" Akiza shouted. The card lifted up and she drew three times before the venom blast shattered the Trap.

59

Meanwhile, Trudge continued to struggle to free the trapped Yusei and Mina as the rising waters reached their necks.

"Jack!" Mina screamed, and something ignited in Trudge's eyes at the name, a feral anger that empowered him just enough to send the door of the cage flying open. Reaching out, he helped both Yusei and Mina to climb out of the death-trap.

As they left the house, they beheld the fiery Lizard geoglyph.

"The Duel must have started," Yusei mused. "I need to find Akiza…"

"Yusei…" Mina murmured. "Misty thinks that Akiza killed her brother."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know," the woman replied, shaking her head. "Akiza can't remember…"

59

_Akiza 1700LP/Misty 1100LP_

"I draw!" Akiza shouted angrily, pulling the card from her Deck. "I summon Phoenixian Seed!" The small, ugly seed with the piercing blue eye appeared before her (ATK: 800). "Now I send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_!" Phoenixian Seed combusted into an inferno, from which emerged the phoenix-shaped form of Amaryllis (DEF: 0). "Now I'll end my turn with a face-down card!" The reversed card appeared.

_Akiza 1700LP/Misty 1100LP_

"I draw!" Misty declared. "Evil Dragon Ananta, destroy Amaryllis with Venomous Blight!" The seven-headed serpent blasted venom from its jaws and Amaryllis shattered.

"When Amaryllis is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 800 points of damage!" Akiza declared coldly as flames burst from the air to sear into Misty.

(_(Misty 300LP_)

Then a green glow surrounded the Dark Signer from Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 600LP_)

"I end my turn with two face-down cards, and use Ananta's effect to destroy your face-down!" Misty snarled. The evil dragon blasted a shot of venom as the cards appeared…

"I chain it – Descending Lost Star! Return, Queen of Thorns!" Queen of Thorns reappeared before Akiza (DEF: 0/Level 5). Then the venom blast shattered Descending Lost Star.

_Akiza 1700LP/Misty 600LP_

"My draw!" the Black Rose declared coldly. "I Release Queen of Thorns to Advance Summon…!" The Synchro Monster shattered into rose petals that reformed a whirlwind, before coalescing to form what seemed to be a cocoon of crimson petals. The cocoon slowly unfurled and spread into two wide angelic wings, extending from the shoulders of a woman clad in a long rose-red dress that spread into segments like flower petals around her legs, her long hair a lustrous golden-blonde and her face covered by a mask identical to that of the Black Rose. The beautiful rose-themed angel drew a longsword with a crossguard formed from a rose flower, raising it as she landed behind Akiza, her beautiful petal wings folding to encircle the girl protectively (ATK: 2400).

"_Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose_!" Akiza cried, naming her monster. The angel seemed to smile behind her mask as she stepped to her controller's side, her sword elegantly placed against her leg.

"As impressive as she may be, she cannot defeat my Evil Dragon Ananta," Misty replied.

"Let me correct that," Akiza replied. "I activate the Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice, negating your Evil Dragon's effects and giving it 400 more attack points until the End Phase!" Misty gave a shriek of outrage as Ananta's head slumped, a dark aura surrounding it (ATK: 400). "Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose, cut down her beast! _**Rose Trimmer**_!" The angelic woman soared upwards and cleaved through Ananta's necks in a flurry of sword strikes, shattering the colossal monster…

"I activate the Trap Card, Serpent's Blessing, turning the damage into Life Points!" Misty rapidly countered, glowing with energy.

(_Misty 2600LP_)

(_Akiza 2000LP_)

"I end my turn, which means I can remove a Plant-Type in my Graveyard from play to bring back Amaryllis," Akiza finished, pocketing Phoenixian Seed as Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (DEF: 0) reappeared before her.

_Akiza 2000LP/Misty 2600LP_

59

Yusei, Mina and Trudge ran up to the outside of the mirrored dome within which Akiza and Misty were dueling, stopping beside Leo and Luna as Crow also ran up.

"It's Akiza… she's acting like the Black Rose again," Luna murmured.

"What happened to her?" Yusei wondered, before something caught his attention. He looked up to a plaza nearby, seeing the form of Hyper Psychic Blaster. "No way…" His gaze fixed on Sayer, before angling to Julian. It became obvious to him that they were dueling. "It's him…" He started to walk towards the plaza…

59

"It's my turn!" Misty cried, shocked by the loss of Evil Dragon Ananta, but also angered. She drew her next card sharply. "I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" They each drew three cards. "Now I summon Reptilianne Scylla!" The strange centaur-like Reptilianne appeared with a snarl (ATK: 1800). "I activate the Spell Card – Reptilianne Poison, changing your Amaryllis into attack mode and reducing its attack points to zero!"

Amaryllis gained a sickly purple aura as it groaned (ATK: 0). "Reptilianne Scylla, attack Amaryllis!" Scylla rushed forwards and tore through Amaryllis with its fangs, before savaging Akiza as a flash of flame engulfed Misty.

(_Akiza 200LP_)

(_Misty 1800LP_)

"When Reptilianne Scylla destroys a zero-attack monster in battle, I can Special Summon that monster to my side of the field in defense position with its effects negated," Misty continued as Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis appeared before her (DEF: 0) as she glowed from Savage Colosseum.

(_Misty 2100LP_)

"Now I end my turn."

_Akiza 200LP/Misty 2100LP_

"My turn!" Akiza called, drawing. "In my Standby Phase, my Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose's effect destroys the weakest face-up monster on the field!" Queen of Rose raised her sword, and her wings exploded out in a flurry of blood-red petals that ripped through Reptilianne Scylla, shattering the hideous monster into blood-stained shards.

"I activate Mystic Wok, sacrificing my Queen of Rose to gain back Life Points equal to her attack or defense points, and I choose attack points." Queen of Rose dissolved into golden motes that surrounded her.

(_Akiza 2600LP_)

"Now I place three cards face-down and end my turn." The reversed cards appeared and in the distance, the sun began to set on the horizon…

_Akiza 2600LP/Misty 2100LP_

"I draw!" Misty declared. "I activate Akashic Record, so I draw two cards, and if either have been used this Duel, both are removed from play!" She drew twice and smiled, showing Akiza Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua and Advance Force.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Advance Force, letting me treat a Level Five or above monster as two Releases for a Level Seven or higher monster." The Continuous Spell appeared. "Now I Release Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to Advance Summon…!"

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis faded into rainbow light that rose up and transformed into an Earthbound Immortal heart. The heart soaked in the black fog from around them and began to beat, exploding into a pillar of purple fire and light…

"_O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul! Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" _

With a mighty roar, Ccarayhua rose up over the field (ATK: 2800).

"Ccarayhua…" Misty began, but her voice died away as voices spoke from her and Akiza's Duel Disks.

"_What about those you considered too weak? What about the ones who didn't meet your standards? We've found the evidence, and I took the time to have a look. And you know the name I found? Toby _Tredwell_." _Misty's eyes widened.

"_Misty's brother. You're the reason he's gone. He wasn't strong enough for you, so you had him killed… it was all there in the records." _

Misty listened, dumbstruck as Julian and Sayer spoke, until finally the damning words were spoken.

"You _killed Toby, not Akiza. You've led Misty on all this time." _

She was stunned, shattered by the words. But her shock quickly turned into a burning, unrelenting anger, so much like what Julian had felt so much, but with a frozen edge of wrath to it so unlike anything the Chosen of Flame had known.

"Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, devour him!" Her anger spilled into her voice and the Immortal obeyed, snatching him up with its lizard tongue before devouring him. As she heard the crunch of bones and other horrific sounds, Misty felt a sick satisfaction for a moment.

"You didn't kill my brother," she murmured to Akiza, who seemed stunned. "I understand that now… I have no more reason to fight you. I…" Then she cried out in pain as the dark entity from both Greiger and Carly's Duels appeared.

"_I refuse to allow this," _it hissed.

"Your vengeance is over," Yusei said, sprinting up with Julian and the others beside him. "You mustn't lose to the Earthbound Immortal!" He glanced at Akiza, who still seemed spellbound. "Akiza…" Her eyes widened, and she looked at him, eyes focusing again.

"Yusei…" she groaned. "What… happened…?" Then it flooded back. "Sayer!"

"He's gone," Julian said grimly. "Akiza, he's dead for good…" She stared at him in shock.

"He can't be…"

"We just watched Ccarayhua devour him whole," the Chosen of Flame murmured. "This time… there's no coming back."

The Front Claw Signer continued to stare at him in shock for a moment, before a gasp of pain from Misty drew her attention, the Dark Signer's eyes glowing.

"I… can't stop this Duel…" the Lizard Dark Signer groaned, before straightening, her eyes glowing with baleful fire. "I will destroy you, Signer!"

"You're the only one who can save her, Akiza," Yusei told his friend, who nodded.

"I understand," she replied.

"Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack her directly and end this!" Misty commanded. Ccarayhua lashed out with a mighty blow…

"I activate my second Ground Capture!" Akiza retorted. "This halves the Battle Damage!" The stone hand rose up, blocking the attack and shattering to pelt her with fragments.

(_Akiza 1400LP_)

(_Misty 2400LP_)

"And because I took at least 1000 points of damage, Ground Capture lets me draw a card!" She drew once.

"I end my turn!" Misty snarled. "Anything you will do is useless!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Wicked Rebirth, paying 800 Life Points to bring back Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza called out, surrounded by a red glow as Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400) burst into life once more.

(_Akiza 600LP_)

"And because a Synchro Monster was Special Summoned, I activate Eroding Stars – Level Climb, summoning a Level Climb Token!" A strange Venus Flytrap plant with Level Stars orbiting it appeared (ATK: 100). "Then the Levels of the Token and the Synchro Monster are switched!" Black Rose Dragon (Level 1) and the Level Climb Token (Level 7) glowed with energy.

_Akiza 600LP/Misty 2400LP_

"_Sayer deceived us both…" _Akiza thought sadly as her turn began. _"It's because of him you're in this situation, Misty… you don't deserve this pain…" _At that moment, her resolve hardened, a resolve to help Misty, to bring the Dark Signer out of the shadows… to save her…

Her Mark of the Dragon blazed with fiery light and energy, as the other four marks also lit with power.

"You were deceived, and I was betrayed," the Front Claw Signer said. "Sayer hurt us both… I'll right that wrong, and save you, Misty!" Then the five marks vanished and united on her back, becoming the Crimson Dragon seal as her Deck glowed with energy. She drew her next card, gazing at it and understanding.

"If I defeat your Earthbound Immortal, then you will be saved," Akiza said. "I summon the Tuner monster, _Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon_!" The shining dragon of salvation appeared before her, glowing with power (ATK: 0). "Now I Tune my Level One Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon to my Level One Black Rose Dragon and Level Seven Level Climb Token to Synchro Summon…!"

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon expanded into crimson light that consumed the other monsters, who were reduced to eight glowing stars that aligned with the Synchro Gate, before exploding into a pillar of radiant light that pierced the clouds and reached to the stars…

"_Lone flower of the stars, blooming in the glade of destiny, appear here to enlighten the earth! Bring salvation to the world! Synchro Summon! Appear now…"_

"_**Savior Rose Dragon**__!"_

The pillar fractured into shards of light as the Savior Dragon emerged, an immense crystalline evolution of Black Rose Dragon, with four fiery-red wings and nine thorn-barbed tails. Its body was curved, smooth and streamlined, its head bearing a crown of blood-red crystal petals. Rose-red eyes gleamed as they gazed upon Ccarayhua, Savior Rose Dragon giving a roar as it hovered above Akiza, shining with energy (ATK: 3600)…

Akiza hovered within the void of the Savior Dragon, staring out through its eyes. She looked at Misty with a deep pity in her eyes.

"I activate the effect of Savior Rose Dragon!" she called. "Once per turn, I can negate the effects of one of your monsters and reduce that monster's attack and defense points to zero! _Rose Restriction_!" The dragon's nine tails lashed out, wrapping around Ccarayhua and crushing the Earthbound Immortal in their grip as thorns stabbed into the demonic lizard (ATK: 0). Then the tails retracted as Savior Rose Dragon began to glow with a fiery intensity.

"If you win this Duel, I shall die for good," Misty said.

"The one I want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty!" Akiza replied firmly.

"_Akiza… protect this world as a Signer…" _the true Misty whispered from the air. Akiza nodded.

"Savior Rose Dragon!" she called out. "Attack Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua with _Black Rose Inferno_!" Radiant energy coated the Savior Dragon as it folded its wings; shooting forwards as a spear of light that pierced through Ccarayhua, consuming the Lizard Immortal in fire as Savior Rose Dragon soared free, spreading its wings as Ccarayhua shattered into shadows…

_Akiza 600LP/Misty 0LP_

Misty was thrown back by the blast of her Immortal's destruction, beginning to fade into dust.

"Now… Akiza, protect this world… as a Signer… please, remember us…" she gasped, before she became nothing more than dust in the wind. As she vanished and Akiza appeared once more, a locket fell to the ground, the Front Claw Signer picking it up and opening it to see the picture of Misty and Toby inside. A tear fell from her eye onto the locket.

"Sayer deceived and hurt so many people," Julian murmured. "And now he's finally paid for his crimes." But then he realized something. "What about sunset?" He turned, but the sun had already sunk below the horizon…

"Half the souls of New Domino City should return soon," Mina mused, and in New Domino, people suddenly began to appear in the streets.

Suddenly, an earthquake rocked the ground and the skies lit with purple light.

"That light's coming from New Domino!" Julian realized. Then fire lit in the skies, forming into the Condor geoglyph…!

59

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1300

You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Plant-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with the lowest ATK.

(Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose was released as a promo card in the OCG set V-Jump Edition 1. A TCG release for it is currently unknown.)

55555

Savior Rose Dragon

FIRE/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 9/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2700

'Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon' + 'Black Rose Dragon' + 1 non-Tuner monster

When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. If you do so, this card cannot attack during this turn. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of a monster your opponent controls and reduce its ATK and DEF to 0. During your End Phase, return this card to your Extra Deck and Special Summon one 'Black Rose Dragon' from your Graveyard.

(Savior Rose Dragon is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It first appeared in Seven Spirits.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Akashic Record

Normal Spell Card

Image: A pile of dinosaur bones with pale blue writing glowing on them.

Draw 2 cards. If either of the cards drawn has been played during this Duel, they are removed from play.

(Akashic Record was first used by Jesse (possessed by Yubel) in the GX episode 'The Ultimate Face-Off Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Serpent's Blessing

Normal Trap Card

Image: Reptilianne Hydra breathing green mist from her maws onto Reptilianne Naga.

Activate only when a Reptile-Type monster you control is destroyed in battle. Reduce all Battle Damage from that battle to zero and increase your Life Points by the amount of damage you would have taken.

(Serpent's Blessing is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

Eroding Stars – Level Climb

Normal Trap Card

Image: A Venus Flytrap plant surrounded by three glowing Level Stars.

Activate when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned to your field. Special Summon 1 "Level Climb Token" (Plant-type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 100/DEF 100). Switch the level of "Level Climb Token" and that Synchro Monster.

(Eroding Stars – Level Climb was first used by Akiza in the 5D's episode 'Burn! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

59

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Condor geoglyph appears once again, but how can that be? Kelsey's been beaten, so what does this Nazca Line herald for our heroes? Who's behind this?

To find out, read Chapter 60 – Call of the Reaper!


	60. Chapter 60: Call of the Reaper

_**Chapter 60: Call of the Reaper**_

Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Crow, Trudge, Mina and Julian all stared up at the Condor geoglyph burning upon the heavens in horror.

"This… can't be!" Julian cried out. "Kelsey was the Condor Dark Signer… she's been defeated! How can the Condor geoglyph be here?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we'll find out," Yusei said grimly.

"I don't understand," Akiza said. "If Kelsey was defeated, how can her mark be appearing now?"

"That's the question," Crow said. "And Yusei's right… I bet we'll be the ones to find out."

"Is it because I didn't seal the last tower in time?" Akiza asked.

"It can't be that… can it?" Julian murmured.

"Roman said if all four towers weren't sealed in time, the King of the Underworld would rise," Yusei recalled. Then an earthquake rocked the Satellite, as light exploded into the heavens from somewhere around two miles away.

"That's the Old Enerdy Reactor!" Mina exclaimed.

"The Doors of the Underworld must be fully open…" Yusei realized…

60

The crater containing the old reactor was lit with the rainbow Enerdy light, as lightning bolts crashed down around it. Then a black sludge poured from the hole, two crimson eyes opening in it…

The sludge rose up, reshaping and taking a colossal form, that of a massive skeletally thin parody of the mysterious Fifth Dragon still unknown to the Signers. With a mighty roar, the dragon towered over Satellite, dripping down great drops of sludge as its crimson eyes fixed upon the Condor geoglyph.

60

"That must be the King of the Underworld!" Yusei realized in shock.

"Is this the end of the world?" Trudge wondered.

"We're still here," Mina said softly. "The darkness hasn't completely taken over."

"With a beast like that, how long could it take?" Julian murmured, gazing at the King with horror and a dark awe in his eyes. "How powerful can it be…?"

Luna winced as her Mark of the Dragon burned, Kuribon appearing beside her and cooing urgently. "So the King of the Underworld can't be allowed to reach the Condor geoglyph?"

"How are we supposed to stop something that big?" Leo exclaimed. Then Yusei, Jack and Akiza's Marks began to shine brightly, thunder booming in the skies as crimson light descended, forming into the majestic Crimson Dragon. The dragon roared, crimson light exploding from its form to engulf them…

When the light faded, they found themselves on Goodwin's island home, which had one major difference – one of the buildings had been reduced to ruins and rising from those ruins was the Stairway to the Dragon Star!

"How did we get here so fast?" Leo wondered.

"That's that temple we saw underground," Jack murmured, gazing up at the Stairway. Up above it, the Condor geoglyph burned upon the clouds.

Then Rex Goodwin emerged from the shadows atop the Stairway, looking down at them from the ancient temple of the People of the Stars.

"Welcome, all of you," he greeted, calm as ever. "Congratulations for defeating the Dark Signers, although you were unable to close the Doors of the Underworld."

"Have we lost?" Yusei asked, "the world…"

"Is done for," Goodwin continued smoothly, staring across the sea to Satellite, where the King of the Underworld steadily advanced towards the Condor geoglyph. "It makes slow progress…"

"Why is that thing coming here?" Julian shouted, his anger at the man for deceiving him beginning to burn.

"This is the place for the Divine Ritual," he explained. "I used the Crimson Dragon to gather the Signers in preparation for that ritual." He reached out and picked up something beside him, which he lifted up to reveal as the capsule containing Roman's severed arm and hence the Head Mark of the Dragon, which blazed brightly, prompting gasps of pain from the four Signers present as their marks burned in response.

"Your left arm… is that your arm!" Jack shouted, recalling Goodwin's mechanical arm.

"No," the man replied. "This arm was my brother Roman's."

"Why do you have it, then?" Julian called up to him. Goodwin laughed and turned around, setting down the canister as the Condor mark, unmistakable in its blazing form, was revealed upon his back. "That mark… it can't be! I defeated Kelsey… I destroyed Wiraqocha Rasca! You can't have the Condor Mark!"

Goodwin laughed again. "Do you truthfully think yourself capable of defeating the strongest Earthbound Immortal? True, you severed its mortal tie to the world, but when I offered myself to it, the Doors of the Underworld were so weakened, and its power was that much greater than its brethren that it could take a second vessel." His muscles rippled and bulged, expanding out with such force his jacket was torn to shreds, revealing his bare skin as dark purple veins pulsed and throbbed, purple lines connecting across his form in complex geoglyph signs.

Goodwin then took his mechanical arm in his right hand and ripped it off, hurling it aside as he took Roman's arm from the capsule. "With the power of a Dark Signer, I make this arm my own!" He placed it where his mechanical arm had been, and in a flare of purple fire the limb connected to the end of his own arm, all four Signers screaming in pain as the Head Mark burned brightly, prompting the same reaction from their own marks.

"What have you done?" the horrified Julian shouted at Goodwin.

"I shall become the Ultimate God, wielding the power of both the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals!" the director proclaimed. "I now possess the true might of the strongest Earthbound Immortal, Wiraqocha Rasca!" He raised his arm and the Stairway rose higher, lifting him further above the world. When it stopped rising, with the sound of grating stone an Incan altar rose before him.

"What now, you maniac?" Julian called to him.

"The King of the Underworld shall be welcomed into this world," the Dark Signer replied. "I shall offer it the souls of the Signers as sacrifice."

"You were the one who told us to defeat the Dark Signers!" Julian shouted angrily. "And I went through Hell to do it… I lost Kelsey… and Julia, all in a few hours!" His eyes blazed with hate. "And now you just turn around and spit on our efforts by becoming what you swore as your enemy… son of a bitch!" His form ignited with flame, his wings spreading as he drew Vulcan's sword and leapt at Goodwin, drawing back the blade.

"Insolent fool!" Shadows erupted from the Stairway, forming tendrils of solid darkness that wrapped around Julian. The Chosen screamed as icy cold darkness pierced through his form, shattering his flames before releasing him to let him fall to the ground below, where Trudge caught him. Wide-eyed, the Chosen took deep breaths, staring at the welts ripped into his skin by the dark tendrils.

"The ritual shall be decided via a Turbo Duel," Goodwin continued as though nothing had happened. "Should my opponent prevail, the King of the Underworld shall disappear and the Doors of the Underworld shall close, though a god such as I cannot possibly be defeated by mere mortals."

"I accept your challenge!" Yusei shouted.

"I'll disperse of you!" Jack added.

"I'm not a Signer, but I'll do anything for those kids!" Crow swore, clenching a fist. "Like the legendary man, I'll fight back!" Goodwin smirked at that.

"Are you going to help them?" Akiza asked Julian. He shook his head.

"After what Goodwin just did to me… I'm not in any shape to Duel," he replied. "I've fought enough already, anyway… this is their fight, not mine. But I can still help them…" He reached into his Disk's Extra Deck slot and pulled out a single card. "Yusei…" The Signer turned to face him, and Julian held out the card. "Take this… beat that bastard." Yusei took the card, staring down at the angelic form of Light End Dragon.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mom and dad would've wanted me to help you any way I could," the Chosen said. "I'm too weak to Duel after that, but I can still give you my support. Beat him, Yusei." The Signer smiled and nodded, placing Light End Dragon into his Disk's Extra Deck slot. Goodwin waved a hand and his opponents' Duel Runners appeared, the three mounting them and in Yusei and Crow's cases, attaching their Duel Disks and replacing Ground Decks with Turbo Decks. Goodwin took a Deck from his mechanical arm's Disk and slotted it into the altar, which automatically shuffled the cards.

"As you outnumber me three to one, I will start with triple the regular Life Point score and no one may declare an attack on the first turn," Goodwin announced. His opponents all nodded their agreement and the Condor geoglyph angled downwards, allowing them to ride their Runners right onto it before it realigned with the Stairway.

"Let's do this!" Crow shouted. The three of them activated Duel Mode on their Runners, while Goodwin took a physical copy of Speed World and placed it into an appropriate slot on the altar, which seemed to be serving as his Duel Disk. The purple aura coated the world around them.

"DUEL!"

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC+Jack 8000LP 0SPC+Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Goodwin 24000LP 0SPC_

The three Duel Runners shot off.

"I'll start!" Crow shouted, drawing. "I Special Summon Blackwing – Gust the Backblast since I've got no cards out!" Gust the Backblast appeared in a flurry of feathers (ATK: 900). "Now I Normal Summon Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain!" The ninja Blackwing appeared, striking a pose (ATK: 500).

"I end my turn with two face-downs!" Crow finished. The reversed cards appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP 0SPC+Jack 8000LP 0SPC+Crow 8000LP 0SPC/Goodwin 24000LP 0SPC_

"My turn!" Jack called, pulling a sixth card from his Deck (_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC+Jack 8000LP 1SPC+Crow 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Goodwin 24000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Vice Berserker in attack mode!" In a flare of darkness, a towering pale-skinned demon clad in dark armor appeared (ATK: 1000). "Now I place a card face-down and end my turn!" The face-down appeared.

_Yusei 8000LP 1SPC+Jack 8000LP 1SPC+Crow 8000LP 1SPC/Goodwin 24000LP 1SPC_

"My turn!" Yusei declared (_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC+Jack 8000LP 2SPC+Crow 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Goodwin 24000LP 2SPC_).

"I summon Hyper Synchron!" A blue-colored Synchron, with golden highlights, a silver face and crimson eyes appeared, an engine built onto its back (ATK: 1600). "Now I Special Summon Mirror Ladybug from my hand via its effect!" The mirror-shelled ladybug appeared, shining with energy (Level 4/ATK: 0).

"I end my turn with two face-down cards," he said, playing the two cards, which appeared to either side of his Runner.

_Yusei 8000LP 2SPC+Jack 8000LP 2SPC+Crow 8000LP 2SPC/Goodwin 24000LP 2SPC_

"Why did you become a Dark Signer, Goodwin?" Yusei called to Goodwin. The Dark Signer regarded the question for a moment, remembering.

_He remembered his Duel with Roman, how the final blow had been struck by Earthbound Immortal Uru. Three Trap Cards fell from his hand to the floor, Roman seeing them and gasping in shock._

"_You wanted to lose…" he realized, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. "Why?" _

"_I wanted to be like you," Rex replied. "You can't win against Yusei… our fates won't change. In another five-thousand years, those sharing the same fate will appear, use this world as the battleground for their Gods and eventually die. It's my destiny to break this chain… I must do so by using what you could not withstand – I will become a God and overcome fate. I must first die and wish earnestly, then take the arm you left me and use it as my own… possessing two Gods like you once did…"_

"I will use the power of the King of the Underworld to destroy this earth, and the power of the Crimson Dragon to rebuild it! I will create the world!" he declared.

"Don't joke around!" Yusei retorted.

"Your selfish desires have torn apart the lives of people from Satellite, like Martha and the kids!" Crow accused.

"I won't let you do as you like with your delusions!" Jack swore.

"You're mistaken!" Yusei continued. "It isn't God's power that tears down destiny; it's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting _together_!" Julian smiled, recalling what Vulcan had said, about how when people came together, even fate could be broken.

"What is it you're gathering to fight for?" Goodwin replied.

"The bonds between our friends!" The Dark Signer merely smirked, drawing his sixth card (_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC+Jack 8000LP 3SPC+Crow 8000LP 3SPC_) (_Goodwin 24000LP 3SPC_).

"Because you control monsters and I do not, I can Special Summon Oracle of the Sun from my hand," the Condor Dark Signer said, playing the card. In a flare of radiance, a tall Incan priest appeared, clad in ornate robes and wielding a staff crowned with white feathers (ATK: 1000). "I now Normal Summon Fire Ant Ascator!" A large dark crimson ant appeared with a click of mandibles (ATK: 700).

"I Tune the Level Three Fire Ant Ascator, to the Level Five Oracle of the Sun, to Synchro Summon…!"

"A Synchro Summon?" Trudge exclaimed. "A Dark Signer Synchro Summoning?"

"It must be this whole two Gods thing of his…" Julian murmured. "He controls positive and negative…"

Fire Ant Ascator rose upwards, dissolving into three Synchro Gates that encircled Oracle of the Sun, who closed his eyes before breaking into five glowing stars that aligned and lit up like the light of the sun itself…

"_When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled! Light, shine brightly! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" _Goodwin chanted.

From the veritable supernova of light descended a colossal being, consisting of an immense golden sun-face idol, from which extended four serpentine dragon heads on necks, each placed on a compass point around the idol's circumference, pale green, orange and red in color. Inti gave a roar as it hovered beside Goodwin (ATK: 3000).

"Inti…" Julian mused. "He's the Incan Sun God… I wonder…"

"I now pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Dark Tuner – Black Goddess Witaka from my hand!" Goodwin continued. He glowed with crimson aura…

(_Goodwin 23000LP 3SPC_)

Then an eerie monster appeared, a black and gold idol in the shape of a fiendish woman with a silver-masked face and blood-red eyes (ATK: 0).

"By the effect of Black Goddess Witaka, I select a Synchro Monster on the field and her Level becomes equal to that monster's. I select Sun Dragon Inti," the Dark Signer said. Black Goddess Witaka glowed with energy (Level 8). "By removing a Tuner in my Graveyard from play," he pocketed Fire Ant Ascator, "I Special Summon Weeping Idol from my hand." A crude stone statue of an Incan warrior wielding twin clubs appeared, its eyes painted blood-red (ATK: 0).

"I Dark Tune my Level Eight Black Goddess Witaka, to my Level Two Weeping Idol, to Dark Synchro Summon…!" Black Goddess Witaka fractured and shattered into eight glowing stars that surrounded Weeping Idol and impaled into it, reducing it to a framework as the darkness poured forth, the framework shattering into two more stars. Four of the stars collided and shattered, the six remaining bursting from the darkness pitch-black. They orbited the Dark Synchro Summon as dark lightning connected them to it…

"_When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard! Become death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"_

Another monster appeared, similar in form to Sun Dragon Inti, but in place of the golden sun, this creature had an icy-blue moon-face idol for its core, and the face was cracked and deformed. The four dragon heads that extended from its edges were likewise darker and colder in color. Quilla gave a mighty roar as it hovered beside Goodwin (ATK: 2500).

"I end my turn, and thus Moon Dragon Quilla's effect activates, destroying it," Goodwin said. Quilla sank down into the black clouds below the geoglyph and vanished from sight.

"Is this all a part of your plan?" Crow wondered. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know that I will surpass them like the legendary man!"

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Crow exclaimed. When Goodwin refused to answer, he shrugged it off.

_Yusei 8000LP 3SPC+Jack 8000LP 3SPC+Crow 8000LP 3SPC/Goodwin 23000LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" the red-head outlaw snapped (_Yusei 8000LP 4SPC+Jack 8000LP 4SPC+Crow 8000LP 4SPC_) (_Goodwin 23000LP 4SPC_).

"I Summon Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr!" The fiery colored Blackwing appeared. "Now I Tune Breeze to Gust and Synchro Summon…!" Breeze and Gust soared skywards, Breeze taking the lead as it split into three Synchro Gates that encircled the rising Gust the Backblast, reducing it to three glowing stars that collided in a flash of power…

"_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

Armed Wing descended angelically, raising its rifle (ATK: 2300).

"Now, Fane, attack Goodwin directly!" Fane rushed forwards past Inti and smashed its foot into Goodwin, who barely flinched, grabbing the Blackwing and hurling it back at Crow with immense strength.

(_Goodwin 22500LP 4SPC_)

"Because Fane dealt damage by attacking directly, I get to shift the mode of one of your monsters!" Crow shouted as chains burst from the air to wrap around Sun Dragon Inti (DEF: 2800). "And I also activate the Trap Card, Shadow Dance, hitting you for 1000 damage since you took damage from a direct attack!" Arrows of darkness ripped from the air and stabbed into Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 21500LP 3SPC_)

"Now, Blackwing Armed Wing, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armed Wing opened fire, glowing with power from its effect (ATK: 2800).

"The points are equal," Goodwin pointed out coolly.

"Not any more!" Crow retorted. "I toss Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand to boost up Armed Wing by 1400 points!" Armed Wing glowed brighter (ATK: 4200) and its shots smashed into Inti, sending cracks across the sun-faced idol as its dragon head roared in fury. The sun god shattered and exploded in a fiery burst.

(_Goodwin 20100LP 3SPC_)

Goodwin laughed. "It is an unforgiveable offence to retaliate against a God! The legendary man learned that by losing his left arm!"

"Cut the crap!" Crow snarled. "I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Destructor, dealing out damage to you equal to half your monster's points, but since it was a Synchro Monster, you take that damage twice!" Two Inti-shaped blasts of energy shot from the trap and slammed into Goodwin, engulfing him in flame.

(_Goodwin 17100LP 1SPC_)

"Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates," the self-proclaimed God said. "Because it was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, the monster that destroyed it is in turn destroyed and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What?" Crow exclaimed, a second before solar flame consumed Armed Wing and burned into him, tearing a cry of pain from him.

(_Crow 3800LP 0SPC_)

"Finally, because Inti was destroyed, his wife's effect triggers from the Graveyard, Special Summoning her to the field. Return, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Goodwin boasted. Quilla rose out of the clouds, its four dragon heads looking very angry indeed (ATK: 2500).

"Wife… how boastful can you get?" Julian muttered.

"What?" Trudge asked.

"In Incan mythology, Mama Quilla, the goddess of the moon, was wife to Inti, god of the sun. Goodwin's just showing off his knowledge now, even when there's no need to."

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Crow finished angrily, playing the card.

_Yusei 8000LP 4SPC+Jack 8000LP 4SPC+Crow 3800LP 0SPC/Goodwin 17100 1SPC_

"I draw!" Jack shouted (_Yusei 8000LP 5SPC+Jack 8000LP 5SPC+Crow 3800LP 1SPC_) (_Goodwin 17100LP 2SPC_).

"I don't know about God or bonds, and I want to surpass them!" the former King declared. "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing twice and discarding a card!" He drew two cards and placed Flare Resonator into the Graveyard. "Now I summon Dark Bug!"

A strange creature like a spider made of purple blocks mounted on eight scythe-like legs appeared (ATK: 100). "By Dark Bug's effect, I Special Summon a Level Three Tuner Monster from my Graveyard!" Flare Resonator reappeared (ATK: 1300). "I Tune Flare Resonator to Dark Bug and Vice Berserker to Synchro Summon…!"

Flare Resonator combusted and transformed into three Synchro Gates that encircled the other monsters, reducing them to five glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flare of energy…

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"_

With an almighty roar, the demonic dragon descended (ATK: 3000 - 3300). "Now I activate Vice Berserker's effect, since it was used as Synchro Material, I can pay 2000 Life Points to have the Synchro Monster summoned gain 2000 attack points this turn, but in exchange it can only attack an attack position monster!" He glowed with crimson aura.

(_Jack 6000LP 5SPC_)

Then fire and power engulfed Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 5300).

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Moon Dragon Quilla with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Jack shouted. Red Dragon Archfiend roared, unleashing a torrent of hellish power from its maw that utterly obliterated Moon Dragon Quilla and swept into Goodwin like a tidal wave.

(_Goodwin 14300LP 0SPC_)

"By Quilla's effect, Inti returns to the field!" Goodwin declared as Sun Dragon Inti rose from the clouds (ATK: 3000).

"Don't joke around, Jack!" Crow shouted. "You can't get rid of our bonds that easily!"

"I end my turn with a face-down card!" Jack finished as Red Dragon Archfiend stopped glowing (ATK: 3300).

_Yusei 8000LP 5SPC+Jack 6000LP 5SPC+Crow 3800LP 1SPC/Goodwin 14300LP 0SPC_

"It's my turn!" Yusei shouted, drawing (_Yusei 8000LP 6SPC+Jack 6000LP 6SPC+Crow 3800LP 2SPC_) (_Goodwin 14300LP 1SPC_).

"I Tune my Level Four Hyper Synchron, to my Level Four Mirror Ladybug…" He glanced down at Julian, "to Synchro Summon…!"

Hyper Synchron's chest burst open, releasing four glowing stars that expanded into Synchro Gates and encircled Mirror Ladybug as the Synchron dissolved into glowing motes. The ladybug shattered into four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a prominence of searing light…

"_Clustering radiant hopes will form the pathway to our future! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Soar! Light End Dragon!" _

The angelic white dragon soared from the light with a roar, spreading its wings as it faced down Sun Dragon Inti (ATK: 2600).

"Light End Dragon…" Julian whispered, staring up at his beautiful monster with wonder in his eyes, amazement that Yusei had summoned it so quickly against Goodwin.

"You talk about bonds as if they're insignificant," Yusei said. "But you're wrong, Goodwin. Only our bonds can surpass fate, not the powers of a God you claim to wield! With the power of our bonds, we'll come together to beat you! By Hyper Synchron's effect, because it was used to Synchro Summon a Dragon-Type monster, that monster gains 800 attack points, but is removed from play during the End Phase!" Light End Dragon shone with energy (ATK: 3400).

"Light End Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti! _Shining Sublimation_!" Light End Dragon blasted a bolt of searing light from its jaws towards the solar god. "And now I activate Light End Dragon's effect, reducing its attack and defense points by 500 to weaken its attack's target by 1500 points! _Light Expansion_!" Light End Dragon roared (ATK: 2900) and an aura of crimson surrounded Inti (ATK: 1500).

Then the angel dragon's attack slammed into the sun dragon and cracks ran across its form, before it shattered once again and the light blast slammed into Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 12900LP 0SPC_)

"Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates!" Goodwin declared. The solar fire shot at Light End Dragon…

"I activate the Counter Trap Card, Space Jump!" Yusei shouted. "Because a monster I control would be destroyed or removed from play by a card effect in my Battle Phase, Space Jump lets me remove it from play and deal you damage equal to its attack points!" Light End Dragon faded away and arrows of light ripped from the air, stabbing into Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 10000LP 0SPC_)

"When Sun Dragon Inti on the field is destroyed, I can revive Moon Dragon Quilla from the Graveyard!" the Condor Dark Signer said angrily. Quilla rose up from the clouds (ATK: 2500).

"They've more than halved his Life Points this fast?" Trudge exclaimed. "Then this is going to be easy!"

"Don't count Goodwin out just yet," Julian replied. "He still has Wiraqocha Rasca, and his sun and moon dragons are still able to act. They can perform this cycle of destruction and rebirth over and over to continually keep his field strong…"

"The legendary man failed," Goodwin said, "he couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal, useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass humans and become a God! I am the legendary man!"

"No!" Crow shouted defiantly. At that, Goodwin raised his arm and all four other Signers cried out as their marks flashed with blazing light and vanished, reappearing together as the Crimson Dragon seal upon their foe's chest.

"I am the Ultimate God!" Goodwin proclaimed…

60

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Vice Berserker

DARK/ Fiend/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

If this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 2000 Life Points to have that Synchro Monster gain 2000 ATK this turn. Also, that Synchro Monster can only select an Attack Position monster as an attack target.

(Vice Berserker was used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'Ghost Flood! The Terrifying Battle Royal Mode'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Sun Dragon Inti

LIGHT/ Dragon/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once during either player's turn, you can reduce the ATK of this card to 0 until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

55555

Dark Tuner – Black Goddess Witaka

DARK/ Spellcaster/Dark Tuner /Level 3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

Pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, select one Synchro Monster on the field. This monster's Level becomes equal to the selected monster's Level.

55555

Moon Dragon Quilla

DARK/ Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect /Level -6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner monster

In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When a "Sun Dragon Inti" on your field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" from your Graveyard. During the End Phase of your turn, if this card is face-up on your side of the field, destroy it.

(The above three cards were used by Rex Goodwin throughout the multi-part 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of 5D's. The versions of Inti and Quilla shown are their original anime versions; they were released with different effects in the set Absolute Powerforce.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Shadow Dance

Normal Trap Card

Image: Phantom Beast Wild-Horn standing in a desolate wasteland, with a towering black demon rising from its body.

Activate only when a monster inflicts Battle Damage, via a direct attack. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

(Shadow Dance was first used by Crow in the 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Space Jump

Counter Trap Card

Image: A purple mirage of D.D. Warrior Lady in a void of shadows and blue lines, while the real Warrior Lady reaches up from a flash of golden light.

Activate only during your Battle Phase, when a monster you control would be destroyed or removed from play by an opponent's card effect. Remove from play that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

(Space Jump was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Tremble in Fear! The Resolve of the Master and Servant'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

60

Next time on Spirit Legends, the Duel continues with all sides making powerful plays! As Goodwin unleashes the strongest Earthbound God upon them, how can our heroes fight back? Will a power thought lost be able to overcome this terrifying foe?

To find out, read Chapter 61 – Black Feather Treasure!


	61. Chapter 61: Black Feather Treasure

_**Chapter 61: Black Feather Treasure **_

The Duel between Yusei, Jack, Crow and Rex Goodwin continued. Goodwin currently controlled Moon Dragon Quilla (ATK: 2500) and no other cards, had two cards in his hand, 10000 Life Points and one Speed Counter.

It was currently Yusei's turn, and he currently had two face-down Spell or Traps, having just taken Light End Dragon off of the field per the effect of Space Jump. He had two cards in his hand, 8000 Life Points and six Speed Counters.

Jack controlled his Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 3300), and two face-down cards, had two cards in his hand, 6000 Life Points and six Speed Counters.

Crow had Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain (ATK: 500) in play, and one card face-down. He had no cards in his hand, 3800 Life Points and two Speed Counters.

"I play a monster face-down, set a card and end my turn!" Yusei decided, playing the two cards, which appeared beside him.

_Yusei 8000LP 6SPC+Jack 6000LP 6SPC+Crow 3800LP 2SPC/Goodwin 10000LP 1SPC_

"I, a once-ordinary man, am now an Ultimate God through the power of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals!" Goodwin laughed as he drew (_Yusei 8000LP 7SPC+Jack 6000LP 7SPC+Crow 3800LP 3SPC_) (_Goodwin 10000LP 2SPC_).

"I summon the god of lightning, Apocatequil!" In a flash of lightning, a strange red wood idol with a square head appeared, wielding a golden axe (ATK: 1800). "Apocatequil, attack Crow's Fane the Steel Chain! _Divine Voltic_!" Apocatequil raised its axe and bolts of lightning ripped from the skies, annihilating Fane the Steel Chain before smashing down on Crow's Runner with incredible force. The metal of Blackbird's shell fractured, and shards flew away.

(_Crow 2500LP 1SPC_)

"Now, Moon Dragon Quilla, end this!" Goodwin commanded. The dragon blasted beams of moonlight from its jaws…

"I activate Ground Capture!" Crow countered urgently. He screamed in pain as the reduced blasts smashed down onto Blackbird, shattering away more pieces of his Runner and exposing pieces of the engine through the holes.

(_Crow 1250LP 0SPC_)

Then he drew once, but his gaze was fixed on the white patch now visible on his Runner. _"It can't… be…" _Trance-like he reached out and plucked the white Synchro Monster from its exposed hiding place, seeing the artwork, the name, the effect, all the things that identified it to him. _"Pearson…" _

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton." Goodwin drew twice and then placed a copy of Fire Ant Ascator into the Graveyard. "I end my turn with two reversed cards," Goodwin concluded, playing both cards.

_Yusei 8000LP 6SPC+Jack 6000LP 6SPC+Crow 1250LP 0SPC/Goodwin 10000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Crow shouted, his voice wracked with pain, but the sight of the card he held gave him the strength to fight on (_Yusei 8000LP 7SPC+Jack 6000LP 7SPC+Crow 1250LP 1SPC_) (_Goodwin 10000LP 3SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing, drawing up to four cards!" the red-head declared, drawing three times. "Now since I've got no monsters out, I can summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice!" Sirocco appeared from a flash of black feathers (ATK: 2000). "I Special Summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind!" The raven Tuner appeared with a caw (ATK: 1300).

"I Tune my Level Three Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind… to my Level Five Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn… to Synchro Summon…!"

"Eight… but it can't be Silverwind…" Julian murmured. "Unless… no… he couldn't have…"

Gale soared skywards alongside Sirocco, splitting into three Synchro Gates that encircled the ascending Sirocco the Dawn, reducing the bird-man to five glowing stars. The stars aligned, and then exploded in a prominence of searing light that lit the heavens above…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar!"_

"_**Blackfeather Dragon**__!"_

With a mighty roar like a predator bird's shriek, the Synchro Monster came into view from the light, a colossal black dragon with a face like a beak, its four legs formed from immense scythe-like blades. Its immense wings exploded out, black highlighted with red, and long grey tail-feathers billowed behind it in the wind those wings disturbed. Its form shining, Blackfeather Dragon descended to hover above Crow, crimson eyes glaring death at Goodwin, who for once seemed even slightly fazed… (ATK: 2800)

Julian was dumbstruck. "He actually has it… Pearson's ace… Blackfeather Dragon…"

"Pearson?" Akiza asked.

"Robert Pearson," Julian explained. "He was a man who came to Satellite trying to help the people there, especially the kids. He tried to make sure they could help themselves as well… I remember he said once 'give a man a fish and you'll feed him for a day. Teach him to fish and you'll feed him for a lifetime'. But he was murdered… we never found out who did it. But he passed that Runner and Deck onto Crow… and he must have passed on Blackfeather Dragon too, it was his ace."

"Blackfeather Dragon, attack Apocatequil!" Crow commanded. "_Nova Stream_!" Blackfeather Dragon roared, crimson power collecting into its beak-like maw and shining with a blazing radiance, before finally the jet-black dragon unleashed its energies in a blast of baleful blood-red that struck true into Apocatequil's body, the wooden idol cracking and shattering as the attack smashed down onto Goodwin, sending cracks through the stone of the Stairway from the force of impact.

(_Goodwin 9000LP 2SPC_)

"Apocatequil's effect activates, Special Summoning Oracle of the Sun from the Graveyard!" the Dark Signer snarled as the Incan priest appeared and knelt, holding his staff defensively (DEF: 2000).

"And in addition, since one of my monsters was Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can activate Call of the Reaper, Special Summoning either Fire Ant Ascator or Supay from my Graveyard!" His second copy of Fire Ant Ascator appeared beside the Oracle (DEF: 1300).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Crow finished, playing the card, which appeared before him. Blackfeather Dragon gave a roar of pride at striking a blow on its foe.

_Yusei 8000LP 7SPC+Jack 6000LP 7SPC+Crow 1250LP 1SPC/Goodwin 9000LP 2SPC_

"My turn!" Jack shouted, drawing (_Yusei 8000LP 8SPC+Jack 6000LP 8SPC+Crow 1250LP 2SPC_) (_Goodwin 9000LP 3SPC_).

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Oracle of the Sun! _Scorching Crimson Flare_!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared and prepared to unleash its blazing attack…

"I think not!" Goodwin replied. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Judgment of Viracocha!" The Trap lifted up, its image depicting the Earth with Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla on either side, and the fiery Condor Nazca Line superimposed over it. "By the effect of Judgment of Viracocha, if you target a monster I control for an attack, I can change the target to a Sun Dragon Inti or Moon Dragon Quilla I control!"

Red Dragon Archfiend unleashed its hellish burst, obliterating Moon Dragon Quilla.

(_Goodwin 8200LP 3SPC_)

"By the effect of Quilla, Sun Dragon Inti is summoned," the Dark Signer continued as Inti rose from the clouds (ATK: 3000).

"I end my turn with a face-down," Jack snarled angrily.

_Yusei 8000LP 8SPC+Jack 6000LP 8SPC+Crow 1250LP 2SPC/Goodwin 8200LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Yusei 8000LP 9SPC+Jack 6000LP 9SPC+Crow 1250LP 3SPC_) (_Goodwin 8200LP 3SPC_).

"I summon Turbo Synchron!" The cute green racecar Synchron appeared (ATK: 100). "Now I Flip-Summon my Level Warrior!" The crimson-clad superhero with Level Stars adorning his costume appeared (ATK: 300). "And finally, I activate the Trap Card, Graceful Revival, bringing back Crow's Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain!" Fane appeared before him (ATK: 500). "I Tune Turbo Synchron to Level Warrior and Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain to Synchro Summon…!"

Turbo Synchron soared upwards and faded into a Synchro Gate that descended to encircle Level Warrior and Fane the Steel Chain, reducing them to five glowing stars that collided in a flash of light…

"_Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" _

Engine roaring, Turbo Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon to hover beside Yusei (ATK: 2500). "Now I activate the Speed Spell – Final Attack!" Blazing power erupted around Turbo Warrior (ATK: 5000). "Turbo Warrior, attack Sun Dragon Inti! _Accel Slash_!" Turbo Warrior surged forwards and ripped Sun Dragon Inti in half with a blow of its claws, before striking Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 4700LP 0SPC_)

"Inti's effect activates!" Goodwin countered as the solar fires rushed towards Turbo Warrior…

"I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Barrier, Releasing Turbo Warrior to make all damage me zero this turn!" Yusei countered as the Synchro Warrior dissolved into golden motes. Then Moon Dragon Quilla rose up from the clouds (ATK:2500).

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Yusei finished, throwing the card into his Disk.

_Yusei 8000LP 9SPC+Jack 6000LP 9SPC+Crow 1250LP 3SPC/Goodwin 4700LP 0SPC_

"My turn!" Goodwin declared as he drew (_Yusei 8000LP 10SPC+Jack 6000LP 10SPC+Crow 1250LP 4SPC_) (_Goodwin 4700LP 1SPC_). The Dark Signer gave a smirk as he saw the card.

"I Release Fire Ant Ascator and Oracle of the Sun to Advance Summon…!" he declared. The two monsters faded into rainbow light that soared upwards and became the heart of an Earthbound Immortal, which began to beat as all around, those within the geoglyph not under a Signer's protection faded into purple soul-lights and were absorbed into the heart. The heart then exploded into a pillar of purple fire…

"_Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, __**Wiraqocha Rasca**__!"_

With an almighty roar, the form of Wiraqocha Rasca emerged. Physically, it was the same as when Kelsey had used it, but now the Earthbound Immortal exuded an aura of malice it hadn't possessed before (ATK: 1)…

Of course, this was lessened slightly by the revelation of its attack points.

"The strongest Earthbound Immortal… has one attack point?" Jack said incredulously, unable to hide his scorn.

"Of course, Jack," Goodwin laughed. "So like you to admire only the physical power of a creature, and not pay attention to its effect. By forfeiting my Battle Phase, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca can reduce an opponent's Life Points to one!" He gave a laugh of pure triumph as the King of the Underworld roared, unleashing a massive flock of smaller black condors from its form towards them as it slowly made its way through the ocean towards the geoglyph.

"But that's different!" Julian exclaimed.

"Kelsey never wielded more than a fraction of Wiraqocha Rasca's true power!" Goodwin replied. "The power of the Earthbound Immortal was divided between her and that wretched child of yours, and so the power her Immortal card held was diminished! Now I wield its full power, and so Wiraqocha Rasca bestows upon me a far more fitting aspect of itself!"

One of the condors swooped down towards Yusei, but was suddenly impaled on a black thorny tail, shattering into shadows as Black Rose Dragon roared, accompanied by Ancient Fairy Dragon. The blue mystical dragon sang a soothing melody that parted the clouds and sent beams of sunlight down to sear through the black condors, which screamed in agony as the holy light burned through them.

Down below, protected by the sphere of red light emitted by Akiza's Front Claw mark, Julian took a card from his Extra Deck and played it. "Help them!" In a flash of flame, Flame Avatar Vulcan formed, drawing his sword as he took flight, cleaving a condor in two as he rose up to fight beside Akiza and Luna's dragons.

"Go, Yusei!" Leo, Mina and Trudge called up. "Go, Jack! Go, Crow!"

"I activate Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, and I target… Yusei!" Goodwin declared. "_**Polestar Obey**_!" With a mighty roar, the condor's beak opened…

"I looked up to the man from Daedalus Bridge!" Crow shouted, taking the lead ahead of Yusei and Jack. "He taught us to be strong, and to never give up!" One of the condors slipped past Vulcan's guard and smashed against Blackbird, but Crow barely noticed the impact, and as the bird swooped up, it was impaled by a beam of sunlight. "I'll protect Yusei's wish! I activate the Trap Card, _Life Exchange_, redirecting your Immortal's effect damage to me!"

Drawn by the Trap Card, Wiraqocha Rasca roared and unleashed a torrent of hellish purple flame from its maw towards Crow instead. However, Blackfeather Dragon soared into the maelstrom, shining with energy.

"When I'd take damage from a card effect, Blackfeather Dragon's effect negates that damage and puts a Black Feather Counter on it instead!" Crow shouted. "_Damage Drain_!" The flames soaked into his dragon's feathers and were absorbed. "But for each Black Feather Counter, my dragon loses 700 attack points!" Blackfeather Dragon glowed with crimson aura (BD: 1BFC/ATK: 2100).

"Go, Crow!" Leo encouraged.

"And now Life Exchange's second effect activates, depending on whether my Life Points are higher or lower than yours!" the red-head continued. "Because they're lower, I can destroy a monster you control! I'll fly like the legendary man!" With a press of a button, his Runner shifted into flight mode and he shot off of the geoglyph, soaring right through Moon Dragon Quilla, shattering Goodwin's dragon like glass before crashing down on the track again and skidding round to keep going.

"By Quilla's effect, Inti returns to the field!" Goodwin snarled as Sun Dragon Inti rose from the clouds (ATK: 3000). "I end my turn."

61

April was terrified.

So first this massive temple-thing had risen from director Goodwin's island, which was fine. Then the massive fiery Condor had appeared around it, which spooked her since it was the same type of thing that had appeared around the Arcadia Movement. But now, this just took the cake, a colossal black, violet-highlighted condor that hovered over said temple, menacing everything with its presence. And as if THAT wasn't enough, a colossal black dragon made of sludge was slowly advancing towards the city through the sea.

"What's going on?" she whispered in terror. "Everyone's gone…"

"April!" She turned from her perch on the roof's edge to see Blake. "It's not safe out here!"

"What's happening, Blake?" she whispered, and her fear made him stop. "I'm so scared… what is all this?"

"I don't know," he admitted, kneeling down beside her and taking her hand in his own. "But there are people up there trying to stop it." They looked up at the form of Wiraqocha Rasca, seeing the light flashing from attacks. "I can feel it… they're trying to save us." Geb appeared behind him.

"_The five-thousand year cycle of fate has reached its end," _he said. _"The battle destined has come again, and we can only pray that the Signers prevail. They alone can bring our salvation now…"_

"You heard that, right?" Blake said. "We have to trust in the Signers." He pulled her close. "I'll be with you through this, no matter how it ends, okay?" She nodded and rested her head against his chest; hugging him back as together they looked up at the battle and prayed…

61

_Yusei 8000LP 10SPC+Jack 6000LP 10SPC+Crow 1250LP 4SPC/Goodwin 4700LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Crow declared (_Yusei 8000LP 11SPC+Jack 6000LP 11SPC+Crow 1250LP 5SPC_) (_Goodwin 4700LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and placed Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor into his Graveyard. "Now I activate Vayu's effect, removing it and Blackwing Armed Wing in my Graveyard from play to summon…!" Vayu and Armed Wing appeared, soaring upwards into the crimson symbol…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master!" _

Armor Master descended with a shriek (ATK: 2500).

"I place a card face-down!" The reversed card appeared. "Now I activate Blackfeather Dragon's effect! By removing all Black Feather Counters from it, one of your monsters loses 700 attack points for each counter and than you take the lost points as damage! _Black Burst_!" The dragon exploded out its wings, unleashing shards of shadow from them that raked across Sun Dragon Inti (ATK: 2300) before striking Goodwin as Crow's Dragon glowed with white energy (ATK: 2800).

(_Goodwin 4000LP 2SPC_)

"For the kids and everyone else your schemes have hurt… I'll help Yusei take you down!" Crow swore. "Blackfeather Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with _**NOVA STREAM**_!"

"No!" Julian shouted up from the ground. "Crow, you'll lose if you take the damage from Inti's effect!"

Blackfeather Dragon roared, unleashing the super-intense blast of crimson aura from its maw to smash down through Sun Dragon Inti and obliterate the solar god before striking through into Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 3500LP 2SPC_)

Then Inti's effect triggered, unleashing a flare of solar fire that slammed into Blackfeather Dragon, shattering it before searing into Crow, who screamed in pain, but remained defiant to the last. "Our bonds… haven't been broken yet!"

(_Crow 0LP 3SPC_)

The blast hurled Blackbird flying to the edge of the geoglyph, where Crow fell from it unconscious, his face-down card still flashing on his screen.

"Crow can no longer continue, so any of his cards become yours to use," Goodwin explained coldly as Moon Dragon Quilla rose from the clouds (ATK: 2500).

_Yusei 8000LP 11SPC+Jack 6000LP 11SPC/Goodwin 3500LP 2SPC_

"It's my turn!" Jack shouted (_Yusei 8000LP 12SPC+Jack 6000LP 12SPC_) (_Goodwin 3500LP 3SPC_).

"I activate the second effect of Judgment of Viracocha, destroying it in order to destroy a face-up Sun Dragon Inti or Moon Dragon Quilla I control!" Goodwin declared. The Trap Card shattered, along with Quilla, then Sun Dragon Inti rose from the clouds (ATK: 3000).

"I activate the Trap Card, Half Straight!" Jack countered. "This halves the attack points of one of my monsters, and so long as that monster's points are less than your strongest monster's, it can attack directly!" Red Dragon Archfiend glowed with crimson aura (ATK: 1650). "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack him directly with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

"I activate the effect of Sun Dragon Inti, reducing its attack points to zero until my next Standby Phase!" Goodwin shouted. Inti glowed with crimson light (ATK: 0). "Now you have no choice but to attack Inti!"

"I won't let you!" Yusei yelled, as his face-down lifted up. "I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Scrubbed Raid! Through the effect of Scrubbed Raid, a card on the player's field can be sent to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase! Use it, Jack!"

"Take the path of a true King!" Goodwin declared.

"Jack!" Jack remembered the past, how he had betrayed his friends…

"Eliminate Yusei!" the Dark Signer ordered.

"I won't!" Jack shouted. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" The dragon unleashed a blast of hellish power that shattered the solar dragon, before smashing down into Goodwin.

(_Goodwin 1850LP 2SPC_)

Then the prominence of solar flame consumed Red Dragon Archfiend and smashed into Jack.

(_Jack 4350LP 11SPC_)

Moon Dragon Quilla rose from the clouds with a roar (ATK: 2500).

"I end my turn!" Jack snarled.

"Why didn't you do as I ordered?" Goodwin asked.

Jack thought of Carly. "Carly… she taught me of love, bonds and friendship… I won't betray her. No matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely!"

_Yusei 8000LP 12SPC+Jack 4350LP 11SPC/Goodwin 1850LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei called (_Jack 4350LP 12SPC_) (_Goodwin 1850LP 3SPC_).

"I place a monster face-down and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared.

"Fight and defeat me!" Goodwin taunted. "Would you rather I created a new world?" He laughed malevolently…

61

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca

DARK/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 1/DEF: 1

While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be summoned. If there are no Field Spell Cards on the field, this card is destroyed at the End Phase and the following effects are negated: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● Monsters your opponent controls cannot select this card as an attack target. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, reduce your opponent's Life Points to 1.

(This is the original anime version of Wiraqocha Rasca, which was first used by Rex Goodwin throughout the multi-part 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom', starting from Part 2. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Judgment of Viracocha

Continuous Trap Card

Image: Planet Earth, with Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla on either side and the blazing Condor Nazca Line superimposed over it.

Activate only while you control a face-up 'Sun Dragon Inti' or 'Moon Dragon Quilla'. When your opponent declares an attack, you can change the attack target to a face-up 'Sun Dragon Inti' or 'Moon Dragon Quilla' you control. During either player's turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard to destroy a face-up 'Sun Dragon Inti' or 'Moon Dragon Quilla' you control.

(Judgment of Viracocha is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. Viracocha was the greatest of the Incan Gods, and the possible inspiration for Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.)

55555

Half Straight

Normal Trap Card

Image: Slate Warrior facing Rigorous Reaver across a battlefield.

Activate by selecting 1 monster you control. Until your next Standby Phase, that monster's ATK is halved. If the ATK halved by this effect is lower than the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK your opponent controls, the selected monster can attack your opponent directly.

(Half Straight was first used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

61

Next time on Spirit Legends, how does this battle end? Will Goodwin triumph through the power of Wiraqocha Rasca, or will a miracle occur to allow our heroes victory? Will the world be saved?

To find out, read Chapter 62 – The Afterglow of a Miracle!


	62. Chapter 62: The Afterglow of a Miracle

_**Chapter 62: The Afterglow of a Miracle**_

The Duel continued on its course. Goodwin controlled Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (ATK: 1), Moon Dragon Quilla (ATK: 2500) and no other cards. He had no cards in his hand, 1850 Life Points and three Speed Counters.

Yusei had a face-down monster, the Continuous Trap Scrubbed Raid, and no cards in his hand. He was on 8000 Life Points, and twelve Speed Counters.

Finally, Jack had two face-downs, three cards in his hand, 4350 Life Points and twelve Speed Counters. In addition, Yusei and Jack had Crow's remaining cards, Blackwing Armor Master (ATK: 2500) and a face-down card.

The King of the Underworld continued to attack with its condor minions, but Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Flame Avatar Vulcan fought the demonic birds off, destroying them with thorns, sunlight and fire.

"The King of the Underworld fast approaches," Goodwin laughed. "Once it reaches the Stairway to the Dragon Star, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness shall reign! But first, you must take some destruction!"

"No matter what, we will keep fighting!" Yusei retorted.

"I agree!" Jack added. "We won't give up!"

_Yusei 8000LP 12SPC+Jack 4350LP 12SPC/Goodwin 1850LP 3SPC_

"My turn!" Goodwin declared (_Goodwin 1850LP 4SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Blessing!" He drew four times. "Now I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost, increasing my Speed Counters by four!" He glowed with energy (_Goodwin 1850LP 8SPC_). "And I activate Speed Spell – Swift Healer, cutting my Speed Counters by any amount to increase my Life Points by 500 for each." An emerald aura surrounded him.

(_Goodwin 5850LP 0SPC_)

"Now I set two cards." The reversed cards appeared. "Moon Dragon Quilla…"

"I activate the Trap Card, Fiendish Chain, negating Quilla's effects and preventing it from attacking!" Jack countered. Shadowy chains burst from mid-air, wrapping around Quilla and prompting a roar of fury from the moon goddess.

"'No matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely'," Goodwin said mockingly. "People fall into loneliness easily, and loneliness is death! Look at Julian, so sorrowful and alone!"

"Not any longer!" Julian countered. "I've lost the people I care about, true, but now I've realized… with my friends by my side, I'm not alone!"

"Before death, a person thinks not about their friends or themselves, much less about bonds, and it's an obvious thing since they fall into death alone," Goodwin continued regardless.

"That's not true!" the Chosen of Flame shouted at him. "I died… and I wasn't alone when I fell into the darkness! Kelsey was there with me, by my side! You may think that death brings loneliness… but beyond the border of life, how many souls are there, Goodwin? How many people lost to us dwell there…?"

"No matter what foolishness you believe, you cannot deny the truth – all are alone when death embraces them!" Goodwin proclaimed. "Jack…I'll make you what you once were, an almighty King, by restoring your feelings of loneliness and despair! I activate the effect of my Earthbound Immortal, reducing your Life Points to one! _**Polestar Obey**_!" Wiraqocha Rasca gave an almighty roar, unleashing a blast of purple fire from its maw that crashed down onto Jack with incredible force, the Signer screaming in agony as he was consumed by the inferno.

(_Jack 1LP 8SPC_)

"Look at and feel the death before your eyes!" Goodwin laughed. "King of the Underworld, sacrifice him!" The King roared and a blast of violet power ripped from its maw, shooting across the sea to slam onto the geoglyph, striking the Wheel of Fortune and exploding in a flare of incredible energy. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness," Jack replied, "but only because death isn't before them." His Duel Runner was sent hurling aside by the power of the King of the Underworld's attack. "Yusei, even though my Runner isn't beside you, my feelings are!"

"That's right!" Crow called out. "Our Life Points may be one, but our feelings are at one-thousand!"

"You're not alone, Yusei!" Julian shouted. "We're all here beside you, fighting the shadows!" Vulcan looked to Yusei and his gaze met the Signer's, the Avatar giving a supportive nod before soaring to fight back the condors.

"I end my turn!" Goodwin concluded, glowing due to Speed Spell – Over Boost.

_Yusei 8000LP 12SPC/Goodwin 5850LP 1SPC_

"I've received everyone's feelings!" Yusei declared as he drew (_Goodwin 5850LP 2SPC_).

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your eyes?" Goodwin said, amused.

"I activate Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw, and end my turn with a face-down," the Signer said, drawing twice, then playing his card.

"Is that everyone's feelings?" the Dark Signer taunted. "Defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca! I shall let you taste death and loneliness, there, bonds don't exist!"

_Yusei 8000LP 12SPC/Goodwin 5850LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" the Dark Signer declared (_Goodwin 5850LP 3SPC_). "I activate Destruct Potion, destroying Moon Dragon Quilla to gain Life Points equal to its attack points!" Quilla exploded in a cloud of emerald aura that coated him.

(_Goodwin 8350LP 3SPC_)

Then Sun Dragon Inti rose from the clouds (ATK: 3000).

"I'll take you to where Jack and Crow are! I activate the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca – _**Polestar Obey**_!" Wiraqocha Rasca roared and shot the inferno of violet flame from its maw, engulfing Yusei in the fires.

(_Yusei 1LP 5SPC_)

"Feel despair and death!" Goodwin laughed.

"I will not be discouraged!" Yusei declared, riding from the flames. "Not yet! So long as there is hope, I won't despair, and the support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends!"

"I end my turn," the Dark Signer finished.

_Yusei 1LP 5SPC/Goodwin 8350LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Yusei declared (_Yusei 1LP 6SPC_) (_Goodwin 8350LP 4SPC_). "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down!" His Runner slowed down as he drew twice, bringing his hand to three (_Yusei 1LP 0SPC_).

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Debris Dragon!" The younger version of Stardust Dragon appeared in a flash of starlight, soaring beside him (ATK: 1000). "By the effect of Debris Dragon, I can Special Summon a monster with 500 or less attack points from my Graveyard, like Level Warrior!" The red-costumed superhero appeared in a flash of energy (ATK: 400). "And finally I Flip-Summon Stardust Xiaolong!" The Oriental dragon with the features of Stardust Dragon appeared as its card flipped over (ATK: 100).

"I Tune the Level Four Debris Dragon, to the Level Three Level Warrior, and Level One Stardust Xiaolong… to Synchro Summon…!" Debris Dragon shone with radiance as it soared skywards, vanishing into the clouds as Stardust Xiaolong and Level Warrior followed it. The four Synchro Gates descended, encircling the two monsters and reducing them to four glowing stars that aligned before coming together in a flash of light that lit the world like a supernova…

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight… __**Stardust Dragon**__!" _

With an almighty roar, Stardust Dragon descended to soar above its Signer, spreading its wings to flood the world with starlight (ATK: 2500)…

"By the effect of Stardust Xiaolong, as I Synchro Summoned Stardust Dragon, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard," Yusei continued as the Oriental counterpart to his dragon appeared (ATK: 100).

"This is as far as you go – Stardust Dragon is too weak!" Goodwin declared.

"Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened," Yusei replied. "I activated Crow's Trap Card, Blackwing – Bombardment!" Armor Master nodded to Yusei as it transformed into light that coated Stardust Dragon, making the Signer Dragon shine like a white-hot star (ATK: 5000). "Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with _Cosmic Flare_!" Stardust Dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of white-hot flame from its maw. Inti roared in agony as the celestial fires tore through its form, shattering it into a million blazing fragments.

(_Goodwin 6350LP 2SPC_)

"The cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," Goodwin sighed. The solar flames of Inti's effect shot at Stardust Dragon…

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect, Releasing it to negate Sun Dragon Inti's destruction effect!" Yusei declared. "_Victim Sanctuary_!" Stardust Dragon blazed with white light as it faded away, consuming Inti's flames in the light.

"By Inti's effect, Quilla returns from the Graveyard," Goodwin said.

"I activate Jack's Trap Card, High Ruler's Conquest!" Yusei countered. "By the effect of High Ruler's Conquest, by sending it to the Graveyard during a turn in which my Synchro Monster destroyed your Synchro Monster in battle, I can negate the Normal or Special Summon of a monster!" The Trap dissolved into grains of light and Quilla shattered as it rose from the clouds.

"So long as we aren't lonely, we won't fall into despair," the Signer continued. "I end my turn with a face-down." Stardust Dragon burst back into existence with a flash of light and a roar (ATK: 2500) as the reversed card appeared.

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair," Goodwin said. "I can't reset the world until I become a God!"

"Have you forgotten Roman?" Yusei asked, bringing a look of surprise to Rex's face.

"I don't understand…"

"You went against fate once at the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to reach Roman," the Signer explained. "The arm you have is Roman's."

"It doesn't matter! Your Life Points are at one and the King of the Underworld grows ever-closer! So long as Jack and Crow can't continue riding, victory is mine once I defeat you!"

_Yusei 1LP 0SPC/Goodwin 6350LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Goodwin declare (_Yusei 1LP 1SPC_) (_Goodwin 6350LP 3SPC_).

"Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, attack him directly!" Wiraqocha Rasca roared, unleashing the blast of hellish flame at Yusei…

"Yusei, use Scrubbed Raid!" Jack shouted.

"_That's why you left it…" _Yusei realized. "I activate the effect of Scrubbed Raid, sending it to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase!" A glowing barrier blocked the fiery attack as Scrubbed Raid dissolved into golden motes.

"I activate the Trap Card, Retribution of Paricia!" the Condor Dark Signer shouted. "By the effect of this card, for each Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla in my Graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage!" A torrent of fluid energy surged towards Yusei…

"I chain the Trap Card, _Joint Future_!" Yusei countered. "With Joint Future, I can discard a card to negate the activation of your Spell or Trap Card!" He placed Turret Warrior into his Graveyard and the energy tide was stopped by a flash of white light.

"I activate the second effect of Retribution of Paricia, letting me remove from play an Oracle of the Sun in my Graveyard to return to my hand!" Goodwin yelled.

"Joint Future's second effect returns the negated card to your Deck!" Yusei retorted. Bitterly Goodwin placed Retribution of Paricia back into his Deck.

"I end my turn," he said.

"Do you really want to become a God?" Yusei asked.

"I cannot become a God unless I surpass my brother!"

"You're wrong, because people have things they can never forget," the Signer said softly. "It's in our hearts, and Roman is in your heart." As he spoke, Julian heard his words and recalled Kelsey and Julia. "You aren't trying to surpass fate, but go against it with Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?"

As Goodwin gaped in shock, a mirage of the younger Roman appeared, and slowly shook his head at his brother before vanishing as Yusei's Deck began to glow. The Crimson Dragon seal upon Goodwin's chest faded away, prompting a gasp of surprise from the man as the Marks of the Dragon reappeared upon their rightful owners, before the Tail Mark vanished from Yusei's arm and was replaced by the Head as the Tail Mark ignited into being upon Crow's arm.

"Why isn't the Crimson Dragon lending me the power to be a God?" Goodwin roared.

"The Crimson Dragon has chosen bonds, and our bonds will surpass fate," Yusei replied as the five marks blazed with fiery light, vanishing and reappearing upon his back as the shining seal of the Crimson Dragon.

_Yusei 1LP 1SPC/Goodwin 6350LP 3SPC_

"I _draw_!" the Signer declared, pulling the card from his Deck (_Yusei 1LP 2SPC_) (_Goodwin 6350LP 4SPC_).

"I summon the Tuner Monster, Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon!" For the fifth time that day, the shining dragon of salvation appeared to aid one of the Signers (ATK: 0). "Now I Tune Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon to Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to Synchro Summon…!"

Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon expanded into a blaze of crimson light that engulfed Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong, reducing them to frameworks that shattered into nine glowing stars. The stars aligned with the Synchro Gate formed by Savior Dragon, before a blaze of light erupted through the black clouds into the stars above…

"_The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light…" _

"_**Savior Star Dragon**__!" _

With a mighty roar, the Savior Dragon of the stars descended, spreading its wings as it faced Wiraqocha Rasca (ATK: 3800).

As the dragon appeared, the King of the Underworld seemed to sense its imminent demise and redoubled its efforts to reach the geoglyph, prompting those watching from below to run away in fear of the massive sludge-dragon.

"I activate the effect of Savior Star Dragon, negating Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effects!" Yusei called out. "_Sublimation Drain_!" The motes of azure light tore from Wiraqocha Rasca, flowing into Savior Star Dragon as the Earthbound Immortal roared in anger. "Now I activate the Trap Card, Synchro Baton, increasing Savior Star Dragon's attack points by 600 for each Synchro Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase!" The spirits of Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Blackfeather Dragon, Turbo Warrior and Blackwing Armor Master appeared behind Savior Star Dragon before flowing into the radiant dragon, empowering it (ATK: 6800).

"End it, Yusei!" Julian called.

"Savior Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! Reverberate! _**Shooting Blaster Sonic**_!" Yusei commanded. Savior Star Dragon blazed with radiant light as it folded its wings and shot at Wiraqocha Rasca, impaling through the strongest Earthbound Immortal as a spear of light that sent countless rays of celestial radiance tearing through the form of the Condor, obliterating it into shards of blazing shadow as Yusei's dragon soared free into the heavens, spreading its wings once more…

_Yusei 1LP 2SPC/Goodwin 0LP 0SPC_

As Savior Star Dragon turned in mid-air to face the King of the Underworld, crimson aura surrounded it, solidifying and expanding into a familiar crimson form as the Crimson Dragon erupted into the world, shooting at its nemesis and piercing into its form, as the world went white around Yusei…

When the world returned and Yusei opened his eyes, he saw Kalin, Misty, Carly, Devack, Greiger and Kelsey lying unconscious in their Dark Signer robes on the ground in front of him. Then Rex and Roman in their pre-Dark Signer forms appeared, smiling at him.

"It seems we chose the wrong path," Rex commented to his brother. "And without you, we wouldn't have realized it." As he spoke, he turned to Yusei. "The means of fighting against fate is the human friend's bonds, and it was right there in front of me the whole time." He turned to the Dark Signers. "Take care of them, Yusei, for they now get a second chance at life. However, they will not remember anything about becoming a Dark Signer or being one… such is the mercy of the Crimson Dragon."

A white light formed beyond the Dark Signers, and the two brothers turned to face it.

"We shall settle fate with our bonds… for we gain no second chance," Rex said to his brother, and they both began to walk into the light.

"Wait!" Yusei shouted, but they vanished into the light as the world went black…

The Crimson Dragon exploded from the King of the Underworld, and as the fiery red dragon soared skywards, a pillar of white light from below engulfed the King, shattering it into mere shadows that were seared away by the light…

62

"_The battle has ended," _Geb murmured. _"The Signers are victorious, and the world has been saved." _Blake and April, still holding one another close, looked up at the destruction of the King of the Underworld in shock.

"Then… we're safe?" April whispered, turning to look at Blake, who likewise looked at her, their gazes meeting. "We're safe!" And before she knew what she was doing, their lips were meeting in a deep kiss born of her relief and the feelings that were only just born. Shocked, Blake couldn't react, just staring at her with eyes wide as she kissed him. Only the need for air ended the kiss, and upon realizing what she had done, April's cheeks were colored red with her blushing embarrassment.

"You…" Blake breathed, unable to string together a sentence. Finally, he did the one thing he could think to do – he kissed her back…

62

As the burning remnants of the King of the Underworld blew away into the wind, the Condor geoglyph and the Stairway to the Dragon Star itself both vanished away, the geoglyph fracturing and shattering, the Stairway sinking back into the ground from whence it came.

Without the supporting geoglyph, Jack and Crow fell, but were snatched up by Savior Star Dragon as it shot down from the Crimson Dragon, which faded away. As the skies cleared and the sunrise erupted over the horizon, a rain of golden motes descended, Savior Star Dragon releasing its passengers before soaring into the rising sun.

"Yusei!" Julian called as he and the others ran to the three Signers of the Head, Wings and Tail.

"Julian," Yusei replied with a nod, preoccupied with what he had seen. Then a revelation hit him. "The Dark Signers have a second chance… a second _life_." Julian stopped as if he'd struck an invisible wall, eyes widening with shock.

"A second life…?" he whispered, and then he understood.

"When the Crimson Dragon struck the King of the Underworld… I saw the Dark Signers, and Goodwin was there, he told me all but he and Roman would have a second chance," Yusei said.

"But… that means…" As Julian spoke, his eyes shone with a sudden hope. "Kelsey…"

"How long will it take to get to Satellite?" Yusei asked Mina…

62

As it turned out, Mina's Security credentials were able to bypass the state of emergency and get a helicopter brought to them. As it touched down, Julian felt a rush of hope and anticipation.

"Julian!" As he was about to get into the helicopter, he heard his cousin's voice as if from a great distance, turning to see her and Blake running up to him. Before he could speak, he was winded by a tight embrace from her.

"April… can't breath…" he gasped, prompting her to let him go, staggering back with tears on his cheeks.

"I thought… you were dead…" she whispered. "Geb… told us…" Blake gave a confused glance to the Avatar at his side, and Vulcan appeared, nodding to his brother of earth.

"I was dead," the Chosen of Flame murmured. "But I came back… like quite a few people." He smiled. "I'm going to Satellite, April… because if what I've heard is right… then mom and dad were right after all." She made a puzzled face.

"Mom and dad… have you gone mad?"

"It's a long story, and right now, I don't have time… but I'll explain it all, I promise," he swore, getting into the helicopter. "I'd bring you along, but there isn't enough room…"

"Julian," Blake said. "Just to say… you've got an amazing cousin… she deserves more than this, after all she's been through with you." His eyes were filled with determination as he gazed at his fellow Chosen, taking April's hand in his own. Julian saw the gesture and understood what had passed between the two.

"She does deserve more, and I promise, she'll get more from me… but right now… I have to do this, Blake."

"What's more important than April?"

"Kelsey." The name brought expressions of shock and awe to their faces.

"That's not…"

"Don't say it's not possible… after all, if I came back from the dead… if so many came back from the dead… why not her?" Julian murmured. "Blake… take care of April until I get back, okay?" The Chosen of Earth nodded, giving a smile. "I'll see you both soon… I promise…" With that, he closed the door and the helicopter took off, turning toward Satellite and flying towards the island as the sun climbed bright into the sky. Blake and April waved after it, holding hands as they watched the simple glory of the sunrise…

62

It took the helicopter a whole hour to reach Satellite, which Julian spent on tenterhooks. What if they were wrong about this 'second chance'? What if Kelsey hadn't come back? Could he even cope with such a crushing emotional blow?

To distract himself, he thought of Blake and April, the emotions he now knew they shared. It was unlikely, but somehow, he was glad his cousin had found someone to love and care for. She deserved someone like Blake by her side after all the suffering she'd had to endure with both her parents dying.

"Who were those two you were talking to?" Crow asked, taking his eyes off of the Tail Mark of the Dragon he had been staring at for the majority of the flight.

"April and Blake… April's my cousin, and Blake's someone I met a while ago," Julian replied, before trailing off as he felt the helicopter descending. "We're here…" A short while later, they felt the helicopter touch down and the audible noise of the rotors ceased.

"Come on, then," Crow said, standing up and opening the door to reveal they were landed by Martha's house. The Signers and their allies slowly departed the helicopter, Julian stepping from it hesitantly last. A crowd of children and Satellite residents had gathered to see why a Security helicopter had landed, but there was no sign of the Dark Signers.

Then the crowd parted and Martha walked through it, breaking into a sprint as she saw who had arrived. She tightly embraced Yusei, Jack and Crow, before turning to Julian, aiming to embrace him too, but the look in his eyes stopped her.

"Is she here?" he asked softly.

"Yes," the woman replied. "About an hour and a half back, they started showing up all across Satellite… these people no one knew. They all seemed in pretty bad shape, so they brought them here for Doctor Schmitt to look over. Kelsey was one of them… she's fine, if you want to go and see her. She's in her old room." Julian nodded, and walked past Martha, before stopping.

"You were right," he said. "I couldn't change the world alone… it did take my friends helping me." She smiled.

"I know what I'm talking about… now go see Kelsey!" With a smile of his own, Julian broke into a sprint, running into the crowd to get into the house. He passed through the door, rushing past Doctor Schmitt, hurling himself up the stairs to the top floor of the house before shooting down the corridor to the door marked with the Koa'ki Meiru seal in the form of a badly made sticker. The door was only ajar, so he slowly pushed it open, only to be met with an empty room. For a moment his heart sank, before he noticed the open window and smiled.

Climbing out of the window, he looked to the side, finding the drainpipe and effortlessly pulling himself up it onto the roof. He had grown a bit since the last time he had used this pathway to the roof of Martha's orphanage, and his high fitness level only made it easier. Regardless, he clambered across the roof to the lone figure sat on its edge, staring out towards Daedalus Bridge.

Julian slowly sat down beside Kelsey, looking out at the bridge with her. The sight of her, and especially the storm-grey eyes he had spent so long staring into in the past, brought a surge of joy rushing through him, and he wanted nothing more to grab hold of her and never let her go, but at the same time he felt that he had to respect the moment and let things move at their own pace.

"I can't remember," she finally murmured. "I've tried to recall what happened… but I can't. I know that two years passed, but I don't know what happened, or why I'm wearing this stuff." She looked down at her Dark Signer robes.

"I'll tell you what happened," he replied. "But there's so much tragedy for us… so much we both lost in those two years… do you really want to know, Kelsey?" She turned to look at him, and the intensity of her love-filled gaze was answer enough. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Tell me," she whispered to him as he held her close and they stared at the monument to their hopes and dreams. "I have to know what happened, no matter how dark things became, because you're here now…" And so he told her of how she had died because of his mistakes, how he had defeated the Seven Spirits and become the Chosen of Flame, how he had run from his sorrow and pain for two years, running to Peru, how he had uncovered the secrets of the Crimson Dragon and Earthbound Immortals, how he had come to know Rosa and love her.

"If you love her, why are you here?" she asked.

"Because she became you to me," he explained. "When I kissed her, I kissed you. When I hugged her, I hugged you… and it just wasn't fair. We're still friends… and she understands." And so he continued, telling her of his return to New Domino City, his battles to gather the Signers, fighting in the Fortune Cup to defeat Frank and lose to Akiza, the events following where he and the Signers had steadily faced the Dark Signers.

And then he told her how he had faced the possessed Maria, of how he had discovered her as a Dark Signer, how they had faced one another and how he had emerged victorious via the intervention of the Seven Avatars granting him the power of Harmony Revelations. He told her of her dying wish, and of Julia, how he had confronted Roman to try and get Julia back, only to fall and die at the hand of the Dark Signer. Then he told her how he had been revived after Yusei had defeated Roman, but how the Signer had been unable to save Julia, before finally explaining the events of the Duel with Rex that had led to that moment.

When he finished, there was a brief silence in which they just held each other, Kelsey's head resting on his shoulder. He took solace in the feeling of her body, the warmth and the heartbeat he felt emanating from her.

"So that's what I can't remember," she finally said.

"Yes," Julian replied. "I'm sorry… that I failed…" But she cut him off, placing her finger to his lips.

"I don't blame you, Julian… it wasn't your fault she couldn't be saved. It was Roman who threw her into the Enerdy, and so it's his fault." She fell silent for a moment. "I can't blame you for any of this…"

"Thank you," he whispered. "Kelsey… I'm glad to have you back." She gave a soft smile.

"I'm glad to be back with you," she replied lovingly, and together they just sat holding each other and staring at Daedalus Bridge. "What happened to the others?"

Julian knew who she meant. "Drago's living in New Domino… he found someone to love, and they're together now. Milo…" His voice trailed off. "Milo's dead… he was killed… because of a grudge." He took Milo's Deck from his pocket, the Deck he had taken from Sayer. Staring down at the Hyper Psychic Blaster card on top of the Deck with her, he felt his friend's spirit there with them. "I avenged him… the one who had him killed is dead and gone… but in the end, I couldn't kill him."

"What will you do with Milo's Deck?" Kelsey asked, laying a hand on the Deck.

"I don't know yet," he murmured. "But I'll find something."

"There's someone he left behind, you know." Startled, the two turned to see Martha, who was standing behind them with a somewhat disapproving smile. "How many times did I tell you two not to come up here?"

"How many times did we come up here anyway?" Julian laughed, bringing a smile to the woman's lips. Kelsey chuckled, and his heart sang at her happiness.

"Oh, always the witty one," Martha said, before becoming grim. "We all have people we care about… Milo was broken when you all left. He was alone, but he found someone to take comfort in and love. She deserves to have those cards, to remember him by." Julian nodded.

"Who is it?" he asked. "Where is she?"

"Catherine," Martha replied. "You know her. As for where she is…" the woman turned away, "given how shaken-up Satellite is right now, God knows. Ask around… and you'd better find her, or I'll beat your ass into the ground, Julian."

"I'll find her," Julian swore. "I owe that to Milo, and I won't betray my friends again."

"Glad to hear it!" Crow laughed, scrambling onto the roof, followed by Yusei and a decidedly gruff Jack. "How'd I know we'd find the lovebirds up here?" Julian fixed the newest Signer with a pointed glare.

"Don't joke around, Crow," he said firmly. "There's too much pain for us right now… old losses and new." Crow nodded as Julian stood, reaching out and helping Kelsey to her feet. "Yusei, Crow… you've been here. Do you know where Catherine is?"

"Milo's Catherine?" Crow asked. "It's a hard question… I think she's got a house or something near Yusei's hideout."

"She does," Yusei confirmed. "She lives next to an old scrap-yard I used to go in to find Runner parts."

"Then let's go," Julian said. "There's something I have to do." He showed them Milo's Deck. "There's a friend I haven't apologized to yet… and I never can in person, but at the least I'll try to make amends." Yusei nodded.

"I'll take you to her," he said. "Kelsey, are you coming?"

"I'm not leaving Julian… not yet," she smiled.

"Better get changed out of that junk then," Jack said.

"I've got some old clothes hanging around that might fit," Martha said, turning around. "Now, all of you, get off of this roof before you break it!" Fearing her imminent wrath, they scrambled to get off…

62

A short while later, Julian, Kelsey and Yusei walked the Satellite streets, Kelsey now dressed in an old faded red T-shirt and ragged jeans. She had already made up her mind to burn her Dark Signer robes into ashes the first chance she got.

"Here," Yusei said, stopping outside a soot-blackened, crumbling old bungalow beside a vast scrap-yard. "With luck, she'll be here."

"Are you coming in with us?" The Signer shook his head.

"Milo was your teammate… you should be the ones to do this," he said. Nodding in agreement, Julian stepped to the door, followed by Kelsey, and knocked.

"Who is it?" The voice was that of a weary woman, tired and exhausted.

"Julian Mikuro and Kelsey Asagi," Julian answered. The woman audibly sighed.

"Come in…" He opened the door and stepped into the bungalow's cramped interior, which was sparsely decorated, with the occasional piece of furniture. It was divided into three rooms; with the room they had entered seeming to be an amalgam of entrance hall and living room.

Sat on a chair was Catherine herself. Julian had some faded memories of her being under Crow's care, but she had changed noticeably from those memories. Her face was still much the same, but for her black and red-rimmed eyes, blighted by both lack of sleep and long periods of crying. She wore ragged old clothes, a black shirt and leggings, and her once-lustrous brown hair now seemed dull. Overall, she looked a wreck.

"I was wondering if you'd ever come," she said to Julian. "And I never… expected…" Her eyes fixed on Kelsey and widened. "You're… dead… Milo told me…"

"Death and life are fleeting, these days," Kelsey said simply.

"We're here to talk about Milo," Julian murmured, pulling the Deck from his pocket. "I found the one who had him killed… it was a petty grudge that led to all of this. I took this back… it's Milo's Deck… I feel that you should have it, to remember him." She hesitantly reached out, and he pressed the Deck into her hand.

"You don't know how much I loved him," she murmured, sinking back into the chair as she stared at the Hyper Psychic Blaster card. "He cried so much after you left… one day, it was just too much seeing him like that… so I comforted him. I never realized how close we'd become from that… until I realized I loved him and he loved me… that was all there was to it. Then last month Crow knocked on my door…" Her voice trailed off. "All gone… in a second…"

"I know how that feels," Julian said, and the pain in his voice was just too great for it to be a lie. "I know how it feels to lose everything. Catherine… if there's anything we can do…"

"You've already done what you can," she whispered, laying a hand onto the Hyper Psychic Blaster card. "I'll treasure these… I haven't got anything else left of him, and you gave me what was left. Thank you… both of you…" Julian nodded. "Please… let me be alone."

"If you need any support… don't hesitate to ask," Kelsey said as she and Julian left…

62

A short while later, they had returned to Martha's orphanage and were stood outside the helicopter. Trudge, Jack, Leo, Luna and Akiza were already inside the helicopter, while Mina was talking to them.

"Are you coming back to the city with us, Julian?" Mina asked.

"I have a promise to keep… so yes," the Chosen of Flame replied.

"I'm coming too," Kelsey said. "I won't leave Julian again." He smiled, kissing her briefly.

"In that case, it's me, Trudge, Leo, Luna, Akiza and you too," Mina summed up. "Let's go."

"I'll see you all soon," Julian said, turning to Yusei, Jack, Crow and Martha, who stood behind them. "I'll be back once I've seen the others."

"Say hi to Drago for me," Crow chuckled, bringing a smile to the Chosen's lips.

"Oh, I will," he laughed, stepping into the helicopter after Kelsey and Mina before closing the door behind him. In a whirl of rotors, it took off, carrying them back to the city…

62

And an hour later, Julian stepped from the helicopter with Kelsey following him to be greeted by Blake, April, Drago and Kira. The helicopter took off, carrying its other passengers to their destinations as the two lovers stood in silence, looking towards friends old and new.

"So you were right," April smiled, seeing the look of pure happiness in her cousin's eyes. "She did come back."

"Kelsey…" Drago murmured, awestruck. "You really are back…"

"In the flesh," she smiled, taking Julian's hand in her own.

"Blake," Julian said, "I'm going to have give you a lecture on how you treat my cousin, got it?" The Chosen of Earth gave a smile.

"I look forward to it," he said with a mock salute. "Just give the word, my friend." Julian smiled back. It was good to be with the people he cared about again… because he knew now he had been right in what he had said to Goodwin. He wasn't alone.

And his parents had been right. There had been a light at the end of the tunnel, a wonderful light. Now, looking ahead, for the first time the future was free of darkness. The future was more glorious than the choirs of Heaven, more beautiful than anything in the whole of Creation. The future shone bright…

The afterglow of a miracle…

62

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

High Ruler's Conquest

Continuous Trap Card

Image: An emperor in bronze armor reaching into a Synchro Gate.

Activate by sending this card to the Graveyard when a Synchro Monster you control destroys a Synchro Monster your opponent controls by battle. Negate the Normal Summon or Special Summon of your opponent's monster until the End Phase of this turn.

(High Ruler's Conquest was first used by Jack in the 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's. It was known as Conquest of the Supreme Ruler in the dub.)

55555

Retribution of Paricia

Normal Trap Card

Image: A massive flood sweeping down from the mountains onto an Incan village.

Activate only while you have a 'Sun Dragon Inti' and/or a 'Moon Dragon Quilla' in your Graveyard. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each 'Sun Dragon Inti' and 'Moon Dragon Quilla' in your Graveyard. When this card is sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can remove from play 1 'Oracle of the Sun' in your Graveyard to add it to your hand. You cannot Set or activate this card in the turn it is added to your hand by this effect.

(Retribution of Paricia is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. Paricia was an Incan god who killed humans who didn't respect him adequately by drowning them in floods.)

55555

Joint Future

Normal Trap Card

Image: Two strands of photographic film joining together in a flash of light.

Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls. After the Spell or Trap Card is negated, return it to the Deck and shuffle it.

(Joint Future was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Signs of Doom Part 3'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

62

The Dark Signers have been defeated, but there are still a few more things to get done. Next time on Spirit Legends, Blake meets up with a certain outlaw Signer and the two get into a fast-pitched Duel!

It's 'Shadow Dance' up next!


	63. Chapter 63: Shadow Dance

(Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to fellow fanfic author and faithful reviewer Blackwing44, without whom I could not have got this far. Thank you, Blackwing, for everything you've done to help me through this fic!)

_**Chapter 63: Shadow Dance**_

Four months had passed since Goodwin's defeat. Lazar had been made temporary director until a suitable replacement could be found (or more likely someone Yliaster considered suitable), and a large number of construction schemes approved by Goodwin in the final days of his office had come to light, including a plan to complete the Daedalus Bridge. Left with a populace not exactly favorable towards him, Lazar had approved the schemes and thus the bridge had been constructed, along with refurbishment of Satellite.

Blake rode along the newly completed bridge for the first time, taking in the marvelous modifications to the New Domino highway system in accordance with the plans. The highways had been divided into multiple lanes and a complex system constructed to allow these lanes to be used for Turbo Duels at any time.

Right now, the Chosen of Earth was taking a ride to think things through. He and April had become a couple after the events of that fateful day, realizing that they loved each other. And in truth, Blake loved April more than anything, for being so _human_, human enough to cry over the death of people standing up for their beliefs, human enough to show her terror. He wasn't even sure why she loved him, but she just did and he accepted that.

Drago and Kira had made arrangements with the owner of their apartment building to allow Julian and Kelsey to move into the apartment next door, which had led to the two taking up a permanent home there. With the construction of Daedalus Bridge, this meant no hindrance to seeing their friends.

The other former Dark Signers had gone their separate ways. Misty had become something of a pen-pal to Akiza while keeping up her modeling career, often sending postcards to the Front Claw Signer from various exotic destinations. Kalin had left with no destination mentioned to his friends, and Greiger had returned to his home in Peru. Carly still remained in New Domino, trying to write a front-page story regarding the events of the Signer-Dark Signer War, and following Leo and Luna's heartfelt pleas to their father, Devack had been given a job in the New Domino Zoo, helping to take care of the primates he so respected.

Mysteriously, almost everyone in both New Domino and Satellite had forgotten the events involving the Dark Signers. This mysterious forgetting seemed only to affect those who had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals, leaving the Signers and their close allies untouched, though the former Dark Signers had forgotten also, knowing only of the events by the word of their friends.

The five Signers had for the most returned to their normal lives, with Akiza and Luna entering the New Domino Duel Academy. Yusei, Jack and Crow had moved to New Domino City itself, renting an apartment owned by Zora, an old friend of Martha's, while they prepared for the upcoming World Riding Grand Prix tournament.

Blake himself was considering the idea of entering the WRPG, though he was uncertain about it, as due to the format of the tournament, he would require a three-man team to participate. Given that whenever Julian talked of entering, he seemed determined to enter alongside Kelsey and Drago, and April had shown very little interest in the tournament… Blake wasn't certain if he could gather together a team.

As he rode, deep in thought, he suddenly heard another Duel Runner engine next to him. He turned his head to see the sleek jet-black form of the Blackbird, with Crow astride it clad in an orange jacket with a black bird's head emblem on the back.

"You… you're Crow Hogan!" the Chosen of Earth realized. Crow smirked.

"Crow Hogan of Blackbird Deliveries at your service," he laughed. "If you want it delivered, it'll be there in a flash!"

"You're a Signer now… Julian mentioned it," Blake said softly. Two words caught Crow's attention.

"You can remember what happened? And you know Julian?"

"Dude, I'm dating his cousin!" Blake laughed, before sobering slightly. "Yeah, I know him. As for remembering… I'm guessing you mean the Signer stuff… I dunno why, but I remember it fine."

"You're the first new person I've met who can remember," Crow chuckled. "God damn it, you save the world, you expect to be heroes… but no, something has to make everyone forget!" He laughed. "That's just my luck though… still, can't get too down about it."

"I'm Blake, by the way. Blake Emerick." Crow's eyes widened.

"Hey… you're that guy Julian was talking too, weren't you? When he was getting in the helicopter… so that was you… and by cousin, I guess you mean April, huh?"

"That's her," Blake said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, you're an interesting guy," Crow said. "You're dating Julian's cousin, you can remember me and the others kicking Dark Signer ass… you know, I want to Duel you all of a sudden!"

"A Duel?" Blake said, puzzled.

"Well, we're both Riding Duelists, right?" Crow guffawed. Recently, Turbo Dueling had seen a rename to Riding Duel following the announcement of the WRPG, with a certain catchphrase being designed by Riding Duelists to fit the name change. In addition, Speed World had been replaced by a new card specifically for the tournament, Speed World 2.

"Yeah…"

"Well, the best way for two Riding Duelists to get to know one another is to Duel," the Tail Signer said. "So let's do it, Blake!"

"You're on," Blake smirked. "I don't back down, Crow!" Both of them activated Duel Mode on the Runners.

"_Duel Mode engaged, Field Spell Card, Speed World 2, active. Autopilot stand-by. Riding Duel, set, on."_

Blake and Crow drew their opening hands as the world around was coated in the aura of Speed World 2. Lights shone along the edges of the Duel Lane.

"_Riding Duel request, approved," _a computerized voice chimed as automatic barriers rose up, isolating the newly-created Duel Lane. A map of the New Domino highway system appeared on both consoles, a course for the Duel being set out in red.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!" Blake and Crow shouted as one.

_Blake 8000LP 0SPC/Crow 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll go first!" Blake declared, drawing.

"I set a monster, and two face-downs!" The reversed cards appeared around his Runner. "Now I end my turn!"

_Blake 8000LP 0SPC/Crow 8000LP 0SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called as they sped up (_Blake 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Crow 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" The lance-wielding tengu Blackwing appeared with a shriek (ATK: 1700). "Luckily for you, I haven't got any other Blackwings I can summon yet, so for now I'll just have Bora shish-kebab your face-down! Black Spiral!" Bora raised his lance and blasted the spiral burst of black energy from it into Blake's monster, which was revealed as a trio of large green beans, each with tufts of plant matter on their foreheads (DEF: 1200). The three simply leapt away from the attack, which slammed into Blake.

(_Blake 7500LP 1SPC_)

"Once per turn, Naturia Beans can't be destroyed in battle," Blake explained.

"If all your monsters are as tricky as that, this ought to be fun," Crow laughed. "I'll end for now with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 7500LP 1SPC/Crow 8000LP 1SPC_

"My draw!" Blake declared (_Blake 7500LP 2SPC_) (_Crow 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I Release Naturia Beans to Advance Summon a monster who'll bring your Deck to a halt, Crow – the mighty _Naturia Bamboochute_!" The three beans faded into rainbow light that reformed into a large acorn-like Naturia with a brown top and white underside, two small leaves on its sides serving for arms (ATK: 2000).

Crow made a puzzled face. "2000 points? I've seen better one-Release monsters in the scrap-heap."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Blake smirked. "Naturia Bamboochute, attack Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" Bamboochute smiled, waving its hands. Three bamboo poles appeared and shot forwards, impaling through Bora the Spear and shattering it.

(_Crow 7700LP 2SPC_)

"I activate the Trap Card, Black Back!" Crow yelled, only to have vines bind his Trap in place as Bamboochute blew a raspberry at him. "What the hell?"

"While Naturia Bamboochute is face-up on the field after being Advance Summoned with a Naturia as the Release, you can't activate Spell and Trap Cards," Blake replied calmly. "That's two thirds of your Deck locked, and mine's completely unaffected."

"Oh, c'mon! That's gotta be illegal! One card can't lock Spells _and _Traps!" Crow protested.

"It can, and it does," Blake replied. "It's funny… before, I used to rely so much on Naturia Beast and Naturia Balkion for this lock, but now all I need is the humble Naturia Bamboochute… thank you, April."

"Lockdown can't win a Duel alone!" Crow said defiantly.

"Maybe not, but it sure helps," Blake chuckled. "I'll end my turn there."

_Blake 7500LP 2SPC/Crow 7700LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" Crow called out (_Blake 7500LP 3SPC_) (_Crow 7700LP 3SPC_).

"I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!" The white black-highlighted albatross appeared with a caw (ATK: 1300). "Now I activate Blizzard's effect to Special Summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear from the Graveyard!" Blizzard perched on his Runner and pecked his Graveyard slot, before Bora reappeared in a flare of light (DEF: 800).

"I Tune my Level Two Blizzard the Far North, to my Level Four Bora the Spear, to Synchro Summon…!" Blizzard soared into the heavens, splitting into two Synchro Gates that descended and encircled Bora as he soared up, reducing him to four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy…

"_Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing Armed Wing!"_

Blackwing Armed Wing descended with a shriek, readying its rifle (ATK: 2300).

"Blackwing Armed Wing, attack his Bamboochute and break this lock!" Crow commanded.

"I think you forgot something – my Spells and Traps are free!" Blake smirked. "I activate the Trap Card, Slip Summon, letting me Special Summon a Level Four or lower monster from my hand, like Naturia Stinkbug!" In a flash of light, a small insect with a shell made of leaves and twigs for legs appeared, orange moss forming a ruff around its neck (ATK: 200).

"That triggers a Replay, but I'll just keep attacking Bamboochute!" Crow declared. Armed Wing opened fire at Naturia Bamboochute…

"I activate my Stinkbug's effect, sending it to the Graveyard to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!" Blake responded. Naturia Stinkbug leapt into the path of the shots and burst apart into a shower of leaves that stopped the bullets from striking Bamboochute.

"I end my turn!" Crow snarled.

_Blake 7500LP 3SPC/Crow 7700LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Blake declared (_Blake 7500LP 4SPC_) (_Crow 7700LP 4SPC_).

"I activate my second Trap Card – Call of Naturia! This lets me revive two Naturia monsters from my Graveyard, so long as their Levels exactly equal the Level of a Naturia monster I control and their combined attack points don't exceed that monster's, and both are destroyed in the End Phase! So I bring back Naturia Beans and Naturia Stinkbug!" Naturia Beans (ATK: 100) and Naturia Stinkbug (ATK: 200) both reappeared before him.

"Luckily for you, I'm not allowed to Normal Summon the turn I activate Call of Naturia, but since Stinkbug is a Tuner… I Tune Naturia Stinkbug to Naturia Beans to Synchro Summon…!" Naturia Stinkbug's leaf shell opened, releasing three glowing stars as it blew away in a swarm of leaves, the stars expanding into Synchro Gates that encircled Naturia Beans, reducing the three to two glowing stars that aligned within the rings and collided in a flash of energy…

"_The Tiger of the West emerges now to strike down my enemy! Come forwards, almighty Byakko, and break this foe with your savage power! Synchro Summon! Pounce, Naturia Beast!"_

With a mighty roar, Naturia Beast rushed from the Synchro Summon, easily keeping pace with his master's Duel Runner (ATK: 2200).

"That guy's not strong enough to beat my Armed Wing!" Crow countered.

"Actually, he is, with a little help from this little thing, Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!" Blake called, playing the Spell Card. "I summon Naturia Fruitfly!" The lazy-looking fly made of fruit appeared with a yawn (DEF: 1500). "And with my Fruitfly's effect, your monsters lose 300 points per Naturia monster I have out!" Armed Wing groaned in pain as a red aura surrounded him (ATK: 1400).

"No!" Crow cried out.

"Naturia Beast, attack Blackwing Armed Wing!" Naturia Beast roared, pouncing and tearing through Armed Wing with a blow of his claws, before striking Crow.

(_Crow 6900LP 4SPC_)

"Now, Naturia Bamboochute, direct attack!" Bamboochute conjured the bamboo spears again and shot them into Crow, who cried out in pain as they hit.

(_Crow 4900LP 4SPC_)

"I end with a face-down!" the Chosen of Earth finished, tossing the card into his Runner's card panel. It appeared alongside him in a flash of light.

_Blake 7500LP 4SPC/Crow 4900LP 4SPC_

"I'm not being your tiger's scratching post again!" Crow swore as he drew (_Blake 7500LP 5SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP 5SPC_).

"I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame!" The dark blue Blackwing soared down from the heavens with a shriek, before the red aura surrounded him (ATK: 1800 - 900). "Now, Shura, attack Naturia Bamboochute!" Shura shrieked and surged towards the acorn-shaped Naturia…

"Are you nuts?" Blake laughed.

"No – because I discard Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow from my hand to boost Shura up by 1400 points!" Crow replied, placing the card into the Graveyard. Shura the Blue Flame glowed with energy (ATK: 2300) before slicing through Bamboochute and shattering it into shards. Blake gave a snarl of rage.

(_Blake 7200LP 5SPC_)

"You do realize you just destroyed a gift from my girlfriend?" he said grimly, before smirking. "And to quote a certain bunny, 'you do realize that this means war'?"

"This ought to be fun," Crow smiled. "I activate Shura's effect! Because he destroyed a monster in battle, I get to Special Summon a Blackwing with 1500 or less points from my Deck, negating its effect!" Shura raised a hand and with a shriek Blackwing – Breeze the Zephyr appeared (ATK: 1100 - 500). "I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and discarded Blackwing – Jet the Blue Sky.

"Now I place a card face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared as Shura stopped glowing (ATK: 1200).

_Blake 7200LP 5SPC/Crow 4900LP 5SPC_

"I draw!" Blake called with a smirk (_Blake 7200LP 6SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP 6SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Powerful Rebirth!" The Trap lifted up and Naturia Stinkbug reappeared before him, glowing with energy (ATK: 300/Level 4). "Now I Tune Naturia Stinkbug to Naturia Fruitfly to Synchro Summon…!" Stinkbug's shell opened again, releasing four stars this time as the insect blew away into leaves, the stars expanding into Synchro Gates that encircled Fruitfly, reducing it to three glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of light…

"_Guardians of Nature that rule over the forest, awaken to the cry of your subjects! Eternal Genbu, rise to grant shelter to those you protect! Synchro Summon! Appear, Naturia Landols!"_

Naturia Landols rose up with a yawn (ATK: 2350) as Shura (ATK: 1800) and Breeze (ATK: 1100) lost the red auras from Fruitfly's effect.

"I activate the Trap Card, Black Back!" Crow shouted. "And I use it to bring back Jet the Blue Sky!" The red and green crow appeared with a shriek (ATK: 0).

"I summon Naturia Nerve!" Blake continued, as the plant-imp appeared with a smirk (ATK: 200). "I Tune Naturia Nerve to Naturia Landols to Synchro Summon…!" Naturia Nerve's form unraveled as a single glowing star burst from it, expanding into a Synchro Gate that encircled Naturia Landols, reducing it to seven glowing stars that aligned and exploded into a burst of energy…

"_Guardians of Nature, ruling the eternal wild, stand firm to defend what is rightfully yours! Blazing Suzaku, rise up on the wings of the forest to rain destruction down! Synchro Summon! Fly freely, Naturia Firebird!" _

A blazing spark ignited before him as brown, orange and gold autumn leaves spread out, forming two immense wings. Between the wings stretched out a body, covered in more leaves of the same color, a tail of leaves splayed out at the base of the bird's form, and a crest of verdant green leaves swept back from the avian creature's head, its crimson eyes glaring at Crow as Naturia Firebird gave a shriek (ATK: 2600).

"Say hello to Suzaku, the Vermillion Bird of the South," Blake said. "Also known to the denizens of the forest as Naturia Firebird."

"Wait… Naturia Beast is Byakko, Naturia Landols is Genbu…" Crow realized. "It's the Four Symbols, isn't it?" By this, he referred to the four mythical creatures making up the Four Symbols constellation, which originated in China, and as such had spread to Japan.

"That's right," Blake replied. "I have a Synchro Monster for each of them, though I only got Naturia Firebird a few months back since it only got released then… but for now, Naturia Firebird, attack Shura the Blue Flame with _Summer's Flames_!" The Firebird shrieked, blasting bolts of what appeared to be flames from its maw…

"I activate the Trap Card, Urgent Tuning, letting me Synchro Summon in the Battle Phase!" Crow countered as the Trap lifted up. "I Tune together Breeze, Jet and Shura to Synchro Summon…!" Breeze, Jet and Shura soared skywards, Breeze splitting into three Synchro Gates that encircled its fellow Blackwings, reducing them to five glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy…

"_Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing – Silverwind the Ascendant!" _

With an almighty shriek, Silverwind descended to alight beside him (ATK: 2800). "Now I activate my Silverwind's effect, destroying two monsters you control with defense equal to or lower than its attack points!" Silverwind the Ascendant raised his sword and slashed with it, unleashing blades of energy that shattered Naturia Beast and Naturia Firebird.

"Because you destroyed Naturia Firebird, its effect activates, letting me toss the top card of my Deck to Special Summoning Naturia Beast, Naturia Balkion or Naturia Landols from my Graveyard!" Blake retorted as Naturia Beast reappeared with a roar (DEF: 1700) and he placed Guardian Nature into the Graveyard. "I end my turn!"

_Blake 7200LP 6SPC/Crow 4900LP 6SPC_

"My turn!" Crow declared as he drew (_Black 7200LP 7SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP 7SPC_).

"Here's a new friend of mine! I summon Battlestorm in attack mode!" With a piercing shriek, a new bird-man descended to the field, this one clad in a black and white bodysuit with crimson highlights, wearing golden bracers and greaves. Battlestorm gave an evil leer as he spread the black and white angelic wings on his back (ATK: 1700). "Battlestorm gains 100 points for each Winged Beast I have out!" Battlestorm glowed with energy (ATK: 1900).

"Battlestorm, attack his Naturia Beast!" Battlestorm shrieked as he glided forwards with incredible speed, tearing through Naturia Beast in a flurry of talon strikes and shattering the tiger. "Now Silverwind, attack directly!" Silverwind charged and slashed his rapier across Blake in a flash of quicksilver.

(_Blake 4400LP 7SPC_)

"I end my turn by playing a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 4400LP 7SPC/Crow 4900LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Blake shouted angrily (_Blake 4400LP 8SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP 8SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" Angrily he drew twice, then threw a copy of Speed Spell – Acceleration Draw into the Graveyard without a second thought. "I activate the second effect of Speed World 2, dropping seven Speed Counters to draw a card!" He slowed down immensely, Crow racing ahead as he drew a card (_Blake 4400LP 1SPC_).

"I set two cards and end my turn." The reversed cards appeared.

_Blake 4400LP 1SPC/Crow 4900LP 8SPC_

"My turn!" Crow smirked (_Blake 4400LP 2SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP.9SPC_).

"With a Blackwing out, I can summon Blackwing – Elphin the Raven without a sacrifice!" Elphin the Raven descended from the heavens with a shriek (ATK: 2200). Battlestorm glowed more intensely (ATK: 2000).

"You're one hell of a duelist, Blake, but this is over!" the Tail Signer laughed. "I activate Battlestorm's effect, since I've got at least three Winged Beasts out, I can destroy one of your Spells or Traps, so goodbye face-down!" Battlestorm flapped his wings forward, sending a hail of pitch-black feathers shooting at the face-down.

"I chain it – Descending Lost Star!" Blake shouted. In a tornado of autumn leaves, Naturia Firebird reappeared (DEF: 0/Level 7). Then the feathers pierced into the Descending Lost Star card, shattering it.

"There's a flaw in your plan," Crow pointed out. "Obviously you want me to attack with Silverwind and destroy your Firebird so you can pull back one of your other Synchros from the Graveyard, but any of my monsters could destroy it… so I could destroy Firebird with Battlestorm, trash whatever Synchro you bring back with Silverwind and attack with Elphin."

"Saw that coming," Blake replied. "Which is why I've got my second face-down – Staunch Defender! Now you can only attack one of my monsters this turn, and obviously I choose my Firebird!" Crow grimaced.

"Silverwind, destroy Naturia Firebird!" Silverwind the Ascendant rushed forwards and cleaved the leaf-feathered bird in twain with a sweep of his rapier.

"And again I activate his effect, tossing the top card of my Deck to get back Naturia Landols!" Blake called. Naturia Landols rose up (ATK: 2350) as he placed Grow Up Bulb into the Graveyard.

"I end my turn," Crow muttered.

_Blake 4400LP 2SPC/Crow 4900LP 9SPC_

"I draw!" Blake called (_Blake 4400LP 3SPC_) (_Crow 4900LP 10SPC_).

"I activate the effect of the Grow Up Bulb I sent to the Graveyard with my Firebird's effect last turn! During each of my Standby Phases it's in the Graveyard, it gains a Level, and by sending cards from my Deck to the Graveyard equal to its Level, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" He placed Naturia Antjaw and Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane into his Graveyard, and then a strange brown seed with a single blue eye, topped by a white flower appeared before him (ATK: 100/Level 2).

"I Tune my Level Two Grow Up Bulb, to my Level Seven Naturia Landols to Synchro Summon…!" He considered for a moment. _"I won't use Geb… not yet anyway. I want to try out a few more of those new cards first." _

Grow Up Bulb split into two Synchro Gates that encircled Naturia Landols as the giant tortoise yawned, splitting into seven glowing stars that aligned and exploded in a flash of power and light…

"_Power rising from the stream of life, form into a spirit of Mother Nature! Bring vengeance upon my foes! Synchro Summon! Roar, Naturia Gaodrake!"_

Naturia Gaodrake burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar, charging alongside his Runner (ATK: 3000). "Now then… I could take down your Silverwind…" Crow smirked.

"_Just try it," _the Signer thought. _"If you do, you'll run right into my Blackwing – Bombardment."_

"But I think I don't want your Battlestorm sniping my Spell and Trap Cards, so I'll take that out! Gaodrake, take out Battlestorm with Savage Smasher!" Gaodrake roared and surged forwards, crushing Battlestorm with a blow of its claws.

(_Crow 3900LP 10SPC_)

"Now I end my turn with two face-downs," Blake finished. The reversed cards appeared before him.

_Blake 4400LP 3SPC/Crow 3900LP 10SPC_

"My draw!" Crow laughed (_Blake 4400LP 4SPC_) (_Crow 3900LP 11SPC_).

"I activate the third effect of Speed World 2, removing ten Speed Counters from it to destroy any card on the field, and I choose Naturia Gaodrake!" His Runner slowed down massively, falling behind Blake (_Crow 3900LP 1SPC_) as a bolt of energy shot from the heavens towards Naturia Gaodrake.

"I activate the Counter Trap Card, Naturia Shield, negating that effect because it would destroy a Naturia monster!" Blake countered. The glowing energy shield blocked the bolt from striking Naturia Gaodrake.

"In that case, I'll activate the Trap Card, Blackwing – Bombardment, Releasing Elphin to add his points onto my Silverwind's!" Crow countered. Elphin turned into white-hot light that flowed onto Silverwind the Ascendant, who glowed brightly (ATK: 5000). "Now I summon my Blackwing – Bora the Spear!" His second copy of Bora appeared in a flare of energy (ATK: 1700).

"Silverwind, attack his Naturia Gaodrake!" Silverwind rushed forwards and cleaved Gaodrake in half before striking Blake.

(_Blake 2400LP 4SPC_)

"Bora, attack directly!" Bora rushed forwards and stabbed into Blake with his lance.

(_Blake 700LP 4SPC_)

"I'll end there," Crow finished.

"I activate Shock Draw!" Blake shouted, drawing three times.

_Blake 700LP 4SPC/Crow 3900LP 1SPC_

"I draw!" Blake declared (_Blake 700LP 5SPC_) (_Crow 3900LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Dead Synchron, letting me remove Synchro Materials in my Graveyard from play to Synchro Summon! I remove Naturia Nerve and Naturia Bamboochute to summon…!" Nerve and Bamboochute appeared before him, turning into a Synchro Gate and five glowing stars that aligned before exploding with power and energy…

"_The dragon of the East shall now come forth onto the battlefield and protect nature! Awaken, great Seiryu and strike down this foe with your holy rage! Synchro Summon! Arise, Naturia Balkion!"_

With a mighty roar, Naturia Balkion descended to the field (ATK: 2500).

"I activate Speed Spell – Over Boost!" Blake called out, speeding up (_Blake 700LP 9SPC_). "Then Speed Spell – Final Attack!" Balkion blazed with an aura of incredible power (ATK: 5000). "Then I'll drop seven Speed Counters to use Speed World 2's effect and draw!" He slowed down again (_Blake 700LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Jamming Signal, negating the effects of all monsters on the field for this turn!" All three monsters in play glowed with red aura as a harsh whine sounded through the air. "Balkion, attack Silverwind!"

"What?" Crow exclaimed as Balkion blasted its acid stream and Silverwind slashed with its rapier, ending with both being destroyed.

"I end with a face-down," Blake finished, smiling. _"April… its time I finally used this card..." _

_Blake 700LP 1SPC/Crow 3900LP 2SPC_

"My turn!" With that, Crow drew (_Blake 700LP 2SPC_) (_Crow 3900LP 3SPC_).

"Bora, attack directly and end this!"

"I don't think so," Blake replied. "I activate my Trap Card, Fifth Guardian Awakening! With this, I remove from play my four Synchro Monsters from the field or Graveyard," he pocketed Naturia Beast, Naturia Balkion, Naturia Landols and Naturia Firebird, "to summon my ultimate monster… the guardian of the centre!" The spirits of the four beasts appeared around him, soaring skywards and merging into one. "Fusion Summon…!"

He began to chant. _"In times of great need, the final Guardian of Nature comes forth! Answer my plea for aid! Fusion Summon! Naturia Huang Long!" _

With a mighty roar, a stream of gold crashed down from the heavens with a roar, forming into a colossal hundred-foot long dragon, its scales seemingly made of pure golden leaves, its eyes a blazing crimson. Huang Long, the Yellow Dragon of the Centre, gave an almighty roar that shook the earth, rising over all else… (ATK: 3500).

"Holy shit…" Crow breathed.

"That sums things up pretty well," Blake smirked.

"I end my turn with a face-down, and by setting a monster" the Signer finished, smirking slightly as the face-downs appeared. "This ought to be good…"

_Blake 700LP 2SPC/Crow 3900LP 3SPC_

"My draw," Blake smiled (_Blake 700LP 3SPC_) (_Crow 3900LP 4SPC_).

"Huang Long, attack Bora the Spear! _Tai Chi_!" The immense golden dragon gathered energy to its mouth before unleashing the power as an immense burst of cataclysmic power…

"I activate the Trap Card, Mirror Force!" Crow countered with a laugh.

"Too bad," Blake replied. "Huang Long gathers the powers of Beast, Balkion and Landols in one! By removing a card in my Graveyard from play, he negates your Trap and destroys it!" He pocketed Speed Spell – Dead Synchron and Huang Long roared, Mirror Force shattering as the energy burst smashed into Bora, shattering the Blackwing before striking Crow himself, tearing a scream from the Signer's throat.

(_Crow 2100LP 4SPC_)

"Damn… you're one crazy bastard of a duelist, Blake… I'm gonna regret having to topple that dragon," Crow said with a wicked smirk.

"Give it your best shot," Blake replied. "I play a card face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_Blake 700LP 3SPC/Crow 2100LP 4SPC_

"My draw!" Crow declared (_Blake 700LP 4SPC_) (_Crow 2100LP 5SPC_).

"I Flip-Summon Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite!" His face-down card flipped over and a new Blackwing bird-man appeared, clad in a black feathery bodysuit under golden bird-themed armor, spreading his black wings behind him (ATK: 1600). "Now I summon a new addition, my Mist Valley Soldier!" With a shriek, a Native American man clad in a blue loincloth appeared, wielding twin black daggers as his pale blue wings spread behind him (ATK: 1700). "Now I Tune my Soldier to Zephyros the Elite and Synchro Summon…!"

Mist Valley Soldier saluted with his daggers and faded into four Synchro Gates that encircled Zephyros the Elite, reducing him to four glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy…

"_Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar! Blackfeather Dragon!"_

The Tail Mark of the Dragon on Crow's arm blazed brightly as Blackfeather Dragon exploded from the Synchro Summon with a mighty roar (ATK: 2800).

"That's your dragon…" Blake whispered in awe. "But it's still weaker than Huang Long!"

"I set a card," Crow replied, the reversed card appearing. "Now I activate Zephyros's effect from my Graveyard, returning that face-down to my hand and taking 400 damage to Special Summon him to the field!" The face-down blew back to his hand as Zephyros appeared (ATK: 1600). "But since I'd take damage, Blackfeather Dragon reduces it to zero and puts a Black Feather Counter on itself instead!" The red aura surrounded his Signer Dragon (BD: 1BFC/ATK: 2100).

"I set a card, which destroys Zephyros!" He placed the card and Zephyros shattered. "But now I use his effect again!" He took the card back, Zephyros reappeared (ATK: 1600) and Blackfeather Dragon glowed with red aura again (BD: 2BFC/ATK: 1400). "I set the card!" Zephyros shattered, and this continued for three more times, leaving Blackfeather Dragon at (BD: 5BFC/ATK: 0).

"Now I play Blackfeather Dragon's effect, removing the counters to take down Huang Long's attack points by 700 for each and then deal you that amount in damage! _Black Burst_!" Blackfeather Dragon spread its wings and the shadows burst from them (ATK: 2800), slamming into Huang Long, which roared as a red aura surrounded its majestic form (ATK: 0)…

"If I lose, I know how I want it to end, and it's not this way!" Blake shouted. "I activate the Trap Card, Damage Division! When I'd take damage, Damage Division negates it and I gain back half the damage as Life Points!" The shadow burst transformed into emerald aura and flowed into his form.

(_Blake 2450LP 4SPC_)

"Why'd you set that?" Crow wondered.

"I thought you'd try to use Speed World 2's Burn Effect… in fact, that's why Damage Division's in my Deck, to block that Burn effect."

"It won't save you… but you knew that," the Signer smirked. "You wanted to go down to my dragon's attack… and you'll get your wish! Blackfeather Dragon, attack Naturia Huang Long with _**Nova Stream**_!" The mighty Signer Dragon roared, collecting energy to its maw before blasting out the ray of blood crimson through Huang Long, the power tearing through Blake's dragon and shattering it into a cloud of leaves as the blast struck the Naturia duelist…

_Blake 0LP 4SPC/Crow 2100LP 4SPC_

Blake's Runner came to a stop as the crimson 'DEFEAT' flashed onto his screen and steam poured from the engine. Crow brought the Blackbird skidding to a sideways stop, smiling at Blake.

"You're one hell of a duelist, Blake," he laughed. "You planning to enter the WRPG?"

"I want to… but I can't find a team," Blake murmured. "April doesn't want to take part… I think it's because she doesn't want to end up dueling Julian after everything that's happened. She told me about it all… how her father died, how she blamed Julian… and I knew more… Julian told me about the Seven Spirits, what he went through to stop them. I'm glad his life's turned out the way it has… he suffered enough." Crow nodded in agreement.

"He went through Hell and back… but now he's got the reward he always deserved for what he did, the battles he fought… dueling Kelsey broke something in him, and losing her and Julia only made it worse… now he's finally starting to heal." The Signer turned his Runner around. "I need to get back to Yusei and Jack… we're a bit short on cash right now because a certain _someone_ keeps spending 3000 yen a go on coffee!"

"What kinda coffee costs 3000 yen?" Blake asked.

"Blue Eyes Mountain, apparently," Crow muttered. "I'll see you around!" With that, he shot off along the bridge towards New Domino City as the Duel Lane barriers lowered. Blake stayed there, thinking for a moment and staring down at his Naturia Huang Long card.

"I guess that's the power of a Signer, huh?" he murmured, placing the card back into his Extra Deck…

63

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Naturia Beans

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 2/ATK: : 1200

Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this face-up card is selected as an attack target, inflict 500 Damage to your opponent's Life Points

55555

Naturia Bamboochute

EARTH/ Plant/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

If you Tribute Summon this card successfully using a "Naturia" monster as a Tribute, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field.

55555

Naturia Stinkbug

EARTH/ Insect/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 500

When a face-up "Naturia" monster you control is attacked, you can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard to negate that attack and end the Battle Phase.

(The Naturia Archetype was released in the Duel Terminal sets Justice Strikes Back, Demon Roar God Revival, Champion of Chaos, Dragunity of the Hurricane, Charge of the Genex and Pulse of the Trishula in the OCG, as well as Duelist Revolution and the upcoming set Starstrike Blast. They will be released to the TCG in Duelist Revolution and Hidden Arsenal 2.)

55555

Naturia Firebird

EARTH/ Winged Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more EARTH non-Tuner monsters

When this card is destroyed by your opponent and sent to the Graveyard, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Naturia Beast', 'Naturia Balkion' or 'Naturia Landols' from your Graveyard.

55555

Naturia Huang Long

EARTH/ Dragon/Fusion/Effect /Level 10/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2500

'Naturia Beast' + 'Naturia Balkion' + 'Naturia Landols' + 'Naturia Firebird'

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with 'Fifth Guardian Awakening'. When your opponent activates an Effect Monster's effect, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation of that effect. When your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it. When your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can remove from play 1 card from your Graveyard to negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.

(The above two cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

55555

Grow Up Bulb

EARTH/ Plant/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100

During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, increase this card's Level by 1. Also, you can send a number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to this card's Level to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

(Grow Up Bulb was first used by Akiza in the 5D's episode 'Burn! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite

DARK/ Winged Beast/Effect /Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000

You can return 1 card you control to the hand and take 400 damage to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, destroy it when a card is Set on the field.

(Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite was first used by Crow in the 5D's episode 'Soar! Blackfeather Dragon'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Speed Spell – Jamming Signal

Normal Spell Card

Image: A Robotic Knight sparking with energy as sound waves emitted from a Duel Runner strike it.

Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. The effects of all Effect Monsters on the field are negated until the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Jamming Signal is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Call of Naturia

Normal Trap Card

Image: Naturia Beast roaring as Naturia Cosmos Beet and Naturia Stinkbug rise up beside it.

Activate only while you control a face-up 'Naturia' monster. Special Summon 2 'Naturia' monsters from your Graveyard whose combined Levels equal the Level of a 'Naturia' monster you control. You cannot Normal Summon during the turn you activate this card.

55555

Fifth Guardian Awakening

Normal Trap Card

Image: Naturia Beast, Naturia Balkion, Naturia Landols and Naturia Firebird arranged in the compass points on a green background, with a silhouette of Naturia Huang Long in the centre.

Remove from play 1 each of 'Naturia Beast', 'Naturia Balkion', 'Naturia Landols' and 'Naturia Firebird' from your field or Graveyard (cards removed from the Graveyard must have been sent there from the field). Special Summon 1 'Naturia Huang Long' from your Extra Deck (this Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

55555

Damage Division

Normal Trap Card

Image: Splendid Venus surrounded by a shield of green energy which is preventing a fiery blast from striking her.

Activate only when you would take damage from a card's effect. That damage is negated, and then you gain Life Points equal to half the damage you would have taken.

(The above three cards are my own inventions and creative credit for them goes to me.)

63

Next time, the post-Dark Signer Duels continue as Kelsey faces an old rival from the past.

It's Chapter 64 – Koa'ki Meiru Initialize!


	64. Chapter 64: Koa'ki Meiru Initialize!

_**Chapter 64: Koa'ki Meiru Initialize **_

A few days after Blake's Duel with Crow, the sun shone bright in the skies above Satellite, illuminating the newly renovated buildings of the island. The new Daedalus Bridge shone like a road of light across the sea, as two people sat atop the old bridge, which endured as a monument to Goodwin and the hope he had given Satellite as the legendary man, no matter how few people knew the truth.

Julian and Kelsey sat at the edge of the bridge as they had done so often before, holding each other close as they stared out towards New Domino City.

"So the legendary man's dream finally came true," the former Condor Dark Signer murmured. "His bridge did connect New Domino and Satellite."

"In the end, Goodwin saw the truth," Julian said. "You can't fight against fate on your own… it's the bonds between us that let us choose our own path, to make our own choices. So long as humanity has its bonds… fate will never rule us."

"It's sad that he couldn't see the bridge finished, though," Kelsey said softly.

"Even after what he did…" Julian murmured. "You're right. It is sad he never saw the conclusion of the hope he gave us all." He kissed her forehead. "In the end, Goodwin did make things better for us. Because of him, this is a better place."

"No more suffering… no more poverty," she murmured. "Finally… Satellite can be a part of the utopia Goodwin built."

"Everything's finally turning out right… except for Julia…"

"You can't forget her… can you?" she said softly, hugging him tightly. "Julian… you don't have to feel guilty about her… it _wasn't _your fault…"

"She's our child… and she's gone… all because I couldn't beat Roman…" Julian whispered regretfully. "If I'd been stronger that day… she'd be here now."

"Julian…" She cupped his cheek in her hand, staring into his eyes sadly. "You don't have to take this burden… it wasn't your fault she fell into the Enerdy, it was Roman's fault. Don't keep making yourself suffer over this…" She kissed him briefly. "I love you… no matter what happens, I'll love you. Don't let the past tear you apart… live in the present, and make your future…"

"Isn't this cute?" The two turned, startled, to see a young woman with long ebony hair and shining blue eyes, wearing a black coat over a grey tank top and mini-skirt, torn black tights sheathing her legs. Her skin was milky pale, her lips covered in crimson lipstick, and she smirked as she looked at them.

"Fiona…" Kelsey murmured, remembering this young woman from their time in Satellite.

"So you're back," Fiona said. "The high-and-mighty bunch is back in Satellite, huh?"

"Beat it, Fiona," Julian snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Is this the welcome I get? After two years…"

"Two years of pain and misery," Julian whispered. "We don't want to see you now."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're Julian _damn _Mikuro, the almighty fist of justice… I'm beneath your damn notice, aren't I? But what about your bitch Kelsey here?" Julian stood in a single motion, shaking with sudden anger as he turned to Fiona. She flinched as his crimson eyes bored into her with fiery gaze.

"Don't you dare insult Kelsey," he snarled. "Don't you _dare_, Fiona." Kelsey was stunned by the anger in his voice, by his sudden rage.

"Julian… let me handle this," she murmured to him, standing. "Fiona… we've always been the same, haven't we? We've always fought, and you've always won…" She raised her arm, showing the pale blue Duel Disk marked with the seal of Koa'ki Meiru. "One more time. I challenge you to a Duel."

Fiona smirked. "You've got yourself a Duel, Kelsey." She activated her jet-black Disk as Kelsey activated her own Duel Disk and they drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 8000LP_

"I'll start!" Fiona declared, drawing a sixth card. "I place a monster face-down in defense mode!" A face-down monster appeared. "Now I end my turn with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 8000LP_

"My draw!" Kelsey called, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" In a flash of energy, a blue-skinned centaur clad in bronze armor appeared, wielding a large broadsword and a circular shield, a crimson visor covering its face (ATK: 2000).

"2000 attack points?" Fiona exclaimed.

"I activate my Urnight's effect!" Kelsey continued. "By revealing an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand," she flipped a Spell Card in her hand round to show Fiona, "I can Special Summon a Level Four or below Koa'ki Meiru monster from my Deck, except another Urnight, and I choose Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand!" Urnight raised its sword and a flare of energy erupted, forming into a towering yellow machine with drills on its shoulders, right arm and for its head. Blades extended from its shoulder blades, and Powerhand gave a roar as all its drills spun in synch (ATK: 2100).

"2100 attack points?"

"Now, Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand, attack her monster!" Powerhand surged forwards and stabbed through the large tomato that appeared (DEF: 1100). The Mystic Tomato shattered.

"That triggers my Tomato's effect, letting me bring out a Dark-Attribute monster with 1500 or less attack from my Deck!" Fiona laughed, reaching for her Deck.

"Actually, no it doesn't," Kelsey replied. "Did you forget already? My Koa'ki Meiru cards are Anti-Meta, so their effects oppose Light and Dark monsters. Powerhand negates the effect of any Light or Dark monster it battles if that effect activates in the Battle Phase, and your Tomato's does." Fiona snarled in anger. "Now, Koa'ki Meiru Urnight, attack directly!"

Urnight charged forwards and slashed across Fiona's chest with a broad swing of its blade.

(_Fiona 6000LP_)

"Now I move to my End Phase, which activates the effects of my monsters," the former Dark Signer said. "I either discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, reveal a certain type of card in my hand or they're destroyed. But I'll activate my Quick-Play Spell, Koa'ki Meiru Initialize! By sacrificing a Koa'ki Meiru monster," Powerhand dissolved into grains of light, "I can add an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" Her second Iron Core shot from her Deck into her hand. "Now I'll discard it to keep Urnight!" She placed the Spell into her Graveyard.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 6000LP_

"I draw!" Fiona snarled. "I summon Doll Part Blue!" In an aura of shadow, a creepy porcelain doll's head with flowing black hair appeared (ATK: 0). "Now I activate Triangle Power, giving all my Level 1 Normal Monsters an extra 2000 points until the End Phase!" Doll Part Blue glowed with fiery energy (ATK: 2000). "Doll Part Blue, attack Koa'ki Meiru Urnight!" The head flew forwards and head-butted Urnight, shattering both of them.

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Necro Doll Meister! This Special Summons two Doll Parts from my Deck since a Doll Part was destroyed, and I choose Doll Parts Gold and Pink!" In auras of shadow, a pair of porcelain arms (ATK: 0) and a naked woman's chest (ATK: 0) appeared before her. "I end with a face-down!" The face-down card appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 6000LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey declared. "I activate the Spell Card, Take Over 5, sending the top five cards of my Deck to the Graveyard!" She placed Koa'ki Meiru Prototype, Core Blaster, Magical Hats, Koa'ki Meiru Guardian and Core Overclock into the Graveyard.

"Now I summon Koa'ki Meiru Doom!" In a flash of power, an eight-foot-tall demon covered in steely-grey scales rose up, its skin crimson-red and its head dark blue. Koa'ki Meiru Doom gave a roar, its crimson eyes glaring at Fiona (ATK: 1700).

"Koa'ki Meiru Doom, attack Doll Part Pink!" Doom roared and surged forwards, smashing the naked chest into shards with a blow of its mighty talons.

"I activate Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card!" Fiona snarled as the emerald shield stopped the demon from striking her and she drew once.

"I end my turn by revealing a Fiend-Type in my hand, like Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, to keep Doom," Kelsey finished, flashing a Level Eight monster to Fiona.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 6000LP_

"My draw!" Fiona shouted, smirking as she saw the card. "I set a card and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 6000LP_

"Instead of drawing, I activate the effect of the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my Graveyard and return it to my hand!" Kelsey called, taking the card as it was ejected from her Graveyard. "Then, in my Standby Phase I activate the second effect of Take Over 5, removing it from play to draw a card!" She pocketed the Spell and drew once.

"I Release Koa'ki Meiru Doom to Advance Summon…!" Doom's core seemed to rupture, as it suddenly was consumed by a fiery explosion. An almighty roar sounded as a demonic form rose from the flames, with wings of flame and skin of hardened magma, veins of molten rock running across its flesh. A crown of rock and fire topped its head, the crest of Koa'ki Meiru adorning its chest, bracers and greaves. The mighty demon gave a roar, glaring at Fiona with eyes of fire (ATK: 3000).

"I'm sure you remember my _Koa'ki Meiru Valafar_!" Kelsey declared, smirking.

"It's Level Eight!" Fiona protested. "It needs two Releases!"

"Koa'ki Meiru Valafar can be summoned with one Release, provided that monster is a Koa'ki Meiru," Kelsey replied. "Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attack Doll Part Gold!" Koa'ki Meiru Valafar roared, igniting its fists and surging forwards…

"I activate the Trap Card, Justi-Break!" Fiona countered. "Now all non-face-up-attack-mode-Normal Monsters on the field are destroyed!" Bolts of lightning crashed down in a flare of white light…

But when the power of Justi-Break faded, Koa'ki Meiru Valafar smashed through Doll Part Gold with a burning punch that sent Fiona flying back down the bridge.

(_Fiona 3000LP_)

"What?" she shrieked in shock.

"Koa'ki Meiru Valafar cannot be destroyed by Trap Cards," Kelsey replied silkily. "And don't get me started on someone like _you_ using a card called _Justi_-Break. Now I end my turn, which means I have to discard an Iron Core to keep Valafar." She placed the card into her Graveyard.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 3000LP_

"I draw!" Fiona snarled. "I set two cards, and throw out a face-down monster!" The three reversed cards appeared before her. "Now I activate Card of Demise!" She drew four times. "Turn end!"

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 3000LP_

"I draw!" Kelsey called. "Koa'ki Meiru Valafar, attack her face-down! Valafar inflicts Piercing Damage!" Koa'ki Meiru Valafar rushed forwards…

"I activate Dimensional Prison, removing Valafar from play!" Fiona countered. Koa'ki Meiru Valafar vanished into a suddenly-appearing dimensional rift that sealed shut just as rapidly.

"I activate the Spell Card, Core Compression, revealing an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand and discarding a Koa'ki Meiru monster," she flipped round the Spell Card and placed Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord into her Graveyard, "to draw twice!" Kelsey drew two cards. "Now I place a monster face-down and end my turn!" The reversed monster appeared.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 3000LP_

"My draw!" Fiona called, drawing. "I activate the Trap Card, Backup Soldier, returning three Normal Monsters with 1500 or less attack from my Graveyard to my hand!" Doll Parts Gold, Pink and Blue slipped from her Graveyard and into her hand. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Desperado Manager, letting me draw twice," she drew two cards, bringing her hand to ten, "then return three cards from my hand to the top of my Deck!" She placed the three Doll Parts onto her Deck.

"Next up, the Spell Card, Enchanting Fitting Room, letting me pay 800 Life Points to check the top four cards of my Deck and bring out any Level Three or below Normal Monsters from those cards!" She glowed with red aura.

(_Fiona 2200LP_)

Then she drew the top four cards of her Deck and fanned them out, quickly playing the three Doll Parts, which appeared before her (ATK: 0x3). "Now I Flip-Summon my Doll Part Red!" The fourth and final Doll Part appeared, this one a pair of cracked, battered porcelain doll legs (ATK: 0). "Finally I summon Alice the Wandering Doll!" A beautiful doll of a blonde-haired young girl in a blue and white dress appeared (ATK: 300).

"Oh no…" Julian muttered. "Here we go…"

"I activate the Spell Card, _Marionette Burial_!" Fiona shouted, playing the card with a smirk. "By sending my four Doll Parts to the Graveyard with Alice on the field, I can Special Summon my most powerful monster from the Deck!" The four Doll Parts dissolved into grains of light and flowed together, forming into a terrifying, naked female mannequin with an eerie look of emptiness in its deep, hollow eyes (ATK: 0). "Here to give a warm re-welcome, my _**Doll Chimera**_!"

"And as I'm sure you remember, she gains 400 points for each Doll Part in my Graveyard!" Doll Chimera glowed with energy (ATK: 1600). "Now I activate the Spell, Call to Mirrorland, Releasing Alice to send one of each Doll Part from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Alice dissolved into golden motes and the Doll duelist sneered as she placed four cards into her Graveyard. Doll Chimera sprouted two more arms, two more legs, a second chest and another head (ATK: 3200).

"Doll Chimera, attack her face-down!" Doll Chimera leapt forwards and smashed the golem-like creature of rock with fiery red eyes that appeared (DEF: 1000).

"That was Koa'ki Meiru Boulder, and when it gets destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can add an Iron Core or a Level Four or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my Deck to my hand!" Kelsey declared, taking a card from her Deck.

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Fiona finished. The reversed card

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 2200LP_

"I draw!" the former Dark Signer declared, smirking as she saw the card. "It's been same-old, same-old from you all Duel, Fiona. There's nothing new with your Deck, it's just the same old strategies. But now… it's time I showed you how much stronger I've become! By removing from play an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand, I can summon a new ace!" She pocketed the Iron Core and power exploded into life before her…

"I summon… _**Koa'ki Meiru Maximus**_!" With a mighty roar, a steel-skinned dragon rose up, twenty-foot tall, with a slender, streamlined head, and immense wings that spread above it as it roared. A crimson seal of Koa'ki Meiru glowed on its forehead, and its baleful crimson eyes glared at Fiona through slits in its helmet as Maximus gave a roar (ATK: 3000)…

"With the effect of Koa'ki Meiru Maximus, once a turn I can destroy a card you control!" the Koa'ki Meiru user continued.

"Then go ahead and hit Doll Chimera! You'll only hit its effect, which'll bring it back and make it stronger!" Fiona laughed.

"I'm not stupid," Kelsey said. "I remember that effect full well. I use Maximus's effect to destroy your face-down!" Maximus roared and a fiery ray tore from the crest on its forehead, incinerating the face-down Sakuretsu Armor. Fiona laughed.

"Now you've got no hope in hell of beating Doll Chimera!"

"All you ever do is talk," Kelsey said. "So much… you never see the bigger picture! I activate the Spell Card, Urgent Synthesis, returning an Iron Core from my Graveyard to my Deck to Special Summon a Level Four or below Koa'ki Meiru from my hand or Graveyard!" In a flare of energy, Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand (ATK: 2100) reformed as she placed the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru back into her Deck. "Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Koa'ki Meiru Seraph!"

In a flash of flame, the fiery angel appeared (ATK: 1600). "I Tune my Level Four Koa'ki Meiru Seraph, to my Level Four Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand, to Synchro Summon…!"

Seraph combusted, fading into four Synchro Gates that encircled Powerhand, reducing it to four glowing stars that aligned and exploded in a blaze of powerful energy…

"_In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite! When the world seems lost, when there is no light, look to the stars – for hope burns bright! Synchro Summon! A miracle's light, Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago!" _

Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago emerged, drawing its sword from the air as it gave Fiona a withering glare (ATK: 3000).

"A Synchro Monster?" Fiona exclaimed, horrified.

"I told you," Kelsey murmured. "Stardrago's effect negates the effects of all Light and Dark monsters on the field!" The aura of fire surrounded Doll Chimera (ATK: 0).

"No!"

"Yes!" the former Dark Signer countered. "Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago, attack Doll Chimera with _**Celestial Blade**_!" Stardrago surged forwards and cleaved through Doll Chimera with a sweep of its longsword before striking into Fiona, who screamed as her Life Points hit zero and she fell to the ground, landing heavily and rolling some distance down the bridge.

_Kelsey 8000LP/Fiona 0LP_

The two mighty Koa'ki Meiru monsters still left on the field faded away as Kelsey gazed down at Fiona with a gaze of pity.

"I pity you," she said. "You just couldn't resist the chance to pick on someone you thought was weak… because that's all people like you can do. But you don't do it to be cruel, you do it because you've felt too weak and you want to feel strong… how does it feel, knowing that now I'm the stronger one?"

"Damn you…" Fiona snarled, standing and fixing Kelsey with a venomous glare. "Yeah, typical… you go off and vanish for a few damn years, and then you come back just to lord it over us 'cause you're so much better now."

"Shut up," Julian snapped at her. "We're not here to make out that we're any better, Fiona." She gave a mocking laugh.

"Oh, you would say that, Mr. 'I am so perfect, I'm cleaning up the scum of Satellite'," Fiona mocked. "Because you're oh so _good_, aren't you?" Sparks of anger were burning in Julian's crimson eyes at her words.

"Enough," Kelsey said firmly. "Don't say that… we _never _saw ourselves as any _better _than _you_. We fought the criminals to help all the people of Satellite, not to elevate ourselves above the people we lived alongside. That's the truth."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourselves that," Fiona muttered darkly, stalking away down the bridge back into Satellite. Kelsey sighed, and Julian wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We were never liked, you know that," he murmured. "People thought we were just trying to make ourselves into the new Team Satisfaction… and they thought we'd go the same way."

"We did," Kelsey murmured sadly. "We're gone now, as well… Milo's dead… and you, me and Drago left Satellite to live in the city. We did go the same way."

"Don't say that," Julian replied softly. "We're still here, still doing good."

"I was a _Dark Signer_… worse than any of the criminals we beat back in those good old days… back when you and I were just starting to realize how we felt…"

"You're not a Dark Signer any more…" he said, instantly saddened by the memories of facing her. "The Crimson Dragon brought you back to us… to me… that's what matters. Not what you were, but what you are now."

"Because of me and the others, so many people were sacrificed…"

"And they're back now, without memories of what happened… Kelsey, you don't have to feel responsible for what happened. It was the Earthbound Immortals, not any of you… otherwise, would you have come back?" He kissed her cheek gently. "You're not the ones to blame, none of you." She snuggled up against him as they stood there, staring down into Satellite.

"So much changed so quickly… you got invited to that tournament, and then everything broke," she murmured. "Two years… and now here we are, back together with the city and Satellite connected, our old friends heroes… everything changes so fast…" He smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. "Except for moments like this… these moments, I wish would last forever…" With that, he kissed her on the lips and her world just faded down to the two of them…

64

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Doll Part Blue

DARK/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Broken doll head._

55555

Doll Part Gold

DARK/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Broken doll arms._

55555

Doll Part Pink

DARK/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Broken doll body._

55555

Doll Part Red

DARK/ Spellcaster /Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

_Broken doll legs._

55555

Alice the Wandering Doll

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1000

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is attacked, inflict 500 damage to your opponent and control of this card is switched to your opponent at the end of the Damage Step.

55555

Doll Chimera

DARK/ Spellcaster/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Marionette Burial", or with its own effect. This card gains 400 ATK for each "Doll Part" monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

(The above six cards were used by Alice in the GX episode 'What a Doll!'. Creative credit for them goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Take Over 5

Normal Spell Card

Image: Five cards hovering over a Duel Academy Duel Disk with Obelisk Blue highlights, the Deck in which is glowing with orange energy.

Send the top 5 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, by removing it from play, you can draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, negate the effect(s) of cards you control that send cards from your Deck to the Graveyard.

(Take Over 5 was first used by Jaden in the GX episode 'Gratitude Duel! Chronos vs. Original Dropout Boy'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Desperado Manager

Normal Spell Card

Image: A large, muscular man in a black jacket marked with a Chinese dragon insignia standing proudly as lightning bolts strike him, while a sneaky-looking agent in black stands beneath him with a sneer.

Activate only while you have 1 or more cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards, then return 3 cards from your hand to the top of your Deck.

(Desperado Manager was first used by Chazz in the GX episode 'Head in the Clouds Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Marionette Burial

Normal Spell Card

Image: A wooden coffin with a rose laid on it being buried in the earth.

Activate only when you control a face-up "Alice the Wandering Doll". Send, from your Field to the Graveyard, 1 each of "Doll Part Blue", "Doll Part Red", "Doll Part Gold", and "Doll Part Pink". Special Summon 1 "Doll Chimera" from your Deck.

(Marionette Burial was first used by Alice in the GX episode 'What a Doll!'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

55555

Call to Mirrorland

Normal Spell Card

Image: Alice the Wandering Doll falling into a portal of mirrored glass with a shadow of Doll Chimera hanging over the portal.

Tribute 1 'Alice the Wandering Doll' you control. Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, 1 each of 'Doll Part Blue', 'Doll Part Gold', 'Doll Part Pink' and 'Doll Part Red'.

(Call to Mirrorland is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Necro Doll Meister

Normal Trap Card

Image: A pile of broken dolls, with the top one having its arm put back on.

Activate only when a "Doll Part" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 2 "Doll Part" monsters from your Deck in Attack Position.

(Necro Doll Meister was first used by Alice in the GX episode 'What a Doll!'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of GX.)

64

Next time, it's the last of these epilogue Duels! Julian faces a duelist regarded as being a genius in the vein of Yusei, so can our hero prevail against such a master of Duel Monsters? Who is this mystery opponent?

To find out, read Chapter 65 – Wild Roar!


	65. Chapter 65: Wild Roar

_**Chapter 65: Wild Roar**_

Julian was riding alone along the highways of New Domino, his eyes deep with thought as he weaved through the other people driving alongside him.

"_Kelsey… I've known you so long… but can I really take it this far?" _he thought, glancing down at the compartment on his Runner containing what he'd just bought. _"I love you… but even so… I don't know…"_

He broke away from the traffic and rode onto a deserted section of road, which he knew led to a peaceful seaside location. He needed the peace and quiet.

As he rode along alone, his mind was abuzz with thoughts and emotions. _"Do you want this…? I think I do… but I just don't know if what I'm doing is the right choice…" _

"I guess it's just fate," he murmured, but he immediately hated the answer. He could change fate with even a slight gesture due to Vulcan's power, so to him, fate was nothing but a fruitless excuse. He could do whatever he wanted, and very few people could do anything about it. Unfortunately, in this case, it seemed he himself was stopping himself.

He continued riding in silence, until the sapphire sea came into view and he stared out at it as he brought his Runner to a stop off the road, dismounting and walking off the road onto a cliff-top area with stunning views over the waters to Satellite. Sitting down on the grass, he stared out towards his former home.

"That's where I met you," he murmured softly. "It's where we began... where it all started. I want to do this, but I'm too nervous…" He laughed. "Imagine that… me, the one who defeated Khaos, nervous about something so _normal_…" He looked at the small dark blue box he held in his hand. For a moment, he considered opening it, then thought better of it.

"Something on your mind?" He glanced back, startled, and saw another man standing just behind him, wearing a dark blue and white riding suit, with orange highlights and a white unicorn's head emblem on the chest. He was fairly good-looking, with piercing amber eyes and dark brown hair styled up into a horn. Behind him, parked beside Julian's Runner, was a dark blue Runner with a dark blue horn on the front.

"Yeah, just something," Julian murmured. "Did you stop for me?" The man laughed.

"I was stopping here anyway… I found this place by accident one day, and I like to come here to think sometimes. I guess that's something we have in common, huh?"

"I guess," Julian replied, pocketing the small box. "Hey… aren't you Andore? The ace of Team Unicorn?" The man smiled.

"So you're a fan?"

"Not a fan per say, more of a respecter. I always respect a good duelist." Andore's smile widened.

"I could say the same… Julian Mikuro. I always make a habit of checking tournaments, and the Fortune Cup was no exception. Semi-finalist… you should be pretty proud of yourself," the Team Unicorn member said, bringing a slight blush to Julian's cheeks.

"It was nothing," he replied. "Frank was a creep, but easy… and Akiza… well, I wasn't the right duelist. So, what're you doing in New Domino? Is it the WRPG?"

"Got it in one," Andore commented. "I'm doing some pre-checking of the city, and such. The tournament's not for a year, but it's worth being ready."

"The early bird catches the worm, right?" Julian said.

"You're pretty good at this," the duelist chuckled. "Are you planning to enter, Julian?"

"I don't know yet… I've got a few friends who're talking about it a lot… but to be honest, my track record with tournaments isn't that impressive…" His eyes darkened. "With my luck, we'll get an army of killer robots invading."

"I'm sure it couldn't get _that _bad from one guy taking part," Andore laughed.

"You'd be surprised what happens around me," Julian smiled. "Than again, is it me, or the company I keep?"

"Good question," Andore mused. "Well, let me try and motivate you. Plus, you look like you need to get your mind off things, so how about a Riding Duel to pass some time?" Julian looked at him in surprise.

"You're a multi-national champion," he pointed out.

"Yes, and you're pretty good yourself," the man replied. "How about it?" Julian smiled.

"I accept your challenge," he replied, standing up. The two walked to their respective Duel Runners and mounted them, pulling on their helmets and activating the Runners before riding off onto the highway.

A short distance down the road, they activated the Duel Mode on the Runners.

"_Duel Mode, engaged, Field Spell Card, Speed World 2, active. Autopilot, stand by. Riding Duel, set, on." _

The road's barriers immediately lifted as Speed World 2 came into effect around them, the Duel Lane established. Both Riding Duelists drew their opening hands.

"Riding Duel, acceleration!"

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Andore 8000LP 0SPC_

"I'll start!" Andore declared as he drew. "I place a monster face-down in defense mode, set a card and end my turn!" The reversed cards appeared.

_Julian 8000LP 0SPC/Andore 8000LP 0SPC_

"_Hm… Andore's known for Power strategies… defending isn't like him…" _Julian mused as he drew (_Julian 8000LP 1SPC_) (_Andore 8000LP 1SPC_).

"I summon Rhinotaurus in attack mode!" The rhino-headed warrior appeared, raising the blades on his bracers (ATK: 1800). Andore gave a slight smile.

"One of my teammates uses that card," he commented.

"Well, this time it's not on your side," Julian replied, taking a card from his hand and placing it into his Graveyard. "By discarding Flamvell Baby, a Fire-Attribute monster I have out gains 400 points!" Rhinotaurus glowed with energy (ATK: 2200). "Rhinotaurus, attack his reversed monster!"

Rhinotaurus surged forwards and slashed through Andore's monster, which was revealed as a large rabid-looking hamster with a lightning bolt symbol on its belly (DEF: 1800), which promptly shattered.

"You just activated my Super-Nimble Mega Hamster's Flip-Effect," Andore said, "which means I can Set a Level Three or below Beast-Type from my Deck!" He took a card ejected from his Deck and placed it face-down, the reversed card appearing beside him. "And I also activate Animal Trail, letting me take a Beast-Type from my Deck and add it to my hand!" Another card shot from his Deck and he placed it in his hand.

"I end my turn with a face-down," Julian concluded, placing a card face-down. It appeared beside his Runner.

_Julian 8000LP 1SPC/Andore 8000LP 1SPC_

"I draw," Andore said (_Julian 8000LP 2SPC_) (_Andore 8000LP 2SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton!" He drew twice and placed King of the Beasts into his Graveyard. "Now I Flip-Summon Moja!" His face-down monster flipped over and a cute black-furred creature with a bright yellow face appeared (ATK: 100). "I Release Moja to Special Summon King of the Beasts from my Graveyard!"

Moja began to grow massively and mutate, becoming a towering monstrosity covered in matted black fur, with four massive skeletal legs and a skull for a face, its eyes baleful red (ATK: 2500). "Now I summon Berserk Gorilla!" The feral gorilla appeared with a roar (ATK: 2000).

"King of the Beasts, attack Rhinotaurus!" King of the Beasts pounced and crushed Rhinotaurus under its bulk, the monster shattering into shards.

(_Julian 7700LP 2SPC_)

"Berserk Gorilla, attack directly!" Berserk Gorilla surged forwards and smashed its fist into Julian, who cried out in pain as the blow landed.

(_Julian 5700LP 2SPC_)

"I end my turn with a reversed card," Andore finished, playing the card.

_Julian 5700LP 2SPC/Andore 8000LP 2SPC_

"I draw!" the Chosen of Flame shouted (_Julian 5700LP 3SPC_) (_Andore 8000LP 3SPC_).

"I activate a Trap Card – Powerful Rebirth!" Rhinotaurus reappeared with a snarl, glowing with energy (ATK: 1900/Level 5). "Now I summon the Tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!" The crimson propane tank appeared with a laugh (ATK: 300). "I Tune Nitro Synchron to Rhinotaurus to Synchro Summon…!"

Nitro Synchron's pressure gauge hit the red and it faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Rhinotaurus, reducing it to five glowing stars that aligned and exploded in a flash of flame…

"_United spirits come together as an inferno of justice! Become a legend of the flames! Synchro Summon! Ignite, Nitro Warrior!"_

Nitro Warrior burst from the Synchro Summon with a roar as Julian drew due to Nitro Synchron (ATK: 2800). "Now I activate Speed Spell – Slip Shift, changing a monster's battle position! King of the Beasts, go to defense!" King of the Beasts curled up (DEF: 800).

"Nitro Warrior, attack Berserk Gorilla with Dynamite Crunch!" Nitro Warrior rushed at Berserk Gorilla, glowing with energy (ATK: 3800)…

"I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Beast Riser!" Andore countered. "By removing a Beast or Beast-Warrior Type monster on my field from play, I can boost another Beast or Beast-Warrior's attack points by the removed monster's!" King of the Beasts faded away and Berserk Gorilla (ATK: 4500) glowed with energy.

"That triggers a Replay, and I choose to cancel the attack!" Julian called. "Then I'll play a face-down and end my turn!" The reversed card appeared before him as Nitro Warrior stopped glowing (ATK: 2800).

_Julian 5700LP 3SPC/Andore 8000LP 3SPC_

"I draw!" Andore called (_Julian 5700LP 4SPC_) (_Andore 8000LP 4SPC_).

"I summon Playing Opossum!" A cute brown-furred possum appeared before him with a squeak (ATK: 800). "And I'll activate its effect. Since you've got a monster with higher attack points in play, I can destroy my Opossum!" Playing Opossum shattered.

"That has to be the dumbest…" Julian began. Then a red aura surrounded Andore.

(_Andore 7000LP 4SPC_)

Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest leapt from thin air with a roar, raising its club (ATK: 2600).

"Since one of my Beasts was destroyed, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon my Green Baboon from my hand or Graveyard," Andore explained. "Berserk Gorilla, take out Nitro Warrior!" Berserk Gorilla surged forwards and smashed through Nitro Warrior, before hammering Julian with a blow of its fist.

(_Julian 4000LP 4SPC_)

"Now I'll use Beast Riser's effect and remove Berserk Gorilla from play to power up Green Baboon!" Berserk Gorilla faded away and Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest glowed with energy (ATK: 7100). "This has been fun, but it's all over! Green Baboon, attack him directly with Hammer Club Death!"

The massive ape rushed forwards, drawing back its club, but Julian's face-down lifted up.

"I activate Synchro Spirits, removing Nitro Warrior from play to bring back its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard!" he shouted, pocketing the card as Nitro Synchron (DEF: 100) and Rhinotaurus (DEF: 600) appeared to either side of him. Andore smiled.

"Very well," he said. "Green Baboon, attack Nitro Synchron!" The baboon smashed through the Synchron with a swing of its club, shattering it. "Now I end my turn!"

_Julian 4000LP 4SPC/Andore 7000LP 4SPC_

"I draw!" Julian shouted (_Julian 4000LP 5SPC_) (_Andore 7000LP 5SPC_).

"I summon Flamvell Archer!" In a flash of fire, the bowman appeared, stringing an arrow (ATK: 1000). "I Tune Flamvell Archer to Rhinotaurus to Synchro Summon…!" Flamvell Archer combusted into three Synchro Gates that encircled Rhinotaurus, reducing it to four glowing stars that aligned and collided, burning with flame…

"_Within the very soul of Flamvell lurks a power of eternal ruination! Let clustered spirits tame the flames of devastation! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Flamvell Draconir!"_

With a mighty roar, Flamvell Draconir erupted into bring (ATK: 2400). "Now I use Draconir's effect, removing Flamvell Baby and Archer in my Graveyard from play to destroy Green Baboon and deal you damage equal to half its original attack points! _Flamvell Desolation_!" The spirits of Baby and Archer appeared behind Draconir, swirling into a sphere of super-dense fire that was hurled into Green Baboon. The ape shrieked and shattered as the flames washed over Andore.

(_Andore 5700LP 5SPC_)

"Flamvell Draconir, attack him directly!" Draconir unleashed a blast of fire that slammed into the Pro Duelist.

(_Andore 3300LP 5SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down card." The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 4000LP 5SPC/Andore 3300LP 5SPC_

"My turn!" Andore declared, drawing (_Julian 4000LP 6SPC_) (_Andore 3300LP 6SPC_).

"Now because Playing Opossum was destroyed by its own effect, I can bring it back to the field!" Playing Opossum reappeared (ATK: 800).

"I activate Dust Tornado, destroying Beast Riser!" Julian shouted. A tornado shot across the field and Beast Riser shattered like glass.

"I destroy Playing Opossum with its effect!" Andore declared, the possum shattering as a red aura surrounded him.

(_Andore 2300LP 6SPC_)

Then Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest leapt up before him again (ATK: 2600).

"Green Baboon, attack Flamvell Draconir with Hammer Club Death!" Green Baboon charged and smashed Draconir into shards with a swing of its club.

(_Julian 3700LP 6SPC_)

"I end my turn with a face-down." The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 3700LP 6SPC/Andore 2300LP 6SPC_

"I draw!" Julian shouted (_Julian 3700LP 7SPC_) (_Andore 2300LP 7SPC_).

"I activate Speed Spell – Synchro Return!" he called. "Now I get to bring back any Synchro Monster that was removed from play!" A glowing crack opened in the air and Nitro Warrior soared from it (ATK: 2800). "Now I'll use the second effect of Speed World 2 and drop seven Speed Counters to draw!" His Runner slowed down immensely (_Julian 3700LP 0SPC_) as he drew a card.

"Time for a new face! I summon the Tuner monster, Light Envoy!" A spark of white light ignited, forming into a humanoid silhouette wielding a sword and shield of light (ATK: 100). "By Light Envoy's effect, any monster used in a Synchro Summon with him is treated as Light-Attribute… and he's here to bring out something different! I Tune Light Envoy to Nitro Warrior in order to Synchro Summon…!"

Light Envoy reformed into a Synchro Gate that encircled Nitro Warrior, reducing it to seven glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy and light…

"_The clustering light of all who hope becomes a single shining soul! The lone light in the shadows, awaken to aid me in this battle! Synchro Summon! Shine brightly, Light End Dragon!"_

Light End Dragon soared from the Synchro Summon with a roar, glowing with energy (ATK: 2600).

"Plus, a Light-Attribute Synchro Monster summoned with Light Envoy gains 400 attack points!" Julian shouted as Light End Dragon glowed with energy (ATK: 3000). "Light End Dragon, attack with _Shining Sublimation_!" Light End Dragon blasted a ray of golden energy from its maw. "And I use Light End Dragon's effect, cutting its attack points by 500 to reduce your Baboon's by 1500! _Light Expansion_!"

Both Light End Dragon (ATK: 2500) and Green Baboon (ATK: 1100) glowed with red aura, then the Shining Sublimation ripped through the Beast and reduced it to atoms before exploding as it struck Andore.

(_Andore 900LP 7SPC_)

"And there's no way you can bring it back!" Julian laughed triumphantly. Andore smirked.

"You're a good Riding Duelist, Julian… but this isn't over yet."

"I end my turn with a face-down!" the Chosen of Flame finished, smiling.

_Julian 3700LP 0SPC/Andore 900LP 7SPC_

"I draw!" Andore called (_Julian 3700LP 1SPC_) (_Andore 900LP 8SPC_).

"Playing Opossum returns to my field!" Playing Opossum appeared for the third time (ATK: 800). "Now I'll discard a second Opossum from my hand to Special Summon Vanity Giant Monkey!" He placed the monster into the Graveyard and a small ape leapt onto the field, before a massive demonic beast appeared above it with a shriek (ATK: 1200). "Vanity Giant Monkey can only be summoned that way, and when it is, I can either increase or reduce its Level by the discarded monster's Level, so I'll increase it!" Vanity Giant Monkey glowed with energy (Level 7).

"I Tune Vanity Giant Monkey to Playing Opossum in order to Synchro Summon…!"

Vanity Giant Monkey faded into seven Synchro Gates that encircled Playing Opossum, reducing it to two glowing stars that aligned and collided in a flash of energy…

"_When the blood of the wild is spilled, nature-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's power, Naturia Gaodrake!" _

With a fierce roar, Naturia Gaodrake leapt onto the field, easily keeping pace with Andore's Runner (ATK: 3000).

"Naturia Gaodrake, attack Light End Dragon!" Gaodrake rushed forwards and ripped through Light End Dragon with a blow from its claws, shattering the dragon of light.

(_Julian 3200LP 1SPC_)

"Now I'll activate my Trap Card – Synchro Destructor!" Andore called. "This deals you damage equal to half of your monster's attack points, but as it was a Synchro Monster, that damage is inflicted twice!" Julian snarled in pain as two Light End Dragon-shaped energy blasts smashed into him.

(_Julian 700LP 1SPC_)

"I end my turn there," the champion duelist finished.

"I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back Light End Dragon!" Julian cried as the Trap lifted up and Light End Dragon reappeared with a majestic roar (ATK: 2600).

_Julian 700LP 1SPC/Andore 900LP 8SPC_

"I draw!" Julian cursed mentally as he saw the card, Speed Spell – Final Attack. (_Julian 700LP 2SPC_) (_Andore 900LP 9SPC_)

"Light End Dragon, attack Naturia Gaodrake – _Shining Sublimation_!" Light End Dragon blasted the ray of light at Gaodrake. "And I activate its effect – _Light Expansion_!" Light End Dragon (ATK: 2100) and Naturia Gaodrake (ATK: 1500) glowed with red aura before the Shining Sublimation shattered Andore's Synchro Monster and blasted into him.

(_Andore 300LP 9SPC_)

"I end with a face-down!" The reversed card appeared.

_Julian 700LP 2SPC/Andore 300LP 9SPC_

"My turn," Andore said, drawing (_Julian 700LP 3SPC_) (_Andore 300LP 10SPC_).

"I activate the Trap Card, Reflect Nature!" Julian shouted as the Trap lifted. "Now any card effect damage I'd take is reflected on you!" Andore smiled.

"Clever," he murmured. "I activate Speed Spell – Resolved Hope and cut my Counters by nine to draw three times!" He slowed down drastically (_Andore 300LP 1SPC_) and drew three cards. "I remove from play the Speed Spell – The End of Storm in my hand to Special Summon Monoceros!" He pocketed the card and a large dark brown unicorn stallion with jet-black armor on its legs and underside appeared before him (ATK: 1000).

"Next I summon Unicorn Familiar!" A savage demonic creature covered in tatty cyan fur appeared, with a gaping fanged maw and a curved golden horn (ATK: 0). "Finally, I Tune Unicorn Familiar to Monoceros to Synchro Summon…!"

Unicorn Familiar cackled as it faded into two Synchro Gates that encircled Monoceros, reducing it to three glowing stars. The stars aligned and collided in a flash of light as thunder boomed overhead…

"_Galloping in the heavens like thunder, criss-crossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!" _Andore chanted.

A lightning bolt crashed to the earth beside him and from it leapt a majestic dark blue unicorn stallion, with golden lightning bolt symbols running across its body, a mane of golden hair adorning its neck and its horn shaped like a lightning bolt, the unicorn's form glowing with energy as it galloped beside Andore (ATK: 2200).

"Because I used Monoceros for a Synchro Summon with a Beast-Type Tuner, I can Special Summon that Tuner from the Graveyard," Andore said as Unicorn Familiar (DEF: 1000) appeared beside him. "Now I activate Thunder Unicorn's effect. Once per turn, I select one monster you control and that monster loses 500 points for each monster I control, but in exchange only Thunder Unicorn can attack that turn!" Thunder Unicorn gave a majestic neigh and a lightning bolt from the heavens struck Light End Dragon (ATK: 1100).

"No!" Julian cried.

"You're one hell of a duelist, Julian," Andore said. "But now, I'm the winner… that's just how it turned out. Thunder Unicorn, attack Light End Dragon with _**Thunder Spear**_!" Thunder Unicorn surged forwards, crackling with electricity, and smashed into Light End Dragon, shattering it before stabbing into Julian with its storm-charged horn…

_Julian 0LP 3SPC/Andore 300LP 1SPC_

The two Runners came to a halt as Andore's monsters faded away to nothing.

"You're a good Riding Duelist, Julian," Andore said. "I'd say you're the kind of duelist I'd like to see in the WRPG. Are you planning on entering?" Julian thought for a second.

"If I can find a team, then maybe," he said. "I've got a few friends…" Andore smiled.

"If you do enter, I'll be glad to see you there," the pro said. "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to face me with Breo and Jean." Julian smiled at the mention of Andore's teammates. "By the way… what were you thinking about when I came along?" Julian sighed and pulled the box from his pocket.

"There's someone in the city I love a lot… she loves me too," he murmured. "We've known each other for four years now… we've done a lot together, and now… I want to take things further… but somehow, I'm too nervous to take that step and give her this." He opened the box to reveal a simple silver ring, everything becoming clear to Andore in a second.

"You want to propose to her, huh?" he murmured. "I can't help you there… I'm not in a relationship with anyone. I'm a lonely guy, so far. But I guess in dueling and in life, it's important to stay confident. If you both love each other… things'll work out for you, I'm sure. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back, Jean'll be wondering where I've gone." He started his Runner and shot off into New Domino City…

65

About half an hour later, the door of Julian Kelsey's apartment opened and Julian walked in, holding an arm behind his back. Kelsey was sat at the table, staring at her fanned-out Deck, but as he walked in she folded it up and placed it back into her Disk.

"Hey," she said, standing up to greet him.

"Hey," he replied, feeling the box in his hand. "Kelsey… there's something I want to do." She stopped, looking at him in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked. He took a gentle breath.

"I've known you for four years," he said softly. "I've loved you all that time, and it hasn't always been good for us, I know… but we've loved each other, and now things are looking up for us. Four years ago, I saw you and knew then that I'd love you… forever… and now I want to do something to prove that true." He slowly fell to one knee, and she gasped as she understood. He showed her the box, opening it to show her the ring inside. "Kelsey… I want to be with you for the rest of my life… will you… marry me…?"

She stared at him, dumbstruck by the words.

"Julian…" she gasped out, her voice filled with utter shock. "I… I…" She could hardly think, and at that moment her emotions answered for her, speaking the truth in her heart. "I… will…"

The words sent a surge of happiness through him, propelling him to his feet and he kissed her deeply, his sheer joy at the answer sweeping away his earlier worries. For an eternal moment they stood there, intertwined, lips pressed together, then they slowly pulled apart.

Julian slid the ring onto her finger with a smile.

"I love you," he told her softly…

65

_**Card Stats:**_

55555

_**Monsters:**_

55555

Playing Opossum

EARTH/ Beast/Effect /Level 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 600

If your opponent controls a face-up monster with higher ATK than this card, you can destroy this card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard because it was destroyed by its own effect, you can Special Summon this card.

55555

Vanity Giant Monkey

EARTH/ Beast/Tuner /Level 5/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned in this manner, activate 1 of the following effects: ● Increase this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster. ● Decrease this card's Level by the Level of the sent monster.

55555

Monoceros

LIGHT/ Beast/Effect /Level 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Spell Card in your hand. When you successfully Synchro Summon with this card and a Beast-Type Tuner Monster as Synchro Material Monsters, you can Special Summon 1 of the Beast-Type Tuner Monster used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon from your Graveyard.

55555

Unicorn Familiar

LIGHT/ Beast/Tuner /Level 2/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000

When this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, you can remove from play 1 other monster you control to remove from play this card. The monster that selected this card as an attack target must attack, even if there is no attack target. If this card is removed from play by its own effect, return it to the field during your next Standby Phase.

55555

Thunder Unicorn

LIGHT/ Beast/Synchro/Effect /Level 5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800

1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, until the End Phase. Other monsters you control cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

(The above five cards were released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, due to be released in the TCG in August.)

55555

Light Envoy

LIGHT/ Fairy/Tuner /Level 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100

When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, the other Synchro Material Monsters are treated as LIGHT-Attribute. When this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster, that card gains 400 ATK.

(Light Envoy is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me.)

55555

_**Spells:**_

55555

Speed Spell – Slip Shift

Quick-Play Spell Card

Image: Chaosrider Gustaph sliding on an oily patch on a highway within Speed World.

Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Switch the battle position of one monster on the field.

(Speed Spell – Slip Shift is my own invention and creative credit for it goes to me. It was first used in Seven Spirits.)

55555

Speed Spell – Synchro Return

Normal Spell Card

Image: Junk Warrior soaring through Speed World, swathed in white energy.

Activate only when you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Synchro monster that is removed from play. That Synchro monster is removed from play during the End Phase.

(Speed Spell – Synchro Return was first used by Yusei in the 5D's episode 'Second Round Showdown Part 2'. Creative credit for it goes to the writers of 5D's.)

55555

_**Traps:**_

55555

Beast Riser

Continuous Trap Card

Image: The three original Ojamas surrounding an enraged Berserk Gorilla.

Remove from play 1 face-up Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control to have 1 Beast-Type or Beast-Warrior-Type monster you control gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monster you removed from play for the activation of this effect. This effect can only be used once per turn.

(Beast Riser was released in the OCG set Duelist Revolution, which will be released in the TCG in August.)

65

Next time, it's the finale of Spirit Legends! As this story comes to its conclusion, I end with a chapter format inspired by my fellow fanfic author, The Duelist of Dawn! Also look out for a critical epilogue, and the trailer of my third fic in this series!

So to conclude this fic, it's Future Vision!


	66. Chapter 66: Future Vision

(Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to fellow fanfic author The Duelist of Dawn, for inspiring part of its format. Thank you, Duelist of Dawn.

Also, I do not own the five songs used in this chapter. They belong to the singer/band and the record label.)

_**Chapter 66: Future Vision**_

A month later, the sun shone bright upon New Domino City once more. Not a cloud disturbed the sky, leaving the light to shine down upon the radiant city.

Deep into the skyscrapers, sat nestled a small, old church that in all likelihood had existed in the area since before the Zero Reverse. Normally it saw very little in the way of people, but today was something of a special day, as the church now saw a good-sized cluster of people sat in the pews.

People from both Satellite and New Domino were assembled there, all having set aside normal plans for such a special day. They came in their finery, here in their best for the day.

Sat in the front row of pews were all five Signers, along with Drago, Kira, Leo and Martha. While Yusei and Crow remained in their regular outfits (even Martha's nagging had proven futile in this argument), the others wore more formal clothes. Jack wore a more regal version of his normal coat with golden highlights, along with a white shirt and trousers highlighted the same, a white top hat on his head with a feather stuck into it at an angle.

Akiza was wearing a knee-length rose-red dress and her regular high-heels, while Leo and Luna wore the same finery they had worn to the Arcadia Movement. Drago was dressed in a straightforward black suit, while Kira wore a knee-length dress in the same fashion as Akiza's, but in plain white. Martha had managed to dig up a smart black dress from somewhere for the occasion.

In the pews behind them were more people from the past, including Blake and April, Tanner and Yanagi, Blister and many others. Somehow everyone who had befriended the Signers was there, because they had also befriended the stars of this show.

One of those two stars was at the front of the church, at the altar, Julian himself. He was dressed in a crisp, neat new suit with a rose in a buttonhole, looking both anticipant and nervous as he stood there. Beside him was the priest conducting the ceremony, dressed in plain white.

The doors of the church opened, and as someone stepped in, the iconic organ music began to play. Dressed in a resplendent white bridal dress and carrying a bouquet of white flowers, Kelsey looked more beautiful than ever.

The sight of her took Julian's breath away, before she smiled reassuringly, walking to his side and standing beside him. Her confidence brought a smile to his own face.

"May we begin?" the priest asked.

"Yes," Julian and Kelsey answered as one, in perfect unison. And so the ceremony of their marriage began…

It all passed in a blur for Julian, separated out only by his brief replies, so that reality only returned when the fate-confirming words were spoken.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And he did so with great passion and joy, the two holding each other closely intertwined…

66

Half an hour later, the wedding party had moved to a nearby hall of sorts for the wedding reception. Leo was making himself busy consuming what he could from the food arrayed on tables, while other guests stood and talked.

Julian and Kelsey stood with their arms around one another as they talked to Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Where's Lazar anyway?" Crow asked. "He sponsored this whole party, so where is the creep?"

"He couldn't make it," Julian explained. "Too busy dealing with some weird thing with a trashed Duel Runner or something… it's a pity, given he paid for all this."

"The clown only did it 'cause he wants good publicity," Jack said. "Not because he cares about the two of you."

"It's just the creep owes me a Duel," Crow said. "He ran off in the middle of a Duel! You don't do that!"

"I'm sure you can take it up with the guy some time," Kelsey said. "We need to get the karaoke started, Julian. We did promise them…"

"Come on, then," he said good-naturedly. "Let's do some singing." He led her to a raised stage at one end of the hall, where they stood with microphones in hand.

"Everyone, please quiet down," he said. Everyone turned to face him, obeying. "Now, I'm glad you could all be here for the wedding. We've been through some bad things before, with the Dark Signers and all." He showed no reluctance, everyone present knew of the Dark Signers and Earthbound Immortals. Heck, two people there (Kelsey and Carly) had been Dark Signers.

"But now we want to give you all a good time, so we've got karaoke singing ready and waiting," Kelsey said. "We'll start things off, then it's down to whoever wants to strut their stuff!" Everyone cheered. "To start off, it's the man himself, my new husband, Julian!" Julian smiled as she stepped off the stage and approached Blister, who had dug up a motley collection of sound systems and such for the event. "You know the song, right?"

"Got it right here, Kelsey," Blister nodded, pressing a control on the sound system. Music began to play through the speakers, and Julian began to sing the words of the song.

"_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own,_

_We don't need,_

_Anything,_

_Or anyone,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world,_

_I don't quite know,_

_How to say,_

_How I feel,_

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world,_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life,_

_Let's waste time,_

_Chasing cars,_

_Around our heads,"_

He looked to Kelsey as he spoke the words, before continuing.

"_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world,_

_Forget what we're told,_

_Before we get too old,_

_Show me a garden,_

_That's bursting into life,_

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

_Is here in your perfect eyes,_

_They're all I can see,_

_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well,_

_Just know that these things,_

_Will never change for us at all,_

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me,_

_And just forget the world…"_

He finished the song still looking at Kelsey, who blushed as she realized how every word had been directed at her. He then stepped off the stage, leaving the microphone in its stand as he walked over and kissed her briefly.

"Your turn," he murmured as they separated. She nodded to Blister, who gave her a thumbs up as she walked up and took the stage, pulling the microphone from the stand.

"I'm here next," she said. "And from me, _My Hands _by Leona Lewis." She gave a nervous smile, as Blister pressed a control and the song's music began to play. She looked to Julian, who smiled as she began to sing.

"_I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping,_

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone,_

_I put on my makeup, talking to the mirror,_

_Ready for a new day without you,_

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me,_

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights,_

_And I do all of the things I have to, keeping you off my mind,_

_But when I think I'll be alright, I am always wrong 'cause,_

_My hands, don't wanna start again,_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand,_

_My hands, they just try to shake and break whatever peace I may find,_

_My hands, they only agree to hold,_

_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without,_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go,_

_No, they will not let me go,_

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying,_

_I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone,_

_And I don't see your name everywhere and I can say your name easily,_

_I laugh a little louder without you,_

_And I see different shades now, _

_And I'm almost never afraid now,_

_But when I think I'll be okay, _

_I am always wrong 'cause,_

_My hands, don't wanna start again,_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand,_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find,_

_My hands, they only agree to hold,_

_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without,_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go,_

_No, they will not let me go,_

_Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you,_

_Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up,_

_I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken,_

_They miss holding my baby,_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand,_

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find,_

_My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without,_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go,_

_My hands, don't wanna start again,_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand,_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find,_

_My hands, they only agree to hold,_

_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without,_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go,_

_No, they will not let me go…"_

She stepped back, putting down the microphone as she walked from the stage to Julian, embracing him tightly.

"I'm next!" Blake announced, taking the stage and grabbing up the microphone. In the crowd, April sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, but she was smiling. "And from me, _Fireflies _by Owl City! I've always liked it, but lately it's meant more to me, so hit it, Blister!" Blister smiled and pressed a control, the music for the song starting to play.

"_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep,_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere,_

_You'd think me rude,_

_But I would just stand and stare,_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs,_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs,_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance,_

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock hop beneath my bed,_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread,_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay,_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_When I fall asleep,_

_Leave my door open just a crack,_

'_Cause I feel like such an insomniac,_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep,_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep,_

_To ten million fireflies,_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes,_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell,_

_But I'll know where several are,_

_If my dreams get real bizarre,_

'_Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar,_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay,_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_When I fall asleep,_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay,_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems,_

_When I fall asleep,_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That Planet Earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay,_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…"_

Everyone cheered as he put down the microphone and stepped from the stage to April with a smile on his face. She smiled back, and then took the stage and microphone herself.

"Well, that was a good performance from my boyfriend," she laughed. "So now I'm gonna try and upstage him, with _Run _by Snow Patrol. Blister, if you please…" He nodded, pressing the control.

"_I'm singing one last time for you,_

_Then we really have to go,_

_You've been the only thing that's right,_

_In all that I've done,_

_And I can barely look at you,_

_But every single time I do,_

_I know we'll make it anywhere,_

_Away from here,_

_Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you, dear,_

_Louder, louder,_

_And we'll run for our lives,_

_I can hardly speak, I understand,_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say,_

_To think I might not see those eyes,_

_Makes it so hard not to cry,_

_And as we say our long goodbyes,_

_I nearly do,_

_Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you, dear,_

_Louder, louder,_

_And we'll run for our lives,_

_I can hardly speak, I understand,_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say,_

_Slower, slower,_

_We don't have time for that,_

_All I want is to find an easier way,_

_To get out of our little heads,_

_Have heart, my dear,_

_We're bound to be afraid,_

_Even if it's just for a few days,_

_Making up for all this mess,_

_Light up, light up,_

_As if you have a choice,_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_

_I'll be right beside you, dear…"_

She stepped back as everyone burst into applause, blushing slightly as she stepped down from the stage right into Blake's embrace.

"That was brilliant," he said with a smile.

"Jack next!" Crow shouted, pushing Jack towards the stage.

"Jack Atlas, the King of Riding Duels, does not sing karaoke!"

"Jack Atlas is not the King of Riding Duels now," Julian calmly pointed out. "In fact, it could be said I'm the King here, and as King, I command you to sing a song of my choice, Jack." Jack shot Julian a look that said quite plainly 'when this is over, you're dead'. "So hop to it, 'King'." Glowering, Jack stalked onto the stage and snatched up the microphone as the crowd burst into laughter.

"Blister, you know what to give him, right?" Kelsey said with a smile. "_Viva la Vida_, by Coldplay ought to do."

"Got it," Blister smiled, pressing the control for the fifth time. Jack glowered for a moment as he heard the music, then grudgingly began to sing.

"_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own,_

_I used to roll the dice,_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

'_Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!',_

_One minute I held the key,_

_Next the walls were closed on me,_

_And I discovered that my castles stand,_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand,_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry, choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field,_

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_Once you go there was never,_

_Never an honest word,_

_That was when I ruled the world,_

_It was the wicked and wild wind,_

_Blew down the doors to let me in,_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums,_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become,_

_Revolutionaries wait,_

_For my head on a silver plate,_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string,_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king,_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry, choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field,_

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name,_

_Never an honest word,_

_But that was when I ruled the world,_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,_

_Roman Cavalry, choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield,_

_My missionaries in a foreign field,_

_For some reason I can't explain,_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name,_

_Never an honest word,_

_But that was when I ruled the world…"_

Grudgingly, he took the applause before stepping from the stage as Julian, Kelsey and Crow laughed.

"Consider that fair payback for the pipeline," Julian said. Jack growled and stormed away, and Crow followed him, leaving the newly-weds alone.

"I love you," Kelsey murmured, embracing him.

"I love you too," he replied, holding her close…

66

And so the story continued on, for another year and nine months, once the WRPG had concluded and the new threat to New Domino had appeared, to another special day of a far smaller scale.

This time, it was not a church, but a hospital. Only a few had gathered, a few critical family members and that was all.

Martha, Blake and April stood outside the hospital room in silence, leaned back against the wall to keep from blocking the corridor as they waited.

"I can't imagine what she's going through," April murmured softly.

"Kelsey can handle it," Martha said confidently, drawing a glance from both Blake and April, who were now married themselves.

"Have you ever had a child?" April asked with a raised eyebrow. Martha's expression hardened.

"You haven't, so be quiet about things you know squat about," she said firmly, causing all of them to descend into silence.

Finally, the door opened and a nurse poked her head out. "Um… you can come in now." They practically shoved her out of the way to get in.

Kelsey was lying in the hospital bed, wearing a pale blue gown, with Julian stood at her side as always. Both were gazing loving at the white bundle of blankets in Kelsey's arms.

"Boy or girl?" Martha asked softly.

"Boy," Julian answered without taking his eyes off the baby for a second. "We're not sure on a name yet…"

"Why not name him now?" Blake said. "After all, it's the name he'll live with, so better give it to him quickly." This gave him a pointed glare from Martha, but both Julian and Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"You name him," Kelsey said to Julian.

"Me?"

"I named Julia myself," she explained. "It's only right that you should name our second child yourself." The mention of her lost daughter brought sorrow to her eyes, and Julian hugged her comfortingly as he continued to look at the baby.

"Your name…" he murmured, before something came to him. "Uncle said if he'd ever had a son… he'd call him Kellyn… Kellyn Mikuro." He smiled. "Son… I name you Kellyn." At that, his son's eyes opened to reveal fiery crimson irises, just like his own…

_**The End**_

66

So that's Spirit Legends done, and it is the end… for now. Because of course, there's another fic from me, there's two more in fact before this wraps up!

But first, the thanks I must do. First and foremost, to Kazuki Takahashi-sama, the creator of this incredible fandom, without whom I could never have written what I have. The work of utter genius you created has allowed countless fanfiction authors to etch out their own chronicles of the Yu-Gi-Oh world, and for that, you deserve all their thanks.

Next, I must thank every single person who has ever read Spirit Legends, and especially those who reviewed it. Without your support, I could never have got this far in the story, much less considered a sequel. You helped me through Seven Spirits, and now Spirit Legends, and I'm sure you'll help me through the rest of the set as well. But there are a few reviewers I must thank especially.

Firstly, Blackwing44. You have reviewed from almost the start of the set, in Seven Spirits, and without your support, there's no way I could have got this far. You've helped me to keep going with this, and I can hardly find the words to thank you enough for that. Thank you.

Next, Scarlet Weatherman. While on occasion I have found myself wishing you hadn't ever read my fics, much less reviewed, I am unspeakably glad you did. You told me straight the faults of both Seven Spirits and Spirit Legends, and with that knowledge I can improve my writing standard in future, to make these fics more enjoyable to read. Thank you for that.

Third, Psychid. Early in the fic you pointed out numerous grammatical errors I was making, and overall you led me to a neat, clean format of writing each chapter which is admittedly a lot nicer to read. Thank you.

Finally, The Duelist of Dawn, for inspiring this final chapter's song-based format, and for just being there reviewing. Thank you.

And for your troubles, please, do enjoy this trailer of my next fanfic in this set, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Spiritual Shadows:

66

**Planets lost in the depths of Time,**

(Silhouettes of Elemental Hero Terra Firma, Splendid Venus, The Big Saturn, The Tyrant Neptune and several other monsters stand together against the white-hot sun.)

**A world consumed by dark and rime,**

(Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca rises up, shattering frozen skyscrapers as it spreads its wings.)

**Heroes six shall face these foes,**

(Flame Avatar Vulcan and Earth Avatar Geb stand beside four silhouettes against a background of the six Attribute symbols.)

**A time of hope, a time of woes,**

(A boy who looks like Julian stands with Koa'ki Meiru Stardrago beside him, as another boy resembling Alex leaps up beside Paradigm Commando and a girl resembling Drago and Kira rides up behind them on Thunder Unicorn.)

**From shadows comes one long lost,**

(A girl clad in the robes of a Dark Signer marked in violet stands before Wiraqocha Rasca, as a silhouette of Darklord Zerato reaches out to her from the side.)

**From light comes the heart of frost,**

(A beautiful blonde-haired girl in a white dress with a cold gaze stands beside Athena atop a skyscraper in New Domino.)

**Through Clear Mind, conquer the shadowed light,**

(Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000 soars skywards, followed by Sun Dragon Inti, Fleur de Chevalier, Determined Daredevil, Infernity Death Dragon, Junk Destroyer, Seven Sword Warrior and Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, as eight silhouettes watch from below.)

**Darkness deep, behold our spirits bright,**

(The earth rips open in Satellite and a pitch-black demon brandishing a longsword bursts from the rent, gazing down at an older Julian with a deep anger.)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Spiritual Shadows**_

_**Coming Soon…**_


End file.
